The Love Pheromone and Other Tales of Intrigue in Zootopia
by TheDutchWriter123
Summary: What happens when a silver-tongued fox named Nick Wilde gets his hands on a pheromone that could change his relationship forever? A wonderfully funny, insightful, and entertaining romance/drama and comedy that will make you laugh and enjoy every sentence produced by these lovable and captivating characters.
1. Preface

As a brief preface to my work I would firstly like to thank all of the writers before me, both on this forum of creative writers and across the world, for being inspiring predecessors for this work which I have invested a substantial amount of my time, focus, and energy towards. I primarily wrote this story to express my gratitude for being able to watch the movie Zootopia, which I personally believe is a great film with heart, charisma, and a deep sense of professional development. I would also like to say ahead of time that as a writer whose second language is English (since I am originally Dutch, as implied by my username) I will gladly apologise now for any mistakes that I might have made in writing this story; however, I have tried to make sure that there are as few mistakes as possible in my final draft. Finally, I would like to say that I encourage you to enjoy the story and have fun reading it, and naturally I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism and reviews.

As we say in the Netherlands, _Genieten!_ (Enjoy!)

Sincerely,

TheDutchWriter123


	2. Chapter 1

It was a cool spring afternoon in the city of Zootopia, and police officers Nick P. Wilde and Judy Hopps were just relieved from duty after a long day of pursuing perpetrators across the immense animal metropolis. Both officers, although resolutely dedicated to their occupation, treasured the time they could spend with each other, though such time was scarce as Nick and Judy were the premier officers of their precinct.

"So, what would you like to do tonight?" asked Nick as he exited his patrol car, his legs aching from a day of strenuous physical activity.

"I didn't have any particular plans," answered Judy coquettishly, "did you have anything in mind?"

"Well," pondered Nick with his paw on the immaculately white portion of his muzzle, "some guys down at the station have been raving about this tremendous sauna in Tundra Town, I happen to know a guy . . ." Nick's voice began to trail off as he allowed Judy's mind to process the subtle offer he was making.

"Well, what?" questioned Judy with ever-intensifying curiosity.

"I was just thinking that we could just go together and enjoy a pleasant and comfortable cleansing experience."

Judy was taken aback by the boldness of Nick's offer, for the two had never been in a truly intimate situation from the beginning of their relationship three months prior.

"I guess we could go, it would be an opportunity to leave the house and enjoy a change of setting, I also read in Bunny's Digest that it can be good for you."

"Yes," exclaimed Nick, attempting to persuade Judy, "it is one of the best experiences that you will ever have. It is divine!"

Interested and intrigued, Judy began to encourage Nick's subliminal advances. "Alright," responded Judy, "but I don't want any funny business!" though in reality this was exactly what she desired, for her life as an officer of the law was governed by regulations and an emphasis on conformity.

"Sounds awesome" replied Nick, "I will call up my buddy from Tundra Town right now to tell him to set up a reservation right away."

As the conversation began to come to a close, the two began walking down the street towards their apartment, both were visibly pleased that their week's work schedule had ended and the leisurely ambience of a Friday evening was now upon them. As Nick and Judy arrived at their objectively minuscule one-roomed apartment, that they often jovially referred to as the "studio", Judy who was ostensibly the more romantic and caring of the two, began to consider the future of her relationship with Nick. For months now, Judy had been deeply enamored of him, and her emotions were telling her to advance their relationship beyond the seemingly sterile conditions of what could only be classified as cohabitation. She had witnessed many other couples down at the precinct station fall in love and move on with their lives; however, she was fully aware that her situation with Nick was indisputably different in comparison to the romantic relationships of other officers. The very fact that Nick was a fox and she was a bunny spurred unfathomable contention within her own psyche as well as fomenting a broader concern over how their emotions could ever properly manifest.

"How can I move beyond these boundaries?" she contemplated, "Furthermore, how can I convince Nick that I am not a mere bunny to be loved, manipulated and then disposed of as a more appealing fox enters his life?"

"Hey, sweetheart . . ." she said after finally building the courage to express her intentions verbally.

"Yes?" replied Nick curiously.

"I was wondering what we could do tonight; I mean right now we have no paperwork from the station and the night is so beautiful" gesturing towards the sunset framed by the single west-facing window of their small apartment, "maybe we can go for a relaxing walk or just observe the beauty of this scene from our window."

"We definitely could," Nick conceded "but why are you so suddenly focused on staring out the window" he added with a laugh.

"I was just thinking that maybe it would be nice to regard the beauty of our fair city together," said Judy in an officious yet content tone.

"Oh Judy, you are such an optimist, you think that everything in this city is beautiful, the trees, the boulevards; I might even believe that you think the smog of the city is beguiling!" said in a facetiously presumptuous voice.

Without telling Nick, Judy began to consider the validity of his claim; in all respects, it was true that she saw the world with tremendous optimism, and she only hoped that Nick could one day reciprocate this regard, making her feel beautiful and appreciated.

As the couple began to unwind for the night, Judy prepared her nightly routine, which included brushing her fur, cleaning her uniform, and taking a shower. Before she could properly commence her regimen, she noticed that Nick had already jumped in the shower. Surprised and somewhat stunned by Nick's blatant disregard for her own pre-established routine she was on the verge of fury when Nick called out:

"You know, you really looked great today Judy, I personally find you extremely lovely in your uniform. By far you are the best-looking mammal on the squad. The way your uniform accents your natural figure, it's heavenly!"

"That sly fox," thought Judy, "he always knows just what to say."

She decided that instead of yelling at Nick, she would just slip into the bathroom to grab her brush, hopefully not disturbing Nick. As she approached the door, she heard the 1991 hit song "Good Vibrations" playing on the shower radio, to which Nick was singing along. Feeling relieved that Nick would not notice her intrusion to retrieve her brush over the sound of this classic song, she opened the door and located her brush in a top drawer near the sink, next to the bidet, a feature of their apartment that was not common in many living spaces; however, Judy, being a relentless optimist, viewed this as an added amenity.

After grasping the brush she briefly peered to her left in the direction of the shower, seeing the outline of a physically toned fox who was in tremendous shape after his early days of police training. As she witnessed him bathing, although the glass of the shower was only translucent due to obstruction from the ample steam that had arisen from the wet fox. Although Judy could only make out the faintest silhouette from the creature in front of her, she was immediately contented to know that he was her lover. Without absorbing his majesty for too long, she scurried out of the room and began to brush her fur in front of a mirror.

Minutes later, Nick came out of the shower, visibly exhausted and dampened by the moisture. Judy remarked to herself how raffish Nick appeared, with a toned upper body and a smart look of cunning on his face, as is characteristic of foxes.

At this point, Nick, with a heavy yet endearing sigh, flopped onto their small bed, which could barely fit the two of them. Judy, deciding to break her strict routine for a change, rolled into bed with Nick, smiling and laughing coyly.

"What's made you so happy today?" asked Nick as he now grinned slightly and looked to his left at Judy.

"Oh, nothing really," said Judy with a giggle, "I'm just glad to see you."

"Well, ok" responded Nick with an incredulous laugh, rolling over to lie on his side and face the wall to his right.

"At least I am being more outgoing," Judy thought to herself, "that is the first step to a good relationship."

Realizing that it was already getting late, with the sun now far below the horizon, the twilight of that calm, tranquil Friday night was coming to a close, yielding the peace and serenity of another night Judy would spend with Nick.


	3. Chapter 2

That morning Judy and Nick arose early at around 8 AM, although neither one of them had set an alarm for that time. The morning, which seemed transcendently beautiful, was just becoming overcast, with a steady wall of clouds advancing towards the city of Zootopia from the bay. Nick, being the first to wake, immediately got dressed and made coffee, a morning routine that he followed strictly. While preparing his morning cup of java, he happened to notice how the clouds encroaching on his beloved city gave an unprecedentedly ominous look to the otherwise bright and upbeat metropolis.

Realizing that Judy was finally stirring, about five minutes after he had gone to the kitchen of the apartment, he came to the bed and sat by her, admiring her sleek, elegant fur which was unsullied by a night's sleep. Sitting there, enjoying Judy's athletic figure, he contemplated caressing her soft ears; however, he refrained and with an internal air of forbearance, thought to himself that it would not be right for him to disturb her peaceful slumber; instead, he let her rise by herself, which she ultimately did about a minute or so later.

Seeing that Judy was now seated upright on the bed, stretching and yawning multiple times, Nick asked:

"So, how did you sleep last night?"

"Just fine" she responded, not taking the time to ask Nick the same question, as Nick was a notoriously heavy sleeper.

After waiting for a reasonable amount of time, Nick continued the conversation, casually asking, "Would you like some coffee, pumpkin?" as this was his everyday sobriquet for her.

After politely refusing Nick's offer, Judy stood to regard the majesty of the city in which she maintained the law and order. From their small apartment, Judy was able to see over avenues and entire communities having a clear view of the bay of Zootopia.

Finding himself staring at Judy from the kitchen, once again admiring her soft fur and the undoubtedly optimistic perspective Judy possessed when viewing her new home, although it was at times rife with crime and internal conflict, he was happy to know that he had the honor of working with her on a daily basis.

As he stood there, passively beholding her, he remembered that her fervently optimistic view of the world was what organically attracted him to her, for his cynical outlook on life needed to be countered by an individual whose beliefs and ethics were in direct contravention to his own.

Although Judy did not know it, Nick also fostered deep feelings of love and enamourment towards Judy, not being able to properly express it due to his naturally nonchalant and surreptitious nature. Day after day the torture of these deeply masked feelings caused him to act in ways that were not characteristic of his natural behavior. Instead, Nick felt compelled to act oddly, for maybe he hoped that Judy would one day realize his unusual attitude and question him, leading to a serious conversation about his undying and perpetual love for her. This, however, was a forlorn hope, for Judy, being a judicious and upright character did not often probe into Nick's personal emotions.

Attempting to break away from the sight of Judy's figure, Nick decided to focus on his coffee, but the warmth and satisfaction that it gave him immediately reminded him of Judy and the emotional love and contentment she provided on a daily basis.

Upon looking down, Judy turned around and asked a relatively odd question:

"Nick," she asked plainly, "do you ever wish that you had one wish that could just be granted on a moment's notice, in some magical way?"

"Of course," he responded, "I think everybody wishes they had an opportunity like that!"

Although Nick was trying to conceal it, he felt the urge to exclaim that his wish would be for unconditional love to exist between them; in spite of his desire to tell her, he prudently refrained.

Silently, Judy also wished for the exact same thing, hoping that in some way love could be magically brought to their stagnant relationship. Seeing Nick's attention drift back to his coffee as he leaned against the kitchen counter, Judy attempted to revitalize the conversation, not allowing this brief moment of spontaneity to go to waste.

"So is there anything that you want to do together today?" she asked, "We have the entire weekend to ourselves, I feel that were are seldom given such a luxury."

"It's true," acknowledged Nick, "the bosses down at precinct headquarters do put a lot of weight on my shoulders, especially because we are both rookies."

"So what do you say? Do you want to go for breakfast or go down to the wharf for lunch, what do _you_ want to do?" inquired Judy encouragingly.

Never given such freedom or power in any conversation before, Nick thought about potential prospects for leisure for the day while he looked around absentmindedly; suddenly, the fox realized that he had left his wallet at the station. After relating this fact to Judy, he decided to walk down to headquarters to retrieve it, luckily the station was only five minutes or so from their apartments and the day was not yet hot or humid.

Dressing for his upcoming journey, he waved goodbye to Judy and began walking down the quiet, empty streets of their residential district.

"Seems awfully quiet today," remarked Nick, "it's probably just average Saturday foot traffic." Dismissing any concern, he continued to the station and after an uneventful walk, he made in through the doors of the station of Zootopia Precinct No. 1. Upon his arrival, Nick noticed the presence of Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, the affable and easygoing cheetah who was the face of the precinct to the general public. Being cordial and offering his greetings, Nick passed right by him, as Clawhauser was watching a Gazelle music video, and retrieved his wallet from his work locker. On his way out the door, he stopped by to start a casual conversation with Clawhauser.

"Hey, Ben!" Nick called out, "How are ya'?"

"Oh just fine, and how are you and Judy?"

"We're just fine," answered Nick, "but to be honest, our relationship has kind of been slowing down, I feel that the amount of emotion and support I commit to this relationship isn't getting me anywhere, you know?"

Being a close friend and Nick's trusted confidant, Clawhauser offered some advice.

"You know Nick, I have just got my hands on some highly potent stuff off of the Internet, it might really help your marriage."

Somewhat curious by the vague, ambiguous offer, Nick quietly inquired, "What kind of 'stuff' are you referring to?" not wanting to say anything explicit in the highly monitored environment of the precinct office.

"Well, I have just bought a small case of highly potent ZP-170 animal pheromone," brandishing a small capped vial of semi-opaque indigo-colored liquid from underneath his desk. "This ostensibly ordinary container of liquid has the power to effectively make you appealing to any animal immediately, regardless of if they are a tiger, lion, rhinoceros, crocodile, or bunny!"

"You must be kidding, there couldn't be such a powerful substance!" objected Nick.

"Au contraire! This drug was made in a special lab; in fact, it was made illegally by extremely rich, subversive mafia members. That's how I was able to get it. I bought it through the online evidence program that we have with precinct No. 3."

"But you could get in a lot of trouble for that Clawhauser, you might just be putting your career on the line!"

"It's fine, but as a friend I want to see you happy. So I am going to entrust this to you. Now be careful, this substance is _highly_ potent, here I'll show you, take a whiff," after which Clawhauser removed the small stopper from the vial and held the liquid towards, Nick's face.

Upon breathing in the fumes from the ZP-170 pheromone, Nick almost passed out, as the fragrance, although pleasant, was one of the strongest that he had ever smelled.

"This stuff is truly amazing, it can work in nearly any situation with practically any kind of animal. If you were really willing to, you could try it on Judy, but there is one catch," Clawhauser said with a slight grin, "if you are to use this pheromone effectively, the female _must_ breathe it in while it's in its vaporous form, this usually works best in an extremely hot and extremely humid environment. From what I have read small steam rooms or saunas usually do the trick. Luckily men are at no risk because this version of the ZP-170 pheromone is specially designed for female animals."

Realizing that he had already scheduled a sauna reservation in Tundra Town, Nick was more than eager to try this out on Judy, nearly disregarding his own moral limitations and concerns for her free will and well-being. Taking the vial and promptly thanking Clawhauser heartily for his gift, he hurried out of the precinct headquarters eagerly considering what this amazing pheromone concentrate could do.


	4. Chapter 3

Walking at a slightly accelerated pace down the street, Nick realized that for a moment, he had let his animal lust get ahead of him. He then considered the effects of using the pheromone of Judy who was possibly the most important person in his new life as a police officer for she was the one animal who had endured his personal capriciousness along with his original emotional instabilities.

Now looking down at this small, ostensibly ordinary vile, Nick realized how much damage he could cause Judy, once again considering that Clawhauser had purchased this unorthodox purple substance from another precinct's evidence collection, this was made by mafia members, after all. He considered whether he was really willing to take such drastic actions to secure his own selfish goals for love and affection. Although these thoughts of reality briefly crossed his mind, they were simply not persuasive enough to properly change his subconscious plan of action. Unperturbed, Nick decided that this vile of ZP-170 was crucial to saving his relationship and finally granting the happiness he had never had in life; furthermore, aspiring for Judy's affections perpetually drained his energy, which was already depleted by his exhaustive job as a policeman. Therefore, he justified his questionable actions by asserting that it was for the survival of his relationship with Judy and for his emotional and physical health.

On his brief return from the station, a veritable plethora of thoughts and considerations passed through Nick's head; however, all of his rational and moral beliefs were superseded by undeniable excitement and a curiosity for what the future might hold. Nick personally believed that the use of this pheromone, although not fair or correct, could reinvigorate the relationship and instill in him a feeling of calm and security that he had lacked since meeting Judy, for he perpetually strived to be worthy of her esteem and affection.

After continuing down his path for a few more minutes, Nick entered the lobby of his apartment building and after eagerly bounding up three flights of stairs he reached the door to the apartment he shared with Judy, apartment 305. Preparing to take his key out of his pants pocket, he froze, realizing that seeing Judy could immediately tempt him to confess to his heinous plans of manipulation and biological seduction. Toughening his resolve, and preparing a phlegmatic countenance, Nick opened the door of his apartment, and with the vile of ZP-170 deftly concealed in the pocket of his shirt, he began to start a casual conversation with Judy as to not rouse any suspicion by being absolutely silent.

"I found my wallet!" said Nick with a dramatized tone of relief upon holding up his small leather billfold.

"That's great honey." she responded with indifference, not caring to look up from her latest issue of Bunny's Digest which she was reading.

As Judy sat coiled on one side of the apartment's best piece of furniture, their red velvet divan, Nick began to once again think of the pheromone, as thoughts of both ecstasy and guilt began to assemble in his mind. Deciding to not risk Judy finding the curious small vial, Nick slowly walked to the bathroom and concealed the ZP-170 in the back of a drawer underneath the sink, hastily attempting to hide its existence by placing other toiletries in front of it. Once he was confident that Judy would never find the vial, Nick returned to the living room and stood above Judy near the velvet divan, peering over her shoulders to see what she might be reading. Looking at the page Judy was reading, Nick, with a great deal of surprise and utter shock, realized that Judy was reading a section titled "How to Get Your Man to Adore You." By this Nick was take aback, even accidentally emitting a scoff of pure surprise at the odd topic Judy was engrossed in.

Upon hearing Nick's accidental scoff, Judy turned around, bearing a stunned mien, clearly surprised and embarrassed that she was caught reading such literature. As she blushed and began to attempt to change the focus of his attention, she was speechless, obviously not prepared for such an intrusion. After seconds of grasping for the right word to respond with, Judy finally said, "I didn't know that you were there, I mean…I just didn't know that you were looking at my magazine."

Seeing that Judy was significantly flustered, Nick began to comfort her. "I wasn't looking at what you were reading," dismissing it with a subtle grin, "no, I was just passing by the divan, I hope that you didn't get the impression that I was spying on you."

Substantially comforted by Nick's lie, Judy began to relax, once again settling down on the divan, no longer worrying about Nick's intrusion.

"That was a close call," Judy thought to herself, "the last way to get a man to love you is to appear desperate. Goodness, I hope he doesn't get suspicious!"

Deciding to go to the kitchen and leave Judy alone for the moment, Nick began to once again think about how he would use his vial of pheromones to lure Judy into a more loving relationship. Although he had just noticed that Judy was herself interested in pursuing a relationship, Nick being an impatient and curious fox, could not resist the temptation to try out the ZP-170 pheromone to see how it would work on Judy.

"So Judy," asked Nick, "are we still on for the sauna appointment in Tundra Town, I scheduled it for today at 5 PM, I thought a two-hour session would probably be best."

Contented that Nick was not at all outwardly concerned about what she had just been reading, she replied, "Sure, it sounds great." After looking at her watch to check the time, she mentioned, "That gives us enough time to relax before we head off, perfect."

"Yes," thought Nick, "quite perfect, if only she knew what I had in store for her!"


	5. Chapter 4

Judy, who was still perturbed by her reaction to Nick that morning, began to think about how she would be able to convince Nick that the two of them would be happy together if they were able to integrate love more thoroughly into their relationship. Although she had already read many columns in Bunny's Digest about relationships and bonding, it seemed that, regardless of the methods, she was always unsuccessful in getting Nick to be more spontaneous or romantic. Nick, Judy acknowledged was an outgoing guy who had several friends and was well-liked by many of the officers at the station. Despite his affability at his occupation, he rarely brought any deep emotions or traits to their personal life; in truth, Judy's conversations with Nick rarely exceeded brief questions about what channel to watch on TV or complaints-and the occasional compliments-about the taste of her cooking. Judy frequently attempted to follow the lessons of love taught by her trusty magazine, she was never able to convince Nick to be more outgoing in his personal life. Over the months that they had been together, Judy quickly learned that Nick, although curious and amiable, was never comfortable living full-time with anybody. For many nights, she wished for some way to get closer to the fox that she loved so dearly. Beginning to once again silently dream for a solution to her problems, Nick turned on the radio, something that he often did on tranquil weekend mornings to change the pace of the day from a humdrum languor to an environment filled with upbeat music.

Judy instantly realized that Nick had turned on his favorite station, which commonly played music from the 1920's and 1930's. Instantly, Judy's long bunny ears twitched as she recognized one of Nick's favorite instrumental pieces, the 1927 hit, "Ain't She Sweet", a song whose very vibe inspires liveliness and hearty mirth. As Nick began to smile and move closer to Judy her attention quickly shifted from her personal quandaries about love and affection to getting up and joining her beloved fox in an uplifting jig. As she rose to greet Nick, she was surprised to be met with a warm and passionate embrace from Nick which she had never experienced before, Being lifted up and twirled by Nick's robust arms and shoulders, she felt dizzy as she was finally astonished when she was met with a passionate kiss from Nick. Although she was too dizzy to comment or voice her concerns (due to her extremely punctilious and unspontaneous nature), she felt oddly satisfied that Nick had finally made an effort to be romantic with her. As she contemplated the importance of the kiss, which also happened to be the first in her entire rabbit life (although she would never be bold enough to admit it), she was completely oblivious to the fact that Nick was merely too excited by the prospects of their visit to the sauna that evening to contain his torrid emotions. In spite of these surreptitious motivations, Judy took Nick's passion as a sign of change in Nick's personality towards her, although she continued to wonder what could have caused such a sudden and abrupt transformation!


	6. Chapter 5

After several hours, Nick had finally been able to maintain his calm, reverting back to his natural nonchalant state of relaxation and emotional _laissez-faire_. It was now only an hour before he was scheduled to go with Judy to the sauna in Tundra Town. Plotting his scheme in which he would utilize the ZP-170 pheromone, Nick had accidentally begun to pace, briefly catching the attention of Judy who was taking a light nap on the divan.

"Is there something troubling you?" she asked Nick with a hint of concern.

"Oh nothing, I am just thinking about how to make this night's excursion perfect." answered Nick dismissively upon realizing that he had been pacing. In truth, he was planning to execute his plans without a hitch; however, Nick feared that some unforeseen obstruction would cause Judy to know what he was planning, disrupting the evening and possibly destroying any chance for a future relationship with her.

As the hour of their sauna reservation grew near, Nick began to get ready by collecting some extra clothes and some of his favorite soaps, shampoos, and conditioners with which he would bathe. In addition to preparing the aforementioned items and other sundries, Nick carefully opened the drawer underneath the sink, removing the purple vial of ZP-170 pheromone, which looked as it had when he originally received it from Officer Clawhauser. He was relieved to see that it had not been discovered by Judy. Placing it once again in his pocket, Judy and Nick presently left the apartment. Exiting the building, the two walked to their nearest station of the Zootopia Metro, and after around ten minutes of underground travel through the tunnels of the subway, they arrived at their preliminary destination, Tundra Town.

After leaving the Tundra Town metro station and walking a two blocks to the sauna house, which itself was composed of around fifteen smaller individually-owned saunas, Nick and Judy were finally at the door. Looking at the imposing facade of the building (whose design was distinctly reminiscent of early Stalinist architecture), Nick and Judy entered and within moments were greeted by a large and amiable grizzly bear.

"Vitaly," examined Nick in a happy and boisterous tone, "what a joy it is to see you after so many months!"

"Oh Nick, my dear friend," responded Vitaly in a thick Ukrainian accent, "what a joy it is to have you back once again in my _banya dom_!"

"Well, thank you, I don't believe that I have formally introduced the bunny standing right next to me. This is Judy Hopps, one of the best police officers in Zootopia," and swiftly turning to her, "and Judy this is Vitaly, a dear friend who I have known for years, we go way back."

"So true my friend, and I am delighted to meet your friend, now let us not waste any more time, your sauna awaits!" said Vitaly with added vigor and gusto.

After following Vitaly's monumental frame up three flights of steep stone stairs, they finally arrived at their personal sauna. Nick, who was actually quite interested in Eastern European bathing rituals, inspected the sauna, which came with its own bar, a billiards table, a pool of ice-cold water (for cooling oneself after the heat of the sauna), and the sauna itself which was equipped with the conventional branches of Belorussian birch. After taking a quick look at the thermometer, which read 217 ℉, he returned to Vitaly, who was standing near Judy, and exclaimed, "This sauna is perfect, I couldn't ask for better treatment, once again thank you for such excellent care and service old friend!"

"Oh, it is nothing, _Nazdarovya!_ "

Waving goodbye to the affable bear, Nick turned to Judy, saying, "Well, let's not waste any time, let's get right to it . . . bathing of course."

Assenting, Judy was lead by Nick to room in which she could change her clothes in privacy. Content that Judy was no longer with him, Nick began to execute his subversive plans motivated by primal lust. Taking the vial from his pocket he placed it near the door of the sauna underneath a wool _budenovka_ (n.b. a piece of headgear which is used in the sauna to prevent one's fur from burning). Noticing an assortment of CDs in the general vicinity of the _budenovka,_ Nick selected a track that he felt would be perfect for his plot of seduction and temptation, a complete album of Édith Piaf's most beloved pieces. Nick acknowledged his own personal predisposition towards older music; however, he knew that it added an air of refinement to his otherwise seamy character. Placing the CD in the sauna's CD player, for this was a newer, renovated sauna that came with several luxurious amenities; he paused the track, knowing that the time would come when he could play it and know that the romantic powers of Édith Piaf's immaculate voice could not fail him.

"Nick!" called Judy from the changing room, "I don't see any towels, Vitaly must have misplaced them. Could you hand me one?"

"Sorry honey, but I can't, it's traditional to not wear towels to a sauna, it also ensures a deeper cleansing experience." replied Nick as his voice began to break out laughing, realizing the obvious frustration that must be coursing through Judy's mind.

"Oh," Judy remarked with a discernible tone of confusion, "I guess it'll be ok, I am covered in fur anyway."

Satisfied that Judy was finally settled on the idea of entering the sauna sans apparel, Nick couldn't help anticipating what Judy would look like. Although his imagination was ablaze with ideas and curiosities, oddly the jaunty song that he had played earlier that day, "Ain't She Sweet", kept resurfacing in his mind, subconsciously complementing his perception of her unclothed lively and vivacious figure. His dreams of loveliness and beguiling beauty were abruptly ended when he realized that he also must undress before entering the sauna. Deciding to let no time go to waste, Nick hurriedly rushed to one of the sauna's two bathrooms, preparing for an eventful evening as rapidly as he possibly could.


	7. Chapter 6

When he had finished changing he decided to head to the sauna, bolting towards the thick oaken door with unusual alacrity and speed, but before he could reach them he turned the corner of a hallway and standing before him, a few feet away from the sauna door, was Judy, in all of her natural beauty. For a brief moment, Nick observed that Judy's voluptuous form, which she happened to conceal well in her police uniform, now was fully observable and several prominent features of her body were now revealed to Nick's curious and amazed eyes. Embarrassingly, Nick felt himself panting and he believed that his breaths were getting deeper, attempting to mitigate his lust, he decided to encourage a transition from open exposure to the sauna.

As he gestured towards the sauna's door, Judy, who was also experiencing an exciting new feeling when she saw Nick's exposed body, decided that it would be best to move so that neither one of them would not get carried away with their fascination. As both Nick and Judy put on their _budenovkas,_ Judy, being a perceptive and keen bunny, noticed the purple cylinder filled with ZP-170.

"Nick, what is that?" she asked with distinct curiosity.

"Oh nothing, just fragrances and pleasant smells, I bought it to make the sauna experience a little bit more pleasant, I think it's lavender-scented."

Satisfied by Nick's answer, Judy shrugged off any residual concern and she entered the sauna, with Nick right behind her. Immediately, the two perceived the immense heat of the sauna, which was almost overwhelming; however, Nick and Judy soon became accustomed to the heat and Nick removed the stopper from the vial of pheromones, and poured the small container of pheromones over the heater at the center of the sauna. Almost immediately, steam billowed from the heater, and within moments, the familiar smell of the ZP-170 pervaded the room.

"This doesn't smell like lavender at all. Goodness, this is making me dizzy!"

"Excellent," thought Nick, "the drug is finally working! Now how will I take advantage of the situation?" Sitting in the sauna as the pheromone began to enter the air, Nick remembered what his friend Vitaly had told him about visiting Eastern European saunas. Immediately, Nick recollected that it was traditional to take a moderately sized bundle of fresh birch branches and lightly hit other people in the sauna with them, in order to stimulate and exfoliate the skin. Seizing his opportunity Nick grabbed the birch limbs and approached Judy.

Judy, who was still stunned by the tremendously strong smell of the pheromone, was taken aback when she suddenly noticed Nick standing with a large birch branch in his paws, which were nearly concealed by the veritable forest of leaves that seemed to erupt from the birch bough.

"Wow," said Judy with distinct incredulity, "that's quite a branch you got there!"

"I will assume you are referring to the one I am holding in my hands… " responded Nick with a smirk, intending to be jovial.

"Of course." responded Judy. Suddenly, Judy raised her hand to her forehead, sighing heavily before she unexpectedly slumped against one side of the oaken walls of the sauna, nearly hitting her head. Nick assuming that the pheromone was most likely beginning to take effect, grinned subtly, almost celebrating the success of his depraved, licentious plan. Coming to Judy's aid near the wall of the sauna, Nick began to console her, and lie her in a prone position with her chest facing downwards with her mere inches away from Nick's quivering left thigh. Nick, who was nearly ecstatic due to the success of his deviant plot, proceeded to take the birch branch and lightly slap Judy's exposed body, attempting to observe sauna customs and give him the satisfaction of seeing Judy's form completely at his will. Furthermore, Nick enjoyed seeing Judy's fluffy cottontail, one of her most appealing features, stick in the air, standing prominently above all other features of her prostrated body. After taking in the entirety of Judy's magnificent build and observing with great curiosity other specific aspects of her anatomy, Nick decided that it was time to flip Judy over into a supine position so her beautiful face would face the ceiling of the sauna.

Once Nick had accomplished this, altering Judy's position in the most careful and delicate way possible, he began to once again buffet her with the aromatic and aesthetically beautiful birch leaves, attempting to not neglect any part of Judy's perfectly complex form. Starting at her toes and working up to her face, Nick could perceive that Judy, who was nearly unconscious from the overpowering fragrance of the ZP-170 pheromone, was enjoying the feeling of the birch leaves on her bare fur, emitting a deep, guttural moan that he was unaccustomed to hearing from her. Nick suddenly realized that he was also becoming aroused by Judy's vulnerable state, which appeared to represent an atavistic transition of this carefree bunny into a figure dripping in sweat and sexual innuendo. Not knowing whether the pheromone had somehow affected him, or if his feelings were truly genuine, Nick concluded that it would be prudent to wait and observe his emotions over the next few minutes before making a hasty, life-altering decision. Finishing the process of hitting Judy repeatedly with the birch leaves, Nick began to contemplate how Judy, whose eyes were now firmly closed, appeared as if she had fallen into a deep trance. Questioning whether to allow Judy to rest or continue with his sinister plot, Nick now decided that it was time to move on to the next step of bathing in a traditional Eastern Europe sauna, the actual cleansing experience.

As Nick began to remember his previous time at the sauna, he contemplated how he would bathe Judy, for although she seemed to be in a trancelike state, he believed that it would be best to actually give her a sauna experience that would create lasting pleasant memories. Additionally, Nick still felt partially guilty for essentially drugging his lover and subjecting her to a state of half-conscious exposure; this remorse finally convinced him that it would be just and conscientious if he waited until she regained full consciousness until he made any advances towards her.

Preparing the water with which he would wash Judy, he prepared a luffa with flaxseed shampoo and conditioner, which he anticipated would give her already enchanting fur an extra layer of shine and allure. As Nick sat Judy upright with some difficulty due to her clearly drowsy state, he began to pour some of the water that Vitaly had provided for the couple earlier. Bringing a bucket of ice-cold water from outside of the sauna, he was relieved to see that Judy, although still visibly somnolent, was slowly regaining consciousness; moreover, she was also now sitting upright against the wall of the sauna. Approaching Judy with the bucket of frigid water, Nick set down the water and took the soapy luffa and dipped it in the water. Upon dipping the luffa in the icy water, Nick shivered, not expecting the water to be so cold to the touch! "Surely," thought Nick, " _this_ will wake her up!" Once again focusing on bathing Judy, Nick removed the luffa from the water and began to physically knead Judy's skin with the luffa, attempting to clean her as thoroughly as possible.

While simultaneously massaging and cleaning Judy, Nick once again beheld the bunny's inimitable beauty. Despite Nick's prior exposure to Judy's figure, he was consistently surprised by small instances of her beguiling elegance and pulchritude. As Judy felt the cold ice water on the luffa make contact with her bare fur, she instinctively shivered; as she shook, Judy also crinkled her minuscule bunny nose, surprising Nick. Although he did not stop cleaning Judy's fur, he did find it fascinating that he never noticed that Judy crinkled her nose in such a fashion when she shivered; in truth, small occurrences like this were tremendously fascinating and every new feature of Judy's that Nick became accustomed to seemed to solidify the close, romantic bond he shared with his favorite bunny. "Oh, how transcendentally wonderful it is," pondered Nick, "to grow accustomed to her small seemingly insignificant mannerisms!" This was especially true, for Nick, being a keen and observant fox, prided himself on noticing and remembering traits of the people he knew; in fact, many officers at the precinct could attest that Nick's unmatched mental acuity and vigilance made him one of the best officers on the force.

As Nick was nearly finished scrubbing Judy's luscious fur, he noticed that her eyes began to slowly open, fluttering like butterflies until they were finally open and able to perceive Nick, who now wore a smile of relief which completely concealed his anticipation to inspect whether the pheromone had actually worked. The fox then quickly transitioned into the next step of the sauna tradition, pouring water to wash the cleanser off of Judy's delicate skin. Taking the bucket of gelid water, he raised it over her head and began to pour it over her soapy frame. Although she was originally shocked by the temperature of the water, her verbal objections were quickly transformed into shivering as her muscles started to twitch and her fur seemed to stand on end, this soon transformed into Judy grasping her own shoulders attempting to retain warmth as the sauna quickly gave her much-needed heat. Within a minute, Judy was once again at a comfortable temperature, and being slightly curious about what just happened to her she began to question Nick.

"Hey Nick, what just happened, one moment I was just fine, and within seconds I just passed out! I am _so_ confused!"

"Oh, nothing really dear," replied Nick consolingly, "I just think you were a little bit overwhelmed by the heat of the sauna."

"That's possible, I don't really handle heat that well." noted Judy with an indifferent giggle.

Deciding to not actually mention the fact that he had bathed her when she was unconscious, Nick proceeded to introduce the final step of the sauna process to the still weary Judy.

"So usually it is customary that once you have been in the sauna, you must cover your skin in beeswax, I think it helps to moisturize the skin."

"Ok," responded Judy, "it seems weird, but I guess if it's tradition it would probably be best to do it."

Wasting no time in idle chatter, Nick briefly left the sauna, retrieved the beeswax from outside the door of the sauna, where the majority of the traditional sauna items were kept. Returning to the sauna after a matter of seconds with a large container of Baltic beeswax, Nick began to gently and tenderly spread the sticky paste-like substance over Judy's exposed fur without objection.

Noticeably embarrassed that Nick was getting so physical with her, Judy wore a small smile of awkwardness; however, within a second, her enjoyment of the experience began to outweigh her clear humiliation. In fact, Judy began to become extremely involved in finding pleasure in Nick's ability to spread the beeswax so thoroughly and skillfully. As Nick continued to cover Judy's exposed fur with the gelatinous substance, Nick started to become exceedingly excited, anticipating that the pheromone had finally worked. To a certain extent, Nick was relatively confident that the pheromone had worked to some degree, for Judy would not have conventionally allowed Nick to be so intimate with her, but under the present circumstances, the minuscule bunny seemed to take tremendous pleasure in feeling Nick's warm, sensitive paws on her back. As Nick finished covering Judy's back with the ostensibly therapeutic beeswax, he decided that it was the right time to start playing the Édith Piaf album that he had chosen from Vitaly's prearranged collection of CDs. Briefly exiting the sauna to retrieve the CD and place it in the sauna's built-in CD player (yet another convenient amenity of Vitaly's sauna), he once again entered the sauna, noticing that the ambience of the room had become unequivocally romantic.


	8. Chapter 7

Judy, who had not stirred from her prone position on the bench of the sauna, had begun to take long, calm breaths as she smelled the calming aroma of the beeswax which was commingled with the lingering fragrance of the ZP-170 pheromone. To Nick, she seemed to be calming down as the humidified air around them seemed to envelop their souls, bringing them closer together as friends and as lovers through this novel bathing experience.

As he had expected, the Édith Piaf album had begun to play its first track, " _La Foule_ " one of Piaf's most beloved recordings from 1957, which one of Nick's personal favorites. Judy, noticeably surprised by the rapid change of ambience, began to raise her ears and nearly collected the composure to pose a question to Nick; however, her soft voice trailed off, ultimately fading into a low, primeval moan while her erect ears ultimately returned to their flaccid state. At this point, Nick felt that Judy's calm demeanor was now being directly influenced by the ostensibly sedative characteristics of the ZP-170 pheromone, and taking advantage of her semi-conscious state, he carefully flipped her over onto her back so that she now once again lay in a supine position. Although what Nick saw was not surprising or unusual (for he had already beheld her magnificence when he had beat her with the birch leaves), he could not help but be amazed at her immaculate figure and her trim physique. Eager to feel the contours of her abdomen and other prominent features on the front of Judy's body, Nick began to knead the remaining beeswax onto Judy's exposed fur, applying the therapeutic apian salve onto every square inch of her beguiling form. Nick, who was always curious throughout his lifetime, was delighted to finally fulfill his personal fantasy of becoming physically intimate with Judy, while not doing anything illegal by the standards of Zootopia's laws. The fox even pondered the possibility that after her exposure to the ZP-170 pheromone, Judy would be so overcome with lust and desire that she might beg and plead for his touch and the skillfulness of his paws on a more regular basis.

Once again looking over Judy's bare torso, Nick contemplated what he could do with it, for there was no one around to halt or prevent any depraved act of lust that he could perform. Although Nick was a generally moral man, he felt the urge to take total sexual advantage of the bunny's drugged state, a goal that Nick had only fantasized about, never truly thinking that a time would ever come in which he would be able to actually carry out such a despicable act. His thoughts briefly returned to his family, as he remembered the abuse that his mother endured when he was a young boy. For a moment, Nick ignored the exposed body of his coworker and lover on the sauna bench as his mind drifted back to the painful memories of when his single mother was drugged and abused by many larger foxes, whose sexually predatory nature shattered the innocence of his childhood. Attempting to combat these excruciatingly unpleasant recollections, Nick took a long, deep breath of the sultry sauna air. Luckily, this was able to clear the mind and lungs of the fox, allowing him to escape the pressures and pains of the past which had ultimately scared him away from love and commitment for nearly two decades. He was once again filled with joy and contentment when he realized that Judy, this small, nearly unconscious bunny that lay before him, was the one point of redemption and salvation that he had found in years, a figure in his life who had reformed his deceptive, isolated persona to ensure that he could once again allow the emotions of love and compassion into his heart. Nick realized that he would be eternally grateful for the impact Judy had on his life; however, Nick acknowledged that he also had needs and desires which could not adequately be fulfilled by platonic affection. After remaining completely celibate for nearly thirty years (his entire life) he knew that although he respected and appreciated the independence and vitality of Judy as an individual, his aspirations for romance had to be fulfilled.

Admitting to his own lust and acknowledging that his animal instincts were overwhelming his sense of reason, Nick began to pant, taking in long breaths of the hot, humid air of the sauna. Suddenly, Nick felt his claws elongate as he feared that he might begin to eat the rabbit, as his fox ancestors had done countless generations ago. Briefly restraining himself from doing anything regrettable too hastily, Nick instead focused on Judy's erogenous zones, for although he was a virgin, Nick was highly educated and he comprehended the female form exceedingly well. First, Nick focused on the back of Judy's head, near the top of the nape of the neck; through studying for years under the tutelage of Dr. Kineko, a Japanese _tanuki_ who specialized in massage therapy, Nick had learned that this area, which is located at the base of the skull, possessed a pressure point which corresponded to an animal's sense of relaxation, ease, and (if manipulated correctly) sexual arousal.

As Nick began to dig into Judy's neck with his knuckles, being careful not to injure her with the claws protruding from the appendages of his paws, he could once again hear a moan of pleasure softly emanate from her small mouth. After a few minutes of careful and tender massaging, Nick, who was confident that his plans for seduction and subconscious arousal were working without a hitch, decided to move past Judy's neck and focus on her torso. As he began to move past Judy's head and stand to one side of the bench on which she was resting, Nick heard the second track of the Édith Piaf album begin, the 1959 classic " _Milord_ ", a jaunty tune which explores a secret love that a prostitute of a port city has for an aristocratic English gentleman. Hearing the first energetic bars of this classic song, Nick could not help embracing and groping Judy, finally allowing his most base instincts of desire and lust corrupt his otherwise morally reformed character. Reaching for the bunny's exposed breasts, he grabbed them; not realizing that his protruding claws had dug into the skin of her bosom. Judy's ears and nose began to twitch wildly as Nick could see that although she was considerably drowsy, she nevertheless endured tremendous pain.

Fearing that Judy would wake up and begin to scream, Nick, out of kindness and anxiety began to lick the area, brushing the blood away from her lacerated skin with his tongue, an action that felt familiar and instinctive. After soothing his own worry and ostensibly easing the bunny's noticeable pain and discomfort, he sat down, realizing that he had been sweating from the combined effects of the sauna's heat, the stress he had just experienced, and his continued arousal from Judy's exposed flesh. He began to question if the Édith Piaf was in some way responsible for his rapid change in emotion and personality. He confessed silently that the music which discussed the love a lowly port prostitute fostered for an upright and elegant English gentleman somewhat altered his otherwise composed mood. On many occasions, Nick wished and fantasized that Judy would become an amorous prostitute who would be completely obsessed with his on reserved nature. In other respects, Nick thought that _he_ might be the prostitute, a base, unworthy character who aspired to acquire the valued affection of an intelligent and eloquent rabbit whose outward attention had never been focused towards him.

During this time of contemplation he realized that he had been passively staring at the area between Judy's thighs which he recently noticed had been twitching profusely, although he felt compelled to massage that area as well, he once again refrained from doing so, silently praying that she would be willing to do even more intimate things when she was conscious after her exposure to the ZP-170 pheromone. Sitting down to rest his head, which was now spinning due to the stress and strenuous exertion that he had experienced a few minutes prior, he began to regularize his breathing and calm down his nerves, which had been so recently overwhelmed by lust and carnal desire.


	9. Chapter 8

After a few minutes of breathing air of the sauna, which by this point was nearly saturated with moisture, Nick finally built up the courage to ask the still drowsy Judy if she felt in any way different or altered; in truth, Nick expected to hear an affirmation of his expectations that the pheromone had been effective in seducing her. In several respects, Nick was apprehensive as to the results and the effects the pheromone would have on Judy physiologically and emotionally; in fact, he was so ashamed of his actions that he almost refused to turn to Judy to see if she was indeed conscious.

Turning to face Judy's exposed figure he was elated to see that his question had not fallen on deaf ears and that Judy was slowly moving after nearly ten minutes of complete and utter silence, excluding the soft moans and growls she emitted during his intimate physical contact with her.

"Wow, I must have passed out again or something," Judy remarked incredulously in a notably exhausted tone, "I really don't remember anything. Nick, how long have I been in here?"

"Oh, maybe five or ten minutes," lied Nick with a neutral, inexpressive countenance, "not too long."

"Are you kidding me?! I have been in here _that_ long! I must have fainted from the heat, because I honestly don't remember anything except that weird-smelling bath salt that you put on the heater over there," as she gestured vaguely towards the direction of the heater at the center of the sauna.

"This is great," celebrated Nick silently, "she's clueless! She doesn't remember a thing!"

"Hey, Nick!" she said in an urgent tone, "I feel really lightheaded right now, I feel like I am going to pass out again!"

"What a great night, maybe I can get a second round with Judy." thought Nick excitedly-though he ultimately felt a tinge of remorse for taking advantage of Judy in the first place.

"Nick, come here, I can't tell if my ears are bleeding, maybe I should leave the sauna…" pleaded Judy as she seemed to be once again losing consciousness.

"That's odd," Nick thought to himself, "In all my time with Judy, I have never seen her ask for my help, she is the most independent bunny I know, it's really uncharacteristic of her to ask for _my_ help. Then again, if she really is bleeding I need to go help her."

Nick then proceeded to walk over to Judy's side, as she had once again laid face-up on the top tier of the sauna benches. Nick then reasoned that this entire request for his assistance might just be a clever ploy by Judy to lure him to her side so she might fulfill her own depraved acts of lust as she was now fully exposed to the ZP-170 pheromone. Being a staunchly rational fox, Nick quickly cast this possibility from the forefront of his mind; however, he secretly hoped that his fantasies would come true as they recently had when Judy was in her drowsy, semi-unconscious state.

Reaching Judy's side he leaned over to inspect her ear, noticing only sweat and small quantities of beeswax. Suspicious as to the reason for her prior request (as she now wore an obvious, mischievous smile on her face) he was preparing to question her motives when she took her paw and with a rapid, well-coordinate movement put one of her soft, tender fingers on his snout, preventing him from posing any question.

"You know Nick," began Judy in a coquettish and flirtatious voice that bordered on a whisper, "I really didn't call you over to check on me…"

"So why did you call me over here?" asked the visibly confused fox through his mouth which was obstructed by Judy's single digit.

"For this," and immediately after saying these two words Judy grabbed Nick's head, pulling their mouths together in such a natural fashion that it seemed to be orchestrated and executed through some miraculous divine intervention. As their bodies were attracted towards one another Nick and Judy seemed to merge into one figure, for identifying this perfect harmony of romance, love, lust, and mutual carnal desire as merely two separate individuals would be unjust. As Judy began to kiss the bewildered and excited fox fervently and passionately, Nick began to wish that the ecstasy he experienced from the tenderness of their osculation and embrace would never end. The observant fox could feel the rabbits heartbeat accelerate as his own heart emulated the acceleration. Judy began to gasp for breath as she desired with all of her body and soul to continue this sweet oral embrace. Although her brief attempts for air seemed sloppy and uncoordinated, they merely added to the heat of their passion.

As the intensity began to grow, Nick noticed that the Édith Piaf music had progressed to the third track, the song that he knew as the most romantic and indisputably passionate of the twentieth century, Piaf's 1940 song, " _L'Accordéoniste"_ , an intriguing lyrical tale about a Paris prostitute whose only joy in life is the beautiful music created by a destitute accordionist who must ultimately leave Paris to fight in a war. " _La fille de joie est belle, au coin de la rue là-bas, elle a une clientèle..._ " (The prostitute is beautiful, she is at the corner of the street, she is with a client). Upon hearing these opening lyrics of the lascivious, salacious song, Nick could not contain his primeval urges and at this moment he began to fulfill his dreams and most intense sexual fantasies.

At this point in the story, I feel obligated to inform you, the reader, that Nick and Judy did, in fact, make love. For both, (I am willing to divulge) this was a pleasurable experience in which both were able to achieve, albeit for a brief moment, (and in Judy's case, several moments) of true, undeniable joy and release. Although I do not feel compelled as a writer to explain any of the particulars of this fascinating event, I encourage you to picture it in your mind and imagine what amazing acts of unadulterated lust and untamed instinct could have taken place between these unique and passionate lovers. As for the more philosophical and attentive readers who are more prone to look beyond the vulgar and arousing particulars of Nick and Judy's copulation, I leave you with this quote:

"But when a woman decides to sleep with a man, there is no wall she will not scale, no fortress she will not destroy, no moral consideration she will not ignore at its very root: there is no God worth worrying about." ― Gabriel Garcí a Márquez, renowned and celebrated twentieth-century Colombian author.


	10. Chapter 9

It had been a long night after Nick and Judy had physically expressed their love for each other, and due to a lack of attention on Vitaly's part, Nick and Judy ended up sleeping inside of the sauna. Ultimately, the temperature was automatically adjusted to a comfortable 73 ℉ instead of the scorching 217 ℉ that Nick and Judy had encountered when they first entered the sauna. Although the sauna was a major change of scenery for the fox and bunny alike, Nick was able to turn off the lights and use extra towels as both makeshift sheets and improvised pillows. Luckily, after two solid hours of intense lovemaking, the two were able to resituate themselves on the solid oak floor of the sauna, and, while still embracing each other, the two descended into a calm, tranquil sleep.

Being the first to wake up the next morning, Judy rubbed her eyes as she felt her blood flowing to her stiff, fatigued body, giving color and vibrancy to her visage. Upon seeing Nick asleep, sprawled across the floor of the sauna, no longer covered by a towel, Judy's faced gained even more color, her reddening face reflecting her immense personal embarrassment. She frantically questioned what she was doing in such an exposed, intimate position with Nick. Originally, she wondered whether she was merely dreaming and whether her incongruous situation was the product of some erotic reverie. For Judy, such unconscious musings were not uncommon, for she had often, unwillingly, had intensely sensual dreams about Nick and his robust physique; however, she quickly came to terms with reality, beginning to hyperventilate as her sheer surprise overcame her composure.

Reacting to the sudden change in his surroundings, Nick was roused from his slumber, and, after briefly stretching his arms and regarding his long bushy tail with an unspoken sense of satisfaction, casually asked: "What's troubling ya' carrots?"

"I am just _really_ confused. Did we… you know," asked Judy in a disconcerted tone.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure what you are referring to sweetheart," responded Nick coyly, attempting to repress a grin that was just starting to overcome his stoic countenance.

"Did we have sex?" asked Judy in an urgent and straightforward voice, deciding to refrain from the petty pleasantries that she was accustomed to.

Nick, anticipating that the pheromone or some monumental change of heart might allow her to accept the fact that they made love, was taken aback by such a forthright question. After feigning a yawn to suggest his nonchalant reception of Judy's question, Nick decided to answer the inquiry as directly and honestly as possible; the fox soon replied, "Well of course we did, don't you remember?"

Judy seemed shocked, answering, "Well, I do remember it, but my memories of yesterday are so hazy, at this point, I only remember that it was great!"

Nick exhaled a sigh of genuine relief, knowing that he was not going to be reprimanded for his carnal passion.

"You know Nick," Judy stated frankly, "I don't know if I am really comfortable with our relationship progressing this rapidly, maybe we should take it slowly, I mean what would my parents say about me dating a fox? No offense to you of course."

At this point, Nick began to regret his hasty behavior the night before, ultimately realizing that his actions might have been altogether too forward. "Maybe Judy is right… " thought Nick as he started to contemplate whether his romantic behavior, although personally satisfying, had taken advantage of Judy in her most vulnerable state, for he did not allow her proper time to come to her senses and make a decision of her own volition.

Although these feelings of regret and remorse began to form within him, he acknowledged that he must first confront the task at hand, comforting Judy until she would be calm enough to understand and accept the events that took place the night before.

"Judy," said Nick, who was completely honest with the confused bunny, "if you feel uncomfortable with what you remembered from last night, I understand if you need some space."

"Well, I appreciate your candor Nick, but I am just shocked that I would let you do such a thing to me. I must have been drunk or unconscious or something."

In many respects, Judy's concern was well-founded, for she rarely became intoxicated, even on weekends on holidays; Nick even viewed Judy's staunch moralism as somewhat of a turn-off and an aspect of her persona that needed to be reformed. In spite of her ostensible inhibitions, her actions the night before were unequivocally wild, and her passion-at least from Nick's perspective-was remarkable.

Without much more forethought or discussion, the couple collected their things, choosing to not take a shower or enjoy the many amenities of the sauna in favor of leaving the suite in which the contemptible events had taken place. After descending the stone stairs, they thanked Vitaly, who happened to be cleaning the floor of the ground level of the complex, and exited the building.

While returning to their apartment via the Zootopia metro, the couple almost said nothing to each other of note, instead electing to discuss the previous night's events in a more secure and private environment. Within the hour, they had reached their apartment on the third floor of their building, immensely relieved to be back in a place of familiarity.

Once the couple had actually reentered their apartment, Nick set his mind on coming clean about the ignoble acts he committed in the sauna, thus, the fox began to confess what he had done: "To be honest Judy, I put this pheromone-" and upon saying the word "pheromone" Judy briefly closed her eyes, opening them once more, she revealed to Nick that her eyes had peculiarly changed color from their characteristic violet hue to a bright, piercing green. Suddenly, Nick realized an obvious connection, upon staring into Judy's newly pigmented eyes, whose color resembled the viridescent tone of a ripe olive leaf. Nick recollected that when Judy became wild with lust and carnal desire her eyes were a beautiful tone of olive green as well. From this, Nick was able to conclude that every time her personality changed from her regular state into her vivacious and lusty state, her eyes changed to the shade of olive green that he now observed. Furthermore, Nick concluded that this must have been the effect of the pheromone as it somehow changed anatomical aspects of Judy's body along with her predisposition to sensual pleasure.

"Now all I must do is find out _what_ makes her undergo this change," thought Nick pensively, "maybe it is an action, a word, or a location. It could very well be a word... I did say the word 'pheromone' and her eyes almost immediately changed color to that enchanting shade of olive green."

Nick decided that it would be prudent to wait and observe Judy's actions before jumping to any more conclusions about her change; after all, he did not want to discount any possibility that might be the key to unlocking Judy's complex altered psyche. In the meantime, he decided to instead focus on Judy's magnificent green eyes and see whether the change in her eye color would, in fact, do anything to alter her emotions.

Upon shifting his attention back to Judy, Nick immediately observed a low-pitched purr which seemed to be emanating from Judy's breast. The purr which Judy seemed to be emitting appeared to be completely unconscious, for Judy did not smile or give any intimation that this visceral vibration of her corporal figure was intentional. Nick stared directly at Judy, entranced and enchanted by the beauty of her green eyes which seemingly radiated a primeval power that instinctively drew Nick closer to Judy's body. Both animals were completely exposed, and although it might seem unlikely, the heat and intensity of the moment made both animals temporarily forget about how they came to reveal themselves fully to each other once more. Now, the clothing that had once concealed their full magnificence had been cast aside in favor of their natural, primordial figures which seemed to now be insulted by the shrouds that they had once used to conform to society's insatiable desire to make every being presentable and morally comfortable. Instead, Judy and Nick had subconsciously elected to disregard the scorn or demands of society, deciding to express their carnal desires rather than allow Zootopia's strict dictates to prevent their basic, wild embrace that seemed to exist in a realm that bordered between earthly joy and ethereal bliss. This excellent moment demanded no grandiloquence, it merely required both desiring beings to be immersed in pure, boundless pleasure as their sensual instincts overwhelmed their intellect and reason.

Before the two figures could be inundated with their mutual passion, Nick left Judy's side and rushed over to one of the corners of the apartment nearest to the windows overlooking the mammalian metropolis and opened the vintage phonograph that the couple kept as an ornamental antique. Though the two rarely used the phonograph, for it was usually easier to simply turn on Spotify or Pandora, Nick's sentimental and romantic disposition compelled him to remove the record player's beechwood cover and hastily chose a vinyl record to listen to. In his rushed scramble to select the ideal music to serve as an inspiring overture to their intense lovemaking, Nick pulled an ostensibly ancient and treasured vinyl from underneath the record player, which was mounted on a low table. Across the front of the record was "The Works of Varvara Panina-1905-1910", written in Tsarist Cyrillic. Although Nick only had a rudimentary sense of the modern Cyrillic alphabet, he had learned to associate the superlative music of the early twentieth-century Roma singer Varvara Panina with the red lettering which was ornately featured on the vinyl cover.

Deciding to waste no time, Nick plugged in the phonograph, situated the record in its proper place, and placed the stylus on a random place near the outer edge of the slightly warped record, allowing the beauty of the Roma singer's voice fill the small apartment. Meanwhile, Judy's moist, small nose began to twitch with curiosity as she witnessed Nick fiddle intensely with the record until Panina's voice began to dominate the bijou flat. Still in her odd, inexplicable state of sensual readiness and eagerness, Judy sat with her knees on the ground, allowing her body to naturally rest on the heels of her feet. The bunny's olive green eyes seemed to subtly question Nick's odd actions; furthermore, it seemed as if Judy's viridescent eyes reflected the emotionlessness of her soul, for after the transformation of her eye color Judy did not utter a word, instead she sniffed the air with morbid curiosity.

Nick, although comforted by the lack of interrogation from Judy, was nonetheless unsettled by the voluble rabbit's sudden silence. Turning back to face the exposed rabbit, Nick closed his eyes and took a relieved sigh, lifting the stresses of his inner psyche off of his shoulders. To Nick, his personal, internal struggle with his own subconscious was exemplified by his instinctive need to turn on music before he engaged in intercourse with Judy. For the fox, music was the only medium that would allow him to attain sexual gratification. Although he never shared the strange condition with friends, family, or even his closest confidants, it was a reality of his life which dominated his fantasies and how he viewed Judy on a daily basis.

During Nick's brief sigh, the fox began to contemplate how music affected his attraction to Judy, a rabbit to whom he was inexplicably drawn; moreover, Nick's platonic love and sexual attraction to Judy Hopps was further strengthened by the bunny's seemingly boundless optimism and willingness to make the world a better place. Though these facts alone should have motivated Nick to fall in love with Judy, surprisingly it was her timing that beguiled him. For their entire relationship after Bellwether was captured, Nick was stunned by Judy's consistent ability to place herself in environments that had spectacular ambiences with unquestionably wonderful music. Nick, being relatively well cultured, was drawn to romantic foreign music; in fact, Nick's soul had a peculiarly strong affinity to poetry and music in foreign languages. Nick's predisposition to foreign music and literature was especially profound for Slavic languages; this preference for Slavic culture was actually the original foundation for Nick's close relationship with Vitaly, the grizzly bear from Tundra Town. Throughout his life, Nick was specifically attached to the poetic compositions of Sergei Yesenin and Alexander Pushkin, for both Russian poets' perspectives on the unspoken, silent qualities of love and infatuation resonated deeply with Nick's perception of classical romance. Due to his desire for perfection in romance and his tendencies to select older, more romantic music for his times alone with Judy in the apartment, it became almost necessary for Nick to play what he perceived as the perfect music whenever he made love with or even fantasized about Judy.

Now that Panina's music filled the room, Nick shifted his undivided attention to Judy's aloofly pensive expression. Sitting down with his legs crossed on the area rug situated underneath Judy's long, muscular feet, Nick, without saying a word, stared with immense intensity into Judy's viridescent eyes whose emptiness gave her entire visage a sense of mental and emotional vacancy. Nick pondered what functions could be occurring behind the facade of Judy's empty visage; suddenly, Nick recalled the previous night and Judy's insatiable lust and passion in Vitaly's sauna. The fox also recollected that Judy had not said anything noteworthy or expressed her emotions verbally after the pheromone affected her physically and psychologically. Upon remembering these details about the preceding night, Nick decided to take advantage of the situation instead of questioning Judy's behavior, for Nick reasoned that the only way to effectively "remedy" Judy's situation is to help her reach gratification as she did the previous night. Nick himself was overcome with lust and the ease of utilizing Judy's energy and passion whenever her eye color changed from its regularly vibrant purple to olive green. Ultimately electing to figure out the mystery of the situation at a later time, Nick and Judy soon reached a state of orgasmic bliss which was immediately succeeded by a long and sound rest.

Once again, as a relatively civilized and reasonable author, I choicefully will not allow you to indulge in any sort of bestial reverie involving intercourse between a fox and a rabbit-you can do that on your own time. Instead, I will once again offer you a dose of sagacity and wisdom pertaining to the subject from a talented and renowned Portuguese literarian whose work frequently elaborates on the profundities of the human condition along with life's mysteries and overarching, undeniable truths.

"Anyone who is in love is making love the whole time, even when they're not. When two bodies meet, it is just the cup overflowing. They can stay together for hours, even days. They begin the dance one day and finish it the next, or-such is the pleasure they experience-they may never finish it." - Paulo Coelho


	11. Chapter 10

Though the couple's moment of passion had occurred on the floor of the small flat on the area rug, Nick, being a true gentleman, had carried Judy's exhausted body to their miniscule bed, a piece of furniture that could-incredibly-fit the two animals. After sleeping for a solid 2 hours, Judy awoke, and after what seemed like an eternity of heavy and pleasing slumber the rabbit saw the naked fox sprawled across the bed, taking up the space next to her. Panicking after another period of unconsciousness and unconventionally intimate activity between Nick and herself, Judy decided to wake Nick by apprehensively poking his vulpine muzzle with one of her fingers. Within five seconds, Nick was awake and after opening one eye to regard Judy's concerned countenance he propped up his somnolent body with one of his elbows, waiting for Judy to make any remarks or pose any questions.

"What?" demanded Judy, "Are you just going to sit there silently while we sleep naked next to each other?! I'll give you 3 seconds to explain yourself! This is outrageous!"

Deciding to once again skip apologies and pleasantries, as he had attempted to do that morning when Judy first asked questions of this calibre, Nick responded forthrightly, "We had sex, sweetheart…" Incidentally, Nick chose to present a smug smile that illustrated Nick's nonchalant attitude and willingness to avoid any further explanation or prevarication to Judy. Although nothing about Nick's immediate setting had changed significantly, he suddenly had a profound revelation of unequivocal importance. Upon recalling the conversation that Judy and he had that morning, he remembered that Judy had ostensibly undergone her transformation when he had said the word "pheromone", although this was just a hunch Nick decided that it would be prudent to steer clear of the word and any phrases that he had said that morning in order to prevent another odd or uncomfortable situation with Judy's vulnerable and sensually lusty alter ego. Nick concluded that the superior course of action would be to check back with Clawhauser, the officer who had supplied him with the ZP-170 pheromone in order to ask more specific questions about the pheromone's activation.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself!? If so, it's pathetic!" exploded Judy, who was almost overcome with rage and disappointment.

"No, it isn't all I have to say for myself, but can we both calm down a little and talk in about an hour or so?" asked Nick, attempting to both pacify Judy and plan a better strategy for dealing with the livid leporid.

"Why do you want to end the conversation so abruptly, and what are you going to do for an hour, I'm not going to just let you stay here and ignore this odd incident! Nick, you have to understand that I just woke up in a bed in an incongruous position with my best friend without the slightest idea of how I got there. Now that this has happened twice I can't just be silent about it. You know, I don't even know if we had sex again, you said that we already did it yesterday at the sauna; did it happen again?"

Nick was silent as he racked his brain for a cunning response that would silence the rabbit while not making Nick appear dishonest or defensive.

"Well Nick..." urged Judy, "you're going to have to tell me eventually!"

Realizing the perfect excuse, Nick let out a sigh of concession and began, "I didn't want it to come to this Judy, but I need to see my mother, she is in bad health and I got a phone call this morning before we fell asleep to go and see her since she might not have much longer to live. She is getting on in years now."

"Oh, I'm sorry Nick, I didn't realize that you really do need some time right now." However, after analyzing the reality of Nick's story, Judy asked, "Wait, if you got the call _before_ you fell asleep, why didn't you just go and see your mother right away, why did you wait and fall asleep with me instead of going? Seems kind of strange doesn't it Nick?"

"Well…" responded Nick as he deftly concocted another lie, "I wanted to make sure that you were alright after you passed out this morning, you know that you nearly hit your head on the ground when you blacked out. I guess it must have been the heat and dehydration from our trip to the sauna yesterday."

"So you're saying that you stayed with me just to see if I was okay?" questioned Judy incredulously.

Nick gave a quick, yet heartfelt nod.

After a brief moment of disbelief, Judy responded, "Nick, that is the nicest thing you have ever done for me, I'm sorry for not trusting you initially, I am probably still woozy from the whole incident at the sauna, we can talk about the whole sex issue later, for now, just go and see your mother."

After frantically thanking Judy for her understanding and giving her a light kiss on her forehead, he promptly got dressed, grabbed his coat, wallet, and keys and left the apartment-leaving Judy oblivious to the fact that Nick had just utilized his cunning and unmatched power of deception to fool her. Although Nick initially believed his white lie constituted a clever, sly move, he was completely unaware as to the damage this minor fabrication would cause.


	12. Chapter 11

Immediately after he left the apartment, Nick bolted down the street, deciding that it would be imprudent to waste time unnecessarily. Within minutes he reached the precinct, luckily the foot traffic was light for by that time it was around midday and since it was Sunday most Zootopia residents were relaxing indoors with their family. Nick also observed that the weather that day was unusually warm, causing him to break a sweat by the time he had made it beyond the doors of the familiar police station. Upon entering he began to frantically search for Clawhauser, hoping that for some reason he might have briefly stopped by at the precinct that Sunday. After looking through the break rooms of the precinct, Nick was able to locate Clawhauser in the mailroom as he was placing three brightly colored envelopes into the box designated for outgoing mail. Happy to see the chubby cheetah, Nick approached him hurriedly, only stopping in front of Clawhauser to draw a deep, much-needed breath.

"What is it Nick?" inquired the perplexed feline, "Do you need to tell me something, or what?"

"Clawhauser… " gasped Nick, "I came to ask you about the pheromone…" but before Nick could finish his fragmented sentence Clawhauser began to speak.

"I was hoping that you would come back to ask some more questions, but naturally I wasn't expecting you so soon" added the cheetah with a grin. "Well, if you took all the effort to find me today, you might as well go ahead and ask whatever questions you must, but just let me mention right away that the vials of ZP-170 have been transported out of Zootopia for destruction. The commissioner was especially worried that the pheromone could cause some serious disturbances and problems if it got into the wrong hands. I don't exactly know where he sent the vials, but I do know that they haven't left Zootopia yet. I also heard that the disposal of the pheromone will take place first thing on Monday. Luckily they didn't notice any missing pheromone so my job is safe. So go ahead and ask whatever questions you have."

Now that Nick had been able to regain his breath he began to pose a few questions to Clawhauser about the mysterious substance, "Right, so as for the vial you gave me…I already used it-"

"How did it work? You have to tell me!" interrupted Clawhauser.

"Well, I would say it worked like a charm, Judy was great yesterday and this morning, both times with amazing vigor and passion, but my real question is about what activates the pheromone in her body and how long do the effects of this pheromone last. I do have a theory about the first part of my question though. It has been kind of perplexing to me; however, I think that the word that activates the ZP-170 is 'pheromone'. I'm not sure if I'm right, but it's the best guess I have right now and this morning I distinctly remember that she reacted to that word. Actually, I should also mention that her eyes turned a weird shade of olive green when she underwent the transformation and she became oddly silent."

"I have to say Nick," responded Clawhauser, "your powers of deduction have really paid off. You are right about the word 'pheromone', it is the activator for the ZP-170. As for the peculiarities that occurred during the transformation-like the change in eye color-what Judy's seems to have experienced is pretty common. Also the pheromone stays in the systems for about a week while the effects of a transformation last about an hour."

"Thanks for the info," replied Nick gratefully, "I will try to steer clear of using 'pheromone' in everyday conversation from now on."

"Really?" said Clawhauser in a disbelieving tone, "You're saying you don't like spending more 'intimate' time with Judy? I know I would." concluded Clawhauser with a smirk.

"Yeah, I was kind of surprised by it too," conceded Nick, "but I feel like I am taking advantage of her every time, and I _really_ care about her, so I'll just stop it now."

"Alright, it is your decision and I won't dissuade you from following a moral path."

"Thanks, and once again I would like to say that I deeply appreciate the information, it really relieves me."

"No problem Nick, see you Monday!"

"Alright, see ya."

With that, the two parted ways and Nick turned around, subconsciously placing his paws in his pockets. Hoping to check the time, Nick searched his coat and pants pockets, feverishly groping around for his temporarily missing phone. Upon finding his wallet in his coat pocket, Nick realized that he had left his phone at home. To Nick, this small inconvenience was not bothersome and after checking the large analog clock that hanged in the foyer of the police precinct, he began to calmly return to his apartment, oblivious to the consequential events that would ultimately change his life forever.


	13. Chapter 12

Walking back to his apartment, Nick felt relatively calm and reassured by Clawhauser's information and the temporary nature of the pheromone effects. Although the fox experienced a general sense of relief, he could not prevent himself from feeling that he had somehow forgotten something. This feeling, though inexplicable, continued to unsettle Nick's mind until he reached the front door of his apartment. Opening the door with his copy of the apartment's key, Nick casually strolled through the entrance of the cozy apartment, tossing his aesthetic tweed coat onto the coat hanger near the flat's door.

Judy stared at Nick intensely with a countenance that expressed both disappointment and rage. Her foot, without her knowledge, began to thump, an action that usually occurred when she was frustrated or disconcerted.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde!" screamed the incensed rabbit, "how could you do this to me, I thought I meant something to you, I thought you loved me, I thought… I thought you cared for me. It was my fault to think that a stupid predator like you could ever care for anything beyond yourself! I -" breaking down as she began to sob, she fell to the floor of the apartments, simultaneously hitting both of her clenched fists against the apartment's hardwood floor.

"Judy, Judy" cried Nick as he approached the bawling rabbit whose face was now covered in shame with her paws, "what happened carrots, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not 'okay', you idiot, why would you think that I could be okay if I am on the ground, sobbing, huh?"

"Listen Judy," added Nick in a comforting tone, "whatever happened just know that I will be here for you, and I will always be here to help you if I can." Although Nick attempted to be conciliatory in his words and actions, his efforts did little to console the bunny who was now overwhelmed with abject sorrow.

"You know Nick, I checked your phone after you left to see your 'mother', I know that she is not sick, I called her and she said that she was absolutely fine, and you didn't get any calls from anybody all day. The truth is that you _lied_ to me! How could you Nick? I am so disgusted, just-just leave, now, just leave and never come back, I never want to see you again."

"Judy, sweetheart, we can work this out, it's just a little white lie, I was actually leaving to ask somebody about all those blackouts and sleepy spells that you have been having, I was just trying to be-"

"Trying to be what?" interjected Judy, who was now incandescent with rage, "Courteous? Kind? Considerate? You know I found the vial of 'fragrances' that you used at the sauna, and I called the forensics department and they were certain that it was a pheromone called ZP-170, which impairs the judgment of female mammals and can make them more sexually active, does this ring a bell to you Wilde?"

Nick elected to remain silent as he did not want to make his situation any worse by making incautious remarks or responses to Judy's interrogation.

"Just what I expected from a lying, deceitful fox like you, no answer! Well, I know what has been going on for the last day, you used the pheromone at the sauna and you activated it this morning. You took advantage of me twice! There is nothing that you can say or do to make this any better, just don't say anything…" she once again began to cry heavily as the pathos of the situation overcame her, "I want to remember you as the gallant, romantic fox who once swept me off of my feet, granting me the opportunity to experience true contentment, not as the cruel fox that tried to weasel his way out of a problem though lies, so just save your words."

Nick was taken aback, initially in shock that Judy had found out; realizing that he had no options, he instinctively opened his mouth to protest Judy's judgment, but once he had done so Judy began to reprimand his deception once more.

"Please Nick, don't say anything, just take you things and leave. Please!"

Deciding that he could not ameliorate the situation in any way, Nick took a few possessions- including his coat, wallet, phone, computer, and the vinyl record of Varvara Panina's songs- and left the apartment. As he had crossed the threshold of the apartment, Judy sullenly walked up behind her former friend and lover, "I'm sorry Nick, please take care of yourself, goodbye…" and once she had forcefully stated her final parting remarks, she shut the door behind him, loudly bolting the thick, reinforced door to ensuring that he had no way to access the apartment again.


	14. Chapter 13

Nick had sat with his few belongings for several hours, silently staring at the small avenue in front of his former residence. He pondered the implications of his poor judgment and dishonesty repeatedly in his head and following hours of somber contemplation he began to think about where he would go, what he would do, and how he could restructure his life to compensate for the loss of his best friend, lover, and confidante. Although the fox felt burdened by the poignancy of the final exchange he had with Judy, he decided that it would be best to find a place where he could talk to someone he trusted in order to get a better idea of how he needed to alter his life to deal with this transition.

Since Nick didn't know many kind souls (aside from Judy) or have any friends, the fox decided that he had to move back in with his mother. Although this course of action was not ideal, Nick acknowledged that he had few choices as he did not own any property in Zootopia and he didn't feel that he could adequately pay for a hotel with the money in his wallet. At one point, Nick considered paying a visit to his bank; however, he silently conceded that his bank would not be open so late in the afternoon on a Sunday. Coming to terms with the reality of his unfortunate situation, Nick walked to the subway station, paid the fare, and boarded a subway heading to the outer reaches of Zootopia's downtown. After nearly half an hour on the Inner Loop line of the Zootopia subway, he reached the Herd Street station, and after exiting the station he glanced at the many mammals who were now returning to the residential portions of the metropolis's downtown after a weekend of travel, excursions to tourist locations, trips to renowned downtown restaurants, shopping at posh Zootopian boutiques, and brief family sojourns to summer houses outside of the city. Though he was happy to once again return to the neighborhood in which he was raised, Nick felts an acute sense of discomfort at being in a community he once vowed never to return to. Moreover, the day's events had left him steeped in sorrow and regret, but Nick acknowledged that he had to return to living in the present. Grasping the majority of his possessions clumsily under his left arm, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and called his mother. Following a few moments of ringing, his mother picked up the phone:

"Oh Nick, it is so good to hear your voice again, it seems that sometimes you just never call. Don't worry though, I understand that being a strong policeman can be tough demanding work. Anywho, what is it that you are calling about darling?"

"Well mom," began Nick hesitantly, "I just got off of the subway at Herd Street. You know Herd Street Station right? It's the one just a few blocks north of the house."

"You mean the metro station near the old coffee shop owned by Mr. McHorn?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, I am here and I was wondering if I could stay in the house for a while, I'm not sure for how long, but it would mean the world to me if I could just sleep at home for a while. And don't worry I will still be going to work every day, so you don't need to entertain me, I just need somewhere to stay and I don't want to pay for a hotel suite today. Is that alright?"

"Why of course sweetie, but I have to ask, why can't you sleep in your apartment, did something happen, was there a fire, were you evicted, please tell me."  
"Here's the thing mom, the people at the apartment complex are doing inspections this week because there's been some rumors of lice, bed bugs, insects, etc. infesting the flats, so they recommend that we get out as soon as possible so they can fix the apartments. Unfortunately, they made the announcement so abruptly I didn't have time to arrange any other accommodations, sorry I didn't notify you earlier."

"Oh you poor thing! Insects, how terrible! And there's no need to apologize either, there will always be a place for you at home, and you probably have your things with you don't you? Well, just hurry over, I'll be waiting."

"Thanks, mom, I will be there soon, bye and love ya.'"

Making his way down the streets of his native neighborhood, Nick felt reinvigorated to once again be back in a location where he would have family and other foxes. The latter element was especially important to Nick because he rarely found himself in the company of other foxes when he resided in the district near Precinct No. 1. Furthermore, Nick's confidence was bolstered by the knowledge that he was journeying through an area of Zootopia where the denizens shared a common religion with himself. Although he rarely told his coworkers and closest friends, Nick's family had raised him as a devout Mormon, and Nick's rebellious behaviour during his adolescence had been primarily aimed to dissociate himself from the principles, doctrines, and beliefs held by the Mormon community. In fact, the saturation of Mormon congregations and actively practising Mormons in that area granted the neighborhood its vernacular moniker, "Y-Town", after the renowned Mormon leader and pioneer Brigham Young whose name was included on statues, monuments, and street names throughout the Mormon enclave. Although many people viewed him as a natural troublemaker and scammer, Nick's actions were not heavily influenced by innate tendencies; rather, they were a reaction to the strict moral code and austere rejection of individualism that existed in the Church of Latter Day Saints. Since he had progressed passed his rebellious years Nick had once again affiliated himself with the church, making earnest attempts to become a Mormon and make his mother, who was a pious Mormon, proud of him again.

Nick had now walked three blocks, continually maintaining his balance while ensuring that he abstained from dropping any of his few valuables that he had brought with him from the flat. Within twenty minutes of leaving the station, Nick had rounded the corner of his boyhood street, Cypress Grove Lane, a street whose very name filled his soul with nostalgia and silent remembrance of a bygone epoch, bereft of complication or anxiety. Coming to the third bungalow on his right, he observed his mother's flower garden, which graced the small strip of ground in between the house's dated portico and the lawn of well-maintained grass. Before approaching the house, Nick regarded the facade of the home in which he had spent so much of his early life, a place where he learned the meaning of responsibility, love, and independence. Deciding to step onto the whitewashed portico, Nick felt comfortable once more as he remembered what it was like to frolic during the humid summer days of his youth, capering as young boys do during periods of youthful bliss. The foxes hazy recollections of past joys and ecstasy nearly brought him to tears, but he decided it would be best to relieve his weary arms of their burden. Nick rapped the door with his knuckles, choosing to announce his arrival in a more personal manner, which was significantly more valuable than a mere ringing of the doorbell.

Within seconds, the door swung open as Nick's mother welcomed her son home with a warm hug and a heartfelt kiss on the cheek. Nick could clearly see that his mother was elated to see her baby boy once again after so many years. Though they had frequently talked on the phone, it was unmistakably true that the value of a face-to-face meeting could never be substituted by verbal interaction.

"Oh Nicholas, it's so good to see you again after all this time."

"I know, it's good to see you too mom," answered Nick with a warm compassionate smile.

"You're carrying quite a bit I see!" observed Nick's mother as she glanced down at the possessions Nick held firmly under his arm, "Come inside and set your things down, relax, feel at home. This whole insect ordeal must have been rather stressful."

"Well, that's definitely true," remarked Nick, nearly forgetting the fictitious justification for his stay which he had told his mother earlier.

"And don't worry about your room, I kept it just the way you left it, of course I've done some tidying up over the years, but it is otherwise the same room. Naturally, if you would like to sleep here on the divan I would understand-the bed is probably somewhat small for you now."

"I think you right, it would be best if I sleep on the divan," intentionally calling the old velvet couch a "divan" for his mother and her own happiness, for she often referred to average household items using more elaborate nomenclature in order to give the appearance of being cultured and rich.

"Sounds great honey, I will let you do whatever you want tonight, you just need to take a load off."

Grateful for being received with such affection, Nick began to thank his mother for her hospitality:

"You know mom, you have always been there for me, especially in times like these where I need somebody to lean on."

"Oh it's no problem dear. If anything, I am grateful that you came back; it's been lonely after you left and all the relatives have passed on or moved away. The only other one that actually stayed in Zootopia was Will-"

"Please don't talk about William mom," interrupted Nick desperately, "I never want to hear his name again. That guy simply disgusts me, after what he did…"

"Honey, that was so long ago, why don't you just move on? You know he was just trying to help you; you were going through a difficult stage in life and he was just trying to be a good older brother."

"Oh yeah," began Nick sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "reporting me to the municipal police was a _really_ caring thing for him to do. He has been such a good big brother."

"Nick! I won't tolerate sass in this house, stop now or you'll be sleeping somewhere else! Got it?"

Calming down considerably, Nick began to regain his composure, "Got it. Sorry about that mom, it's just… Well, my relationship with Bill has been strained-to put it lightly-and I just haven't completely forgiven him for what he did yet."

"I understand, let's just forget about it for now, I'm sorry I mentioned him, he's not even here right now."  
"Yeah, he's in downtown Zootopia, living in a big penthouse on Peak Street, probably making millions in the stock market!" added Nick morosely as he remembered his older brother's wealth, occupational success, and business acumen.

"How did he get so lucky? It's not important now," thought Nick silently, "I just need to focus on how to put the pieces of my life back together after my falling out with Judy."

"So how's life on the police force?" inquired Nick's mother as she went to the kitchen to get Nick a glass of water.

"Oh... it's okay I guess." answered the fox as he took a seat on a nearby recliner and emitted a heavy sigh. "Definitely not fantastic, but I am making enough to survive."

"Well, that's good to hear, and here's some water if you'd like it." handing a glass of ice-cold water to her son, "Also, I have to ask, and I don't mean to offend you in any way, but are you dating yet, I know you really were never that interested in meeting someone when you were younger, but I am just curious to know if you've found anyone."

Almost too uncomfortable to answer his mother's question, Nick ultimately replied, "I actually am seeing someone, her name is Judy, she's not originally from Zootopia-she's more of a country girl- but she is nice and friendly."

"Oh she seems very nice, tell me a bit about her."  
Hoping to omit the fact that Judy was a bunny from his description, Nick said, "Um, she is kind of short, she has beautiful purple eyes, she is pretty athletic, definitely determined, and above all she is really optimistic about everything; in fact she became a police officer so she could make the world a better place."

"Wow, short with purple eyes! I can honestly say that I have never seen a fox with purple eyes, and a police officer, how interesting, is that how you two met. Of course you have to tell your mother how you met your dream girl."

"Well, you're sort of right that we met while working on a case; actually, it was the case where Mayor Lionheart and assistant Mayor Bellwether were incarcerated."

"Oh yes, I heard about that on the news a while ago."

"Anyway, we were working on the case and we just hit it off."

"It's so nice to hear that one of my sons has finally found a girl! I wanted to keep it a secret, but do you know that Bill hasn't found a wife yet, and he is a full three years older than you!"

"You're kidding, that's genuinely surprising!"

"Yep, and he's been looking for so many years to find someone to be the apple of his eye."

"By the way mom, how have you been healthwise?"

"Oh I try to be as healthy as I can. I keep up on my gardening daily, and I never neglect to keep myself hydrated at all times."

"Of course that's good to hear. Well," concluded Nick as he glanced at a large wooden pendulum clock resting on the mantel above the bungalow's fireplace, "it's almost 6 o'clock, I should probably go and grab some Chinese food, I can get you something from the restaurant if you want, mom. Do you know if Wong Ching's restaurant is still open over on Burrow Boulevard?"

"Yes, it's still open, but I can cook you something at home if you want."

"No, it's fine I'll go, it's not that far and it would be nice to get some fresh air after such a hectic day."

"Fine, but if you are going, order some eggplant, Szechuan green beans, and General Tso's chicken."

"No problem" responded Nick as he took his coat and walked out the front door of the bungalow.

Now that the friendly palaver was over between Nick and his mother, Nick had time and space to think about his life and question how he would change his routine in the near future.

After retrieving and returning with the food after a relatively uneventful trip to Wong Ching's, Nick sat down at the dinner table and shared his food with his mother while engaging in pleasant small talk about the past. Finally deciding that it was time to sleep, Nick bedded down on the divan with a wide assortment of colorful blankets and went to sleep, content that he was home after so many years.


	15. Chapter 14

As the alarm on Nick's phone went off, Nick let out a soft moan of exhaustion, finally rolling over on his side to reach a stiff arm over the coffee in order to silence the annoying ring.

"6 o'clock! Jeez, I haven't woken up this early in an eternity, I guess I better get ready." thought Nick as he sat up, stretched his neck and arms and began his preparation for a new day.

Immediately, Nick felt that something crucial was absent; initially, he wasn't really sure whether it was his Egyptian Cotton comforter or the warm body of Judy lying calmly next to him, but he ultimately decided that it would be best if he ignored his suspicions and continued on with his usual morning routine. Electing to wash his face, brush his teeth, and take a shower-as he had not done so in a full day-Nick stumbled drowsily to the bathroom. Looking at his grimy, unshaven face Nick realized that he had a considerable amount of work to do before he would be able to look presentable at the precinct. Turning on the water, Nick waited idly as the water reached an adequate temperature, taking a few seconds to stare at his forehead and regard his teeth in the bathroom's vanity mirror. After it had warmed, Nick splashed the refreshingly tepid water onto his greasy face, repeating the process several times until he felt substantially cleaner. Subsequently deciding to brush his teeth, Nick remembered that he had not taken any toiletries with him when he had left Judy's apartment yesterday; choosing to not scour the bathroom for a spare toothbrush, Nick proceeded to take a shower. During the shower, the fox also chose not to use any body wash or shampoo, for the soaps that his mother kept in the shower all had an extremely fragrant smell that would most likely cause him humiliation at the precinct as many of the officers at the police station frequently derided fellow officers for appearing unmanly or even carrying an effeminate scent.

Now that he had concluded the hygiene portion of his morning routine, Nick went to make himself breakfast and prepare a cup of coffee. Upon finding that his mother apparently did not consume coffee and that the refrigerator was nearly empty, Nick accepted the fact that he would have to skip a morning meal and get his coffee at precinct headquarters. In an attempt to not disturb his mother, Nick wrote a small note on the back of an old receipt that he found on the kitchen counter, which read: "Thanks for the kindness mom, I appreciate everything-Love, Nick."

Following his completion of the brief note, Nick realized that he needed to get dressed in his police uniform before he departed, although he quickly came to the realization that like many of his personal possessions, Nick had left his uniform and badge at the apartment. Though noticeably upset with his foolish lack of foresight, Nick decided that he would put on his tweed coat and see if he had any hats or extra clothes in his old room. Stepping carefully down the hallways that he had known so well, Nick was careful to avoid floorboards that he knew creaked loudly when stepped on. Finally making it down the hall, Nick opened the door to his room and turned on the lights.

Immediately, Nick's mind was flooded with old memories and events which he recalled from previous decades. Acknowledging that it would be best to save this sentimental moment for later, Nick peered around looking for any articles of clothing that would make him look more official in spite of the fact that he did not currently have his standard police uniform. Within seconds he spotted his old fedora, an item that he had treasured for countless years prior to his escape from Y-Town during his adolescence. Grabbing the fedora he placed it on his head and he hurriedly rushed to the bathroom to see how it fit him after so many long and turbulent years. Looking at his reflection, he realized that the fedora-and his rugged, unshaven look-gave him the appearance of a mysterious spy or informant working in Chicago during the 1930's. In fact, the fedora almost made him look like the renowned movie star Humphrey Bogart in his iconic role in the 1942 classic _Casablanca_. Deciding to keep the hat on, Nick retrieved his long tweed coat and headed out the door, ensuring that the door did not slam loudly as he exited in order to keep his mother from waking up. Nick now walked down the street with swagger and confidence that he had seldom possessed in the last decade with his life. For Nick, the fedora, and the debonair appearance that it granted him, made the beginning of his day seem even more tolerable as he walked with a pronounced spring in his step to the Herd Street subway station. Boarding the first subway travelling to the heart of Zootopia, Nick felt somewhat uncomfortable as he was practically packed like a sardine into the crowded subway car. With predator and prey of all sizes crammed into such close quarters, Nick's ability to hold onto any railing or handlebars on the interior of the subway car was significantly hindered. Nonetheless, this minor nuance did not diminish his confidence, and Nick felt-though briefly-that his self-esteem and his pride in his look would never attenuate.

Arriving at the doors precinct at 7:39, Nick was happy that he was over twenty minutes early to work, although the throngs of commuters that filled the subways cars seemed unbearable, Nick realized that the overall commute, which lasted just over half an hour, was decent. Walking through the front doors of the precinct, Nick was happy to see that the morning buzz was relatively soft, and the station was ostensibly quiet at the moment. Preparing for his shift, he tried to remain as nonchalant as possible to compensate for the fact that he would probably be the only one to not be wearing the mandatory police uniform that day. Although he was apprehensive about how Chief Bogo would react to his break of standard precinct protocol, he decided to ask the chief before his shift began in order to prevent being docked a day's pay for being out of uniform. Ascending the stairs to the second floor, Nick's worry subsided as he felt that Bogo, though generally austere about protocol, would be reasonable once he had heard Nick's account of the previous day and the circumstances that led to his dress in unorthodox attire.

Upon reaching the door to Bogo's office, Nick lightly tapped the wooden frame of the door, electing to not directly hit the tinted glass which bore Bogo's official name and title.

"Who is it?" inquired Bogo in a vexed tone.  
"Nick Wilde, sir."

"Oh. Come on in, Nick."

With that, Nick cautiously opened the door and entered the chief's office.

"Take a seat Nick." greeted Bogo as he gestured amiably towards the seat which was situated directly in front of his desk, "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"It is actually about my attire sir," answered Nick as he swiftly sat down in the chair, "as you can see I am not wearing my uniform."

"Yes, I can see that!" remarked Bogo with a chuckle.

"Well, I had some problems with my old uniform…"

"What type of problems?' inquired Bogo quizzically.

"I actually spilled soup on it at home and I needed to clean it but all of the laundromats in my neighborhood were closed, and naturally I didn't want to arrive at the station with a massive stain across my chest." Nick said as he invented a quick lie to satisfy the chief.

"Right, of course. I understand completely, just make sure that you have your uniform ready by tomorrow; I will be lenient today and I will assume you have your badge with you, right?"

"Of course," said Nick, pretending that he had been certain to bring the badge with him that morning. "Wait, Chief. I just realized that my badge is still with my uniform. I'm really sorry, do you want me to run home and get it? The only problem is that it's almost the start of the work day and my stuff is not too close to headquarters."

"I guess I can forgive you this once," conceded Bogo, "but _don't_ forget it again or else I just might terminate you. In the meantime just remember your badge number and I will supply you with a temporary badge we have in stock for the day. I'm cautioning you once again Wilde, _don't_ forget your things!"

"No problem chief. It's just been one of those weird weekends."


	16. Chapter 15

After returning to the main floor of the precinct, Nick decided to hang up his tweed overcoat in the precinct's coatroom and put his fedora on the same hook. Now that Nick had removed his warm coat, he felt better as the steady air conditioning of the station refreshed his warm body. Wearing an orange polo and jeans, Nick knew that he would stand out among the many officers coming to work on this Monday morning who would inevitably be clad in their deep blue field uniforms. Deciding to accept rather than fight the reality of his situation, Nick proceeded to the bullpen where the precinct's officers met for briefings, case assignment, and general conversation and gossip.

Arriving at the bullpen, Nick observed that about half of the officers had shown up, which seemed reasonable since it was still ten minutes before the morning shift was obligated to report to that area. Nick took his usual spot at the front of the room, sitting down on a chair near the central aisle which partitioned the area. Luckily, Judy had not yet arrived at the bullpen; although this fact relieved Nick-for Nick was not in the mood to revisit the emotionally charged events from the previous day-he was troubled by the fact that Judy was almost never so late and she was always in the bullpen at least twenty minutes before the commencement of her shift.

Five minutes after the arrival of Nick in the bullpen, Judy, dressed in her regulation uniform, walked through the door of the bullpen office. Her face, unlike usual, was sullen and somber, bereft of the joy, fiery passion, and formidable optimism that she had once possessed when he met her for the first time.

Judy peered around the room with a cold, emotionless countenance which seemed to match her uninspired steps towards the front of the room. At that point, Nick was shocked at Judy's behavior, for he had never seen her in such low spirits at the beginning of a day on the force. The rabbit continued her slow movements as she progressed down the central aisle; his shoulders and back were slouched as her normally exquisite posture was completely destroyed and her ears, which usually stood erect with a degree of mirth and excitement, now drooped behind her head. She finally reached the seat that Nick and her commonly shared. Out of courtesy, Nick moved right to the edge of his seat, allowing Judy ample room to sit. Taking Nick's cue, Judy jumped up onto the seat, subsequently resting her elbows on the table in front of her and burying her face deep into her paws.

"Judy, is everything alright?"

"No Nick, everything's not alright! How would you feel if the love of your life deceived you, left you, and never even apologized or tried to make amends after taking advantage of you?"  
"If you are upset that I didn't apologize right away, just understand that I really, truly am sorry; no words could express my desire for your forgiveness."  
"It's always this way with you Nick, you do something wrong, you apologize, then you try to talk your way out with poetic speech which really only disguises your actual issues. You know what? This time, you won't be able to use your silver tongue to get yourself off the hook."

"Jeez, Judy. I'm sorry you feel this way…"

"Nick I-" beginning to sob quietly as she expressed her contempt, "I just can't do it anymore, I don't know how we can ever be lovers, friends, or even coworkers after this incident. Did you know that the reason that I didn't have sex with you was because I wanted to save it until we got married? I was a virgin Nick… was. You robbed me of my innocence! You took away my self-respect! Now I have lost you, and my own self-worth. If I told my parents what happened they would probably never want to talk to me ever again. In fact, they might just disown me. All I have to say is that I hope you rot in hell Nick, you bastard! Understand Nick that all I have left is my job and my apartment, to my family I am a whore, to my God I am probably a harlot now. And at whose expense? Yours! What was going through your head? Lust? Desire? Lecherous thoughts of pleasure and sexual gratification? Now that I think about it, most likely all of those were swirling around in your head when you committed this abominable act. How can you live with yourself?"

"By the way," continued an enraged Judy, "I could simply walk up and tell Bogo that you raped me, _twice_! You know what you did is rape, it was nonconsensual, and you think that you are so smug, huh? You can't get away with using a substance like ZP-170 on a female mammal, that's illegal too. This morning I was also talking to Clawhauser and he came clean about what happened. I know you got the pheromone from him and luckily I was able to get the antidote from the medical department at a nominal fee, but do you know the embarrassment of going to the officers down at the lab and telling them that I need an antidote for ZP-170? I was as red as a tomato with shame: They probably think I am a slut! Lucky for Clawhauser, I have no beef with him, but you, on the other hand-oh, I would strangle you right here, right now if all these officers weren't here! I could go public with the story too, I can picture the headlines now: 'Rapist Fox Drugs and Sexually Assaults Police Hero Judy Hopps'. You would never get a job in this _city_ ever again, much less on the Zootopia police force. And it would be so easy to do it, just a letter or the vial of ZP-170 that I found, I could just bring it in and let the forensic experts handle this. You would probably go to jail for a long time, Nick. But I don't _really_ want to see you squirm, just leave me alone from now on, find your own fox girlfriend and I will find somebody else-if you do that, I can forget about this whole incident…"

Genuinely stunned that no other officers heard the fiery exchange, Nick decided to say something in return: "Well Judy, I think your proposal is reasonable, I have no problem with leaving you alone from now on. But I do have one question: Is it alright if I get the rest of my stuff from the apartment, I still have my uniform and a bunch of other things still there and I would really appreciate it if you would allow me just twenty minutes to go, collect my things, and then leave."

"I really don't care Nick, if that's what you need to do, I understand, just don't take too long."

"Fine carrots." added Nick, immediately regretting that he had used his private nickname for Judy in public.

" _Never_ call me carrots again, you have no right anymore." snapped Judy sharply, "Also, I am curious as to where you slept last night."

"To be honest Judy, I went to stay with my mother for the time being."

"Wow, how embarrassing, no friends, no other relatives, not even reasonable enough to pay for a hotel room!"

"For your information, I have a brother who lives in a penthouse on Peak Street, we just had a falling out years ago and I rarely talk to him. But I _do_ have other relatives."

"Yeah right. A brother on Peak Street? That's the most expensive place in all of Zootopia, there is no chance that anyone of the same blood as you could ever be rich enough to live on Peak Street! Hah, a brother in that part of town, in your dreams!"

"No I'm telling the truth," defended Nick, "his name is William and he is three years older than me."

"What you think I am going to believe _you_?" retorted Judy caustically, "Especially after everything you've done to me? Why don't you just go back down your foxhole and die there?"

Realizing that nothing he said could placate Judy at this point, Nick chose to remain reticent until Chief Bogo came in with the day's assignments. Fortunately for Nick, Bogo came in within seconds of Judy concluding her aggressive statement. Walking to the front of the bullpen, Bogo stood behind his podium and began to describe reports of crimes from the previous night and any other cases that were still in progress.

"First on the agenda:" began Bogo authoritatively, "We have reports of some violent drug dealers near Troop Street, we also had a series of domestic disturbances in the Northern Rainforest District last night so we are going to need a couple of officers to investigate. Also, we had a theft of a jewellery store in Riverside. Any volunteers."

Immediately several eager officers raised their hands with glee, excited to be involved in interesting cases which were not directly life-threatening.

Nick was silently surprised that Judy had not jumped at the opportunity to grab one of those cases, since nearly all were right up her avenue in terms of skills, legal comprehension, and bravery. Rather than act like her usual enthusiastic self, Judy sulked next to Nick, continuing to keep her face, which was now wet with her heavy, emotional tears, in her paws. It had only been about a minute after Bogo had announced the available cases when Judy and Nick were the last ones in the bullpen, for all other officers had left to work on paperwork, chat, or pursue leads for their new cases. Noticing that something was amiss, Chief Bogo approached Nick and Judy, who were still sitting resolutely beside each other, in spite of the fact that they were surrounded by the eerily silent isolation of the nearly empty room.

"Is everything okay here?" asked Bogo earnestly as he began to hear Judy's quiet sobs.

"Yes chief," replied Nick swiftly, "but can I talk to you outside of the room for a minute? It's important."

"Sure, but only for a minute, I have a very busy schedule today and I can't be mired down by petty delays."

"Understood." replied Nick as he walked with Chief Bogo out of the bullpen, "Alright Chief, I will be honest and brief. Judy and I have been dating for a while and I did something that I am ashamed of. Responding reasonably to my actions, Judy threw me out of our apartment and now she is crying because seeing me again is overwhelming her with emotion."

"Goodness, Nick! What could you have done that would make her cry like this in front of her colleagues?"  
"I can't tell you sir, for my safety and for Judy's, but I am ashamed and I've apologized sincerely. Anyway, the reason I wanted to speak to you now is because I would like to make an honest request to stop being partners with Judy. I truly think that it would be better if we did not see each other at work or in our personal lives. In truth, Judy would probably work better alone because she would be emotionally weighed down if she had to put up with me all day, every day. This way she could do the city a greater service."

"Nick, let me make this absolutely clear, I will not allow you to bring your personal life to the precinct. If you can't work with Hopps, you will resign immediately! I will not tolerate a single emotional impediment to the efficacy of this police station and the overall function of the Zootopia Police Department! Now, tell me right now whether you're unable to put aside your own selfish emotions or whether you can fix your own problems and become a good police officer with your partner. You have to understand Wilde that many officers would relish the opportunity to work with an officer like Hopps with such an illustrious reputation on the force. Well, what will it be then Wilde?"

"I don't know chief…"

"Personally, I don't really want to see you go, Wilde. Honestly. You are a good officer and a good person, plus the department is practically hemorrhaging money trying to recruit greenhorns from the streets and we don't want to lose a clever, resourceful officer like yourself. However, I must ask you for an answer or I will have to reluctantly terminate your employment here."

"Chief, I guess that I will have to resign, I can't choose to save my job if it means sacrificing Judy's happiness."  
"I see… Well, right now it's 8:05, so I would like an official letter of resignation on my desk by noon. And let me just reiterate that I am sad to see you go, you were a good policeman, you had potential, but I understand that sometimes personal matters blur an officer's prospects and opportunities for development, growth, and even promotion."

By 10:30 Nick had created and proofread a letter of resignation that met his standards and by noon he had placed in on Bogo's desk, it read as follows:

 _Nicholas P. Wilde_

 _1955 Cyprus Gove Land_

 _Zootopia_

 _Juba Bogo_

 _Police Chief of Precinct No. 1_

 _Zootopia Police Department_

 _1700 Hill Street_

 _Zootopia_

 _Dear Chief Bogo:_

 _During my time with the ZPD, I have learned several new skills and bettered myself in countless ways. Though I am resigning after only a brief period with the ZPD, I believe that the skills and abilities that I have acquired while serving the City of Zootopia will serve me well for the remainder of my life._

 _The reason for my resignation is my inability to choose between abandoning the wishes of the love of my life and serving the public and the citizens of Zootopia to the fullest of my ability. Furthermore, I do not wish to impede the efficacy of the ZPD in any way, shape, or form. Thus, my resignation will be effective as of Monday, April 16th._

 _Once again, I thank all members of staff at the ZPD for a great experience and I regret that I could not, without hindering other ZPD employees, stay longer with this great, honorable, and respectable establishment._

 _Respectfully Yours,_

 _Nicholas P. Wilde_

Although he acknowledged the adequate conciseness the letter, Nick still felt that there was so much more to say. In truth, this brief occupation granted him his first honest job that allowed him to experience what legal, respectable hard work truly is. Furthermore, this was probably the only job that he could ever be proud telling his relatives and friends about, and for once Nick did not need to lie about the source of his financial independence. Regardless of the position's significance to him, he had finished his letter of resignation and placed it on the chief's desk, suddenly realizing how dramatically the last forty-eight hours would affect the rest of his life. Nick suddenly came upon the revelation that he had just lost his only honest job, the love of his life, and the respect of his superiors. Nearly overwhelmed by the tragedy of the situation, the fox was about to leave the chief's office when the chief walked in on him leaving his official resignation notice.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that you would still be here." remarked a flustered chief Bogo, "I expected that you would have already left. It's actually better that I caught you before you left, I also need your badge. After all that has happened today, and from what I can assume has been an emotionally turbulent weekend for you, I understand if you do not want to return it to me in person. I am perfectly okay if you have Judy return it, if that's possible, or you could even mail it back here from wherever you live… But seriously, I would like to apologize for having to put you through this, it's just protocol and I have to follow it as does any police chief in the ZPD. As for your pension and severance pay, I assume you understand you don't receive either due to the brevity of your employment with the ZPD. All I can say now is that I wish you luck in whatever you pursue. Goodbye, Mr. Wilde."

And with those three final words, the life of honor, gallantry, respect, and responsibility that Nick had briefly known at the ZPD came to an unexpected and abrupt end.


	17. Chapter 16

The next twenty hours saw Nick visiting several bars, starting with the Podmost Pub in Zootopia's Slavic ethnic enclave, located a few short blocks from Zootopia's precinct headquarters. Although Nick rarely drank, he felt that a misfortune of this magnitude-the loss of his love and his living-granted someone like himself the right to imbibe some alcoholic beverages. As he walked through the doors of the Podmost Pub-with every intention of getting completely and utterly sloshed, Nick recalled a famous quote by Napoleon: "Champagne! In victory one deserves it, in defeat one needs it." For Nick, this quote was truly relevant and as he entered the relatively empty pub he walked calmly to the bar counter and asked for a whiskey on the rocks.

"This early, fox? I mean we _just_ opened fifteen minutes ago."  
"I am aware of the time good sir," responded Nick formally, "don't try to be sanctimonious with me, I'll tell ya', I just lost my job, my girlfriend, and the respect of an establishment that I cared deeply for, I feel like less of a man! So just pour the whiskey!"

"Fine, fine," answered the bartender, "you're not drunk yet and a customer's a customer."

Pouring the sober fox a large glass of hazy, dark whiskey, the bartender added three cubes of ice and slid it over to the spot where the fox was sitting disconcertedly.

Without hesitation, Nick took the glass and downed the whiskey in one swift gulp, exhaling sharply as the strong liquor burned his esophagus.

"Pretty strong stuff, huh?" asked the bartender.

Nick nodded, not daring to speak with the pronounced burning sensation dominating his mouth.

"You bet it is, I like to think that the only thing stronger here is our vodka; this being a Slavic pub I can tell you without a doubt that our house vodka will knock you off of your feet!"

"Give it to me!" snapped Nick with a weak, yet desperate tone.

"Whoa there buddy, I don't know if you can handle this stuff; to me, it looks like you had some issues with that mild whisky."

"I don't care, I just don't want to remember that this day ever happened! Now give me the vodka comrade!" added Nick with a jovial smirk.

"No problem _tovarisch_ ," answered the bartender using the Slavic equivalent of the word comrade, "I will give you the strongest vodka we have, but don't say I didn't warn you!" With this, the charismatic bartender poured Nick another drink, a shot glass filled to the brim with a crystal-clear vodka. "Now this here is 190 proof, they won't even let some bars sell it in Zootopia. We have the license and it is the highest proof that we have at this time, just let me tell you that this is almost pure alcohol. So be careful!"

"No problem!" replied Nick enthusiastically before he downed the vodka. Although his heedlessness could be viewed as gallant, his courage in liquor consumption did not help him to remember the events of the night following that fateful shot.

By the time the sun rose over the shining metropolis of Zootopia on Tuesday, Nick was sitting outside of Zebrazelli's, a bar around a mile east of the Podmost Pub. Nick was just waking up after a long Nick of heavy, injudicious drinking. Waking to realize that he was in a place with which he was not familiar, Nick decided to lift himself up from the ground; however, he found himself unable to do so and in a great amount of physical pain when he attempted to move his arms and legs. Instinctively, Nick began to panic, yelling for help as he propped up his back against the brick facade of Zebrazelli's. Rueing his impetuous drinking spree, Nick was filled with a deep sense of regret and sadness, and after calling for help for several minutes, he heard the door of Zebrazelli's unlock and open beside him.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed a bewildered Italian grey wolf as he looked around the front of the bar and spotted Nick, wounded and bloodied. "You're still here! Wow, I am impressed. I would have guessed that you'd be at a hospital or something by now, man."

"Where am I?" asked Nick, disoriented and perplexed by his new surroundings and the oddity of the situation, "And who are you?"

"Oh, I thought I told you last night, man. I'm Alfonso, I work here. I mostly keep stock and check inventory and on the weeknights I bartend. And this is Zebrazelli's, the finest establishment to wet your whistle on Roam Avenue, my injured _amico_!" added Alfonso with considerable levity.

"Okay, I don't need jokes right now ' _amico_ ', I need answers. Why am I so injured what happened to me last night?!"

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying you don't remember, man?! _Porca Miseria_! Well, I'll tell ya'. _Scusi_ , but I don't even know your name, man!"

"It's Nick, Nick Wilde," replied the fox irately, for he was now losing his patience, "please, I'm begging you, just tell me what happened Alfonso!"

" _Bene, bene signore, calmati_! So what happened is that you arrived here around seven o'clock, and let me say that you were _molto ubriaco_ -very drunk, ya' understan'- and you came in with two other _ragazzi_ , and let me tell you not a one of you could speak so that I could understan' yous. All of you had a hard time walking too, and then you kept on drinking! _Dio mio, è stato un disastro_! After two hours of heavy drinking, you started talking about some _coniglio_ -a rabbit, ya' understan'-named Judy, or Trudy, or something. One of the guys that you came with got into a bit of a _battibeccare_ -ya' know, a quarrel- and the guy beat you up! And now you are like this, all injured and broken, you need some _convalescenza,_ not lying around in front of a bar at seven in the morning!"

"Oh god, my head is killing me!" interjected Nick as he tentatively moved a pained arm to the top of his head. "Did those thugs knock me over the head with a bottle or something."

" _Precisamente, amico_! One of the bigger guys took a bottle of our finest rum and smashed you right on the top of your _testa_. He didn't even pay the tab, but don't worry _volpe,_ I won't ask you to pay it, you had a pretty hard night, eh."

"Please, Alfonso, call an ambulance!" screamed Nick as he attempted to mitigate the insufferable pain by remaining absolutely still.

"No problem, I'll call right now.' replied Alfonso as he stepped back into the bar to reach the establishment's land line.

Within minutes, the ambulance had reached Nick and he had been placed on a gurney and placed in the flashing vehicle. As the paramedics and the injured fox rushed to the nearest hospital, the medical staff assigned to the ambulance decided to give the suffering animal some morphine, knowing full well that the medicine was a double-edged sword: Though it would surely relieve the fox of an intolerable, terrible pain, it might affect his psyche and emotions for the rest of his life. Deciding to take a chance with the fox-who was in a blatantly desperate condition-the paramedics administered a standard dose of morphine via a hypodermic needle on the left side of Nick's hip.

Speeding down the highways of Zootopia, Nick could barely remember any events that took place during the ride. In truth, the trauma from the previous night and the powerful analgesic that he had been given numbed his memories, meaning that he only had a nebulous recollection of the time immediately succeeding his departure from Zebrazelli's.

For Nick, time seemed to pass quickly, for he did not recall his transportation to the hospital, his arrival at the emergency room, or his placement onto the hospital bed when he arrived at St. Sebastian's Hospital, which was situated around 3 miles southeast of Zebrazelli's bar. Although he had been told that his transportation and treatment at the hospital had taken nearly an hour, Nick felt that the entire horrendous ordeal had been completed in the space of a few minutes, illustrating how hazy his entire experience in the hospital had been. To Nick, the experience had been mostly pleasant and he remembered no pain; in actuality, the procedure to realign Nick's fractured bones put the fox in tremendous pain. Fortunately for Nick, these abhorrent, painful memories had been drowned out by a steady stream of anesthetics and painkillers.

In addition to being oblivious to the amount of time that had elapsed, Nick was also unaware of the extent of his injuries. As the doctors and nurses tending to Nick's wounds soon learned, the fox had suffered two broken knees, a fractured humerus, a shattered clavicle, and two broken ulnas. When Nick was informed about his poor condition, he simply couldn't believe the medical staff: "How could one night turn so wrong?" thought Nick. Observing a pensive expression crossing Nick's visage, the doctor began to further inform Nick about his current situation and his prognosis:

"Hello Nick Wilde!" began a lively bighorn ram with a clear smile on his face as he approached Nick's bedside, "I feel that I should properly introduce myself, I am Dr. Mendelssohn, I work as a surgeon and osteologist here at St. Sebastian's. I'm sorry that you've gotten into such a mess, and I hope that you are feeling somewhat better."

"I do feel a little bit better," admitted Nick, "as well as I can feel after I've destroyed so many of my bones."

"Well it makes sense that you would feel better now, we did give you a heck of a lot a' morphine!"

"Wow, I didn't know that doc. Is that safe, I mean I'm no medical expert, but I've heard that it's very easy to get addicted to morphine."

"Oh don't worry Nick," added the physician casually, "you haven't had enough to get addicted, we only gave you the standard dosage for an injured arrival here at St. Sebastian's, and-if anything-addiction starts with patients and their own decisions to continue taking drugs after it has been legally prescribed to them by a medical professional."

"Okay, but I still want to make sure that I will be alright in the end, morphine or not."

"Of course you will Nick, your wounds-although substantial-are all easily treatable, and the body can work wonders when it is helped by medical science."

"Thanks, doc, you really relieved me. For a minute there I thought that I would be walking around in a heavy cast for the rest of my life."

"No, no. As someone who is well acquainted with such injuries and trauma, I anticipate that you will be up and walking within a few weeks."

"Weeks?"

"Yes weeks, I know it seems long right now Nick, but think about it. You were almost killed yesterday! I mean you were even hemorrhaging blood when we got you into the ambulance, without immediate care you could have died out there on the pavement!"

"Well, thanks doc for saving my life, I guess."

"I appreciate your gratitude, but we must acknowledge that medical care is by no means free Mr. Wilde. However, I am sure that your insurance will cover the majority of your costs. Speaking of insurance, may I see your card, after that you can rest and relax, but I must insist that I see some proof of insurance."

"Okay doc, no problem." replied Nick as he began to panic about the prospect of being injured while uninsured. Gesturing towards his pocket, he told a nearby nurse that his wallet was in there and that his blue insurance card would be located in the first flap of the billfold, next to his official identification.

As the nurse took out Nick's wallet and extended the flaps of the mahogany leather billfold, she noticed Nick's ID card that he carried which was issued by the ZPD.

"Oh, so you're a police officer then, Mr. Wilde?" inquired the nurse coyly.

"No, no, I used to be. I actually quit yesterday…" Nick's voice trailed off as he realized the unforgivable stupidity of his blunder. He instantly regretted disclosing that he had recently been terminated from his employment, meaning that his insurance plan through his work would be voided.

Taking the cerulean insurance information card from his nurse, Dr. Mendelssohn turned to Nick and said, "Well Mr. Wilde, I will just call the insurance company and make sure that everything is in order." Leaving the room, Dr. Mendelssohn cued his nurse to exit as well, leaving Nick alone in the room.

"Oh God," thought Nick, "what's going to happen to me? No insurance, no way to pay for my medical bills! I can't pay for it myself, I barely have five cents to my name after the IRS came for all the money I've made over the last twenty years. Damn that Judy Hopps... if she hadn't come in a wrecked my life, I would have been just fine! I know I wasn't making an honest living, but it was still a living! I also am certain that nobody would have on to my elaborate tax evasion scheme, it was foolproof! But no, that rabbit had to destroy everything I had! Now what am I going to do with myself? I can't even scam anymore, I am an invalid, and I am not going to crawl to my brother on Peak Street and beg like a worthless jackal. No, I would die before I would even dream of doing that. I just don't want to focus on it, I'll just wait until Dr. Mendelssohn returns."

Many minutes passed as Dr. Mendelssohn and his staff analyzed the validity of Nick's insurance, leaving Nick to worry and ponder as he listened to the monotony of a ticking clock which seemed to count down the seconds of his life. In fact, the profundity of Nick's anxiety made the fox believe that the stress of the situation alone would drive him to the verge of insanity. Even though Nick repeatedly attempted to abstain from thinking about what would ultimately happen to him, he was unable to assuage his own feelings of doubt and acute worry.

Finally, the seemingly interminable, intolerable period of waiting ended as Dr. Mendelssohn, along with his nurse, reentered Nick's room.

"Mr. Wilde," began Dr. Mendelssohn dismally, "I'm afraid we have some bad news."

"What doctor, did I lose too much blood? Or is it about the insurance? What's the bad news!?" asked Nick frantically, unable to endure the suspense.

"No, it's about the insurance. We called your insurance company, ZooWide Insurance Co., and they say that since you resigned your insurance policy was terminated as of yesterday. And since you sustained your injuries after the termination of your policy, they refuse to cover any medical fees or residual costs. I'm sorry Mr. Wilde."

"You're kidding, it thought that it lasted until the end of the month."  
"No we just confirmed it with the insurance company and the police department; since you were employed for less than a full year, your insurance is terminated when you resign or when you're fired."

"Okay, so what's going to happen to me now doc?" questioned Nick in a tone of pure vexation and frustration, "Are you going to throw me out on the street or something? You can't do that! You took and oath to heal and care for the sick with all of your ability, not to throw them away like trash in their times of need!"

"Yes, yes. It's true that I did take that oath, but you must understand that I don't have much of a choice, the hospital will be asking me in the next few minutes if we have your insurance information and if you are able to pay your fees. If you can't we have to take you out of our facilities, I'm sorry, but it's protocol."

"Oh I am _beyond_ sick of people justifying detestable, deplorable behavior with the word 'protocol'." thought Nick, "For once, can't medicine incorporate honesty, dignity, and responsibility into their standard praxis rather than abject avarice at the expense of the needy?"

"So tell me straight doc," said Nick aloud, "how much do I need to pay?"

"Well Mr. Wilde, since you have no insurance, your entire bill will need to be out of pocket. I don't actually remember the exact total of the bill you have right now. Doris!" called Dr. Mendelssohn to the nearby nurse, "What is Mr. Wilde's total bill as of now?"

"1,607 dollars and thirty-eight cents doctor."

"You're kidding me!" exclaimed Nick as he almost sat up erect in his medical bed.

"No we're not kidding Mr. Wilde," responded the doctor coldly, "and you have two choices, you can either stay at the hospital and accumulate more fees, or you can leave. Out of courtesy, I will give you a wheelchair and two thirty milligram capsules of morphine free of charge. And let me just say I'm doing this because I pity you, don't tell anyone I am doing these things for you or I will lose my job. Other than that, we must-unfortunately-give you this medical bill and ask you to make a decision now."

"I guess I should just go ahead and leave. There's no point in staying and racking up more medical debts. Doctor, I appreciate the fact that you are willing to help me like this and I would like to once again express my deepest gratitude for your kindness. Doris, before I go, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what the favor is of course." responded the nurse dryly.

"I need to make a phonecall to my mother and I need to also dictate a letter to my ex-girlfriend. Please, that's all I ask."

The nurse glanced at Dr. Mendelssohn apprehensively to seek approval, finally getting a solemn nod from the ram after a few seconds of clearly deep thought on the doctor's part. Following the nod, Dr. Mendelssohn left the room and Doris approached the hospital phone at Nick's bedside.

"What's the number honey?" asked Doris.

"538-723-5124, ask for Mrs. Wilde please."

"No problem hun."

Nick began to feel worried as he heard the phone ring several times, he did not feel the urge to try his luck and pressure Doris into calling another time, but just as Doris was about to hang up she heard the calm, warm voice of Nick's mother.

"Hello, who is it?"

"Uh, ma'am, is this Mrs. Wilde?"

"Why yes, and who am I currently speaking to?"  
"My name is Doris, ma'am. I am a nurse at St. Sebastian's and I have a patient by the name of Nicholas Wilde who would like to speak with you if that is possible."  
"Oh, of course, I am so happy that he called. He didn't come home last night and I was just beginning to become worried. I tried calling his cell phone but it kept going straight to voicemail. Thank God he is alright, wait… You said you were calling from a hospital. Is my son alright?"

"Well ma'am he's suffered some very serious injuries, and he is still recovering, he really wishes to talk to you at this moment, so I'm going to hold the phone to your son's face because he is having a hard time moving his arms right now and I would like to avoid causing him and unnecessary suffering."

"Okay, I understand."  
Holding the telephone up to Nick's head, Nick began to speak:

"Mom! It's so good to hear from you, I got really injured last night, some guys beat me up pretty bad in a bar fight, but the doctors gave me some medicine and now I am feeling much better."

"Oh that's just wonderful to hear sweetie, you don't even know how afraid I was for you. I thought it would have a heart attack. I also have to ask, sweetheart, what were you doing in a bar, I thought you didn't drink…"

"Don't worry mom." replied Nick comfortingly, somewhat more relaxed due to his familiar parlance of his mother. "I just had a _really_ stressful day yesterday, a lot happened at work and things are just tough at the moment. I shouldn't have touched any liquor yesterday but I am alive, and the doctor says that I will get better."  
"Wonderful, just make sure that you take care of yourself whenever possible. Okay?"

"Okay mom, will do. Bye."

"Bye bye, love you!"  
Hanging up the phone, Doris took a few quick steps over to a cabinet on the wall across from Nick's bed. From inside it's white, plastic doors, she retrieved a pen and paper. After returning to the fox's bedside she placed a chair adjacent to Nick's supine figure and grabbed a clipboard on which she would write down Nick's dictated letter.

"So Mr. Wilde," began Doris as she intimated that she was ready to transcribe Nick's words, "is there anything you would like me to write?"

"Of course, are you ready?"

"Yes."  
"Fine, so I will begin, here's what I would like to say:

 _Dear Judy,_

 _First, I would like to open this correspondence with an earnest and sincere apology about what has transpired over the last two days between you and me, and although I know that you detest poetics, beguiling speech, and flowery persuasive writing, I will elect to refrain from being prosaic in this letter to you. Naturally, I would like to express my regret that we could not endure as a couple, for we experienced so many jubilant moments of bliss in each other's company; furthermore, I can say without prevarication that you, as an officer and as a rabbit, are the most compassionate, righteous, and empathetic soul that I have ever had the honor of loving, working with, and caring for._

 _Additionally, I would like to say that the principles of fairness, self-determination, and optimism in the face of tremendous adversity that you have instilled in me has changed my life considerably. Thanks to your undeniably crucial impact on the course of my life, my formerly cynical nature has been altered and my once negative outlook on happiness and optimism itself had been dramatically reformed so that I may now have the sublime opportunity to experience positivity, contentment, and-with I am with you-elation._

 _On Monday (the 16th of April) I sustained considerable physical injuries when I was involved in a violent altercation with two brutes an Italian bar. To be frank, I went to the bar to forget about my loss of your love and respect, for I believed that the only way to have consolation after such an unprecedented blow to my psyche was to drown my memories and sorrows in a river of liquor. Now, I rue my choice to drink in order to forget about the pain I caused you and-more importantly-I lament that I was foolish enough to believe that I could erase the offenses I have committed against your body and your honor from existence by subjecting myself to abject suffering and ignominy through my reckless overconsuption of whiskey and vodka, which have subsequently yielded powerful feelings of humility, regret, and worthlessness._

 _Lastly, I hope this letter finds you in splendid health and I would like to apologize for the objectively extensive use of grandiloquence in this correspondence; however, I hope that my choice of language from the veritable plethora of words in the English lexicon illustrates how profoundly enamored I am with you and with the various traits that make you a truly marvelous individual along with the fact that the only thing that will bring me solace in my current state of emotional debasement and despondency is to receive your forgiveness of my despicable acts of late._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Nicholas P. Wilde_

"Don't you think it's a little too wordy, Mr. Wilde?"

"No Doris, I hope that it will do the trick: if it doesn't , at least I will have given it my best shot, and I will have used my native tongue to the best of its capacity to explain, describe, and communicate my emotions to Judy."

"Well, okay then Mr. Wilde." said Doris as she rolled her eyes at the patient who was ostensibly loopy from the morphine.

"Oh, and make sure you mail that as soon as you can to Apartment 305, Lamarck Avenue. Okay Doris."

"Sure thing Mr. Wilde. Oh, and by the way, here is the wheelchair that Dr. Mendelssohn promised along with two capsules of morphine; for it to work you have to take it orally, so you swallow it with water, got it?" asked Doris as she moved the wheelchair over to the side of Nick's bed and placed two miniscule capsules in a small pill bottle.

"I can do that. Can you help me get into the wheelchair though, Doris?"

"Fine," said Doris with a degree of exhaustion as circled around Nick, grabbed him from behind his back, and assisted him into the wheelchair. After doing this, she placed the small pill bottle into the foxes left hand and gave him a folded piece of paper in his right hand. "That's your bill, sir. Pay when and if you can. Good luck, Mr. Wilde, you're going to need it."

"Once again I thank you for everything Doris."  
"It's all in a day's work I guess; just try to take care of yourself from now on, okay?"

"Will do!" replied Nick with a smile and a clearly pained half salute.

With this, Doris left the room, leaving the door open so Nick could roll himself out of the medical room and out of the hospital. Although Nick was somewhat relieved to be alone with his thoughts, he felt lonely and empty, realizing that life from then on would not be easy-if only he knew what was in store for him after he left the facility.


	18. Chapter 17

Within minutes Nick was rolling down the wheelchair ramp of the hospital onto Schleswig Street, the street which St. Sebastian's Hospital was located on. Although getting out of the hospital at times felt overwhelming, for the difficulty with which the fox was able to control his wheelchair ensured that making the turns and moving forwards along the wide corridors of the establishment was akin to escaping from a complex labyrinth interspersed with gurneys, IVs, rapidly moving nurses and orderlies, Nick was finally able to exit the building.

"Finally!" Nick exclaimed as he took his first deep breath after exiting the hospital, "Fresh air. God, I missed it! How can people live for months in there, cooped up live prisoners? Those doctors and medical 'experts' call that convalescing!? Yeah right!"

Nick suddenly realized that he was already becoming noticeably more cynical, dismissing this as a mere result of the pain and trauma he had suffered over the last day, he continued rolling down the busy avenue until he reached a nearby church. Though he was not a religious fox, he made the sign of the cross in front of the holy site, believing that somehow, someway, the reason for his survival and the kindness he had received from others must have been derived from God.

Continuing on along Schleswig Street, Nick remembered that Schleswig actually intersected Lamark Avenue, although he also recalled that the intersection was several blocks away from his apartment. Deciding that following Schleswig was the only reasonable way to orient himself and hopefully find his way back to a more familiar neighborhood, Nick endured the hardship of rolling the wheels of the wheelchair, making it to the intersection with Lamarck about forty minutes after he left the hospital. Unaware of the time that he left the hospital and similarly oblivious to the current time, Nick saw a nearby elephant dressed in a freshly pressed suit scrolling with one of his phalanges and began to speak in his direction.

"Hey, pal, can I ask you something?" said Nick as he called out to the elephant, worried that the sound of passing traffic near the busy intersection would drown out his plea for attention.

"Yeah, what is it fox?" responded the elephant in business attire without directly looking at Nick or shifting his direct attention away from his phone.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, 2:27. Why do you want to know? Do you have a date with another paraplegic fox?" quipped the elephant.

"Oh, shut up!" retorted Nick

"Sorry, sorry, I just thought you might like some humor. I didn't mean to offend you. Here take a dollar, maybe you could clean yourself up a little, eh? And get something to eat too, you look so thin, even for a fox!"

"What you think I can do all of that with one measly dollar?" Nick asked, shocked that an elephant would be so disdainful.

"Fine, take twenty. I don't care, just clean yourself up, you're covered in blood. Sheesh, I've never seen such a picky beggar in my life!"

Seconds after the elephant had given Nick the twenty dollar bill from his wallet, the pedestrian signals changed, allowing the elephant to go to his final destination.

"Wait a minute," thought Nick as he remained motionless with his wheelchair, "he thought I was a beggar, and I just got a cool twenty. Maybe I could keep this up, but I should probably get to a more familiar neighborhood so I won't feel so lost."

With that, Nick turned at the intersection and followed a route marked by familiar establishments until he could see Judy's apartment building which was now only five blocks away.

"This is the perfect spot." said Nick silently. "No other panhandlers, lots of pedestrians, moderate-but not overwhelming- street traffic, and an assortment of upper-middle-class residents. Now all I have to do is ruffle up my hair a bit, pretend like I'm hungry and weak, and ask people for some of their cash."

Almost immediately, Nick spotted the ideal mark, a single leopard with change in his paws wearing a large golden orthodox crucifix around his neck.

"Sir!" called out Nick as she shivered and emulated a beggar with hunger pangs, "Please, sir! Give what you can to a poor fox who needs money to buy food and survive."

"Wow," thought Nick, "I'm a natural!"

"Of course, of course, take this, and buy some bread, poor friend." said the leopard in a thick Greek accent as he handed the vulpine fraudster all of the change he was carrying.

"Hah, a mere bagatelle!" thought Nick smugly. After the leopard had given Nick his money and made a quick sign of the cross over the wounded fox, the leopard departed, granting the 'beggar' an opportunity to count the money he had collected.

"$5.72! Awesome, and with the other twenty… Gosh, I've got $25.72. I feel like I've already halfway to paying off my debts!"

Nick continued panhandling for nearly another two hours until one small rabbit came in front of where he was begging. At first, the fox did not recognize the strange bunny, who refused to look him in the eyes. Furthermore, Nick couldn't see the rabbit's face because it was covered by a large shawl, which was wrapped tightly around its head.  
"Give to the poor, give to the poor," bellowed Nick to the passersby, "I, like you, am a citizen of the fair city of Zootopia. Give to a fellow citizen whose luck has tragically ran out. Give! Give!"  
Upon hearing the timbre of the fox's voice, the rabbit turned her head to face Nick, revealing that it was Judy. Immediately, the bunny rushed over to Nick's side, imploring him to tell her what had happened to him.

Responding to Judy's frantic, persistent entreaties, Nick began to elaborate, "Yesterday, when I lost you, Bogo made me resign from my position so I wouldn't impede the efficacy of the department. After I resigned, I went to a bar and started drinking because I wanted to forget about my resignation and the fact that I made you feel so terrible. I just couldn't live with the reality that I put you through any undue humiliation and sorrow, so I drank. From what people have told me, I was beat up at an Italian bar around seven o'clock at night and I slept outside of the bar until I woke up, called for help, and was then taken to a hospital. They told me that I had fractured various bones and that the insurance that I had through the ZPD was void since I was injured after I resigned. So, I was given some morphine, a wheelchair, and my bill for $1,607 and I was sent off on my way. I made it back here by wheelchair because I am honestly too weak and hurt to walk, and now I decided to beg for money because people just started giving me cash. So that's how I ended up here… Wait a sec, I just remembered something, aren't you supposed to be at work until five today, it's only around four forty right now."

"Yeah, Bogo wanted me to go home before the official end of my shift, so I left about half an hour early, but that doesn't matter. Look what happened to you, Nick! It looks like you've just been through hell. Is there anything I can do?"

"There always is." Nick replied with a pained chuckle as he coughed up a small quantity of blood. "I have nowhere to stay today, I don't want to go back to my mother's place tonight. I just want a nice place to sleep where nobody will judge me, plus I don't want my mother to see me like this, she just might have a heart attack. More importantly, I want to be around someone that I love. That's you Judy."

"Wow, are you serious, I mean of course I would be happy to take you in for a while; it's just… I just wasn't expecting such an immediate request. To be honest, I am just happy that you are alive! Good God, I'm still shocked that you are so battered. Are you in pain right now? We should get you inside right away."

"Thanks a million Judy, I can't thank you enough for your kindness. I feel like someone up there likes me." added Nick as he slowly elevated one of his fingers to point at the sky.

Maneuvering her way around the weak and demoralized fox, Judy began to push the wheelchair back in the direction of her apartment.

"So Nick, do you actually remember anything about what happened yesterday? I mean as a police officer I believe it's important to protect all Zootopians and it seems like you were pretty badly assaulted yesterday."

"I remember _absolutely nothing_ from yesterday except that I was stone-cold drunk last night; in fact, I learned everything that I know about the previous night from a friendly grey wolf named Alfonso. I would say he was a good chap. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention that I woke up at Zebrazelli's."

"Zebrazelli's…" replied Judy quizzically, "Never heard of it before."

"That's okay, it was a fine little place, but funnily enough I didn't start the night there, I actually had my first shots-and my last memories-at the Podmost Pub, in the Slavic enclave."

"That place I know quite well." stated Judy familiarly, "All the worst criminals come from that pub."

"Really? I wouldn't have expected that such a impeccably immaculate place with such a charismatic bartender and such a fascinating ambience would be the center of any crime." remarked Nick facetiously.

"So what did you drink last night, do you remember? I mean it probably wasn't a beer or a glass of wine, right?

"Yeah, I had some 190 proof vodka at the Podmost Pub, and I probably had a few shots at Zebrazelli's too, but I have no clue what I had there if I did indeed drink."

"God Nick, I am just still blown away that you would do something so…" Judy's speech trailed off she thought of the right word to fit Nick's situation without eliciting a negative or defensive reaction from the injured and unfortunate fox.

"Reckless? Maybe that's the word. If so, I would agree. _Everything_ I did yesterday was extremely, unquestionably reckless. I believe that I used that very word in my letter to you that I assumed was mailed this morning."

"You wrote a letter to me? But how, you can barely lift your arms, much less hold a pen and write legibly."  
"Don't stress, I dictated my letter to a nurse."

"Oh, I see." responded Judy, now considerably relieved that Nick had not subjected himself to tremendous pain in order to write to her. "So what did you say, in the letter? Or is it better if I just waited until I received it before I start calling into question your motives and intents?"

"It would probably be best for you and for me if you waited. To be honest, I was taken aback when I saw you just now; I was not expecting to see you until much later-to get my things out of the apartment."

"Fine, I'll be patient. I bet it's a romantic letter. You always had a way with words, and I would like to apologize for disparaging your gift with speech. You do have a 'silver tongue', but that doesn't warrant me to insult you for it by any means; in fact, that was one of the things I loved most about you when we met."  
"That's good to hear since the letter is… Let's just say it's pretty verbose."

"Nick, if your biggest problem is that your correspondence is too verbose, then I think you'll be okay. In the meantime I still have to struggle with working without a partner, you know it's hard without you Nick. Your realism, your resourcefulness and cunning, these elements can't simply be replaced."

"Well that is high praise. It's rare that I find someone so non-patronizing."

"Hah, sly fox, you think that I don't remember that old line from when we first met outside of that elephant's ice cream parlor."  
"I just hoped it might bring back some pleasant memories in a time of emotional turbulence."

"I can't say it didn't work. I am always a sucker for the warmth and happiness that a good memory can bring."

Content that Judy was no longer focusing on his own sorry state and his personal feelings of emotional isolation and dejection, Nick began to question her in a way intended to stimulate amicable conversation to take the rabbit's immediate focus off of the difficulty of pushing his wheelchair towards her apartment.

"So carro-," said Nick as he nearly completed his Freudian slip, "Sorry, I meant, Judy. Anyway, how are you. I know it's only been less than a day since we last saw each other, but I feel like I should know about what fascinating, courageous exploits you engaged in today."

"Nothin' interesting. We helped bring in some resistant shoplifters and we told off some rowdy teenage vandals who were making some graphic street art in Sahara Square. Other than that the day was just filled with filing a lot of paperwork and dealing with some computer glitches. And Nick-"

"Yeah, Judy?"

"You can call me carrots if you want, I kind of missed it. I know it sometimes got on my nerves, but I still think it's kind of fun, so if you feel like using that nickname I wouldn't mind too much."

"I am sorry that I wasn't at the precinct to help you handle that inordinate amount of paperwork that you described."

"Don't apologize, it's just I missed you, that's all. I was kind of afraid to admit it, but I do miss you sometimes Nick, especially when I thought I lost you forever yesterday. And now look at you. Maybe for your health and my happiness we better stay together, eh?" jested Judy as she emitted a brief chortle.

"Maybe you're right, carrots, just maybe."

"I should probably tell you Nick, everybody down at the precinct really missed you. I've never seen the officers so connected to a fellow officer's presence. I think it's just your natural rakish charisma. That's what made me fall for you in the first place, you know."

After hearing that his absence had caused such dolefulness from his fellow employees, Nick began to regret that he had ever chosen to quit his job, for he realized that Bogo was actually right: He did have potential and he could have become a beloved and respected protector of law and order.

"I know today has been tough for you," continued Judy, "so it's probably best if you just rest on the bed. Hold on, I just thought of something!" interjected Judy, almost bringing Nick's moving wheelchair to an abrupt halt, "My apartment building doesn't have an elevator, I have no idea how I'm going to get you up to the third floor."

"I could crawl…" hypothesized Nick sardonically.

"Or I could carry you." suggested Judy with a pronounced enthusiasm.

"Ok, if you really want to I guess it's your prerogative and you can make whatever choices you want, but I don't want to burden you any further, you've already done so much for me."

"I know it's my choice and I also think it's the right thing to do. After such a hard night and morning, you deserve a little bit of kindness from your favorite rabbit. Right Nick?"

"Sure thing, carrots." replied Nick, no longer afraid of the consequences of repeating the nickname he had used to refer to Judy in his most recent parapraxis. By this point in the couple's reunion, Nick was utterly astounded by Judy's prodigious benignity, for he had rarely witnessed such a rapid alteration in the bunny's steadfast emotions. Furthermore, Nick was unaccustomed to the willingness of Judy to make amends, since Judy was-undeniably-the type of rabbit who would be prone to remain stubbornly cross at Nick if he did not immediately submit to her will.

Following five more minutes of travel, Judy and Nick reached the apartment in which they had, until the previous day, lived and enjoyed their lives.

"Alright Nick, time to make a plan to get to the third floor."  
"I'm still up for crawling, but you should probably not watch, it would probably be pretty sad."

"No Nick, I won't allow you to put yourself through agony to get up those stairs. I didn't go through police training for nothing! Here let me carry you over my shoulder. I know it will be tough, but I am sure we can make it that far."

"You're kidding, aren't you carrots?" asked Nick incredulously as he began to picture how Judy's frame would even be able to lift his injured body out of the wheelchair.

"Nope, I can do it, we just need to be _very_ cautious so you don't get hurt and so your weight is properly distributed on my shoulders. Don't worry I carried things twice as heavy as you at the Academy."

"But were they injured and could they feel pain?" inquired Nick as he revealed that his selfish, cynical personality had not entirely been eliminated by the trauma he sustained during the barfight.

"No, and they didn't ask so many pointless questions. I don't need sarcasm or senseless witty remarks, we just need to work out the problem and get you up to room 305!" By shouting the final words of the statement, Judy was able to demonstrate to Nick that her sensible, no-nonsense approach to problem solving was still an integral part of her persona, allowing Nick the opportunity to curtail his string of complaints, and-for the most part-remain silent until Judy could analyze the task at hand and begin to help him ascend the steps.

"Alright Nick, I think I got a plan, I'm going to hoist you onto my shoulders and I will carry you with your legs in front of me and your head near my back, just like a fireman carries out wounded victims out of a burning building."

"Thanks for the analogy," added Nick with a degree of sarcasm, "makes me feel _much_ better about the whole thing."

"Alright, let's do this thing!" said Judy as she lowered her head, grabbed Nick's back and forcefully pulled him out of the wheelchair and onto her left shoulder.

"Wow, carrots, I feel like every muscle in my body just simultaneously ripped!"

"I know it's painful, but stop whining about it, be a grown-up fox!"

"Fine, fine," said Nick as Judy turned around and faced the direction of the front door of the apartment. Having already opened the door before lifting Nick up, Judy crossed the threshold with the injured fox, taking a deep breath before building up the courage to take the first step on the ancient, rickety oaken steps of the century-old apartment building.

Taking her first steps with great hesitation, Nick's body bended and flopped around as the motion of going up the stair moved and contorted his body which was now bent at the center where Judy's shoulder roughly aligned with the position of Nick's navel. In this state, Nick's face and hanging arms were adjacent to the underside of Judy's immaculately white, perky tail, which Nick had always had a subconscious fixation on.

Influenced by his belief that his situation could not be worsened along with the effects of the analgesic drugs he had taken at the hospital, Nick made the impolitic decision to tickle and pull the determined rabbit's tail-personally convinced that doing so would elicit a funny reaction from Judy. Taking two of his fingers, Nick played around with Judy's tail, swirling it around like a lock of hair. After doing this for a couple seconds, Nick took his entire paw and yanked at the compassionate bunny's posterior, feeling a subsequent jolt from Judy as he almost plummeted onto the stairs below him.

So surprised by Nick's gall and audacity, Judy almost dropped the injured fox when he pulled her tail; moreover, her difficulty climbing the stairs meant that distractions such as Nick's unusual and oddly brash display of quirkiness and affection would considerably hinder her efforts to get Nick to her apartment.

"Are you stupid or something?" asked Judy as the volume of her voice increased as rage began to dominate the tone of her speech. "Why on earth would you do something that idiotic? I mean, do you want me to just drop you and leave you on the stairs? Maybe you crawling up three flights of stairs isn't such a bad idea after all, huh?"

"No, I was just hoist with my own petard, I guess." replied Nick woozily.

"What the heck… Are you still high from the morphine? Gosh Nick Wilde, you are such a mess!" began Judy as she continued to wearily climb the stair. "What am I going to do with you. You rape me twice, and now look at you, grabbing me like some type of… savage. I didn't want to say it but I felt I had to Nick. Are you ever take control of your libido, or are you going to let it control you?"

"I don't know mom, just don't make me go to school." replied Nick as the morphine began to once again affect his consciousness and sense.

"You're out of it, aren't you? I should've known it. It's probably all the pain meds they gave you at the clinic, right?" asked Judy, not expecting any coherent answer.

"I already told you mom, I love Judy… that's right she's a rabbit and she's named Judy Hopps!… I don't care what vixen you want me to marry, I love Judy Hopps!" said Nick, clearly oblivious to his situation and to Judy's presence as his mind became number.

"Oh, that's so sweet." thought Judy, whose trust and confidence in the once impetuous and brazen was temporarily restored.

"And guess what mom, I screwed her! That's right, I screwed a little country rabbit from Bunnyburrow, twice! It wasn't consensual either, and now she's screaming 'you raped me, you raped me' until my eardrums bleed!"

Offended by the frankness and the insensitivity of Nick's conversation with his mother-in his mind-Judy considered dropping Nick at that very spot and refusing to carry him up the remaining flights of stairs. However, Judy decided that the reason for Nick's inconsiderate remarks were due to his unawareness of his environment and the inauspicious timing of his oddly personal and casual effusion. Still, Judy felt a slight sense of discomfort knowing that Nick could, in any way, feel that he had accomplished something through raping her; moreover, Judy was somewhat stunned by her reaction to seeing Nick, for she had not anticipated-even in her wildest dreams-that she would be so inclined to accept Nick back into her life and back into her home after when he had done. Judy also didn't believe that her conventionally affable demeanor adequately justified the amenability that she had demonstrated over the last hour; in fact, Judy began to suspect that Nick had covertly used another drug or pheromone to make her feel guilty and sorry for emotionally abandoning Nick during a time of immense hardship and confusion. Though it was true that Judy thought that Nick had reached his nadir, she still felt inexplicably culpable for his recent decline, and though she sought to abstain from any belittlement or condescension towards Nick, Judy felt that the fox's current state was in part due to his penchant for finding trouble and deserting his preexisting responsibilities and obligations.

During the time that they had been together, Judy had also noticed that Nick had certain proclivities for reckless, inadvisable behavior due to his inherent inability to cope with even the mildest of adversity; Judy had even observed that Nick's predisposition for hedonism and indulgence-especially at the expense of others-exposed him to unnecessary dangers. Electing to dismiss her current concerns, she continued to traipse up the dim stairwell, which was now illuminated solely by natural lighting.

"Oh, and another thing," muttered the impaired fox, "I don't care that you think Bill is more successful than me. You never had to live in the shadow of an older brother before. It's hell. Trust me mom, and you don't think that I feel guilty that I can't support you like I should. I know he pays all of the bills and makes sure that you are living well, but if I could, I would. You know that!…So what if he makes more money? What does it matter, he won't give you a grandson, that's for sure. Think about that! No grandson, how sad, no way to pass on the family name, eh? Does that make you change your opinions… What? You think I _won't_ give you a grandson? You're crazy! Why do you think that I am screwing that bunny, I'm trying to knock 'er up of course…" At this point Judy held her breath as her morbid curiosity and desire for the truth prevented her from attempting to silence the fox. "You keep saying that over and over and over again. I think that I _can_ impregnate a rabbit, you keep saying I can't. Never say never! Eventually, if I try it enough times it will happen. Practice makes perfect, right, and if at first you don't succeed, try, try, try again!" with that, Nick ended his conversation with his 'mother' and fell asleep on Judy's shoulder as the two were nearing the door of the apartment that they had formerly shared.

Opening the door with her free right hand, Judy walked the dozing Nick over to the bed where she laid him down as gently as possible. Although he would have probably complained if he was awake and conscious, Nick continued to sleep as Judy descended the stairs, retrieved Nick's wheelchair, and ascended the stairs once more. Placing the wheelchair in a corner of the room and shutting the door of the apartment, Judy walked slowly and sat next to the sleeping fox, viewing him with a degree of affection and a tincture of pity.

Looking at Nick so bloody and dirty from his recent ordeal at the bar, Judy decided that it would be kind and thoughtful if Nick could get clean before he woke up. Anticipating how intensely he would thank her for his sudden cleanliness, Judy went and began to draw a bath, certain that Nick would remain unconscious throughout the bathing process. Once the water in the bathtub was warm, Judy grabbed Nick and carefully dragged him into the bathroom, removing his polo shirt, socks, jeans, and then undergarments until Nick was prepared to be deftly placed into the lukewarm bath. Having remembered that she had already seen Nick naked once before in the sauna, she felt that this form of bathing, although more personal and intimate on her side, would not offend her or Nick too greatly.

Taking Nick from under his armpits, Judy dipped him in the bath, ensuring that his feet did not hit either side of the bathtub with excessive force. Accepting the fact that she had done all that she possibly could do to insure Nick's comfort and minimize his pain, Judy turned off the water from the bath faucet, which had reached a height that was able to keep Nick's chest partially submerged, and began to bathe the fox.

At first, it wasn't easy to bathe the large creature whose unconsciousness seemed to Judy like a subtle resistance against being touched and cleansed by her soft hands. Despite the early difficulties and the indubitably tremendous amount of work that was needed to wash the blood from Nick's fur, Judy was perseverant and finally finished Nick's bath. Once again, Judy felt that she had somehow been influenced by Nick and his silver tongue, for she would have never believed yesterday that she would be cleaning and caring for Nick in this manner after the unforgivable acts he committed against her. By now, the rabbit was convinced that Nick, and his vulpine persuasion, had extricated himself from his previous position of blame by utilizing his ever-present charisma and subtle humor.

"I have to live with the decisions I've made," Judy told herself solemnly. "You can't just run away from caring for an animal in need. That's not you Judy. Yes, this fox might be raffish, louche, and at times mischievous, but he tries to be a good and honest animal every day. Most Zootopians don't go through such dramatic transformations in such a brief amount of time. When I think about it, I am still surprised that he has gone from a scamming, cheating con-artist to a kindhearted and relatively honest fox in just a matter of weeks."

Realizing that she had not yet taken Nick out of the bathtub, she laid out a heavy towel on the floor adjacent to the tub, grasped Nick from underneath the arms once more and dragged him onto the thick towel. Taking extra towels to dry off the fox who was now lying supine and spread-eagle on the floor, Judy was tempted to examine the unconscious fox's body more thoroughly; however, she refused to do so, adhering to the belief that it took moral superiority to defeat evil and ethical corruption-and in many respects, Judy viewed Nick and his disregard for her privacy, well-being, and innocence as evil, corrupt, and depraved.

Once Nick was almost entirely dried off, Judy went about transporting him from the bathroom to the bed where he had been briefly resting. Though she thought that Nick would remain completely unconscious throughout the whole event, Judy heard faint, nearly indistinct murmuring being emitted from Nick's mouth; in fact, the sounds were so faint that they barely made it pasted his now moist lips:

"Judy… Hopps? Is that you?…"

"Shh, shh, quiet Nick." cooed Judy as she tried to soothe the injured fox she cared for so dearly. "Don't worry, Nick. I'm putting you down on a nice soft bed. Don't you stress, you can go to sleep now. I'll give you lots of warm blankets,a nice cup of fresh coffee in the morning in the morning, and I'll even read you a story that you like just so that you will sleep extra tight."

With that, Judy slid Nick onto the bed, gently tucked him in, and breathed a heavy sigh of genuine relief.

"Thank God. He's finally asleep." she said, happy that the biggest burden of her day had been effectively dealt with.

Although she realized her situation was not exceedingly akin to that of a new mother, she could not refrain from feeling that her motivation to bath, take care of, and subsequently comfort Nick until she tucked him into her bed reflected some for of motherly tendency-naturally she could not be sure if such tendencies were mere reactions to the unfortunate condition of a good friend or actions that were elicited by seeing a familiar fellow citizen of Zootopia in distress.

Set on fulfilling her promise to read Nick a story, Judy walked over to the apartment's coffee table and grasped an immensely thick book which was, in actuality, significantly heavier than she had anticipated. Across the front of the book read _The Abridged Works of Russian Literary Icons, Volume I: L. Tolstoy & F. Dostoyevsky_ in two languages, English and Russian. Judy knew full well that the book was written completely in Russian Cyrillic, and though Nick was oblivious to the fact, Judy had been learning how to read and speak some basic Russian in order to impress Nick before the temporary breakup, and though the rabbit knew that it was unlikely that Nick would actually hear her reciting the works of his favorite Slavic literarians orally, she reasoned that the sentiment expressed by her effort to read the stories in their native tongue would in some way demonstrate her fondness for the fox. With this consideration behind her, Judy took a chair from the living room and sat down next to Nick as she began to read the anthology of Nick's most beloved nineteenth-century authors. The rabbit began to read from the works which were written as follows:

[ _Nota bene:_ This next part of the book will document (quite extensively) what Judy Hopps read to Nick on Tuesday, April 17 (in the chronological context of the story). The content that is posted below is legally beyond the expiration of copyright for both authors' works and therefore reside in the public domain; moreover, the inclusion of these historically notable novel excerpts does not violate any rules or guidelines of for both of these work reside in the realm of fiction, and therefore do not focus excessively on the affairs of non-fictional characters/events. The authors included are: Count Lev Nikolayevich Tolstoy (1828-1910) and Fyodor Dostoyevsky (1821-1881). The works displayed are: War and Peace (orig. published 1869) and Crime and Punishment (orig. published 1866). The point of the inclusion of these two works is not solely to add words to the manuscript-which in my opinion is adequately descriptive as is-rather it is to demonstrate Judy Hopps's commitment to Nick Wilde and her dedication to his comfort and happiness along with the obvious thematic importance of Russian/Slavic writers to this fan fiction. Furthermore, this is meant to be a fun, positive experience for any Russian speakers/readers to indulge in some classic Russian literature that has immense significance to this portion of the novella. Please, if you have any questions, concerns, complaints, etc. please email me at complainaboutslavicauthors  an email I set up exclusively for any comments/remarks people might have pertaining to the inclusion of the works. As a writer and a proud Russian Slav and Citizen of the Russian Federation, I thank you for your understanding and willingness to accept this creative aspect of Eastern European and world culture into this piece. If you would like to skip this section which will be written in Russian (Cyrillic) please skip to the next chapter, thank you. Otherwise, Давай, читать, наслаждайся! (Go ahead, read it, and enjoy!)]

 **Война и мир**

 _ **Первый вариант романа**_

 **ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ**

 **I**

\- Ну что, князь, Генуя и Лукка стали не больше как поместья, поместья фамилии Буонапарте. Нет, я вам вперед говорю, если вы мне не скажете, что у нас война, если вы позволите себе защищать все гадости, все ужасы этого антихриста (право, я верю, что он антихрист), - я вас больше не знаю, вы уже не друг мой, вы уже не мой верный раб, как вы говорите. Ну, здравствуйте, здравствуйте. Я вижу, что я вас пугаю, садитесь и рассказывайте.

Так говорила в июле 1805 года известная Анна Павловна Шерер, фрейлина и приближенная императрицы Марии Федоровны, встречая важного и чиновного князя Василия, первым приехавшего на ее вечер. Анна Павловна кашляла несколько дней, у нее был грипп, как она говорила (грипп был тогда новое слово, употреблявшееся только редкими), а потому она не дежурила и не выходила из дому. В записочках, разосланных утром с красным лакеем, было написано без различия во всех:

"Если у вас, граф (или князь), нет в виду ничего лучшего и если перспектива вечера у бедной больной не слишком вас пугает, то я буду очень рада видеть вас нынче у себя между 7 и 10 часами.

Аннa Шерер".

\- О, какое жестокое нападение! - отвечал, нисколько не смутясь такой встречей и слабо улыбаясь, вошедший князь с светлым выражением хитрого лица, в придворном шитом мундире, чулках, башмаках и звездах.

Он говорил на том изысканном французском языке, на котором не только говорили, но и думали наши деды, и с теми тихими покровительственными интонациями, которые свойственны состарившемуся в свете и при дворе значительному человеку. Он подошел к Анне Павловне, поцеловал ее руку, подставив ей свою надушенную и сияющую белизной даже между седыми волосами лысину, и покойно уселся на диване.

\- Прежде всего скажите, как ваше здоровье, милый друг? Успокойте друга, - сказал он, не изменяя голоса, и тоном, в котором из-за приличия и участия просвечивало равнодушие и даже насмешка.

\- Как вы хотите, чтоб я была здорова, когда нравственно страдаешь? Разве можно оставаться спокойной в наше время, когда есть у человека чувство, - сказала Анна Павловна. - Вы весь вечер у меня, надеюсь?

\- А праздник английского посланника? Ныне среда. Мне надо показаться там, - сказал князь. - Дочь заедет за мной и повезет меня.

\- Я думала, что нынешний праздник отменен. Признаюсь, все эти праздники и фейерверки становятся несносны.

\- Ежели бы знали, что вы этого хотите, праздник бы отменили, - сказал князь, по привычке, как заведенные часы, говоря вещи, которым он и не хотел, чтобы верили.

\- Не мучьте меня. Ну, что же решили по случаю депеши Новосильцева? Вы все знаете.

\- Как вам сказать? - сказал князь холодным, скучающим тоном. - Что решили? Решили, что Буонапарте сжег свои корабли, и мы тоже, кажется, готовы сжечь наши.

Князь Василий, говорил ли он умные или глупые, одушевленные или равнодушные слова, говорил их таким тоном, как будто он повторял их в тысячный раз, как актер роль старой пьесы, как будто слова выходили не из его соображения и как будто говорил он их не умом, не сердцем, а по памяти, одними губами.

Анна Павловна Шерер, напротив, несмотря на свои сорок лет, была преисполнена оживления и порывов, которые она долгим опытом едва приучила себя сдерживать в рамках придворной обдуманности, приличия и сдержанности. Каждую минуту она, видимо, готова была сказать что-нибудь лишнее, но, хотя она и на волосок была от того, это лишнее не прорывалось. Она была нехороша, но, видимо, сознаваемые ею самою восторженность ее взгляда и оживление улыбки, выражавших увлечение идеальными интересами, придавали ей то, что называлось интересностью. По словам и выражению князя Василия видно было, что в том кругу, где они оба обращались, давно установилось всеми признанное мнение об Анне Павловне как о милой и доброй энтузиастке и патриотке, которая берется немножко не за свое дело и часто вдается в крайность, но мила искренностью и пылкостью своих чувств. Быть энтузиасткой сделалось ее общественным положением, и иногда, когда ей даже того не хотелось, она, чтобы не обмануть ожиданий людей, знавших ее, делалась энтузиасткой. Сдержанная улыбка, игравшая постоянно на лице Анны Павловны, хотя и не шла к ее отжившим чертам, выражала, как у избалованных детей, постоянное сознание своего милого недостатка, от которого она не хочет, не может и не находит нужным исправляться.

Содержание депеши от Новосильцева, поехавшего в Париж для переговоров о мире, было следующее.

Приехав в Берлин, Новосильцев узнал, что Буонапарте издал декрет о присоединении Генуэзской республики к Французской империи в то самое время, как он изъявлял желание мириться с Англией при посредничестве России. Новосильцев, остановившись в Берлине и предполагая, что такое насилие Буонапарте может изменить намерение императора Александра, спрашивал разрешения его величества, ехать ли в Париж или возвратиться. Ответ Новосильцеву был уже составлен и должен быть отослан завтра. Завладение Генуей был желанный предлог для объявления войны, к которой мнение придворного общества было еще более готово, чем войско. В ответе было сказано: "Мы не хотим вести переговоров с человеком, который, изъявляя желание мириться, продолжает свои вторжения".

Это все было самою свежею новостью дня. Князь, видимо, знал все эти подробности из верных источников и шутливо передал их фрейлине.

\- Ну, к чему повели нас эти переговоры? - сказала Анна Павловна по-французски, как происходил и весь разговор. - Ну, к чему все эти переговоры? Не переговоры, а смерть за смерть мученика нужна злодею, - сказала она, раздувая ноздри, поворачиваясь на диване и вслед за тем улыбаясь.

\- Как вы кровожадны, дорогая! В политике не все делается как в гостиной. Существуют предосторожности, - сказал князь Василий с своею грустной улыбкой, которая была неестественна, но, повторяясь уж тридцать лет, так обжилась на старом лице князя, что казалась вместе и неестественною и привычною. - Есть письма от ваших? - прибавил он, видимо, считая фрейлину недостойною серьезного политического разговора и стараясь перевести его на другой предмет.

\- Но к чему повели нас эти предосторожности, - продолжала спрашивать Анна Павловна, не поддаваясь ему.

\- А хоть бы к тому, чтоб узнать мнение Австрии, которую вы так любите, - сказал князь Василий, видимо поддразнивая Анну Павловну и не желая выпускать разговор из шуточного тона.

Но Анна Павловна разгорячилась.

\- Ах, не говорите мне про Австрию! Я ничего не понимаю, может быть, но Австрия никогда не хотела и не хочет войны. Она предает нас. Россия одна должна быть спасительницею Европы. Наш благодетель знает свое высокое призвание и будет верен ему. Вот одно, во что я верю. Нашему доброму и чудному государю предстоит величайшая роль в мире, и он так добродетелен и хорош, что Бог не оставит его, и он исполнит свое призвание задавить гидру революции, которая теперь еще ужаснее в лице этого убийцы и злодея. Мы одни должны искупить кровь праведника. На кого нам надеяться, я вас спрашиваю? Англия с своим коммерческим духом не поймет и не может понять всю высоту души императора Александра. Она отказалась очистить Мальту. Она хочет видеть, ищет заднюю мысль наших действий. Что они сказали Новосильцеву? Ничего. Они не поняли, они не могут понять самоотвержения нашего императора, который ничего не хочет для себя и все хочет для блага мира. И что они обещали? Ничего. И что обещали, и того не будет. Пруссия уже объявила, что Буонапарте непобедим и что вся Европа ничего не может против него... И я не верю ни в одном слове ни Гарденбергу, ни Гаугвицу. Этот пресловутый нейтралитет Пруссии - только западня. Я верю в одного Бога и в высокую судьбу нашего милого императора. Он спасет Европу!..

Она вдруг остановилась с улыбкой насмешки над своею горячностью.

\- Я думаю, - сказал князь, улыбаясь, - что, ежели бы вас послали вместо нашего милого Винценгероде, вы бы взяли приступом согласие прусского короля. Вы так красноречивы. Вы дадите мне чаю?

\- Сейчас. Кстати, - прибавила она, опять успокаиваясь, - нынче у меня будет очень интересный человек, виконт де Мортемар. Он в родстве с Монморанси через Роганов, одна из лучших фамилий Франции. Это один из хороших эмигрантов, из настоящих. Он очень хорошо вел себя и все потерял. Он был при герцоге Энгиенском, при несчастном святом мученике во время его пребывания в Этенгейме. Говорят, он очень мил. Ваш обворожительный сын Ипполит обещал мне привезти его. Все наши дамы без ума от не?-

го, - прибавила она с улыбкой презрения, как будто жалела о бедных дамах, не умевших выдумать ничего лучше, как влюбляться в виконта де Мортемара.

\- Кроме вас, разумеется, - сказал князь все своим тоном посмеивания. - Я его видал, этого виконта, в свете, - прибавил он, видимо, мало заинтересованный надеждой видеть Мортемара. - Скажите, - сказал он, как будто только что вспомнив что-то, и особенно небрежно, тогда как то, о чем он спрашивал, было главною целью его посещения, - правда, что императрица-мать желает назначения барона Функе первым секретарем в Вену? Этот барон, кажется, ничтожная личность.

Князь Василий желал определить сына на это место, которое через императрицу Марию Федоровну старались доставить барону.

Анна Павловна почти закрыла глаза в знак того, что ни она, ни кто другой не могут судить про то, что угодно или нравится императрице.

\- Барон Функе был рекомендован императрице-матери ее сестрою, - только сказала она совсем особенным грустным сухим тоном. В то время как Анна Павловна назвала императрицу, лицо ее вдруг представило глубокое и искреннее выражение преданности и уважения, соединенное с грустью, что с ней бывало каждый раз, как она в разговоре упоминала о своей высокой покровительнице. Она сказала, что ее величество изволила оказать барону Функе много уважения, и опять взгляд ее подернулся грустью.

Князь равнодушно замолк. Анна Павловна, с свойственною ей придворной и женской ловкостью и быстротою такта, захотела и щелкануть князя за то, что он дерзнул так отозваться о лице, рекомендованном императрице, и в то же время утешить его.

\- Кстати, о вашей семье, - сказала она, - знаете ли вы, что ваша дочь составляет наслаждение всего общества. Ее находят прекрасною, как день. Государыня очень часто спрашивает про нее: "Что делает прекрасная Елена?"

Князь наклонился в знак уважения и признательности.

\- Я часто думаю, - продолжала Анна Павловна после минутного молчания, придвигаясь к князю и ласково улыбаясь ему, как будто выказывая этим, что политические и светские разговоры кончены и теперь начинается задушевный, - я часто думаю, как иногда несправедливо распределяется счастие жизни. За что вам дала судьба таких двух славных детей (исключая Анатоля, вашего меньшого, я его не люблю, - вставила она безапелляционно, приподняв брови), таких прелестных детей? А вы, право, менее всех цените их и потому их не ст\ите.

И она улыбнулась своей восторженною улыбкой.

\- Чего вы хотите? Лафатер сказал бы, что у меня нет шишки родительской любви, - сказал князь вяло.

\- Перестаньте шутить. Я хотела серьезно поговорить с вами. Знаете, я недовольна вашим меньшим сыном. Я его совсем не знаю, но, кажется, он поставил задачей сделать себе скандальную репутацию. Между нами будь сказано (лицо ее приняло грустное выражение), о нем говорили у ее величества, и жалеют вас...

Князь не отвечал, но она, молча, значительно глядя на него, ждала ответа. Князь Василий поморщился.

\- Что вы хотите, чтоб я делал? - сказал он наконец. - Вы знаете, я сделал для их воспитания все, что может отец, и оба вышли дураки. Ипполит, по крайней мере, покойный дурак, а Анатоль - беспокойный. Вот одно различие, - сказал он, улыбаясь более неестественно и одушевленно, чем обыкновенно, и при этом особенно резко выказывая в сложившихся около его рта морщинах что-то такое грубое и неприятное, что Анне Павловне пришло на мысль: не очень, должно быть, приятно быть сыном или дочерью такого отца.

\- И зачем родятся дети у таких людей, как вы? Ежели бы вы не были отец, я бы ни в чем не могла упрекнуть вас, - сказала Анна Павловна, задумчиво поднимая глаза.

\- Я ваш верный раб, и вам одной могу признаться. Мои дети - обуза моего существования. Это мой крест. Я так себе объясняю. Чего вы хотите? - Он помолчал, выражая жестом свою покорность жестокой судьбе. - Да, ежели бы можно было по произволу иметь и не иметь их... Я уверен, что в наш век будет сделано это изобретение.

Анне Павловне не понравилась мысль о таком изобретении.

\- Вы никогда не думали о том, чтобы женить вашего блудного сына Анатоля? Говорят, что старые девицы имеют манию женить.

Я еще не чувствую за собой этой слабости, но у меня есть одна маленькая особа, которая очень несчастлива с отцом, наша родственница, княжна Болконская.

Князь Василий не отвечал, хотя со свойственной светским людям быстротой соображенья и памятью движением головы показал, что он принял к соображенью это сведение.

\- Нет, вы знаете ли, что этот Анатоль мне стоит 40 000 в год, - сказал он, видимо, не в силах удерживать печальный ход своих мыслей. Он помолчал. - Что будет через пять лет, ежели это пойдет так? Вот выгода быть отцом. Она богата, ваша княжна?

\- Отец очень богат и скуп. Он живет в деревне. Знаете, этот известный князь Болконский, отставленный еще при покойном императоре и прозванный Прусским королем. Он очень умный человек, но со странностями и тяжелый. Бедняжка несчастлива. У нее брат, вот что недавно женился на Лизе Мейнен, адъютант Кутузова, живет здесь и будет нынче у меня. Она единственная дочь.

\- Послушайте, милая Анет, - сказал князь, взяв вдруг свою собеседницу за руку и пригибая ее почему-то книзу. - Устройте мне это дело, и я ваш вернейший раб навсегда. Она хорошей фамилии и богата. Все, что мне нужно.

И он с теми свободными и фамильярными, грациозными движениями, которые его отличали, взял за руку фрейлину, поцеловал ее и, поцеловав, помахал фрейлинскою рукой, развалившись на креслах и глядя в сторону.

\- Подождите, - сказала Анна Павловна, соображая. - Я нынче же поговорю с Лизой, женой молодого Болконского. И, может быть, это уладится. Я в вашем семействе начну обучаться ремеслу старой девы.

 **II**

Гостиная Анны Павловны начала понемногу наполняться. Приехала высшая знать Петербурга, люди самые разнородные по возрастам и характерам, но одинаковые по обществу, в каком все жили; приехал дипломат граф З. в звездах и орденах всех иностранных дворов, княгиня Л., отцветающая красавица, жена посланника; вошел дряхлый генерал, стуча саблей и кряхтя; вошла дочь князя Василия, красавица Элен, заехавшая за отцом, чтобы с ним вместе ехать на праздник посланника. Она была в шифре и бальном платье. Приехала и известная как самая обворожительная женщина Петербурга молодая, маленькая княгиня Болконская, прошлую зиму вышедшая замуж и теперь не выезжавшая в большой свет по причине своей беременности, но ездившая еще на небольшие вечера.

\- Вы не видали еще, или - вы не знакомы с моей тетушкой, - говорила Анна Павловна приезжавшим гостям и весьма серьезно подводила их к маленькой старушке в высоких бантах, выплывшей из другой комнаты, как скоро стали приезжать гости; называла их по имени, медленно переводя глаза с гостя на тетушку, и потом отходила. Все гости совершали обряд приветствия никому не известной, никому не интересной и не нужной тетушки. Анна Павловна с грустным торжественным участием следила за их приветствиями, молчаливо одобряя их. Тетушка каждому говорила в одних и тех же выражениях о его здоровье, о своем здоровье и о здоровье ее величества, которое нынче было, слава богу, лучше. Все подходившие, из приличия не выказывая поспешности, с чувством облегчения исполненной тяжелой обязанности, отходили от старушки, чтоб уж весь вечер ни разу не подойти к ней. Человек десять присутствующих мужчин и дам разместились кто у чайного стола, кто в уголку за трельяжем, кто у окна; все разговаривали и свободно переходили от одной группы к другой.

Молодая княгиня Болконская приехала с работой в шитом золотом бархатном мешке. Ее хорошенькая, с чуть черневшимися усиками верхняя губка была коротка по зубам, но тем милее она открывалась и тем еще милее вытягивалась иногда и опускалась на нижнюю. Как это всегда бывает у вполне привлекательных женщин, недостаток ее - короткость губы и полуоткрытый рот - казались ее особенною, собственно ее красотой. Всем было весело смотреть на эту полную здоровья и живости хорошенькую будущую мать, так легко переносившую свое положение. Старикам и скучающим мрачным молодым людям, смотревшим на нее, казалось, что они сами делаются похожи на нее, побыв и поговорив несколько времени с нею. Кто говорил с ней и видел при каждом ее слове светлую улыбочку и блестящие белые зубы, которые виднелись беспрестанно, думал, что он особенно нынче любезен. И это думал каждый. Маленькая княгиня, переваливаясь, маленькими быстрыми шажками обошла стол с рабочею сумочкой на руке и весело, оправляя платье, села на диван, около серебряного самовара, как будто все, что она ни делала, было развлечением для нее и для всех ее окружавших.

\- Я захватила работу, - сказала она, развертывая свой ридикюль и обращаясь ко всем вместе.

\- Смотрите, Анна, не сыграйте со мной дурной шутки, - обратилась она к хозяйке. - Вы мне писали, что у вас совсем маленький вечер, видите, как я одета дурно.

И она развела руками, чтобы показать свое, в кружевах, серенькое изящное платье, немного ниже грудей опоясанное широкою лентой.

\- Будьте спокойны, Лиз, вы всё будете лучше всех, - отвечала Анна Павловна.

\- Вы знаете, мой муж покидает меня, он идет на смерть, - продолжала она тем же тоном, обращаясь к генералу. - Скажите, зачем эта гадкая война? - обратилась она к князю Василию и, не дожидаясь ответа, обратилась к дочери князя Василия, к красивой Элен: - Знаете, Элен, вы становитесь слишком хороши, слишком хороши.

\- Что за прелестная особа эта маленькая княгиня! - сказал князь Василий тихо Анне Павловне.

\- Ваш обворожительный сын Ипполит до безумия влюблен в нее.

\- У этого дурака есть вкус.

Вскоре после маленькой княгини вошел толстый молодой человек с стриженою головой, в очках, светлых панталонах по тогдашней моде, с высоким жабо и в коричневом фраке. Этот толстый молодой человек, несмотря на модный покрой платья, был неповоротлив, неуклюж, как бывают неловки и неуклюжи здоровые мужицкие парни. Но он был незастенчив и решителен в движениях. На минуту остановился он посередине гостиной, не находя хозяйки и кланяясь всем, кроме нее, несмотря на знаки, которые она ему делала. Приняв старую тетушку за самую Анну Павловну, он сел подле нее и стал говорить с ней, но узнав, наконец, по удивленному лицу тетушки, что этого не следует делать, встал и сказал:

\- Извините, мадемуазель, я думал, что это не вы.

Даже бесстрастная тетушка покраснела при этих бессмысленных словах и с отчаянным видом замахала своей племяннице, приглашая ее себе на помощь. Занятая до сих пор другим гостем, Анна Павловна подошла к ней.

\- Очень любезно с вашей стороны, мсье Пьер, что вы пришли навестить бедную больную, - сказала она ему, улыбаясь и переглядываясь с тетушкой.

Пьер сделал еще хуже. Он сел подле Анны Павловны с видом человека, который не скоро встанет, и тотчас же начал с нею разговор о Руссо, о котором они говорили в предпоследнее свидание. Анне Павловне было некогда. Она прислушивалась, приглядывалась, помещала и перемещала гостей.

\- Я не могу понять, - говорил молодой человек, значительно глядя через очки на свою собеседницу, - почему не любят "Исповедь", тогда как "Новая Элоиза" гораздо ничтожнее.

Толстый молодой человек неловко выражал свою мысль и вызывал на спор Анну Павловну, совершенно не замечая, что фрейлине и вообще никакого дела не было до того, какое сочинение хорошо или дурно, а особенно теперь, когда ей столько надо было сообразить и вспомнить.

\- "Пусть прозвучит труба последнего суда, я предстану со своею книгой в руках", - говорил он, с улыбкой цитируя первую страницу "Исповеди". - Прочтя эту книгу, полюбишь человека.

\- Да, конечно, - отвечала Анна Павловна, несмотря на то, что она была совершенно противоположного мнения, и оглядывала гостей, желая встать. Но Пьер продолжал:

\- Это не только книга, это поступок. Тут полная исповедь. Не правда ли?

\- Но я не хочу быть его духовником, мсье Пьер, у него слишком гадкие грехи, - сказала она, вставая и улыбаясь. - Пойдемте, я вас представлю кузине.

И, отделавшись от молодого человека, не умеющего жить, она возвратилась к своим занятиям хозяйки дома и продолжала прислушиваться и приглядываться, готовая подать помощь на тот пункт, где ослабевал разговор, как хозяин прядильной мастерской, посадив работников по местам, прохаживается по заведению и примечает, все ли вертятся веретена. Как хозяин прядильной, замечая неподвижность или непривычный, скрипящий, слишком громкий звук веретена, торопливо идет, сдерживает или пускает его в надлежащий ход, так и Анна Павловна подходила к замолкнувшему или слишком много говорившему кружку и одним словом или перемещением опять заводила равномерную, приличную разговорную машину.

 **III**

Вечер Анны Павловны был пущен. Веретена с разных сторон равномерно и не умолкая шумели. Кроме тетушки, около которой сидела только одна пожилая дама с исплаканным худым лицом, несколько чужая в этом блестящем обществе, и еще кроме толстого мсье Пьера, который после своих бестактных разговоров с тетушкой и Анной Павловной молчал весь вечер, видимо, не знакомый почти ни с кем, и только оживленно оглядывался на тех, кто ходил и говорил громче других, - общество разбилось на три кружка. В одном центром была красавица княжна Элен, дочь князя Василия, в другом - сама Анна Павловна, в третьем - хорошенькая, румяная и слишком полная по своей молодости маленькая княгиня Болконская.

Вошел сын князя Василия Ипполит, "ваш обворожительный сын Ипполит", как неизменно называла его Анна Павловна, и ожидаемый виконт, от которого сходили с ума, по словам Анны Павловны, "все наши дамы". Ипполит вошел, глядя в лорнет, и, не опуская лорнета, громко, но неясно пробурлил: "Виконт де Мортемар", - и тотчас же, не обращая внимания на отца, подсел к маленькой княгине и, наклоняя к ней голову так близко, что между ее и его лицом оставалось расстояние меньше четверти, что-то часто и неясно стал говорить ей и смеяться.

Виконт был миловидный, с мягкими чертами и приемами молодой человек, очевидно, считавший себя знаменитостью, но, по благовоспитанности, скромно предоставлявший пользоваться собой тому обществу, в котором он находился. Анна Павловна очевидно угощала им своих гостей. Как хороший метрдотель подает как нечто сверхъестественно прекрасное тот кусок говядины, который есть не захочется, если увидать его в грязной кухне, так в нынешний вечер Анна Павловна сервировала своим гостям виконта как что-то сверхъестественно утонченное, тогда как господа, стоявшие с ним в одной гостинице и игравшие с ним каждый день на биллиарде, видели в нем только большого мастера карамболировать и вовсе не находили себя счастливыми от того, что виделись и говорили с виконтом.

Заговорили тотчас об убийстве герцога Энгиенского. Виконт сказал, что герцог Энгиенский погиб от своего великодушия и что были особенные причины озлобления Буонапарте.

\- Ах! Расскажите нам это, виконт, - сказала Анна Павловна.

Виконт наклонился в знак покорности и учтиво улыбнулся. Анна Павловна сделала круг около виконта и пригласила всех слушать его рассказ.

\- Виконт был лично знаком с герцогом, - шепнула Анна Павловна одному.

\- Виконт удивительный мастер рассказывать, - проговорила она другому.

\- Как сейчас, виден человек хорошего общества, - сказала она третьему, и виконт был подан обществу в самом изящном и выгодном для него свете, как ростбиф на горячем блюде и посыпанный зеленью.

Виконт хотел уже начать свой рассказ и тонко улыбнулся.

\- Переходите сюда, дорогая Элен, - сказала Анна Павловна красавице княжне, которая сидела поодаль, составляя центр другого кружка.

Княжна Элен улыбалась; она поднялась с тою же неизменяющеюся улыбкой вполне красивой женщины, с которой она вошла в гостиную. Слегка шумя своею белою бальною робой, убранной плюшем и мехом, и блестя белизной плеч, глянцем волос и бриллиантов, она прошла между расступившимися мужчинами и прямо, не глядя ни на кого, но всем улыбаясь и как бы любезно предоставляя каждому право любоваться красотою своего стана, полных плеч, очень открытой по тогдашней моде груди и спины и как будто внося с собою блеск бала, подошла к Анне Павловне. Элен была так хороша, что не только не было в ней заметно тени кокетства, но, напротив, ей как будто совестно было за свою несомненную и слишком сильно и победительно действующую красоту. Она как будто желала и не могла умалить своей красоты. "Какая красавица!" - говорил каждый, кто ее видел.

Как будто пораженный чем-то необычайным, виконт пожал плечами и опустил глаза, в то время как она усаживалась перед ним и освещала и его все тою же неизменною улыбкой.

\- Мадам, я, право, опасаюсь за свои способности перед такой публикой, - сказал он, наклоняя с улыбкой голову.

Княжна облокотила свою открытую полную руку на столик и не нашла нужным что-либо сказать. Она улыбаясь ждала. Во все время рассказа она сидела прямо, посматривая изредка то на свою полную красивую руку, которая от давления на стол изменила свою форму, то на еще более красивую грудь, на которой она поправляла бриллиантовое ожерелье, поправляла несколько раз складки своего платья и, когда рассказ производил впечатление, оглядывалась на Анну Павловну и тотчас же принимала то самое выражение, которое было на лице фрейлины, и потом опять успокаивалась в сияющей улыбке. Вслед за Элен перешла и маленькая княгиня от чайного стола.

\- Подождите, я возьму мою работу, - проговорила она.

\- О чем вы думаете? - обратилась она к князю Ипполиту. - Принесте мне мой ридикюль.

Княгиня, улыбаясь и говоря со всеми, вдруг произвела перестановку, и, усевшись, весело оправилась.

\- Теперь мне хорошо, - приговаривала она и, попросив начинать, принялась за работу. Князь Ипполит перенес ей ридикюль, перешел за нею и, близко придвинув к ней кресло, сел подле нее.

Очаровательный Ипполит поражал своим необыкновенным сходством с сестрою-красавицей и еще более тем, что, несмотря на сходство, он был поразительно дурен собой. Черты его лица были те же, как и у сестры, но у той все освещалось жизнерадостной, самодовольной, молодой, неизменной улыбкой жизни и необычайной античной красотою тела; у брата, напротив, то же лицо было отуманено идиотизмом и неизменно выражало самоуверенную брюзгливость, а тело было худощаво и слабо. Глаза, нос, рот - все сжималось как будто в одну неопределенную и скучную гримасу, а руки и ноги всегда принимали неестественные положения.

\- Это не история о привидениях? - сказал он, усевшись подле княгини и торопливо пристроив к глазам свой лорнет, как будто без этого инструмента он не мог начать говорить.

\- Вовсе нет, - пожимая плечами, сказал удивленный рассказчик.

\- Дело в том, что я терпеть не могу историй о привидениях, - сказал он таким тоном, что видно было, - он сказал эти слова, а потом уже понял, что они значили.

Из-за самоуверенности, с которою он говорил, никто не мог понять, очень ли умно или очень глупо то, что он сказал. Он был в темно-зеленом фраке, в панталонах цвета бедра испуганной нимфы, как он сам говорил, в чулках и башмаках. Он сел в самую глубину кресла против рассказчика, положил одну руку с кольцом и гербовой печатью перед собой на стол в таком вытянутом положении, что ему стоило, видимо, большого труда удерживать ее в этом положении, однако во все время рассказа он держал так руку. Другою рукой он держал лорнет в ладони и этою же рукой оправлял свою прическу кверху, придававшую еще более странное выражение его вытянутому лицу, и, как будто вспомнив что-то, начинал смотреть на свою выставленную руку с перстнями, потом на ноги виконта, потом весь оборачивался быстро и развинченно, как он и все делал, и долго пристально смотрел на княгиню.

\- Когда я имел счастье видеть в последний раз блаженной и печальной памяти герцога Энгиенского, - начал виконт с изящной грустью в голосе, оглядывая слушателей, - он в самых лестных выражениях говорил о красоте и гениальности великой Жорж. Кто не знает этой гениальной и прелестной женщины? Я выразил свое удивление, каким образом герцог мог узнать ее, не быв в Париже эти последние годы. Герцог улыбнулся и сказал мне, что Париж не так далек от Мангейма, как это кажется. Я ужаснулся и высказал его высочеству свой страх при мысли о посещении им Парижа. "Сударь, - сказал я, - бог знает, не окружены ли мы здесь изменниками и предателями и не будет ли ваше присутствие в Париже, как бы тайно оно ни было, известно Буонапарте?" Но герцог только улыбнулся на мои слова с рыцарством и отважностью, составляющими отличительную черту его фамилии.

\- Дом Конде - ветка лавра, привитая к дереву Бурбонов, как говорил недавно Питт, - сказал монотонно князь Василий, как будто он диктовал какому-то невидимому писцу.

\- Господин Питт очень хорошо выразился, - лаконически прибавил его сын Ипполит, решительно поворачиваясь на кресле туловищем в одну, а ногами в противоположную сторону, торопливо поймав лорнетку и устремив сквозь нее свой взгляд на родителя.

\- Одним словом, - продолжал виконт, обращаясь преимущественно к красавице княжне, которая не спускала с него глаз, - я должен был оставить Этенгейм и узнал уже потом, что герцог, увлеченный своею отвагой, ездил в Париж, делал честь мадемуазель Жорж не только восхищаться ею, но и посещать ее.

\- Но у него была сердечная привязанность к принцессе Шарлотте де Роган Рошфор, - горячо перебила Анна Павловна. - Говорили, что он тайно был женат на ней, - сказала она, видимо, испуганная будущим содержанием рассказа, который ей казался слишком вольным в присутствии молодой девушки.

\- Одна привязанность не мешает другой, - продолжал виконт, тонко улыбаясь и не замечая опасений Анны Павловны. - Но дело в том, что мадемуазель Жорж прежде своего сближения с герцогом пользовалась сближением с другим человеком.

Он помолчал.

\- Человека этого звали Буонапарте, - произнес он, с улыбкой оглянув слушателей.

Анна Павловна, в свою очередь, оглянулась беспокойно, видя, что рассказ делается опаснее и опаснее.

\- Так вот, - продолжал виконт, - новый султан из "Тысячи и одной ночи" не пренебрегал частенько проводить свои вечера у самой красивой, самой приятной женщины во Франции. И мадемуазель Жорж, - он помолчал, пожав выразительно плечами, - должна была превратить необходимость в добродетель. Счастливец Буонапарте приезжал обыкновенно по вечерам, не назначая своих дней.

\- Ах! Я предвижу, и мне становится жутко, - пожимая полными и гибкими плечиками, сказала маленькая хорошенькая княгиня.

Пожилая дама, сидевшая весь вечер подле тетушки, перешла к кружку рассказчика, покачав головою и улыбнувшись значительно и грустно.

\- Это ужасно, не правда ли? - сказала она, хотя, очевидно, и не слыхала начала истории. На неуместность ее замечания и на нее саму никто не обратил внимания.

Князь Ипполит объявил быстро и громко:

\- Жорж в роли Клитемнестры удивительна!

Анна Павловна молчала и находилась в беспокойстве, не решив еще окончательно в своем уме, прилично или неприлично было то, что рассказывал виконт. С одной стороны - вечерние посещения актрис, с другой стороны - ежели уж виконт де Мортемар, родственник Монморанси через Роганов, лучший представитель Сен-Жерменского предместья, в гостиной будет говорить неприлично?сти, то кто же, наконец, знает, что прилично и неприлично?

\- В один вечер, - продолжал виконт, оглядывая слушателей и оживляясь, - Клитемнестра эта, прельстив весь театр своею удивительною передачей Расина, возвратилась домой и думала отдохнуть от усталости и волнения. Она не ждала султана.

Анна Павловна вздрогнула при слове "султан". Княжна опустила глаза и перестала улыбаться.

\- Как вдруг служанка доложила, что бывший виконт Рокрой желает видеть великую актрису. Рокрой - так называл себя герцог. Он был принят, - прибавил виконт и, помолчав несколько секунд, чтобы дать понять, что он не все рассказывает, что знает, продолжал: - Стол блестел хрусталем, эмалью, серебром и фарфором. Стояли два прибора, время летело незаметно, и наслаждение...

Неожиданно в этом месте рассказа князь Ипполит произвел странный громкий звук, который одни приняли за кашель, другие за сморканье, мычанье или смех, и стал торопливо ловить упущенный лорнет. Рассказчик удивленно остановился. Анна Павловна испуганно перебила описание наслаждений, которые с таким вкусом описывал виконт.

\- Не томите нас, виконт, - сказала она.

Виконт улыбнулся.

\- Наслаждение превращало часы в минуты, как вдруг послышался звонок, и испуганная горничная, дрожа, прибежала объ?явить, что звонит страшный бонапартовский мамелюк и что ужасный господин его уже стоит у подъезда...

\- Прелестно, - прошептала маленькая княгиня, втыкая иголку в работу, как будто в знак того, что интерес и прелесть истории мешают ей продолжать работу.

Виконт оценил эту молчаливую похвалу и, благодарно улыбнувшись, хотел продолжать, когда в гостиную вошло новое лицо и произвело необходимую остановку.

 **IV**

Новое лицо это был молодой князь Андрей Болконский, муж маленькой княгини. Не столько по тому, что молодой князь приехал так поздно, но все-таки был принят хозяйкой самым любезным образом, сколько по тому, как он вошел в комнату, было видно, что он один из тех светских молодых людей, которые так избалованы светом, что даже презирают его. Молодой князь был небольшого роста, весьма красивый, сухощавый брюнет, с несколько истощенным видом, коричневым цветом лица, в чрезвычайно изящной одежде и с крошечными руками и ногами. Все в его фигуре, начиная от усталого, скучающего взгляда до ленивой и слабой походки, представляло самую резкую противоположность с его маленькою, оживленною женой. Ему, видимо, все бывшие в гостиной не только были знакомы, но уж надоели ему так, что и смотреть на них и слушать их ему было очень скучно, потому что он вперед знал все, что будет. Из всех же прискучивших ему лиц лицо его хорошенькой жены, казалось, больше всех ему надоело. С кислою, слабою гримасой, портившей его красивое лицо, он отвернулся от нее, как будто подумал: "Тебя только недоставало, чтобы вся эта компания совсем мне опротивела". Он поцеловал руку Анны Павловны с таким видом, как будто готов был бог знает что дать, чтоб избавиться от этой тяжелой обязанности, и щурясь, почти закрывая глаза и морщась, оглядывал все общество.

\- У вас съезд, - сказал он тоненьким голоском и кивнул головой кое-кому, кое-кому подставил свою руку, предоставляя ее пожатию.

\- Вы собираетесь на войну, князь? - сказала Анна Павловна.

\- Генерал Кутузов, - сказал он, ударяя на последнем слоге зов как француз, снимая перчатку с белейшей, крошечной руки и потирая ею глаза, - генерал-аншеф Кутузов зовет меня к себе в адъютанты.

\- А Лиза, ваша жена?

\- Она поедет в деревню.

\- Как вам не грех лишать нас вашей прелестной жены?

Молодой адъютант сделал выпяченными губами презрительный звук, какой делают только французы, и ничего не отвечал.

\- Андрей, - сказала его жена, обращаясь к мужу тем же кокетливым тоном, каким она обращалась и к посторонним, - подите сюда, садитесь, послушайте, какую историю рассказывает виконт о мадемуазель Жорж и Буонапарте.

Андрей зажмурился и сел совсем в другую сторону, как будто не слышал жены.

\- Продолжайте, виконт, - сказала Анна Павловна. - Виконт рассказывал, как герцог Энгиенский бывал у мадемуазель Жорж, - прибавила она, обращаясь к вошедшему, чтобы он мог следить за продолжением рассказа.

\- Мнимое соперничество Буонапарте и герцога из-за Жорж, - сказал князь Андрей таким тоном, как будто смешно было кому-нибудь не знать про это, и повалился на ручку кресла. В это время молодой человек в очках, называемый мсье Пьер, со времени входа князя Андрея в гостиную не спускавший с него радостных, дружелюбных глаз, подошел к нему и взял его за руку. Князь Андрей так мало был любопытен, что, не оглядываясь, сморщил наперед лицо в гримасу, выражавшую досаду на того, кто трогает его, но, увидав улыбающееся лицо Пьера, улыбнулся тоже, и вдруг все лицо его преобразилось. Доброе и умное выражение вдруг явилось на нем.

\- Как? Ты здесь, кавалергард мой милый? - спросил князь радостно, но с покровительственным и надменным оттенком.

\- Я знал, что вы будете, - отвечал Пьер. - Я приеду к вам ужинать, - прибавил он тихо, чтобы не мешать виконту, который продолжал свой рассказ. - Можно?

\- Нет, нельзя, - сказал князь Андрей, смеясь и отворачиваясь, но пожатием руки давая знать Пьеру, что этого не нужно было спрашивать.

Виконт рассказал, как мадемуазель Жорж умоляла герцога спрятаться, как герцог сказал, что он никогда ни перед кем не прятался, как мадемуазель Жорж сказала ему: "Ваше высочество, ваша шпага принадлежит королю и Франции", - и как герцог все-таки спрятался под белье в другой комнате, и как Наполеону сделалось дурно, и герцог вышел из-под белья и увидел перед собой Буонапарте.

\- Прелестно, восхитительно! - послышалось между слушателями.

Даже Анна Павловна, заметив, что самое затруднительное место истории пройдено благополучно, и успокоившись, вполне могла наслаждаться рассказом. Виконт разгорелся и, грассируя, говорил с одушевлением актера...

\- Враг его дома, похититель трона, тот, кто возглавлял его нацию, был здесь, перед ним, неподвижно распростертый на земле и, может быть, при последнем издыхании. Как говорил великий Корнель: "Злобная радость поднималась в его сердце, и только оскорбленное величие помогло ему не поддаться ей".

Виконт остановился и, сбираясь повести еще сильнее свой рассказ, улыбнулся, как будто успокаивая дам, которые уже слишком были взволнованы. Совершенно неожиданно во время этой паузы красавица княжна Элен посмотрела на часы, переглянулась с отцом и вместе с ним встала, и этим движением расстроила кружок и прервала рассказ.

\- Мы опоздаем, пап, - сказала она просто, продолжая сиять на всех своею улыбкой.

\- Вы меня извините, мой милый виконт, - обратился князь Василий к французу, ласково притягивая его за рукав вниз к стулу, чтобы он не вставал. - Этот несчастный праздник у посланника лишает меня удовольствия и прерывает вас.

\- Очень мне грустно покидать ваш восхитительный вечер, - сказал он Анне Павловне.

Дочь его, княжна Элен, слегка придерживая складки платья, пошла между стульев, и улыбка просияла еще светлее на ее прекрасном лице.

 **V**

Анна Павловна попросила виконта подождать ее и пошла проводить князя Василия с дочерью до другой комнаты. Пожилая дама, сидевшая прежде с тетушкой и потом изъявившая такой бестолковый интерес к истории виконта, торопливо встала и догнала князя Василия в передней.

С лица ее исчезла вся прежняя притворность интереса. Доброе, исплаканное лицо ее выражало только беспокойство и страх.

\- Что же вы мне скажете, князь, о моем Борисе? - сказала она, догоняя его в передней (она выговаривала имя Борис с особенным ударением на о). - Я не могу оставаться дольше в Петербурге. Скажите, какие известия я могу привезти моему бедному мальчику?

Несмотря на то, что князь Василий неохотно и почти неучтиво слушал пожилую даму и даже выказывал нетерпение, она ласково и трогательно улыбалась ему и, чтоб он не ушел, взяла его за руку.

\- Что вам стоит сказать слово государю, и он прямо будет переведен в гвардию, - просила она.

\- Поверьте, что я сделаю все, что могу, княгиня, - отвечал князь Василий, - но мне трудно просить государя; я бы советовал вам обратиться к Разумовскому, через князя Голицына, это было бы умнее.

Пожилая дама носила имя княгини Друбецкой, одной из лучших фамилий России, но она была бедна, давно вышла из света и утратила прежние связи. Она приехала теперь, чтобы выхлопотать определение в гвардию своему единственному сыну. Только затем, чтоб увидеть князя Василия, она назвалась и приехала на вечер к Анне Павловне, только затем она слушала историю виконта. Она испугалась слов князя Василия; когда-то красивое лицо ее выразило почти презрение, но это продолжалось только минуту. Она опять улыбнулась и крепче схватилась за руку князя Василия.

\- Послушайте, князь, - сказала она, - я никогда не просила вас, никогда не буду просить, никогда не напоминала вам о дружбе моего отца к вам. Но теперь я Богом заклинаю вас, сделайте это для моего сына, и я буду считать вас благодетелем, - торопливо прибавила она. - Нет, вы не сердитесь, а вы обещайте мне. Я просила Голицына, он отказал. Будьте добрым человеком, каким вы всегда были, - говорила она, стараясь улыбаться, тогда как в ее глазах были слезы.

\- Пап, мы опоздаем, - сказала, поворачивая свою красивую голову на античных плечах, княжна Элен, ожидавшая у двери.

Но влияние в свете есть капитал, который надо беречь, чтоб он не исчез. Князь Василий знал это, и раз рассудив, что ежели бы он стал просить за всех, кто его просит, то вскоре ему нельзя было бы просить ни за кого, он редко употреблял свое влияние. В деле княгини Друбецкой он почувствовал, однако, после ее нового призыва, что-то вроде укора совести. Она напомнила ему правду: первыми шагами своими в службе он был обязан ее отцу. Кроме того, он видел по ее приемам, что она одна из тех женщин, особенно матерей, которые, однажды взяв себе что-нибудь в голову, не отстанут до тех пор, пока не исполнят их желания, а в противном случае готовы на ежедневные, ежеминутные приставания и даже на сцены. Это последнее соображение поколебало его.

\- Дорогая Анна Михайловна, - сказал он с своею всегдашней фамильярностью и скукой в голосе, - для меня почти невозможно сделать то, что вы хотите, но, чтобы доказать вам, как я люблю вас и чту память покойного графа, отца вашего, я сделаю невозможное. Сын ваш будет переведен в гвардию, вот вам моя рука. Довольны вы?

И он пожал ее руку, дергая ее вниз.

\- Милый мой, вы благодетель! Я иного и не ждала от вас, - так лгала и унижалась мать, - я знала, как вы добры.

Он хотел уйти.

\- Постойте, два слова. Раз он перейдет в гвардию... - она замялась. - Вы хороши с Михаилом Илларионовичем Кутузовым, рекомендуйте ему Бориса в адъютанты. Тогда бы я была покойна, и тогда бы уж...

Анна Михайловна, будто цыганка, выпрашивала для сына тем больше, чем больше ей давали. Князь Василий улыбнулся.

\- Этого не обещаю. Вы не знаете, как осаждают Кутузова с тех пор, как он назначен главнокомандующим. Он мне сам говорил, что все московские барыни сговорились отдать ему всех своих детей в адъютанты.

\- Нет, обещайте, я не пущу вас, милый, благодетель мой...

\- Пап, - опять тем же тоном повторила красавица, - мы опоздаем.

\- Ну, прощайте. Видите?

\- Так завтра вы доложите государю?

\- Непременно, а Кутузову не обещаю.

\- Нет, обещайте, обещайте, Василий, - сказала вслед ему Анна Михайловна, с улыбкой молодой кокетки, которая когда-то, должно быть, была ей свойственна, а теперь так не шла к ее истощенному, доброму лицу. Она, видимо, забыла свои годы и пускала в ход, по привычке, все старинные женские средства. Но как только он вышел, лицо ее опять приняло то же холодное, притворное выражение, которое было на нем прежде. Она вернулась к кружку, в котором виконт продолжал рассказывать, и опять сделала вид, что слушает, дожидаясь времени уехать, так как дело ее было сделано.

 **VI**

Конец истории виконта был следующий:

"Герцог Энгиенский достал из кармана флакон горного хрусталя, обделанный в золото, в котором были жизненные капли, подаренные его отцу графом Сен-Жерменом. Капли эти, как известно, имели свойство оживлять мертвого или почти мертвого, но их не надо было давать никому, кроме членов дома Конде. Посторонние лица, отведавшие капель, исцелялись так же, как и Конде, но делались непримиримыми врагами герцогского дома. Доказательством тому служит то, что отец герцога, желая исцелить умирающего коня, дал ему этих капель. Конь ожил, но покушался потом несколько раз погубить седока и раз понес его во время битвы в лагерь республиканцев. Отец герцога убил любимую лошадь. Несмотря на то, молодой и рыцарский герцог Энгиенский влил несколько капель в рот своего врага Буонапарте, и изверг ожил.

\- Кто вы? - спросил Буонапарте.

\- Родственник служанки, - отвечал герцог.

\- Ложь! - закричал Буонапарте.

\- Генерал, я без оружия, - отвечал герцог.

\- Ваше имя?

\- Я спас вам жизнь, - отвечал герцог.

Герцог уехал, а капли подействовали, и Буонапарте почувствовал ненависть к герцогу и с того дня поклялся уничтожить несчастного и великодушного юношу. Через своих клевретов, узнав по забытому герцогом платку, на котором был вышит герб дома Конде, кто был его соперник, Буонапарте велел изобрести предлог заговора Пишегрю и Жоржа Кадудаля, схватил в Баденском герцогстве мученика-героя и убил его.

\- Ангел и демон. И вот каким образом было совершено самое ужасное преступление в истории.

Этим заключил виконт свою историю и от избытка волнения перевернулся на стуле. Все молчали.

\- Убийство герцога было более чем преступление, виконт, - сказал князь Андрей, слегка улыбаясь, как будто он подсмеивался над виконтом, - это была ошибка.

Виконт приподнял брови и развел руками. Жест его мог означать многое.

\- Но как вы находите всю эту последнюю комедию Миланского помазания? - сказала Анна Павловна. - И вот новая комедия: народы Генуи и Лукки изъявляют свои желания господину Буонапарте. И господин Буонапарте сидит на троне и исполняет желания народов. О, это восхитительно! Нет, от этого можно с ума сойти. Подумаешь, что весь свет потерял голову.

Князь Андрей отвернулся от Анны Павловны, как будто в той мысли, что эти разговоры ни к чему не ведут.

\- "Бог мне дал корону. Беда тому, кто ее тронет", - произнес князь Андрей с гордостью, как будто то были его слова (слова Наполеона, сказанные при возложении короны). - Говорят, он был очень хорош, произнеся эти слова, - прибавил он.

Анна Павловна строго взглянула на князя Андрея.

\- Надеюсь, - продолжала она, - что это была, наконец, та капля, которая переполнит стакан. Государи не могут долее терпеть этого человека, который угрожает всему.

\- Государи? Я не говорию о России, - сказал виконт учтиво и безнадежно: - государи! Но что они сделали для Людовика XVI, для королевы, для Елизаветы? Ничего! - продолжал он, одушевляясь. - И поверьте мне, они несут наказание за свою измену делу Бурбонов. Государи? Они шлют послов приветствовать похитителя престола.

И он, презрительно вздохнув, опять переменил положение. Князь Ипполит, долго смотревший в лорнет на виконта, вдруг при этих словах повернулся всем телом к маленькой княгине и, попросив у нее иголку, стал показывать ей, рисуя иголкой на столе, герб Конде. Он растолковывал ей этот герб с таким значительным видом, как будто княгиня просила его об этом.

\- Герб Конде представляет щит с красными и синими узкими зазубренными полосками, - говорил он. Княгиня, улыбаясь, слушала.

\- Ежели еще год Буонапарте останется на престоле Франции, - продолжал виконт начатый разговор с видом человека, не слушающего других, но в деле, лучше всех ему известном, следящего только за ходом своих мыслей, - то дела пойдут слишком далеко интригой, насилием, изгнаниями, казнями. Общество, я разумею хорошее общество, французское, навсегда будет уничтожено, и тогда?

Он пожал плечами и развел руками.

\- Император Александр, - сказала Анна Павловна с грустью, сопутствовавшей всегда ее речам об императорской фамилии, - объявил, что он предоставит самим французам выбрать образ правления. И я думаю, нет сомнения, что вся нация, освободившись от узурпатора, бросится в руки законного короля, - сказала Анна Павловна, стараясь быть любезнее с эмигрантом и роялистом.

\- О, если бы эта счастливая минута могла прийти! - сказал виконт, с благодарностью за внимание наклоняя голову.

\- А вы как думаете, мсье Пьер? - ласково спросила Анна Павловна у толстого молодого человека, которого неловкое молчание тяготило ее как любезную хозяйку. - Как вы думаете? Вы недавно из Парижа.

Анна Павловна, ожидая ответа, улыбнулась виконту и другим, как будто говоря: я и с ним должна быть любезна; видите, я обращаюсь и к нему, хотя и знаю, что он ничего не может сказать.

 **VII**

\- Вся нация умрет за своего императора, за величайшего человека в мире! - вдруг безо всяких приготовлений, громко и запальчиво заговорил молодой человек, похожий на мужицкого парня, с таким видом, как будто он боялся, что его перебьют и что он не найдет после случая высказаться вполне. Он оглянулся на князя Андрея. Князь Андрей улыбнулся.

\- Величайшего гения нашего века, - продолжал Пьер.

\- Как? Это ваше мнение? Вы шутите! - вскрикнула Анна Павловна с испугом, происходившим не столько от слов, произнесенных молодым человеком, сколько от того одушевления, не гостинного и совершенно неприличного, которое выражалось в крупных и мясистых чертах молодого человека и преимущественно в звуке его голоса, который был слишком громок и, главное, естествен. Он не делал жестов, говорил прерывисто, изредка поправляя очки и оглядываясь, но по всей фигуре видно было, что теперь его ни?кто не остановит и что он выскажет всю свою мысль, не думая о приличиях. Молодой человек был похож на дикую невыезженную лошадь, которая до тех пор, пока она не в седле и не в хомуте, смирна, даже робка и ничем не отличается от других лошадей, но которая, как только на нее надета сбруя, вдруг начинает без всякой понятной причины подгибать голову, взвиваться и самым смешным образом козелкать, чему и сама не рада. Молодой человек, видимо, почуял сбрую и начал свои смешные козлы.

\- О Бурбонах никто и не думает теперь во Франции, - продолжал он, торопясь, чтоб его не перебили, и постоянно оглядываясь на князя Андрея, как будто в нем одном он ждал поддержки. - Не забудьте, что только три месяца, как я приехал из Парижа.

Он говорил на отличном французском языке.

\- Господин виконт совершенно справедливо полагает, что будет поздно для Бурбонов через год. И теперь уже поздно. Роялистов нет больше. Одни бросили свое отечество, другие сделались бонапартистами. Все Сен-Жерменское предместье преклоняется перед императором.

\- Есть исключения, - сказал виконт снисходительно.

Светская, привычная Анна Павловна беспокойно смотрела то на виконта, то на неприличного молодого человека и не могла себе простить того, что неосторожно пригласила этого юношу, не узнавши его прежде.

Неприличный юноша был незаконный сын знаменитого богача и вельможи. Анна Павловна пригласила его из уважения к отцу и принимая в соображение то, что этот мсье Пьер только что приехал из-за границы, где он воспитывался.

"Если б я знала, что он так дурно воспитан и бонапартист", - думала она, глядя на его большую стриженую голову и мясистые крупные черты. "Вот воспитание, какое дают теперь молодым людям, - думала она. - Сразу виден человек хорошего общества", - говорила она про себя, любуясь спокойствием виконта.

\- Почти все дворянство, - продолжал Пьер, - перешло к Бо?напарту.

\- Это говорят бонапартисты, - сказал виконт. - Теперь трудно узнать общественное мнение Франции.

\- По словам Бонапарта, - сказал князь Андрей, и невольно все обратились на его тихий, ленивый, но слышный всегда по своей самоуверенности голос, ожидая услышать, что же сказал Бонапарт.

\- "Я показал им путь славы, они не хотели, - продолжал князь Андрей после недолгого молчания, опять повторяя слова Наполеона: - я открыл им мои передние, они бросились толпой". Не знаю, до какой степени имел он право так говорить, но это зло, очень зло, - заключил он с кислою улыбкой и отвернулся.

\- Он имел право это сказать против роялистской аристократии; ее теперь нет во Франции, - подхватил Пьер, - а если есть, то она не имеет веса. А народ? Народ обожает великого человека, и народ избрал его. Народ не имеет предубеждения; он видел гения и героя величайшего в мире.

\- Если для некоторых и был героем, - сказал виконт, не отвечая молодому человеку и даже не глядя на него, но обращаясь к Анне Павловне и князю Андрею, - то после убийства герцога одним мучеником стало больше на небе, одним героем меньше на земле.

He успели еще Анна Павловна и другие оценить этих слов виконта, как невыезженная лошадь уже продолжала свои забавные и непривычные козелки.

\- Казнь герцога Энгиенского, - продолжал Пьер, - была государственная необходимость, и я именно вижу величие души в том, что Наполеон не побоялся принять на себя одного ответственность в этом поступке.

\- Вы одобряете убийство, - страшным шепотом проговорила Анна Павловна.

\- Как, мсье Пьер, вы видите в убийстве величие души, - сказала маленькая княгиня, улыбаясь и придвигая к себе работу.

\- А! О! - сказали разные голоса.

\- Превосходно, - вдруг по-английски сказал князь Ипполит и принялся бить себя ладонью по коленке. Виконт только пожал плечами.

\- Хороший или дурной поступок убийство герцога? - сказал он, удивляя всех своим высокого тона хладнокровием. - Одно из двух...

Пьер чувствовал, что дилемма эта была предложена ему так, что ответь он отрицательно, его заставят отречься от его восхищения к герою, ответь он положительно, что поступок хорош, бог знает что с ним случится. Он отвечал положительно, не боясь, что случится.

\- Поступок этот велик, как и все, что делает этот великий человек, - сказал он отчаянно, и не обращал внимания на ужас, выразившийся на всех лицах, кроме лица князя Андрея, и на презрительные пожатия плеч; он продолжал говорить один против очевидного нежелания хозяйки. Все, кроме князя Андрея, слушали его, удивленно переглядываясь. Князь же Андрей слушал с участием и тихою улыбкой.

\- Разве он не знал, - продолжал Пьер, - всей бури, которая поднимется против него за смерть герцога? Он знал, что ему придется за эту одну голову опять воевать со всею Европой, и он будет воевать, и опять будет победителем, потому что...

\- Вы русский? - спросила Анна Павловна.

\- Русский. Но победит, потому что он великий человек. Смерть герцога была необходима. Он гений, а гений тем и отличается от простых людей, что действует не для себя, но для человечества. Роялисты хотели опять зажечь внутреннюю войну и революцию, которую он подавил. Ему нужно было внутреннее спокойствие, и он казнию герцога показал такой пример, что Бурбоны перестали интриговать.

\- Но, милый мсье Пьер, - сказала Анна Павловна, пытаясь взять кротостью, - как вы называете интригами средства к возвращению законного престола?

\- Законна только народная воля, - отвечал он, - а она изгнала Бурбонов и передала власть великому Наполеону.

И он торжественно посмотрел сверх очков на слушателей.

\- А! "Общественный договор", - тихо сказал виконт, видимо, успокаиваясь и узнав источник, из которого черпались доводы противника.

\- А после этого?! - воскликнула Анна Павловна.

Но и после этого Пьер так же неучтиво продолжал свою речь.

\- Нет, - говорил он, все более и более одушевляясь, - Бурбоны и роялисты бежали от революции, они не могли понять ее. А этот человек стал выше ее, подавил ее злоупотребления, удержав все хорошее - и равенство граждан, и свободу слова и печати, и только потому приобрел власть.

\- Да, ежели бы он, взяв власть, отдал ее законному королю, - сказал виконт иронически, - тогда бы я назвал его великим человеком.

\- Он бы не мог этого сделать. Народ отдал ему власть только затем, чтоб он избавил его от Бурбонов, и потому что народ видел в нем великого человека. Революция сама была великое дело, - продолжал мсье Пьер, выказывая этим отчаянным и вызывающим вводным предложением свою великую молодость и желание все поскорее высказать.

\- Революция и цареубийство великое дело?!.. После этого...

\- Я не говорю про цареубийство. Когда явился Наполеон, революция уже сделала свое время, и нация сама отдалась ему в руки. Но он понял идеи революции и сделался ее представителем.

\- Да, идеи грабежа, убийства и цареубийства, - опять перебил иронический голос.

\- Это были крайности, разумеется, но не в них все значение, а значение в правах человека, в эмансипации от предрассудков, в равенстве граждан; и все эти идеи Наполеон удержал во всей их силе.

\- Свобода и равенство, - презрительно сказал виконт, как будто решившийся наконец серьезно доказать этому юноше всю глупость его речей, - все громкие слова, которые уже давно компрометировались. Кто же не любит свободы и равенства? Еще Спаситель наш проповедовал свободу и равенство. Разве после революции люди стали счастливее? Напротив. Мы хотели свободы, а Буонапарте уничтожает ее.

Князь Андрей с веселою улыбкой посматривал то на мсье Пьера, то на виконта, то на хозяйку и, видимо, утешался этим неожиданным и неприличным эпизодом. В первую минуту выходки Пьера Анна Павловна ужаснулась, несмотря на свою привычку к свету, но, когда она увидала, что, несмотря на произнесенные Пьером святотатственные речи, виконт не выходил из себя, и когда она убедилась, что замять этих речей уже нельзя, она собралась с силами и, присоединившись к виконту, напала на оратора.

\- Но, милый мсье Пьер, - сказала Анна Павловна, - как же вы объясняете великого человека, который мог казнить герцога, наконец, просто человека, без суда и без вины?

\- Я бы спросил, - сказал виконт, - как мсье Пьер объясняет 18 брюмера. Разве это не обман? Это шулерство, вовсе не похожее на образ действий великого человека.

\- А пленные в Африке, которых он убил? - туда же сказала маленькая княгиня. - Это ужасно. - И она пожала плечиками.

\- Это проходимец, что бы вы ни говорили, - сказал князь Ипполит.

Мсье Пьер не знал кому отвечать, оглянул всех, улыбнулся и улыбкой открыл неправильные черные зубы. Улыбка у него была не такая, какая у других людей, сливающаяся с неулыбкой. У него, напротив, когда приходила улыбка, то вдруг мгновенно исчезало серьезное и даже несколько угрюмое лицо, а являлось другое, детское, доброе, даже глуповатое и как бы просящее прощения.

Виконту, который видел его в первый раз, стало ясно, что этот якобинец совсем не так страшен, как его слова. Все замолчали.

\- Как вы хотите, чтоб он всем отвечал вдруг? - отозвался голос князя Андрея. - Притом надо в поступках государственного человека различать поступки частного лица и полководца или императора. Мне так кажется.

\- Да, да, разумеется, - подхватил Пьер, обрадованный вы?ступившею ему подмогой. - Как человек, он велик на Аркольском мосту, в госпитале в Яффе, где он чумным подает руку, но...

Князь Андрей, видимо, желавший смягчить неловкость речи Пьера, приподнялся, сбираясь ехать и подавая знак жене.

\- Трудно судить, - сказал он, - современных людей, потомки наши оценят.

Вдруг князь Ипполит поднялся и, знаками рук останавливая всех и прося присесть, заговорил:

\- Сегодня мне рассказали прелестный московский анекдот: надо вас им попотчевать. Извините, виконт, я буду рассказывать по-русски, иначе пропадет вся соль анекдота.

И князь Ипполит начал говорить по-русски таким выговором, каким говорят французы, пробывшие год в России. Все приостановились: так оживленно, настоятельно требовал князь Ипполит внимания к своей истории.

\- В Moscou есть одна барыня. И она очень скупой. Ей нужно было иметь два лакея за карета. И очень большой ростом. Это было ее вкусу. И она имела горничную еще большой росту. Она сказала...

Тут князь Ипполит задумался, видимо, с трудом соображая.

\- Она сказала... да, она сказала: "Девушка, надень ливрей и поедем за мной, за карета, делать визиты".

Тут князь Ипполит фыркнул и захохотал гораздо прежде своих слушателей, что произвело невыгодное для рассказчика впечатление. Однако многие, и в том числе пожилая дама и Анна Павловна, улыбнулись.

\- Она поехала. Незапно сделалась сильный ветер. Девушка потеряла шляпа, и длинны волоса расчесались...

Тут он не мог уже более держаться и стал отрывисто смеяться и сквозь этот смех проговорил:

\- И весь свет узнал...

Тем анекдот и кончился. Хотя и непонятно было, для чего он его рассказывает и для чего его надо было рассказать непременно по-русски, однако Анна Павловна и другие оценили светскую любезность князя Ипполита, так приятно закончившего неприятную и нелюбезную выходку мсье Пьера. Разговор после анекдота рассыпался на мелкие незначительные толки о будущем и прошедшем бале, спектакле, о том, когда и где кто увидится.

 **VIII**

Поблагодарив Анну Павловну за ее прелестный вечер, гости стали расходиться.

Пьер был неуклюж. Толстый, широкий, с огромными руками, которые, казалось, были сотворены для того, чтобы ворочать пудовиками, он, как говорится, не умел войти в салон и еще менее умел из него выйти, то есть перед выходом поклониться, сказать что-нибудь особенно приятное. Кроме того, он был рассеян. Вставая, он вместо своей шляпы захватил треугольную шляпу с генеральским плюмажем и держал ее, дергая султан, до тех пор, пока генерал, как показалось Пьеру, озлобленно не попросил возвратить ее. Но вся его рассеянность и неуменье войти в салон и говорить в нем выкупались таким выражением благодушия и простоты, что, несмотря на все его недостатки, он невольно был симпатичен даже тем, кого приводил в неловкое положение. Анна Павловна повернулась к нему и, с христианской кротостью выражая прощение за его выходку, кивнула ему и сказала:

\- Надеюсь увидеть вас еще, но надеюсь тоже, что вы перемените свои мнения, мой милый мсье Пьер.

Когда она сказала ему это, он ничего не ответил, только наклонился и показал всем еще раз свою улыбку, которая ничего не говорила, разве только вот что: "Мнения мнениями, а вы видите, какой я добрый и славный малый". И все, и Анна Павловна невольно почувствовали это.

\- Знаешь, мой милый, от твоих рассуждений могут полопаться стекла, - сказал князь Андрей, пристегивая саблю.

\- Не могут, - сказал Пьер, опустив голову и глядя через очки и останавливаясь. - Как же не видеть ни в революции, ни в Наполеоне ничего, кроме личных интересов Бурбонов. Мы сами не чувствуем, как много мы обязаны именно революции...

Князь Андрей не стал слушать продолжения этой речи. Он вышел в переднюю и, подставив плечи лакею, накидывавшему ему плащ, равнодушно прислушивался к болтовне своей жены с князем Ипполитом, вышедшим тоже в переднюю. Князь Ипполит стоял возле хорошенькой беременной княгини и упорно смотрел прямо на нее в лорнет.

\- Идите, Анет, вы простудитесь, - говорила маленькая княгиня, прощаясь с Анной Павловной. - Это решено, - прибавила она тихо.

Анна Павловна уже успела переговорить с Лизой о предполагаемом браке Анатоля с ее невесткой и просила княгиню действовать на мужа.

\- Я надеюсь на вас, милый друг, - сказала Анна Павловна тоже тихо, - вы напишете к ней и скажете мне, как отец посмотрит на дело. До свидания, - и она ушла из передней.

Князь Ипполит подошел вплоть к маленькой княгине и, близко наклоняя к ней свое лицо, стал полушепотом что-то говорить ей.

Два лакея, один княгинин, другой его, дожидаясь, когда они кончат говорить, стояли с шалью и рединготом и слушали их, непонятный им, французский говор с такими лицами, как будто они понимали, что говорится, но не хотели показывать этого. Княгиня, как всегда, говорила, улыбаясь, и слушала, смеясь.

\- Я очень рад, что не поехал к посланнику, - говорил князь Ипполит, - скука... Прекрасный вечер. Не правда ли, прекрасный?

\- Говорят, что бал будет очень хорош, - отвечала княгиня, вздергивая губку с усиками. - Все красивые женщины общества будут там.

\- Не все, потому что вас там не будет, не все, - сказал князь Ипполит, радостно смеясь и, схватив шаль у лакея, даже толкнул его и стал надевать ее на княгиню. От неловкости или умышленно, никто бы не мог разобрать этого, он долго не опускал рук, когда шаль уже была надета, и как будто обнимал молодую женщину.

Она грациозно, но все улыбаясь, отстранилась, повернулась и взглянула на мужа. У князя Андрея глаза были закрыты, так он казался усталым и сонным.

\- Вы готовы? - спросил он жену, обводя ее взглядом. Князь Ипполит торопливо надел свой редингот, который у него по-новому был длиннее пяток, и, путаясь в нем, побежал на крыльцо за княгиней, которую лакей подсаживал в карету.

\- Княгиня, до свиданья, - кричал он, путаясь языком так же как и ногами.

Княгиня, подбирая платье, садилась в темноте кареты, муж ее оправлял саблю; князь Ипполит, под предлогом подслуживания, мешал всем.

\- Па-азвольте, сударь, - обратился князь Андрей по-русски к князю Ипполиту, мешавшему ему пройти.

Эта "па-азвольте, сударь" прозвучало таким холодным презрением, что князь Ипполит чрезвычайно торопливо посторонился, стал извиняться и нервически перекачиваться с ноги на ногу, как будто от свежей, не остывшей, жгучей боли.

\- Я тебя жду, Пьер, - послышался голос князя Андрея.

Форейтор тронул, и карета загремела колесами. Князь Ипполит смеялся отрывисто, стоя на крыльце и дожидаясь виконта, которого он обещал довезти до дому...

\- Ну, мой дорогой, ваша маленькая княгиня очень мила, очень мила, - сказал виконт, усевшись в карету с Ипполитом. Он поцеловал кончики своих пальцев. - И совершенная француженка.

Ипполит, фыркнув, засмеялся.

\- А знаете ли, вы ужасны с вашим невинным видом, - продолжал виконт. - Я жалею бедного мужа, бедного этого офицерика, который корчит из себя владетельную особу.

Ипполит фыркнул еще и сквозь смех проговорил:

\- А вы говорили, что русские дамы хуже французских. Надо уметь взяться.

 **IX**

Пьер, приехав вперед, как домашний человек, прошел в кабинет князя Андрея и тотчас же, по привычке, лег на диван, взял первую попавшуюся с полки книгу (это были Записки Цезаря) и принялся, облокотившись, читать их из середины с таким интересом, как будто он уже часа два вчитывался в них. Князь Андрей, приехав, прошел прямо в уборную и через пять минут вышел в кабинет.

\- Что ты сделал с госпожой Шерер? Она теперь совсем заболеет, - сказал он по-русски, входя к Пьеру в бархатной комнатной шубке и покровительственно, весело и дружески улыбаясь и потирая маленькие белые ручки, которые он, видимо, сейчас еще раз вымыл.

Пьер поворотился всем телом так, что диван заскрипел, и обернул оживленное лицо к князю Андрею, покачивая головой.

Пьер виновато кивнул.

\- Я только в три проснулся. Можете себе представить, что мы выпили впятером одиннадцать бутылок. (Пьер говорил вы князю Андрею, а тот говорил ему ты. Это так установилось между ними в детстве и не переменилось). - Отличные люди! Какой там англичанин - чудо!

\- Вот я никогда не понимал этого удовольствия, - сказал князь Андрей.

\- Да что вы! Вы совсем другой и удивительный человек во всем, - искренно сказал Пьер.

\- Опять у милого Анатоля Курагина?

\- Да.

\- Охота тебе с этой дрянью водиться.

\- Нет, право, он славный малый.

\- Дрянь! - коротко сказал князь Андрей и нахмурился. - Ипполит очень умный мальчик, не правда ли? - прибавил он.

Пьер рассмеялся, затрясшись всем своим тяжелым телом так, что опять диван заскрипел. - "В Moscou была одна барыня", - повторил он сквозь смех.

\- А знаешь, он, право, добрый малый, - заступнически сказал князь. - Ну, что ж, ты решился, наконец, на что-нибудь? Кавалергард ты будешь или дипломат?

Пьер сел на диван, поджав под себя ноги.

\- Можете себе представить, я все еще не знаю. Ни то, ни другое мне не нравится.

\- Но ведь надо на что-нибудь решиться? Отец твой ждет.

Пьер с десятилетнего возраста был послан с гувернером-аббатом за границу, где он пробыл до двадцатилетнего возраста. Когда он вернулся в Москву, отец отпустил аббата и сказал молодому человеку: "Теперь ты поезжай в Петербург, осмотрись, заведи знакомства и подумай о выборе дороги. Я на все согласен. Вот тебе письмо к князю Василию, и вот тебе деньги. Пиши обо всем, я тебе во всем помогу". Пьер уже три месяца выбирал карьеру и ничего не делал. Про этот выбор и говорил ему князь Андрей. Пьер потер себе лоб.

\- Я понимаю военную службу; но вот что объясните мне, - сказал он. - Зачем вы - вы понимаете все - зачем вы идете на эту войну, против кого же? Против Наполеона и Франции. Ежели б это была война за свободу, я бы понял, я бы первый поступил в военную службу, но помогать Англии и Австрии против величайшего человека в мире... Я не понимаю, как вы идете?

\- Видишь ли, мой милый, - начал князь Андрей, может быть, невольно желая скрыть для самого себя неясность мысли и вдруг начиная по-французски и переменяя прежний искренний тон на гостинный и холодный, - на дело можно посмотреть совсем с другой точки зрения.

И он, с таким видом, как будто все то, про что они говорили, было делом его собственным или близких ему людей, изложил Пьеру ходившее тогда в высших кружках петербургского общества воззрение на политическое назначение России в Европе в то время.

Европа со времени революции страдает от войн. Причина войн, кроме честолюбия Наполеона, заключалась в неправильности европейского равновесия. Нужно было, чтоб одна великая держава искренно и беспристрастно взялась за дело и, составив союз, обозначила бы новые границы государствам и установила бы новое европейское равновесие и новое народное право, в силу которого война оказывалась бы невозможною и все недоразумения между государствами решались бы посредничеством. Эту бескорыстную роль брала на себя Россия в предстоявшей войне. Россия будет стремиться только к тому, чтобы возвратить Францию в границы 1796 года, предоставляя самим французам выбор образа правления, также к возобновлению независимости Италии, Цизальпийского королевства, нового государства двух Бельгий, нового Германского Союза и даже к восстановлению Польши.

Пьер внимательно слушал, несколько раз порываясь вступить в спор, но удерживаясь из уважения к своему другу.

\- Видишь ли ты, что мы на этот раз не так глупы, как это кажется? - заключил князь Андрей.

\- Да, да, но почему ж этот план не предложат самому Наполеону? - прервал Пьер. - Он первый принял бы его, ежели этот план чистосердечен; он поймет и полюбит всякую великую мысль.

Князь Андрей помолчал и потер своею маленькою ручкой лоб.

\- Кроме того, я иду... - Он остановился. - Я иду потому, что та жизнь, которую я веду здесь, эта жизнь - не по мне!

\- Отчего? - удивленно спросил Пьер.

\- Оттого, моя душа, - вставая и улыбаясь, сказал князь Андрей, - что виконту и Ипполиту таскаться по гостиным и перебирать вздор и рассказывать сказочки пpo мадемуазель Жорж и про "девушка" - это прилично, а мне роль эта не годится. Довольно с меня ее, - прибавил он.

Пьер взглядом выразил свое согласие.

\- Но вот еще что. Что такое Кутузов? И что такое быть адъютантом? - спросил Пьер с тою редкою наивностью, которая бывает у молодых людей, не боящихся обличить вопросом свое незнание.

\- Это ты только можешь не знать, - улыбаясь и качая головою, отвечал князь Андрей. - Кутузов - правая рука Суворова, лучший русский генерал.

\- Но ведь как же быть адъютантом? Вас, стало быть, и посылать могут?

\- Разумеется, влияние адъютанта - самое незначительное, - отвечал князь Андрей, - но надобно начинать. Притом отец мой хотел этого. Я буду просить Кутузова дать мне отряд. А там увидим...

\- Странно будет, должно быть, вам сражаться с Наполеоном, - сказал Пьер, как будто предполагая, что князю Андрею, как только он приедет на войну, придется вступить если не в единоборство, то в самое близкое состязание с Наполеоном.

Князь Андрей задумчиво улыбался своим мыслям, повертывая грациозным, женственным жестом обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце.

 **Х**

В соседней комнате зашумело женское платье. Как будто очнувшись, князь Андрей встряхнулся, и лицо его приняло то же выражение, какое оно имело в гостиной Анны Павловны. Пьер спустил ноги с дивана. Вошла княгиня. Она была уже в другом, домашнем, но столь же элегантном и свежем платье. Князь Андрей встал, учтиво подвигая ей кресло, но в лице его, в то время как он это делал, выражалась такая скука, что княгиня должна была бы оскорбиться, если бы в состоянии была наблюдать.

\- Отчего, я часто думаю, - заговорила она, как всегда, по-французски, - отчего Анет не вышла замуж? Как вы все глупы, господа, что на ней не женились. Вы меня извините, но вы ничего не понимаете в женщинах толку.

Пьер с князем Андреем невольно переглянулись и молчали. Но ни взгляд, ни молчание их нисколько не стеснили княгиню. Она продолжала все так же болтать.

\- Какой вы спорщик, мсье Пьер, - обратилась она к молодому человеку. - Какой вы спорщик, мсье Пьер, - повторила она, усаживаясь поспешно и хлопотливо, как всегда, на большом кресле у камина.

Сложив над возвышением талии свои маленькие ручки, она замолкла, видимо, собираясь слушать. Ее лицо приняло то особенное серьезное выражение, при котором глаза как будто смотрят внутрь себя, - выражение, бывающее только у беременных женщин.

\- Я и с мужем вашим все спорю: не понимаю, зачем он хочет идти на войну, - сказал Пьер, без всякого стеснения, столь обыкновенного в отношениях молодого мужчины к молодой женщине, обращаясь к княгине.

Княгиня встрепенулась. Видимо, слова Пьера затронули ее за живое.

\- Ах, вот я то же говорю! - сказала она с своею светскою улыбкой. - Я не понимаю, решительно не понимаю, отчего мужчины не могут жить без войны? Отчего мы, женщины, ничего не хотим, ничего нам не нужно? Ну, вот вы, будьте судьей. Я ему все говорю: здесь он адъютант у дяди, самое блестящее положение.. Все его так знают, так ценят. На днях у Апраксиных я слышала, как одна дама спрашивает: "Это знаменитый князь Андрей?" Честное слово.

Она засмеялась.

\- Он так везде принят. Он очень легко может быть и флигель-адъютантом.. Вы знаете, государь третьего дня очень милостиво говорил с ним. Мы с Анет говорили: это очень легко было бы устроить. Как вы думаете?

Пьер посмотрел на князя Андрея и, заметив, что разговор этот не нравился его приятелю, ничего не отвечал.

\- Когда вы едете? - спросил он.

\- Ах, не говорите мне про этот отъезд! Я не хочу про это слышать, - заговорила княгиня таким капризно-игривым тоном, каким она говорила с Ипполитом в гостиной и который так очевидно не шел к семейному кружку, где Пьер был как бы членом.

\- Сегодня, когда я подумала, что надо прервать все эти дорогие отношения... И потом, ты знаешь, Андрей...

Она значительно мигнула мужу.

\- Я боюсь, я боюсь! - прошептала она, содрогаясь спиною.

Муж посмотрел на нее с таким видом, как будто он был удивлен, заметив, что кто-то еще, кроме него и Пьера, находился в комнате; однако с холодною учтивостью вопросительно обратился к княгине:

\- Чего ты боишься, Лиза? Я не могу понять, - сказал он.

\- Вот как все мужчины эгоисты, все, все эгоисты! Сам из-за своих прихотей бог знает зачем бросает меня, запирает в деревню одну.

\- С отцом и сестрой, не забудь, - тихо сказал князь Андрей.

\- Все равно одна, без моих друзей... И хочет, чтоб я не боя?-

лась. - Тон ее уже был ворчливый, губка поднималась, придавая лицу не радостное, а зверское, беличье выражение. Она замолчала, как будто находя неприличным говорить при Пьере про свои будущие роды, тогда как в этом и состояла сущность дела.

\- Все-таки я не понял, чего ты боишься, - медлительно проговорил князь Андрей, не спуская глаз с жены.

Княгиня покраснела и отчаянно взмахнула руками.

\- Нет, Андрей, я говорю: ты так, так переменился...

\- Твой доктор велит тебе раньше ложиться, - сказал князь Андрей. - Ты бы шла спать.

Княгиня ничего не сказала, и вдруг короткая с усиками губка задрожала; князь Андрей встал и, пожав плечами, прошелся по комнате.

Пьер удивленно и наивно смотрел через очки то на того, то на другого и зашевелился, как будто он то хотел встать, то опять раздумывал.

\- Что мне за дело, что тут мсье Пьер, - вдруг сказала маленькая княгиня, и хорошенькое лицо ее вдруг распустилось в слезливую некрасивую гримасу. - Я тебе давно хотела сказать, Андрей: за что ты ко мне так переменился? Что я тебе сделала? Ты едешь в армию, ты меня не жалеешь. За что?

\- Лиза! - только сказал князь Андрей, но в этом слове были и просьба и угроза и, главное, уверение в том, что она сама раскается в своих словах; но она торопливо продолжала:

\- Ты обращаешься со мной как с больною или с ребенком. Я все вижу. Разве ты такой был полгода назад?

\- Лиза, я прошу вас перестать, - сказал князь Андрей еще выразительнее.

Пьер, все более и более приходивший в волнение во время этого разговора, встал и подошел к княгине. Он, казалось, не мог переносить вида слез и сам готов был заплакать.

\- Успокойтесь, княгиня. Вам это так кажется, потому что, я вас уверяю, я сам испытал... отчего... потому что... Нет, извините, чужой тут лишний... Нет, успокойтесь... Прощайте... извините меня...

И он, раскланиваясь, собирался уходить. Князь Андрей остановил его за руку.

\- Нет, постой, Пьер. Княгиня так добра, что не захочет лишить меня удовольствия провести с тобою вечер.

\- Нет, он только о себе думает, - проговорила княгиня, не удерживая сердитых слез.

\- Лиза, - сказал сухо князь Андрей, поднимая тон на ту степень, которая показывает, что терпение истощено.

Вдруг сердитое беличье выражение красивого личика княгини заменилось привлекательным и возбуждающим сострадание выражением страха; она исподлобья взглянула своими прекрасными глазками на мужа, и на лице ее показалось то робкое и признающееся выражение, какое бывает у собаки, быстро, но слабо помахивающей опущенным хвостом.

\- Боже мой, боже мой! - проговорила княгиня и, подобрав одною рукой складку платья, подошла к мужу и поцеловала его в коричневый лоб.

\- Доброй ночи, Лиза, - сказал князь Андрей, вставая и учтиво, как у посторонней, целуя ей руку.

 **XI**

Друзья молчали. Ни тот, ни другой не начинал говорить. Пьер поглядывал на князя Андрея, князь Андрей потирал себе лоб своей маленькою ручкой.

\- Пойдем ужинать, - сказал он со вздохом, вставая и направляясь к двери.

Они вошли в изящно, заново, богато отделанную столовую. Все, от салфеток до серебра, фаянса и хрусталя, носило на себе тот особенный отпечаток новизны и изящества, которые бывают в хозяйстве молодых супругов. В середине ужина князь Андрей облокотился и, как человек, давно имеющий что-нибудь в сердце и вдруг решающийся высказаться, с выражением нервного раздражения, в каком Пьер никогда еще не видал своего приятеля, начал говорить:

\- Никогда, никогда не женись, мой друг, вот тебе мой совет, не женись до тех пор, пока ты не скажешь себе, что ты сделал все, что мог, и до тех пор, пока ты не перестанешь любить ту женщину, какую ты выбрал, пока ты не увидишь ее ясно, а то ты ошибешься жестоко и непоправимо. Женись стариком никуда негодным... А то пропадет все, что в тебе есть хорошего и высокого. Все истратится по мелочам. Да, да, да! Не смотри на меня с таким удивлением. Ежели ты ждешь от себя чего-нибудь впереди, то на каждом шагу ты будешь чувствовать, что для тебя все кончено, все закрыто, кроме гостиной, где ты будешь стоять на одной доске с придворным лакеем и идиотом... Да что!..

Он энергически махнул рукой.

Пьер снял очки, отчего лицо его изменилось, еще более выказывая доброту, и удивленно глядел на друга.

\- Моя жена, - продолжал князь Андрей, - прекрасная женщина. Это одна из тех редких женщин, с которою можно быть покойным за свою честь; но, боже мой, чего бы я не дал теперь, чтобы не быть женатым! Это я тебе одному и первому говорю, потому что я люблю тебя.

Князь Андрей, говоря это, был еще менее похож, чем прежде, на того господина, который лежал, развалившись, в креслах Анны Павловны, и сквозь зубы, щурясь, говорил французские фразы. Его сухое коричневатое лицо все дрожало нервическим оживлением каждого мускула; глаза, в которых прежде казался потушенным огонь жизни, теперь блестели лучистым, ярким блеском. Видно было, что, чем безжизненнее казался он в обыкновенное время, тем энергичнее был он в эти минуты почти болезненного раздражения.

\- Ты не понимаешь, отчего я это говорю, - продолжал он. - Ведь это целая история жизни. Ты говоришь: Буонапарте и его карьера, - сказал он, хотя Пьер и не говорил про Буонапарте. - Ты говоришь: Буонапарте, но Буонапарте кончил курс в артиллерийском училище и вышел в свет, когда была война и дорога к славе была открыта каждому.

Пьер смотрел на друга, видимо, вперед готовый согласиться со всем, что бы тот ни сказал.

\- Буонапарте вышел и сейчас же нашел то место, которое он должен был занять. И кто были у него друзья? Кто была Жозефина Богарне? Мои пять лет жизни по выходе из пажеского корпуса - гостиные, балы, любовные связи, праздность. Я теперь отправляюсь на войну, на величайшую войну, какая только бывала, а я ничего не знаю и никуда не гожусь. Я любезен и язвителен, и у Анны Павловны меня слушают, а я забыл, что знал. Я теперь только начал читать, но все это без связи. А без знания военной истории, математики, фортификации не может быть военного человека. И это глупое общество, без которого не может жить моя жена, и эти женщины... Я имел успех в свете. Самые изысканные женщины бросались мне на шею. И ежели бы ты мог знать, что такое все эти изысканные женщины, и вообще женщины! Отец мой прав. Он говорит, что природа не премудра, потому что она не могла выдумать средства к распространению рода человеческого помимо женщины. Эгоизм, тщеславие, тупоумие, ничтожество во всем - вот женщины, когда они показываются все так, как они есть. Посмотришь на них в свете, кажется, что-то есть, а ничего, ничего, ничего! Да, не женись, душа моя, не женись, - кончил князь Андрей, и так значительно покачал головой, как будто все то, что он сказал, была такая истина, в которой никто не мог сомневаться.

\- Мне смешно, - сказал Пьер, - что вы себя, вы себя считаете неспособным, свою жизнь испорченною жизнью. У вас все, все впереди. И вы...

Он не сказал чт\ вы, но уже тон его показывал, как высоко ценит он друга и как многого ждет от него в будущем.

В самых лучших, дружеских и простых отношениях лесть или похвала необходимы, как подмазка необходима для колес, чтоб они ехали.

\- Я человек конченый, - сказал князь Андрей, но по высоко и гордо поднятой красивой голове и яркому блеску взгляда видно было, как мало он верил в то, что говорил. - Что обо мне говорить? Давай говорить о тебе, - сказал он, помолчав и улыбнувшись своим утешительным мыслям. Улыбка эта в то же мгновение отразилась на лице Пьера.

\- А обо мне что говорить? - сказал Пьер, распуская свой рот в беззаботную, веселую улыбку. - Что я такое? Я незаконный сын.

И он вдруг, впервые во весь вечер, багрово покраснел. Видно было, что он сделал большое усилие, чтобы сказать это.

\- Без имени, без состоянияю. И что ж, право...

Но он не сказал, чт\ право.

\- Я свободен пока, и мне хорошо. Я только никак не знаю, что мне начать. Я хотел серьезно посоветоваться с вами.

Князь Андрей добрыми глазами смотрел на него. Но во взгляде его, дружеском, ласковом, все-таки выражалось сознание своего превосходства.

\- Ты мне дорог, особенно потому, что ты один живой человек. Среди всего нашего света. Тебе хорошо. Выбери, что хочешь, это все равно. Ты везде будешь хорош, но одно: перестань ты ездить к этим Курагиным, вести эту жизнь. Так это не идет тебе: все эти кутежи и гусарство, и все.

\- Знаете что, - сказал Пьер, как будто ему пришла неожиданно счастливая мысль, - серьезно, я давно это думал. С этою жизнью я ничего не могу ни решить, ни обдумать. Голова болит, денег нет. Нынче он меня звал, я не поеду.

\- Дай мне слово, честное слово, что ты не будешь ездить?

\- Честное слово.

\- Смотри.

\- Конечно.

 **XII**

Уже был второй час ночи, когда Пьер вышел от своего друга. Ночь была июньская, петербургская, бессумрачная ночь. Пьер сел в извозчичью коляску с намерением ехать домой. Но чем ближе он подъезжал, тем более он чувствовал невозможность заснуть в эту ночь, походившую более на вечер или на утро. Далеко было видно по пустым улицам. Ему представлялось оживленное прекрасное лицо князя Андрея, ему слышались его слова - не об отношениях его к жене (это не занимало Пьера) - но его слова о войне и о той будущности, которая могла ожидать его друга. Пьер так безусловно любил и преклонялся перед своим другом, что не мог допустить, чтобы князя Андрея, как скоро он сам того захочет, все не признали замечательным и великим человеком, которому свойственно повелевать, а не подчиняться. Пьер никак не мог представить себе, чтоб у кого бы то ни было, у Кутузова, например, достало духа отдавать приказания такому человеку, очевидно рожденному для первой роли во всем, каким представлялся ему князь Андрей. Он воображал себе своего друга перед войсками, на белом коне, с краткою и сильною речью в устах, воображал себе его храбрость, его успехи, геройство и все, что воображает большинство молодых людей для самих себя. Пьер вспомнил, что он обещался нынче отдать небольшой карточный долг Анатолю, у которого нынче вечером должно было собраться обычное игорное общество.

\- Пошел к Курагину, - сказал он кучеру, думая только о том, где бы провести остаток ночи и совершенно забыв данное князю Андрею слово не бывать у Курагина.

Подъехав к крыльцу большого дома у конногвардейских казарм, в котором жил князь Анатоль Курагин, он вспоминал свое обещание, но тут же, как это бывает с людьми, называемыми бесхарактерными, ему так страстно захотелось войти взглянуть еще раз на эту столь знакомую и надоевшую ему беспутную жизнь, и невольно пришла в голову мысль, что данное слово ничего не значит, к тому же, еще прежде, чем князю Андрею, он дал также Анатолю слово привезти долг; наконец, он подумал, что все эти честные слова такие условные вещи, не имеющие никакого определенного смысла, особенно ежели сообразить, что, может быть, завтра же или он умрет, или случится с ним что-нибудь такое необыкновенное, что не будет уже ни честного, ни бесчестного.

Он поднялся на освещенное крыльцо, на лестницу, и вошел в отворенную дверь. В роскошной передней никого не было, валялись пустые бутылки, в углу гора изогнутых карт, плащи, калоши; пахло вином; слышался дальний говор и крик.

Видимо, игра и ужин уже кончились, но гости еще не разъезжались. Пьер скинул плащ и вошел в первую комнату, где посередине стояла статуя скаковой лошади во весь рост. Из третьей комнаты слышались яснее возня и знакомые хохот и крики человек шести или восьми. Он вошел в третью комнату, в которой стояли еще остатки ужина. Человек восемь молодых людей, все без сюртуков и большею частью в военных рейтузах, толпились около открытого окна и все вместе по-русски и по-французски кричали непонятные слова.

\- Держу за Чаплина сто! - кричал один.

\- Смотри, не поддерживать! - кричал другой.

\- Я за Долохова! - кричал третий. - Разними, Курагин.

\- Одним духом, иначе проиграно! - кричал четвертый.

\- Яков, давай бутылку, Яков! - кричал сам хозяин, высокий, статный красавец, стоявший посреди толпы. - Стойте, господа. Вот он, Пьер!

\- А! Петр! Петруша! Петр Великий!

\- Петр толстый! - закричали со всех сторон, обступая его.

На всех, красных и с красными пятнами, молодых лицах выразилась радость при виде Пьера, который, сняв очки и протирая их, смотрел на всю эту толпу.

\- Ничего не понимаю. В чем дело? - сказал он, благодушно улыбаясь.

\- Стойте, он не пьян. Дай бутылку, - сказал Анатоль и, взяв со стола стакан, подошел к Пьеру.

\- Прежде всего пей.

Пьер молча стал пить стакан за стаканом, исподлобья оглядывая пьяных гостей, которые опять столпились у окна, толкуя о чем-то, ему непонятном. Он выпил один стакан залпом; Анатоль с значительным видом налил ему другой. Пьер покорно выпил, хотя и медленнее первого. Анатоль налил третий. Пьер выпил и этот, хотя остановился два раза, чтобы перевести дух. Анатоль стоял подле, серьезно глядя своими прекрасными большими глазами попеременно на стакан, на бутылку и на Пьера. Анатоль был красавец: высокий, полный, белый, румяный; грудь у него была так высока, что голова откидывалась назад, что придавало ему гордый вид. У него был прекрасный свежий рот, густые русые волосы, навыкате черные глаза и общее выражение силы, здоровья и добродушия свежей молодости. Но прекрасные глаза его с чудесными, правильными, черными бровями как будто были сделаны не столько для того, чтобы смотреть, сколько для того, чтобы на них смотрели. Они казались неспособными изменять выражение. Что он был пьян, это видно было только по его красному лицу, но еще более по неестественно выпученной груди и по разинутости глаз. Несмотря на то, что он был пьян и что верхняя часть его могущественного тела покрывалась только рубашкой, раскрытой на груди, - по легкому запаху духов и мыла, который сливался вокруг него с запахом выпитого вина, по тщательно напомаженной утром прическе его волос, по изящной чистоте пухлых рук и тончайшего белья, по этой белизне и гладкой нежности кожи, - и в теперешнем состоянии его был виден аристократ, в смысле вошедшего с детства в привычку тщательного и роскошного ухода за своею особой.

\- Ну, пей же всю! А? - сказал он серьезно, подавая последний стакан Пьеру.

\- Нет, не хочу, - сказал Пьер, запинаясь на половине стакана. - Ну, в чем дело? - прибавил он с видом человека, исполнившего приготовительную обязанность и теперь считающего себя вправе принять участие в общем деле.

\- Пей же всю. А? - повторил Анатоль, шире разевая глаза, и поднял своею белою, голою до локтя рукой недопитый стакан. Он имел вид человека, делающего важное дело, потому что всю энергию свою в эту минуту он употреблял на то, чтобы держать стакан прямо, и сказать именно то, что он хотел сказать.

\- Говорю - не хочу, - отвечал Пьер, надевая очки и отходя прочь. - О чем вы кричите? - спросил он у толпы, собравшейся у окна.

Анатоль постоял, подумал, отдал стакан слуге и, слегка улыбнувшись своим красивым ртом, подошел тоже к окну.

По пятницам Анатоль Курагин принимал всех у себя, у него играли, ужинали и потом проводили ночь большею частью вне дома. В этот день игра в фараон завязалась продолжительная и большая. Анатоль проиграл немного, и так как он не имел страсти к игре, а играл по привычке, то скоро отстал. Один богач, лейб-гусар, проиграл много, а один семеновский офицер, Долохов, выиграл у всех. После игры, сели очень поздно ужинать. Весьма серьезный англичанин, выдававший себя за путешественника, сказал, что он полагал, по дошедшим до него сведениям, что русские гораздо сильнее пьют, чем он это нашел на деле. Он говорил, что в России пьют только шампанское, а что ежели пить ром, то он предлагает пари, что выпьет больше всех присутствовавших. Долохов, тот офицер, который больше всех выиграл в тот вечер, сказал, что просто о бутылке рома не стоит держать пари, а что он вызывается выпить ее, не отводя ее ото рта и сидя на окне третьего этажа со спущенными наружу ногами. Англичанин предложил пари. Анатоль принял пари за Долохова, то есть, что Долохов выпьет бутылку рома на окне. В ту минуту, когда вошел Пьер, лакеи вы?ставляли раму, чтобы можно было сесть на наружный подоконник. Окно в третьем этаже было достаточно высоко для того, чтоб упавший с него мог убиться до смерти. С разных сторон пьяные и дружелюбные лица рассказывали Пьеру, в чем дело, как будто полагая в том, что Пьер будет знать это дело, какую-то особенную важность.

Долохов был гвардейского пехотного полка офицер, среднего роста, мускулистый, как бы сбитый весь, с широкою и полною грудью, чрезвычайно курчавый и с светлыми голубыми глазами. Ему было лет двадцать пять. Он не носил усов, как и все пехотные офицеры, и рот его, самая поразительная черта его лица, был весь виден. Рот этот был чрезвычайно приятен, несмотря на то, что почти никогда не улыбался. Линии этого рта были замечательно тонко изогнуты. В середине верхняя губа энергически опускалась на крепкую нижнюю; острым клином в углах образовывалось постоянно что-то в роде двух улыбок, по одной с каждой стороны, и всё вместе в соединении с прямым, несколько наглым, но огненным и умным взглядом, составляло впечатление такое, что, проходя мимо этого лица, нельзя было не заметить его и не спросить, кто этот обладатель такого красивого и странного лица. Женщинам Долохов нравился, и он искренно был убежден, что безупречных женщин не бывает. Долохов был молодой человек хорошей фамилии, но не богатый; однако он жил роскошно и постоянно играл. Он почти всегда выигрывал; но никто, даже и в отсутствие его, не смел приписывать его постоянный успех чему-нибудь другому, кроме счастья, светлой головы и непоколебимой силы воли. В душе каждый, игравший с ним, предполагал в нем шулера, хотя и не смел сказать этого. Теперь, когда он затеял свое странное пари, пьяное общество приняло особенно живое участие в его намерении. И именно потому, что знавшие его знали, что сказанное им будет сделано. Пьер знал это также и потому только поздоровался с Долоховым и не пытался возражать против его намерения.

Остальное общество состояло из трех офицеров, англичанина, которого видали в Петербурге в самых разнообразных обществах, одного москвича-игрока, женатого толстяка, который был гораздо старше всех, но был однако на ты со всею этою молодежью.

Бутылка рому была принесена; раму, не пускавшую сесть на наружный откос окна, выламывали два лакея в штиблетах и кафтанах, видимо, торопившиеся и робевшие от советов и криков окружавших господ.

Анатоль с выпученной грудью, не переменяя выражения, не обходя и не прося посторониться, продавил своим сильным телом толпу у окна, подошел к раме и, обернув обе белые руки сюртуком, валявшимся на диване, ударил в стекла и пробил их.

\- Ну вот, ваше сиятельство, - сказал лакей, - только мешаете и ручки порежете.

\- Пошел, дурак, а?.. - проговорил Анатоль, взялся за перекладины рамы и стал тянуть. Несколько рук взялись также за дело; потянули, и рама с треском выскочила из окна, так что тянувшие чуть не упали.

\- Всю вон, а то подумают, что я держусь, - сказал Долохов.

\- Послушай, - сказал Анатоль Пьеру. - Понимаешь? Англичанин хвастает... а?.. национальность... а?.. хорошо?..

\- Хорошо, - сказал Пьер, с замиранием сердца глядя на Долохова, который, взяв в руки бутылку рома, подходил к окну, из которого виднелся свет неба и сливавшихся на нем утренней и вечерней зари. Долохов, засучив для чего-то рукава рубашки, с бутылкою рома в руке, ловко вскочил на окно.

\- Слушать! - крикнул он, стоя на подоконнике и обращаясь в комнату.

Все замолчали.

\- Я держу пари (он говорил по-французски, чтобы его понял англичанин, и говорил не слишком хорошо на этом языке) - держу пари на пятьдесят империалов... Хотите на сто? - прибавил он, обращаясь к англичанину.

\- Нет, пятьдесят, - сказал англичанин.

\- Хорошо, на пятьдесят империалов, - что я выпью бутылку рома всю, не отнимая ото рта, выпью, сидя за окном, вот на этом месте (он нагнулся и показал покатый выступ стены за окном), - и не держась ни за что... Так?..

\- Очень хорошо, - сказал англичанин.

Анатоль повернулся к англичанину и, взяв его за пуговицу фрака и сверху глядя на него (англичанин был мал ростом), начал по-английски толковать ему то, что уже было всем понятно.

\- Постой! - закричал Долохов, стуча бутылкой по окну, чтоб обратить на себя внимание. - Постой, Курагин, слушайте. Если кто сделает то же, то я плачу сто империалов. Понимаете?

Англичанин кивнул головой, не давая никак разуметь, намерен ли он или нет принять это новое пари. Анатоль не отпускал англичанина, и, несмотря на то, что тот, кивая, давал знать, что он все понял, Анатолъ переводил ему слова Долохова по-английски. Молодой худощавый мальчик, лейб-гусар, проигравшийся в этот вечер, взлез на окно, высунулся и посмотрел вниз.

\- Ууу... - проговорил он, глядя за окно на камень тротуара.

\- Смирно! - закричал Долохов и сдернул с окна офицера, который, запутавшись шпорами, неловко спрыгнул в комнату.

Поставив бутылку на подоконник, чтобы было удобно достать ее, Долохов, осторожно и тихо, полез в окно. Спустив ноги и расперевшись обеими руками в края окна, он примерился, уселся, отпустил руки, подвинулся направо, налево и достал бутылку. Анатоль принес две свечки и поставил их на подоконник, хотя было уже совсем светло. Спина Долохова в белой рубашке и курчавая голова его были освещены с обеих сторон. Все столпились у окна. Англичанин стоял впереди. Пьер улыбался и ничего не говорил. Старый москвич с испуганным и сердитым лицом вдруг продвинулся вперед и хотел схватить Долохова за рубашку.

\- Господа, это глупости, он убьется до смерти, - сказал он.

Анатоль остановил его.

\- Не трогай, ты его испугаешь, он убьется. А?.. Что тогда?.. А?..

Долохов обернулся, поправляясь и опять расперевшись руками. Лицо его было ни бледно, ни красно, но холодно и зло.

\- Ежели кто ко мне еще будет соваться, - сказал он, редко пропуская слова сквозь стиснутые и тонкие губы, - я того сейчас спущу вот сюда. И так скользко, катишь вниз, а тут со вздорами суется... Ну!..

Сказав "ну", он повернулся опять, отпустил руки, взял бутылку и поднес ко рту, закинул назад голову и вскинул кверху свободную руку для перевеса. Один из лакеев, начавший подбирать стекла, остановился в согнутом положении, не спуская глаз с окна и спины Долохова. Анатоль стоял прямо, разинув глаза. Англичанин, выпятив вперед губы, смотрел сбоку. Старый москвич убежал в угол комнаты и лег на диван лицом к стене. Кто стоял с разинутым ртом, кто с поднятыми руками. Пьер закрыл лицо, и слабая улыбка, забывшись, осталась на его лице, хоть оно теперь выражало ужас и страх. Все молчали. Пьер отнял от глаз руки; Долохов сидел все в том же положении, только голова загнулась назад так, что курчавые волосы затылка прикасались к воротнику рубахи и рука с бутылкой поднималась все выше и выше, содрогаясь и делая усилие. Бутылка, видимо, опорожнялась и с тем вместе поднималась, загибая голову. "Что же это так долго?" - подумал Пьер. Ему казалось, что прошло больше получаса. Вдруг Долохов сделал движенье назад спиной, и рука его нервически задрожала; этого содрогания было достаточно, чтобы сдвинуть все тело, сидевшее на покатом откосе. Он сдвинулся весь, еще сильнее задрожали, делая усилие, руки и голова его. Одна рука поднялась, чтобы схватиться за подоконник, но опять опустилась. Пьер опять закрыл глаза и сказал себе, что никогда уже не откроет их. Вдруг он почувствовал, что все вокруг зашевелилось. Он взглянул: Долохов стоял на подоконнике, лицо его было бледно и весело.

\- Пуста!

Он кинул бутылку англичанину, который ловко поймал ее. Затем Долохов спрыгнул с окна. От него сильно пахло ромом.

\- А? Каково? А?.. - спрашивал у всех Анатоль. - Штука славная!

\- Черт вас возьми совсем! - говорил старый москвич. Англичанин, достав кошелек, отсчитывал деньги. Долохов хмурился и молчал. Пьер, в растерянном виде, ходил по комнате, улыбаясь и тяжело дыша.

\- Господа, кто хочет со мною пари? Я то же сделаю, - вдруг заговорил он. - И пари не нужно, вот что. Вели дать бутылку.

Я сделаю... вели дать.

\- Что ты? С ума сошел? Кто тебя пустит? У тебя и на лестнице голова кружится, - заговорили с разных сторон.

\- Это подло, что мы оставили одного Долохова жертвовать жизнью. Я выпью, давай бутылку рому! - закричал Пьер, решительным и пьяным жестом ударяя по столу, и полез в окно. Его схватили за руки и отвели в другую комнату. Но Долохов не мог идти; его отнесли на диван и облили ему голову холодною водой.

Кто-то хотел ехать домой, кто-то предложил ехать не домой, а всем вместе куда-то еще: Пьер более всех настаивал на том, чтоб ехать. Надели плащи и поехали. Англичанин уехал домой, а Долохов полумертвым, бесчувственным сном заснул на диване у Анатоля.

 **XIII**

Князь Василий исполнил обещание, данное им на вечере у Анны Павловны пожилой даме, просившей его о своем единственном сыне Борисе. О нем было доложено государю, и, не в пример другим, он был переведен в гвардии Семеновский полк прапорщиком. Но адъютантом или состоящим при Кутузове Борис так и не был назначен, несмотря на все хлопоты и происки Анны Михайловны. Вскоре после вечера Анны Павловны Анна Михайловна вернулась в Москву, прямо к своим богатым родственникам Ростовым, у которых она стояла в Москве и у которых с детства воспитывался и годами живал ее обожаемый Боренька, только что произведенный в армейские и тотчас переведенный в гвардейские прапорщики. Гвардия уже вышла из Петербурга 10 августа, и сын, оставшийся для обмундирования в Москве, должен был догнать ее по дороге в Радзивилов.

У Ростовых были именинницы Натальи - мать и меньшая дочь. С утра, не переставая, подъезжали и отъезжали цуги, подвозившие поздравителей к большому, всей Москве известному дому графини Ростовой на Поварской. Графиня с старшей дочерью и гостями, не перестававшими сменять один другого, сидели в гостиной. Графиня была женщина с восточным типом худого лица, лет сорока пяти, видимо, изнуренная детьми, которых у ней было двенадцать человек. Медлительность ее движений и говора, происходившая от слабости сил, придавала ей значительный вид, внушавший уважение. Княгиня Анна Михайловна Друбецкая, как домашний человек, сидела тут же, помогая в деле принимания и занимания разговором гостей. Молодежь была в задних комнатах, не находя нужным участвовать в приеме визитов. Граф - встречал и провожал гостей, приглашая всех к обеду.

\- Очень, очень вам благодарен, моя милая или мой милый (mа chPre или mоn cher он говорил всем без исключенья, без малейших оттенков, как выше, так и ниже его стоявшим людям) за себя и за дорогих именинниц. Смотрите же, приезжайте обедать. Вы меня обидите, мой милый. Душевно прошу вас от всего семейства, моя милая.

Эти слова, с одинаковым выражением на полном, веселом и чисто выбритом лице и с одинаково крепким пожатием руки и повторяемыми короткими поклонами, говорил он всем без исключения и изменения. Проводив одного гостя, граф возвращался в гостиную к тому или той, которые еще были в гостиной; придвинув кресла и с видом человека, любящего и умеющего пожить, молодецки расставив ноги и положив на колени руки, значительно покачивался, предлагал догадки о погоде, советовался о здоровье, иногда на русском, иногда на очень дурном, но самоуверенном французском языке, и снова с видом усталого, но твердого в исполнении обязанности человека шел проводить, оправляя редкие седые волосы на лысине, и опять звал обедать. Иногда, возвра?щаясь из передней, он заходил через цветочную и официантскую в большую мраморную залу, где накрывали стол на восемьдесят кувертов, и, глядя на официантов, носивших серебро и фарфор, раздвигавших столы и развертывавших камчатные скатерти, подзывал к себе Дмитрия Васильевича, дворянина, занимавшегося всеми его делами, и говорил:

\- Ну, ну, Митенька, смотри, чтоб все было хорошо. Так, так, - говорил он, с удовольствием оглядывая огромный раздвинутый стол. - Да порядок в винах не забудь; главное - сервировка. То-то... - И он уходил, самодовольно вздыхая, опять в гостиную.

\- Марья Львовна Карагина с дочерью! - басом доложил огромный графинин выездной лакей, входя в двери гостиной.

Графиня подумала и понюхала из золотой табакерки с портретом мужа.

\- Замучили меня эти визиты, - сказала она. - Ну, уж ее последнюю приму. Чопорна очень. Проси, - сказала она лакею грустным голосом, как будто говорила: "Ну уж, добивайте".

Высокая, полная, с гордым видом дама, с миловидною дочкой, шумя платьями, вошли в гостиную.

\- Дорогая графиня, как давно... она должна была пролежать в постели, бедное дитя... на балу у Разумовских... и графиня Апраксина... я была так счастлива.

Послышались оживленные женские голоса, перебивая один другого и сливаясь с шумом платьев и придвиганием стульев. Начался тот разговор, который затевают ровно настолько, чтобы при первой паузе встать, зашуметь платьями, проговорить: "Я в восхищении!" - и, опять зашумев платьями, пройти в переднюю, надеть шубу или плащ и уехать.

Разговор зашел о главной городской новости того времени, о болезни известного богача и красавца Екатерининского времени, старого графа Безухова, и о его незаконном сыне Пьере, который так неприлично вел себя на вечере у Анны Павловны Шерер.

\- Я очень жалею бедного графа, - проговорила гостья, - здоровье его и так было плохо, а теперь это огорченье от сына. Это его убьет!

\- Что такое? - спросила графиня, как будто не зная, о чем говорит гостья, хотя она раз пятнадцать уже слышала причину огорчения графа Безухова.

\- Вот нынешнее воспитанье! Еще за границей, - продолжала гостья, - этот молодой человек предоставлен был самому себе, и теперь в Петербурге, говорят, он такие ужасы наделал, что его с полицией выслали оттуда.

\- Скажите! - сказала графиня.

\- Он дурно выбирал свои знакомства, - вмешалась княгиня Анна Михайловна. - Сын князя Василия, он и один Долохов, они, говорят, бог знает что делали. И оба пострадали. Долохов разжалован в солдаты, а сын Безухова выслан в Москву. Анатоля Курагина - того отец как-то замял. Он все остался в кавалергардском полку.

\- Да что бишь они сделали? - спросила графиня.

\- Это совершенные разбойники, особенно Долохов, - говорила гостья. - Он сын Марьи Ивановны Долоховой, такой почтенной дамы, и что же? Можете себе представить, они втроем достали где-то медведя, посадили с собой в карету и повезли к актрисам. Прибежала полиция их унимать. Они поймали квартального и привязали его спина с спиной к медведю, и пустили медведя в Мойку; медведь плавает, а квартальный на нем.

\- Хороша, моя милая, фигура квартального, - закричал граф, помирая со смеху, с таким одобрительным видом, что он, несмотря на свои лета, не отказался бы принять участие в таком увеселении.

\- Ах, ужас какой! Чему тут смеяться, граф?

Но дамы невольно смеялись и сами.

\- Насилу спасли этого несчастного, - продолжала гостья. -

И это сын князя Кирилла Владимировича Безухова так умно забавляется! - прибавила она. - А говорили, что так хорошо воспитан и умен. Вот все воспитание заграничное куда довело. Надеюсь, что здесь его никто не примет, несмотря на его богатство. Мне хотели его представить. Я решительно отказалась: у меня дочери.

\- Однако это штука отличная, моя милая. Молодцы! - говорил граф, не удерживаясь от смеха.

Гостья чопорно и сердито посмотрела на него.

\- Ах, моя милая Марья Львовна, - сказал он своим дурным французским выговором и языком, - юность должна перебеситься. Право! - прибавил он. - И мы с вашим мужем не святые были. Тоже бывали грешки.

И он подмигнул ей; гостья не отвечала.

\- Отчего вы говорите, что этот молодой человек так богат? - спросила графиня, нагибаясь от девиц, которые тотчас же сделали вид, что не слушают. - Ведь у него только незаконные дети. Кажется... и Пьер незаконный.

Гостья махнула рукой.

\- У него их двадцать незаконных, я думаю.

Княгиня Анна Михайловна вмешалась в разговор, видимо, желая выказать свои связи и свое знание всех светских обстоятельств.

\- Вот в чем дело, - сказала она значительно и тоже полушепотом. - Репутация графа Кирилла Владимировича известна... Детям своим он счет потерял, но этот Пьер любимый был.

\- Как он был хорош, - сказала графиня, - еще прошлого года! Красивее мужчины я не видывала.

\- Теперь очень переменился, - сказала княгиня Анна Михайловна. - Так я хотела сказать, - продолжала она, - по жене прямой наследник всего именья князь Василий, но Пьера отец очень любил, занимался его воспитанием и писал государю... Так что никто не знает, ежели он умрет (он так плох, что этого ждут каждую минуту, и Лоррен приехал из Петербурга), кому достанется это огромное состояние, Пьеру или князю Василию. Сорок тысяч душ и миллионы. Я это очень хорошо знаю, потому что мне сам князь Василий это говорил. Да и Кирилл Владимирович мне приходится троюродным дядей по матери, и он крестил Борю, - прибавила она, как будто не приписывая этому обстоятельству никакого значения.

\- Князь Василий приехал в Москву вчера. Он едет на ревизию, мне говорили, - сказала гостья.

\- Да, но между нами, - сказала княгиня, - это предлог; он приехал собственно к князю Кирилле Владимировичу, узнав, что он так плох.

\- Однако, моя милая, это славная штука, - сказал граф и, заметив, что старшая гостья его не слушала, обратился уже к барышням. - Хороша фигура была у квартального, я воображаю.

И он, представив, как махал руками квартальный, опять захохотал тем звонким и басистым смехом, колебавшим все его полное тело, как смеются люди, всегда хорошо евшие и особенно пившие.

 **XIV**

Наступило молчанье. Графиня глядела на гостью, приятно улыбаясь, впрочем, не скрывая того, что не огорчится теперь нисколько, если гостья поднимется и уедет. Дочь гостьи уже оправляла платье, вопросительно глядя на мать, как вдруг из соседней комнаты послышался бег к двери нескольких мужских и женских ног, грохот зацепленного и поваленного стула, и в комнату вбежала тринадцатилетняя девочка, запахнув что-то короткою кисейною юбкой, и остановилась посредине комнаты. Казалось, она нечаянно, с нерассчитанного разбегу, заскочила так далеко. В дверях в ту же минуту показались четыре существа: два молодые человека, один студент с малиновым воротником, другой гвардейский офицер, пятнадцатилетняя девочка и толстый румяный мальчик в детской блузе.

Граф вскочил и, раскачиваясь, широко расставил руки вокруг вбежавшей девочки.

\- А, вот она! - смеясь закричал он. - Именинница! Моя милая именинница!

\- Милая, на все есть время, - сказала графиня дочери, очевидно, только для того, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, потому что сразу было видно, что дочь нисколько не боялась ее. - Ты ее все балуешь, - прибавила она мужу.

\- Здравствуйте, милая, поздравляю вас, - сказала гостья. - Какое прелестное дитя! - прибавила она, льстиво обращаясь к матери.

Черноглазая, с большим ртом, некрасивая, но живая девочка, с своими детскими, открытыми плечиками, которые, сжимаясь, двигались в своем корсаже от быстрого бега, с своими сбившимися назад черными кудрями, тоненькими оголенными руками и маленькими быстрыми ножками в кружевных панталончиках и открытых башмачках, была в том милом возрасте, когда девочка уже не ребенок, а ребенок еще не девушка. Вывернувшись от отца, она, быстрая, грациозная и, видимо, не привыкшая к гостиной, подбежала к матери и, не обращая никакого внимания на ее строгое замечание, спрятала свое раскрасневшееся личико в кружевах материной мантильи и засмеялась.

\- Мама! Мы Бориса... ха ха!.. женили на кукле... ха ха! да... ах... Мими... - проговорила она сквозь смех, - и... ах... он убежал.

И она вынула из-под юбки и показала большую куклу с черным, стертым носом, треснутою картонною головой и лайковым задом, ногами и руками, мотавшимися в коленках и локтях, но еще с свежею карминовою, изысканною улыбкой и дугообразными чернейшими бровями.

Графиня уже пятый год знала эту Мими, неизменного друга Наташи, подаренную крестным отцом.

\- Видите?.. - И Наташа не могла больше говорить (ей все смешно казалось). Она упала на мать и расхохоталась так громко и звонко, что все, даже чопорная гостья, против воли засмеялись. И в лакейской был слышен этот смех. Улыбаясь, переглянулись лакеи графини с приезжим ливрейным лакеем, до сего мрачно сидевшим на стуле.

\- Ну, поди, поди с своим уродом! - сказала мать, притворно-сердито отталкивая дочь. - Это моя меньшая, избалованная девочка, как видите, - обратилась она к гостье.

Наташа, оторвав на минуту лицо от кружевной косынки матери и взглянув на нее снизу, тихо, сквозь слезы смеха, проговорила:

\- Мне стыдно, мам Гостья, принужденная любоваться семейной сценой, сочла нужным принять в ней какое-нибудь участие.

\- Скажите, моя милая, - сказала она, обращаясь к Наташе, - как же вам приходится эта Мими? Дочь, верно?

Наташе не понравилась гостья и тон, с которым она снисходила до детского разговора.

\- Нет, мадам, это не моя дочь, это кукла, - сказала она, смело улыбаясь, встала от матери и присела подле старшей сестры, показывая тем, что и она может вести себя как большая.

Между тем, все это молодое поколение: Борис - офицер, сын княгини Анны Михайловны, Николай - студент, старший сын графа, Соня - пятнадцатилетняя племянница графа и маленький Петруша - меньшой сын, все, как вдруг опущенные в холодную воду, разместились в гостиной и, видимо, старались удержать в границах приличия оживление и веселость, которыми еще дышала каждая их черта. Видно было, что там, в задних комнатах, откуда они все так стремительно прибежали, у них были разговоры веселее, чем здесь о городских сплетнях, погоде и графине Апраксиной.

Два молодые человека, студент и офицер, друзья с детства, были одних лет и оба красивы, но не похожи друг на друга. Борис был высокий белокурый юноша, с правильными тонкими чертами длинноватого лица. Спокойный и внимательный ум выражался в приятных серых глазах его, в углах же еще не обросших губ заметна была всегда насмешливая и немного хитрая улыбка, не только не вредившая, но придававшая как бы соль выражению его свежего, очевидно еще не тронутого ни пороком, ни горем красивого лица. Николай был невелик ростом, широкогруд и очень тонко и хорошо сложен. Открытое лицо, с русыми, мягкими вьющимися волосами вокруг выпуклого, широкого лба, с восторженным взглядом полузакрытых карих выпуклых глаз, выражало всегда впечатление минуты. На верхней губе его уже показались черные волосики, и во всем лице выражались стремительность и восторженность. Оба молодые человека, поклонившись, сели в гостиной. Борис сделал это легко и свободно; Николай, напротив, почти детски-озлобленно. Николай поглядывал то на гостей, то на дверь, видимо, не желая скрывать, что ему тут скучно, и почти не отвечая на вопросы, которые ему делали гостьи. Борис, напротив, тотчас же нашелся и рассказал степенно, шутливо, как эту Мими куклу он знал еще молодой девицей, с неиспорченным еще носом, как она в пять лет на его памяти состарилась и как у ней по всему черепу треснула голова. Потом он спросил даму о ее здоровье. Все, что он говорил, было просто и прилично - ни умно, ни глупо, - но улыбка, игравшая на его губах, показывала, что он, говоря, не приписывает никакой цены своим словам, а говорит только из приличия.

\- Мама, зачем он говорит как большой, я не хочу, - проговорила Наташа, подходя к матери и, как капризный ребенок, указывая на Бориса. Борис улыбнулся на нее.

\- Тебе бы все с ним в куклы играть, - отвечала ей княгиня Анна Михайловна, трепля ее по голому плечу, которое нервно ежилось и пряталось в корсаж при прикосновении руки Анны Михайловны.

\- Мне скучно, - прошептала Наташа. - Мама, няня просится в гости, можно ей? Можно ей? - повторила она, возвышая голос, с свойственною женщинам способностью быстрого соображения для невинного обмана. - Можно, мама! - прокричала она, чуть удерживаясь от смеха и взглядывая на Бориса, присела гостям и вышла до двери, а за дверью побежала так скоро, как только могли нести ее быстрые ножки. Борис задумался.

\- Вы, кажется, тоже хотели ехать, maman? Карета нужна? - сказал он, краснея и обращаясь к матери.

\- Да, поди, поди, вели приготовить, - сказала она, улыбаясь. Борис вышел тихо в двери и пошел за Наташей; толстый мальчик в блузе сердито побежал за ними, как будто досадуя на какое-нибудь расстройство, происшедшее в его занятиях.

 **XV**

Из молодежи, не считая старшей дочери графини, которая была четырьмя годами старше сестры и держала себя уже как большая, и гостьи-барышни, в гостиной остались Николай и Соня-племянница, которая сидела с тою несколько притворною праздничной улыбкой, с какою и многие взрослые люди считают нужным присутствовать при чужих разговорах, и беспрестанно нежно взглядывала на своего кузена. Соня была тоненькая, миниатюрненькая брюнетка, с мягким, оттененным длинными ресницами взглядом, густою черною косой, два раза обвивавшею ее голову, и желтоватым оттенком кожи на лице и в особенности на обнаженных, худощавых, но грациозных, мускулистых руках и шее. Плавностью движений, мягкостью и гибкостью маленьких членов и несколько хитрою и сдержанною манерой она невольно напоминала красивого, но еще не сформировавшегося котенка, который будет прелестною кошечкой. Она, видимо, считала приличным своею праздничною улыбкой выказывать участие к общему разговору, но, против воли, ее глаза из-под длинных густых ресниц смотрели на уезжающего в армию кузена с таким девическим страстным обожанием, что улыбка ее не могла ни на мгновение обмануть никого, и видно было, что кошечка присела только для того, чтоб еще энергичнее прыгнуть и заиграть с своим кузеном, как только они выберутся из этой гостиной.

\- Да, моя милая, - сказал старый граф, обращаясь к гостье и указывая на своего Николая. - Вот его друг Борис произведен в офицеры, и он из дружбы не хочет отставать от него, бросает и университет и меня старика, идет в военную службу. А уж ему место в архиве было готово и всё. Вот дружба-то?! - сказал граф вопросительно.

\- Да, ведь война, говорят, объявлена, - сказала гостья.

\- Давно говорят, - сказал граф все еще неопределенно. - Опять поговорят, поговорят, да так и оставят. Вот дружба-то! - повторил он. - Он идет в гусары.

Гостья, не зная, что сказать, покачала головой.

\- Совсем не из дружбы, - отвечал Николай, весь вспыхнув и отговариваясь, как будто от постыдного на него поклепа. - Совсем не дружба, а просто чувствую призвание к военной службе.

Он оглянулся на гостью-барышню: барышня смотрела на него с улыбкой, одобряя поступок молодого человека.

\- Нынче обедает у нас Шуберт, полковник Павлоградского гусарского полка. Он был в отпуску здесь и берет его с собой. Что делать? - сказал граф, пожимая плечами и говоря шуточно о деле, которое, видимо, стоило ему много горя.

Николай вдруг почему-то разгорячился.

\- Я уж вам говорил, папенька, что ежели вам не хочется меня отпустить, я останусь. Я знаю, что я никуда не гожусь, кроме как в военную службу, я не дипломат, не умею скрывать того, что чувствую, - говорил он, слишком восторженно жестикулируя для своих слов и все поглядывая с кокетством красивой молодости на Соню и гостью-барышню.

Кошечка, впиваясь в него глазами, казалась каждую секунду готовою заиграть и выказать всю свою кошачью натуру. Барышня улыбкой продолжала одобрять.

\- А может быть, из меня что-нибудь и выйдет, - прибавил он, - а здесь я не гожусь...

\- Ну, ну, хорошо! - сказал старый граф. - Все горячится. Все Буонапарте всем голову вскружил; все думают, как это он из поручиков попал в императоры. Что ж, дай Бог, - прибавил он, не замечая насмешливой улыбки гостьи.

\- Ну ступай, ступай, Николай, уж я вижу, ты в лес глядишь, - сказала графиня.

\- Совсем нет, - отвечал сын; однако через минуту встал, поклонился и вышел из комнаты.

Соня посидела еще немного, улыбаясь всё притворнее и притворнее, и с той же улыбкой встала и вышла.

\- Как секреты-то этой всей молодежи шиты белыми нитками! - сказала княгиня Анна Михайловна, указывая на Соню и смеясь. Гостья засмеялась.

\- Да, - сказала графиня после того как луч солнца, проникнувший в гостиную вместе с этим молодым поколением, исчез, и как будто отвечая на вопрос, которого никто ей не делал, но который постоянно занимал ее. - Сколько страданий, сколько беспокойств, - продолжала она, - перенесено за то, чтобы теперь на них радоваться. А и теперь, право, больше страха, чем радости. Все боишься, все боишься! Именно тот возраст, в котором так много опасностей и для девочек, и для мальчиков.

\- Все от воспитания зависит, - сказала гостья.

\- Да, ваша правда, - продолжала графиня. - До сих пор я была, слава Богу, другом своих детей и пользуюсь полным их доверием, - говорила графиня, повторяя заблуждение многих родителей, полагающих, что у детей их нет тайн от них. - Я знаю, что я всегда буду первою поверенной моих дочерей и что Николенька, по своему пылкому характеру, ежели будет шалить (мальчику нельзя без этого), то все не так, как эти петербургские господа.

\- Да, славные, славные ребята, - подтвердил граф, всегда разрешавший запутанные для него вопросы тем, что все находил славным. - Вот подите! Захотел в гусары! Что вы хотите, моя милая!

\- Какое милое существо ваша меньшая, - сказала гостья,

оглядываясь с укором на дочь, как будто внушая этим взглядом своей дочери, что вот-де какою надо быть, чтобы нравиться, а не такою куклой, как ты. - Порох!

\- Да, порох, - сказал граф.

\- В меня пошла! И какой голос, талант! Хоть и моя дочь, а я правду скажу, певица будет, Саломони другая. Мы взяли итальянца ее учить.

\- Не рано ли? Говорят, вредно для голоса учиться в эту пору.

\- О нет, какой рано! - сказал граф.

\- А как же наши матери выходили в двенадцать, тринадцать лет замуж? - добавила княгиня Анна Михайловна.

\- Уж она и теперь влюблена в Бориса, какова? - сказала графиня, тихо улыбаясь, глядя на мать Бориса и, видимо, отвечая на мысль, всегда ее занимавшую, продолжала: - Ну, вот видите, держи я ее строго, запрещай я ей... Бог знает, что бы они делали потихоньку (графиня разумела, они целовались бы), а теперь я знаю каждое ее слово. Она сама вечером прибежит и все мне расскажет. Может быть, я балую ее, но, право, это, кажется, лучше. Я старшую держала строго.

\- Да, меня совсем иначе воспитывали, - сказала старшая красивая графиня Вера, улыбаясь. Но улыбка не украсила лица Веры, как это обыкновенно бывает, напротив, лицо ее стало неестественно и оттого неприятно. Старшая Вера была хороша, была умна, была хорошо воспитана. Голос у нее был приятный. То, что она сказала, было справедливо и уместно, но, странное дело, все, и гостья и графиня, оглянулись на нее, как будто удивились, зачем она это сказала, и почувствовали неловкость.

\- Всегда со старшими детьми мудрят, хотят сделать что-нибудь необыкновенное, - сказала гостья.

\- Что греха таить, моя милая! Графинюшка мудрила с Верой, - сказал граф. - Ну да что ж! Все-таки славная вышла.

И он с тем чутьем, которое проницательнее ума, подошел к Вере, заметив, что ей неловко, и рукой приласкал ее.

\- Виноват, мне надо распорядиться кое-чем. Вы посидите еще, - добавил он, кланяясь и собираясь выйти.

Гостьи встали и уехали, обещавшись приехать к обеду.

\- Что за манера! Ух, сидели, сидели! - сказала графиня, проводя гостей.

 **XVI**

Когда Наташа вышла из гостиной и побежала, она добежала только до цветочной. В этой комнате она остановилась, прислушиваясь к говору в гостиной и ожидая выхода Бориса. Она уже начинала приходить в нетерпение и, топнув ножкой, сбиралась было заплакать оттого, что он не сейчас шел. Когда заслышались не тихие, но быстрые, приличные шаги молодого человека, тринадцатилетняя девочка быстро бросилась между кадок цветов и спряталась.

\- Борис Николаич! - проговорила она басом, пугая его, и тотчас же засмеялась. Борис увидал ее, покачал головой и улыбнулся.

\- Борис, подите сюда, - сказала она с значительным и хитрым видом. Он подошел к ней, пробираясь между кадками.

\- Борис! Поцелуйте Мими, - сказала она, плутовски улыбаясь и выставляя куклу.

\- Отчего же не поцеловать? - сказал он, подвигаясь ближе и не спуская глаз с Наташи.

\- Нет, скажите: не хочу.

Она отстранилась от него.

\- Ну, можно сказать и не хочу. Что веселого целовать куклу?

\- Не хотите? Ну, так подите сюда, - сказала она и потом глубже ушла в цветы и бросила куклу на кадку цветов. - Ближе, ближе! - шептала она. Она поймала руками офицера за обшлага, и в покрасневшем лице ее видны были торжественность и страх.

\- А меня хотите поцеловать? - прошептала она чуть слышно, исподлобья глядя на него, улыбаясь и чуть не плача от волненья.

Борис покраснел.

\- Какая вы смешная! - проговорил он, нагибаясь к ней, еще более краснея, но ничего не предпринимая и выжидая. Чуть заметная насмешливость порхала еще на его губах, готовая исчезнуть.

Она вдруг вскочила на кадку, так что стала выше его, обняла его обеими руками, так что тонкие голые ручки согнулись выше его шеи и, откинув движением головы волосы назад, поцеловала его в самые губы.

\- Ах, что я наделала! - закричала она, смеясь проскользнула между горшками на другую сторону цветов, резвые ножки быстро заскрипели по направлению к детской. Борис побежал за ней и остановил ее.

\- Наташа, - сказал он, - а тебе можно говорить ты?

Она кивнула головой.

\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал он медленно. - Ты не ребенок. Наташа, сделай то, о чем я тебя попрошу.

\- О чем ты меня попросишь?

\- Пожалуйста, не будем делать того, что сейчас, еще четыре года.

Наташа остановилась, подумала.

\- Тринадцать, четырнадцать, пятнадцать, шестнадцать... - сказала она, считая по тоненьким пальчикам. - Хорошо! Так кончено? - И серьезная улыбка радости осветила ее оживленное, хотя и некрасивое лицо.

\- Кончено! - сказал Борис.

\- Навсегда? - говорила девочка. - До самой смерти?

И она, взяв его под руку, тихо пошла с ним рядом в детскую. Красивое, тонкое лицо Бориса покраснело, и в губах совершенно исчезло выражение насмешки. Он выпрямил грудь и счастливо, самодовольно вздохнул. Глаза его смотрели, казалось, далеко в будущность, за четыре года, в счастливый 1809 год.

Молодежь собралась опять в детскую, где больше всего она любила сидеть.

\- Нет, не уйдешь! - закричал Николай, все делавший и говоривший страстно и порывисто, одною рукой хватая Бориса за рукав мундира, другою отнимая руку у сестры. - Ты обязан обвенчаться.

\- Обязан, обязан! - закричали обе девочки.

\- Я буду дьячок, Николаенька, - кричал Петруша. - Пожалуйста, я буду дьячок "Господи, помилуй!"

Казалось бы непонятным, что могли находить веселого молодые люди и девушки в венчании куклы с Борисом, но стоило только посмотреть на торжество и радость, изображенные на всех лицах, в то время, как кукла, убранная померанцевыми цветами и в белом платье, была поставлена на колышек лайковым задом, и Борис, на все соглашавшийся, подведен к ней, и как маленький Петруша, надев на себя юбку, воображал себя дьячком, - стоило только посмотреть на все это, чтоб, и не понимая этой радости, разделить ее.

Во время одевания невесты Николай и Борис были выгнаны для приличия из комнаты. Николай в волнении ходил по комнате и про себя ахал и пожимал плечами.

\- Что с тобой? - спросил Борис.

Тот поглядел на своего друга и отчаянно махнул рукой.

\- Ах, ты не знаешь, что со мной сейчас случилось! - сказал он, хватая себя за голову.

\- Что? - спросил Борис насмешливо и спокойно.

\- Ну, я уезжаю, а она... Нет, я не могу сказать!

\- Да что же? - повторил Борис. - С Соней?

\- Да. Знаешь что?

\- Что?

\- Ах, удивительно! Как ты думаешь? Обязан я после этого все сказать отцу?

\- Да что?

\- Знаешь, я сам не знаю, как это случилось, я поцеловал нынче Соню; я скверно поступил. Но что же мне делать? Я до безумия влюблен. А дурно это с моей стороны? Я знаю, что дурно... Как ты скажешь?

Борис улыбнулся.

\- Что ты говоришь? Неужели? - спросил он с хитрым и насмешливым удивлением. - Так и поцеловал в губы? Когда?

\- Да сейчас. Ты бы не сделал этого? А? Не сделал бы? Я дурно поступил?

\- Ну, не знаю. Все зависит от того, какие ты имеешь намерения.

\- Ну! Еще бы. Это верно. Я ей сказал. Как меня произведут в офицеры, так я женюсь на ней.

\- Это удивительно, - повторил Борис. - Как ты, однако, решителен!

Николай, успокоившись, засмеялся.

\- Я удивляюсь, отчего ты никогда не был влюблен и в тебя не влюблялись.

\- Такой мой характер, - сказал Борис, краснея.

\- Ну, да ты хитрый! Правду Вера говорит. - Николай вдруг принялся щекотать своего друга.

\- А ты отчаянный. Правду же Вера говорит. - И Борис, боявшийся щекотки, отталкивал руки своего друга. - Ты уж что-нибудь сделаешь необыкновенное.

Оба, смеясь, вернулись к девочкам для совершения обряда венчания.

 **XVII**

Графиня так устала от визитов, что не велела принимать больше никого, и швейцару приказано было только звать непременно кушать всех, кто будет еще приезжать с поздравлениями. Кроме того, ей хотелось с глазу на глаз поговорить с другом своего детства, княгиней Анной Михайловной, которую она не видала хорошенько с ее приезда из Петербурга. Анна Михайловна, с своим исплаканным и приятным лицом, подвинулась ближе к креслу графини.

\- С тобой я буду совершенно откровенна, - сказала Анна Михайловна. - Уж мало нас осталось старых друзей. От этого я так и дорожу твоею дружбой.

Княгиня посмотрела на Веру и остановилась. Графиня пожала руку своему другу.

\- Вера, - сказала графиня, обращаясь к старшей дочери, очевидно нелюбимой. - Как у вас ни на что такта нет. Разве ты не чувствуешь, что ты здесь лишняя? Поди к сестрам или...

Красивая Вера улыбнулась, видимо, не чувствуя ни малейшего оскорбления, и прошла в свою комнату. Но, проходя мимо дет?ской, она заметила, что в ней у двух окошек симметрично сидели две пары. Соня сидела близко подле Николая, который с разгоряченным лицом читал ей стихи, в первый раз сочиненные им. Борис с Наташей сидели у другого окна и молчали. Борис держал ее руку и выпустил при появлении Веры. Наташа взяла стоявший подле нее ящичек с перчатками и стала перебирать их. Вера улыбнулась. Николай с Соней посмотрели на нее, встали и вышли из комнаты.

\- Наташа, - сказала Вера меньшей сестре, внимательно перебиравшей душистые перчатки. - Что это Николай с Соней от меня бегают? Что у них за секреты?

\- Ну, что тебе за дело, Вера? - тоненьким голоском, заступнически проговорила Наташа, продолжая свою работу. Она, видимо, была ко всем еще более, чем всегда, добра и ласкова от счастья.

\- Очень глупо с их стороны, - сказала Вера тоном, который показался обиден Наташе.

\- У каждого свои секреты. Мы тебя с Бергом не трогаем, - сказала она, разгорячаясь.

\- Как глупо! А вот я маменьке скажу, как ты с Борисом обходишься. Это нехорошо.

Борис поднялся и вежливо поклонился Вере.

\- Наталья Ильинишна очень хорошо со мной обходится. Я не могу жаловаться, - сказал он насмешливо.

Наташа не засмеялась и подняла голову.

\- Оставьте, Борис, вы такой дипломат (слово дипломат было в большом ходу у детей в том особом значении, какое они придавали этому слову), даже скучно, - сказала она. - За что она ко мне пристает?

И она обратилась к Вере.

\- Ты это никогда не поймешь, - сказала она, - потому что ты никогда никого не любила, у тебя сердца нет, ты только мадам де Жанлис (это прозвище, считавшееся очень обидным, было дано Вере Николаем), и твое первое удовольствие делать неприятности другим. Ты кокетничай с Бергом сколько хочешь.

Это она проговорила скоро и вышла из детской.

Красивая Вера, производившая на всех такое раздражающее, неприятное действие, опять улыбнулась тою же улыбкой, ничего не значащею, и, видимо, не затронутая тем, что ей было сказано, подошла к зеркалу и оправила шарф и прическу. Глядя на свое красивое лицо, она стала, по-видимому, еще холоднее и спокойнее.

 **XVIII**

В гостиной продолжался разговор.

\- Ах, милая, - говорила графиня, - и в моей жизни не все розы. Разве я не вижу, что при таком образе жизни нашего состояния нам не надолго? И все это клуб, и его доброта. В деревне мы живем, разве мы отдыхаем? Театры, охоты и бог знает что. Да что обо мне говорить! Ну, как же ты это все устроила? Я часто на тебя удивляюсь, Анет, как это ты, в твои годы, скачешь в повозке одна, в Москву, в Петербург, ко всем министрам, ко всей знати, со всеми умеешь обойтись, удивляюсь! Ну, как же это устроилось? Вот я ничего этого не умею.

\- Ах, душа моя! - отвечала княгиня Анна Михайловна. - Не дай бог тебе узнать, как тяжело остаться вдовой без подпоры и с сыном, которого любишь до обожания. Всему научишься, - продолжала она с некоторою гордостью. - Процесс мой меня научил. Ежели мне нужно видеть кого-нибудь из этих тузов, я пишу записку: "Княгиня такая-то желает видеть такого-то", - и еду сама на извозчике хоть два, хоть три раза, хоть четыре, до тех пор, пока не добьюсь того, что мне надо. Мне все равно, что бы обо мне ни думали.

\- Ну, как же ты просила о Бореньке? - спросила графиня. - Ведь твой уж офицер гвардии, a Николай идет юнкером. Некому похлопотать. Ты кого просила?

\- Князя Василия. Он был очень мил. Сейчас на все согласился, доложил государю, - говорила княгиня Анна Михайловна с восторгом, совершенно забыв всё унижение, через которое она прошла для достижения своей цели.

\- Что, он постарел, князь Василий? - спросила графиня. - Я его не видала с наших театров у Румянцевых. Я думаю, забыл про меня. Он за мною волочился, - вспоминала графиня с улыбкой.

\- Все такой же, - отвечала Анна Михайловна. - Князь любезен, рассыпается. Высокое положение нисколько не вскружило ему голову. "Я жалею, что слишком мало могу вам сделать, милая княгиня, - он мне говорит, - приказывайте". Нет, он славный человек и родной прекрасный. Но ты знаешь, Натали, мою любовь к сыну. Я не знаю, чего я не сделала бы для его счастья. А обстоятельства мои до того дурны, - продолжала Анна Михайловна, с грустью и понижая голос, - до того дурны, что я теперь в самом ужасном положении. Мой несчастный процесс съедает все, что я имею, и не подвигается. У меня нет, можешь себе представить, буквально нет гривенника денег, и я не знаю, на что обмундировать Бориса. - Она вынула платок и заплакала. - Мне нужно пятьсот рублей, а у меня одна двадцатипятирублевая бумажка. Я в таком положении. Одна моя надежда теперь на князя Кирилла Владимировича Безухова. Ежели он не захочет поддержать своего крестника - ведь он крестил Борю - и назначить ему что-нибудь на содержание, то все мои хлопоты пропадут, мне не на что будет обмундировать его.

Графиня прослезилась и молча соображала что-то.

\- Часто думаю, может это и грех, - сказала княгиня, - а часто думаю: вот князь Кирилл Владимирович Безухов живет один... это огромное состояние... и для чего живет? Ему жизнь в тягость, а Боре только начинать жить.

\- Он, верно, оставит что-нибудь Борису, - сказала графиня.

\- Бог знает. Эти богачи и вельможи такие эгоисты. Но я все-таки поеду сейчас к нему, и с Борисом, и прямо скажу, в чем дело. Пускай обо мне думают, что хотят, мне, право, все равно, когда судьба сына зависит от этого. - Княгиня поднялась. - Теперь два часа. А в четыре часа вы обедаете. Я успею съездить.

И с приемами петербургской деловой барыни, умеющей пользоваться временем, Анна Михайловна послала за сыном и вместе с ним вышла в переднюю.

\- Прощай, душа моя, - сказала она графине, которая провожала ее до двери. - Пожелай мне успеха, - прибавила она шепотом от сына.

\- Вы к князю Кириллу Владимировичу, моя милая, - сказал граф из столовой, выходя тоже в переднюю. - Коли ему лучше, зовите Пьера ко мне обедать. Ведь он у меня бывал, с детьми танцевал. Зовите непременно... Hy, посмотрим, как-то отличится нынче Тарас. Говорят, что у графа Орлова такого обеда не бывало, какой у нас будет.

 **XIX**

\- Мой милый Борис, - сказала княгиня Анна Михайловна сыну, когда карета графини Ростовой, в которой они сидели, проехала по устланной соломой улице и въехала на широкий, усыпанный красным песком двор известного, с колоннами, дома графа Кирилла Владимировича Безухова. - Мой милый Борис - сказала мать, выпрастывая руку из-под старого салопа и робким и ласковым движением кладя ее на руку сына, - оставь, пожалуйста, свою гордость. Граф Кирилл Владимирович все-таки тебе крестный отец, и от него зависит твоя будущая судьба. Помни это, будь мил, как ты умеешь быть.

\- Ежели бы я знал, что из этого выйдет что-нибудь, кроме унижения, - отвечал сын холодно. - Но я обещал вам и делаю это для вас. Только это в последний раз, маменька. Помните.

Несмотря на то, что чья-то карета стояла у подъезда, швейцар, оглядев мать с сыном, которые, не приказывая докладывать о себе, прямо вошли в стеклянные сени между двумя рядами статуй в нишах, значительно посмотрев на старенький салоп, спросил, кого им угодно, княжон или графа, и узнав, что графа, сказал, что их сиятельству нынче хуже и их сиятельство никого не принимают.

\- Мы можем уехать, - сказал сын по-французски, видимо, обрадованный этим известием.

\- Друг мой! - сказала мать умоляющим голосом, опять дотрагиваясь до руки сына, как будто это прикосновение могло успокаивать или возбуждать его.

Борис, опасаясь сцены при швейцаре, замолчал с видом человека, решившегося испить чашу до дна. Он, не снимая шинели, вопросительно смотрел на мать.

\- Голубчик, - нежным голоском сказала Анна Михайловна, обращаясь. к швейцару, - я знаю, что граф Кирилл Владимирович очень болен... я за тем и приехала... я родственница... Я не буду беспокоить, голубчик... А мне бы только надо увидать князя Василия Сергеевича, ведь он здесь стоит. Доложи, пожалуйста.

Швейцар угрюмо дернул шнурок наверх и отвернулся.

\- Княгиня Друбецкая к князю Василию Сергеевичу, - крикнул он сбежавшему сверху и из-под выступа лестницы выглядывавшему официанту в чулках, башмаках и фраке.

Мать расправила складки своего крашеного шелкового платья, посмотрелась в цельное венецианское зеркало в стене и бодро, в своих стоптанных башмаках, пошла вверх, по ковру лестницы.

\- Милый, ты мне обещал, - обратилась она опять к сыну, прикосновением руки возбуждая его. Сын, опустив глаза, шел не весело.

Они вошли в залу, из которой одна дверь вела в покои, отведенные князю Василию.

В то время как мать с сыном, выйдя на середину комнаты, намеревались спросить дорогу у вскочившего при их входе старого официанта, у одной из дверей повернулась бронзовая ручка, и князь Василий в бархатной шубке, с одною звездой, по-домашнему, вышел, провожая красивого черноволосого мужчину. Мужчина этот был знаменитый петербургский доктор Лоррен.

\- Итак, это верно, - говорил князь.

\- Князь, человеку свойственно ошибаться, но... - отвечал доктор, грассируя и произнося латинские слова французским выговором.

\- Хорошо, хорошо...

Заметив Анну Михайловну с сыном, князь Василий поклоном отпустил доктора и, молча, но с вопросительным видом подошел к ним. Сын с удивлением заметил, как вдруг глубокая горесть выразилась в глазах княгини Анны Михайловны.

\- Да, в каких грустных обстоятельствах пришлось нам свидеться, князь... Ну, что наш дорогой больной? - сказала она, не замечая холодного, оскорбительного, устремленного на нее взгляда и обращаясь к князю как к лучшему другу, с которым можно разделить горе. Князь Василий вопросительно, до недоумения, посмотрел на нее, потом на Бориса. Борис учтиво поклонился. Князь Василий, не отвечая на поклон, отвернулся к Анне Михайловне и на ее вопрос отвечал движением головы и губ, которое означало самую плохую надежду для больного.

\- Неужели? - воскликнула Анна Михайловна. - Ах, это ужасно! Страшно подумать... Это мой сын, - прибавила она, указывая на Бориса. - Он сам хотел благодарить вас.

Борис еще раз учтиво поклонился.

\- Верьте, князь, что сердце матери никогда не забудет того, что вы сделали для нас.

\- Я рад, что мог сделать вам приятное, любезная моя Анна Михайловна, - сказал князь Василий, оправляя жабо и в жесте и голосе проявляя здесь, в Москве, перед покровительствуемой Анною Михайловной, еще гораздо большую важность, чем в Петербурге, на вечере Анны Шерер.

\- Старайтесь служить хорошо и быть достойным, - прибавил он, строго обращаясь к Борису. - Я рад... Вы здесь в отпуску? - продиктовал он своим бесстрастным тоном.

\- Жду приказа, ваше сиятельство, чтоб отправиться по новому назначению, - отвечал Борис, не выказывая ни досады за резкий тон князя, ни желания вступить в разговор, но так спокойно и холодно, что князь пристально поглядел на него.

\- Вы живете с матушкой?

\- Я живу у графини Ростовой, - сказал Борис, опять холодно прибавив: - ваше сиятельство.

Он говорил "ваше сиятельство", видимо, не столько для того, чтобы польстить своему собеседнику, сколько для того, чтобы воздержать его от фамильярности.

\- Это тот Илья Ростов, который женился на Натали З., - сказала Анна Михайловна.

\- Знаю, знаю, - сказал князь Василий своим монотонным голосом и с свойственным петербуржцу презрением ко всему московскому.

\- Я никогда не мог понять, как Натали решилась выйти замуж за этого грязного медведя. Совершенно глупая и смешная особа. К тому же, игрок, говорят, - сказал он, выказывая тем, что, при всем своем презрении к графу Ростову и ему подобным и при своих важных государственных делах, он не чуждался городских сплетен.

\- Но очень добрый человек, князь, - заметила Анна Михайловна, трогательно улыбаясь, как будто и она знала, что граф Ростов заслуживал такого мнения, но просила пожалеть бедного старика.

\- Что говорят доктора? - спросила княгиня, помолчав немного и опять выражая большую печаль на своем заплаканном лице.

\- Мало надежды, - сказал князь

\- А мне так хотелось еще раз поблагодарить дядю за все его благодеяния мне и Боре. Это его крестник, - прибавила она таким тоном, как будто это известие должно было крайне обрадовать князя Василия.

Князь Василий задумался и поморщился. Анна Михайловна поняла, что он боялся найти в ней соперницу по завещанию графа Безухова. Она поспешила успокоить его.

\- Ежели бы не моя истинная любовь и преданность дяде, - сказала она, с особенною уверенностью и небрежностью выговаривая это слово, - я знаю его характер, благородный, прямой, но, ведь одни княжны при нем... Они еще молоды... - Она наклонила голову и прибавила шепотом: - Исполнил ли он последний долг, князь? Как драгоценны эти последние минуты! Ведь хуже быть не может, его необходимо приготовить, ежели он так плох. Мы, женщины, князь, - она мило улыбнулась, - всегда знаем, как говорить эти вещи. Необходимо видеть его. Как бы тяжело это ни было для меня, но я привыкла уже страдать.

Князь, видимо, понял, и понял, как и на вечере Анны Шерер, что от Анны Михайловны трудно отделаться.

\- Не было бы тяжело ему это свидание, милая Анна Михайловна, - сказал он. - Подождем до вечера, доктора обещали кризис.

\- Но нельзя ждать, князь, в эти минуты. Подумайте, дело идет о спасении его души. Ах! Это ужасно, долг христианина. - Из внутренних комнат отворилась дверь, и вышла одна из княжон, племянниц графа, с красивым, угрюмым и холодным лицом и поразительно несоразмерною по ногам длинною талией.

Князь Василий обернулся к ней.

\- Ну что он?

\- Все то же. И как вы хотите, этот шум... - сказала княжна, оглядывая Анну Михайловну как незнакомую.

\- Ах, милая, я не узнала вас, - со счастливою улыбкой сказала Анна Михайловна, легкою иноходью подходя к племяннице гра?-

фа. - Я приехала помогать вам ходить за дядюшкой. Воображаю, как вы настрадались, - прибавила она с участием, закатывая глаза.

Княжна даже не улыбнулась, попросила извинения и тотчас же вышла. Анна Михайловна сняла перчатки и в завоеванной позиции расположилась на кресле, пригласив князя Василия сесть подле себя.

\- Борис! - сказала она сыну и улыбнулась. - Я пройду к графу... к дяде, а ты поди покамест к Пьеру, мой друг, да не забудь передать ему приглашенье от Ростовых. Они зовут его обедать. Я думаю, он не поедет? - обратилась она к князю.

\- Напротив, - сказал князь, видимо, сделавшийся не в духе. - Я был бы рад, если бы вы меня избавили от этого молодого человека. Сидит тут. Граф ни разу не спросил про него.

Он пожал плечами. Официант повел молодого человека вниз и вверх по другой лестнице к Петру Владимировичу.

 **XX**

Борис, благодаря спокойствию и сдержанности своего характера, всегда умел находиться в трудных обстоятельствах. Теперь же это спокойствие и сдержанность усиливались еще тем облаком счастья, которое окружало его в нынешнее утро, в котором представлялись ему разные лица, и сквозь которое легче действовали на него невольные наблюдения его над приемами и характером его матери. Ему было тяжело положение просителя, в которое ставила его мать, но он чувствовал, что не виноват в том.

Пьер так и не успел выбрать себе карьеры в Петербурге и действительно был выслан в Москву за буйство. История, которую рассказывали у графа Ростова, была справедлива. Пьер присутствием своим участвовал в связывании квартального с медведем. Он приехал несколько дней тому назад и остановился, как всегда, в доме своего отца. Хотя он и предполагал, что история его уже известна в Москве и что дамы, окружающие его отца, всегда недоброжелательные к нему, воспользуются этим случаем, чтобы раздражить графа, он все-таки в день приезда пошел на половину отца. Войдя в гостиную, обычное место пребывания княжон, он поздоровался с дамами, сидевшими за пяльцами, с книгой, которую вслух читала одна из них. Их было три. Старшая, чистоплотная, с длинною талией, строгая девица, та самая, которая выходила к Анне Михайловне, читала; младшие, обе румяные и хорошенькие, отличавшиеся друг от друга только тем, что у одной была родинка над губой, очень красившая ее, шили в пяльцах. Пьер был встречен как мертвец или зачумленный. Старшая княжна прервала чтение и молча смотрела на него испуганными глазами; младшая, без родинки, веселого и смешливого характера, нагнулась к пяльцам, чтобы скрыть улыбку, вызванную, вероятно, предстоявшею сценой, забавность которой она предвидела. Она притянула вниз шерстинку и нагнулась, будто разбирая узоры и едва удерживаясь от смеха.

\- Здравствуйте, кузина, - сказал Пьер. - Вы меня не узнаете?

\- Я слишком хорошо вас узнаю, слишком хорошо.

\- Как здоровье графа? Могу я видеть его? - спросил Пьер неловко, как всегда, но не смущаясь.

\- Граф страдает и физически и нравственно, и, кажется, вы позаботились о том, чтобы причинить ему побольше нравственных страданий.

\- Могу я видеть графа? - повторил Пьер.

\- Гм!.. Ежели вы хотите убить его, совсем убить, то можете видеть. Ольга, поди посмотри, готов ли бульон для дяденьки, скоро время, - прибавила она, показывая этим Пьеру, что они заняты, и заняты успокаиваньем его отца, тогда как он, очевидно, занят только его расстраиванием.

Ольга вышла. Пьер постоял, посмотрел на сестер и, поклонившись, сказал:

\- Так я пойду к себе. Когда можно будет, вы мне скажете. - Он вышел, и звонкий, но не громкий смех сестры с родинкой послышался за ним.

На другой день приехал князь Василий и поместился в доме графа. Он призвал к себе Пьера и сказал ему:

\- Мой милый, если вы будете вести себя здесь, как в Петербурге, вы кончите очень дурно; больше мне нечего вам сказать. Граф очень, очень болен, тебе совсем не надо его видеть.

С тех пор Пьера не тревожили, и он целый день провел один наверху, в своей комнате.

В то время как Борис вошел к нему, Пьер, которому везде было хорошо с своими мыслями, ходил по своей комнате, изредка останавливаясь в углах, делая угрожающие жесты к стене, как будто пронзая невидимого врага шпагой, и строго взглядывая сверх очков, и затем вновь начиная свою прогулку, приговаривая неясные слова, пожимая плечами и разводя руками.

\- Англии конец! - проговорил он, нахмуриваясь и указывая на кого-то пальцем. - Питт, как изменник нации и народному праву, приговаривается к... - Он не успел договорить приговора Питту, воображая себя в эту минуту самим Наполеоном и вместе с своим любимым героем уже совершив опасный переезд через Па-де-Кале и завоевав Лондон, как увидал входившего к нему молодого, стройного и красивого офицера. Он остановился. Пьер, редко видав Бориса, оставил его четырнадцатилетним мальчиком и решительно не помнил его; но, несмотря на то, с свойственною ему быстрою и радушною манерой взял его за руку и дружелюбно улыбнулся, выставив свои испорченные зубы.

\- Вы меня помните? - сказал Борис. - Я с маман приехал к графу, но он, кажется, не совсем здоров.

\- Да, кажется, нездоров. Его все тревожат, - отвечал Пьер, совсем не замечая того, что он этим как будто упрекал Бориса и его мать.

Он старался вспомнить, кто этот молодой человек; Борису же показался намек в словах Пьера.

Он вспыхнул и смело и насмешливо посмотрел на Пьера, как будто говоря: "мне стыдиться нечего". Пьер не находился, что бы сказать.

\- Граф Ростов просил вас нынче приехать к нему обедать, - продолжал Борис после довольно долгого и неловкого для Пьера молчания.

\- А! Граф Ростов! - радостно заговорил Пьер. - Так вы его сын, Илья. Я, можете себе представить, в первую минуту не узнал вас. Помните, как мы на Воробьевы горы ездили с мадам Жако.

\- Вы ошибаетесь, - неторопливо, с смелою и несколько насмешливою улыбкой проговорил Борис. - Я Борис, сын княгини Анны Михайловны Друбецкой. Ростова отца зовут Ильей, а сына Николаем. И я мадам Жако никакой не знал.

Пьер замахал руками и головой, как будто комар или пчелы напали на него.

\- Ах, ну что это! Я все спутал. В Москве столько родных! Вы Борис... да. Вот мы с вами и договорились. Ну, что вы думаете о булонской экспедиции? Ведь англичанам плохо придется, ежели только Наполеон переправится через канал. Я думаю, что экспедиция очень возможна. Только Вилльнёв бы не оплошал.

Борис ничего не знал о булонской экспедиции, он не читал газет и о Вилльнёве в первый раз слышал.

\- Мы здесь в Москве больше заняты обедами и сплетнями, чем политикой, - сказал он своим спокойным насмешливым тоном. - Я ничего про это не знаю и не думаю. Москва занята сплетнями больше всего, - продолжал он. - Теперь говорят про вас и про графа.

Пьер улыбнулся своею доброю улыбкой, как будто боясь за своего собеседника, как бы он не сказал чего-нибудь такого, в чем стал бы раскаиваться. Но Борис говорил отчетливо, ясно и сухо, прямо глядя в глаза Пьера.

\- Москве больше делать нечего, как сплетничать, - продолжал он. - Все заняты тем, кому оставит граф свое состояние, хотя, может быть, он переживет всех нас, чего я от души желаю.

\- Да, это очень тяжело, - подхватил Пьер, - очень тяжело.

Пьер все боялся, что этот мальчик, офицер, нечаянно вдастся в неловкий для самого себя разговор.

\- А вам должно казаться, - говорил Борис, краснея, но не изменяя голоса и позы, - как должно казаться, что все заняты только тем, чтобы получить что-нибудь от богача.

"Так и есть", - подумал Пьер.

\- А я именно хочу сказать вам, чтоб избежать недоразумений, что вы очень ошибетесь, ежели причтете меня и мою мать к числу этих людей. Мы очень бедны, но я, по крайней мере, за себя говорю, именно потому, что отец ваш богат, я не считаю себя его родственником и никогда ничего не буду просить и не приму от него, - кончил он, разгораясь все более и более.

Пьер долго не мог понять, но когда понял, вскочил с дивана, ухватил Бориса за руку снизу с свойственною ему быстротой и неловкостью и, раскрасневшись гораздо более, чем Борис, начал говорить с смешанным чувством стыда и досады.

\- Послушайте... Вот это странно! Я разве... да и кто ж мог думать... Я очень знаю...

Но Борис опять перебил его.

\- Я рад, что высказал все. Может быть, вам неприятно, вы меня извините, - сказал он, успокаивая Пьера вместо того, чтобы успокаиваться им, - но я надеюсь, что не оскорбил вас. Я имею правило говорить все прямо. Как же мне передать? Вы приедете обедать к Ростовым?

И Борис, видимо, свалив с себя тяжелую обязанность, сам выйдя из неловкого положения и поставив в него другого, сделался весел и свободен.

\- Нет, послушайте, - сказал Пьер, успокаиваясь. - Вы удивительный человек. То, что вы сейчас сказали, очень хорошо, очень хорошо. Разумеется, вы меня не знаете, мы так давно не видались... детьми еще... Вы можете предполагать во мне... Я вас понимаю, очень понимаю. Я бы этого не сделал, у меня не достало бы духу, но это прекрасно. Я очень рад, что познакомился с вами. Стран?но, - прибавил он, помолчав и улыбаясь, - что вы во мне предполагали! - Он засмеялся. - Ну да что ж! Мы познакомимся с вами лучше. Пожалуйста. - Он пожал руку Борису.

\- Вы знаете ли, я ни разу не был у графа. Он меня не звал. Мне его жалко, как человека... Но что же делать? - Борис улыбался весело и добродушно. - И вы думаете, что Наполеон успеет переправить армию? - спросил он.

Пьер понял, что Борис хотел переменить разговор и, соглашаясь с ним, начал излагать выгоды и невыгоды булонского предприятия.

Лакей пришел вызвать Бориса к княгине. Княгиня уезжала. Пьер обещался приехать обедать, затем, чтобы ближе сойтись с Борисом, крепко жал его руку, ласково глядя ему в глаза через очки... По уходе его Пьер долго еще ходил по комнате, уже не пронзая невидимого врага шпагой, а улыбаясь при воспоминании об этом милом, умном и твердом молодом человеке.

Как это бывает в первой молодости и особенно в одиноком положении, он почувствовал беспричинную нежность к этому молодому человеку и обещал себе непременно подружиться с ним.

Князь Василий провожал княгиню. Княгиня держала платок, и лицо ее было в слезах.

\- Это ужасно! ужасно! - говорила она. - Но чего бы мне ни стоило, я исполню свой долг. Я приеду ночевать. Его нельзя так оставить. Каждая минута дорога. Я не понимаю, чего мешкают княжны. Может, Бог поможет мне найти средство его приготовить!.. Прощайте, князь, да поддержит вас Бог...

\- Прощайте, моя милая, - отвечал князь Василий, повертываясь от нее.

\- Ах, он в ужасном положении, - сказала мать сыну, когда они опять садились в карету. - Он почти никого не узнает. Может быть, будет лучше.

\- Я не понимаю, маменька, какие его отношения к Пьеру, - спросил сын.

\- Все скажет завещание, мой друг, от него и наша судьба зависит...

\- Но почему вы думаете, что он оставит чего-нибудь нам?

\- Ах, мой друг! Он так богат, а мы так бедны!

\- Ну, это еще недостаточная причина, маменька.

\- Ах, Боже мой! Боже мой! Как он жалок! - восклицала мать.

 **XXI**

Когда Анна Михайловна уехала с сыном к князю Кириллу Владимировичу Безухову, графиня долго сидела одна, прикладывая платок к глазам. Наконец она позвонила.

\- Что вы, милая, - сказала она сердито девушке, которая за?ставила себя ждать несколько минут. - Не хотите служить, что ли? Так я вам найду место.

Графиня была расстроена горем и унизительною бедностью своей подруги и поэтому была не в духе, что выражалось у нее всегда наименованием служанки "милая" и "вы".

\- Виновата-с, - сказала горничная.

\- Попросите ко мне графа.

Граф, переваливаясь, подошел к жене, с несколько виноватым видом, как и всегда.

\- Ну, графинюшка! Какое сотэ на мадере из рябчиков будет.

Я попробовал; недаром я за Тараску тысячу рублей дал. Стоит!

Он сел подле жены, облокотив молодецки руки на колена... и взъерошивая седые волосы.

\- Что прикажете, графинюшка?

\- Вот что, мой друг, что это у тебя запачкано здесь? - сказала она, указывая на жилет. - Это сотэ, верно, - прибавила она, улыбаясь. - Вот что, граф, мне денег нужно.

Лицо ее стало печально.

\- Ах, графинюшка!.. - И граф засуетился, доставая бумажник.

\- Мне много надо, граф, мне пятьсот рублей надо. - И она, достав батистовый платок, терла им жилет мужа.

\- Сейчас, сейчас. Эй, кто там? - крикнул он таким голосом, каким кричат только люди, уверенные, что те, кого они кличут, стремглав бросятся на их зов. - Послать ко мне Митеньку!

Митенька, тот дворянский сын, воспитанный у графа, который теперь заведовал всеми его делами, тихими шагами вошел в комнату.

\- Вот что, мой милый, - сказал граф вошедшему почтительному молодому человеку. - Принеси ты мне... - Он задумался. - Да, 700 рублей, да. Да смотри, таких рваных и грязных, как тот раз, не приноси, а хороших, для графини.

\- Да, Митенька, пожалуйста, чтоб чистенькие, - сказала графиня, грустно вздыхая.

\- Ваше сиятельство, когда прикажете доставить? - сказал Митенька. - Изволите знать, что... Впрочем, не извольте беспокоиться, - прибавил он, заметив, как граф уже начал тяжело и часто дышать, что всегда было признаком начинавшегося гнева. - Я было и запамятовал... Сию минуту прикажете доставить?

\- Да, да, то-то, принеси. Вот графине отдай.

\- Экое золото у меня этот Митенька, - прибавил граф, улыбаясь, когда молодой человек вышел. - Нет того, чтобы нельзя. Я же этого терпеть не могу. Все можно.

\- Ах, деньги, граф, деньги, сколько от них горя на свете! - сказала графиня. - А эти деньги мне очень нужны.

\- Вы, графинюшка, мотовка известная, - проговорил граф и, поцеловав у жены руку, ушел опять в кабинет.

Когда Анна Михайловна вернулась опять от Безухова, у графини лежали уже деньги, все новенькими бумажками, под платком на столике, и Анна Михайловна заметила, что графиня чем-то растревожена и имела печальный вид.

\- Ну что, мой друг? - спросила графиня.

\- Ах, в каком он ужасном положении! Его узнать нельзя, он так плох, так плох; я минутку побыла и двух слов не сказала...

\- Анет, ради бога, не откажи мне, - сказала вдруг графиня, краснея, что так странно было при ее немолодом, худом и важном лице, доставая из-под платка деньги.

Анна Михайловна мгновенно поняла, в чем дело, и уж нагнулась, чтобы в должную минуту ловко обнять графиню.

\- Вот Борису от меня на шитье мундира...

Анна Михайловна уж обнимала ее и плакала. Графиня плакала тоже. Плакали они о том, что они дружны, и о том, что они добры, и о том, что они, подруги молодости, заняты таким низким предметом, деньгами, и о том, что молодость их прошла... Но слезы обеих были приятны...

 **XXII**

Графиня Ростова с дочерью и уже с большим числом гостей сидела в гостиной. Граф провел гостей-мужчин в кабинет, предлагая им свою охотницкую коллекцию турецких трубок. Изредка он выходил и спрашивал, не приехала ли? Ждали Марью Дмитриевну Ахросимову, прозванную в обществе ужасным драгуном, даму знаменитую не богатством, не почестями, но прямотой ума и откровенною простотой обращения. Марью Дмитриевну знала царская фамилия, знала вся Москва и весь Петербург, и оба города, удивляясь ей, втихомолку посмеивались над ее грубостью, рассказывали про нее анекдоты; тем не менее все без исключения уважали и боялись ее.

В кабинете, полном дыма, шел разговор о войне, которая была объявлена манифестом, и о наборе. Манифеста еще никто не читал, но все знали о его появлении. Граф сидел на оттоманке, между двумя курившими и разговаривавшими соседями. Граф сам не курил и не говорил, а, наклоняя голову то на один бок, то на другой, с видимым удовольствием смотрел на куривших и слушал разговор двух соседей своих, которых он стравил между собой.

Один из говоривших был штатский, с морщинистым, желчным и бритым худым лицом человек, уже приближавшийся к старости, хотя и одетый как самый модный молодой человек; он сидел с ногами на оттоманке, с видом домашнего человека, и, с боку запустив себе далеко в рот янтарь, порывисто втягивал дым и жмурился. Это был известный московский остряк, старый холостяк Шиншин, двоюродный брат графини, изболтавшийся франт, как про него говорили в московских гостиных. Он, казалось, снисходил до своего собеседника. Другой, свежий, розовый, гвардейский офицер, безупречно вымытый, застегнутый и причесанный, держал янтарь у середины рта и розовыми губками слегка вытягивал дымок, выпуская его колечками из красивого рта, казалось, преимущественно для выпускания колец предназначенного. Этот был тот поручик Берг, офицер Семеновского полка, с которым Борис ехал вместе в полк и которым Наташа дразнила Веру, старшую графиню, называя Берга ее женихом. Берг от разговора про войну перешел к своим делам, развивая свои будущие служебные планы и, видимо, был очень горд тем, что разговаривал с таким знаменитым человеком как Шиншин. Граф сидел между ними и внимательно слушал. Самое приятное для графа занятие, за исключением игры в бостон, которую он очень любил, было положение слушающего, особенно когда ему удавалось стравить двух бойких и говорливых собеседников. Хотя Берг и не был говорливый собеседник, граф подметил на губах Шиншина насмешливую улыбку, как будто говорившую: "Посмотрите, как я обработаю этого офицерика". И граф, без всякого дурного чувства к Бергу, утешался отыскиванием остроумия в каждом слове Шиншина.

\- Ну, как же, батюшка, почтеннейший Альфонс Карлович, - говорил Шиншин, посмеиваясь и соединяя, в чем и состояла особенность его речи, самые тривиальные русские выражения с изысканными французскими фразами. - Вы рассчитываете иметь доход с казны, с роты доходец получать хотите?

\- Нет-с, Петр Николаевич, а только желаю доказать, что в кавалерии выгод гораздо меньше против пехоты. Вот теперь сообразите, Петр Николаевич, мое положение.

Берг говорил всегда очень точно, спокойно и учтиво. Разговор его всегда касался только его одного, он всегда спокойно молчал, пока говорили о чем-нибудь, не имеющем прямого к нему отношения. И молчать таким образом он мог несколько часов, не испытывая и не производя в других ни малейшего замешательства. Но как скоро разговор касался его лично, он начинал говорить пространно и с видимым удовольствием.

\- Сообразите мое положение, Петр Николаевич, будь я в кавалерии, я бы получал не более двухсот рублей в треть, даже и в чине поручика, а теперь я получаю двести тридцать, - говорил он с радостною, приятною, эгоистичною улыбкой, оглядывая Шиншина и графа, как будто для него было очевидно, что его успех всегда будет составлять главную цель желаний всех остальных людей.

Граф оглянулся на Шиншина, ожидая, скоро ли начнется остро?умие, но Шиншин молчал, только посмеиваясь. Граф тоже посмеивался.

\- Кроме того, Петр Николаевич, перейдя в гвардию, я на ви?ду, - продолжал Берг, - и вакансия в гвардейской пехоте гораздо чаще. Потом сами сообразите, как я мог устроиться из двухсот три?дцати рублей.

Он помолчал и, торжествуя, продолжал:

\- А я откладываю и еще отцу посылаю. - И он пустил колечко.

\- Баланс установлен. Немец на обухе молотит хлебец, как говорит пословица, - перекладывая янтарь в другую сторону рта, сказал Шиншин и подмигнул графу.

Граф расхохотался. Другие гости, видя, что Шиншин ведет разговор, подошли послушать. Берг, не замечая ни насмешки, ни равнодушия, рассказал длинно, подробно и отчетливо, как переводом в гвардию он уже выиграл чин перед своими товарищами по корпусу, как в военное время ротного командира могут убить, и он, оставшись старшим в роте, может очень легко быть ротным, и как в полку все любят его, и как его папенька им доволен. Слушатели все ждали вместе с графом, скоро ли будет смешное, но смешное не приходило. Берг, видимо, наслаждался, рассказывая все это, и, казалось, не подозревал того, что у других людей могли быть тоже свои интересы. Но все, что он рассказывал, было так мило, степенно, наивность молодого эгоизма его была так очевидна, что он обезоруживал своих слушателей, и даже Шиншин перестал смеяться над ним. Он показался ему не стоящим разговора.

\- Ну, батюшка, вы и в пехоте, и в кавалерии, везде пойдете в ход, это я вам предрекаю. Обещаю вам блестящую карьеру, - сказал он, трепля его по плечу и спуская ноги с оттоманки. Берг радостно улыбнулся. Граф, а за ним и гости вышли в гостиную.

 **XXIII**

Было то время перед званым обедом, когда собравшиеся парадные гости не начинают длинного разговора в ожидании призыва к закуске, а вместе с тем считают необходимым шевелиться и не молчать, чтобы показать, что они нисколько не нетерпеливы сесть за стол. Хозяева поглядывают на дверь и изредка переглядываются между собой. Гости по этим взглядам стараются догадаться, кого или чего еще ждут: важного опоздавшего родственника или кушанья, которое, по дошедшим из кухни сведениям, еще не поспело. В лакейской в это время лакеи еще не успели завести разговор о господах, потому что им приходится беспрестанно вставать для приезжающих.

В кухне повара в это время ожесточаются и с мрачными лицами, в белых колпаках и фартуках, переходят от плиты к вертелу и шкафу и покрикивают на поварят, которые в эти минуты становятся особенно робки. Кучера у подъезда устанавливают цуги и, усевшись покойно на козлах, переговариваются или забегают покурить трубочки в кучерскую.

Пьер приехал и неловко сидел посредине гостиной, на первом попавшемся кресле, загородив всем дорогу. Графиня хотела заставить его говорить, но он наивно смотрел в очки вокруг себя, как бы отыскивая кого-то и односложно отвечая на все вопросы графини. Он был стеснителен, и один не замечал этого. Большая часть гостей, знавшая его историю с медведем, любопытно смотрели на этого большого, толстого и смирного человека, недоумевая, как мог такой увалень и скромник сделать такую штуку с квартальным.

\- Вы недавно приехали? - спрашивала у него графиня.

\- Да, мадам, - отвечал он, оглядываясь.

\- Вы не видели моего мужа?

\- Нет, мадам, - он улыбнулся совсем некстати.

\- Вы, кажется, недавно были в Париже? Я думаю, очень интересно.

\- Очень интересно, - отвечал он, рассуждая сам с собою, где до сих пор может быть этот Борис, который ему так понравился.

Графиня переглянулась с княгиней Анной Михайловной. Анна Михайловна поняла, что ее просят занять этого молодого человека, и, подсев к нему, начала говорить об отце; но, так же как и графине, он отвечал ей только односложными словами. Гости были все заняты между собой. Со всех сторон слышался шум платьев. Разумовские... Это было восхитительно... Вы очень добры... Графиня Апраксина... Апраксина...

Графиня встала, чтоб выйти в залу.

\- Марья Дмитриевна? - послышался ее голос из залы.

\- Она самая, - отвечал грубый женский голос, и вслед за тем вошла в комнату Марья Дмитриевна, приехавшая с дочерью.

Все барышни и даже дамы, исключая самых старых, встали. Марья Дмитриевна остановилась в дверях и с высоты своего тучного тела, высоко держа красивую, с седыми буклями, пятидесятилетнюю голову, оглядела гостей. Марья Дмитриевна всегда говорила по-русски.

\- Имениннице дорогой с детками, - сказала она своим громким, густым, подавляющим все другие звуки голосом. - Сама бы приехала утром с визитом, да не люблю по утрам шляться. Ты что, старый греховодник, - обратилась она к графу, целовавшему ее руку, - чай, скучаешь в Москве? Собак гонять негде? Да что, батюшка, делать, вот как эти пташки подрастут... - Она указывала на дочь, совсем не похожую на мать, недурную барышню, которая казалась на вид столь же нежною и сладкою, сколько мать казалась грубою. - Хочешь не хочешь, надо им женихов искать. Вон они, твои-то, уж и все на возрасте, - она указала на вошедших в гостиную Наташу и Соню.

Когда приехала Марья Дмитриевна, все собрались в гостиную, ожидая выхода к столу. Вошел Борис, и Пьер тотчас же присоединился к нему.

\- Ну что, казак мой? (Марья Дмитриевна казаком называла Наташу.) Какой козырь девка стала! - говорила она, лаская рукой Наташу, подходившую к ее руке без страха и весело. - Знаю, что повеса девка, сечь бы ее надо, а люблю.

Она достала из огромного ридикюля (ридикюль Марьи Дмитриевны был всем известен обилием и разнообразием содержания) яхонтовые сережки грушками и, отдав их именинно сиявшей и разрумянившейся Наташе, тотчас отвернулась от нее и, заметив Пьера, обратилась к нему:

\- Э, э! любезный! поди-ка сюда, - сказала она притворно тихим и тонким голосом, как говорят собаке, которую хотят пробрать. - Поди-ка, любезный...

Пьер подошел испуганно, но школьнически наивно и весело глядя на нее через очки, как будто он сам собирался не менее других позабавиться в предстоящей потехе.

\- Подойди, подойди, любезный! Я и отцу-то твоему правду одна говорила, когда он в случае был, а тебе-то и Бог велит.

Она помолчала. Все молчали, ожидая того, что будет, и чувствуя, что было только предисловие.

\- Хорош, нечего сказать! Хорош мальчик!.. Отец на одре лежит, а он забавляется, квартального на медведя верхом сажает. Стыдно, батюшка, стыдно! Лучше бы на войну шел.

Она отвернулась и подала руку графу, который едва удерживался от смеха. Пьер только подмигнул Борису.

\- Ну что ж, к столу, я чай, пора, - сказала Марья Дмитриевна.

Впереди пошел граф с Марьей Дмитриевной, потом графиня, которую повел гусарский полковник, нужный человек, с которым Николай должен был догонять полк; Анна Михайловна с Шиншиным. Берг подал руку Вере. Жюли, вечно улыбающаяся и закатывающая глаза, дочь Марьи Дмитриевны, с самого приезда своего не отпускавшая от себя Николая, пошла с ним к столу. За ними шли еще другие пары, протянувшиеся по всей зале, и сзади всех по одиночке дети, гувернеры и гувернантки. Официанты зашевелились, стулья загремели, на хорах заиграла музыка, и гости разместились. Звуки домашней музыки графа заменились звуками ножей и вилок, говора гостей, тихих шагов седых, почтенных официантов.

На одном конце стола во главе сидела графиня. Справа Марья Дмитриевна, слева княгиня Анна Михайловна и другие гостьи. На другом конце сидел граф, слева гусарский полковник, справа Шиншин и другие гости мужского пола. С одной стороны длинного стола молодежь постарше: Вера рядом с Бергом, Пьер рядом с Борисом; с другой стороны - дети, гувернеры и гувернантки. Граф из-за хрусталя, бутылок и ваз с фруктами поглядывал на жену, хотя, собственно, ему виднелся только высокий чепец ее с голубыми лентами, и усердно подливал вина своим соседям, не забывая и себя. Графиня также, из-за ананасов, не забывая обязанности хозяйки, кидала значительные взгляды на мужа, которого лысина и лицо, казалось ей, своей краснотой резче отличались от седых волос. На дамском конце шло равномерное лепетанье; на мужском все громче и громче слышались голоса, особенно гусарского полковника, который так много ел и пил все далее и далее краснея, что граф уже ставил его в пример другим гостям. Берг тихо рассказывал неприятно улыбавшейся Вере о преимуществах военного времени в финансовом отношении; Борис называл новому своему приятелю Пьеру бывших за столом гостей и переглядывался с Наташей, сидевшей против него.

Пьер, невольно усвоивший себе петербургское презрение к москвичам, поверял собственными наблюдениями все слышанное им о нравах московского общества. Все было так: чопорность (блюда подавались по чинам и возрасту), ограниченность интересов (политикой никто не был занят) и хлебосольство, которому он, однако, отдавал должную справедливость. Начиная от двух супов, из которых он выбрал черепаховый, и кулебяки, и до сотэ из рябчиков, столь понравившегося графу, он не пропускал ни одного блюда, ни одного вина, которое дворецкий в завернутой салфеткою бутылке таинственно высовывал из-за плеча соседа и тихо приговаривал: "дрей-мадера, венгерское, рейнвейн" и т.д. Он подставлял первую попавшуюся из четырех хрустальных, с вензелем графа, рюмок, стоявших перед каждым прибором, и пил с удовольствием, все с более и более приятным видом поглядывая на гостей. Наташа, сидевшая против него, глядела на Бориса, как глядят девочки тринадцати лет на мальчика, с которым они утром в первый раз поцеловались и в которого они влюблены, и изредка улыбалась. Пьер беспрестанно взглядывал на нее и подпадал под взгляд и улыбку, назначенные Борису.

\- Странно, - говорил он шепотом Борису, - она нехороша, меньшая Ростова, вот эта маленькая, черненькая, а какое милое лицо! Не правда ли?

\- Старшая лучше, - отвечал Борис, чуть заметно улыбаясь.

\- Нет, можете себе вообразить? Все черты неправильные, а чудо как мила.

И Пьер все смотрел на нее. Борис выражал удивление такому странному вкусу Пьера. Николай сидел далеко от Сони подле Жюли Ахросимовой, отвечая на ее ласковые восторженные речи, а между тем взглядом постоянно успокаивал кузину, давая ей чувствовать, что, где бы ни был, на другом конце стола или на другом конце света, мысли его будут всегда принадлежать ей одной. Соня улыбалась парадно, но, видимо, уже мучилась ревностью, то бледнела, то краснела и всеми силами прислушивалась к тому, что говорили между собою Николай и Жюли. Наташа сидела, к своему огорчению, с детьми, между маленьким братом и толстою гувернанткой. Гувернантка беспокойно оглядывалась и что-то беспрестанно шептала своей питомице и тотчас взглядывала на гостей, ожидая одобрения. Гувернер-немец старался запомнить все роды кушаний, десертов и вин с тем, чтобы описать все подробно в письме к домашним в Германию, и весьма обижался тем, что дворецкий с завернутою в салфетку бутылкой обносил его. Немец хмурился, старался показать вид, что он и не желал получить этого вина, но обижался потому, что никто не хотел понять, что вино нужно было ему не для того, чтоб утолить жажду, не из жадности, а из добросовестной любознательности...

 **XXIV**

Наташе, видимо, не сиделось на месте, она ущипнула брата, подмигнула на гувернантку, отчего толстый Петруша лопнул было со смеха, и вдруг перегнулась всем телом через стол к Борису и разлила, к ужасу гувернантки, на чистейшую скатерть квас из стакана, и, не обращая внимания на замечания, требовала внимания к себе. Борис нагнулся, Пьер тоже прислушивался, ожидая, что скажет эта маленькая, черненькая, которая, несмотря на свои неправильные черты, как ему казалось, по странной, ему одному свойственной фантазии, нравилась ему больше всех, кого он видел за этим столом.

\- Борис, что, пирожное будет? - спросила Наташа, с значительные видом поднимая брови.

\- Не знаю, право.

\- Нет, очень мила! - улыбаясь, прошептал Пьер, как будто кто с ним об этом упорно спорил.

Наташа заметила тотчас впечатление, произведенное ею на Пьера, и весело улыбнулась ему, и даже кивнула ему слегка головой и тряхнула кудрями, глядя на него. Он мог принять это как хотел. Пьер слова еще не сказал с Наташей, но одною этою взаимною улыбкой они уже сказали себе, что нравятся друг другу.

На мужском конце стола, между тем, разговор все более и более оживлялся. Полковник рассказал, что манифест об объявлении войны уже вышел в Петербурге и что экземпляр, который он сам видел, доставлен ныне курьером главнокомандующему.

\- И зачем нас нелегкая несет воевать с Бонапартом, - сказал Шиншин. - Он уже сбил спесь с Австрии. Боюсь, не пришел бы теперь наш черед.

Полковник был плотный, высокий и сангвинический немец, очевидно, служака и патриот. Он обиделся словами Шиншина.

\- А затэм, милостивый государъ, - сказал он, хотя и правильно говоря по-русски, но выговаривая э вмест вместо ь, - затэм, что импэратор это знаэт. Он в манифеста сказал, что не можэт смотрэйть равнодушно на опасности, угрожающие России, и что безопасность импэрии, достоинство ее и святость союзов... - сказал он, почему-то особенно налегая на слово "союзов", как будто в этом была вся сущность дела. И с свойственною ему непо?грешимою официальною памятью, он повторил вступительные слова манифеста: - "...и желание, единственную и непременную цель государя составляющие: водворить в Европе на прочных основаниях мир - решение его двинуть ныне часть войска за границу и сделать к достижению намерения сего новые усилия". Вот зачэм, мылостывый государ, - заключил он, назидательно выпивая стакан лафита и оглядываясь на графа за поощрением.

\- Знаете пословицу: "Ерема, Ерема, сидел бы ты дома, точил бы свои веретена", - сказал Шиншин, разваливаясь и гримасничая. - Это к нам, кстати, удивительно идет. Уж на что Суворов, и того расколотили вдребезги, а где у нас Суворовы теперь? Я вас спрашиваю, - беспрестанно перескакивая с русского на француз?ский язык и ломаясь, говорил остряк.

\- Мы должны и драться до послэднэ капли кровъ, - сказал полковник, с жестом не совсем хорошего тона ударяя по столу, - и умэррэт за своэго императора, и тогда всэй будэт хорошо. А рассуждать как мо-о-о-жно, - особенно вытянул голос на слове "можно", - как мо-о-о-ожно мен-ше, - докончил он, опять обращаясь к графу. - Так мы, старые гусары, судим, вот и все. А вы как судитэ, молодой чэловэк и молодой гусар, - прибавил он, обращаясь к Николаю, который, услыхав, что дело шло о войне, оставил свою собеседницу и во все глаза смотрел и всеми ушами слушал полковника.

\- Совершенно с вами согласен, - отвечал Николай, весь вспыхнув, вертя тарелку и переставляя стаканы с таким решительным и отчаянным видом, как будто в настоящую минуту он подвергался великой опасности, - я убежден, что русские должны умирать или побеждать, - сказал он, сам чувствуя, так же как и другие, после того, как слово уж было сказано, что оно было слишком восторженно и напыщенно для настоящего случая и потому неловко, но красивая и впечатлительная молодость его открытого лица делала выходку его и для других скорее милою, чем смешною.

\- Прекрасно, прекрасно, то что вы сказали, - сказала Жюли, вздыхая и пряча глаза под веки от глубины чувства. Соня задрожала вся и покраснела до ушей, за ушами и до шеи и плеч, в то время как Николай говорил. Пьер прислушался к речам полковника и одобрительно закивал головой, хотя он и считал, по своим рассуждениям, патриотизм глупостью. Он невольно сочувствовал всякому искреннему слову.

\- Вот это славно. Очень хорошо, очень хорошо, - сказал он.

\- Настоящий гусар, молодой человек, - крикнул полковник, ударив опять по столу.

\- О чем вы там шумите? - вдруг послышался через стол басистый голос Марьи Дмитриевны. - Что ты по столу стучишь? - обратилась она к гусару, всегда высказывая то, что другие только думали, - на кого ты горячишься? Верно, думаешь, что тут французы перед тобой?

\- Я правду говару, - улыбаясь, сказал гусар.

\- Всё о войне, - через стол прокричал граф. - Ведь у меня сын идет, Марья Дмитриевна, сын идет.

\- А у меня четыре сына в армии, а я не тужу. На все воля Божья, и на печи лежа умрешь, и в сражении Бог помилует, - прозвучал без всякого усилия, с того конца стола, густой голос Марьи Дмитриевны.

\- Это так.

И разговор опять сосредоточился - дамский на своем конце стола, мужской на своем.

\- А вот не спросишь, - говорил маленький брат Наташи, - а вот не спросишь!

\- Спрошу, - отвечала Наташа.

Лицо ее вдруг разгорелось, выражая отчаянную и веселую решимость, ту решимость, которая бывает у прапорщика, бросающегося на приступ. Она привстала и с блестящими глазками и сдержанною улыбкой обратилась к матери:

\- Мам - Что тебе? - спросила графиня испуганно, но, по лицу дочери увидев, что это была шалость, строго замахала ей рукою, делая угрожающий и отрицательный жест головой.

Разговор притих.

\- Мам Графиня хотела хмуриться, но невольно улыбка любви к своему любимому детищу уже ожила на ее губах. Марья Дмитриевна погрозила толстым пальцем.

\- Казак! - проговорила она с угрозой.

Большинство гостей смотрели на старших, не зная, как следует принять эту выходку.

\- Вот я тебя! - сказала графиня.

\- Мам Соня и толстый Петя прятались от смеха.

\- Вот и спросила, - прошептала Наташа маленькому брату, не сводя глаз с матери и не изменяя наивного выражения лица.

\- Мороженое! только тебе не дадут, - сказала Марья Дмитриевна.

Наташа видела, что бояться нечего, и потому не побоялась и Марьи Дмитриевны.

\- Марья Дмитриевна, какое мороженое? Я сливочное не люблю.

\- Морковное.

\- Нет, какое? Марья Дмитриевна, какое? - почти кричала она. - Я хочу знать.

Марья Дмитриевна и графиня засмеялись, за ними все гости. Все смеялись не ответу Марья Дмитриевны, но непостижимой смелости и ловкости этой девочки, умевшей и смевшей так обращаться с Марьей Дмитриевной.

\- Ваша сестра прелестна, - сказала Жюли.

Наташа отстала только тогда, когда ей сказали, что будет ананасное. Перед мороженым подали шампанское. Опять заиграла музыка, граф поцеловался с графинюшкою, и гости, вставая, поздрав?ляли графиню, через стол чокались с графом, детьми и друг с другом. Жюли чокалась с Николаем, давая ему взглядами понять, что это чоканье имело какое-то еще другое важное значение. Опять забегали официанты, загремели стулья, и в том же порядке, но с более красными лицами гости вернулись в гостиную и в кабинет графа.

 **XXV**

Раздвинули бостонные столы, разбрелись партиями, и гости графа разместились в двух гостиных, диванной и библиотеке. Марья Дмитриевна бранила Шиншина, с которым играла.

\- Вот ругать всех умеешь, а догадаться не мог, что тебе с дамы кёровой червей идти надо.

Граф, распустив карты веером, с трудом удерживался от привычки послеобеденного сна и всему смеялся. Молодежь, подстрекаемая графиней, собралась около клавикорд и арфы. Жюли первая, по просьбе всех, сыграла на арфе пьеску с вариациями и вместе с другими девицами стала просить Наташу и Николая, известных своею музыкальностью, спеть что-нибудь. Наташа, к которой обратились прежде других, не соглашалась и не отказывалась.

\- Постойте, я попробую, - сказала она, отойдя к другой стороне клавикорд и пробуя свой голос, взяла вполголоса несколько чистых грудных нот, которые неожиданно подействовали на всех. Все замолкли, пока звуки замирали вверху высокой просторной комнаты.

\- Можно, можно, - сказала она, весело встряхивая кудрями, которые валились ей на глаза.

Пьер, очень раскрасневшийся после обеда, подошел к ней. Ему хо?телось видеть ее поближе и посмотреть, как она будет говорить с ним.

\- Отчего же нельзя? - спросил он так просто, как будто они были сто лет знакомы.

\- Иногда бывают дни, что голос нехорош, - сказала она и отошла к клавикордам.

\- А нынче?

\- Отличный, - сказала она, обращаясь к нему с таким восторгом, как будто хвалила чей-нибудь чужой голос.

Пьер, довольный тем, что видел, как она говорит, подошел к Борису, который почти так же нравился ему в этот день, как и Наташа.

\- Что за милый ребенок маленькая, черненькая, - сказал он. - Даром, что нехороша.

Пьер находился, после скуки уединения в большом доме отца, в том счастливом состоянии молодого человека, когда всех любишь и видишь во всех людях одно хорошее. Еще за обедом он невольно с петербургской высоты презирал московскую публику. А теперь уже казалось, что здесь только, в Москве, и умеют жить люди, и ему уж думалось, как бы хорошо было, ежели бы он мог каждый день бывать в этом доме, слушать, как поет и как говорит эта маленькая, черненькая, и смотреть на нее.

\- Николай, - сказала Наташа, подходя к клавикордам, - что будем петь?

\- Хоть "Ключ", - отвечал Николай. Ему, видимо, становилось несносно от пристававшей к нему Жюли, которая думала, что он должен быть слишком счастлив ее вниманием.

\- Ну, давайте, давайте. Борис, идите сюда, - закричала Наташа. - А где же Соня? - Она оглянулась и, увидав, что ее друга нет в комнате, побежала за ней.

"Ключ", как называли его у Ростовых, был старинный квартуор, которому научил их музыкальный учитель Димлер. Этот "Ключ" пели обыкновенно Наташа, Соня, Николай и Борис, который, хотя и не имел собственного таланта и голоса, но обладал верным слухом и с свойственною ему во всем точностью и спокойствием мог выучить партию и твердо держал ее. Пока Наташа ушла, стали просить Николая, чтоб он спел что-нибудь один. Он отказывался почти неучтиво и мрачно. Жюли Ахросимова, улыбаясь, подошла к нему.

\- Зачем вы напускаете на себя мрачность? - спросила она. - Хотя, я понимаю, для музыки и особенно для пения нужно расположение. У меня то же самое. Бывают минуты...

Николай поморщился и пошел к клавикордам. Прежде чем сесть, он заметил, что Сони нет в комнате, и хотел уйти.

\- Николай, не заставляй себя просить, это смешно, - сказала графиня.

\- Я не заставляю себя просить, маман, - отвечал Николай и порывистым движением стукнул крышкой, открывая клавикорды, и сел.

Он подумал на минутку и начал песенку Кавелина:

На что, с любезной расставаясь,

На что "прости" ей говорить,

Как будто с жизнью разлучаясь,

Счастливым больше уж не быть?

Не лучше ль просто "до свиданья",

"До новых радостей" сказать,

И в сих мечтах очарованья

Себя и время забывать?

Голос его был ни хорош, ни дурен, и пел он лениво, как бы исполняя скучную обязанность, но, несмотря на то, в комнате все замолкло, барышни покачивали головами и вздыхали, а Пьер, покрыв свои зубы нежною и слабою улыбкой, которая была особенно смешна на его толстом, полнокровном лице, так и остался до конца песни.

Жюли, закрыв глаза, вздохнула на всю комнату.

Николай пел с тем чувством меры, которого у него так недоставало в жизни и которое в искусстве не приобретается никаким изучением. Он пел с тою легкостью и свободой, которая показывала, что он не трудился, а пел, как говорил. Только когда он запел, он высказался не ребенком, каким он казался в жизни, а человеком, в котором уже шевелились страсти.

 **XXVI**

Между тем, Наташа, вбежав в Сонину комнату, не нашла там свою подругу, пробежала в детскую, - и там ее не было. Наташа поняла, что Соня была в коридоре на сундуке. Сундук в коридоре был место печалей женского молодого поколения дома Ростовых. Действительно, Соня в своем воздушном розовом платьице, приминая его, лежала ничком на грязной, полосатой няниной перине на сундуке, закрыв лицо пальчиками, навзрыд плакала, подрагивая своими оголенными коричневатыми плечиками. Лицо Наташи, именинное, оживленное целый день и еще более сиявшее теперь при приготовлении к пению, которое всегда производило на нее возбуждающее действие, вдруг померкло. Глаза ее остановились, потом содрогнулась ее широкая, для пенья рожденная шея, углы губ опустились, глаза в одно мгновение увлажнились.

\- Соня! что ты?.. Чтo, чтo с тобой? У-у-у!.. - И Наташа, распустив свой крупный рот и сделавшись совершенно дурною, заревела, как ребенок, не зная причины и только оттого, что Соня плакала. Соня хотела поднять голову, хотела отвечать, но не могла и еще больше спряталась. Наташа плакала, присев на синей перине и обнимая друга. Собравшись с силами, Соня приподнялась, начала утирать слезы и рассказывать.

\- Николай... едет через неделю, его... бумага... вышла... он сам мне сказал... Да я бы все не плакала... (она показала бумажку, которую держала в руке: то были стихи, написанные Николаем), я бы все не плакала, но ты не можешь... никто не может понять... какая у него душа...

И она опять принялась плакать о том, что душа его была так хороша. Соня чувствовала, что никто, кроме нее, не мог понять всей прелести и высоты, благородства и нежности, - всех лучших добродетелей этой души. И она действительно видела все эти несравненные добродетели, во-первых, потому, что Николай, сам того не зная, показывался ей только одною, самою лучшею, стороной, во-вторых, потому, что она всеми силами души желала видеть в нем одно прекрасное.

\- Тебе хорошо... я не завидую... я тебя люблю, и Бориса тоже, - говорила она, собравшись немного с силами, - он милый... для вас нет препятствий. А Николай мне кузен... надобно... сам митрополит... и то нельзя. И потом, ежели маменька (Соня графиню и считала и называла матерью)... она скажет, что я порчу карьеру Николая, у меня нет сердца, что я неблагодарная, а право... вот ей-богу (она перекрестилась)... я так люблю и ее, и всех вас, только Вера одна... За что? Что я ей сделала? Я так благодарна вам, что рада бы всем пожертвовать, да мне нечем...

Соня не могла больше говорить и опять спрятала голову в руках и перине. Наташа начинала успокаиваться, но по лицу ее видно было, что она понимала всю важность горя своего друга.

\- Соня! - сказала она вдруг, как будто догадавшись о настоящей причине огорчения кузины. - Верно, Вера с тобой говорила после обеда? Да?

\- Да, эти стихи сам Николай написал, а я списала еще другие; она и нашла их у меня на столе и сказала, что покажет их маменьке, и еще говорила, что я неблагодарная, что маменька никогда не позволит ему жениться на мне. А он женится на Жюли. Ты видишь, как она на него смотрит, Наташа? За что?

И опять заплакала она горче прежнего. Наташа приподняла ее, обняла и, улыбаясь сквозь слезы, стала ее успокаивать.

\- Соня, ты не верь ей, душенька, не верь. Помнишь, как мы все втроем говорили с Николаем в диванной, помнишь, после ужина? Ведь мы все решили, как будет. Я уже не помню как, но помнишь, как было все хорошо и все можно. Вот дяденьки Шиншина брат женат же на двоюродной сестре, а мы ведь троюродные. И Борис говорил, что это очень можно. Ты знаешь, я ему все сказала. А он такой умный и такой хороший, - говорила Наташа, так же как и Соня в отношении к Николаю, и по тем же причинам чувствуя, что никто в мире, кроме нее, не мог знать всех сокровищ, заключающихся в Борисе... - Ты, Соня, не плачь, голубчик милый, душенька Соня. - И она целовала ее, смеясь. - Вера злая, Бог с ней. А все будет хорошо, и маменьке она не скажет, Николай сам скажет.

И она целовала ее в голову. Соня приподнялась, и котеночек оживился, глазки заблистали, и он готов был, казалось, вот-вот взмахнуть хвостом, вспрыгнуть на мягкие лапки и опять заиграть с клубком, как ему и было прилично.

\- Ты думаешь? Право? Ей-бoгу? - сказала она, быстро оправляя платье и прическу.

\- Право, ей-богу! - отвечала Наташа, оправляя своему другу под косой выбившуюся прядь жестких волос, и они обе засмеялись. - Ну, пойдем петь "Ключ".

\- Пойдем.

Соня, отряхнув пух и спрятав стихи за пазуху к шейке с выступавшими костями груди, легкими, веселыми шагами, с раскрасневшимся лицом побежала вместе с Наташей по коридору в гостиную. Николай допевал еще последний куплет песни. Он увидел Соню, глаза его оживились, на открытом для звуков рте готова была улыбка, голос стал сильнее и выразительнее, и он спел последний куплет еще лучше прежних.

В приятну ночь, при лунном свете,

\- пел он, глядя на Соню, и они понимали, как много все это значило - и слова, и улыбка, и песня, хотя, собственно, все это ничего не значило.

В приятну ночь, при лунном свете,

Представить счастливо себе,

Что некто есть еще на свете,

Кто думает и о тебе!

Что и она, рукой прекрасной

По арфе золотой бродя,

Своей гармониею страстной

Зовет к себе, зовет тебя!

Еще день-два, и рай настанет..

Но, ах! твой друг не доживет!

Он пел для одной Сони, но всем стало весело и добро на сердце, когда он кончил и с увлажненными глазами встал от клавикорд.

\- Прелестно! Обворожительно! - послышалось со всех сторон.

\- Этот романс, - сказала Жюли со вздохом, подходя к нему, - восторг. Я все поняла.

Во время пения Марья Дмитриевна встала из-за стола и остановилась в дверях, чтобы слушать.

\- Ай да Николай, - сказала она. - В душу лезет. Поди, поцелуй меня.

 **XXVII**

Наташа шепнула Николаю, что Вера уже расстроила Соню, украв у нее стихи и наговорив ей неприятностей. Николай покраснел и тотчас решительным шагом подошел к Вере и шепотом стал говорить ей, что ежели она посмеет сделать что-нибудь неприятное Соне, то он будет ее врагом на всю жизнь. Вера отговаривалась, извинялась и замечала так же шепотом, что неприлично говорить об этом, указывая на гостей, которые, заметив, что между братом и сестрой была какая-то неприятность, удалились от них.

\- Мне все равно, я при всех скажу, - говорил почти громко Николай, - что у тебя дурное сердце и что ты находишь удовольствие вредить людям.

Окончив это дело, Николай, еще дрожа от волнения, отошел в дальний угол комнаты, где стояли Борис с Пьером. Он сел подле них с решительным и мрачным видом человека, который теперь на все готов и к которому лучше не обращаться ни с каким вопросом. Пьер, однако, со всегдашнею рассеянностью не замечая его состояния души и находясь в самом благодушном состоянии, которое было усилено еще приятным впечатлением музыки, которая всегда сильно действовала на него, несмотря на то, что он никогда не мог взять не фальшивя ни одной нотки, Пьер обратился к нему:

\- Как вы славно спели! - сказал он.

Николай не отвечал.

\- Вы каким чином поступаете в полк? - спросил он, чтобы спросить еще что-нибудь.

Николай, не соображая, что Пьер был нисколько не виноват в неприятности, сделанной ему Верой, и в надоевшем ему приставании Жюли, зло посмотрел на него.

\- Мне предлагали хлопотать о зачислении меня камер-юнкером, и я отказался, потому что хочу быть обязанным только своему достоинству положением своим в войске, а не сесть на голову людям, достойнее меня. Я иду юнкером, - прибавил он, очень довольный тем, что сразу умел показать новому знакомому свое благородство и употребить военное выражение: "сесть на голову", - которое он только что подслушал у полковника.

\- Да, мы всегда спорим с ним, - сказал Борис. - Я не нахожу ничего несправедливого поступить прямо майором. Ежели ты не достоин этого чина, - тебя выключат, а достоин, то ты скорее можешь быть полезен.

\- Ну, да ты дипломат, - сказал Николай. - Я считаю это злоупотреблением для себя и не хочу начинать злоупотреблением.

\- Вы совершенно, совершенно правы, - сказал Пьер. - Что это, музыканты? Танцевать будут? - робко спросил он, услышав звуки настраивания. - Я ни одному танцу никогда не мог выучиться.

\- Да, кажется, маменька велела, - отвечал Николай, весело оглядывая комнату и мысленно выбирая свою между дамами. Но в это время он увидал кружок, собравшийся около Берга, и вернувшееся к нему хорошее расположение духа опять заменилось мрачным ожесточением.

\- Ах, прочтите, господин Берг, вы так хорошо читаете, это, должно быть, очень поэтично, - говорила Жюли Бергу, который держал в руке бумажку. Николай увидал, что это были его стихи, которые Вера, из мщенья, показала всему обществу. Стихи были следующие:

Прощание гусара

Не растравляй меня разлукой,

Не мучь гусара своего;

Гусару сабля будь порукой

Желанья счастья твоего.

Мне нужно мужество для боя,

Еще нужней для слез твоих,

Хочу стяжать венец героя,

Чтобы сложить у ног твоих.

Написав стихи и передав их предмету своей страсти, Николай думал, что они прекрасны, теперь же он вдруг находил, что они чрезвычайно дурны и, главное, смешны. Увидав Берга со своими стихами в руках, Николай остановился, ноздри его раздулись, лицо побагровело, и он, сжав губы, быстрыми шагами и с решимостью размахивая руками, направился к кружку. Борис, вовремя увидав намерение, перерезал ему дорогу и взял за руку.

\- Послушай, это будет глупо.

\- Оставь меня, я его проучу, - порываясь вперед, говорил Николай.

\- Он не виноват, пусти меня.

Борис подошел к Бергу.

\- Эти стихи написаны не для всех, - сказал он, протягивая руку. - Позвольте!

\- Ах, это не для всех! Мне Вера Ильинична дала.

\- Это так прекрасно, тут есть что-то очень мелодичное, - сказала Жюли Ахросимова.

\- "Прощанье гусара", - сказал Берг и имел несчастие улыбнуться.

Николай уже стоял перед ним, держа близко к нему свое лицо и глядя на него разгоряченными глазами, которые, казалось, насквозь пронзали несчастного Берга.

\- Вам смешно? Что вам смешно?

\- Нет, я ничего не знал, что это вы...

\- Какое вам дело, я или не я? Читать чужие письма не благородно.

\- Извините, - сказал Берг, краснея и испуганно.

\- Николай, - сказал Борис, - мсье Берг не читал чужих писем... Ты теперь наделаешь глупостей. Послушай, - сказал он, кладя в карман стихи, - поди сюда, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Берг тотчас же отошел к дамам, а Борис с Николаем вышли в диванную. Соня выбежала за ними.

Через полчаса вся молодежь уже танцевала экосез, и Николай, переговорив в диванной с Соней, был такой же веселый и ловкий танцор, как и всегда, сам удивлялся своей вспыльчивости и досадовал на свою неприличную выходку.

Всем было очень весело. И Пьеру, путавшему фигуры и танцевавшему под руководством Бориса экосез, и Наташе, почему-то помиравшей со смеху каждый раз, как она взглядывала на него, чем он был очень доволен.

\- Какой он смешной и какой славный, - сказала она сначала Борису, а потом прямо в глаза заговорила самому Пьеру, наивно снизу глядя на него.

В середине третьего экосеза зашевелились стулья в гостиной, где играли граф и Марья Дмитриевна, и большая часть почетных гостей и старички, потягиваясь после долгого сиденья и укладывая в карманы бумажники и кошельки, выходили в двери залы. Впереди шла Марья Дмитриевна с графом, оба с веселыми лицами. Граф с шутливою вежливостью, как-то по-балетному, подал округленную руку Марье Дмитриевне. Он выпрямился, и лицо его озарилось особенною молодецко-хитрою улыбкой, и как только дотанцевали последнюю фигуру экосеза, он ударил в ладони музыкантам и закричал на хоры, обращаясь к первой скрипке.

\- Семен! Данилу Купора знаешь?

Это был любимый танец графа, танцованный им еще в молодости (Данила Купор была собственно одна фигура англеза.)

\- Смотрите на папу, - закричала на всю залу Наташа, пригибая к коленам свою кудрявую головку и заливаясь своим звонким смехом по всей зале.

Действительно, все, что только было в зале, с улыбкою радости смотрело на веселого старичка, который рядом с своею сановитою дамой, Марьей Дмитриевной, бывшей выше его ростом, округлял руки, в такт потряхивал ими, расправлял плечи, вывертывал ноги, слегка притопывая, и все более и более распускавшеюся улыбкой на своем круглом лице приготовлял зрителей к тому, что будет. Как только заслышались веселые, вызывающие звуки Данилы Купора, похожие на развеселого трепачка, все двери залы вдруг заставились с одной стороны мужскими, с другой - женскими улыбающимися лицами дворовых, вышедших посмотреть на веселящегося барина.

\- Батюшка-то наш! Орел! - проговорила няня из одной двери.

Граф танцевал хорошо и знал это, но его дама вовсе не умела и не хотела хорошо танцевать. Ее огромное тело стояло прямо с опущенными вниз мощными руками (она передала ридикюль графине), только одно строгое, но красивое лицо ее танцевало. Что выражалось во всей круглой фигуре графа, у Марьи Дмитриевны выражалось лишь в более и более улыбающемся лице и вздрагивающем носе. Но зато, ежели граф, все более и более расходясь, пленял зрителей неожиданностью ловких вывертов и легких прыжков своих мягких ног, Марья Дмитриевна, малейшим усердием при движении плеч или округлении рук, в поворотах и притоптываньях, производила не меньшее впечатление по заслуге, которую ценил всякий при ее тучности и всегдашней суровости. Пляска оживлялась все более и более. Визави не могли ни на минуту обратить на себя внимания и даже не старались о том. Все было занято графом и Марьей Дмитриевной. Наташа дергала за рукава и платье всех присутствовавших, которые и без того не спускали глаз с танцующих, и требовала, чтобы смотрели на папеньку. Граф в промежутках танца тяжело переводил дух, махал и кричал музыкантам, чтоб они играли скорей. Скорее, скорее и скорее, лише, лише и лише развертывался граф, то на цыпочках, то на каблуках носясь вокруг Марьи Дмитриевны, и, наконец, повернув свою даму к ее месту, сделал последнее па, подняв сзади кверху свою мягкую ногу, склонив вспотевшую голову с улыбающимся лицом и округло размахнув правою рукой среди грохота рукоплесканий и хохота, особенно Наташи. Оба танцующие остановились, тяжело переводя дыхание и утираясь батистовыми платками.

\- Вот как в наше время танцевали, моя милая, - сказал граф.

\- Ай да Данила Купор! - тяжело и продолжительно выпуская дух, сказала Марья Дмитриевна.

 **XXVIII**

В то время как у Ростовых танцевали в зале шестой англез под звуки от усталости фальшививших музыкантов и усталые официанты и повара готовили ужин, рассуждая между собой, как могут господа так беспрестанно кушать, - только что откушали чай, опять ужинать, - в это время с графом Безуховым сделался шестой уже удар, доктора объявили, что надежды к выздоровлению нет, больному дана была глухая исповедь и причастие, делали приготовления для соборования, и в доме была суетня и тревога ожидания, обыкновенные в такие минуты. Вне дома, за воротами, толпились, скрываясь от подъезжавших экипажей, гробовщики, ожидая богатого заказа на похороны графа. Главнокомандующий Москвы, который беспрестанно присылал адъютантов узнавать о положении графа, в этот вечер сам приезжал проститься с одним из представителей века Екатерины. Говорили, что больной кого-то искал глазами и требовал. И за Пьером, и за Анной Михайловной был послан лакей верхом.

Великолепная приемная комната была полна. Все почтительно встали, когда главнокомандующий, пробыв около получаса наедине с больным, вышел оттуда, слегка отвечая на поклоны и стараясь как можно скорее пройти мимо устремленных на него взглядов докторов, духовных лиц и родственников. Князь Василий, похудевший и побледневший за эти дни, шел с ним рядом, и все видели, как главнокомандующий пожал ему руку и что-то несколько раз тихо повторил ему.

Проводив главнокомандующего, князь Василий сел в зале один на стул, закинул высоко ногу на ногу, на коленку упирая локоть и рукою закрыв глаза. Все видели, что ему тяжело, и никто не подходил к нему. Посидев так несколько времени, он встал и непривычно поспешными шагами, оглядываясь кругом не то сердитыми, не то испуганными глазами, пошел через длинный коридор на заднюю половину дома к старшей княжне.

Находившиеся в слабо освещенной комнате неровным шепотом говорили между собой и замолкали каждый раз, и полными вопроса и ожидания глазами оглядывались на дверь, которая вела в покои умирающего и издавала слабый звук, когда кто-нибудь выходил из нее или входил в нее.

\- Предел человеческий, - говорил старичок, духовное лицо, даме, подсевшей к нему и наивно слушавшей его. - И предел положен, его же не прейдеши.

\- Я думаю, не поздно ли соборовать? - прибавляя духовный титул, спрашивала дама, как будто не имея на этот счет никакого своего мнения.

\- Таинство, матушка, великое, - отвечало духовное лицо, проводя руками по лысине, по которой пролегало несколько прядей зачесанных полуседых волос.

\- Это кто же? Сам главнокомандующий был? - спрашивали в другом конце комнаты. - Какой моложавый...

\- А седьмой десяток! Что, говорят, граф-то не узнает уж? Хотели соборовать.

\- Я одного знал, семь раз соборовался.

Вторая княжна только вышла из комнаты больного с заплаканными глазами и села подле Лоррена, молодого, знаменитого доктора, француза, который в грациозной позе сидел подле портрета Екатерины, облокотившись на стол.

\- Прекрасная, - говорил доктор, отвечая на вопрос о погоде, - погода, княжна, и потом, Москва так похожа на деревню.

\- Не правда ли? - сказала княжна, вздыхая. - Так можно ему пить?

Лоррен задумался.

\- Он принял лекарство?

\- Да.

Доктор посмотрел на брегет.

\- Возьмите стакан отварной воды и положите щепотку (он своими тонкими пальцами показал, что значит щепотку) кремортартари.

\- Не пило слушай, - говорил немец-доктор адъютанту, - чтопи с третий ударом живь остался.

\- А какой свежий был мужчина! - говорил адъютант. - И кому пойдет это богатство? - прибавил он шепотом.

\- Охотники найдутся, - улыбаясь, отвечал немец.

Все опять оглянулись на дверь: она скрипнула, и вторая княжна, сделав питье, показанное Лорреном, понесла больному. Немец-доктор подошел к Лоррену.

\- Еще, может, дотянется до завтрашнего утра? - спросил немец, дурно выговаривая по-французски.

Лоррен, поджав губы, строго и отрицательно помахал пальцем перед своим носом.

\- Сегодня ночью, не позже, - сказал он тихо, с приличною улыбкой самодовольства в том, что он ясно умеет понимать и выражать положение больного, и отошел.

Между тем князь Василий отворил дверь в комнату княжны. В комнате было полутемно, только две лампадки горели перед образами и хорошо пахло куреньем и цветами. Вся комната была уставлена мелкою мебелью шифоньерок, шкапчиков, столиков. Из-за ширм виднелись белые покрывала высокой пуховой кровати. Собачка залаяла.

\- Ах, это вы, кузен.

Она встала и оправила волосы, которые у нее всегда, даже теперь, были так необыкновенно гладки, как будто они были сделаны из одного куска с головой и покрыты лаком.

\- Что, случилось что-нибудь? - спросила она. - Я уже так напугалась.

\- Ничего, все то же, я только пришел договорить с тобой, Катишь, о деле, - проговорил князь, устало садясь на кресло, с которого она встала. - Как ты нагрела, однако, - сказал он, - ну, садись сюда, поговорим.

\- Я думала, не случилось ли что? - сказала княжна и с своим неизменным, спокойным и строгим каменным приличием села против князя, готовясь слушать.

\- Ну что, моя милая? - сказал князь Василий, взяв руку княжны и пригибая ее по своей привычке книзу.

Видно было, что это "ну что" относилось ко многому такому, что, не называя, они понимали оба.

Княжна, с своею несообразно длинною по ногам, сухою и прямою талией, прямо и бесстрастно смотрела на князя выпуклыми серыми глазами.

Она покачала головой и, вздохнув, посмотрела на образа. Жест ее можно было объяснить и как выражение печали и преданности, и как выражение усталости и надежды на скорый отдых. Князь Василий объяснил этот жест как выражение усталости.

\- А мне-то, - сказал он, - ты думаешь, легче? Я заморен, как почтовая лошадь, а все-таки мне надо с тобой поговорить, Катишь, и очень серьезно.

Князь Василий замолчал, и щеки его начали нервически подергиваться то на одну, то на другую сторону, придавая его лицу неприятное выражение, какое никогда не показывалось на лице князя Василия, когда он бывал в гостиных. Глаза его тоже были не такие, как всегда: то они смотрели нагло-шутливо, то испуганно оглядывались.

Княжна, своими сухими, худыми руками придерживая на коленях собачку, внимательно смотрела в глаза князю Василию; но видно было, что она не прервет молчание вопросом, хотя бы ей пришлось молчать до утра. У княжны было одно из тех лиц, которых выражение остается не изменяемо и не зависимо от движений, выражающихся на лице собеседника.

\- Вот видите ли, моя милая княжна и кузина Екатерина Семеновна, - продолжал князь Василий, видимо, не без внутренней борьбы приступая к продолжению своей речи, - в такие минуты, как теперь, обо всем надо подумать. Надо подумать о будущем, о вас... я вас всех люблю как своих детей, ты это знаешь.

Княжна так же тускло и неподвижно смотрела на него.

\- Наконец, надо подумать и о моем семействе, - сердито отталкивая от себя столик и не глядя на нее, продолжал князь Василий, - ты знаешь, Катишь, что вы, три сестры Мамонтовы, да еще моя жена, мы одни прямые наследники графа. Знаю, знаю, как тебе тяжело говорить и думать о таких вещах. И мне не легче, но, друг мой, мне шестой десяток, надо быть ко всему готовым. Ты знаешь ли, что я послал за Пьером и что граф, прямо указывая на его портрет, требовал его к себе?

Князь Василий вопросительно посмотрел на княжну, но не мог понять, соображала ли она то, что он ей сказал, или просто смотрела на него.

\- Я об одном не перестаю молить Бога, - отвечала она, - чтоб он помиловал его и дал бы его прекрасной душе спокойно покинуть эту...

\- Да, это так, - нетерпеливо продолжал князь Василий, потирая лысину и опять с злобой придвигая к себе отодвинутый столик, - но, наконец... наконец, дело в том, ты сама знаешь, что прошлою зимой граф написал завещание, по которому он все имение, помимо прямых наследников и нас, отдавал Пьеру.

\- Мало ли он писал завещаний! - спокойно сказала княжна. - Но Пьеру он не мог завещать. Пьер незаконный.

\- Милая моя, - сказал вдруг князь Василий, прижав к себе столик, оживившись и начав говорить скорее, - но что ежели письмо написано государю, и граф просит усыновить Пьера? Понимаешь, по заслугам графа его просьба будет уважена...

Княжна улыбнулась, как улыбаются люди, которые думают, что знают дело больше, чем те, с кем они разговаривают.

\- Я тебе скажу больше, - продолжал князь Василий, хватая ее за руку, - письмо было написано, хотя и не отослано, и государь знал о нем. Вопрос только в том, уничтожено ли оно или нет. Ежели нет, то как скоро все кончится, - князь Василий вздохнул, давая этим понять, что он разумел под словами "все кончится", - и вскроют бумаги графа, завещание с письмом будет передано государю, и просьба его наверно будет уважена. Пьер, как законный сын, получит все.

\- А наша часть? - спросила княжна, иронически улыбаясь так, как будто все, но только не это могло случиться.

\- Но, моя дорогая Катишь, это ясно, как день. Он один тогда законный наследник всего, а вы не получите ни вот этого. Ты должна знать, моя милая, были ли написаны завещание и письмо и уничтожены ли они. И ежели почему-нибудь они забыты, то ты должна знать, где они, и найти их, потому что...

\- Этого только недоставало! - перебила его княжна, сардонически улыбаясь и не изменяя выражения глаз. - Я женщина, по-вашему, мы все глупы, но я настолько знаю, что незаконный сын не может наследовать... Un btard, - прибавила она, полагая этим переводом окончательно показать князю его неосновательность.

\- Как ты не понимаешь, наконец, Катишь! Ты так умна: как ты не понимаешь, ежели граф написал письмо государю, в котором просит его признать сына законным, стало быть, Пьер уже будет не Пьер, а граф Безухов, и тогда он по завещанию получит все? И ежели завещание с письмом не уничтожены, то тебе, кроме утешения, что ты была добродетельна, и всего, что отсюда вытекает, ничего не останется. Это верно.

\- Я знаю, что завещание написано, но знаю тоже, что оно недействительно, и вы меня, кажется, считаете за совершенную дуру, - сказала княжна с тем выражением, с которым говорят женщины, полагающие, что они сказали нечто остроумное и оскорбительное.

\- Милая ты моя княжна, Екатерина Семеновна, - нетерпеливо заговорил князь Василий. - Я пришел к тебе не за тем, чтобы пикироваться с тобой, а за тем, чтобы как с родной, хорошею, доброю, истинною родной, поговорить о твоих же интересах. Я тебе говорю десятый раз, что ежели письмо к государю и завещание в пользу Пьера есть в бумагах графа, то ты, моя голубушка, и с сестрами, не наследница. Ежели ты мне не веришь, то поверь людям знающим: я сейчас говорил с Дмитрием Онуфриевичем (это был адвокат дома), он то же сказал.

Видимо, что-то вдруг изменилось в мыслях княжны: тонкие губы побледнели (глаза остались те же), и голос, в то время как она заговорила, прорывался такими раскатами, каких она, видимо, сама не ожидала.

\- Это было бы хорошо, - сказала она. - Я ничего не хотела и не хочу. - Она сбросила свою собачку с колен и оправила складки платья. - Вот благодарность, вот признательность людям, которые всем пожертвовали для него, - сказала она. - Прекрасно! Очень хорошо! Мне ничего не нужно, князь.

\- Да, но ты не одна, у тебя сестры, - ответил князь Василий.

Но княжна не слушала его.

\- Да, я это давно знала, но забыла, что, кроме низости, обмана, зависти, интриг, кроме неблагодарности, самой черной неблагодарности, я ничего не могла ожидать в этом доме...

\- Знаешь ли ты или не знаешь, где это завещание? - спрашивал князь Василий, еще с большим, чем прежде, передергиванием щек.

\- Да, я была глупа, я еще верила в людей, и любила их, и жертвовала собой. А успевают только те, которые подлы и гадки.

Я знаю, чьи это интриги.

Княжна хотела встать, но князь удержал ее за руку. Княжна имела вид человека, вдруг разочаровавшегося во всем человеческом роде; она злобно смотрела на своего собеседника.

\- Еще есть время, мой друг. Ты помни, Катишь, что все это сделалось нечаянно, в минуту гнева, болезни, и потом забыто. Наша обязанность, моя милая, исправить его ошибку, облегчить его последние минуты тем, чтобы не допустить его сделать этой несправедливости, не дать ему умереть в мыслях, что он сделал несчастными тех людей...

\- Тех людей, которые всем пожертвовали для него, - подхватила княжна, порываясь опять встать, но князь не пустил ее, - чего он никогда не умел ценить. Нет, кузен, - прибавила она со вздохом, - я буду помнить, что на этом свете нельзя ждать награды, что на этом свете нет ни чести, ни справедливости. На этом свете надо быть хитрою и злою.

\- Ну, послушай, успокойся; я знаю твое прекрасное сердце.

\- Нет, у меня злое сердце.

\- Я знаю твое сердце, - повторил князь, - ценю твою дружбу, и желал бы, чтобы ты была обо мне того же мнения. Успокойся и поговорим толком, пока есть время - может, сутки, может, час; расскажи мне все, что ты знаешь о завещании, и, главное, где оно, ты должна знать. Мы теперь же возьмем его и покажем графу. Он, верно, забыл уже про него и захочет его уничтожить. Ты понимаешь, что мое одно желание - свято исполнить его волю; я за тем только и приехал сюда. Я здесь только за тем, чтобы помогать ему и вам.

\- Теперь я все поняла. Я знаю, чьи это интриги. Я знаю, - говорила княжна.

\- Не в том дело, моя душа.

\- Это ваша протеже, ваша милая княгиня Друбецкая, Анна Михайловна, которую я не желала бы иметь горничной, эту мерзкую, гадкую женщину.

\- Не будем терять время.

\- Ax, не говорите! Прошлую зиму она втерлась сюда и такие гадости, такие скверности наговорила графу на всех нас, особенно на Софью, я повторять не могу, - что граф сделался болен и две недели не хотел нас видеть. В это время, я знаю, что он написал эту гадкую, мерзкую бумагу, но я думала, что эта бумага ничего не значит.

\- В этом-то и дело, - отчего же ты прежде ничего не сказала мне?

\- В мозаиковом портфеле, который он держит под подушкой! Теперь я знаю, - сказала княжна, не отвечая. - Да, ежели есть за мной грех, большой грех, то это ненависть к этой мерзавке, - почти прокричала княжна, совершенно изменившись. - И зачем она втирается сюда? Но я ей выскажу все, все. Придет время.

\- Ради бога, не забудьте в вашем оправданном гневе, - сказал князь Василий, улыбаясь слегка, - что тысячеглазая зависть следит за нами. Мы должны действовать, но...

 **XXIX**

В то время как такие разговоры происходили в приемной и княжниной комнатах, карета с Пьером (за которым было послано) и с Анной Михайловной (которая нашла нужным ехать с ним) въезжала во двор графа Безухова. Когда колеса кареты мягко зазвучали по соломе, настланной под окнами, Анна Михайловна, обратившись к своему спутнику с утешительными словами, убедилась в том, что он спит в углу кареты, и разбудила его. Очнувшись, Пьер за Анною Михайловной вышел из кареты и тут только подумал о том свидании с умирающим отцом, которое его ожидало. Он заметил, что они подъехали не к парадному, а к заднему подъезду. В то время как он сходил с подножки, два человека в мещанской одежде торопливо отбежали от подъезда в тень стены. Приостановившись, Пьер разглядел в тени дома с обеих сторон еще несколько таких же людей. Но ни Анна Михайловна, ни лакей, ни кучер, которые не могли не видеть этих людей, не обратили на них внимания. "Стало быть, это так нужно", - решил сам с собой Пьер и прошел за Анной Михайловной. Анна Михайловна поспешными шагами шла вверх по слабо освещенной, узкой, каменной лестнице, подзывая отстававшего за ней Пьера, который, хотя и не понимал, для чего ему надо было вообще идти к графу, и еще меньше, зачем ему надо было идти по задней лестнице, судя по уверенности и поспешности Анны Михайловны решил про себя, что это было необходимо нужно. На половине лестницы чуть не сбили их с ног какие-то люди с ведрами, которые, стуча сапогами, сбегали им навстречу. Люди эти прижались к стене, чтобы пропустить Пьера с Анной Михайловной, и не показали ни малейшего удивления при виде их.

\- Здесь на половину княжон? - спросила Анна Михайловна одного из них.

\- Здесь, - отвечал лакей смелым, громким голосом, как будто теперь все уже было можно, - дверь налево, матушка.

\- Может быть, граф не звал меня, - сказал Пьер, в то время как он вышел на площадку, - я пошел бы к себе.

Анна Михайловна остановилась, чтобы поравняться с Пьером.

\- Ах, мой друг, - сказала она с тем же жестом, как утром с сыном, дотрагиваясь до его руки, - поверьте, я страдаю не меньше вас, но будьте мужчиной,

\- Право, я пойду, - спросил Пьер, ласково через очки глядя на Анну Михайловну.

\- Забудьте, друг мой, в чем были против вас не правы. Вспомните, что это ваш отец... может быть, в агонии. - Она вздохнула. - Я тотчас полюбила вас как сына. Доверьтесь мне, Пьер. Я не забуду ваших интересов.

Пьер ничего не понимал; опять ему еще сильнее показалось, что все это так должно быть, и он покорно последовал за Анной Михайловной, уже отворявшей дверь.

Дверь выходила в переднюю заднего хода. В углу сидел старик-слуга княжон и вязал чулок. Пьер никогда не был на этой половине, даже не предполагал существования таких покоев. Анна Михайловна спросила у обгонявшей их, с графином на подносе, девушки, назвав ее милой и голубушкой, о здоровье княжон и повлекла Пьера дальше по каменному коридору. Из коридора первая дверь налево вела в жилые комнаты княжон. Горничная с графином второпях (как и все делалось второпях в эту минуту в этом доме) не затворила двери, и Пьер с Анною Михайловной, проходя мимо, невольно заглянули в ту комнату, где, разговаривая, сидели близко друг от друга старшая княжна с князем Василием. Увидав проходящих, князь Василий сделал нетерпеливое движение и откинулся назад, княжна вскочила и отчаянным жестом изо всей силы хлопнула дверью, затворяя ее.

Жест этот был так непохож на всегдашнее спокойствие княжны, страх, выразившийся на лице князя Василия, был так несвойствен его важности, что Пьер, остановившись, вопросительно через очки посмотрел на свою руководительницу. Анна Михайловна не выразила удивления, она только слегка улыбнулась и вздохнула, как будто показывая, что всего этого она ожидала.

\- Будьте мужчиной, друг мой, я же стану блюсти ваши интересы, - сказала она в ответ на его взгляд и еще скорее пошла по коридору.

Пьер не понимал, в чем дело, и еще меньше, что значило блюсти интересы, но он понимал, что все это так должно было быть. Коридором они вышли в полуосвещенную залу, примыкавшую к приемной графа. Это была одна из тех холодных и роскошных комнат, которые знал Пьер с парадного крыльца. Но и в этой комнате, посередине, стояла пустая ванна и была пролита вода по ковру. Навстречу им вышел на цыпочках, не обращая на них внимания, слуга и причетник с кадилом. Они вошли в знакомую Пьеру приемную с двумя итальянскими окнами, выходом в зимний сад, с большим бюстом и во весь рост портретом Екатерины. Все те же люди, почти в тех же положениях, сидели, перешептываясь, в приемной. Все, смолкнув, оглянулись на вошедшую Анну Михайловну, с ее исплаканным, бледным лицом, и на толстого, большого Пьера, который, опустив голову, покорно следовал за нею.

На лице Анны Михайловны выразилось сознание того, что решительная минута наступила, и она, с приемами деловой петербург?ской дамы, вошла в комнату, не отпуская от себя Пьера, еще смелее, чем утром. Она, видимо, чувствовала, что, ведя за собою того, кого желал видеть умирающий, прием ее был обеспечен. Быстрым взглядом оглядев всех бывших в комнате и заметив графова духовника, она, не то что согнувшись, но сделавшись вдруг меньше ростом, мелкою иноходью подплыла к духовнику и почтительно приняла благословение одного, потом другого духовного лица.

\- Славу Богу, что успела, - сказала она духовному лицу, - мы все, родные, так боялись. Вот этот молодой человек - сын графа, - прибавила она тише. - Ужасная минута!

Проговорив эти слова, она подошла к доктору.

\- Милый доктор, - сказала она ему, - этот молодой человек - сын графа... Есть ли надежда?

Доктор молча, быстрым движением, возвел кверху глаза и плечи. Анна Михайловна точно таким же движением возвела плечи и глаза, почти закрыв их, вздохнула и отошла от доктора к Пьеру. Она особенно почтительно и нежно-грустно обратилась к Пьеру:

\- Доверьтесь Его милосердию, - сказала она ему и, указав ему диванчик, чтобы сесть подождать ее, сама неслышно направилась к двери, на которую все смотрели, и вслед за чуть слышным звуком этой двери скрылась за нею.

Пьер, решившись во всем повиноваться своей руководительнице, направился к диванчику, который она ему указала. Как только Анна Михайловна скрылась, он заметил, что взгляды всех, бывших в комнате, больше чем с любопытством и с участием устремились на него. Он заметил, что все перешептывались, указывая на него глазами как будто с страхом и даже с подобострастием. Ему оказывали уважение, какого прежде никогда не оказывали: неизвестная ему дама, которая говорила с духовными лицами, встала с своего места и предложила ему сесть; адъютант поднял уроненную Пьером перчатку и подал ему. Доктора почтительно замолкли, когда он проходил мимо их, и посторонились, чтобы дать ему место. Пьер хотел сначала сесть на другое место, чтобы не стеснять даму, хотел сам поднять перчатку и обойти докторов, которые вовсе и не стояли на его дороге; но он вдруг почувствовал, что это было бы неприлично, он почувствовал, что он в нынешнюю ночь есть лицо, которое обязано совершить какой-то страшный и ожидаемый всеми обряд, и что поэтому он должен был принимать от всех услуги. Он принял молча перчатку от адъютанта, сел на место дамы, положив свои большие руки на симметрично выставленные колени, в наивной позе египетской статуи, и решив про себя, что все это так именно должно быть и что ему в нынешний вечер, для того чтобы не потеряться и не наделать глупостей, не следует действовать по своим соображениям, а надобно предоставить себя вполне на волю тех, которые руководили им.

Не прошло и двух минут, как князь Василий, в своем кафтане с тремя звездами, величественно, высоко неся голову, вошел в комнату. Он казался похудевшим с утра; глаза его были больше обыкновенного, когда он оглянул комнату и увидал Пьера. Он подошел к нему, взял руку (чего он прежде никогда не делал) и потянул ее книзу, как будто он хотел испытать, крепко ли она держится.

\- Мужайтесь, мужайтесь, мой друг. Он пожелал вас видеть. Это хорошо... - и он хотел идти. Но Пьер почел нужным спросить:

\- Как здоровье... - Он замялся, не зная, прилично ли назвать умирающего графом, назвать же отцом ему было совестно.

\- У него был еще удар, полчаса назад. Мужайтесь, мой друг...

Пьер был в таком состоянии неясности мысли, что при слове "удар" ему представился удар какого-нибудь тела. Он, недоумевая, посмотрел на князя Василия. И уже потом сообразил, что ударом называется болезнь. Князь Василий на ходу сказал несколько слов Лоррену и прошел в дверь на цыпочках. Он не умел ходить на цыпочках и неловко подпрыгивал всем телом. Вслед за ним прошла старшая княжна, потом прошли духовные лица и причетники, прислуга тоже прошла в дверь. За этою дверью послышалось передвиженье, и, наконец, все с тем же бледным, но твердым в исполнении долга лицом выбежала Анна Михайловна и, дотронувшись до руки Пьера, сказала:

\- Милосердие Божие неисчерпаемо. Соборование сейчас начнется. Пойдемте.

Пьер прошел в дверь, ступая по мягкому ковру, и заметил, что и адъютант, и незнакомая дама, и еще кто-то из прислуги, все прошли за ним, как будто теперь уж не надо было спрашивать разрешения входить в эту комнату.

 **XXX**

Пьер хорошо знал эту большую, разделенную колоннами и аркой комнату, всю обитую персидскими коврами. Часть комнаты за колоннами, где с одной стороны стояла высокая красного дерева кровать под шелковыми занавесами, а с другой - огромный киот с образами, была красно и ярко освещена, как бывают освещены церкви во время вечерней службы. Под освещенными ризами киота стояло длинное вольтеровское кресло, и на кресле, обложенном вверху снежно-белыми, не смятыми, видимо, только что перемененными подушками, укрытая до пояса ярко зеленым одеялом лежала знакомая Пьеру величественная фигура его отца графа Безухова с тою же седою гривой волос, напоминавших льва, над широким лбом, и с теми же характерно-благородными, крупными морщинами на красивом красно-желтом лице. Он лежал прямо под образами; обе толстые большие руки его были выпростаны из-под одеяла и лежали на нем. В правую руку, лежавшую ладонью книзу, между большим и указательным пальцами вставлена была восковая свеча, которую, нагибаясь из-за кресла, придерживал в ней старый слуга. Над креслом стояли духовные лица в своих величественных, блестящих одеждах, с выпростанными на них длинными волосами, с зажженными свечами в руках и медленно-торжественно служили. Немного позади их стояли две младшие княжны, с платком в руках и у глаз, и впереди их старшая, Катишь, со злобным и решительным видом, ни на мгновение не спуская глаз с икон, как будто говорила всем, что не отвечает за себя, если оглянется. Анна Михайловна, с кроткою печалью и всепрощением на лице, и неизвест?ная дама стояли у двери. Князь Василий стоял с другой стороны двери, близко к креслу, за резным бархатным стулом, который он поворотил к себе спинкой, и, облокотив на нее левую руку со свечой, крестился правой, каждый раз поднимая глаза кверху, когда приставлял персты ко лбу. Лицо его выражало спокойную набожность и преданность воле Божией. "Ежели вы не понимаете этих чувств, то тем хуже для вас", - казалось, говорило его лицо.

Сзади его стоял адъютант, доктора и мужская прислуга; как бы в церкви, мужчины и женщины разделились. Все молчало, крестилось, только слышны были церковное чтение, сдержанное, густое, басовое пение и в минуты молчания перестановка ног и вздохи. Анна Михайловна, с тем значительным видом, который показывал, что она знает, что делает, перешла через всю комнату к Пьеру и подала ему свечу. Он зажег ее и, развлеченный наблюдением над окружающими, стал креститься тою же рукой, в которой была свеча.

Младшая, румяная и смешливая княжна Софи, с родинкою, смотрела на него. Она улыбнулась, спрятала свое лицо в платок и долго не открывала его, но, посмотрев на Пьера, опять засмеялась. Она, видимо, чувствовала себя не в силах глядеть на него без смеха, но не могла удержаться, чтобы не смотреть на него, и во избежание искушений тихо перешла за колонну. В середине службы голоса духовенства вдруг замолкли, духовные лица шепотом сказали что-то друг другу; старый слуга, державший руку графа, поднялся и обратился к дамам. Анна Михайловна выступила вперед и, нагнувшись над больным из-за спины, пальцем поманила к себе Лоррена. Француз-доктор, стоявший без зажженной свечи, прислонившись к колонне, в той почтительной позе иностранца, которая показывает, что, несмотря на различие веры, он понимает всю важность совершающегося обряда и даже одобряет его, неслышными шагами человека во всей силе возраста подошел к больному, взял своими белыми тонкими пальцами его свободную руку с зеленого одеяла и, отвернувшись, стал щупать пульс и задумался. Больному дали чего-то выпить, зашевелились около него, потом опять расступились по местам, и богослужение возобновилось. Во время этого перерыва Пьер заметил, что князь Василий вышел из-за своей спинки стула и с тем же видом, который показывал, что он знает, что делает, и что тем хуже для других, ежели они не понимают его, не подошел к больному, а, пройдя мимо его, присоединился к старшей княжне и с ней вместе направился в глубь спальни, к высокой кровати под шелковыми занавесами. От кровати и князь и княжна оба скрылись в заднюю дверь; но перед концом службы один за другим возвратились на свои места. Пьер обратил на это обстоятельство не более внимания, как и на все другие, раз навсегда решив в своем уме, что все, что совершалось перед ним нынешний вечер, было так необходимо нужно.

Звуки церковного пения прекратились, и послышался голос духовного лица, которое почтительно поздравляло больного с принятием таинства. Больной лежал все так же безжизненно и неподвижно. Вокруг него все зашевелилось, послышались шаги и шепоты, из которых шепот Анны Михайловны выдавался резче всех.

Пьер слышал, как она сказала:

\- Непременно надо перенести на кровать, здесь никак нельзя будет...

Больного так обступили доктора, княжны и слуги, что Пьер уже не видал той красно-желтой головы, с седою гривой, которая, несмотря на то, что он видел и другие лица, ни на мгновение не выходила у него из вида во все время службы. Пьер догадался по осторожному движению людей, обступивших кресло, что умирающего поднимали и переносили.

\- За мою руку держись, уронишь так, - послышался ему испуганный шепот одного из слуг, - снизу... еще один, - говорили голоса, и тяжелые дыхания и переступания ногами людей стали торопливее, как будто тяжесть, которую они несли, была сверх сил их.

Несущие, в числе которых была и Анна Михайловна, поравнялись с молодым человеком, и ему на мгновение, из-за спин и затылков людей, показалась высокая, жирная, открытая грудь, тучные плечи больного, приподнятые кверху людьми, державшими его под мышки, и седая курчавая львиная голова. Голова эта с необычайно широким лбом и скулами, красивым чувственным ртом и величественным холодным взглядом была не обезображена близостью смерти. Она была такая же, какою знал ее Пьер назад тому три месяца, когда граф отпускал его в Петербург. Но голова эта беспомощно покачивалась от неровных шагов несущих, и холодный, безучастный взгляд не знал, на чем остановиться.

Прошло несколько минут суетни около высокой кровати; люди, несшие больного, разошлись; Анна Михайловна дотронулась до руки Пьера и сказала ему: "Пойдемте". Пьер вместе с нею подошел к кровати, на которой в праздничной позе, видимо, имевшей отношение к только что совершенному таинству, был положен больной. Он лежал, высоко опираясь головой на подушки. Руки его были симметрично выложены на зеленом шелковом одеяле ладонями вниз. Когда Пьер подошел, граф глядел прямо на него, но глядел тем взглядом, которого смысл и значение нельзя понять человеку. Или этот взгляд ровно ничего не говорил, как только то, что покуда есть глаза, надо же глядеть куда-нибудь, или он говорил слишком многое. Пьер остановился, не зная, что ему делать, и вопросительно оглянулся на свою руководительницу, Анну Михайловну. Aннa Михайловна сделала ему торопливый жест глазами, указывая на руку больного и губами посылая ей воздушный поцелуй. Пьер, старательно вытягивая шею, чтоб не зацепить за одеяло, исполнил ее совет и приложился к ширококостной и мясистой руке. Ни рука, ни один мускул лица графа не дрогнули. Пьер опять вопросительно посмотрел на Анну Михайловну, спрашивая, теперь что ему делать. Анна Михайловна глазами указала ему на кресло, стоявшее подле кровати. Пьер покорно стал садиться на кресло, глазами продолжая спрашивать, то ли он сделал, что нужно. Анна Михайловна одобрительно кивнула головой. Пьер принял опять симметрично-наивное положение египетской статуи, видимо, соболезнуя о том, что неуклюжее и толстое тело его занимало такое большое пространство, и употребляя все душевные силы, чтобы казаться как можно меньше. Он смотрел на графа. Граф смотрел на то место, где находилось лицо Пьера в то время, как он стоял. Анна Михайловна являла в своем выражении сознание трогательной важности этой последней минуты свидания отца с сыном. Это продолжалось две минуты, которые показались Пьеру часом. Вдруг в крупных мускулах и морщинах лица графа появилось содрогание. Содрогание усиливалось, красивый рот покривился (тут только Пьер понял, до какой степени отец его был близок к смерти), из перекривленного рта послышался неясный хриплый звук. Анна Михайловна старательно смотрела в глаза больному и, стараясь угадать, чего было нужно ему, указывала то на Пьера, то на питье, то шепотом вопросительно называла князя Василия, то указывала на одеяло. Глаза и лицо больного выказывали нетерпение. Он сделал усилие, чтобы взглянуть на слугу, который безотходно стоял у изголовья постели.

\- На другой бочок перевернуться хотят, - прошептал слуга и поднялся, чтобы переворотить лицом к стене тяжелое тело графа.

Пьер встал, чтобы помочь слуге.

В то время как графа переворачивали, одна рука его беспомощно завалилась назад, и он сделал напрасное усилие, чтобы перетащить ее. Заметил ли граф тот взгляд ужаса, с которым Пьер смотрел на эту безжизненную руку, или какая другая мысль промелькнула в его умирающей голове в эту минуту, но он посмотрел на непо?слушную руку, на выражение ужаса в лице Пьера, опять на руку, и на лице его явилась так не шедшая к его чертам слабая, страдальческая улыбка, выражавшая как бы насмешку над своим собственным бессилием. Неожиданно, при виде этой улыбки, Пьер почувствовал содрогание в груди, щипание в носу, и слезы затуманили его зрение. Больного перевернули на бок к стене. Он вздохнул.

\- Он задремал, - сказала Анна Михайловна, заметив приходившую на смену княжну. - Пойдем.

Пьер вышел.

 **XXXI**

В приемной никого уже не было, кроме князя Василия и старшей княжны, которые, сидя под портретом Екатерины, о чем-то оживленно говорили. Как только они увидали Пьера с его руководительницей, они замолчали. Княжна что-то спрятала, как показалось Пьеру, и прошептала:

\- Не могу видеть эту женщину.

\- Катишь велела подать чаю в маленькой гостиной, - сказал князь Василий Анне Михайловне, - вы бы пошли, моя бедная Анна Михайловна, подкрепиться, а то вас не хватит.

Пьеру он ничего не сказал, только пожал с чувством его руку пониже плеча. Пьер с Анной Михайловной прошли в маленькую гостиную.

\- Ничто так не восстанавливает после бессонной ночи, как чашка этого превосходного русского чая, - говорил Лоррен с выражением сдержанной оживленности, отхлебывая из тонкой, без ручки, китайской чашки, стоя в маленькой круглой гостиной перед столом, на котором стоял чайный прибор и холодный ужин.

Около стола собрались, чтобы подкрепить свои силы, все бывшие в эту ночь в доме графа Безухова. Пьер хорошо помнил эту маленькую круглую гостиную, с зеркалами и маленькими столиками. Во время балов в доме графа Пьер, не умевший танцевать, любил сидеть в этой маленькой зеркальной и наблюдать, как дамы в бальных туалетах, бриллиантах и жемчугах на голых плечах, проходя через эту комнату, оглядывали себя в ярко освещенные зеркала, несколько раз повторявшие их отражения. Теперь та же комната была едва освещена двумя свечами, и среди ночи на одном маленьком столике беспорядочно стояли чайный прибор и блюда, и разнообразные, непраздничные люди, шепотом переговариваясь, сидели в ней, каждым движением, каждым словом показывая, что никто не забывает того, что делается теперь и имеет еще совершиться в спальне. Пьер не стал есть, хотя ему и очень хотелось. Он оглянулся вопросительно на свою руководительницу и увидел, что она на цыпочках выходила опять в приемную, где остался князь Василий с старшею княжной. Пьер полагал, что и это было так нужно, и, помедлив немного, пошел за ней. Анна Михайловна стояла подле княжны, и обе они в одно время говорили взволнованным шепотом:

\- Позвольте мне, княгиня, знать, что нужно и что не нужно, - говорила княжна, видимо, находясь в том же взволнованном состоянии, в каком она была в то время, как захлопывала дверь своей комнаты.

\- Но, милая княжна, - кротко и убедительно говорила Анна Михайловна, заступая дорогу от спальни и не пуская княжну, - не будет ли это слишком тяжело для бедного дядюшки в такие минуты, когда ему нужен отдых? В такие минуты разговор о мирском, когда его душа уже приготовлена...

Князь Василий сидел на кресле в своей фамильярной позе, высоко заложив ногу на ногу. Щеки его сильно перепрыгивали и, опустившись, казались толще внизу, но он имел вид человека, мало занятого разговором двух дам.

\- Послушайте, моя милая Анна Михайловна, оставьте Катишь делать, что она знает. Вы знаете, как граф ее любит.

\- Я и не знаю, что в этой бумаге, - говорила княжна, обращаясь к князю Василию и указывая на мозаиковый портфель, который она держала в руках. - Я знаю только, что настоящее завещание у него в бюро, а это забытая бумага... - Она хотела обойти Анну Михайловну, но Анна Михайловна, подпрыгнув, опять загородила ей дорогу.

\- Я знаю, милая, добрая княжна, - сказала Анна Михайловна, хватаясь рукой за портфель и так крепко, что видно было - она не скоро его пустит. - Милая княжна, я вас прошу, я вас умоляю, пожалейте его. Я вас умоляю.

Княжна молчала. Слышны были только звуки усилий борьбы за портфель. Видно было, что ежели она заговорит, то заговорит не лестно для Анны Михайловны. Анна Михайловна держала крепко, но, несмотря на то, голос ее удерживал всю свою сладкую тягучесть и мягкость.

\- Пьер, подойдите сюда, мой друг. Я думаю, что он не лишний в родственном совете, не правда ли, князь?

\- Что же вы молчите, кузен, - вдруг вскрикнула княжна так громко, что в гостиной услыхали и испугались ее голоса. - Что вы молчите, когда здесь бог знает кто позволяет себе вмешиваться и делать сцены на пороге комнаты умирающего. Интриганка! - прошептала она злобно и дернула портфель изо всей силы, но Анна Михайловна сделала несколько шагов, чтобы не отстать от портфеля, и перехватила руку.

\- Ох! - сказал князь Василий, укоризненно и удивленно. Он встал. - Это смешно. Ну же, пустите. Я вам говорю.

Княжна пустила.

\- И вы.

Анна Михайловна не послушалась его.

\- Пустите, я вам говорю. Я беру все на себя. Я пойду и спрошу его. Я... довольно вам этого.

\- Но, князь... - говорила Анна Михайловна, - после такого великого таинства, дайте ему минуту покоя. Вот, Пьер, скажите ваше мнение, - обратилась она к молодому человеку, который, вплотную подойдя к ним, удивленно смотрел на озлобленное, потерявшее все приличие лицо княжны и на прыгающие щеки князя Василия.

\- Помните, что вы будете отвечать за все последствия, - строго сказал князь Василий, - вы не знаете, что вы делаете.

\- Мерзкая женщина! - вскрикнула княжна, неожиданно бросаясь на Анну Михайловну и вырывая портфель.

Князь Василий опустил голову и развел руками.

В эту минуту дверь, та страшная дверь, на которую так долго смотрел Пьер и которая так тихо отворялась, быстро, с шумом откинулась, стукнув об стену, и средняя княжна выбежала оттуда и всплеснула руками.

\- Что вы делаете! - отчаянно проговорила она. - Он умирает, а вы меня оставляете одну.

Старшая княжна выронила портфель. Анна Михайловна быстро нагнулась и, подхватив спорную вещь, побежала в спальню. Старшая княжна и князь Василий, опомнившись, пошли за ней. Через несколько минут первой вышла оттуда старшая княжна, с бледным и сухим лицом и прикушенною нижнею губой. При виде Пьера лицо ее выразило неудержимую злобу. - Да, радуйтесь теперь, - сказала она, - вы этого ждали. - И, зарыдав, закрыла лицо платком и выбежала из комнаты.

За княжной вышел князь Василий. Он, шатаясь, дошел до дивана, на котором сидел Пьер, и упал на него, закрыв глаза рукой. Пьер заметил, что он был бледен и что нижняя челюсть его прыгала и тряслась, как в лихорадочной дрожи.

\- Ах, мой друг! - сказал он, взяв Пьера за локоть, и в голосе его была искренность и слабость, которые Пьер никогда прежде не замечал в нем. - Сколько мы грешим, сколько мы обманываем, и все для чего? Мне шестой десяток, мой друг... ведь мне... Все кончится смертью, все. Смерть ужасна. - Он заплакал.

Анна Михайловна вышла последняя. Она подошла к Пьеру тихими медленными шагами.

\- Пьер!.. - сказала она.

Пьер вопросительно смотрел на нее. Она поцеловала в лоб молодого человека, увлажая его слезами. Она помолчала.

\- Его не стало...

Пьер смотрел на нее через очки.

\- Пойдемте, я вас провожу. Старайтесь плакать; ничто так не облегчает, как слезы.

Она провела его в темную гостиную, и Пьер рад был, что никто там не видел его лица. Анна Михайловна ушла от него, и когда она вернулась, он, подложив под голову руку, спал крепким сном.

Разбудив его, Анна Михайловна говорила Пьеру:

\- Да, мой друг, это великая потеря для всех нас, не говоря о вас. Но Бог вас поддержит, вы молоды, и теперь, надеюсь, обладатель огромного богатства. Завещание еще не вскрыто. Я довольно вас знаю и уверена, что это не вскружит вам голову, но это налагает на вас обязанности, и надо быть мужчиной.

Пьер молчал.

\- После я, может быть, расскажу вам, что если бы я не была там, то бог знает что бы случилось. Вы знаете, что дядюшка третьего дня обещал мне не забыть Боpиса, но не успел. Надеюсь, мой друг, вы исполните желание отца.

Пьер ничего не понимал и молча, застенчиво краснея, что с ним редко бывало, смотрел на княгиню Анну Михайловну. Переговорив с Пьером, Анна Михайловна уехала к Ростовым и легла спать. Проснувшись утром, она рассказывала Ростовым и всем знакомым подробности смерти графа Безухова. Она говорила, что граф умер так, как и она желала бы умереть, что конец его был не только трогателен, но и назидателен, последнее же свидание отца с сыном было до того трогательно, что она не могла вспомнить его без слез и что она не знает, кто лучше вел себя в эти страшные и торжественные минуты: отец ли, который так все и всех вспомнил в последние минуты и такие трогательные слова сказал сыну, или Пьер, на которого жалко было смотреть, как он был убит и как, несмотря на это, старался скрыть свою печаль, чтобы не огорчить умирающего отца.

\- Это тяжело, но это спасительно; душа возвышается, когда видишь таких людей, как старый граф и его достойный сын, - говорила она. О поступках княжны и князя Василья она, не одобряя их, тоже рассказывала, но под большим секретом и шепотом.

 **ХXXII**

В Лысых Горах, имении князя Николая Андреевича Болконского, ожидали с каждым днем приезда молодого князя Андрея с княгиней, но ожидание не нарушало стройного порядка, по которому шла жизнь в доме старого князя. Генерал-аншеф князь Николай Андреевич, прозванный в обществе Прусский король, с того времени, как при Павле был сослан в деревню, жил безвыездно в своих Лысых Горах с дочерью, княжной Марьей, и при ней компаньонкой мадемуазель Бурьен. И в нынешнее царствование, хотя ему и был разрешен въезд в столицы, он также продолжал безвыездно жить в деревне, говоря, что ежели кому его нужно, то тот и от Москвы полтораста верст доедет до Лысых Гор, а что ему никого и ничего не нужно. Он говорил, что есть только два источника людских пороков: праздность и суеверие, и что есть только две добродетели: деятельность и ум. Он сам занимался воспитанием своей дочери и, чтобы развивать в ней обе главные добродетели, до двадцати лет давал ей уроки алгебры и геометрии и распределял всю ее жизнь в беспрерывных занятиях. Сам он постоянно был занят то писанием своих мемуаров, то выкладками из высшей математики, то точением табакерок на станке, то работой в саду и наблюдением над постройками, которые не прекращались в его имении, то чтением любимых авторов.

Так как главное условие для деятельности есть порядок, то и порядок в его образе жизни был доведен до последней степени точности. Его выходы к столу совершались при одних и тех же неизменных условиях, и не только в один и тот же час, но и минуту. С людьми, окружавшими его, от дочери до слуг, князь был резок и неизменно требователен и потому, не быв жестоким, он возбуждал к себе страх и почтительность, каких не легко мог бы добиться самый жестокий человек. Несмотря на то, что он был в отставке и не имел теперь никакого значения в государственных делах, каждый начальник той губернии, где было имение князя, считал своим долгом являться к нему и, точно так же как архитектор, садовник или княжна Марья, дожидался назначенного часа выхода князя в высокой официантской. И каждый в этой официантской испытывал то же чувство почтительности и даже страха, в то время как отворялась громадная, высокая дверь кабинета и показывалась в напудренном парике невысокая фигурка старика, с маленькими, сухими ручками и серыми висячими бровями, иногда, когда он насупливался, за?стилавшими блеск умных и, точно молодых, блестящих глаз.

В день приезда молодых, утром, по обыкновению, княжна Марья в урочный час входила для утреннего приветствия в официантскую и со страхом крестилась и читала внутренне молитву. Каждый день она входила и каждый день молилась о том, чтоб это ежедневное свидание сошло благополучно.

Сидевший в официантской пудреный старик слуга тихим движением встал и шепотом доложил: "Пожалуйте".

Из-за двери слышались равномерные звуки станка. Княжна робко потянула за легко и плавно отворяющуюся дверь и остановилась у входа. Князь работал за станком и, оглянувшись, продолжал свое дело.

Огромный кабинет был наполнен вещами, очевидно, беспрестанно употребляемыми. Большой стол, на котором лежали книги и планы, высокие стеклянные шкафы библиотеки с ключами в дверцах, мраморный стол для писания в стоячем положении, на котором лежала открытая тетрадь, токарный станок с разложенными инструментами и с рассыпанными кругом стружками, - все выказывало постоянную, разнообразную и порядочную деятельность. По движениям небольшой ноги, обутой в татарский, шитый серебром, сапожок, по твердому налеганию жилистой сухощавой руки видна была в князе еще упорная и много выдерживающая сила свежей старости. Сделав несколько кругов, он снял ногу с педали станка, обтер стамеску, кинул ее в кожаный карман, приделанный к станку, и, подойдя к столу, подозвал дочь. Он никогда не благословлял своих детей и только, подставив ей щетинистую, еще не бритую нынче щеку, сказал, строго и вместе с тем внимательно-нежно оглядев ее: "Здорова?.. ну так садись!" (Говорил он как всегда коротко и отрывисто, раскрывая тетрадь геометрии, писанную его рукой, и подвигая ногой свое кресло.)

\- На завтра! - сказал он, быстро отыскивая страницу и от параграфа до другого отмечая жестким ногтем. Княжна пригнулась к столу над тетрадью. - Постой, письмо тебе, - вдруг сказал старик, доставая из приделанного над столом кармана конверт, надписанный женскою рукой, и кидая его на стол.

Лицо княжны покрылось красными пятнами при виде письма. Она торопливо взяла его и пригнулась к нему.

\- От Элоизы? - спросил князь, холодною улыбкой выказывая еще крепкие, но редкие и желтоватые зубы.

\- Да, от Жюли Ахросимовой, - сказала княжна, робко взглядывая и робко улыбаясь.

\- Еще два письма пропущу, а третье прочту, - строго сказал князь, - боюсь, много вздору пишете. Третье прочту.

\- Прочтите хоть это, отец, - отвечала княжна, краснея еще более и подавая ему письмо.

\- Третье, я сказал, третье, - коротко крикнул князь, отталкивая письмо, и, облокотившись на стол, пододвинул тетрадь с чертежами геометрии.

\- Ну, сударыня, - начал старик, пригнувшись близко к дочери и над тетрадью и положив одну руку на спинку кресла, на котором сидела княжна, так что княжна чувствовала себя со всех сторон окруженною тем табачным и старчески-едким запахом отца, который она так давно знала.

\- Ну, сударыня, треугольники эти подобны; изволишь видеть, угол abc...

Княжна испуганно взглядывала на близко от нее блестящие глаза отца; красные пятна переливались по ее лицу, и видно было, что она ничего не понимает и так боится, что страх помешает ей понять все дальнейшие толкования отца, как бы ясны они ни были. Виноват ли был учитель, или виновата была ученица, но каждый день повторялось одно и то же: у княжны мутилось в глазах, она ничего не видела, не слышала, только чувствовала подле себя сухое лицо строгого отца, чувствовала его дыханье и запах и только думала о том, как бы ей уйти поскорее из кабинета и у себя на просторе понять задачу. Старик выходил из себя: с грохотом отодвигал и придвигал кресло, на котором сам сидел, делая усилия над собой, чтобы не разгорячиться, и почти всякий раз горячился, бранился, а иногда швырял тетрадью.

Княжна ошиблась ответом.

\- Ну, как же не дура! - крикнул князь, оттолкнув тетрадь и быстро отвернувшись; но тотчас же встал, прошелся, дотронулся руками до волос княжны и снова сел. Он придвинулся и усиленно успокоенным голосом продолжал толкование.

\- Нельзя, княжна, нельзя, - сказал он, когда княжна, взяв и закрыв тетрадь с заданными уроками, уже готовилась уходить. - Математика великое дело, моя сударыня. А чтобы ты была похожа на наших глупых барынь, я не хочу. Стерпится - слюбится. - Он потрепал ее рукой по щеке. - Дурь из головы выскочит. - Она хотела выйти, он остановил ее жестом и достал с высокого стола новую неразрезанную книгу.

\- Вот еще какой-то Ключ таинства, который тебе твоя Элоиза посылает. Религиозная. А я ни в чью веру не вмешиваюсь. Просмотрел. Возьми. Ну, ступай, ступай!

Он потрепал ее по плечу и сам запер за нею дверь.

 **XXXIII**

Княжна Марья возвратилась в свою комнату с грустным, испуганным выражением, которое редко покидало ее и делало ее некрасивое, болезненное лицо еще более некрасивым, села за свой письменный стол, уставленный миниатюрными портретами и заваленный тетрадями и книгами. Княжна была столь же беспорядочна, как отец ее порядочен. Она положила тетрадь геометрии и нетерпеливо распечатала письмо. Когда, не читая еще, но только как будто взвешивая предстоящее удовольствие, она перевернула листики письма, лицо ее переменилось; она, видимо, успокоилась, села в свое любимое кресло в углу комнаты, подле огромного трюмо, и начала читать. Письмо было от ближайшего с детства друга княжны; друг этот была та самая Жюли Ахросимова, которая была на именинах у Ростовых. Марья Дмитриевна Ахросимова была соседка по именью с князем и два летних месяца проводила в деревне. Князь уважал Марью Дмитриевну, хотя и подтрунивал над нею. Марья Дмитриевна одному только князю Николаю говорила "вы" и ставила его в пример всем нынешним людям.

Жюли писала:

"Милый и бесценный друг, какая страшная и ужасная вещь разлука! Сколько ни твержу себе, что половина моего существования и моего счастья в вас, что, несмотря на расстояние, которое нас разлучает, сердца наши соединены неразрывными узами, мое сердце возмущается против судьбы, и, несмотря на удовольствия и рассеяния, которые меня окружают, я не могу подавить некоторую скрытую грусть, которую испытываю в глубине сердца со времени нашей разлуки. Отчего мы не вместе, как в прошлое лето, в нашем большом кабинете, на голубом диване, на диване "признаний"? Отчего я не могу, как три месяца тому назад, почерпнуть новые нравственные силы в вашем взгляде, кротком, спокойном и проницательном, который я так любила и который вижу перед собой в ту минуту, как пишу вам?"

Прочтя до этого места, княжна Марья вздохнула и оглянулась в трюмо, которое стояло направо от нее. Зеркало отразило некрасивое, слабое тело и худое лицо. Глаза, всегда грустные, теперь особенно безнадежно смотрели на себя в зеркало. "Она мне льстит", - подумала княжна, отвернулась и продолжала читать. Жюли, однако, не льстила своему другу: действительно, глаза княжны, большие, глубокие и лучистые (как будто лучи теплого света иногда снопами выходили из них), были так хороши, что очень часто, несмотря на некрасивость всего лица, глаза эти делались привлекательнее красоты. Но княжна никогда не видала хорошего выражения своих глаз, того выражения, которое они принимали в те минуты, когда она не думала о себе. Как и у всех людей, лицо ее принимало натянуто-неестественное, дурное выражение, как скоро она смотрелась в зеркало. Она продолжала читать:

"Вся Москва только и говорит о войне. Один из моих двух братьев уже за границей, другой с гвардией, которая выступает в поход к границе. Наш милый государь оставляет Петербург и, как предполагают, намерен сам подвергнуть свое драгоценное существование случайностям войны. Дай Бог, чтобы корсиканское чудовище, которое возмущает спокойствие Европы, было низвергнуто ангелом, которого Всемогущий в своей благости поставил над нами повелителем. Не говоря уже о моих братьях, эта война лишила меня одного из отношений, самых близких моему сердцу. Я говорю о молодом Николае Ростове, который при своем энтузиазме не мог переносить бездействия и оставил университет, чтобы поступить в армию. Признаюсь вам, милая Мария, что, несмотря на его чрезвычайную молодость, отъезд его в армию был для меня большим горем. В молодом человеке, о котором я вам говорила прошлым летом, столько благородства, истинной молодости, которую встречаешь так редко в наш век между двадцатилетними стариками. У него особенно так много откровенности и сердца. Он так чист и полон поэзии, что мои отношения к нему, при всей мимолетности своей, были одною из самых сладостных отрад моего бедного сердца, которое уже так много страдало. Я вам расскажу когда-нибудь наше прощанье и все, что говорилось при прощании. Все это еще слишком свежо... Ах! милый друг, вы счастливы, что не знаете этих жгучих наслаждений, этих жгучих горестей. Вы счастливы, потому что по?следние обыкновенно сильнее первых. Я очень хорошо знаю, что граф Николай слишком молод для того, чтобы сделаться для меня чем-нибудь, кроме как другом. Но эта сладкая дружба, эти столь поэтические и столь чистые отношения были потребностью моего сердца. Но довольно об этом.

Главная новость, занимающая всю Москву, - смерть старого графа Безухова и его наследство. Представьте себе, три княжны получили какую-то малость, князь Василий ничего, а Пьер - наследник всего и сверх того признан законным сыном и потому графом Безуховым и владельцем самого огромного состояния в России. Говорят, что князь Василий играл очень гадкую роль во всей этой истории и что он уехал в Петербург очень сконфуженный. Признаюсь вам, что я очень плохо понимаю все эти дела по духовным завещаниям; знаю только, что с тех пор, как молодой человек, которого мы все знали под именем просто Пьера, сделался графом Безуховым и владельцем одного из лучших состояний России, - я забавляюсь наблюдениями над переменой тона маменек, у которых есть дочери-невесты, и самих барышень в отношении к этому господину, который, в скобках будь сказано, всегда казался мне очень ничтожным. Только одна маменька продолжает трактовать его с своею обычною резкостью. Так как уже два года все забавляются тем, чтобы приискивать мне женихов, которых я большею частью не знаю, то брачная хроника Москвы делает меня графинею Безуховой. Но вы понимаете, что я нисколько этого не желаю. Кстати о браках. Знаете ли вы, что недавно всеобщая тетушка Анна Михайловна доверила мне под величайшим секретом замысел устроить ваше супружество. Это ни более ни менее как сын князя Василия, Анатоль, которого хотят пристроить, женив его на богатой и знатной девице, и на вас пал выбор родителей. Я не знаю, как вы посмотрите на это дело, но я сочла своим долгом предуведомить вас. Он, говорят, очень хорош и большой повеса. Вот все, что я могла узнать о нем.

Но будет болтать. Кончаю мой второй листок, а маменька прислала за мной, чтобы ехать обедать к Апраксиным.

Прочитайте мистическую книгу, которую я вам посылаю; она имеет у нас огромный успех. Хотя в ней есть вещи, которые трудно понять слабому уму человеческому, но это превосходная книга; чтение ее успокаивает и возвышает душу. Прощайте. Мое почтение вашему батюшке и мои приветствия мадемуазель Бурьен. Обнимаю вас от всего сердца.

Жюли.

P.S. Известите меня о вашем брате и о его прелестной жене".

Княжна подумала, задумчиво улыбаясь, причем лицо ее, освещенное лучистыми глазами, совершенно преобразилось, и вдруг поднявшись, тяжело ступая, перешла к столу. Она достала бумагу, и рука ее быстро начала ходить по ней. Так писала она в ответ:

"Милый и бесценный друг. Ваше письмо от 13-го доставило мне большую радость. Вы все еще меня любите, моя поэтическая Жюли. Разлука, о которой вы говорите так много дурного, видно, не имела на вас своего обычного влияния. Вы жалуетесь на разлуку, что же я должна была бы сказать, если бы смела, - я, лишенная всех тех, кто мне дорог? Ах, ежели бы не было у нас религии для утешения, жизнь была бы очень печальна. Почему приписываете вы мне строгий взгляд, когда говорите о вашей склонности к молодому человеку? В этом отношении я строга только к себе. Я знаю себя достаточно и очень хорошо понимаю, что, не сделавшись смешною, я не могу испытывать тех чувств любви, которые вам кажутся так сладки. Я понимаю эти чувства у других и, если не могу одобрять их, никогда не испытавши, то и не осуждаю их. Мне кажется только, что христианская любовь, любовь к ближнему, любовь к врагам, - достойнее, слаще и лучше, чем те чувства, которые могут внушить прекрасные глаза молодого человека молодой девушке, поэтической и любящей, как вы.

Известие о смерти графа Безухова дошло до нас прежде вашего письма, и мой отец был очень тронут им. Он говорит, что это был предпоследний представитель великого века, что теперь черед за ним, но что он сделает все, зависящее от него, чтобы черед этот пришел как можно позже. Избави нас Боже от этого несчастия.

Я не могу разделять вашего мнения о Пьере, которого знала еще ребенком. Мне казалось, что у него было всегда прекрасное сердце, а это то качество, которое я более всего ценю в людях. Что касается до его наследства и до роли, которую играл в этом князь Василий, то это очень печально для обоих. Ах, милый друг, слова нашего Божественного Спасителя, что легче верблюду пройти в игольное ухо, чем богатому войти в Царствие Божие, - эти слова страшно справедливы. Я жалею князя Василия и еще более Пьера. Такому молодому быть отягощенным таким огромным состоянием, - через сколько искушений надо будет пройти ему! Если бы у меня спросили, чего я желаю более всего на свете, - я желаю быть беднее самого бедного из нищих.

Благодарю вас тысячу раз, милый друг, за книгу, которую вы мне посылаете и которая делает столько шуму у вас. Впрочем, так как вы мне говорите, что в ней между многими хорошими вещами есть такие, которых не может постигнуть слабый ум человеческий, то мне кажется излишним заниматься непонятным чтением, которое по этому самому не могло бы принести никакой пользы. Я никогда не могла понять страсть, которую имеют некоторые особы, путать себе мысли, пристращаясь к мистическим книгам, которые возбуждают только сомнения в их умах, раздражают их воображение и дают им характер преувеличения, совершенно противный простоте христианской. Будем читать лучше Апостолов и Евангелие. Не будем пытаться проникнуть то, что в этих книгах есть таинственного, ибо, как можем мы, жалкие грешники, познать страшные и священные тайны Провидения, до тех пор, пока носим на себе ту плотскую оболочку, которая воздвигает между нами и Вечным непроницаемую завесу? Ограничимся лучше изучением великих правил, которые наш Божественный Спаситель оставил нам для нашего руководства здесь, на земле, будем стараться следовать им и постараемся убедиться в том, что, чем меньше мы будем давать разгула нашему уму, тем мы будем приятнее Богу, который отвергает всякое знание, исходящее не от Него, и что, чем меньше мы углубляемся в то, что Ему угодно было скрыть от нас, тем скорее Он даст нам это открытие своим божественным разумом.

Отец мне ничего не говорил о женихе, но сказал только, что получил письмо и ждет посещения князя Василия; что касается до плана супружества относительно меня, я вам скажу, милый и бесценный друг, что брак, по-моему, есть божественное установление, которому нужно подчиняться. Как бы то ни было тяжело для меня, но если Всемогущему угодно будет наложить на меня обязанности супруги и матери, я буду стараться исполнять их так верно, как могу, не заботясь об изучении своих чувств в отношении того, кого Он мне даст супругом.

Я получила письмо от брата, который мне объявляет о своем приезде с женой в Лысые Горы. Радость эта будет непродолжительна, так как он оставляет нас для того, чтобы принять участие в этой войне, в которую мы втянуты бог знает как и зачем. Не только у вас, в центре дел и света, но и здесь, среди этих полевых работ и этой тишины, какую горожане обыкновенно представляют себе в деревне, отголоски войны слышны и дают себя тяжело чувствовать. Отец мой только и говорит что о походах и переходах, в чем я ничего не понимаю, и третьего дня, делая мою обычную прогулку по улице деревни, я видела раздирающую душу сцену. Это была партия рекрут, набранных у нас и посылаемых в армию. Надо было видеть состояние, в котором находились матери, жены и дети тех, которые уходили, и слышать рыдания тех и других. Подумаешь, что человечество забыло законы своего Божественного Спасителя, учившего нас любви и прощению, и что оно полагает главное достоинство свое в искусстве убивать друг друга.

Прощайте, милый и добрый друг. Да сохранит вас наш Божественный Спаситель и Его Пресвятая Матерь под своим святым и могущественным покровом.

Мария".

\- А, вы отправляете письмо, княжна, а я уже отправила свое. Я писала моей бедной матери, - заговорила быстро-приятным голоском вечно улыбающаяся мадемуазель Бурьен, картавя на р и внося с собой в сосредоточенную, грустную и пасмурную атмосферу княжны Марьи совсем другой, легкомысленно-веселый и самодовольный мир. - Надо предупредить вас, княжна, - прибавила она, понижая голос, - что князь разбранился с Михаилом Ивановичем, - сказала она, особенно грассируя и с удовольствием слушая себя, - он очень не в духе, такой угрюмый. Предупреждаю вас, знаете...

\- Ах нет же, - отвечала княжна Марья. - Я просила вас никогда не говорить мне, в каком расположении духа батюшка. Я не позволяю себе судить его и не желала бы, чтобы и другие судили.

Княжна взглянула на часы и, заметив, что она уже пять минут пропустила то время, которое должна была употреблять для игры на клавикордах, с испуганным видом пошла в диванную. Между

12 и 2 часами, сообразно с заведенным порядком дня, князь отдыхал, а княжна играла на клавикордах.

 **XXXIV**

Седой камердинер сидел, дремля, и прислушивался к храпению князя в огромном кабинете. Из дальней стороны дома, из-за затворенных дверей, слышались по двадцати раз повторяемые трудные пассажи Дюссековой сонаты.

В это время подъехала к крыльцу карета и бричка, и из кареты вышел князь Андрей, который учтиво, но холодно, как и всегда, высадил свою маленькую жену и пропустил ее вперед. Седой Тихон, в парике, высунувшись из двери официантской, шепотом доложил, что князь почивают, и торопливо затворил дверь. Тихон знал, что ни приезд сына и никакие необыкновенные события не должны были нарушать порядка дня. Князь Андрей, видимо, знал это так же хорошо, как и Тихон; он посмотрел на часы, как будто для того, чтобы поверить, не изменились ли привычки отца за то время, в которое он не видал его, и, убедившись, что они не изменились, обратился к жене:

\- Через двадцать минут он встанет. Пройдем к княжне Марье, - сказал он.

Маленькая княгиня изменилась за это время. Возвышение ее талии сделалось значительно больше, она больше перегибалась назад и чрезвычайно потолстела, но глаза и короткая губка с усиками и улыбкой поднималась так же весело и мило, когда она заговорила.

\- Да это дворец! - сказала она мужу, оглядываясь кругом с тем выражением, с каким говорят похвалы хозяину бала.

\- Пойдемте скорее, скорее.

Она, оглядываясь, улыбалась и Тихону, и мужу, и официанту, провожавшему их.

\- Это Мари играет? Тише, застанем ее врасплох.

Князь Андрей шел за ней с учтивым и грустным выражением.

\- Ты постарел, Тихон, - сказал он, проходя, старику, целовавшему его руку, и обтер ее батистовым платком.

Перед комнатой, в которой слышны были клавикорды, из боковой двери выскочила хорошенькая белокурая француженка. Мадемуазель Бурьен казалась обезумевшею от восторга.

\- Ах, какая радость для княжны, - заговорила она. - Наконец! Надо ее предупредить.

\- Нет, нет, пожалуйста... Вы мадемуазель Бурьен; я уже знакома с вами по той дружбе, какую имеет к вам моя невестка, - говорила княгиня, целуясь с француженкой. - Она не ожидает нас.

Они подошли к двери диванной, из которой слышался опять и опять повторяемый пассаж. Князь Андрей остановился и поморщился, как будто ожидая чего-то неприятного.

Княгиня вошла. Пассаж оборвался на середине; послышался крик, тяжелые ступни княжны Марьи и звуки поцелуев и мычания. Когда князь Андрей вошел, княжна и княгиня, только раз на короткое время видевшиеся во время свадьбы князя Андрея, обхватившись крепко руками, крепко прижимались губами к тем местам, на которые попали в первую минуту. Мадемуазель Бурьен стояла около них, прижав руки к сердцу и набожно улыбаясь, очевидно, столько же готовая заплакать, сколько и засмеяться. Князь Андрей пожал плечами и поморщился, как морщатся любители музыки, услышав фальшивую ноту. Обе женщины отпустили друг друга; потом опять, как будто боясь опоздать, схватили друг друга за руки, стали целовать и отрывать руки и потом опять стали целовать друг друга в лицо, и совершенно неожиданно для князя Андрея обе заплакали и опять стали целоваться. Мадемуазель Бурьен тоже заплакала. Князю Андрею было очевидно неловко и совестно, но для двух женщин казалось так естественно, что они плакали; казалось, они и не предполагали, чтобы могло иначе совершиться это свидание.

\- Ах, милая!.. Ах, Мари, - вдруг заговорили обе женщины и засмеялись. - А я видела во сне... - Так вы нас не ожидали?.. Ах, Мари, вы так похудели... - А вы так пополнели...

\- Я тотчас узнала княгиню, - вставила мадемуазель Бурьен.

\- А я и не подозревала, - восклицала княжна Марья. - Ах, Андрей, я и не видала тебя.

Князь Андрей поцеловался с сестрою рука в руку и сказал ей, что она такая же плакса, как всегда была. Княжна Марья повернулась к брату, и сквозь слезы любовный, теплый и кроткий взгляд ее прекрасных в ту минуту, больших лучистых глаз остановился на лице князя Андрея, так что, всегда дурная, сестра его показалась ему хороша в эту минуту. Но она в ту же минуту обратилась опять к золовке и молча стала пожимать ее руку.

Княгиня говорила без умолку. Короткая верхняя губка с усиками то и дело на мгновение слетала вниз, притрагивалась, где нужно было, к румяной нижней губке, и вновь открывалась блестевшая зубами и глазами улыбка. Княгиня рассказывала случай, который был с ними на Мценской горе, грозивший опасностью в ее положении, и сейчас же после этого сообщила, что она все платья свои оставила в Петербурге и здесь будет ходить бог знает в чем, и что Андрей совсем переменился, и что Китти Одынцова вышла замуж за старика, и что есть жених для княжны Марьи вполне серьезный, но что об этом поговорим после. Княжна Марья все еще молча смотрела на жену брата, и в прекрасных глазах ее была и любовь и грусть, как будто она жалела эту молодую женщину и не могла ей высказать причину своего сожаления. Видно было, что в ней установился теперь свой ход мысли, независимый от речей невестки. Она, в середине ее рассказа о последнем празднике в Петербурге, обратилась к брату:

\- И ты решительно едешь на войну, Андрей? - сказала она, вздохнув.

Лиза вздохнула тоже.

\- Даже завтра, - отвечал брат.

\- Он покидает меня здесь, и бог знает зачем, тогда как он мог бы получить повышение...

Княжна Марья не дослушала и, продолжая нить своих мыслей, обратилась к невестке, ласковыми глазами указывая на ее живот:

\- И скоро? - сказала она.

Лицо княгини изменилось. Она вздохнула.

\- Два месяца, - сказала она.

\- И ты не боишься? - спросила княжна Марья, опять целуя ее. Князь Андрей поморщился при этом вопросе. Губка Лизы опустилась. Она приблизила свое лицо к лицу золовки и опять неожиданно заплакала.

\- Ей надо отдохнуть, - сказал князь Андрей. - Не правда ли, Лиза? Сведи ее к себе, а я пойду к батюшке. Что он, все то же?

\- То же, то же самое, не знаю, как на твои глаза, - отвечала радостно княжна.

\- И те же часы, и по аллеям прогулки? Станок? - спрашивал князь Андрей с чуть заметною улыбкой, показывавшею, что, несмотря на всю свою любовь и уважение к отцу, он понимал его слабости.

\- Те же часы, и станок, еще математика и мои уроки гео?метрии, - радостно отвечала княжна Марья, как будто ее уроки из геометрии были одним из самых радостных воспоминаний ее жизни.

 **XXXV**

Когда прошли те двадцать минут, которые нужны были для срока вставанья старого князя, Тихон пришел звать молодого князя к отцу. Старик сделал исключение в своем образе жизни в честь приезда сына; он велел впустить его в свою половину во время одеванья перед обедом. Князь ходил по-старинному, в кафтане и пудре. И в то время как князь Андрей, - не с тем брюзгливым выражением лица и манерами, которые он напускал на себя в гостиных, а с тем оживленным лицом, которое у него было, когда он разговаривал с Пьером, входил к отцу, - старик сидел в уборной, на широком, сафьяном обитом кресле, в пудроманте, предоставляя свою голову рукам Тихона.

\- А! Воин! Бонапарта завоевать хочешь?

Так встретил старик сына. Он тряхнул напудренной головой, сколько позволяла это заплетаемая коса, находившаяся в руках Тихона.

\- Примись хоть ты за него хорошенько, а то он эдак скоро и нас своими подданными запишет... Здорово, - и он выставил свою щеку.

Старик находился в хорошем расположении духа после дообеденного сна. (Он говорил, что после обеда серебряный сон, а до обеда золотой.) Он радостно, из-под своих густых нависших бровей, косился на сына. Князь Андрей подошел и поцеловал отца в указанное им место. Он не отвечал на любимую тему разговора отца - подтруниванье над теперешними военными людьми, а особенно над Бонапартом.

\- Да, приехал к вам, батюшка, и с беременною женой, - сказал князь Андрей, следя оживленными и почтительными глазами за движением каждой черты отцовского лица. - Как здоровье ваше?

\- Нездоровы, брат, бывают только дураки да развратники, а ты меня знаешь, с утра до вечера занят, воздержан, ну и здоров.

\- Слава Богу, - сказал сын, улыбаясь.

\- Бог тут ни при чем. Ну, рассказывай, - продолжал он, возвращаясь к своему любимому коньку, - как вас немцы с Бонапартом сражаться по вашей новой науке, стратегией называемой, научили.

Князь Андрей улыбнулся.

\- Дайте опомниться, батюшка, - сказал он с улыбкою, показывавшею, что слабости отца не мешают ему уважать и любить его. - Ведь я еще и не разместился.

\- Врешь, врешь, - закричал старик, встряхивая косичкою, чтобы попробовать, крепко ли она была заплетена, и хватая сына за руку. - Дом для твоей жены готов. Княжна Марья сведет ее и покажет, и с три короба наболтает. Это их бабье дело. Я ей рад. Сиди, рассказывай. Михельсона армию я понимаю. Толстого тоже... высадка единовременная... Южная армия что будет делать? Пруссия, нейтралитет... это я знаю. Австрия что? - так он говорил, встав с кресла и ходя по комнате с бегавшим и подававшим части одежды Тихоном. - Швеция что? Как Померанию перейдут?

Князь Андрей, видя настоятельность требования отца, сначала неохотно, но потом все более и более оживляясь и невольно посреди рассказа по привычке перейдя с русского на французский язык, начал излагать операционный план предполагаемой кампании. Он рассказал, как девяностотысячная армия должна была угрожать Пруссии, чтобы вывести ее из нейтралитета и втянуть в войну, как часть этих войск должна была в Штральзунде соединиться с шведскими войсками, как двести двадцать тысяч австрийцев в соединении со ста тысячами русских должны были действовать в Италии и на Рейне, и как пятьдесят тысяч русских и пятьдесят тысяч англичан высадятся в Неаполе, и как в итоге пятисоттысячная армия должна была с разных сторон сделать нападение на французов. Старый князь не выказал ни малейшего интереса при рассказе, как будто не слушал, и, продолжая на ходу одеваться, три раза неожиданно прервал его. Один раз он остановил его и закричал:

\- Белый, белый!

Это значило, что Тихон подавал ему не тот жилет, который он хотел. Другой раз он остановился, спросив:

\- И скоро она родит? - И получив ответ, что скоро, с упреком покачал головой и сказал: - Неxoрошо! Продолжай, продолжай.

В третий раз, когда князь Андрей оканчивал описание, старик запел фальшивым и старческим голосом: "Мальбрук в поход собрался. Бог знает, вернется когда". Сын только улыбнулся.

\- Я не говорю, чтоб это был план, который я одобряю, - сказал сын, - я вам только рассказал, что есть. Наполеон уже составил свой план не хуже этого.

\- Ну, новенького ты мне ничего не сказал. - И он задумчиво проговорил про себя скороговоркой: - "Бог знает, вернется когда". Иди в столовую.

Князь Андрей вышел. О своих делах отец с сыном ничего не говорили.

В назначенный час, напудренный, свежий, выбритый, князь вы?шел в столовую, где ожидали его невестка, княжна Марья, Бурьен и архитектор князя, по странной прихоти его допускавшийся к столу, хотя по своему положению незначительный человек этот никак не мог рассчитывать на такую честь. Князь, твердо державшийся в жизни различия состояний и редко допускавший к столу даже важных губернских чиновников, вдруг на архитекторе Михаиле Ивановиче, сморкавшемся в углу в клетчатый платок, доказывал, что все люди равны, и не раз внушал своей дочери, что Михайла Иванович ничем не хуже нас с тобой. За столом, когда он излагал свои, иногда странные, идеи, он чаще всего обращался к бессловесному Михайле Ивановичу.

В столовой, громадно-высокой, как и все комнаты в доме, ожидали выхода князя домашние и официанты, стоявшие за каждым стулом; дворецкий, с салфеткой на руке, оглядывал сервировку, мигая лакеям, и постоянно перебегал беспокойным взглядом от стенных часов к двери, из которой должен был появиться князь. Князь Андрей глядел на огромную, новую для него, золотую раму с изображением генеалогического дерева князей Болконских, висевшую напротив такой же громадной рамы с дурно сделанным (видимо, рукою домашнего живописца) изображением владетельного князя в короне, который должен был происходить от Рюрика и быть родоначальником рода Болконских. Князь Андрей смотрел на это генеалогическое дерево, покачивая головой, и посмеивался с тем видом, с каким смотрят на похожий до смешного портрет.

\- Как я узнаю его всего тут, - сказал он княжне Марье, подо?шедшей к нему.

Княжна Марья с удивлением посмотрела на брата. Она не понимала, чему он улыбался. Все, сделанное ее отцом, возбуждало в ней благоговение, которое не подлежало обсуждению.

\- У каждого своя Ахиллесова пятка, - продолжал князь Андрей. - С его огромным умом поддаваться этой мелочности...

Княжна Марья не могла понять смелости суждения своего брата и готовилась возражать ему, как послышались из кабинета ожидаемые шаги: князь входил быстро, беспорядочно, весело, как он и всегда ходил, как будто умышленно своими торопливыми манерами представляя противоположность строгому порядку дома. В то же мгновение большие часы пробили два, и тонким голоском отозвались в гостиной другие; князь остановился, из-под висячих густых бровей оживленные, блестящие, строгие глаза оглядели всех и остановились на молодой княгине. Молодая княгиня испытывала в то время то чувство, какое испытывают придворные на царском выходе, то чувство страха и почтения, которое возбуждал этот старик во всех своих приближенных. Он погладил княгиню по голове и потом потрепал ее по затылку неловким движением, но таким, которому она чувствовала себя обязана подчиниться.

\- Я рад, я рад, - проговорил он и, пристально еще взглянув ей в глаза, быстро отошел и сел на свое место.

\- Садитесь, садитесь! Михаил Иванович, садитесь.

Он указал невестке место подле себя, официант отодвинул для нее стул. Ей было тесно от беременности.

\- Го, го! - сказал старик, оглядывая ее округленную талию. - Поторопилась, нехорошо.

Он засмеялся сухо, холодно, неприятно, как он всегда смеялся, одним ртом, а не глазами.

\- Ходить надо, ходить как можно больше, как можно больше, - сказал он.

Маленькая княгиня не слыхала или не хотела слышать его слов. Она молчала и казалась смущенною. Князь спросил ее об отце, и княгиня заговорила и улыбнулась. Он спросил ее об общих знакомых, княгиня еще более оживилась и стала рассказывать, передавая князю поклоны и городские сплетни. Как только разговор касался того, что было, княгине, видимо, становилось легко и ловко.

\- Княгиня Апраксина, бедняжка, потеряла своего мужа и вы?плакала все глаза, - говорила она, все более и более оживляясь.

По мере того как она оживлялась, князь все строже и строже смотрел на нее и вдруг, как будто достаточно изучив ее и составив себе ясное о ней понятие, отвернулся от нее и обратился к Михайлу Ивановичу.

 **XXXVI**

\- Hy что, Михайла Иваныч, Бонапарту-то нашему плохо приходится. Как мне князь Андрей (он всегда так называл сына в третьем лице) порассказал, какие на него силы собираются! А мы с вами все его пустым человеком считали.

Михаил Иванович, решительно не знавший, когда это мы с вами говорили такие слова о Бонапарте, но понимавший, что он был нужен для вступления в любимый разговор, удивленно взглянул на молодого князя, сам не зная, что из этого выйдет.

\- Он у меня тактик великий! - сказал князь сыну, указывая на архитектора, и разговор зашел опять о войне, о Бонапарте и нынешних генералах и государственных людях. Старый князь, казалось, был убежден не только в том, что все теперешние деятели были мальчишки, не смыслившие и азбуки военного и государственного дела, и что Бонапарт был ничтожный французишка, имевший успех только потому, что уже не было Потемкиных и Суворовых противопоставить ему; но он был убежден даже, что никаких политических затруднений не было в Европе, не было и войны, а была какая-то кукольная комедия, в которую играли нынешние люди, притворяясь, что делают дело. Князь Андрей весело выдерживал насмешки отца над новыми людьми и с видимою радостью вызывал отца на разговор и слушал его.

\- Все кажется хорошим, что было прежде, - сказал он, - а разве тот же Суворов не попался в ловушку, которую ему поставил Моро, и не умел из нее выпутаться?

\- Это кто тебе сказал? Кто сказал? - крикнул князь. - Суворов! - И он отбросил тарелку, которую живо подхватил Тихон. - Суворов!.. Два, Фридрих и Суворов... Моро! Моро был бы в плену, коли у Суворова руки свободны были, а у него на руках сидели хофс-кригс-вурст-шнапс-рат. Ему черт не рад. Вот пойдите, эти хофс-кригс-вурст-раты узнаете. Суворов с ними не сладил, так уж где ж Михайле Кутузову сладить? Нет, дружок, - продолжал он, - вам с своими генералами против Бонапарта не обойтись, надо французов взять, чтобы своя своих не познаша, и своя своих побиваша. Немца Палена в Новый Йорк, в Америку, за французом Моро послали, - сказал он, намекая на приглашение, которое в этом году было сделано Моро вступить в русскую службу. - Чудеса!.. Что, Потемкины, Суворовы, Орловы разве немцы были? Нет, брат, либо вы все там с ума сошли, либо я из ума выжил. Дай вам Бог, а мы посмотрим. Бонапарт у них стал полководец великий! Гм!

\- Я ничего не говорю, чтобы все распоряжения были хороши, - сказал князь Андрей, - только я не могу понять, как вы можете так судить о Бонапарте. Смейтесь, как хотите, а Бонапарт величайший полководец!

\- Михайла Иваныч! - закричал старый князь архитектору, который, занявшись жарким, надеялся, что про него забыли. - Я вам говорил, что Бонапарт великий тактик? Вот и он говорит.

\- Как же, ваше сиятельство, - отвечал архитектор.

Князь опять засмеялся своим холодным смехом.

\- Бонапарт в рубашке родился. Солдаты у него прекрасные. Это так.

И князь начал разбирать все ошибки, которые, по его понятиям, делал Бонапарт во всех своих войнах и даже в государственных делах. Сын не возражал, но видно было, что какие бы доводы ему ни представляли, он так же мало способен был изменить свое мнение, как и старый князь. Князь Андрей слушал, удерживаясь от возражений и невольно удивляясь, как мог этот старый человек, сидя столько лет один безвыездно в деревне, в таких подробностях и с такою тонкостью знать и обсудить все военные и политические обстоятельства Европы последних годов.

\- Ты думаешь, я, старик, не понимаю настоящего положения дел? - заключил он. - А мне оно вот где. Я ночей не сплю. Ну, где же этот великий полководец твой-то, где он показал себя?

\- Это длинно было бы, - отвечал сын.

\- Ступай же ты к Бонапарту своему! Мадемуазель Бурьен, вот еще поклонник вашего холопского императора, - закричал он отличным французским языком.

\- Вы знаете, князь, что я не бонапартистка.

\- "Бог знает, вернется когда..." - пропел князь фальшиво, еще фальшивее засмеялся и вышел из-за стола.

Маленькая княгиня во все время спора и остального обеда молчала и испуганно поглядывала то на княжну Марью, то на свекра. Когда они вышли из-за стола, она взяла за руку золовку и отозвала ее в другую комнату.

\- Какой умный человек ваш батюшка, - сказала она. - Может быть, от этого-то я и боюсь его.

\- Ax, он так добр! - сказала княжна.

 **XXXVII**

Князь Андрей уезжал на другой день вечером. Старый князь, не отступая от своего порядка, после обеда ушел к себе. Маленькая княгиня была у золовки. Князь Андрей, одевшись в дорожный сюртук без эполет, в отведенных ему покоях укладывался с своим камердинером. Сам осмотрев коляску и укладку чемоданов, он велел закладывать. В комнате оставались только те вещи, которые князь Андрей всегда брал с собой: шкатулка, большой серебряный погребец, два турецких пистолета и шашка, подарок отца, привезенная из-под Очакова. Все эти дорожные принадлежности были в большом порядке у князя Андрея: все было ново, чисто, в суконных чехлах, старательно завязано тесемочками.

В минуты отъезда и перемены жизни на людей, способных обдумывать свои поступки, обыкновенно находит серьезное настроение мыслей. В эти минуты обыкновенно поверяется прошедшее и делаются планы будущего. Лицо князя Андрея было очень задумчиво и нежно. Он, заложив руки назад и поворачиваясь с несвойственным ему искренним жестом, быстро ходил по комнате из угла в угол; глядя вперед себя, он задумчиво покачивал головой. Страшно ли ему было идти на войну, грустно ли бросить жену, - может быть, и то и другое. Только, видимо, не желая, чтоб его видели в таком положении, он остановился, когда услыхал шаги в сенях, торопливо высвободил руки, остановился у стола, как будто увязывая чехол шкатулки, и принял свое всегдашнее спокойное и непроницаемое выражение. Это были тяжелые шаги княжны Марьи.

\- Мне сказали, что ты велел закладывать, - сказала она, запыхавшись (она, видно, бежала), - а мне так хотелось еще поговорить с тобой наедине. Бог знает, на сколько времени опять расстаемся. Ты не сердишься, что я пришла? Ты очень переменился, Андрюша, - прибавила она, как бы в объяснение такого вопроса.

Она улыбнулась, произнося слово "Андрюша". Видно, ей самой было странно подумать, что этот строгий, красивый мужчина был тот самый Андрюша, курчавый, шаловливый мальчик, товарищ детства.

\- А где Лиза? - спросил он.

\- Она так устала, что заснула у меня в комнате на софе. Андрей! Какое сокровище твоя жена, - сказала она, усаживаясь на диване против брата. - Она совершенный ребенок, такой милый, веселый ребенок. Я так ее полюбила.

Князь Андрей молчал, но княжна заметила ироническое и презрительное выражение, появившееся на его лице.

\- Но надо быть снисходительным к маленьким слабостям; у кого их нет, Андрей! Ты не забудь, что она воспитана и выросла в большом свете. А потом ее положение теперь не розовое. Надобно входить в положение каждого. Все понять - все простить. Ты подумай, каково ей, бедняжке, после жизни, к которой она привыкла, расстаться с мужем и остаться одной в деревне и в ее положении? Это очень тяжело.

Князь Андрей улыбался, глядя на сестру, как мы улыбаемся, слушая людей, которых, нам кажется, что мы насквозь видим.

\- Ты живешь в деревне и не находишь эту жизнь ужасною, - сказал он.

\- Я другое дело. Что обо мне говорить? Я не желаю другой жизни, да и не могу желать, потому что не знаю никакой другой жизни. А ты подумай, Андрей, для молодой и светской женщины похорониться в лучшие годы жизни в деревне, одной, потому что папенька всегда занят, а я... ты меня знаешь... как я бедна интересами для женщины, привыкшей к лучшему обществу. Мадемуазель Бурьен одна...

\- Она мне очень не нравится, ваша Бурьен, - сказал князь Андрей.

\- О нет, она очень милая и добрая и, главное, жалкая девушка. У нее никого, никого нет. По правде сказать, мне она не только не нужна, но стеснительна. Я, ты знаешь, и всегда была дикарка, а теперь еще больше. Я люблю быть одна... Отец ее очень любит. Она и Михаил Иваныч, два лица, к которым он всегда ласков и добр, потому что они оба облагодетельствованы им; как говорит Стерн: "Мы не столько любим людей за то добро, которое они нам сделали, сколько за то добро, которое мы им сделали". Отец взял ее сиротой на мостовой, и она очень добрая. И отец любит ее манеру чтения. Она по вечерам читает ему вслух. Она прекрасно читает.

\- Ну, а по правде, Марья, тебе, я думаю, тяжело иногда бывает от характера отца? - вдруг спросил князь Андрей.

Княжна Марья сначала удивилась, потом испугалась этого вопроса.

\- Мне?.. Мне?.. Чего мне желать? - сказала она, видимо, от всей души.

\- Он и всегда был крут, а теперь тяжел становится, я думаю, - сказал князь Андрей, видимо, нарочно, чтобы озадачить или испытать сестру, так легко отзываясь об отце.

\- Ты всем хорош, Андрей, но у тебя есть какая-то гордость мысли, - сказала княжна, как всегда больше следуя за своим ходом мыслей, чем за ходом разговора, - и это большой грех. Разве можно судить об отце? Да ежели бы и возможно было, какое другое чувство, кроме глубокого уважения, может возбудить такой человек, как наш отец? И я так довольна и счастлива с ним. Я только желала бы, чтобы вы все были счастливы, как я.

Брат недоверчиво покачал головой.

\- Одно, что тяжело для меня, - я тебе по правде скажу, Андрей, - это образ мыслей отца в религиозном отношении. Я не понимаю, как человек с таким огромным умом не может видеть того, что ясно как день, и может так заблуждаться? Вот это составляет одно мое несчастие. Но и тут в последнее время я вижу тень улучшения. В последнее время его насмешки не так язвительны, и есть один монах, которого он принимал и долго говорил с ним.

\- Ну, я боюсь, что вы с монахом даром растрачиваете свой порох, Маша, - насмешливо, но ласково сказал князь Андрей.

\- Ах, мой друг! Я только молюсь Богу и надеюсь, что он услышит меня. Андрей! - сказала она робко после минуты молчания. -

У меня к тебе есть большая просьба.

\- Что, милая?

\- Нет, обещай мне, что ты не откажешь. Это тебе не будет стоить никакого труда, и ничего недостойного тебя в этом не будет. Только ты меня утешишь. Обещай, Андрюша, - сказала она, всунув руку в ридикюль и в нем держа что-то, но еще не показывая, как будто то, что она держала, и составляло предмет просьбы, и что прежде получения обещания в исполнении просьбы она не могла вынуть из ридикюля это что-то. Она робко, умоляющим взглядом смотрела на брата.

\- Ежели бы это и стоило мне большого труда... - как будто догадываясь, в чем было дело, отвечал князь Андрей.

\- Ты что хочешь думай. Я знаю, ты такой же, как и отец. Что хочешь думай, но для меня это сделай. Сделай, пожалуйста! Его еще отец моего отца, наш дедушка, носил во всех войнах. - Она все еще не доставала того, что держала, из ридикюля. - Так ты обещаешь мне?

\- Конечно, в чем дело?

\- Андрей, я тебя благословлю образом, и ты обещай мне, что никогда его не будешь снимать. Обещаешь?

\- Ежели он не в два пуда и шеи не оттянет. Чтобы тебе сделать удовольствие, - сказал князь Андрей, но в ту же секунду, заметив огорченное выражение, которое приняло лицо сестры при этой шутке, он раскаялся. - Очень рад, право, очень рад, мой друг, - прибавил он.

\- Против твоей воли Он спасет и помилует тебя и обратит тебя к себе, потому что в Нем одном и истина и успокоение, - сказала она дрожащим от волнения голосом, с торжественным жестом держа в обеих руках перед братом овальный старинный образок Спасителя с черным ликом, в серебряной ризе, на серебряной цепочке мелкой работы. Она перекрестилась, поцеловала образок и подала его Андрею.

\- Пожалуйста, для меня...

Из больших глаз ее светились лучи доброго и робкого света. Глаза эти освещали все болезненное, худое лицо и делали его прекрасным. Брат хотел взять образок, но она остановила его. Андрей понял, перекрестился и поцеловал образок. Лицо его в одно и то же время было нежно (он был тронут), любовно, ласково и насмешливо.

\- Спасибо, мой друг, - она поцеловала его в чистый коричневатый лоб и опять села на диван.

Они помолчали.

\- Так я тебе говорила, Андрей, будь добр и великодушен, каким ты всегда был. Не суди строго Лизу, - начала она. - Она так мила, так добра, и положение ее очень тяжело теперь.

\- Кажется, я ничего не говорил тебе, Маша, чтоб я упрекал в чем-нибудь свою жену или был недоволен ею. К чему ты все это говоришь мне?

Княжна Марья покраснела пятнами и замолчала, как будто она чувствовала себя виноватою.

\- Я ничего не говорил тебе, а тебе уж говорили. И мне это грустно.

Красные пятна еще сильнее выступили на лбу, шее и щеках княжны Марьи. Она хотела сказать что-то и не могла выговорить. Брат угадал. Маленькая княгиня после обеда плакала, говорила, что предчувствует несчастные роды, боится их, и жаловалась на свою судьбу, на свекра и на мужа. После слез она заснула. Князю Андрею жалко стало сестру.

\- Знай одно, Маша, я ни в чем не могу упрекнуть, не упрекал и никогда не упрекну мою жену, и сам ни в чем себя не могу упрекнуть в отношении к ней, и это всегда так будет, в каких бы я ни был обстоятельствах. Но ежели ты хочешь знать правду... хочешь знать, счастлив ли я? Нет. Счастлива ли она? Нет. Отчего это? Не знаю...

Говоря это, он встал, подошел к сестре, и нагнувшись, поцеловал ее в лоб. Прекрасные глаза его светились умным и добрым непривычным блеском, но он смотрел не на сестру, а в темноту отворенной двери, через ее голову.

\- Пойдем к ней, надо проститься. Или иди одна, разбуди ее, а я сейчас приду. Петрушка! - крикнул он камердинеру. - Поди сюда, убирай. Это в сиденье, это на правую сторону.

Княжна Марья встала и направилась к двери. Она остановилась.

\- Если бы ты имел веру, то обратился бы к Богу с молитвою, чтобы он даровал тебе любовь, которую ты не чувствуешь, и молитва твоя была бы услышана.

\- Да, разве это? - сказал князь Андрей. - Иди, Маша, я сейчас приду.

По дороге к комнате сестры, в галерее, соединявшей один дом с другим, князь Андрей встретил мило улыбавшуюся мадемуазель Бурьен, в третий раз в этот день с восторженною и наивною улыбкой попадавшуюся ему в уединенных переходах.

\- Ах, я думала, вы у себя, - сказала она, почему-то краснея и опуская глазки. Князь Андрей строго посмотрел на нее. - А я люблю эту галерею, здесь так таинственно.

На лице князя Андрея вдруг выразилось озлобление, как будто она и ей подобные были виною какого-нибудь несчастия в его жизни. Он ничего не сказал ей, но посмотрел на ее лоб и волосы, не глядя в глаза, так презрительно, что француженка покраснела и ушла, ничего не сказав.

Когда он подошел к комнате сестры, княгиня уже проснулась, и ее веселый голосок, торопивший одно слово за другим, послышался из отворенной двери. Она говорила, как будто после долгого воздержания ей хотелось вознаградить потерянное время.

\- Нет, представьте себе, старая графиня Зубова с фальшивыми локонами, с фальшивыми зубами, как будто издеваясь над годами... Xa-xa-xa.

Точно ту же фразу о графине Зубовой и тот же смех уже раз пять слышал при посторонних князь Андрей от своей жены. Он тихо вошел в комнату. Княгиня, толстенькая, румяная, с работой в руках, сидела на кресле и без умолку говорила, перебирая петербургские воспоминания и даже фразы. Князь Андрей подошел, погладил ее по голове и спросил, отдохнула ли она от дороги. Она ответила и продолжала тот же разговор.

Коляска шестериком стояла у подъезда. На дворе была теплая осенняя ночь. Кучер не видал дышла коляски. На крыльце суетились люди с фонарями. Красивый огромный дом горел огнями сквозь свои большие окна. В передней толпились дворовые, желавшие проститься с молодым князем; в зале стояли все домашние: Михаил Иванович, мадемуазель Бурьен, княжна Марья и княгиня. Князь Андрей был позван в кабинет к отцу, который с глазу на глаз хотел проститься с ним. Все ждали их выхода.

Когда князь Андрей вошел в кабинет, старый князь в стариковских очках и в своем белом халате, в котором он никого не принимал, кроме сына, сидел за столом и писал. Он оглянулся.

\- Едешь? - и опять стал писать.

\- Пришел проститься.

\- Целуй сюда, - показал щеку, - спасибо, спасибо.

\- За что вы меня благодарите?

\- За то, что не просрочиваешь, за бабью юбку не держишься. Служба прежде всего. Спасибо, спасибо! - И он продолжал писать, так что брызги летели с трещавшего пера. - Ежели нужно сказать что, говори. Эти два дела могу делать вместе, - прибавил он.

\- О жене... Мне и так совестно, что я вам на руки оставляю беременную...

\- Что врешь? Говори, что нужно.

\- Когда жене будет время родить, в последних числах ноября, пошлите в Москву за акушером... Чтоб он тут был.

Старый князь остановился и, как бы не понимая, уставился строгими глазами на сына.

\- Я знаю, что никто помочь не может, коли натура не поможет, - говорил князь Андрей, видимо смущенный. - Я согласен, что из миллиона случаев один бывает несчастный, но это ее и моя фантазия. Ей наговорили, она во сне видала, и она боится.

\- Гм... гм... - проговорил про себя старый князь, продолжая дописывать. - Сделаю. - Он расчеркнул подпись, вдруг быстро повернулся к сыну и засмеялся. - Плохо дело, а?

\- Что плохо, батюшка?

\- Жена! - коротко и значительно сказал старый князь.

\- Я не понимаю, - сказал князь Андрей.

\- Да нечего делать, дружок, - сказал князь, - они все такие, не разженишься. Ты не бойся, никому не скажу, а ты сам знаешь.

Он схватил его за руку своею костлявою маленькою кистью, потряс ее, взглянул прямо в лицо сына своими быстрыми глазами, которые, как казалось, насквозь видели человека, и опять за?смеялся своим холодным смехом.

Сын вздохнул, признаваясь этим вздохом в том, что отец понял его. Старик, продолжая складывать и печатать письма, с своею привычною быстротой схватывал и бросал сургуч, печать и бумагу.

\- Что делать? Красива! Я все сделаю. Ты будь покоен, - говорил он отрывисто во время печатания.

Андрей молчал; ему приятно было, что отец понял его. Старик встал и подал письмо сыну.

\- Слушай, - сказал он, - о жене не заботься: что возможно сделать, будет сделано. Теперь слушай: письмо Михаилу Илларионовичу отдай. Я пишу, чтобы он тебя в хорошие места употреблял и долго адъютантом не держал. Скверная должность. Скажи ты ему, что я его помню и люблю. Да напиши, как он тебя примет. Коли хорош будет, служи. Николая Андреича Болконского сын из милости служить ни у кого не будет. Ну, теперь поди сюда.

Он говорил такою скороговоркою, что не доканчивал половины слов, но сын привык понимать его. Он подвел сына к бюро, откинул крышку, выдвинул ящик и вынул исписанную его крупным, длинным и сжатым почерком тетрадь.

\- Должно быть, мне прежде тебя умереть. Знай, тут мои записки, их государю передать после моей смерти. Теперь здесь вот ломбардный билет и письмо. Это премия тому, кто напишет историю суворовских войн. Переслать в академию. Здесь мои ремарки, после меня читай для себя, найдешь пользу.

Андрей не сказал отцу, что верно он проживет еще долго. Он понимал, что этого говорить не нужно.

\- Все исполню, батюшка, - сказал он.

\- Ну, теперь прощай. - Он дал поцеловать сыну свою руку и обнял его. - Помни одно, князь Андрей, - коли тебя убьют, мне старику больно будет... - Он неожиданно замолчал и вдруг крикливым голосом продолжал: - А коли узнаю, что ты повел себя не как сын Николая Болконского, мне будет стыдно.

\- Этого вы могли бы не говорить мне, батюшка, - улыбаясь, сказал сын.

Старик замолчал.

\- Еще я хотел просить вас, - продолжал князь Андрей, - ежели меня убьют и ежели у меня будет сын, не отпускайте его от себя, как я вам вчера говорил, чтоб он вырос у вас, пожалуйста.

\- Жене не отдавать? - сказал старик и радостно засмеялся.

Они молча стояли друг против друга. Быстрые глаза старика прямо были устремлены в глаза сына. Что-то дрогнуло в нижней части лица старого князя.

\- Простись ступай, - вдруг заговорил он. - Ступай! - закричал он сердитым и громким голосом, отворяя дверь кабинета.

\- Что такое, что? - спрашивали княгиня и княжна, увидев князя Андрея и на минуту высунувшуюся фигуру кричавшего сердитым голосом старика в белом халате, без парика и в стариковских очках.

Князь Андрей вздохнул во всю грудь и ничего не отвечал.

\- Ну, - сказал он, обратившись к жене, и это "ну" звучало холодною насмешкою, как будто он говорил: теперь проделывайте ваши штуки.

\- Андрей, уже? - сказала маленькая княгиня, оледенев и со страхом глядя на мужа. Он обнял ее. Она вскрикнула и без чувств упала на его плечо.

Он осторожно отвел плечо, на котором она лежала, заглянул в ее лицо и бережно посадил ее на кресло.

\- Прощай, Мари, - сказал он тихо сестре, поцеловался с нею рука в руку и скорыми шагами вышел из комнаты.

Княгиня лежала в кресле, мадемуазель Бурьен терла ей виски. Княжна Марья, поддерживая невестку, с заплаканными прекрасными глазами, все еще смотрела в дверь, в которую вышел князь Андрей, и крестила его.

Из кабинета слышны были, как выстрелы, часто повторяемые, сердитые звуки стариковского сморкания. Только что князь Андрей вышел, дверь кабинета быстро отворилась, и выглянула строгая фи?гура старика в белом халате.

\- Уехал? Ну и хорошо, - сказал он, сердито посмотрев на бесчувственную маленькую княгиню, укоризненно покачал головою и захлопнул дверь.

 **ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ**

 **I**

В октябре 1805 года русские войска занимали села и города эрцгерцогства Австрийского, и еще новые полки приходили из России и, отягощая постоем жителей, располагались у крепости Браунау. В Браунау была главная квартира Кутузова.

8 октября 1805 года один из только что пришедших в Браунау пехотных полков, ожидая смотра главнокомандующего, стоял в полумиле от города. Несмотря на нерусскую местность и обстановку - фруктовые сады, каменные ограды, черепичные крыши, горы, видневшиеся вдали, - на нерусский народ, с любопытством смотревший на солдат, полк имел точно такой же вид, какой имел всякий русский полк, готовившийся к смотру где-нибудь в середине России. Тяжелые солдаты в мундирах с высоко поднятыми ранцами и перекинутыми через плечо шинелями, и легкие офицеры в мундирах с бившими по ногам шпажками, оглядывая вокруг себя свои знакомые ряды, сзади свои знакомые обозы, спереди еще более знакомые, приглядевшиеся фигуры начальства и еще дальше впереди - коновязи уланского полка и парк батареи, шедшие весь поход вместе с ними, чувствовали себя здесь так же дома, как и в каком бы то ни было уезде России.

С вечера, на последнем переходе, был получен приказ, что главнокомандующий будет смотреть полк на походе. Хотя слова приказа и показались не ясны полковому командиру и возник вопрос, как разуметь слова приказа: в походной форме или нет, - в совете батальонных командиров было решение представить полк в парад?ной форме на том основании, что всегда лучше перекланяться, чем недокланяться, и солдаты, после тридцативерстного перехода, не смыкали глаз, всю ночь чинились, чистились, адъютанты и ротные рассчитывали, отчисляли, и к утру полк, вместо растянутой грязной толпы, какою он был накануне на последнем переходе, представлял стройную массу 3000 людей, из которых каждый знал свое место, свое дело и из которых на каждом каждая пуговка и ремешок были на своем месте и блестели чистотой. Не только наружное было исправно, но ежели бы угодно было главнокомандующему заглянуть под мундиры, то на каждом он увидал бы одинаково чистую рубаху и в каждом ранце нашел бы узаконенное число вещей, "шильце и мыльце", как говорят солдаты. Было только одно обстоятельство, насчет которого никто не мог быть спокоен. Это была обувь. Больше чем у половины людей сапоги были разбиты, и, как ни подшивались эти недостатки, они кололи привычные к порядку военные глаза. Но недостаток этот происходил не от вины полкового командира, так как, несмотря на неоднократные требования, ему не был отпущен товар от австрийского ведомства, а полк прошел 3000 верст.

Полковой командир был пожилой, сангвинический, с седеющими бровями и бакенбардами генерал, плотный и широкий больше от груди к спине, чем от одного плеча к другому. На нем был новый, с иголочки, со слежавшимися складками мундир и густые золотые эполеты, которые как будто не книзу направлялись, а поднимали кверху его тучные плечи. Полковой командир имел вид человека, счастливо совершающего одно из самых торжественных дел жизни. Он похаживал перед фронтом и, похаживая, подрагивал на каждом шагу, слегка изгибаясь спиною. Видно было, что полковой командир любуется своим полком, счастлив им и что все его силы душевные заняты только полком; но, несмотря на то, его подрагивающая походка как будто говорила, что, кроме военных интересов, в душе его немалое место занимают и интересы общественного быта и женский пол.

\- Ну, батюшка, Миколай Митрич, - обратился он с притворною небрежностью к одному батальонному командиру (батальонный командир, улыбаясь, подался вперед. Видно было, что они были счастливы). - Ну, батюшка, Миколай Митрич, досталось на орехи нынче ночью (он подмигнул). Однако, кажется, ничего (он оглянул полк), кажется, полк не из дурных. А? - Он, видимо, иронически говорил это.

Батальонный командир понял веселую иронию и засмеялся.

\- И на Царицыном лугу с поля бы не прогнали. Что? - смеясь, сказал полковой командир.

В это время по дороге из города, по которой были расставлены махальные, показались два верховые. Это были адъютант и казак, ехавший сзади. Полковой командир вгляделся в адъютанта и отвернулся, под видом равнодушия скрывая тревогу, которую вызвало в нем это появление. Он оглянулся только тогда, как адъютант был уже в трех шагах от него, и с тем особенным оттенком учтивости и вместе фамильярности, с каким обращаются полковые командиры с молодыми по годам и чину офицерами, состоящими при главнокомандующих, приготовился выслушать адъютанта.

Адъютант был прислан из главного штаба подтвердить полковому командиру то, что было сказано неясно во вчерашнем приказе, а именно то, что главнокомандующий желал видеть полк совершенно в том положении, в котором он шел, в шинелях, в чехлах и безо всяких приготовлений.

К Кутузову накануне прибыл член гофкригсрата из Вены с предложениями и требованиями идти как можно скорее на соединение с армией эрцгерцога Фердинанда и Макка, и Кутузов, не считавший выгодным это соединение, в числе прочих доказательств, в пользу своего мнения, намеревался показать австрийскому генералу то печальное положение, в котором приходили войска из России.

С этой целью он и хотел выехать навстречу полку, так что, чем хуже было бы положение полка, тем приятнее было бы это главнокомандующему. Хотя адъютант и не знал этих подробностей, однако он передал полковому командиру непременное требование главнокомандующего, чтобы люди были в шинелях и чехлах, а что в противном случае главнокомандующий будет недоволен. Выслушав эти слова, полковой командир опустил голову, молча вздернул плечами и сангвиническим жестом развел руки.

\- Наделали дела, - проговорил он, не поднимая головы. - Вот я вам говорил же, Миколай Митрич, я говорил, что на походе, так в шинелях, - обратился он с упреком к батальонному командиру. - Ах, мой Бог! - прибавил он, но в словах и жесте его не выражалось ни тени досады, а одно усердие к начальству и страх не угодить ему. Он решительно выступил вперед. - Господа ротные командиры! - крикнул он голосом, привычным к команде. - Фельдфебелей!.. Скоро ли пожалуют? - обратился он к приехавшему адъютанту с выражением почтительной учтивости, видимо, относившейся к лицу, про которое он говорил.

\- Через час, я думаю.

\- Успеем переодеть?

\- Не знаю, генерал...

Полковой командир, сам подойдя к рядам, распорядился переодеваньем опять в шинели. Ротные командиры разбежались по ротам, фельдфебели засуетились (шинели были не совсем исправны), и в то же мгновение заколыхались, растянулись и говором загудели прежде правильные молчаливые четырехугольники. Со всех сторон отбегали и подбегали солдаты, подкидывали сзади плечом, через голову перетаскивали ранцы, снимали шинели и, высоко поднимая руки, натягивали их в рукава.

Через полчаса все опять пришло в прежний порядок, только четырехугольники сделались серыми из черных. Полковой командир, опять подрагивающею походкой, вышел вперед полка и издалека оглядел его.

\- Это что еще? Это что! - прокричал он, останавливаясь и загнутою внутрь рукой хватаясь за темляк. - Командира третьей роты к генералу! Командира к генералу! Третьей роты к командиру!.. - послышались голоса по рядам, и адъютант побежал отыскивать замешкавшегося офицера. Когда звуки усердных голосов, перевирая, крича уже: "генерал в третью роту", дошли по назначению, требуемый офицер показался из-за роты, и хотя человек уже пожилой и не имевший привычки бегать, неловко цепляясь носками, рысью направился к генералу. Лицо капитана выражало беспокойство школьника, которому велят сказать не выученный им урок. На красном, очевидно, от невоздержания носу выступили пятна, и рот не находил положения. Полковой командир с ног до головы осматривал капитана, в то время как он, запыхавшись, подходил, по мере приближения сдерживая шаг.

\- Вы скоро людей в сарафаны нарядите? Это что? - крикнул полковой командир, выдвигая нижнюю челюсть и указывая в рядах третьей роты на солдата в шинели цвета фабричного сукна, отличавшегося от других шинелей. - Сами вы где находились? Когда ожидается главнокомандующий, вы отходите от своего места? А?.. Я вас научу, как на смотр людей в казакины одевать!.. А?..

Ротный командир, не спуская глаз с начальника, все больше и больше прижимал свои два пальца к козырьку, как будто в одном этом прижимании он видел теперь свое спасенье. Батальонные командиры и адъютанты стояли несколько сзади и не знали, куда смотреть.

\- Ну, что ж вы молчите? Кто у вас там в венгерца наряжен, - строго шутил полковой командир.

\- Ваше превосходительство...

\- Ну, что "ваше превосходительство"? Ваше превосходительство, ваше превосходительство! А чт\ ваше превосходительство, никому не известно.

\- Ваше превосходительство, это Долохов, разжалованный... - сказал тихо капитан и с таким выражением, как будто для разжалованного могло быть допущено исключение.

\- Что, он в фельдмаршалы разжалован, что ли, или в солдаты? А солдат, так должен быть одет, как все, по форме.

\- Ваше превосходительство, вы сами разрешили ему походом.

\- Разрешил? Разрешил? Вот вы всегда так, молодые люди, - сказал полковой командир, остывая несколько. - Разрешил? Вам что-нибудь скажешь, а вы и... Что? - сказал он, снова раздражаясь. - Извольте одеть людей прилично.

И полковой командир, оглянувшись на адъютанта, своею подра?гивающею походкой, выражавшею все-таки не безучастие к прекрасному полу, направился к полку. Видно было, что его раздражение ему самому понравилось и что он, пройдясь по полку, хотел найти еще предлог своему гневу. Оборвав одного офицера за невычищенный знак, другого за неправильность ряда, он подошел к третьей роте.

\- К-а-а-ак стоишь? Где нога? Нога где? - закричал полковой командир с выражением страдания в голосе, еще человек за пять не доходя до солдата, одетого в синеватую шинель.

Солдат этот, отличавшийся от других свежестью лица и в особенности шеи, медленно выпрямил согнутую ногу и прямо своим светлым и наглым взглядом посмотрел в лицо генерала.

\- Зачем синяя шинель? Долой!.. Фельдфебель! Переодеть его... дря... - он не успел договорить.

\- Генерал, я обязан исполнять приказания, но не обязан переносить... - горячо и поспешно сказал солдат.

\- Во фронте не разговаривать!.. Не разговаривать, не разговаривать!..

\- Не обязан переносить оскорбления, - громко, звучно сказал Долохов с выражением неестественной торжественности, которая неприятно поразила всех слышавших. Глаза генерала и солдата встретились. Генерал замолчал, сердито оттягивая книзу тугой шарф.

\- Извольте переодеться, прошу вас, - сказал он, отходя.

 **II**

\- Едет! - закричал в это время махальный.

Полковой командир, покраснев, подбежал к лошади, дрожащими руками взялся за стремя, перекинул тело, оправился, вынул шпагу и с счастливым решительным лицом, набок раскрыв рот, приготовился крикнуть. Полк встрепенулся, как оправляющаяся птица, и замер.

\- Смир-р-р-на! - закричал полковой командир потрясающим душу голосом, радостным для себя, строгим в отношении к полку и приветливым в отношении к подъезжающему начальнику.

По широкой, обсаженной деревьями, большой бесшоссейной дороге, слегка погромыхивая рессорами, шибкою рысью ехала высокая голубая венская коляска цугом, за коляской скакали свита и конвой кроатов. Подле Кутузова сидел австрийский генерал в странном, среди черных русских, белом мундире. Коляска остановилась у полка. Кутузов и австрийский генерал о чем-то тихо говорили, и Кутузов слегка улыбнулся, в то время как, тяжело ступая, опускал ногу с подножки. Точно как будто и не было этих трех тысяч людей, которые не дыша смотрели на него и на полкового командира.

Раздался крик команды, опять полк, звеня, дрогнул, сделав на караул. В мертвой тишине раздался слабый голос главнокомандующего. Полк рявкнул: "Здравья желаем, ваше го-го-го-го-ство!" И опять все замерло. Сначала Кутузов стоял на одном месте, пока полк двигался, потом Кутузов рядом с белым генералом пешком, сопутствуемый свитою, стал ходить по рядам.

По тому, как полковой командир салютовал главнокомандующему, впиваясь в него глазами, вытягиваясь и подбираясь, как наклоненный вперед ходил за генералами по рядам, едва удерживая подрагивающее движение, как подскакивал при каждом слове и движении главнокомандующего, - видно было, что он исполнял свои обязанности подчиненного еще с большим наслаждением, чем обязанности начальника. Полк, благодаря строгости и старательности полкового командира, был в прекрасном состоянии сравнительно с другими, приходившими в то же время в Браунау. Отсталых и больных было только 217 человек. На вопрос начальника штаба о нуждах полка полковой командир, нагибаясь, осмелился шепотом и с глубоким вздохом доложить, что обувь очень, очень пострадала.

\- Ну, это одна песня везде, - небрежно сказал начальник штаба, улыбаясь наивности генерала и показывая тем, что то, что казалось особенным несчастием полковому командиру, было общею и предвиденною долей всех приходивших войск. - Здесь

оправитесь, коли простоите.

Кутузов прошел по рядам, изредка останавливаясь и говоря по нескольку ласковых слов офицерам, которых он знал по турецкой войне, а иногда и солдатам. Поглядывая на обувь, он несколько раз грустно покачивал головой и указывал на нее австрийскому генералу с таким выражением, что как бы не упрекал в этом никого, но не мог не видеть, как это плохо. Полковой командир каждый раз при этом забегал вперед, боясь упустить слово главнокомандующего касательно полка. Сзади Кутузова в таком расстоянии, что всякое слабо произнесенное слово могло быть услышано, шло человек двадцать свиты. Господа в свите, видимо, вовсе не испытывали к Кутузову того нечеловеческого страха и уважения, которое выказывал полковой командир. Они разговаривали между собой и иногда смеялись. Ближе всех за главнокомандующим шел красивый адъютант. Это был князь Болконский. Рядом с ним шел кавалерийский высокий штаб-офицер, чрезвычайно толстый, с добрым, улыбающимся, красивым лицом и влажными глазами. Громадный офицер этот едва удерживался от смеха, возбуждаемого черноватым гусарским офицером, шедшим подле него. Гусарский офицер, не улыбаясь, не изменяя выражения остановившихся глаз, с серьезным лицом смотрел на спину полкового командира и передразнивал каждое его движение. Каждый раз, как полковой командир вздрагивал и нагибался вперед, точно так же, точь-в-точь так же, вздрагивал и нагибался вперед гусарский офицер. Толстый адъютант смеялся и толкал других, чтоб они смотрели на забавника.

\- Ну, смотри же, - говорил толстый офицер, толкая князя Андрея.

Кутузов шел медленно и вяло мимо тысяч глаз, которые выкатывались из своих орбит, следя за начальником. Поравнявшись с 3-й ротой, он вдруг остановился. Свита, не предвидя этой остановки, невольно надвинулась на него.

\- А, Тимохин! - сказал главнокомандующий, узнавая капитана с красным носом, пострадавшего за синюю шинель.

Казалось, нельзя было вытягиваться больше того, как вытягивался Тимохин, в то время как полковой командир делал ему замечание. Но он в минуту обращения к нему главнокомандующего вытянулся так, что казалось, посмотри на него главнокомандующий еще несколько времени, капитан не выдержал бы, и потому Кутузов, видимо, поняв его положение и желая, напротив, всякого добра капитану, поспешно отвернулся. По пухлому лицу Кутузова пробежала чуть заметная улыбка.

\- Еще измаильский товарищ, - сказал он. - Храбрый офицер. Ты доволен им? - спросил Кутузов у полкового командира.

И полковой командир, отражаясь, как в зеркале, невидимо для себя, в корнете, вздрогнул, подошел вперед и отвечал:

\- Очень доволен, ваше высокопревосходительство.

\- У него была слабость, - сказал Кутузов, улыбаясь и отходя от него. - Пил.

Полковой командир испугался, не виноват ли он в этом, и ничего не ответил. Кутузов по-французски стал рассказывать что-то австрийскому генералу. Корнет в эту минуту заметил лицо капитана с красным носом и подтянутым животом и так похоже передразнил его лицо и позу, что толстый офицер не мог удержать смеха. Кутузов обернулся. Видно было, что корнет мог управлять своим лицом, как хотел; в ту минуту, как Кутузов обернулся, корнет успел сделать гримасу, а вслед за тем принять самое серьезное, почтительное и невинное выражение. Но что-то было искательно неблагородное в его птичьем лице и вертлявой фигуре с высоко поднятыми плечами и длинными худыми ногами. Князь Андрей, поморщившись, отвернулся от него.

Третья рота была последняя, и Кутузов задумался, видимо, припоминая что-то. Князь Андрей выступил из свиты и по-французски тихо сказал:

\- Вы приказали мне напомнить о разжалованном Долохове в этом полку.

\- Где тут Долохов? - сказал Кутузов.

Долохов, уже переодетый в солдатскую серую шинель, не дожидался, чтоб его вызвали. Красивая, стройная фигура белокурого с ясными голубыми глазами солдата выступила из фронта. Он отбивал шаг в таком совершенстве, что искусство его бросалось в глаза и поражало неприятно именно своею чрезмерною отчетливостью. Он подошел к главнокомандующему и сделал на караул.

\- Претензия? - нахмурившись слегка, спросил Кутузов. Долохов не отвечал. Он играл своим положением, не испытывая ни малейшего стеснения, и с видимою радостью заметил, как при вопросе "претензия" вздрогнул и побледнел полковой командир.

\- Это Долохов, - сказал князь Андрей.

\- А! - сказал Кутузов. - Надеюсь, что этот урок тебя исправит, служи хорошенько. Государь милостив. И я не забуду тебя, ежели ты заслужишь.

Голубые открытые глаза смотрели на главнокомандующего так же дерзко, как и на полкового командира, как будто своим выражением разрывая завесу условности, отделявшую так далеко главнокомандующего от солдата.

\- Об одном прошу, ваше высокопревосходительство, - сказал он своим звучным, твердым, не спешащим голосом и с выражением сухого напыщенного восторга. - Прошу дать мне случай за?гладить свою вину и доказать мою преданность государю императору и России.

Долохов оживленно сказал эту театральную речь (он весь вспыхнул, говоря это). Но Кутузов отвернулся. На лице его промелькнула та же улыбка глаз, как и в то время, когда он отвернулся от капитана Тимохина. Он и тут отвернулся и поморщился, как будто хотел выразить этим, что все, что ему сказал Долохов, и все, что он мог сказать ему, он давно, давно знает, что все это прискучило ему и что все это совсем не то, что нужно. Он отвернулся и направился к коляске.

 **III**

Полк разобрался ротами и тронулся по назначенным квартирам невдалеке от Браунау, где надеялся обуться, обшиться и отдохнуть после трудных переходов.

\- Вы на меня не претендуйте, Прохор Игнатыч, - сказал полковой командир, объезжая двигавшуюся к месту 3-ю роту и подъезжая к шедшему впереди ее капитану Тимохину. Лицо полкового командира после счастливого отбытия смотра выражало неудержимую радость. - Служба царская... нельзя... другой раз во фронте оборвешь... (он с радостным волнением хватал за руку Тимохина). Сам извинюсь первый, вы меня знаете... ну... надеюсь... Очень благодарен. - И он опять протянул руку ротному.

\- Помилуйте, генерал, да смею ли я, - отвечал капитан, краснея носом, улыбаясь и раскрывая улыбкой недостаток двух перед?них зубов, выбитых прикладом под Измаилом.

\- Да, господину Долохову передайте, что я его не забуду, чтоб он был спокоен. Да скажите, пожалуйста, я все хотел спросить, что, как себя ведет? И все...

\- По службе очень исправен, ваше превосходительство... ну, характер... - сказал Тимохин.

\- А что, что характер? - спросил полковой командир.

\- Находит, ваше превосходительство, днями, - говорил капитан, - то и умен, и учен, и добр. Как солдаты все любят, ваше превосходительство. А то зверь. В Польше убил было жида, изволите знать...

\- Ну да, ну да, - сказал полковой командир, - все надо пожалеть молодого человека в несчастии. Ведь большие связи... связи... Так вы того...

\- Слушаю, ваше превосходительство, - сказал Тимохин, улыбкой давая чувствовать, что он понимает желания начальника.

\- Ну да, ну да.

Полковой командир отыскал в рядах Долохова и придержал лошадь.

\- До первого дела, эполеты, - обратился он к Долохову.

Долохов оглянулся, ничего не сказал и не изменил выражения своего насмешливо улыбающегося рта.

\- Ну, вот и хорошо, - продолжал полковой командир. - Людям по чарке водки от меня, - прибавил он громко, чтоб солдаты слышали. - Благодарю всех! Слава Богу! - И он, обогнав роту, подъехал к другой.

\- Что ж, он, право, хороший человек, с ним служить можно, - сказал Тимохин субалтерн-офицеру, шедшему подле него.

\- Одно слово, червонный... (полкового командира прозвали червонным королем). Что, про добавочное жалованье не говорили? - спросил субалтерн-офицер.

\- Нет.

\- Плохо.

Счастливое расположение духа полкового командира перешло и к Тимохину. Поговорив с субалтерн-офицером, он подошел к Долохову.

\- Что, батюшка, - сказал он Долохову, - как с главнокомандующим поговорили, так и наш генерал теперь с вами ласков стал.

\- Свинья наш генерал, - сказал Долохов.

\- А вот и не годится так говорить.

\- Что же, коли так.

\- А не годится, вы нас этим обижаете.

\- Вас я не хочу обижать, потому что вы хороший человек, а он...

\- Ну, ну, не годится, - опять перебил серьезно Тимохин.

\- Ну, не буду.

Счастливое расположение духа начальства после смотра перешло и к солдатам. Рота шла весело. Со всех сторон переговаривались солдатские голоса.

\- Как же сказывали, Кутузов кривой, об одном глазу?

\- А то нет! Вовсе кривой.

\- Не... брат, глазастей тебя, и сапоги и подвертки, все оглядел.

\- Как он, братец ты мой, глянет на ноги мне... ну, думаю...

\- А другой-то австрияк с ним был, словно мелом вымазан. Как мука белый. Я чай, как амуницию чистит?

\- А что Федешов, сказывал он, что ли, когда отражение начнется, ты ближе стоял? Говорили все, в Брунове сам Буонапарте стоит.

\- Буонапарте стоит! Ишь врет дура! Чего не знает! Теперь пруссак бунтует. Австрияк его, значит, усмиряет. Как он замирится, тогда и с Буонапартом война откроется. А то, говорит, в Брунове Буонапарте стоит! То-то и видно, что дурак. Ты слушай больше.

\- Вишь, черти, квартирьеры! Пятая рота, гляди, уже в деревню заворачивает, они кашу сварят, а мы еще до места не дойдем.

\- Дай сухарика-то, черт.

\- А табаку-то вчера дал? То-то, брат. Ну, на, Бог с тобой.

\- Хоть бы привал сделали, а то еще верст пять пропрем не емши.

\- То-то любо было, как под Ольмюцем немцы нам коляски подавали. Едешь, знай; важно!

\- А здесь, дружок, народ вовсе оголтелый пошел. Там все как будто поляк был, все русской короны, а нынче, брат, сплошной немец пошел.

\- Песенники вперед! - послышался крик капитана.

И перед ротой с разных рядов выбежало человек двадцать. Барабанщик-запевала обернулся лицом к песенникам и, махнув рукой, затянул протяжную солдатскую песню, начинавшуюся "Не заря ли, солнышко занималося..." и кончавшуюся словами "То-то, братцы, будет слава нам с Каменскиим отцом..." Песня эта была сложена в Турции и пелась теперь в Австрии. Только с тем изменением, что на место "Каменскиим отцом" вставляли слова "Кутузовым отцом".

Оторвав по-солдатски эти последние слова и махнув руками, как будто он бросал что-то на землю, барабанщик, сухой и красивый солдат лет сорока, строго оглянул солдат-песенников и зажмурился. Потом, убедившись, что все глаза устремлены на него, он, как будто осторожно, приподнял обеими руками какую-то невидимую драгоценную вещь над головой, подержал ее так несколько секунд и вдруг отчаянно бросил ее:

\- Ах, вы сени, мои сени...

"Сени новые мои"... - подхватило двадцать голосов, и ложечник, несмотря на тяжесть амуниции, резво выскочил вперед и пошел задом перед ротой, пошевеливая плечами и угрожая кому-то ложками. Солдаты, в такт песни размахивая руками, шли просторным шагом, невольно попадая в ногу. Сзади роты послышались звуки колес, похрускиванье рессор и топот лошадей. Кутузов со свитой возвращался в город. Главнокомандующий дал знак, чтобы люди продолжали идти вольно, и на его лице и на всех лицах его свиты выразилось удовольствие при звуках песни, при виде пляшущего солдата и весело и бойко идущих солдат роты. Во втором ряду, с правого фланга, с которого коляска обгоняла роты, невольно бросался в глаза красавец, голубоглазый, сбитый, широкий солдат, который особенно бойко и грациозно шел в такт песни и весело взглянул на лица проезжающих с таким выражением, как будто он жалел всех, кто не шел в это время с ротой. Гусарский корнет с высоко поднятыми плечами отстал от коляски и подъехал к Долохову.

Гусарский корнет Жерков одно время в Петербурге принадлежал к тому буйному обществу, которым руководил Долохов. За границей Жерков встретил Долохова солдатом, но не счел нужным узнать его. Теперь он с радостью старого друга обратился к нему.

\- Друг сердечный, ты как? - сказал он при звуках песни, равняя шаг своей лошади с шагом роты.

\- Здорово, брат, - отвечал холодно Долохов, - как видишь.

Бойкая песня придавала особенное значение тону развязной веселости, с которой говорил Жерков, и умышленной холодности ответов Долохова.

\- Ну, как ты ладишь с своими, с начальством? - спросил Жерков.

\- Ничего, хорошие люди. Ты как в штаб затесался?

\- Прикомандирован, дежурю.

Они помолчали. "Выпускала сокола, да из правого рукава", - говорила песня, невольно возбуждая бодрое, веселое чувство. Разговор их, вероятно, был бы другой, ежели бы они говорили не при звуках песни.

\- Что, правда, австрийцев побили? - спросил Долохов.

\- А черт их знает, говорят.

\- Я рад, - отвечал Долохов коротко и ясно, как того требовала песня.

\- Что ж, приходи к нам когда вечерком, фараон заложишь, - сказал Жерков.

\- Или у вас денег много завелось?

\- Приходи.

\- Нельзя. Зарок дал. Не пью и не играю, пока не произведут.

\- Да что ж, до первого дела...

\- Там видно будет...

Опять они помолчали.

\- Ты заходи, коли что нужно, все в штабе помогут, - сказал Жерков.

Долохов усмехнулся.

\- Ты лучше не беспокойся. Мне что нужно, я просить не стану, сам возьму, - и Долохов злобно посмотрел в лицо Жеркову.

\- Да что ж, я так...

\- Ну и я так.

\- Прощай.

\- Будь здоров.

...И высоко, и далеко,

На родиму сторону...

Жерков тронул шпорами лошадь, которая раза три, горячась, перебила ногами, не зная, с какой начать, справилась и поскакала, обгоняя роту и догоняя коляску, тоже в такт песни.

 **IV**

Возвратившись со смотра, Кутузов с австрийским генералом прошел в свои кабинет и, кликнув адъютанта, приказал подать себе некоторые бумаги, относившиеся до состояния приходивших войск, и письма, полученные до сих пор от эрцгерцога Фердинанда. Князь Андрей Болконский с требуемыми бумагами вошел в кабинет главнокомандующего. Перед разложенным на столе планом сидели Кутузов и австрийский член гофкригсрата.

\- А... - сказал Кутузов, оглядываясь на Болконского, как будто этим словом приглашая адъютанта подождать, и продолжал по-французски начатый разговор.

\- Я только говорю одно, генерал, - говорил Кутузов с приятным изяществом выражений и интонаций, заставлявшим вслушиваться в каждое неторопливо сказанное слово. Видно было, что Ку?тузов и сам с удовольствием слушал себя. - Я только одно говорю, генерал, что ежели бы дело зависело от моего личного желания, то воля его величества, императора Франца, давно была бы исполнена. Я давно уже присоединился бы к эрцгерцогу. И верьте моей чести, что для меня лично передать высшее начальство армией более меня сведущему и искусному генералу, какими так обильна Австрия, и сложить с себя всю эту тяжкую ответственность, для меня лично было бы отрадой. Но обстоятельства бывают сильнее нас, генерал. - И Кутузов улыбнулся с таким выражением, как будто он говорил: "Вы имеете полное право не верить мне, и даже мне совершенно все равно, верите ли вы мне или нет, но вы не имеете повода сказать мне это. И в этом-то все дело".

Австрийский генерал имел недовольный вид, но не мог не в том же тоне отвечать Кутузову.

\- Напротив, - сказал он ворчливым и сердитым тоном, так противоречившим лестному значению произносимых слов, - напротив, участие вашего превосходительства в общем деле высоко ценится его величеством, но мы полагаем, что настоящее замедление лишает славные русские войска и их главнокомандующих тех лавров, которые они привыкли пожинать в битвах, - закончил он, видимо, приготовленную фразу.

Кутузов поклонился, не изменяя улыбки.

\- А я так убежден и, основываясь на последнем письме, которым почтил меня его высочество эрцгерцог Фердинанд, предполагаю, что австрийские войска, под начальством столь искусного помощника, каков генерал Макк, теперь уже одержали решительную победу и не нуждаются более в нашей помощи, - сказал Кутузов.

Генерал вздрогнул и нахмурился. Хотя и не было положительных известий о поражении австрийцев, но было слишком много обстоятельств, подтверждавших общие невыгодные слухи, и потому предположение Кутузова о победе австрийцев было весьма похоже на насмешку. Но Кутузов кротко улыбался, все с тем же выражением, которое говорило, что он имеет право предполагать это. Действительно, последнее письмо, полученное им из армии Макка, извещало его о победе и о самом выгодном стратегическом положении армии.

\- Дай-ка сюда это письмо, - сказал Кутузов, обращаясь к князю Андрею. - Вот, изволите видеть, - и Кутузов с насмешливою улыбкой на концах губ прочел по-немецки австрийскому генералу следующее место из письма эрцгерцога Фердинанда:

"Мы имеем вполне сосредоточенные силы, около 70 000 человек, так что мы можем атаковать и разбить неприятеля в случае переправы его через Лех. Так как мы уже владеем Ульмом, то мы можем удерживать за собою выгоду командования обоими берегами Дуная, стало быть, ежеминутно, в случае если неприятель не перейдет через Лех, переправиться через Дунай, броситься на его коммуникационную линию, ниже перейти обратно Дунай, и неприятелю, если он вздумает обратить всю свою силу на наших верных союзников, не дать исполнить его намерение. Таким образом, мы будем бодро ожидать времени, когда императорская российская армия совсем изготовится, и затем вместе легко найдем возможность уготовить неприятелю участь, коей он заслуживает".

Кутузов тяжело вздохнул, окончив этот период, и внимательно и ласково посмотрел на члена гофкригсрата.

\- Но вы знаете, ваше превосходительство, мудрое правило, предписывающее предполагать худшее, - сказал австрийский генерал, видимо, желая покончить с шутками и приступить к делу. Он недовольно оглянулся на адъютанта.

\- Извините, генерал, - перебил его Кутузов и тоже поворотился к князю Андрею. - Вот что, мой любезный, возьми ты все донесения от наших лазутчиков у Козловского. Вот два письма от графа Ностица, вот письмо от его высочества эрцгерцога Фердинанда, вот еще, - сказал он, подавая ему несколько бумаг. - И из всего этого чистенько на французском языке составь меморандум, записочку, для видимости всех тех известий, которые мы о действиях австрийской армии имели. Ну, так-то, и представь его превосходительству.

Князь Андрей почтительно наклонил голову в знак того, что понял с первых слов не только то, что было сказано, но и то, что желал бы сказать ему Кутузов. Он собрал бумаги и, отдав общий поклон, тихо шагая по ковру, вышел в приемную.

Несмотря на то, что еще не было трех месяцев, как князь Андрей оставил Россию, он много изменился за это время. В выражении его лица, в движениях, в походке почти не было заметно прежнего притворства, усталости и лени; он имел вид человека, не имеющего времени думать о впечатлении, какое он производил на других, и занятого делом приятным и интересным. Лицо его выражало больше довольства собой и окружающими; улыбка и взгляд его были веселее и привлекательнее.

Кутузов, которого он догнал еще в Польше, принял его очень ласково, обещал ему не забывать его, отличал от других адъютантов, брал с собою в Вену и давал более серьезные поручения. В штабе Кутузова, между товарищами-сослуживцами, и вообще в армии князь Андрей, так же как и в петербургском обществе, имел две совершенно противоположные репутации. Одни, меньшая часть, признавали князя Андрея чем-то особенным от себя и от всех других людей, ожидали от него больших успехов, слушали его, восхищались им и подражали ему. И с этими людьми князь Андрей бывал прост и приятен. Другие, большинство, не любили князя Андрея, считали его надутым, холодным и неприятным человеком. Но с этими людьми князь Андрей умел поставить себя так, что его уважали и даже боялись. Он ближе всех был с двумя людьми: один из них был петербургский товарищ, добродушный, толстый князь Несвицкий. Князь Несвицкий, огромно богатый, беспечный и веселый, кормил и поил весь штаб, постоянно смеялся всему, что похоже было на смешное, и не понимал и не верил в возможность подлости или ненависти к человеку. Другой был человек без имени, из пехотного полка капитан Козловский, не имевший никакого светского образования, даже дурно говоривший по-французски, но который трудом, усердием и умом прокладывал себе дорогу, и в эту кампанию был рекомендован и взят по особым поручениям к главнокомандующему. С ним охотно, хотя и покровительственно, сближался Болконский.

Выйдя в приемную из кабинета Кутузова, князь Андрей с бумагами подошел к Козловскому, который был дежурный и с книгой фортификации сидел у окна. Несколько человек военных в полной форме и с робкими лицами терпеливо ожидали в другой стороне.

\- Ну что, князь? - спросил Козловский.

\- Приказано составить записку, почему нейдем вперед.

\- А почему?

Князь Андрей пожал плечами.

\- Пожалуй, ваша правда, - сказал он

\- Нет известия от Макка? - спросил Козловский.

\- Нет.

\- Ежели бы правда, что он разбит, так пришло бы известие.

\- Непонятно, - сказал князь Андрей.

\- Я вам говорил, князь, завладели нами австрийцы, добра не будет.

Князь Андрей улыбнулся и направился к выходной двери, но в то же время навстречу ему, хлопнув дверью, быстро вошел в приемную высокий, очевидно приезжий, австрийский генерал с повязанною черным платком головой и с орденом Марии-Терезии на шее. Князь Андрей остановился. Высокая фигура австрийского генерала, морщинистое, решительное лицо его и быстрые движения были так поразительны своею важностью и тревожностью, что все бывшие в комнате невольно встали.

\- Генерал-аншеф Кутузов? - быстро проговорил приезжий генерал с резким немецким выговором, оглядываясь на обе стороны и без остановки подходя к двери кабинета.

\- Генерал-аншеф занят, - сказал Козловский торопливо и мрачно, как он всегда исполнял свои обязанности, подходя к неизвест?ному генералу и загораживая ему дорогу от двери. - Как прикажите доложить?

Неизвестный генерал презрительно оглянулся сверху вниз на невысокого ростом Козловского, как будто удивляясь, что его могут не знать.

\- Генерал-аншеф занят, - спокойно повторил Козловский.

Лицо генерала нахмурилось, губы его дернулись и задрожали. Он вынул записную книжку, быстро начертил что-то карандашом, вырвал листок, отдал, быстрыми шагами подошел к окну, бросил свое тело на стул и оглянул всех бывших в комнате, как будто спрашивая, зачем они на него смотрят? Генерал поднял голову, вытянул шею и обратился было к ближе всех от него стоявшему князю Андрею, как будто намереваясь что-то сказать, но тотчас же отвернулся и, как будто небрежно начиная напевать про себя, произвел странный звук, который, однако, тотчас же пресекся. Дверь кабинета отворилась, и на пороге ее показался Кутузов. В то же мгновение генерал с повязанною головой, как будто убегая от опасности, нагнувшись, большими, быстрыми шагами худых ног подвинулся к самому лицу Кутузова. Немолодое, морщинистое лицо его побледнело, и он не мог удержать от нервного дрожания нижнюю губу, в то время как он сорвавшимся, слишком громким голосом произнес дурным выговором по-французски следующие слова:

\- Вы видите несчастного Макка.

Широкое, изуродованное ранами лицо Кутузова, стоявшего в дверях кабинета, несколько мгновений оставалось совершенно неподвижно. Потом, как волна, пробежала по его лицу морщина, лоб разгладился; он почтительно наклонил голову, закрыл глаза, молча пропустил мимо себя Макка и сам за собой затворил дверь.

Слух, уже распространенный прежде, о разбитии австрийцев и о сдаче всей армии под Ульмом, оказывался справедливым. Штабные сообщали друг другу подробности разговора Макка с главнокомандующим, которого никто не мог слышать. Через полчаса уже по разным направлениям были разосланы адъютанты с приказаниями, доказывавшими, что скоро и русские войска, до сих пор бывшие в бездействии, должны будут встретиться с неприятелем.

"Полусумасшедший старый фанатик Макк хотел бороться с величайшим военным гением после Кесаря! - думал князь Андрей, возвращаясь в свою комнату. - Что я говорил Козловскому? Что я писал отцу? - думал он. - Так и случилось". И невольно он испытывал волнующее радостное чувство при мысли о посрамлении самонадеянной Австрии и о том, что через неделю, может быть, придется ему увидеть и принять участие в столкновении русских с французами, впервые после Суворова.

Вернувшись сверху в свою комнату, занимаемую им вместе с Несвицким, князь Андрей положил ненужные уже теперь бумаги на стол и, заложив руки назад, заходил взад и вперед по комнате, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Он боялся гения Бонапарта, который мог оказаться сильнее всей храбрости русских войск, и вместе с тем не мог допустить позора для своего героя. Единственно возможное разрешение этого противоречия состояло в том, чтоб он сам командовал русскою армией против Бонапарта. Но когда это могло быть? Через десять лет, - десять лет, которые кажутся вечностью, когда они составляют больше одной трети прожитой жизни. "Ах! Делай, что должно, пусть будет, что будет", - проговорил он себе вы?бранный им девиз.

Он крикнул слугу, снял мундир, надел шубку и сел за стол. Несмотря на походную жизнь и общую тесную комнату, занимаемую им вместе с Несвицким, князь Андрей был, так же как и в России, щепетилен, точно женщина, занят собой и аккуратен. Несвицкий знал, что ничем нельзя было больше рассердить своего товарища по комнате, как расстройством его вещей, и два стола Болконского, один письменный, уставленный, как в Петербурге, бронзовыми письменными принадлежностями, другой - щеточками, мыльницами, зеркалом, всегда были симметрично убраны и без малейшей пылинки. Со времени своего выезда из Петербурга и, главное, со времени разлуки с женой, князь Андрей вступил в новую эпоху деятельности и как будто вновь переживал молодость. Он много читал и учился. Походная жизнь давала ему немало досуга, и книги, приобретенные им за границей, раскрыли для него новые интересы. В числе этих книг были большею частью философские сочинения. Философия, кроме своего внутреннего интереса, была для него одним из тех пьедесталов гордости, на которые он любил становиться пред другими людьми. Хотя у него и было много различных пьедесталов, с которых он мог сверху вниз смотреть на людей: рождение, связи, богатство, - философия представляла для него такой пьедестал, с которого он мог чувствовать себя выше и таких людей, как сам Кутузов, а чувствовать это было необходимо для душевного спокойствия князя Андрея. Он взял последнее, лежавшее у него на столе до половины разрезанное, сочинение Канта и принялся читать. Но мысль его была далеко, беспрестанно представлялась ему его любимая мечта - знамя Аркольского моста.

\- Ну, брат, за мной бутылка, - сказал, входя в комнату огромный, толстый Несвицкий, как и всегда сопровождаемый Жерковым. - Какова штука с Макком?

\- Да, неприятные четверть часа провел он теперь наверху, - сказал князь Андрей.

(Между ними было пари. Князь Андрей утверждал, что Макк будет разбит. Он выиграл.)

\- Я говорил. Макк в зубах завязнет, - сказал Жерков, но шутка его не понравилась. Князь Андрей холодно оглянулся на него и обратился к Несвицкому.

\- Что слышал, когда выступают? - сказал он.

\- Вторую дивизию послали передвинуть, - сказал Жерков со своею заискивающею манерой.

\- А! - сказал князь Андрей, отвернулся и стал читать.

\- Ну, будет тебе философствовать, - крикнул Несвицкий, бросаясь на кровать и отдуваясь, - потолкуем-ка. Как я хохотал сейчас! Можешь себе представить, только мы вышли, Штраух идет. Надо было видеть, что Жерков перед ним выделывал.

\- Ничего, я отдавал честь союзнику, - проговорил Жерков, и Несвицкий захохотал так, что кровать под ним затрещала.

Штраух, австрийский генерал, присланный из Вены для наблюдения за продовольствиями русской армии, почему-то полюбился Жеркову. Он и передразнивал его весьма похоже, и каждый раз, как встречался с ним, вытягивался, представляя, что он его боится, и каждый раз, как мог найти случай, заговаривал с ним на ломаном немецком языке, представляя из себя наивного дурачка, к большому удовольствию Несвицкого.

\- Ах да! - сказал Несвицкий, обращаясь к князю Андрею, - кстати о Штраухе. Тут тебя давно ждет офицер пехотный.

\- Какой офицер?

\- Помнишь, тебя посылали следствие производить, корову что ли он утащил у немцев.

\- Что ж ему нужно? - морщась, сказал князь Андрей, поворачивая кольцо на своей маленькой белой руке.

\- Жалкий такой, просить тебя пришел. Жерков, как он? Ну, как он говорил?

Жерков сделал гримасу и начал представлять офицера.

\- Я... совсем не то... солдаты... купили скотину, потому что хозяева... Скотина... хозяева... скотина...

Князь Андрей встал и надел мундир.

\- Нет, ты замни как-нибудь, - сказал Несвицкий. - Ей-богу, такой жалкий.

\- Я ни заминать, ни подводить никого и ничего не хочу. Меня послали, я сказал, что было. И мерзавцев я никогда не жалею и не смеюсь над ними, - прибавил он, глядя на Жеркова.

Поговорив с офицером, он высокомерно объяснил ему, что он никакого с ним личного дела не имеет и не желает иметь.

\- Ведь вы сами знаете, ваш... князь, - говорил офицер, который, видимо, находился в недоумении, как ему обращаться с этим адъютантом: он боялся одинаково и унижаться, и не быть достаточно вежливым, - ведь вы сами знаете, князь, что походом бывали дни, что солдаты не емши, ну, как запретить... вы сами посудите...

\- Ежели вы требуете моего личного убеждения, - сказал князь Андрей, - то я вам скажу, что, по моему мнению, мародерство всегда есть важный проступок, а в земле союзников нет за него достаточно строгого наказания. Но, главное, вы поймите, что я ничего не могу сделать; мое дело доложить главнокомандующему, что я нашел. Не могу же я для вас лгать. - И, улыбнувшись этой странной мысли, он поклонился офицеру и пошел назад. Возвращаясь к себе, он увидел идущих по коридору генерала Штрауха и члена гофкригсрата. Навстречу им шли Несвицкий и Жерков.

По широкому коридору было достаточно места, чтобы генералы могли и обойти двух офицеров, но Жерков, отталкивая рукою Несвицкого, запыхавшимся голосом проговорил:

\- Идут!.. идут!.. посторонитесь, дорогу! пожалуйста, дорогу!

Генералы проходили с видом желания избавиться от утруждающих почестей. На лице Жеркова выразилась вдруг глупая улыбка радости, которой он как будто не мог удержать.

\- Ваше превосходительство, - сказал он по-немецки, выдвигаясь вперед и обращаясь к австрийскому генералу. - Имею честь поздравить. - Он наклонил голову и неловко, как дети, которые учатся танцевать, стал расшаркиваться то одной, то другой ногой.

Генерал, член гофкригсрата, строго оглянулся на него, но, заметив серьезность глупой улыбки, не мог отказать в минутном внимании. Он прищурился, показывая, что слушает.

\- Имею честь поздравить, генерал Макк приехал совсем здоров, только немного тут зашибся, - прибавил он, сияя улыбкой и указывая на свою голову.

Генерал нахмурился, отвернулся и пошел дальше.

\- Боже мой, как наивен, - сказал он сердито, отойдя несколько шагов.

Несвицкий с хохотом обнял князя Андрея и повлек его в свою комнату. Вслед за Несвицким в комнату вошел князь Андрей и, не обращая внимания на его хохот, подошел к своему столу и сбросил с него на пол лежавшую фуражку Жеркова.

\- Нет, что за рожа! - сквозь смех говорил Несвицкий. - Это чудесно! Только немного тут зашибся... ха, ха, ха!.

\- Ничего смешного нет, - сказал князь Андрей.

\- Как не смешно? Одна рожа чего ст\ит...

\- Ничего смешного. Я не большой друг австрийцев, но есть приличия, которых может не знать этот негодяй, но которые мне и тебе д\лжно соблюдать.

\- Полно, он сейчас войдет, - испуганно перебил Несвицкий.

\- Мне все равно. Как это хорошо нас выказывает перед союзниками, как тут много такта!.. Офицер этот, который украл корову для роты, право, не хуже твоего Жеркова. Тот, по крайней мере, нуждался в этой корове.

\- Да как ты хочешь, братец, это все очень жалко, а все-таки смешно. Ежели бы ты...

\- Ничего смешного. Сорок тысяч человек погибло, и союзная нам армия уничтожена, а вы можете при этом шутить, - сказал он, как будто этою французскою фразой закрепляя свое мнение. - Это простительно ничтожному мальчишке, как вот этот господин, которого вы сделали себе другом, но не вам, не вам, - сказал князь Андрей по-русски, выговаривал это слово с французским акцентом, заметив, что Жерков вошел в комнату. Он подождал, не ответит ли что-нибудь корнет. Но корнет ничего не отвечал, взял свою фуражку и, подмигнув Несвицкому, вышел.

\- Приходи же обедать, - крикнул Несвицкий. Князь Андрей пристально посмотрел на корнета, и когда он скрылся, сел за стол.

\- Я тебе давно хотел сказать, - обратился он к Несвицкому, который с улыбкой в глазах смотрел теперь на князя Андрея. Казалось, для него всякое развлечение было приятно, и он теперь не без удовольствия слушал звук голоса и речь князя Андрея.

\- Я тебе давно хотел сказать, твоя страсть со всеми быть фамильярным, и кормить, и поить без разбора всех на свете. Все это прекрасно, и хоть я с тобой живу, для меня это не стеснительно, потому что я этим господам умею дать почувствовать их место. И я говорю не для себя, а для тебя. Со мною ты можешь шутить. Мы понимаем друг друга и знаем границы шуток, а с этим Жерковым нельзя быть фамильярным. Его цель только в том, чтобы как-нибудь выскочить, получить крестик, да чтобы ты его даром кормил и поил; дальше он ничего не видит и готов тебя забавлять чем угодно, не соображая значения своих шуток, а тебе этого нельзя.

\- Ну, что ж, он добрый малый, - заступаясь, сказал Несвицкий, - добрый малый.

\- Этих Жерковых можно после обеда подпоить и заставить представлять комедии, это я понимаю, но не дальше.

\- Ну, полно, брат, ну, неловко... Да что же, ну не буду, да только замолчи! - закричал, смеясь, Несвицкий и, вскочив с дивана, обнял и поцеловал князя Андрея. Князь Андрей улыбнулся, как учитель ласкающемуся школьнику.

\- У меня внутренность переворачивается, когда эти Жерковы лезут к тебе в интимность. Ему хочется подняться и очиститься в сближении с тобой, и он не очистится, а только тебя запачкает.

 **V**

Гусарский Павлоградский полк стоял в двух милях от Браунау. Эскадрон, в котором юнкером служил Николай Ростов, расположен был в немецкой деревне Зальценек. Эскадронному командиру, ротмистру Денисову, известному всей кавалерийской дивизии под именем Васьки Денисова, была отведена лучшая квартира в деревне. Юнкер Ростов, с тех самых пор, как он догнал полк в Польше, жил вместе с эскадронным командиром.

8-го октября, в тот самый день, когда в главной квартире все было поднято на ноги известием о поражении Макка, в штабе эскадрона походная жизнь спокойно шла по-старому. Денисов, проигравший всю ночь в карты, еще спал, когда Ростов, рано утром, верхом, вернулся домой в рейтузах и гусарской куртке. Ростов подъехал к крыльцу, толканув лошадь, гибким молодым жестом скинул ногу, постоял на стремени, как будто не желая расстаться с лошадью, наконец, спрыгнул и, обернув свое разрумяненное, загорелое, с пробивавшимися усиками лицо, крикнул вестового.

\- А, Бондаренко, друг сердечный, - проговорил он бросившемуся стремглав к его лошади гусару. - Выводи, дружок, - сказал он с тою братскою веселою нежностью, с которой обращаются со всеми хорошие молодые люди, когда они счастливы.

\- Слушаю, ваше сиятельство, - отвечал хохол, встряхивая весело головой.

\- Смотри же, выводи хорошенько!

Другой гусар бросился тоже к лошади, но Бондаренко уже перекинул поводья трензеля. Видно было, что юнкер давал хорошо на водку и что услужить ему было выгодно. Ростов погладил лошадь по шее, потом по крупу и остановился на крыльце.

"Славно" - сказал он сам себе, улыбаясь и придерживая саблю, вбежал на крыльцо и пристукнул каблуками и шпорами, как делают в мазурке. Хозяин-немец, в фуфайке и колпаке, с вилами, которыми он вычищал навоз, выглянул из коровника. Лицо немца вдруг просветлело, как только он увидал Ростова. Он весело улыбнулся и подмигнул: "Прекрасно, доброго утра!" - повторял он, видимо, находя удовольствие в приветствии молодого человека.

\- Уже за работой, - сказал Николай все с тою же радостною братскою улыбкой, какая не сходила с его оживленного лица. - Ура австрийцы! Ура русские! Император Александр ура! - обратился он к немцу, повторяя слова, говоренные часто немцем-хозяином. Немец засмеялся, вышел совсем из двери коровника, сдернул колпак и, взмахнув им над головой, закричал:

\- И весь свет ура!

Ростов сам, так же как немец, взмахнул фуражкой над головой и, смеясь, закричал: "И весь свет ура!" Хотя не было никакой причины к особенной радости ни для немца, вычищавшего свой коровник, ни для Николая, ездившего со взводом за сеном; оба человека эти с счастливым восторгом и братскою любовью посмотрели друг на друга, потрясли головами в знак взаимной любви и, улыбаясь, разошлись, немец - в коровник, a Николай - в избу, которую занимал с Денисовым.

Накануне офицеры этого эскадрона собирались у ротмистра

4-го эскадрона в другой деревне и провели у него ночь за картами. Ростов там был, но уехал рано. Несмотря на все его желание быть вполне гусаром и товарищем, он не мог пить больше стакана вина, не делаясь больным, и засыпал за картами. Денег у него было слишком достаточно, так что он не знал, куда девать их, и не понимал удовольствия выигрывать. Каждый же раз, как он, по совету офицеров, ставил карту, он выигрывал деньги, которые ему были не нужны, и замечал, как это было неприятно тому, чьи были деньги, но помочь этому не мог. Ростов, несмотря на то, что эскадронный командир никогда не делал ему замечаний по службе, решил сам про себя, что в военной службе важнее всего добросовестность в исполнении обязанности, и объявил всем офицерам, что он счел бы себя дрянью, ежели бы он позволил себе когда-нибудь пропустить очередь дежурства или командировки. Впоследствии дежурства и унтер-офицерская служба, к которой никто не принуждал его, становились тяжелы для него, но он помнил сказанное неосторожно слово и не изменил ему. По унтер-офицерской службе, получив с вечера повестку от вахмистра, он велел себя разбудить до зари и вместе со взводом ходил за сеном. Денисов еще спал, а он уже успел наговориться с гусарами, насмотреться на немку, дочь школьного учителя в Зальценеке, проголодаться и прийти в то счастливое состояние духа, в котором все люди добры, милы и приятны. Он, слегка побрякивая солдатскими шпорами, ходил взад и вперед по скрипучему полу, поглядывая на спящего, с головой укутанного Денисова. Ему хотелось поговорить. Денисов кашлянул и повернулся. Он подошел к нему и дернул за одеяло.

\- Пора, Денисов! Пора! - крикнул он.

Из-под одеяла быстро выскочила черная, обросшая волосами мохнатая голова с красными щеками и блестящими чернейшими глазами.

"Пог'а! - закричал Денисов, не выговаривая р. - Что пог'а? Пог'а уйти к чег'ту из этого... колбасного цаг'ства! Такого несчастия! такого несчастия! Как ты уехал, так и пошло. Пг'одулся я, бг'ат, вчег'а, как сукин сын!.. Эй, чаю!

Денисов вскочил своими карими голыми ногами, обросшими как у обезьяны, черными волосами, и, сморщившись, как бы улыбаясь и выказывая свои короткие крепкие зубы, начал обеими руками лохматить как лес взбитые черные густые волосы и усы.

С первых слов Денисова видно было, что ему невесело на душе, и что он телом слаб от вина и бессонных ночей, и что приемы веселости были не потребностью его, а привычкой.

\- Черт меня дернул пойти к этой крысе (прозвище офицера), - растирая себе обеими руками лоб и лицо, говорил Денисов. - Можешь себе представить, вчера, как ты ушел, ни одной карты, ни одной, ни одной карты не дал, - говорил Денисов, возвышая голос до крика и весь багровея от волнения.

Денисов был один из тех людей, которые постоянно два раза в год пускали себе кровь и назывались горячими.

\- Ну, полно, дело прошлое, - сказал Ростов, замечая, что Денисов начинает горячиться при одном воспоминании о своем несчастии. - Давай лучше чай пить.

Видно было, что Ростов еще не свыкся с своим положением и ему приятно было говорить ты такому старому человеку. Но Денисов уже расходился, глаза его налились кровью, он взял подаваемую ему закуренную трубку, сжал в кулак, рассыпая огонь, бил ею по полу, продолжая кричать.

\- Нет, это надо мной чертовское несчастие - семпель даст, пароль бьет, семпель даст, пароль бьет.

Он рассыпал огонь, разбил трубку, бросил ее и замахнулся на денщика. Но через минуту, когда Ростов обратился к нему, горячка уже прошла.

\- А я как проехался славно. Мы мимо того парка прошли, где учителева дочка, помнишь?.. - сказал Ростов, краснея и улыбаясь.

\- Это кровь молодая-то, - уже тихо сказал Денисов, хватая юнкера за руку и потрясая ее. - Краснеет юноша, даже противно...

\- Опять видел...

\- Ну, брат, и я, видно, теперь за прекрасный пол примусь - денег нет, играть баста. Никита, дай-ка, дружок, мне кошелек, - сказал он денщику, которого чуть не прибил. - Вот так. Эка дубина, черт! Где роешься? Под подушкой. Ну, спасибо, голубчик, - сказала он, принимая кошелек и высыпая на стол несколько золотых. - Эскадронные, фуражные, все тут, - сказал он. - Должно быть, фуражных одних сорок пять. Да нет, что считать! Не поднимешься.

Он отодвинул золотые.

\- Что ж, возьми у меня, - сказал Ростов.

\- Коли в воскресенье не привезут жалованье, скверно! - проговорил Денисов, не отвечая Ростову.

\- Да возьми у меня, - проговорил Ростов, краснея, это всегда бывает с очень молодыми людьми, когда дело касается денег. У него неясно мелькнула мысль о том, что Денисов уже должен ему, и мысль, что Денисов оскорбляет его, не принимая его предложения.

Лицо Денисова опустилось и стало грустно.

\- Вот что! Возьми у меня Бедуина, - сказал он серьезно, подумав несколько. - Я сам за него в России полторы тысячи дал, за ту же цену тебе отдам. Заветного ничего, кроме сабли. Бери! По рукам...

\- Ни за что не возьму. Лучшая лошадь в полку, - сказал Ростов, опять вспыхивая.

Бедуин была действительно прекрасная лошадь, и Ростов очень бы хотел иметь ее, но и совестно было перед Денисовым. Он чувствовал себя как будто виноватым за то, что у него есть деньги. Денисов замолчал и стал опять задумчиво лохматить волосы.

\- Эй, кто там? - обратился он к двери, заслышав остановившиеся шаги толстых сапог с бряцанием шпор, и почтительное покашливанье.

\- Вахмистр! - сказал Никита. Денисов сморщился еще больше.

\- Скверно, - проговорил он. - Ростов, сочти, голубчик, сколько там осталось, да брось кошелек под подушку, - сказал он, выходя к вахмистру.

Ростов, уже воображая себя корнетом на купленном Бедуине в замке эскадрона, начал считать деньги, машинально откладывая и равняя кучками старые и новые золотые (старых было семь, а новых шестнадцать).

\- А! Телянин! Здорово! Вздули меня вчера, - послышался грустный голос Денисова в другой комнате.

\- У кого? У Быкова, у крысы?.. Я знал, - сказал другой тоненький голос, и вслед за тем в комнату вошел поручик Телянин, щеголеватый, маленький офицер того же эскадрона.

Ростов кинул под подушку кошелек и пожал протянутую ему влажную маленькую руку. Телянин был перед походом за что-то переведен из гвардии. Его не любили в эскадроне за его чопорность. Ростов купил у него свою лошадь.

\- Ну что, молодой кавалерист, как вам мой Грачик служит? - спросил он. Поручик никогда не смотрел в глаза человеку, с кем говорил; глаза его постоянно перебегали с одного предмета на другой. - Я видел, вы нынче проехали...

\- Да ничего, конь добрый, - отвечал Ростов серьезным тоном опытного кавалериста, несмотря на то, что лошадь, купленная им за семьсот рублей, была испорчена ногами и не стоила половины этой цены. - Припадать стала на левую переднюю... - прибавил он.

\- Треснуло копыто? Это ничего. Я вас научу, покажу, заклепку какую положить.

Глаза Телянина не успокаивались, несмотря на то, что вся его небольшая фигурка принимала лениво-небрежную позу и тон его речи был слегка насмешливо-покровительственный.

\- Не хотите ли чаю? И покажите, пожалуйста, как это заклепка-то, - сказал Ростов.

\- Покажу, покажу, это не секрет. А за лошадь благодарить будете.

\- Так я велю привести лошадь. - И Ростов вышел, чтобы привести.

В сенях Денисов в архалуке, с трубкой, скорчившись на пороге, сидел перед вахмистром, который что-то докладывал.

Увидав Ростова, Денисов сморщился и, указывая через плечо большим пальцем в комнату, в которую прошел Телянин, поморщился и с отвращением тряхнулся.

\- Ох, не люблю молодца, - сказал он, не стесняясь присутствием вахмистра.

Ростов пожал плечами, как будто говоря: "И я тоже, да что ж делать", - и, распорядившись, вернулся к Телянину.

Телянин сидел все в той же ленивой позе, в которой его оставил Ростов, потирая маленькие белые руки.

\- Вот стояночка-то - ни одного дома, ни одной женщины не видал, с тех пор как из Польши, - сказал Телянин, вставая и небрежно оглядываясь вокруг себя. - Что же, велели привести лошадь? - прибавил он.

\- Велел.

\- Да пойдемте сами.

\- А что ж чаю?

\- Нет, не хочу. Я ведь зашел только спросить Денисова о вчерашнем приказе. Получили, Денисов?

\- Нет еще. А вы куда?

\- Вот хочу молодого человека научить, как ковать лошадь, - сказал Телянин.

Они вышли на крыльцо и в конюшню. Поручик показал, как делать заклепку, и ушел к себе.

Когда Ростов вернулся, на столе стояла водка и ветчина, и Денисов, одетый, быстрыми шагами ходил взад и вперед по комнате. Он мрачно посмотрел в лицо Ростову.

\- Редко кого не люблю, - сказал Денисов, - а этот мне Телянин противен, как молоко с сахаром. Надул он тебя с Грачиком своим, это верно. Пойдем в конюшню. Возьми Бедуина, все равно, сейчас из полы в полу, и две бутылки шампанского.

Ростов опять разгорелся, как девушка.

\- Нет, пожалуйста, Денисов... Я ни за что не возьму лошадь.

А ежели ты у меня не возьмешь деньги по-товарищески, ты меня обидишь. Право, у меня есть.

Денисов поморщился, отвернулся и стал лохматить волосы. Ему, видно, неприятно было.

\- Ну, быть по-твоему!

Ростов хотел достать деньги.

\- После, после, еще есть. Чучела, пошли вахмистра, - крикнул Денисов Никите, - надо ему деньги отдать.

И он пошел к постели, чтобы достать из-под подушки кошелек.

\- Ты куда положил?

\- Под нижнюю подушку.

\- Я под нижней и смотрю.

Денисов скинул обе подушки на пол. Кошелька не было.

\- Вот чудо-то!

\- Постой, ты не уронил ли, - сказал Ростов, по одной поднимая подушки и вытрясая их. Он скинул и отряхнул одеяло. Кошелька не было.

\- Уж не забыл ли я. Нет, я еще подумал, что ты точно клад под голову кладешь, - сказал Ростов. - Я тут положил кошелек. Где он? - обратился он к слуге.

\- Я не входил. Где положили, там и должен быть.

\- Да нет...

\- Вы все так, бросите куда, да и забудете. В карманах посмотрите.

\- Нет, коли бы я не подумал про клад, - сказал Ростов, - а то я помню, что положил.

Никита перерыл всю постель, заглянул под нее, под стол, перерыл всю комнату, кошелька не было. Денисов, перерыв карманы, молча следил за движениями Никиты и, когда Никита удивленно развел руками, говоря, что в кармане нет, он оглянулся на Ростова.

\- Ростов, ты школьнич...

Он не договорил. Ростов, с обеими руками в карманах, стоял, опустив голову. Почувствовав на себе взгляд Денисова, он поднял глаза и в то же мгновение опустил их. В то же мгновение вся кровь его, бывшая запертою где то ниже горла, хлынула ему в лицо и глаза. Молодой человек, видимо, не мог перевести дыхание. Денисов поспешно отвернулся, сморщился и стал лохматить себе волосы.

\- И в комнате-то никого не было, окромя поручика, да вас самих. Тут где-нибудь.

\- Ну, ты, чертова кукла, поворачивайся, ищи, - вдруг закричал Денисов, побагровев и с угрожающим жестом бросаясь на денщика. - Чтоб был кошелек, а то запорю!

Ростов, задыхаясь и обходя взглядом Денисова, стал застегивать куртку, подстегнул саблю и надел фуражку

\- Ну, чертов сын. Я тебе говорю, чтоб был кошелек, - кричал Денисов, бессмысленно тряся за плечи денщика и толкая его об стену.

\- Денисов, оставь его. Я сейчас приду, - сказал Ростов, подходя к двери и не поднимая глаз.

\- Ростов! Ростов! - закричал Денисов, так что жилы, как веревки, вздулись у него на шее и лбу. - Я тебе говорю, ты с ума сошел, я этого не позволю. - И Денисов схватил за руку Ростова. - Кошелек здесь, спущу шкуру со всех денщиков, и будет здесь.

\- А я знаю, где кошелек, - отвечал Ростов дрожащим голосом. Они взглянули друг другу в глаза.

\- А я тебе говорю, не делай этого, - закричал, надрываясь Денисов и бросаясь к юнкеру, чтобы удержать его, - я тебе говорю, черт их подери эти деньги! Это не может быть, я не допущу этого. Ну, пропали, черт с ними... - Но, несмотря на решительный смысл слов, мохнатое лицо ротмистра выражало теперь уже нерешительность и страх. Ростов вырвал свою руку и с такою злобой, как будто Денисов был величайший враг его, прямо и твердо устремил на него глаза.

\- Ты понимаешь ли, что говоришь? - сказал он дрожащим голосом. - Кроме меня никого не было в комнате. Стало быть, ежели не то, так...

Он не мог договорить и выбежал из комнаты.

\- Ах, черт с тобой и со всеми, - были последние слова, которые слышал Ростов.

Он пришел на квартиру Телянина.

\- Барина дома нет, в штаб уехали, - сказал ему денщик Телянина. - Или что случилось? - прибавил денщик, удивляясь на расстроенное лицо юнкера.

\- Нет, ничего.

\- Немного не застали, - сказал денщик.

Штаб находился в трех верстах от Зальценека. Ростов, не заходя домой, взял лошадь и поехал в штаб.

В деревне, занимаемой штабом, был трактир, посещаемый офицерами.

Ростов приехал в трактир, у крыльца он увидал лошадь Телянина.

Во второй комнате трактира сидел поручик за блюдом сосисок с бутылкой.

\- А, и вы заехали, юноша, - сказал он, улыбаясь и высоко поднимая брови.

\- Да, - сказал Ростов, как будто выговорить это слово стоило ему большого труда, и сел за соседний стол.

Оба молчали, в комнате никого не было, и слышались только звуки ножа о тарелку и чавканье поручика. Когда Телянин кончил завтрак, он вынул из кармана двойной кошелек, изогнутыми кверху маленькими белыми пальцами раздвинул кольца, достал золотой и, приподняв брови, отдал деньги слуге.

\- Пожалуйста, поскорее, - сказал он.

Золотой был новый. Ростов встал и подошел к Телянину.

\- Позвольте посмотреть мне кошелек, - сказал он тихим, чуть слышным голосом.

С бегающими глазами, но все с поднятыми бровями, Телянин подал кошелек.

\- Это сувенир панночки одной... да... - сказал он и вдруг побледнел. - Посмотрите, юноша, - прибавил он.

Ростов взял в руки кошелек и посмотрел на него и на деньги, которые были в нем, и на Телянина. Поручик оглядывался кругом по своей привычке и, казалось, вдруг стал очень весел.

\- Коли будем в Вене, все там оставлю, а теперь и девать некуда в этих дрянных городишках, - сказал он. - Ну, давайте, юноша, я пойду.

Ростов молчал.

\- Что, вы покупаете лошадь у Денисова? Хорош конь, - продолжал Телянин. - Давайте же. - Он протянул руку и взялся за кошелек. Ростов выпустил его. Телянин взял кошелек и стал опускать его в карман рейтуз, и брови его небрежно поднялись, а рот слегка раскрылся, как будто он говорил: "Да, кладу в карман свой кошелек, и это очень просто, и никому до этого дела нет".

\- Ну что, юноша? - сказал он, вздохнув, и из-под приподнятых бровей взглянул в глаза Ростова. Какой-то свет глаз с быстротою электрической искры перебежал из глаз Телянина в глаза Ростова и обратно, обратно и обратно, все в одно мгновение.

\- Подите сюда, - проговорил Ростов, хватая Телянина за руку. Он почти притащил его к окну. - Вы вор! - прошептал он ему над ухом.

\- Что?.. Что?.. Как вы смеете? Что?.. - Но эти слова звучали жалобным, отчаянным криком и мольбой о прощении. Как только Ростов услыхал этот звук голоса, с души его свалился огромный камень сомнения. Он почувствовал радость, и в то же мгновение ему стало так жалко несчастного, стоявшего перед ним человека, что слезы выступили ему на глаза.

\- Здесь люди, Бог знает что могут подумать, - бормотал Телянин, схватывая фуражку и направляясь в небольшую пустую комнату. - Объяснитесь, что с вами?

Когда они вошли в эту комнату, Телянин был бледен, сер, мал ростом и как будто после тяжелой болезни похудел.

\- Вы нынче украли кошелек из-под подушки Денисова, - сказал Ростов с расстановкой. Телянин хотел что-то сказать. - Я это знаю, и я это докажу.

\- Я...

Серое лицо, потерявшее всю миловидность, начало дрожать всеми мускулами, глаза бегали не по-старому, а уже где-то внизу, не поднимаясь до лица Ростова, и послышались всхлипыванья.

\- Граф!.. не губите... молодого человека... вот эти несчастные... деньги, возьмите их... - Он бросил их на стол. - У меня отец старик, мать!..

Ростов взял деньги, избегая взгляда Телянина, и, не говоря ни слова, пошел из комнаты. Но у двери он остановился и вернулся назад.

\- Боже мой, - сказал он со слезами на глазах, - как вы могли это сделать?

\- Граф, - умилительно сказал Телянин, приближаясь к юнкеру.

\- Не трогайте меня, - проговорил Ростов, отстраняясь. - Ежели вам нужда, возьмите эти деньги. - Он швырнул ему кошелек. - Не дотрагивайтесь до меня, не дотрагивайтесь! - И Ростов выбежал из трактира, едва скрывая слезы.

Вечером того же дня на квартире Денисова шел оживленный разговор офицеров эскадрона.

\- А я говорю вам, Ростов, что вам надо извиниться перед полковым командиром, - говорил, обращаясь к пунцово-красному, взволнованному Ростову, высокий штаб-ротмистр с седеющими волосами, огромными усами и крупными чертами морщинистого лица. Штаб-ротмистр Кирстен был два раза разжалован в солдаты за дела чести и два раза выслуживался. Человек, не верящий в Бога, был бы менее странен в полку, чем человек, не уважающий штаб-ротмистра Кирстена.

\- Я никому не позволю себе говорить, что я лгу! - вскрикнул Ростов. - Он сказал мне, что я лгу, а я сказал ему, что он лжет. Так с тем и останется. На дежурство может меня назначать хоть каждый день, и под арест сажать, а извиняться меня никто не заставит, потому что ежели он как полковой командир считает недостойным себя дать мне удовлетворение, так...

\- Да вы постойте, батюшка, вы послушайте меня, - перебил штаб-ротмистр своим басистым голосом, спокойно разглаживая свои длинные усы. - Вы при других офицерах говорите полковому командиру, что офицер украл.

\- Не могу и не умею быть дипломатом, я не виноват, что разговор зашел при других офицерах. Я затем в гусары и пошел, думал, что здесь не нужно тонкостей, а он мне говорит, что я лгу... так пусть даст мне удовлетворение...

\- Это все хорошо, никто не думает, что вы трус, да не в том дело. Спросите у Денисова, похоже это на что-нибудь, чтобы юнкер требовал удовлетворения у полкового командира?

Денисов, закусив ус, с мрачным видом слушал разговор, видимо, не желая вступать в него. На вопрос штаб-ротмистра он отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Я тебе сказал, - обратился он к штаб-ротмистру, - суди ты, как знаешь. Я знаю только, что, кабы я вас не слушал и размочалил бы давно голову этому воришке (с самого начала мне его дух противен был), так ничего бы не было, и не было бы всей этой истории, сраму.

\- Ну, да дело сделано, - продолжал штаб-ротмистр. - Вы при офицерах говорите полковому командиру про эту пакость. Богданыч (Богданычем называли полкового командира) вас осадил, вы наговорили ему глупостей, и надо вам извиниться.

\- Ни за что! - крикнул Ростов.

\- Не думал я этого от вас, - серьезно и строго сказал штаб-ротмистр.- Вы не хотите извиниться, а вы, батюшка, не только перед ним, а перед всем полком, перед всеми нами, вы кругом виноваты. А вот как: кабы вы подумали да посоветовались, как обойтись с этим делом, а то вы прямо, да при офицерах и бухнули. Что теперь делать полковому командиру? Надо отдать под суд офицера и замарать весь полк? Из-за одного негодяя весь полк осрамить? Так, что ли, по-вашему? А по-нашему - не так. И Богданыч молодец, он вам сказал, что вы неправду говорите. Неприятно, да что делать, батюшка, сами наскочили. А теперь, как дело хотят замять, так вы из-за фанаберии какой-то не хотите извиниться, а хотите все рассказать. Вам обидно, что вы подежурите, да что вам извиниться перед старым и честным офицером? Какой бы там ни был Богданыч, а все честный и храбрый старый полковник, так вам обидно, а замарать полк вам ничего? - Голос штаб-ротмистра начинал дрожать. - Вы, батюшка, в полку без году неделя, нынче здесь, завтра перешли куда в адъютантики, вам наплевать, что говорить будут: "Между павлоградскими офицерами воры!" А нам не все равно. Так, что ли, Денисов? Не все равно?

\- Да, брат, руку бы дал свою отрубить, чтобы не было этого дела, - сказал Денисов, стукнув кулаком по столу.

\- Вам своя фанаберия дорога, извиниться не хочется, - продолжал штаб-ротмистр, - а нам старикам, как мы выросли, да и умереть, Бог даст, приведется в полку, так нам честь полка дорога, и Богданыч это знает. Ох, как дорога, батюшка! А это нехорошо, нехорошо. Там обижайтесь или нет, а я всегда правду-матку скажу. Нехорошо.

И штаб-ротмистр встал и отвернулся от Ростова.

\- Правда, черт возьми! - закричал Денисов, начиная горячиться и поглядывая на Ростова. - Ну, Ростов! ну, Ростов! ну к черту ложный стыд, ну!

Ростов, краснея и бледнея, смотрел то на одного, то на другого офицера.

\- Нет, господа, нет... вы не думайте... я очень понимаю, вы напрасно обо мне думаете так... я... для меня... я за честь полка... да что? это на деле я покажу, и для меня честь знамени... ну, все равно, правда, я виноват!.. - Слезы стояли у него в глазах. - Я виноват, кругом виноват!.. Ну, что вам еще?..

\- Вот это так, граф, - поворачиваясь, крикнул штаб-ротмистр, ударяя его большою рукой по плечу.

\- Я тебе говорю, - закричал Денисов, - он, черт возьми, малый славный.

\- Так-то лучше, граф, - повторил штаб-ротмистр, как будто за его признание начиная величать его титулом. - Подите и извинитесь, ваше сиятельство, да-с.

\- Господа, все сделаю, никто от меня слова не услышит, - умоляющим голосом проговорил Ростов, - но извиниться не могу, ей-богу не могу, как хотите! Как я буду извиняться, точно маленький, прощения просить?

Денисов засмеялся.

\- Вам же хуже. Богданыч злопамятен, поплатитесь за упрямство.

\- Ей-богу, не упрямство! Я не могу вам описать, какое чувство, не могу...

\- Ну, ваша воля, - сказал штаб-ротмистр. - Что ж, мерзавец-то этот куда делся? - спросил он у Денисова.

\- Сказался больным, завтра велено приказом исключить. Ох, попадись он мне, - проговорил Денисов, - как муху раздавлю.

\- Это болезнь, иначе нельзя объяснить, - сказал штаб-ротмистр.

\- Уж там болезнь, не болезнь, а пристрелил бы с радостью, - кровожадно прокричал Денисов.

В комнату вошел Жерков.

\- Ты как? - обратились вдруг офицеры к вошедшему.

\- Поход, господа, Макк в плен сдался и с армией, со всем.

\- Врешь!

\- Сам видел.

\- Как? Макка живого видел? С руками, с ногами?

\- Поход! Поход! Дать ему бутылку за такую новость. Ты как же сюда попал?

\- Опять в полк выслали, за черта, за Макка. Австрийский генерал пожаловался. Я его поздравил с приездом Макка.

\- Ты что, Ростов, точно из бани?

\- Тут, брат, у нас такая каша второй день.

Вошел полковой адъютант и подтвердил известие, привезенное Жерковым. Назавтра велено было выступать.

\- Поход, господа.

\- Ну, и славу Богу, засиделись.

 **VI**

Кутузов отступил к Вене, уничтожая за собой мосты на реках Инне (в Браунау) и Трауне (в Линце). 23-го октября русские войска переходили реку Энс. Русские обозы, артиллерия и колонны войск в середине дня тянулись через город Энс, по сю и по ту сторону моста. День был теплый, осенний и дождливый. Пространная перспектива, раскрывавшаяся с возвышения, где стояли русские батареи, защищавшие мост, то вдруг затягивалась кисейным занавесом косого дождя, то вдруг расширялась, и при свете солнца далеко и ясно становились видны предметы, точно покрытые лаком. Виднелся городок под ногами с своими белыми домами и красными крышами, собором и мостом, по обеим сторонам которого, толпясь, лились массы русских войск. Виднелись на повороте Дуная суда и остров, и замок с парком, окруженный водами впадения Энса в Дунай, виднелся левый скалистый и покрытый сосновым лесом берег Дуная с таинственною далью зеленых вершин и голубеющими ущельями. Виднелись башни монастыря, выдававшегося из-за соснового, казавшегося нетронутым, дикого леса, и далеко впереди, на горе, по ту сторону Энса, виднелись разъезды неприятеля.

Между орудиями, на высоте, стояли впереди начальник арьергарда, генерал с свитским офицером, рассматривая в трубу местность. Несколько позади сидел на хоботе орудия князь Несвицкий, посланный от главнокомандующего к арьергарду. Казак, сопутствовавший Несвицкому, подал сумочку и фляжку, и Несвицкий угощал офицеров пирожками и настоящим доппелькюмелем. Офицеры радостно окружали его, кто на коленях, кто сидя по-турецки на мокрой траве.

\- Да, не дурак был этот австрийский князь, что тут замок выстроил. Славное место. Что же вы не едите, господа, - говорил Несвицкий.

\- Покорно благодарю, князь, - отвечал один из офицеров, с удовольствием разговаривая с таким важным штабным чиновником. - Прекрасное место. Мы мимо самого парка проходили, двух оленей видели, и дом какой чудесный!

\- Посмотрите, князь, - сказал другой, которому очень хотелось взять еще пирожка, но совестно было, и который поэтому притворялся, что он оглядывает местность, - посмотрите-ка, уж забрались туда наши пехотные. Вон там, на лужку, за деревней, трое тянут что-то. Они проберут этот дворец, - сказал он с видимым одобрением.

\- И то, и то, - сказал Несвицкий. - Нет, а чего бы я желал, - прибавил он, прожевывая пирожок в своем красивом влажном рте, - так это вон туда забраться. - Он указывал на монастырь с башнями, видневшийся на горе. Он улыбнулся, глаза его сузились и засветились. - А ведь хорошо бы, господа!

Офицеры засмеялись.

\- Хоть бы попугать этих монашенок. Итальянки, говорят, есть молоденькие. Право, пять лет жизни отдал бы.

\- Им ведь и скучно, князь, - смеясь сказал офицер, который был посмелее.

Между тем свитский офицер, стоявший впереди, указывал что-то генералу; генерал смотрел в зрительную трубку.

\- Ну, так и есть, так и есть, - сердито сказал генерал, опуская трубку от глаз и пожимая плечами, - так и есть, станут бить по переправе. И что они там мешкают?

На той стороне простым глазом виден был неприятель и его батарея, на которой показался молочно-белый дымок. Вслед за дымком раздался дальний выстрел, и видно было, как наши войска заспешили на переправе.

Несвицкий, отдуваясь, поднялся и, улыбаясь, подошел к генералу.

\- Не угодно ли закусить вашему превосходительству, - сказал он.

\- Нехорошо дело, - сказал генерал, не отвечая ему, - замешкались наши.

\- Не съездить ли, ваше превосходительство? - сказал Несвицкий.

\- Да, съездите, пожалуйста, - сказал генерал, повторяя то, что уже раз подробно было приказано, - и скажите гусарам, чтоб они последние перешли и зажгли мост, как я приказывал, да чтобы горючие материалы на мосту еще осмотреть.

\- Очень хорошо, - отвечал Несвицкий.

Он кликнул казака с лошадью, велел убрать сумочку и фляжку и легко перекинул свое тяжелое тело на седло.

\- Право, заеду к монашенкам, - сказал он офицерам, с хитрою улыбкой глядевшим на него, и поехал по вьющейся тропинке под гору.

\- Ну-тка, куда донесет, капитан, хватите-ка, - сказал генерал, обращаясь к артиллеристу. - Позабавьтесь от скуки.

\- Прислуга к орудиям! - скомандовал офицер, и через минуту весело выбежали от костров артиллеристы и зарядили.

\- Первое! - послышалась команда.

Бойко отскочил первый номер. Металлически оглушая, зазвенело орудие, и через головы всех наших под горой, свистя, перелетела граната и, далеко не долетев до неприятеля, дымком показала место своего падения и лопнула.

Лица солдат и офицеров повеселели при этом звуке; все поднялись и занялись наблюдениями над видными, как на ладони, движениями внизу наших войск и впереди - движениями приближавшегося неприятеля. Солнце в ту же минуту совсем вышло из-за туч, и этот красивый звук одинокого выстрела и блеск яркого солнца слились в одно бодрое и веселое впечатление.

 **VII**

Над мостом уже пролетели два неприятельских ядра, и на мосту была давка. В середине моста, слезши с лошади, прижатый своим толстым телом к перилам, стоял князь Несвицкий. Он, смеясь, оглядывался назад на своего казака, который с двумя лошадьми в поводу стоял несколько шагов позади его. Только что князь Несвицкий хотел двинуться вперед, как опять солдаты и повозки напирали на него и опять прижимали его к перилам, и ему ничего не оставалось, как улыбаться.

\- Экой ты, братец мой! - говорил казак фурштатскому солдату с повозкой, напиравшему на толпившуюся у самых колес и лошадей пехоту, - экой ты! Нет, чтобы подождать, видишь, генералу проехать. - Но фурштат, не обращая внимания на наименование генерала, кричал на солдат, запружавших ему дорогу. - Эй! землячки! держись влево, постой! - Но землячки, теснясь плечо с плечом, цепляясь штыками и не прерываясь, двигались по мосту одною сплошною массой. Поглядев за перила вниз, князь Несвицкий видел быстрые, мутные, невысокие волны Энса, которые, сливаясь, рябея и загибаясь около свай моста, перегоняли одна другую. Поглядев на мост, он видел столь же однообразные, живые волны солдат, кутасы, кивера с чехлами, ранцы, штыки, длинные ружья и из-под киверов лица, с широкими скулами, ввалившимися щеками и беззаботно усталыми выражениями, и движущиеся ноги по натасканной на доски моста липкой грязи. Иногда между однообразными волнами солдат, как взбрызг белой пены в волнах Энса, протискивался между солдатами офицер в плаще с своею отличною от солдат физиономией, иногда как щепка, вьющаяся по реке, уносился по мосту волнами пехоты пеший гусар, денщик или житель, иногда, как бревно, плывущее по реке, окруженная со всех сторон проплывала по мосту ротная или офицерская, наложенная доверху и прикрытая кожами, повозка.

\- Вишь их, как плотину прорвало, - безнадежно останавливаясь, говорил казак. - Много ль вас еще там?

\- Мелион без одного! - подмигивая, говорил близко проходивший в прорванной шинели веселый солдат и скрывался; за ним проходил другой, старый солдат.

\- Как он (он - неприятель) таперича по мосту примется чесать, - говорил мрачно старый солдат, обращаясь к товарищу, - забудешь чесаться, - и солдат проходил. За ним другой солдат ехал на повозке.

\- Куда, черт, подвертки запихал? - говорил денщик, бегом следуя за повозкой и шаря в задке. И этот проходил с повозкой. За этим шли веселые и, видимо, выпившие солдаты.

\- Как он его, милый человек, полыхнет прикладом-то в самые зубы... - радостно говорил один солдат в высоко подоткнутой шинели, широко размахивая рукой.

\- То-то оно, сладкая ветчина-то, - отвечал другой с хохотом.

И они прошли, так что Несвицкий не узнал, кого ударили в зубы и к чему относилась ветчина.

\- Эк торопятся, что он холодную пустил. Так и думаешь, всех перебьют, - говорил унтер-офицер сердито и укоризненно.

\- Как оно пролетит мимо меня, дяденька, ядро-то, - говорил едва удерживаясь от смеха с огромным ртом молодой солдат, - я так и обмер. Право, ей-богу, так испужался, беда! - говорил этот солдат, как будто хвастаясь тем, что он испугался.

И этот проходил; за ним следовала повозка, непохожая на все проезжавшие до сих пор. Это был немецкий форшпан на паре, нагруженный, казалось, целым домом; за форшпаном, который вез немец, привязана была красивая, пестрая, с огромным выменем, корова. На перинах сидела женщина с грудным ребенком, старуха и молодая, багрово-румяная, здоровая девушка, немка. Видно, по особому разрешению были пропущены эти выселявшиеся жители. Глаза всех солдат обратились на женщин, и, пока проезжала повозка, двигаясь шаг за шагом, все замечания солдат относились только к двум женщинам. На всех лицах была почти одна и та же улыбка непристойных мыслей об этой женщине.

\- Ишь колбаса-то, тоже убирается.

\- Продай матушку, - ударяя на последнее слово, говорил другой солдат, обращаясь к немцу, который, опустив глаза, сердито и испуганно шел широким шагом.

\- Эк убралась как! То-то черти!

\- Вот бы тебе к ним стоять, Федотов!

\- Видали, брат!

\- Куда вы? - спрашивал пехотный офицер, евший яблоко, тоже полуулыбаясь и глядя на красивую девушку. Немец, закрывая глаза, показывал, что не понимает.

\- Хочешь, возьми себе, - говорил офицер, подавая девушке яблоко. Девушка улыбнулась и взяла. Несвицкий, как и все бывшие на мосту, не спускал глаз с женщин, пока они не проехали. Когда они проехали, опять шли такие же солдаты, с такими же разговорами, и, наконец, все остановились. Как это часто бывает, на выезде моста замялись лошади в ротной повозке, и вся толпа должна была ждать.

\- И что становятся? Порядку-то нет! - говорили солдаты. - Куда прешь? Черт! Нет того, чтобы подождать. Хуже того будет, как он мост подожжет. Вишь, и офицера-то притерли, - говорили с разных сторон остановившиеся толпы, оглядывая друг друга, и все жались вперед к выходу.

Оглянувшись под мост на воды Энса, Несвицкий вдруг услышал еще новый для него звук быстро приближающегося, чего-то большого и чего-то шлепнувшегося в воду.

\- Ишь ты, куда фатает! - строго сказал близко стоявший солдат, оглядываясь на звук.

\- Подбадривает, чтобы скорей проходили, - сказал другой неспокойно. Толпа опять тронулась. Несвицкий понял, что это было ядро.

\- Эй, казак, подавай лошадь! - сказал он. - Ну, вы! сторонись! посторонись! дорогу!

Он с большим усилием добрался до лошади. Не переставая кричать, он тронулся вперед. Солдаты пожались, чтобы дать ему дорогу, но снова опять нажали на него так, что отдавили ему ногу, и ближайшие не были виноваты, потому что их давили еще сильнее.

\- Несвицкий! Несвицкий! Ты рожа! - послышался в это время сзади хриплый голос.

Несвицкий оглянулся и увидал в пятнадцати шагах отделенного от него живою массой выдвигающейся пехоты красного, черного, лохматого, в фуражке на затылке и в молодецки накинутом на плече ментике Ваську Денисова.

\- Вели ты им, чертям, дьяволам, дать дорогу, - кричал Васька, видимо, находясь в припадке горячности, блестя и поводя своими черными, как уголь, глазами в воспаленных белках и махая невынутой из ножен саблей, которую он держал такою же красной, как и лицо, голою маленькою рукой.

\- Э! Вася, - отвечал радостно Несвицкий. - Да ты что?

\- Эскадрону пройти нельзя, - кричал Васька Денисов, злобно открывая белые зубы, шпоря своего красивого вороного кровного Бедуина, который, мигая ушами от штыков, на которые он натыкался, фыркал, брызгая вокруг себя пеной с мундштука, звеня, бил копытами по доскам моста и, казалось, готов был перепрыгнуть через перила моста, ежели бы ему позволил седок. - Что это? как бараны! точь-в-точь бараны! Точь... дай дорогу!.. Стой там! ты, повозка, черт! саблей изрублю... - кричал он, действительно вынимая наголо саблю и начиная махать ею.

Солдаты с испуганными лицами нажались друг на друга, и Денисов присоединился к Несвицкому.

\- Что же ты не пьян нынче? - сказал Несвицкий Денисову, когда он подъехал к нему.

\- И напиться-то времени не дадут! - отвечал Денисов. - Целый день то туда, то сюда таскают полк. Драться так драться. А то черт знает, что такое!

\- Каким ты щеголем нынче! - оглядывая его новый ментик и вальтрап, сказал Несвицкий.

Денисов улыбнулся, достал из ташки платок, распространявший запах духов, и сунул в нос Несвицкому.

\- Нельзя, в дело иду! Выбрился, зубы вычистил и надушился.

Осанистая фигура Несвицкого, сопровождаемая казаком, и решительность Денисова, махавшего саблей и отчаянно кричавшего, подействовали так, что они протискались на ту сторону моста и остановили пехоту. Несвицкий нашел у выезда полковника, которому ему надо было передать приказание и, исполнив свое поручение, поехал назад.

Расчистив дорогу, Денисов остановился у входа на мост. Небрежно сдерживая рвавшегося к своим и бившего ногой жеребца, он смотрел на двигавшийся ему навстречу эскадрон. По доскам моста раздались прозрачные звуки копыт, как будто скакало несколько лошадей, и эскадрон с офицерами впереди, по четыре человека в ряд, растянулся по мосту и стал выходить на ту сторону.

Молодой красавец Перонский, лучший ездок полка и богач, на трехтысячном жеребце, каракулируя, ехал в замкЕ. Остановленные пехотные солдаты, толпясь в растоптанной у моста грязи, с тем особенным недоброжелательным чувством отчужденности и насмешки, с каким встречаются обыкновенно различные роды войск, смотрели на чистых щеголеватых гусар, стройно проходивших мимо них.

\- Нарядные ребята! Только бы на Подновинское!

\- Что от них проку! Только на показ и водят! - говорил другой.

\- Пехота, не пыли! - шутил гусар, под которым лошадь, заиграв, брызнула грязью в пехотинца.

\- Прогонял бы тебя с ранцем перехода два, шнурки-то бы повытерлись, - обтирая рукавом грязь с лица, говорил пехотинец, - а то не человек, а птица сидит!

\- То-то бы тебя, Зикин, на коня посадить, ловок бы ты был, - шутил ефрейтор над худым, скрюченным от тяжести ранца солдатиком.

\- Дубинку промеж ног возьми, вот тебе и конь будет, - отозвался гусар.

 **VIII**

Остальная пехота поспешно проходила по мосту, спираясь воронкой у входа. Наконец повозки все прошли, давка стала меньше, и последний батальон вступил на мост. Одни гусары эскадрона Денисова оставались по ту сторону моста против неприятеля. Неприятель, вдалеке видный с противоположной горы, снизу от моста не был еще виден, так как из лощины, по которой текла река, горизонт оканчивался противоположным возвышением не дальше полуверсты. Впереди была пустыня, по которой кое-где шевелились кучки наших разъездных казаков. Вдруг на противоположном возвышении дороги показались войска в синих капотах и артиллерия. Это были французы. Разъезд казаков рысью отошел под гору. Все офицеры и люди эскадрона Денисова, хотя и старались говорить о постороннем и смотреть по сторонам, не переставали думать только о том, что было там, на горе, и беспрестанно все вглядывались в выходившие на горизонт пятна, которые они признавали за неприятельские войска. Погода после полудня опять прояснилась, солнце ярко спускалось над Дунаем и окружающими его темными горами. Было тихо, и с той горы изредка долетали звуки рожков и криков неприятеля. Между эскадроном и неприятелями уже никого не было, кроме мелких разъездов. Пустое пространство, саженей в триста, отделяло их от него. Неприятель перестал стрелять, и тем яснее чувствовалась та строгая, грозная, неприступная и неуловимая черта, которая разделяет два неприятельских войска.

Один шаг за эту черту, напоминающую черту, отделяющую живых от мертвых, и неизвестность страдания и смерть. И что там? кто там? там, за этим полем, и деревом, и крышей, освещенной солнцем? Никто не знает, и хочется знать, и страшно перейти эту черту, и хочется перейти ее, и знаешь, что рано или поздно придется перейти ее и узнать, что там, по той стороне черты, как и неизбежно узнать, что там, по ту сторону смерти. А сам силен, здоров, весел и раздражен и окружен такими здоровыми и раздраженно-оживленными людьми. Хотя и не думает, но чувствует все это всякий человек, находящийся в виду неприятеля, и чувство это придает особенный блеск и радостную резкость впечатлений всего происходящего в эти минуты.

На бугре у неприятеля показался дымок выстрела, и ядро, свистя, пролетело над головами гусарского эскадрона. Офицеры, стоявшие вместе, разъехались по местам, гусары старательно стали выравнивать лошадей. В эскадроне все замолкло. Все поглядывали вперед на неприятеля и на эскадронного командира, ожидая команды. Пролетело другое, третье ядро. Очевидно, что стреляли по гусарам; но ядро, равномерно быстро свистя, пролетало над головами гусар и ударялось где-то сзади. Гусары не оглядывались, но при каждом звуке пролетающего ядра, будто по команде, весь эскадрон с своими однообразно-разнообразными лицами и подстриженными усами сдерживал дыхание, пока летело ядро, и, напрягая мышцы ног в натянутых синих рейтузах, приподнимался на стременах и снова опускался. Солдаты, не поворачивая головы, косились друг на друга, с любопытством высматривая впечатление товарища. На каждом лице, от Денисова до горниста, показалась около губ и подбородка одна общая черта борьбы раздраженности и волнения. Вахмистр хмурился, оглядывая солдат, как будто угрожая наказанием. Юнкер Миронов нагибался при каждом пролете ядра. Ростов, стоя на левом фланге на своем тронутом ногами, но видном Грачике, имел счастливый вид ученика, вызванного перед большою публикой к экзамену, в котором он уверен, что отличится. Он ясно и светло оглядывался на всех, как бы прося обратить внимание на то, как он спокойно стоит под ядрами. Но и в его лице та же черта чего-то нового и строгого, против его воли, показывалась около рта.

\- Кто там кланяется? Юнкер Миронов! Нехорошо, на меня смотрите! - закричал Денисов, которому не стоялось на месте и который вертелся на лошади перед эскадроном.

Курносое и черноволосатое лицо Васьки Денисова и вся его маленькая сбитая фигурка с жилистою, с короткими пальцами, покрытыми волосами, кистью руки, в которой он держал эфес вынутой наголо сабли, было точно такое же, как и всегда, особенно к вечеру, после выпитых двух бутылок. Он был только более обыкновенного красен и, задрав свою мохнатую голову кверху, как птицы, когда они поют, безжалостно вдавив своими маленькими ногами шпоры в бока доброго Бедуина, он, будто падая назад, поскакал к другому флангу эскадрона и хриплым голосом закричал, чтоб осмотрели пистолеты. Проездом взглянул он на замкового красавца-офицера Перонского и поспешно отвернулся.

Перонский в гусарской полуформе, на своем тысячном коне, был очень красив. Но красивое лицо его было бледно как снег. Кровный его жеребец, чуя страшные над головой звуки, приходил в то рьяное бешенство породистой и выезженной лошади, которое так любят дети и гусары. То он фыркал, звеня цепочкой и кольцами мундштука, и бил мускулистою тонкою ногой землю, иногда не доставая ее, махал по воздуху, то, направо и налево поворачивая, насколько пускал мундштук, свою сухую голову, косился выпуклым и налитым кровью черным глазом на седока. Денисов, сердито отвернувшись от него, направился к Кирстену. Штаб-ротмистр на широкой и степенной кобыле шагом ехал навстречу Денисову. Штаб-ротмистр со своими длинными усами был серьезен, как и всегда, только глаза его блестели больше обыкновенного.

\- Да что? - сказал он Денисову. - Не дойдет дело до атаки. Вот увидишь, назад уйдем.

\- Черт их знает, что делают! - прокричал Денисов. - А! Ростов! - крикнул он юнкеру, заметив его. - Ну, дождался. - И он улыбнулся одобрительно, видимо радуясь на юнкера.

Ростов почувствовал себя совершенно счастливым. В это время начальник показался на мосту. Денисов поскакал к нему.

\- Ваше превосходительство! Позвольте атаковать! Я их опрокину!

\- Какие тут атаки, - сказал начальник скучливым голосом, морщась, как от докучливой мухи. - И зачем вы тут стоите? Видите, фланкеры отступают? Ведите назад эскадрон.

Эскадрон перешел мост и вышел из-под выстрелов, не потеряв ни одного человека. Вслед за ним перешел и второй эскадрон, бывший в цепи, и последние казаки очистили ту сторону.

 **IX**

Два эскадрона павлоградцев, перейдя мост, один за другим пошли назад в гору. Полковой командир, Карл Богданович Шуберт, подъехал к эскадрону Денисова и ехал шагом недалеко от Ростова, не обращая на него никакого внимания, несмотря на то, что после бывшего столкновения за Телянина они виделись теперь в первый раз. Ростов, чувствуя себя во фронте во власти человека, перед которым он теперь считал себя виноватым, не спускал глаз с атлетической спины, белокурого затылка и красной шеи полкового командира. Ростову то казалось, что Богданыч только притворяется невнимательным и что вся цель его теперь состоит в том, чтобы испытать храбрость юнкера, и он выпрямлялся и весело оглядывался; то ему казалось, что Богданыч нарочно едет близко, чтобы показать Ростову свою храбрость. То ему думалось, что враг его теперь нарочно пошлет эскадрон в отчаянную атаку, чтобы наказать его, Николая. То думалось, что после атаки от подойдет к нему и великодушно протянет ему, раненому, руку примирения.

Знакомая павлоградцам, с высоко поднятыми плечами, фигура Жеркова подъехала к полковому командиру. Жерков, после своего изгнания из главного штаба, не остался в полку, говоря, что он не дурак во фронте лямку тянуть, когда он при штабе, ничего не делая, получит наград больше, и умел пристроиться ординарцем к князю Багратиону. Он приехал к своему бывшему начальнику с приказанием от начальника арьергарда.

\- Полковник, - сказал он с своею мрачною серьезностью, обращаясь к врагу Николая Ростова и оглядывая товарищей, - велено остановиться, мост зажечь.

\- Кто велено? - угрюмо спросил полковник.

\- Уж я и не знаю, полковник, кто велено, - наивно и серьезно отвечал корнет, - но только мне князь приказал: "Поезжай и скажи полковнику, чтобы гусары вернулись скорей и зажгли бы мост".

Вслед за Жерковым к гусарскому полковнику подъехал свит?ский офицер с тем же приказанием. Вслед за свитским офицером на казачьей лошади, которая насилу несла его галопом, подъехал толстый Несвицкий.

\- Как же, полковник, - кричал он еще на езде, - я вам говорил мост зажечь; а теперь кто-то переврал, там все с ума сходят, ничего не разберешь.

Полковник неторопливо остановил полк и обратился к Несвицкому:

\- Вы мне говорили про горючие вещества, - сказал он, - а про то, чтобы зажигать, вы мне ничего не говорили.

\- Да как же, батюшка, - заговорил, остановившись, Несвицкий, снимая фуражку и расправляя пухлою рукой мокрые от пота волосы, - как же не говорил, что мост зажечь, когда горючие вещества положили.

\- Я вам не "батюшка", господин штаб-офицер, а вы мне не говорили, чтобы мост зажигайт! Я служба зная, и мне в привычка приказания строго исполняйт. Вы сказали, мост зажгут, я святым духом не могу знайт...

\- Ну вот, всегда так, - махнув рукой, сказал Несвицкий.

\- Ты как здесь? - обратился он к Жеркову.

\- Да затем же. Однако ты отсырел, дай я тебя выжму.

\- Вы сказали, господин штаб-офицер... - продолжал полковник обиженным тоном.

\- Полковник, - перебил свитский офицер, - надо торопиться, а то неприятель пододвинет орудия на картечный выстрел.

Полковник молча посмотрел на свитского офицера, на толстого штаб-офицера, на Жеркова и нахмурился.

\- Я буду мост зажигайт, - сказал он торжественным тоном, как будто, несмотря на все делаемые ему неприятности, он выражал этим свое великодушие.

Ударив своими длинными, мускулистыми ногами лошадь, как будто она была во всем виновата, полковник выдвинулся вперед и второму эскадрону, тому самому, в котором служил Ростов под командою Денисова, скомандовал вернуться назад к мосту.

"Ну, так и есть, - подумал Ростов, - он хочет испытать меня! - Сердце его сжалось, и кровь бросилась к лицу. - Пускай посмотрит, трус ли я?" - подумал он.

Опять на всех веселых лицах людей эскадрона появилась та серьезная черта, которая была на них в то время, как они стояли под ядрами.

Николай, не спуская глаз, смотрел на своего врага, полкового командира, желая найти на его лице подтверждение своих догадок; но полковник ни разу не взглянул на Николая, а смотрел, как всегда во фронте, строго и торжественно. Послышалась команда.

\- Живо! Живо! - проговорило около него несколько голосов. Цепляясь саблями за поводья, гремя шпорами и торопясь, слезали гусары, сами не зная, что они будут делать. Гусары крестились. Ростов уже не смотрел на полкового командира, ему некогда было. Он боялся, с замиранием сердца боялся, как бы ему не отстать от гусар. Рука его дрожала, когда он передавал лошадь коноводу, и он чувствовал, как со стуком приливает кровь к его сердцу. Денисов, заваливаясь назад и крича что-то, проехал мимо него. Николай ничего не видел, кроме бежавших вокруг него гусар, цеплявшихся шпорами и бренчавших саблями.

\- Носилки! - крикнул чей-то голос сзади. Ростов не подумал о том, что значит требование носилок, он бежал, стараясь только быть впереди всех, но у самого моста он, не смотря под ноги, попал в вязкую, растоптанную грязь и, споткнувшись, упал на руки. Его обежали другие.

\- По обоий сторона, ротмистр, - послышался ему голос полкового командира, который, заехав вперед, стал верхом недалеко от моста с торжествующим и веселым лицом.

Ростов, обтирая испачканные руки о рейтузы, оглянулся на своего врага и хотел бежать дальше, полагая, что, чем он дальше уйдет вперед, тем будет лучше. Но Богданыч, хотя и не глядел, и не узнал Ростова, крикнул на него:

\- Кто посредине моста бежит? На права сторона! Юнкер, назад! - сердито закричал он.

Но и тут Карл Богданович не обратил на него внимания; зато он обратился к Денисову, который, щеголяя храбростью, въехал верхом на доски моста.

\- Зачем рисковайт, ротмистр! Вы бы слезли, - сказал полковник.

\- Э! виноватого найдет, - отвечал Васька Денисов, поворачиваясь на седле.

Между тем Несвицкий, Жерков и свитский офицер стояли вместе, вне выстрелов, и смотрели то на ту, то на эту небольшую кучку людей в желтых киверах, темно-зеленых куртках, расшитых снурками, и синих рейтузах, копошившихся у моста, то на ту сторону, на приближавшиеся вдалеке синие капоты и группы с лошадьми, которые легко можно было принять за орудие.

"Зажгут или не зажгут мост? Кто прежде? Они добегут и зажгут мост или французы подъедут на картечный выстрел и перебьют их?" Эти вопросы с замиранием сердца невольно задавал себе каждый из того большого количества войск, которые стояли над мостом, и при ярком вечернем свете смотрели на мост и гусаров, и на ту сторону, на подвигавшиеся синие капоты со штыками и орудиями.

\- Ох! достанется гусарам! - говорил Несвицкий. - Не дальше картечного выстрела теперь.

\- Напрасно он так много людей повел, - сказал свитский офицер.

\- И на самом деле, - сказал Несвицкий. - Тут бы двух молодцов послать, все равно бы.

\- Ах, ваше сиятельство, - вмешался Жерков, не спуская глаз с гусар, но все с своею наивной манерой, из-за которой нельзя было догадаться, серьезно ли то, что он говорит, или нет. - Ах, ваше сиятельство! Как вы судите! Двух человек послать, а нам-то кто же Владимира с бантом даст? А так-то, хоть и поколотят, да можно эскадрон представить, и самому бантик получить. Наш Богданыч порядки знает.

\- Ну, - сказал свитский офицер, - это картечь. - Он показал на французские орудия, которые снимались с передков и поспешно отъезжали.

\- Да врет он, - продолжал Жерков, - и меня представят, и мы под огнем были.

В это время на французской стороне, в тех группах, где были орудия, опять показался дымок, другой, третий, почти в одно время, и в ту минуту, как долетел звук первого выстрела, показался четвертый. Два звука один за другим, и третий.

\- О-ох! - охнул Несвицкий, как будто от жгучей боли, хватая за руку свитского офицера. - Посмотрите, упал один, упал, упал.

\- Два, кажется

\- Был бы я царь, никогда бы не воевал. И что они так долго!

Французские орудия поспешно заряжали. Пехота бегом двинулась к мосту. Опять, но в равных промежутках, показались дымки, и защелкала и затрещала картечь по мосту. Но в этот раз Несвицкий не мог видеть, что делалось на мосту. С моста поднялся густой дым. Гусары успели зажечь мост, и французские батареи стреляли по ним уже не для того, чтобы помешать, а для того, что орудия были наведены и было по ком стрелять. Французы успели сделать три картечные выстрела, прежде чем гусары вернулись к коноводам. Два залпа были сделаны неверно, и картечь всю перенесло, но зато по?следний выстрел попал в середину кучки гусар и повалил троих.

Николай Ростов, озабоченный своими отношениями к Богданычу, остановился на мосту, не зная, что ему делать. Рубить (как он всегда воображал себе сражение) было некого, помогать в зажжении моста он тоже не мог, потому что не взял с собою, как другие солдаты, жгута соломы. Он стоял и оглядывался, как вдруг затрещало по мосту, будто рассыпанные орехи, и один из гусар, ближе всех бывший от него, со стоном упал на перила. Николай подбежал к нему вместе с другими. Опять закричал кто-то: "Носилки!" Гусара подхватили четыре человека и стали поднимать.

\- Оооо! Бросьте, ради Христа, - закричал раненый, но его все-таки подняли и положили. Фуражка упала с него. Ее подняли и бросили в носилки. Николай Ростов отвернулся и, как будто отыскивая чего-то, стал смотреть вдаль, на воду Дуная, на небо, на солнце. Как хорошо показалось небо, как голубо, спокойно и глубоко! как ярко и торжественно опускающееся солнце! как ласково-глянцевито блестела вода в далеком Дунае! И еще лучше были далекие голубеющие за Дунаем горы, монастырь, таинственные ущелья, залитые до макушек туманом сосновые леса... там тихо, счастливо... "Ничего, ничего бы я не желал, ничего бы не желал, ежели бы я только был там, - думал Николай. - Во мне одном и в этом солнце так много счастья, а тут... стоны, страдания, страх и эта неясность, эта поспешность... Вот опять кричат что-то и опять все побежали куда-то назад, и я бегу с ними, и вот она, вот она смерть надо мной, вокруг меня... мгновенье, и я никогда уже не увижу этого солнца, этой воды, этого ущелья..." В эту минуту солнце стало скрываться за тучами; впереди Николая показались другие носилки. И страх смерти и носилок, и любовь к солнцу и жизни, все слилось в одно болезненно-тревожное впечатление.

\- Господи, Боже! Тот, кто там в этом небе, спаси, прости и защити меня! - прошептал про себя Николай.

Гусары подбежали к коноводам, голоса стали громче и спокойнее, носилки скрылись из глаз.

\- Что, брат, понюхал пороху?.. - прокричал ему над ухом голос Васьки Денисова.

\- "Все кончилось, но я трус, да, я трус", - подумал Николай, и тяжело вздыхая, взял из рук коновода своего отставившего ногу Грачика и стал садиться.

\- Что это было - картечь? - спросил он у Денисова.

\- Да еще какая! - прокричал Денисов. - Молодцами работали! А работа скверная! Атака любезное дело, там весь горишь, себя не помнишь, а тут черт знает что, бьют, как в мишень.

И Денисов отъехал к остановившейся недалеко от Ростова группе полкового командира, Несвицкого, Жеркова и свитского офицера.

"Однако, кажется, никто не заметил", - думал про себя Ростов. И действительно, никто ничего не заметил, потому что каждому было знакомо то чувство, которое испытал в первый раз необстрелянный юнкер.

\- Вот вам реляция и будет, - сказал Жерков, - глядишь, и меня в подпоручики произведут.

\- Доложите князю, что я мост зажигал, - сказал полковник торжественно и весело.

\- А коли про потерю спросят?

\- Пустячок! - пробасил полковник. - Два гусара ранено, и один наповал, - сказал он с видимою радостью, не в силах удержаться от счастливой улыбки, звучно отрубая красивое слово наповал.

 **Х**

Преследуемая стотысячною французской армией под начальством Бонапарта, встречаемая враждебно расположенными жителями, не доверяя более своим союзникам, испытывая недостаток продовольствия и принужденная действовать вне всех предвиденных условий войны, русская тридцатипятитысячная армия, под начальством Ку?тузова, поспешно отступала вниз по Дунаю, останавливаясь там, где она бывала настигнута неприятелем, и отбиваясь арьергардными делами, лишь насколько это было нужно для того, чтобы отступать, не теряя тяжестей. Были дела при Ламбахе, Амштеттене и Мельке, но, несмотря на храбрость и стойкость, признаваемую самими французами, с которою дрались русские, последствием этих дел было только еще быстрейшее отступление. Австрийские войска, избежавшие плена под Ульмом и присоединившиеся к Кутузову у Браунау, отделились теперь от русской армии, и Кутузов был предоставлен только своим слабым, истощенным силам. Защищать более Вену нельзя было и думать. Вместо наступательной, глубоко обдуманной по законам новой науки стратегии войны, план которой был передан Кутузову в его бытность в Вене австрийским гофкригсратом, единственная, почти недостижимая цель, представлявшаяся теперь Кутузову, состояла в том, чтобы, не погубив армии, подобно Макку под Ульмом, соединиться с войсками, шедшими из России.

28-го октября Кутузов с армией перешел на левый берег Дуная и в первый раз остановился, положив Дунай между собой и главными силами французов. 30-го он атаковал находившуюся на левом берегу Дуная дивизию Мортье и разбил ее. В этом деле в первый раз были взяты трофеи: знамя, орудия и два неприятельские генерала.

В первый раз после двухнедельного отступления русские войска

остановились и после борьбы не только удержали поле сражения, но прогнали французов. Несмотря на то, что войска были раздеты, изнурены, на одну треть ослаблены отсталыми, ранеными, убитыми и больными; несмотря на то, что на той стороне Дуная были оставлены больные и раненые с письмом Кутузова, поручавшим их человеколюбию неприятеля; несмотря на то, что большие госпитали и дома в Кремсе, обращенные в лазареты, не могли уже вмещать в себе всех больных и раненых, несмотря на все это, остановка при Кремсе и победа над Мортье значительно подняли дух войска. Во всей армии и в главной квартире ходили самые радостные, хотя и несправедливые слухи о мнимом приближении колонн из России, о какой-то победе, одержанной австрийцами, и об отступлении испуганного Бонапарта.

Князь Андрей находился во время сражения при убитом в этом деле австрийском генерале Шмидте. Под ним была ранена лошадь, и сам он был слегка оцарапан в руку пулей. В знак особой милости главнокомандующего он был послан с известием об этой победе к австрийскому двору, находившемуся уже не в Вене, которой угрожали французские войска, а в Брюнне. В ночь сражения взволнованный, но не усталый (несмотря на свою слабую наружность, князь Андрей мог переносить физическую усталость гораздо лучше самых сильных людей), верхом приехав с донесением от Дохтурова в Кремс к Кутузову, князь Андрей был в ту же ночь отправлен курьером в Брюнн. Отправление курьером, кроме наград, означало важный шаг к повышению. Получив депешу, письма и поручения товарищей, князь Андрей ночью, при свете фонаря, вышел на крыльцо и сел в бричку.

\- Ну, брат, - говорил Несвицкий, провожая его и обнимая, - вперед поздравляю с Марией-Терезией.

\- Как честный человек говорю тебе, - отвечал князь Андрей, - ежели бы мне ничего не дали, мне все равно. Я так счастлив, так счастлив... что везу такие известия... что я сам видел... ты понимаешь меня.

То возбуждающее чувство опасности и сознания храбрости, которое испытал князь Андрей во время сражения, было только усилено бессонною ночью и поручением к австрийскому двору. Он был другим человеком, оживленным и ласковым.

\- Ну, Христос с тобой...

\- Прощай, душа моя. Прощайте, Козловский.

\- Поцелуй же от меня хорошенькую ручку баронессы Зайфер.

И Cordial бутылочку хоть привези, коли место будет, - говорил Несвицкий.

\- Привезу и поцелую.

\- Прощай.

Бич хлопнул, и почтовая бричка поскакала по темно-грязной дороге мимо огней войск. Ночь была темная, звездная, дорога чернелась между белевшим снегом, выпавшим накануне, в день сражения. То перебирая впечатления прошедшего сражения, то радостно воображая впечатление, которое он произведет известием о победе, вспоминая проводы главнокомандующего и товарищей, князь Андрей испытывал чувство человека, долго ждавшего и, наконец, достигшего начала желаемого счастья. Как скоро он закрывал глаза, в ушах его раздавалась пальба ружей и орудий, которая сливалась со стуком колес и впечатлением победы. То ему начинало представляться, что русские бегут, что он сам убит; но он поспешно просыпался, со счастьем, как будто вновь узнавал, что ничего этого не было и что, напротив, французы бежали. Он снова вспоминал все подробности победы, своего спокойного мужества во время сражения и, успокоившись, задремывал... После темной звездной ночи наступило яркое веселое утро. Снег таял на солнце, лошади быстро скакали, и безразлично вправо и влево проходили новые разнообразные леса, поля, деревни.

На одной из станций он обогнал обоз русских раненых. Русский офицер, ведший транспорт, развалясь на передней телеге, что-то кричал, ругая грубыми словами солдата. В длинных немецких форшпанах тряслось по каменистой дороге по шести и более бледных, перевязанных и грязных раненых. Некоторые из них говорили (он слышал русский говор), другие ели хлеб, самые тяжелые, молча, с кротким и болезненным детским участием, смотрели на скачущего мимо их курьера.

"Несчастные! - подумал князь Андрей, - а и они нужны..." Он велел остановиться и спросил у солдата, в каком деле ранены.

\- Позавчера на Дунаю, - отвечал солдат. Князь Андрей достал кошелек и дал солдату три золотых.

\- На всех, - прибавил он, обращаясь к подошедшему офицеру. - Поправляйтесь, ребята, - обратился он к солдатам, - еще дела много.

\- Что, господин адъютант, какие новости? - спросил офицер, видимо, желая разговориться.

\- Хорошие. Вперед! - крикнул он ямщику и поскакал далее. Уже было совсем темно, когда князь Андрей въехал в Брюнн и увидал себя окруженным высокими домами, огнями лавок, окон, домов и фонарей, шумящими по мостовой красивыми экипажами и всею тою атмосферой большого оживленного города, которая всегда так привлекательна для военного человека после лагеря. Князь Андрей, несмотря на быструю езду и бессонную ночь, подъезжая ко дворцу, чувствовал себя еще более оживленным, чем накануне. Только глаза блестели лихорадочным блеском, и мысли изменялись с чрезвычайною быстротой и ясностью. Живо представились ему опять все подробности сражения, уже не смутно, но определенно, в сжатом изложении, которое он в воображении делал императору Францу. Живо представлялось ему лицо императора и все случайные вопросы, которые могли быть ему сделаны, и те ответы, которые он сделает на них. Он полагал, что его сейчас же представят императору. Но у большого подъезда дворца к нему выбежал чиновник и, узнав в нем курьера, проводил его на другой подъезд.

\- Из коридора направо; там, ваше высокородие, найдете дежурного флигель-адъютанта. Он проводит к военному министру.

Дежурный флигель-адъютант, встретивший князя Андрея, попросил его подождать и пошел к военному министру. Через пять минут флигель-адъютант вернулся и, особенно учтиво наклоняясь и пропуская князя Андрея вперед себя, провел его через коридор в кабинет, где занимался военный министр. Флигель-адъютант своею изысканною учтивостью, казалось, хотел оградить себя от попыток фамильярности русского адъютанта. Радостное чувство князя Андрея значительно ослабело, когда он подходил к двери кабинета военного министра. Он почувствовал себя оскорбленным, и, как это всегда бывало в его гордой душе, чувство оскорбления перешло в то же мгновенье незаметно для него самого в чувство презрении, ни на чем не основанного. Находчивый же ум в то же мгновение подсказал ему ту точку зрения, с которой он имел право презирать и адъютанта, и военного министра. "Им, должно быть, очень легко покажется одерживать победы, не нюхая пороха", - подумал он. Глаза его презрительно прищурились, члены безжизненно опустились, и он, как бы с трудом волоча ноги, вошел в кабинет военного министра. Чувство это еще более усилилось, когда он увидал военного министра, сидящего над большим столом и первые две минуты не обращавшего внимания на вошедшего. Военный министр опустил свою лысую, с седыми висками голову между двух восковых свечей и читал, отмечая карандашом, бумаги. Он дочитывал, не поднимая головы, в то время как отворилась дверь и послышались шаги.

\- Возьмите это и передайте, - сказал военный министр своему адъютанту, подавая бумаги и не обращая еще внимания на курьера.

Князь Андрей почувствовал, что либо из всех дел, занимавших военного министра, действия кутузовской армии менее всего могли его интересовать, либо нужно было это дать почувствовать русскому курьеру. "Но мне это все равно", - подумал он. Военный министр сдвинул остальные бумаги, сравнял их, края с краями, и поднял голову. У него была умная и характерная голова. Но в то же мгновение, как он обратился к князю Андрею, умное и твердое выражение лица военного министра, видимо, привычно и сознательно изменилось, на лице его остановилась глупая, притворная, не скрывающая своего притворства улыбка человека, принимающего одного за другим много просителей.

\- От генерал-фельдмаршала Кутузова? - спросил он. - Надеюсь, хорошие вести? Было столкновение с Мортье? Победа? Пора!

Он взял депешу, которая была на его имя, и стал читать ее с грустным выражением.

\- Ах, боже мой! боже мой! Шмидт! - сказал он по-немецки. - Какое несчастие, какое несчастие! - Пробежав депешу, он положил ее на стол и взглянул на князя Андрея, видимо, что-то соображая. - Ах, какое несчастие! Дело, вы говорите, решительное? Мортье не взят, однако. - Он подумал. - Очень рад, что вы привезли хорошие вести, хотя смерть Шмидта есть дорогая плата за победу. Его величество, верно, пожелает вас видеть, но не нынче. Благодарю вас, отдохните. Завтра будьте на выходе после парада. Впрочем, я вам дам знать.

Исчезнувшая во время разговора глупая улыбка опять явилась на лице военного министра.

\- До свидания, очень благодарю вас. Государь император, вероятно, пожелает вас видеть, - повторил он и наклонил голову.

Князь Андрей вышел в приемную. Там были два адъютанта, которые говорили между собою, видимо, о чем-то совершенно не относящемся до приезда князя Андрея. Один из них с неохотой встал, и все с тою же оскорбительною учтивостью попросил князя Андрея записать свой чин, звание и адрес в поданную ему адъютантом книгу. Князь Андрей молча исполнил его желание и, не взглянув на него, вышел из приемной.

Когда он вышел из дворца, он почувствовал, что весь интерес и счастье, доставленные ему победой, оставлены им теперь и переданы в равнодушные руки военного министра и учтивого адъютанта. Весь склад мыслей его мгновенно изменился, сражение представилось ему давнишним, далеким воспоминанием; ближайшими и интереснейшими предметами стали для него прием военного министра, учтивость адъютанта и предстоящее представление императору.

 **XI**

Князь Андрей поехал к русскому дипломату Билибину. Немец, слуга дипломата, узнал князя Андрея, который останавливался у Билибина во время своего приезда в Вену, и, встречая его, слово?охотливо говорил.

\- Герр фон Билибин должны были оставить свою квартиру в Вене. Проклятый Бонапарт! - говорил дипломатический слуга. - Сколько несчастий, сколько убытку, беспорядков произвел!

\- Здоров господин Билибин? - спросил князь Андрей.

\- Не совсем здоровы, не выезжают еще, а очень рады будут вас видеть. Сюда пожалуйте. Вещи ваши выберут. Казак здесь останется? Вот и они услыхали.

\- А, милый князь, нет приятнее гостя, - сказал Билибин, выходя навстречу. - Франц, в мою спальню вещи князя. Что, вест?ником победы? Прекрасно. А я сижу больной, как видите.

\- Да, вестником победы, - отвечал князь Андрей, - но, как кажется, не очень желанный.

\- Ну, коли вы не устали, расскажите же мне за ужином ваши высокие подвиги, - сказал Билибин, усаживаясь с ногами на кушетке в углу камина, когда князь Андрей, умывшись и одевшись, вышел в роскошный кабинет дипломата и сел за приготовленный обед. - Франц, поправь экран, а то князю будет жарко.

Князь Андрей не только после своего путешествия, но и после всего похода, во время которого он был лишен всех удобств чистоты и изящества жизни, испытывал приятное чувство отдыха среди тех роскошных условий жизни, к которым он привык с детства. Кроме того, ему было приятно после австрийского приема поговорить хоть не по-русски (они говорили по-французски), но с русским человеком, который, он знал, разделял его отвращение (теперь особенно живо испытываемое) к австрийцам. Неприятно действовало на него только то, что Билибин слушал его рассказ почти с таким же недоверием и равнодушием, с каким слушал его и австрийский министр военный.

Билибин был человек лет тридцати пяти, холостой, одного общества с князем Андреем. Они были знакомы еще в Петербурге, но сблизились особенно в последний приезд князя Андрея в Вену вместе с Кутузовым. Билибин просил его, в случае приезда в Вену, непременно остановиться у него. Как князь Андрей был молодой человек, обещающий пойти далеко на военном поприще, так и еще более обещал Билибин на дипломатическом. Он был еще молодой человек, но уже немолодой дипломат, так как он начал служить с шестнадцати лет, был в Париже, в Копенгагене и теперь в Вене и занимал довольно значительное место. И канцлер, и наш посланник в Вене знали его и дорожили им. Он был не из того большого количества дипломатов, которые обязаны иметь только отрицательные достоинства, не делать известных вещей и говорить по-французски, для того чтобы быть очень хорошими дипломатами. Он был один из тех дипломатов, которые любят и умеют работать, и, несмотря на свою лень, он иногда проводил ночи за письменным столом. Он работал одинаково хорошо, в чем бы ни состояла сущность работы. Его интересовал не вопрос "зачем?", а вопрос "как?". В чем состояло дипломатическое дело, ему было все равно, но составить искусно, метко и изящно циркуляр, меморандум или донесение - в этом он находил большое удовольствие. Заслуги Билибина ценились, кроме письменных работ, еще и по его искусству обращаться и говорить в высших сферах.

Билибин любил разговор так же, как он любил работу, только тогда, когда разговор мог быть изящно остроумен. В обществе он постоянно выжидал случая сказать что-нибудь замечательное и вступал в разговор не иначе как при этих условиях. Разговор Билибина постоянно пересыпался оригинально-остроумными, законченными фразами, имеющими общий интерес. Эти фразы изготовлялись во внутренней лаборатории Билибина как будто нарочно портативного свойства для того, чтобы ничтожные светские люди удобно могли запоминать их и переносить из гостиных в гостиные. И действительно, отзывы Билибина расходились по всем гостиным Вены, часто повторялись и часто имели влияние на так называемые важные дела.

Худое, истощенное, необыкновенной белизны лицо его было все покрыто крупными, молодыми морщинами, которые всегда казались так чистоплотно и старательно промыты, как кончики пальцев после бани. Движения этих морщин составляли главную игру его физиономии. То у него морщился лоб широкими складками, брови поднимались кверху, то брови опускались книзу, и у щек образовывались крупные морщины. Глубоко поставленные небольшие глаза всегда смотрели прямо и весело.

Во всем лице, фигуре его и звуке голоса, несмотря на утонченность одежды, утонченность приемов и французского, изящного языка, которым он говорил, резко выражались черты русского человека.

Болконский самым скромным образом, ни разу не упоминая о себе, рассказал дело и прием военного министра.

\- Они приняли меня с этой вестью, как принимают собаку при игре в кегли, - заключил он.

Билибин усмехнулся и распустил складки кожи.

\- Однако, мой милый, - сказал он, рассматривая издалека свой ноготь и опять подбирая кожу над левым глазом, - при всем моем уважении к православному воинству, я полагаю, что победа ваша не из самых блестящих.

Он продолжал все так же на французском языке, произнося по-русски только те слова, которые он презрительно хотел подчеркнуть.

\- Как же? Вы со всею массой своею обрушились на несчастного Мортье при одной дивизии, и этот Мортье уходит у вас между рук? Где же победа?

\- Однако, серьезно говоря, - отвечал князь Андрей, отодвигая тарелку, - все-таки мы можем сказать без хвастовства, что это немного получше Ульма.

\- Отчего вы не взяли нам одного, хоть одного маршала?

\- Оттого, что не все делается, как предполагается, и не так регулярно, как на параде. Мы полагали, как я вам говорил, зайти в тыл к семи часам утра, а не пришли и к пяти вечера.

\- Отчего же вы не пришли к семи часам утра? Вам надо было прийти в семь часов утра, - улыбаясь, сказал Билибин, - вот и надо было прийти в семь часов утра.

\- Отчего вы не внушили Бонапарту дипломатическим путем, что ему лучше оставить Геную? - тем же тоном спросил князь Андрей.

\- Я знаю, - перебил Билибин, - вы думаете, что очень легко брать маршалов, сидя на диване перед камином. Это правда, а все-таки зачем вы его не взяли? И не удивляйтесь, что не только военный министр, но и августейший император и король Франц не будут очень осчастливлены вашею победой, да и я, несчастный секретарь русского посольства, не чувствую никакой потребности в знак радости дать моему Францу талер и отпустить его со своей подружкой на Пратер... Правда, здесь нет Пратера.

Он посмотрел прямо на князя Андрея и вдруг спустил собранную кожу со лба.

\- Теперь мой черед спросить вас "отчего", мой милый, - сказал Болконский. - Я вам признаюсь, что не понимаю, может быть, тут есть дипломатические тонкости выше моего слабого ума, но я не понимаю. Макк теряет целую армию, эрцгерцог Фердинанд и эрцгерцог Карл не дают никаких признаков жизни и делают ошибки за ошибками, наконец, один Кутузов одерживает действительную победу, уничтожает очарование французов, и военный министр не интересуется даже знать подробности.

\- Именно от этого, мой милый. Возьмите же еще кусок жаркого, больше ничего не будет.

\- Спасибо.

\- Видите ли, мой милый, ура! за царя, за Русь, за веру! - все это прекрасно и хорошо, но что нам, я говорю, австрийскому двору, за дело до ваших побед? Привезите вы нам сюда хорошенькое известие о победе эрцгерцога Карла или Фердинанда, один эрцгерцог стоит другого, как вам известно, - хоть над ротой пожарной команды Бонапарта, это другое дело, мы прогремим в пушки. А то это, как нарочно, может только дразнить нас. Эрцгерцог Карл ничего не делает, эрцгерцог Фердинанд покрывается позором, Вену вы бросаете, не защищаете больше, как если бы нам сказали: с нами Бог, а бог с вами, с вашей столицей; один генерал, которого мы все любили, Шмидт, вы его подводите под пулю и поздравляете нас с победой!.. Вы взяли в плен каких-то двух дебардеров, наряженных в бонапартовских генералов. Согласитесь, что раздражительнее того известия, которое вы привозите, нельзя придумать. Это как нарочно, как нарочно. Кроме того, ну, одержи вы точно блестящую победу, одержи победу даже эрцгерцог Карл, что же бы это переменило в общем ходе дел? Теперь уж поздно, когда Вена занята французскими войсками.

\- Как занята? Вена занята?

\- Не только занята, но Бонапарт в Шенбрунне, а граф, ваш милый граф Врбна, отправляется к нему за приказаниями.

Болконский, после усталости и впечатлений путешествия, приема и в особенности после обеда, чувствовал, что он не понимает всего значения слов, которые он слышал.

\- Это совсем другое дело, - сказал он и, достав зубочистку, придвинулся к камину.

\- Нынче утром был здесь граф Лихтенфельс, - продолжал Билибин, - и показывал мне письмо, в котором подробно описан парад французов в Вене. Принц Мюрат, и все такое... Вы видите, что ваша победа не очень-то радостна и что вы не можете быть приняты как спаситель...

\- Право, для меня все равно, совершенно все равно, - сказал князь Андрей, начиная понимать, что известие его о сражении под Кремсом действительно имело мало важности ввиду таких событий, как занятие столицы Австрии. - Как же Вена взята? А мост и знаменитое мостовое укрепление, и князь Ауэрсперг? У нас были слухи, что князь Ауэрсперг защищает Вену, - сказал он.

\- Князь Ауэрсперг стоит на этой, на нашей, стороне и защищает нас, я думаю, очень плохо защищает, но все-таки защищает. А Вена на той стороне. Нет, мост еще не взят, и надеюсь не будет взят, потому что он минирован и его велено взорвать. В противном случае мы были бы давно в горах Богемии, и вы с вашею армией провели бы дурную четверть часа между двух огней.

\- Ежели так, то кампания кончена, - сказал князь Андрей.

\- Вот это и я тоже думаю. И так думают большие колпаки здесь, но не смеют сказать этого. Будет то, что я говорил в начале кампании, что не ваша дюренштейнская стачка, вообще не порох решит дело, а те, кто его выдумали, - сказал Билибин, повторяя одно из своих словечек, распуская кожу на лбу и приостанавливаясь. - Вопрос только в том, что скажет берлинское свидание императора Александра с прусским королем. Ежели Пруссия вступит в союз, принудят Австрию, и будет война. Ежели же нет, то дело только в том (возьмите же эту грушу, она очень хороша), чтоб условиться, где составлять первоначальные статьи нового Кампо Формио.

\- Но что за необычайная гениальность! - вдруг вскрикнул князь Андрей, сжимая свою маленькую руку и ударяя ею по столу. - И что за счастье этому человеку!

\- Буонапарт? - вопросительно сказал Билибин, морща лоб и этим давая чувствовать, что сейчас будет шутка. - Буонапарт? - сказал он, ударяя особенно на у. - Я думаю, однако, что теперь, когда он предписывает законы Австрии из Шенбрунна, надо его избавить от у. Я решительно делаю нововведение, и называю его просто Бонапарт. Хотите еще или нет кофею? Франц!

\- Нет, без шуток, - сказал князь Андрей, - вы в состоянии знать. Как вы думаете, чем кончится все это?

\- А я вот что думаю. Австрия осталась в дурах, а она к этому не привыкла, и она отплатит. А в дурах она осталась оттого, что, во-первых, провинции разорены (говорят, что православное ужасно по части грабежа), армия разбита, столица взята, и все это ради прекрасных глаз сардинское величество.

\- Ждут государя? - спросил князь Андрей.

\- Каждый день. Нас обманут; уже теперь я чутьем слышу сношения с Францией и проекты мира, тайного мира, отдельно за?ключенного.

\- Это будет мило! - сказал князь Андрей.

\- Поживем - увидим.

Они помолчали.

Билибин распустил опять кожу в знак окончания разговора.

\- А знаете, вы в последний приезд одержали здесь совершенную победу над баронессой Зайфер?

\- Что, она все такая же восторженная? - спросил князь Андрей, вспоминая одну из приятных женщин, между которыми он имел большой успех в свой приезд в Вену с Кутузовым.

\- Одна она женщина, а не дама, - сказал свою шутку Билибин. - Завтра поедем к ней. Для вас и для нее я не повинуюсь моему доктору. Надо, чтобы хорошо провести эти дни здесь. Каков бы ни был австрийский кабинет, люди, особенно женщины, не?обыкновенно милы, и я ничего не желал бы, как провести всю свою жизнь в Вене. Ах, знаете, кто постоянный посетитель ее гостиной? Наш Ипполит Курагин. Это самый откровенный дурак, какого я видел. Завтра вы его увидите у меня. Наши собираются у меня по четвергам, и вы всех их увидите. Ну, однако, идите спать; я вижу, что вы падаете.

Когда князь Андрей пришел в приготовленную для него комнату и в чистом белье лег на пуховики и душистые гретые подушки, он почувствовал, что то сражение, о котором он привез известие, было далеко, далеко от него. Прусский союз, Ипполит Курагин, баронесса Зайфер, измена Австрии, новое торжество Бонапарта, выход, и парад, и прием императора Франца на завтра занимали его. Он закрыл глаза, но в то же мгновение в ушах его затрещала канонада, пальба, стук колес экипажа, и вот опять спускаются с горы растянутые ниткой мушкетеры, и французы стреляют, и он чувствует, как содрогается его сердце, и он выезжает вперед рядом с Шмидтом, и пули весело свистят вокруг него, и он испытывает то чувство удесятеренной радости жизни, какого он не испытывал с самого детства. Он пробудился...

\- Да, все это было!.. - сказал он, счастливо, по-детски улыбаясь сам себе, и заснул крепким молодым сном.

 **XII**

На другой день он проснулся поздно. Возобновляя впечатление прошедшего, он вспомнил прежде всего то, что нынче надо представляться императору Францу, вспомнил военного министра, учтивого австрийского флигель-адъютанта, Билибина и разговор вчерашнего вечера. Воспоминание о сражении представлялось ему чем-то давно, давно прошедшим и незначащим. Одевшись в полную парадную форму, которой он уже давно не надевал, для поезд?ки во дворец, он, свежий, оживленный и красивый, с подвязанной рукой, более в великосветском и придворном, чем в военном настроении духа, вошел в кабинет Билибина. В кабинете уже сидели, лежали и стояли несколько господ дипломатического корпуса, посещавших Билибина, которых он называл - наши. Большинство были русские, но был один англичанин и один швед. Со многими из них, как с князем Ипполитом, Болконский был знаком; с другими его познакомил Билибин, называя Болконского вестником победы, о которой уже было известно всему городу.

\- Перья... - сказал Билибин, указывая на своих, - шпага, - сказал он, указывая на Болконского. - Господа, рекомендую вам одного из тех людей, которые имеют искусство быть всегда счастливы. Он всегда был любим самыми милыми женщинами, владеет самою милою женой, прекрасною наружностью и никогда не был и не будет ранен в нос, в живот или еще хуже, как мой знакомый капитан Гнилопупов. Славная фамилия! К несчастью, вы, господа иностранцы, - обратился он к англичанину и шведу, - не можете оценить всей прелести и благозвучности этого имени. Нет, господа, объясните мне, пожалуйста, отчего капитана Гнилопупова ранят непременно в нос или просто убьют, а такого человека, как Болконский, в руку, чтобы придать ему еще более привлекательности в глазах женщин.

Гости, бывавшие у Билибина, светские, молодые, богатые и веселые люди, составляли и в Вене, и здесь отдельный кружок, который Билибин, бывший главой итого кружка, называл наши, - les n^tres. В кружке этом, состоявшем почти исключительно из дипломатов, видимо, были свои, не имеющие ничего общего с войной и политикой, интересы высшего света, отношений к некоторым женщинам и канцелярской стороны службы. Эти господа, по-видимому, охотно, как своего (честь, которую они делали немногим), приняли в свой кружок князя Андрея. Из учтивости и как предмет для вступления в разговор ему сделали несколько вопросов об армии и сражении, и разговор опять рассыпался на непоследовательные веселые шутки и пересуды. Все они говорили по-французски. И, несмотря на привычку их к этому языку и их оживление, разговор имел характер притворства или подражания какому-то чужому веселью.

\- Но особенно хорошо, - говорил один, рассказывая неудачу товарища-дипломата, - особенно хорошо то, что канцлер прямо сказал ему, что назначение его в Лондон есть повышение и чтоб он так и смотрел на это. Видели бы вы его фигуру при этом!.. Но что всего хуже, господа, я вам выдаю Курагина: человек в несчастии, и этим-то пользуется этот донжуан, этот ужасный человек.

Князь Ипполит лежал в вольтеровском кресле, положив ноги через ручку; он дико засмеялся.

\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, - сказал он.

\- О, донжуан! О, змея, - послышались голоса.

\- Вы не знаете, Болконский, - обратился Билибин к князю Андрею, - что все ужасы французской армии (я чуть было не сказал русской армии) ничто в сравнении с тем, что наделал между женщинами этот человек.

\- Женщина - подруга мужчины, - сентенциозно произнес князь Ипполит и стал смотреть в лорнет на свои поднятые ноги.

Билибин и наши бесцеремонно расхохотались, глядя в глаза Ипполиту. Князь Андрей видел, что этот Ипполит, которого он (д\лжно было признаться) почти ревновал к своей жене, был просто шутом этой веселой компании.

\- Нет, я должен вас угостить Курагиным, - сказал Билибин тихо Болконскому. - Он прелестен, когда рассуждает о политике; надо видеть эту важность.

Он подсел к Ипполиту и, собрав на лбу свои складки, завел с ним разговор о политике. Князь Андрей и другие обступили обоих.

\- Берлинский кабинет не может выразить свое мнение о союзе, - начал Ипполит, значительно оглядывая всех, - не выражая... как в своей последней ноте... вы понимаете... вы понимаете... впрочем, если его величество император не изменит сущности нашего союза...

Князь Андрей, несмотря на то, что наши с радостными лицами слушали Ипполита, с отвращением отошел; но Ипполит схватил его за руку.

\- Подождите, я не кончил... - продолжал он, желая, очевидно, внушить новому лицу уважение к своим политическим соображениям. - Я думаю, что вмешательство будет прочнее, чем невмешательство. И... - он помолчал, - невозможно считать дело оконченным непринятием нашей депеши от 28 ноября. Вот чем все это кончится.

И он отпустил руку Болконского, показывая тем, что теперь он совсем кончил.

\- Демосфен! Я узнаю тебя по камешку, который ты скрываешь в своих золотых устах, - сказал Билибин, у которого шапка волос подвинулась на голове от удовольствия.

И все засмеялись дружным и оживленным хохотом, особенно возбуждаемым от хохота самого Ипполита, который, видимо, страдал, задыхался, но не мог удержаться от дикого смеха, причем растягивалось его всегда неподвижное лицо.

\- Ну, вот что, господа, - сказал Билибин, - Болконский мой гость, в доме и здесь. И я хочу его угостить, сколько могу, всеми радостями здешней жизни. Если бы мы были в Вене, это было бы легко; но здесь, в этой скверной моравской дыре, это трудно, и я прошу у всех вас помощи. Надо показать ему Брюнн. Вы возьмите на себя театр, я общество; вы, Ипполит, разумеется, женщин.

\- Надо ему показать Амели, прелесть! - сказал одни из наших, целуя кончики пальцев. - Поедемте со мной.

\- А оттуда едем к баронессе Зайфер. Я для вас выезжаю нынче первый раз, а ночь ваша, коли вы желаете ею воспользоваться. Кто-нибудь из господ может вас руководить.

\- Вообще этого кровожадного солдата Болконского, - сказал кто-то, - надо обратить к более человеколюбивым взглядам.

\- И чтоб он полюбил наш Брюнн и нашу Вену милую!

\- Однако мне пора ехать, - взглядывая на часы, сказал Болконский, который, несмотря на суету разговора, ни на минуту не забывал предстоящего представления императору.

\- Куда вы?

\- К императору.

\- О! О! О!

\- Ну, до свидания, Болконский! До свидания, князь, приезжайте же обедать раньше, - послышались голоса. - Мы беремся за вас.

\- Старайтесь как можно более расхваливать порядок в доставлении провианта и маршрутов, когда будете говорить с императором, - сказал Билибин, провожая до передней Болконского.

\- И желал бы хвалить, но не могу, сколько знаю, - улыбаясь отвечал Болконский.

\- Ну, вообще как можно больше говорите. Его страсть - аудиенции, а говорить сам он не любит и не умеет, как увидите.

 **XIII**

Император Франц подошел к князю Андрею, стоявшему в назначенном месте между австрийскими офицерами на выходе, и сказал ему скоро несколько невнятных, но, очевидно, ласковых слов и прошел дальше. После выхода вчерашний флигель-адъютант, сделавшийся нынче совсем другим, учтивым и деликатным человеком, передал Болконскому желание императора видеть его еще раз. Прежде чем вступить в кабинет, князь Андрей, при виде шептавшихся придворных, при виде того уважения, которое ему оказывали теперь, когда узнали, что он будет принят императором, почувствовал, что и его волновало предстоящее свидание. Но опять это чувство волнения в одно мгновение превратилось в его душе в чувство презрения к условному величию и к этой толпе шепчущих придворных, готовых изменить себе и правде в угоду императору. "Нет, - сказал себе князь Андрей, - в какое бы трудное положение ни был я поставлен предстоящим свиданием, я откину все соображения и скажу одну полную и прямую правду". Но разговор, который произошел между им и императором, не подал ему случая говорить ни правды, ни неправды. Император Франц принял его, стоя посредине комнаты. Перед тем, как начинать разговор, князя Андрея поразило то, что император как будто смешался, не зная, что сказать, и покраснел.

\- Скажите, когда началось сражение? - спросил он поспешно. Князь Андрей ответил. После этого вопроса следовали другие, столь же простые вопросы: "здоров ли Кутузов", "как давно выехал он из Кремса?" и т.п. Император говорил с таким выражением, как будто вся цель его состояла только в том, чтобы сделать известное количество вопросов. Ответы же на эти вопросы, как было слишком очевидно, не могли интересовать его.

\- В котором часу началось сражение? - спросил император.

\- Не могу донести вашему величеству, в котором часу началось сражение с фронта, но в Дюренштейне, где я находился, войско начало атаку в шестом часу вечера, - сказал Болконский, оживляясь и при этом случае предполагая, что ему удастся представить уже готовое в его голове, правдивое описание всего того, что он знал и видел. Но император улыбнулся и перебил его.

\- Сколько миль?

\- Откуда и докуда, ваше величество?

\- От Дюренштейна до Кремса?

\- Три с половиною мили, ваше величество.

\- Французы оставили левый берег?

\- Как доносили, лазутчики в ночь на плотах переправились последние.

\- Достаточно ли фуража в Кремсе?

\- Фураж не был доставлен в том количестве...

Император перебил его.

\- В котором часу убит генерал Шмидт?..

Сделав этот последний вопрос, требовавший краткого ответа, император сказал, что он благодарит, и наклонился. Князь Андрей вышел, и, сам не зная отчего, в первую минуту, несмотря на поразительную простоту фигуры и приемов императора, несмотря на свою философию, князь Андрей почувствовал себя не совсем трезвым. Его окружили, когда он вышел из двери кабинета, со всех сторон глядели на него ласковые глаза, улыбки и слышались ласковые слова. Вчерашний учтивый флигель-адъютант делал ему ласковые упреки, зачем он не остановился во дворце в отделении для иностранных курьеров. Военный министр подошел, поздравляя его с орденом Марии-Терезии 3-й степени, которым жаловал его император. Он не знал, кому отвечать, и несколько секунд собирался с мыслями. Русский посланник взял его за плечо, отвел к окну и стал говорить с ним. Противно ожиданиям его и Билибина представление имело полный успех. Назначено было благодарственное молебствие. Кутузов был награжден Марией-Терезией большого креста, и вся армия получила награды. Императрица желала видеть князя Болконского, и приглашения на обеды и вечера сыпались на него со всех сторон.

По возвращении из дворца князь Андрей, сидя в коляске, мысленно сочинял письмо к отцу обо всех обстоятельствах сражения, поездки в Брюнн и разговора с императором. О чем он ни думал, разговор с императором, этот пустой, этот просто глупый разговор, возникал снова в его воображении со всеми малейшими подробностями выражения лица и интонации императора Франца.

"В котором часу убили генерала Шмидта? - повторял он сам себе. - Очень нужно было ему знать, в котором именно часу убит генерал Шмидт. Отчего он не спросил, во сколько минут и секунд? Какие важные для государства соображения он выведет из этого знания? Но хуже и глупее вопроса - то волнение, с которым я приступал к этому разговору. И волнение всех этих стариков при мысли о том, что он говорил со мной. Два дня тому назад, стоя под пулями, из которых каждая могла принести смерть, я не испытывал и сотой доли того волнения, которое я почему-то ощущал, разговаривая с этим простым, добрым и вполне ничтожным человеком. Да, надо быть философом", - заключил он и, вместо того чтобы ехать прямо к Билибину, поехал в книжную лавку запастись на поход книгами. Он засиделся, перебирая неизвестные ему философские сочинения, более часа. Когда он подъехал к крыльцу Билибина, его удивил вид стоявшей тут до половины уложенной брички, и Франц, слуга Билибина, который с расстроенным видом выбежал ему навстречу.

\- Ах! Ваше сиятельство! - говорил Франц. - Несчастье!

\- Что такое? - спросил Болконский.

\- Мы отправляемся еще далее, бог знает куда. Злодей уже опять за нами по пятам.

Билибин вышел навстречу Болконскому. На всегда спокойном лице Билибина было волнение.

\- Нет, нет, признайтесь, что это прелесть, - говорил он, - эта история с Таборским мостом в Beне. Они перешли его без сопротивления.

Князь Андрей ничего не понимал.

\- Да откуда же вы, что вы не знаете того, что уже знают все кучера в городе? Разве вы не из дворца?

\- Из дворца. Я видел и императора. Кутузов получил большой крест Марии-Терезии.

\- Теперь не до крестов дело. Неужели там ничего не знают?

\- Ничего, может быть, после меня; я оттуда заехал в лавки... Да в чем дело?

\- Ну, теперь я понимаю. В чем дело? Это прекрасно!.. Французы перешли мост, который защищает Ауэрсперг, и мост не взорвали, так что Мюрат бежит теперь по дороге к Брюнну и нынче-завтра они будут здесь.

\- Как здесь? Да как же не взорвали мост, когда он минирован?

\- А это я у вас спрашиваю. Этого никто, и сам Бонапарт, не знает.

Болконский пожал плечами.

\- Но ежели мост перейден, значит, и армия погибла, она будет отрезана, - сказал он.

\- Я думаю.

\- Но как же это случилось?

\- В этом-то и штука, и прелесть. Слушайте. Вступают французы в Вену, как я вам говорил. Все очень хорошо. На другой день, то есть вчера, господа маршалы, Мюрат, Ланн и Бельяр, садятся верхом и отправляются на мост. (Заметьте, все трое гасконцы.) "Господа, - говорит один, - вы знаете, что Таборский мост минирован и контраминирован и что перед нами грозное мостовое укрепление и пятнадцать тысяч войска, которому велено взорвать мост и нас не пускать. Но нашему государю императору Наполеону будет приятно, ежели мы возьмем этот мост. Поедемте втроем и возьмем этот мост". "Поедемте", - говорят другие, и они отправляются и берут мост, переходят его, и теперь со всею армией по эту сторону Дуная направляются на нас, на вас и на ваши сообщения.

\- Полноте шутить.

\- Нисколько не шучу, - продолжал Билибин, отвечая на нетерпеливое и недоверчивое движение Болконского, - ничего нет справедливее и печальнее. Господа эти приезжают на мост одни и поднимают белые платки, уверяют, что перемирие и что они, маршалы, едут для переговоров с князем Ауэрспергом. Дежурный офицер пускает их в мостовое укрепление. Они рассказывают ему тысячу гасконских глупостей, говорят, что война кончена, что император Франц назначил свидание Бонапарту, что они желают видеть князя Ауэрсперга, и тысячу гасконцев и проч. Офицер посылает за Ауэрспергом, господа эти обнимают офицеров, шутят, садятся на пушки, а между тем французский батальон, незамеченный, входит на мост, сбрасывает мешки с горючими веществами в воду и подходит к мостовым укреплениям. Наконец, является сам генерал-лейтенант, наш милый князь Ауэрсперг фон Маутерн. "Милый неприятель! Цвет австрийского воинства, герой турецких войн! Вражда кончена, мы можем подать друг другу руку... Император Наполеон сгорает желанием узнать князя Ауэрсперга". Одним словом, эти господа недаром гасконцы, так забрасывают этого индейского петуха Ауэрсперга прекрасными словами, он так прельщен своею столь быстро установившеюся интимностью с французскими маршалами, так ослеплен видом мантии и страусовых перьев Мюрата, что он видит только их огонь и забывает о своем, о том, который он обязан был открыть против неприятеля.

(Несмотря на живость своей речи, Билибин не забыл приостановиться после этого, чтобы дать время оценить его.)

Французский батальон вбегает на мостовое укрепление, заколачивают пушки, и мост взят. Нет, но, что лучше всего, - продолжал он, успокаиваясь в своем волнении прелестью собственного рассказа, - это то, что сержант, приставленный к той пушке, по сигналу которой должно было зажигать мины и взрывать мост, сержант этот, увидав, что французские войска бегут на мост, хотел уже стрелять, но Ланн отвел его руку. Сержант, который, видно, был умнее своего генерала, подходит к Ауэрспергу и говорит: "Князь, вас обманывают, вот французы!" Мюрат видит, что дело проиграно, ежели дать говорить сержанту. Он с притворным удивлением (настоящий гасконец) обращается к Ауэрспергу: "Я не узнаю столь хваленную в мире австрийскую дисциплину, - говорит он, - и вы позволяете так говорить с вами низшему чину". Это гениально. Князь Ауэрсперг оскорбляется и приказывает арестовать сержанта. Нет, признайтесь, что это прелесть - вся эта история с мостом. Это не то что глупость, не то что подлость.

\- Быть может, измена, - сказал князь Андрей, видимо, не могший разделить удовольствия, которое находил Билибин в глупости рассказанного факта. Рассказ этот мгновенно изменил его вынесенное из дворца городское, великосветское расположение духа. Он думал о том положении, в которое поставлена теперь армия Кутузова, думал о том, как ему, вместо покойных дней в Брюнне, предстоит тотчас скакать к армии и участвовать там или в отчаянной борьбе, или в позоре. И серые шинели, раны, пороховой дым и звуки пальбы мгновенно возникли живо в его воображении. И опять в эту минуту, как и всегда, когда он думал об общем ходе дел, в его душе странно соединилось сильное, гордое патриотическое чувство страха за поражение русских с торжеством о торжестве своего героя. Кампания кончена. Все силы всей Европы, все расчеты, все усилия уничтожены в два месяца гением и счастьем этого непостижимого рокового человека...

\- Также нет. Это ставит двор в самое нелепое положение, - продолжал Билибин - Это ни измена, ни подлость, ни глупость, это как при Ульме... - Он как будто задумался, отыскивая выражение, - это маковщина. Мы обмакнулись, - заключил он, чувствуя, что он сказал un mot и свежее mot, такую шутку, которую будет повторять. Собранные до тех пор складки на лбу быстро распустились в знак удовольствия, и он, слегка улыбаясь, стал рассматривать свои ногти.

\- Куда вы? - сказал он вдруг, обращаясь к князю Андрею, который ни слова не сказал, встал и направился в свою комнату.

\- Я еду.

\- Куда?

\- В армию.

\- Да вы хотели остаться еще два дня.

\- А теперь я еду сейчас.

И князь Андрей, сделав распоряжение об отъезде, ушел в свою комнату.

\- Знаете что, мой милый, - сказал Билибин, входя к нему в комнату. - Я подумал об вас. Зачем вы поедете? - И в доказательство неопровержимости этого довода складки все сбежали с лица.

Князь Андрей вопросительно посмотрел на своего собеседника и ничего не ответил.

\- Зачем вы поедете? Я знаю, вы думаете, что ваш долг скакать в армию теперь, когда армия в опасности. Я это понимаю, мой милый, это героизм.

\- Нисколько, - сказал князь Андрей.

\- Но вы философ; будьте же им вполне, посмотрите на вещи с другой стороны, и вы увидите, что ваш долг, напротив, беречь себя. Предоставьте это другим, которые ни на что более не годны. Вам не велено приезжать назад, и отсюда вас не отпустили, стало быть, вы можете остаться и ехать с нами, куда нас повлечет наша несчастная судьба. Говорят, едут в Ольмюц. А Ольмюц очень милый город. И мы с вами вместе спокойно поедем в моей коляске.

\- Вы шутите, Билибин, - сказал Болконский.

\- Я говорю вам искренно и дружески. Рассудите. Куда и для чего вы поедете теперь, когда вы можете оставаться здесь? Вас ожидает одно из двух (он собрал кожу над левым виском): или не доедете до армии, и мир будет заключен, или поражение и срам со всею кутузовскою армией.

И Билибин распустил кожу, чувствуя, что дилемма его неопровержима.

\- Этого я не могу рассудить, - холодно отвечал князь Андрей. - Больше, чем философ, я человек, и потому я еду.

\- Милый мой, вы герой, - сказал Билибин.

\- Вовсе нет, я простой офицер, исполняющий свой долг, вот и все, - не без гордости сказал князь Андрей.

 **XIV**

В ту же ночь, откланявшись военному министру, Болконский ехал к армии, сам не зная, где он найдет ее, и опасаясь по дороге к Кремсу быть перехваченным французами.

В Брюнне все придворное население укладывалось, и уже отправлялись тяжести в Ольмюц. Для чего Болконский поехал в армию, а не остался в Брюнне, какими рассуждениями он дошел до этого, он не мог бы сказать. Как только он услыхал страшное известие от Билибина, мгновенно медаль жизни, на которую он смотрел с веселой стороны, перевернулась. Он увидел одно дурное во всем и инстинктивно почувствовал необходимость принять участие во всем этом дурном. "Ничего не может выйти, кроме сраму и погибели для наших войск, при условиях, в которых мы боремся с этим роковым гением", - думал он с мрачными мыслями, усталый, голодный и сердитый, миновав французов и подъезжая на другой день к тому месту, где, по слухам, должен был находиться Кутузов. Около Эцельсдорфа князь Андрей выехал на дорогу, по которой с величайшею поспешностью и в величайшем беспорядке двигалась русская армия. Дорога была так запружена повозками, что невозможно было ехать в экипаже. Взяв у казачьего начальника лошадь и казака, князь Андрей, обгоняя обозы, ехал отыскивать главнокомандующего и свою повозку. Самые зловещие слухи о положении армии доходили до него дорогой; вид же беспорядочно бегущей армии еще более утвердил его в убеждении, что дело кампании окончательно проиграно. Он смотрел на все совершавшееся вокруг него презрительно и грустно, как человек, уже не принадлежащий к этому миру.

"Эта русская армия, которую английское золото принесло сюда с конца света, отведает ту же участь, участь ульмской армии", - вспомнил он слова приказа Бонапарта своей армии перед началом кампании, и слова эти одинаково возбуждали в нем удивление к гениальному герою и чувство оскорбленной гордости. "Ничего не остается, кроме как умереть, - думал он. - Что же, коли нужно!

Я сделаю это не хуже других".

Беспорядок и поспешность движения армии, увеличиваемые беспрестанно повторяемыми приказаниями главного штаба идти сколь возможно скорее, достигли высшей степени. Шутники-казаки, хотевшие посмеяться над спавшими в повозках денщиками, крикнули: "Французы", - и проскакали мимо. Крик: "Французы!" - как нарастающий ком снега прокатился по всей колонне: всё бросилось, давя и обгоняя друг друга, и послышались даже выстрелы и батальный огонь пехоты, стрелявшей сама не зная в кого. Едва через четверть часа могли начальники движения остановить эту суматоху, стоившую жизни нескольким человекам, которые были задавлены, и одному, который был застрелен.

Князь Андрей с равнодушным презрением смотрел на эти бесконечные, мешавшие команды, повозки, парки, артиллерию, и опять повозки, повозки и повозки всех возможных видов, обгонявшие одна другую и в три, в четыре ряда запружавшие грязную дорогу. Со всех сторон, назади и впереди, покуда хватал слух, слышались звуки колес, громыхание кузовов телег и лафетов, лошадиный топот, удары кнутом, крики понуканий, ругательства солдат, денщиков и офицеров. По краям дороги видны были беспрестанно то павшие ободранные и неободранные лошади, то сломанные повозки, у которых, дожидаясь чего-то, сидели одинокие солдаты, то отделившиеся от команд солдаты, которые толпами направлялись в соседние деревни или тащили из деревень кур, баранов, сено или мешки, чем-то наполненные. На спусках и подъемах толпы делались гуще, и стоял непрерывный стон криков. Солдаты, утопая по колено в грязи, на руках подхватывали орудия и фуры; бились кнуты, скользили копыта, лопались постромки и надрывались криками груди. Офицеры, заведовавшие движением, то вперед, то назад проезжали между обозами. Голоса их были слабо слышны среди общего гула, и по лицам их видно было, что они отчаивались в возможности остановить этот беспорядок.

"Вот оно, уважаемое православное воинство", - подумал Болконский, вспоминая слова Билибина.

Желая спросить у кого-нибудь из этих людей, где главнокомандующий, он подъехал к обозу. Прямо против него ехал странный, в одну лошадь экипаж, видимо, устроенный домашними солдатскими средствами, представлявший середину между телегой, кабриолетом и коляской. В экипаже правил солдат и сидела под кожаным верхом за фартуком женщина, вся обвязанная платками. Князь Андрей подъехал и уже обратился с вопросом к солдату, когда его внимание обратили отчаянные крики женщины, сидевшей в кибиточке. Офицер, заведовавший обозом, бил солдата, сидевшего кучером в этой колясочке, за то, что он хотел объехать других, и плеть попадала по фартуку экипажа. Женщина пронзительно кричала. Увидав князя Андрея, она высунулась из-за фартука и, махая худыми руками, выскочившими из-под коврового платка, кричала:

\- Адъютант! Господин адъютант!.. Ради бога... защитите! Что ж это будет?.. Я лекарская жена 7-го егерского... не пускают, мы отстали, своих потеряли...

\- В лепешку расшибу, заворачивай! - кричал озлобленный офицер на солдата. - Заворачивай назад со шлюхой своею.

\- Господин адъютант, защитите. Что ж это? - кричала лекарша.

\- Извольте пропустить эту повозку. Разве вы не видите, что это женщина? - сказал князь Андрей, подъезжая к офицеру.

Офицер взглянул на него и, не отвечая, поворотился опять к солдату.

\- Я-те объеду... Назад!..

\- Пропустите, я вам говорю, - опять повторил, поджимая губы, князь Андрей.

\- А ты кто такой? - вдруг с пьяным бешенством обратился к нему офицер. - Ты кто такой? Ты (он особенно упирал на ты) начальник, что ль? Здесь я начальник, а не ты. Ты, назад, - повторил он, - в лепешку расшибу.

Это выражение, видимо, понравилось офицеру.

\- Важно отбрил адъютантика, - послышался голос сзади.

Князь Андрей видел, что офицер находился в том пьяном припадке беспричинного бешенства, в котором люди не помнят, что говорят. Он видел, что его заступничество за лекарскую жену в кибиточке исполнено того, чего он боялся больше всего в мире, того, что называется глупо-смешным, но инстинкт его говорил другое. Не успел офицер договорить последних слов, как князь Андрей, со страшно изуродованным бешенством лицом, подъехал к нему и поднял нагайку.

\- Из-воль-те про-пус-тить!

Офицер махнул рукой и торопливо отъехал прочь.

\- Все от этих штабных беспорядок весь, - проворчал он. - Делайте ж как знаете.

Князь Андрей торопливо, не поднимая глаз, отъехал от лекарской жены, называвшей его спасителем, и, с отвращением вспоминая мельчайшие подробности этой унизительной сцены, поскакал дальше к той деревне, где, как ему сказали, находился главнокомандующий.

Въехав в деревню, он слез с лошади и пошел к первому дому с намерением отдохнуть хоть на минуту, съесть что-нибудь и привести в ясность все эти оскорбительные, мучившие его мысли.

"Это толпа мерзавцев, а не войско", - думал он, подходя к окну первого дома, когда знакомый ему голос назвал его по имени.

Он оглянулся. Из маленького окна высовывалось красивое лицо Несвицкого. Несвицкий, махая руками, звал его к себе.

\- Болконский! Болконский! Не слышишь, что ли? Иди скорее, - кричал он.

Войдя в дом, князь Андрей увидал Несвицкого и еще другого адъютанта. Они поспешно обратились к Болконскому с вопросом, не знает ли он чего нового? На их столь знакомых ему лицах князь Андрей прочел выражение тревоги и беспокойства. Выражение это особенно заметно было на всегда смеющемся лице Несвицкого.

\- Где главнокомандующий? - спросил Болконский.

\- Здесь, в этом доме, - отвечал адъютант.

\- Ну, что ж? Правда, что мир и капитуляция? - спрашивал Несвицкий.

\- Я у вас спрашиваю. Я ничего не знаю, кроме того, что я насилу добрался до вас.

\- А у нас, брат, что! Ужас! Винюсь, брат, над Макком смеялись, а самим еще хуже приходится, - сказал Несвицкий. - Да садись же, поешь чего-нибудь.

\- Теперь, князь, ни повозок, ничего не найдете, и ваш Петр бог его знает где, - сказал другой адъютант.

\- Где ж главная квартира? В Цнайме ночуем?

\- А я так перевьючил себе все, что мне нужно, на двух лошадей, - сказал Несвицкий, - и вьюки отличные мне сделали. Хоть через Богемские горы удирать. Плохо, брат. Да что ты, верно, нездоров, что так вздрагиваешь? - спросил Несвицкий, заметив, как князя Андрея дернуло, будто от прикосновения к лейденской банке.

\- Ничего, - ответил князь Андрей.

Он вспомнил в эту минуту о недавнем столкновении с лекарскою женой и фурштатским офицером.

\- Что главнокомандующий здесь делает? - спросил он.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - сказал Несвицкий.

\- Я одно понимаю, что все мерзко, мерзко и мерзко, - сказал князь Андрей и пошел в дом, где стоял главнокомандующий.

Пройдя мимо экипажа Кутузова, верховых замученных лошадей свиты и казаков, громко говоривших между собою, князь Андрей вошел в сени. Сам Кутузов, как сказали князю Андрею, находился в избе с князем Багратионом и Вейротером. Это был австрийский генерал, заменивший убитого Шмидта. В сенях же маленький Козловский сидел на корточках перед писарем. Писарь на перевернутой кадушке, заворотив обшлага мундира, поспешно писал. Лицо Козловского было измученное - он, видно, тоже не спал ночь - и мрачное, озабоченное, больше чем когда-нибудь. Он взглянул на князя Андрея и даже не кивнул ему головой.

\- Вторая линия... Написал? - продолжал он, диктуя писарю. - Киевский гренадерский, Подольский...

\- Не поспеешь, ваше высокоблагородие, - отвечал писарь, непочтительно и сердито оглядываясь на Козловского.

Из-за двери слышен был в это время оживленно-недовольный голос Кутузова, перебиваемый другим, незнакомым голосом. В звуке этих голосов, в невнимании, с которым взглянул на него Козлов?ский, в непочтительности измученного писаря, в самом том факте, что писарь и Козловский сидели так близко от главнокомандующего на полу около кадушки, что казаки, державшие лошадей, смеялись громко под окном дома, князь Андрей чувствовал, что должно было случиться что-нибудь важное и несчастливое. Князь Андрей, однако, настоятельно обратился к Козловскому с вопросами.

\- Сейчас, князь, - сказал Козловский. - Диспозиция Багра?тиону.

\- А капитуляция?

\- Никакой нет, сделаны все распоряжения к сражению.

Князь Андрей направился к двери, из-за которой слышны были голоса.

Но в то время как он хотел отворить дверь, голоса в комнате замолкли, дверь сама отворилась, и Кутузов показался на пороге. Князь Андрей стоял прямо против Кутузова, но по выражению единственного зрячего глаза главнокомандующего видно было, что мысль и забота так сильно занимали его, что как будто застилали ему зрение. Он прямо смотрел на лицо своего адъютанта и не узнавал его.

\- Ну что, кончили? - обратился он к Козловскому.

\- Сию секунду, ваше высокопревосходительство.

Багратион, невысокий, с восточным типом твердого и неподвижного лица, сухой, еще не старый человек, вышел за главнокомандующим.

\- Честь имею явиться, - повторил довольно громко князь Андрей, подавая конверт.

\- А, из Вены? Хорошо. После, после.

Кутузов вышел с Багратионом на крыльцо.

\- Ну, князь, прощай! Христос с тобой. Благословляю тебя на великий подвиг.

Лицо Кутузова неожиданно смягчилось, и слезы показались в его глазах. Он притянул к себе левою рукою Багратиона, а правой, на которой было кольцо, видимо, привычным жестом перекрестил его и подставил ему пухлую щеку, вместо которой Багратион поцеловал его в шею.

\- Христос с тобой! - повторил Кутузов и подошел к коляске.

\- Садись со мной, - сказал он Болконскому.

\- Ваше высокопревосходительство, я желал бы быть полезен здесь. Позвольте мне остаться в отряде князя Багратиона.

\- Садись, - сказал Кутузов, заметив, что Болконский медлит, - мне хорошие офицеры самому нужны, самому нужны.

Они сели в коляску и молча проехали несколько минут.

\- Еще впереди много, много будет всего, - сказал он со старческим выражением проницательности, как будто поняв, что делалось в душе Болконского. - Ежели из отряда его придет завтра одна десятая часть, я буду благодарить Бога, - прибавил Кутузов, как бы говоря сам с собой.

Князь Андрей взглянул на Кутузова, и ему невольно бросились в глаза, в полуаршине от него, чисто промытые сборки шрама на виске Кутузова, где измаильская пуля пронизала ему голову. "Да, он имеет право так спокойно говорить о погибели этих людей", - подумал Болконский.

\- От этого я и прошу отправить меня в этот отряд, - сказал он.

Кутузов не ответил. Он, казалось, уж забыл о том, что было сказано им, и сидел задумавшись. Через пять минут, плавно раскачиваясь на мягких рессорах коляски, Кутузов обратился к князю Андрею. На лице его не было и следа волнения. Он с тонкою насмешливостью расспрашивал князя Андрея о подробностях его свидания с императором и отзывах, слышанных при дворе о кремском деле. Видно было, что он предвидел все, что рассказывал его адъютант.

 **XV**

Кутузов через своего лазутчика получил 1-го ноября известие, ставившее командуемую им армию почти в безвыходное положение. Лазутчик доносил, что французы в огромных силах, перейдя Венский мост, направились на путь сообщения Кутузова с войсками, шедшими из России. Ежели бы Кутузов решился оставаться в Кремсе, то полуторастатысячная армия Наполеона отрезала бы его от всех сообщений, окружила бы его сорокатысячную изнуренную армию, и он находился бы в положении Макка под Ульмом. Ежели бы Кутузов решился оставить дорогу, ведшую на сообщения с войсками из России, то он должен был вступить без дороги в неизвестные края Богемских гор, защищаясь от превосходящего силами неприятеля, и оставить всякую надежду на сообщения с Буксгевденом. Ежели бы Кутузов решился отступать по дороге из Кремса в Ольмюц на соединение с войсками из России, то он рисковал быть предупрежденным на этой дороге французами, перешедшими мост в Вене, и таким образом быть принужденным принять сражение на походе, со всеми тяжестями и обозами, и имея дело с неприятелем, втрое превосходившим его и окружавшим его с двух сторон. Кутузов избрал этот последний выход.

Французы, как доносил лазутчик, перейдя мост в Вене, усиленными маршами шли на Цнайм, лежавший на пути отступления Кутузова, впереди его более чем на сто верст. Достигнуть Цнайма прежде французов значило получить большую надежду на спасение армии; дать французам предупредить себя в Цнайме значило наверное подвергнуть всю армию позору, подобному Ульмскому, или общей гибели. Но предупредить французов со всею армией было невозможно. Дорога французов от Вены до Цнайма была короче и лучше, чем дорога русских от Кремса до Цнайма.

В ночь получения известия Кутузов послал шеститысячный авангард Багратиона направо горами с кремско-цнаймской дороги на венско-цнаймскую. Багратион должен был пройти без отдыха этот переход, остановиться лицом к Вене и задом к Цнайму, и ежели бы ему удалось предупредить французов, то он должен был задерживать их, сколько мог. Сам же Кутузов со всеми тяжестями тронулся к Цнайму.

Пройдя с голодными, разутыми солдатами, без дороги, по горам, в бурную ночь, сорок пять верст, растеряв третью часть отсталыми, Багратион вышел в Голлабрун, на венско-цнаймскую дорогу, несколькими часами прежде французов, подходивших к Голлабруну из Вены. Кутузову надо было идти еще целые сутки с своими обозами, чтобы достигнуть Цнайма, и потому, чтобы спасти армию, Багратион должен был, с четырьмя тысячами голодных, измученных солдат, удерживать в продолжение суток всю неприятельскую армию, встретившуюся с ним в Голлабруне, что было, очевидно, невозможно. Но странная судьба сделала невозможное возможным. Успех этого обмана, который без боя отдал Венский мост в руки французов, побудил Мюрата попытаться обмануть так же и Кутузова. Мюрат, встретив слабый отряд Багратиона на цнаймской дороге, подумал, что это была вся армия Кутузова. Чтобы несомненно раздавить эту армию, он поджидал отставшие по дороге из Вены войска и с этой целью предложил перемирие на три дня, с условием, чтобы те и другие войска не изменяли своих положений и не трогались с места. Мюрат уверял, что уже идут переговоры о мире и что потому, избегая бесполезного пролития крови, он предлагает перемирие. Австрийский генерал граф Ностиц, стоявший на аванпостах, поверил словам парламентера Мюрата и отступил, открыв отряд Багратиона. Другой парламентер поехал в русскую цепь объ?явить то же известие о мирных переговорах и предложить перемирие русским войскам на три дня. Багратион отвечал, что он не может принимать или не принимать перемирия и с донесением о сделанном ему предложении послал к Кутузову своего адъютанта.

Перемирие для Кутузова было единственным средством выиграть время, дать отдохнуть измученному отряду Багратиона и пройти обозам и тяжестям, движение которых было скрыто от французов, хотя бы один лишний переход до Цнайма. Предложение перемирия давало единственную и неожиданную возможность спасти армию. Получив это известие, Кутузов немедленно послал состоявшего при нем генерал-адъютанта Винценгероде в неприятельский лагерь. Винценгероде должен был не только принять перемирие, но и предложить условия капитуляции, а между тем Кутузов послал своих адъютантов назад торопить сколь возможно движение обозов всей армии по кремско-цнаймской дороге. Измученный, голодный отряд Багратиона один должен был, прикрывая собой движение обозов и всей армии, неподвижно оставаться перед неприятелем, в восемь раз сильнейшим.

Ожидания Кутузова сбылись как относительно того, что предложения капитуляции, ни к чему не обязывающие, могли дать время пройти некоторой части обозов, так и относительно того, что ошибка Мюрата должна была открыться очень скоро. Как только Бонапарт, находившийся в Шенбрунне, в 25 верстах от Голлабруна, получил донесение Мюрата и проект перемирия и капитуляции, он увидел обман и написал следующее письмо Мюрату:

Принцу Мюрату.

Шенбрунн, 25 брюмера 1805 г. в восемь часов утра.

Я не могу найти слов, чтобы выразить вам мое неудовольствие. Вы командуете только моим авангардом и не имеете права делать перемирие без моего приказания. Вы заставляете меня потерять плоды целой кампании. Немедленно разорвите перемирие и идите против неприятеля. Вы объявите ему, что генерал, подписавший эту капитуляцию, не имел на это права, и никто не имеет, исключая лишь российского императора.

Впрочем, если российский император согласится на упомянутое условие, я тоже соглашусь, но это не что иное, как хитрость. Идите, уничтожьте русскую армию. Вы можете взять ее обозы и ее артиллерию.

Генерал - адъютант российского императора... Офицеры ничего не значат, когда не имеют официальных полномочий, он также их не имеет. Австрийцы дали себя обмануть при переходе Венского моста, а вы даете себя обмануть этому генералу - адъютанту императора.

Наполеон.

Адъютант Бонапарта во всю прыть лошади скакал с этим грозным письмом к Мюрату. Сам Бонапарт, не доверяя своим генералам, со всею гвардией двигался к полю сражения, боясь упустить готовую жертву, а четырехтысячный отряд Багратиона, весело раскладывая костры, сушился, обогревался, варил, в первый раз после трех дней, кашу, и никто из людей отряда не знал и не думал о том, что предстояло ему.

 **ХVI**

В четвертом часу вечера князь Андрей, настояв на своей просьбе у Кутузова, приехал в Грунт и явился к Багратиону. Адъютант Бонапарта еще не приехал в отряд Мюрата, и сражение еще не начиналось. В отряде Багратиона ничего не знали об общем ходе дел, говорили о мире, но не верили в его возможность. Говорили о сражении и тоже не верили и в близость сражения. Багратион, зная Болконского за любимого и доверенного адъютанта, принял его с особенным начальническим отличием и снисхождением, объяснил ему, что, вероятно, нынче или завтра будет сражение, и предоставил ему полную свободу находиться при нем во время сражения или в арьергарде наблюдать за порядком отступления, "что тоже было очень важно".

\- Впрочем, нынче, вероятно, дела не будет, - сказал Багратион, как бы успокаивая князя Андрея.

"Ежели это один из обыкновенных штабных франтиков, посылаемых для получения крестика, то он и в арьергарде получит награду, а ежели хочет со мной быть, пускай... пригодится, коли храбрый офицер", - подумал Багратион.

Князь Андрей, ничего не ответив, попросил позволения князя объехать позицию и узнать расположение войск с тем, чтобы в случае поручения знать, куда ехать. Дежурный офицер отряда, мужчина красивый, щеголевато одетый и с алмазным перстнем на указательном пальце, дурно, но охотно говоривший по-французски, вызвался проводить князя Андрея.

Дежурный штаб-офицер занимал один из разоренных домов деревни Грунт, и князь Андрей зашел к нему, в то время как им седлали лошадей. За разломанной перегородкой топилась печь, и перед печью морщились и светлели сушившиеся мокрые сапоги и дымилась насквозь промокшая шинель. В горнице на полу спали три офицера, атмосфера была тяжелая.

\- Присядьте, князь, хоть тут, - сказал штаб-офицер по-французски. - Сейчас мне лошадь подадут. Это наши господа, князь. Ведь две ночи под дождем, негде и посушиться было.

Жалкий и грустный вид представляли эти офицеры. Такой же печальный и беспорядочный вид представляла вся деревня, когда они, сев на лошадей, проезжали ее. Со всех сторон виднелись мокрые, с грустными лицами офицеры, чего-то как будто искавшие, и солдаты, тащившие из деревни двери, лавки и заборы.

\- Вот не можем, князь, избавиться от этого народа, - сказал штаб-офицер, указывая на этих людей. - Распускают командиры.

А вот здесь, - он указал на раскинутую палатку маркитанта, - собьются и сидят. Нынче утром всех выгнал, посмотрите, опять полна. Надо подъехать, князь, пугнуть их. Одна минута.

\- Заедемте, и я возьму у него сыру и булку, - сказал князь Андрей, который не успел еще поесть.

\- Что ж вы не сказали, князь?

Они сошли с лошадей и вошли в палатку маркитанта. Несколько человек офицеров с раскрасневшимися и истомленными лицами сидели за столами, пили и ели.

\- Ну что ж это, господа, - сказал штаб-офицер тоном упрека, как человек, уже несколько раз повторявший одно и то же. - Ведь нельзя же отлучаться так. Князь приказал, чтобы никого не было. Ну, вот вы, господин штабс-капитан, - обратился он к маленькому, грязному, худому артиллерийскому офицеру, который без сапог (он отдал их сушить маркитанту), в одних чулках встал перед вошедшими, улыбаясь не совсем естественно.

\- Ну, как вам, капитан Тушин, не стыдно? - продолжал штаб-офицер. - Вам бы, кажется, как артиллеристу, надо пример показывать, а вы без сапог. Забьют тревогу, а вы без сапог очень хороши будете. (Штаб-офицер улыбнулся.) Извольте отправляться к своим местам, господа, все, все, - прибавил он начальнически.

Князь Андрей невольно улыбнулся, взглянув тоже на штабс-капитана Тушина. Молча и улыбаясь, Тушин переступал с босой ноги на ногу, вопросительно глядел большими умными и добрыми глазами то на князя Андрея, то на штаб-офицера.

\- Солдаты говорят: разумши ловчее, - сказал капитан Тушин, улыбаясь и робея, видимо, желая из своего неловкого положения перейти в шутливый тон; но еще он не договорил, как почувствовал, что шутка его не принята и не вышла. Он смутился.

\- Извольте отправляться, - сказал штаб-офицер, стараясь удержать серьезность.

Князь Андрей еще раз взглянул на фигурку артиллериста. В ней было что-то особенное, совершенно не военное, несколько комическое, но чрезвычайно привлекательное.

Штаб-офицер и князь Андрей сели на лошадей и поехали дальше.

Выехав за деревню, беспрестанно обгоняя и встречая идущих солдат, офицеров разных команд, они увидали налево краснеющие свежею глиной вновь вскопанные, строящиеся укрепления. Несколько батальонов солдат в одних рубахах, несмотря на холодный ветер, как белые муравьи, копошились на этих укреплениях; из-за вала невидимо кем беспрестанно выкидывались лопаты красной глины. Они подъехали к укреплению, осмотрели его и поехали дальше. За самым укреплением наткнулись они на несколько десятков солдат, беспрестанно переменяющихся, сбегающих с укрепления. Они должны были зажать нос и тронуть лошадей рысью, чтобы выехать из этой отравленной атмосферы.

\- Вот удовольствие лагеря, князь, - сказал дежурный штаб-офицер.

Они выехали на противоположную гору. С этой горы уже видны были французы. Князь Андрей остановился и начал рассматривать.

\- Нет, после посмотрим, князь, - сказал штаб-офицер, для которого зрелище это уже было обыкновенно. Он указал на самый высокий пункт горы. - Вот тут наша батарея стоит, - сказал он, - того самого чудака, что без сапог сидел; оттуда все видно; после заедем.

\- Впрочем, я теперь один проеду, - сказал князь Андрей, желая избавиться от ломаного французского языка штаб-офицера, - не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста.

Но штаб-офицер сказал, что ему нужно проехать к драгунам, и они вместе поехали направо.

Чем далее подвигались они вперед, ближе к неприятелю, тем порядочнее и веселее становился вид войск. Самый сильный беспорядок и уныние были в том обозе перед Цнаймом, который объезжал утром князь Андрей и который был в десяти верстах от французов. В Грунте тоже чувствовалась некоторая тревога и страх чего-то. Но чем ближе подъезжал князь Андрей к цепи французов, тем самоувереннее становился вид наших войск. Выстроенные в ряд, стояли в шинелях солдаты, и фельдфебель и ротный рассчитывали людей, тыкая пальцем в грудь крайнему по отделению солдату и приказывая ему поднимать руку; рассыпанные по всему пространству солдаты тащили дрова и хворост и строили балаганчики, весело смеясь и переговариваясь; у костров сидели одетые и голые, суша рубахи, подвертки или починивая сапоги и шинели; толпились около котлов и кашеваров. В одной роте обед был готов, и солдаты с жадными лицами смотрели на дымившиеся котлы и ждали пробы, которую в деревянной чашке подносил каптенармус офицеру, сидевшему на бревне против своего балагана.

В другой, более счастливой роте, так как не у всех была водка, солдаты, толпясь, стояли около рябого широкоплечего фельдфебеля, который, нагибая бочонок, лил в подставляемые поочередно крышки манерок. Солдаты с набожными лицами подносили ко рту манерки, опрокидывали их и, полоща рот и утираясь рукавами шинели, с повеселевшими лицами отходили от фельдфебеля. Все лица были такие спокойные, как будто все происходило не в виду неприятеля, перед делом, где должна была остаться на месте, по крайней мере, половина отряда, а как будто где-нибудь на родине в ожидании спокойной стоянки. Проехав егерский полк, в рядах киевских гренадеров, молодцеватых людей, занятых теми же мирными делами, князь Андрей и штаб-офицер недалеко от высокого, отличавшегося от других балагана полкового командира наехали на фронт взвода гренадер, перед которыми лежал обнаженный человек. Двое солдат держали его, а двое взмахивали гибкие прутья и мерно ударяли по обнаженной спине. Наказываемый неестественно кричал, толстый майор ходил перед фронтом и, не переставая и не обращая внимания на крик, говорил:

\- Солдату позорно красть, солдат должен быть честен, благороден и храбр, а коли у своего брата украл, так в нем чести нет, это мерзавец. Еще, еще!

И все слышались гибкие удары и отчаянный, но притворный крик.

\- Еще, еще, - приговаривал майор.

Молодой офицер, с выражением недоумения и страдания в лице, отошел от наказываемого, оглядываясь вопросительно на проезжавших адъютантов. Но адъютанты ничего не сказали, отвернулись и поехали дальше.

Неестественно отчаянный, притворный крик наказываемого нескладно сливался с звуками плясовой песни, которую пели в соседней роте. Солдаты стояли кружком, и в середине их плясал молодой рекрут, выделывая ногами и ртом уродливо быстрые и усиленные движения.

\- Пройдись, ну, Макатюк! Ну же! - говорили старому солдату с медалью и крестом, пихая его в круг.

\- Да я так не могу, как он.

\- Да ну!

Солдат вошел в круг в шинели внакидку с мотавшимися на ней орденами, держа руки в карманах, и прошелся по кругу шагом, чуть встряхивая плечами и щуря глаз. Он оглянулся и попал глазами на проезжавших адъютантов. Ему, видно, было все равно, на кого бы он ни смотрел, хотя выражение взгляда его, казалось, имело в виду какого-то одного приятеля, с кем он этим взглядом вспоминал штуку. Он остановился посередине и вдруг повернулся, вспрыгнул на корточки, сделал два раза ногами, поднялся, перевернулся и, не останавливаясь и отталкивая останавливающих, вышел вон из круга.

\- Ну вас совсем! Пущай молодые ребята пляшут. Пойти ружье почистить, - сказал он.

Все, что он видел, врезывалось в память князя Андрея.

У драгун штаб-офицер зашел к полковому командиру, и князь Андрей один поехал по фронту. Цепь наша и неприятельская стояли на левом и правом фланге далеко друг от друга, но в середине, в том месте, где утром проезжали парламентеры, цепи сошлись так близко, что могли видеть лица друг друга и переговариваться между собою. Кроме солдат, занимавших цепь в этом месте, с той и с другой стороны стояло много любопытных, которые, посмеиваясь, разглядывали странных и чуждых для них неприятелей.

С раннего утра, несмотря на запрещение подходить к цепи, начальники не могли отбиться от любопытных. Солдаты, стоявшие в цепи, как люди, показывающие что-нибудь редкое, уж не смотрели на французов, а делали свои наблюдения над приходящими и, скучая, дожидались смены. Князь Андрей остановился рассматривать французов.

\- Глянь-ка, глянь, - говорил один солдат товарищу, указывая на русского мушкетера-солдата, который с офицером подошел к цепи и что-то часто и горячо говорил с французским гренадером. - Вишь, лопочет как ловко! Аж хранцуз-то за ним не поспевает. Ну-ка, ты, Сидоров!..

\- Погоди, послухай. Ишь, ловко! - отвечал Сидоров, считавшийся мастером говорить по-французски.

Солдат, на кого указывали смеявшиеся, был Долохов. Князь Андрей узнал его и прислушался к его разговору. Долохов вместе с своим ротным пришел в цепь с левого фланга, на котором стоял их полк.

\- Ну, еще, еще! - с наивно радостным и степенным лицом подстрекал Брыков, нагибаясь вперед и стараясь не проронить ни одного непонятного для него слова. - Пожалуйста, почаще. Что он?

Долохов не отвечал ротному, он был вовлечен в горячий спор с французским гренадером. Они говорили, как и должно было быть, о кампании. Француз доказывал, смешивая австрийцев с русскими, что русские сдались и бежали от самого Ульма; Долохов, как и всегда, говорил с излишним и несколько напыщенным жаром. Он доказывал, что русские не сдались, а отступали. А где захотели стоять, там разбили французов, как под Кремсом.

\- Здесь велят прогнать вас, и прогоним, - говорил Долохов.

\- Только старайтесь, чтобы вас не забрали со всеми вашими казаками, - сказал гренадер-француз.

Зрители и слушатели французы засмеялись.

\- Вас заставят плясать, как при Суворове вы плясали.

\- Что он там поет? - спросил один француз.

\- Древняя история, - сказал другой, догадавшись, что дело шло о прежних войнах. - Император покажет этому вашему Сувара да и другим.

\- Бонапарте... - начал было Долохов, но француз перебил его.

\- Нет Бонапарте, есть император! - сердито крикнул он.

\- Черт его дери!..

И Долохов по-русски, грубо, по-солдатски, обругался и, вскинув ружье, отошел прочь.

\- Пойдемте, Иван Лукич, - сказал он ротному.

\- Вот так по-хранцузски, - заговорили солдаты в цепи. - Ну-ка ты, Сидоров!

Сидоров подмигнул и, обращаясь к французам, начал часто, часто лопотать непонятные слова:

\- Кари, мала, мусю, поскавили, мутер, каска, мущить, - лопотал он, стараясь придавать выразительные интонации своему говору.

\- Го-го-го! ха-ха-ха-ха! Ух! Ух! - раздался между солдатами грохот такого здорового и веселого хохота, невольно через цепь сообщившегося и французам, что после этого, казалось, нужно было поскорее разрядить ружья, взорвать заряды и разойтись поскорее всем по домам. Но ружья остались заряжены, бойницы в домах и укреплениях так же грозно смотрели вперед, и так же, как прежде, остались друг против друга обращенные, снятые с передков пушки.

 **XVII**

"Ну что же, - сказал сам себе князь Андрей, - православное воинство не так уж плохо. Оно выглядит совсем недурно... Вовсе нет, вовсе нет".

Объехав всю линию войск от правого до левого фланга, он поднялся на ту батарею, с которой, по словам штаб-офицера, сопровождавшего его, все поле было видно. Здесь он слез с лошади и остановился у крайнего из четырех снятых с передков орудий. Впереди орудий ходил часовой артиллерист, вытянувшийся было перед офицером, но по сделанному ему знаку возобновивший свое равномерное, скучливое хождение. Сзади орудий стояли передки, еще сзади коновязь и костры артиллеристов. Налево, недалеко от крайнего орудия, был новый плетеный шалашик, из которого слышались оживленные офицерские голоса.

Действительно, с батареи открывался вид почти всего расположения русских войск и большей части неприятеля. Прямо против батареи, на горизонте противоположного бугра, виднелась деревня Шенграбен; левее и правее можно было различить в трех местах, среди дыма их костров, массы французских войск, которых, очевидно, большая часть находилась в самой деревне и за горою. Левее деревни, в дыму, казалось что-то похожее на батарею, но простым глазом нельзя было рассмотреть хорошенько. Правый фланг наш располагался на довольно крутом возвышении, которое господствовало над позицией французов. По нем расположена была наша пехота, и на самом краю видны были драгуны. В центре, где и находилась та батарея Тушина, с которой рассматривал позицию князь Андрей, был самый отлогий и прямой спуск и подъем к ручью, отделявшему нас от Шенграбена. Налево войска наши примыкали к лесу, где дымились костры нашей рубившей дрова пехоты. Линия французов была шире нашей, и ясно было, что французы могли обойти нас с обеих сторон и атаковать; в центре, сзади нашей позиции, был крутой и глубокий овраг, по которому трудно было отступать артиллерии и коннице. Князь Андрей, облокотясь на пушку и достав бумажник, начертил для себя план расположения войск. В двух местах он карандашом поставил заметки, намереваясь при случае сообщить самому князю Багратиону или хоть свитскому офицеру, находившемуся при нем, свои сомнения в правильности расположения войск. Он предполагал, во-первых, сосредоточить всю артиллерию в центре и, во-вторых, кавалерию перевести назад, на ту сторону оврага.

Князь Андрей, постоянно находясь при главнокомандующем, следя за движениями масс и общими распоряжениями и постоянно занимаясь историческими описаниями сражений, и в этом предстоящем деле невольно соображал будущий ход военных действии только в общих чертах. Ему представлялись лишь следующего рода крупные случайности: "Ежели неприятель поведет атаку на правый фланг, - говорил он сам себе, - Киевский гренадерский и Подольский егерский должны будут удерживать свою позицию до тех пор, пока резервы центра не подойдут к ним. В этом случае драгуны могут ударить во фланг и опрокинуть. В случае же атаки на центр мы выставляем на этом возвышении центральную батарею и под ее прикрытием стягиваем левый фланг и отступаем до оврага эшелонами..." Все время, что он был на батарее у орудия, он, как это часто бывает, не переставая слышал звуки голосов офицеров, говоривших в балагане; но не понимал ни одного слова из того, что они говорили. Вспоминая маршала Лаудона, Суворова, Фридриха, Бонапарта и их сражения и рассматривая известные ему и перед ним расположенные части войск как мертвые орудия, он предполагал в своем воображении различные сочетания и случайности, французскими словами закрепляя свои мысли. Вдруг звук голосов из балагана поразил его таким задушевным и простым тоном, что он невольно стал понимать смысл их разговора и стал прислушиваться. Офицеры, видимо, находились в самой задушевной беседе и философствовали.

\- Нет, голубчик, - говорил приятный и как будто знакомый князю Андрею голос, - я говорю, что коли бы возможно было знать, что будет после смерти, тогда бы и смерти из нас никто не боялся. Так-то, голубчик.

Другой, более молодой голос перебил его:

\- Да бойся, не бойся, все равно не минуешь.

\- А все боишься! Эх вы, ученые люди, - сказал третий, мужественный голос, перебивая обоих. - То-то вы артиллеристы и учены очень, оттого что все с собой свезти можно, и водочки, и закусочки.

И владелец мужественного голоса, видимо, пехотный офицер, засмеялся. Артиллеристы продолжали спорить.

\- А все боишься, - продолжал первый. - Боишься неизвестности, вот чего. Как там ни говори, что душа на небо пойдет... ведь это мы знаем, что неба нет, а есть атмосфера одна.

Опять мужественный голос перебил артиллериста.

\- Ну, угостите же травником вашим, Тушин, - сказал он.

"А, это тот самый капитан, который без сапог стоял у маркитанта", - подумал князь Андрей, с удовольствием признавая приятный философствовавший голос.

\- Ей, ты! - крикнул пехотный офицер. - Алешка! Тащи, брат, сюда из зарядного ящика закуски.

\- Давай, давай, - подтвердил голос артиллериста, - да трубочку мне за это.

Либо совестно было одному, что попросил водки и закуски, либо другому стало страшно, чтобы не подумали, что он жалеет, - они помолчали.

\- Вишь ты, и книжечки с собой возят, - сказал смеющийся мужественный голос.

\- О черкешенках пишет какой-то.

Он стал читать, едва удерживаясь от смеха, которого он, видимо, сам стыдился, но не мог удержать.

"Черкешенки славятся красотой и заслуживают свою славу от удивительной белизны..."

В это время в воздухе послышался свист; ближе, ближе, быстрее и слышнее, слышнее и быстрее, и ядро, как будто не договорив всего, что нужно было, с нечеловеческой силой взрывая брызги, шлепнулось в землю недалеко от балагана. Земля как будто ахнула от страшного удара. В то же мгновение из балагана выскочил прежде всех маленький Тушин с закушенною набок трубочкой; доброе, умное лицо его было несколько бледно. За ним вышел владетель мужественного голоса, пехотный офицер, и побежал к своей роте, на бегу застегиваясь.

 **XVIII**

Князь Андрей верхом остановился на батарее, глядя на французские войска. Глаза его разбегались по обширному пространству. Он видел только, что прежде неподвижные массы французов заколыхались и что налево действительно была батарея. На ней еще не разошелся дымок. Французские два конные, вероятно, адъютанта проскакали по горе. Под гору, вероятно, для усиления цепи, двигалась явственно видневшаяся небольшая колонна неприятеля. Еще дым первого выстрела не рассеялся, как показался другой дымок и выстрел. Сраженье началось. Князь Андрей повернул лошадь и поскакал назад в Грунт отыскивать князя Багратиона. Сзади себя он слышал, как канонада становилась чаще и громче. Видно, наши начинали отвечать. Внизу, в том месте, где проезжали парламентеры, послышались ружейные выстрелы.

Лемарруа с грозным письмом Бонапарта только что прискакал к Мюрату, и пристыженный Мюрат, желая загладить свою ошибку, тотчас же двинул свои войска на центр и в обход обоих флангов, надеясь еще до вечера и до прибытия императора раздавить ничтожный, стоявший перед ним отряд.

"Началось! Вот оно!" - думал князь Андрей, чувствуя, как кровь чаще начинала приливать к его сердцу. Проезжая между тех же рот, которые ели кашу и пили водку четверть часа тому назад, он везде видел одни и те же быстрые движения строившихся и разбиравших ружья солдат, и на всех лицах узнавал он то чувство оживления, которое было в его сердце. "Началось. Вот оно! Страшно и весело!" - говорило лицо каждого солдата и офицера, которые встречались ему.

Не доехав еще до строившегося укрепления, он увидел в вечернем свете пасмурного осеннего дня подвигавшихся ему навстречу верховых. Передовой, в генеральском сюртуке, бурке и картузе со смушками, ехал на белой лошади. Это был князь Багратион со свитой. Князь Андрей остановился, ожидая его. Князь Багратион приостановил свою лошадь и, узнав князя Андрея, кивнул ему головой. Он продолжал смотреть вперед, в то время как князь Андрей говорил ему то, что он видел.

Выражение "началось! вот оно!" было даже и на крепком, карем лице князя Багратиона, с полузакрытыми, мутными, как будто не выспавшимися глазами. Князь Андрей с беспокойным любопытством вглядывался в это неподвижное лицо, и ему хотелось знать: думает ли и чувствует, и что думает, что чувствует этот человек в эту минуту. "Есть ли вообще что-нибудь там, за этим неподвижным лицом?" - спрашивал себя князь Андрей, глядя на него. Князь Багратион наклонил голову в знак согласия на слова князя Андрея и сказал "хорошо" с таким выражением, как будто все то, что происходило и что ему сообщали, было именно то, что он уже предвидел. Князь Андрей, запыхавшись от быстрой езды, говорил быстро. Князь Багратион произносил слова с своим восточным акцентом особенно медленно, как бы внушая, что торопиться некуда. Он тронул, однако, рысью свою лошадь по направлению к батарее Тушина. Князь Андрей вместе с свитой поехал за ним. За князем Багратионом ехал свитский офицер, личный адъютант князя Жерков, ординарец, дежурный штаб-офицер на англизированной красивой лошади, статский чиновник, аудитор, который из любопытства попросился ехать в сражение, и еще нижние чины, казаки и гусары. Аудитор, полный мужчина, с полным лицом, с наивною улыбкой радости, оглядывался вокруг, трясясь на своей лошади, представляя странный вид в своей камлотовой шинели на фур?штатском седле среди гусар, казаков и адъютантов.

\- Вот, князь, хочет сраженье посмотреть, - сказал Жерков Болконскому, указывая на аудитора, - да под ложечкой уж заболело.

\- Ну, полно вам, - проговорил аудитор с сияющею наивною и вместе хитрою улыбкой, как будто ему лестно было, что он составлял предмет шуток Жеркова, и как будто нарочно старался казаться глупее, чем он был на самом деле.

\- Очень забавно, мой господин князь, - сказал дежурный штаб-офицер. (Он помнил, что по-французски как-то особенно говорится титул князь, и никак не мог наладить.)

В это время они все уже подъезжали к батарее Тушина, и впереди их ударилось ядро.

\- Что ж это упало? - наивно улыбаясь, спросил аудитор.

\- Лепешки французские, - сказал Жерков.

\- Этим-то бьют, значит? - спросил аудитор. - Страсть-то какая!

И он, казалось, распускался весь от удовольствия. Едва он договорил, как опять раздался неожиданно страшный свист, вдруг прекратившийся ударом во что-то жидкое, и ш-ш-ш-шлеп - казак, ехавший несколько правее и сзади аудитора, с лошадью рухнулся на землю. Жерков и дежурный штаб-офицер пригнулись к седлам и прочь поворотили лошадей. Аудитор остановился против казака, со внимательным любопытством рассматривая его. Казак был мертв, лошадь еще билась.

\- Что ж? поднять бы надо, - сказал он с улыбкой. Князь Багратион, прищурившись, оглянулся и, увидав причину происшедшего замешательства, равнодушно отвернулся, как будто говоря: стоит ли глупостями заниматься. Он остановил лошадь с приемом хорошего ездока, несколько перегнулся и выправил зацепившуюся за бурку шпагу. Шпага была старинная, не такая, какие носились теперь. Князь Андрей вспомнил рассказ о том, как Суворов в Италии подарил свою шпагу Багратиону, и ему в эту минуту особенно приятно было это воспоминание. Они подъехали к той самой батарее, у которой стоял Болконский, рассматривая поле сражения.

\- Чья рота? - спросил князь Багратион у фейерверкера, стоявшего у ящиков.

Он спрашивал: "Чья рота?" - а в сущности он спрашивал: "Уж не робеете вы тут?" И фейерверкер понял это.

\- Капитана Тушина, ваше превосходительство, - вытягиваясь, закричал страшным и веселым голосом рыжий, с покрытым веснушками лицом фейерверкер.

\- Так, так, - проговорил Багратион, что-то соображая, и мимо передков подъехал к крайнему орудию. В то время как он подъезжал, из орудия этого, оглушая его и свиту, зазвенел выстрел, и в дыму, вдруг окружившем орудие, видны были артиллеристы, подхватившие пушку и, торопливо напрягаясь, накатывавшие ее на прежнее место. Широкоплечий, огромный солдат, первый с банником, широко расставив ноги, отскочил к колесу. Второй трясущеюся рукой клал заряд в дуло. Небольшой сутуловатый человечек, офицер Тушин, спотыкнувшись на хобот, выбежал вперед, не замечая генерала и выглядывая из-под маленькой ручки.

\- Еще две линии прибавь, как раз так будет, - закричал он тоненьким голоском, которому он старался придать молодцеватость, не шедшую к его фигуре. - Второе! - пропищал он. - Круши, Медведев!

Багратион окликнул офицера, и Тушин робким и неловким движением, совсем не так, как салютуют военные, а так, как благословляют священники, приложив два пальца к козырьку, подошел к генералу. Хотя орудия Тушина были назначены для того, чтобы обстреливать лощину, он стрелял брандскугелями по видневшейся впереди деревне Шенграбен, перед которой выдвигались большие массы французов.

Никто не приказывал Тушину, куда и чем стрелять, и он, посоветовавшись с своим фельдфебелем Захарченком, к которому имел большое уважение, решил, что хорошо было бы зажечь деревню. "Хорошо!" - сказал Багратион на доклад офицера и стал оглядывать все открывавшееся перед ним поле сражения, как бы что-то соображая. С правой стороны ближе всего подошли французы. Пониже высоты, на которой стоял Киевский полк, в лощине речки, слышалась хватающая за душу перекатная трескотня ружей, и гораздо правее за драгунами свитский офицер указывал князю на обходившую наш фланг колонну французов. Налево горизонт ограничивался близким лесом.

Князь Багратион приказал двум батальонам из центра идти на подкрепление направо. Свитский офицер осмелился заметить князю, что по уходе этих батальонов орудия останутся без прикрытия. Князь Багратион обернулся к свитскому офицеру и тусклыми глазами смотрел на него молча. Князю Андрею казалось, что замечание свитского офицера было справедливо и что действительно сказать было нечего. Но в это время прискакал адъютант от полкового командира, бывшего в лощине, с известием, что огромные массы французов шли низом, что полк расстроен и отступает к киевским гренадерам. Князь Багратион наклонил голову в знак согласия и одобрения. Шагом поехал он направо и послал адъютанта к драгунам с приказанием атаковать французов. Но посланный туда адъютант приехал через полчаса с известием, что драгунский полковой командир отступил за овраг, ибо против него был направлен сильный огонь и он понапрасну терял людей и потому спJшил стрелков в лес.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Багратион. В то время как он отъезжал от батареи, налево тоже послышались выстрелы в лесу, и так как было слишком далеко до левого фланга, чтоб успеть самому приехать вовремя, князь Багратион послал туда Жеркова сказать старшему генералу, тому самому, который представлял полк Кутузову в Браунау, чтоб он отступил сколь можно поспешнее за овраг, потому что правый фланг, вероятно, не в силах будет долго удерживать неприятеля. Про Тушина же и батальон, прикрывавший его, было забыто.

Князь Андрей тщательно прислушивался к разговорам князя Багратиона с начальниками и к отдаваемым им приказаниям, и к удивлению замечал, что приказаний никаких отдаваемо не было, а что князь Багратион только старался делать вид, что все, что делалось по необходимости, случайности и воле частных начальников, что все это делалось хоть не по его приказанию, но согласно с его намерениями. Благодаря такту, который выказывал князь Багратион, князь Андрей замечал, что, несмотря на эту случайность событий и независимость их от воли начальника, присутствие его сделало чрезвычайно много. Начальники, с расстроенными лицами подъезжавшие к князю Багратиону, становились спокойны, солдаты и офицеры весело приветствовали его и становились оживленнее в его присутствии и, видимо, щеголяли перед ним своею храбростью.

 **XIX**

Князь Багратион, выехав на самый высокий пункт нашего правого фланга, стал спускаться книзу, где слышалась перекатная стрельба и ничего не видно было от порохового дыма. Чем ближе они спускались к лощине, тем менее им становилось видно, но тем чувствительнее становилась близость самого настоящего поля сражения. Им стали встречаться раненые. Одного, с окровавленною головой, без шапки, тащили двое солдат под руки. Он хрипел и плевал. Пуля попала, видно, в рот или в горло. Другой, встретившийся им, бодро шел один, без ружья, громко охая в махая от свежей боли рукою, из которой кровь лилась, как из склянки, на его шинель. Лицо его казалось больше испуганным, чем страдающим. Он минуту тому назад был ранен. Переехав дорогу, они стали круто спускаться и на спуске увидали несколько человек, которые лежали; им встретилась толпа раненых, в числе которых были и нераненые. Солдаты шли в гору, тяжело дыша и, несмотря на вид генерала, громко разговаривали и махали руками. Впереди, в дыму, уже были видны ряды серых шинелей, и офицер, увидав Багратиона, с криком побежал за солдатами, шедшими толпой, требуя, чтоб они воротились. Багратион подъехал к рядам, по которым то там, то здесь быстро щелкали выстрелы, заглушая говор и командные крики. Весь воздух пропитан был пороховым дымом. Лица солдат все были закопчены порохом и оживлены. Иные забивали шомполами, другие подсыпали на полки, доставали заряды из сумок, третьи стреляли под самым ухом. Но в кого они стреляли, этого не было видно от порохового дыма, не уносимого ветром. И слышались довольно часто приятные звуки жужжания и свистения.

"Что это такое? - думал князь Андрей, подъезжая к этой толпе солдат. - Это не может быть цепь, потому что они в кучке! Не может быть атака, потому что они не двигаются, не может быть каре, они не так стоят".

Худощавый, слабый на вид старичок, полковой командир, с приятною улыбкой, с веками, которые больше чем наполовину закрывали его старческие глаза, придавая ему кроткий вид, подъ?ехал к князю Багратиону и принял его как хозяин дорогого гостя. Он доложил князю Багратиону, что против его полка была конная атака французов. Но что, хотя атака эта отбита, полк потерял больше половины людей. Полковой командир сказал, что атака была отбита, придумав это военное название тому, что происходило в его полку, но он действительно сам не знал, что происходило в эти полчаса во вверенных ему войсках, и не мог с достоверностью сказать, была ли отбита атака или полк его был разбит атакой. В начале действий он знал только то, что по всему его полку стали летать ядра и гранаты и бить людей, что потом кто-то закричал: "конница", и наши стали стрелять. И стреляли до сих пор уже не в конницу, которая скрылась, а в пеших французов, которые показались в лощине и стреляли по нашим.

Князь Багратион наклонил голову в знак того, что все это было совершенно так, как он желал и предполагал. Обратившись к адъютанту, он приказал ему привести с горы два батальона 6-го егерского, мимо которых они сейчас проехали. Князя Андрея поразила в эту минуту перемена, происшедшая в лице князя Багратиона. А лицо его выражало ту сосредоточенную и счастливую решимость, которая бывает у человека, готового в жаркий день броситься в воду и берущего последний разбег. Не было ни невыспавшихся туск?лых глаз, ни притворно глубокомысленного вида: круглые, твердые, ястребиные глаза восторженно и несколько презрительно смотрели вперед, очевидно, ни на чем не останавливаясь, хотя в его движениях оставалась прежняя медленность и размеренность.

Полковой командир обратился к князю Багратиону, упрашивая его отъехать назад, так как здесь было слишком опасно.

\- Помилуйте, ваше сиятельство, ради бога, - говорил он, за подтверждением взглядывая на свитского офицера, который отвертывался от него. - Вот изволите видеть.

Он давал заметить пули, которые беспрестанно визжали, пели и свистели около них. Он говорил таким тоном просьбы и упрека, с каким плотник говорит взявшемуся за топор барину: "Наше дело привычное, а вы ручки намозолите". Он говорил так, как будто его самого не могли убить эти пули. И его полузакрытые глаза придавали его словам еще более убедительное выражение. Штаб-офицер присоединился к увещаниям полкового командира, но князь Багратион не отвечал им и только приказал перестать стрелять и по?строиться так, чтобы дать место подходившим двум батальонам. В то время как он говорил, будто невидимою рукой потянулся справа налево от поднявшегося ветра полог дыма, скрывавший лощину, и противоположная гора с двигающимися по ней французами открылась перед ними. Все глаза были невольно устремлены на эту французскую колонну, подвигавшуюся к нам и извивавшуюся по уступам местности. Уже видны были мохнатые шапки солдат, уже можно было отличить офицеров от рядовых, видно было, как трепалось знамя.

\- Славно идут, - сказал кто-то в свите Багратиона.

Голова колонны спустилась уже в лощину. Столкновение должно было произойти на этой стороне.

Остатки нашего полка, бывшего в деле, поспешно строясь, отходили вправо; из-за них, разгоняя отставших, подходили стройно два батальона 6-го егерского. Они еще не поравнялись с Багратионом, а уже слышен был тяжелый, грузный шаг, отбиваемый в ногу всею этою массой людей. С левого фланга шел ближе всех к Багратиону ротный командир, круглолицый статный мужчина, с глупым, счастливым выражением лица. Он, видимо, ни о чем не думал в эту минуту, кроме того, что он молодцом пройдет мимо начальства. С фрунтовым самодовольством он шел легко на мускулистых ногах, точно плыл, без малейшего усилия вытягиваясь и отличаясь этою легкостью от тяжелого шага солдат, шедших по его шагу. Он нес у ноги вынутую тоненькую узенькую шпагу (гнутую шпажку, не похожую на оружие) и, оглядываясь то на начальство, то назад, не теряя шагу, гибко поворачивался всем своим сильным станом. Казалось, все силы души его были направлены на то, чтобы наилучшим образом пройти мимо начальства, и, чувствуя, что он исполняет это дело хорошо, он был счастлив. "Левой... левой... левой", - казалось, внутренне приговаривал он через каждый шаг, и по этому такту с разнообразно строгими лицами двигалась стена солдатских фигур, отягченных ранцами и ружьями, как будто каждый из этих сотен солдат мысленно через шаг приговаривал: "левой... левой... левой..."

Толстый майор, пыхтя и разрознивая шаг, обходил куст по дороге; отставший солдат, запыхавшись, с испуганным лицом за свою неисправность, рысью догонял роту; ядро, нажимая воздух, пролетело над головой князя Багратиона и свиты и ударилось в колонну.

\- Сомкнись! - послышался щеголяющий голос ротного командира.

Солдаты дугой обходили что-то в том месте, куда упало ядро, и старый кавалер, фланговый унтер-офицер, отстав около убитых, догнал свой ряд, подпрыгнув, переменил ногу, попал в шаг и сердито оглянулся. "Левой... левой... левой..." - казалось, слышалось из-за угрожающего молчания и однообразного звука единовременно ударяющих о землю ног.

\- Молодцами, ребята! - сказал Багратион.

\- Ради... ого-го-го-го-го-го!.. - раздалось по рядам.

Угрюмый солдат, шедший слева, крича, оглянулся глазами на Багратиона с таким выражением, как будто говорил "сами знаем", другой, не оглядываясь и как будто боясь развлечься, разинув рот, кричал и проходил. Велено было остановиться и снять ранцы.

Багратион объехал прошедшие мимо его ряды и слез с лошади. Он отдал казаку поводья, затем снял и отдал бурку, расправил ноги и поправил на голове картуз. Голова французской колонны, с офицерами впереди, показалась из-под горы. Но никто не видал их, все смотрели только на этого невысокого человека, в прямо надетом бараньем картузе, с просто опущенными руками и блестящими теперь глазами.

\- С Богом! - проговорил он твердым слышным голосом, на мгновение обернулся к фронту и, слегка размахивая руками, неловким шагом кавалериста, как бы трудясь, пошел вперед по неровному полю. Князь Андрей чувствовал, что какая-то непреодолимая сила влечет его вперед, и испытывал счастье, заставившее его забыть все в эту минуту...

Тут произошла та атака, про которую господин Тьер говорит: "Русские вели себя доблестно, и - вещь редкая на войне - две массы пехоты шли решительно одна против другой, и ни одна из двух не уступила до самого столкновения"; а Наполеон на острове Святой Елены сказал: "Несколько русских батальонов проявили бесстрашие".

Уже близко становились французы, уже князь Андрей, шедший рядом с Багратионом, ясно различал перевязи, красные эполеты, даже лица французов, ясно видел одного старого французского офицера, который вывернутыми ногами, в штиблетах, с трудом шел в гору. Князь Багратион не давал нового приказания, и все так же молча шел перед рядами. Вдруг между французами треснул один выстрел, другой, третий... и по всем расстроившимся неприятельским рядам разнесся дым и затрещала пальба. Несколько человек наших упало, в том числе и круглолицый офицер, шедший так весело и старательно. Но в то же мгновение как раздался первый выстрел, Багратион оглянулся и закричал:

\- Ура!

\- Ура-а-а-а! - протяжным криком разнеслось по нашей линии, и, обгоняя князя Багратиона и друг друга, нестройною, но веселою и оживленною толпой побежали наши под гору за расстроенными французами.

 **XX**

Атака 6-го егерского обеспечила отступление правого фланга.

В центре действие забытой батареи Тушина, успевшего зажечь Шенграбен, останавливало движение французов. Французы тушили пожар, разносимый ветром, и давали время отступать. Хотя отступление через овраг совершилось и поспешно, и шумно, однако войска отступали, не путаясь командами. Но левый фланг, который единовременно был атакован и обходим превосходящими силами французов под начальством Ланна и который состоял из Азовского и Подольского пехотных и Павлоградского гусарского полков, был расстроен. Багратион послал Жеркова к генералу левого фланга с приказанием немедленно отступать.

Жерков бойко, не отнимая руки от фуражки, тронул лошадь и поскакал. При Багратионе он вел себя прекрасно, то есть совершенно храбро, но едва отъехал, как силы изменили ему. Он боялся, непреодолимо боялся быть убитым, и не мог ехать опять туда, где было опасно.

Подъехав к войскам левого фланга, он поехал вперед, где была стрельба и стал отыскивать генерала и начальников там, где их не могло и быть, и потому не передал приказания.

Командование левым флангом принадлежало по старшинству полковому командиру того самого полка, который представлялся под Браунау Кутузову и в котором служил солдатом Долохов. Командование же крайнего левого фланга было предназначено командиру Павлоградского полка, где служил Ростов, вследствие чего произошло недоразумение. Оба начальника были сильно раздражены друг против друга, и в то самое время, как на правом фланге давно уже шло дело и французы уже начали наступление, оба начальника были погружены в переговоры через адъютантов между собой, переговоры, которые имели целью оскорбить один другого. Полки же, как кавалерийский, так и пехотный, были весьма мало приготовлены к предстоящему делу. По странной случайности люди полков, от солдата до генерала, не ждали сраженья и спокойно занимались мирными делами: кормлением лошадей в коннице, собиранием дров в пехоте.

\- Если он, однако, старше моего чином, - говорил немец, гусарский полковник, краснея и обращаясь к подъехавшему адъютанту, - то оставляй его делать, как он хочет. Я своих гусар не могу жертвовать. Трубач! Играй отступление!

Но дело становилось к спеху. Канонада и стрельба, сливаясь, гремели справа и в центре, и французские капоты стрелков Ланна проходили уже плотину мельницы и выстраивались на этой стороне в двух ружейных выстрелах. Пехотный полковник вздрагивающею походкой подошел к лошади и, влезши на нее и сделавшись очень прямым и высоким, поехал к павлоградскому командиру. Полковые командиры съехались с учтивыми поклонами и со скрываемою злобой в сердце.

\- Опять-таки, полковник, - говорил генерал, - не могу я, однако, оставить половину людей в лесу. Я вас прошу, я вас прошу, - повторил он, - занять позицию и приготовиться к атаке.

\- А вас прошу не мешивайться не свое дело, - отвечал, горячась, полковник. - Коли бы вы был кавалерист...

\- Я не кавалерист, полковник, но я русский генерал, и ежели вам это неизвестно...

\- Очень известно, ваше превосходительство, - вдруг вскрикнул, трогая лошадь и делаясь красно-багровым, полковник. - Не угодно ли пожаловать в цепи, и вы будете посмотреть, что этот позиция никуда негодный. Я не хочу истребляйть своя полка для ваше удовольствие.

\- Вы забываетесь, полковник. Я не удовольствие свое соблюдаю и говорить себе этого не позволю.

Генерал, принимая приглашение полковника на турнир храбрости, выпрямив грудь и нахмурившись, поехал с ним вместе по направлению к цепи, как будто все их разногласие должно было решиться там, в цепи, под пулями. Они поехали в цепь, несколько пуль пролетело над ними, и они молча остановились. Смотреть в цепи нечего было, так как и с того места, на котором они прежде стояли, ясно было, что по кустам и оврагам кавалерии действовать невозможно и что французы обходят левое крыло. Генерал и полковник строго и значительно смотрели, как два петуха, готовящиеся к бою, друг на друга, напрасно выжидая признаков трусости. Оба выдержали экзамен. Так как говорить было нечего, и ни тому, ни другому не хотелось подать повод другому сказать, что он первый выехал из-под пуль, они долго простояли бы там, взаимно испытывая храбрость, ежели бы в это время в лесу, почти сзади их, не послышались трескотня ружей и глухой сливающийся крик. Французы напали на солдат, находившихся в лесу с дровами. Гусарам уже нельзя было отступать вместе с пехотой. Они были отрезаны от пути отступления налево французской цепью. Теперь, как ни неудобна была местность, необходимо было атаковать, чтобы проложить себе дорогу.

Эскадрон, где служил Ростов, только что успевший сесть на лошадей, был остановлен лицом к неприятелю. Опять, как и на Энском мосту, между эскадроном и неприятелем никого не было, и между ними, разделяя их, лежала та же странная черта неизвестности и страха, как бы черта, отделяющая живых от мертвых. Все люди чувствовали эту черту, и вопрос о том, перейдут ли или нет и как перейдут они эту черту, волновал их.

Ко фронту подъехал полковник, сердито ответил что-то на вопросы офицеров и, как человек, отчаянно настаивающий на своем, отдал какое-то приказание. Никто ничего определенного не говорил, но по эскадрону пронеслась молва об атаке. Раздалась команда построения, потом визгнули сабли, вынутые из ножен. Но все еще никто не двигался. Войска левого фланга, и пехота, и гусары, чувствовали, что начальство само не знает, что делать. И нерешимость начальников сообщалась войскам. Все нетерпеливо взглядывали друг на друга и на начальство впереди.

\- Что поводья-то распустил? - крикнул унтер-офицер на солдата, недалеко от Ростова.

\- Вон ротмистр скачет, - сказал другой солдат, - должн\, дело будет.

"Поскорее, поскорее бы", - думал Николай, поглядывая на висевший на шнурке его куртки Георгиевский крест, полученный третьего дня за зажжение Энского моста. Николай находился в этот день еще больше, чем когда-либо, в своем обычном счастливом расположении духа. Третьего дня был получен крест; с Богданычем он уже совершенно примирился и - верх счастья! - наконец-то наступило время изведать наслаждение атаки, про которое он так много слышал от товарищей гусар и с таким нетерпением ожидал изведать его. Про атаку Николай слышал как про что-то сверхъестественно увлекательное. Ему говорили: как в это каре врубаешься, так забываешь совсем себя, на гусарской сабле остаются благородные следы вражеской крови, и т.д.

\- Добра не будет, - сказал старый солдат. Николай с упреком посмотрел на него.

\- Ну, с Богом, ребята, - прозвучал голос Денисова, - рысью, марш!

В переднем ряду заколыхались крупы лошадей. Грачик потянул поводья и сам тронулся.

"Врубиться в каре", - подумал Николай, сжимая эфес сабли. Впереди он видел первый ряд своих гусар, а еще дальше впереди виднелась ему темная полоса, которую он не мог рассмотреть, но считал неприятелем. Ни одного выстрела не было, как перед ударом грома.

\- Прибавь рыси! - послышалась команда, и Николай чувствовал, как поддает задом, перебивая в галоп, его Грачик. Он вперед угадывал его движения, и ему становилось все веселее и веселее. Он заметил одинокое дерево, мимо которого должен был проехать эскадрон. Это дерево сначала было впереди, на середине той черты, которая казалась столь страшною. А вот и перешли эту черту, и не только ничего страшного не было, но все веселее и оживленнее становилось. "Скорее бы, скорее дать сабле поесть вражьего мя?са!" - думал Николай. Он не видел ничего ни под ногами, и впереди себя, кроме крупов лошадей и спин гусаров переднего ряда. Лошади начали скакать, невольно перегоняя одна другую. "Коли бы они там, в Москве, могли видеть меня в эту минуту!" - думал он.

\- У р-р-а-а-а! - загудели голоса.

"Ну, попадись теперь кто бы ни был", - думал Николай, вдавливая шпоры Грачику, и, перегоняя других, выпустил его во весь карьер. Вдруг, как широким веником, стегнуло что-то по эскадрону. Николай поднял саблю, готовясь рубить, но в это время впереди скакавший солдат Никитенко отделился от него, и Николай почувствовал, как во сне, что продолжает нестись с неестественною быстротой вперед и вместе с тем остается на месте. Сзади знакомый гусар Бондарчук наскакал на него и сердито посмотрел. Лошадь Бондарчука шарахнулась, и он обскакал мимо. Еще проскакал один, другой и третий.

"Что же это? я не подвигаюсь? Я упал, я убит..." - в одно мгновение спросил и ответил Николай. Он был уже один посреди поля. Вместо двигавшихся лошадей и гусарских спин он видел во?круг себя неподвижную землю и жнивье. Теплая кровь была под ним. "Нет, я ранен, а лошадь убита". Грачик поднялся было на передние ноги, но упал, придавил седоку ногу. Из головы лошади текла кровь. Лошадь билась, не могла встать. Николай хотел подняться и упал тоже. Шашка зацепилась за седло. Где были наши, где были французы, он не знал. Никого не было кругом.

Высвободив ногу, он поднялся. "Где, с какой стороны была теперь та черта, которая так резко отделяла два войска?" Он спрашивал себя и не мог ответить. "Уже не дурное ли что-нибудь случилось со мной? Бывают ли такие случаи, и что надо делать в таких случаях?" - спросил он сам себя, вставая. И в это время почувствовал, что что-то лишнее висит на его левой онемевшей руке. Кисть ее была как чужая. Он оглядывал руку, тщетно отыскивая на ней кровь. "Ну, вот и люди, - подумал он радостно, увидав несколько человек, бежавших к нему. - Они мне помогут". Впереди этих людей бежал один в странном кивере и в синей шинели, черный, загорелый, с горбатым носом. Еще два и еще много бежало сзади. Один из них проговорил что-то странное, нерусское. Между задними такими же людьми, и в таких же киверах, стоял один русский гусар. Его держали за руки; позади его держали его лошадь.

"Верно, наш пленный... Да. Неужели и меня возьмут? Что это за люди? - все думал Николай, не веря себе. - Неужели французы?" Он смотрел на приближавшихся французов и, несмотря на то, что за секунду скакал только за тем, чтобы настигнуть этих французов и изрубить их, близость их казалась ему теперь так ужасна, что он не верил своим глазам. "Кто они? Зачем они бегут? Неужели ко мне? Неужели ко мне они бегут? И зачем? Убить меня? Меня, кого так любят все?" Ему вспомнилась любовь к нему его матери, семьи, друзей, и намерение неприятелей убить его показалось невозможно: "А может, и убить". Он более 10 секунд стоял, не двигаясь с места и не понимая своего положения. Передний француз с горбатым носом подбежал так близко, что уже видно было выражение его лица. И разгоряченная, чужая физиономии этого человека, который со штыком наперевес, сдерживая дыханье, легко подбегал к нему, испугала Ростова. Он схватил пистолет и, вместо того чтобы стрелять из него, бросил им в француза и побежал к кустам что было силы. Не с тем чувством сомнения и борьбы, с каким он ходил на Энский мост, бежал он, а с чувством зайца, убегающего от собак. Одно нераздельное чувство страха за свою молодую, счастливую жизнь владело всем его существом. Быстро перепрыгивая через межи, с тою стремительностью, с которою он бегал, играя в горелки, он летел по полю, изредка оборачивая свое бледное, доброе, молодое лицо, и холод ужаса пробегал по его спине. "Нет, лучше не смотреть", - подумал он, но, подбежав к кустам, оглянулся еще раз. Французы отстали, и даже, в ту минуту как он оглянулся, передний только что переменил рысь на шаг и, обернувшись, что-то сильно кричал заднему товарищу. Николай остановился. "Что-нибудь не так, - подумал он, - не может быть, чтоб они хотели убить меня". А между тем левая рука его была так тяжела, как будто двухпудовая гиря была привешена к ней. Он не мог бежать дальше. Француз остановился тоже и прицелился. Николай зажмурился и нагнулся. Одна, другая пуля пролетела, жужжа, мимо него. Он собрал последние силы, взял левую руку в правую и побежал до кустов. В кустах были русские стрелки.

 **XXI**

Пехотные полки, застигнутые врасплох в лесу, выбегали из леса, и роты, смешиваясь с другими ротами, неслись беспорядочными толпами. Один солдат в испуге проговорил страшное на войне и бессмысленное слово "отрезали!" - и слово, вместе с чувством страха, сообщилось всей массе.

\- Обошли! Отрезали! Пропали! - кричали запыхавшиеся голоса бегущих.

Французы, не атакуя с фронта, обошли наш левый фланг справа и ударили (как пишут в реляциях) на Подольский полк, стоявший перед лесом, и большая часть которого находилась в лесу за дровами. "Ударили" значило то, что французы, подойдя к лесу, выстрелили в опушку, на которой виднелись дроворубы, трое русских солдат. Подольские два батальона смешались и побежали в лес. Дроворубы присоединились к бежавшим, увеличивая беспорядок. Пробежав неглубокий лес, выбежав в поле с другой стороны, они продолжали бежать в совершенном беспорядке. Лес, находившийся в середине расположения нашего левого фланга, был занят французами, так что павлоградцы были разделены ими и, чтобы соединиться с отрядом, должны были взять совсем влево и прогнать неприятельскую цепь, которая отрезывала их. Но две роты, стоявшие в нашей передовой цепи, часть солдат, находившихся в лесу, и сам полковой командир были отрезаны французами. Им нужно было либо выходить на противоположную высоту и на виду, под огнем французов, обходить лес, либо пробиваться через них. Полковой командир, в ту самую минуту как он услыхал стрельбу и крик сзади, понял, что случилось что-нибудь ужасное с его полком, и мысль, что он, примерный, двадцать два года служивший, ни в чем не виноватый офицер, мог быть виновен перед начальством в оплошности или нераспорядительности, так поразила его, что в ту же минуту, забыв и непокорного кавалериста-полковника, и свою генеральскую важность, а главное - совершенно забыв про опасность и чувство самосохранения, он, ухватившись за луку седла и шпоря лошадь, поскакал к полку под градом обсыпавших, но счастливо миновавших его пуль. Он желал одного: узнать, в чем дело и помочь и исправить во что бы то ни стало ошибку, ежели она была с его стороны, и не быть виновным ему, ни в чем не замеченному, заслуженному, примерному офицеру.

Счастливо проскакав между французами, он подскакал к полю за лесом, через который бежали наши и, не слушаясь команды, спускались под гору. Наступила та минута нравственного колебания, которая решает участь сражений: послушают эти расстроенные толпы солдат голоса своего командира или, оглянувшись на него, побегут дальше.

Несмотря на отчаянный крик прежде столь грозного для солдата голоса полкового командира, несмотря на разъяренное, багровое, на себя не похожее лицо полкового командира и маханье шпагой, солдаты все бежали, разговаривали, стреляли в воздух и не слушали команды.

Нравственное колебание, решающее участь сражений, очевидно, разрешалось в пользу страха.

\- Капитан Маслов! Поручик Плетнев! Ребята, вперед! Умрем за царя! - кричал полковой командир. - Ура!

Небольшая кучка солдат тронулась вперед за генералом, но вдруг опять остановилась и стала стрелять. Генерал закашлялся от крика и порохового дыма и остановился посереди солдат. Все казалось потеряно; но в эту минуту французы, наступавшие на наших, вдруг побежали, скрылись из опушки леса, и в лесу показались русские стрелки. Это была рота Тимохина, которая одна в лесу удержалась в порядке и, засев в канаву у леса, неожиданно атаковала французов. Тимохин с таким отчаянным криком бросился на французов и с такою безумною и пьяною решительностью, с одною шпажкой, набежал на неприятеля, что французы, не успев опомниться, побросали оружие и побежали. Долохов, бежавший почти рядом с Тимохиным, в упор убил одного француза, и первый взял за воротник сдававшегося офицера. Бегущие возвратились, батальоны собрались, и французы, разделившие было на две части войска левого фланга, на мгновение были оттеснены. Резервные части успели соединиться, и беглецы направлялись назад.

Полковой командир стоял с майором Экономовым у моста, пропуская мимо себя отступающие роты, когда к нему подошел солдат и бесцеремонно, чтоб обратить на себя внимание, взял его за стремя и почти прислонился к нему. На солдате была синеватая, фабричного сукна шинель, ранца и кивера не было, голова была повязана, и через плечо была надета французская зарядная сумка. Он в руках держал офицерскую шпагу. Солдат был красен, голубые глаза его нагло смотрели в лицо полковому командиру, а рот улыбался. Несмотря на то, что полковой командир был занят отданием приказания майору Экономову, он не мог не обратить внимания на этого солдата.

\- Ваше превосходительство, вот два трофея, - сказал Долохов, указывая на французскую шпагу и сумку. - Мною взят в плен офицер. Я остановил роту, - Долохов тяжело дышал от усталости; он говорил с остановками. - Офицера закололи после наши. Вся рота может свидетельствовать. Прошу запомнить, ваше превосходительство.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - сказал полковой командир и обратился к майору Экономову. Но Долохов не отошел; он развязал платок, дернул его, и кровь полилась по его открытому, красивому лбу на волосы, которые влеплены были кровью в одном месте.

\- Рана штыком; я остался во фронте.

Генерал отъехал, не слушая Долохова. Новые колонны французов подвигались к мельнице.

\- Не забудьте же, ваше превосходительство, - прокричал Долохов и, перевязав себе голову платком, пошел за отступавшими солдатами.

 **XXII**

Про батарею Тушина было забыто, и только в самом конце дела, продолжая слышать канонаду в центре, князь Багратион послал туда дежурного штаб-офицера и потом князя Андрея, чтобы велеть батарее отступать как можно скорее. Прикрытие, стоявшее подле пушек Тушина, ушло по чьему-то приказанию в середине дела, но батарея продолжала стрелять и не был взята французами только потому, что неприятель в дыму не мог разобрать, есть или нет чем прикрыться, и не мог предполагать дерзости стрельбы четырех никем не защищенных пушек. Напротив, по энергичному действию этой батареи он предполагал, что здесь в центре сосредоточены главные силы русских, и два раза пытался атаковать этот пункт, и оба раза был прогоняем картечными выстрелами

Скоро после отъезда князя Багратиона Тушину удалось зажечь Шенграбен.

\- Вишь, засумятились! Горит! Вишь дым-то! Ловко! Важно! Дым-то, дым-то! - заговорила прислуга, оживляясь.

Все орудия без приказания били в направлении к пожару. Как будто подгоняя, подкрикивали солдаты к каждому выстрелу: "Ловко! Вот так, так! Ишь ты... Важно!" Пожар, разносимый ветром, быстро распространялся. Французские колонны, выступившие за деревню, ушли назад, но, как бы в наказание за эту неудачу, неприятель выставил правее деревни, на том самом бугре, у мельницы, где вчера утром стояла палатка Тушина, десять орудий и стал бить из них по Тушину.

Из-за детской радости, возбужденной пожаром, и азарта удачной стрельбы по французам наши артиллеристы заметили эту батарею только тогда, когда два ядра и вслед за ними еще четыре ударили между орудиями и одно повалило двух лошадей, а другое оторвало ногу ящичному вожатому. Оживление, раз установившееся, однако, не ослабело, а только переменило настроение. Лошади были заменены другими из запасного лафета, раненые убраны, и четыре орудия повернуты против десятипушечной батареи. Офицер, товарищ Тушина, был убит в начале дела, и в продолжение часа из сорока человек прислуги выбыли семнадцать, и одно орудие уже не могло стрелять; но артиллеристы все так же были веселы и оживлены. Два раза они замечали, что внизу, близко от них, показывались французы, и тогда они били по них картечью.

Маленький человечек, с слабыми, неловкими движениями, требовал себе беспрестанно у денщика еще трубочку за это, как он говорил, и, рассыпая из нее огонь, выбегал вперед и из-под маленькой ручки смотрел на французов.

\- Круши, ребята! - приговаривал он, и сам подхватывал орудия за колеса и вывинчивал винты. В дыму, оглушаемый беспрерывными выстрелами, заставлявшими каждый раз вздрагивать его слабые нервы, Тушин, не выпуская своей носогрелки, ковылял от одного орудия к другому и к ящикам, то прицеливаясь, то считая заряды, то распоряжаясь переменой и перепряжкой убитых и раненых лошадей, покрикивал своим слабым, тоненьким, нерешительным голоском. Лицо его все более и более оживлялось. Только когда убивали или ранили людей, он хмурился и хрипел, как будто от боли, и, отворачиваясь от убитого, сердито кричал на людей, как всегда мешкавших поднять раненого или тело. Солдаты, большею частью красивые молодцы (как и всегда в батарейной роте, на две головы выше своего офицера и вдвое шире его), все, как дети в затруднительном положении, смотрели на своего командира, и то выражение, которое было на его лице, неизменно отражалось на их лицах.

Вследствие этого страшного гула, шума, потребности внимания и деятельности, Тушин не испытывал ни малейшего неприятного чувства страха; и мысль, что его могут убить или больно ранить, не приходила ему в голову. Напротив, ему становилось все веселее и веселее, и он больше и больше уверялся, что его не могут убить. Ему казалось, что уже очень давно, едва ли не вчера, была та минута, когда он увидел неприятеля и сделал первый выстрел, и что клочок поля, на котором он стоял, был ему давно знакомым, родственным местом. Несмотря на то, что он все помнил, все соображал, все делал, что мог делать самый лучший офицер в его положении, он находился в состоянии, похожем на лихорадочный бред или на состояние пьяного человека.

Из-за оглушающих со всех сторон звуков своих орудий, из-за свиста и ударов снарядов неприятелей, из-за вида вспотевшей, раскрасневшейся, торопящейся около орудий прислуги, из-за вида крови, людей и лошадей, из-за вида дымков неприятеля на той стороне, откуда после каждого выстрела прилетало ядро и било в землю, в человека, в орудие или в лошадь, из-за вида этих предметов у него в голове установился свой фантастический мир, который составлял его наслаждение в эту минуту. Неприятельские пушки в его воображении были не пушки, а трубки, из которых редкими клубами выпускал дым невидимый курильщик.

\- Вишь, пыхнул опять, - проговорил Тушин шепотом про себя, в то время как с горы выскакивал клуб дыма и влево полосой относился ветром, - теперь мячик жди, отсылать назад.

\- Что прикажите, ваше благородие? - спросил фейерверкер, близко стоявший около него и слышавший, что он бормотал что-то.

\- Ничего, гранату... - отвечал он.

"Ну-ка, наша Матвевна", - говорил он про себя. Матвевной представлялась в его воображении большая, крайняя, старинного литья пушка. Муравьями представлялись ему французы около своих орудий. Красавец и пьяница, первый второго орудия, в его мире был дядя; Тушин чаще других смотрел на него и радовался на каждое его движение. Звук то замиравшей, то опять усиливавшейся ружейной перестрелки под горою представлялся ему чьим-то дыханием. Он прислушивался к затиханию и разгоранию этих звуков.

"Ишь задышала опять, задышала", - говорил он про себя.

Сам он представлялся себе огромного роста, мощным мужчиной, который обеими руками швыряет французам ядра.

\- Ну, Матвевна, матушка, не выдавай! - говорил он, отходя от орудия, как над его головой раздался чуждый, незнакомый голос.

\- Капитан Тушин! Капитан!

Тушин испуганно оглянулся. Это был тот штаб-офицер, который выгнал его из Грунта. Он запыхавшимся голосом кричал ему:

\- Что вы - с ума сошли, милостивый государь?! Вам два раза приказано отступать, а вы...

"Ну за что они меня?.." - думал про себя Тушин, со страхом глядя на начальника.

\- Я... ничего... - проговорил он, приставляя два пальца к козырьку. - Я...

Но полковник не договорил всего, что хотел. Близко пролетевшее ядро заставило его, нырнув, согнуться на лошади. Он замолк и только что хотел сказать еще что-то, как еще ядро остановило его. Он поворотил лошадь и поскакал прочь.

\- Отступать! Все отступать! - прокричал он издалека.

\- Не любишь! - проговорил Тушин.

Через минуту приехал адъютант с тем же приказанием. Это был князь Андрей. Первое, что он увидел, выезжая на то пространство, которое занимали пушки Тушина, была отпряженная лошадь с перебитою ногой, которая ржала около запряженных лошадей. Из ноги ее, как из ключа, лилась кровь. Между передками лежало несколько странных предметов. Это были убитые. На одного из них наехала лошадь князя Андрея, и он невольно увидел, что головы совсем не было, а кисть руки с полусогнутыми пальцами казалась живою. Одно ядро за другим пролетало над ним, в то время как он подъезжал. И он почувствовал, как нервическая дрожь пробежала по его спине. Он был нравственно и физически измучен. Но одна мысль о том, что он боится, снова подняла его. "Я не могу бояться". Он передал приказание и не уезжал с батареи. Он решил, что при себе снимет орудия с позиции и отведет их. Князь Андрей слез с лошади и вместе с Тушиным, шагая через тела, и под страшным огнем французов, занялся уборкой орудий.

\- А то приезжало сейчас начальство, так скоро драло, - сказал фейерверкер князю Андрею, - не так, как ваше благородие

Князь Андрей ничего не говорил с Тушиным. Они оба были так заняты, что, казалось, и не видали друг друга. Когда, надев уцелевшие из четырех два орудия на передки, они двинулись под гору (одна разбитая пушка и единорог были оставлены), князь Андрей подъехал к Тушину.

\- Ну, до свидания, - сказал князь Андрей, протягивая руку Тушину.

\- Прощайте, голубчик, - сказал Тушин со слезами на глазах.

Князь Андрей пожал плечами и поехал прочь.

\- Ну-ка, трубочку за это, - сказал Тушин.

 **XXIII**

Ветер стих, черные тучи низко нависли над местом сражения, сливаясь на горизонте с пороховым дымом. Становилось темно, и тем яснее обозначалось в двух местах зарево пожаров. Канонада стала слабее, но трескотня ружей сзади и справа слышалась еще чаще и ближе. Как только Тушин с своими орудиями, объезжая и наезжая на раненых, вышел из-под огня и спустился в овраг, его встретило начальство и адъютанты, в числе которых были и штаб-офицер, и Жерков, два раза посланный и ни разу не доехавший до батареи Тушина. Все они, перебивая один другого, отдавали и передавали приказания, как и куда идти, и делали ему упреки и замечания, зачем он так необдуманно действовал, долго не отступая. Тушин ничем не распоряжался и, молча, боясь говорить, потому что при каждом слове он готов был, сам не зная отчего, заплакать, ехал сзади на своей артиллерийской кляче. Хотя раненых велено было бросать, много из них тащилось за войсками и просилось на орудия. Тот самый пехотный офицер, который перед сражением читал о черкешенках, был с пулей в животе положен на лафет. Под горой бледный гусарский юнкер, одною рукой поддерживая другую, подошел к Тушину и попросился сесть.

\- Капитан, ради бога, я контужен в руку, - сказал он робко. - Ради бога, я не могу идти. Ради бога. - Видно было, что юнкер этот уже не раз просился где-нибудь сесть и везде получал отказы. Он просил нерешительным и жалким голосом. - Прикажите посадить, ради бога...

\- Посадите, посадите, - сказал Тушин. - Подложи шинель, ты, дядя. А где офицер раненый?

\- Сложили, кончился, - ответил кто-то.

\- Посадите. Садитесь, милый, садитесь. Подстели шинель, Антонов.

Юнкер был Ростов. Он держал одною рукой другую, был бледен, и нижняя челюсть тряслась от лихорадочной дрожи. Его посадили на то самое орудие, с которого сложили мертвого офицера. На подложенной шинели были кровь, в которой запачкались рейтузы и руки Ростова.

\- Что, вы ранены, голубчик? - сказал Тушин, подходя к орудию, на котором сидел Ростов.

\- Нет, контужен.

\- Отчего же кровь-то на станине? - спросил Тушин.

\- Это офицер, ваше благородие, окровянили, - отвечал солдат-артиллерист, обтирая кровь рукавом шинели и как будто извиняясь за нечистоту, в которой находилось орудие.

Насилу с помощью пехоты вывезли орудия в гору и, достигши деревни Гунтерсдорф, остановились. Стало уже так темно, что в десяти шагах нельзя было различить мундир солдата, и перестрелка стала стихать. Вдруг близко с правой стороны послышались опять крики и пальба. От выстрелов уже блестело в темноте. Это была последняя атака французов, на которую отвечали солдаты, засевшие в дома деревни. Опять все бросилось из деревни, но орудия Тушина не могли двинуться, и артиллеристы, Тушин и юнкер молча переглядывались, ожидая своей участи. Перестрелка стала стихать, и из боковой улицы высыпали оживленные говором солдаты.

\- Цел, Петров? - спрашивал один.

\- Задали, брат, жару. Теперь не сунутся, - говорил другой.

\- Ничего не видать. Как они в своих-то зажарили! Не видать, темь, братцы. Нет ли напиться?

Французы последний раз были отбиты. И опять в совершенном мраке орудия Тушина, как рамой окруженные гудевшей пехотой, двинулись куда-то вперед.

В темноте как будто текла невидимая, мрачная река все в одном направлении, гудя шепотом, говором и звуками копыт и колес. В общем гуле из-за всех других звуков яснее всех были стоны и голоса раненых во мраке ночи. Их стоны, казалось, наполняли собой весь этот мрак, окружавший войска. Через несколько времени в движущейся толпе произошло волнение. Кто-то проехал со свитой на белой лошади и что-то сказал, проезжая.

\- Что сказал? Куда теперь? Стоять, что ль? Благодарил, что ли? - послышались жадные расспросы со всех сторон, и вся движущаяся масса стала напирать сама на себя (видно, передние остановились), и пронесся слух, что велено остановиться. Все остановились, как шли, на середине грязной дороги.

Засветились огни, и слышнее стал говор. Капитан Тушин, распорядившись по роте, послал одного из солдат отыскивать перевязочный пункт или лекаря для юнкера, и сел у огня, разложенного на дороге солдатами. Ростов перетащился тоже к огню. Лихорадочная дрожь от боли, холода и сырости трясла все его тело. Сон непреодолимо клонил его, но он не мог заснуть от мучительной боли в нывшей и не находившей положения руке. Он то закрывал глаза, то взглядывал на огонь, казавшийся ему горячо-красным, то на сутуловатую, слабую фигурку Тушина, по-турецки сидевшего подле него. Большие, добрые и умные глаза Тушина устремлялись на него с таким сочувствием и состраданием, что ему жалко становилось Тушина. Он видел, что Тушин всею душой хотел и ничем не мог помочь ему.

Со всех сторон слышны были шаги и говор проходивших, проезжавших и кругом размещавшейся пехоты, звуки голосов, шагов и переставляемых в грязи лошадиных копыт, ближний и дальний треск дров сливались в один колеблющийся гул.

Теперь уже не текла, как прежде, во мраке невидимая река, а будто после бури укладывалось и трепетало мрачное море. Ростов бессмысленно смотрел и слушал, что происходило перед ним и во?круг него. Пехотный солдат подошел к костру, присел на корточки, всунул руки в огонь и отвернул лицо.

\- Ничего, ваше благородие? - сказал он, вопросительно обращаясь к Тушину. - Вот отбился от роты, ваше благородие; сам не знаю где - беда!

Вместе с солдатом подошел к костру пехотный офицер с подвязанною щекой и, обращаясь к Тушину, просил приказать продвинуть крошечку орудия, чтобы провезти повозку. За ротным командиром набежали на костер два солдата. Они отчаянно ругались и дрались, выдергивая друг у друга какой-то сапог.

\- Как же, ты поднял! Ишь ловок! - кричал один хриплым голосом.

Потом подошел худой, бледный солдат с шеей, обвязанной окро?вавленною подверткой, и сердитым голосом требовал воды у артиллеристов.

\- Что ж, умирать что ли, как собаке? - говорил он. Тушин велел дать ему воды. Потом подбежал веселый солдат, прося огоньку в пехоту.

\- Огоньку горяченького в пехоту! Счастливо оставаться, землячки, благодарим за огонек, мы назад с процентой отдадим, - говорил он, унося куда то в темноту краснеющуюся головешку.

За этим солдатом четыре солдата, неся что-то тяжелое на шинели, прошли мимо костра. Один из них споткнулся.

\- Ишь, черти, на дороге дрова положили, - проворчал один.

\- Кончился, что ж его носить? - сказал еще один из них.

\- Ну вас!

И они скрылись во мраке с своею ношей.

С другой стороны в это же время подошли два пехотные офицера и солдат без шапки, с повязанною головой.

\- Огонек, господа. Своих не найдем, хоть здесь присядем.

Артиллеристы дали им место.

\- Не видали ли, господа, где третий батальон, Подольский? - спросил один.

Никто не знал. Солдат с повязанною головой сел к костру и, нахмурившись, оглядел сидевших вокруг.

\- Ребята, - сказал он, обращаясь к артиллеристам, - нет ли водки? Золотой за две крышки водки.

Он достал кошелек. По мундиру он был солдат, но шинель на нем была синяя с разорванным рукавом. Через плечо висели сумка и шпага французские. Лоб и бровь были в крови. Неестественная складка на переносице между бровями давала ему усталое и жестокое выражение, но лицо его было поразительно красиво, в углах губ его была улыбка. Офицеры продолжали, видимо, начатый разговор.

\- Как я ударил на них! Как крикнул! - говорил один офицер. - Нет, брат, плохи твои французы.

\- Ну, будет хвастать, - сказал другой.

Солдат между тем выпил обе крышки водки, которые нашлись у артиллеристов, и отдал золотой.

\- Да, теперь рассказов много будет, - сказал он, обращаясь презрительно к офицеру, - а там что-то не видать было.

\- Ну, да ведь такого Долохова другого нет, - сказал офицер, робко смеясь и обращаясь к товарищу. - Ему мало французов колоть, он своего из пятой роты застрелил.

Долохов быстро оглянулся на Тушина и Ростова, не спускавших с него глаз.

\- А не беги, за то и застрелил, - проговорил он. - И офицера бы заколол, коли трус.

Долохов стал шевелить костер и подкладывать дрова.

\- Что ж орудия-то оставили французам? - обратился он к Тушину. Тушин поморщился, отвернулся и сделал вид, что не слыхал.

\- Что? Болит? - спросил он шепотом у Ростова.

\- Болит.

\- И из чего бьются? - сказал Тушин, вздохнув.

В это время около самого костра прозвучали шаги двух лошадей, показались тени верховых, и послышался голос начальника, который что-то строго выговаривал.

\- Вам приказано в хвосте колонны идти, в хвосте и стать, - говорил гневный голос, - а не рассуждать.

\- Там не слыхать голосу было, а здесь опять важничают, - сказал Долохов так, чтобы проезжавшие могли слышать, встал, оправил шинель, повязку головы и отошел от костра.

\- Ваше благородие, к генералу. Здесь в избе стоят, - сказал фейерверкер, подходя к Тушину.

\- Сейчас, голубчик.

Тушин встал и, застегивая шинель и оправляясь, отошел от костра.

Недалеко от костра артиллеристов, в приготовленной для него избе сидел князь Багратион за обедом, разговаривая с некоторыми начальниками частей, собравшимися у него. Тут был старичок с полузакрытыми глазами, жадно обгладывавший баранью кость, и двадцать два года безупречно прослуживший генерал, раскрасневшийся от рюмки водки и обеда, и штаб-офицер с именным перстнем, и Жерков, беспокойно оглядывавший всех, и князь Андрей, лениво и презрительно щурившийся.

В избе стояло прислоненное к углу взятое французское знамя, и аудитор с наивным лицом щупал ткань знамени и, недоумевая, покачивал головой, может быть, оттого, что его и в самом деле интересовал вид знамени, а может быть, и оттого, что ему тяжело было голодному смотреть на обед, за которым ему недоставало прибора. В соседней избе находился взятый в плен драгунами французский полковник. Около толпились, рассматривая его, наши офицеры. Князь Багратион благодарил отдельных начальников и расспрашивал о подробностях дела и о потерях. Полковой командир, представлявшийся под Браунау, докладывал князю, что, как только началось дело, он отступил из леса, собрал дроворубов и, пропустив их мимо себя, с двумя батальонами ударил в штыки и опрокинул французов.

\- Как я увидал, ваше сиятельство, что первый батальон расстроен, я стал на дороге и думаю: "Пропущу этих и встречу батальным огнем", - так и сделал.

Полковому командиру так хотелось сделать это, так он жалел, что не успел этого сделать, что ему казалось, что все это точно было. Да, может быть, и в самом деле было? Разве можно было разобрать в этой путанице, что было и чего не было?

\- Причем должен заметить, ваше сиятельство, - продолжал он, вспоминая о разговоре Долохова с Кутузовым и о последнем свидании своем с разжалованным, - что рядовой, разжалованный Долохов на моих глазах взял в плен французского офицера и особенно отличился.

\- Здесь-то я видел, ваше сиятельство, атаку павлоградцев, - вмешался почтительно и смело Жерков, который вовсе не видал в этот день своих гусар, а только слышал о них от пехотного офицера. - Смяли два каре, ваше сиятельство.

На слова Жеркова некоторые улыбнулись, как и всегда ожидая от него шутки; но, заметив, что то, что он говорил, клонилось тоже к славе нашего оружия и нынешнего дня, приняли серьезное выражение, хотя многие очень хорошо знали, что то, что говорил Жерков, была ложь, ни на чем не основанная. Князь Багратион поморщился и обратился к старичку полковнику.

\- Благодарю всех, господа, все части действовали геройски: пехота, кавалерия и артиллерия. Каким образом в центре оставлены два орудия? - спросил он, ища кого-то глазами. (Князь Багратион не спрашивал про орудия левого фланга, он знал уже, что там в самом начале дела были брошены все пушки.) - Я вас, кажется, просил, - обратился он к дежурному штаб-офицеру.

\- Одно было подбито, - с твердостью и определенностью отвечал дежурный штаб-офицер, - а другое, я не могу понять, я сам там все время был и распоряжался, и только что отъехал... Жарко было, правда, - прибавил он скромно.

Кто-то сказал, что капитан Тушин стоит здесь, у самой деревни, и что за ним уже послано.

\- Да вот вы были, князь Болконский, - сказал князь Багратион, обращаясь к князю Андрею.

\- Как же мы вместе немного не съехались, - сказал дежурный штаб-офицер, приятно улыбаясь Болконскому.

\- Я не имел удовольствия вас видеть, - холодно сказал князь Андрей, вставая.

В это время на пороге показался Тушин, робко пробиравшийся из-за спин генералов. Обходя генералов в тесной избе, сконфуженный, как и всегда, при виде начальства, Тушин не рассмотрел древка знамени и спотыкнулся на него. Несколько голосов засмеялось.

\- Каким образом орудие оставлено? - спросил Багратион, нахмурившись не столько против капитана, сколько против смеявшихся голосов, в числе которых громче всех был голос Жеркова.

Тушину теперь только, при виде грозного начальства, во всем ужасе представилась его вина и позор в том, что он, оставшись жив, потерял два орудия. Он так был взволнован, что до сей минуты не успел подумать об этом. Смех офицеров еще больше сбил его с толку. Он стоял перед Багратионом с дрожащею нижнею челюстью, как у лихорадочного или у ребенка, собирающегося плакать, и едва проговорил:

\- Не знаю... ваше сиятельство... людей не было, ваше сиятельство.

\- Вы бы могли из прикрытия взять?

Что прикрытия не было, этого не сказал Тушин, хотя это была сущая правда. Он боялся подвести этим другого начальника и молча, остановившимися глазами смотрел прямо в лицо Багратиону с таким видом, как сбившийся ученик стоит перед экзаменатором.

Молчание было довольно продолжительно. Князь Багратион, видимо, не желая быть строгим, не находился, что сказать; остальные не смели вмешаться в разговор. Князь Андрей, щурясь, смотрел на Тушина.

\- Ваше сиятельство, - прервал князь Андрей молчание своим резким голосом, - вы меня изволили послать к батарее капитана Тушина. Я был там и нашел две трети людей и лошадей перебитыми, два орудия исковерканными. И прикрытия никакого.

Князь Багратион и Тушин одинаково упорно смотрели теперь на медленно цедившего свои слова Болконского.

\- И ежели, ваше сиятельство, позволите мне высказать свое мнение, - продолжал он, - то успехом дня мы обязаны более всего действию этой батареи и геройской стойкости капитана Тушина с его ротой, - сказал князь Андрей, небрежным и презрительным жестом указывая на удивленного капитана.

Князь Багратион посмотрел на Тушина и, видимо, не желая выказать недоверия к странному суждению Болконского и вместе с тем чувствуя себя не в состоянии вполне верить ему, наклонил голову и сказал Тушину, что он может идти.

 **ХХIV**

"Кто они? Зачем они? Что им нужно? И когда все это кончится?" - думал Ростов, глядя на переменявшиеся перед ним тени, когда Тушин отошел от него. Боль в руке становилась все мучительнее. Сон клонил непреодолимо, в глазах прыгали красные круги, и впечатление этих голосов, и этих лиц, и чувство одиночества сливались с чувством боли. Это они, эти солдаты, раненые и нераненые; это они, эти офицеры, и особенно этот странный беспокойный солдат с повязанною головой, - это они-то и давили, и тяготили, и выворачивали жилы, и жгли мясо в его разломанной руке и плече. Чтобы избавиться от них, особенно от него, от тревожного солдата с этою остановившеюся улыбкой, он закрыл глаза.

Он забылся на одну минуту, но в этот короткий промежуток забвения он видел во сне бесчисленное количество предметов: он видел свою мать и ее большую белую руку, видел худенькие плечи Сони, глаза и смех Наташи, и Денисова с его голосом и усами, и Телянина, и всю свою историю с Теляниным и Богданычем. Вся эта история была одно и то же, что этот солдат с резким голосом, и эта-то вся история, и этот-то солдат так мучительно, неотступно держали, давили и все в одну сторону тянули его руку. Он пытался устраниться от них, но они не отпускали ни на волос, ни на секунду его плечо. Оно бы не болело, оно было бы здорово, ежели б они не тянули его; но нельзя было избавиться от них.

Он приподнялся. Сырость, проникавшая из земли, и боль заставляли его дрожать, как в лихорадке. Он открыл глаза, поглядел вверх. Черный полог ночи на аршин висел над светом углей. В этом свете летали порошинки падавшего снега. Тушин не возвращался, лекарь не приходил. Он был один, только какой-то солдатик сидел теперь голый по другую сторону огня и грел свое худое желтое тело.

"Никому не нужен я! - думал Ростов. - Некому ни помочь, ни пожалеть. А был же и я когда-то дома, сильный, веселый, любимый". Он вздохнул и со вздохом невольно застонал.

\- Ай болит что? - спросил солдатик, встряхивая свою рубаху над огнем, и, не дожидаясь ответа, крякнув, прибавил: - Мало ли за день народу попортили - страсть!

Николай не слушал солдата. Он смотрел на порхавшие над огнем снежинки и вспоминал русскую зиму с теплым светлым домом, пушистою шубой, быстрыми санями, здоровым телом и со всею любовью и заботою семьи. "И зачем я пошел сюда? Теперь все кончено! Один и умираю", - думал он.

На другой день французы не возобновляли нападения, и остаток Багратионова отряда присоединился к армии Кутузова. На третий день князь Анатолий Курагин, адъютант Буксгевдена, прискакал к Кутузову с известием, что армия, шедшая из России, находится в одном переходе. Армии соединились.

Отступление Кутузова, несмотря на потерю Венского моста, в особенности это последнее сражение под Шенграбеном, составляли удивление не только русских, французов, но и самих австрийцев. Отряд Багратиона называли "войско героев", и Багратион и его отряд получили большие награды от австрийцев и вскоре прибывшего в Ольмюц русского императора.

 **ЧАСТЬ ТРЕТЬЯ**

 **I**

Князь Василий не обдумывал своих планов, еще менее думал сделать людям зло для того, чтобы приобрести выгоду. Он был только светский человек, успевший в свете и сделавший привычку из этого успеха. У него постоянно, смотря по обстоятельствам, по сближениям с людьми, составлялись различные планы и соображения, в которых он сам не отдавал себе хорошенько отчета, но которые составляли весь интерес его жизни. Не один и не два таких плана и соображения бывало у него в ходу, а десятки, из которых одни только начинали представляться ему, другие достигались, третьи уничтожались. Он не говорил, например: "Вот этот человек теперь в силе, я должен получить его доверие и дружбу и просить через него о выдаче мне единовременного пособия", - или он не говорил себе: "Вот я должен заманить его, женить на дочери и воспользоваться хоть косвенным путем его состоянием". Но человек в силе встречался ему, и в ту же минуту инстинкт подсказывал ему, что этот человек может быть полезен, и князь Василий сближался и при первой возможности без предготовления, естественно, по инстинкту, льстил, делался фамильярен и говорил о том, о чем нужно было просить. В этой игре интриги он находил не счастье, а весь смысл жизни. Без этого жизнь была бы для него не жизнью. Пьер был у него под рукой в Москве, он настоял на том, чтобы молодой человек приехал в Петербург, занял у него 30 тысяч и устроил для молодого человека назначение камер-юнкером, равнявшееся тогда чину и статского советника, как будто рассеянно и вместе с тем с несомненной уверенностью, что это должно быть, делал все то, что нужно было для того, чтобы женить Пьера на своей дочери. Ежели бы князь Василий приготавливал свои планы, он никогда бы не мог быть так естественен в обращении и так просто со всеми фамильярен. У него был инстинкт, влекущий его всегда к людям сильнее и богаче его, и инстинкт тоже, который указывал ему минуту, когда надо было пользоваться этими людьми.

После смерти своего отца Пьер тотчас, вслед за своим одиночеством и праздностью, почувствовал себя до такой степени окруженным и занятым, что ему только в постели удавалось оставаться одному с самим собою. Ему нужно было подписывать бумаги, ведаться с присутственными местами, о значении которых он не имел ясного понятия, спрашивать о чем-то главного управляющего, ехать в имения и принимать то огромное число лиц, которые прежде не хотели знать о его существовании и которые теперь были бы обижены и огорчены, ежели бы он не захотел их видеть. Все эти разнообразные люди - деловые, родственники, знакомые, - все были одинаково хорошо, ласково расположены к молодому наследнику - все они, очевидно, несомненно были убеждены в высоких достоинствах Пьера. Беспрестанно он слышал слова: "с вашей необыкновенной добротой", или "при вашем прекрасном сердце" или "вы так сами чисты, граф", или "при вашем уме", или "ежели бы он был так умен, как вы" и т.п., что он под конец верил своей доброте и своему уму, тем более что и всегда в глубине души ему казалось, что он добрее и умнее почти всех людей, которых он встречал. Даже люди, прежде бывшие злыми и очевидно враждебными, делались нежными и любящими. Столь сердитая старшая из княжон после похорон пришла в комнату Пьера и, опуская глаза и беспрестанно вспыхивая, сказала Пьеру, что она очень жалеет о бывших между ними недоразумениях и что теперь она не чувствует себя в праве ничего просить больше, как только того, чтобы ей позволено было, после постигшего ее удара, остаться на несколько недель в доме, который она так любила, в котором стольким пожертвовала. Она не могла удержаться и заплакала при этих словах. Пьер взял ее за руку, просил успокоиться и не покидать никогда этого дома. И с этой поры княжна стала вязать ему шарф, заботиться о его здоровье и говорить ему, что она только боялась его и рада теперь, что он позволил ей любить себя.

\- Сделай это для нее, мой милый, все-таки она много пострадала от покойника, - сказал ему князь Василий, давая подписать какую-то бумагу в пользу княжны, и с тех пор старшая княжна стала еще добрее. Младшие сестры стали также добрее; в особенности самая младшая, хорошенькая, с родинкой, часто смущала Пьера своим смущением при виде Пьера. Вскоре после смерти отца он писал князю Андрею. В коротком ответе своем из Брюнна князь Андрей писал ему между прочим: "Трудно тебе будет теперь, мой милый, ясно смотреть, даже и поверх очков, на свет Божий. Помни, что теперь все, что есть низкого и грязного, будет окружать тебя, а все благородное будет отстраняться". "Он бы этого не сказал, ежели бы он видел их доброту и искренность", - подумал Пьер. Пьеру так естественно казалось, что все его любят, так казалось бы неестественно, ежели бы кто-нибудь не полюбил его, что он не мог не верить в искренность людей, окружавших его. Редко, редко он находил время почитать и подумать о любимых своих предметах: о идеях революции, и о Бонапарте, и о стратегии, которая теперь, следя за военными событиями, начинала страстно занимать его. В окружающих себя людях он не находил сочувствия к этим интересам.

Ему постоянно было некогда. Он постоянно чувствовал себя в состоянии кроткого и веселого опьянения. Он чувствовал себя центром какого-то важного общего движения. Чувствовал, что от него что-то постоянно ожидается, чувствовал, что, не сделай он того-то, он огорчит многих и лишит их ожидаемого, а что, сделай он это, все будет хорошо и очень хорошо. Он делал то, что требовали от него, но это что-то очень хорошее все оставалось впереди.

Более всех других в это первое время как делами Пьера, так и им самим овладел князь Василий. Со времени смерти князя Безухова он не выпускал из рук Пьера. Он имел вид человека, отягченного делами, усталого, измученного, но из сострадания не могущего, наконец, бросить на произвол судьбы и плутов этого беспомощного юношу, сына его друга, и с таким огромным состоянием. В те несколько дней, которые он пробыл в Москве после смерти графа Безухова, он призывал к себе Пьера или сам приходил к нему и предписывал ему, что нужно было делать, таким тоном усталости и уверенности, как будто он всякий раз приговаривал: "Ты знаешь, я завален делами; но было бы безжалостно покинуть тебя так, но это должно кончиться; и ты знаешь, что то, что я тебе предлагаю, есть единственно возможное".

\- Ну, мой друг, завтра мы едем, наконец, - сказал он ему раз, закрывая глаза и перебирая пальцами его локоть, и таким тоном, как будто то, что он говорил, было давным давно решено между ними и не могло быть решено иначе, несмотря на то, что Пьер в первый раз слышал это. - Завтра мы едем, я тебе дам место в своей коляске. Я очень рад. Здесь у нас все важное покончено. А мне уж давно бы надо. Вот я получил от князя. Я его просил об тебе, и ты зачислен в дипломатический корпус и сделан камер-юнкером.

Несмотря на всю силу тона усталой уверенности, что это не могло быть иначе, Пьер, так долго думавший о своей карьере, хотел было возражать, но князь Василий перебил его.

\- Но, мой милый, я это сделал для себя, для своей совести, и меня благодарить нечего. Никогда никто не жаловался, что его слишком любили, а потом ты свободен, хоть завтра брось, вот ты все сам в Петербурге увидишь. И тебе давно пора удалиться от этих ужасных воспоминаний. - Князь Василий вздохнул. - Так, так, моя душа. А мой камердинер пускай в твоей коляске едет. Ах да, я было и забыл, - прибавил еще князь Василий. - Ты знаешь, что у нас были счеты с покойным, так с рязанских я получил и оставлю. Тебе не нужно. Мы с тобой сочтемся.

То, что князь Василий называл "с рязанских", было несколько тысяч оброка, которые князь Василий оставил у себя...

В Петербурге, так же как и в Москве, атмосфера нежных, любящих людей окружала Пьера. Он не мог отказаться от места (скорее, звания, потому что он ничего не делал), которое доставил ему князь Василий, и знакомств, зовов и общественных занятий было столько, что Пьер еще больше, чем в Москве, испытывал это чувство отуманенности, торопливости и все наступающего, но не совершающегося блага. Из прежнего холостого общества Пьера многих не было в Петербурге. Гвардия была в походе. Долохов разжалован, и Анатоль в армии, в провинции, и потому Пьеру не удавалось проводить ночи, как он любил проводить их прежде. Все время его проходило на обедах, балах и преимущественно у князя Василия, в обществе старой, толстой княгини и красавицы Элен, в отношении которой он невольно был поставлен в свете в обязанность исполнять столь непривычную ему роль кузена или брата, так как они виделись каждый день и жили вместе. Но хотелось ли Элен танцевать с кем-нибудь, она прямо говорила Пьеру, чтоб он был ее кавалером. Она посылала его сказать матери, что пора ехать, и узнать, приехала ли карета, и поутру, гуляя, взять ее перчатки.

Анна Павловна Шерер более всех выказала Пьеру перемену, происшедшую в общественном взгляде на него. Прежде, как и в неуместном разговоре, который завел у нее в гостиной Пьер о французской революции, он постоянно чувствовал, что говорит неловкости, что он неприлично, бестактно ведет себя, что Ипполит скажет глупое слово, и оно кстати, а его речи, кажущиеся ему умными, пока он готовит их в своем воображении, делаются глупыми, как скоро он громко говорит, и эта роковая неловкость, испытываемая им в обществе Анны Павловны, вызывала его на отпор, особенно резкий разговор. "Все равно, - думал он, - коли уж все выходит неловко, так буду говорить все". И так он доходил до таких разговоров, как про виконта. Это было прежде. Но теперь напротив. Все, что ни говорил он, все выходило очаровательно. Ежели даже Анна Павловна не говорила этого, то он видел, что ей хотелось это сказать, и она, менажируя скромность, воздерживалась от этого.

В начале зимы 1805 на 1806 год Пьер получил от Анны Павловны обычную розовую записку с приглашением, в которой было прибавлено: "Вы застанете у меня прекрасную Элен, на которую никогда не устанешь любоваться". Читая это место, Пьер в первый раз почувствовал, что между ним и Элен есть какая-то связь, признаваемая другими людьми, и мысль эта в одно и то же время и испугала его, как будто на него накладывались обязательства, которые он не мог сдержать, и вместе понравилась ему, как забавное предположение.

Вечер Анны Павловны был такой же, как и первый, только новинкой, которою угощала Анна Павловна своих гостей, был теперь не Мортемар, а дипломат, приехавший из Берлина и привезший свежайшие подробности о пребывании государя Александра в Потсдаме и о военных действиях. Пьер был принят Анной Павловной с оттенком грусти, относившейся, очевидно, к свежей потере молодого человека, и грусти точно такой же, как и та высочайшая грусть, которая выражалась при упоминаниях о августейшей императрице Марии Федоровне. Пьер, сам не зная почему, почувствовал себя польщенным. Анна Павловна с своим обычным искусством составила кружки своей гостиной. Большой кружок, где был князь Василий и генералы, пользовался дипломатом. Другой кружок был у чайного столика. Пьер хотел присоединиться к первому, но Анна Павловна, находившаяся в раздраженном состоянии полководца на поле битвы, когда приходят тысячи новых блестящих мыслей, которые едва успеваешь приводить в исполнение, Анна Павловна, увидав Пьера, тронула его пальцем:

\- Погодите, у меня есть на вас виды на этот вечер.

Она взглянула на Элен, улыбнулась ей.

\- Моя милая Элен, надо, чтобы вы были сострадательны к моей бедной тетке, которая питает к вам обожание. Побудьте с ней минут десять. А чтоб вам не очень скучно было, вот вам рыцарь, который не откажется за вами следовать.

Красавица направилась к тетушке, но Пьера Анна Павловна уже удержала подле себя с видом необходимости сделать еще последнее необходимое распоряжение.

\- Не правда ли, она восхитительна, - сказала она Пьерy, указывая на отплывающую величавую красавицу. - И как держит себя! Для такой молодой девушки и такой такт, такое мастерское умение держать себя! Это происходит от сердца! Счастлив будет тот, чьей она будет. С нею самый несветский муж будет невольно и без труда занимать блестящее место в свете. Не правда ли? Я только хотела знать ваше мнение. - И Анна Павловна отпустила Пьерa.

Пьер искренно отвечал утвердительно на вопрос Анны Павловны о искусстве Элен держать себя. Ежели он когда-нибудь думал об Элен, то он думал именно о том необыкновенном ее спокойном умении быть приятной в свете.

Тетушка приняла в свой уголок двух молодых людей, но, казалось, желала скрыть свое обожание к Элен и желала более выразить свой страх перед Анной Павловной. Она взглядывала на племянницу, как бы спрашивая, что ей делать с этими людьми. Отходя от них, Анна Павловна опять тронула пальчиком рукав Пьера и проговорила:

\- Я надеюсь, вы не скажете другой раз, что у мадемуазель Шерер скучно.

Элен улыбнулась с таким видом, который говорил, что она не допускала возможности при виде себя испытывать что-нибудь, кроме восхищения. Тетушка прокашлялась, проглотила слюну и по-французски сказала, что она очень рада видеть Элен. Потом обратилась к Пьеру с тем же приветствием и с тою же миной.

В середине скучливого и спотыкающегося разговора Элен оглянулась на Пьера и улыбнулась ему той улыбкой, ясной, красивой, которой она улыбалась всем. Пьер так привык к этой улыбке, так мало она выражала для него, что он улыбнулся тоже, из слабости, и отвернулся.

Тетушка говорила в это время о коллекции табакерок, которая была у покойного отца Пьера, графа Безухова. Она открыла свою табакерку. Княжна Элен попросила посмотреть этот портрет мужа тетушки, который был сделан на этой табакерке.

\- Это, верно, делано Винесом, - сказал Пьер, называя известного миниатюриста и нагибаясь к столу, чтоб взять в руку табакерку, и прислушиваясь к разговору за другим столом. Он привстал, желая обойти, но тетушка подала табакерку прямо через Элен, позади ее. Элен нагнулась вперед, чтобы дать место, и, улыбаясь, оглянулась. Она была, как и всегда на вечерах, в весьма открытом, по тогдашней моде, спереди и сзади платье. Ее бюст, казавшийся всегда мраморным Пьеру, находился в таком близком расстоянии от его глаз, что он своими близорукими глазами невольно различал живую прелесть ее плеч и шеи, и в таком близком расстоянии от его рта, что ему стоило немного нагнуться, чтобы прикос?нуться к ней. Пьер невольно нагнулся, испуганно отстранился и вдруг почувствовал себя в душистой и теплой атмосфере тела красавицы. Он слышал тепло ее тела, он слышал запах духов и слышал шелест ее корсета при дыхании. Он видел не ее, мраморную красавицу, составлявшую одно целое с платьем, как он видел и чувствовал прежде, но он вдруг увидал и почувствовал ее тело, которое было закрыто только одеждой. И раз увидав это, он не мог видеть иначе, как мы не можем возвратиться к прежнему обману зрения.

Она оглянулась, взглянула прямо на него, блестя черными глазами, и улыбнулась. "Так вы до сих пор не замечали, как я прекрасна? - как будто сказала она. - Вы не замечали, что я женщина. Да, я женщина. Да еще такая женщина, которая может принадлежать всякому, и вам даже".

Пьер, вспыхнув, опустил глаза и снова хотел увидать ее такою дальнею, чужою красавицей, для себя красавицею, какою он представлял себе ее прежде. Но он не мог уж этого сделать. Не мог, как не может человек, прежде смотревший в тумане на былинку бурьяна и видевший в ней дерево, увидав былинку, вновь увидать в ней дерево. Он смотрел и видел женщину, дрожавшую в платье, прикрывавшем ее. Мало того, он в ту же минуту почувствовал, что Элен не только могла быть, но должна быть или была его женой, что это не может быть иначе. Он знал это так же верно, как бы он знал это, стоя под венцом с нею.

Как это будет и когда, он не знал, не знал даже, хорошо ли это будет. Ему даже чувствовалось, что это нехорошо почему-то, но он знал, что это будет.

\- Хорошо, я вас оставляю в вашем уголке, я вижу, вам там хорошо, - сказал голос Анны Павловны.

И Пьер, в страхе вспоминая, не сделал ли он чего-нибудь предосудительного, краснея, оглядывался вокруг себя, чувствуя, что все знают, так же как и он, про то, что с ним случилось.

Через несколько времени, когда он перешел к большому кружку, Анна Павловна сказала ему:

\- Говорят, вы отделываете свой петербургский дом. - (Это была правда. Архитектор показал, что это нужно ему, и Пьер, сам не зная зачем, отделывал дом в Петербурге.) - Это хорошо, но не переезжайте от князя, - сказала она, улыбаясь князю Василию. - Хорошо иметь такого друга, как князь. Я кое-что знаю, не правда ли? А вы? Вам нужен совет. - Она помолчала. - Ежели вы женитесь, ну, другое дело. - И она соединила их в один взгляд. Пьер не смотрел на Элен, и она уже не отдалялась от него, она была все так же странно близка, близкой ему вся, с своим прекрасным телом, запахом, кожей и румянцем женской страсти. Он промычал что-то и покраснел.

Вернувшись домой, Пьер долго не мог заснуть, думая о том, что с ним случилось. Что же случилось с ним? Ничего. Он только понял, что женщина, которую он знал ребенком, которую он презирал, про которую он рассеянно говорил: "Да, хороша", - когда ему говорили, что Элен красавица, - он понял, что эта женщина может и ему дать целый мир наслаждений, о котором он не думал. "Но она глупа, я сам говорил, что она глупа", - думал он. Ведь это не любовь, напротив. Но что-то гадкое есть в том чувстве, которое она возбудила во мне, что-то запрещенное. Отчего же мне достанется она? Мне говорили, что ее брат Анатоль был влюблен в нее, и она влюблена в него, и что для этого и удален Анатоль. Брат ее Ипполит, отец ее князь Василий. Я не должен любить ее", - рассуждал он, и в то же время, как он рассуждал так, - еще рассуждения эти оставались неоконченными - как он заставал себя улыбающимся и сознавал, что другой ряд рассуждений всплывал из-за первых, что он в то же время, как думал о ее ничтожестве, в то же время мечтал о том, как она будет его женою, как она может полюбить его, как она может быть совсем другою, и как все то, что он об ней думал и слышал, может быть неправдою, и он опять видел не ее прежнюю, а ее шею, плечи, грудь. "Но нет, отчего ж прежде мне не приходила эта мысль..."

И опять он говорил себе, что это невозможно, что что-то гадкое, противоестественное было бы в этом браке. Он вспоминал ее прежние слова, взгляды, и слова и взгляды тех, кто их видал вместе. Он с ужасом вспомнил слова и взгляд Анны Павловны, когда она говорила ему о доме, вспомнил сотни таких же намеков со стороны князя Василия и других, и на него нашел ужас: не связал ли он себя уже чем-нибудь в исполнении такого дела, которое погубило бы всю его жизнь, и он твердо решился отдаляться от нее, наблюдать за собой и уехать. Но в то время, как он сам себе выражал это решение, с другой стороны души всплывал ее образ, и он говорил: "Отдаться ей, все забыть, все бросить - вот это счастье, и как я слеп, что не видел прежде возможности этого великого счастья".

В ноябре месяце 1805 года князь Василий должен был ехать на ревизию в Москву и другие четыре губернии. Он устроил для себя это назначение с тем, чтобы побывать заодно в своих расстроенных имениях, в имениях будущего зятя, молодого графа Безухова, и, захватив с собой в месте расположения его полка сына Анатоля, с ним вместе заехать к князю Николаю Андреевичу Болконскому с тем, чтобы женить сына на дочери этого богатого старика. Но прежде отъезда и этих новых дел, князю Василию нужно было решить дело с Пьером, который, правда, ездил каждый день и последнее время проводил целые дни у князя Василия, был смешон, взволнован и глуп, как должен быть влюбленный, в присутствии Элен, но все еще не делал предложения.

"Все это прекрасно", - сказал себе раз утром князь Василий со вздохом грусти, сознавая, что Пьер, стольким обязанный ему (ну, да Христос с ним), не совсем хорошо поступает в отношении его. "Молодость, легкомыслие, ну, да Бог с ним, - подумал князь Василий, с удовольствием чувствуя свою доброту, - но всему должен быть конец. Послезавтра Лелины именины, я позову кое-кого. И ежели он не поймет, что он должен сделать, то уж это будет мое дело. Я отец".

Пьер полтора месяца после вечера Анны Павловны и последовавшей за ним бессонной, взволнованной ночи, в которой он решил, что женитьба на Элен было бы загубление своей жизни, что ему нужно избегать ее и уехать, Пьер после этого решения каждый день ездил к князю Василию и с ужасом чувствовал, что каждый день он больше и больше в глазах людей связывается с нею, что он не может никак возвратиться к своему прежнему взгляду на нее, что он не может и оторваться от нее, что это будет ужасно, но что он должен будет связать с нею свою судьбу. Может быть, он и мог бы воздержаться, но не проходило дня, чтобы он не получал записки от княгини или самой Элен по поручению матери, в которой ему писали, что его ждут и что, ежели он не приедет, он расстроит их общее удовольствие и обманет их надежды... Князь Василий в те редкие минуты, когда бывал дома, проходя мимо Пьера, дергал его за руку вниз, рассеянно подставлял ему щеку и говорил или "до завтра", или "к обеду, а то я тебя не увижу", или "я для тебя остаюсь" и т.п. Но, несмотря на то, что, когда князь Василий оставался для Пьера (как он это говорил), он не говорил с ним двух слов, Пьер не чувствовал себя в силах обмануть их ожидания.

Он ездил и каждый раз говорил себе все одно и одно: "Надо же, наконец, понять ее и дать себе отчет, кто она? Ошибался ли я прежде или теперь ошибаюсь. Нет, она не глупа, нет, она прекрасная женщина, - говорил он сам себе. - Никогда ни в чем она не ошибается, никогда она ничего не скажет глупого. Она мало говорит, но то, что она скажет, всегда просто и ясно. Так она не глупа. Никогда она не смущалась и не смущается. Так она не дурная женщина".

Часто ему случалось с нею начинать рассуждать, думать вслух, и всякий раз она отвечала ему на это либо короткими, но кстати сказанными замечаниями, показывавшими, что ее это не интересует, либо молчаливой улыбкой и взглядом, которые ощутительнее всего показывали Пьерy ее превосходство. Она была права, признавая все рассуждения вздором в сравнении с этой улыбкой. Она встречала его всегда радостной, доверчивой, к нему одному относившейся улыбкой, в которой было что-то значительнее того, что было в общей улыбке, украшавшей всегда ее лицо. Все было хорошо. Пьер знал, что все ждут только того, чтобы он, наконец, сказал одно слово, переступил через известную черту, и он знал, что он рано или поздно переступит через нее, но какой-то непонятный ужас обхватывал его при одной мысли об этом неизбежном шаге.

Тысячи раз в продолжение этого полутора месяца, во время которого он чувствовал себя все дальше и дальше втягиваемым в ту пропасть, которая страшила его, Пьер говорил себе: "Да что же это? Нужна энергия. Разве нет у меня ее?" И он нравственно хотел приподниматься, но он с ужасом чувствовал, что не было у него в этом случае той энергии, которую он знал в себе и которая действительно была в нем. Пьер принадлежал к числу тех людей, которые сильны только тогда, когда они чувствуют себя вполне чистыми. А с того дня, как его страстной натурой овладело то чувство желания, которое он испытал над табакеркой у Анны Павловны, неосознанное чувство виновности этого стремления парализовало его энергию. Помочь ему было некому, и он все дальше и дальше шел к тому шагу, к которому он стремился.

В день именин Элен у князя Василия ужинало маленькое общество людей самых близких, как говорила княгиня, - родные и друзья. Всем этим родным, друзьям дано было чувствовать, что в этот день должна решиться участь именинницы. Гости сидели за ужином. Княгиня Курагина, массивная, когда-то красивая, представительная женщина, сидела на хозяйском месте. По обеим сторонам ее сидели почетнейшие гости, старый генерал, его жена, Анна Павловна Шерер. В конце стола сидели менее пожилые и почетные гости, и там же сидели как домашние Пьер и Элен - рядом. Князь Василий не ужинал: он похаживал вокруг стола в самом веселом расположении духа, подсаживаясь то к тому, то к другому из гостей, каждому он говорил небрежно приятное слово, исключая Пьера и Элен, присутствия которых он и не замечал, казалось.

Князь Василий оживил всех. Ярко горели восковые свечи, блестели серебро и хрусталь посуды, наряды дам и золото и серебро эполет, сновали вокруг стола слуги в красных кафтанах; слышались звуки ножей, стаканов, тарелок и звуки оживленного говора нескольких разговоров, ведомых вокруг этого стола. Слышно было, как старый камергер в одном конце уверял старушку баронессу в своей пламенной любви к ней, и ее смех; с другой - рассказ о неуспехе Марьи Викторовны, с третьей - приглашение на завтра.

У середины стола князь Василий сосредоточил вокруг себя слушателей, и его один голос слышался. Он рассказывал дамам, с шутливой улыбкой на губах, последнее - в среду - заседание Государственного Совета, на котором был получен и читался Сергеем Кузьмичом Вязьмитиновым, новым петербургским военным генерал-губернатором, знаменитый тогда рескрипт государя Александра Павловича из армии, в котором государь, обращаясь к Сергею Кузьмичу, говорил, что со всех сторон получает он заявления о преданности народа и что он благодарит петербургских жителей за выражения их преданности, которые доходят до него, и что он гордится честью быть главою этой нации и постарается быть ее достойным.

\- Так, так и не пошло дальше, чем "Сергей Кузьмич?" - спрашивала, смеясь, одна дама.

\- Ни на волос, - отвечал князь Василий. - Бедный Вязьмитинов никак не мог пойти далее. Несколько раз он принимался сна?чала за письмо, но только что скажет Сергей... - и слезы, и уж Ку...зьмич заглушались рыданиями, и дальше он не мог, и опять платок, и опять "Кузьмич" и слезы... так что уже мы попросили прочесть другого.

\- Кузьмич... и слезы... - повторил другой.

\- Не будьте злы, - погрозив пальцем, с другого конца стола проговорила Анна Павловна, - он такой славный человек, наш добрый Вязьмитинов...

Все вступили в разговор, завязавшийся на верхнем, почетном, конце стола, все были, казалось, веселы и под влиянием самых различных оживленных настроений; только Пьер и Элен молча сидели рядом почти на нижнем конце стола; на лицах обоих сдерживалась сияющая улыбка стыдливости перед своим счастьем, и что бы ни говорили, как бы ни смеялись и шутили другие, как бы аппетитно ни кушали рейнвейн и сотэ, и мороженое, как бы ни избегали взглядом эту чету, как ни казались равнодушны, невнимательны к ней, чувствовалось почему-то, по изредка бросаемым на них взглядам, что и анекдот о Сергее Кузьмиче, и страх, и кушанье - все было притворно, все силы внимания всего этого общества были обращены только на Пьерa и Элен. Князь Василий представлял всхлипыванья Сергея Кузьмича и в это время обегал взглядом дочь: и в то время, как он смеялся, выражение его лица говорило: "Так, все идет хорошо, нынче все решится". Анна Павловна грозила ему за нашего доброго Вязьмитинова, а в глазах ее, которые мельком блеснули в этот момент на Пьерa, он читал поздравление с будущим зятем и счастьем дочери. Старая княгиня, предлагая с грустным вздохом вина своей соседке и сердито взглянув на дочь, этим вздохом как будто говорила: "Да, теперь нам с вами ничего больше не осталось, как пить сладкое вино, моя милая; теперь время этой молодежи быть так дерзко и вызывающе счастливой". Старый генерал мрачно и презрительно повторил слова своей жены, указывая тем на их глупость. "Нет того, чтобы быть такой же красавицей и милой, как эта красавица, - подумал он, - а только врать". "И что за глупость все то, что я рассказываю о Венском кабинете, как будто это меня интересует, - думал дипломат, взглядывая на счаст?ливые лица любовников, - вот это счастье!"

Среди тех ничтожно мелких, искусственных интересов, которые связывали это общество, попало простое чувство стремления красивых и здоровых молодых мужчины и женщины друг к другу. И это серьезное человеческое чувство подавило все и парило над всем их искусственным лепетом. Шутки были не веселы, новости не интересны, оживление - очевидно поддельно. Не только они, но лакеи, служившие за столом, казалось, чувствовали то же и забывали по?рядок службы, заглядываясь на стройную, мраморную, прямую фи?гуру Элен с ее сияющим лицом, получившим вдруг для всех новое значение, и на это красное, толстое лицо Пьерa, изнывавшего от сдержанной страсти. Казалось, и огни свечей сосредоточены были только на эти два счастливые лица.

Пьер чувствовал, что он был центром всего, и это положение и радовало и стесняло его. Он ничего не видит, не помнит, не слышит. Он находится в состоянии человека, углубленного в какое-нибудь занятие. Только изредка, неожиданно, мелькают в его душе отрывочные мысли и впечатления из действительности.

"Так уж все кончено! - думает он. - И как это все сделалось? Так быстро? Теперь я знаю, что не для нее одной, не для себя одного, но и для всех это должно неизбежно свершиться. Они все так ждут этого, так уверены, что это будет, что я не могу, не могу обмануть их. Но как это будет? Не знаю", - и он опять погружается в свое сосредоточивающее все его душевные способности занятие. Опять он видит подле самых глаз своих это лицо, эти глаза, этот нос и начало бровей, и шею и начало волос и груди. То вдруг ему становится стыдно чего-то. Ему неловко, что он один занимает внимание всех, что он счастливец в глазах других, что он сибарит Парис, обладающий Еленой. Но, верно, это всегда так бывает, и так надо. И опять он слышит, видит, чувствует только ее, ее близость, ее дыхание, ее движения, ее красоту. И ему кажется, что это не она, а он сам так необыкновенно красив, что оттого-то и смотрят так на него, и он, счастливый общим удивлением, выпрямляет грудь, поднимает голову и радуется своему счастью. Вдруг какой-то голос, чей-то знакомый голос, слышится ему из той жалкой мелочной жизни, в которой и он жил прежде, в которой нет красоты и самозабвения, он слышит голос, который говорит ему что-то другой раз.

\- Я спрашиваю у тебя, когда ты получил письмо от Болконского? - говорит голос князя Василия. - Как ты рассеян, мой милый.

Князь Василий улыбается, и Пьер видит, что все, все улыбаются на него и на Элен. "Ну, что ж, коли вы все знаете, - говорит сам себе Пьер. - Ну что ж? это правда". И он сам улыбается, открывая свои дурные зубы, и Элен улыбается.

\- Когда же ты получил? Из Ольмюца? - повторяет князь Василий, которому будто нужно это знать для решения спора.

"И можно ли говорить и думать о таких пустяках?" - думает Пьер.

\- Да, из Ольмюца, - отвечает он с вздохом соболезнования ко всем тем, кто не он в эту минуту.

От ужина Пьер повел свою даму за другими в гостиную. Гости стали разъезжаться и некоторые уезжали, не простившись с Элен, как будто не желая отрывать ее от ее серьезного занятия; некоторые подходили на минуту и скорее отходили, запрещая ей провожать. Дипломат грустно молчал, выходя из гостиной. Ему представлялась вся тщета его дипломатической карьеры в сравнении со счастьем Пьера. Старый генерал сердито проворчал на свою жену, когда она его спросила о его ноге. "Эка, старая карга, - подумал он. - Вот Элена Васильевна, так та и в 50 лет красавица будет".

\- Кажется, что я могу вас поздравить, - прошептала Анна Павловна княгине и крепко пожала ее руку. - Ежели бы не мигрень, я бы осталась.

Княгиня ничего не отвечала; ее мучила зависть к счастью своей дочери.

Пьер во время проводов гостей долго оставался с Элен в маленькой гостиной, где они сели. Он часто и прежде в последние полтора месяца оставался один с Элен и никогда не говорил ей о любви, но теперь он чувствовал, что это было необходимо, и не мог решиться на этот последний шаг. Ему, больше чем прежде, все казалось стыдно, что он тут один с этой красавицей, которая так привлекает его. Как будто тут, подле Элен, он занимал чье-нибудь чужое место. "Не для тебя это счастье, - говорил ему какой-то внутренний голос. - Это счастье для тех, у кого нет того, что есть у тебя". Но надо было сказать что-нибудь, и он заговорил. Он спросил у нее, довольна ли она нынешним вечером? Она как и всегда с простотой своей отвечала, что нынешние именины были для нее одними из самых приятных. И она заговорила о тех, кто были у них, и она про всех говорила хорошо.

Кое-кто из ближайших родных еще оставались. Они сидели в большой гостиной. Князь Василий ленивыми шагами подошел к Пьерy. Пьер встал и сказал, что уже поздно. Князь Василий строго-вопросительно посмотрел на него, как будто то, что он сказал, было так странно, что нельзя было и расслышать. Но вслед за тем выражение строгости изменилось, и князь Василий дернул за руку вниз Пьерa, посадил его и ласково улыбнулся.

\- Ну что, Леля? - обратился он тотчас же к дочери с тем небрежным тоном привычной нежности, который усваивается родителями, с детства ласкающими своих детей, но который князем Василием был усвоен посредством подражания.

И он опять обратился к Пьерy:

\- Сергей Кузьмич! Не правда ли, это прелестно?

Пьер улыбнулся, но по его улыбке видно было, что он понимал, - не анекдот о Сергее Кузьмиче интересовал в это время князя Василия; и князь Василий понял, что Пьер понимал это. Он вдруг смутился, пробурчал что-то и вышел. Вид смущения этого старого светского человека тронул Пьерa, он оглянулся на Элен, - и она, казалось, была смущена и взглядом говорила: "Что ж, вы сами виноваты".

"Надо неизбежно перешагнуть, но не могу, я не могу", - думал Пьер и заговорил опять о постороннем, о Сергее Кузьмиче, спрашивал, в чем состоял этот анекдот, так как он его не расслышал. Элен с улыбкой отвечала, что она тоже не знает.

Когда князь Василий вошел в гостиную, княгиня тихо говорила с пожилой дамой о Пьере.

\- Конечно, это партия блестящая, но счастье, моя милая...

\- Браки совершаются на небесах, - отвечала пожилая дама.

Князь Василий, как бы не слушая дам, прошел в дальний угол и сел на диван. Он закрыл глаза и как будто дремал. Голова его было упала, и он очнулся.

\- Алина, - сказал он жене, - пойди, посмотри, что они делают.

Княгиня подошла к двери, прошлась мимо нее с значительным равнодушным видом и заглянула в гостиную. Пьер и Элен так же чинно сидели и разговаривали.

\- Все то же, - отвечала она мужу.

Князь Василий нахмурился, сморщил рот на сторону, что придало ему злое выражение, и вдруг, встряхнувшись, встал, закинул назад голову и, приняв еще в большой гостиной торжественное счастливое выражение, решительными шагами, мимо дам, прошел в маленькую гостиную. Он скорыми шагами радостно подходил к Пьерy. Лицо князя было так необыкновенно торжественно, что Пьер испуганно встал, увидав его.

\- А я-то? Я-то? - заговорил князь Василий. - Жена мне только сказала. Поди сюда и ты, Леля. - Он обнял одной рукой Пьерa, другой - дочь. - Я очень, очень рад. - Голос его задрожал. -

Я любил твоего отца, и она будет тебе хорошая жена. Бог да благословит вас.

Он обнял дочь, потом опять Пьерa и поцеловал его дурно пахучим ртом. Слезы лились по его щекам.

\- Княгиня, иди же сюда, - прокричал он.

Трудный шаг был перешагнут, и Пьер чувствовал себя облегченным и счастливым. Княгиня плакала, и пожилая дама тоже. Пьера целовали. И он целовал руки прекрасной Элен. После благословений их опять оставили одних. Пьер молча держал ее руку и смотрел на ее поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь.

\- Элен! Я страстно люблю тебя, - сказал он, и ему стыдно стало. Он взглянул в ее лицо. Она придвинулась к нему ближе. Лицо ее было красно.

\- Ах, снимите эти, как их... - она указывала на очки.

Пьер снял очки, и глаза его сверх той общей странности глаз людей, снявших очки, глаза его смотрели испуганно-вопросительно. Он хотел нагнуться над ее рукой и поцеловать ее, но она вдруг быстрым движением головы перехватила его губы и свела их с своими. Лицо ее в эту минуту поразило Пьерa своим вдруг изменившимся неприятно-растерянным выражением. "Теперь уже поздно, все кончено, да и я люблю ее", - подумал Пьер.

Через полтора месяца он был обвенчан и поселился с женой в большом петербургском доме графов Безуховых.

 **II**

После обручения Пьерa с Элен старый князь Николай Андреевич Болконский получил письмо от князя Василия, извещавшего его о своем приезде вместе с сыном. ("Я еду на ревизию, и, разумеется, мне сто верст не крюк, чтобы посетить вас, многоуважаемый благодетель, - писал он. - И Анатоль мой провожает меня и едет в армию, и я надеюсь, что позволите ему лично выразить вам то глубокое уважение, которое он, подражая отцу, питает к вам".)

\- Вот и вывозить не нужно, женихи сами к нам едут, - не?осторожно сказала маленькая княгиня, услыхав про это. Князь Николай Андреевич поморщился и ничего не сказал.

Через две недели после получения письма, вечером, приехали вперед люди князя Василия, а на другой день приехал и он сам с сыном. Старый Болконский всегда был невысокого мнения о характере князя Василия, но в последнее время, когда князь Василий далеко пошел в чинах и почестях, и особенно, судя по намекам письма и маленькой княгини, поняв намерение сватовства князя Василия, невысокое мнение перешло в чувство недоброжелательного презрения. Он постоянно фыркал, говоря про него. В тот день, как приехать князю Василию, князь Николай Андреевич был особенно недоволен и не в духе. Оттого ли он был не в духе, что приезжал князь Василий, или оттого он был недоволен приездом князя Василия, что был не в духе, но люди, имеющие с ним дело, уже по одному лицу его и походке знали, что в этом состоянии он сердит, лучше избегать его. Как обыкновенно, он вышел гулять в своей бархатной шубке с собольим воротником и такой же шапке. Накануне выпал глубокий снег. Князь пошел в сад, как предполагал управляющий, с тем чтобы придраться к чему-нибудь, но дорожка, по которой хаживал князь Николай Андреевич в оранжерее, была уже расчищена, следы метлы виднелись на разметанном снегу, и лопата была воткнута в рыхлую насыпь снега, шедшую с обеих сторон дорожки. Князь прошел по оранжереям. Все было хорошо. Но на постройках он рассердился на архитектора за то, что крыша нового флигеля не была кончена, и несмотря на то, что это было известно ему вчера, разбранил Михаила Ивановича. Он уже подходил к дому, сопутствуемый управляющим.

\- А проехать в санях мoжнo? - спросил он. - Княгине прокатиться.

\- Глубок снег, ваше сиятельство, я уж по прешпекту разметать велел.

Князь одобрительно наклонил голову и входил на крыльцо

\- Проехать трудно было, - прибавил управляющий. - Как слышно было, ваше сиятельство, что министр пожалуют к вашему сиятельству.

Князь вдруг повернулся всем телом к управляющему.

\- Что? Какой министр? Кто велел? - крикнул князь своим пронзительно-жестким голосом. - Для княгини, моей дочери, не расчистил, а для министра... У меня нет министров.

\- Помилуйте, ваше сиятельство, я полагал...

\- Ты полагал, - закричал князь все более и более разгораясь, но и тут он еще не ударил бы Алпатыча, ежели бы он не успел своими словами раздразнить себя до последней степени. - И кто тебя выучил тому, чтобы за меня делать почести людям, которых я знать не хочу? Для дочери моей нельзя, а для кого-нибудь можно. - Этой мысли уж не мог вынести князь.

Перед обедом княжна и мадемуазель Бурьен, знавшие, что князь не в духе, стояли, ожидая его. Мадемуазель Бурьен с сияющим лицом, которое говорило: "Я ничего не знаю, я такая же, как всегда", - и княжна Марья - бледная, испуганная, с опущенными глазами. Тяжелее всего для княжны Марьи было то, что она знала, что в этих случаях надо поступать, как мадемуазель Бурьен, но не могла. Ей казалось: "Сделаю я так, как будто не замечаю (кроме того, что я не могу лгать), он подумает, что у меня нет сочувствия, сделаю я так, что я сама скучна и не в духе (что и правда), он скажет, как это и бывает, что я нос повесила, дуюсь и т.п.".

Князь взглянул на испуганное лицо дочери, фыркнул.

\- Дура, - проговорил он и обратился к мадемуазель Бурьен.

"И той нет, уж насплетничали", - подумал он про маленькую княгиню, которой не было в столовой.

\- А княгиня где? - спросил он. - Прячется?

\- Она не совсем здорова, - весело улыбаясь, отвечала мадемуазель Бурьен. - Она не выйдет. Это так понятно в ее положении.

\- Воображаю, - проговорил князь и сел за стол.

Тарелка ему показалась не чиста; он указал на пятно и бросил ее. Тихон подхватил. Маленькая княгиня была не нездорова; но она до такой степени непреодолимо боялась князя, что, услыхав о том, как он не в духе, она решила не выходить.

\- Я боюсь за ребенка, - говорила она мадемуазель Бурьен. - Бог знает, что может сделаться от испуга.

\- Несомненно, несомненно.

Вообще маленькая княгиня жила в Лысых Горах постоянно под чувством страха и антипатии; антипатии она не сознавала в себе к старому князю, потому что страх так преобладал, что она не могла чувствовать ее. Со стороны князя была та же антипатия, но заглушалась презрением. Княгиня полюбила особенно мадемуазель Бурьен, проводила с нею дни, просила ее ночевать с собой и с нею часто говорила о свекре, судила его.

\- К нам приезжают гости, князь, - сказала мадемуазель Бурьен, своими розовенькими руками развертывая белую салфетку. - Его сиятельство князь с сыном, сколько я слышала? - вопросительно сказала она.

\- Гм! Этот excellence - мальчишка, которого я тогда отвез и определил в Коллегию, - оскорбленно сказал князь так, как будто мадемуазель Бурьен хотела унизить его. - А сына для чего он везет, я не могу понять. Княгиня Лизавета Карловна и княжна Марья, может, знают; я не знаю, к чему он везет сюда этого франта. Мне это не нужно. - И он посмотрел на покрасневшую дочь. - Что с тобой? Ты нездорова, что ли? От страха министра, как нынче мне этот болван Алпатыч сказал.

\- Нет, отец.

\- Послать ко мне Алпатыча.

Как ни неудачно попала мадемуазель Бурьен на предмет разговора, она не остановилась и болтала о оранжерее, о красоте новой постройки, и князь после супа смягчился, как она думала, от ее речей, в сущности же от того, что он поел супу и желудок начал варить.

После обеда он прошел к невестке. Маленькая княгиня сидела за маленьким столиком и болтала с Машей, горничной. Она побледнела, увидав свекра.

\- Не нужно ли чего?

\- Нет, спасибо.

\- Ну, хорошо, хорошо.

Он вышел и дошел до официантской. Алпатыч, в положении приговоренного к смерти, стоял в официантской.

\- Закидана дорога?

\- Закидана, ваше сиятельство, простите ради бога, по одной глупости...

Князь перебил его и засмеялся своим неестественным смехом.

\- Ну, хорошо, хорошо. - Он протянул руку, которую поцеловал Алпатыч, и прошел в кабинет.

Вечером приехал князь Василий. Его встретили на прешпекте кучера и официанты, с криком провезли его возки и сани к флигелю по засыпанной снегом дороге.

Князю Василию и Анатолю были отведены отдельные комнаты. Анатоль был совершенно спокоен и весел, каким он и бывал всегда. Как на всю жизнь свою он смотрел как на веселую прогулку, которую кто-то такой почему-то взялся и обязан доставлять ему, так он и смотрел на свою поездку к злому старику и к богатой уродливой наследнице. Все это могло выйти, по его предположениям, очень хорошо и забавно, ежели обеды будут хороши и вино будет, да и женщины могут подвернуться красивые. "А отчего ж не жениться, коли она очень богата? Это никогда не мешает", - так думал Анатоль. Он ущипнул забежавшую хорошенькую горничную княгини и, громко смеясь, принялся за свой туалет.

Он выбрился, надушился с тщательностью и щегольством, сделавшимися его привычкою, и с прирожденным торжествующе-победительным выражением, выпячивая вперед грудь и высоко неся красивую голову, вошел в комнату к отцу. Около князя Василия хлопотали его два камердинера, одевая его; он сам оживленно оглядывался вокруг себя и весело кивнул входившему сыну, как будто он говорил: "Так, таким мне тебя и надо!"

\- Нет, без шуток, батюшка, она очень уродлива? А? - спросил он, как бы продолжая разговор, не раз веденный во время путешествия.

\- Полно, глупости! Главное дело - старайся быть почтителен и благоразумен с старым князем.

\- Ежели он будет браниться, я уйду, - сказал он. - Я этих стариков терпеть не могу. А?

\- Милый мой, я не хочу выслушивать твои шутки по этому поводу. Помни, что для тебя от этого зависит все.

В это время в девичьей не только был известен приезд министра с сыном, но внешний вид их обоих был уже подробно описан. Княжна Марья сидела одна в своей комнате и тщетно пыталась преодолеть свое внутреннее волнение.

"Зачем они писали, зачем Лиза говорила мне про это, ведь этого не может быть, - говорила она себе, взглядывая в зеркало. - Как я выйду в гостиную? Ежели бы он даже мне понравился, я бы не могла быть теперь с ним сама собою". И одна мысль о взгляде насмешки ее отца приводила ее в ужас.

Маленькая княгиня и мадемуазель Бурьен, получив все нужные сведения от горничной Маши, подвернувшейся Анатолю, о том, какой чернобровый красавец был министерский сын, и о том, как папенька их насилу ноги проволок на лестницу, а он, как орел, по три ступеньки за ним пробежал. Получив сведения, маленькая княгиня с мадемуазель Бурьен, еще из коридора слышные своими приятными, оживленно переговаривавшимися голосами, вошли в комнату.

\- Они приехали, Мари, вы знаете? - сказала маленькая княгиня, переваливаясь своим животом, подходя и падая в кресло. Она уже не была в той блузе, в которой сидела за обедом, а на ней было одно из лучших ее зеленое шелковое платье; голова ее была тщательно убрана, и на лице было оживленье, не скрывавшее, однако, опустившихся и помертвевших очертаний лица. В том наряде, в котором она бывала обыкновенно в обществах в Петербурге, еще заметнее было, как много она подурнела. На мадемуазель Бурьен тоже появилось уже незаметно какое-то усовершенствование наряда, которое придавало ее хорошенькому, свеженькому лицу еще более привлекательности.

\- Ну, а вы остаетесь в чем были, княжна, - заговорила она. - Сейчас придут сказать, что они вышли. Надо будет идти вниз, а вы хоть бы чуть-чуть принарядились.

Маленькая княгиня подняла свою короткую верхнюю губку над белыми зубами, сама поднялась с кресла, позвонила горничную и поспешно и весело принялась придумывать наряд для княжны Марьи и приводить его в исполнение. Княжна Марья чувствовала себя оскорбленной в чувстве собственного достоинства тем, что приезд обещанного ей жениха волновал ее в тайне ее души, она стыдилась этого и старалась перед собою даже скрыть это чувство. Они же (ее золовка уже нарядилась) прямо говорили ей, что она должна сделать то же, предполагая это в порядке вещей. Сказать им, как ей совестно было за себя и за них, это значило выдать свое волнение; кроме того, отказаться от этого наряжания повело бы к продолжительным шуткам и настаиваниям. Она вспыхнула, прекрасные глаза ее потухли, некрасивое лицо покрылось пятнами, и с тем некрасивым выражением жертвы, чаще всего останавливающимся на ее лице, она отдалась во власть мадемуазель Бурьен и Лизы. Обе женщины заботились совершенно искренно о том, чтобы сделать ее красивою. Она была так дурна, что ни одной из них не могла прийти мысль о соперничестве с нею; поэтому они совершенно искренно, с тем наивным и твердым убеждением женщин, что наряд может сделать лицо красивым, принялись за ее одеванье.

\- Нет, право, мой дружок, это платье нехорошо, - говорила Лиза, - вели подать, у тебя там есть масака. Право. А это нехорошо, слишком светло, нехорошо, нет, нехорошо.

Нехорошо было не платье, но лицо и вся фигура княжны. Этого не чувствовали мадемуазель Бурьен и маленькая княгиня; им все казалось, что, ежели приложить голубую ленту к волосам, зачесанным кверху, и спустить голубой шарф с коричневого платья и т.п., то все будет хорошо. Но они забывали, что испуганное лицо и фигуру нельзя было изменить, и потому, как они ни видоизменяли раму и украшение этого лица, само лицо портило все. После двух или трех перемен, которым покорно подчинялась княжна Марья, в ту минуту, как она была зачесана кверху (прическа, совершенно изменившая и портившая ее лицо), в голубом шарфе и масака нарядном платье, маленькая княгиня раза два обошла кругом ее, маленькою ручкой оправила тут складку платья, там подернула шарф и посмотрела, склонив голову, то с той, то с другой стороны.

\- Нет, это нельзя, - сказала она решительно, всплеснув руками. - Нет, Мари, решительно это нейдет к вам. Я вас лучше люблю в вашем сереньком ежедневном платьице, пожалуйста, сделайте это для меня, - сказала она горничной, - принеси княжне серенькое платье, и посмотрите, мадемуазель Бурьен, как я это устрою, - сказала она с улыбкой предвкушения артистической радости.

Но, когда Катя принесла требуемое платье, княжна Марья неподвижно все сидела перед зеркалом, глядя на свое лицо, и в зеркале увидала, что в глазах ее стоят слезы и что рот ее дрожит, приготовляясь к рыданиям.

\- Ну, княжна, - сказала мадемуазель Бурьен, - еще маленькое усилие.

Маленькая княгиня, взяв платье из рук горничной, подходила к княжне Марье.

\- Нет, теперь мы это сделаем просто, мило, - говорила она.

Голоса ее, мадемуазель Бурьен и Кати, которая о чем-то засмеялась, сливались в веселое лепетанье, похожее на пенье птиц.

\- Нет, оставьте меня, - сказала княжна.

И голос ее звучал такой серьезностью и страданием, что лепетанье птиц тотчас же замолкло. Они посмотрели на большие, прекрасные глаза, полные слез и мысли, ясно и умоляюще смотревшие на них, и они поняли, что настаивать бесполезно и даже жестоко.

\- По крайней мере, перемените прическу, - сказала маленькая княгиня. - Я вам говорила, - с упреком сказала она, обращаясь к мадемуазель Бурьен, - что у Мари одно из тех лиц, которым этот род прически совсем нейдет. Перемените, пожалуйста.

\- Нет, оставьте меня, оставьте меня, все это мне совершенно безразлично, - отвечал голос едва удерживающей слезы княжны Марьи.

Они пожали плечами, сделали жест удивления, признаваясь теперь, что княжна Марья в этом виде была очень дурна, хуже, чем всегда; но было уже поздно. Она смотрела на них с тем выражением, которое они знали, выражением мысли и грусти. Выражение это не внушало им страха к княжне Марье, - этого чувства она никому не внушала. Но они знали, что, когда на ее лице появлялось это выражение, она была молчалива, и скучна, и упорна в своих решениях.

\- Вы перемените, не правда ли? - сказала Лиза и, когда княжна Марья обещала это сделать, вышла из комнаты.

Когда княжна Марья осталась одна в комнате, она не исполнила обещания Лизе и не взглянула даже на себя в зеркало, а бессильно опустив глаза и руки, молча сидела и думала. Ей представлялся муж - сильное, ясное и непонятно-привлекательное существо, принадлежавшее ей одной. Ребенок, свой маленький ребенок, такой, какого она видела вчера у дочери кормилицы, представлялся ей у груди, и опять тот же муж представлялся ей обнимающим ее.

А она стыдливо и радостно взглядывала на него.

\- Пожалуйте к чаю. Князь сейчас выйдут, - сказал из-за двери голос горничной. И этот голос разбудил ее.

Она очнулась и ужаснулась тому, о чем она думала. "Это слишком невозможно, - подумала она. - Это счастье, которое не дается на земле". И прежде чем идти вниз, она встала, вошла в образную и, устремив на освещенный лампадкой черный лик большого образа Спасителя, простояла перед ним со сложенными руками несколько минут и, вздохнув и перекрестившись, вышла.

В душе княжны Марьи было мучительное сомненье. Возможна ли для нее радость любви, земной любви к мужчине? В мысли о браке княжна Марья мечтала и о семейном счастье, о детях, но главною, сильнейшею и затаенною ее мечтой была любовь земная. Чувство было тем сильнее, чем более она старалась скрывать его и выказывать другим и даже самой себе как совершенно победившей это чувство. "Боже мой, - говорила она, - как мне подавить в сердце своем эти мысли дьявола? Как мне отказаться так, навсегда, от злых помыслов, чтобы спокойно исполнять Твою волю?" И едва она сделала этот вопрос, как Бог уже отвечал ей в ее собственном сердце: "Не желай ничего для себя, не ищи, не волнуйся, не завидуй. Будущее людей и твоя судьба должна быть неизвестна тебе; но живи так, чтобы быть готовой ко всему. Ежели Богу угодно будет испытать тебя в обязанностях брака, будь готова исполнить его волю". С этою успокоительной и радостной мыслью (и с надеждой на исполнение своей запрещенной земной мечты) княжна Марья, вздохнув, перекрестилась и сошла вниз, не думая ни о своем платье, ни о прическе, ни о том, как она войдет и что скажет. Что могло все это значить в сравнении с намерениями Бога, без воли которого не падет ни один волос с головы человека.

Когда она вошла в комнату, князь Василий с сыном уже были в гостиной с маленькой княгиней и мадемуазель Бурьен. Когда она вошла своей тяжелою походкой, ступая на пятки, мужчины и мадемуазель Бурьен приподнялись; и маленькая княгиня, указывая на нее мужчинам, сказала: "Вот Мари!"

Княжна Марья видела всех, и подробно видела. Она видела лицо князя Василия, на мгновенье серьезно остановившееся при виде княжны и тотчас же улыбнувшееся, и лицо маленькой княгини, читавшей с любопытством и страхом на лице старого князя впечатление, которое произведет на него Мари. Она видела и мадемуазель Бурьен с ее лентой и красивым лицом и оживленный как никогда взгляд мадемуазель Бурьен, устремленный на него; но она не могла видеть его, - не могла решиться взглянуть, и ежели и взглянула, то ничего не разобрала, кроме чего-то очень большого, яркого и прекрасного.

Сначала она поцеловала плешивую голову князя Василия, наклонившуюся над ее рукой, и отвечала на его слова, что она, напротив, очень хорошо помнит его. "Это я знаю, - подумала она, чувствуя запах табаку и старости, - это вроде отца". Потом к ней подошел и Анатоль. Она почувствовала нежную руку, твердо взявшую ее, почувствовала запах духов и чуть дотронулась до белого лба, над которым были припомажены прекрасные русые волосы. Она взглянула на него и была поражена его красотой. Анатоль, заложив большой палец правой руки за застегнутую пуговицу мундира, с выгнутой вперед грудью, а назад - спиною, отставив и покачивая одной ногой и слегка склонив голову, молча весело поглядел на княжну, видимо, совершенно о ней не думая.

Анатоль был один из самых несветских людей в мире. Он не умел никогда ни начать, ни поддержать разговора, ни сказать даже тех нескольких слов, которые необходимо сказать при каждом начале знакомства; но, несмотря на то, он в свете был приличен, благодаря своей ничем не изменяемой уверенности и спокойствию, которые дороже всего ценится в свете. Замолчи при первом знакомстве несамоуверенный человек и выкажи сознание неприличности этого молчания и желание найти что-нибудь, и он упадет во мнении светских людей. Но Анатоль молчал, покачивая ногой, весело наблюдая прическу княжны, и видно, что он так спокойно мог молчать сколько хотите. "Ежели кому неловко от молчания, так разговаривайте, а мне не хочется", - как будто говорил его вид. Кроме того, в обращении с женщинами у Анатоля была та манера, которая более всего внушает в женщинах любопытство, страх и любовь, манера презрительного сознания своего превосходства. Как будто он говорил им своим видом: "Знаю вас, знаю, да что с вами возиться, только обабиться. А уж вы бы рады!" Может быть, и даже вероятно, что он этого не думал, встречаясь с женщинами (и даже вероятно, что нет, потому что он вообще мало думал), но такой у него был вид и такая манера. Княжна почувствовала это и, как будто желая ему показать, что она и не смеет думать о том, чтобы занять его, обратилась к старому князю.

Разговор шел общий и оживленный благодаря голоску и губке маленькой княгини. Она оживилась совершенно. Она встретила князя Василия с тем приемом шуточки, который часто употребляется болтливо-веселыми людьми и который состоит в том, что между человеком, с которым так обращаются, и собой предполагают какие-то давно установившиеся шуточки и веселые, и отчасти не всем известные забавные воспоминания, тогда как никаких таких воспоминаний нет, как их и не было между маленькой княгиней и князем Василием. Князь Василий охотно поддался этому тону. Маленькая княгиня вовлекла в это воспоминание никогда не бывших смешных происшествий и Анатоля, которого она почти не знала. Мадемуазель Бурьен тоже разделила эти общие воспоминания, и даже княжна Марья с удовольствием почувствовала и себя втянутою в это веселое воспоминание.

\- Вот, по крайней мере, мы вами теперь вполне воспользуемся, милый князь, - говорила маленькая княгиня, разумеется, по-французски, князю Василию, - это не так, как на наших вечерах у Анет, где вы всегда убежите. Помните эту милую Анет?!

\- А, да вы мне не подите говорить про политику, как Анет!

\- А наш чайный столик?

\- О да!

\- Отчего вы никогда не бывали у Анет? - спросила маленькая княгиня у Анатоля. - О! Я знаю, знаю, - сказала она, подмигнув, - ваш браг Ипполит мне рассказывал про ваши дела. О! - Она погрозила ему пальцем. - Еще в Елисейских полях ваши проказы знаю!

\- А он, Ипполит, тебе не говорил? - сказал князь Василий, обращаясь к сыну и хватая за руку княгиню, как будто она хотела убежать, а он едва поспел удержать ее, - а он тебе не говорил, как он иссыхал по милой княгине и как она выгоняла его из дома?

\- Ах! Это перл женщин, княжна! - обратился он к княжне.

И они стали вспоминать князя Андрея, и когда еще он был ребенком у Курагиных.

Со своей стороны мадемуазель Бурьен не упустила случая при слове "Елисейские поля" вступить в общий разговор воспоминаний.

\- Ах, Елисейские поля, - сказала она. - А ограда в Тюильри, князь, - обратилась она с грустью воспоминаний к Анатолю.

Увидав хорошенькую Бурьен, он успокоился насчет того, что будет весело. "А, и тебе хочется? - подумал он, оглядывая ее. - Что же, недурна. Пускай она ее с собой возьмет, когда выйдет замуж, - подумал он про княжну. - Девочка недурна".

Старый князь неторопливо одевался в кабинете, хмуро обдумывая то, что ему делать. Приезд этих гостей сердил его. "Что мне князь Василий и его сынишка? Князь Василий болтунишка пустой, ну, а сынок теперешний франтик должен быть". Это все ничего; но сердило его то, что приезд поднимал в его душе нерешенный, постоянно заглушаемый вопрос, и вопрос, насчет которого старый князь всегда сам себя обманывал. Вопрос в том, решится ли он когда-либо для того, чтобы княжна Марья могла испытать счастье семейной жизни, расстаться с нею и отдать ее мужу. Этот вопрос лежал в самой глубине сознания старого князя, и он никогда его себе прямо не решался ставить, зная вперед, что он ответил бы, как всегда, по справедливости, а справедливость противоречила не чувству, а всей возможности жизни. Жизнь без княжны Марьи князю Николаю Андреичу, несмотря на то, что, живя с ней, он ее мучил всеми зависящими от него средствами, жизнь без нее была немыслима для старого князя. Он не ставил себе главного вопроса, но бездна рассуждений, относившихся к нему, не выходили у него из головы. "И к чему ей выходить замуж? Наверно, быть несчастной. Вон Лиза за Андреем, лучше теперь, кажется, трудно найти, а разве она довольна своей судьбой? И кто ее возьмет за нее? Дурна, неловка. Возьмут за связи, за богатство, так не на радость, и разве не живут так..." Но князь Василий привез прямо сына, прямо вы?сказал свое желание. Имя, положение в свете было приличное, и вопрос должен был быть поставлен. "Что ж, я непрочь, - говорил сам себе князь (но сердце падало у него в груди при одной мысли о разлуке с дочерью), - но пусть он будет стоить ее. Вот это-то мы и посмотрим".

\- Это-то мы и посмотрим, - проговорил он вслух, и с этими словами, повертывая крышку табакерки, вышел в гостиную. - Это-то мы и посмотрим.

И он, как всегда, бодрыми шагами вошел в гостиную, быстро окинул глазами всех, заметил и перемену платья маленькой княгини, и ленточку Бурьен, и уродливую прическу княжны Марьи, и улыбки Бурьен и Анатоля, и одиночество своей княжны с этой прической. "Убралась как дура! - подумал он, злобно взглянув на дочь. - Стыда нет! А он ее и знать не хочет!"

Он подошел к князю Василию.

\- Ну, здравствуй, мой друг, очень рад тебя видеть.

\- Для мила дружка семь верст не околица, - говорил князь Василий, как всегда, фамильярный и с князем Николаем Андреевичем. - Вот мой второй, прошу любить и жаловать.

Князь Николай Андреич оглядел Анатоля.

\- Толст, толст! - сказал он. - А то молодец бы был, ну, поди поцелуй меня, - и он подставил ему щеку.

Анатоль поцеловал старика и любопытно и совершенно спокойно смотрел на него, ожидая, скоро ли произойдет от него обещанное отцом смешное. Когда он сказал "толст, толст", Анатоль засмеялся.

Князь Николай Андреич сел на свое обычное место в угол дивана, подвинул к себе кресло для князя Василия и стал расспрашивать о политических делах, новостях. Он слушал с вниманием, с удовольствием рассказ князя Василия, но беспрестанно взглядывал на княжну Марью.

\- Так уж из Потсдама пишут? - повторил он последние слова князя Василия и вдруг, встав, подошел к дочери.

\- Это ты для гостей так причесалась? А? - сказал он. - Хороша, очень хороша. Ты при гостях причесана по-новому, а я при гостях тебе говорю, что вперед не смей ты переодеваться без моего спроса.

\- Это я, отец, виновата, - сказала маленькая княгиня.

\- Вам полная воля-с, - сказал князь Николай Андреевич, расшаркиваясь перед невесткой, - а ей уродовать себя нечего, - и так дурна.

И опять сел на место, как будто не обращая более внимания на до слез доведенную дочь.

\- Напротив, эта прическа очень идет княжне, - сказал Анатоль, у которого были правило и привычка пользоваться всяким случаем, чтоб говорить приятное женщинам. Княжна радостно покраснела. Она была благодарна отцу за вызванное им слово от Анатоля.

\- Ну, батюшка, молодой князь, как его зовут? - отец обратился к Анатолю. - Поди сюда, поговорим, познакомимся. - В голосе Николая Андреича была ласковость, но княжна Марья и мадемуазель Бурьен знали, что ласковость эта заключала что-нибудь нехорошее. Действительно, князю нужно было проэкзаменовать Анатоля и постараться выказать его перед дочерью в самом невыгодном свете.

"Вот когда начинается потеха", - подумал Анатоль и с насмешливо-веселой улыбкой подсел к старому князю.

\- Ну, вот что, вы много путешествовали, мой милый, за границей воспитывались не так, как нас с твоим отцом дьячок грамоте учил, скажите мне, вы теперь служите?

\- В конной гвардии. - Анатоль едва удерживался от смеху.

\- Что ж, вы во фронте?

\- Да, я до сих пор во фронте.

\- Что же вы за границу с полком не пошли?

\- Так, не пришлось, князь.

\- А моему сыну пришлось. Все, небось, о Париже сожалеешь? Ведь ты их там воспитывал, князь Василий? А?

\- Как не сожалеть, князь, - Анатоль фыркнул от смеха.

\- Ну, в мое время я из Парижа в Лысые Горы просился. Да нынче все другое. Ну, пойдем ко мне. - Он взял князя Василия под руку и повел в кабинет.

В кабинете князь Василий с своей небрежностью сумел завести разговор о деле.

\- Что ж ты думаешь, - сердито сказал старый князь, - что я ее держу, не могу расстаться? Вообразят себе! - проговорил он сердито, хотя никто не воображал ничего. - Мне хоть завтра! Только скажу тебе, что я своего зятя знать хочу лучше. Я завтра при тебе спрошу у нее, хочет она, тогда пусть он поживет. Пускай поживет, я посмотрю. - Князь фыркнул. - Пускай выходит, мне все равно, - закричал он тем пронзительным голосом, которым он кричал при прощанье с сыном.

\- Я вам прямо скажу, - сказал князь Василий тоном хитрого человека, убедившегося в ненужности хитрости перед проницательностью собеседника. - Вы ведь насквозь людей видите. Анатоль не гений, но честный, добрый малый, прекрасный сын и родной. Это так.

\- Ну, ну, хорошо, увидим.

Как это всегда бывает для одиноких женщин, долго проживших без мужчин, при появлении Анатоля, красивого, молодого, самоуверенного, спокойного и не стесняющегося доброго малого, все три женщины дома князя Николая Андреича одинаково почувствовали, что жизнь их была не жизнь до появления этого молодого человека. Они почувствовали, как сила мыслить, чувствовать, наблюдать мгновенно удесятерилась во всех них, как будто до сих пор происходившая во мраке их жизнь вдруг осветилась солнечным, полным торжественного значения светом.

Княжна Марья не думала и не помнила о своем лице и прическе. Вид этого красивого, открытого лица человека, который, может быть, должен будет быть ее мужем, поглощал все ее внимание. Он ей казался добр, храбр, решителен, мужествен и великодушен. Она была убеждена в этом. Тысячи мечтаний о будущей семейной жизни беспрестанно возникали в ее воображении. Она отгоняла их, старалась, чтобы никто ничего не заметил, и думала о том, как бы ей не быть слишком холодной с ним. "Ежели я думаю о том, как я обниму его и буду просить любить и понять моего отца так, как я его понимаю, ежели думаю о том и воображаю себя с ним уже столь близкой, я невольно опускаю глаза и стараюсь иметь в отношении его равнодушный вид, ведь он не знает, почему это, и может думать, что я совершенно холодна к нему, что он мне совсем не симпатичен, тогда как это неправда и даже совсем напротив". Так думала княжна Марья и старалась быть приятной и просто ласковой и доверчивой.

"Добрая девка", - думал про нее Анатоль.

Мадемуазель Бурьен, взведенная тоже на высокую степень возбуждения, думала в другом роде. Конечно, красивая, молодая девушка без определенного положения в свете, без родных и друзей и даже родины не думала посвятить свою жизнь услугам князю Николаю Андреичу, чтению ему книг и дружбе к княжне Марье. Мадемуазель Бурьен давно ждала того русского князя, который сразу сумеет оценить ее превосходство над русскими дурно одетыми, неловкими княжнами, влюбится в нее и увезет ее; сначала увезет, и потом все можно сделать с человеком, который влюблен. У мадемуазель Бурьен была история, слышанная ею от тетки, дополненная ею самою, которую она любила повторять в своем воображении. Это была история о том, как ей представлялась ее бедная мать, "mа pauvre mPre", и упрекала ее за то, что она без брака отдалась мужчине. Мадемуазель Бурьен часто трогалась до слез, в воображении своем рассказывая ему эту историю. Теперь этот он, настоящий русский князь, явился. И не расчеты руководили мадемуазель Бурьен, она даже ни минуты не обдумывала того, что ей делать. Она чувствовала себя взволнованной и тревожной. Она ловила каждый взгляд, каждое движение Анатоля и чувствовала себя счастливою.

Маленькая княгиня, как старая полковая лошадь, услыхав звук трубы, бессознательно и забывая несвоевременность, готовилась к привычному галопу кокетства, без всякой задней мысли или борьбы, а с наивным легкомысленным весельем.

Несмотря на то, что Анатоль в отношении женщин ставил себя обыкновенно в положение человека, которому надоела беготня за ним женщин, он был чувствителен к тщеславному удовольствию чувствовать, что женщины влюблены в него. Кроме того, он начинал испытывать к хорошенькой и вызывающей мадемуазель Бурьен то страстное, зверское чувство, которое на него находило с чрезвычайною быстротой и побуждало его к самым грубым и смелым поступкам.

Общество после чая перешло в диванную, и княжну попросили поиграть на клавикордах. Анатоль облокотился перед ней на клавикорды подле мадемуазель Бурьен, и глаза его, смеясь и радуясь, смотрели на княжну Марью. Княжна Марья не могла выдерживать этого взгляда, который волновал и мучил ее. Она опустила глаза и все чувствовала этот взгляд. Любимая соната переносила ее в самый задушевно-поэтический мир, а чувствуемый на себе взгляд придавал этому миру еще большую поэтичность. Взгляд же Анатоля, хотя и был устремлен на нее, относился не к ней, а ко всем изменениям очертаний ножки мадемуазель Бурьен, которую он топтал и трогал своею ногой под фортепьяно. Мадемуазель Бурьен смотрела тоже на княжну, и в ее прекрасных глазах было новое для княжны Марьи выражение испуганной радости и надежды.

"Как она меня любит! - думала княжна Марья. - Как я счастлива теперь и как могу быть счастлива с таким другом и мужем! Неужели?" И она оглядывала его грудь, руки, стан, но не смела взглянуть на лицо, чувствуя все тот же взгляд, устремленный на нее.

Ввечеру, когда после ужина стали расходиться, Анатоль поцеловал руку княжны. Она сама не знала, как у ней достало смелости, но она прямо взглянула на приблизившееся к ее близоруким глазам большое, прекрасное лицо. После княжны он подошел к руке мадемуазель Бурьен (это было неприлично, но он делал все так уверенно и просто), и мадемуазель Бурьен вспыхнула и взглянула испуганно на княжну.

"О милая! - подумала княжна. - Она боится, чтобы я не подумала, что она хочет нравиться ему". Она подошла к мадемуазель Бурьен и крепко ее поцеловала.

Когда Анатоль подошел к руке маленькой княгини, она встала и отбежала от него.

\- Нет, нет, нет! Когда отец ваш напишет мне, что вы себя ведете хорошо, тогда я дам вам поцеловать руку. Не прежде. - И подняв пальчики и улыбаясь, она вышла из комнаты.

Все разошлись, и кроме Анатоля, виновника всего происшедшего, который заснул тотчас же, как лег на постель, никто долго не спал эту ночь.

"Неужели он мой муж, именно этот чужой, красивый мужчина?" - думала княжна Марья, и страх, который никогда почти не приходил к ней, нашел на нее: она боялась оглянуться, ей чудилось, что кто-то стоит тут за ширмами и в темном углу. И этот кто-то был он - дьявол, и он - этот мужчина с белым лбом и черными бровями и румяным ртом. Она позвонила горничную и попросила ее лечь в ее комнате.

Мадемуазель Бурьен в этот вечер долго, улыбаясь своим мыслям, ходила по зимнему саду, тщетно ожидая кого-то.

Маленькая княгиня ворчала на горничную за то, что постель была нехороша. Нельзя было ей лечь ни на бок, ни на грудь. Все было тяжело, неловко. И живот ее ей мешал, ей заметно было, что он мешал больше, чем когда-нибудь, именно нынче, потому что присутствие Анатоля перенесло ее живее в другое время, когда этого не было и ей было весело. Теперь она досадовала и потому сердилась на горничную. Она сидела в кофточке и чепце на кресле. Катя, сонная, стояла перед ней молча, переступая с ноги на ногу.

\- Как вам не совестно, ведь вы бы хоть пожалели? - говорила маленькая княгиня.

Старый князь тоже не спал. Тихон, клюя носом, слышал, как он сердито шагал и фыркал носом. Старый князь был оскорблен за свою дочь. Оскорбление самое больное, самое неисправимое, потому что оно относится не к себе, а к другому, и к другому, которого он любит больше себя. Он ходил с тем, чтобы успокоиться. Он сказал себе с своей привычной страстью обладать собой, что он не передумает все это дело и найдет то, что справедливо и д\лжно сделать, но вместо того он только больше раздражал себя.

"Первый встречный показался - и все, и отец, и все забыто, и бежит, кверху чешется и хвостом винтит, и сама на себя не похожа. Для нее радость бросить отца. И она ведь знала, что я это замечу... Фр... фр... фр... - сморкает он злобно. - И разве я не вижу, что этот дурень смотрит только на Бурьенку. Надо ее прогнать. И как гордости настолько нет, чтоб понять это. Хоть не для себя, коли нет гордо?сти, так для меня, по крайней мере. Надо ей показать, что этот болван об ней и не подумает, а только смотрит на Бурьен. Коли нет у ней гордости, мое дело показать ей это..." - сказал он сам себе.

Сказав дочери, что она заблуждается, что Анатоль намерен ухаживать за Бурьен, старый князь знал, что он раздражит самолюбие княжны Марьи, и его дело (желание не разлучаться с дочерью) будет выиграно, и потому успокоился на этом. Он кликнул Тихона и стал раздеваться.

"И черт их принес!" - думал он, в то время как Тихон накрывал его сухое старческое тело ночной рубашкой.

\- Я их не звал. Приехали расстраивать мою жизнь. И немного ее осталось. Погнать их в шею. К черту, - проговорил он из-под рубашки.

Тихон знал привычку князя иногда вслух выражать свои мысли и потому с неизменным лицом стоял перед ним.

\- Легли там? - спросил князь.

Тихон, как и все лакеи, чутьем знал направление мыслей барина. Он угадал, что спрашивали о князе Василье с сыном.

\- Давно потушили огонь.

\- Не за чем, не за чем... - быстро проговорил князь и, всунув ноги в туфли и руки в халат, пошел в спальную.

Несмотря на то, что между Анатолем и мадемуазель Бурьен ничего не было сказано, они совершенно поняли друг друга, поняли, что им нужно много сказать друг другу тайно, и потому с утра оба искали случая увидаться наедине, и в то время как княжна прошла в обычный час к отцу, мадемуазель Бурьен сошлась с Анатолем в зимнем саду.

Княжна Марья подходила в этот день с необычным трепетом к двери кабинета. Ей казалось, что все знают, что нынче совершается решение ее судьбы, но знают и то, что она об этом думает. Она читала это выражение и в лице Тихона, и в лице камердинера князя Василия, который с горячей водой встретился и низко поклонился ей. "Все знают, как я счастлива", - думала она.

Старый князь был чрезвычайно ласков и старателен. Это выражение старательности хорошо знала у отца княжна Марья. Это было то выражение, которое бывало на его лице в те минуты, когда руки его сжимались в кулак от досады, что княжна Марья не понимала задачи, когда он, вставая, отходил от нее и тихим голосом повторял слова. Он начал с дочерью разговор по-французски, что он редко делывал.

\- Это к вам не относится, - сказал он, неестественно улыбаясь. - Я перевожу. Вы, я думаю, догадались. - продолжал он, - что князь Василий приехал сюда и привез с собой своего воспитанника (почему-то князь Николай Андреич называл Анатоля воспитанником) не для моих прекрасных глаз. Мне вчера сделали предложение насчет вас. А как вы знаете мои правила, я отнесся к вам.

\- Как мне вас понимать, отец? - проговорила княжна, бледнея и краснея и чувствуя, что наступила та торжественная минута, в которую с нею совершается то, что должно решить участь ее жизни.

\- Чего понимать! - сердито крикнул отец по-русски. - Князь Василий находит тебя по своему вкусу для невестки и делает тебе предложение за своего воспитанника. Ну? Ну?

\- Я не знаю, как вы, отец, - проговорила шепотом княжна.

\- Я? Я? Что ж я-то? Меня-то оставьте в стороне. Кажется, не я выхожу замуж. Что вы? Вот это желательно знать.

Княжна видела, что отец недоброжелательно смотрел на это дело, но ей в ту же минуту пришла мысль, что теперь или никогда решается вся судьба ее жизни. Она опустила глаза, чтобы не видеть взгляда, под влиянием которого она чувствовала, что не могла думать, а могла по привычке только повиноваться, и сказала:

\- Я желаю только одного - исполнить вашу волю, - сказала она, - но ежели бы мое желание нужно было выразить...

Она не успела договорить. Князь перебил ее.

\- И прекрасно! - закричал он. - Он тебя возьмет с приданым, да кстати захватит мадемуазель Бурьен. Мадемуазель Бурьен будет женой, а ты будешь компаньонкой.

Но князь опомнился и остановил свое раздражение, невольно выразившееся, заметив впечатление, произведенное этими грубыми словами на дочь: она пошатнулась, взялась за ручку кресла и заплакала.

\- Ну, ну. Я шучу, шучу, - сказал он. - Помни одно, княжна: я держусь тех правил, что дочь имеет полное право выбирать. И даю тебе полную свободу. Помни одно. От твоего решения зависит сча?стье жизни твоей. Обо мне нечего говорить.

\- Да я не знаю...

\- Нечего говорить! Ему велят, он не только на тебе, на ком хочешь женится; а ты свободна выбирать... Поди к себе, обдумай и через час приди ко мне и при нем, князе Василии, скажи: да или нет. Я знаю, ты станешь молиться. Ну, пожалуй, молись. Только лучше подумай. Ступай.

\- Да или нет, да или нет, да или нет! - кричал он.

Княжна, как в тумане, шатаясь, вышла из комнаты.

Судьба ее решилась, и решилась счастливо. Но что он сказал о мадемуазель Бурьен, - этот намек был ужасен. Неправда, положим, но все-таки это было ужасно, она не могла не думать об этом. Она шла прямо перед собой через зимний сад, ничего не видя и не слыша, как вдруг знакомый шепот мадемуазель Бурьен разбудил ее. Она подняла глаза и в двух шагах от себя увидала Анатоля, который обнимал француженку и что-то шептал ей. Анатоль с зверским выражением волнения на красивом лице оглянулся на княжну Марью и не выпустил в первую минуту мадемуазель Бурьен, испуганно сжавшуюся и закрывшую лицо руками.

"Кто тут? Зачем? Подождите!" - как будто говорило лицо Анатоля. Княжна Марья молча глядела на них. Она не могла понять этого. Мадемуазель Бурьен вскрикнула, вырвалась и убежала. Анатоль спокойно, как всегда, поглядел на княжну Марью, и наконец узнав ее, поклонился и улыбнулся, как будто приглашая ее посмеяться над этим странным случаем. Княжна Марья не понимала. Она все стояла на месте, и ни одна черта лица ее не дрогнула. Анатоль ушел прежде ее.

Через час Тихон пришел звать княжну Марью. Он звал ее к князю и прибавил, что и князь Василий Сергеич там.

\- Так папинька приказали доложить.

Княжна, в то время как пришел Тихон, сидела в своей комнате с мадемуазель Бурьен. Мадемуазель Бурьен рыдала у нее в объятиях. Княжна Марья тихо гладила ее по голове. Прекрасные глаза, со всем своим прежним спокойствием и лучистостью, смотрели с чувством беспредельной любви и сожаления на хорошенькое личико мадемуазель Бурьен.

\- Нет, княжна, я навсегда утратила ваше расположение, - говорила мадемуазель Бурьен.

\- Я вас люблю больше, чем когда-либо, - говорила княжна Марья, - и постараюсь сделать для вашего счастья все, что в моей власти.

\- Но вы презираете меня, вы, столь чистая, должны презирать меня, вы никогда не поймете этого увлечения страсти.

\- Я все понимаю, - сказала княжна Марья, грустно улыбаясь. - Я пойду к отцу, - сказала она и вышла.

Князь Василий сидел, загнув высоко ногу, с табакеркой в руках и как бы расчувствованный донельзя, как бы сам сожалея и смеясь на свою чувствительность, сидел с выражением умильной улыбки на лице. Когда вошла княжна Марья, он поспешно поднес щепоть табаку к носу.

\- Ах, милая, милая, - сказал он, встав и взяв ее за обе руки. Он вздохнул и прибавил: - Судьба моего сына в ваших руках. Решите, моя милая, моя дорогая, моя нежная Мари, которую я всегда любил как дочь.

Он отошел. Действительная слеза показалась на его глазу.

\- Фр... фр... - фыркал князь. - Говори, да или нет, хочешь ты или нет быть женою князя Анатоля Курагина. Ты говори: да или нет, - закричал он, - а потом я удерживаю за собой право сказать и свое мнение. Да, мое мнение и мою волю, - прибавил князь Николай Андреич, обращаясь к князю Василию и отвечая на его умоляющее выражение. Старый князь хотел оставить за собой возможность спасенья. - Да или нет? Ну?

\- Отец, ваша воля прежде всего.

\- Да или нет.

\- Моя воля, отец, никогда не покидать вас, никогда не разделять своей жизни с вашей. Я не хочу выходить замуж, - сказала она, решительно взглянув своими прекрасными глазами на князя Василия и на отца.

\- Вздор! Глупости! Вздор, вздор, вздор, - нахмурившись, за?кричал князь Николай Андреич, взял дочь за руку, притянул к себе и не поцеловал, но сделал ей больно руке. Она заплакала.

Князь Василий встал.

\- Моя милая, я вам скажу, что этой минуты я никогда, никогда не забуду, но, моя добрейшая, дайте нам хоть малую надежду тронуть это сердце, столь доброе и великодушное. Скажите: может быть. Будущее так велико. Скажите: может быть.

\- Князь, что я сказала - есть все, что в моем сердце. Я благодарю за честь, но никогда не буду женой вашего сына.

\- Ну, и кончено, мой милый. Очень рад тебя видеть, очень рад тебя видеть. Поди к себе, княжна, поди, - говорил старый князь.

"Мое призвание другое, - думала про себя княжна Марья, - мое призвание быть одиноко несчастной, мое призвание быть счаст?ливой другим счастьем, счастьем жертвовать собой для других.

И что бы мне это ни стоило, я сделаю счастье бедной Каролины. Она так страстно его любит. Она так страстно раскаивается. Я все сделаю, чтобы устроить ее брак с ним. Ежели он не богат, я дам ей средства, я попрошу отца, я попрошу Андрея. Я так буду счастлива, когда она будет его женою. Она так несчастлива, чужая, одна, без помощи, и так страстно любит".

Через день князь Василий с сыном уехали, и жизнь в Лысых Горах пошла по-старому.

 **III**

Долго Ростовы не имели известий о Николае. Только в начале зимы графу было передано письмо, на котором он узнал руку сына. Получив письмо, граф испуганно и поспешно, стараясь не быть замеченным, на цыпочках пробежал в свой кабинет, заперся и стал читать. Когда Анна Михайловна, узнав (как она все знала, что делалось в доме) о получении письма, тихими шагами вошла к графу, она застала его с письмом в руках рыдающим и вместе смеющимся.

\- Дорогой мой, - вопросительно-грустно и с готовностью всякого участия произнесла Анна Михайловна.

Граф зарыдал еще больше.

\- Николай... письмо... голубчик ранен... был... ранен... голубчик мой... слава Богу... Графинюшке как сказать?..

Анна Михайловна подсела к нему, отерла своим платком слезы с его глаз, с письма, закапанного ими, и свои слезы, и прочла письмо, успокоила графа и решила, что за обедом, до чая, она приготовит графиню, а после чая объявит все, коли Бог ей поможет. Все время обеда Анна Михайловна говорила о слухах войны, o Николае спросила два раза, когда получено было последнее письмо Николая, хотя она знала это и прежде, и заметила, что очень легко, может быть, и нынче получится письмо. Всякий раз, как графиня начинала беспокоиться и тревожно взглядывать то на графа, то на Анну Михайловну, Анна Михайловна самым незаметным образом сводила разговор на незначительные предметы. Наташа, из всего семейства более всех одаренная способностью чувствовать оттенки интонаций, взглядов и выражений лица, с начала обеда насторожила уши и знала, что что-нибудь есть между ее отцом и Анной Михайловной и что-то касающееся Николая. Но, несмотря на всю свою смелость (она знала, как чувствительна была ее мать ко всему, что касалось известий о Николае), она все-таки не решалась за обедом сделать вопрос, но от беспокойства за обедом ничего не ела и вертелась на стуле, не слушая замечаний своей гувернантки. После обеда она стремглав бросилась догонять Анну Михайловну в диванной и с разбега бросилась ей на шею.

\- Тетенька, голубушка, ангел, скажите, что вы знаете?

\- Ничего, мой друг.

\- Нет, душенька, голубчик, милая, персик, я Борю не буду любить, коли не скажете, я не отстану, я знаю, что вы знаете.

Анна Михайловна покачала головой.

\- Ах, плутовка, дитя мое, - сказала она. - Но, ради бога, будь осторожна: ты знаешь, как это может поразить твою маму, - и она в коротких словах рассказала Наташе содержание письма, с обещанием не говорить никому.

Наташа не последовала примеру Анны Михайловны, а с испуганным лицом вбежала к Соне, схватила ее за руку и, прошептав "важный секрет", потащила ее в детскую.

\- Николай! Ранен! Письмо! - проговорила она, торжествуя и радуясь силе впечатления, которое она произведет. Соня вдруг побледнела, как платок, задрожала и упала бы, коли бы ее не схватила Наташа. Впечатление, произведенное известием, было сильнее, чем того ожидала Наташа. Она сама расплакалась, унимая и успокаивая своего друга.

\- Вот видно, что все вы, женщины, плаксы, - сказал пузан Петя, однако сам испугавшийся больше всех при виде падающей Сони. - Я так очень рад и право очень рад, что Николай так отличился. Все вы нюни.

Девочки засмеялись.

\- А ведь у тебя была истерика настоящая, - сказала Наташа, видимо, весьма этим гордая. - Я думала, что только у старых могут быть истерики.

\- Ты не читала письма? - спрашивала Соня.

\- Не читала, но она сказала, что все прошло и что он уже офицер.

Петя, тоже молча, стал ходить по комнате.

\- Кабы я был на месте Николая, я бы еще больше этих французов убил, - сказал он вдруг, - такие они мерзкие!

Соне, видимо, не хотелось говорить, она даже не улыбнулась на слова Пети и молча продолжала задумчиво смотреть в темное окно.

\- Я бы их побил столько, что кучу из них, - продолжал Петя.

\- Молчи, Петя, какой ты дурак.

Петя обиделся, и все помолчали.

\- Ты его помнишь? - вдруг спросила Наташа.

Соня улыбнулась.

\- Николая?

\- Нет, Соня, ты помнишь ли его так, чтоб хорошо помнить, чтобы все помнить? - с старательными жестами сказала Наташа, видимо, желая придать своим словам самое серьезное значение. -

И я помню. Николая я помню, - сказала она, - а Бориса не помню. Совсем не помню.

\- Как? Не помнишь Бориса? - спросила Соня с удивлением.

\- Не то что не помню, - я знаю какой он, но не так помню, как Николая. Николая я закрою глаза и помню, а Бориса - нет (она закрыла глаза), так нет ничего.

\- Нет, я очень помню, - сказала Соня.

\- А ты напишешь ему? - спросила Наташа.

Соня задумалась. Вопрос о том, как писать Николаю, и нужно ли писать, и как писать, был вопрос, мучивший ее. Теперь, когда он был уже офицер и раненый герой, хорошо ли было с ее стороны напоминать ему о себе и как будто о том обязательстве, которое он взял на себя в отношении ее? "Пускай он делает, как хочет, - думала она. - Мне довольно только любить его. А он может подумать, получив мое письмо, что я напоминаю ему что-нибудь".

\- Не знаю, я думаю, коли он пишет, и я напишу, - радостно улыбаясь, сказала Соня.

\- И тебе не стыдно будет писать ему?

\- Нет, отчего? - сказала Соня, смеясь сама не зная чему.

\- А мне стыдно будет писать Борису. Я не буду писать.

\- Да отчего же стыдно?

\- Да так, я не знаю. Неловко, стыдно.

\- А я знаю, отчего ей стыдно будет, - сказал Петя, обиженный первым замечанием Наташи, - оттого, что она была влюблена в этого толстого с очками (так называл Петя Пьерa), а теперь влюблена в певца этого (Петя говорил об итальянце, Наташином учителе пения), - вот ей и стыдно.

\- Ах, Петя, полно, как тебе не стыдно, мы все так рады, а ты ссоришься. Поговорим лучше про Николая.

\- Петя, ты глуп, - сказала Наташа. - А нынче, как он был мил, прелесть, - обратилась она к Соне (говоря про учителя пения). - Он мне сказал, что лучше моего голоса он не слыхал, и когда он поет, так у него на горле шишка делается - такая прелесть.

\- Ах, Наташа, как ты можешь про кого-нибудь думать теперь? - сказала Соня.

\- А я не знаю. Я сейчас думала, я, верно, не люблю Бориса. Так он милый, я его люблю, но не так, как ты. Я бы не сделала истерику, как ты. Как же я его не помню? - Наташа закрыла глаза. - Не могу, не помню.

\- Так неужели ты в Фецони влюблена? Ах, Наташа, какая ты смешная, - с упреком сказала Соня.

\- Теперь в Фецони, а прежде в Пьерa, а еще прежде в Бориса, - сердито сказала Наташа. - А теперь в Фецони, и люблю его, и люблю, и выйду за него замуж, и сама буду певицей.

Графиня действительно была приготовлена намеками Анны Михайловны во время обеда. Уйдя к себе, она, сидя на кресле, не спускала глаз с миниатюрного портрета сына, вделанного в табакерке, и поплакала. Анна Михайловна с письмом на цыпочках подошла к комнате графини и остановилась.

\- Не входите, - сказала она старому графу, шедшему за ней, - после, - и затворила за собой дверь.

Граф приложил ухо к замку и стал слушать.

Сначала он слышал звуки равнодушных речей, потом один звук голоса Анны Михайловны, говорившей длинную речь, потом вскрик, потом молчание, потом опять оба голоса вместе говорили с радостными интонациями, и потом шаги, и Анна Михайловна отворила ему дверь. На лице Анны Михайловны было гордое, счастливое и успокоенное выражение оператора, окончившего трудную ампутацию и вводящего публику для того, чтоб она могла оценить его искусство.

\- Готово, - сказала она графу, торжественным жестом указывая на графиню, которая держала в одной руке табакерку с портретом, в другой - письмо и прижимала губы то к тому, то к другому.

Увидав графа, она протянула к нему руки, обняла его лысую голову и через лысую голову опять посмотрела на письмо и портрет и опять для того, чтобы прижать их к губам, слегка оттолкнула лысую голову. В письме был кратко описан поход и два сражения и сказано, что целует руки мaм и пaп, прося их благословения, и целует Веру, Наташу, Петю и еще просит поцеловать дорогую Соню, о которой он часто вспоминает, как он вспоминает и о всех. Кроме того, он кланяется мистеру Шелингу и мадам Юбер, и няне, и всем людям. В постскриптуме было сказано о деньгах.

Письмо это было прочитано сотни раз, но те, кто считались достойными его слышать, должны были приходить к графине. Так приходили гувернеры, няни, шут, Митенька, некоторые знакомые, и графиня перечитывала его с новым наслаждением сотый раз и всякий раз открывала по этому письму новые добродетели в своем Николае. Как странно, необычайно радостно ей было, что сын ее - тот сын, что трепетал в ней в самой двадцать лет тому назад, тот сын, за которого она ссорилась с баловником-графом, тот сын, который выучился говорить "chPre maman" так недавно, что этот сын теперь там, в чужой земле, в чужой среде, мужественный мужчина, не боящийся смерти и пишущий письма. Весь всемирный вековой опыт, указывающий на то, что дети незаметным путем от колыбели делаются мужами, не существовал, возмужание ее сына было для нее так же необычайно радостно, как будто и не было никогда миллионов миллионов людей, точно так же возмужавших. Как она не ждала никогда, чтобы возможно было, чтобы то существо, которое трепетало в ее чреве, закричало бы, и стало сосать грудь, и стало бы говорить, понимать, учиться и теперь быть мужем, слугою отечества и образцом сыновей и граждан, так и теперь не верилось ей, что это же существо могло быть тем сильным, храбрым мужчиной, образцом сыновей и людей, которым он был теперь, судя по этому письму.

\- Что за стиль! Как он описывает мило! - говорила она, читая описательную часть письма. - И что за душа! Об себе ничего, ничего! О каком-то Денисове, а сам, верно, храбрее их всех. Ничего не пишет о своих страданиях. Что за сердце! Как его узнаю! И как вспомнил всех! Никого не забыл!

Более недели готовились, писались брульоны (черновики), представлялись на рассмотрение графини, переписывались набело письма к Николаю от всего дома. Анна Михайловна, практическая женщина, сумела устроить себе и своему сыну протекцию в армии даже и для переписки. Она имела случай посылать свои письма с курьером к великому князю Константину Павловичу, который командовал гвардией. По слухам, гвардия должна была уже присоединиться к армии Кутузова в то время, как дойдет письмо, и потому решено было отослать письма и деньги через курьера великого князя к Борису, и Борис уже должен был доставить их к Николаю. Письма были от старого графа, от графини, от Пети, от Веры, от Наташи, от Сони и, наконец, деньги, которых граф послал шесть тысяч, что было огромно по тогдашнему времени.

Дела графа уже доходили до той степени запутанности, что он сильно морщился, когда Митенька предлагал ему проверить счеты, и Митенька уже дошел до той степени уверенности в трусости к счетам своего доверителя, что он предлагал уже ему смотреть счета, которых не было, и выдавал графу его же деньги, называя их занятыми, и высчитывал за них в свою пользу по 15 процентов. Граф знал вперед, что когда он потребует для обмундирования Николеньки шесть тысяч, то Митенька прямо скажет ему, что их нет, и потому граф, употребив хитрость, сказал, что ему необходимо десять тысяч. Митенька сказал, что по дурному состоянию доходов нельзя и думать получить этих денег, ежели не заложить имения, и предложил счеты. Граф вдруг отвернулся от Митеньки и, избегая его взгляда, начал кричать, что это, наконец, ни на что не похоже, чтоб от восьми тысяч душ не иметь десяти тысяч, чтобы обмундировать сына, что он всем приказчикам лбы забреет, что он должен иметь эти деньги, что рассуждать нечего, и чтоб были, ну, хоть не десять, а шесть тысяч, а чтоб были. И деньги действительно были, хотя граф и подписал для того вексель с огромными процентами.

 **IV**

12-го ноября кутузовская боевая армия, стоявшая лагерем около Ольмюца, готовилась к следующему дню на смотр двух императоров - русского и австрийского. Гвардия, только что подошедшая из России, ночевала в 15 верстах от Ольмюца и на другой день прямо на смотр к десяти часам утром вступала на ольмюцкое поле.

Николай Ростов, получив от Бориса записку, извещавшую его, что Измайловский полк только пришел, ночует в 15 верстах от Ольмюца, и просившую приехать повидаться и получить пакет писем и деньги - те самые письма, которые писались с такою тревожностью и любовью, и те самые деньги, которые приобретены были с такой неприятностью и гневом.

Сказавшись Денисову, Ростов после обеда сел на подведенную ему, вновь купленную после смерти Грачика лошадь и в сопровождении гусара поехал к гвардии. На Ростове была солдатская куртка, но на куртке были надеты эполеты и офицерская с темляком сабля. Рука его, уже начинавшая заживать, была на черной повязке, загорелое возмужалое лицо было беззаботно весело. То он версты две рысил, приподнимаясь на стременах, и поглядывал на галопом скакавшего за собой гусара, то, спустившись на бок седла, небрежно ехал шагом, напевая своим звучным голосом недавно выученную и особенно полюбившуюся ему немецкую песенку, и в звуках его голоса была новая возмужалость: два дня тому назад с ним случилось одно из важнейших событий в жизни юноши.

Два дня назад, когда они пришли под Ольмюц, Денисов, ездивший накануне в город, сказал ему:

\- Ну, брат, я сделал рекогносцировку, нынче едем вместе, какие женщины в Ольмюце: одна венгерка, две польки и одна гречанка - вот что такое...

Ростов не отказался и не согласился прямо ехать, а сделал вид, что это ему очень обыкновенно и что на это смотрит совершенно так же, как и Денисов; а между тем он почувствовал, что наступает та решительная минута, о которой он думал, колеблясь тысячу тысяч раз, и едва мог выговорить что-нибудь в ответ Денисову. Он не знал еще женщин, что-то возмутительное и оскорбительное представлялось ему в сближении с чужой, продажной, общей с Денисовым и со всеми женщиной, но и непреодолимое любопытство тянуло его к познанию этого чувства. Ведь не было человека, не знавшего этого и не смотревшего на это как на необходимое и приятное условие чувствования. У всех, говоривших про это, было выражение невинного удовольствия, усиливаемого только тем, что удовольствие это было кем-то запрещено.

Они поехали с Денисовым на парочке в его настычанке. Денисов, дорогой и подъезжая к Ольмюцу, разговаривал о посторонних предметах, делал свои наблюдения над войсками, мимо которых проезжал, и вспоминал о прошедшем так же непринужденно, спокойно и весело, как будто они просто ехали кататься, как будто они не ехали на совершение одного из самых страшных, преступных и безвозвратных поступков. Они приехали в Ольмюц, солдат-кучер по указанию Денисова завернул в одну улицу, в один, в другой переулок и остановился у маленького домика. Они вошли, пожилая женщина встретила Денисова как знакомого и ввела их в гостиную. Две женщины, весело улыбаясь, приветствовали Денисова.

Сначала Ростов думал, что они так приветствовали его, потому что они его знали, но они точно так же, как будто к старому знакомому, ласково обратились и к Ростову. Они пересмеивались, глядя на него. Ему показалось, что они над ним смеются, он покраснел и, заметив, что делал Денисов, старался сделать то же. Но он не мог сделать этого, не в силах был. Денисов взял одну из них, - это была полная, с открытой шеей блондинка, красивая, но что-то старое, усталое, грустное, преступное, несмотря на ее молодость и веселость, казалось в ней. Денисов обнял ее и поцеловал. Ростов не мог этого сделать. Он стоял против толстой черной гречанки, которая радостно, прекрасными глазами смотрела на него и, открывая улыбкой прекрасные зубы, казалось, ждала и радовалась на его нерешимость. Ростов смотрел на нее во все глаза, дрожал от страха, сердился на себя, чувствовал, что он делает безвозвратный шаг в жизни, что преступное, ужасное совершается в эту минуту, и - странно - именно прелесть преступности тянула его к ней. То она ему казалась прелестною, особенно прелестною своею чуждостью, то что-то подлое, гадкое отталкивало его. Но глаза, окруженные черной тенью, впивались больше и больше в его взгляд, сливались с ним, он чувствовал себя, как в глубину, непреодолимо втянутым, и голова у него шла кругом. Сознание преступности потонуло в этом опьянении.

\- Ты выбрал славно, - закричал Денисов, - твоя гречанка, мы с ней вчера познакомились. Поцелуй же молодого человека, - закричал Денисов.

Ростов вздрогнул, оторвался от нее и выбежал на двор с тем, чтобы уйти, но через пять минут страсть любопытства и желания преодолеть страх преступности и отвращения опять притянула его. Он вошел опять. Вино стояло на столе. Гречанка уже получила урок от Денисова, как поступать с новичком. Она взяла его за руку, притянула к столу, посадила и села на его колени, наливая вино себе и ему. Ростов выпил, обнял ее слегка, крепче, крепче; отвращение, и страсть, и желание скорее, скорее доказать себя, доконать в себе это все борющееся чувство чистоты, слились в одно, и он с радостью чувствовал, что забывал себя.

На другой день утром, провожаемый гречанкой, он вышел на крыльцо (Денисов, не дождавшись, уехал с вечера), и пешком дошел до извозчика, и приехал в лагерь, и провел день как и всегда, с товарищами, не показывая ничего и давая всем чувствовать, что то, что с ним было вчера, было очень обыкновенно. Вечером, когда он лег, ему только представлялась гречанка и хотелось поскорее увидеться с нею. Он крепко заснул. Во сне он видел сражение, толпу народа, которая бежала за ним, потому что он был победителем.

Он во сне стоял на колеблющемся возвышении и говорил людям все то, что было в его душе и чего он не знал прежде. Мысли его были новы, ясны и невольно облекались вдохновенным, размеренным словом. Он удивился тому, что говорил, и радовался, слушая звуки своего голоса. Он ничего не видал, но чувствовал, что вокруг него толпились незнакомые ему братья. Вблизи он различал их тяжелые вздохи, вдали, как море, бурлила бесконечная толпа. Когда он говорил, по толпе, как ветер по листьям, пробегал трепет восторга; когда он замолкал, толпа, как один человек, переводила дыханье. Глаза его не видели, но он чувствовал на себе взгляды всех людей, и взгляды эти давили его и радовали. Они двигали им, так же как и он двигал ими. Болезненный восторг, горевший в нем, давал ему власть, и власть его не имела пределов. Чуть слышный внутренний голос говорил ему: "страшно", но быстрота движенья опьяняла его и влекла дальше. Подавленный страх усиливал очарованье, и возвышенье, на котором он стоял, колеблясь, поднимало его выше и выше.

Вдруг сзади его он почуял чей-то один свободный взгляд, мгновенно разрушавший все прежнее очарованье. Взгляд неотступно притягивал к себе, и он должен был оглянуться. Он увидал женщину и почувствовал чужую жизнь. Ему стало стыдно, он остановился. Толпа не исчезала и не расступалась, но каким-то чудом простая женщина спокойно двигалась посередине толпы, не соединяясь с нею. Кто была эта женщина? Это была Соня, но в ней было все, что любят, и к ней сладко и больно тянула непреодолимая сила. Встретив его глаза, она равнодушно отвернулась, и он только смутно видел очертания ее полуоборотившегося лица. Только спокойный взгляд ее остался в его воображении. В нем были кроткая насмешка и любовное сожаленье. Она не понимала того, что он говорил, и не жалела о том, а жалела об нем. Она не презирала ни его, ни толпу, она была полна счастья. Ей никого не нужно было, и поэтому-то он чувствовал, что не может жить без нее. Дрожащий мрак безжалостно закрыл от него ее образ, и он заплакал во сне о невозможности быть с нею. Он плакал о прошедшем невозвратимом счастье и о невозможности будущего счастья, но в слезах этих уже было счастье настоящего.

Он проснулся и все плакал и плакал слезами стыда и раскаяния о своем падении, навеки отделившим его от Сони. Но суета дня рассеяла это впечатление, и он даже, ежели вспоминал об этом сне, старался отгонять его, но оно возникало само. И теперь возникало еще чаще и сильнее, когда он, узнав о письмах из дому, ехал к Борису.

Совсем уже смерклось, было морозно, месячно и дымно в деревне, где стоял Измайловский полк, когда Николай подъехал к нему. Ему сказали, где стоит 3-й батальон, но в темноте его не хотели пропускать часовые, так что он должен был назваться адъютантом, присланным к великому князю. Но когда и пропустили его, он ошибся и вместо 3-го батальона попал в деревню, где стоял сам великий князь, и со страхом выбрался назад. Уже поздно, усталый и нетерпеливый, он добился у кашеваров солдат, где стоял Борис.

\- Где стоит князь Друбецкой, прапорщик? - спросил он.

Солдат с любопытством осмотрел гусара и подошел к нему.

\- Такого нет в нашем батальоне. В 4-м батальоне спросите, там князей много, а у нас нет.

\- Князь Друбецкой! Верно, есть.

\- Да нет, ваше благородие, уж как мне не знать...

\- А в 4-й роте с капитаном стоят, не князь ли? - отозвался другой солдат.

\- Где князь, с капитаном Бергом-то?

\- Берг, Берг, так и есть, веди! - закричал Ростов. - Целковый на чай.

Гвардия весь поход прошла, как на гулянье, щеголяя своей красотой и дисциплиной. Переходы были малые, ранцы людей везли на подводах, офицерам австрийское начальство готовило на всех переходах прекрасные обеды. Полки вступали и выступали из городов с музыкой; и весь поход (чем гордились гвардейцы) люди шли в ногу, и офицеры пешком на своих местах. Борис все время похода шел и стоял с Бергом, своим ротным командиром. Весь поход был для него веселое торжество.

Берг и Борис, уже отдохнув после похода, сидели в чистой квартире, отведенной им, перед круглым столом, пили чай и играли в шахматы. Борис своим тонким и внимательным лицом несколько загорел, но был так же хорош и изящен в одежде, как и в России. Берг, дома на походе еще более, чем в Москве, был щепетильно аккуратен, видимо, сам беспрестанно любуясь на чистоту и аккуратность своего халата, своей шкатулки и приглашая и других оценить его аккуратность и похвалить его за нее. Он, так же как и в Москве, пускал аккуратные колечки дыма, представлявшие как бы эмблему и девиз его жизни, и, переставляя аккуратно, за головку, взявши чистыми руками, шахматы, значительно приговаривал, как приговаривают в подобных случаях ограниченные люди, одни и те же слова.

\- Ну, так-то, Борис Сергеевич, ну, так-то, Борис Сергеевич.

Но, не договорив последних слов, он услыхал гром и звон на крыльце и увидал вбегающего в дверь гусарского офицера, которого он было не узнал сначала.

\- Ах ты, черт вас возьми! - закричал гусарский офицер, непостижимо производя в комнате такой шум и гам, как будто целый эскадрон ворвался в комнату. - И Берг тут!

Борис, гремя, вскочил со стула и выбежал навстречу Ростову.

С тем особенным, гордым чувством молодости, которое боится битых дорог, хочет, не подражая другим, по-своему, по-новому выражать свои чувства, только бы не так, как выражают это, часто притворно, старшие, оба друга, нежно любившие друг друга, сбежались, потряслись за плечи, толкнулись, щипнулись, сказали "ах, черт тебя возьми", - они не обнялись, не поцеловались, не сказали друг другу нежного слова. Но, несмотря на это отсутствие внешней нежности, в их лицах, особенно в лице Ростова, выражалось такое счастье, оживленность и любовь, что даже Берг, казалось, на минуту забыл любоваться своим благоустройством. Он умиленно улыбался, хотя и чувствовал себя чужим между этими двумя друзьями.

\- Ах вы, полотеры проклятые, чистенькие, свеженькие, точно с гулянья, не то что мы грешные, армейщина, - кричал Ростов, с гордостью указывая на свою забрызганную грязью шинель, так громко, что хозяйка-немка высунулась из двери посмотреть на этого страшного крикуна. Вопросы без ответов сыпались с обеих сторон.

\- Ну, рассказывай же, когда видел моих, здоровы ли все? - спрашивал Ростов.

\- Что, ты офицер? Что, ты ранен? - говорил Борис, указывая на его шинель и подвязанную руку.

\- Ах, и вы тут, - не отвечая и обращаясь к Бергу, говорил Ростов. - Здравствуйте, мой милый.

Ростов, который прежде, бывало, совсем изменялся при новом, тем более несимпатическом лице, каким, очень хорошо знал Борис, был для него Берг, Ростов теперь при этом несимпатическом лице не только не сжимался, но, напротив, как бы нарочно, казался еще беспечнее и развязнее. Ростов подвинул себе стул, сел верхом на него и рукавом сшвырнул все шахматы на диван.

\- Ну, садись, рассказывай, - сказал он, притягивая за руку Бориса, - знают они про наши дела? Знают про то, что я произведен? Да ведь мы два месяца из России.

\- Ну, а ты был в деле? - спросил Борис.

Ростов, не отвечая, небрежным движением тряхнул по солдат?скому Георгиевскому кресту, висевшему на снурках мундира, и, указав на свою подвязанную руку, улыбаясь, взглянул на Берга.

\- Нет, не был, - сказал он.

\- Ого, - сказал Борис, все удивляясь и тихо улыбаясь, глядя на происшедшую перемену его друга. В сущности же, теперь только в первый раз сам Ростов, примеряя себя к старым отношениям в жизни, чувствовал всю ту перемену, которая произошла в нем. Все, что прежде показалось бы ему трудным, было легко ему. Он, за?ставляя Бориса удивляться своей развязности, сам еще больше его удивлялся ей. Попав, желая пощеголять перед гвардейцами, в тон ухарского гусарства, он почувствовал неожиданную свободу и прелесть в этом тоне. Он с удовольствием чувствовал, что в противность тому, что прежде бывало между им и Борисом, не Борис уже, а он давал характер и направление разговору. Он, видимо, забавлялся тем, что по произволу переменял разговор; только что Борис стал его расспрашивать о войне и его производстве, как Ростов, вспомнив о старом слуге Бориса, опять переменил разговор.

\- Ну, а твой старый пес, Гаврило, с тобой? - спросил он.

\- Как же, - отвечал Борис, - он тут у хозяев по-немецки учится.

\- Эй, ты, старый черт, - крикнул Ростов, - иди сюда. - И на его зов явился почтенный и представительный старый слуга Анны Михайловны.

\- Иди сюда, целуй меня, старый кобель, - радостно улыбаясь, сказал Ростов и обнял его.

\- Имею честь поздравить, ваше сиятельство, - сказал добродушно и почтительно старый Гаврило, любуясь на крест и на эполеты Ростова.

\- Ну, давай полтинник на извозчика, - смеясь, закричал Ростов, напоминая тем старому слуге, как он во времена студенчества занимал у него по гривенничку. Приятный и добродушный старик слуга тотчас же нашелся:

\- Офицеру и кавалеру как не поверить, ваше сиятельство, - сказал он шутя, как будто доставая деньги из кармана.

\- Подите-ка, гвардейская штука, - проговорил Ростов, трепля по спине старика, - как я ему рад, как я ему рад, а вот что, - вдруг сказал он, - пошли-ка его за вином.

Борис, хотя не пил, но охотно достал из-под чистых подушек тощий кошелек и велел принести вина.

\- Кстати и тебе отдать твои деньги и письмо.

\- Давай, свинья этакая, - закричал Ростов, хлопая его по заднице, в то время как Борис, нагнувшись над шкатулкой, щелкал в ней звенящим англицким замком, доставая письма и деньги.

\- Ты потолстел, право, - сказал Ростов и, вырвав у него письма и бросив на диван деньги, облокотился обеими руками на стол и стал читать. Он прочел несколько строк, глаза его потускнели, и все лицо, изменившись, приняло более благородные, недетские очертания. Он прочел еще, и еще страннее стал его взгляд, и выражение нежности и раскаяния показалось на его содрогнувшихся губах. Он злобно взглянул на Бориса и, встретив его взгляд, закрыл лицо письмами.

\- Однако денег вам порядочно прислали, - сказал Берг, глядя на тяжелый, вдавившийся в диван кошелек.

\- Вот что, Берг, голубчик, - сказал Ростов. - Когда вы получите из дома письмо и встретитесь с своим человеком, у которого вам захочется расспросить про все, и я буду тут, - я сейчас уйду, чтобы не мешать вам. Послушайте, уйдите, пожалуйста, куда-нибудь, куда-нибудь... к черту! - крикнул он и тотчас же, схватив его за плечо и ласково глядя в его лицо, видимо, стараясь смягчить грубость своих слов, прибавил: - Вы знаете, я от души говорю, как нашему старому хорошему знакомому.

\- Ах, помилуйте, граф, я очень понимаю, - сказал Берг, вставая и говоря в себя, горловым голосом.

\- Вы к хозяевам пойдите: они вас звали, - прибавил Борис.

Берг надел чистейший, без пятнышка и соринки, сюртучок, взбил перед зеркалом височки кверху, как носил Александр Павлович, и, убедившись по взгляду Ростова, что его сюртучок был замечен, с приятною улыбкой вышел из комнаты.

\- Я свинья, - сказал Ростов, глядя в письмо. Он читал в это время французскую приписочку Сони. Он видел как бы перед глазами ее черную косу, худые плечики, а главное, он видел и знал, что происходило в ее душе, когда она писала это письмо, как будто все это происходило в его собственной. Он чувствовал, как она колебалась написать слишком мало или слишком много, и чувствовал, как сильно и прочно она его любила.

\- Ах, какая я свинья! Посмотри, что они пишут, - повторил он, покраснев при воспоминании о вчерашнем сновидении и не показав нагнувшемуся Борису тех строк, которые так сильно волновали его.

Он прочел ему следующее место из письма матери: "Думать, что ты, мой бесценный, обожаемый, несравненный Коко, находишься среди всех ужасов войны, и быть спокойной и думать о чем-нибудь другом, свыше моих сил. Да простит меня Бог за мой грех, но ты один, неоцененный мой Коко, дороже мне всех моих детей". Расположенный к чувствительности вообще всем происшедшим с ним в последние дни и теперь приписочкой Сони, он не мог без слез дочесть это письмо матери. Он заплакал, рассердился на себя и притворно засмеялся.

В письмах родных было вложено еще рекомендательное письмо к князю Багратиону, которое, по совету Анны Михайловны, через знакомых достала старая графиня и посылала сыну, прося его снести по назначению и им воспользоваться.

\- Нет, Бог с ним, - сказал Ростов, бросая письмо, - мне и в полку хорошо.

\- Что ж ты, неужели бросишь письмо? - спросил с удивлением Борис.

\- Разумеется.

\- Напрасно, - сказал Борис, - это тебя ни к чему не обязывает, а может улучшить твое положение.

\- Да я не желаю лучшего.

\- Нет, ты все такой же, - покачивая головой и улыбаясь, сказал Борис. - Как же ты можешь судить, лучше или хуже то положение, когда ты еще не испытал его. Вот я, например, тоже вполне доволен своим положением в полку и в роте, но мне матушка дала письмо к одному адъютанту Кутузова, Болконскому. Он, говорят, очень влиятельный человек. Что ж, я был у него, и он обещал устроить мне положение при главной квартире. Я не вижу, что же тут дурного: уж раз пойдя по карьере военной службы, стараться сделать, коль возможно, блестящую карьеру. Что, ты не знаешь, не встречал этого Болконского? - спросил Борис.

\- Нет, я этой дряни штабных не знаю, - мрачно отвечал Ростов.

\- А он нынче вечером хотел зайти ко мне, - сказал Борис. - Он тут теперь у цесаревича, прислан от вашего главнокомандующего.

\- А, - сказал Ростов, впадая в раздумье. Помолчав несколько секунд, он весело и нежно взглянул в глаза Бориса. - Ну, что про глупости говорить, - сказал он, - расскажи же мне хорошенько про наших. Что папенька, что Жанлис? Что Наташа моя милая? Петька? - Он расспрашивал про всех, но не мог взять на себя спросить про Соню. Он не говорил с Борисом и о его отношениях с Наташей, как будто теперь он признавал, что это были детские глупости, которые забыть надо.

Старик Гаврило принес вино, и так как все задушевное было переговорено или, скорее, ничего задушевного не было сказано, и очевидно было, что и не будет сказано, Борис предложил послать за изгнанным Бергом для того, чтоб и он мог принять участие в принесенной бутылке.

\- Ну, что эта немчура, - сказал Ростов с презрительной миной, пока Берг еще не возвращался, - все такая же дрянь, весь на расчетцах?

\- Нет, - заступнически сказал Борис, - он славный человек, честный и смирный.

Опять Ростова поразило не случайное, а существенное различие во взглядах с своим другом.

\- Нет, для меня лучше пускай будет не такой уж честный и аккуратный, но чтоб был живой человек, а не такая тряпка, как этот немчик.

\- Это очень, очень хороший, честный и приятный человек, - сказал Борис.

Ростов пристально посмотрел в глаза Борису и вздохнул, как бы навсегда прощаясь с прежней дружбой и простотой отношений с своим товарищем детства. "Мы совсем, совсем чужие", - подумал Ростов.

Берг вернулся, и за бутылкой вина разговор между тремя офицерами оживился. Гвардейцы рассказывали Ростову о своем походе, о том, как их чествовали в России, Польше и за границей, рассказывали о словах и поступках великого князя, анекдоты о его доброте и вспыльчивости. Берг, как и обыкновенно, молчал, когда дело касалось не лично его, но по случаю анекдотов о вспыльчивости великого князя он с наслаждением рассказал, как в Галиции ему удалось говорить с великим князем, объезжавшим полки и прогневавшимся за неправильность движения. Захлебываясь от удовольствия и едва удерживая круглую улыбку, он рассказал, как великий князь в бешенстве подъехал к нему, закричал: "Арнауты!" ("арнауты" - была любимая поговорка цесаревича, когда он был в гневе) - и Берг, повторяя эту поговорку, видимо, захлебывался от счастья.

\- "Арнауты, арнауты, - крикнул великий князь и потребовал к себе ротного командира. - "Где эта бестия, ротный командир?" - с удовольствием повторял Берг слова великого князя. - Я и вышел ни жив ни мертв, - говорил Берг, - только он меня уж пушил, пушил, пушил, и "арнауты", и "черт", и "в Сибирь", - говорил Берг, тонко, проницательно улыбаясь. - Я все молчу. "Да что ты, немой что ли?" Как крикнет вдруг: "Арнауты". Я все молчу, что мне? На другой день и в приказе не было; вот что значит не потеряться! Так-то, граф, - говорил Берг, пуская свои добродетельные колечки.

Борис заметил, что Ростову не вполне нравились эти рассказы. Он обратил разговор об военных действиях и о том, как он и где получил рану. Ростов, понемногу, в присутствии несимпатичного ему Берга, входя опять в прежний тон гусарского ухарства и одушевляясь, рассказал им свое шенграбенское дело совершенно так, как рассказывают про сражения обыкновенно участвовавшие в них, то есть так, как им хотелось бы, чтоб оно было, так, как они слыхали от других рассказчиков, так, как красивее было рассказывать, но совершенно не так, как оно было. Ростов был правдивый молодой человек, он ни за что умышленно не сказал бы неправды, он, с намерением рассказать все, как оно точно было, начал рассказывать, но незаметно, невольно и неизбежно для себя перешел в фантазию, в ложь и даже в хвастовство. Как же в самом деле ему было рассказывать? Неужели ему надобно было сказать этим слушателям, которые, как и он сам (он очень хорошо знал), слышали уже множество раз рассказы об атаках и составившие себе определенное понятие о том, что была атака, и ждавшие точно такого же рассказа, как же ему было, разрушая их готовое понятие, рассказывать им совсем другое вправду. Или бы они не поверили ему, или, что еще хуже, они подумали бы, что Ростов был сам виноват в том, что с ним не случилось того, что случается обыкновенно с рассказчиками кавалерийских атак. Не мог он им рассказать так просто, что поехали все рысью, он упал с лошадью, свихнул руку и изо всех сил побежал в лес от француза.

Они ждали его рассказа о том, как горел он весь в огне, сам себя не помня, как буря налетал на каре, врубался в него, рубил направо и налево, и падал в изнеможении, и тому подобное. В таком роде он и рассказал им, и они остались довольны, и он не заметил, что все, что он говорил, было далеко от правды.

В середине его рассказа в комнату вошел ожидаемый Борисом князь Андрей. Накануне, когда Борис передавал ему письмо от Пьера, которое уговорила Анна Михайловна Пьера написать своему другу и в котором молодой граф Безухов говорил Болконскому, что податель этого письма есть замечательно милый молодой человек, Болконский, польщенный уже тем, что к нему обращались за протекцией, обратил внимание на молодого Бориса, и этот юноша чрезвычайно понравился ему. Кроме того, для князя Андрея самый приятный род отношений с людьми были отношения покровительственные к молодому и симпатическому человеку, который бы преклонялся перед ним. Таковы были его отношения к самому Пьеру и такие же устанавливались теперь с Борисом. Борис же с своим прирожденным тактом в первое свидание с князем Андреем успел дать почувствовать ему, что он вполне был готов преклоняться перед ним. Он зашел теперь к Борису отдохнуть перед отъездом в штаб и переговорить, как он обещал, о том, что предпринять для исполнения желания Бориса, перевода в главную квартиру. Войдя в комнату и увидав армейского гусара, который, сидя верхом на стуле, с жаром рассказывал свои военные похождения новичкам гвардейцам ("Наверное вранье", - подумал князь Андрей, слышавший уже сотни таких рассказов), князь Андрей поморщился, прищурился и, слегка поклонившись, устало и лениво сел на диван. Ему неприятно было, что он попал в дурное общество. Несмотря на то, что Борис назвал ему графа Ростова, он не изменил ни своего мнения, ни презрительной мины.

\- Что ж, продолжайте, - сказал он таким тоном, после которого невозможно было продолжать. Несмотря на неприятный, насмешливый тон князя Андрея, несмотря на общее презрение, которое с своей армейской боевой точки зрения имел Ростов ко всем этим штабным адъютантикам, к которым, очевидно, причислялся и вошедший, Ростов почувствовал себя сконфуженным и не мог продолжать. Он покраснел, отвернулся и замолчал, но не мог не следить со вниманием за всеми движениями и выражениями лица этого маленького человека, усталого, слабого и ленивого, который сквозь зубы пропускал слова, как будто бы делал милость тому, с кем он говорил. Этот человек интересовал, волновал его и внушал ему невольное уважение. Ростов краснел и молча думал, глядя на вошедшего. Берг униженно до неприличности прислуживал ему. Борис, как умная хозяйка дома, старался втянуть обоих в общий разговор. Он спрашивал, какие новости и что, без нескромности, слышно о наших предположениях?

\- Вероятно, пойдут вперед, - видимо, не желая при посторонних говорить более, отвечал Болконский.

Берг воспользовался случаем спросить с особенною учтивостью, будут ли выдавать теперь, как слышно было, удвоенное фуражное армейским ротным командирам? На это князь Андрей с улыбкой отвечал, что он не может судить о столь важных государственных распоряжениях, и Берг радостно рассмеялся.

\- Об вашем деле, - обратился князь Андрей к Борису, - мы поговорим как-нибудь после, - и он оглянулся на Ростова, как бы этим показывая ему, что он был лишний. Ростов вспыхнул, ничего не сказав. Болконский продолжал: - Вы приходите ко мне после смотра, мы все сделаем, что можно будет.

И чтобы сказать, наконец, что-нибудь прежде, чем уйти, он обратился к Ростову, которого положение детского непреодолимого конфуза, переходящего в озлобление, он и не удостоивал заметить, и сказал:

\- Вы, кажется, про шенграбенское дело рассказывали? Вы были там?

\- Я был там, - с озлоблением сказал Ростов, как будто бы этим желая оскорбить адъютанта.

Болконский заметил состояние гусара, и оно ему показалось забавно. Он слегка презрительно улыбнулся.

\- Да! Много теперь рассказов про это дело.

\- Да, рассказов! - громко заговорил Ростов, в упор глядя на Болконского вдруг сделавшимися бешеными глазами. - Да, рассказов много, но наши рассказы - рассказы тех, которые были в самом огне неприятеля, наши рассказы имеют вес, а не рассказы тех штабных молодчиков, которые получают награды, ничего не делая.

\- К которым, вы предполагаете, что я принадлежу? - спокойно и весело улыбаясь, проговорил князь Андрей.

Странное чувство озлобления и вместе с тем уважения к спокойствию этой фигуры соединилось в это время в душе Ростова.

\- Я говорю не про вас, - сказал он, - я вас не знаю и, признаюсь, не желаю знать. Я говорю вообще про штабных.

\- А я вам вот что скажу, - со спокойною властью в голосе перебил его князь Андрей. - Вы, может быть, хотите оскорбить меня, так я готов согласиться с вами, что это очень легко сделать, ежели вы не будете иметь достаточного уважения к самому себе; но согласитесь, что и время и место весьма дурно для этого выбраны. На днях всем нам придется быть на большой, более серьезной дуэли, а кроме того, Друбецкой, который говорит, что он ваш старый приятель, нисколько не виноват в том, что моя физиономия имела несчастие вам не понравиться. Впрочем, - сказал он, вставая, - вы знаете мою фамилию и знаете, где найти меня; но не забудьте, - прибавил он, - что я не считаю нисколько ни себя, ни вас оскорбленным, и мой совет, как человека старше вас, оставить это дело без последствий. Так в пятницу, после смотра, я жду вас, Борис, до свидания, - и он вышел.

Ростов вспомнил, что ему надо было ответить, только тогда, когда он уже вышел. Борис знал, что, чем больше бы он просил Ростова оставить это дело, тем бы он был упорнее, и потому он ни слова не сказал про прошедшее. Ростов тоже молчал и через полчаса велел подать лошадь и уехал. Он уехал с сомнением о том, оставался ли Борис его другом или он должен был признаться, что уже навсегда они стали далеки друг от друга. Другое его сомнение состояло в том, ехать ли ему завтра в главную квартиру и вызвать этого ломающегося адъютанта или в самом деле оставить это дело так. То он с злобой думал о том, с каким бы удовольствием вызвал бы на барьер этого маленького, слабого и гордого человечка, то он с удивлением чувствовал, что из всех людей, которых он знал, никого бы с такой радостью он не сделал бы своим другом.

 **V**

На другой день свидания Бориса с Ростовым был смотр австрийских и русских войск, как свежих, пришедших из России, так и тех, которые вернулись из похода с Кутузовым. Оба императора, русский с наследником цесаревичем и австрийский с эрцгерцогом, делали этот смотр союзной восьмидесятитысячной армии.

С раннего утра начали двигаться щегольски вычищенные и убранные войска, выстраиваясь на укрепленном месте. То двигались тысячи ног и штыков с развевавшимися знаменами и по команде офицеров останавливались, заворачивались и строились в интервалах, обходя другие такие же массы пехоты в других мундирах. То мерным топотом и бряцаньем сабель звучала нарядная кавалерия в синих, красных, зеленых шитых мундирах, с расшитыми музыкантами впереди, на вороных, рыжих, серых лошадях. То, растягиваясь с своим медным звуком подрагивающих на лафетах, вычищенных, блестящих пушек и с своим запахом пальников, ползла между пехотой и кавалерией артиллерия, расставляясь на назначенных местах. Не только генералы в полной парадной форме, с перетянутыми донельзя толстыми и тонкими талиями и покрасневшими, подпертыми воротниками, шеями в шарфах и всех орденах, не только припомаженные, расфранченные офицеры, но каждый солдат - со свежевыбритым и вымытым лицом и до последней возможности блеска вычищенною амуницией, каждая лошадь, выхоленная так, что как атлас светилась на ней шерсть и волосок к волоску лежала примоченная гривка, - все чувствовали, что совершается что-то нешуточное, торжественное и значительное. Каждый генерал и солдат чувствовал себя песчинкой в этом море людей, чувствовал свое ничтожество как личность, и вместе испытывал гордое сознание своей силы и величия, относящихся ко всей массе, с которой он сознавал себя нераздельно связанным.

С раннего утра и до десяти часов продолжались напряженные хлопоты и усилия, и наконец все пришло в требуемый порядок.

На огромном поле ряды стали, и видны были только стройно выровненные, вычищенные, блестящие белыми перевязями линии пехоты, артиллерии, конницы, гвардейской, армейской кутузов?ской, отличающейся своей воинственной неформенностью, и австрийская с своими белыми генералами.

Как ветер по листьям, пронесся взволнованный шепот, и с разных сторон раздались звуки генерал-марша. Как будто сама армия, веселясь и встречая государя, издавала эти торжественные звуки, как будто не ветер слегка колебал распущенные знамена, виднеющиеся в середине батальонов, а сама армия этим легким движением выражала свою радость при приближении государей. Послышался один голос, потом, как петухи на заре, повторились голоса в разных концах. Армия сделала на караул, и все затихло. В мертвой тишине послышался топот сотни лошадей свиты императоров. Потом один ласковый молодой голос государя Александра. И армия издала такой страшный, оглушающий и продолжительный радостный крик, что сами люди армии ужаснулись той силе и громаде, которой они составляли части.

Ростов в кутузовской армии стоял на своем месте и испытывал то же чувство, какое испытывал каждый человек этой армии, чувство самозабвения, сильного, нечеловеческого, гордого сознания могущества и страстного влечения к тому, кто был причиной этого торжества.

Он чувствовал, что от одного слова этого человека зависело то, чтобы вся громада эта (и он, связанный с ней, ничтожная песчинка) пошла бы в огонь или в воду, на преступление или на смерть, и потому он трепетал и замирал при виде этого приближающегося слова.

\- Урра! Урра! Урра! - гремело со всех сторон, и при стройном оглушительном звуке этих голосов посреди неподвижных, как бы окаменевших в своих четвероугольных массах войска, небрежно, несимметрично и, главное, свободно двигались сотни всадников свиты и впереди них два человека - императоры. На них-то безраздельно было сосредоточено внимание всей этой массы людей.

Красивый, молодой император Александр, в конногвардейском мундире, в треугольной шляпе, надетой с поля, со своим приятным лицом и звучным негромким голосом привлекал все внимание.

Ростов в первый раз видел государя. Он был обворожен простою прелестью его наружности в соединении с величием обстановки.

Остановившись против Павлоградского полка, государь сказал что-то по-французски австрийскому императору и улыбнулся.

Увидав эту улыбку, Ростов почувствовал, что он любит государя в эту минуту больше всего на свете. За что, не знал, но это так было. Государь вызвал полкового командира немца Усача и сказал ему несколько слов. Ростов завидовал ему всей душой.

Государь обратился и к офицерам:

\- Всех, господа, - каждое слово слышалось Ростову, как звук с неба, - благодарю от всей души. - (Как бы счастлив был Ростов, ежели бы мог теперь умереть за своего царя!) - Вы заслужили георгиевские знамена и будете их достойны.

Государь еще сказал что-то, чего не расслышал Ростов, и солдаты, надсаживая свои гусарские груди, закричали "урра!"

Ростов закричал тоже, пригнувшись к седлу, что было его сил, желая повредить себе этим криком, но только чтобы выразить вполне свой восторг государю.

Государь постоял несколько секунд как будто в нерешимости.

"Как мог быть в нерешимости государь?" - подумал Ростов, и эта нерешимость показалась Ростову еще более величественною. Но нерешительность продолжалась мгновение. Нога государя с узким острым носком дотронулась до паха англизированной гнедой красавицы лошади, на которой он ехал; рука государя в белой перчатке перебрала поводья, и все тронулось прочь и скрылось за беспорядочно, но грациозно заколыхавшимся морем адъютантов.

Когда смотр кончился, заиграли песенники, офицеры съехались группами и начались разговоры о наградах, о австрийцах, их мундирах, посыпались насмешки, встречи приятелей гвардейцев с кутузовскими войсками, разговоры о Бонапарте и о том, как ему плохо придется теперь, особенно когда подойдет еще корпус Эссена и Пруссия примет нашу сторону.

Но, главное, говорили о государе Александре, передавали каждое его слово, движение и восторгались им. Все только желали под предводительством государя поскорее идти против французов. Все после смотра были уверены в победе больше, чем бы могли быть после двух выигранных сражений.

 **VI**

На другой день после смотра Борис, одевшись в лучший мундир и напутствуемый пожеланиями успеха от своего товарища Берга, поехал в Ольмюц к Болконскому, желая воспользоваться его лаской и устроить себе наилучшее положение при важном лице, казавшееся ему особенно заманчивым в армии. Внутренний голос говорил ему против его намерений, и ему иногда казалось стыдно идти кланяться кому бы то ни было.

"А впрочем, нет, - говорил он сам себе, - это все детские и рыцарские фантазии Ростова, которые отзываются во мне. Это пора оставить. Это хорошо ему, которому отец присылает по десять тысяч. (Я не завидую ему и люблю его.) Но мне, ничего не имеющему, кроме своей головы, надо делать свою карьеру".

Он подавил в себе это чувство ложного стыда, как ему казалось, и с решимостью отправился в Ольмюц. Он не застал в этот день князя Андрея в штабе, но тот блеск, те признаки власти и праздничного, торжественного обихода жизни, которые он видел теперь в Ольмюце, где стояла главная квартира, дипломатический корпус и оба императора с своими свитами придворных, приближенных, только больше усилили его желание принадлежать к этому верховному миру.

Он никого не знал, несмотря на его щегольской гвардейский мундир, все эти сновавшие по улицам в щегольских экипажах, плюмажах, лентах и орденах придворные и военные, казалось, стояли так высоко от него, что не хотели и не могли даже признавать его существование. В главной квартире Кутузова, где он спросил Болконского, все эти адъютанты и даже денщики смотрели на него так, как будто желали внушить, что таких, как он, офицеров много и много сюда шляются и что они все уже очень надоели. Несмотря на это, или скорее вследствие этого, на другой день, 15-го числа, он после обеда опять входил в большой ольмюцкий дом, занимаемый Кутузовым, и спросил Болконского. Они были дома, и Бориса провели в большую залу, в которой, вероятно, прежде танцевали, а теперь стояли пять кроватей и разнородная мебель: столы, стулья и клавикорды. Один адъютант, ближе к двери, в персидском халате, сидел за столом и писал. Другой, красный, толстый, лежал на постели, подложив руки под голову, и смеялся с присевшим к нему офицером. Третий играл на клавикордах веселый вальс, четвертый лежал на этих клавикордах и подпевал ему. Болконского не было. Никто из этих господ, заметив Бориса, не изменил своего положения. Тот, который писал и к которому обратился Борис, досадливо обернулся, сказав ему, что Болконский дежурный и чтобы он шел налево в дверь, в приемную, коли ему нужно видеть его. В приемной, кроме дежурного адъютанта, из входящих, проходящих и выходящих постоянно было человек пять, то генерал-квартирмейстер, то начальник артиллерии, то старший адъютант, то начальник отряда, то оберпровиантмейстер, то начальник собственной канцелярии, то адъютант-ординарец, флигель-адъютант и т.п., и т.п. Все они почти без исключения говорили по-французски.

В то время как взошел Борис, князь Андрей, презрительно прищурившись, с тем особенным видом крайне учтивой усталости, которая ясно говорит, что, коли бы не моя обязанность, я бы минуты с вами не стал разговаривать, князь Андрей выслушивал старого русского генерала в орденах, который почти на цыпочках, навытяжке, с солдатским подобострастным выражением затянутого воротником багрового лица что-то докладывал князю Андрею.

\- Очень хорошо, извольте подождать, - сказал он генералу и, заметив Бориса, не обращаясь более к генералу, который с мольбою бегал за ним, прося еще что-то выслушать, князь Андрей с веселой улыбкой, кивая, обратился к Борису. Лицо его приняло то детски-нежное выражение, которое бывало так обворожительно для тех, к кому оно обращалось.

Борис в эту минуту окончательно, больше чем когда-нибудь, понял, что, кроме той субординации и дисциплины, которая была написана в уставе и которую знали в полку и он знал, была другая, более существенная субординация, та, которая заставляла этого затянутого, с багровым лицом генерала почтительно дожидаться, в то время как капитан князь Андрей для своего удовольствия находил более удобным разговаривать теперь с прапорщиком Друбецким, и, больше чем когда-нибудь, Борис решился служить впредь не по той писаной в уставе, а по этой неписаной субординации. Он теперь чувствовал, что только вследствие того, что он был рекомендован князю Андрею, он уже стал сразу выше генерала, который в других случаях, во фронте, мог уничтожить его, гвардейского прапорщика. Князь Андрей подошел к нему и взял за руку.

\- Очень жаль, что вчера вы не застали меня. Я целый день провозился с немцами. Ездили с Вейротером поверять диспозицию. Как немцы возьмутся за аккуратность - конца нет!

Борис улыбнулся, как будто он понимал то, о чем, как обо всем известном, намекал князь Андрей. Но он в первый раз слышал и фамилию Вейротера, и даже слово "диспозиция".

\- Ну что, мой милый, все в адъютанты хотите? Я об вас подумал за это время.

\- Да, я думал, - невольно отчего-то краснея, сказал Борис, - просить главнокомандующего. Ему было письмо обо мне от князя Курагина; я хотел просить только потому, - прибавил он, как бы извиняясь и все чувствуя невольный стыд, - оттого что, боюсь, гвардия не будет в деле.

\- Хорошо! Хорошо! Мы обо всем переговорим, - сказал князь Андрей, - только дайте доложить про этого господина, - и я принадлежу вам.

В то время как князь Андрей ходил докладывать про багрового генерала, генерал этот, видимо, не разделявший понятий Бориса о выгодах неписаной субординации, до такой степени страшно и кровожадно уперся глазами в дерзкого прапорщика, помешавшего ему договорить с адъютантом, что Борису стало неловко. Он отвернулся и с нетерпением ожидал, когда возвратится князь Андрей из кабинета главнокомандующего.

\- Вот что, мой милый, я думал о вас, - сказал князь Андрей, когда они прошли в большую залу с клавикордами. (Адъютант, прежде так холодно принявший Бориса, теперь был с ним предупредительным и ласковым.) - К Кутузову вам ходить нечего, - говорил князь Андрей, - он наговорит вам кучу любезностей, скажет, чтобы приходили к нему обедать ("Это было бы еще не так плохо для службы по той субординации", - подумал Борис), но из этого дальше ничего не выйдет; нас, адъютантов и ординарцев, скоро будет батальон. Но вот что мы сделаем: у меня есть хороший приятель, генерал-адъютант императора Александра и прекрасный человек, князь Долгорукий; и хотя вы этого можете не знать, но дело в том, что теперь Кутузов с его штабом и мы все равно ничего не значим: все теперь сосредоточивается у государя; так вот мы пойдемте-ка к Долгорукому, мне и надо сходить к нему, я уж ему говорил про вас; так мы и посмотрим, не найдет ли он возможным пристроить вас при себе или где-нибудь там, поближе к солнцу.

Это было уже поздно вечером, когда они взошли в Ольмюцкий дворец, занимаемый императорами и их приближенными.

 **VII**

В этот самый день был военный совет, на котором участвовали все члены гофкригсрата и оба императора и на котором, в противность мнению стариков, Кутузова и князя Шварценберга, было решено немедленно наступать и дать генеральное сражение Бонапарту. Военный совет только что кончился, когда князь Андрей, сопутствуемый Борисом, пришел во дворец отыскивать князя Долгорукого. Еще все лица главной квартиры находились под обаянием Ольмюцкого смотра, и в нынешний вечер еще усиленным впечатлением военного совета. Голоса медлителей, советовавших ожидать еще чего-то, не наступая, так единодушно были заглушены и доводы их опровергнуты несомненными доказательствами выгод наступления, что то, о чем толковалось в совете, будущее сражение и, без сомнения, победа казались уже не будущим, а прошедшим. Все выгоды были на нашей стороне. Огромные силы, без сомнения, превосходившие силы Наполеона, были стянуты в одно место. Бонапарт, видимо, ослабленный, ничего не предпринимал. Войска были одушевлены присутствием императоров и рвались в дело; стратегический пункт, на котором приходилось действовать, был до мельчайших подробностей известен австрийскому генералу Вейротеру, руководившему войсками (как бы счастливая случайность сделала то, что австрийские войска в прошлом году были на маневрах именно на тех полях, на которых теперь предстояло сразиться с французом); до малейших подробностей была известна и передана на картах предлежащая местность.

Долгорукий, один из самых горячих сторонников наступления, только что вернулся с смотра усталый, измученный, но оживленный и гордый одержанною в совете победой. Когда князь Андрей с Борисом взошли к нему, князь Андрей представил покровительствуемого им офицера, но князь Долгорукий, учтиво и крепко пожав ему руку, ничего не сказал ему и, очевидно, не в силах удержаться от высказывания тех мыслей, которые сильнее всего занимали его в эту минуту, по-французски обратился к князю Андрею.

\- Ну, мой милый, какое мы выдержали сражение! Дай Бог только, чтобы то, которое будет следствием его, было бы столь же победоносно. Но, - говорил он отрывочно и оживленно, - я должен признать свою вину перед австрийцами и в особенности Вейротером. Что за точность, что за подробность, что за знание местности и предвидение всех предстоявших условий! Нет, мой милый, выгоднее тех условий, в которых мы находимся, нельзя ничего нарочно выдумать. Соединение австрийской отчетливости с русской храбростью - чего же вы хотите еще?

\- Так наступление окончательно решено? - сказал Болконский.

\- И знаете ли, мой милый, мне кажется, что решительно Буонапарте растерялся и, как говорится, потерял свою латынь. Вы знаете, что нынче получено от него письмо к императору.

\- Вот как! Что ж он пишет? - спросил Болконский.

\- Что он может писать? Традиридира и тому подобное, все только с целью выиграть время. Я вам говорю, что он у нас в руках: это верно! Но что забавнее всего, - сказал, вдруг добродушно смеясь, Долгорукий, - это то, что никак не могли придумать, как адресовать ответ ему? Ежели не консулу и, само собой разумеется, не императору, то генералу Буонапарту, как мне казалось.

\- Ну, как же решили, наконец? - улыбаясь, сказал Болконский.

\- Вы знаете Билибина, он очень умный малый, он предлагал адресовать: "узурпатору и врагу человеческого рода". - Долгорукий весело захохотал. - Но все-таки этот Билибин умная голова, он нашел титул адресата.

\- Как же? - спросил Болконский.

\- Главе французского правительства, - серьезно и с удовольствием сказал князь Долгорукий. - Это ему не понравится. Брат его знает, он обедал у него в Париже, и говорит, что ловчее этого человека на дипломатической тонкости нельзя придумать. Граф Марков только умел с ним обращаться. Вы знаете историю платка? Это прелесть.

И словоохотливый Долгорукий, обращаясь то к Борису, то к князю Андрею, рассказал одобрительно, как Бонапарт, желая испытать Маркова, нашего посланника, нарочно уронил перед ним платок и остановился, глядя на него, ожидая, вероятно, услуги от Маркова, и как Марков тотчас же уронил рядом свой платок и поднял его, не поднимая платка Буонапарта.

\- Да, это прекрасно, - все так же улыбаясь, сказал Болконский. - Но вот что, князь, я пришел к вам просителем вот с этим молодым человеком. Видите ли...

Но князь Андрей не успел докончить, как в комнату вошел адъютант, который звал князя Долгорукого к императору.

\- Ах, какая досада! - сказал Долгорукий, поспешно вставая и пожимая руку князю Андрею и Борису. - Вы знаете, я очень рад сделать все, что от меня зависит, и для вас и для этого милого молодого человека. - И он еще раз пожал руку Бориса с выражением добродушного, искреннего и оживленного легкомыслия.

Бориса невольно волновала мысль о той близости к высшей власти, в которой он чувствовал себя. Он сознавал себя здесь в соприкосновении с теми пружинами, которые руководили всеми теми громадными движениями масс, которых он в своем полку чувствовал себя маленькою, покорною и ничтожною частью. Они вышли в коридор за князем Долгоруким и встретили выходящего из той двери комнаты государя, в которую вошел князь, молодого человека в штатском платье с замечательно красивым и гордым лицом и резкою чертой выставленной вперед челюстью, которая, не портя его, придавала ему особенную живость и изворотливость выражения. Этот невысокий человек кивнул, как своему, Долгорукому и пристально-холодным взглядом стал вглядываться в князя Андрея, идя прямо на него и, видимо, ожидая, чтобы князь Андрей поклонился ему или дал дорогу. Князь Андрей не сделал ни того, ни другого; в лице его выразилась отчаянная злоба, и молодой человек, отвернувшись, прошел стороной в коридор.

\- Кто это? - спросил Борис.

\- Это один из самых замечательных, но неприятнейших мне людей. Это поляк, князь Чарторижский. Вот эти люди, - сказал Болконский со вздохом, который он не мог подавить, в то время как они выходили из дворца, - вот эти-то люди решают судьбы народа.

Борис с недоумением посмотрел на него, недоумевая, презрительно, уважительно или завистливо было сказано это. Но на черноватом желтом лице маленького человека, шедшего подле него, он не прочел ничего. Это было просто сказано, потому что это так было.

На другой день войска выступили, и Борис не успел до Аустерлицкого сражения побывать ни у Болконского, ни у Долгорукого и остался во фронте.

 **VIII**

15 ноября союзная армия в пяти колоннах выступила из Ольмюца под командой генералов, из которых ни один не носил русского имени. Имена эти были: 1-е - Вимпфен, 2-е - граф Ланжерон,

3-е - Пржебышевский, 4-е - князь Лихтенштейн и 5-е - князь Гогенлоу. Погода стояла морозная и ясная, и люди шли весело. Хотя никто, кроме высших начальников, не знал, куда и зачем направлялась армия, все были рады выступлению после бездействия Ольмюцкого лагеря. Колонны двинулись по команде с музыкой и с развевавшимися знаменами. Весь переход они должны были идти стройно, как на смотру, и непременно в ногу. В девятом часу утра государь верхом, со свитою, обогнал гвардию и присоединился к колонне Пржебышевского. Солдаты весело прокричали "ура", и на протяжении десяти верст, которые занимали восемьдесят тысяч движущегося войска, раздались, фальшиво сливаясь в ближайших частях, звуки воинственных маршей и солдатских песен. Адъютанты и колонновожатые, сновавшие между полками, имели веселое самодовольное выражение лиц. Генерал Вейротер, исключительно заведовавший движением войск, к вечеру, пропуская мимо себя войска, стоял в стороне от дороги с некоторыми свитскими офицерами и с подъехавшим к нему князем Долгоруким, имел довольный вид человека, благополучно исполнившего свое упражнение. Он спрашивал у проходивших начальников частей, где назначен был их ночлег, и показания начальников частей совпадали с предсказаниями, которые он делал стоявшему подле него Долгорукому.

\- Вот видите, князь, - говорил он, - новгородцы становятся в Раузнице, так я и говорил, за ними идут мушкетеры, эти в Клаузевиц, - он справился по записной книжке, - потом павло?градцы, потом гвардия идет по большой дороге. Отлично. Прекрасно. Я не вижу, - сказал он, вспоминая делаемое ему старыми русскими генералами возражение, - я не вижу, почему предполагают, что русские войска не могут так же хорошо маневрировать, как и австрийские. Вы видите, князь, как все строго и отчетливо исполняется по диспозиции, ежели диспозиция основательна...

Князь Долгорукий невнимательно слушал австрийского генерала; он занят был вопросом, возможно ли или невозможно, и как атаковать французский отряд, на который наткнулись русские войска нынешний вечер перед небольшим городком Вишау.

Он предложил этот вопрос генералу Вейротеру. Вейротер сказал:

\- Это дело может быть решено только волею их величества. Впрочем, дело очень возможное.

\- Не можем же мы оставить пред своим носом этот француз?ский отряд, - сказал Долгорукий и с этими словами поехал в квартиру императоров. В штабе императоров уже находился лазутчик из авангарда, присланный князем Багратионом, доносивший, что французский отряд в Вишау не силен и не имеет подкрепления.

Через полчаса после приезда князя Долгорукого было решено на рассвете другого дня атаковать французов и тем игнорировать прибытие императора Александра к армии и его первый поход.

Князь Долгорукий должен был командовать кавалерией, участвуя в этом деле.

Император Александр со вздохом покорился представлениям своих приближенных и решил оставаться при 3-й колонне.

 **IX**

На другой день до зари эскадрон Денисова, в котором служил Николай Ростов и который был в отряде князя Багратиона, двинулся с ночлега и, пройдя около версты позади колонн, был остановлен на большой дороге.

Ростов видел, как мимо него прошли вперед казаки, 1-й и 2-й эскадрон гусар, пехотные батальоны с артиллерией и проехали генералы со свитой. Весь страх, который он, как и прежде, испытывал перед делом, вся внутренняя борьба, посредством которой он преодолевал этот страх, все его мечтания о том, как он по-гусарски отличится в этом деле, - пропали даром. Эскадрон их был остановлен в резерве, и Николай Ростов скучно и тоскливо провел этот день. В девятом часу утра он услыхал пальбу впереди себя, крики "ура", видел проводимых назад раненых (их было немного) и, наконец, видел, как в середине сотни казаков провели целый отряд французских кавалеристов. Очевидно, дело было кончено, и дело было, очевидно, счастливое. Проходившие назад рассказывали о блестящей победе, о занятии города и взятии в плен целого эскадрона.

День был ясный, солнечный, после сильного ночного заморозка, и веселый блеск осеннего дня совпадал с известием о победе, которое передавали не только рассказы, но и радостное выражение лиц солдат, офицеров, генералов и адъютантов, ехавших туда и оттуда мимо эскадрона Ростова. Тем больнее щемило сердце Николаю Ростову, напрасно перестрадавшему весь страх, предшествующий сражению, пробывшему этот веселый день в одиноком бездействии.

Денисов по тем же причинам был мрачен и молчалив. Он видел в оставлении своего эскадрона в резерве умышленность и интригу мерзавца адъютанта и собирался его "проучить".

\- Ростов, иди сюда, выпьем с горя, - крикнул Денисов, усевшись на краю дороги перед фляжкой и закуской. Ростов выпил молча, стараясь не глядеть на Денисова и опасаясь повторения ругательств на адъютанта, которые уже надоели ему.

\- Вот еще одного ведут, - сказал один из офицеров, указывая на французского пленного драгуна, которого вели пешком два казака.

Один из них вел в поводу взятую у пленного рослую и красивую французскую лошадь.

\- Продай лошадь! - крикнул Денисов казаку.

\- Извольте, ваше благородие.

Офицеры встали и окружили казаков и пленного француза. Французский драгун был молодой малый, эльзасец, говоривший по-французски с немецким акцентом. Он задыхался от волнения, лицо его было красно, и, услыхав французский язык, он быстро заговорил с офицерами, обращаясь то к тому, то к другому. Он говорил, что его бы не взяли, что он не виноват в том, что его взяли, а виноват капрал, который послал его захватить попоны, что он ему говорил, что уже русские там. И ко всякому слову он прибавлял: "Но не делай дурного моей маленькой лошадке", - и ласкал свою лошадь. Видно было, что он не понимал хорошенько, где он находится. Он то извинялся, что его взяли, то, предполагая перед собой свое начальство, выказывал солдатскую исправность и заботливость о службе. Он с собой донес в наш арьергард во всей свежести атмо?сферу французского войска, которое так чуждо было для нас.

Казаки отдали лошадь за два червонца, и Ростов, самый богатый из офицеров, купил ее.

\- Но не делай дурного моей маленькой лошадке, - добродушно сказал эльзасец Ростову, когда лошадь передана была гусару.

Ростов, улыбаясь, успокоил драгуна и дал ему денег.

\- Але, але! - сказал казак, трогаясь. И в то же время кто-то прокричал: "Государь!"

Все побежало, заторопилось, послышалось с трепетом повторяемое одно и то же слово "Государь! Государь!", и Ростов увидал сзади по дороге подъезжающих несколько всадников с белыми панашеями на шляпах. В одну минуту все были на местах и ждали.

Николай Ростов не помнил и не чувствовал, как он добежал и сел на лошадь. Мгновенно прошло его сожаление о неучастии в деле, его привычно скучливое состояние в кругу приглядевшихся лиц, мгновенно исчезла всякая мысль о себе, он весь поглощен был чувством счастья и близости императора. Он чувствовал себя одною этою близостью вознагражденным за потерю нынешнего дня. Он был счастлив, как любовник, дождавшийся ожидаемого свидания. Не смея оглядываться во фронте и не оглядываясь, он чувствовал восторженным чутьем его приближение. И он чувствовал это не по одному звуку копыт лошадей приближавшейся кавалькады, но он чувствовал это, потому что по мере приближения все светлее, радостнее и значительнее делалось вокруг него.

Все ближе и ближе подвигалось это солнце для Ростова, распространяя вокруг себя лучи кроткого и величественного света, и вот он уже чувствует себя захваченным этими лучами, он слышит его голос - этот ласковый, спокойный, величественный и вместе с тем столь простой голос.

Как и должно было быть по чувству Ростова, наступила мертвая тишина, и в этой тишине раздались звуки его голоса:

\- Павлоградские гусары? - сказал вопросительно голос.

\- Резерв, государь, - отвечал чей-то другой, грубый, плотский, столь человеческий, после того нечеловеческого голоса, который сказал: "Les hussards de Pavlograd".

Государь поравнялся с Ростовым и остановился. Лицо его было еще прекраснее, чем на смотру три дня тому назад. Оно сияло такою веселостью и молодостью, такою невинною молодостью, что напоминало ребяческую четырнадцатилетнюю резвость, и вместе с тем это было все-таки лицо величественного императора. Случайно, оглядывая эскадрон, глаза государя встретились с глазами Ростова и не более как на две секунды остановились на них. Понял ли государь все, что делалось в душе Ростова (Ростову казалось, что он все понял), но он посмотрел секунды две своими голубыми глазами в лицо Ростова (мягко, и кротко, и светло лился из них свет), потом вдруг он приподнял брови, резким движением ударил левою ногою лошадь и галопом поехал вперед. Ростов едва переводил дыхание от радости.

Услыхав пальбу в авангарде, молодой император не мог воздержаться от желания присутствовать при сражении и, несмотря на все представления придворных, в двенадцать часов, отделившись от третьей колонны, поскакал к авангарду. Еще не доезжая до гусар, несколько адъютантов встретили его с известиями о счастливом исходе дела. Сражение было представлено как блестящая победа над французами, и потому государь и вся армия, особенно после того, как не разошелся еще пороховой дым на поле сражения, верили, что французы побеждены и отступили против своей воли. Несколько минут после того, как проехал государь, дивизион павлоградцев потребовали вперед. В самом Вишау Ростов еще раз увидал государя. На площади города, на которой была довольно сильная перестрелка, лежало несколько человек убитых и раненых, которых не успели подобрать. Окруженный своею свитою военных и невоенных, из которых особенно бросалась в глаза изящная фигура Адама Чарторижского, государь стоял на англезированной кобыле и, склонившись набок, грациозным жестом держа золотой лорнет у глаз, смотрел в него на лежащего ничком, без кивера, с окровавленною головою солдата. Солдат раненый был так груб, гадок, нечист, что Ростова оскорбляла близость его к государю. Ростов видел, как содрогнулись, как бы от пробежавшего мороза, сутулые плечи государя, как левая нога его судорожно стала бить шпорой бок лошади, которая равнодушно оглядывалась и не трогалась с места. Слезшие с лошадей адъютанты взяли под руки солдата и стали класть на явившиеся носилки. Солдат застонал.

\- Тише, тише, разве нельзя тише, - видимо, более страдая, чем умирающий солдат, проговорил государь и отъехал прочь. Ростов видел слезы, наполнившие глаза государя и слышал, как он, отъезжая, по-французски сказал Чарторижскому: - Какая ужасная вещь война, какая ужасная вещь.

Ростов, забывшись, тронул лошадь и поехал за государем и опомнился только тогда, когда Денисов окликнул его.

Войска авангарда расположились впереди Вишау в виду цепи неприятельской, почтительно уступавшей нам место при малейшей перестрелке в продолжение всего дня. Авангарду объявлена благодарность государем, обещаны награды, и людям роздана двойная порция водки. Еще веселее, чем в прошлую ночь, трещали бивачные костры и раздавались солдатские песни. Денисов в эту ночь праздновал производство свое в майоры, и Ростов предлагал тост за здоровье государя, но не государя императора, как говорят на официальных обедах, а за здоровье государя, доброго, и обворожительного, и великого человека.

\- Пьем за его здоровье и за верную победу над французом. Я не знаю, - говорил он, - коли мы прежде дрались, - говорил он, - и не давали спуску французам, как под Шенграбеном, что ж теперь будет, когда сам он впереди, мы все умрем, с наслаждением умрем за него. Так, господа? Может быть, я не так говорю, я много выпил, да, я так чувствую и вы тоже. За здоровье Александра Первого. Ура!

\- Ура! - загудели воодушевленные голоса офицеров. Старик Кирстен кричал воодушевленно и не менее искренно, чем влюбленный мальчик Ростов. Когда Ростов провозгласил тост, Кирстен в одной рубашке и рейтузах, с стаканом в руке подошел к солдатским кострам и в величественной позе, взмахнув кверху рукой, с своими длинными седыми усами и седеющей бородой на груди, видневшейся из-за распахнувшейся рубашки, остановился в свете костра.

\- Ребята, за здоровье государя императора! За победу над врагами? Ура! - крикнул он своим молодецким старогусарским баритоном.

Гусары столпились и дружно ответили громким криком.

Поздно ночью, когда уже все разошлись, Денисов потрепал короткой рукой по плечу своего любимца Ростова:

\- Вот на походе не в кого влюбиться, так он в царя влюбился, - сказал он.

\- Денисов, ты этим не шути, - сердито крикнул Ростов. - Это такое высокое, такое прекрасное чувство.

\- Верю, верю, дружок, и разделяю и понимаю.

\- Нет, не понимаешь, - и Ростов встал и пошел бродить между костров, мечтая о том, какое было бы счастье уже не умереть, спасая жизнь (об этом он и не смел мечтать), а просто умереть на глазах государя. Он действительно был влюблен в царя, и в славу русского оружия, и в надежду будущего торжества, и не он один испытывал это чувство в те памятные дни, предшествовавшие Аустерлицкому сражению. Девять десятых русской армии людей в то время были влюблены, хотя и менее восторженно, в своего царя и в славу русского оружия.

 **X**

На следующий день государь остановился в Вишау. Лейб-медик Вилье несколько раз был призываем к нему. В главной квартире и в ближайших войсках распространилось известие, что государь был нездоров. Он ничего не ел и дурно спал эту ночь. Как говорили приближенные, причина этого нездоровья заключалась в сильном впечатлении, произведенном на чувствительную душу государя видом раненых и убитых.

На заре 17-го числа в Вишау был препровожден с аванпостов французский офицер, приехавший под парламентерским флагом, требуя свидания с русским императором. Офицер этот был Савари. Государь только что заснул, и потому Савари должен был дожидаться.

В полдень он был допущен к государю и через час поехал вместе с князем Долгоруким на аванпосты французской армии.

Как слышно было, цель присылки Савари состояла в предложении мира и в предложении свидания императора Александра с Наполеоном. В последнем было отказано, и вместо государя князь Долгорукий, победитель при Вишау, был отправлен вместе с Савари для переговоров с Наполеоном, ежели переговоры эти, против чаяния, имели целью действительное желание мира.

Ввечеру вернулся Долгорукий, и лицам, знавшим его, заметна была происшедшая с ним значительная перемена. После своей беседы с Бонапартом он держал себя как принц крови и ни с кем не говорил из приближенных к государю лиц о том, что происходило на этом свидании. Вернувшись, он прошел прямо к государю и долго пробыл у него наедине.

Несмотря на то, однако, в штабе распространились слухи о том, как Долгорукий достойно держал себя с Бонапартом, как он, чтобы не называть его Величеством, умышленно не называл его ничем, и как он вообще, отклонив предложение мира со стороны Бонапарта, отделал его. Австрийскому же генералу Вейротеру в присутствии посторонних Долгорукий сказал следующее:

\- Или я ничего не понимаю, или он боится более всего в настоящую минуту генерального сражения. В противном случае для чего бы ему было требовать этого свидания, вести переговоры и, главное, отступать без малейшего замедления, тогда как отступление так противно всей его методе ведения войны. Верьте мне, его час настанет и очень скоро. А хороши бы мы были, слушая так называемых опытных стариков, князя Шварценберга и т.д. Несмотря на мое полное уважение к их заслугам, хороши бы мы были, все ожидая чего-то и тем давая ему случай уйти от нас или тем или другим способом обмануть нас, тогда как теперь он верно в наших руках. Нет, не надобно забывать Суворова и его правила: не ставить себя в положение атакованного, а атаковать самому. Поверьте, на войне энергия молодых людей часто вернее указывает путь, чем вся опытность старых пунктаторов.

17-го, 18-го и 19-го числа войска подвигались, и неприятельские авангарды после коротких перестрелок быстро отступали.

В высших сферах армии с полдня 19-го числа началось сильное, хлопотливое, возбужденное движение, продолжавшееся до утра следующего дня, 20-го числа ноября, в который дано было столь памятное Аустерлицкое сражение. Сначала движение (оживленные разговоры, беготня, посылка адъютантов) сосредоточивалось в главной квартире императоров, потом, к вечеру, движение это передалось в главную квартиру Кутузова и оттуда разнеслось по всем концам и частям армии, и во мраке ноябрьской ночи поднялись с ночлегов, загудели говором, заслышались командные слова, и в темноте заколыхалась, сообщая и передавая движение, громадным десятиверстным холстом восьмидесятитысячная масса войска. И двигались и действовали эти массы войска в продолжение всего памятного 20-го числа под влиянием толчка, данного в четвертом часу ввечеру, накануне, сосредоточенным движением главной квартиры императоров. Сосредоточенное движение это, давшее толчок всему дальнейшему, было похоже на первое движение серединного колеса больших башенных часов. Медленно двинулось одно колесо, повернулось другое, третье, и все быстрее и быстрее задвигались большие и большие колеса, блоки, шестерни, барабаны, колокола и колокольчики, начали играть куранты, выскакивать фигуры, часы идут, бьют, и медленно, мерно подвигаются стрелки, показывая результат движения. Так же как и в часах, так же неудержимо и роковое движение, и так же независимо от первой причины движения среднего колеса, когда дан первый толчок. Так же безучастно молчаливы и неподвижны ближайшие колеса к движущимся за момент до передачи движения и так же в тот самый момент покорно следуют движению, как скоро оно доходит до них, свистят на осях колеса, цепляя зубьями, шипят от быстроты вертящиеся блоки, а соседнее колесо так же спокойно и неподвижно, как будто оно сотни лет готово простоять этою неподвижностью; но пришел момент, зацепило рычаг, и, покоряясь движению, трещит, поворачиваясь, колесо и сливается в одно действие.

Так же как и в часах результатом сложного бесчисленного движения орудий есть медленное, но равномерное движение стрелки, указывающей время, так и результатом всех сложных человеческих движений этих 160 000 русских и французов, всех страстей, желаний, раскаяний, унижений, гордости, страданий, страхов и восторгов этих людей есть проигрыш Аустерлицкого сражения, так называемого сражения трех императоров, то есть медленное передвижение всемирно-исторической стрелки на циферблате истории человечества.

Императоры и приближенные волновались надеждою и опасениями за исход завтрашнего дня и боялись преимущественно того, чтобы Бонапарт не обманул их, не отступил быстрым маршем в Богемию и лишил их верного успеха, который, казалось, все обещало. Люди, думавшие собственно о завтрашнем сражении (их было немного), были: сам государь, князь Долгорукий, Адам Чарториж?ский. Главной пружиной всего движения был Вейротер, его помощник был отягчен подробностями дела.

Он ездил на аванпост осмотреть неприятеля, диктовал по-немецки диспозицию, ездил к Кутузову и к государю и указывал ему на плане предполагаемое расположение и движение войск. Вейротер, как человек слишком занятой, даже забывал быть почтительным с коронованными особами. Он говорил быстро, неясно, не глядя на лицо собеседника, не отвечал вдруг на делаемые ему вопросы, был испачкан грязью и имел вид самонадеянно гордый и вместе с тем растерянный. Он чувствовал себя во главе начатого движения, которое стало уже неудержимо. Он был, как запряженная лошадь, разбежавшаяся под крутую гору. Он ли вез, или его гнало, он не знал, но он несся во всю возможную быстроту, не имея времени думать о том, к чему поведет это движение. Большинство же людей в квартире императоров были заняты совсем другими интересами. В одном месте говорилось о том, что хотя и желательно было назначить генерала NN командиром кавалерии, это неудобно было потому, что австрийский генерал NN мог оскорбиться этим, а его надо было менажировать, так как он был в милости у императора Франца, и потому предполагалось дать NN звание начальника кавалерии крайнего левого фланга. В другом месте конфиденциально рассказывалось и шутилось о том, как граф Аракчеев отказался от назначения командующим одной из колонн армии.

\- Что ж, по крайней мере, это откровенно, - говорили про него, - он прямо сказал, что его нервы не могут этого выдержать.

\- Откровенно и наивно, - говорил другой.

Еще в другом месте старый, обиженный генерал доказывал свои права на командование отдельною частию.

\- Я ничего не желаю, но, прослужив двадцать лет, мне обидно остаться без назначения и поступить под команду генерала моложе меня. - Старый генерал со слезами в голосе уверял, что он желает одного - иметь возможность показать свое усердие государю императору, и действительно, старика нельзя было обидеть, и, попросив через того и того, для старика устраивали совершенно новое, совсем ненужное назначение.

Между австрийскими генералами шли соображения и переговоры о том, каким бы образом устроить так, чтобы австрийские начальники не были под командою русских и чтобы слава завтрашней победы не могла быть отнята самонадеянными русскими варварами. Старались устроить так, чтобы в тяжелые, невидные места, в которых не предполагалось блестящих действий, посылать русских, а австрийцев приберегать для тех мест, где должна была решаться участь сражения. Еще в другом месте говорилось о том, как необходимо удержать императора Александра от высказанного им намерения и, сообразного его рыцарскому характеру, желания лично участвовать в деле и подвергать себя опасности. Сотни штабных хлопотали о том, как бы им завтрашний день находиться в свите императоров; некоторые только потому, что там, где будет император, менее всего опасности, некоторые из того соображения, что при императоре более всего будет награды. Делались предположения уже о том, куда отправятся войска после победы.

В восьмом часу ввечеру приезжал сам старик Кутузов в главную квартиру императоров, и в известном кружку одобрительно повторяли его разговор с графом Толстым, обер-гофмаршалом. "Император вас выслушает, скажите ему, что сражение будет проиграно", - сказал будто бы Кутузов с целью вперед обеспечить себя от упреков и взвалить в случае неудачи всю вину на чужие плечи. Но неудачи нельзя было и не нужно было предвидеть, и потому весьма одобряли ответ графа Толстого: "Ах, любезный генерал, я занят рисом и пулярками, а вы занимайтесь военными делами".

 **XI**

В десятом часу вечера Вейротер с своими планами переехал на квартиру Кутузова, где был назначен не столько военный совет, сколько окончательная отдача приказаний для завтрашнего дня. Все начальники колонн были вытребованы к главнокомандующему и все явились за исключением князя Багратиона, который был не в духе и отказался приехать под предлогом отдаленности расположения своего отряда. Он ворчал, что колбасники все перепутали, и говорил, что сраженье будет проиграно.

Кутузов занимал небольшой дворянский замок около Остралиц.

В большой гостиной, сделавшейся кабинетом главнокомандующего, собрались члены военного совета и пили чай, когда приехал ординарец Багратиона Ростов с известием, что князь быть не может.

\- Так как князь Багратион не будет, то мы можем начинать, - сказал Вейротер, поспешно вставая с своего места и приближаясь к столу, на котором была разложена огромная карта окрестностей Брюнна и Аустерлица.

Кутузов, в расстегнутом мундире, из которого, как бы освободившись, выплыла из воротника его жирная шея, сидел в вольтеровском кресле, положив симметрично пухлые старческие руки на ручки, и почти спал, когда взошел князь Андрей. Он с усилием открыл единственный глаз и сквозь слюни проговорил:

\- Да, да, пожалуйста, а то поздно. - Он кивнул головою, опустил ее и опять закрыл глаза.

Ежели первое время члены совета думали, что Кутузов притворялся спящим, то звуки, которые он издавал носом во время по?следующего чтения, доказывали, что в эту минуту для главнокомандующего дело шло о гораздо важнейшем вопросе, чем о желании выказать свое презрение к диспозиции или к чему бы то ни было: дело шло для него о неудержимом удовлетворении человеческой потребности - сна. Он действительно спал. Вейротер с движением человека, слишком занятого для того, чтобы терять хоть одну минуту времени, начал резко, громким и однообразным тоном читать диспозицию будущего сражения под заглавием, которое он тоже прочел: "Диспозиция к атаке неприятельской позиции позади Кобельница и Сокольница, 20 ноября 1805 года".

Диспозиция была очень сложная и трудная. В оригинальной диспозиции значилось: "Так как неприятель опирается левым крылом своим на покрытые лесом горы, а правым крылом тянется вдоль Кобельница и Сокольница, позади находящихся там прудов, а мы, напротив, превосходим нашим левым крылом его правое, то выгодно нам атаковать сие последнее неприятельское крыло, особливо если мы займем деревни Сокольниц и Кобельниц, будучи поставлены в возможность нападения на фланг неприятеля, и преследовать его в равнине между Шлапаницем и лесом Тюрасским, избегая дефилеи между Шлапаницем и Беловицем, которою прикрыт неприятельский фронт. Для этой цели необходимо... Первая колонна марширует... вторая колонна марширует... третья колонна марширует..." - и т.д., пересыпаемое бесчисленным количеством собственных имен, которые, иногда останавливаясь, генерал Вейротер называл только тогда, когда он считал нужным указывать места на карте, находившейся тут.

Генералы, казалось, весьма неохотно и нелюбознательно слушали трудную диспозицию. Белокурый высокий генерал Буксгевден стоял, прислонившись спиною к стене, и, бессмысленно остановивши свои глаза на горевшей свече, казалось, не слушал и даже не хотел, чтобы думали, что он слушает. Прямо против Вейротера, устремив на него свои блестящие открытые глаза, в воинственной позе, оперев руки с выгнутыми локтями на колени, сидел румяный Милорадович, с приподнятыми ycaми и плечами. Он упорно молчал, глядя в лицо Вейротера, и спускал с него глаза только в то время, когда австрийский начальник штаба замолкал. В это время Милорадович значительно оглядывался на других генералов. Но значения этого значительного взгляда нельзя было понять. Был ли он согласен или не согласен, доволен или недоволен диспозицией, нельзя было понять. Ближе всех рядом с Вейротером сидел граф Ланжерон и с тонкою улыбкой южного французского лица, не покидавшей его во все время чтения, глядел на свои нежные пальцы, быстро перевертывавшие за углы золотую табакерку с портретом. В середине одного из длиннейших периодов он остановил вращательное движение табакерки, поднял голову и с неприятной учтивостью на самых концах тонких губ перебил Вейротера и хотел возражать, но австрийский генерал, не прерывая чтения, сердито замахал руками, как бы говоря: потом, потом вы мне скажете свои мысли, теперь извольте смотреть на карту и слушать. Ланжерон поднял глаза кверху с выражением недоумения, оглянулся на Милорадовича, как бы ища объяснения, но встретив значительный, ничего не значащий взгляд Милорадовича, грустно опустил глаза и опять принялся вертеть табакерку.

\- Урок из географии, - проговорил он как бы про себя, но довольно громко, чтобы его слышали.

Пржебышевский с почтительной, но достойной учтивостью пригнув к Вейротеру ухо, имел вид человека, поглощенного вниманием. Маленький ростом Дохтуров сидел прямо против Вейротера со старательным и добросовестным скромным видом, очевидно пренебрегая неловкостью положения, добросовестно изучал диспозицию и неизвестную ему местность по разложенной карте. Он несколько раз просил Вейротера повторять нехорошо расслышанные им слова, и Вейротер исполнял его желание.

Когда чтение, продолжавшееся более часу, было кончено, Ланжерон, опять остановив табакерку и не глядя на Вейротера, сделал ему несколько возражений, но видно было, что цель этих возражений состояла единственно в желании дать почувствовать генералу Вейротеру, столь самоуверенно, как школьникам-ученикам, читавшему свою диспозицию, что он имел дело не с одними дураками, а с людьми, которые могли и его поучить в военном деле. Когда замолк однообразный звук голоса Вейротера, Кутузов открыл глаза, как мельник, который просыпается при перерыве усыпительного звука мельничных колес, прислушался к тому, что говорил Ланжерон, и снова поспешно еще ниже опустил голову, как будто говоря: "А, вы все еще про эти глупости..."

Стараясь как можно язвительнее оскорбить Вейротера в его авторском военном самолюбии, Ланжерон доказывал, что Бонапарт легко может атаковать, вместо того чтобы быть атакованным, и вследствие того сделает всю эту диспозицию совершенно бесполезною.

\- Ежели он мог атаковать нас, то он сделал бы это нынче.

\- Вы, стало быть, думаете, что он бессилен? - сказал Ланжерон.

\- Много, если у него сорок тысяч войска, - отвечал Вейротер с улыбкой доктора, которому лекарка хочет указать средства лечения.

\- В таком случае он идет на свою погибель, ожидая нашей атаки, - с тонкою ироническою улыбкой сказал Ланжерон, за подтверждением оглядываясь опять на ближайшего Милорадовича.

Но Милорадович, очевидно, в эту минуту думал менее всего о том, о чем спорили генералы.

\- Ей-богу, - сказал он, - завтра все увидим на поле сражения.

Вейротер усмехнулся опять тою улыбкой, которая говорила, что ему смешно и странно встречать возражения и доказывать то, в чем не только он сам слишком хорошо был уверен, но в чем уверены были им государи императоры.

\- Неприятель потушил огни, и слышен непрерывный шум в его лагере, - сказал он. - Что это значит? Или он удаляется, чего одного мы должны бояться, или он переменяет позицию. - Он усмехнулся. - Но даже ежели бы он и занял позицию в Тюрасе, он только избавляет нас от больших хлопот, и распоряжения все, до малейших подробностей, остаются те же.

Кутузов проснулся, хрипло прокашлялся и оглянул генералов.

\- Господа! Диспозиция на завтра, даже на нынче, потому что уже первый час, не может быть изменена, - сказал он. - Вы ее слышали, и все мы исполним наш долг. А перед сражением нет ничего важнее, - он помолчал, - как выспаться хорошенько.

Он сделал вид, что привстает. Генералы откланялись и удалились.

 **XII**

Был второй час ночи, когда Ростов, присланный к главнокомандующему от Багратиона, получил, наконец, переведенную и переписанную диспозицию для доставления князю Багратиону и на рысях, сопутствуемый гусарами, отправился к Позоржицу, нашему правому флангу.

Накануне Ростов не спал, находясь в фланкерской цепи авангарда, нынче он с вечера был назначен ординарцем Багратиона, и опять ему не удалось заснуть. Он дремал все время, пока писалась диспозиция, и огорчился, когда его разбудили, сказав, что готова и он может ехать. В первое время, сидя на лошади, он очнулся.

Ночь была темная и облачная, почти полный месяц то скрывался, то опять показывался, открывая ему со всех сторон кавалерию и пехоту, в которых, очевидно, происходили приготовления. Несколько раз встречались ему скачущие адъютанты и верховые начальники, принимавшие его за другого и спрашивавшие его о том, какие он везет известия или приказания. Он отвечал, что знал, и спрашивал о том, что другие знали, и в особенности о государе, которого он всякую минуту думал встретить.

Проехав несколько верст и желая выгадать крюк, он сбился с дороги и заехал в середину костров пехоты. Он подъехал к одному, чтобы спросить дорогу.

Солдаты не спали, и большая толпа сидела и стояла около ярко пылавшего костра.

\- Вали, брат, все равно, что ж, австрияку моему имуществу доставаться, - говорил один солдат, с размаху кидая крашеный стул на пламя костра.

\- Нет, брат, постой, дай я на нем покуражусь, - сказал другой солдат, выхватывая стул из огня и в значительной позе, подпираясь под бока, садяся на него. - Нут-ка, брат, как ты теперь обо мне судишь?

\- Ребята, как на третью дивизию проехать? - спросил Ростов. (Он руководствовался не названием мест, а названием войск, так как войска покрывали всю его дорогу.)

Солдаты рассказали ему, что знали. Один молодой солдат, видимо, после борьбы нерешительности обратился к нему:

\- Правда, ваше благородие, на завтра сражению быть?

\- Правда, правда. А что, хочется? Сам государь командовать будет, - радостно сказал Ростов, но известие его не произвело большой радости. Солдаты помолчали. Ростов, отъехав несколько шагов, остановился послушать, что они будут говорить.

\- Что ж, али у него генералов не хватило? - сказал солдат.

\- В охотку, известно.

\- Так-то, братец ты мой, как мы при Суворове по горам ходили, - начал говорить старый хриплый голос, - так мы, веришь ли, братец ты мой, подошли к пропасти, а внизу кишмя кишит этот самый француз, так мы ружья похватали, на жопу сядешь, так и съедешь по снегу прямо до него, и ну лущить. То-то побили его тогда. Все тот же Бонапарт был.

\- Тот еще злей был, говорят, - сказал другой голос. - Куды его денут, как поймают?

\- Али в России места мало? - заметил другой.

\- Ишь ты, и повозки запрягают, должно, скоро выступать.

Солдат, сидевший на стуле, встал и швырнул его в пылавший костер.

\- И то, пускай никому не достается. Дай, поручик выйдет, и его балаган весь разберу.

Ростов тронул лошадь и поехал дальше. Проехав версты две между сплошной массой где собирающихся, где уже двигающихся войск, в середине пехотного полка, в которую он заехал, немецкий офицер, колонновожатый, подъехав к нему, учтиво спросил, не знает ли он по-немецки и, получив утвердительный ответ, попросил его быть переводчиком перед батальонным командиром, к которому он имел дело. Батальонный командир засмеялся, когда Ростов с австрийцем подъехали к нему, и тотчас же, не слушая Ростова, обращаясь к австрийцу, стал что есть силы кричать ему слова, которые, очевидно, ему очень нравились и которые он повторял уже много раз: "Нихт ферштейн, немец, не понимаю колбасного языка, немец". Ростов перевел ему слова австрийского офицера, но батальонный командир, смеясь, повторил еще несколько раз немцу свою любимую фразу и под конец сказал Ростову, что приказание, передаваемое австрийским колонновожатым, ему давно известно и уже исполнено. Батальонный командир тоже спросил о новостях, и Ростов рассказал слышанное им известие о личном командовании государя.

\- Вот как, - сказал батальонный командир.

Ростов поехал далее. Вместо того, чтобы ехать по рядам войск, уже подъезжая к авангарду, он выехал вперед и поехал по цепи. Это было ближе. Проскакав с версту, он дал отдохнуть лошади и думал о своем любимом предмете мысли - о государе и о возможности ближе узнать его. "Вдруг еду в темноте, и он тут и скажет: "Поезжай узнай, что там!" - Повсюду поеду, поеду узнаю, привезу сведения. Он скажет..."

\- Кто идет, говори, не то убью, - послышался ему вдруг крик часового.

Ростов вздрогнул и испугался.

\- Георгий, Ольмюц, дышло, - отвечал он машинально лозунг нынешнего дня. "Экие скучные, подумать, как они не перепутаются". Он оглянулся вокруг себя и особенно вперил глаза в ту левую сторону, где был неприятель и куда он хотел идти, но ничего нельзя было видеть и тем страшнее было.

Месяц зашел за тучи.

"Где я? Уж не заехал ли я за цепь? - подумал Ростов. Ему стало страшно, хотелось спросить у гусара и совестно было. - Убьют ни за грош. А не нынче убьют, завтра убьют. Ох, скверно. Однако спать хочется, ужасно хочется". - Он с усилием открыл глаза.

Месяц вышел из-за туч. В левой стороне виднелся пологий освещенный скат и противоположный черный бугор, казавшийся крутым, как стена. На бугре этом было белое пятно, которого никак не мог понять Ростов: поляна ли это в лесу, освещенная месяцем, или оставшийся снег, или белые дома? Ему показалось даже, что по этому белому пятну зашевелилось что-то. Но месяц опять зашел. "Выстрелит оттуда кто-нибудь и убьет. Напрасно я поехал, - думал Ростов. - Убьют, черт возьми, не нынче, так завтра, все равно. Только бы заснуть, да государя увидать. Должно быть, снег - это пятно - une tache, tache, - думал Ростов. - Вот тебе и не таш. Наташа, сестра, черные глаза. На... ташка... Вот удивится, когда я ей скажу, как увидал я государя! Наташка... ташку возьми. Нихт ферштейн, немец, да". И он, опустившись головой до гривы лошади, поднялся. "Да, бишь, что я думал? - не забыть. Убьют завтра, нет, не то, это после. Да. На ташку наступить, наступить. Тупить нас - кого? Гусаров. А убьют все равно. А гусары и усы. По Тверской ехал этот гусар с усами, еще я подумал об нем, против самого Гурьева дома... Старик Гурьев. Неужели я буду старик, - гадко, гадко, старик, старик, старичок... А тут и молодого убьют все равно. Только бы государь за это не разлюбил. Да все это пустяки. Главное теперь - государь тут. Как он на меня смотрел, и хотелось ему что-то сказать, да он не смел... Нет, это я не смел. Жалко, что убьют.

Я бы ему все рассказал. Солдаты-то ничего не сказали, только стул сожгли. И правда, все равно убьют. Да это пустяки, и главное - не забывать, что я нужное-то думал. Да. На ташку наступить. Да, да, да. Это хорошо". И он совсем было упал головой на шею лошади. Вдруг ему показалось, что стреляют в него и режут.

\- Что? Что? Что, напали? Руби? Что? - заговорил, очнувшись, Ростов, в то же мгновение, как он открыл глаза, увидав перед собой яркий красный свет, и услыхал протяжные крики тысячи голосов, как ему показалось в первую минуту, в десяти шагах от него со стороны неприятеля.

\- Должно, он куражится, - проговорили солдаты, указывая влево. Далеко, гораздо дальше, чем показалось Ростову в первую минуту, он увидал на том самом месте, где ему казалось прежде что-то белое, он увидал распространяющиеся огни все по одной линии и услыхал протяжные далекие крики, вероятно, несколько тысяч голосов французов.

\- Ты думаешь, что это такое? - проговорил Ростов, стараясь успокоиться и оборачиваясь к гусару.

\- Да так, радуются, ваше благородие.

Огни и крики продолжались с четверть часа.

"Что такое это может быть? - подумал Ростов. - Нападают они, пугают, или уверены, что победили уже кого-нибудь? Странно! Ну, да Бог с ними. Да что, бишь, государь мне говорил? Да, да.

На - ташку нас - тупить".

\- Ваше благородие, вот генерал, - сказал гусар.

Ростов очнулся и увидал перед собой Багратиона. Багратион с князем Долгоруким, адъютантами, которые тоже выехали посмотреть на странное явление огней и криков неприятельской армии, и Ростов встретил их на аванпостах и передал бумагу начальнику.

\- Поверьте, князь, - говорил Долгорукий, - что это больше ничего как хитрость, он отступил и в арьергарде велел зажечь огни и шуметь, чтобы обмануть нас.

"И что им за дело, - думал Ростов, падая от сна, - все равно".

\- Что ж, это может быть, - сказал князь Багратион, - да вот мы сейчас узнаем. - И князь Багратион распорядился послать казачью сотню в объезд, гораздо правее горевших огней. - Ежели шум и огни только в оставленном арьергарде, то это место направо, куда я посылаю казаков, должно быть уже не занято.

Через десять минут ожидания, во время которых все продолжались крики и огни на неприятельской стороне, в тишине ночи из того места направо, куда спустились казаки, послышалось несколько ружейных выстрелов, и казачья сотня, которой велено сейчас же отступить, если она встретит неприятеля, на рысях вышла из-под горы.

\- Ого, вот как, - сказал князь Багратион, услыша выстрел, - нет, видно, еще не все ушли, князь. До завтрашнего утра. Завтра все узнаем, - сказал князь Багратион и поехал назад к дому, который он занимал.

"До завтра, завтра, - думал Ростов, следуя за генералами. - Завтра увидим, убьют нас или нет, а нынче спать". - И едва слезши с лошади, он тут же, на крыльце князя Багратиона заснул, не сняв даже фуражки, облокотившись головой на перила.

Ежели бы взгляду Николая Ростова возможно было сквозь мрак осенней ночи проникнуть на ту сторону, где светились огни неприятеля, в то время, как он ехал по передовой линии, то в одном месте французских аванпостов, не более как на тысячу шагов отделенных от него, он бы увидал следующее: без бивуачных огней, в темноте, стояли козлы ружей пехоты, около них ходили часовые, и позади козел, на голой земле и на соломе, закутанные в плащи лежали французские солдаты, за кучкою солдат стояла палатка. У палатки стояла верховая лошадь и кавалерист. Молодой француз?ский офицер вышел из палатки и кликнул сержанта. За ним вышел другой француз в адъютантской форме. Капралы крикнули сбор, и спавшие солдаты, потягиваясь, встали и через пять минут столпились около двух офицеров.

\- Солдаты! Приказ императора! - провозгласил офицер, входя в круг толпящейся роты.

Пехотный солдат держал, прикрывая рукою, сальную свечку, чтобы осветить бумагу. Огонь заметался, задрожал и потух. Офицер прокашлялся, ожидая свечи. Солдат связал пук соломы, укрепив его на палке, зажег у костра, поднял над головою офицера, освещая его. Едва только догорал один пук, как зажигался другой, и офицер мог читать, не прерываясь, весь знаменитый приказ императора. В то время, как солдат увязывал пук соломы, адъютант сказал офицеру, державшему приказ:

\- Ведь вот они, а нет возможности узнать, что там происходит, - сказал он, указывая на русских.

\- Император все узнает, - ответил пехотный офицер. - Внимание!

И он стал читать приказ с некоторой напыщенностью, как на театре.

Во время чтения три верховые подъехали и остановились позади рядов солдат, слушавших приказ. По окончании чтения офицер взмахнул бумагой над головой и крикнул: "Да здравствует император!" - и солдаты дружно подхватили торжественный крик. В это время всадник, в треугольной шляпе и серой шинели, выдвинулся вперед, в круг освещения горевшего пука соломы. Это был император. Большинство солдат видали его лицо. И, несмотря на черную тень, падавшую на верхнюю часть его лица от треугольной шляпы, тотчас узнали и, расстраивая ряды, окружили его.

Крики усилились, так что непонятно было, как так мало солдат могли кричать так громко. Один из солдат вздумал зажечь еще два пука соломы, чтобы более осветить лицо императора, другие последовали примеру первого солдата, по всей линии загорелись пуки соломы. Солдаты соседних рот и полков бежали к тому месту, где стоял император, и все более, более распространялся по линии свет зажженных пуков соломы, дружнее сливались и распространялись крики.

И это-то были те крики, огни, которые поразили в эту ночь не одного Ростова, Багратиона и Долгорукого, но все передовые полки русской армии, стоявшие уже на Аустерлицком поле.

Мы искали Наполеона и полагали застать его в полном отступлении, мы боялись даже, что не успеем догнать его. Армия наша двигалась поспешно и беспорядочно (то, что было так подробно обдумано по планам и карте, далеко не могло быть так исполнено в действительности); и потому, в начале дня встретив французов и не успев занять ту позицию, которую предполагалось, мы не имели никакой позиции, исключая той, в которой застал нас рассвет. Наполеон же, получив ли изменническое сведение о нашем намерении или угадав его, выбрал перед Брюнном лучшую позицию и вместо того, чтобы отступить, как мы предполагали, выдвинулся вперед всеми массами своих войск к самой линии своих аванпостов.

Те огни и крики, которые поразили наших накануне, были крики приветствия императору и пуки зажженной соломы, с которыми бежали за ним солдаты, когда он объезжал аванпосты, приготавливая свои полки к сражению.

Накануне сражения, которым мы думали врасплох застать его, по французским войскам был прочтен следующий приказ Наполеона:

"Солдаты! Русская армия выходит против вас, чтобы отмстить за австрийскую, ульмскую армию. Это те же батальоны, которые вы разбили при Голлабрунне и которые вы с тех пор преследовали постоянно до этого места. Позиции, которые мы занимаем, - могущественны, и, пока они будут идти, чтоб обойти меня справа, они выставят мне фланг! Солдаты! Я сам буду руководить вашими батальонами. Я буду держаться далеко от огня, если вы, с вашею обычною храбростью, внесете в неприятельские ряды беспорядки и смятение; но ежели победа будет хоть одну минуту сомнительна, вы увидите вашего императора, подвергающегося первым ударам неприятеля, потому что не может быть колебания в победе, особенно в тот день, в который идет речь о чести французской пехоты, которая так необходима для чести своей нации.

Под предлогом увода раненых не расстраивать ряды. Каждый да будет вполне проникнут мыслию, что надо победить этих наемников Англии, которые воодушевлены такою ненавистью против нашей нации. Эта победа окончит наш поход, и мы сможем возвратиться на зимние квартиры, где застанут нас новые французские войска, которые формируются во Франции; и тогда мир, который я заключу, будет достоин моего народа, вас и меня.

Наполеон".

Итак, выгода в неожиданности вдвойне была на его стороне. Мы ждали выгоды своей позиции и своего неожиданного нападения и встретили его неожиданное нападение без всякой позиции. Все это не мешало тому, чтобы план атаки, составленный австрийцами, не был очень хорош, и чтобы мы не могли, в точности исполнив его, разбить правое крыло Наполеона, удержав центр, отбросить его в Богемские горы, отрезав от Венской дороги. Все это могло быть, ежели бы на нашей стороне было не количество войска, не новейшее смертельнейшее боевое орудие, не больший порядок в продовольствии войска, даже не искусство военачальников, но ежели бы на нашей стороне было то, что нельзя взвесить, счесть и определить, но то, что всегда и везде при всех возможных условиях неравенства решало, решает и будет решать участь сражения, - ежели бы на нашей стороне была высшая степень настроенности духа войска.

Ночь была темная, облачная, изредка проглядывал месяц, костры пылали всю ночь в обоих лагерях, на расстоянии пяти верст друг от друга. В пять часов утра еще было совсем темно, войска центра, резервов и левого фланга стояли еще неподвижно, как на правом фланге зашевелились колонны пехоты, кавалерии и артиллерии, которые должны были первые опуститься с высот, атаковать французский левый фланг и отбросить его в Богемские горы. Дым от костров, в который бросали все лишнее, ел глаза. Было холодно и темно. Офицеры торопливо пили чай и завтракали. Солдаты пережевывали сухари, отбивали ногами дробь, согреваясь, и стекались против огней, в которые бросалось все деревянное, греться и закуривать.

Австрийцы колонновожатые, вызывая почему-то насмешки, сновали между русскими войсками и служили предшественниками выступления: как только показывался австриец около полкового командира, все начинало шевелиться. Солдаты сбегались от костров в ряды, прятали в голенища трубочки и строились, офицеры обходили ряды, обозные и денщики запрягали, укладывали и увязывали повозки, по команде трогались и крестились, звучал топот тысяч ног, и колонны двигались, не зная куда и не видя от окружающих людей и от усиливающегося тумана новой местности, в которую они вступали.

Солдат двигается в полку, как моряк на корабле. Как бы далеко он ни прошел, в какие бы странные и опасные широты ни вступил он, вокруг него, как для моряка, все те же свои знакомые палубы, мачты, канаты, и так для солдата те же товарищи, ряды, штыки, начальство. Солдат редко интересуется знать те широты, в которых находится весь корабль его. Но в день сражения, бог знает как и откуда, в нравственном мире войска слышится одна для всех строгая нота, которая звучит приближением чего-то решительного и значительного. Солдаты возбужденно стараются выйти из интересов своего полка, прислушиваются, приглядываются и жадно расспрашивают о том, что делается вокруг них. Туман стал так силен, что, несмотря на то, что рассветало, не видно было в десяти шагах перед собою. Кусты казались громадными деревьями, ровные места обрывами и скатами. Везде, со всех сторон, можно было столкнуться с невидимым в десяти шагах неприятелем. Но долго шли колонны все в том же тумане, спускаясь и поднимаясь на горы, минуя сады и ограды, по новой непонятной местности, нигде не сталкиваясь с неприятелем. Напротив, то впереди, то сзади, со всех сторон, узнавали, что идут по тому же направлению наши русские колонны. Каждому солдату приятно становилось на душе знать, что туда же, куда он идет, то есть неизвестно куда, идет еще много, много наших.

\- Ишь ты, и курские прошли, - говорили в рядах.

\- Страсть, братец ты мой, что войска нашего собралось! Вечор посмотрел, как огни разложили, конца краю не видать. Москва - одно слово!

Хотя никто из колонных начальников не подъезжал к рядам и не поговорил с солдатами (колонные начальники, как мы видели на военном совете, были не в духе и недовольны предпринимаемым делом и потому только исполняли приказания и не заботились повеселить солдата), несмотря на то, солдаты шли весело, как и всегда, идя в дело, в особенности в наступательное. Но, пройдя около часу все в густом тумане, большая часть войска должна была остановиться, и по рядам пронеслось неприятное чувство сознания совершающегося беспорядка и бестолковщины. Каким образом передается это сознание, весьма трудно определить; но несомненно то, что оно передается необыкновенно верно и быстро разливается, незаметно и неудержимо, как вода по лощине. Ежели бы русское войско было одно, без союзников, то, может быть, еще прошло бы много времени, пока это сознание беспорядка сделалось бы общею уверенностью; но теперь, с особенным удовольствием и естественностью относить причину беспорядков к бестолковым немцам, все убедились в том, что идет величайшая путаница, которую наделали колбасники.

\- Что стали-то? Али загородили? Или уж наткнулись на француза?

\- Нет, не слыхать. А то палить бы стал.

\- То-то торопили выступать, а выступили - стали бестолку посереди поля, - все немцы проклятые путают. Эки черти бестолковые.

\- То-то я бы их и пустил наперед. А то небось позади жмутся. Вот и стой теперь не емши.

\- Да что, скоро ли там. Кавалерия, говорят, дорогу загородила, - говорил офицер.

\- Эх, немцы проклятые, своей земли не знают! - говорил другой.

\- Вы какой дивизии? - кричал, подъезжая, адъютант.

\- Восемнадцатой.

\- Так зачем же вы здесь? Вам давно бы впереди должно быть, теперь до вечера не пройдете.

\- Вот распоряжения-то дурацкие; сами не знают, что делают.

Потом проезжал генерал и сердито не по-русски кричал что-то.

\- Тафа-лафа, - а что бормочет, ничего не разберешь, - говорил солдат, когда проехал генерал. - Расстрелял бы я их, подлецов!

\- В девятом часу велено на месте быть, а мы и половины не прошли. Вот так распоряжения!

Причина путаницы заключалась в том, что во время движения австрийской кавалерии, шедшей на левом фланге, ведено было перейти на правую сторону. Несколько тысяч кавалерии продвигалось в голове пехоты, и пехота должна была ждать.

Впереди произошло столкновение между австрийским колонновожатым и русским генералом. Русский генерал раскричался до бешенства, требуя, чтобы остановлена была конница. Австриец доказывал, что виноват был не он, а высшее начальство. Войска между тем стояли, скучая и падая духом. Наконец, после часовой задержки, войска двинулись вперед и стали спускаться под гору. Туман, расходившийся на горе, только гуще расстилался в низах, куда спустились войска. Впереди, в тумане, раздался один, другой вы?стрел, и в лощине над речкою Гольдбахом началось дело.

Не рассчитывая встретить внизу над речкою неприятеля и нечаянно в тумане наткнувшись на него, не слыша слова одушевления от высших начальников, с распространившимся по войскам сознанием, что было опоздано, и, главное, в густом тумане не видя ничего впереди и кругом себя, русские, лениво и медленно перестреливаясь с неприятелем, продвигались вперед и опять останавливались, не получая вовремя приказаний от начальников и адъютантов, которые блуждали по туману и незнакомой местности, не находя своих частей войск.

Так началось дело для 1-й, 2-й и 3-й колонны, которые спустились вниз. 4-я колонна, при которой находился сам Кутузов, стояла на Праценских высотах. В низах, где началось дело, был все еще густой туман, наверху прояснилось, но все не видно было ничего из того, что происходило впереди. Были ли все силы неприятеля, как мы предполагали, за десять верст от нас, или он был тут, в этой черте тумана, никто не знал до девятого часа.

 **XIII**

Было девять часов утра. Туман сплошным морем расстилался понизу, но на высоте, при деревне Шлапанице, на которой стоял верхом Наполеон, окруженный своими маршалами, было совершенно светло. Над ним было ясное голубое небо, и огромный шар солнца, как багровый пустотелый шар, плавал на поверхности молочного моря тумана. Не только все французские войска, но и сам Наполеон с штабом находился уже не по ту сторону деревень Сокольниц и Шлапаниц, за которыми мы намеревались занять позицию и начать дело, но по сю сторону, так близко от наших войск, что Наполеон простым глазом мог в нашем войске отличать конного от пешего. Наполеон стоял несколько впереди своих маршалов на той же серой лошади, в той же шинели и шляпе, в которых он был вчера на аванпостах. То же неподвижное, безучастное и величественное лицо озарялось теперь ярким светом утра. Он долго вглядывался в холмы, которые как бы выступали из моря тумана и по которым вдалеке двигались русские войска, и прислушивался к звукам стрельбы в лощине. Его предположения оказывались верными.

Русские войска частью уже спустились в лощину к прудам и озерам, частью очищали те Праценские высоты, которые он намерен был атаковать и считал ключом позиции. Он видел на том острове, среди тумана, который составлял две горы, в углублении между которыми лежала деревня Працен, он видел, как в этом ущелье впереди и по обеим сторонам деревни, блестя, двигались русские штыки, и все по одному направлению к лощинам, и скрывались в море тумана. По сведениям, полученным ночью, по звукам колес и шагов, слышанным ночью на аванпостах, по беспорядочности движения русских колонн, по всем предположениям он ясно видел, что союзники считали его далеко впереди себя, что колонны, двигавшиеся близ Працена, составляли центр русской армии, что центр уже достаточно ослаблен, чтобы успешно атаковать его. Но он все еще не начинал дела.

Нынче был для него торжественный день годовщины его коронования. Перед утром он задремал на несколько часов и, здоровый, веселый, свежий, в том счастливом расположении духа, в котором все кажется возможным и все удается, сел на лошадь и выехал в поле. Он стоял неподвижно, глядя на виднеющиеся из-за тумана высоты, и на прекрасном 36-летнем лице его был тот особый оттенок самоуверенного, заслуженного счастья, который бывает на лице 16-летнего влюбленного и счастливого мальчика. Маршалы стояли позади его и не смели отвлекать его внимание. Он смотрел то на Праценские высоты, то на выплывавшее из тумана солнце. Когда солнце совершенно вышло из тумана и ослепляющим блеском брызнуло по полям и туману (как будто он ждал только этого для начала дела), он, сняв перчатку, красивой белой рукой сделал знак маршалам. Они подвинулись к нему, и он отдал приказание начинать дело. Маршалы, сопутствуемые адъютантами, поскакали в разные стороны, и через несколько минут быстро двинулись главные силы французской армии к тем Праценским высотам, которые все более и более очищались русскими войсками, спускавшимися налево в лощину, где сильнее и сильнее разгоралась бесполезная перестрелка.

Кутузов выехал верхом к Працену впереди четвертой колонны, той самой, которая должна была занять место колонны Пржебышевского и Ланжерона, спустившихся уже вниз. Он поздоровался с людьми переднего полка и отдал приказание к движению, показывая тем, что он сам намерен был вести эту колонну. Выехав к деревне Працен, он остановился, рассматривая будущее поле сражения.

Князь Андрей, в числе огромного количества лиц, составлявших свиту главнокомандующего, стоял позади его. Князь Андрей так много передумал и пережил в эту ночь, что, несмотря на то, что он не сомкнул в эту ночь глаза, он сам удивлялся своему спокойствию. В это утро он чувствовал, что его душевные способности не могли выходить за пределы наблюдения и физической деятельности (он все мог видеть, заметить, запомнить, не делая никаких соображений, и все мог сделать, но не более), и потому он чувствовал себя особенно готовым на все, что только может сделать человек. Он стоял позади Кутузова и наблюдал вперед и вокруг себя.

Был девятый час утра, воздух был холодный, но сухой и резкий, хотя ветра не было. Туман, стоявший ночью, оставил на высотах только иней, переходивший в росу, в лощинах же он расстилался еще молочно-белым морем. Ничего не было видно в той лощине налево, куда спустились наши войска и откуда доносились звуки стрельбы. Над высотами было темное ясное небо и направо назади огромный шар солнца всплывал над туманом. Солнце казалось багровым пустотелым шаровидным поплавком, который колыхался, плавая на море тумана. Впереди, далеко, на том берегу туманного моря, виднелись выступающие лесистые холмы, на которых должна была быть неприятельская армия. Вправо виднелась вступающая в область тумана гвардия, гремевшая топотом и колесами и блестевшая штыками; налево такие же массы кавалерии, пехоты и артиллерии подходили и скрывались в море тумана. Вблизи около себя князь Андрей видел все те же знакомые и неинтересные фигуры Козловского, Несвитского и других. Впереди на невысокой лошади виднелась согнутая, сутуловатая спина Кутузова.

Кутузов в этот день казался князю Андрею совсем не тем человеком, каким он знал его в его хорошие минуты. Не было в нем этой скрытой беспечностью и старческим спокойствием тихой силы презрения к людям и веры в себя, которые любил в нем князь Андрей. Главнокомандующий казался ныне изнурен, скучен и раздражителен.

\- Да скажите же, наконец, чтобы строились в батальонные колонны и шли в обход деревни, - сердито сказал он подначальственному генералу. - Как же вы не поймете, милостивый государь, что растянуться по этому дефилею улицы деревни нельзя, когда мы идем против неприятеля.

\- Я предполагал развернуть фронт за деревней, ваше высокопревосходительство, - отвечал генерал.

Кутузов желчно засмеялся.

\- Хороши вы будете, развертывая фронт в виду неприятеля, очень хороши!

\- Ваше сиятельство, по диспозиции мы должны еще пройти три версты до неприятельской линии.

\- Диспозиция... - желчно вскрикнул Кутузов. - А это вам кто сказал?.. Извольте делать, что вам приказывают.

\- Слушаю-с!

\- Ну, любезный, - сказал шепотом князю Андрею Несвицкий, тут же стоявший с своим всегда беспечным и плотским симпатичным видом, - старик сильно не в духе.

К Кутузову подскакал австрийский офицер с зеленым плюмажем в белом мундире и спросил от имени императора, выступила ли в дело четвертая колонна.

Кутузов, не отвечая ему, сморщившись, отвернулся, и взгляд его нечаянно попал на князя Андрея, стоявшего подле него. Кутузов, заметив Болконского, смягчил злое и едкое выражение взгляда, как бы сознавая, что этот адъютант не был виноват в том, что делалось. И, не отвечая австрийскому адъютанту, он обратился к Болконскому:

\- Ступайте, мой милый, узнайте, поставлены ли стрелки, - сказал он. - Что делают, что делают! - проговорил он про себя, все не отвечая австрийцу.

Стрелков действительно забыли рассыпать впереди колонны, и князь Андрей приказал ближайшему начальнику от имени главнокомандующего исполнить упущенное.

Туман уже совсем разошелся. Был десятый час утра, уже прошло более четверти часа после того, как Наполеон, которого мы считали за десять верст от себя, а который был со всей своей армией тут, в этом море тумана, расстилавшегося вокруг нас, дал приказание маршалам к атаке. Уже стрельба в лощинах на левом фланге становилась сильнее, чаще и слышнее, и лошади под Кутузовым и его свиты настораживали уши, прислушиваясь. А главнокомандующий, старчески и бессильно опустившись на седле своим тучным телом и распустив свои одутловатые щеки, сидел молча, опустив голову, и все не отдавал приказания двигаться 4-й колонне, при которой он находился.

В это-то время, в десятом часу, позади Кутузова послышались вдали звуки здоровающихся полков и стали быстро приближаться по всему протяжению растянувшейся линии наступавших русских колонн. Видно было, что тот, с кем здоровались, ехал скоро. Когда закричали солдаты того полка, перед которым стоял Кутузов, он отъехал и оглянулся. По дороге из Працена скакал как бы эскадрон разноцветных всадников. Два из них скакали рядом впереди остальных. Один в черном мундире с белым султаном, на рыжей лошади, другой в белом мундире, на вороной лошади. Это были два императора со свитой. Кутузов, с аффектацией служаки, находящегося во фронте, скомандовал парад и салютовал императору. Вся его фигура и манера вдруг изменились. Он принял вид подначальственного, нерассуждающего человека. Он с аффектацией привычного изящества и почтительности, которая, очевидно, неприятно поразила императора Александра, подъехал, и салютовал, и рапортовал.

Неприятное впечатление, только как остатки тумана на ясном небе, пробежало по молодому и счастливому лицу императора. Он был, после нездоровья, несколько худее в этот день, чем на Ольмюцком поле, где его в первый раз за границей видел Болконский; но то же обворожительное соединение величавости и кротости было в его прекрасных серых глазах, и на тонких губах та же возможность разнообразных выражений и преобладающее выражение благодушной, невинной молодости.

На ольмюцком смотру он был величавее, здесь он был веселее и энергичнее. Он несколько разрумянился, прогалопировав эти три версты, и, остановив лошадь, отдохновенно вздохнул и оглянулся на такие же молодые, такие же оживленные лица своей свиты. Тут был и красивая обезьяна Чарторижский, и оригинальная фигура Новосильцева, и князь Волконский, и Строганов, - все красивые, изящные, богато одетые молодые люди на прекрасных, выхоленных, свежих, только что слегка вспотевших лошадях. Император Франц, румяный круглолицый молодой человек, прямо державший голову, тело и ноги, на необычайно красивом вороном жеребце, имел спокойный и красивый вид. Он молча, высоко держа голову, оглядывался вокруг себя. Он спросил что-то с значительным видом у одного из своих белых адъютантов. "Верно, в котором часу они выехали", - подумал с улыбкой, которой он не мог удержать, князь Андрей, с любопытством наблюдая своего старого знакомого. В свите императоров были отобранные молодцы-ординарцы, русские и австрийские, гвардейских и армейских полков. Между ними велись берейторами в расшитых попонах не?обычайной красоты запасные царские лошади.

Как будто через растворенное окно вдруг пахнуло свежим полевым воздухом в душную комнату, так пахнуло молодостью и энергией и уверенностью в успехе от этой прискакавшей блестящей молодежи. Так показалось князю Андрею, глядя на них. Такая сила порыва была в этой блестящей плеяде, что ничто, казалось бы, не могло устоять против нее. Отвернувшись от Кутузова, император Александр оглянул поле сражения, остановившись особенно на том месте, с которого слышались ружейные выстрелы, и по-француз?ски, с улыбкой и сожалением, сказал что-то одному из своих приближенных. Князь Андрей был уверен, хотя он и не расслышал слов, что император выразил сожаление, что по своему положению он лишен возможности быть там, в пылу огня, где решалась участь сражения, куда тянуло его внутреннее чувство.

\- Что ж вы не начинаете, Михаил Ларионович? - с ласковой улыбкой обратился император Александр к Кутузову, в то же время учтиво взглянув на императора Франца.

\- Я поджидаю, ваше величество, - отвечал Кутузов, почтительно наклоняясь вперед.

\- Ведь мы не на Царицыном Лугу, Михаил Ларионович, где не начинают парада, пока не придут все полки, - сказал с мягким упреком государь, снова учтиво взглянув в глаза императору Францу, как бы приглашая его ежели не принять участие, то прислушаться к тому, что он говорит; но император Франц, продолжая оглядываться, кивнул головой.

\- Потому и не начинаю, государь, - сказал Кутузов, по лицу которого волною пробежала морщина досады, - потому и не начинаю, государь, - сказал он резким и звучным голосом, - что мы не на параде и не на Царицыном Лугу.

В свите государя на всех лицах, мгновенно переглянувшихся друг с другом, выразился ропот и упрек. "Как он ни стар, он не должен был бы, никак не должен бы говорить этак", - говорили эти лица.

Государь пристально, ласково и внимательно смотрел в глаза Кутузову, ожидая, не скажет ли он еще чего.

\- Впрочем, если прикажете, ваше величество, - сказал Кутузов, снова изменяя тон на прежний тон тупого, нерассуждающего, но повинующегося генерала.

Он тронул лошадь и отдал приказание к наступлению.

Войско начало строиться, и два батальона Новгородского полка и батальон Апшеронский тронулись вперед мимо государя.

В то время как проходил Апшеронский батальон, странная, невольно поражающая своею подвижностью и напыщенностью фигура маленького генерала, без шинели, в мундире и орденах и с шляпой с огромным султаном, надетой набекрень и с поля, марш-марш выскакала вперед и, молодецки салютуя, осадила лошадь перед государем. Болконский не мог сразу в этом воинственном генерале, с блестящими глазами и поднятым кверху лицом, узнать того Милорадовича, который так добросовестно старался не заснуть накануне вечером в военном совете.

\- С Богом, генерал, - сказал ему государь.

\- Ваше величество, мы сделаем все, что будет возможно сделать, - отвечал он весело, смело и торжественно, тем не менее вызывая весьма насмешливую улыбку у господ свиты государя своим дурным французским языком. Милорадович круто повернул свою лошадь и стал несколько позади государя.

Апшеронцы, возбуждаемые звуками стрельбы и присутствием государя, молодецким бойким шагом проходили мимо начальника.

\- Ребята! - крикнул громким, самоуверенным и веселым голосом Милорадович, видимо, до такой степени возбужденный звуками стрельбы, ожиданием сражения и видом молодцов-апшеронцев, еще своих суворовских товарищей по итальянскому походу, что забыл о присутствии государя. - Ребята! Вам не первую деревню брать, - крикнул он и, толкнув лошадь, стремглав, опять салютуя императору, поскакал вперед.

Лошадь государя шарахнулась от неожиданности. (Лошадь эта, носившая государя еще на смотрах в России, здесь на Аустерлицком поле несла своего седока, выдерживала его рассеянные удары левой ногой, настораживала уши от звуков выстрелов точно так же, как она делала это на Марсовом поле, не понимая значения ни этих слышавшихся выстрелов, ни соседства вороного жеребца императора Франца, ни всего того, что говорил, думал, чувствовал в этот день тот, кто ехал на ней.)

Государь улыбнулся одобрительно и тому воинственному неприличному поступку Милорадовича, и тому, что сделал один из апшеронских солдат, шедших на фланге. Солдат этот, услыхав крик генерала, вздрогнув, хотел сам крикнуть: "Рады стараться", - но потом, видимо, раздумал, махнул рукой и молодецки подмигнул на скачущего Милорадовича. С этой улыбкой на лице в последний раз видел Болконский императора.

Кутузов, сопутствуемый своими адъютантами, поехал шагом за карабинерами.

Кутузов, с полверсты проехав в хвосте колонны, остановился впереди Працена, у одинокого заброшенного дома (вероятно, бывшего трактира), у разветвления двух дорог. Обе дороги спускались под гору. Хотя туман уже клоками носился над лощиной и солнце ярким косым светом обливало поля, леса и горы, неприятеля еще не было видно, и войска и начальство двигались нескоро, еще ожидая столкновения. Кутузов направил часть Новгородского полка по дороге налево, меньшую же часть Апшеронского батальона направо. Он разговаривал с австрийским генералом.

Князь Андрей, стоя несколько позади, наблюдал окружающих его генералов, русских и австрийских, и адъютантов. Ни один из них, а он всех их знал, не имел естественного вида, все одинаково старались принимать кто проницательный, кто воинственный, кто небрежный вид, но не натуральный. Один из адъютантов имел зрительную трубу и смотрел в нее.

\- Посмотрите, посмотрите, - сказал он. - Это французы.

Два или три генерала и адъютанты стали хвататься за трубу, вырывая ее один у другого, и все лица вдруг изменились и все стали естественны. На всех выразился испуг и недоумение. Князь Андрей, как по отражению в зеркале, видел на их лицах то, что происходило впереди.

\- Это неприятель... нет. Да, смотрите. Они. Наверно. Что ж это? - послышались голоса.

Кутузов глядел в трубу и подошел к австрийскому генералу.

Князь Андрей поглядел вперед и простым глазом увидал внизу направо поднимавшуюся навстречу апшеронцам колонну французов не дальше 800 шагов от себя. Впереди шедшая батарея снялась с передков, открыла огонь, частая ружейная стрельба послышалась впереди, и на мгновенье все закрылось дымом.

Воспоминание шенграбенской блестящей атаки живо возникло в воображении князя Андрея. Так же тогда шли французские войска в синих капотах и щиблетах, и так же навстречу им двинулись тогда киевские гренадеры, как теперь сходились с французами только что прошедшие мимо государя новгородцы и молодцеватые апшеронцы. Князю Андрею не могло прийти в голову, чтобы исход этой атаки мог быть другой, чем тот, при котором присутствовал он при Шенграбене, и он с уверенностью ждал сначала залпа французов, потом "ура" и бегства французов и нашего преследования. Но все было застлано дымом, и стрельба сливалась в один звук, и ничего нельзя было разобрать. Мимо корчмы бежали вперед пехотные русские солдаты. Это продолжалось не больше двух минут. Но вот впереди стрельба стала приближаться, вместо того чтобы удаляться, и, к крайнему удивлению своему, князь Андрей почувствовал, что Кутузов сделал жест отчаяния. Один раненый солдат пробежал с криком боли мимо корчмы, другой, третий, и толпы солдат с офицером пробежали за ним, сбивая с дороги Кутузова и его свиту. Смешанные русские и австрийские все увеличивающиеся толпы бежали назад к тому месту, где пять минут тому назад войска проходили мимо императора. Болконский оглядывался, недоумевая и не в силах понять того, что делалось перед ним.

Он искал глазами лицо Кутузова, чтобы получить объяснение того, что делалось перед ним. Но Кутузов что-то быстро, с жестами, задом стоя к Болконскому, говорил близ стоявшему генералу. Несвицкий, который был послан вперед, с озлобленным лицом, красный и на себя не похожий, кричал, что войска бегут, и умолял Кутузова ехать назад, утверждая, что ежели он его не послушает, то через пять минут будет взят в плен французами, которые находятся уже в двухстах шагах под горой. Кутузов не ответил ему, и Несвицкий с таким видом озлобленности, которой не только никогда не видал, но и не мог в нем предполагать князь Андрей, обратился к нему.

\- Я не понимаю, - кричал он, - все бежит, надо уезжать или нас всех перебьют или передерут, как баранов.

Князь Андрей, едва удерживая дрожание нижней челюсти, подъ?ехал ближе к Кутузову.

\- Остановите их, - кричал главнокомандующий, указывая на офицера апшеронского полка, который, подобрав плащ, рысью бежал мимо него с все более и более увеличивающейся толпой. - Что это? Что это?

Князь Андрей поскакал за офицером и, нагнав его, закричал:

\- Разве вы не слышите, милостивый государь, что главнокомандующий приказывает вам вернуться.

\- Да, вишь, ловок больно, поди-ка сам сунься, - грубо проговорил офицер, видимо, под влиянием панического страха потерявший всякое сознание о высшем и низшем и о всякой субординации. В это же время на князя Андрея побежал, в числе других, солдат и, прикладом ударив его лошадь в брюхо, проложил себе дорогу, и толпа, увеличиваясь, продолжала бежать прямо на Працен, на то место, где стояли императоры и их свита.

Войска бежали такой густой толпой, что раз попавши в середину толпы, трудно было из нее выбраться. Кто кричал: "Пошел! Что замешался", - кто, тут же оборачиваясь, стрелял в воздух, кто бил лошадь, на которой ехал князь Андрей. Болконский скоро понял, что нечего и думать остановить этих бегущих и что одно, что он мог сделать, это ему самому выбраться из этой давки, где всякую минуту он рисковал быть сбитым с лошади, задавленным, застреленным, и присоединиться к главнокомандующему, с которым он мог надеяться погибнуть достойно. С величайшими усилиями выбравшись из потока толпы влево, он обскакал по кустам, примыкавшим к дороге, увидал впереди в середине батальона пехоты плюмажи свиты Кутузова и присоединился к ним.

В свите Кутузова за эти пять минут отсутствия все переменилось. Кутузов, слезши с лошади, стоял, опустив голову, подле еще не расстроенного Новгородского батальона, несколько правее дороги, и отдавал приказание генералу, стоявшему перед ним верхом, с рукой у козырька.

\- Все, что застанете, все сюда. Ступайте! Генералу Милорадовичу скажите! - крикнул Кутузов. Адъютант поскакал догонять генерала, не слыхавшего этих последних слов.

Вокруг Кутузова стояли господа его свиты, которых число уменьшилось более чем вдвое. Некоторые были пешими, некоторые верхом. Все были бледны, перешептывались, глядели вперед и обращались беспрестанно к главнокомандующему, умоляя его отъехать. Глаза всех были преимущественно устремлены на русскую батарею, которая стояла впереди влево и одна без прикрытия стреляла по французам, подходившим к ней уже не далее 150 шагов. В то время как князь Андрей подъехал, Кутузов с трудом, подсаживаемый казаком, садился на лошадь. Севши на лошадь, наружность Кутузова изменилась, он, казалось, проснулся, тонкие губы сложились в выражении, единственный глаз его блестел сосредоточенным ясным блеском.

\- Ведите в штыки. Ребята! - крикнул Кутузов полковнику, стоявшему возле него, и сам вперед тронул лошадь. Ядра беспрестанно с странным свистом перелетали через головы Кутузова и его свиты, и, в то время как он тронулся вперед, как рой птичек, со свистом пролетели пули по батальону и свите, задев несколько человек. Кутузов взглянул на князя Андрея. И этот взгляд польстил Болконскому. В коротком взгляде, который Кутузов бросил на своего любимого и предпочитаемого адъютанта, Болконский прочел и радость его видеть в эту решительную минуту, и совет мужаться и быть готовым на все, как будто сожаление о его молодости. "Мне, старику, это легко и весело, но тебя мне жалко", - будто говорил взгляд Кутузова. Все это, без сомнения, представлялось только воображению князя Андрея, ему думалось с чрезвычайною ясностью тысячи тонких оттенков мыслей и чувств, он только наблюдал, но не думал в эту минуту о том, о чем он так долго и мучительно думал: о том, что теперь-то и наступает минута сделать великое или умереть молодым и неизвестным.

Батальон тронулся, и Кутузов, выждав несколько минут, галопом поехал за ним. Но, не доехав еще до батальона, князь Андрей видал, как Кутузов рукою схватился за щеку и из-под пальцев его потекла кровь.

\- Ваше сиятельство! Вы ранены, - сказал Козловский, с своим мрачным и непредставительным видом, все время ехавший подле Кутузова.

\- Рана не здесь, - сказал Кутузов, останавливая лошадь и доставая платок, - а вот где, - он указал вперед на все подвигавшиеся колонны французов и на батальон, который остановился.

Тем же залпом, которым ранен был Кутузов, ранен был батальонный командир, стоявший впереди, убито несколько солдат и подпрапорщик, несший знамя. Батальонный командир упал с лошади. Знамя зашаталось и, падая, задержалось на ружьях соседних солдат. Передние ряды стали, и несколько выстрелов без команды послышались в рядах его. Кутузов прижал красневший от крови платок к раненой щеке.

\- Aaa! - промычал как бы от боли Кутузов, ударил шпорами лошади и вскакал в середину батальона.

За ним оставались в это время только князь Андрей и Козловский.

\- Стыдно, ребята, стыдно, - закричал Кутузов с невольным выражением страдания в голосе, бросая платок на землю.

Но солдаты с недоумением оглядывались.

\- Вперед, ребята!

Солдаты, не двигаясь, стреляли и не шли на батарею, которая уже переставала стрелять и от которой в равном расстоянии не более 100 шагов были спереди французы и сзади наши. Но французы шли, а наши стояли, стреляя. Очевидно было, что участь сражения зависела оттого, кто решительнее бросится к этим пушкам.

\- Оох, - с выражением отчаяния промычал еще раз Кутузов, и, взглянув машинально на окровавленный платок, он, как бы вспомнив свое молодое время, свой Измайловский штурм, вдруг выпрямился, блеснул единственным глазом и поскакал вперед. - Ура! - закричал он голосом, который очевидно, по слабости и старческой хриплости своей, не отвечал всей энергии его настроения. Услыхав свой голос и почувствовав свое физическое бессилие, он, как бы отыскивая помощи, с сверкающим опущенным зрачком целого глаза и с зверским совершенно изменившимся выражением лица оглянулся на адъютантов.

Козловский первый попался ему. Он обежал его взглядом и остановился на князе Андрее.

\- Болконский, - прошептал он дрожащим от сознания своего старческого бессилия голосом. - Болконский, - прошептал он, указывая на расстроенный батальон и на неприятеля. - Что же это?

Но прежде, чем он договорил это слово, князь Андрей, чувствуя также слезы стыда, злобы и восторга, подступавшие ему к горлу, уже двинулся вперед, чтобы исполнить то, чего от него ждал Кутузов и к чему он так давно готовился. Он толкнул лошадь, обскакал Кутузова, и, подъехав к упавшему знамени, спрыгнул, сам не помня как, с лошади и поднял знамя.

\- Ребята, вперед! - крикнул он детски-пронзительно. Лошадь, почувствовав себя на свободе, фыркая и задрав хвост, маленькой и гордой рысцой побежала из рядов батальона. Только что князь Андрей схватил древко знамени, как в то же мгновение десять пуль прожужжали мимо его, но он был цел, хотя несколько солдат упало около него.

\- Ура! - закричал князь Андрей и побежал вперед с несомненной уверенностью, что весь батальон побежит за ним. И действительно, он пробежал один только несколько шагов. Тронулся один, другой солдат и весь батальон с криком "ура" побежал вперед.

Никто из знавших князя Андрея не поверил бы теперь, глядя на его бодрый решительный бег и счастливое лицо, что это был тот самый князь Болконский, который с такою усталостью волочил свои ноги и речи по петербургским гостиным, а это был именно он, настоящий он, испытавший в эту минуту высшее наслаждение, испытанное им в жизни. Унтер-офицер батальона, подбежав, взял колебавшееся в руках князя знамя, но тотчас же был убит. Князь Андрей опять подхватил знамя и, положив его через плечо, бежал вперед, не давая перегонять себя солдатам. Князь Андрей уже был в двадцати шагах от орудия, он бежал вперед с своим батальоном под сильнейшим огнем французов, обегая падавших вокруг него, но и тут, в эту минуту, он не думал о том, что ему предстояло, а невольно яркими красками отпечатывались только в его воображении все окружающие впечатления. Он до мельчайшей подробности видел и помнил фигуру и лицо рыжего артиллериста, тянущего с одной стороны банник, тогда как французский солдат тянул его к себе за другую сторону. Немного подальше солдата, посередине четырех орудий, он видел стоявшего с виноватым и сконфуженным видом того самого Тушина, который так поразил его под Шенграбеном. Тушин, видимо, не понимал значения минуты а, как бы забавляясь комизмом своего положения, улыбался глупою, жалкою улыбкой, точно такою же, какою он улыбался, стоя без сапог в деревне Грунте у маркитанта перед дежурным штаб-офицером, и глядел на подходивших к нему французов с угрожающе перевешенными ружьями. "Неужели убьют его, - подумал князь Андрей, - прежде, чем мы успеем подбежать?" Но это было послед?нее, что видел и думал князь Андрей. Вдруг, как бы со всего размаха крепкой палкой, кто-то из ближайших солдат ударил его в левый бок. Немного это больно было, а главное, неприятно, потому что боль эта отвлекла его от столь интересных в это время наблюдений. Но вот странное дело: ноги его попадают в какую-то яму, подкашиваются, и он падает. И вдруг ничего нет, кроме неба - высокого неба с ползущими по нем серыми облаками - ничего, кроме высокого неба. "Как же я не видал прежде этого высокого неба? - подумал князь Андрей. - Я бы иначе думал тогда. Ничего нет, кроме высокого неба, но того даже нету, ничего нет, кроме тишины, молчания и успокоения".

Когда упал князь Андрей, батальон опять смешался и побежал назад, увеличивая смятение задних. Толпа набежала на императоров и их свиту, увлекая их за собой на ту сторону высот Працена. Никто не мог не только остановить этого бегства, но даже и узнать от бегущих причину его. В свите императоров этот панический страх, усиленный еще более передачею и неизвестностью, дошел до такой степени, что в пять минут от всей этой блестящей свиты императоров при Александре не осталось никого, кроме его лейб-медика Вилье и берейтора Эне.

 **XIV**

План сражения под Аустерлицом был следующий: русские войска, центр которых составляла 4-я колонна, та, при которой находились императоры, левое крыло, войска Буксгевдена, и правое, отряд Багратиона. Русские войска должны были, зайдя левым плечом вперед, стать в оборот направо, составив прямой угол, одну сторону которого составляли бы первая, вторая, третья и четвертая колонны, а другую сторону - отряд Багратиона. В этом прямом угле, по предположению союзников, должны были быть заключены и атакованы неприятельские войска. Но вместо того, чтобы ожидать наступления союзников в одной массе, Бонапарт, предупредив их, выступил вперед, атаковав самый тот угол, который составлял две линии союзников, в пункте Праценских высот, и, пробив этот угол, разорвал армию на две части, из которых одна, и большая часть, наше левое крыло, находилось в низах между прудами и ручьями. Атака нашего левого фланга была слаба, не единовременна и недостаточно энергична, потому что, по непредвиденным обстоятельствам, колонны были задержаны на марше и приходили по нескольку часов позже своего назначения. (Непредвиденных обстоятельств случается обыкновенно тем более, чем постыднее бывает проиграно сражение.) Все эти правильно повторившиеся непредвиденные обстоятельства сделали то, что эти двадцать пять тысяч русских в продолжение двух часов были удерживаемы одною шеститысячною дивизией Фриана, и Наполеон имел возможность обратить все свои силы на тот пункт, который ему казался важнее других, именно на Праценские высоты.

В центре, где находилась вся гвардия, правее должна была стоять австрийская кавалерия и резерв гвардии, но по непредвиденным обстоятельствам австрийская кавалерия не стояла на своем месте, и гвардия очутилась в первой линии. Гвардия выступила в назначенное ей время с распущенными знаменами, музыкой и необыкновенной исправностью одежды и в идеальном, мечтательном порядке. Громадные тамбурмажоры, махая и подбрасывая свои палки, шли перед музыкой, кавалерийские офицеры гарцевали на тысячных лошадях, пехотные скромно, так же, как и все солдаты, шли на своих местах и отбивали шаг на всем протяжении полка в ногу и по одному темпу. Великий князь Константин Павлович в белом кавалергардском колете и блестящей золотой каске ехал впереди конной гвардии.

Гвардия переправилась через ручей у Вальк-Мюлле и остановилась, пройдя с версту по направлению к Блазовицу, где уже должен был находиться князь Лихтенштейн. Впереди гвардии виднелись войска, принятые у нас сначала за колонну князя Лихтен?штейна. Цесаревич построил гвардейскую пехоту в две линии развернутым фронтом: в первой стали полки Преображенский и Семеновский, имея перед срединою артиллерийскую роту имени великого князя Михаила Павловича, во второй - Измайловский полк и гвардейский егерский батальон. На правом фланге батальонов было по два орудия. Позади пехоты расположились лейб-гусары и конная гвардия. Впереди гвардии по диспозиции должна была находиться австрийская кавалерия. Как вдруг из войск, видневшихся впереди и принимаемых за австрийцев, пролетело ядро и смутило не только их, но и весь гвардейский отряд и его начальника великого князя. Войска, видневшиеся впереди, были не наши, а неприятель, который не только стрелял, но и наступал прямо на нравственно не приготовленную к делу гвардию. Здесь, в центре, точно те же неизбежные, но непредвиденные обстоятельства сделали то, что австрийская кавалерия, долженствовавшая стоять перед гвардией, долж?-

на была отойти, так как место, на котором она была поставлена, перерытое ямами и оврагами, было невозможно для кавалерийских действий; вследствие этого-то гвардия неожиданно и непредвиденно попала в дело и, несмотря на блестящие атаки преображенцев и кавалергардов, как говорят военные историки, должна была весьма скоро отступить по тому же направлению, по которому из Працена отступали другие колонны.

Багратион по диспозиции должен был последний, со своим правым флангом, ударить на неприятеля и довершать его поражение, но весьма скоро было замечено, что не только неприятель не был разбит во всех других пунктах, но наступал, и потому князь Долгорукий ограничился защитою и отступлением. Как при Шен?грабене, князь Багратион медленно ездил на своей белой кавказской лошади перед рядами войск, точно так же как и там, очень мало командовал и распоряжался, и, так же как и там, действия его правого крыла спасли всю армию, и он отступил в совершенном порядке.

 **XV**

В начале сражения, не желая согласиться на требование Долгорукого начинать дело, князь Багратион предложил послать с вопросом этим своего дежурного ординарца Ростова к главнокомандующему. Багратион знал, что по расстоянию почти десять верст, отделявших один фланг от другого, ежели Ростова не убьют, что было очень вероятно, и ежели он даже найдет главнокомандующего, что было весьма трудно, он не успеет вернуться ранее вечера.

\- А ежели я встречу императора прежде, чем главнокомандующего, ваше сиятельство? - сказал Ростов, держа руку у козырька.

\- Можете передать его величеству, - поспешно перебивая Багратиона, сказал Долгорукий.

Ростов скакал, не думая об опасности и не помня себя от счастья. Успев соснуть несколько часов перед утром, Ростов чувствовал себя веселым, смелым, решительным, с тою упругостью движения, уверенностью в своем счастье, в том расположении духа, в котором все кажется возможно и легко. Он не вспоминал о своих вчерашних мечтаниях близости к императору, но эти мечтания были так живы, что они оставили в его воображении следы действительного прошедшего. Он не думал теперь ни об опасности своей, ни о неудаче в сближении с императором, ни еще менее о возможности общей неудачи нашего оружия. Государь был с своими войсками, день был ясный, веселый, на душе было радостно и счастливо. "Однако разобрались же, не перепутались", - думал он, обскакивая стройно выравнивавшиеся эскадроны кавалерии Уварова, которая еще не вступала в дело. Впереди себя он слышал дальнюю стрельбу, которая в свежем утреннем воздухе, раздаваясь с неравными промежутками по два, по три выстрела, была похожа на неладившуюся молотьбу цепами и не вызывала никакого неприятного или страшного чувства. Это были веселые звуки. Впереди ему виднелись двигавшиеся массы пехоты. И как вчера ему ночью все казалось путаницей, так нынче он твердо верил в то, что все это обдумано-передумано, что каждый знает свое место и дело и что, как бы там это ни было, а все будет очень хорошо. Чем дальше он ехал, тем слышнее становилась стрельба и менее видно было ему впереди. Подъезжая к гвардии, он заметил нескольких отделившихся всадников, которые скакали как будто к нему. "Тут недалеко должен быть и государь и Кутузов", - подумал он и тронул лошадь по направлению к всадникам. Это были наши лейб-уланы, которые расстроенными рядами возвращались из атаки и что-то везли на лошади, что-то мертвое и кровяное.

Ростов поворотил лошадь влево и поскакал что было мочи.

\- "Мне до этого дела нет, - подумал он. - Надо скорей, скорей найти главнокомандующего". Не успел он проехать несколько сот шагов, как влево от него, наперерез ему, показалась на всем протяжении поля огромная масса кавалеристов на серых и вороных лошадях в белых мундирах, латах, кирасах и касках, которые на больших рысях шли прямо на него. Это была атака двух эскадронов кавалергардов против французской конницы. Ростов пустил лошадь во весь скок для того, чтобы уехать с дороги этих эскадронов, которые все прибавляли рыси, и на всем скаку могли задавить его. Уже слышен был гул, страшный гул с брянчанием, этот похожий на ураган звук приближающейся конницы, уже кавалергарды более половины скакали, едва удерживая рьяных лошадей. Ростов видел их красные разгоревшиеся лица, уже послышалась команда "марш, марш", когда Ростов едва-едва успел миновать их. Крайний фланговый кавалергард, огромный ростом мужчина, с широкоскулым лицом, мрачный, с остервенением приподнял палаш, как будто бы он хотел рубить и его. Этот кавалергард непременно сбил бы с ног Ростова с его Бедуином (Ростов сам себе казался таким маленьким и слабеньким в сравнении с этими громадными людьми и лошадьми), ежели бы он не догадался взмахнуть нагайкой в глаза его лошади. Серая яблоками тяжелая пятивершковая лошадь, казавшаяся столько же растерянною и взволнованною, как ее седок, шарахнулась, приложив уши, но рябой кавалергард всадил ей с размаху в бока огромные шпоры, и лошадь, взмахнув хвостом и вытянув шею, понеслась еще быстрее. Едва кавалергарды миновали Ростова, он услыхал их крик "ура!" и, оглянувшись, увидал, что передние ряды их уже смешивались с чужими, вероятно, французскими кавалеристами в красных эполетах.

Это была та блестящая атака кавалергардов, которой удивлялись сами французы, и Ростову страшно было слышать потом, что из всей этой массы огромных красавцев людей, из всех этих блестящих, на тысячных лошадях, богачей юношей, офицеров и юнкеров, столь полных красоты, силы и жизни, из всего эскадрона после атаки осталось только восемнадцать человек.

Но в ту минуту, как Ростов счастливо миновал опасность быть задавленным, он позавидовал кавалергардам. Позавидовал, но в ту же минуту мысль о том, сколько еще опасностей предстоит ему, какое счастье может быть и даже наверное будет (он был уверен в этом) говорить с самим государем, он, не оглядываясь, поскакал по направлению к левому флангу, где, по слухам, надеялся найти высшее начальство. Проезжая мимо гвардейской пехоты, он и не думал о своем друге Борисе, когда услыхал голос, называвший его по имени и спрашивавший, что делалось в их отряде.

\- Я уже давно оттуда, кажется, хорошо, - крикнул Ростов, приостанавливая лошадь.

\- А мы, брат, в первую линию попали, - с неопределенной улыбкой сказал раскрасневшийся Борис.

\- Что же, хорошо? - спросил Ростов.

\- Отбили, - крикнул кто-то.

Ростов, веселый, поскакал дальше.

Проехав гвардию, он впереди себя по дороге услыхал стрельбу в том месте, где был наш арьергард и где не мог быть неприятель. "Что это может быть? - подумал Ростов. - Не неприятель же это. Не может быть. Они, - подумал он вообще о начальстве, - знают, что делать". Однако он должен был преодолеть себя, чтобы въехать в те войска, в которых была слышна и видна стрельба и крики, еще теперь продолжавшиеся.

\- Что такое? Что такое? - спрашивал Ростов, равняясь с толпами русских и австрийских солдат, бежавшими перемешанными толпами наперерез его дороги.

Что такое? Что такое? - отвечали ему по-русски, по-немецки и по-болгарски толпы бегущих, не понимавших, точно так же как и он, того, что тут делалось.

\- По австрийцам стреляли, - кричал один. - А черт их дери, изменников.

\- Сам сунься. Сбиты? Ну, к черту.

Ругательства, крики заглушали друг друга. Ростову велено было отыскивать Кутузова у деревни Працен, и еще с правого фланга ему показывали Праценскую гору и немецкие церкви. Теперь он стоял против нее и, не веря своим глазам, смотрел на французские орудия и войска, стоявшие вокруг этой деревни.

Узнав от одного офицера, что Праценские высоты взяты французами, батарею которых он видел простым глазом, Ростов постарался обскакать бегущих и выехать на путь отступления. Выехав на главный путь отступления или бегства центра русской армии, он увидал картину еще большего смятения и беспорядка. Коляски, экипажи всех сортов, солдаты, русские и австрийские, всех родов войск, раненые и убитые, - все это смешанно копошилось под мрачный звук летавших среди ясного солнечного полдня ядер с французских батарей, поставленных на Праценских высотах.

\- Где государь? Где Кутузов? - спрашивал Ростов у всех, и ни от кого не мог получить ответа.

\- Э, брат! Уж давно все там впереди, удрали, - сказал Ростову один солдат, смеясь чему-то.

Дрyгой, очевидно денщик или берейтор важного лица, объявил Ростову, что государя с час тому назад провезли во весь дух в карете по этой дороге, и что государь опасно ранен.

\- Не может быть, - сказал Ростов, - верно, другой кто.

\- Я сам видел, ваше благородие, - сказал денщик с самоуверенной усмешкой. - Уж мне-то пора знать государя, кажется, сколько раз в Петербурге вот так-то видал. Бледный-пребледный, в карете сидит, а Илья Иваныч на козлах сидит. Четверню вороных как припустит, батюшки мои, мимо нас прогремел. Пора, кажется, и царских лошадей, и Илью Иваныча знать, кажется, с другим, как с царем, Илья-кучер не ездит.

В отчаянии, убитый утверждением значительного денщика, Ростов поехал дальше, надеясь отыскать кого-нибудь из начальников и через него Кутузова. Известие, переданное денщиком, имело некоторое основание. Действительно, видели, как царский кучер Илья на четверке промчал кого-то бледного в карете, но это был не государь, а гофмаршал граф Толстой, выехавший, тоже как и другие, полюбоваться победою над Бонапартом.

\- Главнокомандующий убит, - сказал один солдат на вопрос Ростова. - Нет, это тот, как бишь его, а Кутузов вон туда в деревню. - Солдат указывал на деревню Гостиерадек, и Ростов поскакал по тому направлению, по которому виднелись вдалеке башня и церковь. Куда ему было торопиться? Что ему было теперь говорить государю или Кутузову?

\- Этой деревней, ваше благородие, не ездите, - закричал ему солдат. - Тут убьют.

\- О! Что говоришь? - сказал другой. - Куда он поедет? Тут ближе.

Ростов задумался и поскакал именно по тому направлению, где было ближе и опаснее. "Э, теперь все равно", - думал он. Он въ?ехал в то пространство, на котором более всего погибло людей, бегущих с Працена. Французы еще не занимали этого места, а русские, те, которые были живы или ранены, давно оставили его. На поле, как копны на хорошей пашне, лежало человек десять-пятнадцать убитых, раненых на каждой десятине места. Раненые сползались по два, по три вместе, и неприятные, иногда притворные, как казалось Ростову, крики и стоны увеличивались, когда он подъезжал к ним, как будто они хотели его разжалобить. Иные умоляли его помочь им, просили воды, иные кричали и ругались, иные стонали и хрипели. Несколько солдатиков, нераненых, заметил Ростов, сымали сапоги с убитых (сапоги - драгоценность солдат), и рысью бежали прочь от страшного поля. Ростов не останавливался, не только не помогал, но и не глядел на всех страдающих людей, которые, косясь, обходила его лошадь. Он слишком боялся за себя, не за свою жизнь, а за то мужество, которое ему нужно было и которое, он знал, не выдержит вида этих несчастных. Он не боялся, но внутренний инстинкт, как и у всех людей на войне, заставлял его быть не только невнимательным и равнодушным к этим страданиям, но инстинкт этот застилал от него все окружающее так, что к смерти и страданиям всей этой тысячи людей он испытывал меньше участия, чем к зубной боли товарища в спокойную минуту.

Французы, переставшие стрелять по этому усеянному мертвыми и ранеными полю, потому что уже никого на нем живого не было, увидав едущего по нем адъютанта, вероятно, для шутки или для препровождения времени навели на него орудие и бросили несколько ядер. Чувство этих свистящих страшных звуков и окружающие мерт?вецы слились для Ростова в одно впечатление ужаса и сожаления к себе. Ему вспомнилось последнее письмо матери. "Что бы она почувствовала, - подумал он, - коли бы она видела меня теперь здесь, на этом поле, и с направленными на меня орудиями". Ни одно ядро не попало в него, и он благополучно доскакал до Гостиерадека. Там были, хотя и спутанные, но в большом порядке русские войска, уже не долетали французские ядра и звуки стрельбы казались вдали. Здесь все уже ясно видели и говорили, что сражение проиграно.

"Сражение проиграно, но, по крайней мере, я цел и жив, - подумал Ростов. - Славу Богу. Однако надо исполнить поручение". К кому он ни обращался, никто не мог сказать ему, ни где был государь, ни где был Кутузов, но посоветовали ехать влево за деревню, там видали кого-то из высшего начальства. Проехав еще версты три и миновав последние русские войска, налево около огорода, окопанного канавой, Ростов увидал двух стоящих против канавы всадников. Один с белым султаном на шляпе казался генералом и показался почему-то знакомым Ростову, другой, незнакомый всадник, на прекрасной рыжей лошади, подъехал к канаве, толкнул лошадь шпорами и, выпустив поводья, легко перепрыгнул через канаву огорода. Только земля осыпалась с насыпи от задних копыт лошади. Круто повернув лошадь, он опять назад перепрыгнул и почтительно обратился к всаднику с белым султаном, очевидно, предлагая ему сделать то же. Всадник, которого фигура, показавшись знакомою Ростову, почему-то невольно приковала его к себе внимание, сделал отрицательный жест головой и рукой, и по этому жесту Ростов мгновенно узнал своего идола - обожаемого государя. Но это не мог быть он, один, среди этого пустого поля. Но в это время Александр повернул голову, и Ростов узнал так живо врезавшиеся его памяти любимые черты. Государь был бледен, щеки его впали и глаза ввалились, но тем больше прелести, кротости, казалось Ростову, было в его чертах. Ростов был счастлив, убедившись в том, что слух о ране государя был несправедлив. Он был счастлив, что видел его и что мог, даже должен был прямо обратиться к нему и говорить с ним, что составляло высшую цель его желаний. Но как влюбленный юноша дрожит и млеет, не смея сказать того, о чем он мечтает ночи, и испуганно оглядывается, ища помощи или возможности отсрочки и бегства, когда наступила желанная минута и он стоит наедине перед нею, так и Ростов теперь, достигнув того, чего он желал больше всего на свете, не знал и не смел, как подступить к государю, и ему представлялись тысячи соображений, почему это было неудобно, неприлично и невозможно.

"Как! Я как будто рад случаю воспользоваться тем, что он один и в унынии. Ему неприятно и тяжело, может быть, показаться неизвестному лицу в эту минуту печали, и потом, что я могу сказать ему теперь, когда при одном виде его у меня замирает сердце и пересыхает во рту". Ростов забывал все те бесчисленные речи, которые он, с тех пор как получил страсть к государю, мысленно говорил ему в уединении ночей своей лагерной жизни. Но те речи большею частью держались совсем при других условиях, те говорились большею частью в минуты побед и торжеств и преимущественно на смертном одре от полученных ран, в то время как государь благодарил его за геройские поступки, и он, умирая, подтвержденную на деле, высказывал ему любовь свою. "Потом, что же я буду спрашивать государя об его приказаниях на правый фланг, тогда как я так далеко заехал, что до ночи не успею вернуться. Нет, решительно, я не должен подъезжать к нему. Это может показаться предлогом назойливости. Лучше умереть тысячу раз, чем получить от него дурной взгляд, дурное мнение". И с грустью и с отчаянием почти в сердце Ростов поехал шагом, и беспрестанно оглядываясь. Ростов не расчел того, что важнее всех его соображений было одно, которого он не сделал. Государь был измучен, болен, опечален и один. Ему просто нужна была помощь, хоть для того, чтобы перейти канаву, которую он не решался заставить перепрыгнуть свою лошадь, для того, чтобы просто послать отыскать свою коляску и своих адъютантов.

В то время как Ростов делал эти соображения и печально отъезжал от государя, лифляндский немец граф Толь, тот самый, который переводил диспозицию накануне сражения, случайно наехал на то же место и, не делая никаких соображений, прямо подъехал к государю, предложил ему свои услуги, помог перейти пешком через канаву, перевел его лошадь, и когда государь устал и сел под яблочное дерево, остановился подле него. Ростов издалека с завистью и раскаянием видел, как Толь что-то долго и с жаром говорил государю, как государь, видимо, заплакав, закрыл глаза рукою и пожал руку Толю. "И это я мог бы быть на его месте", - подумал про себя Ростов и поскакал дальше в совершенном отчаянии, сам не зная куда и зачем он ехал. Его отчаяние было тем больше, что он чувствовал: его собственная слабость была причиной его горя. Он мог бы, не только мог бы, но он должен был подъехать к государю. И это был единственный случай показать государю свою преданность. И он этим не воспользовался... "Что я наделал!" - подумал он. И, повернув лошадь, поскакал назад к тому месту, где видал императора. Но никого уже тут не было. Только ехали повозки и экипажи...

От одного форейтора он узнал, что кутузовский штаб находится неподалеку в деревне, куда шли обозы. Ростов поехал за ними. Впереди его шел берейтор, ведя лошадей. За берейтором ехала повозка, и за повозкой шел старик, вероятно, повар, с кривыми ногами.

\- Тит, а Тит, - говорил берейтор.

\- Что? - рассеянно отвечал повар.

\- Ступай молотить.

\- Э, дурак. Тьфу!

Проходило еще несколько времени молчаливого движения, и повторялась опять та же шутка.

 **XVI**

В пятом часу вечера сражение было проиграно на всех пунктах. Пржебышевский со своим корпусом уже положил оружие. Перм?ский полк, окруженный со всех сторон неприятелем, потеряв убитыми, ранеными и пленными 5 штаб- и 39 обер-офицеров, 1684 ниж?них чинов и лишась шести орудий, был совершенно уничтожен. Остатки войска Ланжерона и Дохтурова, смешавшись, теснились около прудов на плотинах и берегах у Аугеста. В шестом часу, однако, на этом пункте только еще слышалась жаркая канонада, почти одних французов, выстроивших многочисленные батареи на спуске Праценских высот и с одной целью нанесения большего вреда бивших без промахов по сплошной массе столпившихся у прудов русских - больше чем на пространстве четырех квадратных верст. Русские отвечали мало: большая часть их орудий спешила вперед, увязая на плотинах и проваливаясь на слабом льду. В арьергарде Дохтуров, собирая батальон, отстреливался и выдерживал атаки французской кавалерии настолько твердо и успешно, что атаки эти скоро прекратились, тем более что день клонился к вечеру, начинало смеркаться и что больше и полнее нельзя было выиграть сражения.

Весь ужас дня был не на Праценских высотах, усеянных недобранными ранеными и убитыми, не в колонне Пржебышевского, где со слезами злобы на глазах, окруженные своими мертвыми и ранеными, складывали оружие по приказанию француза, не в сердцах людей, которые не насчитывали более половины своих товарищей, даже не в душе государя, который униженный, мучимый раскаянием и состраданием, физически больной, один с своим берейтором, остановившись без помощи, с внутренним жаром в теле и с непокидающим его впечатлением смерти и страдания не в силах ехать далее останавливался в селении Уржиц и ложился в крестьянской избе на соломе, тщетно ожидая физической помощи своим страданиям, хоть капли вина, которой не могли достать для него и в которой было отказано ему от придворных императора Франца, находившегося в таком же положении. Не тут был весь ужас дня. Весь ужас дня выказался на узкой плотине Аугеста, на которой столько лет мирно сиживал в колпаке старичок немец, удя рыбу с своим внуком, который, засучив рукава рубашки, перебирал в лейке серебряную трепещущую рыбку, - на той плотине, по которой столько лет мирно подъезжали на своих парных возах, нагруженных пшеницей, в мохнатых шапках и синих куртках моравы и, запыленные мукой, с белыми возами уезжали по той же плотине, до такой степени загороженной теперь пушками и солдатами, что не было места у колеса, под стянутой под брюхом лошади, где бы ни пролезал солдат, и не было ни одного лица, на котором не отпечатывалось бы унизительное забвение всех человеческих чувств и законов и сознание одного чувства эгоистического самосохранения. На этой плотине происходило ужасное. Позади, у въезда на плотину, послышался голос офицера, так решительно и повелительно кричавшего, что все ближайшие невольно обратили на него внимание. Офицер стоял на льду озера и кричал, чтобы орудия и солдаты шли на лед, что лед держит. Лед действительно держал его.

В эту же минуту тот самый генерал, который представил под Браунау, стоявший верхом у въезда, поднял руку и раскрыл рот, как вдруг одно из ядер так низко засвистело над толпой, что все нагнулись, что-то шлепнулось, и генерал охнул и упал в лужу крови. Никто не взглянул на генерала, не только не подумал поднять его.

\- Пошел на лед! Пошел по льду! Пошел! Вороти! Аль не слышишь? Пошел!

Вдруг, после ядра, попавшего в генерала, послышались бесчисленные голоса, как это всегда бывает в толпе, сами не зная что и зачем кричавшие. Одно из задних орудий, вступавшее на плотину, своротило на лед, толпы солдат мгновенно с плотины рассыпались по льду. Под одним из передних солдат треснул лед, и одна нога ушла в воду, он хотел оправиться и провалился по пояс, ближайшие солдаты замялись, орудийный ездовой остановил свою лошадь, но сзади все еще слышались крики: "Пошел на лед, что стал, пошел!" Солдаты, окружавшие орудие, махали на лошадей и били их, чтобы они подвигались. Лошади тронулись. Лед рухнулся огромным куском, и все бросились вперед и назад, потопляя один другого с отчаянными криками, которых никто не мог слышать.

\- Братцы! Голубчики! Отцы родные! - кричал, отплевываясь, пехотный старичок офицер с повязанной щекой, провалившийся с головой и вынырнувший на поверхность, он ухватился за край льда, опираясь на него локтями и подбородком, вот-вот надеясь выбраться, но тут на офицера набежал солдат, наступил ему на плечи, потом его волочил и сам провалился. И потом набежали другие солдаты, проваливались и, стараясь выбраться, безжалостно топили один другого. А сзади все слышались выстрелы, слышанные целый день, и по озеру и над озером пролетали ядра, увеличивая смятение и ужас.

На Праценской горе, на том самом месте, где он упал с знаменем в руках, лежал князь Андрей Болконский, истекая кровью, и, сам не зная того, стонал тихим, жалостным и детским стоном. Мимо самого его прозвучало что-то. Он открыл глаза, сам не ожидая в себе этой силы, услыхал свой стон и прекратил его. Перед его глазами были ноги серой лошади. Он с усилием взглянул выше и увидал над собою человека в треугольной шляпе и сером сюртуке с счастливым, но вместе с тем безучастным лицом. Человек этот внимательно смотрел вперед. Князь Андрей стал смотреть туда же и увидал Аугестские пруды и дальше картину движения русских по плотинам и льду, которая представлялась с горы красивой движущейся панорамой. Человек этот был Бонапарт. Он отдал приказание артиллеристам и поглядел вниз направо. Князь Андрей следил за направлением его взгляда. Бонапарт смотрел на убитого русского солдата, он смотрел внимательно, просто на это тело, с тем же безучастным выражением, с которым он смотрел на живых, ему как будто бы нужно было что-то спросить у этого мертвеца, но он ничего не сказал, но внимательно осмотрел его и даже подвинулся к нему. У русского солдата не было головы, только красные волокна мяса тянулись из шеи, и засохшая трава была вся улита кровью, рука этого солдата странным спокойным жестом, согнутыми пальцами, держалась за пуговицу шинели. Наполеон отвернулся опять к полю сражения.

\- Прекрасная смерть, красивый мужчина, - сказал он, глядя на плотину Аугеста и опять поворотившись к трупу. - Скажите, чтобы двадцатая батарейная стреляла одними ядрами. - Один из адъютантов поскакал исполнять приказание. Наполеон обернулся налево и заметил лежавшего с брошенным подле него древком знамени князя Андрея. Знамя уже поднял и снес как трофей какой-то французский солдат.

\- Вот молодой человек, который хорошо умер, - сказал Наполеон, и, ничего не забывая вместе с тем, он тут же отдал приказание передать Ланну, чтобы он подвинул к ручью дивизию Фриана.

Болконский слышал все, что говорил Наполеон, стоя над ним, он слышал похвалу, отданную ему Наполеоном, но он был так же мало взволнован ею, как ежели бы муха прожужжала над ним; ему жгло грудь, он чувствовал, что исходит кровью, и он видел над собою далекое, высокое и вечное небо. (Он думал в эту минуту с такою ясностью и правдой о всей своей жизни, с которой он не думал со времени своей женитьбы.) Он знал, что это был Наполеон - его герой, но в эту минуту Наполеон казался ему столь ничтожным человеком, в сравнении с тем, что происходило теперь между ним, его душой и этим высоким бесконечным небом с быстро бегущими по нем облаками. Ему было совершенно все равно в эту минуту, кто бы ни стоял над ним, что бы ни говорили об нем, - он рад был тому, что остановились над ним, и желал только одного, чтобы эти люди помогли ему и возвратили бы его к жизни, которую он так иначе понимал теперь, которую он так сильно любил теперь и так иначе намерен был употребить, ежели ему будет дана судьбой эта возможность; он собрал последние силы, чтобы пошевелиться, и сделал слабое движение ногой, которое невольно вырвало у него стон от боли.

\- Поднять этого молодого человека и свести на перевязочный пункт. - И Наполеон отъехал дальше навстречу к маршалу Ланну, который, поздравляя с победой, подъезжал к Бонапарту.

Князь Андрей не помнил ничего дальше, он потерял сознание от страшной боли, которую причинило ему укладывание на носилки, толчки во время движения и обработка раны на перевязочном пункте. Он очнулся уже потом, в конце дня, когда его, соединив с другими русскими ранеными и пленными офицерами, понесли в госпиталь. Первые слова, которые он услыхал, когда очнулся, были слова французского конвойного офицера, который поспешно говорил:

\- Надо здесь остановиться, он сейчас проедет, ему доставит удовольствие видеть этих пленных господ.

\- Нынче так много пленных, чуть не вся русская армия, что ему, вероятно, это наскучило, - сказал другой офицер.

\- Ну, однако! Этот, говорят, командир всей гвардии императора Александра, - сказал первый, указывая на русского офицера в белом кавалергардском мундире, которого Болконский тотчас же узнал за князя Репнина. Он его встречал в петербургском свете. Рядом с ним стоял другой юноша, кавалергардский офицер. Оба были ранены и оба, видимо, старались иметь достойный и печальный вид. "Точно не все равно", - подумал князь Андрей, взглянув на них. В это время подъехал верхом Бонапарт. Он, улыбаясь, говорил что-то ехавшему подле него генералу.

\- А, - сказал он, увидав пленных, - Кто старший?

Назвали полковника - князя Репнина.

\- Вы командир кавалергардского полка императора Александра? - спросил у него Наполеон.

\- Я командовал эскадроном, - отвечал князь Репнин.

\- Ваш полк честно исполнил долг свой, - сказал Наполеон.

\- Похвала великого полководца есть лучшая награда солдату, - было ему отвечено.

\- С удовольствием отдаю ее вам, - возразил Наполеон и спросил: - Кто этот молодой человек подле вас?

Князь Репнин назвал поручика Сухтелена, едва выходившего из юношеских лет.

Посмотрев на него, Наполеон сказал, улыбаясь:

\- Он слишком молодым вздумал помериться с нами.

\- Молодость не мешает быть храбрым, - смело и выразительно отвечал Сухтелен.

\- Прекрасный ответ, - сказал Наполеон. - Молодой человек, вы далеко пойдете.

Князь Андрей, для полноты трофея пленников выставленный также вперед на глаза императору, не мог не обратить его внимания. Наполеон, видимо, узнал его.

\- Ну, а вы, молодой человек, - обратился он к нему, - как вы себя чувствуете?

Несмотря на то что за пять минут перед этим князь Андрей, хотя и через силу, мог сказать несколько слов, он теперь, прямо устремив свои глаза на Наполеона, молчал. Он думал опять о том высоком небе, которое он видел, когда упал. Ему так ничтожно казалось все настоящее в эту минуту. Так глупы казались все эти напыщенные, неестественные разговоры Репнина и Сухтелена, так мелок и ничтожен казался ему сам герой его, теперь видимый вблизи и потерявший эту ореолу таинственности, неизвестности, так ничтожен казался он ему с этим мелким тщеславием в сравнении с тем высоким небом. Да и все казалось бесполезно и ничтожно в сравнении с тем строгим и величественным строем мысли, который вызывали в нем ослабление сил от истекшей крови, пережитое страдание и близкое ожидание смерти. Он думал о ничтожности величия, о ничтожности жизни, которой никто не мог понять значения, и о еще большем ничтожестве смерти, смысл которой никто не мог понять и объяснить из живущих. Об этом думал князь Андрей, молча глядя в глаза Наполеона. Император, не дождавшись ответа, отвернулся и, отъезжая, обратился к одному из начальников.

\- Пусть позаботятся об этих господах и сведут их в мой бивак, пускай мой доктор Ларрей осмотрит их раны. До свидания, князь Репнин, - и он, тронув лошадь, галопом поехал дальше. На лице его было счастье и радость влюбленного 13-летнего мальчика.

Солдаты, принесшие князя Андрея и снявшие с него попавшийся им золотой образок, навешенный на брата княжною Марьею, увидав ласковость, с которой обращался император с пленными, поспешили возвратить образок. Князь Андрей не видал, кто и как надел на него, но на груди его вдруг очутился образок на той же мелкой золотой цепочке.

"Хорошо бы это было, - подумал князь Андрей, взглянув на этот образ, который с таким чувством и благоговением навесила на него сестра, - хорошо бы это было, ежели бы все было так ясно и просто, как оно кажется милой бедной и доброй княжне Марье. Как хорошо было бы знать, где искать помощи в этой жизни, и знать, что нам верно объяснено ее значение, и находить помощь даже в смерти, твердо зная, что будет там, за гробом. Но для меня и теперь, когда я умираю, нет в этом ничего верного, кроме ничтожества всего мне понятного и величия чего-то, чего-то непонятного, но важнейшего".

Носилки тронулись. При каждом толчке он опять чувствовал невыносимую боль, лихорадочное состояние усиливалось, и он начинал бредить. Те мечтания о тихой семейной жизни, об отце, жене, сестре и будущем сыне, то раскаяние в отношении жены и нежность, которую он испытывал в ночь накануне сражения, составляли главное основание его горячечных представлений. Тихая жизнь и спокойное семейное счастье в Лысых Горах манили его к себе, он уже достигал этого успокоения, когда вдруг являлся маленький Наполеон с своим холодным, покровительственным и счастливым несчастием других взглядом, жег в груди, мучая, тянул и лишал его, Болконского, всего того, что было успокоение и счастье.

Скоро все мечтания смешались и слились в массе, мраке беспамятства и забвения, которые гораздо вероятнее, по мнению самого Ларрея, должны были разрешиться смертью, чем выздоровлением.

\- Это человек нервный и желчный, - сказал Ларрей, - он не выздоровеет.

 **XVII**

В начале 1806 года Николай Ростов вернулся в отпуск. Ночью он подъезжал на перекладных санях к освещенному еще дому на Поварской. Денисов ехал тоже в отпуск, и Николай уговорил его ехать с собой и остановиться в доме отца. Денисов спал в санях после перепою в последней ночи.

"Скоро ли? Скоро ли? О эти несносные улицы, лавки, калачи, фонари, извозчики", - думал Николай, на санях подаваясь вперед, как бы помогая этим лошадям. - Денисов, приехали! - "Спит. Вот он, угол, перекресток, где Захар-извозчик стоит, вот он и Захар, и все та же лошадь. Вот и лавочка, где пряники покупали. Скоро ли? Ну!"

\- К какому дому? - спросил ямщик.

\- К этому дому, к большому. Как ты не видишь? Это наш дом. Денисов!

\- Что?

\- Приехали.

\- Ну, хорошо.

\- Дмитрий, - обратился он к лакею на козлах. - Это у нас огонь?

\- У папеньки в кабинете. Еще не ложились.

\- Смотри же не забудь, достань мне новую венгерку. Может, кто есть. - И Ростов пощупал усы. Они были целы. - Ну, все хорошо. Ну же, пошел. И не думают, что мы приехали.

\- То-то, ваше сиятельство, заплачут, - сказал Дмитрий.

\- Да, ну три целковых на чай. Пошел. Ну же, пошел! - кричал он ямщику. - Да проснись же, Вася, - обращался он к Денисову, который опять завалился. - Да ну же, пошел, три целковых на чай, пошел!

Николай выскочил из саней, уже входил в грязные барские сени, а дом так же стоял неподвижно, нерадушно. Никто не знал, не встретил. Старик Михайла вот, в очках, сидит и вяжет из покромок лапти.

"Боже мой! Все ли благополучно! Батюшки, не могу, задохнулся", - подумал Николай, останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дух.

\- Михайла! Что ж ты!

\- Батюшки-светы! - вскрикнул Михайла, узнав молодого барина. - Господи Иесусе Христе, что ж это? - И Михайла задрожал от волнения, бросился в дверь, опять назад и припал к плечу Николая.

\- Здоровы?

\- Слава Богу. Сейчас только поужинали.

\- Поди проводи.

На цыпочках побежал Николай в темную большую залу. Все то же, те же ломберные столы, те же трещины на стенах, та же люстра грязная. Девка одна уже видела Николая, и не успел он добежать до гостиной, как что-то стремительно, как буря, вылетело из боковой двери и обняло его. Еще другое, третье. Еще поцелуи, еще слезы, еще крики.

\- А я-то не знал... Коко! Друг мой Коля! Вот он... Наш-то... Как переменился! Свечи, чаю!

\- Со мной Денисов.

\- Прекрасно.

\- Да меня-то поцелуй.

\- Душенька. Мама. Графинюшку приготовить.

Соня, Наташа, Петя, Анна Михайловна, Вера, старый граф обнимали его, люди и горничные кричали и ахали. Петя повис на его ногах.

\- А меня-то.

Наташа, отскочив от него, после того как она, пригнув его к себе, расцеловала все его лицо, держась за полу его венгерки, прыгала, как коза, на одном месте и визжала. Со всех сторон были блестящие слезами радости любящие глаза, со всех сторон были губы, искавшие поцелуя. Соня, красная, как кумач, тоже держалась за его руку и вся cиялa в блаженном взгляде, устремленном в его глаза. Но он через них все еще ждал и искал кого-то. И вот послышались шаги в дверях. Шаги такие быстрые, что это не могли быть шаги его матери. Но это была она, в своем новом незнакомом, сшитом, верно, без него платье.

Она побежала, падая, и упала на грудь сына. Она не могла поднять лица и только прижимала его к холодным шнуркам его венгерки.

Денисов, который незамеченный стоял тут же, стал потирать себе глаза, которые, должно быть, отпотели от холода.

\- Папенька, друг мой Денисов.

\- Милости прошу. Знаю, знаю.

Те же счастливые, восторженные лица обратились на мохнатую, черноусую фигурку Денисова и окружили его.

\- Голубчик Денисов! - взвизгнула Наташа, не перестававшая бесноваться. - Славу Богу! - И как только обратили на него внимание, подскочила к Денисову, обняла и поцеловала его. Все, даже сам Денисов, сконфузились поступку Наташи. Но Наташа была в таком восторге, что она только гораздо позже поняла неприличность своего поступка.

Денисова отвели в приготовленную для него комнату, а Ростовы долго не спали. Они сидели, столпившись вокруг него, не спуская с него восторженно-влюбленных глаз, ловили каждое его слово, движение, взгляд. Старая графиня не выпускала его руку и всякую минуту целовала ее. Остальные спорили и перехватывали места друг у друга поближе к нему и дрались за то, кому принести ему чай, платок, трубку и...

На другое утро приезжие спали до десятого часа. В комнате их было душно, нечисто, в предшествующей комнате валялись сабли, сумки, ташки, раскрытые чемоданы, грязные сапоги. Вычищенные две пары с шпорами только что поставлены у стенки. Слуги приносили умывальники, горячую воду и вычищенные платья. Пахло табаком и мужчинами.

\- Эй, Гришка, трубку! - крикнул хриплый голос Денисова. - Ростов, вставай!

Николай, протирая слипавшиеся глаза, поднял спутанную голову с жаркой подушки.

\- А что, поздно? - И в то же время он услыхал в соседней комнате шуршанье свежих платьев, шепот девичьих свежих голосов, и в чуть растворенную дверь ему мелькнуло что-то розовое, ленты, черные волоса, белые лица и плечи. Это были Наташа с Соней, которые пришли наведаться, не встал ли Ростов.

\- Вставай, Коко! - послышался голос Наташи.

\- Полно, что ты, - шептала Соня.

\- Это твоя сабля? - кричал Петя. - Я взойду, - и он отворил дверь.

Девочки отскочили. Денисов с испуганными глазами спрятал свои мохнатые ноги в одеяло, за помощью оглядываясь на товарища. Дверь опять затворилась, и опять у нее послышались шаги и лепетанье.

\- Коко, иди, выходи в халате сюда, - кричала Наташа.

Ростов вышел.

\- А вы свеженькие, умытые, нарядные какие, - сказал он.

\- Моя, моя, - отвечал он Пете, пристававшему с вопросом о сабле.

Когда Николай вышел, Соня убежала, а Наташа, схватив его за руку, повела в соседнюю комнату.

\- Это Соня убежала? - спросил Николай.

\- Да, она такая смешная. Ты ей рад?

\- Да, разумеется.

\- Нет, очень рад?

\- Очень рад.

\- Нет, ты мне скажи. Ну поди сюда, садись.

Она усадила его и села подле него, разглядывая его со всех сторон, и смеялась при всяком слове, видимо, не в силах спокойно удерживать своей радости.

\- Ах, как хорошо, - говорила она, - Отлично. Послушай!

\- Отчего ты меня спрашиваешь, рад ли я Соне, - спросил Николай, чувствуя, как под влиянием этих жарких лучей любви в первый раз через полгода в душе его и на лице распускалась та детская и чистая улыбка, которой он ни разу не улыбался, с тех пор как выехал из дома. Наташа не отвечала на его вопрос.

\- Нет, послушай, - сказала она. - ты теперь ведь совсем мужчина? - сказала она. - Я ужасно рада, что ты мой брат. И все вы такие. - Она тронула его усы. - Мне хочется знать, какие вы. Такие ли, как мы?

\- Отчего ты спрашивала...

\- Да это целая история! Как ты будешь говорить с Соней? - "ты" или "вы"?

\- Как случится, - сказал Николай.

\- Говори ей вы, пожалуйста, я тебе после скажу.

\- Да что же?

\- Ну, я теперь скажу. Ты знаешь, что Соня мой друг. Такой друг, что я руку сожгу за нее. Вот посмотри. - Она засучила свой кисейный рукав и показала на своей длинной, костлявой и нежной ручке под плечом, гораздо выше локтя (в том месте, которое за?крыто бывает и бальным платьем), она показала красную метину. - Это я сожгла, чтоб показать ей любовь. Просто линейку разожгла на огне да и прижала.

Сидя в своей прежней бывшей классной комнате, на диване с подушечками на ручках, и глядя в эти отчаянно-оживленные глаза Наташи, Николай опять вошел в тот свой семейный, детский мирок, и сожжение руки линейкой для показания любви показалось ему не бессмыслицей, он понимал и не удивился этому.

\- Так что же? - только спросил он.

\- Мы так дружны, так дружны! Это что, глупости - линейкой; но мы навсегда друзья, и я знаю, ежели она будет несчастлива, и я тоже, и я несчастлива. Она кого полюбит, так навсегда; а я этого не понимаю. Я забуду сейчас.

\- Ну, так что же?

\- Да, так она любит меня и тебя. - Наташа улыбнулась своей нежной, ласковой, освещающей улыбкой. - Ну, ты помнишь, перед отъездом... Так она говорит, что ты это все забудь. Она сказала: "Я буду любить его всегда, а он пускай будет свободен". Ведь

правда, что это, это отлично, отлично, благородно, - закричала Наташа.

\- Я не беру назад своего слова, - сказал Николай.

\- Нет, нет, - закричала Наташа. - Мы про это уже с ней говорили. Мы знали, что ты это скажешь. Но это нельзя, потому что, понимаешь, ежели ты не отказываешься, то выходит, что она как будто нарочно это сказала. Выходит, что ты все-таки насильно на ней женишься, и выходит совсем не то.

Николай находился в нерешительности, что отвечать своей маленькой сестре.

\- Я все-таки не могу отказаться от своего слова, - сказал он, но тон, которым он сказал эти слова, показывал, что он давно уже отказался от него. - Ах, как я тебе рад, - сказал он. - Ну, а что же ты Борису не изменила? - спросил Николай.

Разногласие двух друзей детства, так очевидно выразившееся в свидании во время похода, покровительственный, поучающий тон, который принимал Борис с своим приятелем, и немного, может быть, то, что Борис, только один раз бывши в деле, получил наград больше, чем Ростов, и обогнал его по службе, делали то, что Ростов, не признаваясь в том, не любил Бориса тем с большей силой, чем больше прежде он с ним был дружен. Кроме того, ежели Наташа разойдется с Борисом, это будет для него как бы оправданием в изменении его в отношениях с Соней, которые тяготили его тем, что это было обещание и стеснение свободы. Он, улыбаясь, как бы шутя, но внимательно следил за выражением лица сестры в то время, как сделал ей этот вопрос. Но Наташе в жизни ничего не казалось запутанным и трудным, особенно из того, что касалось ее лично.

Она, не замешавшись, весело отвечала:

\- Борис другое дело, - сказала она, - он твердый, но все-таки про него я скажу, что это было детское. И он может еще влюбиться, и я, - она помолчала, - и я могу еще по-настоящему влюбиться. Да и влюблена.

\- Да ты в Феццони была влюблена?

\- Нет, вот глупости. Мне пятнадцатый год, уж бабушка в мою пору замуж вышла. А что, Денисов хороший? - сказала она вдруг.

\- Хороший.

\- Ну, и прощай, одевайся. А какой страшный твой друг!

\- Васька? - спросил Николай, желая показать свою интимность с Денисовым.

\- Да. Что, он хорош?

\- Очень хорош.

\- Ну приходи поскорее чай пить. Все вместе.

Встретившись в гостиной с Соней, Николай покраснел. Он не знал, как обойтись с ней. Вчера они поцеловались, но нынче они чувствовали, что нельзя было этого сделать, и он чувствовал, что все, и мать, и сестры, смотрели на него вопросительно и от него ожидали, как он поведет себя с нею. Он поцеловал ее руку и сказал ей "вы". Но глаза их любовно и без тревоги и с счастьем и благодарностью высказались друг другу. Она просила своим взглядом у него прощенья за то, что в посольстве Наташи она смела напомнить ему о его обещании, и благодарила его за его любовь. Он своим взглядом благодарил ее за предложение свободы и говорил, что так или иначе он не перестанет любить ее, потому что нельзя не любить ее.

Денисов, к удивлению Ростова, в дамском обществе был оживлен, весел и любезен, каким он никак не ожидал его. Старый гусар обворожил всех в доме, а особенно Наташу, которой он восхищался при всех, звал ее волшебницей и говорил, что его гусарское сердце ранено ею сильнее, чем под Аустерлицом. Наташа прыгала, задирала его и пела ему удивительные романсы, до которых он был большой охотник. Он писал ей стихи и забавлял весь дом и особенно Наташу своими шуточно-влюбленными отношениями, которые в душе его, может быть, не были совсем шуточными, к веселой 14-летней девочке. Наташа сияла счастьем, и видно было, как осязательно похвала и лесть возбуждали ее и делали ее более и более привлекательной.

Вернувшись в Москву из армии, Николай Ростов был принят домашними - как лучший сын, герой и ненаглядный Коко; родными - как милый, и приятный, и почтительный молодой человек; знакомыми - как красивый гусарский поручик, милый певец, прекрасный танцор и один из лучших женихов Москвы. Знакомство у Ростовых была вся Москва, денег в нынешний год у старого графа было достаточно, потому что продан лес и перезаложено имение, и потому Николай, заведя своего собственного рысака и самые модные рейтузы, сапоги и серебром обшитый новый ментик, который более всего занимал его, вернувшись домой, испытал приятное чувство, после некоторого промежутка времени примеривания себя к старым условиям жизни. Ему казалось, что он очень возмужал и вырос. Он с презрением вспоминал о венчании куклы с Борисом, о тайных поцелуях с Соней. Теперь он готовил рысака на бег. Носки у его сапог острые, такие, какие только у трех военных были в Москве. У него была знакомая дама на бульваре, куда он ездил поздно вечером. Он дирижировал мазурку на бале Архаровых, разговаривал о войне с фельдмаршалом Каменским, был на "ты" с старыми московскими кутилами. Он занят был большую часть времени своим рысаком и модной попоной, сапогами и перчатками по новой моде и новыми, все новыми знакомствами с людьми, которые все были рады с ним знакомиться. Страсть его к государю теперь ослабела, так как он не видал и не имел случая видеть государя. Но воспоминание об этой страсти и о впечатлении Вишау и Аустерлица было одно из самых сильных, и он часто рассказывал о государе, о своей любви к нему, давая чувствовать, что он еще не все рассказывает, что что-то еще есть в его чувстве к государю, которое не может быть всем понятно. Впрочем, в то время столь многие разделяли чувство Ростова, что он не мог забыть его, и наименование, данное в Москве Александру I, - "Ангел во плоти", - часто повторялось им.

Обыкновенное впечатление его за это время пребывания в Москве было ощущение узкости лаковых новеньких гусарских сапог на ногах, новых замшевых перчаток на вымытых руках, запаха от фиксатуара на выраставших усах или впечатление поспешности и впечатление ожидания чего-то очень веселого, и неосуществленного этого ожидания, и новые ожидания. Часто, когда он оставался дома, ему думалось, что грешно ему со всеми его прелестями так терять время, не давая никому ими пользоваться, и он все торопился куда-нибудь ехать. Когда же он пропускал обед, вечер или холостую пирушку, ему казалось, что там-то, где он должен был быть, и случится то особенно счастливое событие, которого он как будто бы ожидал. Он много танцевал, много пил, много писал стишков в альбомах дамам и каждый вечер спрашивал себя, не влюблен ли он в ту или в эту, но нет, он не был влюблен ни в кого, еще меньше в Соню, которую он просто любил. И оттого не был влюблен, что был влюблен в самого себя.

 **XIX**

На другой день, 3-го марта, во втором часу пополудни 250 человек, членов Аглицкого клуба, и 50 человек гостей ожидали к обеду дорогого гостя и героя австрийского похода, князя Багратиона. В первое время получения известия об Аустерлице Москва приуныла, но в то время русские так привыкли к победам, что не могли верить тем страшным известиям, которые приходили из армии, и искали объяснений в каких-нибудь необыкновенных условиях, произведших это странное событие. В Аглицком клубе, где собиралось все, что было знатного, имеющего верные сведения и вес, в декабре месяце, в первое время получения известий, ничего не слышно было. Люди, дававшие мнения, как то: граф Ростопчин, князь Юрий Владимирович Долгорукий, Валуев, Марков, Вяземский, не показывались в клубе, а собирались по домам, в своих кружках, очевидно, обсуживая полученные известия, и москвичи, говорившие с чужих голосов, к которым принадлежал и граф Илья Андреич Ростов, оставались на короткое время без определенного суждения о деле войны. Они друг перед другом отмалчивались, отшучивались или робко высказывали слухи. Но через несколько времени, как присяжные выходят из совещательной комнаты, появились опять тузы, дававшие мнение в клубе, и опять все заговорило ясно и определенно. Были найдены причины тому неимоверному, неслыханному и невозможному событию, что русские были побиты, и причины эти разбирались, придумывались и дополнялись во всех углах Москвы. Причины эти были: измена австрийцев, дурное продовольствие, измена поляка Пржебышевского и француза Ланжерона, неспособность Кутузова и, потихоньку говорили, молодость и неопытность государя, вверившегося дурным и ничтожным людям; но войска были необыкновенны и делали чудеса храбрости. Солдаты, офицеры и генералы - были герои. Но героем из героев был князь Багратион, прославившийся своим Шенграбен?ским делом и отступлением от Аустерлица, где он один не был разбит. Тому, что Багратион был выбран героем в Москве, содействовало и то, что он не имел связей в Москве, был чужой. В лице его отдавалась должная честь боевому, простому, без связей и интриг, русскому солдату, еще связанному воспоминаниями итальянского похода с именем Суворова, и в воздаянии ему таких почестей лучше всего показывалось нерасположение и неодобрение Кутузову.

\- Ежели бы не было Багратиона, надо было бы выдумать его. - Про Кутузова никто не говорил, и некоторые шепотом бранили его старым придворным вертушкой и сатиром. По всей Москве повторялись слова Долгорукого "лепя, лепя, и облепишься", утешавшегося в нашем поражении воспоминанием прежних побед, и слова Ростопчина, что французских солдат надо возбуждать к сражению высокопарными фразами, что с немцами надо логически рассуждать, убеждая их, что опаснее бежать, но что русских солдат надо только удерживать и просить: потише. Со всех сторон слышны были новые и новые рассказы об отдельных примерах мужества наших солдат и офицеров, - тот спас знамя, тот убил пять французов, тот один заряжал пять пушек. Говорили и про Берга те, которые не знали его, что он, раненый в правую руку, взял шпагу в левую и пошел вперед. Про Болконского ничего не говорили, и только близко знавшие его жалели, что он рано умер, оставив беременную жену и чудака-отца.

3-го марта во втором часу во всех комнатах клуба стоял стон разговаривавших голосов и, как пчелы на весеннем пролете, сновали взад-вперед, сидели, стояли, сходились и расходились в мундирах, фраках и еще кое-кто в пудре и кафтанах члены и гости клуба. Пудреные, в чулках и башмаках, ливрейные лакеи стояли у каждой двери и напряженно старались уловить каждое движение особенно важнейших членов. Большинство были старые почтенные люди с широкими самоуверенными лицами и твердыми движениями. По уголкам особо виднелась и молодежь, офицеры - красивый тонкий гусар Ростов с Денисовым. Они разговаривали с новым знакомцем Долоховым, которому были возвращены семеновские эполеты. На лицах молодежи, особенно военной, было выражение того чувства презрительной почтительности к старикам, которое говорило, что все-таки за ними будущность. Несвицкий был тут же, как старый член клуба, и Пьер был тут же, потолстевший в теле и осунувшийся в лице, и с усталым, почти несчастным, равнодушным взглядом стоял прямо посереди комнаты и, видимо, забыв отойти куда-нибудь к стороне. Около него, как и везде, окружала его атмосфера людей, преклонявшихся перед ним и его богатством, и он с привычкой царствования презрительно обращался с ними. По годам он должен бы был быть молодым, но по богатству, вероятно, он более обращался в кругу старых. Старики из самых значительных составляли центр кружков, к которым почтительно приближались даже незнакомые, чтобы послушать. Большие кружки составились около графа Ростопчина и Нарышкина. Ростопчин рассказывал про то, как русские были смяты бежавшими австрийцами и должны были штыками прокладывать себе дорогу сквозь беглецов.

\- Да вот он, - он обратился к Долохову и подманил его к себе. Долохов подтвердил слова Ростопчина.

В другом месте конфиденциально рассказывалось, что Уваров был прислан из Петербурга для того, чтобы узнать мнение москвичей об Аустерлице. В третьем Нарышкин рассказывал про заседание австрийского военного совета, в котором Суворов закричал петухом в ответ на глупости австрийских генералов. Шиншин, стоявший тут же, хотел пошутить, сказав, что Кутузов, видно, и этому нетрудному искусству - кричать по-петушиному - не мог вы?учиться у Суворова, но старички строго поглядели на шутника, давая ему тем чувствовать, что здесь - и в нынешний день, и так - неприлично было говорить про Кутузова.

Граф Илья Андреич Ростов иноходью озабоченно, торопливо похаживал в своих мягких сапожках из столовой в гостиную, поспешно и совершенно одинаково здороваясь с важными и неважными, которых он всех знал, но все не забывал радостно взглянуть на своего стройного молодца сына. Он подошел к Долохову, пожал ему руку и, вспомнив о медведе, расхохотался.

\- К себе милости прошу, вот ты с моим молодцом знаком... вместе, там вместе геройствовали... А! Василий Игнатьич...

В это время лакей с испуганным лицом бросился к графу.

\- Пожаловали!

Раздались звонки; старшины бросились вперед; разбросанные в разных комнатах гости, как встряхнутая рожь на лопате, столпились в одну кучу в большой гостиной к дверям залы.

Впереди всех шел Багратион без шляпы и шпаги, по клубному обычаю, и не в смушковом картузе, с нагайкой через плечо, как привык его видеть Николай Ростов, а в новом узком мундире с георгиевской звездой, подстриженный на висках (видимо, недавно, что изменяло невыгодно его физиономию), припомаженный и неловкий, как будто ему привычнее было ходить по вспаханному полю (как он шел перед Курским полком в Шенграбене), чем по паркету. На лице его было что-то наивно-праздничное, дававшее в соединении с его твердой мужественной физиономией даже несколько комическое выражение его лицу. Беклешов и граф Алексей Уваров шли сзади его и, как гостя, учтиво пропускали его вперед. Багратион смешался, не желая воспользоваться их учтивостью, и наконец прошел. Старшины встретили его, сказав несколько слов о радушии московском, о дорогом госте и т.п. и как бы завладев им, успокоившись, повернулись и повели в гостиную. Но в дверях не было возможности пройти от столпившихся, давивших друг друга и через плечи рассматривавших героя как редкого зверя. Граф Илья Андреич, энергичнее всех смеясь и приговаривая "мой дорогой", протолкал толпу и провел гостей. Их посадили, обступили тузы. Граф Илья Андреич протолкался, обегая опять через толпу, и с другим старшиной через минуту явился, неся большое серебряное блюдо, которое он поднес князю Багратиону. На блюде лежали стихи. Багратион, увидав блюдо, как бы прося спасенья и помощи, испуганно оглянулся, но, увидав, что его нет, взял блюдо решительно обеими руками и сердито, зло посмотрел на графа, как бы говоря: "Еще чего от меня хотите? Мучитель!" Кто-то услужливо вынул из рук Багратиона блюдо (а то он, казалось, намерен был держать его до вечера и так идти к столу) и обратил его внимание на стихи. "Ну и прочту", - как будто сказал Багратион и стал читать с тем сосредоточенным и серьезным видом, с которым он читал полковые рапорты. Сам сочинитель Николев взял стихи и стал читать. Князь Багратион склонил голову и слушал, как слушают "Господи, помилуй" в церкви.

Славь тако Александра век

И охраняй нам Тита на престоле,

Будь купно страшный вождь и добрый человек,

Рифей в отечестве, а Цесарь в бранном поле.

Да, счастливый Наполеон,

Познав чрез опыты, каков Багратион,

Не смеет утруждать Алкидов русских боле...

Но Николев не докончил стихи, как громогласный дворецкий провозгласил: "Кушанье готово!" Дверь отворилась, загремел из столовой "Гром победы раздавайся, веселися, грозный росс", и граф Илья Андреич сердито посмотрел на Николева, продолжавшего читать. Все встали, доказывая, что обед важнее стихов, и опять Багратион впереди всех пошел к столу. На первом месте, между двух Александров - Беклешова и Нарышкина, что тоже имело значение по отношению к имени государя, посадили Багратиона: 300 человек разместились в столовой так же естественно, как вода разливается там больше, где глубже. Кто поважнее, поближе к чествуемому гостю.

Перед обедом граф Илья Андреич представил князю своего сына, который, он твердо был уверен, был более герой, чем князь Багратион, и Багратион, узнав его, сказал несколько неловких слов, как и все, которые он говорил в этот день. Граф Илья Андреич, сияя, оглядывался, уверенный, что все так же рады, как и он, этому важнейшему, по его мнению, событию дня.

Николай Ростов познакомился в этот день с Долоховым. И этот странный человек поразил и привлек его, как и всех. Николай не отходил от него, и с ним вместе, благодаря представлению Багратиону, они сели ближе к центру. Напротив них сидел Пьер с своей свитой и князь Несвицкий. Граф Илья Андреич сидел напротив Багратиона с другими старшинами и угощал князя Багратиона, олицетворяя в себе московское радушие. Труды его не пропали даром. Обеды, постный и скоромный, были великолепны, но совершенно спокоен он все не мог быть до конца обеда. На втором блюде уже стали лакеи хлопать пробками и наливать шампанское. Граф Илья Андреич переглянулся с другими старшинами. "Много тостов будет, пора начинать!" - шепнул он и, взяв бокал в руки, встал.

\- Здоровье государя императора! - провозгласил он, и в ту же минуту добрые глаза его увлажились слезами, значение которых он не знал. Все встали, опять заиграли "Гром победы", и "ура" - за?кричало все, и Багратион закричал "ура" тем же голосом, каким он кричал на Шенграбенском поле. Восторженный голос Николая был слышен из-за всех трехсот голосов. Он чуть не плакал. Выпив залпом свой бокал, он бросил его на землю. Многие последовали его примеру. Только что замолкли голоса гостей, и лакеи подобрали разбитую посуду, и все стали усаживаться и, улыбаясь своему крику, переговариваться на дальних концах стола, как опять поднялся граф Илья Андреич и провозгласил тост за здоровье героя князя Багратиона, и еще больше увлажились его глаза. Опять закричали "ура" и вместо музыки послышались певчие, певшие кантату Павла Ивановича Кутузова:

Тщетны россам все преграды,

Храбрость есть побед залог,

Есть у нас Багратионы,

Будут все враги у ног...

Только что кончили певчие, как последовали новые и новые тосты, при которых все больше и больше проливал слезы граф Илья Андреич, и больше билось посуды, кричалось. Пили за здоровье Беклешова, Нарышкина, Уварова, Долгорукого, Апраксина, Валуева, за здоровье старшин, за здоровье распорядителя, за здоровье всех членов клуба.

Пьер сидел против Долохова и Николая Ростова, и Николай не мог в душе не смеяться на ту странную фигуру, которую представлял этот молодой богач. Пьер, когда не ел, сидел, щурясь и морщась, глядя на первое попавшееся ему лицо, и с видом совершенной рассеянности ковырял себе в носу. Он и прежде не имел вид ловкого молодого человека, но тогда, по крайней мере, он был добродушно весел, теперь же лицо его выражало апатию и усталость. Он был похож, на глаза Ростова, на идиота.

В ту минуту, как Николай, удивляясь на тупую фигуру, смотрел на него, Пьер рассуждал о том, что Аустерлицкое сражение было ведено неправильно, а что надо было атаковать правый фланг. Ростов, говоря с соседом, сказал в это время: "Уж никто лучше меня не видал во всех концах Аустерлицкое сражение".

\- Скажите, - вдруг обратился к нему Пьер, - отчего же, когда центр наш был прорван, мы не могли поставить его меж двух огней?

\- Оттого, что некому было приказывать, - отвечал за Ростова Долохов. - Ты бы хорош был на войне, - прибавил он.

Ростов и Долохов засмеялись. Пьер поспешно отвернулся от них.

Когда пили здоровье государя, он так задумался, что не встал, и его сосед толкнул его. Он выпил бокал и встал, оглядываясь. До?ждавшись, когда все сели, он сел, взглянул на Долохова и покраснел. После официальных тостов Долохов предложил Ростову тост за красивых женщин и с серьезным лицом, но с улыбающимся в углах ртом обратился к Пьерy. Пьер рассеянно выпил, не глядя на Долохова. Лакей, раздававший кантату Кутузова, положил листок Пьерy, как более почетному гостю. Он хотел взять его, но Долохов выхватил из его руки и стал читать. Пьер нагнулся всем тучным телом через стол.

\- Дайте мне. Это неучтиво, - крикнул он.

\- Полноте, граф, - шепнул Безухову сосед, знавший Долохова за бретера.

Долохов удивленно посмотрел на Пьерa совсем другими, светлыми, веселыми, жестокими, глазами с той же улыбкой, как будто он говорил: "А вот это я люблю".

\- Не дам, - проговорил он отчетливо.

Пьер вдруг засопел, как будто рыдания подступили ему к горлу.

\- Вы... вы... негодяй!.. я вас вызываю, - проговорил он, и ни сосед его, ни Несвицкий не могли удержать его. Он встал и вышел из-за стола. Тут же в клубе Ростов, который согласился быть секундантом, переговорил с Несвицким, секундантом Безухова, о условиях дуэли. Пьер уехал домой, a Николай с Долоховым до позднего вечера просидели в клубе, слушая песенников-цыган.

\- Ему невыгодно, - сказал Долохов Ростову. - У него триста тысяч дохода и скандал во всяком случае, а мне славная вдовушка. Прощай, до завтра в Сокольниках. А мне чутье говорит, что я его убью.

 **ХХ**

На другой день в Сокольниках Пьер, такой же рассеянный, не?довольный, морщась, смотрел вокруг себя на таящий снег и круги около голых деревьев и на секундантов, которые озабоченно размеряли шаги. Он имел вид человека, занятого какими-то соображениями, вовсе не касающимися до предстоящего дела. И действительно, с утра еще он раскрыл свои карты и сделал распоряжения нового Аустерлицкого сражения, по которому Наполеон был разбит. Он не только не прощался с женою или с кем-нибудь, он по привычке увлекся умственной работой, стараясь забыть про настоящее, только редко вспоминал, что он нынче стреляется с известным стрелком из пистолета, с бретером, а сам не умеет стрелять. Приехавший Несвицкий живо напомнил ему предстоящее и стал, повторяя вчерашнее, доказывать ему, что он был неправ и, главное, нерасчетлив, вызывая такого стрелка, как Долохов, и давая ему первый выстрел.

\- Я не хочу вмешиваться, но вообще это глупо, - сказал Несвицкий.

\- Да, ужасно, ужасно глупо, - морщась и почесываясь, сказал Пьер.

\- Только позволь мне, я так это устрою, - радостно вскакивая, сказал некровожадный Несвицкий.

\- Что устрою? - спросил Пьер. - Ах да, дуэль. Нет, что ж, все равно, - прибавил он, - они уже приготовились.

Когда на месте секунданты делали последнюю классическую попытку примирения, Пьер молчал, думал о другом.

\- Вы мне скажите только, как, куда ходить, стрелять куда.

Когда сказали, он, добродушно и рассеянно улыбаясь, произнес: "Я ведь этого никогда не делал", - и он стал расспрашивать о способе спуска и любовался остроумной выдумкой Шнеллера. Он никогда до сих пор не держал в руках пистолета.

Долохов, весело улыбаясь ртом, и светло, и строго смотрел наглыми, прекрасными голубыми глазами.

\- Не хочу первого выстрела, - сказал он, - что его, как цыпленка, застрелить. И так все на моей стороне.

Ростов, как неопытный секундант, согласился, радуясь на великодушие своего нового друга.

Им подали пистолеты и велели сходиться на пятнадцать шагов до двадцати, стреляя кто когда хочет.

\- Так и сейчас можно выстрелить? - спросил Пьер.

\- Да, как дойдешь до барьера.

Пьер взял своей большой пухлой рукой пистолет осторожно и робко, видимо, боясь не убить себя и, поправив очки, пошел к дереву. Только что он подошел, он, не целясь, поднял пистолет, выстрелил и весь вздрогнул. Он даже пошатнулся от звука своего выстрела, потом улыбнулся сам своему впечатлению. Долохов упал, уронив пистолет.

\- Вот дурацкая, - крякнул он сквозь зубы и, схватившись одной рукой за бок, из которого шла кровь.

Пьер подбежал к нему.

\- Ах, боже мой, - проговорил он, становясь перед ним на колени. Долохов оглянулся на него, нахмурясь и указывая на пистолет: "Подай". Ростов подал ему. Долохов сел на задницу. Левая рука была вся в крови, он обтер ее об сюртук и оперся eю.

\- Пожалуйте, - проговорил он Пьерy. - Пожалуйте к бар...

Пьер поспешно, с учтивым желанием не заставить его ждать, подошел и стал прямо против Долохова в десяти шагах от него.

\- Боком, закрой пистолетом грудь, грудь, - кричал Несвицкий.

Пьер стоял, с неопределенной улыбкой сожаления глядя через очки на Долохова. Долохов поднял пистолет, углы губ его все улыбались, глаза блестели усилием и злобой последних собранных сил. Несвицкий и Пьер зажмурились. В одно и то же время они услыхали выстрел и отчаянный злой крик Долохова.

\- Черт ее возьми, дрогнула! Несите! Несите!

Пьер повернулся, хотел подойти, но потом раздумал и, сморщенный, пошел к своей карете. Всю дорогу он что-то бурчал, но ничего не отвечал на вопросы Несвицкого.

 **ХХI**

Пьер виделся последнее время с женой лишь по ночам, либо при гостях, которых у них бывал полон дом и в Петербурге и в Москве. В ночь с 4-го на 5 марта он не пошел спать к жене и остался в своем огромном, отцовском, том самом, в котором умирал старый граф, кабинете. Он лег, но не спал целую ночь и взад и вперед ходил по кабинету. Лицо Долохова, страдающее, умирающее, злое и все с притворностью какого-то молодечества, не выходило у него из воображения и требовало, неумолимо требовало, чтобы он остановился и обдумал значение этого лица, значение и участие этого лица в жизни, и всю эту прошедшую жизнь. Памятное прошедшее его начиналось в его воспоминании со времени женитьбы, а женитьба следовала так скоро после смерти отца (так мало он успел опомниться в своем новом положении тогда), что ему казалось, что и то и другое случилось вместе.

"Что же было? - спрашивал он сам себя. - В чем же я виноват? Да, все это ужасное воспоминание, когда я после ужина у князя Василия сказал эти глупые слова: "Я вас люблю", - я тогда чувствовал. Я чувствовал тогда, что не то. Так и вышло". Он вспоминал медовый месяц, и ему стыдно стало, как было стыдно тогда и все первое время. Особенно живо, и оскорбительно, и постыдно было для него воспоминание, как однажды, вскоре после своей женитьбы, он в двенадцатом часу дня, в шелковом халате, пришел из спальни в кабинет и в кабинете застал главного управляющего, который почтительно встал и поглядел на лицо Пьерa, на его халат и слегка улыбнулся, как бы выражая этой улыбкой почтительное сочувствие к счастью своего принципала. Пьер краснел всякий раз, как живо вспоминал этот взгляд. Теперь он вспомнил это и охнул. Он вспоминал, как он видел ее еще прекрасною, как она поражала его своей гордостью, спокойствием, умением безыскусственно и изящно обращаться в высших сферах. Как его поражало ее искусство управлять домом и самой быть важной дамой, и поставить дом на аристократическую ногу. Потом он вспоминал, как он, привыкши уже к тем формам изящества, в которые она так умела облекать себя и свой дом, как он стал искать содержания и не находил его. За блестящими формами не было ничего. Они были ее целью. И холодность ее все увеличивалась. Он вспоминал, как он нравственно суживал глаза, чтобы найти ту точку зрения, с которой бы он увидал что-нибудь хорошее, какое-нибудь содержание, но ничего и никакого не было. И не было в ней недовольства этим отсутствием. Она была довольна и спокойна в своей штофной гостиной, с жемчугами на прелестных плечах. Анатоль ездил к ней занимать у ней деньги и целовал ее голые плечи. Она отгоняла его от себя, как любовника. Отец, шутя, возбуждал ее ревность; она с спокойной улыбкой сказала, что она не так глупа, чтоб быть ревнивой, пусть делает, что хочет.

Пьер спросил раз, не чувствует ли она признаков беременности. Она засмеялась презрительно и сказала, что не дура, чтобы желать иметь детей, и что от него детей у нее не будет.

Потом он вспомнил ясность и грубость мыслей и вульгарность ее выражений: "Я не дура, поди сам, убирайся", - свойственных ей, несмотря на ее воспитание в высшем, аристократическом кругу. Часто, глядя на ее успех в глазах старых и молодых мужчин и женщин, Пьер недоумевал и не мог понять, отчего он не любит ее. Вспоминая себя за все это время, Пьер помнил в себе только чувство ошалелости, зажмуренности, с которыми он шел и не позволял руководить собой, чувство удивления, равнодушия и нелюбви к ней, и постоянно чувство стыдливости за не свое место, за глупое положение счастливца, обладателя красавицы, когда он встречался даже с своим камердинером, выходя из спальни жены в шелковом шитом ярком халате, который она подарила ему. Потом он вспоминал, как незаметно, независимо от его воли, видоизменялись условия его жизни, как он втягивался в ту жизнь барича, праздного аристократа, которую он, напитанный идеями французской революции, так строго судил прежде. Деньги у него брали все, со всех сторон, и у него требовали денег, и обвиняли в чем-то его. Время его все было занято. От него требовали самых пустых вещей, визита, выезда, обеда, но эти требования без перерыва следовали одно за другим. И требования эти делались так просто, с таким сознанием, что это так должно быть, что ему не могло прийти в голову отказать. Но вот в Петербурге перед отъездом он получил анонимное письмо, что Долохов любовник его жены, что очки плохо видели. Он бросил письмо, сжег его, но, не переставая, думал о нем. Долохов действительно был ближе всех с его женой. Когда он приехал в Москву, на другой же день он увидал за обедом в клубе Долохова, и теперь Долохов - вот он сидел на снегу перед ним и насильно улыбался и умирал с проклятиями.

Пьер был один из тех людей, которые, несмотря на свою внешнюю слабость характера, не ищут доверенного для своего горя. Он перерабатывал один в себе свое горе. "Она, во всем, во всем она, без темперамента, без сердца, без ума, она была во всем виновата, - говорил он сам себе. - Но что ж из этого? Зачем я себя связал с нею, зачем я ей сказал это "я вас люблю", которое было ложь и еще хуже что-то? - сказал он сам себе. - Я виноват и должен нести... но что? Позор имени, несчастие жизни? Э, все вздор, - подумал он. - Людовика XVI казнили за то, что он был бесчестен и преступник. Потом Робеспьера казнили. Кто прав, кто виноват? Никто. А жив, и живи. Завтра умрешь, как мог я умереть час тому назад, как умрет этот Долохов. И стоит ли того мучиться, когда жить остается одну секунду в сравнении с вечностью? Мне ничего не нужно. Мне довольно себя. Что делать? - опять предстал ему вопрос. - Зачем я связался с нею? Но какого черта понесло его на эту галеру?" - вспомнил он и улыбнулся.

Утром, когда камердинер, с удивлением заметив, что граф не ложился, вошел в кабинет, Пьер, уже успокоенный, лежал на оттоманке и читал.

\- Графиня приказали спросить, дома ли вы? - спросил камердинер. Но не успел он этого сказать, как сама графиня в белом атласном халате, шитом серебром, и в простых волосах (две огромные косы диадемою огибали два раза ее прелестную голову) вошла в комнату спокойно, величественно, но на прелестном, мраморном лбе ее была морщинка гнева. Она, с своим все выдерживающим тактом, не стала говорить при камердинере. Она знала о дуэли и пришла говорить о ней. Она дождалась, пока камердинер уставил кофе, и величественным жестом указала ему дверь. Пьер, как пойманный школьник, робко, через очки смотрел на нее. Для того, чтобы дать себе известное положение, он начал есть, хотя ему этого не хотелось. Она не села.

\- Как вы смели это сделать? - сказала она.

\- Я?.. Что я... - сказал Пьер.

\- Что сделать? Компрометировать жену. Кто тебе сказал, что он мой любовник? - заговорила она по-французски с своей грубостью речи, выговаривая выворачивающее всю внутренность Пьера слово "любовник" как и всякое другое слово. - Он не любовник, а ты дурак. Теперь я посмешище всей Москвы из-за того, что ты, пьяный, не помня себя, вызвал на дуэль человека, который тебе ничего не сделал.

\- Я знаю... но...

\- Ничего ты не знаешь. Ежели бы ты был умнее и приятнее, то я бы с тобой сидела, а не с ним, а, разумеется, мне приятнее быть с умным человеком, чем с тобой. Лучше ничего не выдумал, как взял и убил человека, который лучше тебя в тысячу раз.

\- Не говорите, - сказал Пьер, краснея и отходя от нее. - Довольно. Что вам надо?

\- Да, лучше вас. И редкая та жена, которая с таким мужем не взяла бы себе любовников

\- Ради бога, замолчите, сударыня, нам лучше расстаться, - умоляющим голосом проговорил Пьер.

\- Да, расстаться, чтобы мне остаться без ничего и с срамом, что меня бросил муж? Никто не знает, какой это муж.

Элен была красна и с таким выражением злобы в глазах, какого никогда не видал в ней Пьер.

\- Расстаться? Извольте, только ежели вы отдадите мне все состояние. Я беременна. И не от вас.

\- А-ах! Уйди, или я тебя убью! - закричал Пьер. И все лицо отца отразилось в нем, и, схватив со стола мраморную доску, с не известной еще ему силой, он сделал шаг и замахнулся на нее. Элен вдруг зарыдала. Лицо ее исказилось, и она бросилась бежать. Пьер бросил доску и, схватив себя за волосы, стал ходить по комнате. Через неделю Пьер выдал жене доверенность на управление всеми великорусскими имениями, что составляло больше половины всего состояния, и один уехал в Петербург.

 **ХХII**

Прошло два месяца после получения известий в Лысых Горах о Аустерлицком сражении и о погибели князя Андрея. Несмотря на все розыски, тело его не было найдено и, несмотря на все письма через посольства, его не было в числе пленных. Что хуже всего, оставалась все-таки надежда, что он был поднят жителями на поле сражения и, может, лежал выздоравливающий или умирающий один среди чужих и не в силах дать о себе вести. В газетах, из которых впервые узнал старый князь об Аустерлицком поражении, было написано весьма кратко и неопределенно, что русские должны были отступить, но отступили в порядке. Но старый князь понял и из этого официального известия, в чем было дело. И хотя ничего еще не знал о сыне, он был убит этим известием. Он три дня не выходил из кабинета и целые дни, как видел Тихон, писал письма и отправлял кучи конвертов на почту ко всем значительным лицам. Спать он ложился в обыкновенный час, но усердный Тихон ночью вставал с своего войлока в официантской и, подкрадываясь к двери кабинета, слышал, как в темноте старый князь шарил и ходил в своей комнате, покрякивая и бурля что-то про себя.

Через неделю после газеты, принесшей известие об Аустерлицкой битве, пришло письмо Кутузова, который, не дожидаясь вопроса, сам извещал князя о участи, постигшей его сына.

"Ваш сын в моих глазах, - писал Кутузов, - с знаменем в руках, впереди полка, пал героем, достойным своего отца и своего отечества. Жив ли он или нет, я до сих пор, несмотря на все меры, предпринятые мною, не мог узнать. Себя и вас надеждой я льщу, что он жив, ибо в противном случае в числе найденных на поле сражения офицеров, о коих список мне подан через парламентеров, и он бы находился".

Получив это известие поздно вечером, когда он был один в своем кабинете, старый князь никому ничего не сказал. Как и обыкновенно, на другой день он пошел на свою прогулку, был молчалив с приказчиком, садовником и архитектором и, хотя и был гневен на вид, ничего никому не сказал. Когда в обычное время княжна Марья вошла к нему, он стоял за станком и точил, но, как обыкновенно, не оглянулся на нее. Он сделал движение головой к ней, но потом как будто не решился.

\- А! Княжна Марья! - вдруг сказал он неестественно и бросил стамеску. Колесо еще вертелось от размаха. Княжна Марья долго помнила этот замирающий скрип колеса, который слился для нее с тем, что последовало. Княжна Марья подвинулась к нему, увидала его лицо, и что-то вдруг опустилось во всей ней (это было счастье, интерес, любовь к жизни. Мгновенно этого ничего не стало), глаза ее задернулись. Она по лицу отца, по лицу не грустному, не убитому, но злому и неестественно над собой работающему, увидала, что вот, вот над ней повисло и задавит ее страшное несчастие, худшее в жизни несчастие, еще не испытанное ею, несчастие непоправимое, непостижимое, - смерть того, кого любишь.

\- Батюшка! Андрей! - сказала она, неграциозная, неловкая княжна, с такой невыразимой грацией и прелестью печали и самозабвения, что отец не выдержал ее взгляда, отвернулся.

\- Его нет больше, - крикнул он пронзительно, как будто желая прогнать княжну этим криком.

Княжна не упала, с ней не сделалось дурноты. Она была уже бледна, но, когда она услыхала эти слова, лицо ее изменилось, и изменилось, не выражая худшее - страдание, но, напротив, - что-то просияло в ее лучистых, прекрасных глазах, как будто радость, высокая радость разлилась сверх той сильной печали, которая была в ней. Она забыла весь страх к отцу, самое сильное чувство в ее душе. Она подошла к нему, взяла его за руку и потянула к себе. Она поднимала уже другую руку, чтобы обнять его за сухую, жилистую шею.

\- Не отворачивайтесь от меня, будемте плакать вместе. - Слезы стояли в ее глазах.

Старик сердито дернулся от нее.

\- Мерзавцы! Подлецы! - закричал он. - Губить армию, губить людей! За что? Поди, поди, скажи Лизе.

\- Да, я скажу ей.

Княжна, не в силах стоять, села в кресло и плакала, не утирая слез. Она видела теперь его в ту минуту, как он прощался с ней и с Лизой с своим презрительным видом. Она видела его в ту минуту, как он нежно и насмешливо надевал образок на себя. "Верил ли он? Раскаялся ли он в своем неверии? Там ли он теперь?" - думала она.

\- Отец, скажите мне, как это было? - спросила она сквозь слезы.

\- Иди, иди; убит в сражении, в котором повели убивать русских лучших людей и русскую славу. Идите, княжна Марья.

Она встала и пошла. Но, вспоминая положение невестки, она мучилась, пыталась начать, пыталась скрыть и не могла ни то, ни другое. Перед обедом князь прислал Тихона с записочкой к княжне спросить, объявлено ли? Получив отрицательный ответ, он сам пошел к ней.

\- Ради бога, батюшка, - закричала княжна, бросившись к нему, - не забудьте, что она в себе носит теперь!

Князь посмотрел на нее, на невестку и вышел. Но он не пошел к себе, а, затворив дверь в маленькую диванную, где сидели женщины, стал ходить взад и вперед по гостиной.

Княжна Марья не решилась объявить Лизе в это утро именно оттого, что никогда она не видала ее такой тихой, доброй и грустной.

Когда княжна Марья вернулась от отца, маленькая княгиня сидела за работой и с тем особенным выражением внутреннего и счастливо-спокойного взгляда беременных женщин посмотрела на княжну Марью.

\- Мария, - сказала она, отстраняясь от пялец и переваливаясь назад, - дай сюда твою руку. - Она взяла руку княжны и положила ее себе на живот. Глаза ее улыбались, ожидая, губка с усиками поднялась и так детски-счастливо осталась. - Перестал, надо подождать... вот он... слышишь? Как он там? маленький, маленький. Коли бы только не так страшно, Мари. Но я все-таки буду любить его. Очень, очень даже буду любить. Что ты? Что с тобой?

Мари упала на колени и рыдала. Она сказала, что так ей сделалось грустно об Андрее, но не могла решиться сказать. Несколько раз в продолжение утра она начинала плакать. Слезы эти, которых причину она не говорила, встревожили Лизу, как ни мало она была наблюдательна. Она ничего не говорила, но беспокойно оглядывалась, отыскивая. И когда вошел старый князь, которого она и всегда так боялась, теперь, с этим неспокойным злым лицом, она все поняла. Она бросилась к Мари, не спрашивая ее уже о том, что такое, но спрашивая и умоляя ее сказать ей, что Андрей жив, что это неправда. Княжна Марья не могла сказать этого. Лиза вскрикнула и упала в обморок. Старый князь отворил дверь, взглянул на нее и, как бы убедившись, что операция кончена, ушел в свой кабинет и с тех пор выходил только утром на свою прогулку, но не ходил в гостиную и в столовую. Уроки математики продолжались. Он не спал, как слышал Тихон, и силы его вдруг изменили ему. Он похудел, пожелтел и стал пухнуть как будто, и по утрам чаще стали находить на него минуты злобы, в которые он не помнил, что делал, и убегал к себе в присутствие одного Тихона, которого он бил чаще прежнего, но с которым по вечерам он говорил с одним только, приказывал ему садиться и рассказывать про то, что делалось на дворне и в деревне. Старый князь не хотел надеяться, он объявил всем, что князь Андрей убит, заказал памятник своему сыну, для которого он назначил место в саду, но он все еще надеялся, он послал в Австрию чиновника разыскивать следы князя Андрея. Он ждал и надеялся, и поэтому ему было тяжелее всех. Княжна Марья и Лиза переносили каждая горе по-своему. Лиза, хотя физически и перенесла горе безвредно, опустилась и говорила, что она знает, что умрет родами.

Княжна Марья молилась Богу, ходила за Лизой и пыталась обратить отца на путь религии и слез, но все было тщетно.

Прошло два месяца со дня получения известия. Старый князь заметно таял, несмотря на все усилия вступить в старую жизнь. Маленькой княгине подходило время. Княжна Марья напомнила отцу о просьбе князя Андрея об акушере, и послано было в Москву с требованием привезти лучшего акушера.

 **XXIII**

\- Милый друг, - сказала маленькая княгиня утром 19 марта после завтрака, губка ее с усиками поднялась по старой привычке; но, как и во всех не только улыбках, но звуках речей, даже походках в этом доме со дня получения страшного известия была печаль, так и теперь улыбка маленькой княгини была такая, что она еще больше напоминала об общей печали.

\- Дружочек, боюсь, что от нынешнего фриштика, как называет его Фока, мне бы не было дурно.

\- А что с тобой, моя душа? Ты бледна. Ах, ты очень бледна, - испуганно сказала княжна Марья, тяжелыми мягкими шагами подбегая к невестке.

\- Ваше сиятельство, не послать ли за Марьей Богдановной? - сказала одна из бывших тут горничных (Марья Богдановна была акушерка из соседнего города, жившая тут вторую неделю).

\- И в самом деле, - подхватила княжна Марья, - может быть, точно. Я пойду. Не бойся, мой ангел! - Она поцеловала ее.

\- Ах нет, нет! - И, кроме бледности и физического страдания, на лице маленькой княгини выразился страх неотвратимого отчаяния. - Нет, это желудок... скажи, Мари, что это желудок...

Но Мария, увидав, как маленькая княгиня начала себе ломать руки и плакать, поспешно выходила из комнаты.

\- Боже мой! Боже мой! Ох! - слышала она сзади себя и все-таки не вернулась и бежала за Марьей Богдановной.

Потирая полные небольшие белые руки, ей навстречу, с значительно-спокойным лицом, уже шла Марья Богдановна.

\- Ничего, княжна, не беспокойтесь, - сказала она.

Через пять минут княжна из своей комнаты услыхала, что несут что-то тяжелое. Она высунулась, - официанты несли кожаный диван для чего-то в спальню. На всех лицах было что-то торжественное и тихое. Долго сидела княжна одна в своей комнате, отворяла дверь, то садилась в свое кресло, то бралась за молитвенник, то становилась на колена перед киотом. Но, к несчастию и удивлению своему, она чувствовала, что молитва не утишала ее волнения. Ее мучила мысль, как умер, перестал быть князь Андрей и как, когда начнет быть новый князь Николай Андреич. (Она и все в доме были уверены, что будет сын.) Она опять села в кресло, раскрыла Псалтырь и стала читать l04-й псалом.

Во всех концах дома было разлито и владело всеми то же чувство, которое испытывала княжна Марья, сидя в своей комнате. По поверию, что, чем меньше людей знает о страданиях родильницы, тем меньше она страдает, все старались притворяться незнающими, никто не говорил об этом, но во всех людях, кроме обычной степенности и почтительности хороших манер, царствовавших в доме князя, видна была одна общая забота, смягченность сердца и сознание чего-то великого, непостижимого, совершающегося в эту минуту. Старая нянька, столетняя старуха, еще старого князя мамка, сердито крикнула на босоногую девчонку, прислуживавшую ей, за то, что та быстро вбежала в комнату, и, достав еще князеву венчальную свечу, велела ей зажечь ее перед иконами и, закрыв глаза, что-то все шептала. Няня другая вошла к княжне.

\- Ничего, ангел мой, не убивайся. Бог милостив, - сказала она, поцеловав в плечико. - Молись. Я с тобой посижу. - И она села у княжны.

В большой девичьей не слышно было смеха. В официантской все люди сидели и молчали наготове чего-то. Старый князь, услыхав суетню, послал Тихона к Марье Богдановне спросить: что? Марья Богдановна вышла из комнаты, из которой слышались крики, и сказала, посмотрев значительно на посланного:

\- Доложи князю, что роды начались.

Тихон пришел и доложил князю.

\- Хорошо, - сказал князь, и Тихон не слыхал более ни малейшего звука в кабинете, как он ни прислушивался. Хотя свеча горела, Тихон вошел в кабинет, как будто для того, чтобы поправить свечи, и увидал, что князь лежал на диване. Тихон, забыв свой страх, посмотрел на князя, на его расстроенное лицо, покачал головой, молча приблизился к нему и, поцеловав его в плечо, вышел, не поправив свечи и не сказав, зачем он приходил. На дворне до поздней ночи жгли лучины и свечи и не спали. Таинство, торжественнейшее в мире, продолжало совершаться. Прошел вечер, наступила ночь. И чувство ожидания и смягчения сердечного перед непостижимым не падало, а возвышалось.

Никто не спал. Князь вышел из кабинета, прошел через официантскую мимо всех с опущенной головой в гостиную, диванную и остановился в темноте. Он услыхал из-за отворенных в ту минуту одних дверей далекие стоны. Он повернул, быстрыми шагами вернулся к себе и велел позвать приказчика. В этот самый день ждали акушера. Он ходил по кабинету и останавливался, чтобы прислушаться, нет ли звука колокольчика. Но ничего не слышно, кроме гула ветра и дрожания рам. Была одна из тех мартовских ночей, когда зима как будто хочет взять свое и высыпает с отчаянной злобой свои последние снега и бураны. Князь послал верховых людей с фонарями встречать акушера и продолжал ходить. Княжна Марья сидела молча, устремив лучистые глаза на огонь лампадки, когда вдруг отчаянный порыв ветра налег на одну из рам ее окон (княжна выставляла по одной раме везде с жаворонками) и отбил плохо задвинутую задвижку, затрепал гардиной и пахнул холодом, белым выпавшим снегом, и задул свечу. Княжна очнулась. "Нет, еще нужен был весь ужас смерти", - подумала она. Она встала испуганно. Няня бросилась запирать окно.

\- Княжна, матушка, едут по прешпекту кто-то, - сказала няня, высунувшись, чтобы поймать откинутую раму, - с фонарями, должно, дохтур...

Княжна Марья накинула шаль и побежала навстречу ехавшим. Когда она вышла на крыльцо, карета с фонарями стояла у подъезда. Толпа официантов на нижней площадке отделяла ее от приехавшего. Что-то говорил рыдающий голос Тихона:

\- Батюшка, Андрей Николаич, а вас похоронили.

И вдруг голос, оплаканный, и, что было ужаснее всего, веселый голос князя Андрея отвечал:

\- Нет, еще поживем, Тихон. Батюшка здоров, сестра, княгиня? - сказал голос, дрогнув слегка.

Получив ответ Тихона на ухо, что княгиня в муках, Андрей крикнул своему ямщику отъезжать. Его карета была карета акушера, которого он встретил на последней станции, и ехал с ним. Официанты засуетились, увидав сзади себя княжну Марью, и дали ей дорогу. Она испуганно смотрела на брата. Он подошел, обнял ее. Она должна была верить, что это был он. Да, это был он, но бледный, худой и с измененным, странно смягченным и счастливым выражением лица.

\- Вы не получали моего письма? - спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, которого бы он и не получил, потому что княжна не могла говорить, он вернулся и вместе с акушером быстрыми шагами вбежал на лестницу и пошел к жене. Он не заметил даже: в то время как он проходил по коридору, голова старика в белом халате с страшно остановившимися глазами высунулась из двери официантской и молча, неподвижно смотрела на него до тех пор, пока он не прошел. Князь Андрей, не слушая никого, прошел прямо к жене.

\- Ну? Что? - спрашивал он беспокойно.

Она лежала на подушках в белом чепчике (страдания только что отпустили ее, черные волосы прядями вились у воспаленных, вспотевших щек, румяный прелестный ротик с губкой с усиками был раскрыт) и радостно, детски улыбалась. Блестящие глаза смотрели детски и говорили: "Я вас всех люблю, но за что я страдаю, помогите мне!"

Князь Андрей поцеловал ее и заплакал.

\- Душенька моя, - сказал он слово, которое никогда не говорил ей. Она вопросительно, детски-укоризненно посмотрела на него. "Я от тебя ждала помощи - и ничего, ничего, и ты тоже". Она не удивилась, что он приехал. Муки вновь начались, и его вывели из комнаты. Акушер остался с ней. Князь Андрей пошел к отцу, но княжна Марья остановила его, сказав, что отец велел сказать, чтобы он не ходил к нему, чтобы он оставался с женой. Они поговорили с сестрой, но всякую минуту разговор замолкал. Они ждали и прислушивались.

\- Иди, мой друг! - сказала княжна Марья и сама убежала.

Князь Андрей остался один и слышал шум ветра в окна, и ему стало страшно. Вдруг страшный крик - не ее крик, она не могла так кричать, - раздался в соседней комнате. Он подбежал к ее двери, крик замолк, но послышался другой крик, крик ребенка. "Зачем принесли туда ребенка?" - подумал князь Андрей c удивлением. Дверь отворилась, с засученными рукавами вышел акушер без сюртука, бледный и с трясущейся челюстью. Князь Андрей обратился к нему, но акушер злобно взглянул и, ни слова не сказав, ушел. Испуганная женщина выбежала и, увидав князя Андрея, замялась на пороге. Он вбежал в комнату жены. Она мертвая лежала в том же положении, в котором он видел ее пять минут тому назад, и то же выражение, несмотря на остановившиеся глаза и на бледность щек, было на этом прелестном, детском, робком личике с губкой, покрытой черными волосиками. "Я вас всех любила и никому дурного не делала, и что вы со мной сделали! Ах, что вы со мной сделали!"

В углу комнаты хрюкнуло, как поросеночек, что-то маленькое, красное в белых руках Марьи Богдановны.

Через два часа все так же было темно и так же гудел ветер. Князь Андрей тихими шагами вошел в кабинет к отцу. Старик все уже знал. Он лежал на диване. Князь Андрей подошел к нему ближе. Старик спал или притворился спящим. Князь Андрей сел к нему на диван. Старик дрогнул глазами.

\- Батюшка...

Старик молча и старческими, жесткими руками, как тисками, обхватил шею сына и зарыдал, как ребенок.

Через три дня отпевали маленькую княгиню. Князь Андрей взошел на ступеню гроба и увидал опять то же лицо, хотя и с закрытыми глазами. "Ах, что вы со мной сделали?" - И он почувствовал, что в душе его оторвалось что-то, что он виноват в вине, которую ему не поправить и не забыть. Он не мог плакать. Старик тоже вошел и поцеловал ее руку, и ему она сказала: "Ах, что и за что вы это со мной сделали?" И старик второй раз в жизни зарыдал и заплакал.

Еще через пять дней крестили молодого князя Николая Андреича.

 **XXIV**

Еще не успело пройти впечатление первой войны с Наполеоном, как наступила вторая, кончившаяся Тильзитским миром. В начале 1806-го и в 1807 году чувство вражды к Буонапартию, как его называли, уже глубже, чем в 1805 году, проникало до сердца русского народа. Полмиллиона ратников, два набора в один год, проклятия врагу рода человеческого и антихристу Буонапартию, слышавшиеся во всех церквах, и слух о приближении его к русской границе, не шутя, заставлял ощетиниваться против него все сословия.

Ростов после несчастной дуэли, в которой он участвовал, повез раненого Долохова на его квартиру. Ростов знал Долохова по холостой жизни у цыган, на попойках, но никогда не бывал у него и даже никогда не думал о том, какой может быть дом у Долохова. Ежели был дом у Долохова, то, вероятно, это была, по предположениям Ростова, какая-нибудь закуренная, загрязненная комнатка, с бутылками, трубками и собакой, в которой он держал свои чемоданы и ночевал изредка. Но Долохов сказал ему, что он живет в собственном доме у Николы Явленного со старушкой матерью и двумя незамужними сестрами.

Во время переезда Долохов молчал, видимо, делая над собой усилия, чтобы не стонать, но перед домом, узнав Арбат, он приподнялся и взял за руку Ростова, и на лице его выразилось страстное, восторженное отчаяние, какого никак не ожидал от него Николай.

\- Ради бога, не к матери, она не перенесет... Ростов, брось меня, беги к ней, приготовить ее. Этот ангел не перенесет.

Домик был хорошенький, чистенький, с цветами и половиками. Марья Ивановна Долохова была почтенная на вид старушка. Она испуганно выбежала в переднюю навстречу Ростову.

\- Федя! Что с Федей? - вскрикнула она, как только Ростов сказал, что Долохов прислал его и что он не совсем здоров. - Он умер? Где он? - И она упала без чувств.

Сестры, некрасивые девушки, выбежали и окружили мать. Одна из них шепотом спросила у Ростова, что с Федей, и он сказал ей, что Долохов легко ранен. Ростов не мог перенести раздирающего душу вида отчаяния матери и сестер, когда вынес Долохова и вышел под предлогом поездки за доктором, освободив себя от вида свидания матери с сыном.

Когда Ростов возвратился с доктором, Долохов уже был уложен в своем коврами и дорогим оружием увешанном кабинете на полу, на медвежьей шкуре, и мать на низенькой скамеечке, более бледная, чем ее сын, сидела у его изголовья. Сестры хлопотали по задним комнатам, в коридоре, но не смея войти в комнату. Долохов перенес боль зондирования раны и вынимания пули так же, как и самую рану. Он даже не морщился и улыбался, как только в комнату входила его мать. Все усилия его, видно, были устремлены на то, чтобы успокоить старушку. Чем ближе узнавал Ростов Долохова, тем более он чувствовал себя к нему привязанным. Все в нем было, начиная от его привычки лежать на полу и до его тщеславия своими дурными наклонностями и скрытности в хороших, - все было необыкновенно, не так, как у других людей, и все было решительно и ясно. Первое время Марья Ивановна враждебно смотрела на Ростова, связывала его с несчастием сына, но, когда Долохов, заметив это, прямо сказал ей: "Ростов мой друг и прошу вас, обожаемая матушка, любить его", - Марья Ивановна действительно полюбила Николая, и Николай ежедневно стал бывать в домике у Николы Явленного. Несмотря на шутки домашних, на упреки светских знакомых, он целые дни проводил у выздоравливающего, то разговаривая с ним, слушая его рассказы, ловя каждое его слово, движение и улыбку, и безусловно во всем соглашался с ним, то с Марьей Ивановной Долоховой, разговаривая с ней о ее сыне. От нее он узнал, что Федя содержал ее и сестер, что это был лучший сын и брат в мире. Марья Ивановна была убеждена, что ее Федя был образец всех совершенств мира. (Мнение это разделял Ростов, особенно, когда ее слушал или видел самого Долохова.) Она даже не допускала, чтобы возможно было иметь сколько-нибудь другое мнение о ее сыне.

\- Да он слишком благороден, высок и чист душою, - говаривала она, - для нашего нынешнего развращенного света. Добродетель никто не любит, она всем глаза колет. Ну, скажите, граф, справедливо это, честно это со стороны этого Безухова, а Федя по своему благородству любил его, и теперь никогда ничего дурного про него не скажет. В Петербурге эти шалости - с квартальным там что-то пошутили - ведь они вместе делали. Что же, Безухову ничего, а Федя все на своих плечах перенес. Ведь что он перенес! Положим, возвратили, да ведь как же не возвратить. Я думаю, таких, как он, храбрецов и сынов отечества немного там было. Что ж теперь эта дуэль?! Есть ли чувства, честь у этих людей? Зная, что он единственный сын, - вызвать на дуэль и убить. Хорошо, что Бог помиловал нас. И за что же? Ну, кто же в наше время не имеет интриги. Что ж, коли он так ревнив, я понимаю, ведь он прежде мог дать почувствовать, а то ведь год продолжалось. И что ж, вы?звал на дуэль, полагал, что Федя не будет драться, потому что он ему должен. Какая низость! Какая гадость! Я знаю, вы Федю поняли, мой милый граф, оттого-то я вас душой люблю. Верите мне, его редкие понимают, это такая высокая, небесная душа...

Долохов сам во время своего выздоровления и в своем доме был часто особенно кроток и восторжен. Ростов бывал почти влюблен в него, когда этот мужественный, железный человек, обессиленный теперь раной, обращал к нему свои яркие голубые глаза и прекрасное лицо, слегка улыбался и говорил, выказывая ему свою дружбу.

\- Верь мне, мой друг, - говорил он, - на свете есть четыре сорта людей: одни никого не любят, никого не ненавидят - эти самые счастливые. Другие, которые всех ненавидят, - это Картуши, злодеи. Третьи, которые любят того, кто на глаза попадается, а к другим равнодушны, этих до Москвы не перевешаешь, это все дураки; и есть такие, как я. Я люблю кого, того люблю так, что жизнь отдам, а остальных передавлю всех, коли мне на дороге или на дороге любимых людей. У меня есть обожаемая, неоцененная мать, сестры, два-три друга, ты в том числе, а остальных я всех ненавижу, изо всех окрошку сделаю для того, чтобы моим избранным было хорошо. - И он, улыбаясь, пожал руку Ростову. - Да, душа моя, - продолжал он, - мужчин я встречал любящих, честных, благородных, возвышенных, - он опять приласкал взглядом Ростова, - но женщин, кроме продажных тварей, - графинь или кухарок, все равно - нет женщин. Нет этой чистой души, которая любила бы одной душой, как бедная Лиза любила Эраста. Ежели бы я нашел такую женщину, я бы жизнь отдал за нее. А эти... - Он сделал презрительный жест. - Ты знаешь ли, зачем я вызывал, то есть заставил Безухова вызвать меня? Она мне надоела. Это - рыба. Она не любила меня, она боялась. А мне любопытно было. Любовь есть высшее блаженство, и оно еще не далось мне.

Большей частью он был кроток, но один Ростов видел его в том припадке бешенства, в котором он делывал свои страшные поступки. Это было уже при конце его болезни. Он снял повязку, велел слуге подать чистую, чистой не было, и слуга побежал к прачке, которая взялась гладить бинты. Минут с пять Долохов пробыл в ожидании. Он, стиснув зубы и хмурясь, сидел на постели, потом привстал, достал стул и придвинул его к себе. "Егорка!" - начал кричать он, равномерно останавливаясь и дожидаясь. Ростов хотел развлечь его, но Долохов не отвечал ему. Ростов пошел за Егоркой и привел его с бинтами. Но только что Егорка вошел, как Долохов бросился на него, смял его под ноги и начал бить стулом. Кровь хлынула из раны. Несмотря на усилия Ростова и прибежавших матери и сестер, Егора не могли отнять до тех пор, пока Долохов сам не упал от изнеможения и потери крови.

 **XXV**

Еще Долохов был слаб и едва ходил, когда его новый друг Николай ввел его в дом родителей. Всех принимали в доме Ростовых с распростертыми объятиями. Но Долохова приняли еще радушнее, во-первых, за дружбу его к Николаю, во-вторых, за его страшную и блестящую репутацию. Приезда его тщетно ждали несколько дней. Графиня несколько робела, барышни волновались, несмотря на то, что Соня была вся поглощена своей любовью к Николаю, Вера к Бергу, который приезжал в отпуск и опять уехал, и Наташа вполне довольна своим обожателем Денисовым. Ни одна из них не захотела бы, чтоб Долохов влюбился в нее, но все подробно расспрашивали у Николая и, между собой говоря о нем, посмеивались таким смехом, который, очевидно, должен был скрыть их волнение и страх.

На третий день ожидания подъехала карета, барышни подбежали и отбежали от окон, узнав Долохова, и Николай ввел своего друга. Долохов был учтив. Он говорил мало (что говорил, то было оригинально) и внимательно вглядывался в женские лица. Все ждали от него чего-нибудь необыкновенного, но он ничего необыкновенного не сказал и не сделал. Одно, что было в нем не совсем обыкновенного, это то, что в его манере нельзя было найти и тени того стеснения и замешательства, которое, как бы оно ни было скрываемо, всегда заметно в молодом холостом мужчине в присутствии молодых барышень. Долохов, напротив, пользуясь преимуществом, которое давала ему его рана и предполагаемая от нее слабость, свободно развалясь, сидел в вольтеровских креслах, которые ему предложили, и принимал те мелкие услуги, которые ему оказывали. Он понравился всем домашним Ростовых, Соня видела в нем друга, и, считая то за большую важность, с самоотвержением старалась сделать для него приятным дом его друга. Она спрашивала, какой он любит чай, играла ему на клавикордах пьесу, которая ему нравилась и показывала ему картины в зале. Вера рассуждала, что он не такой человек, как все, и потому хороший. Наташа первые два часа его присутствия не спускала с него любопытных вопросительных глаз (так, что старая графиня несколько раз потихоньку заметила, что это ей неучтиво). После обеда она стала петь, очевидно, для него, и Васька Денисов уже говорил, что волшебница забыла своего карлика (так он себя называл) и хочет очаровать нового принца. Она смеялась, но, спев свою песенку в зале, она, беспокойно поглядывая на Долохова, вернулась в гостиную, где он сидел, и при?села у стола недалеко от него, высматривая на его лице впечатление, произведенное ею, не спуская с него глаз и ожидала похвалы. Долохов не обращал на нее ни малейшего внимания и рассказывал что-то Вере и Соне, обращаясь преимущественно к последней. Беспокойство Наташи и желание, чтоб ее похвалили, было так заметно, что старая графиня, улыбаясь, переглянулась с Николаем, указывая глазами на Наташу и Долохова. Они поняли, чего ей нужно было.

\- Вы любите музыку? - спросила графиня у Долохова.

\- Да, очень, но я признаюсь, что ничего подобного не слыхал песням цыган и что ни одна итальянская певица, по мне, не может сравниться с Акулькой.

\- Вы слышали, как я пою? - спросила вдруг Наташа, краснея. - Хорошо? Лучше Акульки-цыганки?

\- Ах да, очень хорошо, - холодно, учтиво и ласково, как с ребенком, сказал Долохов, улыбаясь своей светлой улыбкой.

Наташа быстро повернулась и ушла. С этой минуты Долохов существовал для нее как мужчина менее, чем лакей, подававший кушанье.

Вечером, как это часто бывало, графиня к себе в спальню за?звала свою любимицу и смеялась с ней тем заливающимся смехом, которым редко, но зато неудержимо смеются добрые старушки.

\- Чему вы, мама? - спросила Соня из-за ширмы.

\- Соня, он (Долохов) не в ее вкусе, - и графиня закатывалась сильнее прежнего.

\- Вы смеетесь, а не в моем вкусе, - повторяла Наташа, стараясь обидеться и не в силах удержаться от смеха.

\- Что за божественное существо твоя кузина Софи, - сказал Долохов Николаю, когда они увидались на другой день. - Да, счастлив тот, кто назовет другом такое неземное создание. Но не будем говорить про это.

Больше они не говорили о Соне, но Долохов стал ездить каждый день, и Марья Ивановна Долохова со вздохом и тайно от сына иногда расспрашивала у Николая о его кузине Соне.

На вопрос, который задают себе семейные люди при сближении с молодым человеком, было весьма скоро отвечено всеми домашними, что Долохов ездил для Сони и был влюблен в нее. Николай с гордым чувством самодовольства и уверенности представлял Долохову случаи видеться с Соней и твердо был уверен, что Соня и вообще женщина, полюбившая его, не может изменить ему. Раз он сказал Соне, что это была бы хорошая партия. Соня заплакала.

\- Вы злой человек, - только сказала она ему.

Старый граф и графиня шутили с Соней и серьезно поговаривали: "Что ж, это партия недурная, женится - переменится". Соня с удивлением и упреком только смотрела на них, на Николая и самого Долохова и, как бы находясь в нерешительности, хотя и польщенная вниманием Долохова, с страстным любопытством ожидала, что будет.

Месяц после знакомства с Долоховым горничная барышень, расчесывая огромную косу Сони, выждала время, когда Наташа вышла из комнаты, и шепотом сказала:

\- Софья Александровна, вы не рассердитесь, меня один человек просил, - и стала доставать что-то рукой из-за пазухи.

Это было любовное письмо от Долохова. Испуганная и обрадованная Соня кошачьим движением вырвала письмо и, еще более красная, чем горничная, пошла в спальню, там задумалась, следовало ли ей или не следовало читать это письмо. Она знала, что это было объяснение. "Да, ежели бы я была дочь maman (она так называла графиню), мне бы следовало показать ей письмо, но, бог знает, что ожидает меня. Я люблю и буду его женой или ничьей, но я не дочь, и мне, одинокой сироте, нельзя отвергать любви или дружбы этого Долохова".

Она распечатала и прочла: "Обожаемая Софи, я вас люблю, как никогда ни один мужчина не любил женщину. Моя судьба в ваших руках. Я не смею просить руки вашей. Я знаю, что вас, чистого ангела, не отдадут мне, человеку с репутацией, которая за?служена мною. Но с того мгновения, как я узнал тебя, я другой, я увидал небо. Ежели ты любишь меня, хоть в одну сотую столько, как я, то ты поняла меня, Софи, отдайся мне, и я буду твой раб. Ежели ты любишь, напиши "да", и я найду минуту свиданья".

Наташа застала Соню за чтением письма и узнала, в чем дело.

\- Ах, какая ты счастливая, - закричала она. - Что ж ты ответишь ему?

\- Нет, я не знаю, что мне делать, я не могу теперь видеть его.

Через неделю после этого письма, на которое Долохов не получил ответа и во время которой Соня упорно избегала оставаться с ним наедине, Долохов приехал рано утром к Ростовым. Он попросил видеть графиню и сказал, что он просит руки Софьи Александровны. Графиня изъявила условное согласие и послала Соню. Соня, красная и трепещущая, обнявшись с Наташей, вошла мимо любопытных глаз дворни, уже знавшей, в чем дело, и радостно ожидавшей свадьбы барышни, в комнату, где ожидал ее Долохов, а к затворившимся за ней дверям тотчас же прильнули любопытные головы. Долохов покраснел, как только вошла еще более покрасневшая и испуганная Соня, быстро подошел к ней и взял ее за руку, которую она не могла отнять от страха, охватившего ее. "Как это может быть, чтобы он любил меня", - думала она.

\- Софья Александровна, я обожаю вас, вам нечего говорить. Вы поняли уже, что вы сделали с моим сердцем. Я был порочен, я был во мраке, пока я не знал тебя, обожаемая, несравненная Софи. Ты ангел, осветивший мою жизнь. Будь моей звездой, будь моим ангелом хранителем. - Его прекрасно-звучный голос задрожал, когда он говорил это, и он обнял ее и хотел прижать к себе.

Соня дрожала от страха и казалась потерянною, капли пота выступали у нее на лбу, но, как скоро он дотронулся до нее, кошечка проснулась и вдруг выпустила когти. Она отскочила от него. Все, что она приготовила сказать ему, не сказалось. Она почувствовала его привлекательность, его власть над собою и ужаснулась. Она не могла быть ничьей женою, кроме Николая.

\- Месье Долохов, я не могу... я благодарю вас... ах, уйдите, пожалуйста.

\- Софи, помните, что моя жизнь, будущая жизнь, в руках ваших.

Но она с ужасом оттолкнула его.

\- Софи, скажи, ты любишь уже? Кого? Я убью его.

\- Своего кузена, - сказала Соня.

Долохов нахмурился и вышел быстрыми, твердыми шагами, с тем особенным выражением злобной решительности, которое иногда принимало его лицо.

В зале старый граф встретил Долохова и протянул к нему обе руки.

\- Ну что, поздравить... - начал он, но не договорил - его ужаснуло злое лицо Долохова.

\- Софья Александровна отказала мне, - сказал Долохов дрогнувшим голосом. - Прощайте, граф.

\- Не думал я, не думал, я бы за честь счел племянником назвать тебя. Ну, мы поговорим еще, мой дорогой, с ней. Я знаю, что мой Коко... с детства кузен и кузина... постойте...

\- Да, - сказал Долохов, - вы Софью Александровну не считаете достойной своего сына, и он тоже. Она же считает меня недостойным себя. Да, это в порядке. Прощайте, я вас поблагодарю за это, - и он вышел. Встретившемуся Николаю он не сказал ни слова и отвернулся от него.

Через два дня Николай получил от Долохова записку следующего содержания: "Я у вас в доме больше не буду, и ты знаешь почему.

Я еду послезавтра, и ты скоро, как я слышал. Приезжай нынче вечером, помянем Москву гусарской пирушкой. Я кучv у Яра".

Ростов из театра в одиннадцатом часу приехал к Долохову и нашел у него переднюю, полную плащами и шубами, и из отворенных дверей услыхал гул мужских голосов и звуки перекидываемого золота. Три небольшие комнаты, занимаемые Долоховым, были красиво убраны и ярко освещены. Гости чинно сидели вокруг столов и играли. Долохов ходил между ними и радостно встретил Ростова. О предложении и вообще о семействе ни слова не было сказано. Он был ясен и спокоен, больше чем обыкновенно, но в глазах его Ростов заметил ту черту холодного блеска и наглого упорства, которая была в нем в ту минуту, как он на клубном обеде вызывал Безухова. Ростов не играл во все время пребывания своего в Москве. Отец просил его несколько раз не брать карты в руки, и Долохов несколько раз, смеясь, говаривал ему: "Играть в карты на счастье можно только дураку, коли играть, то играть наверное".

\- Разве ты станешь играть наверное? - говорил ему Ростов.

Долохов странно улыбнулся на эти слова и сказал:

\- Может быть.

Теперь после ужина Ростову вспомнился этот разговор, когда Долохов, сев на диван между двух свечей и выкинув из стола мешок с червонцами, ширококостными, мускулистыми руками распечатал колоду и вызывающими приятными глазами оглянул присутствующих. Глаза его встретились с взглядом Ростова. Ростов боялся, чтобы он не подумал, что он вспоминает в это время о бывшем между ними разговоре об игре наверное, и искал и не находил в уме своей шутки, которая бы доказала ему противное, но, прежде чем успел он это сделать, Долохов, уставив свой стальной взгляд прямо в лицо Ростова, медленно и с расстановкой, так, что все могли слышать, сказал ему:

\- А помнишь, мы говорили: дурак, кто на счастье хочет играть, а играть надо наверное, и я хочу попробовать.

"Попробовать на счастье играть или наверное?" - подумал Ростов.

\- Или ты боишься меня? Да и лучше не играй, - прибавил он и, треснув разорванной колодой, сказал: - Банк, господа! - И, подвинув вперед деньги, приготовился метать.

Ростов сел подле него и сначала не играл. Долохов презрительно взглядывал на него.

\- Что ж не играешь? - сказал он.

И странно, Николай почувствовал необходимость взять карту и, поставив на нее значительный куш, начать игру.

Долохов не обращал ни малейшего внимания на игру своего друга и просил его самого записывать. Но ни одна карта Ростову не давалась.

\- Господа, - сказал Долохов, прометав несколько времени, - прошу класть деньги на карты, а то я могу спутаться в счетах.

Один из игроков сказал, что он надеется, что ему можно поверить.

\- О, конечно, - отвечал Долохов и, не глядя на Ростова, прибавил: - Ты не стесняйся, мы с тобой сочтемся.

Игра продолжалась... Лакей не переставая разносил шампанское. Ростов отказался от налитого ему в третий раз стакана, тем более, что он был занят в это время поставкой большой карты. Все карты его бились, и на него было написано до 800 рублей. Он надписал было над одной картой 800 рублей, но в то время, как подавали ему шампанское, он раздумал и написал опять обыкновенный куш, 20 рублей. Долохов, не смотревший на него, видел, однако, его нерешительность.

\- Оставь, - сказал он, - скорей отыграешься. Другим даю, а тебе бью. Или ты меня боишься? - прибавил он.

Ростов поспешно оставил написанные восемьсот и поставил семерку червей с заломанным углом. Он хорошо ее после помнил. Он поставил семерку червей, надписав над ней отломанным мелком восемьсот круглыми, прямыми цифрами; выпил поданный стакан согревшегося шампанского, улыбнулся на слова Долохова и в первый раз с замиранием сердца в игре, ожидая семерки, с нетерпением стал смотреть на руки Долохова, державшие колоду.

В воскресенье на прошлой неделе граф Илья Андреич дал своему сыну 2000 рублей, и он, никогда не любивший говорить о денежных затруднениях, сказал ему, что деньги эти были последние до мая и что потому он просил сына быть на этот раз поэкономнее. Николя засмеялся и сказал, что он дает честное слово не брать больше денег до осени.

Теперь из этих денег оставалось 1200 рублей. Стало быть, семерка червей означала не только проигрыш 1600 рублей, но и необходимость изменения данному слову. Он с замиранием сердца смотрел на руки Долохова и думал: "Ну, скорей, дай мне эту карту, и я беру фуражку, уезжаю и отправляюсь домой петь с Денисовым и Наташей, и уж верно никогда в руках моих не будет карта". И в эту минуту прелесть песни, дома - Денисов, Наташа, Соня, и беседы, и даже спокойной постели в Поварском доме с такою силой и ясностью представлялась ему, что он не мог допустить, чтобы глупая случайность, заставившая семерку лечь прежде направо, чем налево, могла бы лишить его всего этого счастья и повергнуть в такую пучину еще не испытанного и неопределенного несчастия. Это не могло быть, но он все-таки ожидал с замиранием движения рук Долохова. Руки эти спокойно положили колоду карт и взялись за подаваемый стакан и трубку.

\- Так ты не боишься со мной играть, - повторил Долохов и как будто для того, чтоб ему рассказать веселую историю, он положил карты, опрокинулся на спинку стула и медлительно, с улыбкой стал рассказывать: - Да, господа, мне говорили, что в Москве распущен слух, будто я шулер, поэтому советую вам быть со мною осторожным.

\- Ну, мечи же! - говорил Ростов.

Долохов с улыбкой взялся за карты. Семерка, которая была нужна ему, уже лежала вверху, первой картой в колоде.

\- Однако ты не зарывайся, - прибавил он Ростову и продолжал метать.

Чрез полтора часа времени большинство игроков уже шутя смотрели на свою собственную игру. Вся игра сосредоточилась на одном Ростове. Вместо 1600 рублей за ним была записана длинная колонна цифр, которую он считал еще до десятой тысячи и которая, как он предполагал, возвышалась до пятнадцати тысяч, в сущности же превышала двадцать тысяч. Запись эту Долохов, несмотря на свою выказываемую рассеянность, помнил до последнего рубля. Он решил продолжать играть до тех пор, пока запись эта возрастет до сорока двух тысяч. Число это было выбрано им потому, что сорок два составляло сумму сложенных его годов с годами Софьи Александровны.

Ростов, опершись головою на обе руки, ничего не видел, не слышал. "Шестьсот рублей, туз, угол, девятка... отыграться невозможно, а как бы весело было у Елены... валет на пе, это не может быть... И зачем же это он делает со мной?" Иногда он ставил большую карту, но Долохов отказывался бить ее и сам назначал куш. Николай покорялся ему и то молился Богу, как он молился на поле сражения на Энском мосту; то загадывал, что та карта, которая первая попадется ему под столом в руку, та спасет его; то рассчитывал, сколько было шнурков на его куртке, и с столькими же очками карту пытался ставить на весь проигрыш; то за помощью оглядывался на других играющих; то вглядывался в холодное теперь лицо Долохова и старался проникнуть, что в нем делалось. "Ведь он знает, - говорил он сам себе, - что значит этот для меня проигрыш. Не может он желать моей погибели. Но и он не виноват: что ж ему делать, когда ему везет счастье, и я не виноват, - говорил он сам себе. - Я ничего не сделал дурного. За что же такое ужасное несчастие! И когда оно началось? Еще так недавно, когда я подходил к этому столу с мыслью выиграть сто рублей и ехать к Елене, я так был счастлив, хотя и не умел ценить того счастья. Когда же это кончилось и когда началось это новое, ужасное состояние? Чем ознаменовалась эта перемена? Я все так же сидел на этом месте, у этого стола, и так же выбирал и выдвигал карты; когда же это совершилось, и что такое совершилось? Когда я здоров, силен и все тот же, и все на том же месте. Нет, этого не может быть, и, верно, все это ничем не кончится". Он был красен, весь в поту, несмотря на то, что в комнате не было жарко. И лицо его было страшно и жалко, особенно по бессильной борьбе казаться спокойным.

Запись дошла до рокового числа. Ростов приготовил карту, которая должна была идти углом от 3000 рублей, только что данных ему, когда Долохов стукнул колодой, отложил ее и, взяв мел, начал быстро подводить итог записи Ростова. Николай понял в то же мгновение, что все было кончено; но он равнодушным голосом сказал:

\- Что же, не будешь еще? А у меня славная карточка приготовлена. - Как будто более всего его интересовало веселье процесса самой игры.

"Все кончено, я пропал, - думал он. - Теперь пуля в лоб - одно остается", - и вместе с тем веселым голосом говорил:

\- Ну, еще одну карточку.

\- Хорошо, - отвечал Долохов, окончив итог, - хорошо! Двадцать один рубль идет, - сказал он, указывая на цифру 21, разрознившую ровный счет тысяч, и, взяв колоду, приготовился кидать. Ростов, в покорность, отогнул угол и вместо приготовленных 6000 старательно написал 21.

\- Это мне все равно, - сказал он, - мне только интересно знать, убьешь ты или дашь мне эту десятку.

Долохов, не улыбаясь, удовлетворил его интерес. Десятка была дана.

\- За вами сорок две тысячи, граф, - сказал он и, потягиваясь, встал из-за стола. - А устаешь, однако, так долго сидеть, - сказал он.

\- Да, и я тоже устал, - сказал Ростов.

Долохов, как будто напоминая ему, что ему неприлично было шутить, теперь перебил его.

\- Когда прикажете получить деньги, граф?

Ростов вопросительно взглянул на него.

\- Завтра, господин Долохов, - сказал он и, побыв несколько времени с другими гостями, вышел в переднюю, чтобы ехать домой. Долохов остановил его и отозвал в маленькую комнатку, в которую выходила другая дверь из передней.

\- Послушай, Ростов, - сказал Долохов, схватив за руку Николая и глядя на него страшно нахмуренным лицом. Ростов чувствовал, что Долохов не столько озлоблен, сколько хочет казаться страшным в настоящую минуту. - Послушай, ты знаешь, что я люблю Софи и люблю так, что я весь мир отдам за нее. Она влюблена в тебя, ты ее держишь, уступи ее мне, и мы квиты в 42 тысячи, которые ты не можешь заплатить мне.

\- Ты с ума сошел, - сказал Николай, не успев оскорбиться, так неожиданно было это сказано.

\- Помоги мне увезти ее и овладеть ею, и мы квиты.

Ростов почувствовал в эту минуту весь ужас своего положения. Понял удар, который он должен был нанести отцу, прося у него эти деньги, весь свой стыд, и понял, какое бы было счастье избавиться от всего этого и быть квитым, как говорил Долохов, но только что он понял это, как вся кровь поднялась в нем.

\- Вы подлец, коли вы могли сказать это! - крикнул он, с бешенством бросаясь на Долохова. Но Долохов схватил его за обе руки.

\- Идите, смирно.

\- Все равно, я дам вам пощечину и вызываю вас.

\- Я не буду с вами драться, она вас любит.

\- Завтра вы получите деньги и вызов.

\- Я не приму последнего.

Сказать "завтра" и выдержать тон приличия было нетрудно, но приехать одному домой с страшным воспоминанием случившегося, проснуться на другой день и вспомнить, и идти к щедрому, кроткому, но запутанному делами отцу, признаваться и просить о невозможном - было ужасно. О дуэли он не думал. Надо было прежде заплатить, а драться - нетрудно.

Дома еще не спали. Входя в залу, он услыхал громкий хриплый голос Денисова, его хохот и хохот женских голосов.

\- Коли этого требует моя богиня, я не могу отказаться... - кричал Денисов.

\- И прекрасно, отлично, - кричали женские голоса.

Все они стояли в гостиной около рояля.

Две сальные свечи горели в комнате, но при тысяче восковых свечей нельзя было быть блестяще Наташи. Нельзя было блестяще рассыпаться серебряным смехом.

\- А вот и Николай! - закричали голоса. Наташа подбежала к нему.

\- Какой ты умник, что рано приехал! Нам так весело! Месье Денисов остался для меня, и мы его забавляем.

\- Ну, хорошо, хорошо, - закричал Денисов, подмигивая Николаю и не замечая его расстроенность. - Наталья Ильинична, за вами баркаролла. Николай, садись, аккомпанируй, а потом он сделает все, что я велю.

Николай сел за рояль, никто не заметил, что он расстроен. Да и трудно было заметить что-нибудь, потому что он сам еще ясно не отдавал себе отчета в том, что он сделал и что предстоит ему. Он сел и сыграл прелюдию любимой баркароллы. Баркаролла эта, привезенная недавно из Италии графиней Перовской, только что была понята и разучена в доме Ростовых. Это была одна из тех музыкальных вещей, которые напрашиваются в ухо и чувство, не?отразимо привлекая к себе первое время и исключая всякое другое музыкальное воспоминание. Спать ложишься, просыпаешься, - все в ушах повторяются музыкальные фразы, кажется, все пустяки, вяло, скучно в сравнении с этими фразами. Запоет ли хороший голос эту мелодию, слезы навертываются на глаза, и все кажется легким и ничтожным, и счастье таким близким и возможным. Правда, такие мелодии, как эта баркаролла, скоро надоедают, делаются столь же невыносимыми, сколько они были неотразимыми первое время.

Николай взял первый аккорд прелюдии и хотел встать.

"Боже мой, что я делаю?! - подумал он. - Я бесчестный, я погибший человек. Пулю в лоб - одно, что остается. И что делать? Как выйти из этого? Нет выхода. А я хочу петь с ними".

"Николай, что с вами?" - спросил взгляд Сони, устремленный на него. Она одна видела, что что-то нехорошо с ним. Он сердито отвернулся. Ему оскорбительно было за нее, ее участие. Он считал себя столь низко упавшим человеком, что он срамил всех людей, которые любили eгo.

Наташа с своей чуткостью тоже мгновенно заметила состояние своего брата. Она заметила его, но ей самой было так весело в эту минуту, так далека она была от горя, грусти, упреков, что она, как это часто бывает с молодыми людьми, нарочно обманула себя. "Я слишком счастлива в эту минуту и слишком большое удовольствие предстоит мне, чтобы его портить сочувствием горю", - почувствовала она и сказала себе: "Нет, я, верно, ошибаюсь, он должен быть весел так же, как я".

\- Ну, Николай, - сказала она и вышла на самую середину зала, где, по ее мнению, лучше всего был резонанс. Она сначала, гордо приподняв голову, грациозно опустив руки и энергическим движением переступая с каблучка на цыпочки, прошлась по середине комнаты и остановилась.

"Вот она я! - как будто говорила она. - Ну-ка, кто останется равнодушным ко мне. Посмотрим". Ей все равно было: два, три человека смотрели на нее. Она вызывала весь мир этим взглядом. Добрый, восхищенный взгляд Денисова встретился с ее взглядом. "Однако, какая вы злодейская кокетка будете", - сказал его взгляд. "Да еще какая, - отвечали ее взгляд и улыбка. - А что же, разве это дурно? Ну-с".

Николай машинально ударил первый аккорд. "И что они делают глупости - поют, - думал он, - когда тут человек, я, погибаю. Не об этом думать надо, а о том, как спасти себя. А это все глупо, детство, и старый Денисов любезничает, противно".

Наташа взяла первую ноту, горло ее расширилось, грудь выпрямилась, глаза приняли серьезное выражение. Уже она не думала ни о ком, ни о чем в эту минуту, и из в улыбку сложенного рта полились звуки, те звуки, которые может производить в те же промежутки времени и в те же интервалы всякий, но которые тысячу раз оставляют вас холодным, а в тысячу первый раз заставляют вас содрогаться и плакать. Весь мир для Николая мгновенно сосредоточился в ожидании следующей фразы, все сделалось разделенным на три темпа, в котором была написана ария, которую она пела. Раз, два, три, раз, два, три, раз... "Эх, жизнь наша дурацкая, - подумал Николай. - Все это несчастье, и Долохов, и злоба, и деньги, и долг, и честь, - все это вздор... а вот оно - настоящее... Ну, Наташа, как она это si возьмет... Отлично". - И он невольно взял полной грудью втору и терцию высокой ноты - раз, два, три, раз...

Давно уже не испытывал Николай такого наслаждения от музыки, как в этот день. Но прошло время, и он опять вспомнил и ужаснулся. Старый граф, веселый и довольный, приехал из клуба. Николай не имел духа сказать ему в тот же вечер.

На другой день он не выезжал из дому и не решался объявить отцу о своем проигрыше. Несколько раз подходил к двери кабинета и с ужасом отбегал назад. Но не было выхода из этого положения. Изменял ли он своему слову в отношении Долохова, лишал ли он себя жизни, как он думал об этом неоднократно, или объявлял обо всем, без тяжелого удара своим старикам дело это не могло обойтись. Он пришел перед обедом к отцу; вместо того чтобы сказать, что было нужно, с веселым видом начал говорить, сам не зная почему, о последнем бале. Наконец, когда отец взял его под руку и повел пить чай, он вдруг самым небрежным тоном, как будто он просил экипажа съездить в город, сказал ему:

\- Папа, а я к вам за делом приходил. Я было и забыл. Мне денег нужно.

\- Вот как, - сказал отец, находившийся в особенно веселом духе. - Я тебе говорил, что недостанет. Много ли?

\- Очень много, - краснея, и с глупой, небрежной улыбкой, которую долго потом не мог себе простить Николай. - Я немного проиграл, - сказал он, - то есть много, даже очень много, сорок две тысячи.

\- Что? Полно, не может быть...

Когда сын рассказал все как было, и главное то, что он обещал заплатить нынче же вечером, старик схватил себя за голову, и, не думая упрекать сына и жаловаться, бросился из комнаты, только приговаривая: "Как же ты мне не сказал прежде", - и поехал к своим знатным знакомым отыскивать нужную сумму. Когда он вернулся в двенадцатом часу с камердинером, несшим за ним деньги, он в кабинете у себя нашел сына, лежавшего на диване и плакавшего навзрыд, как ребенок.

Денисов на другой день отвез деньги и вызов Долохову, но получил отказ.

Через две недели Николай Ростов уехал в свой полк - тихий, задумчивый и печальный, не простившись ни с кем из своих блестящих знакомых и проведший последнее время в комнате барышень, исписав их альбомы стихами и музыкой. Старый граф, набрав учителей и гувернанток, после отъезда сына вскоре переехал в деревню, где его присутствие, как он думал, становилось необходимо вследствие совершенного расстройства дел, произведенного преимущественно последним неожиданным долгом - сорок две тысячи.

 **XXVI**

Два дня после объяснения своего с женою Пьер уехал в Петербург с намерением получить паспорт и ехать за границу, но война была уже объявлена, и паспорта не выдавались. Остановившись не в своем доме, не у тестя, князя Василия, ни у кого из многочисленных знакомых, он жил в Аглицкой гостинице, не выходя из комнаты и никому не дав знать о своем приезде. Целые дни и ночи он проводил, лежа на диване и задрав ноги и читая, или расхаживая по своей комнате, или слушая разговоры г-на Благовещенского, - единственное лицо, которое он видел в Петербурге. Благовещен?ский был хитрый, подобострастный и глупый делец, который ходатайствовал по делам еще покойного графа Безухова. Пьер послал за ним, чтобы поручить ему взять паспорт, и с тех пор он приходил каждый день и сидел молча целые дни перед Пьером, считая это сиденье в комнате графа весьма хитрым с своей стороны маневром, долженствовавшим принести ему большие выгоды. Пьер же привык к этому глупому и подобострастному лицу, не обращал на него никакого внимания, но любил, когда он сидит тут.

\- Приходите же, - говорил он ему, прощаясь.

\- Слушаю-с. Все изволите читать, - говорил Благовещенский, входя.

\- Да. Садитесь, чаю, - говорил Пьер.

Пьер жил так более двух недель. Он не знал, когда какое число, какой день, и каждый раз, просыпаясь, спрашивал себя, вечер это или утро. Ел он то в середине дня, то в середине ночи. Прочел он в это время и все романы мадам Сюза и Рэдклиф, "Дух законов" Монтескье и скучные волюмы переписки Руссо, которые он не читал до сих пор, и все ему казалось одинаково хорошо. Как только он оставался без книги или без Благовещенского, рассказывающего о выгоде службы в Сенате, он начинал думать о своем положении, и всякий раз как повторялся в его голове весь, все тот же самый, путь тысячу раз повторенных скверных мыслей и приводил его все к тому же безвыходному положению отчаяния и презрения к жизни, он говорил себе всякий раз вслух и по-французски: "Э, разве не все равно. Стоит ли думать об этом, когда вся жизнь такая короткая глупость".

Только когда он читал или слушал Благовещенского, ему урывками приходили прежние мысли то о том, как глуп Благовещен?ский, полагая, что быть сенатором - верх славы, когда слава египетского героя, и та - нечистая слава; то, читая про любовь какой-нибудь Амелии, - о том, как бы он сам полюбил и отдал бы себя любви женщине; то, читая Монтескье, - о том, как односторонне судит писатель этот о причинах духа законов и как, ежели бы он дал себе труд подумать, он, Пьер, написал бы об этом предмете другую, лучшую книгу, и т.д.

Но как только он останавливался на этой мысли, ему приходило в голову то, что с ним было, и он говорил себе, что все это вздор и все равно, и не стоит того вся глупая жизнь, чтобы чем-нибудь заниматься. Как будто свернулся тот винт, на котором стояла вся его жизнь.

"Что я, для чего я живу, что творится вокруг меня, что надобно любить и что надобно презирать, что я люблю и что я презираю, что дурно, что хорошо?" - были вопросы, которые, не получая ответа, представлялись ему. И отыскивая ответы, он лично, одиноко, несмотря на свое малое изучение философии, проходил по тем путям мысли и приходил к тем же сомнениям, по которым проходила и старая философия всего человечества. "Что есть я, что жизнь, что смерть, какая сила управляет всем?" - спрашивал он себя. И единственный, нелогический ответ на все эти вопросы удовлетворял его. Ответ этот: "Только в смерти возможно спокойствие". Все в нем самом и вокруг его во всем мире представлялось ему столь запутанным, бессмысленным и безобразным, что он боялся одного, как бы люди не втянули его опять в жизнь, как бы не вывели его из этого презрения ко всему, в котором одном находил он временное успокоение.

В одно утро он лежал, положив ноги на стол, с раскрытым романом, но погруженный в этот тяжелый, безвыходный ход мыслей, все повертывая и повертывая этот свинтившийся винт мысли, все так же повертывавшийся и ничего не захватывающий. Благовещенский сидел в уголке, и Пьер смотрел на его чистенькую фигуру, как смотрят на угол печи. "Ничего не найдешь, ничего не придумаешь, - говорил себе Пьер. - Все гадко, все глупо, все навыворот. Все, из чего бьются люди, гроша не стоит. А знать мы можем только то, что ничего не знаем. И это высшая степень человеческой премудрости. Не глупа эта аллегория о невозможности вкушения плода с древа познания добра и зла", - думал он.

\- Захар Никодимыч! - обратился он к Благовещенскому. - Когда вас учили в семинарии, как вам объясняли значение древа познания добра и зла?

\- Уж это я забыл, ваше сиятельство, но профессор был высокого ума...

\- Ну, расскажите... - Но в это время в передней послышался голос камердинера Пьерa, не впускающего кого-то, и тихий, но твердый голос посетителя, говоривший: "Ничего, мой друг, граф меня не выгонит и будет тебе благодарен за то, что ты впустил меня".

"Затворите, затворите дверь!" - закричал Пьер, но дверь отворилась, и в комнату вошел невысокого роста, худой, старый человек в парике и пудре, чулках и башмаках, с белыми, седыми бровями, особенно резко выделявшимися на его чистом старческом лице. В приемах человека этого была приятная уверенность, учтивость человека высшего света. Пьер растерянно вскочил с дивана и с неловкой улыбкой вопросительно обратился к старику. Старик, печально улыбнувшись Пьеру, оглянул беспорядочную комнату и тихим ровным голосом назвал свою нерусскую, известную Пьерy фамилию, объяснив, что он имеет переговорить с ним с глазу на глаз. При этом он взглянул на Благовещенского так, как глядят только люди, имеющие власть. Когда Благовещенский вышел, старик сел подле Пьерa и долго, пристально, ласкающим взглядом, молча посмотрел ему в глаза.

Вокруг Пьерa были разбросаны по полу и стульям бумаги, книги и платья. На столе валялись остатки завтрака и чая. Сам Пьер был неумытый, небритый и взлохмаченный, в грязном халате. Старик был так чисто выбрит, так облегал высокий жабо его шею, так обрамлял пудреный парик его лицо и чулки - его сухие ноги, что он, казалось, не мог быть иным.

\- Господин граф, - сказал он удивленно глядящему на него и испуганно запахивающему свой халат Пьерy. - Несмотря на ваше совершенно законное удивление видеть меня, незнакомца, у вас, я должен был утрудить вас. И ежели вам угодно будет дать мне короткую аудиенцию, вы узнаете, в чем дело.

Пьер почему-то с невольным уважением вопросительно смотрел чрез очки на старика и молчал.

\- Слышали ли вы, граф, про братство свободных каменщиков? - сказал старичок. - Я имею счастье принадлежать, и братья мои предписали мне прийти к вам. Вы меня не знаете, но мы знаем вас. Вы любите Бога, то есть истину, и любите добро, то есть ближнего, братьев своих, и вы в несчастии, унынии и горе. Вы в за?блуждении, и мы пришли помочь вам, открыть вам глаза и вывести на путь, который ведет к вратам обновленного Эдема.

\- Ах да, - с виновной улыбкой сказал Пьер. - Очень вам благодарен... я... - Пьер не знал, что ему сказать, но лицо и речи старичка успокоительно-приятно действовали на него.

Лицо старичка, оживившееся и принявшее оживленное выражение в то время, как он начал говорить о каменщичестве, опять стало холодно и сдержанно учтиво.

\- Очень благодарен... но оставьте меня в покое, - сказал старичок, по-своему доканчивая фразу Пьерa. Он улыбнулся и вздохнул, своим твердым, полным жизни взглядом упорно глядя в растерянные глаза Пьера, и, странно, Пьер в этом взгляде почувствовал надежду на успокоение. Он чувствовал, что для этого старичка мир не был безобразною толпою, не освещенной светом истины, но, напротив, стройным величественным целым.

\- Ах нет, совсем нет, - сказал Пьер. - Напротив, я только боюсь, насколько я слышал и читал о масонстве, что я очень далек от понимания его.

\- Не бойтесь, брат мой. Бойтесь одного всемогущего Творца. Говорите прямо все свои мысли и сомнения, - сказал старичок спокойно и строго, опять покидая тон учтивости и входя в тон одушевления. - Никто один не может достигнуть до истины, только камень за камнем, с участием всех, миллионами поколений от праотца Адама и до нашего времени воздвигается храм Соломона, который должен быть достойным жилищем великого Бога. Ежели я знаю что-нибудь, ежели я дерзаю, сам ничтожный раб, приходить на помощь ближнему, то только оттого, что я есть составная часть великого целого, что я есмь звено невидимой цепи, начало которой пропадает в небесах.

\- Да... я... да отчего же?.. - сказал Пьер. - Я бы желал знать, в чем состоит истинное франкмасонство. Какая цель его? - спросил Пьер.

\- Цель? Воздвижение храма Соломона - познание натуры. Любовь к Богу и любовь к ближнему. - Старичок замолчал с таким видом, что надо долго обдумывать сказанные слова. Они помолчали минуты две.

\- Но это цель христианства, - сказал Пьер. Старичок не отвечал. - И какое же познание натуры? И какими путями вы дошли до того, чтобы достигать в мире осуществление вашей троякой цели - любви к Богу, к ближнему и к истине? Мне кажется, это невозможно.

Старичок кивал головой, как бы одобряя каждое слово Пьерa. На последних словах он остановил Пьерa, входившего в умственное, раздраженное одушевление.

\- Разве ты не видишь в природе, что силы эти не пожирают одна другую, а сталкиваясь, производят гармонию и благость.

\- Да, но... - начал Пьер.

\- Да, но в мире нравственном, - перебил его старичок, - ты не видишь этой гармонии. Ты видишь, что элементы сходятся, чтобы произвести произрастание, произрастание служит для того, чтобы напитать животное, а животные без цели и следа пожирают одно другое. И человек, кажется тебе, губит вокруг себя все для удовлетворения своей похоти и под конец все не знает своей цели, к чему и зачем он живет.

Пьер все более и более чувствовал уважение к этому старичку, угадывавшему и высказывавшему его мысли.

\- Живет, чтобы понять Бога, своего творца, - сказал старичок, опять молчанием подчеркивая свои слова.

\- Я... вы не думайте, что это так из моды... я не верю... не то что не верю, а я не знаю Бога, - с сожалением и с усилием сказал Пьер, чувствуя необходимость сказать всю правду и пугаясь, что он говорит.

Старичок улыбнулся, как улыбнулся бы богач, держащий в руке тысячи, бедняку, который бы сказал ему, что нет у него, у бедняка, пять рублей и он чувствует, что невозможно достать их.

\- Да, вы не знаете его, граф, - сказал старичок, переменяя тон и покойно усаживаясь и доставая табакерку. - Вы не знаете его, оттого вы и несчастны, оттого мир для вас есть груда развалин, валящихся и разрушающихся одни на другие.

\- Да, да, - сказал Пьер тоном нищего, который подтверждает заявление богача о его бедности.

\- Вы не знаете его, граф, вы очень несчастны, а мы знаем его и служим ему и в этом служении обретаем высочайшее блаженство не только в загробной жизни (которой вы тоже не знаете), но и в этом мире. Многие говорят, что знают его, но они еще не вступили на первую ступень этого знания. Ты не знаешь его. А он здесь, он во мне, он в моих словах, он в тебе и даже в тех кощунствующих речах, которые ты произнес сейчас, - дрожащим голосом сказал старичок. Он помолчал. - Но познать его трудно. Мы работаем для этого познания и в работе этой находим высшее счастье на земле.

\- Но в чем же состоит она, эта работа?

\- Ты сказал сейчас, что цель наша есть та же, что и цель христианства. Отчасти это справедливо, но цель наша определена еще до воплощения Сына Божия. Мастера нашего ордена были у египтян, халдеев и древних евреев.

Как ни странно было то, что говорил старичок, как в душе своей ни смеялся прежде Пьер над этим родом масонских суждений, которые ему прежде доводилось слышать с упоминанием халдеев и таинств натуры, но теперь он с замиранием сердца слушал старичка и уже не спрашивал его, а верил тому, что он говорил. Он верил не тем разумным доводам, которые были в речи старичка, а верил, как верят дети, интонациям убежденности и сердечности, которые были в его речи. Он верил тому дрожанию голоса, с которым старичок выразил сожаление о незнании Пьером Бога, он верил этим блестящим старческим глазам, состарившимся на том же убеждении, он верил тому спокойствию и жизнерадостности, которые светились из всего существа старичка, которые особенно сильно поражали его в сравнении с своей опущенностью и безнадежностью. Он верил той силе огромного общества людей, связанных веками одной мыслью, которой старичок был многолетним представителем.

\- Открыть профану таинство нашего ордена невозможно. Невозможно потому, что знание этой цели достигается только работами, медленно подвигающими истинного каменщика от одной ступени знания к другой, более высокой. Постигнуть все - значит постигнуть всю мудрость, коею обладает орден. Но мы давно следили за тобой, несмотря на жалкое твое невежество и мрак, застилающий свет души твоей. Мы решили избрать тебя и спасти от самого себя. Ты говоришь, что мир состоит из падающих и давящих одна другую развалин. И это справедливо. Ты один есть сия развалина. Что ты? - И старичок начал излагать Пьеру всю его жизнь, его обстановку и его свойства ничего не скрашивающими прямыми и сильными словами. - Ты богат, десять тысяч человек зависят от твоей воли. Видел ли ты их, узнал ли ты об их нуждах, позаботился ли, подумал ли о том, в каком положении находятся их тело и душа, помог ли ты им, в чем состояла твоя прямая и священная обязанность найти пути для достижения Царства Божия? Осушил ли ты слезы вдов и сирот; любил ли ты сердцем их хоть одну минуту? Нет. Пользуясь плодами их трудов, ты предоставил их воле своекорыстных и невежественных людей, и ты говоришь, что мир есть падающая развалина. Ты женился и взял на себя ответственность в руководстве молодого и неопытного существа, и что же ты сделал, думая только об удовлетворении своих радостей?..

Как только старичок упомянул о жене, Пьер багрово покраснел и начал сопеть носом, желая перебить его речь, но старичок не допустил.

\- Ты не помог ей найти пути истины, а ввергнул ее в пучину лжи и разврата. Человек оскорбил тебя, и ты убил его или хотел убить его. Общество, отечество твое дало тебе счастливейшее и высшее положение в государстве. Чем ты отплатил ему за эти блага? Старался ли ты в судах держать сторону правосудия или достигать близости к престолу царя для того, чтобы защищать правду и помогать ближнему? Нет, ты ничего этого не сделал, ты отдался самым ничтожным страстям человеческим, окружил себя презреннейшими льстецами, и когда несчастие показало тебе всю ничтожность твоей жизни, ты обвиняешь не себя, а премудрого Творца, которого ты не признаешь, для того, чтобы не бояться Его.

Пьер молчал. Описав мрачными красками его прошедшую жизнь, старичок перешел к описанию той жизни, которую должен бы был вести и устроить Пьер, ежели бы он хотел следовать правилам масонов. Огромные имения его должны были быть все объезжены, во всех должны были быть сделаны материальные благодеяния крестьянам, везде должны были быть учреждены богадельни, больницы, школы. Огромные средства должны были быть употреблены на распространение просвещения в России, издание книг, воспитание духовных лиц, собрание библиотек и т.п. Сам он должен был занимать видное служебное место и помогать благодетельному Александру искоренять в судах лихоимство и неправду. Дом его должен был быть местом сборища всех единомыслящих людей, стремящихся к той же цели. Так как он имеет склонность к занятиям философским, то свободное от службы и управления имением время должно было употребляться на приобретение знаний таинств натуры, в котором высшие мастера ордена ему не отказали бы в своем пособии.

\- Тогда бы, - заключил он, - знание Того, Который бы руководил тобою в ведении таковой жизни, Которого помощь и благословение ты чувствовал бы всякое мгновение, тогда бы знание это пришло само собою.

Пьер молча сидел перед ним, и слезы стояли в его больших, умных, внимательных глазах. Он чувствовал себя вновь обновленным.

\- Да, все, что вы говорите мне, было моими единственными желаниями, моими мечтами, - сказал Пьер, - но я в жизни не видел ни одного человека, который бы не посмеялся над такими мыслями. Я думал, что это невозможно, ежели бы...

Старичок перебил его.

\- Почему же мечтания эти не осуществились? - сказал старичок, видимо увлекаясь спором, на который Пьер не вызывал его, но который в других случаях часто представлялся ему. - Я тебе скажу это, отвечая на тот вопрос, который ты мне сделал прежде. Ты сказал, что масонство учит тому же самому, чему учит и христианство. Христианство есть учение, масонство есть сила. Христианство не поддержало бы тебя, оно отвернулось бы от тебя с презрением, как скоро бы ты произнес те кощунственные слова, которые ты произнес сейчас при мне. Мы же не признаем различия вероисповеданий, как и не признаем различия наций, сословий; мы считаем всех равно своими братиями, всех тех, которые любят человечество и истину. Христианство не пришло и не могло прийти к тебе на помощь, а мы спасали и спасаем не таких преступников, как ты. Тебя мучает мысль о Долохове. Так знай же, что наш брат и мастер нашего ордена, глубоко познавший тайны врачевания человеческого тела, послан был нами к тому, кого ты считаешь своей жертвой, и вот что он пишет нам.

Старичок достал французское письмо и прочел его. В письме описывалось, что положение Долохова, которое было почти безнадежно, теперь не представляет более никакой опасности. Корреспондент прибавлял, что, к несчастию, попытки его нравственного врачевания, этой закоренелой во мраке души, были совершенно тщетны.

\- Вот разница между христианством и нами.

Старичок замолчал, подвинул к себе лист бумаги и карандашом начертил квадрат, перекрестив его двумя диагоналями, и на каждой стороне квадрата поставил номера от первого до четвертого.

Против первого он написал - Бог, против второго - человек, против третьего - плоть, против четвертого - смешанное и, подумав над этим, подвинул бумагу к Пьерy.

\- Я вам открываю многое, чего мы не знаем и не можем открыть неофитам. Вот оно, масонство. Человек должен стремиться быть центром. Стороны этого квадрата заключают все...

Старичок просидел от двенадцати часов утра до позднего вечера у Пьера. Они переговорили обо всем. Пьер замечал, что старичок не признавал его безверие, как бы говоря, что он уверен, что эта минутная ошибка мысли скоро пройдет.

Через неделю был назначен прием Безухова в Петербургскую лoжy.

 **XXVII**

Дело Пьерa с Долоховым было замято, и, несмотря на строгость государя в то время в отношении дуэли, ни оба противника, ни их секунданты не пострадали. Но история дуэли, подтвержденная разрывом Пьера с своей женой, разглашалась в обществе и дошла до слуха самого государя. Пьер, на которого смотрели снисходительно, покровительственно, когда он был незаконным сыном, которого ласкали и прославляли, когда он был лучшим женихом в Российской империи, после своей женитьбы, когда невестам и матерям нечего было ожидать от него, сильно потерял во мнении общества, тем более, что он не умел и не желал заискивать общего благоволения. Теперь его одного обвиняли в происшедшем, говорили, что он бестолковый ревнивец, подверженный таким же кровожадным бешенствам, как и его отец. Князь Василий уже по письмам дочери из Москвы узнал, что его зять в Петербурге, отыскал его и написал записку, призывая к себе. Пьер ничего не ответил и не поехал. Князь Василий сам приехал к нему вскоре после посещения масона. Пьер все это время никого не видел, кроме новых друзей своих масонов, и целые дни проводил за чтением их книг, перейдя от состояния апатии к страстному любопытству узнать, что же такое было это масонство. Он был принят в члены Общества, он прошел испытание, он давал пожертвования, он слышал речи, и хотя и не мог ясно понять, чего они хотели, он чувствовал душевное успокоение, надежду совершенствования, главное, подчинение чему-то и кому-то неизвестному и освобождение от своей необузданной воли. Он ждал только последствий четвергового собрания ложи для того, чтобы прочесть свои предположения о работах в деревне, и собирался ехать приводить их в исполнение. Он был занят переписыванием набело своей речи, когда вошел князь Василий.

\- Мой друг, ты в заблуждении, - это были первые слова, которые он сказал ему, входя в комнату. - Я все узнал и могу тебе сказать верно, что Элен невинна перед тобой, как Христос перед жидами. - Пьер хотел отвечать, но он перебил его. - Я все понимаю, я все понимаю, - сказал он, - ты вел себя как прилично человеку, дорожащему своею честью; может быть, слишком поспешно, но об этом мы не будем судить. Одно ты пойми, в какое ты ставишь положение ее и меня в глазах всего общества и даже двора, - прибавил он, понижая голос. - Полно, мой милый, - он потянул его вниз за руку, - всякому греху прощение; будь добрым малым, каким я тебя знал. Напиши сейчас со мною письмо, и она приедет сюда, и все эти толки кончатся, а то я тебе скажу, ты очень легко можешь пострадать, мой милый. Мне из хороших источников известно, что вдовствующая императрица принимает живой интерес во всем этом деле. Ты знаешь, она очень любила Элен еще в девушках.

Несколько раз Пьер собирался говорить, но, с одной стороны, князь Василий не допускал его до этого, поспешно перебивая разговор, с другой стороны, сам Пьер боялся начать говорить не в том тоне решительного отказа и несогласия, в котором он твердо решился отвечать своему тестю. Он морщился, краснел, вставал и опускался, работая над собою в самом трудном для него в жизни деле - сказать неприятное в глаза человеку, сказать не то, что ожидал этот человек, кто бы он ни был. Он чувствовал, что от первого слова его зависела теперь его судьба. Он так привык повиноваться этому тону небрежной самоуверенности князя Василия, что и теперь чувствовал, что не в силах будет противостоять ей. Он чувствовал, однако, что от того, что он скажет сейчас, будет зависеть вся дальнейшая судьба его: пойдет ли он по старой, прежней дороге, или по той новой, которая так привлекательно была указана ему и на которой, он твердо верил, что найдет возрождение к новой жизни.

\- Ну, мой милый, - шутливо-весело и самоуверенно сказал князь Василий, - скажи же мне "да", и я от себя напишу ей, и мы убьем жирного тельца.

Но князь Василий не успел договорить своей шутки, как Пьер с бешенством в лице, которое действительно напоминало его отца, не глядя в глаза собеседнику, проговорил тихим шепотом:

\- Князь, я вас не звал к себе, идите, идите! - Он вскочил и отворил для него дверь. - Идите же! - повторил он, сам себе не веря и радуясь выражению смущенности и страха, показавшемуся на лице князя Василия.

\- Что с тобой? Ты болен.

\- Идите! - еще раз проговорил угрожающий голос. И князь Василий должен был уехать, не получив никакого объяснения.

На другой день Пьер получил записку от Анны Павловны Шерер, приглашавшую его непременно побывать у нее нынче вечером между семью и восемью часами для очень важных переговоров и сообщения ему радостного известия о князе Андрее Болконском. Пьер и все в Петербурге считали князя Андрея убитым.

В записке приписывалось, что, кроме него, у Анны Павловны никого не будет. Пьер догадался вследствие этой приписки, что Анне Павловне уже было известно его вчерашнее свидание с тестем, что нынешнее свидание имело целью только продолжение вчерашнего и что известие о князе Андрее была только приманка; но, убедив себя тем, что при новой его жизни ему не нужно бояться людей, что, вероятно, что-нибудь и правда о известии, касавшемся князя Андрея, он в первый раз после своей дуэли надел фрак и поехал в общество. Он был весел и сдержан. Как бы подтрунивая над всем миром, зная истину.

С того первого вечера, как Пьер так неуместно защищал Наполеона в гостиной Анны Павловны, прошло много времени. Первая коалиция была уничтожена, сотни тысяч людей погибли под Ульмом и Аустерлицем. Буонапарте, столь возмущавший Анну Павловну своей дерзостью присоединения Генуи и надевания себе на голову сардинской короны, Буонапарте этот с тех пор посадил своих двух братьев королями в Европе, предписывал законы всей Германии, был признан императором всеми европейскими дворами, кроме России и Англии, уничтожил в две недели прусскую армию под Иеной, вступив в Берлин, взял понравившуюся ему шпагу Фридриха Великого и отослал ее в Париж (это последнее обстоятельство более всех других раздражало Анну Павловну) и, объявив войну России, обещался уничтожить ее новые войска так же, как и под Аустерлицем. Анна Павловна же давала в свободные дни у себя такие же вечера и точно так же, как и прежде, подшучивая над Наполеоном, и недоумевающе гневалась на него и на всех европейских государей и полководцев, которые, как ей казалось, нарочно согласились потворствовать Наполеону, чтобы сделать ей и вдовствующей императрице эту нравственную неприятность и огорчение. Но Анна Павловна и ее высокая покровительница считали себя выше такого поддразнивания. "Тем хуже для них", - говорили они и все-таки высказывали приближенным свой на этот счет непритворный образ мыслей.

В тот вечер, когда Пьер взошел на крыльцо Анны Павловны, его встретил тот же придворный лакей, с тем же значительным и торжественным видом отворил дверь и провозгласил его имя, когда он входил по ковру в ту же бархатную гостиную, в которой на том же кресле, с тем же безучастным видом сидела безмолвная тетушка, во всех своих чертах и позе олицетворяя тихую и преданную печаль о безбожных успехах Буонапарте.

Анна Павловна, столь же твердая и несомненная в своих приемах, вышла к Пьеру и особенно ласково подала ему свою желтую, сухую руку.

\- О! как вы переменились, - сказала она ему, - и к лучшему, значительно к лучшему. Очень благодарна, что вы приехали. Вы не будете раскаиваться в том, но прежде, чем я скажу вам ту новость, которою должна обрадовать вас, я еще должна прочитать вам проповедь.

\- Жив он? - нетерпеливо спросил Пьер, и на лице его отразилось то выражение молодой любви и счастья, которого не было на нем со времени его женитьбы.

\- После! После! - шутливо проговорила Анна Павловна. - Если вы будете послушны к моим проповедям, то я вам скажу эту новость.

Пьер нахмурился.

\- Я не могу этим шутить, - сказал он. - Вы не знаете, что для меня этот человек. Жив ли он?

\- Пилад ваш жив, - с легким презрением сказала Анна Павловна, - но помните, с каким условием я говорю вам это и скажу еще все подробности о нем. Вы должны меня слушать как духовника и исполнить мои советы, но надеюсь, что вы не такой страшный спорщик, как бывали прежде. Женитьба, по моим наблюдениям, весьма формирует характер людей, надеюсь, что и на вас она подействовала так же, особенно зная характер нашей милой Элен.

Пьер, к удивлению своему, почувствовал себя необыкновенно твердым и спокойным ввиду предстоящих увещеваний. Сознание того, что у него есть цель и надежды в жизни, давало ему эту твердость. Он в первый раз после принятия своего в братство примеривал себя к обыденным условиям жизни и чувствовал себя необыкновенно выросшим. Он не боялся на себя влияния Анны Павловны, притом он был радостно возбужден неожиданным известием о возвращении к жизни своего друга.

Пьера занимала вместе с тем мысль, каким образом придворная Анна Павловна коснется запрещенной и строго осуждаемой при дворе дуэли. Он удивился, как Анна Павловна могла с ним говорить так кротко и дружелюбно после его столь не придворного поступка. Он не понимал еще того, что, хотя Анна Павловна знала все малейшие подробности его дуэли, она игнорировала их, то есть признавала эту дуэль не существовавшей. Она говорила только об отношении Пьера к жене. Когда Пьер неосторожно заметил ей, что он готов подвергнуться всем последствиям своего поступка, но что он не изменит своему решению расстаться с женой, она с вопросительным недоумением посмотрела на него, как бы спрашивая его, о каком он говорит поступке, и поспешно прибавила:

\- Мы, женщины, не можем и не хотим знать ни о каких других поступках, как о тех, которые делаются в отношении нас.

Несмотря на трогательные увещания и доводы Анны Павловны, как убит старик отец князь Василий, как предана своей судьбе и наклонностям молодая женщина, оставленная мужем, какой вред репутации его делает эта разлука, которая не может быть вечна, потому что Элен заставит его воротиться к себе, на все эти доводы Пьер, краснея и нерешительно улыбаясь, решительно отвечал одно, что он не в силах и не может переменить своего решения.

Пьер, удерживаемый своим прирожденным уважением к женщине, соединившимся у него с некоторым презрением к ней, не мог рассердиться, но ему становилось тяжело.

\- Оставим этот разговор, он ни к чему не приведет нас.

Анна Павловна задумалась.

\- Ах, мой друг, - сказала она, подняв глаза к небу. - Подумайте, как страдают и переносят свои страдания лица, особенно женщины, и очень высокопоставленные, - сказала она, принимая то грустное выражение, которое сопутствовало ее речам о высочайших особах. - Ежели бы вы, так же как и я, могли видеть целую жизнь некоторых женщин или, скорее, ангелов неба, страдающих, но не ропщущих от несчастия брака, - и слезы выступили на ее восторженные глаза. - Ах, мой милый граф, вы имеете дар увлекать меня, - сказала она слова, которые она говорила всем, кого хотела обласкать, и протянула ему руку. - Я бог знает что говорю, - сказала она, как бы смеясь над своею восторженностью и опоминаясь.

Пьер обещался ей подумать, не разглашать своего разрыва, но умолял сообщить все то, что она знала о его друге. Родные Лизы Болконской получили известие, что он был ранен, лечился от своей раны в немецкой деревне и, совершенно выздоровев, ехал в деревню. Известие это обрадовало Пьерa тем более теперь, когда он, воскреснув к новой жизни, не раз грустил о потере лучшего друга, с которым он так желал разделить новые мысли и взгляды на жизнь. "Это и не могло быть иначе, - подумал он. - Такой человек, как Андрей, нe мог погибнуть. Ему еще столь многое предстояло".

Пьер хотел откланяться, но Анна Павловна не отпустила его и из уединенного уголка, в котором происходил их разговор, заставила вместе с ней присоединиться к гостям, собранным тремя кружками, из которых два, очевидно, были составлены кое из кого, а один, у чайного стола, составлял центр, в котором сгруппировано было все высшее и значительнейшее. Там были звезды, эполеты и посланник. В первом кружке Пьер нашел больше пожилых людей, между которыми один незнакомый ему мужчина заставлял себя слушать больше других. Пьер был знаком со всеми, и все его встретили так, как будто они его видели вчера. С незнакомым Анна Павловна познакомила Пьерa, назвав иностранную фамилию и шепнув: "Человек большого и очень глубокого ума".

Речь шла о только что полученной в Петербурге просьбе Каменского главнокомандующему об отставке.

\- Каменский совершенно сошел с ума, - говорилось тут, - Бенигсен и Буксгевден на ножах, ссорятся, армией управляет один Бог. Чего же вам лучше. Вот что он пишет к государю: "Стар я для армии, ничего не вижу, ездить верхом почти не могу, но не от лени, как другие, мест на ландкартах отыскивать совсем не могу, а земли не знаю. Дерзаю поднести на рассмотрение малейшую часть переписки, в шести бумагах состоящую, которую должен был иметь одним днем, чего долго выдержать не могу, для чего дерзаю испрашивать себе перемены". И это главнокомандующий.

\- Но кого же было назначить? - перебила Анна Павловна, как бы защищаясь от нападок, которые на нее делали. - Где же у нас люди? - Как будто отсутствие людей было тоже одно из поддразниваний, направленных против Марии Федоровны. - Кутузова? - сказала она, и улыбка ее навсегда уничтожила Кутузова. - Он хорошо показал себя. Прозоровский? У нас нет людей. Кто виноват в этом?

\- Кого Бог хочет погубить - лишает разума, - сказал человек глубокого ума. - У нас много причин, чтобы не иметь людей, - сказал он. - Одни молоды чином, другие низки званием, третьи не успели получить милость государя, а там наружу вызваны лучшие силы революции.

\- Так вы говорите, - подхватила Анна Павловна, - что силы революции должны восторжествовать над нами, защитниками старого порядка.

\- Избави меня Бог это думать, - отвечал мудрец, - но очень может быть, что значение Буонапарте, еще темное для нас, будет яснее для потомства. Он призван для того, может быть, чтобы уничтожить те царства, которые не угодны были Богу, и показать нам ясно, как тщетно величие мира сего. - И человек глубокого ума стал говорить о предсказаниях Юнга Штиллинга о значении апокалипсического числа четыре тысячи четыреста сорок четыре и о том, что в Апокалипсисе именно предсказано явление Наполеона и что он есть антихрист.

\- Я не по книгам дошла до этого, - возразила Анна Павловна, - но сначала поняла чувством, что он не человек, и я в вольнодумстве своем часто сомневалась в том, не противоречит ли христианскому учению обряд проклятия его, но теперь чувствую, что мои мольбы и проклятия от всей души сливаются с проклятиями, которые предписаны теперь читать в церквах; да, это антихрист, я верю этому, и когда подумаю, что это страшное существо имело дерзость предлагать нашему императору вступить с ним в союз и переписываться как любезный брат... Об одном молю Бога, что ежели не дано Александру, как Георгию, подавить главу этого змия, чтобы никогда, по крайней мере, не унизились мы до признания его равным себе. Я знаю, по крайней мере, что я не перенесу этого.

И с этими словами, кивнув, Анна Павловна перешла к другому кружку, преимущественно дипломатическому, в котором Пьер узнал Мортемара, теперь уже в русском гвардейском мундире, Ипполита, недавно прибывшего из Вены, и Бориса, того самого, который так понравился ему своим откровенным объяснением в Москве. Борис за время своей службы, благодаря заботам Анны Михайловны и свойствам своего приятного умеренного характера, успел поставить себя в самое выгодное положение по службе. Он находился при князе Волконском, и теперь был послан в армию и только что возвратился оттуда курьером. Он имел несколько возмужавший, но еще более приятный, спокойный вид. Он, видимо, вполне усвоил себе эту понравившуюся ему неписаную субординацию, по которой прапорщик мог стоять без сравнения выше генерала. И теперь он в гостиной Анны Павловны посреди чиновных и важных лиц, несмотря на свой малый чин и молодые года, держал себя необыкновенно просто и достойно. Пьер радостно поздоровался с ним и прислушался к общему разговору. Речь шла о последних известиях, полученных из Вены, и на Венский кабинет, отказывавший нам в содействии, сыпались укоризны.

\- Вена находит основания предлагаемого договора до такой степени невозможными, что достигнуть их нельзя даже рядом самых блестящих успехов, и она сомневается в средствах, которыми эти успехи могут быть достигнуты. Таково подлинное мнение Венского кабинета, - говорил первоприсутствующий в дипломатическом кружке шведский поверенный в делах. - Это сомнение лестно, - сказал он с тонкой улыбкой.

\- Необходимо различать венский кабинет и австрийского императора, - сказал Мортемар. - Император никогда не мог этого думать, это говорит только кабинет.

\- Ах, мой милый виконт, - нашла нужным вмешаться Анна Павловна. - Европа никогда не будет нашею искреннею союзницей. Прусский король лишь временно наш союзник. Он протягивает России одну руку, а другой пишет свое знаменитое письмо Буонапарте, в котором спрашивает, был ли он доволен приемом, оказанным ему в Потсдамском дворце. Нет, разум отказывается в этом разо?браться, это невероятно.

"Все то же, как и два года тому назад", - подумал Пьер в то время, как ему захотелось высказать Анне Павловне свое мнение на этот счет, но то обстоятельство, что тон и смысл разговоров был все тот же, удержало его. Он, внутренне смеясь, обратился к Борису, желая переулыбнуться с кем-нибудь, но Борис как бы не понял его взгляда и не ответил ему улыбкой. Он внимательно, по-ученически вслушивался в разговор старших.

Как только произнесено было слово "прусский король", Ипполит начал морщиться и волноваться, сбираясь что-то сказать, но останавливаясь.

\- Однако это союзник, - сказал кто-то.

\- Прусский король? - спросил Ипполит и засмеялся.

\- Вот молодой человек, который видел собственными глазами остатки прусской армии, он может вам сказать, что от нее ничего не осталось, - сказала Анна Павловна, указывая на Бориса.

Борис, на которого обратились глаза, спокойно подтвердил слова Анны Павловны и даже на минуту завладел общим вниманием, рассказав то, что он видел в крепости Глогау, куда он был послан.

Разговор замялся на мгновение. Анна Павловна уже начала что-то говорить, когда Ипполит перебил ее и извинился. Она уступила ему слово, но он опять извинился и, смеясь, замолчал.

\- Это шпага Фридриха Великого, - начала было Анна Павловна, но Ипполит опять перебил ее словами "король Пруссии" и опять извинился. Анна Павловна решительно обратилась к нему, прося его высказать. Ипполит засмеялся.

\- Нет, ничего, я только хотел сказать... - он засмеялся, повторяя шутку, которую он слышал в Вене и которую он целый вечер собирался поместить, - я хотел сказать, что мы воюем напрасно.

Пьер сморщился: глупое лицо Ипполита так болезненно напоминало ему Элен. Кое-кто засмеялся. Борис осторожно улыбнулся так, что его улыбка могла быть отнесена к насмешке или к одобрению шутки, смотря по тому, как будет принята она.

\- О, какой злой этот князь Ипполит! - грозя желтым пальчиком, сказала Анна Павловна и отошла к главнейшему кружку, уведя за собой Пьера, которого она не отпускала от себя. Борис последовал за ними. Пьер давно не был в свете, и ему интересно было узнать то, что делалось теперь. Ежели он узнал много интересного из разговоров этих двух кружков, то, подходя к третьему, центральному, и замечая то оживление, с которым шел в нем разговор, он надеялся тут услышать все самое важное и интересное.

\- Говорят, что Гарденберг получил табакерку, украшенную брильянтами, а граф Н. - Анненскую ленту 1-й степени, - говорил один.

\- Извините, табакерка с портретом императора есть награда, а не отличие, - говорил другой.

\- Император иначе на это смотрит, - строго перебил другой. - Были примеры и в прошлом, назову вам графа Шварценберга в Вене.

\- Но, граф, это невозможно, - возразил ему другой.

\- Да это факт, - грустно вмешалась Анна Павловна, присаживаясь, и все горячо заговорили вдруг. На Пьерa нашло в это время одно из тех заблуждений чувств, что кажется, что спишь, что все совершающееся есть сновидение, что стоит открыть глаза, и их не будет, и что можно попробовать, сон ли это или действительность, тем, чтобы сделать что-нибудь необыкновенное - ударить кого-нибудь или закричать диким голосом. Он попробовал закричать, и крик его, начавшийся громко, заставил его очнуться. Он переделал крик в кашель и, не обратив на себя особенного внимания, встал и, желая передать кому-нибудь свое весело-насмешливое состояние, оглянул оживленное собрание. "Они ли все уроды, или я урод, но мы чужие", - думал он. Молодой Друбецкой достойно и почтительно сидел несколько позади посланника и чуть заметно, осторожно улыбался его шуткам. Пьер вспомнил живо свой спор в этой гостиной два года тому назад, и он сам себе понравился в прошедшем. Он вспомнил тоже тут бывшего Андрея, их дружбу, их вечер за ужином. "Слава Богу, что он жив. Пойду домой и напишу ему".

И, незамеченный, он тихо вышел из комнаты. И в карете все время тихо улыбался своей радостной и полной интересов жизни.

 **XXVIII**

Пьер в 1807 году собрался наконец в свое путешествие по деревням с целью весьма ясно определенной: облагодетельствования своих двадцати тысяч душ крестьян. Цель эта подразделялась на три отдела: 1) освобождения, 2) улучшения физического благосостояния: богадельни, больницы и 3) нравственного благосостояния: школы, улучшение духовенства. Но как только он приехал в деревню, увидал дело на месте, переговорил с управляющим, он увидал, что это дело невозможно. И невозможно преимущественно от недостатка средств.

Несмотря на богатство графа Безухова, все имения были заложены, и потому невозможно было отпустить на волю всех крестьян, как он это намерен был сделать. Заплатить же долг было невозможно, так как его 600 000 ассигнациями валового дохода не только все расходились, но каждый год он чувствовал необходимость еще занимать. Он чувствовал себя теперь гораздо менее богатым, чем когда он получал свои 10 тысяч от покойного графа. В общих чертах он смутно чувствовал следующий бюджет:

В совет платилось 80 тысяч по всем имениям. Жалованья управляющим по всем имениям 32 тысячи. Князю Василию было дано 200 тысяч. Мелких долгов бездна. Содержание московского дома и княжон 30 тысяч. Подмосковной - 17 тысяч. Пенсий - 16 тысяч. На богоугодные заведения и просьбы - 10 тысяч. Графине за границу - 160 тысяч. Проценты за долги - 73 тысячи. На постройку начатой церкви - 115. Другая половина, громадная половина,

300 тысяч, расходилась он сам не знал как. Как в московском доме, так и во всех имениях он нашел людей старых, с большим семейством, по двадцать лет живших на счет его отца и ставящих в заслугу продолжительность срока жизни. Невозможно было изменить это положение. Хотел ли он уменьшить конюшни в Москве, он видел старого, заслуженного кучера, еще в Туретчине бывшего с покойным графом.

\- Мне много лошадей, к чему мне? - говорил Пьер, полагая, что кучер войдет в его планы простоты. Но кучер почтительно говорил: "Как прикажете" и "Мне идти?" И на лице его выражалось огорчение и ядовитый упрек недорослю, незаконному, не умевшему соблюдать свое достоинство, ценить людей и поддерживать честь дома графа Безухова. То же было с садовником, с княжнами, с дворецким. Пьер морщился, кусал ногти и говорил: "Ну, хорошо, я подумаю". Все: и конюшня, и сад, и оранжереи, и княжны - оставалось по-старому, и все, независимо от воли графа, жило своей старой жизнью, стоя Пьеру половину его доходов. Прежде еще боялись, как бы он не переменил чего, но потом узнали его и старались только выказать огорчение и готовность к несчастию, в которое он безвинно ввергал их, и знали, что он все оставит по-старому.

Приехав в главные свои орловские имения, с готовым и одобренным в ложе и Благодетелем (так называли великого мастера ложи) проектом освобождения крестьян и улучшения их физического и нравственного мира, Пьер вызвал к себе, кроме главного управляющего, и всех управляющих имениями и прочел им свой проект и развил в длинной и умной речи свои мысли. Он говорил им, что немедленно будут приняты меры для совершенного освобождения крестьян от крепостной зависимости, что до тех пор крестьяне не должны быть отягчаемы работами, что женщины с детьми не должны посылаться на работы, что крестьянам должна быть оказываема помощь, что наказания должны быть употребляемы увещательные, а не телесные, что в каждом имении должны быть учреждены больницы, приюты и школы и т.д. Некоторые из управляющих (тут были и мужики-бурмистры) слушали испуганно, предполагая смысл речи в том, что молодой граф недоволен их замолотом и утайкой хлеба, другие после первого страха находили забавным шепелявение Пьерa и новые неслыханные ими слова, третьи находили просто удовольствие послушать, как говорит барин, четвертые, самые умные, в том числе и главноуправляющий, поняли из этой речи, что с барином обойтись можно.

После общей речи Пьер с главноуправляющим каждый день занимался. Но, к удивлению своему, он чувствовал, что занятия его ни на шаг вперед не подвигают дела. Он чувствовал, что его занятия происходят независимо от дела, что они не цепляют за дело и не заставляют его двигаться. С одной стороны, управляющий, выставляя дела в самом дурном свете, показывал Пьерy необходимость уплачивать долги и предпринимать новые работы силами крепостных мужиков, на что Пьер не соглашался. С другой стороны, Пьер требовал приступить к делу освобождения, на что управляющий выставлял необходимость прежде уплатить долг Опекунскому совету и потому невозможность быстрого исполнения. Управляющий не говорил, что это совершенно невозможно, он предлагал для достижения этой цели продажу лесов Костромской губернии, продажу земель низовых и крымского именья; но все эти операции в речах управляющего связывались с такою сложностью процессов снятий запрещений, истребования разрешений и т.п., что Пьер терялся и только говорил ему: "Да, да, так и сделайте".

Прошло две недели, и дело освобождения ни на шаг не подвинулось вперед. Пьер бился, хлопотал, но смутно чувствовал, что он не имеет той практической цепкости, которая бы дала ему возможность непосредственно взяться за дело и вертеть колеса. Он стал сердиться, угрожать управляющему и требовать. Управляющий, считавший все эти затеи молодого графа почти безумством, невыгодными для себя, для него, для крестьян, сделал уступку. Продолжая дело освобождения представлять невозможным, он распорядился постройкой во всех имениях больших зданий школ, больниц и приютов - и научил крестьян прийти к барину с благодарностью за его милости. Пьер разговаривал раза два с крестьянами и, расспрашивая их о их нуждах, убедился еще больше в необходимости для них затеваемых им преобразований. Он нашел в их речах подтверждение всех своих планов, точно так же как управляющий в их речах находил охуждение и доказательство бесполезности всех планов графа. Но Пьер не знал, что в неопределенности речи народа можно найти подтверждение всему, как в словах оракула, и был очень счастлив, когда ему говорили мужики, как они век за него будут Бога молить, за его больницы и школы. Пьер, объехав все орловские деревни, видел своими глазами поднимающиеся кирпичные стены новых зданий больниц и школ.

"Вот она куда проникла и закипела жизнь, вдохнутая мне нашим священным братством", - думал он радостно, глядя на копошащихся каменщиков и плотников около новых строений. Видел Пьер отчеты управляющих о барщинских работах, уменьшенных на бумаге (в сущности работы прибавились, так как в барщинах везде прибавилась постройка своими силами больниц и школ). Управляющий сказал Пьерy, что народ благословляет его и что теперь оброчные, которым был убавлен оброк, строят придел во имя его ангела. Управляющий увещевал графа оставить свои планы освобождения, так как и теперь уже крестьяне вдвое облагодетельствованы против прежнего, и на решительные требования Пьерa продавать леса и крымское именье с тем, чтобы приступить к выкупу, обещал ему употребить все силы для исполнения воли графа.

 **XXIX**

После трехнедельного пребывания в деревнях, о котором он послал отчет в ложу, Пьер, счастливый и довольный, уехал назад в Петербург, но, не доезжая Москвы, сделал в 150 верст крюк, чтобы заехать к князю Андрею, которого он не видал до сих пор. Узнав, что князь Андрей живет в Богучарове, вновь отведенном ему отцом в 40 верстах от Лысых Гор, Пьер поехал прямо к нему. Это было весной 1807 года.

Усадьба, дом, сад, двор, надворные строения - все было такое же новенькое, как и первая трава, и первые березовые листья весны. Дом еще не был оштукатурен, плотники работали ограду, мужики, грязные, оборванные, в одноколках привезли песок, босоногие бабы рассыпали его под руководством немца-садовника, представляя резкий контраст своей грязи с чистотою и изяществом двора, фасада дома и цветников. Мужики, поспешно сдергивая шапки, посторонились перед въезжавшим дормезом Пьерa. Навстречу ему вышла не дворня в казакинах средних бар, не в пудре и чулках, как у него было по старине, а лакей во фраке на новый английский манер.

\- Князь дома?

\- Кушают кофе на террасе. Как прикажете доложить? - почтительно сказал лакей. В Пьерe было что-то, несмотря на его неловкость или скорее вследствие этого, что-то очень внушающее уважение.

Пьерa поразила противоположность изящества всего окружающего (которое надо было обдумать) с представлением об убитости и горе своего друга. Он поспешно вошел в чистый, с иголочки новый, пахнущий еще сосной, неоштукатуренный, но до малейших подробностей изящно и необыкновенно отделанный дом и, пройдя кабинет, подходил к двери террасы, на которой за окном виднелись белая скатерть, прибор и спина в бархатной шубке.

День был один из тех ранних, жарких апрельских дней, когда все так быстро растет, что боишься, слишком рано пройдет эта радость весны.

Резкий, неприятный голос послышался с террасы:

\- Кто там, Захар? Проси в угольную. - Захар остановился, но Пьер обогнал его и, отдуваясь, быстрыми шагами вошел на террасу и ухватил за руку снизу Андрея так скоро, что на лице князя Андрея еще не успело пройти выражение досады, а Пьер уже, подняв очки, целовал его и близко смотрел на него.

\- Это ты, голубчик, - сказал князь Андрей. И при этих словах Пьерa поразила происшедшая перемена в князе Андрее. Слова были ласковы, улыбка была на губах, лице князя Андрея, но взгляд был потухший, мертвый, которому, несмотря на видимое желание, князь Андрей не мог придать радостного и веселого блеска. Пьер, расспрашивая и рассказывая, не переставал наблюдать и удивляться происшедшей перемене. Не то что он похудел, побледнел, возмужал, но взгляд этот и морщинка на лбу выражали сосредоточение на чем-то одном, долго поражали, пока он не привык.

При свидании после долгой разлуки, как это всегда бывает, разговор долго не мог установиться; они спрашивали и отвечали коротко о таких вещах, о которых они сами знали, что надо было говорить долго. Наконец разговор стал понемногу останавливаться на прежде отрывочно сказанном, на вопросах о прошедшей кампании, о ране, о болезни, о планах на будущее (о смерти жены Андрей не говорил), на вопросах князя Андрея о женитьбе, разрыве, дуэли и масонстве. (Они не писали друг другу, не умели. Как князю Андрею наполнить пол-листика? Один только раз Пьер писал рекомендательное письмо Долохову.)

Та сосредоточенность и убитость, которую заметил Пьер во взгляде князя Андрея, теперь выражалась еще сильнее в суждениях князя Андрея, к которым часто примешивалась грустная насмешка над всем, что прежде составляло его жизнь, - желания, надежды счастья и славы. И Пьер начинал чувствовать, что перед князем Андреем восторженность, мечты, надежды на счастье и на добро неприличны. Ему совестно было высказывать все свои новые масонские мысли и поступки, и он сдерживал себя.

\- Служить я больше не буду никогда, - сказал князь Андрей. - Я ли не гожусь для нашей службы или служба не годится для меня, я не знаю, но мы не пара. Я даже думаю, что не гожусь я. - Он улыбнулся. - Да, мой дружок, много, много мы изменились с тех пор. Гордости ты во мне не найдешь теперь. Я смирился. Не перед людьми, потому что они большей частью хуже меня, но перед жизнью смирился. Сажать деревья, воспитывать ребенка, для забавы упражняться в умственной игре, коли это забавляет кое-как меня. (Вот видишь, читая Монтескье, делаю выписки. Зачем? Так, время убиваю.) Вот они, - он указал на мужиков, - с песком то же делают и хорошо.

\- Нет, вы не изменились, - сказал Пьер, подумав. - Ежели у вас нет гордости честолюбия, у вас та же гордость ума. Она-то и есть гордость, и порок и добродетель.

\- Какая же гордость, мой друг, чувствовать себя виноватым и бесполезным, а это я чувствую и не только не ропщу, но доволен.

\- Отчего виноватым? - Они были уже в кабинете в это время. Андрей указал на чудесный портрет маленькой княгини, которая как живая смотрела на него.

\- Вот отчего, - сказал он, размягченный присутствием милого ему человека: губа его задрожала, он отвернулся.

Пьер понял, что Андрей раскаивался в том, что он мало любил свою жену, и понял, как в душе князя Андрея это чувство могло дорасти до страшной силы, но он и не понимал, как можно было любить женщину. Он замолчал.

\- Ну, вот что, моя душа, - сказал князь Андрей, чтоб переменить разговор. - Я здесь на биваках. Я приехал только посмотреть.

Я нынче еду опять к старику и к моему мальчишке. Он там у сестры. Я тебя познакомлю с ними. Мы поедем после обеда.

За обедом зашел разговор о женитьбе Пьерa и о всей истории разрыва. Андрей спросил его, как это случилось. Пьер покраснел багрово, опять так же, как он краснел всегда при этом, и торопливо заговорил:

\- После, после, я вам расскажу когда-нибудь. - Он задыхался, говоря это.

Андрей вздохнул и сказал, что то, что случилось, должно было ждать, что счастливо, что так кончилось и что удержал еще какую-нибудь веру в людей.

\- Мне очень, очень жаль тебя.

\- Да, все это кончено, - сказал Пьер, - и какое счастье, что я не убил этого человека. Этого бы я век не простил себе.

Князь Андрей смеялся.

\- Э, на войне бьют таких же людей, - сказал он. - И все находят это очень справедливым. А убить злую собаку даже очень хорошо. Что справедливо и несправедливо - не дано судить людям. Люди вечно заблуждались и будут заблуждаться, и ни в чем больше, как в том, что они считают справедливым и несправедливым. Надо только жить так, чтоб не было раскаяния. Правду Жозеф Местр сказал: "В жизни только два действительные несчастия: угрызение совести и болезнь. И счастье есть только отсутствие этих двух зол". Жить для себя, избегая только для себя этих двух зол, вот вся моя мудрость теперь. - Князь Андрей замолчал.

\- Нет, я жил только для себя, - начал Пьер, - и этим я только погубил свою жизнь. Нет, я с вами не могу согласиться. Нет, лишь теперь я начинаю понимать все значение христианского учения любви и самопожертвования.

Андрей молча глядел своими потухшими глазами на Пьерa и кротко, насмешливо улыбался.

\- Поедем скорее к сестре, к княжне Марье, с ней вы сойдетесь. Вот, душа моя, какая разница между нами: ты жил для себя, - сказал он, - и чуть не погубил свою жизнь, и узнал счастье, только когда стал жить для других, а я испытал диаметрально противоположное. Я жил для славы (ведь что ж слава? та же любовь к другим, желание сделать для них что-нибудь, желание их похвалы). Так я жил для других и не почти, а совсем погубил свою жизнь, и с тех пор стал спокоен, как живу для одного себя.

\- Как для одного себя, а сын, сестра, отец? - сказал Пьер.

\- Да это все тот же я, это не другие, - продолжал Андрей. -

А другие, ближние, le prochain, как вы с княжной Марьей называете этот источник заблуждения и зла, le prochain - это те твои орловские мужики, от которых ты сейчас приехал и которым ты хочешь делать добро. - И он посмотрел на Пьерa насмешливо-вызывающим взглядом. Он, видимо, как человек, не вполне еще убедившийся в своих новых взглядах и не имевший еще случая их высказать, вызывал Пьерa.

\- Вы шутите, - можно ли это говорить? - сказал Пьер, оживляясь. - Какое же может быть заблуждение и зло в том, что несчастные люди - наши мужики, люди такие же, как мы, вырастающие и умирающие без другого понятия о Боге и правде, как образ и бессмысленная молитва, будут поучаться в утешительных истинах, верованиях будущей жизни, возмездия, награды, утешения? Мы можем думать иначе, но им это другое дело. Какое же зло и заблуждение, что люди умирают от болезни, от родов без помощи, когда так легко материально помочь им, и я им дам лекаря, и больницу, и приют старику? И разве не ощутительное, несомненное благо то, что он не имеет дня, ночи покоя, и что я дам отдых и досуг?.. - говорил Пьер, оживляясь и шепелявя. - И я это сделал. И вы не только меня не разуверите, что это не благо, но не разуверите, чтоб вы сами этого не думали.

Андрей все молчал и улыбался.

\- А главное, - продолжал Пьер, - наслаждение делать это добро есть естественное счастье жизни.

\- Да, это другое дело, - начал князь Андрей. - Я строю беседку в саду, а ты больницы. И то, и другое может служить препровождением времени. Но что справедливо, что добро, предоставь судить тому, кто все знает, а не нам. Ты говоришь: школы, - продолжал он, загибая палец, - поучения и так далее, то есть ты хочешь вывести его из его животного состояния и дать ему нравственные потребности. А мне кажется, что единственно возможное счастье есть счастье животное, а ты его-то хочешь лишить его.

Я завидую ему, а ты хочешь его сделать мною, но не дав ему ни моего ума, ни моих чувств, ни моих средств. Другое ты говоришь: облегчить его работу. А по-моему, труд физический для него есть такая же необходимость, такое же условие его существования, как для тебя и для меня труд умственный. Ты не можешь не думать.

Я ложусь спать в третьем часу, мне приходят мысли, и я не могу заснуть, ворочаюсь, не сплю до утра от того, что я думаю и не могу не думать; так он не может не пахать, не косить; иначе он пойдет в кабак. Как я не перенесу его страшного физического труда, я умру через неделю, так он не перенесет моей физической праздности, он растолстеет и умрет. Третье... что, бишь, еще ты сказал?

Князь Андрей загнул третий палец.

\- Ах да. Больницы, лекарства. У него удар, он умирает, а ты пустил кровь, вылечил, и он калекой будет ходить десять лет всем в тягость. Гораздо покойнее и проще ему умереть. Другие родятся, и так их много. Ежели бы ты жалел, что у тебя лишний работник пропал, а то ты из любви к нему его хочешь лечить. А ему этого не нужно. Да и потом, что за воображенье, что медицина кого-нибудь и когда-нибудь вылечивала...

Князь Андрей высказывал с особенным увлечением свои мысли разочарования, как человек, долго не говоривший. И взгляд его оживлялся тем больше, чем безнадежнее были его суждения. Он во всем противоречил Пьерy, но, противореча, казалось, сам колебался в том, что он говорил, и рад был, когда Пьер сильно оспаривал его.

\- Я не понимаю только - как можно жить с такими мыслями, - говорил Пьер. - На меня находили такие же минуты, это недавно было, в Петербурге, но тогда я опускаюсь до такой степени, что я не живу, все мне гадко, главное - я сам, я не умываюсь, не ем... ну как же вы...

\- Да, такие же мысли, но не совсем такие, - отвечал князь Андрей. - Я вижу, что это так, что все бессмысленно, гадко, но я живу - и в этом не виноват; стало быть, надо как-нибудь получше, никому не мешая, дожить до смерти.

\- Ну что же вас побуждает жить? С такими мыслями будешь сидеть не двигаясь, не предпринимая...

\- То-то и скучно, что жизнь не оставляет в покое. Я бы рад ничего не делать, и вот, с одной стороны, дворянство здешнее удостоило меня чести избрания в предводители; я насилу отделался. Они не могли понять, что во мне нет того, что нужно, нет этой известной добродушной пошлости, которая нужна для этого. Потом вот этот дом, который надо было построить, чтоб иметь свой угол, где можно быть покойным. Теперь ополчение, в котором меня тоже не хотят оставить в покое.

\- Отчего вы не служите?

\- После Аустерлица?! - мрачно сказал князь Андрей. - Нет, я дал себе слово, что служить в действующей русской армии я не буду. И не буду. Ежели бы Бонапарт стоял тут, у Смоленска, угрожая Лысым Горам, и тогда бы я не стал служить в русской армии. Ну, так я тебе говорил, - успокаиваясь, продолжал князь Андрей, - теперь ополчение, отец назначен главнокомандующим третьего округа, и единственное средство мне избавиться от службы - это пойти к нему в помощники.

\- И вы поступаете?

\- Да, я уже утвержден. - Он помолчал немного. - Вот как все делается, душа моя, - продолжал он, улыбаясь. - Я бы мог отделаться, но знаешь, отчего я пошел? Ты скажешь, что я подтверждаю твои теории о делании добра. Я пошел оттого, что, с тобою я буду откровенен, отец мой один из замечательнейших людей своего века. Но он становится стар, и он не то что жесток, но он слишком цельного характера. Он страшен своей привычкой к неограниченной власти и теперь этой властью, данной государем ополченным главнокомандующим. Ежели бы я два часа опоздал две недели тому, он бы повесил протоколиста в Юхнове. Ну, так я пошел потому, что, кроме меня, никто не имеет влияния на отца, и я кое-где спасу его от поступка, в котором бы он после мучался.

\- А, ну так вот видите...

\- Да, но не так, как ты думаешь, - продолжал князь Андрей. - Я ни малейшего добра не желал и не желаю этому мерзавцу протоколисту, который украл какие-то сапоги у ополченцев; я даже очень был бы доволен видеть его повешенным, но мне жалко отца - то есть опять себя же.

Князь Андрей в первый раз со времени приезда Пьерa теперь, после обеда, оживился. Глаза его весело блестели, в то время как он старался доказать Пьерy, что никогда в его поступке не было участия, желания добра ближнему.

\- Ну вот, ты хочешь освободить крестьян, - продолжал он. - Это очень хорошо. Но не для тебя, не для меня и еще меньше для крестьян. Ты, я думаю, никого не засекал и не посылал в Сибирь. Ежели их бьют, секут и посылают в Сибирь, то им от этого нисколько не хуже. В Сибири ведет он ту же свою скотскую жизнь, а рубцы на теле заживут, и он так же счастлив, как был прежде; а нужно это для тех людей, которые гибнут нравственно, наживают себе раскаяние, подавляют это раскаяние, грубеют от того, что у них есть возможность казнить право и неправо. Вот кого мне жалко и для кого я бы желал освободить крестьян. Ты, может быть, не видал, а я видел, как хорошие люди, воспитанные в этих преданиях неограниченной власти, с годами, когда они делаются раздражительнее, делаются жестоки, грубы, знают это, не могут удержаться и все делаются несчастнее и несчастнее.

Андрей говорил это с таким увлечением, что Пьер невольно подумал о том, что мысли эти наведены были Андрею его отцом. Он ничего не отвечал ему.

\- Так вот кого и чего жалко: человеческого достоинства, спокойствия совести, чистоты, а не их задниц и лбов, которых сколько ни секи, сколько ни брей, все останутся такими же задницами и лбами.

\- Правильно, правильно, - закричал Пьер, которому понравилось это новое воззрение на занимавшее его дело.

Вечером князь Андрей и Пьер сели в коляску и поехали в Лысые Горы. Князь Андрей, поглядывая на Пьерa, прерывал изредка молчание речами, доказывавшими, что находился в очень хорошем расположении духа.

\- Как я тебе рад! Как рад! - говорил он.

Пьер мрачно молчал, отвечая односложно, и казался погружен в свои мысли.

\- А ты любишь детей? - спросил он потом после молчания. - Смотри же, скажи мне правду, как он тебе понравится.

Пьер коротко обещался.

\- А как ты странно переменился, - сказал князь Андрей. - И к лучшему, к лучшему.

\- А вы знаете, отчего я переменился? - сказал Пьер. - Лучше я не найду времени говорить с вами. - Вдруг он повернулся всем телом в коляске. - Дайте руку, - и Пьер сделал ему масонский знак, на который Андрей не ответил ему рукою.

\- Неужели ты масон? - сказал он. - Если вы верите в нечто выше этого...

\- Не говорите этого, не говорите этого, я сам то же думал.

Я знаю, что такое масонство в глазах ваших.

Пьер все не говорил. Он думал о том, что надо ему открыть Андрею учение масонства; но как только он придумывал, как и что он станет говорить, он предчувствовал, что князь Андрей одним словом, одним аргументом уронит все его учение, и он боялся начать и выставить на возможность осмеяния свою любимую святыню.

\- Нет, отчего же вы думаете, - вдруг начал Пьер, опуская голову и принимая вид бодающегося быка, - отчего вы так думаете? Вы не должны так думать.

\- Да ты про что?

\- Про жизнь, про назначение человека, про царство зла и беспорядка. Это не может быть. Я так же думал, и меня спасло вы знаете что? Масоны. Нет, вы не улыбайтесь, масонство это не религиозная, не обрядная секта, как и я думал, а масонство есть лучшее, единственное выражение лучших, вечных сторон человечества. - И он начал излагать Андрею масонство, как он понимал его и в чем едва ли согласились бы с ним его братья каменщики. Он говорил, что масонство есть учение мудрости, учение христианства, освободившегося от государственных и религиозных оков, учение, признающее в человеке первенствующими его способность совершенствования себя, помощь ближнему, искоренение всякого зла и распространение этого учения равенства, любви и знания.

\- Да, это было бы хорошо, но это иллюминатство, которое преследуется правительством, которое известно и потому бессильно.

\- Я не знаю, что иллюминатство, что масонство, - заговорил Пьер, входя в состояние речистого восторга, в котором он забывался, - и знать не хочу. Я знаю, что это мои убеждения и что в этих убеждениях я нахожу сочувствие единомышленников, которым нет числа в настоящем, нет числа в прошедшем и которым принадлежит будущее. Только наше святое братство имеет действительный смысл в жизни; все остальное есть сон, - говорил он. - Вы поймите, мой друг, что вне этого союза все исполнено лжи и неправды, и я согласен с вами, что умному и доброму человеку ничего не остается, как только, как вы, доживать свою жизнь, стараясь только не мешать другим. Но усвойте себе наши основные убеждения, вступите в наше братство, дайте нам руку, позвольте руководить собой, и вы сейчас почувствуете себя, как и я почувствовал, частью этой огромной, невидимой цепи, которой начало скрывается в небесах.

Князь Андрей, молча глядя перед собой, слушал речь Пьера. Несколько раз он, не расслышав от шума коляски, переспрашивал у Пьерa нерасслышанные слова. По особенному блеску, загоревшемуся в глазах Андрея, и по его молчанию Пьер видел, что слова его не напрасны, что Андрей не перебьет его. Он уже перестал бояться насмешливого или холодного возражения и желал только знать, как принимаются его слова.

Они подъехали к разлившейся реке, которую им надо было переезжать на пароме. Пока устанавливали коляску и лошадей, они молча прошли на паром и, облокотившись, стояли у перил. Князь Андрей молча смотрел вдоль по разливу, блестящему от заходящего солнца.

\- Ну, что же вы думаете об этом? Что же вы молчите?

\- Что я думаю? Я слушаю тебя. Все это так. Но ты говоришь: вступи в наше братство, и мы тебе укажем цель жизни и назначение человека и законы, управляющие миром. Да кто же мы - люди. Отчего же вы все знаете, а я не знаю, и ты, один человек, не знаешь, что ты такое?

\- Как не знаю? - с жаром заговорил Пьер. - Нет, я знаю. Разве я не чувствую в своей душе, что я составляю часть этого огромного гармонического целого. Разве я не чувствую, что я в этом бесчисленном количестве существ, в котором проявляется божество, - высшая сила, как хотите, что я составляю одно звено, одну ступень от низших существ к высшим? Ежели я вижу, ясно вижу эту лестницу, которая ведет от растения к человеку, то отчего же я предположу, что эта лестница, которой я не вижу конца внизу, она теряется в растениях, полипах. Отчего же я предположу, что эта лестница прерывается со мною, а не ведет дальше и дальше до высших существ. Вы читали Гердера. Это величайший философ и мудрец. Он говорит... - и Пьер начал излагать все учение Гердера, тогда бывшее еще совершенно новым учением, которое было до глубины понято и прочувствовано Пьером.

Коляска и лошади уже давно были выведены на другой берег и заложены, и уж солнце скрылось до половины, и вечерний мороз покрывал звездами лужи у перевоза, а Пьер, к удивлению лакеев, кучеров и перевозчиков, все стоял, махая руками, и говорил своим шепелявым голосом. Князь Андрей все в той же неподвижной позе слушал его и, не опуская глаз, смотрел на красный отблеск солнца по синеющему разливу.

\- Нет, мой друг, - кончил Пьер, - есть Бог на небе и добро на земле.

Князь Андрей вздохнул детски и лучистым, детским нежным взглядом взглянул в раскрасневшееся, восторженное, но все робкое перед первенствующим другом лицо Пьерa.

\- Да, коли бы это так было! - сказал он. - Однако пойдем садиться.

И, выходя с парома, князь Андрей взглянул на высокое, чистое небо, и в первый раз после Аустерлица увидал то высокое, вечное небо, которое он видел, лежа на Аустерлицком поле, исходя кровью и умирая. Увидав это небо, он вспомнил и весь тогдашний склад мыслей и удивился, как мог он потом, войдя в старую колею мелких забот жизни, забыть все это. Пьер не убедил его. Все разумные доводы Пьера поражали его только своей холодностью, но любовное оживление Пьерa, державшегося за свои убеждения, как за спасительную доску, его видимое желание передать испытываемое им счастье от этих убеждений своему другу, более всего эта застенчивость Пьерa, в первый раз принявшего тон поучения с человеком, с которым он прежде всегда и во всем соглашался, - все это в соединении с чудным апрельским вечером и тишиною воды сделали то, что князь Андрей почувствовал опять высокое вечное небо, почувствовал себя размягченным и с теми силами молодой жизни, бившимися в нем, которые он считал уже прожитыми.

\- Отчего же? - сказал князь Андрей на настоятельное требование ввести его в масонскую ложу. - Отчего же? Мне это нетрудно, а вам доставит большое удовольствие.

 **XXX**

В 1807 году жизнь в Лысых Горах мало изменилась. Только на половине покойной княгини была детская, и вместо нее жил там маленький князек с Бурьен и нянькой-англичанкой. Княжна кончила свои математические уроки и ходила только здороваться по утрам в кабинет отца, когда он бывал дома. Старый князь был назначен одним из восьми главнокомандующих по ополчению, опре?деленных тогда по всей России. Старый князь настолько оправился после возвращения сына, что не счел себя вправе отказаться от должности, в которую был определен самим государем. Он был все такой же, но только чаще в последнее время по утрам, натощак, и перед обедом находили на него минуты бешенства, в которых он был ужасен для подчиненных и невыносимо тяжел для домашних.

На церковном кладбище возвышался над могилой княгини новый памятник, часовня с мраморной статуей плачущего ангела. Старик князь однажды зашел в эту часовню и, сердито засморкавшись, вышел оттуда. Князь Андрей тоже не любил смотреть на этот памятник, ему казалось, вероятно, так же как и отцу, что лицо плачущего ангела было похоже на лицо княгини, и лицо это говорило то же: "Ах, что вы со мной сделали! Я все отдала вам, что могла, а вы что же со мною сделали?" Только княжна Марья охотно и часто ходила в часовню, стараясь передавать свои чувства ребенку, водила с собою маленького племянника и пугала его своими слезами.

Старый князь только что приехал из губернского города по делам службы, и, как это обыкновенно с ним бывало, деятельность оживила его. Он приехал весел и был особенно рад приезду сына с гостем, которого он не знал еще лично, но знал по отцу, с которым он бывал дружен. Князь Андрей ввел Пьерa в кабинет к отцу и тотчас же пошел на половину княжны Марьи и к сыну. Когда он вернулся, старик с Пьером спорили, и по оживленным старым глазам отца и его крику Андрей заметил с удовольствием, что Пьер пришелся по сердцу старику. Они спорили, как и надо было ожидать, о Бонапарте, о котором всякого нового приезжего как будто экзаменовал князь Николай Андреевич. Старик все не мог переварить славы Бонапарта и доказывал, что он плохой тактик. Пьер, хотя и много изменивший взгляд на своего прежнего героя, все еще считал его гениальным человеком, хотя и обвинял его за измену идеям революции. Этого взгляда старый князь вовсе не понимал. Он судил Бонапарта только как полководца.

\- Что ж, по-твоему, он умно стал теперь задом к морю? - говорил старик. - Как бы не Кусгевены (так он называл Буксгевдена), ему бы жутко стало.

\- В этом-то и сила его, - возражал Пьер, - что он презирает предания военные, а во всем действует по-своему.

\- Да, по-своему и под Аустерлицем стал между двух огней...

Но в это время вошел князь Андрей, и князь замолк.

Он никогда при сыне не говорил об Аустерлице.

\- Все об Бонапарте, - сказал князь Андрей с улыбкой.

\- Да, - отвечал Пьер, - помните, как мы два года тому назад смотрели на него.

\- А теперь, - сказал князь Андрей, - теперь для меня ясно, что вся сила этого человека в презрении к идеям и в лжи. Надо всех только уверить, что мы всегда побеждаем, и будем побеждать.

\- Расскажи, князь Андрей, про аркольскую лужу, - сказал старик и вперед захохотал.

Этот рассказ старик слышал сто раз и все заставлял повторять его. Рассказ этот состоял в подробности о взятии Аркольского моста в 1804 году, который князь Андрей, бывши в плену, узнал от одного бывшего очевидца, французского офицера. В то время еще более, чем теперь, был прославляем и всем известен мнимый подвиг Бонапарта, бывшего еще главнокомандующим, на Аркольском мосту. Рассказывалось, и печаталось, и рисовалось, что французские войска замешкались на мосту, обстреливаемые картечью. Бонапарт схватил знамя, бросился вперед на мост, и, увлеченные его примером, войска последовали за ним и взяли мост. Очевидец передал Андрею, что ничего этого не было. Правда, что на мосту замялись войска и, несколько раз посылаемые вперед, бежали, правда, что сам Бонапарт подъехал и слез с лошади, чтоб осмотреть мост.

В то время, как он слез позади, а не впереди войск, войска, бывшие впереди, побежали назад в это время и сбили с ног маленького Бонапарта, и он, желая спастись от давки, попал в наполненную водой канаву, где испачкался и промок и из которой его с трудом вынули, посадили на чужую лошадь и повезли обсушивать. А мост так и не взяли в тот день, а взяли на другой, поставив батареи, сбившие австрийские...

\- Вот как слава приобретается французами, - хохоча своим неприятным смехом, говорил старик, - а он в бюллетенях велел написать, что он с знаменем шел на мост.

\- Да ему не нужно этой славы, - сказал Пьер, - его лучшая слава - усмирение террора.

\- Ха-ха-ха - террора... Ну, да будет. - Старик встал. - Ну, брат, - обратился он к Андрею, - молодец твой приятель. Я его полюбил. Разжигает меня. Другой и умные речи говорит, а слушать не хочется, а он все врет, а так и подмывает с ним спорить. С ним и старину вспомнил, как с его отцом в Крыму были. Ну, идите, - сказал он. - Может быть, приду ужинать. Опять поспорю. Ступай, дружок. Мою дуру, княжну Марью, полюби.

Князь Андрей повел Пьерa к княжне Марье, но княжна Марья не ожидала их так рано и была в своей комнате с своими любимыми гостями.

\- Пойдем, пойдем к ней, - сказал князь Андрей, - она теперь прячется и сидит с своими божьими людьми, поделом ей, она сконфузится, а ты увидишь божьих людей. Это курьезно, право.

\- Что это такое - божьи люди? - спросил Пьер.

\- А вот увидишь.

Княжна Марья действительно сконфузилась и покраснела пятнами, когда вошли к ней. В ее уютной комнате с лампадками перед киотами на диване, за самоваром сидел рядом с ней молодой мальчик с длинным носом и длинными волосами и в монашеской рясе. На кресле, подле, сидела старушка в черном платке на голове и плечах.

\- Андрей, почему ты не предупредил меня? - сказала она с кротким упреком, становясь перед своими странниками, как наседка против коршуна. - Рада вас видеть. Очень рада, - сказала она Пьерy, в то время как он целовал ее руку. Она знала его ребенком, и теперь дружба его с Андреем, его несчастье с женой и, главное, его доброе, несмелое лицо расположили ее к нему. Она смотрела на него своими прекрасными лучистыми глазами и, казалось, говорила: "Я вас очень люблю, но, пожалуйста, не смейтесь над моими".

\- А, и Иванушка опять тут, - сказал Андрей, указывая улыбкой на молодого странника, в то время как сестра его говорила с Пьером.

\- Андрей! - умоляюще сказала княжна Марья.

\- Ты знаешь, это женщина, - сказал Андрей Пьерy.

\- Андрей, ради бога, - повторила княжна Марья. Видно было, что насмешливое отношение князя Андрея к странникам и бесполезное заступничество за них княжны Марьи было привычное, установившееся между ними отношение.

\- Но, мой добрый друг, - сказал князь Андрей, - ты бы должна была бы быть мне благодарна за то, что я объясняю твою интимность с этим молодым человеком.

\- Право? - сказал Пьер, любопытно и серьезно (за что особенно благодарна ему была княжна Марья) вглядываясь через очки в лицо Иванушки, который, поняв, что речь шла о нем, хитрыми глазами оглядывал всех.

Княжна Марья совершенно напрасно смутилась за своих. Они нисколько не робели. Старушка тем мерным голосом, в себя, особенно, когда она говорила о святости, разговорилась с князем Андреем. Иванушка-женщина, стараясь говорить басом, попивал чай, тоже не смущаясь, отвечал князю Андрею.

\- Так в Киеве была? - спрашивал старуху князь Андрей.

\- Была, отец, отец Амфилохий благословил. Очень ослабел, матушка, - обратилась она к княжне Марье. - Кажется, в миру спасется. Худой-прехудой, а к благословенью подойдешь, ручка ладаном пахнет. В пещеры ходила. Нынче в пещерах вольно стало. Монахи знают меня. Дадут ключ, я и хожу, угодникам прикладываюсь, всем помолюсь, слава тебе, Господи.

Все молчали, одна странница говорила мерным, спокойным голосом.

\- А еще где была? - спросил князь Андрей. - У матушки была?

\- Полно, Андрей, - сказала княжна Марья. - Не рассказывай, Пелагеюшка.

\- И, что ты, матушка, отчего ж не рассказывать. Ты думаешь, он смеется. Нет, он добрый, богобоязненный, он мне, благодетель, десять рублей дал, я помню. В Калязине была. В Калязине, матушка, Пресвятая Богородица открылась, уподобилась видеть, чудотворная икона. Вот чудеса, отец, у ней миро из щечки течет.

\- Ну, хорошо, хорошо, после расскажешь, - краснея, сказала княжна Марья.

\- Позвольте у нее спросить, - сказал Пьер. - Как же миро?

\- Так и течет, голубчик, из щечки-то матушки, благовоние такое, отец.

\- И вы верите этому? - сказал Пьер.

\- Как же не верить-то? - испуганно сказала странница.

\- Да ведь это обман.

\- Ах, отец, что говоришь! - с ужасом оказала Пелагеюшка, обращаясь за защитой к княжне Марье.

\- Что ж, он правду говорит, - сказал князь Андрей.

\- Господи Иисусе Христе, - крестясь, сказала странница, - и ты тоже. Ох, не говори, отец. Так-то один анарал не верил, сказал: "Монахи обманывают", - да как сказал, так и ослеп. И приснилось ему, что приходит к нему матушка Пресвятая Богородица и говорит: "Уверуй мне, я тебя исцелю". Вот и стал проситься: повези да повези меня к ней. Это я тебе истинную правду говорю, сама видела. Привезли его, слепого, прямо к ней; подошел, упал, говорит: "Исцели! Отдаю, - говорит, - тебе все, что царь жаловал". Сама видела, звезда в ней так и вделана. Что ж, прозрел! - обратилась она к княжне Марье.

Княжна Марья краснела. Иванушка лукавыми глазами глядел на всех исподлобья.

Князь Андрей не мог удержаться, чтобы не посмеяться, - так он привык, любя, дразнить сестру.

\- Значит, в генералы и матушку произвели.

\- Отец, отец, грех тебе, у тебя дети, - вдруг злобно и испуганно заговорила странница, вся красная, все оглядываясь на княжну Марью. - Грех, что ты сказал такое. Бог тебя прости. - Она перекрестилась. - Господи, прости его. Матушка, что ж это? - Она встала и, чуть не плача, стала собирать свою сумочку. Ей, видно, было и страшно и жалко того, кто это сказал, и стыдно, что она пользовалась благодеяниями в доме, где могли говорить это. Теперь княжне Марье не нужно было просить Андрея. Он сам и особенно Пьер старались успокоить странницу и убедить ее, что никто не думал этого, что это с языка сорвалось. Странница успокоилась, и она долго потом рассказывала про счастье ходить одной по пещерам, про благословение отца Амфилохия и т.д. Потом она запела кант.

И княжна Марья, отпустив их ночевать, повела брата и гостя к чаю.

\- Вот, граф, - говорила княжна Марья, - Андрей не хочет согласиться со мной, что странствие есть великое дело. Бросить все, все связи, радости жизни, и идти, рассчитывая на одну милостыню, по миру, молиться за всех, за благодетелей и за врагов.

\- Да, - говорил князь Андрей, - ежели бы это сделала ты, для тебя бы это было жертва, а для них карьера.

\- Нет, ты не так понимаешь. Ты послушай, что они говорят.

\- Я слушал, я слышу только невежество, заблуждения и страсть бродяжничать, а ты слышишь все то, что тебе хочется слышать и что есть в твоей душе.

\- Нет, я согласен с княжной, - говорил Пьер. - Только мне жалки эти заблуждения суеверий.

\- О, ты во всем будешь согласен с княжной Марьей, вы одинаковы.

\- И я очень горд этим.

Когда Пьер уехал и сошлись вместе все члены семьи, кроме Бурьенн, его стали судить, как это всегда бывает, и, как это редко бывает, все говорили про него одно хорошее. Даже Михаил Иванович хвалил его часто, зная, что этим доставит удовольствие старому князю. Княжна Марья часто расспрашивала про него и просила Андрея писать ему чаще. Андрей редко говорил про него, но приезд его для него был эпохой. Все те мечтания Пьерa, над которыми он почти смеялся и которые он оспаривал в разговоре с ним, все эти предположения он, никому не говоря, начал приветствовать у себя в имении. В Богучарове был отведен флигель для больницы, священнику внушено и дано денег, чтобы он учил детей, барщина уменьшена, и было послано прошение об отпуске богучаровских крестьян на волю.

Это было 26-го февраля. Кучера, возившие старого князя, вернулись из города и привезли бумаги и письма князю Андрею. Камердинер, не застав его в кабинете, пошел на половину княжны Марьи, но и там его не было, ему сказали, что он пошел в детскую.

\- Пожалуйте, ваше сиятельство, Петруша с бумагами пришел, - сказала одна из девушек, помощниц няньки, обращаясь к князю Андрею, который сидел на маленьком детском стуле и дрожащими руками, хмурясь, капал из склянки лекарство в до половины налитую рюмку, капал, сердито выливал на пол, потому что накапывал лишнее и требовал еще воды.

\- Мой друг, - говорила княжна Марья от кроватки, у которой она стояла, - лучше подождать, после...

\- Ах, сделай милость, ты все говоришь глупости, ты и так все дожидалась - вот и дождалась, - сказал он ворчливо, видимо, желая уколоть сестру.

\- Мой друг, право лучше не будить, он заснул.

Князь Андрей нерешительно на цыпочках подошел с рюмкой.

\- Или точно ты думаешь не будить, - сказал он.

Княжна Марья указала ему на девушку, вызывавшую его. Князь Андрей вышел, проворчав: "Черт их принес", - и, вырвав из рук подаваемые конверты и письма отца, вернулся в детскую.

Старый князь на синей бумаге своим крупным, продолговатым почерком, употребляя кое-где титлы, писал следующее: "Весьма радостное в сей момент известие получил через курьера, если не вранье. Бенигсен под Пултуском над Бонапартом якобы полную викторию одержал. В Петербурге все ликует, и наград послано в армию без конца. Хоть и немец - поздравляю. Корчевский предводитель, некий Ростов граф, не постигну, что делает: до сих пор не доставлены добавочные люди и провиант. Сейчас скачи туды и скажи, что я с него голову сниму, чтоб через неделю все было.

О Пултуске сейчас получил письмо от Петеньки - все правда. Как не мешают, кому мешаться не следует, то и немец побил Бонапарта. Сказывают, бежит весьма расстроен".

Получив это письмо, которое в другое время было бы из самых тяжелых ударов для князя Андрея, и только пробежав его, и понявши сущность его, состоявшую в том, что, первое, судьба продолжала подшучивать над ним, устроив так, что Наполеон побежден тогда, когда он сидит дома, напрасно стыдясь аустерлицкого позора, и, второe, чтo отец требует его немедленного отъезда в Корчеву к какому-то Ростову, он остался совершенно равнодушен к обоим пунктам.

"Черт их возьми со всеми Пултусками, и Бонапартами, и наградами, - подумал он о первом. - Нет уж, извините, теперь не поеду, покуда Николенька будет находиться в этом положении", - подумал он о втором, и он с открытым письмом в руке на цыпочках вернулся в детскую и глазами отыскивал сестру.

Была вторая ночь, что они оба не спали, ухаживая за горевшим в жару мальчиком. Все сутки эти, не доверяя своему домашнему доктору и ожидая того, за которым было послано в город, они предпринимали то то, то другое средство. Измученные бессонницей и тревожные, упрекали один другого и ссорились. В ту минуту, как опять входил князь Андрей с письмом в руке, он увидал, что нянька с испуганным видом спрятала что-то от него и что княжны Марьи не было у кроватки.

\- Мой друг, - послышался ему сзади себя отчаянный, как ему показалось, шепот княжны Марьи. Как это часто бывает в минуты страшного ожидания, на него нашел беспричинный испуг. Все, что он видел и слышал, показалось ему, подтверждало его страх.

"Все кончено, он умер", - подумал он, сердце его оборвалось, и холодный пот выступил на лбу. Он с потерянными мыслями подошел к кроватке, уверенный, что он найдет ее пустою, но хорошенький, румяный ребенок, раскидавшись, лежал в ней. Князь Андрей нагнулся и, как учила его сестра, губами попробовал, есть ли жар у ребенка. Нежный лоб был влажен, он дотронулся рукою - даже волосы были мокры. Какая-то тень виднелась ему подле него под пологом кроватки. Он не оглядывался, не помня себя от счастья глядя на лицо ребенка и слушая его ровное дыхание. Темная тень была княжна Марья, которая неслышными шагами подошла к кроватке, подняла полог и опустила его за собою. Под кисейным пологом был матовый полусвет, и они втроем были уединены, казалось, от всего мира.

\- Он вспотел, - сказал князь Андрей.

\- Я шла к тебе, чтобы сказать это.

Князь Андрей смотрел на сестру своими добрыми глазами и виновато улыбался. Лучистые глаза княжны Марьи блестели больше обыкновенного от счастливых слез, которые стояли в них. Они потихоньку, чтобы не разбудить ребенка, пожали друг другу руку, и неловкая княжна Марья этим жестом слегка зацепила за полотно кроватки. Они погрозили друг другу, еще постояли в матовом свете полога, как бы жалея расстаться с этим миром, отдельным, чистым и полным такой любви, и, наконец, путая волосы, вздохнув, вышли и закрыли за собою занавески.

На другой день мальчик был совершенно здоров, и князь Андрей поехал в Корчеву исполнять поручения своего отца.

 **ХХХI**

Последний долг в сорок две тысячи, сделанный для уплаты проигрыша Николая, хотя и составлял незначительную сумму относительно всего имения графа Ростова, был тою фунтовою маленькой гирькой, которая окончательно перевешивает пудами наложенные весы. Этот последний заем, сделанный графом на честное слово, и уплата по нему окончательно расстроила дела Ростовых. К осени должны были поступить ко взысканию векселя и требования Опекунского совета, по которым платить нечем было, не продавая имений. Но старый граф с чувством заигравшегося игрока не считался с банкометом и верил; Митенька, ловя рыбу в мутной воде, не старался уяснить дел. Под предлогом уменьшения доходов граф поехал с семейством в деревню и намеревался провести в ней и зиму. Но жизнь в деревне нисколько не вела графа к поправлению своих дел. Он жил в своем Отрадном - пятисотдушенном имении, не приносящем никакого дохода, но с богатым садом и парком и оранжереей, огромной псовой охотой, хором музыки, конными заводами.

На беду, в этот же год были два набора и ополчение, разорившие многих помещиков в России; они и положили конец его разорению. В его имениях забирался третий работник в ополчение, так что в пахотных губерниях запашка должна была быть уменьшена, а в оброчных, которые составляли главные его доходы, мужики не платили и не могли платить оброка. Сверх того, на обмундирование и провиант он должен был удержать десятки тысяч. Но граф нисколько не изменил ни своей радушной веселости, ни гостеприимства, принявшего еще большие размеры в деревне и с тех пор, как он единодушно был избран предводителем дворянства. Кроме огромного приема и увеселений, которыми он угощал дворян своего уезда, он за некоторых, беднейших, платил свои деньги и всеми средствами отстаивал их перед главнокомандующим, несмотря на славу страшной строгости, которую имел главнокомандующий князь Болконский. Поэтому-то и были упущения по его уезду, за которые гневался князь Николай Андреевич и исправить которые он послал своего сына.

Митенька жил с семьей в большом флигеле села Отрадного и все, имевшие дела до графа, знали, что тут-то, у него, решались все дела. У крыльца его толпились в новых кафтанах чисто обутые начальники из мужиков, и мужики растерзанные, и бабы-просительницы. Митенька вышел к ним в шубке, румяный, гордый, рассеянный.

\- Ну, ты что?

Староста села объяснил, что опять приехал ополченный начальник, требовал людей завтра на учение, а пар еще не пахан.

\- Что прикажете?

Митенька поморщился.

\- И черт их знает, что делают. Так все хозяйство бросить. Я ему говорил, чтобы написал, - проговорил он про себя. - Это еще что?

Это была бумага от станового с требованием, по приказанию главнокомандующего, денег. Митенька прочел.

\- Скажи, что его нет, сейчас едут в город. Потом доложу. Ну, вы что?

Старый мужик повалился в ноги.

\- Отец!.. Ваньку взяли, хоть бы Матюшку оставили! Прикажи отменить.

\- Да тебе говорили, что это только на время.

\- Как, батюшка, на время. Сказывают, всех заберут.

Баба, просившая о муже, бросилась в ноги.

\- Ну, ну, твоего-то давно пора за грубиянство.

Из-за угла вышло еще человек десять оборванцев, видимо, тоже просители.

\- Ну, вас всех не переслушаешь. Царь велел...

\- Батюшка... отец...

\- Да вы подите к барину...

\- Отец, защити.

В это время мимо крыльца приказчикова флигеля прогремела огромная карета цугом на сытой шестерке серых. Два лакея в галунах стояли - гладкие - сзади. Кучер толстый, красный, с помаженной бородой крикнул на народ, подручный жеребец заиграл.

\- Держи короче, Васька. - И карета покатила к подъезду с колоннами между выставленных кадок огромного отрадненского дома. Граф ехал в город для свидания с князем Андреем, но знали, что он вернется на другой день, так как на третий день были его именины, день торжественный, и прием. К этому дню в большой зале уже давно готовился домашний театр сюрпризом, о котором, несмотря на стуки топоров, делавших подмостки, граф не должен был знать. Уже много и гостей было съехавшихся к этому дню из Москвы и губернского города.

Митенька отпустил народ, сказав, что графу некогда и что изменить ничего нельзя, так как все было решено его именем.

Kнязь Aндpeй второй день жил в уездном городе, сделал все нужные распоряжения властью, данной ему от отца, и ждал только свидания с предводителем, назначенного вечером, чтобы уехать. Само собою разумеется, что, несмотря на перемену, которая, он льстил себя надеждой, произошла в нем, он не мог никого, ни городничего, ни судьи, знать из бывших в городе. Он ходил, гулял, как в пустыне. Однажды утром он пошел на торг и, пленившись красотою одной булочницы, подарил ей пять рублей на расторжку; на другой день мужик пришел к нему, жалуясь на позор его дочери. Ее шуняют, что она любовница главнокомандующего сына. Князь Андрей разменял деньги, пошел на другой день на базар и раздарил по пять рублей всем девкам. Когда граф Илья Андреевич приехал в город и переоделся у судьи, он узнал об этом поступке молодого Болконского и очень был обрадован им. Он поспешно, как и всегда, с веселым и более чем всегда веселым духом, вошел к князю Андрею.

Старый граф пользовался тою великою выгодою добродушных людей, что ему ни с кем, ни с важным, ни с неважным, не нужно было изменять своего обращения; он не мог быть более ласков, чем он был со всеми.

\- Ну, здравствуйте, милый князь! Очень рад познакомиться с вами. Батюшку вашего встречал, да он, чай, меня не помнит. Как же это вам не совестно здесь оставаться? Прямо бы ко мне, рукою подать, мои ямщики живо бы вас докатили, и вам, и людям спокой был, и об деле бы переговорили, а то вам, чай, и есть-то нечего было; и графинюшка моя, и дети мои, все бы вам душой рады были. Сейчас едем со мной, у меня переночуете, погостите, сколько вздумается, после же завтра день ангела моего, не побрезгайте, князь, моего хлеба-соли откушать. Вы об деле погодите, вот сейчас я моего секретаря позову, мы в одну минуту все обделаем. Деньги у меня готовы; я сам, батюшка, знаю, что служба прежде всего.

Вследствие того ли, что действительно граф с своим секретарем представил достаточные причины несвоевременности исполнения некоторых требований и удовлетворил тем, которым было возможно удовлетворить, или от того, что князь Андрей был подкуплен этой простодушно-доброй манерой старого графа, за которой ничего не скрывалось, кроме общего благоволения, благодушия ко всем людям без исключения, но князь Андрей почувствовал, что все служебные дела кончены и что ежели они не окончены, то мешает тому никак не нежелание старого графа сделать угодное правительству, его отцу и всем людям на свете.

\- Ну, князь, хорошо вы штуку с торговками сделали! Это я люблю, это по-барски. - И он добродушно потрепал его по плечу. - Так пожалуйста же, князь, дружок, не откажите погостить у меня, ну, недельку, - сказал он, как бы не сомневаясь в том, чтобы князь Андрей мог не поехать к нему.

Князь Андрей, действительно, находясь в особенно хорошем расположении духа вследствие счастливого окончания болезни сына, веселого расположения духа, произведенного историей с торговками, и в особенности вследствие того, что старый граф принадлежал к тому разряду людей, столь отличных от него самого, что он к ним не примерял себя и они ему бывали особенно симпатичны, он и не подумал, что можно было отказать ему.

\- Ну, не недельку, - сказал он, улыбаясь.

\- Там увидим, - подхватил старый граф, сияя радостной улыбкой. - Вы посмотрите, послезавтра у меня театр будет, мои девчата затеяли. Только это секрет, сюрприз, смотрите не проговоритесь!

Усадив нового гостя в свою карету и велев коляске князя ехать за собой, старый граф привез его к вечернему чаю в Отрадное. Дор\гой старик много и весело болтал и болтовней этой еще более понравился молодому Болконскому. Он с такою любовью и уважением говорил про своего сына, которого князь Андрей вспомнил, что видел раз за границей, он с такою осторожностью и усилием не хвалить говорил про своих девчат (князь Андрей понимал, что это была та врожденная деликатность отца невест, который говорит о них перед выгодным женихом), он с такой простотой смотрел на все отношения людские, так был непохож на всех тех гордых, беспокойных и честолюбивых людей, к которым принадлежал он сам и которых он так не любил, что старик ему особенно понравился.

\- Вот и моя хата, - сказал он с некоторою гордостью, вводя его на отлогую широкую каменную лестницу, уставленную цветами, и в большую переднюю, в которой вскочило десятка полтора грязных, но веселых лакеев. Старик провел его прямо к дамам в гостиную и на балкон, где все сидели за чайным столом. Князь Андрей нашел в семействе Ростова то самое, что он и ожидал найти: московскую барыню-старушку с бессмысленным и ленивым французским разговором, чопорную барышню Лизу, под видом небрежности до малейших подробностей высматривающую жениха, скромную, краснеющую воспитанницу Соню и немца-гувернера с мальчиком, беспрестанно надоедающего этому мальчику своими замечаниями только с тем, чтобы показать родителям и в особенности гостю, что он - хороший немец, помнит свое дело, что его можете и вы, господин гость, взять к себе, ежели вам нужно хорошего немца, а я охотно пойду к вам, потому что здесь не умеют все-таки вполне ценить меня. Все это было, как и следует быть. Ничего не было неожиданного, но почему-то все это, со всею своею ничтожностью и пошлостью, до глубины души трогало князя Андрея. Было ли причиной тому его настроение, окрашивающее в эту минуту все поэтическим и нежным светом, или все, что окружало его, произвело в нем это настроение, он не знал, но все его трогало и все, что он видел, слышал, ярко отпечатывалось в его памяти, как бывает в торжественные и важные минуты в жизни.

Старичок в мягких сапожках поспешно подошел к жене, целуясь с нею рука в руку и взглядом указывая на гостя, говоря друг другу то, что понимает только муж с женою. Лиза, сразу не показавшаяся ему несимпатичной, присевшая к гостю (ему жалко было, что она не такая добрая, как отец), Соня, вся вспыхнувшая избытком крови и с своими верными, собачьими глазами и черными густыми косами, зачесанными у щек, как уши у легавой собаки, и старый лакей, с улыбкой смотревший на представление нового лица, и огромная старая береза с неподвижно висевшими ветвями в теплом вечернем свете, и звук охотничьих рогов, и вой гончих, слышных из-под горы от псарни, и наездник на кровном, взмыленном жеребце и золоченых дрожках, остановившийся перед балконом, чтоб показать графу любимого жеребца, и спускавшееся солнце, и мелкая трава по краю дорожки, и прислоненная к ней садовническая лейка - все это, как атрибуты счастья, врезалось ему в памяти. Новое место, новые люди, тишина летнего вечера, спокойное воспоминание и какое-то новое, благодушное воззрение на мир, отразившееся с старого графа на него во время поездки, давали ему сознание возможности новой, счастливой жизни. Он мельком взглянул на небо, в то время как графиня говорила ему пошлую фразу о приятности летней жизни (что ж ей было и говорить с новым лицом, он не осуждал ее, она славная). Он взглянул на небо и опять увидал его, увидал высокое, бесконечное небо, и оно было не с ползущими по нем облаками, а голубое, ясное и уходящее. Какой-то шум, похожий на звук влетевшей в комнату и бившейся об окно птицы, послышался на окне, выходящем на балкон, и отчаянный и веселый голос кричал:

\- Отворите, я защепилася, мама! Я защепилася, - кричал, смеясь и плача, как показалось князю Андрею, какой-то мальчик, стоявший на окне. Увидав его, мальчик, и прелестный мальчик, встряхнув черными кудрями, покраснел, закрыл лицо руками и соскочил с окна.

Это была Наташа. Она в мужском костюме после репетиции пьесы, зная о возвращении отца и с гостем, пришла похрабриться и показаться, но зацепилась за задвижку, выдумала слово "защепилась" и, желая и посмеяться над этим словом, и отворить окно, которое не подавалось, и показаться в мужском костюме, который, она знала, очень идет к ней, новому лицу, и желая скрыться от отца, - она, как птичка, затрепыхалась в окне, сама не зная, что она делает, так как, как и всегда это с ней бывало, все эти мысли вдруг пришли ей в голову и она все их хотела сразу привести в исполнение.

\- Ну, я пойду Полкана посмотреть, - сказал старый граф, подмигивая и улыбаясь жене, показывая, что он ничего не видал и не знает сюрприза, и спустился вниз с балкона к Полкану, который нетерпеливо бил ногой, отмахивался от мух и одними этими движениями откатывал и накатывал летние дрожки.

\- Это моя меньшая, они готовят спектакль к именинам моего мужа, - сказала старая графиня.

Князь Андрей с улыбкой сказал, что он все знает.

\- От кого же? - закричал голос из окошка и оригинальная головка (Наташе минуло пятнадцать лет, и она очень сложилась, похорошев в это лето). - От пап - Нет, я узнал это здесь, - сказал он, улыбаясь.

\- А! - сказал голосок, успокаиваясь, - Мам, подите сюда, посмотрите, хорошо ли будет. - Старая графиня вышла, и князь Андрей слышал, как она уговаривала дочь показаться всем, так как ее увидят же в этом костюме. Лиза между тем рассказывала подробно, что костюм этот означает приготовление к театру, что старый граф знает, но притворяется незнающим, одним словом, все то, что князь Андрей понял с первого намека.

Старый граф разговаривал с наездником о том, сколько минут едет Полкан. С одной стороны слышалась балалайка около кухни, а из-за пруда долетали звуки разбираемого стада. Князь Андрей слышал все, но все эти звуки были только аккомпанемент звука голоса мальчика-девочки, которая говорила, что она уже не хочет показаться гостю. Старая графиня уговаривала ее. Вдруг быстро отворилась дверь, и на балкон выбежала Наташа. На ней были лосиные панталоны, гусарские сапожки и открытая на груди, серебром шитая бархатная курточка. Тонкая, грациозная, с длинными, до плеч, завитыми локонами, румяная, испуганная и самодовольная, она хотела сделать несколько шагов вперед, но вдруг застыдилась, за?крыла лицо руками и, чуть не столкнув с ног мать, проскользнула в дверь, и только слышен был по паркету быстрый удаляющийся скрип ее гусарских сапожек.

Ввечеру Наташа, обыкновенно малозастенчивая, не входила к ужину.

\- Отчего ты не идешь? - говорили ей.

\- Не пойду, мне стыдно.

Сама графиня должна была прийти за ней. Но Наташа, услыхав шаги графини, вдруг заплакала.

\- Об чем ты? Что с тобой? - лаская, говорила графиня.

\- Ах, ничего, мне досадно, что вы историю делаете из пустяков. Идите, идите, честное слово, я приду.

И она пришла перед самым ужином в женском платье, которое на ней было уже длинное, как у больших, но в той же прическе. Она, покраснев, присела князю Андрею.

Хотя видно было, что она еще много вырастет, она была стройна и уже роста взрослой невысокой женщины. Она была и хороша и не?-хороша. Верхняя часть лица - лоб, брови, глаза - были тонки, сухи и необыкновенно красивы, но губы были слишком толсты, и слишком длинен, неправилен подбородок, почти сливавшийся с мощной и слишком сильной - по нежности плеч и груди - шеей. Но недостатки ее лица можно бы было разобрать только на ее портрете или бюсте, в живой же Наташе нельзя было разобрать этого, потому что, как скоро лицо ее оживлялось, строгая красота верхней части сливалась в одно с несколько чувственным и животным выражением нижней части в одну блестящую, вечно изменяющуюся прелесть. А она всегда была оживлена. Даже когда она молчала и слушала, или думала. За ужином, не вступая в разговор больших, она внимательно, любопытно-строгими глазами вглядывалась в новое лицо. Старый граф заметил, что она молчалива, весело подмигнул князю Андрею, покосился на любимицу дочь и сказал:

\- За одно, князь, жалею Москву: театров нету, что бы дал театр посмотреть. А! Наташа, - обратился он к ней.

Князь Андрей, следя за взглядом старого графа, тоже смотрел на нее.

\- Ведь она у меня певица, - сказал старый граф.

\- А вы поете? - сказал князь Андрей. Он сказал эти простые слова, прямо глядя в прекрасные глаза этой пятнадцатилетней девочки. Она тоже смотрела на него, и вдруг без всякой причины князь Андрей, не веря сам себе, почувствовал, что кровь приливает к его лицу, что его губам и глазам неловко, что он просто покраснел и сконфузился, как мальчик. Ему показалось, что Наташа заметила его состояние и другие также.

Вечером старая графиня в кофте опять пустила к себе Наташу, которая была особенно оживлена после своего припадка застенчивости и, одевшись в старушечью кофту и чепец, сидела на горе из подушек и ораторствовала.

\- Да, этот в моем вкусе, - говорила.

\- У тебя губа не дура, - говорила графиня.

Князь Андрей не остался гостить, а уехал на другой день утром. Он ехал один в своей коляске и думал, не переставая, о своей покойной жене. Он видел, как живое, перед собой ее лицо. "Что вы со мной сделали?" - все говорило это лицо, и ему тяжело и грустно было на душе.

\- Да, есть надежда и молодость, - говорил он сам себе, - а я отжил, я кончил, я старик, - говорил он себе, но в это время, как он говорил себе это, он подъезжал к дому и проезжал лысогорскую березовую рощу, примыкавшую к самому дому. Когда он ехал еще в Корчеву, в этой роще, уже распустившейся, стоял один дуб, еще голый, и он задумался над этим дубом. Была весна, ручьи уже сошли, все было в зелени, береза уже была облита клейкой, сочной и пушистой зеленью, в лесу пахло теплой свежестью. Около самой дороги, вытянув одну корявую нескладную руку над дорогой, стоял старый двойчатка дуб с обломленной корой на одной стороне двойчатки. Весь старый дуб, с своими нескладными голыми руками и пальцами, с своей столетней корой, обросшей мхом, с своими болячками, голо торчащими ветвями, казалось, говорил про старость и смерть. "И опять вы те же глупости, - казалось, говорил он соловьям и березам, - опять вы притворяетесь в какой-то радости весны, лепечете свои старые, прискучившие, все одни и те же басни про весну, про надежды, про любовь. Все вздор, все глупости. Вот смотрите на меня: я угловатый и корявый, таким меня сделали, таким я и стою, но я силен, я не притворяюсь, не пускаю из себя сока и молодые листья (они спадут), не играю с ветерками, а стою и буду стоять таким голым и корявым, покуда стоится".

Теперь, возвращаясь, князь Андрей вспомнил о дубе, совпадающем с его мыслями о самом себе, и он взглянул вперед по дороге, отыскивая старика с его голой избитой рукой, укоризненно протянутой над смеющейся и влюбленной весной. Старика уже не было: пригрело тепло, пригрело весеннее солнце, размягчилась земля, и не выдержал старик, забыл свои укоризны, свою гордость, - все прежде голые, страшные руки уж были одеты молодой, сочной листвой, трепетавшей на легком ветре, из ствола, из бугров жесткой коры вылезли молодые листки, и упорный старик полнее, величественнее и размягченнее всех праздновал и весну, и любовь, и надежды.

 **XXXII**

Государь жил в Бартенштейне. Армия стояла у Фридланда.

Павлоградский полк, находившийся в той части армии, которая была в походе 1805 года и, укомплектовываясь в России, опоздала к первым действиям, стоял теперь в разоренной польской деревне. Денисов был не из тех офицеров, которые, несмотря на свою известную храбрость, успевают по службе; он по-прежнему командовал тем же эскадроном гусар, которые, хотя и переменившись больше чем наполовину, так же, как и прежние, не боялись его, но чувствовали к нему детскую нежность.

Николай был тем же субалтер-офицером, хотя и поручиком, в эскадроне Денисова.

Когда Николай вернулся на перекладной из России и застал Денисова в его походном архалуке, с походной трубкой, в избе с раскиданными вещами и по-старому грязного, мохнатого и веселого, совсем не такого припомаженного, каким он его видал в Москве, и они оба обнялись, они поняли, как не на шутку они друг друга любят. Денисов расспрашивал о домашних и особенно о Наташе. Он не скрывал перед братом, как нравилась ему его сестра. Он прямо говорил, что влюблен в нее, но тут же (как ничего неясного не было с Денисовым) прибавлял:

\- Только не про меня, не мне, старой, вонючей собаке, такую прелесть назвать своею. Мое дело рубиться и пить. А люблю, люблю, и все тут, и вернее рыцаря не будет у нее, покуда меня не убили. За нее готов изрубить всякого и за нее в огонь и в воду.

Николай, улыбаясь, говорил:

\- Отчего же. Коли она тебя полюбит...

\- Вздор, не с моим рылом. Стой, брат, слушай. Я тут один жил - скука! Вот ей стихи сочинил.

И он прочел:

Волшебница, скажи, какая сила

Влечет меня к покинутым струнам,

Какой огонь ты в сердце заронила,

Какой восторг разлился по перстам?

Давно ли я, убитый, безотрадный,

В жестокой грусти тайно изнывал,

Давно ль, к тебе бесчувственный и хладный,

Твой чистый дар с презреньем отвергал.

Вдруг весь волшебный мир воображенья

Открыла мне в прелестнейших мечтах,

И пробудилась жажда песнопенья,

И вспыхнул огнь на радостных струнах.

В горящих нервах вымыслы родятся,

И думы роем вьются надо мной,

Мелькнут... исчезнут... снова вдруг толпятся

Забыто все... сон, пища и покой.

Пылает кровь в порывах вдохновенья.

Я в исступленьи день и ночь пою!

Нет сил снести восторгов упоенья,

Они сожгут всю внутренность мою!

Спаси меня, склонися к сожаленью,

Смири волненья страстных чувств моих,

Нет, нет, волшебница, не верь моленью!

Дай умереть у ног твоих!

Николай, пристыженный своим последним поступком, приехал с крыльями, с намерением служить, драться, не брать ни копейки из дома и загладить свою вину. Он в этом расположении духа особенно живо почувствовал дружбу Денисова и всю прелесть этой уединенной, философской и монастырской жизни эскадрона, с ее обязательной праздностью, несмотря на водку и карты, и с наслаждением в нее погрузился.

Был апрель месяц, ростепель, грязь, холод, реки взломало, дороги провалились, по нескольку дней не давали провианта. Люди посылались по жителям отыскивать картофель, но ни картофеля, ни жителей не было. Все было съедено, и все разбежалось. Те же жители, которые не убежали, были хуже нищих, и отнимать у них или нечего уж было или даже маложалостливые солдаты не имели на это духа. Павлоградский полк почти не был в делах, но от одного голоду убавился наполовину. В госпиталях умирали так верно, что солдаты, больные лихорадкой и опухолью, происходившей от дурной пищи, предпочитали нести службу, через силу волоча ноги во фронте. С открытием весны солдаты, хитрые на выдумки, нашли показывавшийся из земли корень, который они называли почему-то Машкин сладкий корень, и рассыпались по лугам и полям, отыскивая сладкий корень (который был очень горек), саблями выкапывали его и ели, несмотря на приказы не есть этой травы, - солдаты начинали пухнуть в руках, ногах и лице, и полагали, что от этого корня. Но, несмотря на запрещенье, солдаты ели корень, потому что уже вторую неделю им обещали провиант, а выдавали только по одному фунту сухарей на человека. Лошади тоже питались вторую неделю крышами с домов и доедали последнюю привезенную за три мили солому. Лошади были кости и кожа и покрыты еще зимнею шерстью клоками. Денисов, бывший в выигрыше, выдал больше тысячи рублей своих денег на корм и занял все, что было у Ростова, но купить негде было.

Но, несмотря на такое страшное бедствие, солдаты и офицеры жили точно так же, как и всегда: так же строились к расчетам, шли на уборку, чистили амуницию, даже делали ученья, рассказывали по вечерам сказки и играли в бабки. Только поодергались щеголи-гусары, и лица все были, более чем обыкновенно, желты и скуласты. Офицеры так же собирались, пили иногда, играли очень много и большую игру, так как денег, выдаваемых на провиант, который купить нельзя было, было очень много. Они все были в ходу - в игре.

\- Ну, брат, седлай, - закричал раз вечером после приезда Ростова Денисов, возвращаясь от полкового командира, куда он ездил за приказаниями. - Сейчас берем два взвода и идем отбивать транспорт. Черта с дьяволом, не издыхать же людям, как собакам! - Он отдал приказанье вахмистру седлать и сошел с лошади.

\- Какой? Неприятельский транспорт? - спросил Ростов, вставая с постели, на которой он один, скучая, лежал в комнате.

\- Свой! - прокричал Денисов, горячась, видно, еще тою горячностью, с которой он говорил с полковым командиром.

\- Еду, встречаю транспорт, думаю, что нам, приезжаю спрашивать сухарей. Опять говорит - нету. Это в пехоту везут. Подождите день; требовал, писал. Я семь раз писал, говорит, дрог нет. Ну, так я отобью, который встретим. Не издыхать же людям, - рассказывал Денисов. - Суди меня там, кто хочет.

Не выходя из этого состояния раздражения, Денисов сел на лошадь и поехал. Солдаты знали, куда едут, и в высшей степени одобряли распоряжение начальника, они были веселы и подшучивали друг над другом, над лошадьми, которые спотыкались и падали. Денисов взглянул на людей и отвернулся.

\- Мерзко взглянуть, - сказал он и на рысях поехал по дороге, по которой должен был идти транспорт. На рысях не могли идти все лошади; некоторые падали на колени, но, видимо, из последних сил бились, чтобы не отставать от своих. Они догнали транспорт. Солдаты транспорта стали было противиться, но Денисов исколотил старшего унтер-офицера плетью и завернул транспорт. Через полчаса два пехотных офицера, адъютант и квартирмейстер полка прискакали верхами требовать объяснений. Денисов ни слова не ответил им на их представления и только крикнул на своих:

\- Пошел!

\- Вы будете отвечать, ротмистр; это буйство, мародерство, у своих, наши люди два дня не ели. Это разбой. Ответите, милостивый государь, - и он, трясясь на лошади, как трясутся верхом пехотные офицеры, отъехал.

\- Собака на заборе, живая собака на заборе! - прокричал ему вслед Денисов высшую насмешку кавалериста над верховым пехотным и рассмешил весь эскадрон.

Солдатам роздали сухарей вволю, поделились даже с другими эскадронами, и полковой командир, узнав все дело, повторил, за?крывая глаза открытыми пальцами:

\- Я на это смотрю вот этак, но не отвечаю и не знаю.

Однако через день по поступившим жалобам от пехотного командира он позвал к себе Денисова и посоветовал съездить в штаб и там, по крайней мере, в провиантском ведомстве расписаться, что он получил столько-то провианту, а то требование записано на пехотный полк. Денисов поехал и возвратился к Ростову взбешенный, красный и с таким приливом крови, что ему необходимо было в тот же день пустить кровь; глубокая тарелка черной крови вышла из его мохнатой руки, и тогда только он стал в состоянии рассказать, что с ним было. Но и тут, дойдя до трагического места, он так разгорелся, что кровь пошла из руки и надо было перебинтовать ее.

\- Приезжаю. Ты думаешь, они там бедствуют, как мы? Как же! Смотрю, жиды провиантские, все чистенькие, гладенькие, веселенькие. Ну, где у вас тут начальник? Показали. Ждал долго. Уж это меня взбесило. Обругал всех, велел доложить. У меня служба, я за тридцать верст приехал. Хорошо, выходит этот обер-вор: вы пожалуйте к чиновнику по комиссии, там распишетесь, а поступок ваш представится высшему начальству.

\- "Вы меня, батюшка, не учите, а лучше бы не заставляли ждать по три часа". - "Извольте идти". - Прихожу, один чиновник к другому, к третьему, один одного погоняет, все франты, я тебе говорю, уж меня стало бесить. Прихожу к тому-то комиссионеру. Хорошо, кушают, сейчас. Смотрю: портер несут, индейку. Ну, думаю, уж этого ждать не буду. Вхожу, изволят кушать... Кто же! Нет, ты подумай! (Тут развязалась повязка и брызнула кровь.) Телянин! - "А, так ты нас с голоду моришь!" - Раз, раз, по морде!.. А...! (Он произнес грубое ругательство.) Кабы они не бросились на меня, я бы убил его до смерти... Хороши, а? Хороши, а?..

\- Да что же ты кричишь, успокойся, - говорил Ростов. - Ведь этак еще кровь пускать.

В Фридландском сражении два эскадрона павлоградцев, над которыми старшим был Денисов, поставлены были на левом фланге в прикрытие артиллерии, как ему сказал с вечера полковой командир. С начала дела открылся страшный огонь по гусарам. Ряды вырывало за рядами, и никто не приказывал им ни отступать, ни переменить положение. Денисов, хотя, как и всегда для сражения, надушенный и напомаженный, был грустен и сердито отдавал приказания для уборки тел и раненых. Увидав недалеко проезжавшего генерала, он поскакал к нему и объяснил, что дивизион перебьют весь без всякой пользы для кого бы то ни было. Лошади так слабы, что в атаку идти не могут, ежели бы даже и можно было, то место изрыто рытвинами, и, наконец, нет надобности стоять под ядрами, когда можно перейти дальше. Генерал, не дослушав его, отвернулся и поехал прочь.

\- Обратитесь к генералу Дохтурову, я не начальник.

Денисов отыскал Дохтурова. Тот сказал ему, что начальник третий генерал, третий генерал - что начальник первый генерал.

"Черт вас дери совсем", - подумал Денисов и поскакал назад. Кирстен был уже убит, и Ростов был старшим. Так много было перебитых, что люди мешались и отходили от мест. Денисов поставил своим долгом собрать их. Но тут набежала на него пехота и смешала его.

\- Стоило погубить пол-эскадрона. Дьявол! - проговорил он, но тут картечь попала ему в спину и замертво повалила его с лошади. Ростов, уже привыкший переносить всегда повторявшееся в деле чувство страха, как умел старался в бегстве собрать эскадрон.

 **ХХХIII**

Борис пристроился к императорскому штабу в конце прошлой кампании, и служба его шла весьма успешно. Он числился в Преображенском собственном его величества батальоне и получал вследствие этого гораздо больше жалованья и был на виду у императора. Князь Долгорукий не забыл его и представил князю Волконскому. Князь Волконский рекомендовал его другому очень важному лицу, при котором (продолжая получать оклад по Преображенскому собственному его величества батальону) и числился в качестве адъютанта молодой Друбецкой. Всем, особенно важным лицам, Борис очень нравился своей, как говорили, открытой и изящной наружностью, скромностью, уменьем держать себя и добросовестностью исполнения поручений и точностью и элегантностью способа выражения.

Гвардия, как и в первую войну, шла с праздника на праздник; в продолжение всего похода ранцы и часть людей везли на подводах. Офицеры ехали в экипажах со всеми удобствами жизни. Вся гвардия шла так, собственный батальон его величества шел еще роскошнее. Берг уже был старшим ротным командиром в батальоне и владимирским кавалером, на прекрасном счету у начальства. В Бартенштейне именно Борис явился к важному лицу, к которому у него была записочка от князя Волконского, и был взят в адъютанты, и отделился от Берга, предвидя лучшую будущность. Надежды эти оправдались. То величие всего императорского двора, которое он видел только в коридоре Ольмюцкого дворца, он видел здесь в одной с собой зале.

Он был приглашен на один из балов, которые давались прусским министром Гарденбергом и который удостоили своим присутствием император Александр и король. На этом бале Борис, красивый танцор, был даже замечен. И ему случилось танцевать с графиней Безуховой в то время, как государь подошел к ней и сказал ей несколько слов. Он танцевал с ней, а государь поговорил с нею и отошел, ласково улыбнувшись на ее кавалера в то время, как им надо было начинать фигуру экосеза. Борис еще раньше, узнав, кто была эта красавица, которую замечал император, попросил одного знакомого флигель-адъютанта представить его ей, воспользовался знакомством с князем Василием для того, чтобы вступить с нею в разговор, и с своим природным тактом обошел разговор о ее муже. (Он чувствовал, не зная никаких подробностей, каким-то инстинк?том, что этого не должно было делать.) Элен осветила его всего своей улыбкой, той же улыбкой, которой она осветила и царя, и подала ему руку, и тотчас после того, как царь говорил с нею. Во время разговора царя с его дамой Борис отступил и не слыхал разговора, хотя и никто не учил его так поступить. Он знал, что это нужно было сделать.

Борис был все время при государе, то есть в тех же городах и местечках, где был государь, и все, что делалось в этом дворе, было его главным интересом и жизнью. Он был и в Юнсбурге, когда получено страшное известие фридляндского поражения, послан в Петербург и потом на нашем берегу Немана в Тильзите при свидании двух императоров. Так как то лицо, при котором он состоял, не было при государе в самом Тильзите во время пребывания в нем императоров, а Преображенский батальон был в нем, то Борис откровенно признался, что он желал бы видеть это, и просил своего начальника отпустить его опять хоть нa время во фронт, на что и получил согласие.

В июле он приехал в свой батальон и был хорошо принят товарищами, с которыми он, как и с начальниками, умел ладить. Ни?кто страстно не любил его, но все считали его приятным молодым человеком. Он приехал ночью, - отзыв был дан: "Наполеон, Франция, храбрость" - в ответ на накануне данный отзыв Наполеона: "Александр, Россия, величие". И это была первая новость, которую ему восторженно рассказал Берг. Берг показал ему дом, в котором был Наполеон, и так странно и радостно было испытывать близость того человека, которого близость была так страшна прежде. Борис видел все торжества и надеялся видеть Наполеона еще ближе, когда приехал к ним Ростов.

На другое утро к Бергу собрались офицеры, и Борис, бывший два дня тому назад свидетелем свидания, рассказывал подробности его. Борис говорил с своей всегдашней улыбкой, которая означала или легкую насмешку, или умиление перед тем, что он видел, или радость, что он может это рассказать. Он рассказывал, как редко умеют рассказывать, - с такою властью в голосе, что чувствовалось невольно, что все, что он говорил, была только правда и то, что он видел, и с такою умеренностью красот и с таким отсутствием личных суждений, что его слушали молча. Чувствовалось, что он заявляет факты, отрешаясь от своих суждений.

\- Я был при Наполеоне, - начал он. - Мы выехали рано утром. Государь изволил ехать верхом рядом с королем прусским. Государь был в преображенском мундире, в шарфе и андреевской ленте. Вы знаете эту деревню Обер-Маменшек Крук, тут корчма еще есть недалеко от берега. Государь вошел в корчму, сел подле окна и положил на стол шляпу и перчатки. Генералитет тоже вошел в корчму, и все, как будто ожидая чего-то, молча стояли около двери. Государь был, как всегда, спокоен, только несколько задумчив. Я стоял у окна, и мне все видно было. Около четверти часа пробыли здесь, и никто, ни король, ни государь, никто из генералов не сказал ни одного слова. Я пошел к берегу, и, так как река не широка, как вы знаете, я не только рассмотрел павильоны на плотах с огромными вензелями "А", "Н", но и весь тот берег, который был закрыт сплошною толпою зрителей. Справа виднелась гвардия императора Наполеона (Борис называл так прежнего Буонапарте, еще и не зная о том, что по армии строго было запрещено с третьего дни называть Наполеона - Бонапартом, он природным чутьем узнал, что так должно было поступать), и на том береге видны были такие же приготовления. Вы понимаете, - с тонкой улыбкой сказал Борис, - что надобно было подумать и подумать, чтобы так устроить дело, чтобы ни один не приехал раньше другого, чтобы наш император не дожидался императора Наполеона и наоборот.

И надо отдать справедливость, все было устроено превосходно, превосходно, - повторил он. - Положительно, это было из самых величественных зрелищ мира. Только что мы услыхали на том берегу по наполеоновской гвардии крики "Vive l'Empereur!"...

\- Как их крик гораздо лучше нашего глупого "ура", - сказал один из офицеров.

\- Да и вообще какое необыкновенное устройство их гвардии! Нынче обещались к нам обедать два офицера французской императорской гвардии. Однако продолжайте, Друбецкой.

\- Ну-с, только что мы заслышали на другой стороне крики и увидали скачущего на белой лошади императора Наполеона, как наш флигель-адъютант стремглав бросился к корчме: "Едет, ваше величество!" Государь вышел, очень спокойно надел шляпу и перчатки и подошел к лодке. Отчалили они почти в одно и то же время. Но император Наполеон подплыл к плоту раньше. Он ехал стоя, с сложенными на груди руками. Надо признаться, он очень величественен, несмотря на свой малый рост. Но вид нашего государя поразил всех. Это необыкновенно, - с умилением проговорил Борис, - и вообще эта минута была столь величественна и трогательна, что кто видел все это, никогда не забудет. Император Наполеон взошел раньше на плот, поспешно перешел на его другую сторону и, когда наш государь только выходил из лодки, подал ему руку. - На этом месте Борис остановился с тонкой улыбкой, как бы желая дать время слушателям оценить всю глубину значения этого обстоятельства.

\- Но правда ли это, - спросил один из слушателей, - что, в то время как императоры взошли в павильон, французская лодка с вооруженными солдатами выехала от них и стала между нашим берегом и плотом?

Борис поморщился, как бы давая чувствовать, что об этом обстоятельстве, действительно бывшем и виденном им, не следовало упоминать.

Он своим чутьем понял, что это было что-то нехорошо. Хотел ли Наполеон в самом деле в случае неблагоприятного окончания переговоров попугать императора Александра, что он находится в его власти, или просто это была часть церемониала, хотя с нашей стороны и не было лодки, выехавшей на ту сторону плота, во всяком случае упоминать об этом не следовало, и, хотя он очень хорошо видел лодку и даже задумался над ней, он сказал:

\- Нет, не заметил, - и продолжал свой рассказ. - Были они в павильоне, - сказал он, - ровно час и пятьдесят две минуты. Я смотрел на часы. Потом мы видели с берега, как они позвали господ своей свиты и представляли их друг другу. Потом государь изволил тем же путем вернуться, сел в коляску и с прусским королем поехал назад в Амт Баублен. Тут-то, господа, видишь, - продолжал Борис, - все истинное величие, когда мы невольно сравнивали нашего государя с прусским королем, - только сказал Борис.

Но другие офицеры подхватили:

\- Говорят, король прусский решительно не мог преодолеть себя во время свидания; он был как сумасшедший: ездил по берегу без всякой цели, то направо, то налево, все как будто прислушивался к тому, что там говорится, и под конец совсем, как помешанный, поехал прямо в воду, утопиться, верно, хотел. Он по брюхо лошади, говорят, въехал в воду и остановился. Ты видел, Друбецкой?

\- Нет, не заметил.

\- Но, однако, его положение ужасно, - сказал еще другой офицер, - говорят, его жена, королева Амалия, приехала.

\- Как хороша! Я ее видел вчера, - сказал Берг. - Она обедала у императора Наполеона.

\- Ежели бы я был Наполеоном, я бы ни в чем не отказал ей.

\- Да, ежели бы и она ни в чем не отказала ему, - сказал другой офицер.

\- Ну, это само собою разумеется.

Офицеры, исключая Бориса, засмеялись.

\- Да это и я бы на месте прусского короля с горя бы в реку заехал. Плохо его дело.

Борис, слегка нахмурившись, своим выражением показал, что он считает неприличным даже между товарищами такой разговор о союзнике и коронованной особе, и поспешил переменить разговор.

\- Да, господа, - сказал он, - величие души не дается с короною. Для государя Александра удар, нанесенный фридландским несчастьем, я думаю, был не легче, чем удар, нанесенный прусскому королю, но надо было видеть, с каким мужеством, с какою твердостью он перенес это.

И Борис рассказал своим внимательным слушателям впечатление, произведенное в Юнсбурге известием о Фридланде, и в его рассказе видно было, что весь интерес этого события сосредоточивался в одном впечатлении, произведенном сражением на императора Александра, императора, принесшего столько жертв, перенесшего столько трудов, рассчитывающего на то, что армия его находится в блестящем положении, ожидающего известия о победах, пожертвовавшего своей личной славой, устранившегося от командования только для успеха дела, и вдруг, вместо известия о победе, получающего известие о совершенном поражении, в котором виноваты и главнокомандующие, и генералы, и офицеры, и солдаты, и которое, лишая государя всех плодов его деятельности, изменяет все его планы и до глубины души огорчает его. Что же сделал государь? Он своей ангельской кротостью и величием души не велел казнить всех преступников. Он только огорчился и, обдумав свое положение, принял новые меры.

Борис с таким истинным убеждением говорил все это, что вполне заставил своих слушателей разделить свое убеждение. В это время приехал Николай Ростов к Борису. Появление армейского гусара в штатском платье, очевидно, тайно приехавшего в Тильзит, его дружеское приветствие Бориса неприятно подействовали на офицеров. Но Борис радушно приветствовал старого товарища. Он воздерживался от излияния чувств, но спрашивал, не хочет ли он чаю, обедать или спать. Офицеры разошлись.

 **XXXIV**

После фридландского несчастия Николай Ростов оставался старшим офицером в эскадроне, эскадроне только по имени, так как конных солдат у него было всего шестьдесят человек. Они стояли недалеко от Немана, весть о мире уже дошла до них. Провианту стало достаточно, и офицеры уже поговаривали об отступлении в Россию.

Первое время Ростов был увлечен своим новым званием и хозяйственными делами по эскадрону. Он вел их с таким старанием, что получал одобрение от бывшего своего врага, теперешнего своего начальника, полкового командира. Ему весело было принимать кассу эскадрона, здороваться с людьми, отдавать приказания вахмистру и говорить "в моем эскадроне".

Ему весело было тоже думать, что война кончилась, что не предстоит более опасностей, скоро удастся, вернувшись в Россию, увидать своих. О том, как бесславно кончилась эта кампания, он, как и все фронтовые офицеры, весьма мало думал.

Немецкая пословица говорит: от деревьев лесу не видно. Так и военные люди, участвующие в войне, никогда не видят и не понимают значения самой войны. Кончилась кампания, провиант есть, в Россию идешь или отступил в Польшу к панночкам стоять, говорят - перемирие. Ну и слава Богу. А как кончилась и какой результат этой войны - это рассудят те, которые не участвовали в ней. Только тогда живо чувствуется для военного человека общий результат войны, когда он встречается после мира с прежними врагами и видит их торжество и радость.

Это-то случилось с Николаем Ростовым 7 июня, когда он ездил в главную квартиру Бенигсена за приказаниями и в этот самый день встретил там французского капитана Перигора, приехавшего от Наполеона для начала Тильзитских переговоров. В главной квартире Бенигсена Ростов остановился у бывшего своего товарища Жеркова, бывшего чем-то теперь при штабе главнокомандующего. Они зашли с ним вместе к маркитанту, когда на улице произошло движение. Все бежали смотреть что-то, и Ростов с Жерковым, следуя общему движению, увидали ехавшего по улице, сопутствуемого трубачом, красивого офицера французской гвардии в медвежьей шапке. Это был парламентер Перигор. Вид этого офицера был настолько презрительный и высокомерный, что Ростов вдруг почувствовал стыд побежденного и, поспешно отвернувшись, ушел назад.

Перигор, попавший к главнокомандующему во время обеда, был приглашен к столу. Не говоря уже об разнородных толках о том, как надменно вел себя этот Перигор, как и что оскорбительного для русских он говорил за обедом, очевидцы рассказывали, как он вошел, сел за стол и все время у главнокомандующего провел, не снимая медвежьей шапки. Ростов, принужденный дожидаться бумаг до вечера, слышал эти толки и молчал. Он не мог говорить, так сильно кипели в нем негодование, стыд и злоба. Невольно спрашивал он сам себя, имели ли право эти французы так презирать русских, не был ли он и его товарищи и его солдаты виноваты в том презрении, которое оказывал этот француз. Но нет, сколько ни вспоминал он Кирстена, Денисова, своих гусар, нет, это была наглость француза и подлость тех русских, которые переносили это.

Он стоял вместе с Жерковым и другими офицерами на крыльце одного из домов, занимаемого штабными. Жерков шутил, как и всегда.

\- То-то вспотел под шапкою, я думаю, - сказал он и обратился к Ростову. - Все люди как люди, один черт в колпаке! Не правда ли, а, Ростов? - Это обращение вывело Ростова из его состояния скрытой злобы, он разгорячился.

\- Я не понимаю, господа, - заговорил он, возвышая голос все более и более, - как вы можете шутить и смеяться над такими вещами? У меня вся внутренность переворачивается: какая-нибудь дрянь, французский сапожник (Ростов ошибался: Перигор был член старой французской аристократии) смеет в шапке сидеть против нашего главнокомандующего, что же мы после этого? Чего же после этого не позволит себе какой-нибудь французишка со мною, с русским офицером? Только я, гусарский поручик, ему бы фухтелями сбил шапку с головы, потому что я не курляндский немец, мне честь русского дорога.

\- Ну, ну! - испуганно, стараясь обратить в шутку, заговорили офицеры, оглядываясь. Невдалеке стояла группа генералов, но Ростов, возбужденный этим страхом, еще более разгорячился.

\- Разве мы пруссаки какие-нибудь, - говорил он, - чтобы они имели право так обходиться с нами. Кажется, Пултуск и Прейсиш Эйлау показали им, а что у нас главнокомандующие бог знает кто...

\- Полно, полно, - заговорили офицеры.

\- Бог знает кто, немцы, колбасники, сумасшедшие да порченые.

Большинство офицеров отошли от Ростова, но в то же время один из генералов, стоявший невдалеке, высокий, плотный, седой человек, отделился от своей группы и подошел к молодому гусару.

\- Как ваша фамилия? - спросил он.

\- Граф Ростов, Павлоградского гусарского полка, к вашим услугам, - проговорил Николай, - и готов повторить, что сейчас сказал, хоть перед самим государем императором, тем более пред вашим превосходительством, которого не имею чести знать.

Нахмуренный генерал, строго продолжая смотреть на Ростова, взял его за руку.

\- Совершенно разделяю ваше мнение, молодой человек, - сказал он, - совершенно, и очень рад с вами познакомиться, очень.

В это время мохнатая шапка, возбудившая такое злобное чувство в душе Ростова, показалась на подъезде к главнокомандующему. Он уезжал. Ростов отвернулся, чтобы не видать его. Несмотря на удовольствие командовать эскадроном и скоро вернуться в Россию, чувство стыда побежденного, возбужденное этим случаем, не оставляющее его чувство раскаяния в своем московском проигрыше и сильнее всего печаль о потере Денисова, которого он так сильно полюбил в последнее время и который, по слухам, между жизнью и смертью лежал в госпитале, делали его жизнь за это время тильзитских торжеств весьма грустною. В половине июня, как ни трудно это ему было, он отпросился у полкового командира поехать за сорок верст к Денисову в госпиталь.

Маленькое прусское местечко, в котором был госпиталь, два раза разоренное русскими и французскими войсками, именно потому, что это было летом, когда в поле было так хорошо, с своими разломанными крышами и заборами и загаженными улицами, оборванными жителями и пьяными или больными солдатами, представляло мрачное зрелище. В одном каменном доме, на дворе с остатками разобранного забора, выбитыми частью рамами и стеклами, помещался госпиталь. Несколько перевязанных бледных солдат ходили и сидели на дворе на солнышке. В то время как Николай входил в двери, его обхватил запах гниющего тела и больницы. По коридору проносили в это время за руки и за ноги труп или живого человека, он не рассмотрел. Навстречу ему вышел военный русский доктор, с сигарою во рту и сопутствуемый фельдшером, который что-то докладывал ему.

\- Не могу ж я разорваться, - говорил доктор, - приходи вечерком к бургомистру, я там буду. - Фельдшер что-то спросил у него. - Э! Делай, как знаешь, разве не все равно? - И он пошел дальше и тут с удивлением заметил Ростова. - Вы зачем, ваше благородие? - сказал он с докторской, особенной, шуточной манерой и, видимо, нисколько не смущаясь тем, что Ростов слышал его слова, сказанные фельдшеру. - Вы зачем, али пуля вас не брала, так вы тифу набраться хотите? Тут, батюшка, дом прокаженных, кто ни взойдет - смерть. Только мы двое с Макеевым (он указал на фельдшера) еще тут трепемся. Тут уж нашего брата докторов человек пять перемерло: как поступит - через недельку готов. Прусских докторов вызывали, так не любят союзники-то наши, - и словоохотливый доктор засмеялся таким смехом, который показывал, что ему не только теперь, но и никогда не хотелось смеяться.

Ростов объяснил ему, что он желал видеть здесь лежащего гусарского майора.

\- Тут, батюшка, раненых нету, у нас, хоть и раненый, сейчас тифозным делается, да и не знаешь всех. Ведь вы подумайте, у меня на одного три госпиталя, четыреста больных с лишним. Еще хорошо, прусские дамы нам кофе и корпию присылают по два фунта, а то бы пропали. Я отчисляю в умершие, за этим дело у нас не стоит, тиф помогает, а мне все новеньких присылают. Ведь четыреста есть, а? - обратился он к фельдшеру.

\- Так точно, - отвечал фельдшер. Фельдшеру, видимо, давно уже хотелось обедать, и он с досадой дожидался, скоро ли уйдет заболтавшийся доктор, столь обрадовавшийся появлению нового лица.

\- Майор Денисов, - повторил Ростов, - он под Молитеном ранен был.

\- Кажется, умер? - равнодушно спросил доктор у фельдшера.

Фельдшер не знал.

\- Что он - такой длинный, рыжеватый? - спросил доктор.

Ростов описал наружность Денисова.

\- Да, да, - как бы радостно проговорил доктор, - этот, должно быть, умер, а впрочем, я справлюсь, у меня списки были. Есть у тебя, Макеев?

Как ни уговаривал доктор Ростова не ходить по палатам, как он все-таки называл разваленные сараи, в которых на полу лежали больные, как ни угрожал ему, что непременно заразится тифом, Ростов, простившись с доктором, пошел с фельдшером наверх и обошел всех больных. Увидав положение, в котором были больные (большей частью солдаты), Ростов тотчас убедился, что Денисова тут не может быть. Но он все-таки обошел всех. Какое-то чувство говорило ему: а, тебе гадко, страшно это видеть, нет, посмотри, ты должен, должен это видеть. И Ростов обошел все палаты. Он никогда не видал подобного ужаса, какой он увидал в этом доме.

Бельэтаж только был занят. Дом был построен как и все бар?ские дома: передняя, зала, проходные гостиные, диванная, спальня, девичья и опять передняя. Мебели никакой не было. С первой комнаты всего этого круга и до последней, в два ряда головами к стене, и оставляя проход посредине, лежали солдаты, где на прорванных тюфяках, где на соломе, где на голом полу, на своих шинелях. Запах, нечистоты были ужасные, мухи облепляли так больных, что они уже не отмахивались. Одни умирали, только хрипением показывая признаки жизни, другие метались в жару, толкая друг друга, третьи слабыми горячечными глазами смотрели на проходящего мимо их здорового, свежего и чистого человека. Человек пять здоровых солдат были тут для прислуги и ковшами разносили воду, которую тут больше всего требовали больные. Денисова не было между ними, и по спискам от фельдшера Макеева значилось, что Денисов был записан в эту госпиталь, но переехал в бывший помещичий дом и лечился там, у прусского доктора.

После многих трудов Николай наконец нашел его. Денисов поправлялся от раны, но он нравственно страдал больше от последствий завязавшейся переписки и дела по случаю отбитого им транспорта и нанесения побоев провиантскому чиновнику Телянину. Едва увидав Ростова и не принимая ни малейшего участия в его рассказах о Перигоре, о Тильзите, о ужасах в госпитале, он был занят только одним - своей перепиской и ответами на запросы провиантского ведомства, в которых он честил всех провиантских ворами и, сам любуясь своим произведением и красноречием, стал с восторгом, смеясь и стуча кулаком по столу, перечислять подпускаемые им шпильки провиантскому ведомству, включая последнюю, весьма тонкую, ироническую и убийственную, по его мнению, бумагу, кончавшуюся словами: "Ежели бы господа комиссариатские так же хорошо действовали для заготовок по нуждам армии, как они для себя действуют, то армия не знала бы, что такое есть голод". Эту бумагу он передал Ростову, прося его непременно самому свезти в Тильзит и отдать в собственную канцелярию его величества.

С желанием исполнить это поручение и приехал 27-го числа Николай на квартиру Бориса.

\- Ну, я очень рад, что ты приехал в это время. Ты увидишь много интересного. Ты знаешь, нынче император Наполеон обедал у государя.

\- Бонапарт?

\- Ах ты, деревенщина, император Наполеон, а не Бонапарт, - с улыбкой сказал Борис. - Разве ты не знаешь, что мир, что было свидание?

\- Ничего не знаю. А ты видел?

\- Как же, я тут был.

Ростову было неловко с своим прежним другом. Он пообедал и лег спать. На другое утро оба приятеля пошли на смотр.

Ростов попал в Тильзит в день, менее всего удобный для беседы с другом Борисом и для подачи бумаги Денисова. Самому ему нельзя было, так как он был во фраке и без разрешения начальства приехал в Тильзит, но и Борис, которого он просил об этом, не мог сделать этого в тот день, 27 июня. С утра разнеслось известие, что мир заключен, что императоры поменялись орденами, Андреевским и Почетного легиона, и что будет обед Преображенскому батальону; его угощает батальон французской гвардии. Борис выехал с раннего утра к своему батальону.

Ростов пошел бродить по городу. В одиннадцатом часу он вышел на площадь, разделявшую две улицы, в которой жили императоры. На площади стояли преображенцы и французская гвардия. Из соседней улицы выбежал махальный. Батальон стал строиться, и Ростов увидал скачущую ему навстречу столь знакомую, страстно любимую фигуру императора Александра, счастливую, веселую. Император Александр был в звезде Почетного легиона, он смотрел вперед и улыбался. В первую минуту заблуждения Николаю показалось, что это ему он улыбается, и он испытал минуту счастья, но Александр смотрел дальше. Ростов оглянулся по направлению его взгляда и увидал также скачущего человека в шляпе без пера, в мундире полковничьем и Андреевской ленте. Он догадался, что это был Наполеон. Это не мог быть никто другой, - впереди свиты, маленький, горбоносый, подъезжавший к Александру, взявшись рукой за шляпу; он не верил, что это был Наполеон Бонапарт, Аустерлицкий победитель. Так близко он его видел, так человек он был, так плохо даже он ездил и сидел на лошади (что бросилось в глаза кавалеристу)! Где же величие? Человек, как мы все грешные... Но в этих рассуждениях Ростова чуть не сбили с ног жандармы, отгонявшие толпу. Он едва успел пробиться к Преображенскому батальону, где стояла толпа, и, ежели бы Борис не покровительствовал ему, его бы отогнали. Борис вывел его из толпы и поставил подле первой шеренги еще с двумя штатскими господами, стоявшими тут. Один был дипломат, другой англичанин.

Все время, как его толкали и устанавливали, он все смотрел на своего героя и следил с удивлением и волнением за их отношениями с Бонапартом. Для Николая это был все Бонапарт, еще больше Бонапарт после Перигора.

Ростов видел, как, поговорив, пожав с улыбкой друг другу руки (его оскорбляло, что Наполеон, - ему все казалось, что Наполеон и всякий француз - учитель или актер, - жмет руку нашего государя). Улыбка Наполеона была неприятно притворна, Александра - ласкова и светла. Они поехали к Преображенскому батальону, прямо на них, на штатских. Те отступили, но очутились неожиданно так близко, что невольно смутились, особенно Ростов, дрожавший, что его узнают и отдадут под суд. Глаза его опять встретились с глазами государя, и Николай поспешно отвернулся: ему показалось, что он недостоин светлого блеска глаз государя. (Ему показалось это, может быть, оттого, что сам он был раздражен всем, и своим неловким положением, и молодостью.) Он отвернулся, и глаза его невольно упали и остановились на ближней к нему фигуре флангового солдата-преображенца. Это был рослый мужчина, рыжеватый, с красным глупым лицом и оловянными глазами. Не только все его тело, но черты лица, глаза, мысли души даже, видимо, делали в эту минуту стойку, т.е. погружены были в усилие, как стоять вытянувшись и глядеть в глаза государю.

В трех шагах от себя он услыхал голос, резкий, точный и приятный, говоривший по-французски:

\- Государь, я прошу вашего позволения дать орден Почетного легиона храбрейшему из ваших солдат.

Ростов оглянулся, - это говорил Бонапарт. Александр, наклонив голову, чуть улыбнулся.

\- Тому, кто храбрее всех вел себя в эту войну, - прибавил Наполеон, оглядывая ряды.

\- Позвольте мне, ваше величество, спросить мнение полковника, - сказал Александр и, тронув лошадь, выдвинулся вперед к полковнику Козловскому.

Бонапарт между тем слез с лошади и бросил поводья. Торопливо бросился вперед адъютант, учитель-француз. "Тоже важничает", - озлобленно подумал Николай.

\- Кому дать? - негромко по-русски спросил император Александр у Козловского.

\- Кому прикажете, ваше величество.

Государь невольно поморщился и, оглянувшись, сказал:

\- Да ведь надобно же отвечать ему.

Козловский с решительным видом оглянулся на ряды и в этом взгляде захватил и Ростова.

"Уж не меня ли?" - подумал Ростов.

\- Лазарев! - сказал полковник ровным, твердым голосом, вызывая первого по ранжиру солдата, того самого, на глупое лицо которого смотрел Ростов.

Лазарев бойко вышел, красиво, но лицо его дрогнуло, как это бывает с солдатами, вызываемыми перед фронтом для наказания.

Бонапарт снял перчатку и показал маленькую пухлую руку (парикмахер, думал Ростов), и только чуть поворотил голову назад, как лица его свиты, догадавшись в ту же секунду, в чем дело, засуетились и, передавая один другому орден с ленточкой, выскочили вперед и подали ему, не заставив дожидаться ни одной секунды его назад протянутую маленькую ручку. Он, видно, знал, что это не может быть иначе. Он протянул руку и, не глядя, сжал два пальца: в них был орден. Он подошел к Лазареву и, глядя вверх на это неподвижное лицо, - не нахмурившись, не просветляясь, лицо его не могло измениться, - оглянулся на императора Александра, показывая этим, что это ему, и рука с орденом дотронулась до пуговицы солдата Лазарева, вероятно, желая и предполагая, что орден сам собою прилипнет к пуговице солдата Лазарева. Он знал, что дело только в том, что его, Наполеонова рука удостоила дотронуться до груди русского солдата, и солдат этот теперь есть уже святыня. Крест действительно прилип, потому что и русские, и французские услужливые руки, мешая одна другой, бросились прицеплять его. Лазарев, между тем как около него увивались все силы мира, неподвижно держал на караул, прямо глядя в глаза Александру и изредка вниз, косясь на Бонапарта и оглядываясь на Александра, как будто он спрашивал Александра, - все ли еще ему стоять, или не прикажут ли ему еще что-нибудь сделать, или убить этого Бонапарта, или не надо, или так оставаться. Но ему ничего не приказали, и он так и оставался.

Государи сели верхами и уехали. Преображенцы приступили к столу и сели кругом - русские и французы - за столы, за серебряные приборы, и стали обедать.

Лазарев сидел на почетном месте. Не только люди, но офицеры имели такие счастливые лица, как будто они все только что женились. Солдаты переменялись киверами, шапками, мундирами, трепали по плечам и животу друг друга. "Бонжур" все больше слышалось. Офицеры, русские и французские, похаживали кругом, иногда служили переводчиками солдатам и тоже обнимались и объяснялись в любви и воздавали похвалы храбрости друг друга. Ростов ходил по улицам, издалека глядя на эту сцену, и ушел к Борису дождаться его.

Борис с Бергом, тоже счастливые и румяные, вернулись вечером.

\- Вот счастливец-то Лазарев - тысяча двести рублей пенсиона пожизненно, - говорил Берг, входя.

\- Да, - отвечал Борис. - Что ж ты не пришел к нам? - обратился он к Ростову. - Превосходно все было. Слышали, что наш государь послал Георгия тоже самому храброму из французских гвардейцев, - сказал он.

\- Ну, ты счастливо попал, видел все это торжество.

\- По-моему, это не торжество, а кукольная комедия, - мрачно сказал Ростов.

\- Как ты любишь противоречить.

\- Чистая кукольная комедия, больше ничего... - опять начал Ростов, но Борис не дал договорить ему.

\- Однако мне надо идти к Сосюру, он звал.

\- Ну и иди.

Борис ушел, а Ростов, не простившись, уехал к себе, оставив следующую записку к Борису: "Я уехал оттого, что мне больше делать нечего; а с тобой не видался потому, что я думаю, мы столь различны стали во взглядах, что нам гораздо проще разойтись, а не притворяться. Иди по своей дороге, и желаю тебе успеха. Бумагу Денисова прошу передать".

 **ЧАСТЬ ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ**

 **I**

Никто уже не поминал о Буонапарте - корсиканском выходце и антихристе: не Буонапарте был, а был великий человек Наполеон. Два года мы были в союзе с этим гением и великим человеком - императором Наполеоном. Два года его посланник Коленкур был чествуем в Петербурге и Москве, как ни один из посланников.

В 1809 году император Александр ездил в Эрфурт для нового свидания с своим новым другом, и только и было речи в высшем обществе, в обществе Анны Павловны, что о величии этого торжественного свидания двух властелинов мира и о гениальности императора Наполеона, бывшего корсиканца Буонапарте, антихриста, которого год тому назад по высочайшему манифесту, как врага рода человеческого, по всем русским церквам предавали анафеме. В 1809 году дружба двух властелинов мира, как называли Наполеона и Александра, дошла даже до того, что поговаривали о браке Наполеона с одной из сестер императора Александра, и когда Наполеон объявил войну Австрии, то русский корпус выступил за границу для содействия своему прежнему врагу Буонапарту и для воевания с преж?ним союзником, австрийским императором.

Но в обществе чувствовалось, что мы не примем серьезного участия в этой войне, и общество не было занято ею. Главное внимание русского общества занимали внутренние преобразования, которые были производимы в это время императором во всех частях государственного управления. Был тот молодой период царствования, следующий после продолжительного царствования Екатерины, в который все бывшее, прежнее кажется устарелым, негодным, в который, кроме побуждения изменить надоевшее, дать разгуляться молодым силам, кроме той причины, что недостатки старого порядка видны и выгоды его незаметны, представляются еще бесчисленные причины, почему нужно уничтожить старое и ввести новое. Все переделывалось, как новый жилец непременно переделывает квартиру, в которой долго до него жил его предшественник. Был тот молодой период царствования, который всякий народ переживает раз пять в столетие, - период революционный, отличающийся только тем от того, что мы называем революцией, что власть при этих революциях находится в руках прежнего правительства, а не нового. В этих революциях, как и во всех других, говорится о духе нового времени, о потребностях этого времени, о правах человека, о справедливости вообще, о необходимости разумности в устройстве государства, а под предлогом этих идей и выступают на поприще самые неразумные страсти человека. Пройдет время и охота, и прежние нововводители точно так же упорно держатся за свое бывшее новое, а теперь старое, и отстаивают свое убранство квартиры против подросшей молодежи, которой опять хочется и нужно удовлетворить свою потребность попробовать свои силы. И точно так же обе стороны говорят друг другу аргументы, которые они считают истиной: одни о новом духе времени, правах человека и т.п., а другие - о освященном временем праве, о выгодах известного, привычного и т.п., и обе стороны только стремятся удовлетворить потребностям возрастов человека.

Как и всегда, нововводители в 1809 году имели пример, к подражанию которому они стремились. И пример этот была отчасти Англия, отчасти наполеоновская Франция.

Давно уже вышел указ о уничтожении коллегий и учреждений Государственного совета и министерств, вышел указ о экзаменах для получения чинов и указ о уничтожении преимуществ придворных чинов, и готовились другие, еще важнейшие, еще разумнейшие преобразования, которые пугали стариков, которые знали, что им не дожить до плодов этих семян, и радовали молодежь, потому что молодежь любит новое. Как и всегда, и те и другие, полагая, что они приводят аргументы, и думая, что действуют вследствие мысли, на основаниях разума, - и те и другие удовлетворяли только своей инстинктивной потребности. И так же как и всегда, и те и другие, вследствие спора, забывали даже и свои мнимые доводы и действовали только вследствие одной страсти.

\- А, так вы говорите, что дворянство было опорой трона, так вот, не угодно ли пятидесятилетним надворным советникам держать экзамен? - говорил Сперанский.

\- А, вы говорите, что новый дух времени лучше, так я вам докажу, что при Иоанне Грозном русские были счастливее, чем теперь, - говорили Карамзин и противники.

И те и другие думали, что судьба человечества и наверное России и всех русских зависит от решения их спора и о введении или невведении в действие указа о министерствах или экзаменах. И в этом-то, как и всегда, они более всего заблуждались. Никому, кроме тех, которые в споре о том находили счастье жизни, не было никакого дела ни до министерств, ни до экзаменов, ни до освобождения крестьян, ни до введения судов и т.п. Жизнь с своими существенными интересами здоровья, болезни, богатства, бедности, любви брата, сестры, сына, отца, жены, любовницы, с своими интересами труда, отдыха, охоты, страсти, мысли, науки, музыки, поэзии, шла вне указов о министерствах и о коллегиях, как и всегда идет вне всех возможных правительственных распоряжений.

 **II**

Князь Андрей, за исключением короткой поездки в Петербург, где он был принят в масоны, еще два года после Тильзита безвы?ездно прожил в деревне. Все те предприятия по имениям, которые затеял было у себя Пьер и бросил, не в силах будучи преодолеть молчаливое противодействие управляющих и свою нерешительность и неаккуратность, все эти предприятия без заметного труда были исполнены князем Андреем. Он имел в высшей степени ту недостававшую Пьерy практическую цепкость, которая без размахов и усилий, при весьма малом движении с его стороны, заставляла покорно и правильно двигаться прикасающиеся ему колеса. Одно именье его в 1000 душ крестьян было отпущено на волю, в других была барщина заменена оброком. В Богучарове были оспопрививатель и ученая акушерка. Это было главное для князя Андрея. Он много читал, много учился, много переписывался с братьями масонами. Он следил за преобразованиями Сперанского и начинал все более и более тяготиться своей тихой, ровной и плодотворной деятельно?стью, которая казалась ему бездействием в сравнении с борьбой и ломкой всего старого, которая, по его понятиям, должна была происходить теперь в Петербурге, центре правительственной власти.

Два года каждую весну он наблюдал корявый дуб в березовой роще, всякую весну распускавшийся и подавлявший своей красотой и счастьем березовые деревья, над весенним счастьем которых он прежде так мрачно смеялся. Мысли неясные, неопределенные, невыразимые словом даже для самого себя и тайные, как преступление (князь Андрей один на один краснел, как дитя, когда он только думал о том, что кто-нибудь может узнать эти мысли), эти-то неясные мысли о дубе составляли сущность вопроса, вырабатывающегося в душе князя Андрея, и весь интерес его жизни. Все его практические и умственные работы были только наполнение пустого от жизни времени, а вопрос о дубе и связанных с ним мыслей были - жизнь.

"Да, крепился, - улыбаясь, думал князь Андрей про дуб, - долго крепился, не выдержал, как пригрело, - пригрело тепло любви, не выдержал, размяк и послужил, чему смеялся, и сам дрожит и млеет в темной сочной зелени. Да, да", - говорил он, улыбаясь и слыша, как бы он тут пел, грудной шаловливый и страстный голос Наташи и видя ее свет перед своими глазами. Он вставал, подходил к зеркалу и долго смотрел на свое красивое, сухое, задумчивое, умное лицо. Потом он отворачивался и смотрел на портрет покойницы Лизы, которая с на греческий манер взбитыми буклями нежно и весело смотрела на него из золотой рамки. Она смотрела весело, а все-таки она говорила: "Что я вам сделала? Я всех так любила!"

И князь Андрей, заложив назад руки, долго ходил по комнате, то хмурясь, то улыбаясь, передумывал мысли о дубе в связи с Сперанским, с славой, с масонством, с будущей жизнью. И в эти-то минуты, ежели кто входил к нему, он бывал особенно сух, строг, решителен и в особенности неприятно логичен.

\- Мой дорогой, - бывало, скажет, входя в такую минуту, княжна Марья, - Коко нельзя нынче гулять - очень холодно.

Князь Андрей сухо в эти минуты смотрел на сестру и говорил:

\- Ежели бы было тепло, то он бы пошел в одной блузе, а так как холодно, надо надеть на него теплую одежду, которая для этого и выдумана, вот все, что следует из того, что холодно, а не следует, чтобы оставаться дома, когда ребенку нужен воздух, - говорил с особенной логичностью, как бы наказывая кого-то за всю эту тайную нелогичную внутреннюю работу о дубе. Княжна Марья думала в этих случаях, что князь Андрей занят умственной работой, и как сушит мужчин эта умственная работа.

Зимой 1809 года Ростовы, у которых после своего посещения в 1807 году князь Андрей изредка бывал, уехали в Петербург, - дела старого графа так расстроились, что он поехал искать места на службе. Весной того же года князь Андрей стал кашлять. Княжна Марья уговорила его показаться доктору, и доктор значительно покачал головой и посоветовал молодому князю быть осторожней и не запускать этой болезни. Князь Андрей посмеялся сестре о ее заботливости о медицине и уехал в Богучарово. Неделю он пробыл один и продолжал кашлять. Через неделю он поехал к отцу с твердым убеждением, что ему остается недолго жить, и тут, проезжая мимо распустившегося дуба, он окончательно и несомненно решил тот тайный вопрос, который давно занимал его. Да, он не был прав.

И счастье, и любовь, и надежда - все это есть, все это должно быть, и мне надо употребить на это остаток моей жизни. Может быть, оттого так ясно решил этот вопрос князь Андрей, что он был уверен в близости своей смерти, как это часто бывает с людьми около тридцати лет. Князь Андрей, чувствовавши, что кончается его юность, подумал, что кончается его жизнь, и твердо верил в близость смерти. Само собой разумеется, князь Андрей никому не сказал о своем предчувствии смерти, служившем продолжением его тайных мыслей, но он стал еще озабоченнее, деятельнее, добрее, нежнее со всеми и вскоре уехал в Петербург.

 **III**

Приехав в Петербург в 1809 году, князь Андрей велел себя везти прямо в дом Безухова, полагая, что, ежели, как и надо предполагать, Пьер не занимает один этот известный всему Петербургу огромный дом на Мойке, то по крайней мере там он узнает, где живет Пьер. Въехав в ворота, он заметил, что дом обитаем, спросил - дома ли, - уверенный, что вопрос этот мог относиться только к Пьерy, так как графиня, Андрей знал, жила отдельно и последнее время со всем двором в Эрфурте.

\- Графиня выехали, - отвечал дворник.

\- Так, стало быть, граф Петр Григорьевич не живет тут? - спросил князь Андрей.

\- Они дома, пожалуйте.

Князь Андрей был так удивлен этим известием, что он едва удержался от выражения недоумения перед дворником и вслед за слугой пошел в комнаты Пьерa. Дом был большой, половина была наверху в низеньких комнатках. Пьер в выпущенной рубашке, с голыми толстыми ногами в туфлях сидел за столом и писал. Низкая комната была завалена книгами и бумагами и накурена так, что днем было темно.

Пьер, видимо, так был увлечен своим делом, что он долго не слыхал шума входивших. На голос князя Андрея он оглянулся и прямо глядел в лицо Болконского, но все еще, видимо, не узнавал его. Лицо Пьерa было нездорово, опухше и желто-бледно, и в глазах и губах было выражение досадливо-озабоченное. "И опять несчастлив, - подумал князь Андрей, - и не могло быть иначе, как скоро он опять сошелся с этой женщиной".

\- Ах, это вы! - воскликнул Пьер. - Славу богу, наконец. - Но в тоне Пьерa не было заметно той прежней детски-восторженной радости. Он обнял князя Андрея и тотчас же повернулся к своим тетрадям, стал складывать их. - Ах, я и не умывался, я так занялся... Разумеется, у меня остановитесь, больше негде... Славу богу, - говорил Пьер. И в то время как он это говорил, князь Андрей еще очевиднее, чем прежде, заметил на одутловатом лице его новые морщины и в особенности общее выражение мелкой озабоченности, скрывающей обыкновенно неясность существенных условий жизни.

\- Так ты не получил моего последнего письма, - спросил князь Андрей, - где я тебе пишу про свою болезнь и поездку...

\- Нет... ах да, получил. Что с вами, неужели вы точно больны? Нет, вы хорошо выглядите.

\- Нет, плохи мы с тобой, дружок. Стары становимся, - сказал князь Андрей.

\- Стары? - подхватил испуганно Пьер. - О нет. - Он смущенно засмеялся. - Напротив, я никогда так вполне не жил, как теперь, - сказал он. Но тон его подтверждал как будто слова князя Андрея. Пьер повернулся опять к своему столу как будто по привычке отыскивать на этом столе в своих бумагах спасение от жизни.

\- Вы знаете, за чем застали меня? Я пишу проект преобразования судов...

Пьер не договорил, заметив, что князь Андрей, усталый с дороги, снимал дорожное платье и отдавал приказание слуге.

\- Впрочем, что ж я вам говорю, еще успеем. Ах, как я рад вам! Ну, что княжна Марья Николаевна, ваш отец? Вы знаете, что это пребывание в Лысых Горах осталось мне лучшим воспоминанием.

Князь Андрей молча улыбнулся.

\- Нет, не думайте, - отвечал Пьер на эту улыбку так же определенно, как будто князь Андрей словами выразил ту мысль, которую означала эта улыбка. - Нет, не думайте, чтобы у нас преобладала формальность и внешность. Нет, у нас есть замечательные люди. Теперь Великий мастер здесь. Он замечательный человек. Я говорил ему о вас... Ну, как я счастлив, как я рад, - говорил Пьер, начиная понемногу входить в прежнее естественное и искреннее оживление. В это время с легким скрипом сапог в комнату вошел щегольской, блестящий новизной ливреи, румяный лакей и почтительно и достойно поклонился.

Пьер поднял кверху голову, прищурился, сморщился и прежде даже, чем лакей начал говорить, стал, подтверждая каждое будущее слово лакея, слегка одобрительно кивать головой.

\- Ее сиятельство графиня Алена Васильевна приказали доложить вашему сиятельству, - отчетливо и приятно выговаривал лакей, - что, как они изволили узнать о прибытии князя Андрея Николаевича, то не прикажете ли отвести для них внизу княжескую половину.

\- Да, хорошо, хорошо, да, да, да, да, - скороговоркой повторял Пьер. Несмотря на все свое участие в судьбе друга, князь Андрей не мог не улыбнуться.

Князь Андрей чувствовал, что спрашивать о том, как опять Пьер сошелся с женой, было бы неприятно для Безухова, но и обойти молчанием эту новость было бы также неприятно.

\- Давно возвратилась графиня? - спросил он по уходе лакея. Пьер слабо улыбнулся и этой улыбкой сказал князю Андрею все, что хотел узнать Болконский. Он сказал этой улыбкой то, что, во-первых, его заговорили, запутали, обошли и против воли свели его с женой; во-вторых, сказал то, что было все-таки основным верованием Пьерa, - сказал то, что жизнь так коротка, так глупа, что не стоит того - не сделать того, чего другим так хочется, не стоит верить, так же как и не верить чему бы то ни было. На словах же он сказал по-французски:

\- Вам нужен ключ к разгадке? Итак, милый мой, сознаюсь вам, что я был слишком упорен, и я был неправ. Затем, в сущности, она сама по себе неплохая женщина... У нее есть недостатки, да у кого их нет. И потом, хотя любви к ней у меня нет (это между нами), она - моя жена и затем... ну и вот...

Пьер совсем смутился этим объяснением и тотчас же опять подошел к столу, взял свою тетрадь и начал говорить про предмет своего сочинения.

Теперь уже совершенно очевидно было князю Андрею, от каких преимущественно мыслей спасался Пьер своей работой над запиской о старой и новой России, и ясно стало, отчего так одутловато стало лицо Пьерa и так скоро показались на нем складки, не столько старости, сколько опущенности.

\- Вот видите ли, я вам начал говорить о моей записке. Я полагаю, что одних конституционных форм, ответственности министров мало, необходима полнота преобразований, а что же может быть...

Князь Андрей знал до малейших подробностей о том, что делалось Сперанским, и имел об этом свое особенное понятие. Он считал все существующее устройство таким безобразием, так презирал и ненавидел все правительственные лица, что революционная, ломающая все деятельность Сперанского была ему по сердцу. Сперанский, которого он никогда не видал, представлялся ему чем-то вроде гражданского Наполеона. Он радовался его возвышению, унижению прежних государственных лиц и из-за тех преобразований, которые делались, видел всю общую основную мысль этих преобразований. Он видел освобождение крестьян, палаты депутатов, гласность судов и ограничение монархической власти. Сперанский интересен ему был как выражение новых идей и протест против старых. Он вполне был согласен с мыслью Пьерa, но в эту минуту это мало занимало его.

\- Так вы очень интересуетесь Сперанским? - говорил Пьер. - Вы знаете, что он масон? Я через жену могу вас свести с ним.

\- Да, это замечательный человек - говорил князь Андрей.

 **IV**

Князь Андрей был новинкою в Петербурге. Заслуга его на известность теперь была в том, что он, интересный вдовец, бросил все и посвятил себя сыну и исправился, обратился на путь истинный, делает много добра в деревне и, главное, отпустил крестьян.

Графиня Алена Васильевна Безухова, и прежде имевшая один из первых салонов Петербурга, теперь, после приезда своего из Эрфурта, где, как слышно было, она была удостоена предпочтением одного очень и очень значительного лица, и в особенности после соединения своего с мужем (муж, именно такой муж, как Пьер, был необходимым условием для вполне модной женщины), теперь графиня Безухова и ее салон были несомненно первыми в Петербурге. Князь Андрей по своей прежней репутации модного петербургского молодого человека и вообще по своему положению, в особенности потому, что это был молодой мужчина (Элен предпочитала общество мужчин), был сочтен ею не недостойным некоторых стараний. На другой день после приезда он был приглашен вниз, на половину графини, обедать и на вечер.

Князю Андрею нельзя было отказаться, и Пьер, не любивший вообще обедать у жены (он обедал обыкновенно в клубе), собрался вниз вместе с своим другом.

\- Нужно вам сказать, милый мой, что самый важный петербургский салон - это салон моей жены. У нее бывают все выдающиеся дипломаты, особливо из французского посольства. Коленкур ездит к ней.

Князь Андрей только щурился, слегка улыбаясь, слушая.

В шестом часу вечера (по новейшей моде) графиня в простом (оно стоило 800 рублей) бархатном черном платье с такими же кружевами приняла князя Андрея в своей тоже простой (стоившей отделкой 16 000) гостиной. Разнообразный званиями и мундирами мужской двор приближенных графини, в числе которых преобладали французы, уже окружал графиню. Из знакомых князю Андрею был здесь один Борис, который сразу болезненно поразил князя Андрея по незаметным для других, но для него ясных как день отношениям его к жене и мужу Безуховым. Главной чертой Бориса, теперь уже ротмистра гвардии и адъютанта N.N., были все те же приятная представительность и спокойствие, но такое спокойствие, за которым по тонкой улыбке, живущей в глазах и губах, видно было, что скрывалось многое. Правда, князь Андрей, уже входя в гостиную, был готов во всем отыскивать признаки несчастия бедного Пьерa, но его особенно поразил тон особенной и несколько грустной, почтительной учтивости, с которой Борис встал перед Пьером, и, наклонив молча голову, приветствовал его. Само собою разумеется, что это была фантазия Андрея, но часто фантазии открывают истину вернее, чем очевидные доказательства. Князю Андрею показалось, что выражение лица Бориса, в то время как он здоровался с мужем Элен, было кротко стыдливое и фаталистическое, как будто он говорил: я вас уважаю и не желал вам зла; но страсти наши и страсти женщин не во власти нашей. Ежели я по страсти сделал вам зло, и вы считаете это злом, то я во власти вашей и готов нести всю ответственность своего положения. А ежели, впрочем, вы ничего не знаете и не думаете, - говорил вместе с тем насмешливый свет в его глазах, - то тем лучше для тебя, мой милый.

Это представилось князю Андрею, но странно: все последующее наблюдение над Борисом и Элен, от которых он не мог воздержаться, подтверждали первое впечатление. Борис сидел не в числе окружавших графиню; он держался в стороне, занимая гостей, как домашний человек и как человек, который доволен тем, что ему принадлежит в действительности, и потому не желающий выказывать больше того, что у него есть. Потом князь Андрей заметил, что графиня попросила Бориса передать что-то с особенно холодным взглядом. Потом он заметил их мгновенные взгляды, в то время как они не говорили друг с другом, и, наконец, когда в разговоре Борис обратился к графине и сказал ей: графиня, по тону, которым это было сказано, князь Андрей до очевидности понял, что Борис наедине не говорил ей графиня, а говорил ей ты, и что Борис наверное был, есть или будет ее любовник по сердцу, вместе с тем как то очень и очень высокое лицо, о связи которого с Элен было известно всему миру, был признанный любовник.

Пьер в свете, в гостиной жены, был как всегда оживленно говорлив и возбудительно спорлив. Он со всеми был одинаков и во всех, казалось, искал только мысли. Видно было, что в свете он забывался так же, как и за своей работой. Дам было мало: две или три неизвестные князю Андрею и Анна Павловна, которую, как друга покойной жены Болконского, с своим необыкновенным светским тактом для князя Андрея пригласила Элен и за обедом посадила с ним рядом.

Графиня Безухова принимала гостей и приняла князя Андрея с тою особенной непринужденностью и уверенностью в своей безупречности, которой никогда не бывает у добродетельных женщин. Она еще похорошела за то время, что не видал ее князь Андрей. Она была очень полна, но не толста, необыкновенно бела, и ни одной морщинки не было на ее прекрасном лице. Волосы были свои, необыкновенной длины и густоты. Собольи брови, как написанные, оттеняли гладкий, мраморный, выпуклый лоб. И все та же, всегда та же улыбка румяных губ, или очень много или ничего не говоря, сияла на ее лице. Она была признанная красавица не только в Петербурге, но и за границей, весь партер поворачивался задом к сцене, когда она входила в ложу. Наполеон сказал про нее: это великолепное животное.

Она знала это и еще более была хороша от этого сознания. Князю Андрею она никогда особенно не нравилась, он никогда бы не выбрал ее своей женой, но и он теперь невольно подчинился этому влиянию красоты, элегантности и всего этого круговорота светской жизни. Не она ему нравилась, но он видел в ней цель, которую все признают желанною, к которой все стремятся, и ему захотелось занять место в этом турнире и попытаться победить всех. Кроме того, он после своего воскресенья так оживленно чувствовал давно не испытанное им удовольствие быть в изящно обставленном светском кругу, что он сам не заметил, как, подсев к графине, он сказал ей несколько более чем обыкновенных светских комплиментов и более, чем нужно, смотрел на нее. Он уже забывал свою жену, и Пьера, и все. Графине это было приятно. Андрей был теперь особенно хорош собою и держал себя в гостиной так свободно и презрительно, что женщине приятно было бы смутить его; в середине разговора она вдруг обратилась к нему и замолчала, ее прекрасные глаза сузились, и из-за длинных ресниц вдруг засветились такие наглые, страстные и грязные глаза (те самые, которые смотрели на Пьерa, когда она в день обручения поцеловала его), что князь Андрей опомнился, и она опять ему не понравилась; он, отвернувшись, холодным тоном отвечал на ее вопрос.

Анна Павловна приняла князя Андрея в свое соседство за столом радушно, но с некоторым оттенком укоризны за его адъютантство у Кутузова, так огорчившего государя под Аустерлицем.

Разговор общий шел преимущественно о Эрфуртском свидании, бывшем новостью дня. Четыре года после последнего своего светского вечера с Анной Павловной князь Андрей слушал теперь восторженные речи о Наполеоне, том самом, который прежде предавался проклятиям. Не было достаточно восторга и почтительности, чтобы говорить об этом гении.

Графиня рассказывала про торжество Эрфурта, в разговоре называя как своих близких знакомых замечательнейшие лица в Европе: "Нас было много, герцог такой-то... граф такой-то..."; или: "Герцог Люин меня насмешил".

"Как могут они ее слушать и как она может так искусно притворяться, что она все это понимает и что она не дура?" - думал Пьер, слушая свою жену. Графиня рассказывала про знаменитый торжественный спектакль, в котором Тальма играл Расина, и оба императора сидели перед сценой на эстраде на двух приготовленных им креслах, и как, когда Тальма сказал: "Дружба великого человека - дар Бога..."

\- Богов, графиня, если позволите восстановить Расина, - поправил один из французского посольства.

\- О, я не исповедую единобожия, - сказала графиня.

"И от кого она выучилась и запомнила это слово, - подумал, наливая себе вино, Пьер, - и догадалась сказать? Не понимаю. А я ведь знаю, что она дура и не понимает ничего того, что говорит". Пьер много пил, как заметил князь Андрей. Графиня продолжала рассказ, состоявший в том, что когда Тальма произнес эти слова, "император Александр - мы все видели - взял руку императора Наполеона и пожал ее. Вы не можете себе представить впечатление на нас. Все затаили дыхание".

Князь Василий доканчивал фразы дочери и значительно мычал, как бы говоря этим: "Ну, что же, великий человек, гений. Ну что же, я этого никогда не отрицал".

Анна Павловна принимала участие в этих разговорах и не отказывала в легком восторге и глубоком уважении к его величеству императору французов, как она его теперь называла, но в ее восторге был оттенок некоторой грусти, долженствовавший относиться к особенности взгляда ее высокой покровительницы на новый союз России. Она признавала Наполеона гением, оказавшим большие услуги революции и понявшим свои выгоды в союзе с Александром, но она все соболезновала о разрушенном старом порядке вещей и была все-таки по убеждениям за строгие принципы. Одно, в чем она вполне сходилась с графиней, это был ее страстный восторг вообще к французам.

\- Это глава всех наций. Быть французом и принадлежать к дворянству, - говорила она.

Князь Андрей, как всегда в гостиной, вступал и даже держал разговор, весело и колко противореча. Он, который всегда так охотно бранил русских, не мог удержаться от некоторых не понравившихся Анне Павловне замечаний о том, что поэтому лучше бы перейти в подданство Наполеона и никогда бы не воевать с французами.

\- Да, это было бы гораздо лучше, - сказала значительно Анна Павловна.

Пьер шутил и изредка блеском своей французской болтовни, несмотря на невыгодное положение мужа в гостиной жены, обращал на себя внимание. "Да это ничего, не обращайте внимания, это мой муж", - при этом говорило выражение лица графини.

 **V**

С вечера, разойдясь из гостиной графини, Пьер поехал в клуб, и, когда вернулся, Андрей уже спал. На другой день Андрей рано выехал по делам, обедал у тестя, вечером был в том доме, где его обещали познакомить с Сперанским, и только вечером вернулся домой и вошел в низенькие, накуренные комнаты Пьера, с которым они целые сутки не видались.

\- Как я рад, что я тебя застал дома, - сказал князь Андрей, расстегнувшись, ложась на оттоманку и потирая лицо руками.

Пьер знал это выражение в лице Андрея, знал и любил его. Он положил свои тетради и, закурив трубку, попокойнее уселся против друга.

\- Знаешь, милый мой, я остаюсь в Петербурге - я получил предложения, от которых не могу отказаться. И в самом деле, такое время, такие перевороты, так кипит все, так трещит гнилое, старое, что нельзя удержаться не приложить руки.

\- Вот как? Как я рад, - сказал Пьер. - Где же?

\- Кочубей просит меня заняться в комиссии составления законов, потом мне предлагают место в Крым.

\- Нет, оставайтесь здесь, - сказал Пьер. - Мы не видались с вами еще со вчерашнего вечера, - продолжал он. - Я думаю, странно на вас это все подействовало, все эти восхваления Наполеону. Как иначе заговорило все. Мне кажется, ежели бы я даже продолжал думать о Наполеоне то же, что думал прежде, я бы изменил своим мыслям, только чтобы не быть заодно с этой толпой.

\- Да, - сказал князь Андрей, улыбаясь, - то, что мы с тобой думали и чувствовали четыре года тому назад, то они поняли теперь. Но для них Египет, итальянский поход, освобождение Италии, первый консул - было непонятно; чтобы пробить доступ к их разуму, нужна была помпа Тильзита и Эрфурта, вызывающая насмешку и отвращение. Они, как говорит Гете, как эхо, а голосов нет. И как эхо, они, опаздывая, все перевирают. Они никогда не поют в такт. Когда подступает новое, они все верят в старое, когда новое сделается старым, отсталой пошлостью, и передовые умы уже видят новое, они только начинают разжевывать старое, то, против чего они спорили. Вот и теперь с Наполеоном. Ежели бы я еще мог допускать великих людей, как четыре года тому назад, я бы давно разочаровался в Бонапарте и без Аустерлица.

\- А, - подхватил Пьер, - так вы того же мнения о Бонапарте. По-моему, это ничтожество, пустота, близкая к своей погибели. Это человек, не выдержавший своего положения и измельчавшийся.

\- Еще бы, еще бы, - говорил князь Андрей, кивая головой, как будто то, что говорил Пьер, было избитой истиной, хотя едва ли в Петербурге не одни они двое были этих мыслей.

Они помолчали и переглянулись. Им приятно было чувствовать, что они, хотя и живя врозь, так равномерно шли вперед в своих мыслях, что после долгого промежутка времени, далеко впереди по дороге жизни, они находили себя опять вместе. Князь Андрей по естественной связи мыслей от этого сближения перешел к воспоминаниям о Борисе, в 1805-м очень понравившемся ему. С ним, он чувствовал, они очень разошлись за это время.

\- А помнишь, я тебе говорил о Борисе Друбецком, которого ты рекомендовал мне. Он мне очень нравился. И я очень ошибся. Я его опять встретил нынче. Он мне не нравится.

Опять они сошлись. Пьер точно так же был им прежде прельщен и потом разочарован в этом молодом человеке, но он по причине тех подозрений, которые он имел о Борисе, не откровенно выразил о нем свою мысль.

\- Нет, он очень хороший молодой человек. И он имеет большой успех в свете и службе.

\- Да, да, он уйдет очень, очень далеко. И этим-то он не нравится мне. Он придает серьезное значение успеху в свете и карьере. Это-то и жалко в нем. Он умнее их всех. И это не трудно. Но он имеет такт скрывать свое превосходство, чтобы не оскорбить их, и притворяется равным им. Это главный рецепт успеха, но то-то и жалко, что он не настолько умен, чтобы видеть, что это не стоит того. Ему кажется, что все это очень важно, - он старательно и бережно раздувает этот мыльный пузырь, и тем хуже ему будет, когда пузырь лопнет.

Пьер переменил разговор.

\- Да вы мне не говорите, видели вы Сперанского? Ну что?

Князь Андрей вздохнул.

\- Еще одним заблуждением меньше, - сказал он. - Не то чтобы я с тобой был согласен. Многое можно и должно сделать, но не такими нечистыми, кутейницкими руками.

\- Ах мой милый, кастовый дух...

\- Кастовый дух или нет, - только не могу я переносить этого кутейницкого тона с тою же догматичностью и с каким-то лоском якобинизма придворного. Кутейницкий особенный род.

\- Нет, я не согласен. Замысел его хорош, но меры не те.

\- Но подумайте, что это единственный человек, могущий...

\- Да и потом, - перебил князь Андрей. - Эти люди не могут понять свободы, потому что они привыкли смотреть снизу вверх.

 **VI**

Денежные дела Ростовых не поправились в продолжение двух лет, которые они пробыли в деревне. Несмотря на то, что Николай, твердо держась своего намерения, продолжал служить в глубокой армии, расходуя сравнительно мало денег, ход жизни в Отрадном был таков, и в особенности Митенька так вел дела, что долги неудержимо росли с каждым годом. Единственная помощь, которая, очевидно, представлялась старому графу, - это была служба, и он приехал в Петербург искать места. Искать места и вместе с тем - как он говорил - в последний раз потешить девчат. А может, кого и замуж отдать, думал он, как думают все отцы невест. И действительно, Берг, командовавший теперь уже батальоном гвардии, украшенный Владимиром и золотой саблей за храбрость, молодой человек нравственный, скромный, красивый и стоявший на самой блестящей дороге, сделал предложение Вере, на что он четыре года тому назад твердо решился и твердо исполнил.

\- Вот видите ли, - говорил он, пуская добродетельно колечки дыма, своему товарищу, которого он называл другом только потому, что он знал, что у всех людей бывают друзья. - Вот видите ли, я все это сообразил, и я бы не женился, ежели бы не обдумал всего и это почему-нибудь бы было неудобно. А теперь - напротив. Папенька и маменька мои теперь обеспечены, я им устроил эту аренду в Остзейском крае, а мне пожить можно с женою в Петербурге при моем жалованье и при ее состоянии. Я не из-за денег женюсь, я считаю это неблагородно, но надо, чтобы жена принесла свое, а муж свое. У меня служба, у ней маленькие средства и связи. Это в наше время что-нибудь такое значит, не так ли? А главное - она прекрасная, почтенная девушка и любит меня... - Берг покраснел, улыбнулся. - Вот будете приходить к нам... - он хотел сказать: обедать, но раздумал, сказал: - чай пить, - и, проткнув его быстро языком, выпустил круглое маленькое колечко, олицетворявшее вполне его мечты о счастье.

Предложение Берга было принято сначала с нелестным для него недоумением. Сперва представилось странно, что сын темного лифляндского дворянина делает предложение, но главное свойство всего характера Берга состояло в таком наивном и добродушном эгоизме, что невольно Ростовы подумали, что это будет хорошо, ежели он сам так твердо убежден, что это даже очень и очень хорошо. Притом Вера весьма обстоятельно объяснила, что Берг барон, на хорошей дороге, что нет ни малейшего мезальянса выйти за него замуж и что таким бракам в их обществе есть много примеров, которые она привела. Согласие было дано. После недоумения чувство родных перешло в радость, но радость не искреннюю, а внешнюю. В чувствах родных, говоривших об этой женитьбе, были заметны замешательство и стыдливость, как будто им совестно было за то, что они не любили Веру и теперь так сбывали ее с рук. Больше всех смущен был старый граф. Он, вероятно, не умел бы назвать то, что было причиной его смущения, а причина это была - его же денежные дела, в последнее время присоединившиеся ко всем его домашним и семейным делам. Он решительно не знал, что у него есть, сколько у него долгов и что он в состоянии будет дать в приданое Вере. Когда родились дочери, каждой было назначено по триста душ в приданое, но одна из этих деревень была уже продана, а другая заложена и так просрочена, что должна была продаваться. Берг уже более месяца был женихом, и только неделя оставалась до свадьбы, а граф еще не решил с собой вопроса, что он даст Вере, и не говорил об этом с графиней, которая, жалея мужа, дала себе слово никогда не говорить с ним о денежных делах. За неделю до свадьбы это все было не решено, и стыдливость и мучения совести графа доходили до такой степени, что он бы заболел, ежели бы Берг не вывел его из этого положения. Берг попросил разговора наедине с графом и с добродетельной улыбкой почтительно попросил тестя объявить ему, что будет дано за Верой. Граф чувствовал себя столь виноватым и так смутился при этом давно предчувствованном вопросе, что он сказал необдуманно первое, что пришло ему в голову.

\- Люблю, что позаботился, люблю, останешься доволен, - и он, похлопав по плечу, встал, желая прекратить разговор. Но Берг, приятно улыбаясь, объяснил, что, ежели он не будет знать верно, что за Верой, и не получит вперед, то он, несмотря на всю свою любовь, не женится на ней.

\- Потому что вы рассудите, граф, ежели бы я теперь позволил себе жениться, не имея определенных средств для поддержания своей жены, я поступил бы подло...

Разговор кончился тем, что граф, желая быть великолепным и не подвергаться новым просьбам, сказал, что он выдаст вексель в восемьдесят тысяч, но Берг, подумавши, сказал, что он не может взять один вексель, а просит сорок тысяч деньгами, а на сорок вексель.

\- Да, да, хорошо, - скороговоркой заговорил граф, - только уж извини, дружок, сорок тысяч я достану и дам, а вексель, кроме того, дам на восемьдесят тысяч. Так-то, поцелуй меня.

Через несколько времени граф за жидовские проценты достал деньги и отдал Бергу. Разговор графа с Бергом был тайной для всех в доме. Замечали только, что граф и жених особенно веселы.

Николай продолжал служить в своем полку, стоявшем в Польше. И, получив известие о замужестве сестры, прислал холодное поздравительное письмо и сам не приехал под предлогом дел службы.

Вскоре после Тильзитского мира он приезжал в отпуск и на своих домашних произвел впечатление большой происшедшей в нем перемены. Отец нашел его очень возмужавшим и остепенившимся. Денег он брал немного, в карты не играл и обещал еще года через два выйти в отставку, жениться и приехать в деревню хозяйничать.

\- Теперь еще рано, дайте хоть до ротмистров дослужиться.

\- Славный он, славный малый, - говорил отец.

Графиня тоже была довольна сыном, но на ее материнские глаза ей заметно было, что Николай загрубел, и ей хотелось бы женить его. Но, намекнув раз о богатой невесте, именно о Жюли Корнаковой, она увидала, что сын этого не сделает. Она видела, что что-то хуже стало в сыне, но не могла понять этого. Она испытывала в первый раз то материнское чувство, что радостно веришь в каждый шаг вперед своего детища, а не веришь в его такой же переход книзу, какой и сам испытываешь. Вера была вполне довольна братом, она одобряла его умеренность в расходах и степенность. Соня в этот приезд больше чем когда надеялась быть женой Николая. Он ничего не говорил ей о любви и женитьбе, но был кроток, ласков и дружен с нею. Соня все так же верно любила его и обещала любить его, женился ли бы он на ней или на другой. Сонина любовь была так верна и так тверда, что Наташа говорила:

\- Я даже не понимаю, как можно так любить: точно ты себе велела и уж не можешь изменить этого.

Наташа одна была недовольна братом. Она охала на его приемы совершенно большого, на его бурую шею, на его манеру держать трубку между пальцев, все дергала, тормошила его, вскакивала на него верхом и заставляла возить по комнатам и все чего-то как будто искала и не находила в нем.

\- Что с тобой? - говорила она. - Ну! Ну! Где ты? - все приставала она к нему, как бы докапываясь в нем того самого брильянта оживления, которого другие не замечали и который она одна и любила в нем, и который заметно потускнел в последнее время.

 **VII**

Наташа, проживши в одиночестве последний год в деревне, составила себе обо всем свое очень определенное и часто противоречащее мнениям своих родных понятие. В этот последний год в деревне было скучно, оттого, что все, кроме ее и Сони, говорили только о том, что мало денег, что нельзя ехать в Москву, жалели о барышнях и каждый день слышали толки Веры о том, что в деревне очень трудно выйти замуж, что умрешь с тоски, что можно найти место в Петербурге и т.д. Наташа редко вступала в эти разговоры и, ежели вступала, то озлобленно нападала на Веру и утверждала, что в деревне гораздо веселее, чем в Москве. Летом, действительно, Наташа устроила себе такую жизнь, что она, не притворяясь, говорила, что она чрезвычайно счастлива. Она вставала рано утром и с дворовыми девушками, и гувернанткой, и Соней отправлялась за грибами, ягодами или орехами. Когда становилось жарко, они подходили к реке и там купались в устроенной купальне. Наташа с радостью и гордостью выучилась плавать. Потом она пела, обедала и отправлялась одна, в сопровождении Митьки-охотника, верхом в любимые места, поля и луга. С каждым днем она чувствовала, как она крепнет, полнеет, хорошеет, лучше и лучше плавает, ездит верхом и лучше поет. Она постоянно бывала счастлива в поле и вне дома. И когда за обедом или вечерним чаем она опять слышала те же толки о скуке в деревне и о бедности, она еще более чувствовала себя счастливой в поле, в лесу, верхом, в воде или в лунную ночь на своем окне. Она не была влюблена ни в кого и не чувствовала в этом никакой надобности. Соня участвовала в ее жизни, но в самые лучшие свои минуты Наташа чувствовала, что Соня, со всем ее желанием, не могла поспеть за ней, как не могла поспеть в лесу, в воде, на лошади. Один раз в жаркий июльский день, когда они с Соней, гувернанткой и семью девушками пришли к реке, к купальне, Наташа разделась, завязала голову белым платком и в одной рубашке села на передней лавочке на корточках и обхватила тонкими руками свои гибкие ноги, и глаза ее остановились на воде. Все уже давно были в воде, плескались, боялись, кричали. Девушки взывали ко всем, забывая в воде различие господ от дворовых.

\- Ну, девки, ну, на ту сторону! - кричали они с тем гуртовым, девичьим ухарством, с которым купаются русские девушки. Наташа все сидела и смотрела на воду и на противоположную березу. Она думала, серьезно думала в первый раз в своей жизни: "Зачем же ехать в Москву? Отчего же не жить всегда здесь? Разве здесь не хорошо? Ах, как хорошо. И как я довольна и счастлива! И потом, они все говорят, что мы бедны. Как же мы бедны, когда у нас столько земли, людей, домов. Вон Настя, у ней ничего нет, кроме этого розового платья, а она как мила, и как весела, и какая коса чудесная. Как же мы бедны? Зачем же нам столько учителей, и музыкантов, и два шута? Все это не нужно. Папаша всем доволен, и мама тоже, и я тоже. Продать все лишнее и жить с двумя девушками в одном флигеле, и как будет весело! Непременно пойду и скажу это папа", - решила она сама с собой.

В это время вихрь, поднимая пыль на пашне, пробежал по полю, по дороге к реке и понесся по реке, рябя воду, и прямо набежал на лицо плывущей Насти. Настя испугалась, задохнулась, потом засмеялась, и Наташа, смеясь, убежала в купальню и бросилась в воду. Вернувшись с купанья, Наташа, повязанная платком, загорелая, веселая, вбежала к отцу и серьезно и внушительно рассказала ему свою философию, как она назвала ее. Отец, смеясь, поцеловал ее и презрительно-ласково сказал, что хорошо бы было, коли бы все так легко делалось. Но Наташа не скоро сдалась, она чувствовала, что, несмотря на то, что она девочка, а он старик, она говорит правду.

\- Да отчего же нельзя? - говорила она. - Ну, долги. Ну, так давай жить так, чтоб проживать вдвое меньше.

Наташа не поверила презрительно-ласковой улыбке отца и шуткам матери, она знала, что она говорит правду, и с этих пор стала думать, верить своим мыслям и обо всем иметь свое суждение. В Петербурге она не одобряла искательство места отца и говорила, что все это глупости, что они и так богаты. Женитьбу Берга она очень одобряла, потому что Вера нам не пара. Она была рада, однако, случаю веселиться в Петербурге. Но несмотря на то, что она готова была всегда жить в деревне, она в Петербурге недовольна была тем образом жизни, который вели ее родные. Все ей казалось не так, не достаточно comme il faut, провинциально. Почему она знала, как надо было жить в высшем обществе? - но чутье ее указывало ей верно, и ее чувство изящества и тщеславия оскорблялось тем, что комнаты были убраны не так, лакеи грязны, карета старинная, стол не так накрывается. Она одевалась не только сама, но и одевала старую графиню, отдавшуюся совершенно в ее власть, и одевала прекрасно. Все те мелкие приемы манер и туалета, которые составляют оттенок высшего общества, она угадала сейчас же, и в несколько смешном в Петербурге, провинциально-московском доме Ростовых Наташа поражала своей безупречностью манер самого высшего и элегантного общества.

Ей было 16 лет; одни говорили, что она очень хороша, другие говорили, что она только мила, говорили, что она пустая, что она кокетка, что она избалована, но все говорили, что она очень мила.

В месяц после приезда Ростовых в Петербург богатыми женихами Наташе было сделано два предложения, из которых одно было очень выгодно, но она отказала обоим. Наташа так смеялась, так весело кокетничала, что людям наблюдательным никогда бы и в голову не пришло сделать ей самой предложение. Она казалась не от мира сего. Странно было подумать, чтобы она вдруг захотела выбрать себе одного мужа, который в халате ходил при ней, из всех этих сотен людей, которые все были ее мужьями, когда она того хотела. Все готовы были за ней ухаживать, поднимать ей платок, танцевать с одной ею и писать ей стихи в альбом. Она другого назначения не допускала в мужчинах. И чем больше было таких, тем было лучше.

Пьер сразу был оценен Наташей, и не столько потому, что она воображала себе когда-то, что она влюблена в него, и не столько потому, что она сразу причислила его к людям самого высшего общества, сколько потому, что он был умнее и проще всех других людей. Узнав, что он масон, она расспрашивала его о том, что это такое, и когда он сказал ей в общих чертах цель масонства, она большими глазами долго смотрела на него и сказала, что это прекрасно.

Когда он уехал, старая графиня спросила ее, о чем они так горячо говорили.

\- Нельзя сказать, мама.

\- Знаю, знаю, что он фармазон, - сказала графиня.

\- Франкмасон, мама, - поправила Наташа.

В отношении мужчин у ней было чувство, похожее на чувство распорядителя охоты, оглядывающего ружья - заряжены ли они? Заряжено, курок действует, есть порох на полках - хорошо. Так ждите, когда я захочу сделать залп из всех ружей или выберу одно. А надо, чтобы все, все были заряжены.

Наташе было шестнадцать лет, и был 1809 год, тот самый, до которого она четыре года тому назад по пальцам считала с Борисом, после того как она с ним поцеловалась. С тех пор она ни разу не видела Бориса.

Перед Соней и с матерью она, когда разговор заходил о Борисе, совершенно свободно говорила, как о деле решенном, что все, что было прежде, было ребячество, про которое не стоило и говорить и которое давно было забыто; но эта девочка имела в высшей степени женский дар хитрости придавать, какой она хотела, тон своим словам, скрывать и обманывать, и в самой тайной глубине ее души вопрос о том, было ли обязательство к Борису шуткой, забытым ребячеством, или важным, связующим обещанием, болезненно мучил ее. С одной стороны, ей бы весело было выйти теперь замуж и именно за Бориса, который был так мил, хорош и комильфо (особенно весело потому, что она показала бы Вере, что нечего так гордиться, что она уже большая и выходит замуж, как будто она одна может это сделать, и показать ей, как надобно выходить замуж не за немчика Берга, а за князя Друбецкого), с другой стороны, мысль об обязательстве, связывающем ее и лишающем ее главного удовольствия - думать о том, что каждый встречающийся мужчина может быть ее мужем, тяготила ее.

В 1809 году, когда Ростовы приехали в Петербург, Борис приехал к ним, тотчас же был принят, как все, т.е. с приглашением обедать и ужинать каждый день. Наташа, узнав о приезде Бориса, вспыхнула и дрожащим голосом сказала Соне:

\- Знаешь, он приехал.

\- Кто, Безухов? - спросила Соня.

\- Нет, прежний он, - сказала Наташа, - Борис. - И, посмотревшись в зеркало и оправившись, пошла в гостиную.

Борис ждал встретить Наташу изменившеюся, но все в его воображении был тот милый ему образ чернушки с блестящими из-под локон глазами, с красными губками и детски отчаянным смехом. Он ехал к ним не без волнения. Воспоминание о Наташе было самым сильным поэтическим воспоминанием Бориса. Но его светская, блестящая карьера, которой одним из главных условий была свобода, и известия, полученные от матери, о расстройстве дел Ростовых, заставили его принять окончательное решение уничтожить, забыть эти детские воспоминания и обещания. Но он знал, что Ростовы в Петербурге, и потому нельзя было ему не приехать к ним. Ежели бы он не приехал, он бы этим тем хуже показал, что помнит о прежнем. Он решился ехать как старый, добрый знакомый, относясь к своему прошедшему с Наташей с той забывчивостью, которой так много постыдных и сердечных воспоминаний покрываются в свете. Но он смутился, когда вошла Наташа, сияя более чем ласковой улыбкой, во всей прелести своей только что развившейся шестнадцатитилетней красоты. Он никак не ждал ее такою. Он покраснел и замялся.

\- Что, узнаешь свою старую приятельницу-шалунью?

Борис поцеловал руку Наташи и сказал, что он удивлен происшедшей в ней переменой.

\- Как вы похорошели!

"Еще бы!" - отвечали сияющие глаза Наташи.

\- А папа постарел? - спросила она.

Наташа села и молча слушала разговор Бориса с графиней, которая обращалась с ним как с большим. Она молча рассматривала его до малейших подробностей, и он чувствовал на себе радостную тяжесть этого упорного, неучтивого взгляда. Наташа наблюдала и заметила в Борисе снисходительную учтивость, говорившую как будто, что он помнит свою прежнюю дружбу с Ростовыми и потому, только потому и теперь, хотя он и не принадлежит к обществу Ростовых, он не будет гордиться. Во время этого первого визита с тактом, но не нечаянно, как это чувствовала Наташа, Борис упомянул о дворцовом бале, на котором он был, о приглашениях к NN и к SS, называя высшую аристократию. Он сидел, поправляя белой, нежной рукой чистейшую, облитую перчатку на левой; мундир, шпоры, галстук, прическа, - все это было самое модное и comme il faut'ное. Наташа сидела молча, исподлобья разгоревшимися, оскорбленными глазами глядя на него.

Он не мог оставаться обедать, но приехал через несколько дней; он приехал опять и пробыл от обеда и до ужина. Он не хотел и приехать, не хотел и пробыть так долго, но он не мог поступить иначе. Несмотря на свое решение отказаться от Наташи, несмотря на то, что он говорил себе: "Это было бы неблагородно", - он не мог не поехать. Ему представлялось, что необходимо было объясниться с Наташей, сказать ей, что все старое должно быть забыто, что несмотря на все... она не может быть его женой, что у него нет состояния и ее никогда не отдадут за него. Он приехал, и в этот день Наташа, по замечанию матери и Сони, казалась по-старому влюбленной в Бориса. Она пела ему его любимые песни, показывала ему свой альбом, заставляя писать в него, не позволяла поминать ему о старом, давая понимать, как прекрасно было новое; и поздно вечером он уехал в тумане, сам не зная, что он делал и для чего он приезжал, и ничего не сказав из того, что он был намерен сказать. На другой день Борис опять приехал, на третий, на четвертый.

Он получал записки от графини Безуховой и целые дни проводил у Ростовых.

На четвертый день вечером, когда старая графиня, вздыхая и кряхтя, в ночном чепце и кофточке, без накладных буклей, а с одним седым пучком волос, выступавшим из-под коленкорового чепчика, клала на коврике земные поклоны вечерней молитвы, ее дверь скрипнула и в туфлях на босу ногу, тоже в кофточке, в папильотках вбежала Наташа. Графиня оглянулась, нахмурилась и дочитывала свою последнюю молитву "Неужели одр сей мне гроб будет". Наташа, красная, оживленная, увидав мать на молитве, вдруг остановилась на своем бегу, присела и невольно высунула язык, грозясь самой себе. Заметив, что мать продолжала молитвы, она на цыпочках подбежала к кровати, быстро скользнув одной маленькой ножкой о другую, скинула туфли и прыгнула на тот одр, за который графиня боялась, как бы он не был ее гробом. Одр этот был высокий, перинный, с пятью уменьшающимися подушками. Наташа вскочила, утонула в перине, перевалилась к стенке и начала прыгать, возиться под одеялом, укладываясь, брыкала ногами, и чуть слышно смеясь, то закрываясь с головой, то выглядывая на мать. Графиня с строгим лицом подошла к постели и улыбнулась своей доброй слабой улыбкой, когда Наташа, закрытая с головой, не могла видеть ее.

\- Ну, ну, ну, - сказала она.

\- Мама! Конференция, да? - сказала Наташа. - Ну, в душку один раз, ну, еще, и будет. - И она обхватила шею матери и поцеловала ее под подбородок. В обращении своем с матерью Наташа выказывала внешнюю грубость манеры, но она так была чутка и ловка, что как бы она ни обхватила руками мать, она всегда умела это сделать так, чтобы матери не было ни больно, ни неприятно, ни неловко.

\- Ну, об чем же нынче, - сказала мать, устроившись на подушках и подождав, пока Наташа, еще побрыкавши ногами и перекатившись раза два через себя, не легла с ней рядом под одним одеялом и, выпростав руки, не приняла серьезного выражения. (Эти ночные посещения Наташи, совершавшиеся до возвращения графа из клуба, были одни из любимейших и неоценимых наслаждений матери и дочери.) - Об чем же нынче. А мне нужно тебе сказать...

Наташа закрыла рукой рот матери.

\- О Борисе... я знаю, - сказала она серьезно. - Я за тем и пришла. Не говорите - я знаю. Нет, скажите. - Она отпустила руку. - Скажите, мама. Он мил?..

\- Наташа, тебе шестнадцать лет, в твои годы я была замужем. Ты говоришь, что Боря мил. Он очень мил, и я его люблю как сына. Но что же ты хочешь... что ты думаешь, ты ему совсем вскружила голову, я это вижу...

Говоря это, графиня оглянулась на дочь. Наташа лежала прямо и неподвижно, глядя вперед себя на одного из сфинксов красного дерева, вырезанных на углах кровати, так что графиня видела только профиль лица дочери. И лицо это поразило графиню своей способностью серьезного и сосредоточенного выражения. Наташа слушала и соображала.

\- Ты ему вскружила совсем голову, зачем? Что ты хочешь от него? Ты знаешь, что тебя нельзя выдать за него замуж?

\- Отчего? - не переменяя положения, сказала Наташа.

\- Оттого, что он молод, оттого, что он беден, оттого, что он родня... да ты и сама этого не захочешь.

\- А почему вы знаете?

\- Я знаю, мой дружок, и я хотела спросить тебя, любишь ли ты его или...

\- Вы знаете, кого я люблю, зачем вы говорите глупости...

\- Нет, не знаю. Безухова, или Денисова, или еще кого, или... - сказала графиня и не договорила от смеха.

Наташа притянула к себе большую руку графини и поцеловала ее сверху, потом в ладонь, потом опять перевернула и стала целовать в косточку верхнего сустава пальца, потом в промежуток, потом опять в косточку, шепотом приговаривая: "Январь, февраль, март, апрель" и т.д.

\- Говорите, мама, что же вы молчите? Говорите, - сказала она, оглядываясь на мать, которая восторженно-нежным взглядом смотрела на дочь и из-за этого созерцания, казалось, забыла все, что она хотела сказать.

\- Так я тебе и говорю, что это нехорошо. Во-первых, оттого, что не все поймут вашу детскую связь, а видеть его таким близким с тобой может повредить тебе в глазах других молодых людей, которые к нам ездят, а главное, отвлекает, мучает его. Он, может быть, нашел бы партию по себе - богатую, а теперь он с ума сходит.

\- Сходит? - повторила Наташа.

\- Я тебе про себя скажу, у меня был один кузен...

\- Знаю. Кирила Матвеич, да ведь он старик.

\- Не всегда был старик. Но вот что, Наташа, я поговорю с Борей. Ему не надо так часто ездить...

\- Отчего же не надо, коли ему хочется.

\- Оттого, что ты сама говоришь, что не выйдешь за него замуж.

\- Так что ж, что не выйду замуж, точно за всех надо выходить замуж. Нет, мама, вы не говорите ему, не смейте говорить ему. Что за глупости, - говорила Наташа тоном человека, у которого хотят отнять его собственность. - Ну, не выйду замуж, так пускай ездит, коли ему весело и мне весело. - Наташа, улыбаясь, глядела на мать. - Не замуж, - а так, - повторила она.

\- Как же это, мой друг?

\- Да так. Ну, очень нужно, что замуж не выйду, - так.

\- Так, так, - повторила графиня и, трясясь всем телом, за?смеялась своим добрым, неожиданным, старушечьим смехом.

\- Полноте смеяться, перестаньте, - закричала Наташа. - Всю кровать трясете. Ужасно вы на меня похожи, такие же хохотуньи... Постойте, - она схватила обе руки графини, поцеловала на одной косточку мизинца, - июнь, - и продолжала целовать, - июль, август на другой руке. - Мама, а он очень влюблен? Как на ваши глаза? В вас были так влюблены? Он очень мил, очень, очень мил. Только не совсем в моем вкусе, - он узкий такой, как часы столовые - вы не понимаете?.. Узкий - знаете, серый, светлый... Безухов, тот синий, темно-синий с красным, и он четырехугольной. А видели, как он сопел и ревновал нынче вечером. Он славный. Вот я бы вышла за него, ежели бы я никого не любила и ежели бы он не был женат.

\- Графинюшка, - послышался голос графа из-за двери, - ты не спишь?

Наташа вскочила босиком, захватила в руки туфли и убежала в свою комнату, где она еще долго не заснула, все думая о том, что никто никак не может понять всего, что она понимает и что в ней есть. "Соня, - подумала на спящую, свернувшуюся кошечкой с ее огромной косой. - Нет, куда ей! Мама и та не понимает. Это удивительно, как я умна и как... она мила", - продолжала она, говоря про себя в третьем лице и воображая, что это говорит про нее какой-то очень умный, самый умный и самый хороший мужчина... "Все, все в ней есть, - продолжал этот мужчина, - умна - необыкновенно мила - и потом хороша, необыкновенно хороша, ловка, а голос!" - Она пропела свою любимую музыкальную фразу из керубиновской оперы, бросилась на постель, засмеялась от радостной мысли, что она сейчас заснет. Крикнула Дуняшу потушить свечку, и еще Дуняша не успела выйти из комнаты, как она уже перешла в другой, еще более счастливый мир сновидений, где все было так же легко и прекрасно, как и в действительности, но только было веселее, потому что было по-другому...

На другой день Борис опять приехал вечером к Ростовым, и графиня, подозвав его к себе, взяла его за руку, притянула к себе и поцеловала.

\- Борис, вы знаете, что я люблю вас как сына.

Графиня покраснела, и Борис еще больше.

\- Вы знаете, мой друг, что у материнской любви есть свои глаза, которые видят то, чего другие не видят. Мой милый друг, вы юноша взрослый, добрый и рассудительный. Ты знаешь, что девушка - огонь, что молодой человек не может ездить в дом... - Графиня смешалась. - Вы честный юноша, и я вас всегда считала сыном...

\- Тетушка, - отвечал Борис, поняв значение таинственных слов графини так же хорошо, как ежели бы они были изложены по всем законам логики, - тетушка, ежели я был виноват, то не перед вами. Я никогда не забуду, чем я вам обязан, и, ежели вы мне скажете, что я не должен бывать у вас, как ни тяжело это мне будет, моя нога не будет у вас.

\- Нет, зачем, но помни, моя душа.

Борис поцеловал ручку графини и с этого дня ездил к Ростовым только на балы, на обеды и не оставался наедине с Наташей.

 **VIII**

Князь Андрей приехал в Петербург в августе 1809 года. Это было время апогея молодой силы Сперанского и энергии совершаемых им переворотов. В этом самом августе государь, ехав в коляске, был вывален, повредил себе ногу и оставался в Петергофе три недели, видясь ежедневно и исключительно с Сперанским. В это время готовились не только два столь знаменитые и встревожившие общество указа - о уничтожении придворных чинов и о экзаменах на чины коллежских асессоров и статских советников, но и целая государственная конституция, долженствовавшая изменить действующий судебный, и административный, и финансовый порядок управления России от Государственного совета до волостного правления. Осуществлялись, воплощались теперь те неясные и неопределенные либеральные мечтания, с которыми вступил на престол император Александр и которые он первое время стремился осуществить с помощью своих помощников: Чарторижского, Новосильцева, Кочубея и Сперанского, которых он сам шутя называл комитетом общественного спасения.

Теперь всех вместе заменил Сперанский по гражданской части и Аракчеев по военной. Князь Андрей вскоре после приезда своего, как камергер, явился ко двору и на выход.

Государь спросил его о его ране. Князю Андрею всегда еще прежде казалось, что он антипатичен государю, что государю неприятно его лицо и все существо его. В нескольких словах, сказанных ему на выходе, в этом сухом, отдаляющем взгляде князь Андрей еще более, чем прежде, нашел подтверждение этому предположению. Хотя он мог бы по своей службе и связям рассчитывать на более ласковый прием, настоящий прием был именно такой, какой он ожидал. Придворные объясняли сухость государя упреком Болконскому за то, что он не служил, и так объяснили ему.

"Я сам знаю, как мы не властны в своих симпатиях и антипатиях, - думал князь Андрей, - и потому нечего думать о том, чтобы представить лично проект государю и ожидать от него награды. Но дело будет говорить само за себя". Он тут же на выходе передал свой проект старому фельдмаршалу и другу отца. Фельдмаршал назначил ему час, ласково принял его и обещал доложить государю. Через несколько дней князю Андрею было объявлено, что он имеет явиться к военному министру, графу Аракчееву.

В девять часов утра в назначенный день князь Андрей явился в приемную к графу Аракчееву. Князь Андрей знал графа Аракчеева и по рассказам артиллеристов гвардейских, по анекдоту о собственноручном вырывании бакенбард солдатам и по кануну Аустерлицкого сражения, на котором всему главному штабу было известно, что под предлогом слабости нервов Аракчеев отказался от начальствования над колонной в деле. Репутация эта подтвердилась и в кампании 1807-го года в финляндской войне, в которой граф Аракчеев командовал, находясь за сто верст от армии. Лично князь Андрей не знал его и никогда не имел с ним дела, но все, что он знал о нем, мало внушало ему уважения к этому человеку. "Но он был военный министр, доверенное лицо государя императора, никому не должно было быть дела до его личных свойств, а ему поручено, следовательно, он один и может дать ход моему проекту", - так думал князь Андрей, в числе многих важных и неважных лиц дожидаясь в передней графа Аракчеева. Князь Андрей во время своей большей части адъютантской службы много видел приемных и приемов, и различные характеры приемных были для него очень ясны. У графа Аракчеева был совершенно особенный характер приемной.

На неважных лицах выражалось одно общее всем чувство неловкости, скрытое под личиной развязности и насмешки над собою, над своим положением и над ожидаемым лицом. Иные задумчиво ходили взад и вперед, иные, шепчась, смеялись, и князь Андрей слышал прозвище "Сила Андреича" и слова: "дядя задаст". Один, важное лицо, видимо оскорбленный тем, что должен был так долго ждать, сидел, перекладывая ноги и презрительно сам с собой улыбаясь. Но как только растворялась дверь, на всех лицах выражалось мгновенно только одно - страх. Князь Андрей удивил дежурного чиновника, попросив его другой раз доложить о себе, но все-таки довольно долго подождал и услыхал из-за двери раскаты дерзкого и неприятного голоса и увидал офицера, который бледный, с трясущимися губами, вышел оттуда и, схватив себя за голову, прошел через приемную.

Когда пришел его черед, он был подведен к двери, и чиновник шепотом сказал: "Направо, к окну".

Князь Андрей увидал перед собой сухого, сорокалетнего, черноватого человека с нахмуренными бровями над ничтожными глазами, который ворчливо обратил к нему голову, не глядя на него.

\- Вы чего просите? - спросил Аракчеев.

\- Я ни-че-го не прошу, - тихо, медленно проговорил князь Андрей. Глаза обратились на него и замигали, и губы слегка дернулись.

\- Садитесь, - сказал Аракчеев, - князь Болконский?

\- Я ничего не прошу, а государь император изволил переслать к вашему сиятельству поданную мною записку...

\- Изволите видеть, мой любезнейший, записку я вашу читал, - перебил Аракчеев, только первые слова сказав ласково, и опять не глядя ему в лицо и впадая все более и более в свой ворчливо-презрительный тон. - Новые законы военные предлагаете? Законов много, исполнять некому старых. Нынче все законы пишут, писать легче, чем делать.

\- Я приехал по приказанию государя узнать у вашего сиятельства, какой ход вы полагаете дать поданной записке? - сказал князь Андрей.

\- На записку вашу мной положена резолюция и переслана в комитет, а если вам угодно знать, то я не одобряю, - сказал Аракчеев, вставая и доставая с письменного стола бумагу. - Вот, - он подал князю Андрею.

На бумаге было написано: "Неосновательно составлено, понеже как подражание списано с французского военного устава и от воинского артикула без нужды отступающего".

\- В какой же комитет передана записка? - спросил князь

Андрей.

\- В комитет о воинском уставе, и мною представлено о зачислении вашего благородия в члены. Только без жалованья.

Князь Андрей улыбнулся.

\- Я и не желаю.

\- Без жалованья, - повторил Аракчеев. - Имею честь. Эй, зови! - крикнул он, кланяясь князю Андрею.

Прием графа Аракчеева не охладил князя Андрея к делу своего проекта. Ожидая уведомления о зачислении его в члены комитета, он возобновил старые знакомства, сделал несколько визитов, особенно тем лицам, которые, он знал, были в силе и могли поддержать его, к тем лицам, которые, как он чувствовал общественным чутьем, находились теперь во главе управления и которые озабоченно готовили что-то. Он испытывал теперь в Петербурге чувство, подобное тому, какое он испытывал накануне сражения, когда его томило беспокойное любопытство и непреодолимо тянуло в высшие сферы, туда, где готовилось будущее, от которого зависели судьбы миллионов. Он чувствовал по озлоблению стариков, любопытству непосвященных, по сдержанности посвященных, по торопливости, озабоченности всех, по бесчисленному количеству комитетов, комиссий, которые он новые узнавал каждый день, что теперь, в 1809 году, готовилось здесь, в Петербурге, какое-то огромное гражданское сражение, которого главнокомандующим было неизвестное ему, таинственное и представлявшееся ему гениальным лицо - Сперанский. И это смутно известное ему дело преобразования, и Сперанский - главный деятель, так страстно интересовали его, что самое его дело воинского устава очень скоро стало переходить в сознании его на второстепенное место.

Князь Андрей находился в одном из самых выгодных положений для того, чтобы быть радостно принятым во все самые разнообразные и высшие круги тогдашнего петербургского общества. Партия преобразователей радушно принимала и заманивала его, во-первых, потому, что он имел репутацию ума и большой начитанности, во-вторых, потому, что он своим отпущением крестьян на волю уже сделал себе репутацию либерала. Партия стариков, недовольных, прямо, как к сыну своего отца, обращалась к нему за сочувствием, осуждая преобразования. Женское общество, свет радушно принимали его, потому что он был жених, богатый и знатный, и почти новое лицо с ореолом романической истории о его мнимой смерти и трагической кончине жены. Кроме того, общий голос о нем всех, которые знали его прежде, был тот, что он много переменился к лучшему за эти пять лет, смягчился и возмужал, что не было в нем прежней гордости и насмешливости и было то спокойствие, которое приобретается годами. О нем говорили, им интересовались, и все желали его видеть.

 **IХ**

На другой день после посещения графа Аракчеева князь Андрей был вечером у графа Кочубея. Он рассказал графу свое свидание с Силой Андреичем, как и Кочубей называл его с той же неопределенной над чем-то насмешкой, которую заметил князь Андрей в приемной военного министра.

\- Мой милый, - сказал Кочубей, - даже и в этом деле вы не минуете Михаила Михайловича. Это великий делец. Я скажу ему. Он обещался приехать вечером...

\- Какое же дело Сперанскому до военных уставов? - спросил князь Андрей.

Кочубей, улыбнувшись, покачал головой, как бы удивляясь наивности Болконского.

\- Мы с ним говорили про вас на днях, - продолжал Кочубей, - о ваших вольных хлебопашцах...

\- Да, это вы, князь, отпустили своих мужиков, - сказал екатерининский старик, презрительно оглянувшись на Болконского.

\- Маленькое именье ничего не приносило дохода, - отвечал Болконский.

\- Боитесь опоздать, - сказал старик, обращаясь к Кочубею. - Я одного не понимаю, - продолжал старик, - кто будет землю пахать, коли им волю дать? Легко законы писать, а управлять трудно. Все равно как теперь, я вас спрашиваю, граф, кто будет начальником палат, когда всем экзамены держать?

\- Те, кто выдержит экзамены, - отвечал Кочубей, закидывая ногу на ногу и оглядываясь.

\- Вот у меня служит Пряничников, славный человек, золото, а ему шестьдесят лет, разве он пойдет на экзамены...

\- Да, это затруднительно, понеже образование весьма мало распространено, но... - граф Кочубей не договорил, он поднялся и, взяв за руку князя Андрея, пошел навстречу входящему высокому, лысому, белокурому человеку, лет сорока, в синем фраке с крестом на шее и звездой, с большим открытым лбом и необычайной, странной белизной продолговатого лица. Это был Сперанский. Князь Андрей тотчас узнал его по ни на кого не похожей, совершенно особенного типа фигуре. Ни у кого из того общества, в котором жил князь Андрей, он не видал этого спокойствия и самоуверенности неловких и тупых движений, такого твердого и вместе мягкого взгляда полузакрытых и несколько влажных глаз, такой твердости ничего не значащей улыбки, такого тонкого, ровного, тихого голоса и, главное, этой нежной белизны лица и особенно рук, несколько широких, но необыкновенно пухлых, нежных и белых. Такую белизну и нежность лица князь Андрей видал только у солдат, долго пробывших в госпитале.

Сперанский не перебегал глазами с одного лица на другое, как это невольно делается при входе в большое общество, и не торопился говорить. Он говорил тихо, с уверенностью, что будут слушать его, и смотрел только на то лицо, с которым говорил.

Князь Андрей особенно внимательно следил за каждым словом и движением Сперанского. Как это часто бывает с людьми, особенно с теми, которые строго судят своих ближних, князь Андрей, встречаясь с новым лицом, особенно таким, как Сперанский, как он знал его по репутации, он ждал найти в нем полное совершенство человеческих достоинств.

Сперанский сказал Кочубею, что жалеет о том, что не мог приехать раньше, потому что его задержали во дворце. Он не сказал, что его задержал государь. И эту аффектацию заметил князь Андрей. Когда Кочубей назвал ему князя Андрея, Сперанский медленно перевел свои глаза на Болконского с той же улыбкой и молча стал смотреть на него.

\- Я очень рад с вами познакомиться, я столько слышал о вас, как и все, - сказал он.

Кочубей сказал о проекте Болконского и о приеме Аракчеева. Сперанский больше улыбнулся.

\- Директором комиссии мой хороший приятель Магницкий, - сказал Сперанский, - и ежели вы захотите, я вас сведу с ним и уверен, что вы найдете в нем полное сочувствие всему разумному.

Около Сперанского скоро составился кружок, и тот старик, который говорил о своем чиновнике, Пряничникове, с тем же вопросом обратился к Сперанскому.

Князь Андрей невольно наблюдал все движения этого человека. Его поражало необычайное презрительное спокойствие, с которым Сперанский выдерживал нападки, он изредка улыбался, говоря, что он не может судить о выгоде или невыгоде того, что угодно было государю. Поговорив несколько времени, Сперанский встал и подошел к князю Андрею. Видно было, что он считал нужным заняться Болконским.

\- Я не успел поговорить с вами, князь, среди этого одушевленного разговора, - сказал он, презрительно улыбаясь и этой улыбкой признавая как бы то, что они вместе понимают ничтожность этих разговоров. Невольно это обращение польстило князю Андрею. - Я вас знаю давно, князь, во-первых, по делу вашему о ваших крестьянах, это наш первый пример, которому так желательно бы было больше последователей, а во-вторых, потому, что вы одни - из тех камергеров, которые не сочли себя обиженными новым указом.

\- Да, - сказал князь Андрей. - Отец не хотел, чтобы я пользовался этим правом; я начал службу с нижних чинов.

\- А между тем так осуждается эта мера.

\- Я думаю, однако, что есть основание и в этих осуждениях.

\- Основание для личного честолюбия...

\- Отчасти и для государства.

\- Как вы разумеете?..

\- Я почитатель Монтескье, - сказал князь Андрей. - И его мысль, что основание монархии есть честь, мне кажется несомненною. Некоторые права и преимущества дворянства мне представляются средствами для поддержания этого чувства чести.

Улыбка исчезла на белом лице Сперанского, и лицо его много выиграло от этого. Вероятно, мысль князя Андрея показалась ему занимательна.

\- Ежели вы смотрите на дело в этом отношении... - начал он по-французски с дурным выговором и еще медленнее, чем по-русски, но совершенно спокойно. Он говорил, что честь не может поддерживаться преимуществами, вредными для хода службы, что честь есть или отрицательное понятие неделания предосудительных поступков, или известный источник соревнования для получения одобрения и наград, выражающих его. Доводы его были сжаты, просты и ясны. Институт, поддерживающий эту честь, есть институт, подобный Почетному легиону Наполеона, не вредящий, а содействующий успеху службы, а не сословное или придворное преимущество.

\- Оно, однако, достигает той же цели, - сказал князь Андрей.

\- Но вы не хотели воспользоваться, князь, - сказал Сперанский, опять с своей улыбкой. - Ежели вы мне сделаете честь пожаловать ко мне в среду, - сказал Сперанский, - то я, переговорив с Магницким, сообщу вам то, что может вас интересовать, и, кроме того, буду иметь удовольствие подробнее побеседовать с ва?ми. - Он закрыл глаза, поклонился и на французский манер, не прощаясь, стараясь быть незамеченным, вышел из залы.

Первое время своего пребывания в Петербурге князь Андрей почувствовал весь свой склад мыслей совершенно измененным. Может быть, склад его мыслей, его взгляд на жизнь, которые выработались в нем во время его уединенной жизни, и не был изменен, но он был заглушен, затемнен теми мелкими заботами, которые охватили его в Петербурге. С вечера, возвращаясь домой, он в памятной книжке записывал четыре или пять необходимых визитов или встречу в назначенные часы. Механизм жизни, распоряжение дня такое, чтобы везде поспеть вовремя, отнимали большую долю самой энергии жизни. Справедливо было, что он это первое время ничего не делал, ни о чем даже не думал и не успевал думать, а только говорил, и с успехом говорил то, что он успел прежде обдумать в деревне, хотя через несколько дней он заметил с неудовольствием, что ему случалось в один и тот же день, в разных обществах, повторять одно и то же. Но он был так занят целые дни, что не успевал подумать о том, что он ничего не делал. Из прежних интересов жизни только одни смутные мысли о распустившемся дубе, о своем лице и о женщине приходили ему в Петербурге точно так же часто в голову.

Сперанский, как в первое свидание с ним у Кочубея, так и потом в среду дома, где Сперанский один на один принял Болконского и долго доверчиво говорил с ним, Сперанский понравился князю Андрею так, как нравятся новые люди только очень гордым людям. Князь Андрей такое огромное количество людей считал презренными и ничтожными существами, так ему хотелось найти в другом живой идеал того совершенства, к которому он стремился, что в Сперанском, он думал, что нашел этот успокаивающий идеал того человека, который способен был вполне понять его и которого он готов был уважать, любить всей той силой любви и уважения, в которой он отказывал остальным людям. Ежели бы Сперанский был из того же общества, из которого был князь Андрей, того же воспитания и нравственных привычек, то Болконский скоро бы нашел его слабые, человеческие, не геройские стороны, но теперь этот странный для него, чуждый склад ума тем более внушал ему уважения. Кроме того, Сперанский, потому ли, что он оценил способности князя Андрея, или потому, что нашел нужным приобрести его себе, Сперанский кокетничал перед князем Андреем своим беспристрастным, спокойным разумом, который он выставлял единственным мотивом своих поступков, и льстил князю Андрею той тонкой лестью, соединенной с самонадеянностью, которая состоит в молчаливом признании своего собеседника единственным человеком, способным понимать всю глупость всех остальных и все значение своих мыслей.

Во время длинного их разговора в среду вечером Сперанский не раз говорил: "У нас смотрят на все, что выходит из общего уровня закоренелой привычки...", или с улыбкой: "Но мы хотим, чтобы и волки были сыты и овцы целы...", или: "Они этого не могут понять..." - и все с таким выражением, которое говорило: "Мы, вы да я, мы понимаем, что они и кто мы". Этот первый длинный разговор с Сперанским только усилил в князе Андрее то чувство уважения и даже восхищения, с которым он в первый раз увидал Сперанского. Он видел в нем добродетельного, разумного, строго мыслящего, огромного ума человека, энергией и упрямством достигшего власти и употребляющего ее только для блага России. Сперанский в глазах князя Андрея был именно тот человек, каким он сам желал быть, человек, разумно объясняющий все явления жизни, признающий действительным только то, что разумно, и ко всему умеющий прилагать мерило разумности. Все представлялось так просто, ясно и, главное, разумно в изложении Сперанского, что князь Андрей невольно соглашался с ним во всем. Ежели он возражал и спорил, то только потому, что хотел нарочно быть самостоятельным и что вид руки Сперанского, берущей табакерку или платок, раздражали его. Все было так, все было хорошо, но одно, что смущало князя Андрея, это была пухлая, белая, нежная рука Сперанского, на которую невольно смотрел князь Андрей, как смотрят обыкновенно на руки людей, имеющих власть, и рука эта почему-то раздражала князя Андрея.

Неприятно поражало князя Андрея еще слишком большое презрение к людям, которое он замечал в Сперанском, и разнообразность приемов в доказательствах, которые он приводил в подтверждение своего мнения. Он употреблял все возможные орудия мысли, исключая сравнения, и слишком смело, как казалось князю Андрею, переходил от одного к другому. То он становился на почву практического деятеля и осуждал мечтателей, то на почву сатирика, иронически подсмеивался над противником, то становился строго логичным, то вдруг поднимался в область метафизики. (Это последнее орудие доказательств он употреблял, как только князь Андрей выказывал несогласие с его мнением.) Он переносил вопрос на метафизические высоты, переходил к определениям пространства, времени, мысли и, вынося оттуда опровержения, опять спускался на почву спора.

Вообще главная черта ума Сперанского, поразившая князя Андрея, была общая всем выскочкам покорность уму и несомненная вера в него. Видно было, что никогда Сперанскому не могла прийти в голову та обыкновенная для князя Андрея мысль, что нельзя выразить всего и что не вздор ли все то, что я говорю и во что верю. Это были смутно подмеченные черты или скорее впечатления, испытываемые князем Андреем во время разговора, но, выходя от него, князь Андрей испытывал к Сперанскому то странное чувство восхищения, похожее на то, которое он когда-то испытывал к Бонапарту. То обстоятельство, что Сперанский был сын священника, которого можно было глупым людям, как это и делали многие, презирать только как кутейника и поповича, заставляло князя Андрея особенно бережно обходиться с своим чувством к Сперанскому и бессознательно усиливать его в самом себе.

Разговор их начался с крестьян князя Андрея, которых он перевел в свободные хлебопашцы. Сперанский с доверием, особенно польстившим князю Андрею, передал ему мысли государя об этом предмете уничтожения рабства. С этого предмета разговор естественно перешел на необходимость единовременности преобразований и т.д., и т.д.

О проекте нового военного устава Сперанский сказал только, что Магницкий обещал рассмотреть устав с помощью Болконского, но еще не успел этого сделать.

В конце разговора Сперанский предложил князю Болконскому вопрос, отчего он не служит, и предлагал ему место в комиссии составления законов. По этому случаю Сперанский с иронией рассказал о том, что комиссия законов существует 150 лет, стоит миллионы и ничего не сделала, что Розенкампф наклеил ярлычки на все статьи сравнительного законодательства.

\- И вот и все. Мы хотим дать новую судебную власть Сенату, а у нас нет законов. Поэтому-то таким людям, как вы, князь, грех не служить теперь.

Князь Андрей сказал, что для этого нужно юридическое образование, которого он не имеет.

\- Да его никто не имеет, так что же вы хотите. Это заколдованный круг, из которого надо выйти усилием.

Через неделю князь Андрей был членом комиссии составления и воинского устава, и, чего он никак не ожидал, начальником отделения комиссии составления законов. И по просьбе Сперанского он взял первую часть составляемого гражданского уложения и, с помощью Кодекса Наполеона и Кодекса Юстиниана, работал над составлением отдела прав лиц.

Так жил Андрей до нового 1810 года, того самого, в первый день которого должна была быть введена в действие вся новая конституция и быть первое заседание Государственного совета. Часть своей сделанной работы, занимавшей все его время, он передал Сперанскому. Но через несколько дней узнал, что его работа передана была опять Розенкампфу для переделки. Князя Андрея оскорбило то, что Сперанский ничего не сказал ему об этом и передал для переделки его работу тому самому лицу, к которому сам Сперанский выражал не раз полное презрение. Обстоятельство это

оскорбило князя Андрея, но нисколько не поколебало того высокого мнения любви и уважения, которые он имел к Сперанскому.

С упорством человека, многое презирающего, князь Андрей крепко держался за свое чувство к Сперанскому. Он раз шесть за это время был у Сперанского, всегда видел его одного и всякий раз много говорил с ним и подтверждался в высоком, совершенно особенном и необыкновенном уме Сперанского. Магницкий, с которым он имел дело по комиссии военного устава, напротив, не нравился ему. Он узнавал в нем тот неприятный тип французского ума с отсутствием французского добродушного легкомыслия, которое производило на него всегда неприятное впечатление. Магницкий говорил прекрасно, говорил часто очень умно, помнил страшно много, но на тот тайный вопрос, который мы всегда делаем себе, слушая умные речи: зачем человек говорит это, - в речах Магницкого не было ответа.

Однажды перед новым годом Сперанский пригласил князя Андрея обедать в дружеском кружке. В паркетной столовой домика у Таврического сада, отличавшегося чистотой, напоминающей монашескую чистоту, князь Андрей нашел в пять часов уже собравшееся все общество этого дружеского кружка. Дам не было, кроме маленькой дочери с длинным лицом, неприятно похожей на отца, и гувернантки. Тут был Жерве, Магницкий и Столыпин. Еще из передней князь Андрей услыхал громкие голоса и громкий звонкий отчетливый и невеселый хохот. Хохот, похожий на тот, каким смеются на театре. Отчетливо отбивал - ха-ха-ха - голос Жерве и самого Сперанского. Магницкий быстро говорил. Магницкий рассказывал анекдоты про глупость одного из сановников, с которым он имел дело, и рассказывал очень остроумно, но смех, который слышался вокруг, показался князю Андрею не смешным. Сперанский подал князю Андрею свою белую, нежную руку, пережевывая кусок и продолжая смеяться. Сели за стол, разговор ни на мгновенье не умолкал. Не умолкал и смех, который своей фальшивой нотой резал какую-то чуткую струну в душе князя Андрея. Толстый, огромный Столыпин, заикаясь, говорил о своей ненависти к известному человеку, и в голосе Столыпина была искренность, но тот же смех вторил ему. Сперанский же был здесь, как всегда, сдержан. Видно было, что тут он после трудов хотел отдохнуть и повеселиться в приятельском кружку. Что он слыхал, что веселятся веселыми разговорами за обедом, и хотел то же делать; но это было неловко. Тонкий звук его голоса неприятно поражал князя Андрея. Темы разговоров - большей частью насмешки над людьми, давно осмеянными, и, главное, смех был тяжелый. Князь Андрей не смеялся и боялся, что он будет тяжел для этого общества. Но никто не замечал его несоответствие к общему настроению.

После обеда дочь с гувернанткой встали, и Сперанский, приласкав дочь своей белой рукой, поцеловал ее. И это было фальшиво, как показалось князю Андрею.

Мужчины по-английски остались за столом и за вином, портвейном. О серьезном ни о чем не говорилось, и было шутливо запрещено затрагивать такие вопросы. Надо было шутить, и все шутили. Князь Андрей несколько раз, желая выйти из неловкого положения, вступал в их разговор, но всякий раз его слово выбрасывалось вон, как пробка из воды, и он не мог шутить с ними вместе. Ему представлялось, точно они глухие, взявшие квартетные инструменты и научившиеся играть на них только по виду, и вот играют на них. Ничего не было дурного или неуместного в том, что они говорили, напротив, все было умно и могло бы быть смешно, но чего-то того самого, что составляет соль веселья, не только не было, но они и не знали, что оно бывает.

Магницкий сказал стихи, сочиненные им на князя Василия. Жерве тотчас же импровизировал ответ, и они вдвоем представили сцену князя Василия с женою. Князь Андрей хотел уехать, но Сперанский удержал его. Магницкий нарядился в женское платье и продекламировал монолог Федры. Все смеялись. Князь Андрей рано

раскланялся с гостями и вышел.

Враги Сперанского - старая партия - говорили, что он вор, взяточник, говорили, что он безумный иллюминат или легкомысленный мальчишка. И говорили это не с тем, чтобы оскорбить или очернить Сперанского, но потому, что были в этом искренно убеждены. В кругу Сперанского, как теперь услышал князь Андрей, говорили, что люди старой партии - воры, бесчестные, глупые, и смеялись над ними. И тоже не потому, что хотели очернить их, но искренно так думали. Это оскорбило князя Андрея. Зачем было осуждать, зачем личности, мелкая злоба у Сперанского, делающего такое великое дело. И потом этот аккуратный, невеселый смех, который не переставал звучать в ушах князя Андрея. Князь Андрей разочаровался в Сперанском, но еще более, ежели это было возможно, увлекся своим делом, участием в общем преобразовании. Окончив свою работу по гражданскому своду, он писал теперь проект освобождения крестьян и с волнением ждал открытия нового Государственного совета, в котором должны были быть положены первые основания конституции. У князя Андрея было уже свое прошедшее в этом деле, связывавшее его, были свои связи и свои ненависти, и он, ни на мгновение не сомневаясь в важности дела, отдавался ему всей душою.

 **X**

Было много причин, которые привели Пьерa к этому соединению с женой, но одна из главных и почти единственная была та, что Элен, ее родные и друзья считали для себя делом большой важности соединение супругов, a Пьер ничто в жизни не считал делом большой важности и не считал таким свою свободу и свое упорство в наказании жены. Аргумент, который победил его, хотя никто и он сам не приводил его себе, был тот, что мне это ничего не стоит, а им доставит большое удовольствие.

Для графини Елены Васильевны, для ее положения в обществе, было необходимо жить домом с мужем и именно с таким мужем, как Пьер, и потому с ее стороны и со стороны князя Василия были употреблены с свойственной глупым людям настойчивостью все возможные хитрые и упорные средства для убеждения Пьерa. Главным средством было действие через Великого мастера ложи Иосифа Алексеевича Поздеева, который имел большое влияние на Пьера. Пьер же, как человек, ничему житейскому не приписывающий важности, скоро согласился, особенно потому, что после двух лет болезненная рана, нанесенная его гордости, уже зажила и загрубела. Великий мастер ложи, которого масоны звали не иначе, как Благодетелем, жил в Москве. Масоны во всех затруднительных случаях жизни обращались к нему, и он, как духовник, давал советы, принимающиеся как приказания. В настоящем случае он сказал Пьеру, нарочно для свидания с ним приехавшему в Москву: 1) что, женившись, он взял на себя обязанность руководить женщиной и потому не имеет права предоставить ее себе, 2) что преступление жены его не доказано, что ежели бы оно было доказано, то и то он не имеет права отвергнуть ее, 3) что человеку нехорошо единому быть, и так как ему нужна жена, то он не может брать другой, кроме той, какая есть. Пьер согласился. Элен приехала из-за границы, где она жила все это время, и у князя Василия произошло примирение. Он поцеловал руку своей улыбающейся жены и через месяц поселился с ней в большом петербургском доме.

Два года изменили Элен. Она была еще красивее и спокойнее. До свидания с нею Пьер думал, что он в состоянии будет искренно соединиться с нею, но, когда он увидал ее, он понял, что это было невозможно. Он отклонился от ее объяснений, галантно поцеловал ее руку и устроил в общезанимаемом ими доме свою отдельную половину в низеньких комнатках третьего этажа. Иногда, особенно когда бывали гости, он сходил обедать и часто присутствовал на вечерах и балах жены, на которые собиралась вся весьма замечательная часть самого высшего петербургского общества. Как и всегда, и тогда высшее общество, несмотря на то, что все соединялось вместе при дворе и на больших балах, подразделялось на несколько кружков, имеющих каждый свой оттенок. Был, хотя и небольшой, но ясно определенный кружок недовольных союзом с Наполеоном, кружок легитимистов, Жозефа Местра и Марьи Федоровны (к кружку этому, само собой, принадлежала Анна Павловна). Был кружок М.А.Нарышкиной, кружок, которого характером было светское изящество без всякого политического оттенка. Был кружок деловых людей, более мужской, либералов: Сперанского, Кочубея, князя Андрея, был кружок польской аристократии, А.Чарторижского и других, и был кружок французский, наполеоновского союза, - графа Румянцева, Коленкура, и в этом кружке один из самых видных центров заняла Элен. У нее бывали господа французского посольства, и сам Коленкур, и большое количество людей, известных своим умом и любезностью, принадлежащих к этому направлению.

Элен была в Эрфурте во время знаменитого свидания императоров и оттуда привезла эти связи со всеми наполеоновскими досто?примечательностями Европы. В Эрфурте она имела блестящий успех. Она был элегантна и хороша больше, чем прежде, и это не удивляло Пьерa, но удивляло его то, что за эти два года жена его успела приобрести себе репутацию прелестной женщины, столь же умной, сколь и прекрасной. Секретари посольства и даже посланник доверяли ей дипломатические тайны, она была сила в некотором смысле. Известный герцог де Линь писал ей письма на восьми страницах. Билибин приберегал свои остроты, чтобы в первый раз сказать их перед графиней Безуховой. Быть принятым в салоне графини Безуховой считалось дипломом ума, и молодые люди прочитывали книги перед вечером Элен, чтобы было о чем говорить в ее салоне. Пьер, который знал, что она была очень глупа, с странным чувством недоумения и страха, что вот-вот откроется обман, присутствовал на ее вечерах, где говорилось о политике, поэзии и философии. На этих вечерах он испытывал чувство, подобное тому, которое должен испытывать фокусник, ожидая всякий раз, что обман его будет открыт. Но оттого ли, что для производства такого салона именно нужна только глупость, или потому, что сами обманываемые находили удовольствие в своем обмане, обман не открывался, и репутация женщины прелестной и умной непоколебимо утвердилась за Аленой Васильевной.

Пьер был именно тем самым мужем, который нужен был для этой блестящей светской женщины. Он был тот рассеянный чудак, важный господин по приемам, никому не мешающий и не только не портящий общего впечатления, но своей противоположностью изяществу и такту жены служащий выгодным для нее фоном. Пьер, возмужавший, как и всегда люди мужают после женитьбы, за эти два года, вследствие своего постоянного сосредоточенного занятия высшими масонскими интересами, теперь еще более возмужал и невольно приобрел тот тон равнодушия и небрежности в неинтересовавшем его обществе, который не приобретается искусственно и внушает невольное уважение. Он входил в гостиную своей жены как в буфет. Со всеми был знаком и старался как можно менее скучно провести то время, которое он проводил дома. Иногда он вступал в разговор, заинтересовавший его, и тогда, шамкая, говорил свои мнения, иногда очень бестактно. Но мнение о чудаке муже самой замечательной женщины Петербурга уже так установилось, что никто не принимал серьезно его выходок. Он так больно страдал два года тому назад, узнав о оскорблении, нанесенном ему женой, что теперь он спасал себя от возможности подобного оскорбления, во-первых, тем, что он не был ее мужем, во-вторых, тем, что он бессознательно отвертывался от всего того, что могло ему дать мысль о подобном оскорблении, и был твердо уверен, что жена его сделалась синим чулком и потому не может увлекаться еще другим.

Борис Друбецкой, уже весьма успевший на службе и бывший в Эрфурте, после возвращения оттуда двора был домашним человеком в доме Безуховых. Элен называла его "мой паж" и обращалась с ним как с ребенком. Улыбка ее в отношении его была та же, как и ко всем, но иногда она, не улыбаясь, смотрела на него. В редкие минуты Пьерy приходила мысль, что эта покровительственная дружба к мнимому ребенку, которому было двадцать три года, имела что-то неестественное, но потом он упрекал себя в этом недоверии. И притом так естественно и смело Элен обращалась с своим пажом.

Самое обращение Бориса в первую минуту неприятно поразило Пьерa. Борис, со времени своего приезда в Петербург и интимности в его доме, обращался с особенной достойной и грустной почтительностью с Пьером. "Этот оттенок почтительности относится, вероятно, к моему новому положению", - подумал Пьер и старался не обращать на него внимания, но странно, - присутствие Бориса в гостиной жены (а оно было почти постоянно) физически действовало на Пьерa. Оно оковывало все его члены, уничтожало бессознательность и свободу движений. "Такая странная антипатия", - подумал Пьер и реже стал бывать дома.

В глазах света Пьер был большой барин, муж знаменитой жены, добрый малый, умный чудак, хотя и ничего не делающий, но никому не вредящий. В душе же Пьерa происходила за все это время сложная и трудная работа внутреннего развития, открывшая ему многое, приведшая его ко многим духовным радостям и сомнениям.

Свидание с Благодетелем, во время которого Пьер был убежден соединиться с своей женой, имело большое влияние на Пьерa и открыло ему многие стороны масонства. С этого посещения Пьер за правило поставил себе регулярно писать свой дневник, и вот что он писал в нем:

"Москва, 17 ноября.

Сейчас только приехал от Благодетеля и спешу записать все, что я испытал при этом. Зная Иосифа Алексеевича по письмам и речам, читанным у нас, по великому занимаемому им у нас званию и всеобщему благоговению к нему, я ехал, готовясь увидать величественного старца, образец добродетели, и то, что я увидал, было выше того, что я ожидал. Иосиф Алексеевич невысокий, худой, но с чрезвычайно широкой костью старец, с сморщенным, хмурым лицом и большими, седыми бровями, из-под которых глядят огненные глаза. Он живет бедно и грязно. Страдает несколько лет мучительною болезнью пузыря, и никто никогда не слыхал от него стона или слова ропота. С утра и до поздней ночи, за исключением часов, когда он кушает самую простую грубую пищу, он работает, составляя послания, акты и работая над наукой самопознания. Он принял меня милостиво, изволил сказать, что знает меня, посадил подле себя на кровать, на которой он лежал. По случаю разговора нашего о моих семейных делах он сказал мне: "Главная обязанность истинного масона состоит в совершенствовании самого себя. И часто мы думаем, что, удалив от себя все трудности нашей жизни, мы скорее достигнем этой цели. Напротив, государь мой, - сказал он мне, - только в среде светских волнений можем мы достигнуть трех главных целей: 1) самопознания, ибо человек может познавать себя только через сравнение; 2) совершенствования, так как только борьбой достигается оно, и 3) главное - любовь к смерти. Только превратности жизни могут показать нам тщету ее и могут содействовать нашей врожденной любви к смерти или возрождению к новой жизни". Слова эти тем более замечательны, что Иосиф Алексеевич, несмотря на свои тяжкие физические страдания, никогда не тяготится жизнью, а любит смерть, к которой не чувствует себя еще достаточно готовым. Разговор зашел потом о действиях нашей ложи, и Иосиф Алексеевич не одобрил последние действия. Он сказал, что настоящее направление новейших лож увлекается общественной деятельностью, тогда как главная цель должна быть достижение мудрости и воздвижение в себе самом храма Соломона. Он объяснил мне вполне значение Великого квадрата мироздания и указал на то, что тройственное и седьмое число суть основание всего. Он советовал мне заняться первее всего своим совершенствованием и с этою целью дал мне тетрадь, ту самую, в которой я пишу и буду вписывать впредь все свои поступки, отступающие от семи добродетелей".

"Петербург, 23 ноября.

Я опять живу с женою. Вчера мы переехали в наш дом, я вновь устроился в верхних комнатах и испытал счастливое чувство обновления. Жене я сказал, что старое забыто, что я никогда не помяну о нем, прошу ее делать то же и что мне прощать нечего. Мне радостно было сказать ей это. Пусть она не знает, как тяжело мне было простить ее. По составленному для себя расписанию встал в восемь, читал Священное писание, потом пошел к должности (Пьер служил в одном из комитетов), возвратился к обеду, ел и пил умеренно и после обеда списывал пьесы для братьев. Ввечеру рассказал смешную историю о Б. и только тогда вспомнил, что этого не должно было делать, когда все уже громко смеялись. Ложусь спать с счастливым и спокойным духом. Господи великий, помоги мне ходить по стезям твоим: 1) побеждать часть гневну - тихо?стью, медлением, 2) похоть - воздержанием и отвращением, 3) удаляться от суеты, но не отучать себя от: а) государственных дел - службы, b) от забот семейных, с) от дружеских отношений и d) экономических занятий".

Следующие числа дневника Пьера показывают, что за малыми отступлениями около недели он исполнял свои обеты и испытывал за это время состояние счастья и даже восторга, которое заставляло его думать по ночам и видеть сновидения в том же порядке мыслей, из которых некоторые он записывал. Так, 28 ноября было записано следующее:

"Видел сон, будто Иосиф Алексеевич в моем доме сидит, и я рад очень и желаю его угостить. Будто я с посторонними неумолчно болтаю и вдруг вспомнил, что это ему не может нравиться, и желаю к нему приблизиться и его обнять. Но только что приблизился, вижу, что лицо его преобразилось, стало молодым, и он мне тихо-тихо что-то говорит из учения, так тихо, что я не могу расслышать. Потом, потом будто вышли мы все вон из комнаты, и что-то тут случилось мудреное. Мы сидели или лежали на полу. Он мне что-то говорил. А мне будто захотелось показать ему свою чувствительность, и я, не вслушиваясь в его речи, стал себе воображать состояние своего внутреннего человека и осенившую меня милость Божию, и появились у меня слезы на глазах, и я был доволен, что он это приметил. Но он, взглянув на меня с досадой, вскочил, пресекши свой разговор. Я оробел и спросил, не ко мне ли сказанное относилось, но он, ничего не отвечая, показал мне ласковый вид. И после вдруг очутились мы в спальне моей, где стоит двойная кровать. Он лег на нее на край, а я, будто пылая к нему желанием ласкаться, прилег тут же. И он будто у меня спрашивает: скажите по правде, какое вы имеете главное пристрастие? Узнали ли вы его? Я думаю, что вы его узнали? Я, смутившись сим вопросом, отвечал, что лень - мое главное пристрастие. Он недоверчиво покачал головою. И я, еще более смутившись, отвечал, что я, хотя и живу с женою по его совету, но не как муж жены своей. На это он возразил, что не должно жену лишать своей ласки, давая чувствовать, что в этом была моя обязанность. Но я отвечал, что я стыжусь этого, и вдруг все сокрылось. И я проснулся и нашел в мыслях своих текст священного писания: Живот бе свет человеком, и свет во тьме светит, и тьме его не объять. Лицо у Иосифа Алексеевича было моложавое и светлое. В этот день получил письмо от Благодетеля, в котором он пишет о обязанности супружества.

Другой сон. Вижу я, что иду в темноте и вдруг окружен собаками (которые кусают меня за ноги), но иду без страха, вдруг одна небольшая схватила меня за левое стегно зубами и не выпускает.

Я стал давить ее руками. И только что я оторвал ее, как другая, еще большая, схватила меня за грудь, я оторвал эту, но третья, еще большая, стала грызть меня. Я стал поднимать ее, и чем больше поднимал, тем она - больше и тяжелее. И вдруг идет брат А.И. и, взяв меня под руку, повел с собою и привел к зданию, для входа в которое надо было пройти по узкой доске. Я ступил на нее, и доска отогнулась и упала, и я стал лезть на забор, до которого едва достигал руками. После большого усилия я перетащил свое тело, так что ноги висели на одной, а туловище на другой стороне. Я оглянулся и увидал, что брат А.И. стоит на заборе и указывает мне на большую аллею и сад, и в саду большое и прекрасное здание. Я проснулся. Господи, Великий Архитектор природы, помоги мне оторвать от себя собак - страстей моих, и последнюю из них, совокупляющую в себе силы всех прежних, и помоги мне вступить в тот храм добродетели, какого я во сне достигнул лицезрения".

"30 ноября. Встал поздно и, проснувшись, долго лежал на постели, предаваясь лени. Боже мой! Помоги мне и укрепи меня, дабы я мог ходить по путям Твоим. Читал Священное писание без надлежащего чувства. Потом пришел брат Урусов, беседовали о суетах мира. Рассказывал о новых предначертаниях государя. Я начал было осуждать, но вспомнил о своих правилах и слова Благодетеля нашего о том, что истинный масон должен быть усердным деятелем в государстве, когда требуется его участие, и спокойным созерцателем того, к чему он не призван. Язык мой - враг мой. Посетили меня братья Г.В. и О., была приуготовительная беседа для принятия нового брата. Они возлагают на меня обязанности ритора. Чувствую себя слабым и недостойным. Потом зашла речь о объяснении семи столбов и ступеней храма: семи наук, семи добродетелей, семи пороков, семи даров Святого духа. Брат О. был очень красноречив. Вечером совершилось принятие. Новое устройство помещения много содействовало великолепию зрелища. Принят был Борис Друбецкой. Я предлагал его, я и был оратором. Странное чувство волновало меня во все время моего пребывания с ним одним в темной храмине. Я застал в себе к нему чувство ненависти, которое я тщетно стремлюсь преодолеть. И потому-то я желал бы истинно спасти его от злого и ввести его на путь истины, но дурные мысли о нем не оставляли меня. Мне думалось, что цель вступления в братство состояла только в желании сблизиться с важными людьми, которые находятся в нашей ложе. Кроме тех оснований, что он несколько раз спрашивал, не находится ли в нашей ложе NN. и SS. (на что я не мог ему ответить), кроме того, что он, по моим наблюдениям, не способен чувствовать уважения к нашему святому ордену и слишком занят и доволен своим внешним человеком, чтобы желать улучшения духовного, я не имел оснований сомневаться в нем; но он мне казался неискренним, и все время, когда я стоял с ним один на один в темной храмине, мне казалось, что он презрительно улыбается на мои слова, и хотелось действительно уколоть его обнаженную грудь шпагой, которую я держал, приставленною к ней. Я не мог быть красноречив и не мог искренно сообщить своего сомнения братьям и Великому Мастеру. Великий Архитектор природы, помоги мне находить истинные пути, выводящие из лабиринта лжи.

За обедом был невоздержан, от одного блюда отказался, но опился. Так что встал из-за стола тяжелый и сонный".

После было пропущено три дня и написано следующее:

"Имел продолжительный и поучительный разговор наедине с братом И. Многое, хотя и недостойному, мне было открыто. Адонаи есть имя сотворившего мир. Элоим есть имя правящего всем. Третье имя - имя неизрекаемое, имеющее значение ВСЕГО. Беседы с А. подкрепляют, освежают и утверждают меня на пути добродетели. При нем нет места сомнению. Мне ясно различие бедного учения наук общественных с нашим святым, все обнимающим учением. Науки человеческие все подразделяют, чтобы понять, все убивают, чтобы рассмотреть. В святой науке ордена все едино, все познается в своей совокупности и жизни. Троица - три начала вещей - сера, меркурий и соль. Сера елейного и огненного свойства; она в соединении с солью огненностью своею возбуждает в ней алкание, посредством которого притягивает меркурий, схватывает его, удерживает и совокупно производит отдельные тела. Меркурий есть жидкая и летучая духовная сущность - Христос, Дух Святой, Он.

Все так же ленив и чревоугодлив. Вспомнил о правиле воздержания в конце обеда, но было поздно. Смотрел на Марью Михайловну с похотливыми мыслями. Господи, помоги мне".

"4 декабря. Была мастерская товарищеская ложа. И описание страданий отца нашего Адонирама. Я слушал и, как и в первый раз, когда познал это, на меня нашло сомнение. Был ли Адонирам, не есть ли это аллегория, имеющая свое значение. Объяснил брату О. свои сомнения. Он сказал мне, что должно терпеливо ждать открытия дальнейших таинств, которые объяснят многое. Нынче вечер провел у графини (у жены). Не могу преодолеть внутреннего отвращения к ней. Увлекся беседой с NN о суетном и ничтожном и злобно трунил над сенаторами. Ужинал неумеренно, так что всю ночь спал с дурными грезами".

"7 декабря. Мне было поручено устройство и председательство в столовой ложе. Бог помог мне устроить все удовлетворительно.

Я уговорил князя Андрея быть с нами. Я мало вижу его и не могу следить за ним. Он увлечен мирской борьбой, и я каюсь, что часто завидую ему, хотя участь моя должна бы была казаться мне предпочтительнее. Он заехал ко мне и с гордостью говорил о своем успехе. Он горд и в своем успехе рад столько же водворению добра, сколько и победой над теми, кого он считает своими врагами. Я старался приготовить его к торжественности нынешнего заседания, но он слушает меня с кротостью и вниманием, и я чувствую, что не проникаю в его душу, как Благодетель в мою, когда он говорит со мною. Князь Андрей принадлежит к холодным, но честным масонам. Все масоны подразделяются, по моим наблюдениям, на четыре разряда. К первому принадлежат те редкие светила, как Благодетель, которые вполне усвоили себе святые истины, в которых длинный пройденный путь утверждает в предприятии пройти остальной путь, для которых таинств меньше, чем знания, которые жизнь свою слили с святым учением и которые служат образцами человечества. Таких мало. Ко второму разряду принадлежим мы, ищущие, колеблющиеся, отступающие и раскаивающиеся, но ищущие истинного света самопознания и воздвижения внутреннего храма.

К третьему принадлежат люди, как и милый друг мой Болконский, и О., и Б., и их много. Эти масоны равнодушно смотрят на наши работы, не ожидают от них успеха, хотя и не сомневаются. Это люди, которые отдают нашему делу только малую часть своей души. Они поступают, как князь Андрей, потому что их приглашают и потому что они, хотя и не видят всего света Сиона, не видят ничего, кроме хорошего в масонстве. Это верные, но ленивые братья. К четвертому разряду, наконец, принадлежат те, которые, увы, вступают в святое братство только потому, что на это мода и что в ложе они делают нужные им для светских целей связи с богатыми и знатными людьми. Таких много, и молодой Друбецкой принадлежит к ним.

Ложа прошла благополучно и торжественно. Много ел и пил. После обеда в ответной речи не мог иметь всей нужной ясности, что многие и заметили".

"12 декабря. Проснулся поздно. Читал Священное писание, но был бесчувствен. После вышел и ходил по залу. Хотел размышлять, но вместо того воображение представило одно происшествие, бывшее четыре года тому назад. Французский виконт после моей дуэли имел дерзость проститься со мной и сказать, что он желает мне здоровья и душевного спокойствия. Я тогда ничего не отвечал. Теперь я припомнил все подробности этого свидания и в душе своей говорил ему самые злобные слова и колкие ответы. Опомнился только тогда и бросил сию мысль, когда увидал себя в распадении гнева, но недостаточно раскаялся в этом. После пришел Борис и стал рассказывать разные приключения, я же с самого его прихода сделался недоволен его посещением и сказал ему что-то противное. Он возразил. Я вспыхнул и наговорил ему множество неприятного и даже грубого. Он замолчал, а я спохватился только тогда, когда уже было поздно. Боже мой, я совсем не умею с ним находиться. Этому причиной мое самолюбие. Я ставлю себя выше его, а потому делаюсь гораздо его хуже, ибо он снисходителен к моим грубостям, а я, напротив того, питаю к нему презрение. Боже мой, даруй мне в присутствии его видеть больше мою мерзость и поступать так, чтобы и ему это было полезно.

После обеда заснул, и в то время как засыпал, услыхал явственно голос, сказавший мне в левое ухо: "Твой день". Видел сон, после которого проснулся с просветленной душой и трепещущим сердцем. Видел, будто я в Москве в своем доме в большой диванной и из гостиной входит Иосиф Алексеевич. Будто я тотчас узнал, что с ним уже совершился процесс возрождения, и бросился ему навстречу. Я будто его целую и руки его, а он говорит: "Приметил ли ты, что у меня теперь лицо другое?" Я посмотрел на него, продолжая держать его в своих объятиях, и будто вижу, что лицо его молодое, но волос на голове нет и черты совершенно другие. И будто я ему и говорю: "Я бы вас узнал, ежели бы случайно с вами встретился", - и думаю вместе с тем: "Правду ли я сказал?" И вдруг вижу, что он лежит как труп мертвый, потом понемногу пришел в себя и вошел со мной в большой кабинет, держа большую книгу, писанную его рукой. Он положил книгу и стал читать. И будто я говорю: "Это я написал". И он ответил мне наклонением головы. И многое я прочел в этой книге. И все, что я прочел, было определение цели. Из этих мыслей, представившихся мне во сне, я и составил следующую речь, которую имею прочесть в ложе".

"26 декабря. Я долго не заглядывал в эту тетрадь и в свою душу. Я предался вполне суете и всем порокам своим, которые я льстил себе уничтожить. Вчера я постигнул, к какой пучине зла вела меня эта беспечность, ужаснулся и решился опомниться. В Петербург приехали мои давнишние московские знакомые Ростовы. Старый граф весьма добрый человек, встретив меня у N., пригласил к себе, и я две недели каждый день у них бываю, только вчера поняв, для чего я это делал. Меньшая дочь, Наталья, имеет прекрасный голос и обворожительную наружность. Я возил ей ноты, слушал ее пение, смешил ее и говорил с нею даже о высоких предметах. Эта девушка все понимает. Но вчера вечером старшая сестра ее, шутя, сказала, что когда я пять лет тому назад был у них на именинах в Москве, меньшая дочь Наталья сделалась влюблена в меня. Услыхав эти слова, я так смутился, покраснел и почувствовал даже слезы на глазах, что ничего не нашел сказать, и встал, заметив, однако, что и она также покраснела. Это обстоятельство заставило меня вникнуть в свои чувства и ужаснуться того, чему я подвергал себя. В прошедшую ночь я видел сон. Вижу, будто кто-то показывает мне большую книгу в александрийский лист. И в книге этой на всех страницах прекрасно нарисовано. И я будто знаю, что эти картины представляют любовные похождения души с ее возлюбленным. И на страницах будто я вижу прекрасное изображение девицы в прозрачной одежде и с прозрачным телом, возлетающей к облакам. И будто я знаю, что эта девица есть не кто другая, как меньшая графиня Ростова, и вместе с тем знаю, что это есть изображение Песни Песней. И будто я, глядя на эти рисунки, чувствую, что я делаю дурно, и не могу оторваться от них.

Господи, помоги мне. Боже мой, ежели это оставление меня Тобою есть действие Твое, то да будет воля Твоя, но ежели же я сам причинил сие, то научи меня, что мне делать. Я погибну от своей развратности, буде Ты меня вовсе оставишь".

В последних числах декабря Пьер в торжественном заседании ложи 2-го градуса прочел свою речь о средствах распространения чистой истины и торжества добродетели. И речь эта произвела не только сильное впечатление, но и волнение в ложе. Безухов находился в таком волнении при чтении своей речи, с таким чувством и жаром говорил, почти с слезами на глазах, что чувство его сообщилось многим из искренних братьев и испугало многих, которые видели в этой речи опасные замыслы. Давно не было столь бурного заседания. Составились партии. Многие спорили, обвиняли Пьерa, осуждали его в иллюминатизме, многие поддерживали его. Великий Мастер, председательствующий в ложе, кончил прения тем, чтобы послать речь на обсуждение высших степеней и до тех пор прекратить о ней дело и заняться обычными работами. Пьер никак не думал сам, чтобы он с такой силой был убежден в том, что он говорил, до тех пор, пока он не прочел своей речи и не встретил с нею несогласия. Братья с удивлением в первый раз заметили в Безухове страстность и энергию, которой не ожидали в нем. Он забывал условные обряды, перебивал всех, раскрасневшись, кричал, находился в состоянии энтузиазма, которое самому ему доставляло огромное наслаждение. Великий Мастер сделал Безухову замечание о его горячности и о том, что не одна любовь к добродетелям, но и увлечение борьбы руководило им в споре, в чем Пьер не мог не сознаться.

Вместо того чтобы ехать домой, Пьер прямо из ложи поехал к князю Андрею, которого он давно не видал. Пьерa в первый раз поразило на этом собрании то бесконечное разнообразие умов человеческих, которое делает то, что никакая истина одинаково не представляется двум людям. Несмотря на всю силу своего убеждения, Пьер не мог ни одного человека убедить вполне в своих мыслях: каждый понимал по-своему, с ограничениями, изменениями; а между тем главная потребность мысли состоит в том, чтобы передать ее другому точно так, как ее сам понимаешь. Князь Андрей был дома за работой. Он внимательно выслушал рассказ Пьера о заседании ложи, сделал несколько замечаний и, когда Безухов кончил, встал и стал ходить по комнате.

\- Все это прекрасно, мой друг, все это истина, и я бы был ревностный брат, ежели бы я верил в возможность всего этого, - заговорил он, с блестящими глазами глядя на Пьера, - но ничего этого не будет: чтобы сделать такое преобразование, нужна власть, и власть в руках правительства! И, чем нам парализировать его, нужно помогать ему, особенно такому правительству, как наше.

\- Да, но это случайно, - сказал Пьер, - а силы и действия ордена вечны. Случайно теперь человек, как Сперанский.

\- Не Сперанский, - сказал князь Андрей, - государь, а главное, время, образованье.

\- Что вы так презрительно говорите о Сперанском? - спросил Пьер.

\- Сперанский. Одним заблуждением меньше, мой милый, - сказал князь Андрей. - Сперанский это выслужившийся кутейник, немножко, на волосок, умней толпы.

\- Милый мой! - с упреком сказал Пьер. - Кастовый дух...

\- Нет, не кастовый дух. А я узнал его. Я никому не говорил и не буду говорить этого. Все лучше он, чем Аракчеев, но Сперанский не мой герой. Сперанский. Нет, что говорить. Но не Сперанский может что-нибудь сделать, а учреждения, которые вынуждаются временем и делаются людьми, всеми нами. Мы не понимаем того времени, которое мы переживаем теперь. Это одно из величайших событий истории. Государь сам ограничивает свою власть и дает права народу. Ведь это хорошо не понимать старикам. Но нам как же не чувствовать того, что делается теперь? Это лучше и выше всех военных подвигов. На днях открывают Государственный совет как сословие государства. Министры отдают отчеты публично. Финансовые дела объявляются народу. Нынче, завтра пройдет проект освобождения рабов. Чего желать, чего еще нужно?

\- Да, это прекрасно, - говорил Пьер, - но согласитесь, что есть другая сторона души, которая не удовлетворяется этим, которую только наше святое братство поддерживает и просвещает. Я не понимаю, как вы можете быть холодным братом.

\- Да я не холодный брат, особенно теперь. Ваш орден, я знаю, одно из лучших учреждений в мире, но этого мало для жизни.

Пьер помолчал.

\- Отчего вы не женитесь? - сказал он. - Я думал о вас, вам надо жениться.

Князь Андрей молча улыбнулся.

\- Ну, что ж я, - отвечал Пьер, - какой я пример? Я женился мальчишкой, впрочем... в сущности, Элен не дурная женщина, в сущности...

Князь Андрей радостно, кротко улыбнулся и, подойдя к Пьеру, потрепал его рукой.

\- Мне ужасно жалко, что мы мало виделись с тобою, - сказал он. - Я не знаю, отчего ты так всегда возбудительно на меня действуешь. Посмотрю на твою рожу, и весело и молодо сделается.

\- Женитесь, - повторил Пьер с сияющей улыбкой, глядя на Андрея. И в эту же минуту ему пришла мысль, на ком надо жениться князю Андрею. Одна девушка, лучше которой он не знал, была достойна его лучшего друга. Это была Ростова. Пьерy показалось, что он и прежде об этом думал, и только для этого так полюбил ее. - Вам надо жениться, и я знаю на ком, - сказал он.

Князь Андрей странно покраснел при этом слове. Его воспоминания о дубе и связанных с ним мыслях вдруг представились ему.

\- Мария и то женит меня, - сказал он. - Тут есть ее друг, Жюли Корнакова. Знаешь ее.

\- Знаю, это не то, - сказал Пьер. - Я для вас не хочу брака по рассудку, я хочу, чтобы вы ожили, и я знаю...

\- Нет, мой друг, мне не должно об этом думать, и я не думаю. Какой я муж, больной и слабый. Моя рана на днях опять открылась, и меня Вилье посылает за границу.

\- Вы будете на бале Льва Кирилловича послезавтра? - спросил Пьер.

\- Да, буду.

 **ХI**

31 декабря, накануне нового 1810 года, в сочельник, был бал у Льва Кирилловича Нарышкина, екатерининского вельможи. На бале должен был быть дипломатический корпус, Коленкур и государь.

На Английской набережной светился бесчисленными огнями иллюминации известный дом вельможи. У освещенного подъезда с красным сукном стояла полиция, и не одни жандармы, но полицеймейстер на подъезде и десятки офицеров полиции. Экипажи отъезжали, и все подъезжали новые с лакеями в перьях на шляпах. Из карет выходили мужчины в мундирах, звездах и лентах; дамы в атласе и горностаях легко соскакивали с подножки, и на мгновенье виднелись толпе легкие и грациозные очертания и движения.

Почти всякий раз, как подъезжал новый экипаж с блестящим лакеем, в толпе пробегал ропот и снимались шапки.

\- Государь?.. Нет, министр, князь, посланник. Разве не видишь перья?.. - говорилось из толпы. Один из толпы, в шляпе, казалось, знал всех и называл по имени знатнейших вельмож того времени.

Наконец, что-то очень зашевелились, полицеймейстер приложил руку к шляпе, и из кареты легко лаковым сапогом с шпорой ступил на освещенное красное сукно государь. Шапки снялись, и знакомая народу молодая и красивая фигура государя, с зачесанным затылком и взлизами, с высокими эполетами из-под шинели, быстро прошла в подъезд и скрылась. Государь держал в руке шляпу с плюмажем и что-то мельком сказал полицеймейстеру, вытянутому и наклоненному.

Из-за окон неслись стройные звуки большого и прекрасного оркестра, и по освещенным окнам зашевелились перед глазами толпы тени мужчин и женщин. Залы бала были уже полны народу. Тут был Сперанский, и князь Кочубей, и Салтыков, и Вязьмитиновы, и их жены и дочери, и весь Петербург, и все придворные чины, и дипломатический корпус, и приезжие сановники Москвы, и неизвестные гвардейские офицеры, танцоры, и все и вся. Тут был и князь Василий. Тут были и князь Андрей, и Пьер, и Борис, и Берг с женой, и старичок Ростов, и графиня с током по вкусу Наташи, и Соня и Наташа в белых платьях и с розанами в волосах.

Наташа ехала на первый большой бал в своей жизни. Много было толков и приготовлений для этого бала, много страхов, что приглашение не будет получено, платье не будет готово и не устроится все так, как было нужно. Вместе с Ростовыми ехала на бал Марья Игнатьевна Перонская, приятельница и родственница графини, фрейлина старого двора, худая старая девушка. Она все устро?ила для Ростовых, и в 10 часов вечера Ростовы должны были за ней заехать к Таврическому саду. Ежели дело шло о купанье, то Наташа все силы устремляла на то, чтобы скорее всех переплыть на ту сторону, ежели о грибах, то она больше и лучше всех набирала грибов, а все, что не касалось грибов и купанья, казалось ей ничтожным. Теперь же, когда дело шло о бале, ей казалось, что все остальное вздор, а что все счастье жизни ее зависит от того, чтобы они все: мама, Соня, она были одеты как нельзя лучше. Соня и графиня поручились вполне ей. На графине должно было быть масака бархатное платье, на них двух белые кисейные с розанами в корсаже и в волосах, причесанных по-гречески.

Думать о том, что будет на бале, что ожидает их, было некогда. Только было чувство ожидания торжественного и великого, а что и как - думать некогда. Наташа хлопотала за всех и потому позднее всех была готова. Она еще сидела перед зеркалом в накинутом на худенькие плечи пеньюаре, а Соня была уже готова и надевала ленту.

\- Не так, не так, Соня, - кричала Наташа, поворачивая голову от прически и хватаясь руками за волосы, которыми она сделала больно. - Не надо такой бант. Поди сюда. - Соня присела. Наташа завязывала ей.

\- Позвольте, барышня, нельзя так.

\- Да что ж делать...

\- Скоро ли вы? - слышался голос графини. - Три четверти десятого.

\- Маман, а вы готовы?

\- Только ток приколоть.

\- Не делайте без меня, - кричала Наташа, - вы не сумеете!

Как всегда, разумеется, опоздали. Юбка Наташи была длинна; ее подшивали две девушки, обкусывая торопливо нитки. Другая с булавками в губах и зубах бегала от графини к Соне и Наташе. Существенное все было уже сделано: ноги, руки, шеи, уши, - хотя все это было чисто, - особенно старательно было вымыто, надушено и напудрено; но еще многое оставалось. Наташа в прическе и в бальных башмачках, но в материной кофточке бегала от одной к другой и к девушкам. Наконец в десять уже граф вошел в комнату в синем фраке, в чулках, башмаках, припомаженный и надушенный.

\- Скоро ли, наконец? Вот вам духи. Перонская уж заждалась.

\- Папа, ты как хорош, прелесть! - кричала Наташа, на которой уже было надето платье, но две девушки на коленях еще подшивали рубец (платье все было длинно).

\- Папа, мы будем Данилу Купора... - говорила Наташа.

Графиня вышла особенно тихим шагом и застенчиво.

\- У, моя красавица! - сказал граф. - Лучше вас всех...

\- Мама, больше набок ток. Я переколю, - Наташа бросилась вперед, а девушка, подшивавшая, не успевшая за ней броситься, оторвала кусочек кисеи.

\- Ничего, застегаю, не видно будет.

Няня пришла смотреть барышень и ахать.

\- Красавицы, крали-то мои, - говорила она.

Еще перчатку разорвали и, наконец, сели и поехали. Перонская не была еще готова. Несмотря на свою старость и некрасивость, у нее происходило точно то же, что у Ростовых, хотя не с такой торопливостью (это было привычно), но так же было надушено, вымыто, напудрено старое некрасивое тело, так же старательно промыто за ушами и даже так же, как у Ростовых, старая горничная восторженно любовалась нарядом своей госпожи, когда она в желтом платье с шифром вышла в гостиную. Перонская похвалила туалеты Ростовых: "Прелестно, восхитительно!"

Ростовы похвалили ее и, оберегая прически, сели по каретам и поехали. Для Наташи сборы и приготовления начались еще накануне, но с утра этого дня она не имела минуты свободы и ни разу не успела подумать о том, что предстоит ей. В сыром, холодном воздухе и неполной темноте и тесноте колыхающейся кареты Наташа в первый раз представила себе то, что ожидает ее там, на бале, в освещенных залах, между сотнями прелестных женщин, - музыка, цветы, танцы, государь; но она не поверила даже тому, что это будет. Так это было несообразно с впечатлением холода, тесноты и темноты кареты. Она поняла все то, что ее ожидает, только тогда, когда, пройдя по красному сукну подъезда, она вошла в сени, сняла шубу и пошла впереди матери между цветами по освещенной лестнице. Только тогда она вспомнила, как ей надо было себя держать на бале, и постаралась принять ту величественную манеру, которую она считала необходимой для девушки на бале. Но, к счастью ее, она почувствовала, что в эту же минуту пульс ее забил сто раз в минуту, и она не могла принять той манеры, которая бы сделала ее смешной, а шла, замирая от радостного волнения и стараясь всеми силами только скрыть его. И это-то была та самая манера, которая более всего шла к ней. Впереди, сзади их, так же тихо переговариваясь и так же в бальных платьях, входили гости. Зеркала по лестнице отражали дам в белых, голубых платьях, с бриллиантами, жемчугами и открытыми шеями и руками. Наташа не могла в отражении узнать себя между ними. Вступив в первую залу, равномерный гул голосов, шагов, платьев оглушил, свет и блеск еще более ослепил ее. Хозяин и хозяйка, уже полчаса стоявшие у входной двери и говорившие одни и те же слова входившим, именно: "Очень рады вас видеть", - так же встретили и Ростовых с Перонской.

Две девочки в белых платьях, с одинаковыми розами в черных волосах, одинаково присели; но невольно хозяйка остановила свой взгляд на тоненькой Наташе, посмотрела на нее и особенно ей одной улыбнулась в придачу к своей хозяйской улыбке. Глядя на нее, хозяйка вспомнила, может быть, и свой первый бал и свое золотое, невозвратимое девичье время. Хозяин тоже проводил ее глазами и спросил у графа, которая его дочь.

\- Прелесть! - сказал он.

В зале стояли, теснясь перед входной дверью, ожидая государя. Графине дали место, и она поместилась в первых рядах этой толпы.

Наташа слышала и чувствовала, что несколько голосов спросили про нее и смотрели на нее. Она ничего не видела, не понимала в эту минуту, но на лице ее не видно было ни малейшего замешательства. Она первая сказала несколько слов матери только для того, чтобы не стоять молча. Она непоспешно оглядывалась вокруг, не выказывая любопытства. Недалеко от нее стоял старичок-посланник с серебряной сединой курчавых, обильных волос и, держа табакерку, смеялся и заставлял смеяться дам, окружавших его. Высокая, полная, необыкновенной красоты дама, спокойно улыбаясь, говорила с несколькими мужчинами. Это была Элен. Наташа восторженно любовалась ею и с грустью думала о своем ничтожестве в сравнении с этой красотой. Пьер шел, переваливаясь, через толпу, лениво опустив руки и с таким видом, как будто он шел по торгу, - и пожимал всем руки направо и налево. Не доходя до Наташи, на которую он издалека взглянул своими близорукими глазами, он схватил какого-то молодого офицера за руку и сказал: "Ступайте ухаживать за моей женой", - указывая на Элен. Какой-то старый генерал подошел к Перонской, но скоро отошел, потом молодой человек тихо заговорил с ней. Наташа чувствовала, что спрашивают про нее. Борис подошел к ним и говорил с графиней. Приехали две молодые девушки-блондинки с матерью, на которой были огромные бриллианты. Вошел князь Андрей Болконский в полковничьем мундире и поразил Наташу своей уверенностью и элегантностью. Она вспомнила, что где-то видела его. Мало двигались и говорили, ожидая приезда государя, и Наташа имела время делать наблюдения. Она все наблюдала: и прически, и мундиры, и отношения людей. По отношениям, взглядам она определяла для себя, кто принадлежал к самому высшему, высшему и среднему обществу, и мысль о том, какое они займут место, занимала ее. Из мужчин, входивших в это время и стоявших близко, она причислила к высшему свету четырех: Пьерa, князя Андрея, секретаря французского посольства и еще кавалергарда необыкновенной красоты, вошедшего после других и с презрительным видом, заложивши руку за пуговицы мундира, ставшего почти в середине залы. Пьер, увидав Наташу, оставил офицера и стал проходить к Ростовым, но в это время все надвинулось, опять раздвинулось, заговорило и, между двух расступившихся рядов, при звуках заигравшей музыки, вошел государь, за которым шли хозяин и хозяйка. Государь шел быстро, кланяясь направо и налево, как бы стараясь поскорее избавиться от этой первой минуты встречи.

Тут заиграли польский, все зашевелилось, какой-то молодой человек с растерянным видом попросил Наташу посторониться. Некоторые дамы, с лицами, выражавшими совершенную забывчивость всех условий света, бросились вперед. Мужчины стали подходить к дамам и строиться в пары польского. Все расступилось, и государь, улыбаясь, не в такт ведя за руку хозяйку дома, вышел опять из другой залы, за ним хозяин с Марьей Антоновной Нарышкиной, потом посланник, министры, генералы, которых называла Перонская. Наташа чувствовала, что она оставалась с матерью и Соней в числе меньшей части дам, не взятых в танец, и что положение это было оскорбительно, и что, ежели так она останется весь бал, только занимая место, и даром пропадет ее туалет, которым так восхищалась няня, то она будет несчастлива. Она стояла, опустив свои тоненькие руки с веером, и с мерно поднимающейся, чуть определенной грудью, сдерживая дыхание и блестящими, испуганными агатовыми глазками глядя перед собой, как подстреленная птичка, с выражением готовности на величайшую радость и на величайшее горе. Ее не занимали ни все важные лица, ни государь, на которых указывала Перонская, у ней была одна мысль: "Неужели так никто не подойдет ко мне, неужели я не буду танцевать между первых, неужели меня не заметят все эти мужчины, которые теперь, кажется, и не видят меня, и ежели смотрят на меня, то с таким выражением, которое говорит: "А, это не она, так и нечего смотреть"? Нет, это не может быть, - думала она. - Они должны же знать, как мне хочется танцевать, как я отлично танцую и как им весело будет танцевать со мною".

Звуки польского, продолжавшегося долго, уже начинали звучать грустно, каким-то воспоминанием в ушах Наташи. Ей хотелось плакать. Пьер с какой-то важной дамой прошел, что-то шамкая и не видя ее, мимо. Князь Андрей, которого она заметила, прошел с красавицей Элен, лениво улыбаясь и что-то говоря ей. Еще два, три молодых человека, которых она заметила и которых считала высшими и потому теми, с которыми бы она хотела танцевать, но никто не посмотрел даже на нее. Красавец Анатоль не пошел в польский и, презрительно улыбаясь, что-то говорил молодым людям, окружившим его. (Наташа заметила, что он был тоже известностью в своем роде.) Наташа чувствовала, что он говорил про нее и смотрел на нее, и это тревожило ее. Перонская, указывая на него, сказала графине:

\- Вы знаете, это известный повеса Курагин. Как хорош!

Борис два раза прошел, видел Наташу и не сделал ей никакого знака. Наташа совсем разлюбила его. Берг с женой, не танцевавшие, подошли. Это было еще хуже. Наташе показалось оскорбительным это семейное сближение здесь, на бале.

Наконец государь остановился подле своей последней дамы (он танцевал с тремя). Музыка замолкла, озабоченный адъютант набежал на Ростовых, прося посторониться, раздать круг. И с хор раздались отчетливые, осторожные и увлекательные мерные звуки вальса. Государь с улыбкой взглянул на залу. Прошла минута, никто еще не начинал. Адъютант-распорядитель подошел к Марье Антоновне и пригласил на тур вальса. Она подняла руку, чтобы положить ему на плечо. Она была необыкновенно хороша. Адъютант танцевал прекрасно. И в большом круге залы, под глазами сотен, они пошли сначала глиссадом, не кружась, потом мерно повертываясь, и из-за все убыстряющихся звуков музыки слышны были мерные щелчки шпор быстрых и ловких ног адъютанта, повертывающего Марью Антоновну. Наташа смотрела на них и готова была плакать, что это не она танцует этот первый тур вальса. Она не видела, как в это время подходили к ней, и глядя на нее, Безухов и Болконский.

Князь Андрей любил бал с его толпою, цветами, музыкой и танцами. Он был одним из лучших танцоров в свое время, до войны. В этот же приезд в первый раз был на бале. Он всех знал, почти все его знали, и все желали его. Но за те пять лет, которые он не был в обществе, молодое, светское, танцующее, веселящееся общество переменилось. Те, кто в его время были выезжавшими девушками, были дамы, блестящие дамы того времени были затменены другими. Его встречали с вопросом о последнем указе, о политической новости. Старички и старушки с ним вместе хотели вспоминать прошлое, но ему не этого надо было. Он любил бал с его движеньем-вальсом, любил быть действователем, а не зрителем на бале. Как только он вошел на бал, его обдало этой поэзией блестящего, изящного веселья, и он, отделываясь от дам и мужчин, желавших акапарировать его, вышел вперед, испытывая такое оживление, которого он не ждал в себе. Он чувствовал по-старому, что он хорош, что он обращает на себя внимание, и ему стало беспричинно весело. Пьер остановил его, ухватив за руку.

\- Как мила Ростова, помните, я говорил вам.

\- Никогда ты мне не говорил, и я не знаю, но кто эта? - Он указывал тоже на Наташу Ростову. - Пари держу, что на первом бале.

\- Это она. Пойдемте, я вас познакомлю.

\- Ах, я знаю: отец - глупый предводитель рязанский, пойдем.

Так подошли с другой стороны, в которую не смотрела Наташа, Болконский с Пьером. И князь Андрей предложил тур вальса. То замирающее выражение, готовое на отчаяние и на восторг, вдруг осветилось счастливой, благодарной, детской улыбкой. "Давно я ждала тебя", - как будто сказала эта девочка своей просиявшей из слез улыбкой, с оголенными, тоненькими плечиками, испуганная, счастливая и сдержанная, поднимая свою руку на плечо князя Андрея. Они были третья пара, вошедшая в круг. И Наташа тотчас же была замечена. И нельзя было не заметить ее теперь. Такое восторженное сияние лилось из ее глаз, такая детская, невинная грация была в ее оголенных руках и шее. Ее оголенное тело было некрасиво, в сравнении с плечами Элен, ее плечи были худы, грудь неопределенна, руки тонки, но на Элен был уже как будто лак всех тысяч взглядов, скользивших по ее телу, а Наташа казалась девочкой, которую в первый раз оголили и которой бы очень стыдно это было, ежели бы она не знала, что это всегда так надо.

Князь Андрей пошел танцевать, потому что ему хотелось вы?брать ее, потому что из всех начинающих, которых он любил пускать в ход, она первая ему представилась, но едва он обнял этот тонкий, подвижный, трепещущий стан и эта оголенная девочка зашевелилась так близко от него и улыбнулась так близко от него, вино ее прелести вдруг ударило ему в голову. Во время вальса он сказал ей, как она прекрасно танцует. Она улыбнулась. Потом он сказал ей, что он видел ее где-то. Она не улыбнулась и покраснела. И вдруг Пьер на пароме, дуб, поэзия, весна, счастье - все вдруг воскресло в душе князя Андрея.

Пьер стоял подле графини и на вопрос ее, кто эта дама в бриллиантах, отвечал: "Шведский посланник". Он ничего не видал, не слышал, он жадно следил за каждым движением этой пары, за быстрым, мерным движением ног Андрея и за башмачками Наташи и ее преданным, благодарным, счастливым лицом, так близко наклоненным к лицу князя Андрея. Ему было больно и радостно. Он отошел и увидал в другой стороне жену свою во всем величии ее красоты, встающую перед высокой особой, удостоившей ее своего разговора.

\- Боже мой, помоги мне, - проговорил он, и лицо его сделалось мрачно. Он ходил по зале как потерявший что-то и в этот вечер особенно удивлял знакомых своей бестолковой рассеянностью.

Он вернулся к Наташе и стал говорить ей про князя Андрея, про которого он так часто говорил ей. После князя Андрея к Наташе подошел Борис, приглашая к танцам, еще и еще молодые люди, и Наташа, счастливая, раскрасневшаяся, не переставала танцевать целый вечер. В середине котильона Наташу беспрестанно выбирали, и она с улыбкой соглашалась, несмотря на то, что еще тяжело дышала. Князю Андрею, танцевавшему недалеко от нее, вдруг пришла мысль, что эта девушка не протанцует половины зимы и выйдет замуж, и ему стало страшно чего-то. В конце бала, когда Наташа шла через залу, князь Андрей застал себя на странной и совершенно неожиданной мысли: "Ежели она подойдет прежде к своей кузине, а потом к матери, то эта девушка будет моей женой", - сказал он сам себе. Она прежде подошла к кузине. "Что я говорю? Я с ума сошел", - подумал Андрей.

Последний танец, мазурку, князь Андрей танцевал с Наташей и повел ее к ужину. Старый граф подошел к ним в своем синем фраке и, вспомнив Андрею Отрадное и пригласив его к себе, спросил у дочери, весело ли ей?

Наташа не ответила и только улыбнулась такой улыбкой, которая с упреком говорила: "Как можно было об этом спрашивать?"

\- Так весело, как никогда в жизни, - сказала она, снимая с сухой, белой руки душистую перчатку. Наташа была так счастлива, как никогда еще в жизни. Она была на той высшей ступени сча?стья, когда человек делается вполне добр и хорош, и всех одинаково любит, и всех считает равными. Государь Александр Павлович казался ей прелесть, и, ежели бы ей это нужно было, она бы подошла к нему и сказала бы ему, что он прелесть, так же просто, как она сказала это Перонской. Ей хотелось, чтобы все были веселы и счастливы. Соня танцевала, но, когда она оставалась без кавалера, Наташа говорила незнакомым:

\- Подите позовите мою кузину, - и это было так просто, что никого не удивляло.

Перонская не танцевала и сидела одна. Наташе приходило в голову, что напрасно она так пудрила шею, но она утешалась, что Перонской этого не нужно. Все-таки она пошла и поцеловала ее. Князь Андрей, Пьер, другие танцевавшие - они все были ей равны, все были прелесть.

 **ХII**

На другой день князь Андрей проснулся и улыбнулся, сам не зная чему. Вся прошедшая жизнь его в Петербурге представилась ему в новом свете. Он вспомнил вчерашний бал, но ненадолго остановился на нем мыслью: "Да, очень блестящий был бал. И я еще могу находить большое удовольствие в этих удовольствиях. И еще - да - Ростова очень мила. Что-то в ней есть свежее, особенное, непетербургское, отличающее ее". Вот все, что он подумал о вчерашнем бале. Но он стал вспоминать гораздо дальше назад, он стал вспоминать всю свою петербургскую жизнь. И все эти четыре месяца представились ему в совершенно новом свете, как будто он никогда не думал о них до сих пор. Он вспомнил свои хлопоты, искательства, историю своего проекта военного устава, который был принят Комитетом к сведению и о котором старались умолчать единственно потому, что другая работа, хотя и не выдерживающая критики, была уже сделана и представлена государю. Вспомнил о истории своей записки об освобождении крестьян, от обсуждения которой Сперанский постоянно уклонялся не потому, что неразумно была составлена записка или не нужно это делать, но потому, что не время было этим занимать теперь внимание государя. Вспомнил о своей законодательной работе, об обиде своей, что работа его отдана была опять Розенкампфу, и ему стало смешно и совестно чего-то. Он живо представил себе Богучарово, знакомых своих мужиков, Дрона-старосту и дворовых и, приложив к ним статьи о правах лиц, которые он распределял по параграфам, ему смешно стало, как мог он заниматься такой праздной работой.

В таких мыслях застал его знакомый молодой человек, Бицкий, служивший в различных комиссиях, бывавший во всех обществах Петербурга, страстный поклонник новых идей и Сперанского и озабоченный вестовщик Петербурга. Один из тех людей, которые выбирают направление, как платье по моде, но которые поэтому-то кажутся самыми горячими партизанами направлений. Он озабоченно, едва успев снять шляпу, вбежал к князю Андрею, которого он считал одним из столпов либеральной партии, и тотчас же начал говорить. Он только что узнал подробности знаменитого заседания Государственного совета, открытого государем, и с восторгом рассказывал о них. Речь государя была необычайна, это была одна из тех речей, которые произносятся только конституционными английскими королями. Государь прямо сказал, что Совет и Сенат суть государственные сословия, он сказал, что правление должно иметь основанием не произвол, а твердые начала, говорил Бицкий, ударяя на эти слова и значительно раскрывая глаза, сказал, что финансы долж?ны быть преобразованы и отчеты быть публичны.

\- Да, нынешнее событие есть эра, величайшая эра в нашей истории, - заключил он.

Князь Андрей слушал его рассказ о этом открытии Государственного совета, которого он сам ожидал с таким нетерпением и приписывал ему такую важность, и удивлялся, что событие это не только не трогало его, но представлялось ему более чем ничтожным. Он с тихой, скрываемой, доброй насмешкой слушал восторженный рассказ Бицкого. Самая простая мысль приходила ему в голову: "Какое мне дело и Бицкому какое дело до того, что государю угодно было сказать в Совете?" Разговор Бицкого стал скучен князю Андрею. Он попросил его извинения и сказал, что ему надо сделать несколько визитов. Они вышли вместе. И когда князь Андрей остался один, он спросил себя, куда ему нужно было? Да, надо было сделать визит Ростовым. Этого требовала учтивость.

Наташа была в другом, чем вчера, синем платье, в котором она была еще лучше, чем вчера. Все семейство, которое строго судил прежде князь Андрей, теперь, по его мнению, было составлено из прекрасных, простых и добрых людей. Гостеприимство и добродушие старого графа, особенно мило поразительное в Петербурге, было таково, что князь Андрей не мог отказаться от обеда. Все это были добрые, славные люди, разумеется, не понимающие ни на волос того сокровища, которое они имели в Наташе. Но добрые люди, которые составляли наилучший фон для того, чтобы на нем отделялась эта особенно поэтическая, переполненная жизни, прелестная девушка. Князь Андрей чувствовал в Наташе присутствие совершенно чуждого для него особенного мира, преисполненного каких-то неизвестных ему радостей, - того чуждого мира, который еще тогда, в отрадненской аллее, натолкнувшись на него, поразил его. Эта неизвестность больше всего занимала его в Ростовой. После обеда она пела. Князь Андрей сначала, разговаривая с матерью, слушал ее, потом оба замолкли, потом князь Андрей почувствовал неожиданно, что к его горлу подступают слезы, возможность которых он не знал за собой. Он был счастлив, и ему вместе с тем было очень грустно.

Ему решительно не об чем было плакать, но он готов был плакать. О чем? О прежней любви? О маленькой княгине? О своих разочарованиях? Да и нет. Какая-то страшная противоположность между чем-то бесконечно великим и неопределимым, что было в нем, и чем-то узким и телесным, что был он сам. Вот что томило и радовало его во время ее пенья. Только что она кончила петь, она подбежала к нему и спросила, как ему нравится? Он улыбнулся, глядя на нее. Она улыбнулась тоже.

Он уехал поздно вечером, лег спать по привычке ложиться, но увидал скоро, что теперь спать не нужно. Он то, зажжа свечу, сидел в постели, то вставал, то опять ложился, нисколько не тяготясь бессонницею. Так радостно и ново ему было на душе. Перед утром он заснул часа два, но, когда проснулся, был свежее, чем когда-нибудь. Утром получил он письмо от Мари. Она описывала болезненное состояние отца, невольно высказывала недовольство на Бурьен; потом пришел сотрудник его по комитету и жаловался на порчу их работы. Князь Андрей старался успокоить его. "Как они не понимают, что все это ничего, все это будет хорошо", - думал он.

Он опять поехал к Ростовым, опять не спал ночь и опять поехал к Ростовым. В то время, как он в третий день сидел вечером в гостиной Ростовых и рассказывал, смеясь и заставляя смеяться, о рассеянности Пьерa, он почувствовал на себе взгляд чей-то, упорный и серьезный. Он оглянулся. Это был грустный, строгий и вместе сочувственный взгляд графини, которым она соединяла их обоих, как будто она этим взглядом и благословляла их, и боялась обмана с его стороны, и жалела о разлуке с любимой дочерью. Графиня тотчас же переменила выражение и сказала, что она удивляется, что так давно не видит графа Безухова, но князь Андрей из ее слов понял другое. Он понял, что она напоминала ему об ответственности, которую он берет на себя теперь этим сближением, и с этой мыслью он опять посмотрел на Наташу, как будто спрашивая себя, стоит ли она всей этой ответственности. "Дома, - подумал князь Андрей, - дома и это обдумаю".

Ночью он опять не спал и уж думал и спрашивал себя, что ж он будет делать?

Он старался забыть, выкинуть из своего воображения воспоминание о лице, о руке, о походке, о звуке голоса, последнем слове Наташи и без этого воспоминания решить вопрос, женится ли он на ней и когда? Он начинал рассуждать: "Невыгоды - родство, наверно, недовольство отца, отступление от памяти жены, ее молодость, мачеха Коко... Мачеха, мачеха. Да, но главное, что же я с собой сделаю?" Ему представлялась она уже его женой. "Не могу, не могу иначе, я не могу быть без нее. Но я не могу сказать ей, что я люблю ее, не могу, рано!" - говорил он сам себе.

Но страшная мысль, в том состоянии возбуждения, в котором он находился, ошибиться, увлечь ее и не сдержать как-нибудь хоть и не выговоренного обещания, поступить нечестно, так испугала его, что он решился на четвертый день не видеть ее и стараться все обдумать и решить с самим собою. Он не поехал к Ростовым, но говорить с людьми и слушать толки о их пустых заботах, иметь дело с людьми, которые не знали того, что он знал, было для него невыносимо.

В эту же ночь Наташа, то взволнованная, то испуганная, с останавливающимися глазами, долго лежала в постели у матери и расспрашивала у нее - что это значит? - то рассказывала матери, как он хвалил ее, как он спрашивал, где они будут и когда поедут в деревню.

\- Я только не знаю, что он нашел во мне. А вот вы говорили, что я глупая. Ежели мне всегда страшно при нем, что это значит? Значит, что я влюблена? Да? Мама, вы спите.

\- Нет, душа моя, мне самой страшно, - ответила мать. - Иди.

\- Все равно я не буду спать. Что за глупости спать. И могли ли мы думать... - И она опять начинала то, что говорила уже раз десять: что я его люблю и что он меня полюбит. - И надо было ему нарочно теперь в Петербург приехать, и нам приехать.

Она говорила все это, как игрок, который не может прийти в себя от того, что ему дана первая огромная карта, которую он поставил. Ей казалось теперь, что, еще когда она в первый раз увидала его в Отрадном, она влюбилась в него. Ее пугало как будто это странное, неожиданное счастье, что тот, кого она выбрала (она теперь была уверена в этом), что тот самый полюбил ее. Ее радовало необыкновенное счастье и льстило ее огромному самолюбию, что она была выбрана им, и из-за этого чувства она не знала, есть ли у ней любовь к нему. Прежде она больше была уверена, что любила его, теперь она бы не знала, что ответить, ежели бы имела силы спросить себя об этом.

\- Мама, что же он, когда сделает предложение? Сделает?

\- Полно, Наташа, молись Богу. Браки совершаются на небесах.

\- Голубушка, мамаша, как я вас люблю! - крикнула Наташа, со слезами счастья обнимая мать.

 **ХIII**

Князь Андрей четыре дня не ездил к Ростовым и никуда, где бы он мог встретить их. Но на четвертый день он не выдержал, и, обманывая самого себя, в смутной надежде увидать Наташу, он вечером поехал к молодым Бергам, которые два раза были у него и звали его к себе вечером.

Несмотря на то, что Берг всякий раз, как он где бы то ни было встречал князя Андрея, настоятельно упрашивал Болконского приехать к нему вечером, когда ему доложили в его аккуратной, чистой до возмутительности квартире на Владимирской, что приехал Болконский, Берг взволновался, как от неожиданности. Он, в то время как приехал Болконский, сидел в своем новом кабинете, чистом, светлом, убранном бюстиками и картинками и новой мебелью так аккуратно, что трудно было жить в этом кабинете, что невольно цель этого кабинета представлялась в том, чтобы он всегда был в порядке и что малейшее житейское употребление этой комнаты представлялось нарушением порядка. Он сидел в новеньком расстегнутом мундире в кабинете и внушал Вере, сидевшей подле него, что всегда можно и должно иметь знакомых людей, которые выше себя, потому что тогда только есть приятность от знакомств. "Переймешь что-нибудь, можешь попросить о чем-нибудь. Вот посмотри, как я жил с первых чинов (Берг жизнь свою считал не годами, а высочайшими наградами). Мои товарищи теперь еще ничто, а я на вакансии полкового командира, я имею счастье быть вашим мужем (он встал, поцеловал ее руку, но по пути к ней отогнул угол заворотившегося ковра). И все, чем я приобрел это? Главное, уменьем выбирать свои знакомства. Само собою разумеется, надо быть добродетельным и аккуратным..."

Берг улыбнулся с сознанием своего превосходства над слабой женщиной и замолчал, подумав, что все-таки эта милая жена его есть слабая женщина, которая не может постигнуть всего того, что составляет достоинство мужчины. Быть мужчиной. Вера в то же время также улыбнулась с сознанием своего превосходства над добродетельным, хорошим мужем, но который все-таки ошибочно, как и все мужчины (по понятиям Веры), понимал жизнь. Он не понимал, по ее мнению, что главное все-таки в жизни было искусство (которым Вера думала, что она владела в высшей степени), искусство тонкого дипломатического обращения с людьми и упрямство в своих желаниях. "Коли б я не имела этого искусства, я бы теперь еще была стареющая дева в доме разоряющихся родителей, а не женою хорошего, честного мужа, делающего блестящую карьеру, в дальнейшем успехе которой, главное, я буду содействовать". Берг думал, что все женщины только выгодны для женитьбы и ограниченны, как его жена. Вера думала, судя по одному своему мужу, и распространяла это мнение на всех, как всегда это делают ограниченные люди, что все мужчины горды и приписывают себе только разум, а вместе с тем ничего не понимают. И оба были очень довольны своей судьбой.

Берг встал и, осторожно обняв свою жену, чтобы не смять кружевную пелеринку, которую он, дорого заплатив, купил ей, поцеловал ее в середину губ.

\- Одно только, чтоб у нас не было так скоро детей, - сказал он по бессознательной для себя филиации идей.

\- Да, - отвечала Вера, - я совсем этого не желаю. Однако, - сказала она, улыбаясь над осторожностью, с которой Берг снял с нее дорогую пелеринку (она любила в лице своего мужа становиться выше всего рода мужчин), - однако, я надеюсь, что кто-нибудь нынче будет у нас, - сказала она, отстраняясь от мужа, опять по бессознательной для себя филиации идей. - Свечи зажжены в гостиной?

\- Да. Точно такая была на княгине Юсуповой, - сказал Берг с счастливой и доброй улыбкой, указывая на пелеринку.

В это время доложили о приезде почетного, давно желаемого гостя, князя Андрея, и оба супруга переглянулись самодовольной улыбкой, - каждый себе приписал честь этого посещения. "Вот что значит уметь делать знакомства!" - подумал Берг. "Вот что значит уметь держать себя!" - подумала Вера.

Князь Андрей, приехав к Бергам, сделал компромисс с своим решением два дня не видать Наташи. Он смутно надеялся увидеть ее у сестры. Он был принят в новенькой гостиной, в которой нигде сесть нельзя было, не нарушив симметрию, чистоту и порядок, и потому весьма понятно было и не странно, что Берг великодушно предлагал разрушить симметрию кресла или дивана для дорогого гостя и, видимо, находясь сам в этом отношении в болезненной нерешительности, предлагал решение этого вопроса выбору гостя.

Князю Андрею вообще не неприятен был Берг с его наивным эгоизмом тупоумия (вероятно, потому, что Берг представлял самую резкую противоположность его собственного характера), а теперь в особенности Берг был для него наилучшим собеседником. Он долго слушал его рассказы о служебных повышениях, о его планах, о благоустройстве, с удовольствием под звук его голоса мечтая все об одном же своем. Вера, которая сидела, изредка вставляя слово и в душе не одобряя мужа не за то, что он говорил все про себя и только про себя (это, по ее, не могло быть иначе), но за то, что он говорил недостаточно небрежно. Вера была тоже приятна князю Андрею по невольной связи, существовавшей в его воспоминании между ею и Наташей. Вера была одно из тех так часто повторяющихся в свете приличных, незаметных лиц, что о них никогда серьезно не думаешь, и князь Андрей всегда считал ее добрым, ничтожным существом, теперь особенно близким ему по близости ее к Наташе.

Берг, прося извинения оставить князя Андрея наедине с Верой (Вера взглядом показала Бергу неприличность этого извинения), вышел, чтобы послать поскорее денщика купить к чаю тех именно печений, которые он ел у Потемкиных и которые, по его понятию, были верхом светскости, и которые должны были поразить удивлением князя Андрея, когда они будут поданы в серебряной, присланной ему отцом к свадьбе, корзинке.

Князь Андрей остался наедине с Верой, и ему стало вдруг неприятно. Вера так же много и одна говорила, как и ее муж, но при ее говоре нельзя было независимо думать, потому что она имела привычку, не бывшую у ее мужа, в середине своего разговора обращаться с вопросами к своему собеседнику, как бы экзаменуя его: "Вы поняли?" Князь Андрей должен был поэтому следить за ее разговором, да и кроме того, как только вышел ее муж, она заговорила о Наташе.

Вера, как и все в доме и бывавшие у Ростовых, заметила чувство князя Андрея к Наташе и на основании его делала свои предположения. Теперь она не то чтобы сочла нужным сообщить князю Андрею свои соображения о характере Наташи и о ее прошедших склонностях и увлечениях - хотя она это и сделала, - не то чтобы она нашла нужным это сделать, но для нее была необходимость в разговоре с таким дорогим и светским гостем приложить к делу свое мнимое дипломатическое искусство обращения, такта намеков и бесцельной хитрости. Ей нужно было быть проницательно-тонкой, и ближайшим и лучшим для того предлогом была Наташа, и на нее-то она и обратила все свое искусство. Наведя вопрос на своих, на последнее посещение князя Андрея, на голос Наташи, она остановилась на рассуждениях о свойствах сестры.

\- Вы, я думаю, князь, часто удивлялись этой необыкновенной способности Наташи изменять свои пристрастия. То она любила французскую музыку, теперь слышать не может. И это у нее беспрестанно. Она способна так страстно привязываться ко всему и так же скоро забывать...

\- Да. Я думаю, она очень сильно чувствует, - сказал князь Андрей таким тоном, как будто вопрос о свойствах Наташи ни в каком случае не мог интересовать его.

\- Да, - с тонкой улыбкой сказала Вера. - Но вы, князь, так проницательны и так понимаете сразу характеры людей. Что вы думаете о Натали? Может она постоянно любить одного человека?

Князю Андрею стал неприятен этот разговор.

\- Не имею повода думать ничего, кроме хорошего, о вашей сестре.

\- А я думаю, князь, когда она полюбит действительно, - с значительным видом сказала Вера, как бы давая чувствовать, что теперь она любит. (Вообще во всем этом разговоре Вера думала, что она желает добра Наташе.) - Но в наше время, - продолжала она, упоминая о нашем времени, как вообще любят упоминать ограниченные люди, полагающие, что они нашли и оценили особенности нашего времени и что свойства людей изменяются с временем, - в наше время девушка имеет столько свободы, что удовольствие иметь поклонников заглушает это чувство, и Натали, надо признаться, к этому очень чувствительна.

Князь Андрей не знал, что будет, но, слушая бестактные и неловкие слова Веры, он чувствовал внутреннее страдание, подобное тому, которое должен испытывать музыкант, когда слышит и видит своего лакея, передразнивающего его, играющего с значительным видом на инструменте, которого он не знает. Так самодовольно играла Вера на инструменте тонкого гостинного разговора.

\- Да, я думаю, - отвечал Андрей сухо. - Вы были в последнем концерте Каталани?

\- Нет, я не была, но, возвращаясь к Натали, я думаю, ни за кем столько не ухаживали, как за ней, но никогда, до самого послед?него времени, никто серьезно ей не нравился, даже наш милый кузен Борис, которому очень тяжело было от нее отказаться.

Князь Андрей прокашлялся и, нахмурившись, молчал. Он испытывал враждебное чувство к Вере, которое он бы не удержался выразить, если бы она не была женщина. Она не замечала этого.

\- Вы ведь дружны с Борисом? - сказала она.

\- Да, я его знаю...

\- Он, верно, вам говорил про свою детскую любовь к Натали. Последнее время он трогателен был, очень влюблен и, ежели бы он был богат...

\- Разве он делал предложение? - спросил Андрей невольно.

\- Да, знаете, это была детская любовь, вы знаете, между двоюродным братом и сестрой эта близость очень часто приводит к любви. Но, знаете, возраст, обстоятельства...

\- Ваша сестра отказала ему или он отказал? - спросил князь Андрей.

\- Да, знаете, это были детские интимные отношения, которые очень милы, когда они были детьми. Но, вы знаете, двоюродное родство - опасное соседство, и мама все это привела в порядок.

И тем лучше для Натали, не так ли?

Князь Андрей ничего не ответил и неучтиво молчал. Внутри его как бы оборвалось что-то. То, что было не только естественно, но необходимо при характере Наташи, то, что она любила кого-нибудь, что она целовалась с своим кузеном (как сам князь Андрей в отрочестве обнимался со своей кузиной), это никогда не приходило в голову князю Андрею, но всегда, когда он думал о Наташе, с мыслью о ней соединялась мысль о чистоте и девственности первого снега. "И что за вздор, чтобы я любил когда-нибудь эту девочку", - было первое, что подумал князь Андрей. И как заблудившийся ночью путешественник с удивлением на рассвете оглядывает местность, в которую занесло его, князь Андрей не мог понять сразу, какими судьбами занесло его за чайный стол молодых, наив?-

ных каких-то Бергов. И что ему за дело до Наташи, и до сестры ее, и до этого наивного немца, рассказывающего, как хорошо в Финляндии делают серебряные корзиночки для хлеба и сухарей. Но как путешественник, заехавший в незнакомую местность, долго не может решиться выехать, не зная, где была его прежняя дорога, князь Андрей, не слушая, не отвечая, долго сидел у Бергов, удивляя и даже под конец тяготя их своим присутствием.

Выйдя от Бергов, князь Андрей, как только он остался сам с собою, почувствовал, что он не может уже вернуться на старую дорогу, что он любит, и ревнует, и боится потерять ее, несмотря на все, еще больше, чем прежде. Было еще не поздно. Он велел ехать к Пьерy, которого он, к удивлению, не видал все эти дни.

У освещенного подъезда Безуховых стояли кареты. У графини был раут, был французский посланник, но Пьер был один наверху, в своей половине. Он в выпущенной рубашке сидел в низкой, накуренной комнате и переписывал подлинные шотландские акты, когда вошел к нему князь Андрей.

Пьер со времени бала чувствовал на себе приближение припадка ипохондрии и с отчаянными усилиями старался бороться против него. Опять все ему казалось ничтожно в сравнении с вечностью, опять представлялся вопрос: к чему? И он дни и ночи заставлял себя работать, трудом надеясь отогнать приближение злого духа.

\- А, это вы, - сказал он ему нерадостно и с рассеянным ви?-

дом. - А я вот работаю, - сказал он, указывая на тетрадь с тем видом спасения от невзгод жизни, с которым смотрят несчастливые люди на свою работу.

\- Давно не видать тебя, милый, - сказал Андрей, - Ростовы спрашивали про тебя.

\- А, Ростовы. - Пьер покраснел. - Вы были у них?

\- Да.

\- Мне некогда, вы знаете, я еду и вот кончаю работу...

\- Куда? - спросил князь Андрей.

\- В Москву. - Пьер вдруг тяжело вздохнул и повалился своим тяжелым телом на диван подле Андрея. - Правду сказать, мы с графиней не подходим друг к другу. Испытание сделано и... Да, да, я рано женился, но вам, вам самое время.

\- Ты думаешь? - сказал князь Андрей.

\- Да, и я скажу вам, на ком, - опять покраснев, сказал Пьер.

\- На младшей Ростовой, - улыбаясь, сказал Андрей. - Да, я скажу тебе, что я мог бы влюбиться в нее.

\- И влюбитесь, и женитесь, и будете счастливы, - с особенным жаром заговорил Пьер, вскакивая и начиная ходить. - И я всегда это думал. Эта девушка такое сокровище, такое... Это редкая девушка. Милый друг, я вас прошу - вы не умствуйте, не сомневайтесь. Женитесь, женитесь и женитесь.

\- Легко сказать! Во-первых, я стар, - сказал князь Андрей, глядя в глаза Пьерy и ожидая ответа.

\- Вздор, - сердито закричал Пьер.

\- Ну, ежели бы я и думал, хотя я за сто миль от женитьбы, у меня отец... который сказал мне, что моя новая женитьба была бы единственное могущее его поразить горе.

\- Вздор! - кричал Пьер. - И он полюбит ее. Она славная девушка. Женитесь, женитесь, женитесь, и не будем об этом больше говорить.

И, действительно, Пьер придвинул свои тетради и стал объяснять князю Андрею значение этих подлинных шотландских актов, но князь Андрей не слушал объяснения актов, не понимал даже все завистливое, скрываемое страдание Пьерa и опять повел разговор о Ростовых и женитьбе. Где была его тоска, его презрение к жизни, его разочарованность? Он, как мальчик, мечтал, делал планы и жил весь в будущем. Пьер был единственный человек, перед которым он решался высказаться, но зато ему он уже высказал все, что у него было на душе. То наивно, как мальчик, рассказывал свои планы, то сам смеясь над собою.

\- Да, ежели бы я женился теперь, - говорил он, - я бы был в самых лучших условиях. Честолюбие мое всякое похоронено навсегда. В деревне я выучился жить. Привез бы воспитателя Николушке. Маша, которой жизнь тяжела, жила бы со мной. Зиму я приезжал бы в Москву. Право, мне точно семнадцать лет.

Они проговорили до поздней ночи, и последние слова Пьерa были: "Женитесь, женитесь, женитесь".

 **XIV**

В первый день после своего ночного объяснения с матерью, где они решили, что князь Андрей должен сделать предложение, Наташа ждала его со страхом, что наступит та решительная минута, которая лишит ее лучшего ее счастья - надежды ожидания любви от всех мужчин, которых она встречала, - тех испытаний, которые она любила делать над каждым мужчиной, - полюбить ее. Наступит то время, когда будут и другие радости - быть дамой, ездить ко двору и т.д., но надо будет отказаться от прежних, привычных, веселых радостей. Ей страшно было, что приедет этот князь Андрей, который один из всех мужчин более всех нравился ей, и сделает предложение. Но он не приехал, и на другой день она уже нетерпеливо и страстно ждала его и боялась, что он не приедет.

Ежели бы она умела сознавать свои чувства, то она увидала, что нетерпение это проистекало не из любви, но из страха оказаться смешною и обманутою в глазах себя, и матери, и Пьерa, и, ей казалось, всего света, который знал или узнает то, что было и как она надеялась.

В этот день она была тиха и пристыжена. Ей казалось, что все знают ее разочарование и смеются над ней или о ней жалеют. Вечером она пришла к матери и расплакалась, как ребенок, в ее постели. Сначала слезы ее были слезы обиженного, оскорбленного ребенка, который сам отыскивает свою вину и, не находя ее, спрашивает, за что он наказан, но потом она рассердилась и объявила матери, что она вовсе не любит и никогда не любила князя Андрея и не пойдет за него теперь, пускай он, как хочет, будет просить ее. Но будет ли он еще просить ее? Этот вопрос ни на минуту не оставлял ее, и с этим мучительным, неразрешимым вопросом она заснула.

"Он такой странный, такой непохожий на всех остальных. От него все может случиться, - думала она. - Но все равно, кончено. Теперь я об нем больше не думаю, а завтра надеваю папашино именинное голубое платье, любимое Бориса, и буду весела целый день".

Но, несмотря на твердое решение забыть все и возвратиться к прежней жизни, несмотря на голубое папашино платье, несмотря на полосатое с кружевами, в котором, по приметам, бывало всегда еще веселее, Наташа не могла уже войти в прежний ход жизни. Все ее обожатели были у них за эти дни, и Борис, и еще другие, все они так же смотрели ей в глаза и восхищались ею, но все это было невесело, и при них еще живее вспоминался ей князь Андрей, и беспрестанно она краснела и раздражалась; ей все казалось, что они знают и жалеют ее. Мысль о возможности замужества и серьезный взгляд на все это матери незаметно для нее самой всю переродили ее. Ей в душе уже не могло быть весело по-прежнему.

Когда один раз вечером графиня стала успокаивать Наташу, говоря ей, что отсутствие князя Андрея очень естественно, что перед таким важным решением ему, вероятно, надо много сделать и обдумать, - что необходимо ему, вероятно, согласие отца, - Наташа, вслушивавшаяся сначала в слова матери, вдруг прервала ее.

\- Перестаньте, мама, я и не думаю и не хочу думать. Так, поездил и перестал, и перестал. - Голос ее задрожал, она чуть не заплакала, но опять оправилась и весело продолжала: - И совсем я не хочу выходить замуж. И я его боюсь. Я теперь совсем, совсем успокоилась...

На другой день после этого разговора Наташа в том самом голубом платье, которое было ей особенно известно за доставляемую им по утрам веселость, ходила по большой пустой зале, которую особенно любила за сильный резонанс, который был в ней, и, проходя мимо каждого из зеркал, всякий раз взглядывала в него и всякий раз, останавливаясь на середине залы, повторяла одну музыкальную фразу конца керубиновского хора, особенно понравившегося ей, прислушиваясь радостно к той (всякий раз как будто не?ожиданной для нее) прелести, с которой эти звуки, переливаясь, наполняли всю пустоту залы и медленно замирали. Она останавливалась, победительно улыбалась и продолжала свою прогулку, ступая не простыми шагами по звонкому паркету, но на всяком шагу переступая с каблучка (на ней были новые любимые башмаки) на носок, и так же радостно, как и к звукам своего голоса, прислушиваясь к этому мерному топоту каблучка и поскрипыванию носка: ток - тип, ток - тип. И опять она, проходя мимо зеркала, заглядывала в него. "Вот она я! - как будто говорило выражение ее лица при виде себя. - Ну и хорошо". Лакей хотел войти, чтобы убрать что-то в зале, но она не пустила его и, затворив за ним двери, продолжала свою прогулку.

Она находилась в то утро опять в том любимом ею привычном состоянии любви к себе и восхищения собою. "Что за прелесть эта Наташа, - говорила она опять про себя словами какого-то третьего собирательного мужского лица, - хороша - голос - молода, и никому она не мешает, оставьте только ее в покое. Toн-то-то-то", - пропела она и опять, как припев, затопали каблучки и заскрипели носочки. Она даже не могла удержаться и громко засмеялась своей радости.

В это время в передней отворилась дверь подъезда, кто-то спросил - дома ли? - и чьи-то шаги.

Наташа смотрела в зеркало, но она не видала себя. Она слушала звуки в передней. Когда она увидала себя, лицо ее было бледно и вдруг покраснело. Это был он, настоящий он. Она это верно знала, хотя чуть слышала звуки из затворенных дверей.

Она вошла в гостиную.

\- Мама, Болконский приехал, - сказала она. - Мама, это ужасно, это несносно. Я все кончу, - проговорила она озлобленным голосом. - Я не хочу мучаться.

\- Что ж, проси, - сказала графиня со вздохом вслед за Наташей вошедшему лакею и подтвердившему известие Наташи.

Князь Андрей вошел и с спокойным лицом поцеловал руки дам и стал говорить про мадемуазель Жорж. Князь Андрей говорил все это более спокойно, чем когда он говорил это в других гостиных. Он смотрел на Наташу, и взгляд его был так же холоден и спокоен, как когда он смотрел на Анну Павловну. Князь Андрей в своем житейском опыте умел усвоить себе то необходимое искусство говорить одним ртом и смотреть, не видя, то искусство, которое все мы прилагаем бессознательно, когда глаза наши останавливаются упорно на одном предмете, и мы его не видим, или когда произносим заученные слова, не думая о них, и которое сознательно прилагается, когда мы хотим, не испугавшись, смотреть на что-нибудь страшное или произнести трогательные слова без дрожания голоса, - искусство, которое состоит в том, чтобы как будто раздвинуть два механизма - внешних проявлений и внутренней душевной жизни - так, чтобы тот вал, шестерня, ремень - та передача механизма, которая в нормальном состоянии существует между этими двумя механизмами, не существовала более. У князя Андрея были умышленно раздвинуты эти механизмы, когда он смотрел и говорил, и он чувствовал, что, ежели бы восстановилось это сообщение, он бы не мог так смотреть и говорить, и бог знает, что бы вышло. От этого он старательно не давал колесу от внешних проявлений цеплять за душевную жизнь, и оттого был так слишком неприятно прост и спокоен. Наташа в ту же минуту поняла, что тут что-то было неестественное и непонятное, и она с упорным и неучтивым любопытством и волнением смотрела, ни на секунду не спуская глаз, на лицо князя Андрея. Графиня не слушала князя Андрея, не понимала, что он говорил ей (она не слыхала даже того, что он сказал о своем отъезде). Она беспрестанно вспыхивала, краснела, как девочка, и взглядывала на дочь. Графиня за эту неделю так много передумала и перечувствовала об этом предстоящем объяснении, что она теперь только думала о том, что неужели вот оно пришло уже, это страшное мгновение, и что вот надо или не надо встать и уйти под каким-нибудь предлогом, оставив их для объяснения. Поговорив о театре, графиня встала.

\- Я пойду позову мужа, - сказала она. - Он занят, но будет очень жалеть, что не видал вас.

Когда она встала и вышла, Наташа испуганными, умоляющими глазами взглянула ей вслед, и князь Андрей почувствовал, что против его воли раздвинутый механизм опять сдвинулся, и что теперь уже он не в состоянии сказать ни одного спокойного слова, и что глаза его передают ему всю силу влияния на него этой девушки. Он улыбнулся ей и начал говорить ровно и спокойно.

\- Вы знаете, зачем я приехал?

\- Да... Нет... - поторопилась сказать она.

\- Я приехал узнать о своей участи, которая зависит от вас.

Лицо Наташи просияло, но она ничего не сказала.

\- Я приехал сказать вам, что я вас люблю и что мое счастье зависит от вас. Захотите ли вы соединить свою судьбу с моей?

\- Да, - тихо-тихо сказала Наташа.

\- Но знаете ли вы, что я вдовец, что у меня сын, что у меня отец, которого бы я желал получить согласие.

\- Да, - все так же сказала Наташа.

Он взглянул на нее, и серьезная страстность ее выражения испугала его, как неожиданность. Он хотел все смотреть на нее, но такое новое счастье любви обхватило его, что он не мог этого сделать. Он улыбнулся и поцеловал ее руку.

\- Но нужно время. Дадите вы мне год... - сказал он.

\- Я ничего не знаю, не понимаю... Я только... Я очень счастлива. Я...

\- Вы дадите мне год? Вы не разлюбите меня?

Наташа не могла отвечать. Внутренняя работа, происходившая в ней, измучила ее. Она громко вздохнула, другой раз, чаще и чаще, и зарыдала. Она ничего не могла выговорить. "Ну так что же", - говорили ее глаза, с детской нежностью смотревшие в лицо князя Андрея. Она села. Князь Андрей взял ее тонкую, худую руку и прижал к губам.

\- Да? - сказал он, улыбаясь. Она улыбнулась тоже сквозь слезы, нагнулась над его головой, подумала секунду, как будто спрашивая себя, можно ли это, и поцеловала его.

\- Нет, скажите...

Князь Андрей попросил видеть графиню и передал ей то же. Он просил руки ее дочери. Но так как дочь ее еще молода, имела привязанность к своему кузену, так как князю Андрею нужно получить согласие отца (который, конечно, за честь сочтет родство с Ростовыми, сказал князь Андрей), так как нужно ему, Андрею, лечиться за границей, он просит подождать год, во время которого он связывает себя, но не связывает Натали. Через год, ежели он будет жив, с согласием или без согласия отца, он будет просить сделать его счастье, отдать ему Натали. Но, ежели Натали полюбит другого в это время, он просит ее только написать ему одно слово. Наташа улыбнулась, слушая его, и из всего, что он говорил, она понимала только то, что она, девочка Наташа, такой ребенок, недавно обиженный гувернанткой Марьей Эмильевной, над которой Николай смеялся, когда она рассуждала, с ней, с этой девочкой, так серьезно обращались как с равной, как с высшей и еще любимой, и кто ж? Князь Андрей, такой умный, такой рыцарь, такой большой, но такой милый человек. Это было лестно, это было счастливо, но и страшно вместе с тем. Страшно потому, что Наташа чувствовала, что теперь это не шутка, что нельзя играть больше с жизнью. В первый раз она чувствовала, что она большая и что на ней тоже лежит ответственность за каждое слово, которое она скажет теперь.

\- От графини зависит решить, объявить ли это обязательство или оставить тайной.

Князь Андрей желал бы лучше именно для своего отца не разглашать его. Графиня согласилась оставить тайной. Но в тот же день, как тайна, это было сообщено всем домашним.

Князь Андрей был счастлив, хотя и менее того, как он ожидал, но он был счастлив. Он отошел к окну с Наташей.

\- Вы знаете, что я с того времени, как вы были у нас в Отрадном, люблю вас, - сказала она.

Старый граф делал вид, как будто ничего не знал, но особенно радостно ласков был с князем Андреем. Ростовы уже должны были уезжать, но они остались еще несколько времени для Наташи и князя Андрея. Болконский бывал у них каждый день и, как домашний человек, в расстегнутом мундире, сидел за маленьким шахматным столиком, рисовал в альбомы, играл в мячик с Петей и оживлял их семейный кружок добродушной и простой веселостью. Сначала в семействе чувствовалась неловкость в обращении с ним. Он казался человеком из чуждого света; но потом привыкли к нему и, не стесняясь, говорили при нем о своих домашних делах и с ним говорили о пустяках, в которых он, как и все, принимал участие. Он им казался сперва гордым и почему-то ученым, но скоро они убедились, что он про все мог говорить. Он про хозяйство умел говорить с графом и про тряпки с графиней и Наташей. Ему доверчиво рассказывали про Николая, про его решение мало брать денег и про его проигрыш.

\- Это очень счастливо, что он раз и сильно проиграл, - сказал князь Андрей. - Это лучшее средство для молодого человека. Со мной то же было. - И он рассказал, как в первое время службы его обыграли в Петербурге и как он хотел застрелиться. Наташа смотрела на него.

\- Это удивительно, как он все уже знает! - сказала Наташа. - Все и всех знает, все испытал, даже неприятно.

\- Отчего же? - спросил князь Андрей, улыбаясь.

\- Так, я не знаю.

\- Ну, я не буду рассказывать.

\- Нет, я люблю.

Иногда домашние Ростовы между собою и при князе Андрее удивлялись тому, как все это случилось и как очевидны были к этому предзнаменования. Все казалось им предзнаменованиями: и приезд князя Андрея в Отрадное, и их приезд в Петербург, и сходство между Наташей и Андреем, которое заметила няня в первый приезд князя Андрея, и столкновение в 1805-м году между Андреем и Николаем, и то, что все это решилось в день Адрияна и Натальи, Андрея и Наташи, говорили они.

В доме царствовала, однако, та поэтическая скука и молчаливость, которая всегда сопутствует жениху и невесте. Часто, сидя вместе, молчали. Иногда вставали и уходили, и жених с невестой все-таки молчали и не тяготились этим. Старый граф обнимал и целовал князя Андрея, спрашивал у него совета насчет воспитания Пети или службы Николая. Старая графиня вздыхала, глядя на них. Соня радостно глядела то на князя Андрея, то на Наташу. Наташа была тревожна и счастлива. Чем больше она была счастлива, тем больше ей недоставало чего-то. Когда князь Андрей говорил - он очень хорошо рассказывал, - она с гордостью слушала его; когда она говорила, она с страхом и радостью замечала, что он внимательно и испытующе смотрел на нее. И она с недоумением спрашивала себя: "Чего он ищет во мне? Чего же он добивается своим взглядом?" Иногда она входила в свое безумно веселое расположение духа, и тогда она особенно любила слушать и смотреть, как князь Андрей смеялся. Он редко смеялся, но зато, когда он смеялся, то отдавался весь своему смеху, и всякий раз после этого смеха она чувствовала себя ближе ему.

Накануне их отъезда князь Андрей привез с собой Пьерa. Пьер казался растерянным и смущенным. Он разговаривал с матерью. Наташа пошла и села с Соней у шахматного столика, приглашая этим к себе князя Андрея. Он подошел к ним.

\- Вы ведь давно знаете Безухова, - спросил он. - Вы любите его?

\- Да, он славный, но смешной ужасно.

И, как всегда, говоря о Пьерe, стали рассказывать анекдоты о его рассеянности, которые даже выдумывали на него.

\- Вы знаете, я все сказал ему, - сказал князь Андрей. - Я знаю его с детства. Это золотое сердце, Я вас прошу, Натали, - сказал он вдруг серьезно, - одно. Я уеду. Бог знает, что может случиться. Вы можете разлю... Ну, знаю, что я не должен говорить об этом. Одно, что бы ни случилось с вами, когда меня не будет...

\- Что же случится?..

\- Какое бы горе ни было, - продолжал князь Андрей, - я прошу, Натали. Что бы ни случилось, обратитесь к нему одному за советом и помощью.

В конце февраля уехали Ростовы, и скоро после них, получив отставку, уехал и князь Андрей за границу, только на четыре дня заехав в Лысые Горы, куда к этому времени возвратились уже князь с дочерью, прожившие эту зиму в Москве.

 **XV**

Эту зиму 1809 и 10 годов князь Николай Андреич Болконский с дочерью жили в Москве. Старику давно был разрешен въезд в столицы, и он все хотел воспользоваться им, но не выдержал жизни в Москве более трех месяцев и еще Великим постом возвратился в Лысые Горы. Здоровье и характер князя в этот последний год, после отъезда сына, очень ослабели. Он сделался еще более раздражителен, чем прежде, и все вспышки его беспрестанного гнева большей частью обрушались на княжну Марью. Он как будто старательно изыскивал все самые больные места ее, чтобы как можно жесточе нравственно мучить ее. У княжны Марьи были две страсти и потому две радости: племянник Николушка и религия, и обе были любимыми темами нападений и насмешек князя. О чем бы ни заговорили, он сводил разговор на суеверия старых девок или на баловство и порчу детей. "Тебе хочется его (Николушку) сделать такой же старой девкой, как сама, напрасно, князю Андрею нужно сына", - говорил он; или, обращаясь к мадемуазель Бурьен, он спрашивал ее при княжне Марье, как ей нравятся наши попы и образа, и шутил...

Он беспрестанно больно оскорблял княжну Марью, но дочь даже не делала усилий над собой, чтобы прощать его. Разве мог быть больной слабый старик виноват перед нею, и разве мог отец ее, который (она все-таки знала это) любил ее, быть к ней несправедливым? Да и что такое справедливость? Княжна никогда не думала об этом гордом слове: справедливость. Все сложные законы и суждения человечества сосредоточивались для нее в одном простом и ясном законе - в законе любви и самоотвержения, преподанных нам Тем, который с любовью страдал за человечество, когда сам он был Богом. Что ей было за дело до справедливости или несправедливости других людей? Ей надо было самой страдать и любить, и это она делала.

Ранней весной в Лысые Горы приехал князь Андрей. Он взял отпуск и ехал за границу лечить свою открывшуюся рану и приискать своему сыну швейцарца-воспитателя, одного из таких наставников-философов, добродетельных друзей, которых тогда привозили детям богатых людей. Князь Андрей был весел, кроток и нежен, каким его давно не видела княжна Марья. Она предчувствовала, что с ним случилось что-то, но он ничего не сказал княжне Марье о своей любви. Перед отъездом долго о чем-то беседовал с отцом, и княжна Марья заметила, что перед отъездом оба были недовольны друг другом.

Нравственный упадок старого князя особенно выказался после отъезда сына. Он выражался преимущественно в раздражении, сменявшемся только редкими минутами спокойствия, и странном, вдруг проявившемся пристрастии к мадемуазель Бурьен. Только она могла говорить и смеяться, не раздражая его, только она могла читать ему вслух так, чтобы он оставался доволен, и она постоянно служила для него образцом, на который он для подражания указывал своей дочери. Княжна Марья была виновата в том, что она не так весела и не имеет такого здорового цвета лица, не так ловка, как мадемуазель Бурьен. Большая часть разговора за обедом происходила с Михаилом Ивановичем о воспитании и имела целью доказать княжне Марье, что она портила баловством своего племянника, и что женщины ни на что более не способны, как на то, чтобы производить детей, и что в Риме, ежели бы были старые девы, то, вероятно, их бы кидали с Тарпейской скалы, или с мадемуазель Бурьен о том, что религия есть занятие для праздных людей и что ее одноземцы в 92-м году одно только сделали умное, уничтожив Бога. Проходили недели, что он не говорил ласкового слова с дочерью и старательно находил все больные места, где бы ужалить ее. Иногда (это случалось преимущественно до завтрака, время самого дурного расположения духа) он приходил в детскую, няньки и мамки с трепетом разбегались, он находил все дурным, все систематической порчей ребенка, раскидывал, ломал игрушки, бранил, даже толкал иногда княжну Марью и поспешно убегал.

В середине зимы князь безо всякой причины заперся в свою комнату, не видя никого, кроме мадемуазель Бурьен, и не принимая к себе дочь. Мадемуазель Бурьен была очень оживлена и весела, и в доме делались сборы для отъезда куда-то. Княжна ничего не знала. Она не спала две ночи, мучилась и, наконец, решилась пойти и объясниться с отцом. Княжна Марья, неосмотрительно выбрав время до обеда, пришла к отцу, требуя свидания с ним для необходимого объяснения. Несмотря на всегдашний свой страх, она преодолела его на этот раз под влиянием чувства негодования за свое незаслуженное положение в доме. Эта мысль волновала ее так, что она допустила даже в себе подозрение против мадемуазель Бурьен, умышленно восстанавливавшей против нее отца. Но она осталась кругом виновата, дурно выбрав время для объяснения. Ежели бы она спросила у мадемуазель Бурьен, та бы объяснила ей, в какое время дня можно и нельзя говорить с князем. Но она с своею бес?тактностью тяжелыми шагами и с выступавшими красными пятнами на лице вошла в кабинет и, боясь, что ежели она замнется, то недостанет у ней более храбрости, прямо приступила к делу.

\- Отец, - сказала она, - я пришла вам сказать одно, что, ежели я что-нибудь дурно сделала, скажите мне, накажите меня, но не мучьте так. Что я сделала?

Князь был в одной из самых дурных минут. Он, лежа на диване, слушал чтение, он фыркнул, посмотрел на нее молча несколько секунд и, неестественно засмеявшись, сказал:

\- Тебе что надо? Что надо? Вот жизнь, ни минуты покоя.

\- Отец...

\- Что тебе нужно? Мне ничего не нужно. У меня Бурьен есть, она хорошо читает, и Тихон камердинер хороший. Что же мне еще. Ну, продолжайте, - обратился он к мадемуазель Бурьен и опять лег.

Княжна Марья расплакалась и выбежала, но в истерике упала у себя в комнате.

Ввечеру того же дня князь позвал ее к себе, встретил у двери - он, видно, дожидался ее - тотчас обнял ее, как только она вошла, заставил ее читать себе и все ходил, дотрагиваясь до ее волос. Мадемуазель Бурьен он не звал этот вечер и долго не отпускал от себя княжну Марью. Только она хотела уходить - и он выдумывал новое чтение и опять продолжал ходить. Княжна Марья знала, что он хочет говорить с ней об объяснении нынешнего утра, но не знает, как начать. Ей было невыразимо больно и совестно, что отец перед нею в виноватом положении и помочь ему она не могла, потому что не смела. Наконец, в третий раз она встала, чтобы уходить; его смягченное, просветленное детски-робким взглядом и детской улыбкой на морщинистых щеках лицо смотрело прямо на нее... Он быстрым движением схватил ее руку и, несмотря на все усилия отдернуть ее, поцеловал. Он никогда в жизни не делал этого. Закрыл ее обеими ладонями, вновь поцеловал, с тою же робкой улыбкой взглянул в глаза дочери, вдруг нахмурился, перевернул ее за плечи и толкнул ее к двери.

\- Ступай, ступай, - проговорил он. В то время как он повертывал ее, он сам был так слаб, что пошатнулся, и голос, проговоривший "ступай, ступай", хотевший казаться грозным голосом, был слабый, старческий голос.

Как было не простить всего после этого.

Но минута умиления старого князя прошла, и на другой день прежняя жизнь пошла по-старому, и чувство тихой ненависти старика к своей дочери, выражавшееся ежеминутными оскорблениями, которые как бы против его воли делались им, стало проявляться по-прежнему.

С этого времени новая мысль стала входить в голову княжны Марьи. Эта мысль была для нее столь же темная и столь же дорогая, составлявшая сущность жизни мысль, как и мысль князя Андрея о дубе. Это была мысль о монашестве, и не столько монашестве, сколько странничестве. Года три тому назад княжна Марья сделала обыкновение два раза в год ездить говеть в Сердобскую пустынь и беседовать там с отцом Акинфием, настоятелем скита, и исповедоваться ему. Только ему, отцу Акинфию, она поверяла эту тайну, и он сначала отговаривал, а потом благословил ее. "Оставить семью, родню, родину, свое положение, все заботы о мирских благах для того, чтобы не прилепиться ни к чему, ходить в посконном рубище, скитаться под чужим именем с места на место, не делать вреда людям и молиться за них. Молиться и за тех, кто покровительствует им, и за тех, которые гонят их. Выше этой истины и жизни нет истины и жизни, - думала княжна Марья. - Что же могло быть лучше такой жизни? Что может быть чище, возвышенней и счастливей?"

Часто, слушая рассказы странниц, она возбуждалась их простыми речами так, что она готова была вот-вот бросить все и бежать из дому (у ней уже был и костюм, приготовленный для этого), но потом, увидав отца и особенно маленького Коко, она, проклиная свою слабость, потихоньку плакала и чувствовала, что она, грешница, любила их больше, чем Бога. С ужасом и страхом находила княжна в своей душе еще худшее, по ее мнению: страх к отцу, зависть к Бурьен, сожаление о невозможности связать свою судьбу с таким простым, честным и милым человеком, каким ей представлялся Ростов. И потом опять и опять возвращалась к своей любимой мечте видеть себя с Пелагеюшкой, в грубом рубище, одной шагающей с палочкой и котомочкой по пыльной дороге, направляя свое странствие, без радости, без любви человеческой, без желаний, от угодников к угодникам и в конце концов туда, где нет ни печали, ни воздыхания о вечной радости и блаженстве. "Нет, я обдумала это, я непременно это исполню", - думала княжна Марья, сидя у письменного стола и грызя перо, которым она писала в 1809 году свое обычное, привычное четверговое французское письмо своему другу Жюли.

"Горести, видно, общий удел наш, милый и нежный друг, которого я, кажется, тем более люблю, чем более он несчастен, - писала княжна. - Ваша потеря после несчастий, которые Вам нанесла война, так ужасна, что я иначе не могу себе объяснить ее, как особенной милостью Бога, который хочет испытать, любя Вас и Вашу превосходную мать. (Письмо княжны Марьи было письмо соболезнования по случаю смерти от горячки третьего брата, тогда как два ее были убиты, один в кампанию 1805, а другой 1807 года. Так что из четырех сыновей Настасьи Дмитриевны теперь оставался только один.) Ах, мой друг, религия, только одна религия может нас уж не говорю утешить, но избавить от отчаяния, одна религия может объяснить нам то, что без ее помощи не может понять человек: для чего, зачем существа добрые, возвышенные, умеющие находить счастье в жизни, никому не только не вредящие, но необходимые для счастья других, призываются к Богу, а остаются жить злые, бесполезные и вредные или такие, которые в тягость себе и другим. Первая смерть, которую я видела и которую никогда не забуду, смерть моей милой невестки, произвела на меня такое впечатление. Точно так же, как Вы спрашиваете судьбу, для чего было умирать Вашему прекрасному брату, точно так же спрашивала я, для чего было умирать этому ангелу - Лизе, которая не только не сделала какого-нибудь зла человеку, но никогда, кроме добрых мыслей, других не имела в своей душе. И что ж, мой друг, вот прошло с тех пор пять лет, и я своим ничтожным умом уже начинаю ясно понимать, для чего ей нужно было умереть, и каким образом эта смерть была только выражением бесконечной благости Творца, все действия Которого, хотя мы их большею частью не понимаем, суть только проявления Его бесконечной любви к своему творению. Может быть, я часто думаю, она была слишком ангельски невинна для того, чтобы иметь силу перенести все обязанности матери. Она была безупречна как молодая жена, может быть, она не могла бы быть такою матерью. Теперь мало того, что она оставила нам, и в особенности Андрею, самое чистое сожаление и воспоминание, она и там, вероятно, получит то место, которого я не смею надеяться для себя.

Но, не говоря уже о ней одной, эта ранняя и страшная смерть имела самое благотворное влияние, несмотря на всю печаль, на меня, на Андрея и на моего отца. Тогда, в минуту потери, эти мысли не могли прийти мне. Тогда я с ужасом отгоняла бы их, но теперь это так ясно и несомненно. Пишу все это Вам, мой друг, только для того, чтобы убедить Вас в евангельской истине, сделавшейся для меня жизненным правилом: ни один волос с головы нашей не упадет без Его воли, а воля Его руководится только одной беспредельною любовью к нам, и потому все, что ни случается с нами, все для нашего блага.

Вы спрашиваете, приедем ли мы в Москву и скоро ли? Несмотря на все желание Вас видеть, не думаю и не желаю этого. И Вы удивитесь, что причиной этому Бонапарт. И вот почему. Здоровье отца моего заметно слабеет и выражается особенной нервической раздражительностью. Раздражительность эта, как Вы знаете, обращена преимущественно на политические дела. Он не может перенести мысли о том, что Бонапарт ведет дела как с равными со всеми государями Европы и в особенности с нашим, внуком Великой Екатерины.

Как Вы знаете, я совершенно равнодушна к политическим делам, но, по словам моего отца и разговора его с Михаилом Ивановичем, я знаю все, что делается в мире и в особенности все почести, воздаваемые Бонапарту, которого, как кажется, еще только в Лысых Горах изо всего земного шара не признают ни великим человеком, ни еще меньше французским императором. И мой отец не может переносить этого. Мне кажется, что мой отец, преимущественно вследствие своего взгляда на политические дела и предвидя столкновения, которые у него будут вследствие его манеры, не стесняясь ни с кем, высказывать свое мнение, так неохотно говорит о поездке в Москву. Все, что он выиграет от лечения, он потеряет вследствие споров о Бонапарте, которые неминуемы. Мы видели образец этому в прошлом году. Во всяком случае, это решится очень скоро.

Семейная жизнь идет по-старому, за исключением присутствия Андрея. Он, как я уже писала Вам, очень изменился последнее время. После его горя он теперь только в нынешнем году совершенно нравственно ожил. Он стал таким, каким я его знала ребенком, кротким, добрым и нежным. Он понял, как мне кажется, что жизнь для него не кончена; но вместе с этой нравственной переменой он физически очень ослабел. Он стал худее, чем прежде, нервнее. И я очень боюсь за него и рада, что он предпринял эту поездку в Петербург. Я надеюсь, что это поправит его. Он поехал в Петербург, где ему нужно окончить дела с тестем, и еще потому, что он обещал Ростовым быть на свадьбе их старшей дочери. Она выходит за какого-то Берга. Но я надеюсь, что эта поездка так или иначе оживит его. Я знаю, что князь Разумовский писал Андрею, приглашая его занять какое-то важное место по статской службе. Андрей сказал нет, но я надеюсь, что он раздумает. Ему нужна деятельность. Отец мой очень одобрил поездку Андрея. Он желает, чтобы Андрей служил. Как он ни бранит и ни презирает нынешнее правительство, хотя он и не выказывал этого, пятилетнее бездействие Андрея и то, что многие его товарищи перегнали его по службе, очень мучило моего отца; хотя и презираемо правительство, но он желает, чтобы Андрей занимал важное место и был на виду у государя, а не оставался бы век отставным полковником. Андрей же тоже в послед?-

нее время, я видела, не то чтобы тяготился бездействием, но празд?ней он никогда не бывал и не может быть с его огромными способностями и с его сердцем. Нельзя перечесть добро, которое он здесь сделал всем, начиная от своих мужиков и до дворян и т.д., и он не то чтобы тяготится бездействием, а он чувствует себя настолько готовым на всякое государственное, важное дело и в военной и в гражданской сфере, что ему жалко видеть, как пропадает его способность, и что места, принадлежащие ему по праву, занимаются другими, ничтожными людьми. Я знаю, что он огорчен этим.

И так он уехал, хотя худой, больной и несколько кашляющий, но оживленный и нежный. Он не скрывал своих чувств, как прежде, когда считал стыдным показывать печаль, и поплакал, прощаясь со мной, с отцом и маленьким Коко. Удивляюсь, каким образом вообще доходят слухи из деревни в Москву, и особенно такие неверные, как тот, о котором Вы мне пишете, слухи о женитьбе Андрея на младшей Ростовой. Правда, что Андрей в последнее время видел общество только у них, у Ростовых, правда, что Ростовы, проезжая из деревни в Петербург со всем семейством, заезжали к нам, пробыли у нас целый день, правда, что Натали Ростова есть одна из самых обворожительных девушек, которых я когда-либо видывала, правда, что Андрей очень ласков к ней, но ласковостью старого дяди к племяннице, правда, что он очень любит ее прелест?ный голосок, который даже и отца моего развеселил, но не думаю, чтобы Андрей когда-нибудь думал жениться на ней, и не думаю, чтобы это могло случиться.

И вот почему. Во-первых, я знаю, что, несмотря на то, что Андрей редко говорит о покойной жене, печаль этой потери слишком глубоко вкоренилась в его сердце, чтобы когда-нибудь дать ей преемницу и мачеху нашему маленькому Коко. Во-вторых, потому, что эта Натали совсем не из того разряда женщин, которые могут нравиться Андрею. Она привлекательна, обворожительна, но в ней нет того, что называется глубина. После того как она обворожит вас, и вы, без всякой причины улыбаясь, глядите на нее, вы невольно себя спрашиваете: "Что же в ней хорошего, за что я пленилась ею?" - и не находите ответа. Она меня обворожила и всех нас, так что я только на второй день могла собраться с мыслями, чтобы обдумать ее характер. У нее два огромные недостатка: тщеславие, страсть к похвалам и кокетство, не имеющие границ и цели. Я не видала ничего подобного. Она кокетничала со всеми: с Андреем, со мной, с своим братом и, главное, с моим отцом. Она, видимо, слышала о его характере и решила победить его - и победила; через два часа времени она дошла до того, что позволяла себе с ним такие вольности, которые никто, я думаю, в жизни не позволял себе. Не думаю, чтобы Андрей выбрал ее своею женою, и откровенно скажу, я не желаю этого.

Что касается до Николая, то скажу вам откровенно, что он мне очень понравился, и, признаюсь, глядя на него, я мечтала о счастье Вашем с ним. Как бы я желала видеть такого милого человека мужем моего лучшего друга.

Но я заболталась. Кончаю свой девятый листок. Прощайте, мой милый друг, да сохранит Вас Бог под своим святым могущественным покровом. Моя милая подруга Бурьен целует Вас".

 **ЧАСТЬ ПЯТАЯ**

 **I**

Библейское предание говорит, что отсутствие труда - праздность - было условием блаженства первого человека до его падения. Любовь к праздности осталась та же и в падшем человеке, но проклятие все тяготеет над ним, и не только потому, что мы должны снискивать хлеб свой, - мы не можем быть праздны и спокойны. Какой-то червячок сосет нас и говорит, что мы должны быть виновны за то, что праздны. Ежели бы мог человек найти состояние, в котором бы он, бывши праздным, чувствовал себя полезным и исполняющим свой долг, он бы нашел одну сторону первобытного блаженства. И таким состоянием обязательной и безупречной праздности в каждом благоустроенном государстве пользуется постоянно одно большое сословие - сословие военное. И в этой-то обязательной и безупречной праздности состоит блаженство и привлекательность военной службы. Николай Ростов после 1807 года, продолжая служить в гусарском полку на мирном положении, испытывал вполне это блаженство.

Денисова уже не было в полку - он перешел. С утра вставал Ростов поздно - некуда было торопиться, выпивал чай, выкуривал трубки, беседовал с вахмистром, потом приходили офицеры, рассказывали о важной штуке, произведенной N.N., о том, как надо осадить этого нового молодчика, о вороном жеребце, проданном за бесценок, и о том, куда ехать вечером. В карты Ростов не играл, по службе был исправен, дрался раз на дуэли, деньги у него всегда были, пил много, не делаясь пьяным, и был щедр на угощенье. Он сделался загрубелым, добрым малым, которого московские знакомые нашли бы дурного тона, но который уважался товарищами и имел репутацию молодца и славного человека даже по дивизии.

Он был лихой ездок и постоянно менял, продавал, покупал лошадей и сам выезжал их, ездил верхом, гонял на корде, обедал дома, и у кого не было обеда, все знали, что у Ростова найдут готовый прибор и радушный прием. После обеда он спал, потом призывал песенников, сам учил их. Езжал и к полякам и волочился за паннами, но аффектировал грубого гусара, не дамского кавалера. Когда он оставался один, он редко брал книгу и, когда брал ее, читал, забывая то, что он прочел.

В последнее время, т.е. в 1809 году, он чаще в письмах из дома находил сетование матери на то, что дела расстраиваются хуже и хуже, что надо что-нибудь предпринять и что пора бы ему приехать домой. Читая эти письма, Николай испытывал беспокойное чувство и страх в том, что хотят вывести из этой ограниченной знакомой скорлупы военной службы, в которой он, так оградив себя от всей житейской путаницы, жил тихо и спокойно. Он чувствовал, что рано или поздно придется опять вступить в тот омут жизни с расстройством и поправлением дел, с отчетами управляющих (о чем ему в тот приезд намекал отец), с связями с обществом, с любовью Сони и обещанием ей. Все это было страшно трудно, запутанно, и он отвечал холодными классическими письмами на письма матери, умалчивая о том, когда он намерен приехать. Так же он отвечал на письмо, извещавшее его о свадьбе Веры. О сватовстве князя Андрея ничего не писали ему, но только по письмам Наташи он чувствовал, что что-то с ней случилось и что-то от него скрывают. Это беспокоило его. Наташу он более всех любил дома.

Но в конце 1810 года он получил отчаянное письмо матери, писавшей тайно от графа. Она писала, что ежели Николай не приедет и не возьмется за дела, все именье пойдет с молотка и все пойдут по миру. Граф так слаб, так вверился Митеньке, и так добр, и так все его обманывают, что все идет хуже и хуже. "Ради бога, умоляю тебя, приезжай сейчас же, ежели ты не хочешь сделать меня и все твое семейство несчастными", - писала графиня. Письмо это подействовало на Николая. У него уже был тот здравый смысл или инстинкт поведения, который показывал ему, что было должно.

Теперь было должно ехать, коли не в отставку, то в отпуск. Почему, он не знал: но, выспавшись после обеда, он велел оседлать серого Марса, давно не езженного и страшно злого жеребца, и, вернувшись на взмыленном жеребце домой, велел Даниле своему укладываться и объявил, что подает в отпуск и едет домой. Как ни трудно и неприятно было ему думать, что он уедет и не узнает из штаба того, что особенно интересно было ему, произведен ли он будет в ротмистры или получит Анну за последние маневры; как ни странно было думать, что он так и уедет, не продав графу Голуховскому тройку саврасых, которых Ростов на пари бился, что продаст ему за две тысячи; как ни неприятно, что без него будет тот бал, который гусары должны были дать панне Пшизецкой в пику уланам, дававшим бал своей панне Бржозовской, он знал, что надо ехать из этого ясного, хорошего мира куда-то туда, где все было вздор и путаница.

Через неделю вышел отпуск, гусары-товарищи не только по полку, но и по бригаде дали обед Ростову, стоивший 15 рублей подписки, - играли две музыки, два хора песенников, Ростов плясал трепака с майором Басовым. Молодежь вся повалилась к восьми часам. Все были пьяны, качали, обнимали Ростова, он целовался с своими гусарами-солдатами. Солдаты еще раз качали его, и после этого он уже ничего не помнил, как только то, что он на другое утро с головной болью и сердитый проснулся на третьей станции и крепко избил за что-то жида, содержателя станции. До половины дороги, как это всегда бывает, до Кременчуга или до Киева, все мысли Ростова были еще назади, в эскадроне, но, перевалившись за половину, уж он начал забывать тройку саврасых, своего вахмистра и панну Бржозовскую и беспокойно начал спрашивать себя о том, что и как он найдет в Отрадном. Чем ближе он подъезжал, тем сильнее, гораздо сильнее, как будто нравственное чувство было подчинено тому же закону ускорения падения тел обратно квадрату расстояния, - он думал о своем доме. И на предпоследней станции избил ямщика, у которого были плохие лошади, а на последней перед Отрадным дал три рубля на водку и, как мальчик, задыхаясь, вбежал на крыльцо дома.

После восторгов встречи и после того странного чувства неудовлетворения в сравнении с тем, что ожидал (все те же, к чему же я так торопился?), Николай стал вживаться в свой старый мир дома. Отец и мать были те же, они только немного постарели, но новое в них было какое-то беспокойство и иногда несогласие, которое происходило, как Николай скоро узнал, от дурного положения дел. Соне был уже двадцатый год. Она уже остановилась хорошеть, ничего не обещала больше того, что в ней было, но и этого было достаточно. Она вся дышала счастьем и любовью, с тех пор как приехал Николай, и верная непоколебимая любовь этой девушки радостно действовала на него.

На Наташу Николай долго удивлялся, и ужасался, и смеялся.

\- Совсем не та, - говорил он.

\- Что ж, подурнела?

\- Напротив. Но важность какая-то.

Наташа в первый же день приезда Николая под секретом рассказала ему свой роман с князем Андреем и показала его последнее письмо. Николай был очень удивлен и мало обрадован. Князь Андрей был чуждый для него человек из другого, высшего мира.

\- Что ж, ты рад? - спрашивала Наташа.

\- Очень рад, - отвечал Николай. - Он отличный человек.

Что ж, ты очень влюблена?

\- Как тебе сказать, - отвечала Наташа. - Мне покойно, твердо. Я знаю, что лучше его не бывает людей, и мне так спокойно, хорошо теперь. Совсем не так, как прежде...

Петя поразил всего больше. Это был совсем большой малый.

Первое время этого своего приезда Николай был серьезен и даже сердит. Его мучила предстоящая необходимость вмешаться в эти глупые дела расчетов и всей этой невоенной жизни. Чтобы скорее свалить с плеч эту обузу, в вечер того дня, как он приехал (он приехал утром), он сердито, не отвечая Наташе на вопрос, куда он идет, пошел с нахмуренными бровями во флигель к Митеньке и потребовал у него счеты всего. Что такое были эти счеты всего, Николай знал еще меньше, чем пришедший в страх и недоумение Митенька.

Разговор и учет Митеньки продолжался недолго. Староста, выборный и земский, дожидавшиеся в передней флигеля, с страхом и удовольствием слышали сначала, как загудел и затрещал как будто все возвышавшийся и возвышавшийся голос молодого графа, слышали ругательные и страшные слова, сыпавшиеся с быстротой одно за другим: "Разбойник, неблагодарная тварь. Изрублю собаку... не с папенькой... обворовал ракалья".

Потом эти люди не с меньшим удовольствием и страхом видели, как молодой граф, весь красный, с налитыми кровью глазами, за шиворот вытащил степенного Митеньку, ногой и коленкой с большой ловкостью в удобное время между своих слов толкнул Митеньку под зад и закричал: "Вон, чтоб духу твоего, мерзавец, здесь не было". Митенька стремглав слетел с шести ступень и убежал в клумбу. (Клумба эта была известным местом спасения преступников в Отрадном. Сам Митенька, приезжая пьяный из города, прятался от жены в клумбе. И многие жители Отрадного, прятавшиеся от Митеньки, знали спасительную силу этой клумбы.) Жена Митеньки и свояченицы с испуганными лицами высунулись в сени из дверей комнаты, где кипел чистый самовар и воздымалась приказчицкая высокая постель под кусочками стеганным одеялом. На Митеньку граф, задыхаясь, не обращал никакого внимания, решительным шагом, звеня шпорами, прошел мимо них и пошел в дом.

Графиня, узнавшая тотчас же через девушек о том, что произо?шло во флигеле, с одной стороны, успокоилась - в том отношении, что теперь состояние их должно поправиться, но беспокоилась о том, как перенесет это Николай, и подходила несколько раз на цыпочках к его двери, слушая, как он курил трубку за трубкой.

На другой день старый граф отозвал в сторону Николая и с улыбкой сказал ему:

\- А знаешь, ты, моя душа, напрасно погорячился! Мне Митенька рассказал все.

Николай покраснел, чего давно с ним не было. "Я знал, - подумал он, - что я никогда ничего не пойму здесь, в этом дурацком мире".

\- Ты рассердился, что он не вписал эти семьсот рублей. Ведь они у него написаны транспортом, а другую страницу ты не посмотрел.

\- Папенька, он мерзавец и вор, я знаю. И что я сделал, то сделал. И ежели вы не хотите, я ничего не буду говорить ему.

\- Нет, знаешь, душа моя. - Граф был смущен тоже. Он чувствовал, что он был дурным распорядителем имения своей жены и виноват был перед своими детьми, но не знал как поправить это. - Нет, знаешь, он преданный человек. Я прошу тебя заняться делами, я стар, я...

Николай забыл о Митеньке и обо всем, увидев смущенное лицо отца, он не знал, что говорить, и чуть не заплакал. Так ужасно было думать, что отец его, старый, добрый, милый, мог считать себя виноватым.

\- Нет, папенька, вы простите меня, ежели я сделал вам неприятное, я меньше вашего умею, простите меня, я ни за что не вступлюсь больше.

"Черт с ним, с этим транспортом, и мужиками, и деньгами, и со всем этим вздором", - подумал он. И с тех пор более не вступался в дела и имел сношение с Митенькой, который особенно был приятен и услужлив в отношении молодого графа только по распоряжениям о псовой охоте, которая была огромная и запущенная у старого графа. Единственное хозяйственное распоряжение Николая за это время состояло в том, что однажды графиня сообщила Николаю свою тайну о том, что у нее есть вексель Анны Михайловны на двенадцать тысяч, и спрашивала у Николая, как он думает поступить с ним.

\- А вот как, - отвечал Николай, вспомнив бедность Анны Михайловны, свою прежнюю дружбу к Борису и теперешнюю нелюбовь (это последнее обстоятельство более всего заставило его поступить так, как он поступил). - Вот как! - сказал он. - Вы мне сказали, что это от меня зависит, так вот как! - И он разорвал вексель, и слезами радости заставил этим поступком рыдать старую графиню.

Николай серьезно занялся делом охоты, так как была осень и самое лучшее охотничье время. Наташа смело ездила верхом, по своей охотничьей породе, как мужчина, любила, понимала охоту, и благодаря охоте эти два осенние месяца, которые провели Наташа и Николай в 1810 году в Отрадном, были счастливейшим в своем роде временем в их жизни, о котором они более всего любили вспоминать впоследствии. Соня не умела ездить верхом и оставалась дома, и вследствие этого Николай меньше виделся с ней. Он был с ней в простых, дружеских отношениях, любя ее, но считал себя совершенно свободным. Наташа, переставшая учиться, не имея никого, с кем бы она кокетничала, не тяготясь своим одиночеством, потому что она была уверена в будущем браке с князем Андреем, и не слишком нетерпеливо ожидая этого времени, тоже чувствовала себя вполне, как никогда, свободной, и с страстью, с которой она все делала, отдалась охоте и дружбе с братом. Благодаря ей Николай повеселел и нашел и здесь, в этом прежде страшном своей путаницей мире, свой замкнутый мирок существенных интересов дружбы с Наташей и охоты.

 **II**

Это было 12 сентября. Уже были зазимки - утренние морозцы, заковывавшие смоченную осенними мгами землю, уже зеленя укло?чились, и здоровыми, зелеными, огромными полосами отделялись от полос светло-желтого озимого жнивья и буреющего, выбитого скотом, ярового жнивья с изрезывавшими его красными полосами гречихи. Вершины и леса, в конце августа еще бывшие зелеными островами между черными полями озимей и жнивами, на которых еще были копны, теперь были темно-бурыми с золотистыми и ярко-красными отблесками и с устланным падшим мокнущим листом островами посреди ярко-зеленых озимей. Русак уже до половины затер портки и седел в спинке, лиса повыцвела, и выводки нынешнего года начинали разбредаться. Молодые волки уже были больше гончей собаки, и собаки горячего молодого охотника Ростова уже порядочно подбились, вошли в охотничье тело, и в общем совете охотников решено было три дня дать отдохнуть собакам, а 14 сентября идти в отъезд, начиная с дубравы, где были волки.

В таком положении были дела 11 сентября вечером. Весь этот день охота была дома, и было морозно и колко, но с вечера стало замолаживать, оттеплело, пошла мга, ветру не было никакого, и на другой день, когда Николай, проснувшись рано, в халате вы?глянул в окно, он увидал такое охотничье утро, лучше которого быть ничего не может для охотника, как будто небо таяло и спускалось на землю, и ежели было движенье в воздухе, то, может быть, только сверху вниз. Николай вышел на крыльцо, пахло мокрым листом и собаками, которые тут лежали под навесом крыльца. Черно-пегая широкозадая хортая сука Милка с прелестными навыкате черными глазами, увидав хозяина, встала, потянулась назад и легла по-русачьи, потом неожиданно вскочила и лизнула хозяина прямо в нос и усы. Однопометник Милки красный кобель Ругай, увидав хозяина и завидуя Милке, с цветочной дорожки, по которой он, застричав, шел, выгибая спину, стремительно бросился к крыльцу и, подняв прав?ло, удержался с разбегу и стал тереться об ноги Николая.

\- О-гой! - послышался в это время тот неподражаемый охотничий подклик, соединяющий в себе и самый глубокий бас, и самый тонкий тенор, и из-за угла вышел Данила, по-украински в скобку обстриженный, седой, морщинистый охотник, с гнутым арапником со свинчаткой в руке и с тем выражением самостоятельности и презрения ко всему в мире, которое бывает только у охотников. Он снял свою черкесскую шапку перед барином, но и в этом жесте было презрение к барину, и презрение это лестное для барина, потому что все-таки Николай знал, что этот все презирающий и превыше всех стоящий Данила все-таки его человек.

\- Данила! - сказал Николай, поправляя усы и улыбаясь, чувствуя, что его уже обхватило то непреодолимое охотничье чувство, в котором человек забывает все прошедшее и будущее и все прежние намерения, как человек влюбленный в присутствии своей любовницы.

\- Что прикажете, ваше сиятельство? - спросил протодиаконски охриплый от порсканья бас, и два черные блестящие глаза хитро взглянули исподлобья на молчавшего барина. "Что, али не выдержишь?" - как будто сказали эти два глаза.

\- Хорош денек, а? И гоньба, и скачка, а? - сказал Николай, чеша за ушами Милку.

Данила не отвечал и помигивал глазами.

\- Уварку посылал, - сказал его бас после минутного молчанья, - послушать на заре. Сказывал, в Отрадненский заказ перевела.

Перевела значило, что волчица, про которую они оба знали, перешла с детьми в отрадненский лес, который был за две версты от дома.

\- Что ж, не ехать ли? Приди-ка ко мне с Уваркой.

\- Как прикажете. - И Данила скрылся за углом.

\- Так погоди, не корми.

\- Слушаю.

Через пять минут Данила с Уваркой стояли в большом кабинете и беседовали. Но как ни велик был кабинет Николая, страшно было видеть Данилу в комнате. Несмотря на то, что он был невелик ростом, видеть его в комнате производило впечатление подобное тому, как когда видишь лошадь или медведя на полу, между мебелью и условиями людской жизни. Данила сам это чувствовал больше всех. Он обыкновенно, придя, становился на своих как будто каменных ногах, не двигался и старался говорить только тише. Ему все казалось, что он нечаянно все это разломает и попортит, и всегда как можно торопился выйти на простор из-под потолка под небо. Окончив расспросы и выпытав, что собаки ничего (Даниле и самому без памяти хотелось ехать), и сделав маршрут, Николай велел седлать. Но только что Данила хотел выйти, как в комнату вошла быстрыми шагами Наташа, еще не причесанная и вся окутанная в большой нянин платок с черным полем, на котором были изображены птицы.

Наташа была взволнована, так что она насилу удерживалась не раскрыть платок и не замахать при охотниках голыми руками. Она отчасти это и сделала.

\- Нет, это гадость, это подлость, - кричала она. - Сам едет, велел седлать, а мне ничего не сказал...

\- Да ведь тебе нельзя. Маменька сказала, что тебе нельзя.

\- А ты и выбрал время ехать, очень хорошо. - Она едва удержалась, чтоб не заплакать. - Только я поеду, непременно поеду. Что хочет мама, а я поеду. Данила, вели мне седлать, и Саша чтоб выезжал с моей сворой, - обратилась она к ловчему.

И так-то быть в комнате Даниле казалось неприлично и тяжело, но иметь какое-нибудь дело с барышней, - в этом уж он ничего не понимал. Он опустил глаза и поспешил выйти, как будто до него это не касалось, стараясь только как-нибудь нечаянно не повредить барышню.

Хотя и говорили, что Наташе нельзя было ехать, что она простудится, но еще меньше можно было помешать ей сделать то, что она хотела, и Наташа собралась и поехала.

Старый граф, всегда державший огромную охоту и изредка сам выезжавший в поле, теперь же передавший всю охоту в ведение сына, в этот день 12 сентября, развеселившись, собрался сам тоже выехать и послал жену, Соню, гувернантку, Петю ехать в линейке...

Через час вся охота была у крыльца. Николай, не дожидаясь никого, с строгим и серьезным видом, показывавшим, что некогда теперь заниматься пустяками, прошел мимо Наташи, с помощью своего стремянного Саши садившейся на лошадь, осмотрел все части охоты, послал вперед стаю и охотников в заезд, сел на своего рыжего донца и, подсвистывая собак своей своры, тронулся через гумно в поле, ведущее к Отрадненскому заказу. Лошадь старого графа, игреневого меринка, называемого Вифлянкой, вел его, старого графа, стремянный, сам же он должен был прямо, на оставленный ему лучший лаз, выехать в дрожечках. Всех гончих собак в охоте Ростовых было восемьдесят. Все одной старинной ростовской породы, костромки, низкие на ногах, сухие, паратые и голосистые, черные с подпалинами. Но много уже было подбившихся собак, так что вывели в стаю всего пятьдесят четыре собаки. Данила с Карпом Туркой ехали передом. Сзади ехало три выжлятника. Борзятников было четыре господских своры: графские (старого графа) в одиннадцать собак и два стремянных, графченкова (Николая) в шесть собак, Наташина в четыре плохоньких собачки, на нее не надеясь, ей дали что было похуже, и Митенька с своей сворой, кроме того, было семь свор борзятников. Так что вышло в поле около 150 собак и 25 конных охотников. Каждая собака знала хозяина, кличку, каждый охотник знал дело, знал свое место и назначение. Весь этот хаос визжавших собак, окрикивающих охотников, собравшийся на дворе дома, без шума и разговоров равномерно и спокойно расплылся по полю, как только вышли за ограду. Только слышно было изредка подсвистыванье, храп лошади или взвизг собаки и, как по пушному ковру, шаги лошадей и побрякиванье железки ошейника. Едва вы?ехали за Чепыж, как по полю показались еще пять охотников с борзыми и два с гончими, шедшие навстречу ростовским.

\- А, дядюшка! - сказал Николай подъехавшему к нему красивому старику с большими седыми усами.

\- Так и знал, - заговорил дядюшка (это был дальний родственник, небогатый сосед, исключительно посвятивший свою жизнь охоте), - нельзя вытерпеть, и хорошо, что идешь, такая погода - чистое дело марш (это была поговорка дядюшки). Бери заказ сейчас, а то мой Гирчик мне донес, что Илагины с охотой в Карниках стоят, они у тебя, чистое дело марш, под носом выводок возьмут.

\- Туда и иду. Что же, свалить стаи? - спросил Николай. Гончих соединили в особенности потому, что дядюшка утверждал, что без его Волтора, чистое дело марш, на волков хоть не ходи, и господа поехали рядом. К ним галопом подскакала и Наташа, неловко и уродливо закутанная и увязанная и перевязанная платками, которые все-таки не могли скрыть ее ловкой, уверенной посадки на лошади и ее оживленного, счастливого, с блестящими глазами, лица, высовывавшегося из-под платка и мужской шапки. На ней сверх всего был, однако, рог, кинжал и сворка.

\- Николай, какая прелесть Трунила, он узнал меня, - заговорила она. - Здравствуйте, дядюшка. - Николай не отвечал, озабоченный соображениями и планами, чувствуя на себе всю ответственность предприятия и оглядывая свою армию. Дядюшка поклонился, но ничего не сказал и поморщился при виде юбки. Он не любил, чтоб соединяли баловство с серьезным делом, как охота. Николай был того же мнения и строго взглянул на сестру, стараясь ей дать почувствовать то расстояние, которое их должно было разделять в эту минуту, как Генрих IV давал чувствовать Фальстафу, что, какая бы ни была между ними дружба прежде, теперь между королем и Фальстафом была пучина.

Но Наташа была слишком весела, чтобы заметить это.

\- Николай, посмотри, какая Завидка моя стала худая, ее, верно, плохо кормят, - она подкликнула Завидку, старую-старую облезлую суку с шишками на кострецах. - Посмотри.

Николай дал эту суку Наташе потому, что некуда было девать ее, и теперь перед дядюшкой ему совестно было, что у него в охоте была такая собака.

\- Ее повесить надо, - сказал он коротко и сделал распоряжение, которое передавать поскакал стремянной на рыжей лошади, брызгая грязью в Николая, Наташу и дядюшку. Но плохое положение Завидки не смутило Наташу. Она обратилась к дядюшке, показывая ему свою другую собаку и хвастаясь ею, хотя и эта другая была очень плоха. Но уже остров Отрадненского заказа виднелся саженях в ста, и доезжачие подходили к нему.

Николай, решив окончательно с дядюшкой, откуда бросать, указал Наташе место, подтвердив, где стоять ее стремянному, и сам поехал в заезд над оврагом, считавшимся вторым по достоинству лазом на матерого волка. Лучший лаз в такой перемычке к большому лесу предоставлен был старому графу.

\- Николай, - прокричала Наташа, - я сама заколю...

Николай не отвечал и только пожал плечами на бестактность сестры.

\- На матерого становишься, прогладишь, - сказал дядюшка.

\- Как придется, - отвечал Николай. - Карай, фють, на, - крикнул он, отвечая этим призывом на слова дядюшки. Карай был огромный бурдастый кобель, не похожий на собаку, серьезный и уродливый, известный тем, что он в одиночку брал матерого волка.

Все разъехались.

Старый граф, зная охотничью горячку сына, поторопился не опоздать, и еще не успели доезжачие подъехать к месту, как Илья Андреич, веселый, румяный, позавтракав, с трясущимися щеками, на своих вороненьких подкатил по зеленям к лазу и, расправив шубку и надев охотничье снарядье, взлез на свою гладкую, сытую, смирную и добрую, поседевшую, как и он сам, Вифлянку. Лошадей с дрожками отослал. Граф Илья Андреич, хоть и не охотник в душе, но знавший твердо охотничьи законы, забрался в опушку леса, от которого он стоял, разобрал поводья, выправил шубку и оглянулся, улыбаясь. Подле него стоял его камердинер и старинный ездок, но отяжелевший, Семен Чекмарь, державший на своре трех лихих, тоже зажиревших, как хозяин и лошадь, волкодавов. Две собаки, умные, старые, улеглись без свор. Подальше в опушке стоял другой стремянный, маленький, краснорожий, всегда пьяный форейтор Митька Копыл, отчаянный ездок и страстный охотник. Граф, по своей старинной привычке, перед охотой выпил охотничьей запеканочки серебряный кубочек, закусил и запил полубутылкой своего любимого бордо. Илья Андреич был немножко красен от вина и езды, глаза его, подернутые влагой, особенно блестели, и он, прямо, укутанный в шубку, сидя на седле, оглядывался, улыбаясь, кругом и имел вид ребенка, которого собрали гулять.

Семен Чекмарь, пивший запоем, худой, с втянутыми щеками, имел грозный вид, но не спускал глаз с своего барина, с которым они жили тридцать лет душа в душу и, понимая его приятное расположение духа, ждал приятного разговора. Еще третье лицо подъ?ехало осторожно (видно, уж оно было учено) из-за леса и остановилось позади графа. Лицо это был старик в седой бороде и в женском капоте и высоком колпаке. Это был шут Настасья Иваныч.

\- Ну, смотри, Настасья Иваныч, - сказал ему, подмигивая, граф, - ты только оттопай зверя, тебе Данила задаст.

\- Я сам... с усам.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - зашипел граф и обратился к Семену. - Наталью Ильиничну видел? - спросил он у Семена. - Где они?

\- Они от Жаровых кустов стали, - отвечал Семен, улыбаясь. - Так и норовят волка затравить...

\- А ты удивляешься, Семен, как она ездит... а? - сказал граф.

\- Хоть бы мужчине впору.

\- Николаша где? Над Лядовским верхом, что ль? - спросил граф, все говоря шепотом.

\- Так точно-с. Уж они знают. Так тонко езду знают, что мы с Данилой другой раз диву даемся, - говорил Семен, зная, чем угодить барину.

\- Хорошо ездит, а? А на коне-то каков, а?

\- Картину писать. Как намеднись они из Заварзинских бурьянов лисицу перескакивали, - страсть: лошадь тысяча, а седоку цены нет. Ну уж, такого молодца поискать.

\- Поискать... - повторил граф, видимо, сожалея, что кончился так скоро разговор Семена. - Поискать? - сказал он, отворачивая полы шубки и доставая табакерку. Семен слез и, выпростав табакерку, подал.

\- Намедни, как Михаил-то Сидорыч... - Семен не договорил, услыхав ясно раздавшийся в тихом воздухе гон с подвыванием не более двух или трех гончих. Он поспешно ухватился за стремя и стал садиться, кряхтя и бормоча что-то.

\- На выводок натекли... - заговорил он, - вон она, во подвывает, вишь подвоивает. Но... прямо на Лядовской повели.

Граф, забыв стереть улыбку с лица, смотрел перед собой вдоль по перемычке и, не нюхая, в руке держал табакерку. Семен говорил правду. Послышался голос по волку в басистый рог Данилы. Стая напала на выводок, слышно было, как заревели с заливом голоса гончих с тем особенным подвыванием, которое служит признаком гону по волку, слышно было, как уж не порскали, а улюлюкали доезжачие, и из-за всех голосов выступал голос Данилы, то басистый, то пронзительно стальной, тонкий, которому мало было этих двухсот десятин леса, так и выскакивал наружу и звучал везде в поле. Прислушавшись несколько секунд, граф заметил, что гончие разбились на две стаи: одна, большая, ревевшая особенно горячо, стала удаляться (это были прибылые), другая часть стаи понеслась вдоль по лесу, мимо графа, и при этой стае было слышно улюлюканье Данилы. Оба эти гона сливались, переливались, но оба удалялись. Семен вздохнул и нагнулся, чтоб оправить сворку, в которой запутался молодой кобель. Граф тоже вздохнул и машинально, заметив в своей руке табакерку, открыл ее и достал щепоть.

\- Назад! - крикнул шепотом в это время Семен на кобеля, который выступил за опушку. Граф вздрогнул и уронил табакерку.

Семен хотел слезть поднять ее, но, раздумав, мигнул шуту. Настасья Иваныч слез, подходя к табакерке, зацепился за сук и упал.

\- Али перевесилась, - Семен и граф засмеялись.

\- Кабы на Николашу вылез, - сказал граф, продолжая прерванный разговор. - То-то бы потешился, Карай возьмет...

\- Ох, мертвый кобель... Ну, давай сюда, - говорил Семен, протягивая руку к табакерке графа и смеясь тому, что Настасья Иваныч одной рукой подавал табакерку, а другой подбирал табак с сухих листьев. И граф и Семен смотрели на Настасью Иваныча. Гончие все гоняли, казалось, все так же далеко. Вдруг, как это часто бывает, звук мгновенно приблизился, они услыхали гон, как будто перед самими ими были лающие рты собак, и услыхали улюлюканье Данилы, который, казалось, вот-вот задавит, скача на своем буром мерине. Оба испуганно и беспокойно оглянулись, но впереди ничего не было. Граф оглянулся направо на Митьку и ужаснулся. Митька с выкатывавшимися глазами, бледный, плачущий, смотрел на графа и, подняв шапку, указывал ею вперед на другую сторону.

\- Береги! - закричал он таким голосом, что видно было, это слово давно уже мучительно просилось у него наружу. Митька поскакал, выпустив собак, к графу. Граф и Семен, сами не зная зачем, выскакали из опушки и налево от себя, шагах в тридцати, увидали седого лобастого волка с наеденным брюхом, который неуклюже, мягко переваливаясь, тихим скоком подскакивал левее их к той самой опушке, у которой они стояли. Злобные собаки визгнули, ахнули и, срываясь с свор, как стрелы, отбивая скачки по упругому, мягкому жнивью, понеслись к волку, мимо ног лошадей. Волк уже был у опушки; он приостановил бег, неловко повернул свою седую голову к собакам, как больной жабой поворачивает голову, и, так же мягко переваливаясь, прыгнул раз, другой, мелькнуло полено, и скрылся в опушку. В ту же минуту, как граф, чувствуя свою ошибку, плачущим голосом заулюлюкал вслед волку, в ту же минуту из противоположной опушки с ревом и гоном, похожим на плач, растерянно вынеслась одна, другая, третья гончая, и вся стая взрячь понеслась по полю, по тому месту, где бежал волк. Но это бы было еще ничего, вслед за гончими расступились кусты орешника, и вылетела бурая, казавшаяся вороной от поту, лошадь Данилы. На длинной спине комочком, валясь вперед, сидел Данила, без шапки, с седыми встрепанными волосами над красным потным лицом, один ус насмешливо торчал кверху.

\- Улю-лю-лю, - крикнул еще раз в поле Данила. - Береги рас... про... ж...а, - крикнул он, со всего размаха налетая с поднятым арапником на графа. Но и узнав графа, он не переменил тон.

\- Про...ли волка-то. Охотники! - И как бы не удостаивая графа дальнейшим разговором, он со всей злобой на графа ударил по быстро ввалившимся мокрым бокам бурого мерина и, улюлюкая так, что ушам больно было, понесся за гончими. Граф, как наказанный, стоял, оглядываясь и стараясь улыбкой вызвать хоть в Семене сожаление к своему положению. Но Семен, увидавший наеденное брюхо волка, понял, что была надежда перескакать его, и несся по кустам, заскакивая волка от Засеки. С двух сторон также перескакивали зверя борзятники. Но волк пошел кустами, и ни один охотник не перехватил его.

Через полчаса Данила с гончими с другой стороны вернулся в первый остров, подваливая их к отбившейся части стаи, все еще гоняющей по прибылым.

В острову оставались еще два переярка и четыре прибылых. Одного прибылого затравил дядюшка, другого словили гончие и откололи выжлятники. Третьего затравили борзятники на опушке, по четвертому еще гоняли. Один из переярков слез лощиной к деревне и ушел нетравленным, другой переярок полез по Лядовскому оврагу, тому самому, над которым стоял Николай.

Николай чувствовал охотничьим чувством (определить и сознать которое невозможно) по приближению и отдалению гона, по звукам голосов известных ему собак, по приближению, отдалению и возвышению голосов доезжачих, что совершалось в острове, что были прибылые и матерые, что гончие разбились, что где-нибудь травили и что что-нибудь случилось неблагополучное. Сначала он наслаждался звуками варом варившей стаи, два раза проведшей мимо его по опушке, сначала он замирал, напрягая зрение и подбираясь на седле, с готовым криком отчаянного улюлюканья, стоявшим уже в верху его горла. Он держал во рту этот крик, как держат воду во рту, готовясь всякую секунду его выпустить. Потом он отчаивался, сердился, надеялся, несколько раз в душе молился Богу о том, чтобы волк вышел на него, - молился с тем страстным и совестливым чувством, с которым молятся люди в минуты сильного волнения, зависящего от ничтожной причины. "Ну, что Тебе стоит, - говорил он Богу, - сделай это для меня. Знаю, что Ты велик и что грех Тебя просить об этом, но, ради бога, сделай, чтобы на меня вылетел матерый и чтобы Карай на глазах у дядюшки, который вон оттуда смотрит, влепился ему мертвой хваткой в горло". Но волк все не выбегал. Тысячу раз в эти полчаса упорным, напряженным и беспокойным взглядом окидывал Николай и опушку леса с двумя редкими дубами над осиновым подседом, и овраг с измытым краем, и шапку дядюшки, чуть видневшегося из-за куста направо, и Наташу с Сашей, которые стояли налево. "Нет, не будет этого счастья! - думал Николай. - И что бы стоило? Не будет, мне всегда во всем несчастье, и смотреть нечего". Он думал это и в это самое время, напрягая усталое зрение, весь зрение и слух, оглядывался налево и опять направо.

Направо, лощиной по Лядовскому верху, уже в шагах тридцати от опушки, в то время как Николай опять глянул направо, катил матерый, как ему показалось, волк, своей бело-сериной отличаясь от серой зелени травы по скату оврага. "Нет, это не может быть!" - подумал Николай, тяжело вздыхая, как облегченно вздыхает человек при совершении того, что долго ожидаемо. Совершилось величайшее счастье - и так просто, без шума, без блеска, бежит серый зверь, как будто по своему делу, бежит вскачь, не шибко, не тихо, оглядываясь по сторонам. Николай не верил себе; он оглянулся на стремянного. Прокошка, пригнувшись к седлу, не дышал, устремляясь не только выкаченными глазами, но и всем наклоненным туловищем к направлению волка, как кошка, встречающая беззаботно бегущую к ней мышь. Собаки лежали, стояли, не видя волка, ничего не понимая. Сам старый Карай, завернув голову и оскалив желтый, старый клык, щелкал зубами, сердито отыскивая блоху в своем лесе комками висевшей на задних ляжках шерсти.

Бледный Николай строго и значительно оглянул их, но они не поняли взгляда. "Улю-лю-лю!" - шепотом, оттопыривая губы, проговорил он им. Собаки, дрогнув железками, вскочили, насторожив уши. Карай дочесал, однако, свою ляжку и только потом встал, насторожив уши и слегка мотнув хвостом, на котором висели войлоки. "Что ж, я готов, в чем дело?" - как будто сказал он.

"Пускать, не пускать?" - все спрашивал себя Николай, в то время как волк подвигался к нему, отдаляясь от леса. Но вдруг вся физиономия волка изменилась: он вздрогнул, увидав человеческие глаза, устремленные на него, присел, задумался - назад или вперед - и пустился вперед, уже не оглядываясь, своим мягким, редким, вольным скоком, как будто он сказал себе: "Э, все равно! Посмотрим еще, как-то они меня поймают".

"А, ты так! Ну, держись!" - И Николай, заулюлюкав, выпустил во весь мах свою добрую лошадь под гору Лядовского верха, впоперечь волку. Николай смотрел только на собак и на волка, но он видел и то, что напротив его в развевающейся амазонке неслась с пронзительным визгом Наташа, обгоняя Сашку, сзади спешил дядюшка с своими двумя сворами.

Волк летел, не переменяя направления, по лощине. Первая приспела черно-пегая Милка. Но, о ужас, вместо того, чтобы наддать, приближаясь к нему, она стала останавливаться и, подняв хвост, уперлась на передние ноги. Второй был Любим. Этот с разлета схватил волка за гачи, но волк приостановился и, оглянувшись, оскалился. Любим спустил. "Нет, это невозможно. Уйдет", - подумал Николай.

\- Карай! - Но Карай медленно, тяжело скакал наравне с его лошадью. Одна, другая собака подоспели к волку. Собаки Наташиной своры были тут же, но ни одна не брала. Николай был уже в шагах двадцати от волка. Волк раза три останавливался, садился на зад, огрызался, встряхивался от хватавших его больше за задние ноги собак и с поджатым хвостом опять пускался вперед. Все это происходило на середине верха, соединяющего Отрадненский заказ с казенным огромным лесом Засекой. Перейди он в Засеку, волк бы ушел.

\- Караюшка, отец, - кричал Николай. Древний урод, калеченый Карай был немного впереди лошади и ровным скоком, сдерживая дыханье и не спуская глаз, спешил к опять на мгновение присевшему в это время волку. Муругий молодой, худой, длинный кобель своры Наташи с неопытностью молодости подлетел спереди к волку и хотел схватить его. Волк быстро, как нельзя было ожидать от него, бросился к неопытному кобелю, лязгнул зубами, и окровавленный, с распоротым боком кобель, поджав хвост, бросился в сторону, отчаянно и неприятно визжа. Волк поднялся и опять двинулся вперед, между ног пряча полено. Но, пока происходило это столкновение, Карай, с своими мотавшимися на ляжках войлоками и нахмуренными бровями, был уже в пяти шагах от волка, все не изменяя свой ровный скок. Но тут, как будто какая-то молния прошла сквозь него, Николай видел только, что что-то сделалось с Караем: он двумя отчаянными прыжками очутился на волке и с волком вместе повалился кубарем. Та минута, когда Николай увидал голову волка с разинутой, лязгающей и никого не достающею пастью, поднятой кверху, и в первый раз всю фигуру волка на боку, с усилием цепляющегося толстыми лапами за землю, чтобы не упасть на спину, была счастливейшей минутой в жизни Николая. Николай был уже тут же над ним и заносил уже ногу, чтобы слезть принимать волка. Карай сам упал через волка. Шерсть его поднялась, он весь дрожал и делал своими съеденными зубами отчаянные усилия, чтобы встать и перехватить из шиворота в горло. Но, видно, зубы его были уже плохи. На одном из этих усилий волк рванулся, справился. Карай упал и выпустил его. Как бы поняв, что шутить нечего, волк пустил во весь мах и стал отделяться от собак.

\- Боже мой! За что! - с отчаянием закричал Николай.

Дядюшка, как старый охотник, скакал наперерез от Засеки и встретил опять и задержал волка. Но ни одна собака не брала плотно. Карай отстал далеко сзади. Охотники, Николай, его стремянный, дядюшка с своим, Наташа с своей, - все вертелись над зверем, улюлюкая, крича, не слыша друг друга, всякую минуту собираясь слезать, когда волк садился на зад. Но всякий раз волк встряхивался и медленно подвигался к Засеке, которая должна была спасти его.

Еще в начале этой травли Данила, услыхав улюлюканье, вы?скочил на опушку и, так как это было дело не его и без гончих, остановился посмотреть, что будет. Он видел, как Карай взял волка, ждал, что сейчас возьмут его. Но, когда охотники не слезли, волк встряхнулся, Данила крякнул.

\- Отвертится, - сказал он и выпустил своего бурого не к волку, но прямой линией к Засеке, к тому месту, где, он знал, волк войдет в Засеку. Благодаря этому направлению, он подскакивал к волку в то время, как во второй раз его остановили дядюшкины собаки, прежде чем Карай успел второй раз приспеть к зверю. Данила скакал молча, держа вынутый кинжал в левой руке и, как цепом, молоча своим арапником по подтянутым бокам бурого. Николай не видал и не слыхал Данилы до тех пор, пока мимо самого его не пропыхтел, тяжело дыша, бурый, и он не увидел, что Данила через голову лошади упал в середину собак, на зад волка. Но в то же мгновение те же собаки, которые не брали, уцепились с визгом за гачи волка, и Данила, кубарем падая вперед, добежал до остановленного зверя и, измученный, как будто ложась отдыхать, всей тяжестью повалился на волка, хватая его за уши. Данила не позволил колоть волка, а послал стремянного вырубить палку, засунул ее в рот волку, завязал сворой и взвалил на лошадь. Когда все было кончено, Данила ничего не сказал, а только, сняв шапку, поздравил молодого графа с красным полем и улыбнулся из-под усов своей детски-нежной, круглой и кроткой улыбкой.

Гончих вызвали, все съехались, желая поговорить; под предлогом рассказать друг другу все, что было, рассказали все то, чего не было, и тронулись дальше. Старый граф посмеялся Даниле об прозеванном волке.

\- Однако, брат, ты сердит, - сказал граф.

Данила на это только улыбнулся своей приятной улыбкой. Старый граф и линейка поехали домой. Наташа, несмотря на уговоры и требования, осталась с охотой. Более всего хотелось Николаю захватить Зыбинскую вершину прежде Илагиных, которые стояли недалеко от нее, и потому он пошел дальше, чем предполагал.

Зыбинская вершина была глубокая, изрытая водой, поросшая чащею осинника котловина в зеленях, в которой всегда бывали лисицы. Только что бросили гончих, как услыхали в соседнем острове рога и гон илагинской охоты и увидали охотника Илагина с борзыми, стоявшего от Зыбинской вершины. Случилось так, что, в то время как из-под ростовских гончих побежала на перемычку от илагинского леса лисица, их охотник заезжал в заезд. Травить стали оба, и Николай видел, как расстилалась по зеленям красная, низкая, пушистая лисица, как кругами плавала она между собак, все чаще и чаще делая эти круги и обводя вокруг пушистой трубой, и как наконец налетела белая собака и вслед за ней черная, и все смешалось, и звездой, врозь расставив зады, чуть колеблясь, стали собаки и подскакали два охотника - один его, в красной шапке, другой чужой, в зеленом кафтане. Охотники эти долго не торочили, стояли пешие - около них на чумбурах лошади с своими выступами седел и собаки - и махали руками, и один махал лисицей и подал голос.

\- Дерутся, - сказал стремянный Николаю.

Так гончие вышли за лисицей. Николай послал подозвать к себе сестру и шагом поехал на место драки. С другой стороны, тоже прекрасной лошадью и нарядом отличаясь от других, сопутствуемый двумя стремянными, выехал навстречу Николаю толстый барин. Но прежде, чем съехались господа, дравшийся охотник с лисицей в тороках подъехал к графу. Он далеко снял шапку и старался говорить почтительно, но он был бледен как полотно, задыхался и был, видимо, в таком озлоблении, что не помнил себя. Глаз у него был подбит, но все он имел гордый вид победителя.

\- Как же, из-под наших гончих он травить будет, да и сука-то моя половая поймала. Поди, судись. За лисицу хватает, я его лисицей-то по морде съездил. Отдай в тороках. А этого не хочешь, - говорил охотник, указывая на кинжал и, вероятно, воображая, что он все еще говорит с своим врагом.

Николай, не разговаривая с охотником, тоже взволнованный, поехал вперед к приближавшемуся барину. Охотник-победитель

въехал в задние ряды и там, окруженный сочувствующими любопытными, рассказывал свой подвиг. Вместо врага Николай нашел в Илагине добродушного и представительного барина, особенно желавшего познакомиться с молодым графом. Он объявил, что велел строго наказать охотника, очень жалеет о случившемся, просит графа быть знакомым, предлагал свои места и низко галантно снял бобровую шапку перед Наташей и сделал ей несколько мифологических комплиментов, сравнивая ее с Дианой. Илагин, чтобы за?гладить вину, настоятельно просил Николая пройти в его угорь, которую берег для себя и в которой было пропасть лисиц и зайцев. Николай, польщенный любезностью Илагина и желая похвастаться перед ним охотой, согласился и отвлекся еще дальше от своего маршрута.

Идти до илагинской угори было далеко и голыми полями, в которых было мало надежды найти зайцев. Они разровнялись и прошли версты три, ничего не найдя. Господа съехались вместе. Все взаимно поглядывали на чужих собак, тайком стараясь, чтобы другие этого не заметили, и с беспокойством отыскивали между этими собаками соперниц своим. Ежели разговор заходил о резвости собак, то каждый обыкновенно особенно небрежно говорил о достоинствах своей собаки, которых он не находил слов расхваливать, говоря с своим охотником.

\- Да, это добрая собака, ловит, - равнодушным голосом говорил Илагин про свою красно-пегую Ерзу, за которую он два года тому назад отдал три семьи дворовых соседу. Эта Ерза особенно смущала Николая, она была необыкновенно хороша. Чистопсовая, тонкая, узенькая, но с стальными на вид мышцами и с той драгоценной энергией и веселостью, которую охотники называют сердцем. Собака скачет не ногами, а сердцем. Всем охотникам без памяти хотелось померять своих собак, у каждого была своя надежда, но они не признавались в этом. Николай шепотом сказал стремянному, что даст рубль тому, кто под\зрит, то же самое распоряжение сделал Илагин.

\- У вас половый кобель хорош, граф, - говорил Илагин.

\- Да, ничего, - отвечал Николай.

\- Я не понимаю, - говорил Илагин, - как другие охотники завистливы на зверя и на собак. Я вам скажу про себя. Меня веселит, знаете, проехаться, потравить, вот съедешься с такой компанией... Уж чего же лучше... - Он опять снял свой бобровый картуз перед Наташей, - а это, чтобы шкуры считать, сколько привез, мне все равно.

\- Ну да.

\- Или чтоб мне обидно было, что чужая собака поймает, а не моя, - мне только бы полюбоваться, - не так ли, граф, потому я сужу...

Охотники ровнялись вдоль оврага. Господа ехали в середине правой стороной.

\- Ату eгo! - послышался в это время протяжный крик одного из борзятников Илагина. Он заработал рубль, подозрил русака.

\- А, подозрил, кажется, - сказал небрежно Илагин. - Что же, потравим, граф?

\- Да, подъехать... да что ж, вместе? - отвечал Николай, вглядываясь в Ерзу и в красного кобеля дядюшки, не в силах скрыть волнения, что приходит минута поравнять своих собак с чужими, особенно с илагинскими, славившимися своей резвостью, и чего ему еще ни разу не удалось сделать.

\- Ну, что как с ушей оборвут мою Милку?!

\- Матерый? - спрашивал Илагин, подаваясь к месту и не без волнения оглядываясь и подсвистывая Ерзу. - А вы, Михаил Никанорович? - обратился он к дядюшке.

Дядюшка ехал, насупившись.

\- Что мне соваться, ведь ваши по деревне плачены собаки. Ругай, на, на, - крикнул. - Ругаюшка, - прибавил он, невольно этим уменьшительным выражая свою нежность и надежды, возлагаемые на этого красного кобеля. Наташа чувствовала то же, что и другие, и, не скрывая, волновалась и вперед уже чувствовала и выражала даже ненависть ко всем собакам, которые смеют поймать зайца вместо ее Завидки.

\- Куда головой лежит. Отъезжай, отведи гончих, - крикнул кто-то; но не успели еще исполнить этих распоряжений, как русак, чуя мороз к завтрашнему утру, не вылежал и вскочил, сначала приложив одно ухо. Гончие на смычках, преследуемые доезжачими, понеслись за ним. Борзятники со всех сторон, так везде было, выпустили собак. Почтенный, спокойный Илагин под гору выпустил свою лошадь, Николай, Наташа и дядюшка летели, сами не зная как и куда, видя только собак и зайца и боясь только потерять хоть на мгновение их из вида. Заяц попался матерый и резвый. Он лежал на жнивах, но впереди были зеленя, по которым было топко. Нетерпеливая Наташа была ближе всех к зайцу. Ее собаки первые воззрились и поскакали. Но к ужасу ее, она заметила, что надежная ее Завидка стала мастерить, взяла в сторону, две молодые стали к ней придвигаться, но еще далеко не достали, как из-за них вылетела красно-пегая Ерза, приблизилась к зайцу и стала вилять за ним, вот-вот обещая схватить его. Но это продолжалось мгновение. С Ерзой сравнялся Любим и даже высунулся из-за нее.

\- Любимушка! Батюшка! - послышался торжествующий крик Николая. Наташа только визжала без слов. Казалось, сейчас ударит Любим, и там и другие подхватят, но Любим догнал и пронесся. Русак отсел и отделился, опять насела красавица Ерза и повисла над хвостом русака, повисла, примеряясь как будто, как бы, не ошибясь, схватить за заднюю ляжку.

\- Ерза! Матушка! - послышался плачущий, не свой голос Илагина.

Но Ерза не вняла его мольбам, она на самой границе зеленей дала угонку, но не крутую, русак вихнул и выкатил на зеленя; опять Ерза, как дышловая пара, выровнялась с Любимом и стала спеть к зайцу, хотя уже не так быстро, как по жнивам.

\- Ругай, Ругаюшка! Чистое дело марш, - закричал в это время голос, и Ругай, утопая по колена, тяжелый, грузный, красный кобель, вытягиваясь и выгибая спину, стал с первыми двумя вы?ступать из-за них, обогнал их, наддал с страшным самоотвержением уже над самым зайцем, и только видно было, как он кубарем, пачкая спину в грязь, покатился, и звезда собак окружила его. Через минуту все стояли над зайцем. Один счастливец дядюшка слез и, отпазанчив и потряхая зайца, чтоб стекала кровь, тревожно оглядывался, бегая глазами и не находя положения рукам и ногам, говорил, сам не зная с кем.

\- Вот это собака... вот вытянул - чистое дело марш, - говорил он, задыхаясь, как будто ругая кого-то, как будто все были его враги, все его обижали и наконец он оправдался. - Вот вам и тысячные, чистое дело марш. Ругай, на пазанку, - говорил он, кидая лапу с налипшей землей, - заслужил, - чистое дело марш. Что, прометался?

\- Он вымахался, три угонки дал один, - говорил Николай, тоже не слушая никого и не заботясь о том, слушают его или нет, и забыв свое старание казаться всегда равнодушно-спокойным. -

А это что же впоперечь.

\- Да как осеклась, так с угонки всякая дворняшка поймает, - говорил также в одно время Илагин, красный и задохшийся от скакания.

Наташа визжала в одно и то же время, не переводя духа, так, что в ушах звенело. Она не могла не визжать всякий раз, как при ней затравливали зайца. Она как какой-то обряд совершала этим визгом. Она этим визгом выражала все то, что выражали и другие охотники своими единовременными разговорами. Дядюшка сам второчил русака, перекинул его ловко и бойко, как бы упрекая всех этим перекидыванием, и с видом, что он и говорить ни с кем не хочет, поехал прочь. Все, кроме него, грустные и оскорбленные, разъехались и только долго после могли прийти в прежнее притворство равнодушия, но долго еще поглядывали на красного Ругая, который с испачканной землей горбатой спиной, с спокойным видом победителя шел рысцой за ногами лошади дядюшки, слегка побрякивая железкой.

"Что ж, я такой же, как и все, когда дело не коснется до травли. Ну, а уж тут держись, всем очки вотру".

Когда, долго после, дядюшка подъехал к Николаю и просто заговорил с ним, Николай был польщен, что дядюшка после всего, что было, еще удостаивает говорить с ним.

В угори нашли мало, да и было уже поздно. Охоты разъехались, но Николаю было так далеко идти домой, что он принял предложение дядюшки ночевать у него в его деревеньке Михайловке, бывшей от угори в двух верстах.

\- И сами бы заехали ко мне, чистое дело марш, видите, погода мокрая, - говорил дядюшка, особенно оживляясь, - отдохнули бы, графиню бы отвезли в дрожечках.

Охота пришла в Михайловку, и Николай с Наташей слезли у маленького, заросшего садом, серого домика дядюшки.

 **III**

Человек пять больших и малых дворовых мужчин выбежало на парадное крыльцо встречать барина. Десятки женщин, больших и малых, высунулись с заднего крыльца смотреть на подъехавших охотников. Присутствие Наташи, женщины, барыни, верхом, довело любопытство (как и везде, где в незнакомых местах проезжала Наташа) до тех пределов удивления, что многие, не стесняясь ее живым присутствием, подходили к ней самой, заглядывали ей в глаза и делали при ней свои замечания, как о показываемом чуде, которое не человек и не может слушать и понимать.

\- Аринка, глянь-ка, на бочку сидит, а подол-то болтается. Вишь и рожок. Батюшки-светы, ножик-то... Вишь, татарка.

\- Как же ты не перекувырнулась-то? - говорила самая смелая, прямо уж обращаясь к ней и отбегая.

Дядюшка слез у крыльца с лошади и, оглянув своих домочадцев, крикнул повелительно, чтобы лишние отошли и чтобы было сделано все нужное для приема гостей и охоты, прибавив несколько раз, что делать. Все разбежалось и принялось за дело. Наташа, которая, несмотря на усталость или, может быть, вследствие усталости, находилась в раздраженном счастливом состоянии, где зеркало души особенно чисто и блестяще принимает все впечатления, наблюдала и замечала все до малейших подробностей. Она заметила, как лицо дядюшки преобразилось дома и стало спокойно, уверенно.

Послали за линейкой в Отрадное и вошли в дом. В сенях пахло свежими яблоками и висели волчьи и лисьи шкуры. Было не очень чисто - не видно было, чтобы цель живших людей состояла в том, чтобы не было пятен, но не было заметно запущенности. Там, где жили, было подмыто и подметено, но за углами чистилось лишь в светлый праздник. Дом был нештукатуренный с дощатыми полами, Была маленькая зала. Гостиная с круглым столом и диваном. Но это были нежилые комнаты. Комната была кабинет с истасканным диваном и истасканным ковром, и портретом Суворова, и греческими богинями, и запахом Жукова табака и собаки. Ругай с невычистившейся спиной вошел в кабинет, лег на диван и обчищал себя языком и зубами. Милка и Завидка тоже введены были. Из кабинета шел коридор, в котором были прорванные занавески и шепот. Там, видно, начиналась женская половина, причем тайная женская половина, так как дядюшка был не женат.

Наташа и Николай разделись, сели на диван, оглядываясь (дядюшка ушел, очевидно, что-то приготавливать). Лица их горели, они были голодны, очень счастливы, и весь этот час, проведенный у дядюшки, они до конца своей жизни вспоминали с грустным наслаждением, как и многие минуты из этого периода отрадненской жизни, несмотря на то, что ничего особенно счастливого не случилось в этот день. Они поглядели друг на друга (после охоты, в комнате, Николай уже не считал нужным принимать важность перед сестрой), Наташа подмигнула брату, и оба удерживались недолго и звонко расхохотались. Расхохотались, не успев придумать предлога для своего смеха.

Немного погодя дядюшка вышел в казакине, синих панталонах и маленьких сапогах. И Наташа почувствовала, что этот самый костюм, в котором она с удивлением и насмешкой видала дядюшку в Отрадном, был настоящий костюм, и что фраки и сюртуки были смешны, так естественно и благородно дядюшка носил этот костюм. Дядюшка был тоже весел, он не только не обиделся смеху брата и сестры (ему в голову не могло прийти, чтобы могли смеяться над его жизнью), а сам присоединился к их смеху.

\- Вот так графиня молодая, чистое дело марш, другой такой не видывал, - сказал он, подавая одну трубку Николаю, а другую закладывал привычным жестом между трех пальцев. - День отъездила, хоть мужчине впору, и как ни в чем не бывало. Вот бы, сударыня, кабы такая, как вы, в мое время была - чистое дело марш, сейчас бы женился.

Наташа ничего не ответила, а только закатилась смехом и сквозь смех проговорила:

\- Что за прелесть этот дядюшка!

Недолго после дядюшки, очевидно, по звуку ног, босая девка отворила дверь, и в дверь с большим уставленным подносом в руках вошла полногрудая, толстая, румяная, русая красавица, баба лет сорока, с двойным подбородком, полными румяными улыбающимися губами; своей приятной представительностью и приветливостью в глазах и каждого движенья, несмотря на толщину, больше чем обыкновенную, заставляющую ее выставлять живот и назад держать голову, женщина эта (экономка дядюшки) ступала чрезвычайно легко, и чрезвычайно ловко своими белыми, пухлыми руками уставила поднос, и поклонилась почтительно и ласково, и расставила с него бутылки, закуску и угощение по столу, и, отойдя к сторонке с улыбкой на лице, стала. "Вот она и я, теперь понимаете дядюшку", - как будто сказала она.

Как не понимать? Не только Николай, но и Наташа поняла дядюшку и значение нахмуренных бровей, и счастливую, самодовольную улыбку, которая чуть морщила губы, в то время как входила Анисья Федоровна. На подносе были травники, наливки, грибки, лепешечки черной муки на юраге, сотовый мед, мед вареный и шипучий, яблоки, орехи, сырые и каленые, и орехи в меду. Потом принесено было Анисьей Федоровной и варенье на меду и на сахаре, и ветчина, и курица, только что зажаренная. Все это было хозяйства, сбору и варения и приготовления Анисьи Федоровны. Все это пахло, и отзывалось сочностью, чистотой, белизной и имело вкус Анисьи Федоровны.

\- Покушайте, барышня-графинюшка, - приговаривала она, подавая Наташе то то, то другое.

Наташа потом всегда говорила, что подобных лепешек на юраге с таким букетом подобных варений, меду, орехов никогда уже не видала и не ела, как в этот раз у Анисьи Федоровны.

Анисья Федоровна вышла. Николай с дядюшкой, пробуя то ту, то другую наливку, разговаривали об прошедшей и будущей охоте, о Ругае и илагинских собаках. Наташа, выпив медку, вступила тоже в разговор. После наступившего случайно молчания, как это почти всегда бывает у людей, в первый раз принимающих в своем доме знакомых людей, дядюшка сказал, отвечая на мысль, которая, вероятно, была у его гостей.

\- Так-то вот и доживаю свой век. Умрешь, чистое дело марш, ничего не останется. Что ж и грешить-тo!

Лицо дядюшки было очень значительно и даже красиво, когда он говорил это, и Николай невольно вспомнил при этом все, что он хорошего слыхал от отца и соседей о дядюшке. Дядюшка во всем околотке губернии имел репутацию благороднейшего и бескорыстнейшего чудака. Его призывали судить семейные дела, его делали душеприказчиком, ему поверяли тайны, его выбирали в судьи и другие должности, но он от всего упорно отказывался. Осень и весну проводя в полях на своем соловом мерине, зиму сидя дома, летом лежа в своем заросшем саду.

\- Что же вы не служите, дядюшка?

\- Служил, да бросил. Не гожусь, я ничего не разберу. Это ваше дело. А у меня ума не хватит. Вот насчет охоты другое дело. Отворите дверь-то, - крикнул. - Что ж затворили! - Дверь в конце коридора (который дядюшка называл колидор) вела в людскую охотничью. Там дверь отворили, и ясно стали слышны звуки балалайки, на которой играл, очевидно, какой-нибудь мастер. Наташа уже давно прислушивалась к этим звукам и теперь вышла в коридор, чтобы слышать их яснее.

\- Это у меня мой Митька-кучер. Я ему купил хорошую балалайку, люблю, - сказал дядюшка. У дядюшки был порядок, когда он приезжал с охоты, чтобы из людской слышались звуки балалайки.

\- Отлично, превосходно, прелесть, - говорили Николай и Наташа, которым как грибки, мед и наливки показались лучшими в мире, так и эта залихватски отхватываемая "Барыня".

\- Еще, и еще, - кричала Наташа в дверь. Дядюшка сидел и слушал, склонив голову набок с такой улыбкой, что он как будто говорил, что я вот и старик и сижу теперь смирно с трубкой, а что, я и это могу, очень могу. Мотив "Барыни" повторился раз сто. Несколько раз игрок настраивал, и опять дребезжали те же звуки, и слушателям не наскучивало, а только хотелось еще и еще. Анисья Федоровна вошла и прислонилась своим тучным телом к притолке.

\- Изволите слушать, графинечка, - сказала она Наташе с улыбкой, которая, так же как и улыбка дядюшки, говорила, что она может, - он у нас славно играет.

\- Вот в этом колене не то делает, - вдруг с энергическим жестом, который уж очень показывал, что он может, сказал дядюшка. - Тут рассыпать надо, чистое дело марш.

\- А вы разве умеете? - спросила Наташа.

Дядюшка, не отвечая, улыбнулся.

\- Посмотри-ка, Анисьюшка, что струны-то целы на гитаре, давно уж не трогал, бросил, чистое дело марш.

Анисья Федоровна, видно, с радостью пошла своей легкой поступью исполнить поручение своего барина и принесла гитару.

Дядюшка, ни на кого не глядя, сдунул пыль, костлявыми пальцами стукнул по крышке, настроился и, видимо, забыв все и всех, кто тут были в комнате, поправился на кресле, взял грациозно (несколько театральным жестом) повыше шейки гитары и, подмигнув Анисье Федоровне, начал не "Барыню". А взял один звучный, чистый аккорд и мерно, спокойно, но твердо начал весьма тихим темпом отделывать "По у-ли-и-ице мостов-ой... - Обе двери загородили лица дворни. - Шла девица за водой". Враз, в такт, с тем степенным весельем (тем самым, которым дышало все существо Анисьи Федоровны) запело в душе у Николая и Наташи. Анисья Федоровна закраснелась и, закрывшись платочком, смеясь вышла из комнаты. Дядюшка продолжал чисто, старательно и энергически-твердо отделывать песню, продолжая вдохновенным взглядом смотреть на то место, с которого ушла Анисья Федоровна. Чуть-чуть что-то смеялось в его лице, с одной стороны, под седым усом; особенно когда дальше и дальше расходилась песня, ускорялся темп и в местах переборов отрывалось что-то. Так вот и ждалось, что дядюшка пойдет.

\- Чудо, прелесть, восторг, дядюшка! Еще, еще! - кричала Наташа, вскочив, обнимая и целуя дядюшку, не помня себя от радости и оглядываясь на Николая, как бы спрашивая его: что ж это такое? Николай был тоже в восхищении. Дядюшка второй раз заиграл песню. Улыбающееся лицо Анисьи Федоровны явилось опять в дверях и из-за ней еще другие лица. "...За холодной ключевой - кричит, девица, постой", - сделал опять забирающий перебор дядюшка, оторвал и сделал энергическое движение плечом.

\- Ну, ну, голубчик, дядюшка, - таким умоляющим голосом застонала Наташа, как будто жизнь ее зависела от этого. Дядюшка встал, и как будто в нем было два человека - один из них серьезно улыбнулся над весельчаком, а весельчак сделал наивную, но строго комическую выходку.

\- Ну, племянница! - видимо, совершенно забывшись, взмахнул он к Наташе рукой, оторвавшей аккорд.

Наташа сбросила с себя платок, который был накинут на ней, выбежала вперед дядюшки и, подперши руки в боки, сделала движенье плечами и стала.

Где, как, когда всосала в себя из того русского воздуха, которым она дышала, эта графинечка, воспитанная эмигранткой-фран?цуженкой, откуда взяла она эти приемы, но как только она стала, улыбнулась - весело, торжественно и гордо - и повела плечом, первый страх, который охватил было Николая и всех присутствующих, страх, что она, барышня, не то сделает, страх этот прошел, и они уже любовались ею. Она сделала то самое и так точно, так полно это сделала, что Анисья Федоровна, которая тотчас подала графинечке необходимый для ее дела платок, Анисья Федоровна прослезилась, глядя на эту тоненькую, грациозную, такую чуждую ей, в шелку и в бархате воспитанную графиню, которая умела понять все то, что было и в Анисье, и в отце Анисьи, и тетке, и матери, и во всяком русском человеке.

\- Ну, графиня, чистое дело марш, - радостно смеясь, сказал дядюшка, окончив пляску. - Ай да племянница! Вот бы только муженька бы тебе, молодца бы тебе выбрать, чистое дело марш!

\- Уже выбран, - сказал, смеясь, Николай.

\- O? - сказал удивленно дядюшка, глядя вопросительно на Наташу.

Наташа с счастливой улыбкой утвердительно кивнула головой.

\- Еще какой!

\- Вот важно! Чистое дело марш!

"После улицы мостовой" дядюшка по настоятельному требованию племянницы проиграл ей еще некоторые песни и спел ей свою любимую охотницкую:

Как заутра выпадала,

Ах, пороша хороша.

Дядюшка пел, как поет народ, с полным убеждением, что в песне все дело в словах, а что напев только так, для складу, и от этого-то этот бессознательный напев в его устах был необыкновенно хорош. Дядюшка пел хорошо, и Наташа была в восхищении. Она решила, что не будет больше учиться на арфе, а только на гитаре и тут же стала учиться подбирать аккорды. Однако за Наташей уже приехали, кроме линейки, дрожки и трое верховых, посланных ее отыскивать, - граф и графиня не знали, где она, и волновались и отчаивались от беспокойства. Наташа простилась с дядюшкой и села в линейку. Дядюшка укутывал Наташу и прощался с ней с совершенно новою нежностью. Он пешком проводил их до моста и велел с фонарями ехать впереди охотникам.

\- Прощай, племянница дорогая! - крикнул из темноты его старческий размягченный голос.

Ночь была темная и сырая. Лошади шлепали по невидной грязи.

В деревне, которую проезжали, были красные огоньки.

\- Что за прелесть этот дядюшка - сказала Наташа, когда они выехали.

\- Да, - сказал Николай. - Тебе не холодно?

\- Хорошо. Отлично, отлично. Мне так хорошо, - с особенным чувством счастья сказала Наташа; и с той поры все молчала.

Что делалось в этой чистой, детски-восприимчивой душе, так жадно ловившей все разнообразнейшие стороны жизни, как это все укладывалось в ней, бог знает. Но она была очень счастлива.

Уже подъезжая к дому, она вдруг запела мотив песни "Как заутра выпадала", мотив, который она ловила всю дорогу и наконец поймала.

\- Отлично, - сказал Николай.

\- Ты об чем думал теперь, Николай? - спросила Наташа. Они любили это спрашивать друг у друга.

\- Я, - сказал Николай, раздумывая, - а вот видишь ли, сначала я думал, что Ругай, красный кобель, похож на дядюшку, и что ежели бы он был человек, то он дядюшку все бы еще держал у себя за лады. Как он ладен, дядюшка, а? - Он захохотал. - Ну, а ты?

\- А я ничего не думала, а только всю дорогу твержу про себя "Мой милый Пумперникель. Мой милый Пумперникель", - повторила она, и еще звучнее захохотала. - А знаешь, - вдруг сказала Наташа, - я знаю, что никогда уже я не буду так счастлива, спокойна, как теперь.

\- Вот вздор, глупости, врешь, - сказал Николай и подумал: "Что за прелесть эта моя Наташа, такого другого друга и товарища у меня нет и не будет".

"Экая прелесть этот Николай", - думала Наташа.

\- А, еще огонь в гостиной, - сказала она, указывая на окна отрадненского дома, красиво блестевшие в мокрой темноте ночи.

\- Ну, уж зададут тебе. Мам велела...

 **IV**

Поздней осенью получено было еще письмо от князя Андрея, в котором он писал, что здоровье его совсем хорошо, что он любит свою дорогую невесту больше, чем когда-нибудь, и считает часы до счастливой минуты свидания, но что есть обстоятельства, о которых не стоит говорить, которые мешают ему приехать раньше определенного срока. Наташа и графиня поняли, что эти обстоятельства было согласие отца. Он умоляет Наташу не забывать его, но с замиранием сердца повторяет прежнее, что она свободна и все-таки может отказать ему, ежели она разлюбит его и полюбит другого.

\- Какой дурак! - закричала Наташа со слезами на глазах.

В письме он присылал свой миниатюрный портрет и просил Наташин. "Только теперь, после шести месяцев разлуки, я понял, как сильно и страстно я люблю Вас. Нет минуты, в которую бы я забыл Вас, нет радости, при которой бы я не подумал о Вас".

Несколько дней Наташа ходила с восторженными глазами, говорила только про него и считала дни до 15 февраля. Но это было слишком тяжело. Чем сильнее она любила его, тем страстнее отдалась она мелким радостям жизни и, как она говорила Николаю, никогда в жизни она не испытывала, ни прежде, ни потом, той свободы, того интереса в жизни, который она испытывала в эти восемь месяцев. Зная, что вопрос о замужестве, о счастье жизни, о любви решен, сознавая (хотя и умышленно не думая об этом), что есть мужчина, лучший из всех, который любит ее, - в ней исчезло это прежнее беспокойство, тревога при виде каждого мужчины и потребность нравственно присвоить себе каждого, и весь мир, с своими бесчисленными радостями, не заслоненный уже этой кокетливой тревогой, открылся перед нею.

Никогда не чувствовались ею так ни красоты природы, ни музыки, ни поэзии, ни прелесть семейной любви и дружбы с такой ясностью и простотой. Она чувствовала себя проще, добрее и умнее. Она редко вспоминала и не позволяла себе углубляться в мысли об Андрее и не боялась забыть его, - ей казалось, что это чувство так сильно вкоренилось в ее душе. С приездом брата начался для нее совершенно новый мир - товарищеской, равной - дружбы, охоты и всего того коренного, природного и дикого, связанного с этого рода жизнью. Старый вдовец Илагин, пленившись Наташей, стал ездить и через сваху сделал предложение. Прежде бы это польстило Наташе, она забавлялась бы и смеялась, но теперь она оскорбилась за князя Андрея. "Как он посмел?" - думала Наташа.

Граф Илья Андреевич вышел из предводителей, потому что эта должность была сопряжена с слишком большими расходами, и, не имея больше надежды получить место, остался на зиму в деревне. Но дела все не поправлялись, часто Наташа и Николай видели тайные, беспокойные переговоры родителей и слыхали толки о продаже богатого родового московского дома и подмосковной. Лучшие знакомые, соседи уехали в Москву, без предводительства не нужно было иметь такого большого приема, и жизнь отрадненская велась тише, чем в прежние года, и от этого еще приятнее. Огромный дом и флигели все-таки были полны, и за стол все-таки садилось больше двадцати человек, но все это были свои, обжившиеся в доме, почти члены семейства. Такими были музыкант Диммлер с женой, Иогель с семейством, барышня Белова, жившая в доме, и еще другие.

Не было приезда, но ход жизни велся тот же, без которого не могли граф с графиней представить себе жизни. Та же была, еще увеличенная Николаем, охота, те же пятьдесят лошадей и пятнадцать кучеров на конюшне, тот же сказочник слепой рассказывал на ночь графине сказки, те же два шута в золотых бахромах приходили к столу и чаю и получали полоскательные чашки с чаем, с сухарем, и так же говорили свои заученные, мнимо смешные речи, которым из снисходительности улыбались господа. Те же учителя и гувернеры для Пети, те же дорогие друг другу подарки в именины и торжественные на весь уезд обеды. Те же графские висты и бостоны, в которых он, распуская веером всем на вид карты, давал себя каждый день на сотни обыгрывать соседям, смотревшим на право составлять партию графа Ильи Андреевича как на самую выгодную аренду. Берг настоятельно и холодно-учтиво с каждой почтой писал, что они находятся в затруднении и что нужно получить все деньги по векселю. Граф, как в огромных тенетах, ходил в своих делах, стараясь не верить тому, что он запутался, и с каждым шагом все более и более запутываясь и чувствуя себя не в силах ни разорвать сети, ни осторожно, терпеливо приняться распутывать ее. Графиня никак бы не умела сказать, как она смотрит на это дело, но она любящим сердцем чувствовала, что дети ее разоряются, что граф не виноват, что он не может быть другим, что он сам страдает, хотя и скрывает это. Графиня искала средства и с своей женской точки зрения нашла только одно, женитьбу Николая. Она с своей апатией и ленью искала, думала, писала письма, советовалась с графом и наконец нашла, и нашла, по ее понятиям, такую счастливую, во всех отношениях выгодную партию для Николая, что она чувствовала, что лучше этого найти нельзя, и что ежели от этой откажется Николай, то надо навсегда отказаться поправить дела.

Партия эта была Жюли Корнакова, известного с детства Ростовым отличного семейства, дочь прекрасной, добродетельной матери и теперь богатая невеста по случаю смерти последнего из ее братьев. Графиня писала прямо к Анне Михайловне в Москву и получила от Анны Михайловны благоприятный ответ и приглашение Николая приехать в Москву. С этой стороны все было хорошо, но графиня чутьем понимала, что Николай, по его характеру, отвергнет с негодованием брак по расчету, и потому она, изощряя всю свою дипломатическую способность, несколько раз со слезами говорила Николаю о ее единственном желании видеть его женатым, о том, как бы она легла в гроб спокойной, ежели бы это было, о том, какая есть прекрасная девушка у нее на примете. В других разговорах она хвалила Жюли и советовала Николаю съездить в Москву на праздники повеселиться. Николай догадался очень скоро, к чему клонились разговоры, он вызвал ее на откровенность, и когда она сказала ему, что вся надежда поправления дел теперь в его женитьбе, он с жестокостью, которую сам не понимал, спросил мать, неужели бы, ежели бы он любил девушку без состояния, она бы потребовала, чтоб он пожертвовал чувством и честью для состояния. Николай испытывал в это время то же чувство, как и Наташа, - спокойствия, свободы и отдохновения в несложных условиях жизни. Ему было так хорошо, что он ни в каком случае не желал менять своего положения и потому менее чем когда-нибудь мог спокойно думать о женитьбе. Мать ничего не отвечала и расплакалась.

\- Нет, ты меня не понял, - говорила она, не зная, что сказать и как оправдаться.

\- Маменька, не плачьте, а только скажите мне, что вы этого хотите, и вы знаете, что я всю жизнь свою, все отдам для того, чтобы вы были спокойны, - сказал Николай, но графиня, хотя и верила ему, чувствовала, что весь план ее рушился.

"Да, может быть, я и люблю бедную девушку", - говорил сам себе Николай, и с этого дня, хотя он прежде был совершенно равнодушен к Соне, стал более и более сближаться с ней.

"Пожертвовать своим чувством я всегда могу для блага своих родных, - говорил он сам себе, - но чувству своему я не могу приказывать, коли я полюблю ее".

После охоты начались длинные зимние вечера, но Николаю, Наташе и Соне было нескучно. Кроме волкобоен для Николая, для них всех: тройки, катанья, горы, затем музыка, дружеская болтовня, громкие чтения (они прочли "Corinne" и "Nouvelle Heloise") счастливо и вполне занимали их время. Николай сидел по утрам в своем накуренном кабинете с трубкой и книгой, хотя ему и нечего было делать отдельно, но так, потому что он был мужчина. И барышни с уважением нюхали этот запах табаку и судили об его этой отдельной, мужской жизни, во время которой он либо читал, либо, куря, лежал и думал то о будущей женитьбе, то о прошедшей службе, то о Карае и его будущих щенках и загривастой лошади, то о Матреше, сенной девушке, то о том, что Милка все-таки косолапа. Но зато тем веселее была их жизнь вместе, когда он к ним присоединялся и особенно когда за фортепьянами или просто в диванной с гитарой они засиживались за полночь за такими разговорами, которые для них одних имели смысл. Обыкновенно у Наташи каждый день бывала какая-нибудь новая поговорка или шуточка, которой нельзя было не смеяться, то "ходовой цилиндр", то "остров Мадагаскар", которые она говорила с особенным чувством. Потом, когда расходилась, она вскакивала на спину Николая и требовала, чтобы он так нес ее наверх спать, и там задерживала его, сближая его с Соней, и радостно сощуренными, сонными глазками изредка поглядывала на их любовное шушуканье.

 **V**

Пришли святки. Кроме парадной обедни, на которой в первый раз пела Наташа с Николаем, дьячком и охотниками разученные духовные песни, торжественных и скучных поздравлений соседей и дворовых, ничего особенного, ознаменовывающего святки, не было. Так прошел тихо и грустно первый, второй и третий день праздников. А в воздухе, в солнце, в рождественском, безветренном, два?дцатиградусном морозе, в холодном лунном свете, в блестках снега, в пустоте передней и девичьей, из которых отпрашивались погулять и, запыхавшись и принося мороз, красные, прибегали из дворни, - во всем этом было то поэтическое требование ознаменования празд?ника, которое делает грустным тишину во время праздников.

После обеда Николай, ездивший утром к соседям, вздремнул в диванной. Соня вошла и вышла на цыпочках. Свечей не подавали, и в комнату отчетливо ложились тени и лунный свет рам. Наташа пела, после обеда посидела с задремывавшим папенькой, потом пошла ходить по дому. В девичьей никого не было, кроме старух. Она подсела к ним и выслушала историю о гаданье и о том, как в баню подъехал суженый и при крике петуха рассыпался, потом пошла к Диммлерам в комнату. Музыкант с очками на носу читал что-то перед свечкой, жена шила. Только что они подвинули ей стул и выразили удовольствие ее видеть, она встала и ушла, внушительно проговорив: "остров Мадагаскар, остров Мадагаскар". Диммлеры не обиделись. Никто не обижался на Наташу. Потом она пошла в переднюю и послала одного лакея за петухом, другого за овсом, третьего за мелом, но как только они принесли ей это все, она сказала, что не надо, и велела отнести. И лакеи, даже старики почтенные, с которыми старый граф обращался осторожно, никогда не сердились на Наташу, несмотря на то, что Наташа беспрестанно помыкала ими, мучила посылками, как будто пробуя: "Что, рассердится, надуется он на меня? Достанет у него духа?" Горничная Дуняша была самый несчастный человек: ни минуты она не имела покоя от своей барышни, которая, ежели не требовала то того, то другого, растрепывала Дуняше косу или портила ее платье, вместо того чтобы дарить ей, и, несмотря на это, Дуняша умерла бы с тоски, как она раз, заболев, прожила две недели на дворне без барышни, и пришла служить, еще слабая и больная. Из передней Наташа пошла в гостиную. Найдя там мать с барышней Беловой за круглым столом, раскладывающую пасьянс, она смешала ей карты, поцеловала в душку и пошла велеть подавать самовар, хотя это было вовсе не время. Самовар велели унести.

\- Уж эта барышня, - сказал Фока, унося самовар, не в силах и желая рассердиться. Наташа засмеялась, глядя в глаза Фоки, и за этот-то смех никто не сердился на нее.

\- Настасья Иваныч, что от меня родится? - спросила она, проходя, у шута.

\- От тебя блохи, стрекозы, кузнецы, - отвечал шут. Наташа спросила только у шута, но не слушала его ответа, она редко смеялась шуту и не любила говорить с ним. Как будто обойдя свое царство, и испытав свою власть, и убедившись, что все покорны, Наташа пошла в залу, взяла гитару, села в темный угол и стала перебирать струны, выделывая фразу, которую она запомнила из одной оперы. Для посторонних слушателей на гитаре у нее выходило "ту-ить, ту-ить", не имевшее никакого смысла, но в ее воображении из-за этого "ту-ить" воскресал целый ряд воспоминаний. Она сидела в уголке и, с серьезной улыбкой устремив глаза, слушала себя и вспоминала - все вспоминала. Сначала звуки этой толстой струны напоминали ей целый ряд впечатлений из прошлого, но, когда она перевспоминала все из того времени, ей нечего было вспоминать, но все-таки хотелось находиться в этом полугрустном состоянии воспоминания. И вдруг ей представилось, что она вспоминает настоящее; что то, что она сидит теперь с гитарой в углу, и в щель буфетной двери падает свет, - что это было, и еще прежде было, и было, что она вспоминала, что это было. Соня зачем-то прошла в буфет, в конец зала. И это было точь-в-точь так же.

\- Соня, что это? - крикнула Наташа, делая свое "ту-ить, ту-ить" на толстой струне. Соня подошла и прислушалась.

\- Не знаю, - сказала она, как всегда, робея перед теми странными разговорами, которые бывали между Николаем и Наташей о разных бессмысленных тонкостях, которых она, Соня, не понимала. А ей особенно больно это было перед Николаем, который, она видела, особенно ценил эти непонятные разговоры. - Не знаю, - сказала она, робко угадывая, боясь ошибиться. Соня всегда, когда заходили такие разговоры, испытывала совсем особенное от Николая и Наташи поэтическое удовольствие. Она не понимала, в чем они находят удовольствие и в этих разговорах и в музыке, но она чувствовала и верила, что тут совершается что-то хорошее, и с любимым Николаем и Наташей старалась усвоить себе это отражение.

"Ну вот, точно так робко она улыбнулась тогда, когда это уж было, - подумала Наташа, - и точно так же..."

\- Нет, это хор, разве не слышишь: "ту-ить, ту-ить", - и Наташа допела, чтобы дать понять. - Ты куда ходила? - спросила она.

\- Воду в рюмку переменить, я срисовываю узор мамаше. - Соня всегда бывала занята.

\- А Николай где?

\- Спит, кажется, в диванной.

\- Поди, разбуди его, - сказала Наташа. - Я сейчас приду.

Она посидела, подумала, что это значит, что все это было, и, не разрешив этого вопроса и нисколько не сожалея о том, что не разрешила его: "Ах, поскорее бы он приехал. Я так боюсь, что этого не будет! А главное: я старею, вот что. Уж того, что теперь есть во мне..." Она встала, бросила гитару и пошла в гостиную. Все домашние сидели уж за чайным столом, из гостей был дядюшка. Люди стояли вокруг стола. Наташа вошла и остановилась.

\- А, вот она, - сказал Илья Андреевич.

Наташа оглядывалась кругом.

\- Что тебе надо? - спросила мать.

\- Мужа надо. Дайте мне мужа, мама, дайте мне мужа, - за?кричала она своим грудным голосом, сквозь чуть заметную улыбку, точно таким голосом, каким она за обедом ребенком требовала пирожного.

В первую секунду все были озадачены, испуганы этими словами, но сомнение продолжалось только одну секунду. Это было смешно, и все, даже лакеи и шут Настасья Иваныч, рассмеялись. Наташа знала и злоупотребляла даже тем, что она знала, что не от того она будет мила и приятна, что она то или другое сделает, но что все будет мило, как только она что бы то ни было сделает или скажет.

\- Мама, дайте мне мужа. Мужа, - повторила она, - у всех мужья, а у меня нет.

\- Матушка, только выбери, - сказал граф.

Наташа поцеловала отца в плешь.

\- Нет, не надо, папа. - Она присела к столу (она никогда не пила чай и не понимала, зачем это притворяются, что любят чай) и поговорила рассудительно и просто с отцом и дядюшкой, но скоро ушла в диванную, в любимый их с Николаем уголок, в котором всегда начинались задушевные разговоры, принесла брату трубку и чай и уселась с ним.

Николай с улыбкой, потягиваясь, смотрел на нее.

\- Отлично выспался, - проговорил он.

\- Бывает с тобой, - начала Наташа, - что тебе кажется, что ничего не будет? Ничего. Что все, что хорошее, то было. И не то что скучно, а грустно?

\- Еще как! - сказал он. - У меня бывало, что все хорошо, все веселы, и тут мне придет в голову, что ничего не будет и что все вздор. Особенно, когда я, бывало, в полку издалека слышу музыку.

\- Еще бы! Знаю, знаю, - подхватила Наташа. - Я еще маленькая была, так со мною это бывало. Помнишь, раз меня за сливы наказали. И вы все танцевали, а я сидела в своей классной и рыдала. Так рыдала, никогда не забуду. Мне и грустно было, и жалко было всех, и себя, и всех, всех жалко.

\- Помню, - сказал Николай.

Наташа подумала (она все находилась в состоянии воспоминания).

\- А помнишь ты, - сказала она с задумчивой улыбкой, - как давно-давно, мы еще маленькие были, папенька нас позвал в кабинет, еще в старом доме, и темно было, мы пришли, и вдруг там стоит...

\- Арап, - докончил Николай с радостной улыбкой, - как же не помнить? Я и теперь не знаю, что это был арап, или это мы во сне видели или рассказали.

\- Oн серый был, помнишь, и белые зубы - стоит и смотрит на нас...

\- Вы помните, Соня? - спросил Николай.

\- Нет, не помню, - робко отвечала Соня.

\- Я ведь спрашивала про этого арапа у пап и у мам, - сказала Наташа. - Они говорят, что никакого арапа не было. А ведь вот и ты помнишь.

\- Как же, как теперь помню его зубы.

\- Как это странно, точно во сне было. Я это люблю.

\- А помнишь, как мы катали яйца в зале и вдруг - две старухи, и стали по ковру вертеться? Это было или нет? Помнишь, как хорошо было...

\- Да, а помнишь, как папенька выстрелил из ружья?

Они перебирали, улыбаясь, с новым для них наслаждением, воспоминания, не грустные, старческие, а поэтически-юношеские воспоминания, из того самого дальнего прошедшего, где сновидения сливаются с действительностью, и тихо смеялись, грустно радуясь чему-то. Соня, как всегда, отстала от них, хотя воспоминания их были общие. Она приняла участие, только когда они вспоминали первый приезд Сони. Соня говорила, как она боялась Николая, потому что у него на курточке были снурки, и ей няня сказала - и ее в снурки зашьют.

\- А я думала, что ты капустная дочь, мне сказали...

В диванную, в которой горела только одна нагоревшая сальная свеча, вошел Диммлер и подошел к арфе, стоявшей в углу. Он снял сукно, и арфа издала фальшивый звук.

\- Эдуард Карлыч, сыграйте, пожалуйста, мой любимый ноктюрн Фильда, - сказал голос старого графа из гостиной.

Диммлер взял аккорд и, обратясь к Наташе, Николаю и Соне, сказал:

\- Молодежь как смирно сидит.

\- Да, мы философствуем, - сказала Наташа, на минутку огля?нувшись, и продолжила разговор. Разговор шел теперь о сновидениях. Наташа рассказывала, как она прежде часто летала во сне, а теперь редко.

\- Ты как, на крыльях? - спросил Николай.

\- Нет, так, ногами. Усилиться надо немножко ногами.

\- Ну да, ну да, - улыбаясь говорил Николай.

\- Вот так, - сказала быстрая Наташа, вскочив на диван стоя. Она выразила в лице усилие, протянула вперед руки и хотела полететь, но спрыгнула на землю. Соня и Николай смеялись.

\- Нет, постой, не может быть, непременно полечу, - сказала Наташа.

Но в это время Диммлер начал играть. Наташа соскочила, опять взяла свечу, вынесла ее и, вернувшись, тихо села на свое место. В их углу было темно, но в большие окна падал на пол холодный, морозный свет месяца.

\- Знаешь, я думаю, - сказала Наташа шепотом, придвигаясь к Николаю и Соне, когда уже Диммлер кончил и все сидел, слабо перебирая струны, видимо, в нерешительности, оставить или начать что-нибудь новое, - что, когда этак вспоминаешь, вспоминаешь, все вспоминаешь, до того довспоминаешься, что помнишь то, что было еще прежде, чем я была на свете.

\- Это метампсикоза, - сказала Соня, которая всегда хорошо училась и помнила историю. - Египтяне верили, что наши души были в животных и опять пойдут в животных.

\- Твоя, я знаю, в кого пойдет душа.

\- В кого?

\- В лошадь?

\- Да.

\- А Сонина?

\- Была кошка, а сделается собакой.

\- Нет, знаешь, я не верю этому, чтоб мы были в животных, - продолжала Наташа тем же шепотом, хотя музыка и кончилась, - а я верю и знаю наверное, что мы были ангелами там где-то и здесь были, и от этого все помним...

\- Можно мне присоединиться к вам? - сказал тихо подошедший Диммлер и подсел к ним.

\- Ежели бы мы были ангелами, так за что же мы попали ниже? Нет, это не может бить, - говорил Николай.

\- Не ниже, кто же тебе сказал, что ниже... Почем я знаю, - горячо возражала Наташа. - Ведь ты же говорил, что души бессмертны.

\- Да, но трудно нам представить вечность, - сказал Диммлер, подсев с презрительной улыбкой, но теперь, сам не зная как, чувствуя, что и он поддался влиянию диванной, серьезно принимая разговор.

\- Отчего же трудно? Нынче будет, завтра будет, всегда будет! Я только не понимаю, отчего же началось вдруг...

\- Наташа, теперь твой черед, спой мне что-нибудь, - послышался голос графини. - Что вы уселись, точно заговорщики?

\- Мама, мне так не хочется, - сказала Наташа, но вместе с тем встала.

И всем им, даже и старому, черствому Диммлеру, почувствовавшему в этом уголке какое-то новое, свежее чувство, не хотелось уходить. Но Наташа встала и пошла. Николай сел за фортепиано, и она начала петь, как всегда, становясь на середину залы и выбирая выгоднейшее место для резонанса. Она сказала, что ей не хотелось петь, но она давно прежде и долго после не пела так, как она пела в этот вечер. Граф Илья Андреич из кабинета, где он беседовал с Митенькой, слышал ее пенье и, как ученик, торопящийся идти играть, доканчивая урок, путался в словах и замолкал. Митенька изредка улыбался. Николай, не спуская глаз с сестры, и вместе с ней переводил дыханье. Соня, с ужасом слушая ее, думала о том, какая громадная разница между ею и ее другом и как невозможно ей быть любимой. Старая графиня сидела с счастливо-грустной улыбкой и слезами в глазах, изредка покачивая головой, и думала о том, как скоро ей придется разлучиться с Наташей и как хорошо и вместе как грустно ей будет отдать ее князю Андрею.

Диммлер подсел к графине и, закрыв глаза, слушал.

\- Нет, графиня, - сказал он наконец, - это талант европей?ский, ей учиться нечего, этой мягкости, нежности, силы...

\- Ах, как я боюсь за нее, как я боюсь! - сказала графиня, не помня, с кем она говорит. Ее материнское чутье говорило ей, что чего-то хорошего слишком много в Наташе и что страшно за нее. Чувство материнское не обманывало. Еще Наташа не кончила петь, как в комнату вбежал восторженный одиннадцатилетний Петя с известием, что пришли наряженные. Наташа вдруг остановилась.

\- Дурак, - закричала она на брата, подбежала к стулу, упала на него и заплакала. Но тут же вскочила, поцеловала Петю и побежала навстречу наряженных: медведей, коз, турок, баринов, барыней, страшных и смешных. Дворовые с балалайкой ввалили в залу и начались песни, пляски, хороводы и подблюдные песни. Через полчаса в зале между другими наряженными появились еще: старая барыня в фижмах - Николай, ведьма - Диммлер, гусар - Наташа, черкес - Соня и турчанка - Петя. Все это было затеяно и устроено Наташей. Она и придумывала наряды и разрисовывала пробкой усы и брови. Она была теперь веселее и оживленнее, чем обыкновенно. После снисходительных удивлений, неузнаваний и похвал со стороны ненаряженных, молодые люди нашли, что костюмы так хороши, что надо было их показать еще кому-нибудь. Николай, которому хотелось по отличной дороге прокатить всех на своей тройке, предложил, взяв с собой из дворовых человек шесть наряженных, ехать к дядюшке, который только что уехал к себе. Через полчаса были готовы четыре тройки с колокольцами и бубенчиками, и в неподвижном, морозном, пропитанном лунным светом воздухе, по не только скрипящему, но свистящему от двадцатипятиградусного мороза снегу тройки с наряженными покатили к дядюшке.

 **VI**

Наташа первая дала тон того святочного веселья, которое разгорелось теперь во всех, даже в Диммлере, плясавшем со своей метлой в костюме ведьмы. Веселье отражалось от одного к другому, все более и более увеличивалось, особенно когда все вышли на мороз и, переговариваясь, перекликаясь, смеясь и крича, расселись в сани.

Две тройки были разгонные, одна тройка старого графа с орловским рысаком в корню, другая собственная Николая с его низеньким вороным косматым коренником. Николай был очень весел. Он в своем старушечьем наряде, на который он надел гусарский подпоясанный плащ, стоял в середине своих саней, подобрав вожжи. Было так светло, что он видел отблескивающие на месячном свете бляхи и глаза лошадей, испуганно оглядывавшихся на седоков, шумевших у подъезда в таинственном свете месяца.

К Николаю сели Наташа, Соня, две девушки и няня.

\- Пошел вперед, Захар, - крикнул он кучеру отца, с тем что-

?бы перегоняться с ними. Одна тройка тронулась вперед, свистя полозьями и звеня колокольчиками, которые были слишком звучные для этой ночи. Пристяжные жались на оглобли и увязали, выворачивая, как сахар, крепкий и блестящий снег.

\- Ну, вы, милые, - крикнул Николай по-ямщицки, забывая свои фижмы, и тронулся за ними, сначала рысцой по узкой дороге мимо сада. Тени от оголенных деревьев ложились часто поперек дороги и скрывали яркий свет луны. Но вот выехали на сахарную, блестящую даже фиолетовым отблеском снежную равнину, толкнул - раз, раз - ухаб в передних санях; точно так же толкнул следующие, следующие.

\- Вот след заячий, много следов! - прозвучал в морозном скованном воздухе голосок Наташи.

\- Как видно, Николай! - сказал голосок Сони.

Николай оглянулся на них и пригнулся, чтоб рассмотреть какое-то совсем новое лицо, с бровями и усиками, которое выглядывало из соболей. "Это прежде была Соня", - подумал он. Он ближе вгляделся в нее и улыбнулся.

\- Вы что, Николай?

\- Ничего. - Он опять повернулся к лошадям, которые, выехав на торную большую дорогу по примасленному снегу, всю иссеченную следами шипов, стали натягивать. Левая пристяжная уже подергивала прыжками свои постромки. Коренной раскачивался, но упирался, как будто спрашивая: "Начинаться? Или рано еще?" Впереди, уже далеко отделившись и вдали звеня колокольцом, на ясно видной черной тройке на белом снегу катил Захар, покрикивая, и из его саней слышны были повизгивания дворовых и голос и хохот Диммлера.

\- Ну ли вы, разлюбезные! - крикнула старушка в фижмах, с одной стороны поддергивая вожжи и наотмашь отводя с кнутом руку, и только по усилившемуся как будто навстречу ветру и подергиванью натягивающих и все прибавляющих скоку пристяжных заметно было, как шибко летела тройка. Николай глянул назад.

С криком и визгом, маханием кнутом навскочь коренных отставали другие тройки. Коренной стойко поколыхивался под дугой, но еще и не думал сбивать, обещая еще и еще наддать, когда понадобится. Сдерживая, они поравнялись с первой тройкой.

\- Ну, Захар, равняйся.

Захар обернул свое уже обындевевшее по брови лицо.

\- Ну, держись, барин.

Тройки понеслись, но Захар взял вперед. Николай стал равнять с ним.

\- Врешь, барин, - закричал Захар и стал жать его вправо. Правая пристяжная скакала в непроезженном снегу и закидывала седоков мелким сухим снегом.

Николай не выдержал и выпустил вскачь всю тройку. Проехав с версту, он остановил и опять оглянулся, в санях все сидели какие-то чужие, с усиками, веселые лица.

\- Посмотри, у него и усы и ресницы все белые, - сказал один с усиками.

"Этот, кажется, Наташа", - подумал Николай.

\- Не холодно вам? - Диммлер что-то кричал смешное из тех саней. Его не расслышали, но все равно засмеялись.

Бог знает, рад ли был дядюшка всему этому веселью - даже первое время он казался смущен и ненатурален, но те, кто приехали к нему, и не замечали этого. После плясок и песен начались гаданья. Николай снял свои фижмы и надел дядюшкин казакин, барышни оставались в своих костюмах, и всякий раз Николаю надо было прежде вспомнить, что это Соня и Наташа, когда он смотрел на них с их пробкой начерченными усами и бровями. Особенно Соня поражала его, и, к радости ее, он беспрестанно внимательно и любовно смотрел на нее. Ему казалось, что он нынче только, благодаря ее усам и бровям, узнал ее в первый раз. "Так вот она какая, а я-то дурак", - думал он, глядя на ее блестящие глаза и счастливую, восторженную из-под усов улыбку, делающую ямочки на щеках, которые он не видал прежде.

После вынимания колец и петуха Анисья Федоровна предложила барышням пойти в амбар послушать. Амбар был около самого дома, и Анисья Федоровна говорила, что в амбаре верно всегда слышно, либо пересыпают, либо стучат, а раз голосом заговорили оттуда. Наташа сказала, что она боится.

Соня, смеясь, накинула себе на голову шубку и, улыбаясь, вы?глянула из-под нее.

\- Вот я ничего не боюсь, сейчас пойду.

Опять Николай увидал эту неожиданную улыбку из-под пробочных усов.

"Что за прелесть эта девочка! - подумал он. - И об чем я, дурак, думал до сих пор?" И только Соня вышла в коридор, Николай пошел на парадное крыльцо освежиться, в маленьком доме было жарко. На дворе был тот же неподвижный холод, тот же месяц, только еще светлее. Свет был так силен, и звезд на снеге так много, что на небо не хотелось смотреть, и звезд незаметно было. На небе было черно и скучно, на земле было весело.

"Дурак я, дурак. Чего я ждал до сих пор?" - подумал Николай и, сам не зная зачем, сбежал с крыльца и обошел угол дома по той тропинке, которая вела к заднему крыльцу. Он знал, что здесь пойдет Соня. На половине дороги стояли сложенные сажнями дрова. На них был снег, от них падала тень, через них и сбоку их, переплетаясь, падали тени на снег и дорожку. Дорожка вела к амбару. Стена рубленого амбара, как высеченная из какого-то необыкновенного драгоценного камня, блестела на месячном свете. Было совершенно тихо. В саду треснуло дерево, и опять все затихло. Грудь дышала не воздухом, казалось, а какой-то вечно молодой силой и радостью.

Вдруг в девичьем крыльце застучали ноги по ступенькам, скрипнуло звонко на последней, на которую был нанесен снег, и голос Анисьи Федоровны сказал:

\- Прямо-то вот, барышня. Только не оглядывайтесь.

\- Я не боюсь, - отвечал голос Сони, и по дорожке, по направлению к Николаю, завизжали, засвистели ножки в тоненьких башмачках.

"Она, да. Ну что ж я? - подумал Николай. - Не знаю. Но она прелесть".

Соня была уже в двух шагах и увидала его. Она увидала его тоже не таким, каким она знала и всегда немного боялась его. Он был в дядюшкином казакине с спутанными волосами и насурмленными бровями, тоже с счастливой и новой для Сони улыбкой. Соня испугалась того, что будет, и быстро подбежала к нему.

"Совсем другая и все та же", - думал Николай, глядя на ее лицо, все освещенное лунным светом. Он продел руки под шубку, прикрывавшую ее голову, обнял, прижал к себе и поцеловал в губы, над которыми были усы и от которых сладко пахло пробкой. Соня в самую середину губ поцеловала его и, выпростав маленькие руки, с обеих сторон взяла его за щеки.

\- Соня, ждешь, видно, своего суженого, - сказал Николай. - Нечего и в амбаре слушать. Пойдем, увидят. - Они подбежали к амбару и вернулись назад каждый с своего крыльца.

Когда они возвращались назад, Наташа, всегда все видевшая и замечавшая, села в сани с Диммлером, а Соню посадила с Николаем. Николай, уже не перегоняясь, ровно ехал, все оглядываясь в этом странном лунном свете на Соню, отыскивал в этом переменяющем все свете и из-под бровей и усов свою ту прежнюю и теперешнюю Соню, с которой он положил не разлучаться. Вглядывался, вглядывался и, когда узнавал все ту же и другую и вспоминал этот запах пробки, смешанный с поцелуем, молча отворачивался или иногда только спрашивал: "Соня, вам хорошо?" - и продолжал править.

На середине дороги он, однако, дал подержать лошадей кучеру и перебежал к Диммлерам. Он подбежал к саням Наташи и сел на отвод.

\- Наташа, - сказал он ей шепотом по-французски, - знаешь, я решился насчет Сони.

\- Ты ей сказал? - спросила Наташа, вся вдруг просияв от радости.

\- Ах, какая ты странная с этими усами и бровями, Наташа! Ты рада?

\- Я так рада, так рада! Я уже сердилась на тебя. Я тебе не говорила, но ты дурно с ней поступал. Это такое сердце, Николай, как я рада! Я бываю гадкая, но мне совестно было быть одной счастливою, без Сони, - продолжала Наташа. - Теперь я так рада. Ну, беги к ней.

\- Нет, постой, ах, какая ты смешная! - говорил Николай, все всматриваясь в нее и в ней тоже находя что-то такое новое, не?обыкновенное, чего он прежде не видал в ней. Именно не видал он в ней прежде этой сердечной серьезности, которая ясна была, в то время как она своими усами и бровями говорила, что он должен был это сделать.

\- Кабы я прежде видел ее такою, какая она теперь, я бы давно спросил, что сделать, и сделал бы, что она бы велела, и все бы было хорошо... Так ты рада, и я хорошо сделал?

\- Ах, так хорошо! Я недавно, знаешь, с мамашей поссорилась за это. Мама говорила, что она тебя ловит. Как это можно говорить? Я с мам побранилась. И никому никогда не позволю ничего дурного про нее сказать и подумать, потому что в ней одно хорошее.

\- Так хорошо, - сказал Николай, опять вглядевшись в брови и усы, чтоб знать, правда ли это, и, скрипя сапогами, соскочил и побежал к своим саням. Все тот же счастливый, улыбающийся черкес, с усиками и блестящими глазами, смотревший из-под собольего капора, сидел там.

Вскоре после святок старая графиня настоятельно стала требовать от сына, чтоб он женился на Жюли, и когда он признался ей в своей любви и в обещаниях, данных Соне, старая графиня стала упрекать перед сыном Соню и называла ее неблагодарной. Николай умолял мать простить его и ее, угрожая даже тем, что, ежели Соню будут преследовать, то он сейчас же тайно женится на ней, и, почти рассорившись с отцом и матерью, уехал в полк, обещая Соне устроить в полку свои дела и через год приехать жениться на ней.

Вскоре после отъезда сына Илья Андреевич собрался в Москву для продажи дома. Наташа утверждала, что князь Андрей уже, верно, приехал, и умоляла, чтобы отец взял ее с собою. После переговоров и колебаний решено было графине оставаться в Отрадном, а отцу с двумя девочками ехать в Москву на месяц и остановиться у тетушек.

 **VII**

Любовь князя Андрея и Наташи и их счастье было одной из главных причин происшедшего переворота в жизни Пьера. Ему не было завидно, он не ревновал. Он радовался счастью Наташи и своего друга, но после этого вся жизнь его расстроилась. Весь интерес масонства вдруг исчез для него. Весь труд самопознания и самосовершенствования пропал даром. Он поехал в клуб. Из клуба с старыми приятелями к женщинам. И с этого дня начал вести такую жизнь, что графиня Елена Васильевна сочла нужным сделать ему строгое замечание. Пьер, ничего не сказав ей, собрался в Москву и уехал.

В Москве, как только он въехал в свой огромный дом с засохшими и засыхающими княжнами, с громадной праздно кормящейся дворней, как только он увидал, проехав по городу, эту Иверскую с свечами, эту площадь с неизъезженным снегом, этих извозчиков, эти лачужки Сивцева Вражка, увидал стариков москов?ских, все ругающих, ничего не желающих и, никуда не спеша, доживающих свой век, увидал старушек, московских барынь и Аглицкий клуб, он почувствовал себя дома, в тихом пристанище. Со времени своего приезда в Москву он ни разу не открывал своего дневника, не ездил к братьям масонам, отдался опять своим главным страстям, в которых он признавался при принятии в ложу, и был ежели не доволен, то не мрачен и весел. Как бы он даже не ужаснулся, а с презрением бы не дослушал того, который семь лет тому назад, до Аустерлица, когда он только приехал из-за границы, сказал бы ему, что ему ничего не нужно искать и выдумывать, что его колея определена предвечно и давно пробита. Жениться на красавице, жить в Москве, давать обеды, играть в бостон, слегка бранить правительство, иногда покутить с молодежью и быть членом Аглицкого клуба.

Он и хотел произвести республику в России, он хотел быть и Наполеоном, он хотел быть и философом, и хотел залпом выпить на окне бутылку рому, он хотел быть тактиком, победителем Наполеона, он хотел переродить порочный род человеческий и самого довести себя до совершенства, он хотел учредить школы и больницы и отпустить на волю крестьян, и вместо всего этого он был богатый муж неверной жены, камергер в отставке и член москов?ского Аглицкого клуба, любящий покушать, выпить и, расстегнувшись, побранить слегка правительство. Он был всем этим, но и теперь не мог бы, не в силах бы был поверить, что он есть тот самый отставной московский камергер, тип которого он так глубоко презирал семь лет тому назад. Ему казалось, что он совсем другой, особенный, что те совсем другие, те пошлые, глупые, а я и теперь все недоволен, все мне хочется сделать все это для человечества. Ему бы слишком больно было подумать, что, верно, и все те отставные камергеры так же бились, искали какой-то новой, своей дороги в жизни, и, так же как и он, силой обстановки, общества, породы, той стихийной силы, которая заставляет картофельные ростки тянуться к окну, - приведены были, как и он, в Москву - Аглицкий клуб, легкое фрондерство против правительства и отставное камергерство.

Он все думал, что он другой, что он не может на этом остаться, что это так, покаместа (так, покаместа, уже тысячи людей входили со всеми зубами и волосами и выходили без одного из московского Аглицкого клуба), и что вот-вот он начнет действовать... Он и его друг Андрей в этом взгляде на жизнь были до странности противоположны один другому. Пьер всегда хотел что-то сделать, считал, что жизнь без разумной цели, без борьбы, без деятельности не есть жизнь, и всегда он ничего не умел сделать того, что хотел, и просто жил, никому не делая вреда и многим удовольствие. Князь Андрей, напротив, с первой молодости считал свою жизнь конченною, говорил, что его единственное желание и цель состоят в том, чтобы дожить остальные дни, никому не делая вреда и не мешая близким себе, и вместе с тем, сам не зная зачем, с практической цепкостью ухватывался за каждое дело, и увлекался сам, и других увлекал в деятельность.

Прожив год, Пьер сделался совсем московским жителем. Ему стало покойно, тепло, привычно и приятно в Москве, как в заношенном старом платье, которого нет причины когда-нибудь переменить, как бы оно ни износилось. Как ни чужд был для него дом его жены, как ни неприятна была эта постоянная близость Элен, может быть, самое это озлобление на нее еще поддерживало и сдерживало его. Когда в конце апреля Элен уехала в Вильно, куда переехал двор, Пьер почувствовал себя страшно печальным и запутанным, главнее всего он чувствовал себя запутанным. Он впал, с разницей годов и опытности, почти в то же состояние, в котором он был семь лет тому назад в Петербурге.

В душе его с прежней силой поднялось сознанье любви к добру, к справедливости, к порядку, к счастью, и, примеривая к этому сознанию и свою и чужую жизнь, он уже сам недоумевал перед несостоятельностью жизни, старался закрыть глаза от всей представлявшейся ему безобразной путаницы и не мог. Что такое сотворилось на белом свете, думал он постоянно, в душе имея идеал справедливости, счастья, порядка, целесообразности, что такое творится на свете? Я ненавижу, презираю эту женщину и навеки, как каторжник цепью, на которой висит ядро чести, имени, связан с ней и ее связываю. Ее любовник Борис бросает ее для того, чтобы жениться на женщине скучной и глупой, и губит все хорошие чувства затем, чтобы быть неравным с женою (она богата, он беден). Старик Болконский любит дочь и за то мучит ее, а она любит добро, за то несчастна. Сперанский был дельный, полезный человек, его ссылают в Сибирь. Государь был друг Наполеона, теперь нам велят проклинать его. Масоны клянутся в любви и милосердии и не платят денег и интригуют Астрея против Ищущих Манны и бьются о фартук шотландской ложи. А я понимаю всю путаницу. Вижу, что узел накручен и перекручен, а как распутать его, не знаю. Не только не знаю, но знаю, что нельзя его распутать.

Пьер в этом положении особенно любил брать газеты и читать политические новости. "Лорд Пит говорит о хлебе, он этого не думает. Зачем Бонапарт говорит о дружбе, - все лгут, сами не знают зачем? Но мне-то куда, куда деваться", - думал Пьер. Он испытывал несчастие людей многих, особенно русских людей, - способность видеть и верить в возможность добра и правды и слишком ясно видеть ложь и зло жизни. Поэтому умственное спасение от этого мучения - дело, работа - было отнято от него. Всякая область труда в глазах его соединялась с злом и обманом. Ежели он пробовал быть филантропом и либералом-служакой, ложь и зло скоро отталкивали его. А вместе с тем дело, специальность необходимы были Пьерy, как они двояко необходимы для каждого. С одной стороны - по справедливости - человек, пользующийся благами общества, должен сам работать, чтобы отдать обществу то, что он берет от него; с другой стороны - лично необходимо дело - специальность, потому что человек не делающий будет видеть всю безобразную путаницу жизни и сойдет с ума или умрет, глядя на нее. Как прикрытие под ядрами, как рассказывал Пьерy князь Андрей, все было занято - все, кто делал плетеночки из сухой травы, кто строил, кто городил домики, кто сапоги поправлял. Слишком страшно быть под ядрами, чтоб не делать чего-нибудь. Слишком страшно быть под жизнью, чтоб не делать что-нибудь. И Пьерy надо было делать.

И он делал. Удержав из масонства один мистицизм, он читал и читал мистические книги, и от чтения и мыслей отдыхал болтовней в гостиных и клубе, к вечеру и после обеда большей частью уже много выпивал. В потребности пить вино для Пьерa было опять то же совпадение двух противоположных причин, ведших к одному. Пить вино для него становилось все больше и больше физической потребностью. Он опрокидывал в свой большой рот, сам не замечая как, разом проглатывал стаканы "Шато Марго" (любимое его вино), и ему становилось хорошо, несмотря на то, что доктора предостерегали его с его корпуленцией от вина. И вместе с тем, когда он выпивал бутылку и две, тогда только узел, этот страшный, запутанный узел жизни представлялся ему нестрашным. Болтая, слушая разговоры или читая после обеда и ужина, ему беспрестанно мелькал в воображении этот узел какой-нибудь стороной его. И он говорил себе: "Это ничего. Это я распутаю - вот у меня и готово объяснение - но теперь некогда, а после я обдумаю - все ясно". Но после "это" никогда не приходило. А Пьер больше чем когда-нибудь боялся одиночества.

Он спасался от жизни вином, обществом и чтением. Иногда он сам думал о рассказе князя Андрея о солдатах, старательно занятых под ядрами, и ему все люди представлялись такими солдатами, спасающимися от жизни: кто спасался честолюбием, кто картами, кто писанием законов, кто женщинами, кто игрушками - лошадьми, охотой. "Только бы не видать ее, эту страшную ее", - думал Пьер.

Таким был Пьер для себя в тайне своей души, о страданиях которой он никогда никому не говорил и которые никто не подозревал в нем, но для других, для общества, особенно московского, которое все, начиная от старух до детей, все как своего долгожданного гостя, которого место всегда было готово и не занято, приняло его как друга, для других Пьер был самым милым, добрым, умным, веселым, великодушным чудаком, разбитным и душевным русским, старого покроя барином. Кошелек его всегда был пуст, потому что открыт для всех. Ежели бы не нашлись добрые люди, которые, пользуясь его богатством, с улыбкой, как с ребенком, обращались с ним, взяв его в денежном отношении на свое попечение, он давно бы был нищим. Бенефисы, дурные картины, статуи, благотворительные общества, школы, церкви, книги - ничто не получало отказа, и ежели бы не два его друга, занявшие у него денег много и взявшие его под опеку, он бы все роздал. В клубе не было обеда, вечера без него. Как только он приваливался на свое место на диване после двух бутылок Марго, его окружали, и завязывались споры, толки, шутки. Где ссорились, он одной своей доброй улыбкой и кстати сказанной шуткой - мирил. На балах он везде был, недоставало кавалера - он танцевал. Старушек он дразнил и веселил. С молодыми барынями был умно любезен, и никто лучше его не рассказывал смешные истории и не писал в альбомы. На турнирах в буриме с В.Л.Пушкиным и П.И.Кутузовым всегда его буриме были прежде готовы и забавнее. "Он прелестен. Он не имеет пола", - говорили про него молодые дамы. Масонские столовые ложи были скучны и вялы, ежели его не было. Только в самой-самой тайной глубине души своей Пьер говорил себе, объясняя свою распущенную жизнь, что сделался таким не оттого, что природа его влекла к этому, а оттого, что он влюблен несчастливо в Наташу и подавил в себе эту любовь.

В Москве жили очень весело эту зиму с 1810-го на 1811 год. Как и в Петербурге, Пьер знал всю Москву и бывал во всех самых разнообразных московских обществах и во всех ему было весело, и во всех ему были рады. Он ездил и по старикам и старушкам, которые все любили его, и в свет, на балы, где о нем было составившееся мнение чудака, рассеянного, очень умного, но смешного человека, и вместе с прежними кутежными товарищами, собравшимися в Москве, к цыганам и т.п. Товарищами его в этих экскурсиях были Долохов, с которым он опять сошелся, и шурин Анатоль Курагин.

 **VIII**

В начале зимы князь Николай Андреевич с дочерью опять приехали в Москву. По своему прошедшему, по своему уму и оригинальности, в особенности по тому времени ослабления восторга к царствованию императора Александра I и по тому враждебному французскому влиянию и патриотическому направлению, которое царствовало в то время в Москве, князь Николай Андреевич сделался тотчас же предметом особенной почтительности и преданности москвичей и центром московской оппозиции правительству.

Старый князь постарел в этот год и по наружности, и по самому грустному признаку старости, неожиданным засыпаниям, забывчивости ближайших по времени событий и памятливости к давнишним и, главное, по тому детскому тщеславию, с которым князь принимал роль главы оппозиции и московские овации. Но, несмотря на то, когда старик, особенно по вечерам, выходил к чаю в своей шубке и пудреном парике и начинал затронутые кем-нибудь свои отрывистые рассказы о прошедшем или еще более отрывистые и резкие суждения о настоящем, нельзя было не удивляться этой свежести ума, памяти и изложения.

Для посетителей весь этот старинный дом с огромным трюмо и дореволюционной мебелью, этими лакеями в пудре и сам энергический старик с его кроткой дочерью и хорошенькой француженкой, которые благоговели перед ним, представлял величественное и приятное зрелище. Но посетители не думали о том, что, кроме тех двух-трех часов, во время которых они видели хозяев, был еще двадцать один час суток, во время которых шла тайная, внутренняя домашняя жизнь. И эта-то внутренняя домашняя жизнь в последнее время так тяжела стала для княжны Марьи, что она уже не скрывала от себя тяжесть своего положения, сознавалась в нем и молила Бога помочь ей. Ежели бы отец заставлял ее все ночи класть поклоны, ежели бы он бил ее, заставлял бы таскать дрова и воду, ей бы и в голову не пришло, что ее положение трудно, но этот любящий мучитель, самый жестокий от того, что он любил, и за то мучил себя и ее, - он умышленно с хитростью злобы умел ставить ее в такое положение, что ей надо было выбирать из двух невыносимых положений.

Он знал, что теперь ее главная забота была получить его согласие на брак князя Андрея, тем более, что срок его приезда приближался, и на это-то самое больное место он направлял все свои удары с проницательностью любви-ненависти. Пришедшая ему в первую минуту мысль-шутка о том, что, ежели Андрей женится, и он женится на Бурьен, он видел, так больно поразила княжну Марью, что эта мысль понравилась ему и он с упорством последнее время выказывал особенную ласку к мадемуазель Бурьен и держался плана выказывать свое недовольство к дочери любовью к мадемуазель Бурьен. Один раз в Москве княжна Марья видела (ей казалось, что отец нарочно при ней это сделал), как князь поцеловал у мадемуазель Бурьен руку. Княжна Марья вспыхнула и выбежала из комнаты. Через несколько минут мадемуазель Бурьен вошла к ней, приглашая ее к князю. Увидав мадемуазель Бурьен, княжна Марья спрятала слезы, вскочила, сама не помнила, что она наговорила своей французской подруге, и закричала на нее, чтоб она шла вон из ее комнаты. На другой день Лаврушка, лакей, не успевший во?время подать кофе француженке, был отослан в часть с требованием сослать его в Сибирь. Сколько раз в этих случаях вспоминала княжна Марья слова князя Андрея о том, для кого вредно крепост?ное право, и князь при княжне Марье сказал, что он не может требовать почтительности от людей к своему другу Амелии Евгеньевне, ежели дочь его позволяет себе забываться перед нею. Княжна Марья просила прощенья у Амелии Евгеньевны, чтобы спасти Лаврушку. Утешения прежнего в монастыре и странницах не было. Друга не было. Жюли, которой она писала пять лет, оказалась совершенно чуждой ей, когда княжна Марья сошлась с нею. Жюли в это время, по случаю смерти братьев сделавшись одной из самых богатых невест Москвы, находилась во всем разгаре светских удовольствий. Она была окружена молодыми людьми, которые знали ее столько лет и, наконец, как она думала, оценили ее достоинства. Жюли находилась в том периоде стареющей светской барышни, которая чувствует, что вот наступил последний шанс замужества - и теперь или никогда.

Княжна Марья с грустной улыбкой вспоминала по четвергам, что ей теперь писать не к кому, так как Жюли - Жюли, от присутствия которой ей не было никакой радости, - была здесь и виделась с ней каждую неделю. Она вспомнила, как старый эмигрант отказался жениться на даме, у которой он проводил вечера, потому что "где же тогда проводить свои вечера". Свет не существовал для княжны Марьи. (Все знали, что отец не пускает ее, и не звали.) Она говорила, что не может оставить больного отца. Все восхищались ее любовью и преданностью; многие засылали сватов для сыновей, так как она и Жюли были теперь две самые богатые невесты Москвы. Но с тех пор как они были в Москве, князь Николай Андреевич не одного молодого человека, приехавшего к нему в дом, отделал так и поднял на смех, что уж никто не ездил к нему.

Хуже всего было то, что поручение брата не только не было исполнено, но дело было совершенно испорчено, и напоминание о графине Ростовой выводило из себя старого князя. Княжне Марье было очень тяжело в особенности потому, что только редко-редко, в самые тяжелые минуты, она позволяла себе думать, что она не виновата во всей тягости ее положения, большей же частью она твердо была уверена, что она сама дурна, зла и оттого виновата. Она думала это, во-первых, оттого, что последнее время, особенно здесь, в Москве, ожидая каждый день приезда брата, она была всегда в таком тревожном состоянии, что не находила в себе прежней способности мысли о будущей жизни и прежней способности любви к Богу. Она не могла молиться душою, как прежде, и чувствовала, что исполняла только обряд. Во-вторых, она чувствовала себя виноватой потому, что в своих отношениях с Коко, который был отдан на ее руки, она с ужасом узнавала в себе свойства раздражительности своего отца. Сколько раз она говорила себе, что не надо позволять себе горячиться, уча племянника, но почти всякий раз, как она садилась с указкой за французскую азбуку, ей так хотелось поскорее, полегче перелить из себя свое знание в эту белую головку Коко, но, несмотря на весь любовный, лучистый свет ее глаз, устремленных на Коко, уже боящегося, что вот-вот тетя рассердится, Коко не понимал, она вздрагивала, торопилась, горячилась, иногда возвышала голос, дергала его за ручку и, ежели ставила в угол, то сама падала на диван, закрывалась прекрасными руками и рыдала, рыдала над своей злой, дурной природой, так что Коко, подражая ее рыданиям, подходил к ней и отдергивал от лица ее мокрые руки. Но более, более всего чувствовала она свою порочность и виноватость тогда, когда отец, которого она иногда упрекала, вдруг при ней или искал очки, ощупывая подле них и не видя их, или забывал то, что сейчас было, или делал ослабевшими ногами неверный шаг и оглядывался, не видал ли кто, или, что было хуже всего, когда он за обедом вдруг задремывал, выпуская салфетку, и склонялся трясущейся головой. Да, он был стар и слаб, был не виноват, она была виновата. Как бы она поддержала его голову, склонила бы ее на высокую ручку кресла и нежно бы поцеловала в изрытый, морщинистый лоб, но она не смела этого и подумать, - это делала мадемуазель Бурьен, а княжна Марья только дрожала от страху, от мысли, что отец увидит, что она это видела. Старалась и не умела ни скрыть, ни показать того, что она хотела, и ненавидела и презирала себя за то.

 **IX**

В 1811 году в Москве был быстро вошедший в моду французский доктор, огромный ростом красавец, любезный, как всякий француз, необыкновенно ученый и образованный и, как говорили все в Москве, врач необыкновенного искусства. Метивье был принят в высших домах не как доктор, а как равный.

Князь Николай Андреевич, смеявшийся над медициной, по?следнее время стал допускать к себе докторов, как казалось, преимущественно с целью посмеяться над ними. В последнее время был призван и Метивье, и раза два был у князя, как и везде, кроме своих врачебных отношений, стараясь войти и в семейную жизнь больного. В Николин день, именины князя, вся Москва была у подъезда его дома, но он никого не принимал, и лишь некоторых, список которых он дал княжне Марье, велено было звать обедать. Метивье, в числе других приехавший с поздравлением, нашел приличным как доктор силой нарушить приказ, как он сказал княжне Марье, и вошел к князю. Это именинное утро князь был в одном из самых дурных своих периодов. Он выгнал от себя княжну Марью, пустил чернильницей в Тихона и лежал, дремля, в своем вольтеровском кресле, когда красавец Метивье с своим черным хохлом и прелестным румяным лицом вошел к нему, поздравил, пощупал пульс и сел подле него. Метивье, как бы не замечая дурного расположения духа, развязно болтал, переходя от одного предмета к другому. Старый князь, хмурясь и не открывая глаз, как будто не замечая развязно-веселого расположения духа доктора, продолжал молчать, изредка бурча что-то непонятное и недоброжелательное. Метивье поговорил с почтительным сожалением о последних известьях неудач Наполеона в Испании и выразил условное сожаление в том, что император увлекается своим честолюбием. Князь молчал. Метивье коснулся невыгод континентальной системы. Князь молчал. Метивье заговорил о последней новости введения нового свода Сперанского. Князь молчал. Метивье с улыбкой торжественно начал говорить о Востоке, о том, что направление французской политики, совокупно с русской, должно бы было быть на Востоке, что слова сделать Средиземное море французским озером...

Князь не выдержал и начал говорить на свою любимую тему о значении Востока для России, о взглядах Екатерины и Потемкина на Черное море. Он говорил много и охотно, изредка взглядывая на Метивье.

\- По вашим словам, князь, - сказал Метивье, - все интересы обеих империй лежат в союзе и мире.

Князь вдруг замолк и устремил прикрываемые отчасти бровями злые глаза на доктора.

\- А, вы меня заставляете говорить. Вам нужно, чтоб я говорил, - вдруг закричал он на него. - Вон, шпион! Вон! - И князь, войдя в бешенство, вскочил с кресла, и находчивый Метивье ничего не нашел лучше сделать, как поспешно выйти с улыбкой, сказать навстречу бегущей княжне Марье, что князь не совсем здоров - "желчь и прилив к голове. Не беспокойтесь, я завтра заеду", - и, приложив палец к губам, он вышел, услыхав шаги в туфлях князя, подходящего к гостиной. Вся сила гнева обрушилась на княжну Марью, она была виновата в том, что к нему пустили шпиона.

С ней он не мог иметь ни минуты покоя, не мог умереть спокойно.

\- Нам надо разойтись, это вы знаете, - были его слова к дочери. И как будто боясь, чтоб она не сумела как-нибудь утешиться, он вернулся к ней и, стараясь принять спокойный вид, прибавил: - И не думайте, чтобы я это сказал вам в минуту сердца, а я спокоен, и я обдумал это, и это будет. - Но он не выдержал и с тем озлоблением, которое может быть только у человека, который любит, он, видно, сам страдая, потрясая кулаками, прокричал ей: - И хоть бы какой-нибудь дурак взял ее замуж!

Он хлопнул дверью, позвал к себе мадемуазель Бурьен и, лежа, слушал ее чтение "AmJlie de Mansfeld", изредка прокашливаясь.

(С этого дня разошлась по Москве молва, которой верили и не верили, что Метивье - шпион Бонапарта.)

В два часа съехались избранные шесть персон к обеду, и князь Николай Андреевич в своем парике, пудре, кафтане и звезде вышел к гостям величаво-приветливым и спокойным. Гости были: известный граф Ростопчин, князь Лопухин с своим племянником, генерал Чатров, старый товарищ князя, и из молодых Пьер и Борис Друбецкой. Борис, адъютант важного лица, гвардии капитан, занимающий видное место в Петербурге, на днях приехав в Москву в отпуск и быв представлен князю Николаю Андреевичу, так умно, почтительно и независимо-патриотически умел держать себя перед ним, что князь для него сделал исключение из всех холостых молодых людей, которых он не принимал к себе. Дом князя был не то, что называется "свет", но это был такой маленький кружок, о котором не слышно было в городе, но в котором лестнее всего было быть принятым. Это понял Борис с неделю тому назад, когда при нем главнокомандующий сказал Ростопчину, что он надеется видеть его у себя в Николин день, а Ростопчин ответил, что не может быть.

\- В этот день я всегда еду прикладываться к мощам князя Николая Андреевича.

\- Ах да, да, - отвечал главнокомандующий.

Обед был чопорен, но разговоры, и интересные разговоры, не умолкали. Тон разговора был такой, что гости, как будто перед высшим судилищем, докладывали князю Николаю Андреевичу все глупости и неприятности, делаемые ему в высших правительственных сферах. Князь Николай Андреевич как будто принимал их к сведению. Все это докладывалось с особенной объективностью, старческой эпичностью, все заявляли факты, воздерживаясь от суждений, в особенности когда дело могло коснуться личности государя. Только Пьер нарушал этот тон иногда, стараясь сделать выводы из напрашивавшихся на выводы фактов и переходя границу, но всякий раз был останавливаем. Ростопчина, видимо, все ждали, и, когда он начинал говорить, все оборачивались к нему, но вошел он в свой удар только после обеда.

\- Государственный совет, министерство вероисповеданий. Хоть бы свое выдумали, - закричал князь Николай Андреевич. - Изменники! "Державная власть"... Есть самодержавная власть, - говорил князь, - та самая, которая велит делать эти изменения.

\- Хоть плетью гнать министров, - сказал Ростопчин больше для того, чтобы вызвать на спор.

\- Ответственность! Слышали звон, да не знают, где он. Кто назначает министров? Царь, он их и сменит, взмылит голову, сошлет в Сибирь, а не объявит народу, что у меня такие министры, которые могут изнурить вас налогами, а потому виноваты.

\- Мода, мода, мода, французская мода, больше ничего. Как мода раздеваться голыми барыням, как в торговых банях вывеска, и холодно и стыдно, а разденутся. Так и теперь. Зачем власти ограничивать себя? Что за идея на монетах писать Россия, а не царь? Россия и царь - все одно, и тогда все одно, когда царь хочет быть вполне царем.

\- Читали вы, князь, записку Карамзина о старой и новой России? - спросил Пьер. - Он говорит...

\- Умный молодой человек, желаю быть знакомым.

За жарким подали шампанское. Все встали, поздравляя старого князя. Княжна Марья тоже подошла к нему. Он подставил ей щеку, но не забыл и тут взглянуть на нее так, чтобы показать ей, что он не забыл утреннее столкновение, что вся злоба на нее остается по-прежнему во всей силе.

Разговор замолк на минуту. Старый генерал, сенатор, тяготившийся молчанием, пожелал поговорить.

\- Изволили слышать о последнем событии на смотру в Петербурге?

\- Нет, что?

\- Новый французский посланник (это был Лористон после Коленкура) был при его величестве. Его величество обратил его внимание на гренадерскую дивизию, церемониальный марш, так он будто сказал, что мы у себя на такие пустяки не обращаем внимания. На следующем смотру, говорят, государь ни разу не изволил обратиться к нему, - сказал генерал, как будто удерживаясь от суждения и только заявляя факт.

\- Читали вы ноту, посланную к дворам и отстаивающую права герцога Ольденбургского? - сказал Ростопчин с досадой человека, видящего, что дурно делается то дело, которым он сам прежде занимался. - Во-первых, слабо и дурно написано. А нам можно и должно заявлять смелее, имея пятьсот тысяч войска.

\- Да, с пятисоттысячной армией нетрудно владеть и хорошим слогом.

\- А я спрашиваю, какие же законы можно писать для своего государства, какую справедливость можно требовать, после того как Бонапарт поступает, как пират на завоеванном корабле, с Европой...

\- Войны не будет, - резко и сентенциозно перебил князь. - Не будет оттого, что у нас людей нет. Кутузов стар, и что он там в Рущуке делал - не понимаю. Что принц, как переносит свое положение? - обратился он к Ростопчину, который был на днях в Твери у принца Ольденбургского. Князь Николай Андреевич умышленно переменял разговор; в последнее время он не мог говорить о Бонапарте, потому что он постоянно о нем думал. Он начинал не понимать в этом человеке. После того как он в прошлом году женился на дочери австрийского кесаря, старый князь не мог уже более уверенно презирать его, не мог и верить в его силу. Он не понимал, терялся в догадках и был смущен, когда говорили о Бонапарте.

\- Герцог Ольденбургский с твердостью и достойной покорно?стью переносит свое несчастье, - сказал Ростопчин. И продолжал о Бонапарте: - Теперь дело до папы доходит, - говорил он. - Что ж мы не перенимаем? Наши боги - французы, наше царство небесное - Париж, - он обратился к молодым людям, к Борису и Пьерy. - Костюмы французские, мысли французские, чувства французские. Ох, поглядишь на нашу молодежь, взял бы старую дубинку Петра Великого из кунсткамеры, да по-русски обломал бы бока... Ну, прощайте, ваше сиятельство, но не хворайте, не хандрите, Бог не выдаст, свинья не съест.

\- Прощай, голубчик; гусли, заслушаюсь его, - сказал старый князь, удерживая его руку и подставляя ему для поцелуя свою щеку. С Ростопчиным поднялись и другие. Один Пьер остался, но старый князь, не обращая на него внимания, пошел в свою комнату. Борис, откланявшись и сказав княжне Марье, что он всегда, как на святыню, смотрит на ее отца, заслушивается его и потому не может насладиться ее обществом, вышел с другими, но просил позволения бывать у нее.

Княжна Марья сидела в гостиной молча во время разговора и, слушая эти толки и пересуды о столь важных государственных делах, ничего не понимала из того, что говорилось, а - странное дело, - только думала о том, не замечают ли они враждебных отношений ее отца к ней. С этим вопросительным взглядом она и обратилась к Пьерy, который перед отъездом с шляпой в руке повалился своим толстым телом подле нее в кресло. "Вы ничего не заметили?" - как будто говорила она. Пьер же находился в приятном послеобеденном состоянии духа. Он глядел вперед себя и тихо улыбался.

\- Давно вы знаете, княжна Марья, этого молодого человека? - сказал он, указывая на уходящего Бориса.

\- Я знала его ребенком, но теперь недавно...

\- Что, он вам нравится?

\- Да, отчего же.

\- Что, пошли бы за него замуж?

\- Отчего вы у меня спрашиваете? - сказала княжна Марья, вся вспыхнув, хотя она уже оставила всякую мысль о замужестве.

\- Оттого что я, ежели езжу в свет, не к вам, а в свет, то забавляюсь наблюдениями. И теперь я сделал наблюдение, что молодой человек без состояния обыкновенно приезжает из Петербурга в Москву в отпуск только с целью жениться на богатой.

\- Вот как, - сказала княжна Марья, все думая о своем.

\- Да, - продолжал Пьер с улыбкой, - и этот юноша теперь себя так держит, что, где есть богатая невеста, там и он. Я как по книге читаю в нем. Он теперь в нерешительности, кого ему атаковать: вас или мадемуазель Жюли Корнакову.

\- Правда? - А княжна Марья думала: "Отчего бы мне его не выбрать своим другом и поверенным и не высказать ему все? Мне бы легче стало. Он бы подал мне совет".

\- Пошли бы вы за него замуж?

\- Ах, боже мой, граф, есть такие минуты, что я пошла бы за всякого, - вдруг неожиданно для самой себя сказала княжна Марья с слезами в голосе. - Ах, коли бы вы знали, мой друг, - продолжала она, - как тяжело бывает любить человека близкого и чувствовать, что ничего не можешь для него сделать, кроме горя, когда знаешь, что не можешь этого переменить. Тогда одно - уйти, а куда мне уйти можно?

\- Что вы, княжна?

Но княжна не договорила и заплакала.

\- Я не знаю, что со мной нынче, - сказала она, оправившись. - Не слушайте меня, а поговорим лучше про Андрея. Скоро ли приедут Ростовы?

\- Я слышал, что они на днях будут.

Княжна Марья, чтобы забыть о себе, сообщила Пьерy план, как она, ничего не говоря отцу, как только приедут Ростовы, постарается сблизиться с будущей невесткой, с тем чтобы князь привык к ней и полюбил ее.

Пьер вполне одобрил этот план.

\- Одно, - сказал он ей, уезжая и с особенной теплотой глядя ей в глаза, - насчет того, что вы о себе сказали, помните, что у вас есть верный друг - я. - Пьер взял ее за руку.

\- Нет, я бог знает что говорила, забудьте, - сказала княжна. - Только дайте мне знать, как приедут Ростовы.

В этот же вечер она сидела по обыкновению с работой у отца. Он слушал чтение и крякал сердито. Княжна Марья молча глядела на него и думала тысячу злых вещей: "Он ненавидит меня, он хочет, чтоб я умерла". Она оглянулась. Он оттопырил губу и клевал носом с старческим бессилием.

 **X**

Предположения Пьерa относительно Бориса были справедливы. Борис находился в нерешительности между двумя самыми богатыми невестами Москвы. Но княжна Марья, как ни дурна она была, казалась ему привлекательнее Жюли; он, однако, боялся и чувствовал, что с ней у него трудно поведется дело, и остановился на Жюли. Он сделался ежедневным у Ахросимовых. И Марья Дмитриевна, все такая же прямая, но убитая душевно потерею сыновей и презиравшая в душе столь не похожую на нее дочь, с нетерпением ждала случая сбыть ее. Жюли было 27 лет. Она думала, что она не только так же, но гораздо больше привлекательна теперь, чем была прежде. Она была, действительно, во-первых, потому, что она была богата, во-вторых, потому, что чем старее она была, тем безопаснее она была для мужчин и тем свободнее была с ними. Она сама принимала и одна ездила с каким-нибудь чепцом.

Мужчина, который десять лет тому назад побоялся бы каждый день ездить в дом, где была 17-летняя барышня, чтобы не компрометировать ее, теперь ездил к ней смело на ужины (это были ее манеры). Она умела принимать, передразнивать всевозможные тоны и, смотря по людям, была то чопорная аристократка, фрейлина, то москвичка простодушная, то просто веселая барышня, то поэтическая, меланхолическая, разочарованная девица. Этот последний тон, усвоенный ею еще в молодости и употребляемый еще тогда, когда она кокетничала с Николаем, был ее любимый. Но все эти тоны она принимала так поверхностно, что людей, действительно бывших меланхолическими или просто веселыми, подделки поражали и отталкивали, но так как большинство людей только притворяется, а не живет, то ее окружало и ценило большинство людей. Ее приятелем был и Карамзин, в прежние времена бедняк, и Василий Пушкин, и Петр Андреевич Вяземский, который писал ей стихи. Всем весело было без последствий, пусто болтать с нею. В числе ее искателей Борис был для нее один из самых приятных, и она ласкала его и с ним нашла нужным принять любимый тон меланхолии. Покуда Борис был в нерешительности, он еще смеялся и бывал весел, но когда он твердо решился выбрать ее из двух, он вдруг сделался грустен, меланхоличен, и Жюли поняла, что он отдается ей. Весь альбом Жюли был исписан его рукою такими изречениями над картинками гробниц: "Смерть спасительна, и в могиле покой. И нет иного приюта от горестей". Или: "Деревья вековые, ваши темные ветви навевают на меня мрак и меланхолию. Меланхолии в роще приют. Отшельником хочу отдохнуть в ее тени". Или: "Чем ближе подхожу я к пределу, тем менее страшит он меня..." и т.д. Жюли играла Борису на арфе самые печальные марши. Борис вздыхал и читал ей вслух "Бедную Лизу".

Но положение это тянулось две недели и становилось тяжело. Оба чувствовали, что надобно выйти из ожиданий смерти, любви к гробнице и презрения к жизни. Жюли - для того, чтобы сделаться женой флигель-адъютанта. Борису - для того, чтобы с меланхолической невесты получить нужные 3000 душ в Пензенской губернии. Выход этот был очень тяжел, но надо было перейти его, и в один день после сознания в том, что, кроме мечтания о неземной любви, надо объясниться, Борис сделал предложение. Предложение, к ужасу старой графини Ростовой и к досаде Наташи (она все-таки Бориса считала своим), было принято. И на другой день оба игрока не считали более нужным употребление меланхолии и весело стали ездить, показываться в театрах и на балах как жених с невестой, и по утрам в магазины, закупая все для свадьбы. Устроившаяся свадьба Жюли с Борисом была свежей и капитальной светской новостью, когда Илья Андреевич Ростов приехал в конце зимы в Москву продавать свой дом и привез с собой повеселить Наташу.

 **ХI**

В начале февраля приехали Ростовы. Никогда Наташа не была так взволнована, так готова, зрела для любви и потому так женственно хороша, как в этот свой приезд в Москву. Перед отъездом своим из Отрадного она видела сон, что князь Андрей встречает ее в гостиной и говорит: "Зачем вы не едете? Я уже давно приехал". Наташа так страстно желала этого, так сильна была в ней потребность любить мужчину не в одном воображении, так тяжело ей становилось ожидание своего жениха, что она, приехав в Москву, твердо была уверена, что сон ее сбудется и что она найдет уже в ней князя Андрея.

Они приехали вечером. На другой день утром были посланы извещения Пьерy, Анне Михайловне и Шиншину. Прежде всех приехал Шиншин и рассказывал про московские новости. Главные новости были про то, что здесь теперь два молодые человека, Долохов и Курагин, которые свели с ума всех московских барынь.

\- Это те, что медведя связали? - сказал граф.

\- Ну, тот самый, - отвечал Шиншин, - да добро бы Курагин, ну, отец известный человек, - и точно, красавец писаный. Ну, а Долохов-то что?! "Долохов-персиянин", так и прозвали барыни.

\- Да откуда он взялся? - сказал граф. - Ведь он пропал куда-то года три назад.

\- Нашелся; оказывается, что он у какого-то владетельного князя был министром в Персии где-то, гарем там имел, убил брата шахова. Ну и с ума все сходят московские наши барыни. Долохов-персиянин, да и кончено. А он шулер, вор. А у нас нет обеда без Долохова, на Долохова зовут - вот как... И что забавнее всего, - продолжал Шиншин, - помните, Безухов с ним на дуэли дрался, теперь друзья закадычные. Первый гость и у него и у графини Безуховой.

\- Разве она здесь? - спросил граф.

\- Как же, на днях приехала. Муж от нее сбежал, она сюда за ним приехала. А хороша, очень хороша, я понимаю, что и...

"Что за дело до них", - думала Наташа, рассеянно слушая.

\- А Болконский здесь? - спросила она.

\- Старик здесь, а молодого, увы, нет, милая моя кузина, не с кем пококетничать, - отвечал Шиншин насмешливо, ласково улыбаясь.

Наташа даже не улыбнулась на ответ Шиншина, едва удержалась, чтобы не заплакать.

Потом приехала Анна Михайловна и объявила со слезами на глазах о своей радости: о женитьбе сына на Жюли.

\- Главное, это такое сердце золотое. И так страстно мой Боря любит ее. С детства еще, - говорила состарившаяся Анна Михайловна, повторяя фразу, которую она говорила всем, и не успевшая сообразить, что для Ростовых надо было изменить эту фразу.

Наташа вспыхнула, услыхав это известие, и, не сказав ни слова, встала и вышла. Но только что она вышла, она поняла, как неуместна была ее досада. Что ей было за дело до Бориса, когда она сама была невеста, и кого же, князя Андрея, самого лучшего человека в мире! Но все-таки ей было больно и досадно и еще более досадно то, что она выказала свою досаду.

Пьер, который должен был сообщить ей последние известия о Андрее, все не приезжал. Он до поздней ночи прокутил накануне и потому встал только в третьем часу. К обеду и он приехал. Наташа, услыхав о его приезде, бегом побежала к нему из задних комнат, где она молча и задумчиво сидела до тех пор.

Увидав Наташу, Пьер покраснел, как ребенок, чувствуя, что он глупо краснеет.

\- Ну что? - говорила Наташа, удерживая руку, которую он у ней целовал. - Есть письма? Милый граф, все мне так противны, кроме вас. Есть? Давайте, - Наташа за руку повела Пьерa к себе в комнату, не помня себя от радости. - Скоро ли он приедет?

\- Должно быть, скоро, он пишет мне о паспорте для гувернера, которого он нашел.

\- Покажите, покажите, - говорила Наташа, и Пьер подал ей письмо. Письмо было короткое, деловое, по-французски. Князь Андрей писал, что последнее его дело сделано. Швейцарец Laborde, умный, образованный, идеальный воспитатель, ехал с ним, - нужно было достать ему паспорт. Письмо было деловое и сухое, как писал князь Андрей. Но Пьер по этому заключил, что он был в дороге.

\- Ну, а еще? - спросила Наташа.

\- Еще нет ничего, - улыбаясь, сказал Пьер.

Наташа задумалась.

\- Ну, пойдемте в гостиную.

Пьер еще сообщил ей о желании княжны Марьи видеться с ней, о том, что она приедет к Ростовым, и о том, что приятно бы было познакомиться с стариком, будущим свекром. Наташа согласилась на все, но была очень молчалива и сосредоточена.

На другой день Илья Андреевич поехал с дочерью к князю. Наташа с страхом и неудовольствием замечала, что ее отец неохотно согласился на эту поездку и робел, входя в переднюю и спрашивая, дома ли князь. Наташа заметила также, что после доклада о них произошло смятение между прислугой, что двое шептались о чем-то в зале, что к ним выбежала девушка и что только после этого доложили, что князь принять не может, а княжна просит к себе. Первая навстречу вышла мадемуазель Бурьен. Она особенно учтиво, но холодно встретила отца с дочерью и проводила их к княжне. Княжна с взволнованным, испуганным лицом и красными пятнами на лице встретила гостей, тщетно пытаясь казаться свободной и радушной. Кроме своей неопределимой антипатии и зависти к Наташе, княжна была взволнована еще тем, что при докладе о приезде Ростовых князь закричал, что ему их не нужно, что пусть княжна Марья принимает, если хочет, а чтоб к нему их не пускали.

Княжна Марья решилась принять Ростовых, но всякую минуту боялась, как бы князь не сделал какую-нибудь выходку. Княжна Марья знала о предполагаемом браке, Наташа знала, что княжна Марья знала это, но они ни разу о том не говорили.

\- Ну вот, я вам, княжна милая, привез мою певунью, - сказал граф, - уж как хотела вас видеть... Жаль, жаль, что князь все нездоров, - и, сказав еще несколько общих фраз, он встал. - Ежели позволите, княжна, на четверть часика прикинуть вам мою Наташу, я бы съездил тут два шага в Конюшенную к Анне Дмитриевне и заеду за ней...

Илья Андреевич придумал эту дипломатическую хитрость для того, чтобы дать простор будущей золовке объясниться с своей невесткой. Княжна сказала, что она очень рада и просит только графа пробыть подольше у Анны Дмитриевны.

Мадемуазель Бурьен, несмотря на беспокойные, бросаемые на нее взгляды княжны Марьи, не выходила из комнаты и держала твердо нить разговора о московских удовольствиях и театрах.

Наташа была оскорблена и огорчена и, сама того не зная, своим спокойствием и достоинством внушала к себе уважение и страх в княжне Марье. Через пять минут по отъезде графа дверь комнаты отворилась и вошел князь в белом колпаке и халате.

\- Ах, сударыня, - заговорил он, - сударыня, графиня Ростова, коли не ошибаюсь... Прошу извинить, извинить... Не знал, сударыня. Видит Бог, не знал, что вы удостоили нас своим посещением. Извините, прошу, - говорил он так ненатурально, неприятно, что княжна Марья, опустив глаза, стояла, не смея взглянуть ни на отца, ни на Наташу, а Наташа, встав и присев, тоже не знала, что ей делать. Одна мадемуазель Бурьен приятно улыбалась.

\- Прошу извинить. Прошу извинить, - пробурчал старик и вышел.

Мадемуазель Бурьен первая нашлась после этого появления и начала разговор про нездоровье князя, но через пять минут вошел Тихон и доложил княжне Марье, что князь приказали ей ехать к тетушке. Княжна Марья до слез покраснела и велела сказать, что у нее гости.

\- Милая Амелия, - сказала она, обращаясь к мадемуазель Бурьен, - подите скажите батюшке, что я нынче утром не поеду. Пожалуйста, - прибавила она тем тоном, который мадемуазель Бурьен знала за непременный, за такой, в котором княжна Марья, доведенная до последних границ терпения, уже не уступала. Мадемуазель Бурьен вышла. Княжна Марья, оставшись одна, встала и взяла за руки Наташу, и тяжело вздохнула, сбираясь говорить.

\- Княжна, - вдруг сказала Наташа, вставая тоже. - Нет, подите, подите, княжна, - сказала она со слезами на глазах. - Я хо?тела вам сказать, лучше все оставить... лучше, - она заплакала.

\- Полноте, полноте, душенька, - и княжна Марья тоже за?плакала и стала целовать ее. В этом положении их застал старый граф и, получив обещание княжны быть у них завтра вечером, увез дочь.

 **ХII**

Наташа была весь день молчалива и сосредоточена.

В этот же вечер был бенефис любимицы московской публики, и граф Илья Андреевич, достав билет, повез своих барышень. Наташа неохотно поехала, потому что надо ж было как-нибудь проводить время, но когда она, одетая, вышла в залу, дожидаясь отца, и погляделась в большое зеркало, она увидала, что она хороша, очень хороша, и ей еще более стало грустно. Но грустно сладостно и любовно. "Боже мой, ежели бы он был! Как бы я не так, как прежде, с какой-то глупой робостью перед чем-то, а по-новому, просто обняла бы его, прижалась бы к нему, заставила бы его смотреть на меня теми искательными любопытными глазами и потом заставила бы его смеяться, как он смеялся тогда, и глаза его... как я вижу эти глаза, - думала Наташа. - И что мне за дело до его отца и сестры, я люблю его, одного его, его с этим лицом и глазами и улыбкой, мужской и детской. Нет, лучше не думать о нем, не думать, забыть, совсем забыть на это время. А то я не вынесу этого ожидания, я сейчас зарыдаю", - и она отошла от зеркала, чтобы не зарыдать. "И как может Соня так ровно, спокойно любить и ждать, - подумала она, глядя на входившую, тоже одетую, с веером Соню. - Нет, она совсем другая..."

Наташа вошла, сняв шубу, в освещенный бенуар, в то время как музыка играла любимую ею увертюру, и при этих ярких звуках и свете она стала еще грустнее и еще влюбленнее. Она не думала о князе Андрее, но она чувствовала так, как когда она бывала в его присутствии. Она чувствовала себя размягченной и разнеженной. Ей хотелось припасть к кому-нибудь, ласкаться и любить... Она села впереди, куда ее посадили, и, положив руку на рампу, стала оглядывать партер и противоположные ложи. Маленькая, в перчатке, рука ее невольно и незаметно для нее самой судорожно в такт увертюры сжималась и разжималась и комкала афишу. Две замечательно хорошенькие девушки Наташа и Соня, вошедшие с известным всей Москве графом Ильей Андреевичем, которого давно не видно было, обратили на себя общее внимание. Кроме того, все знали смутно про ее сватовство с князем Андреем, одним из лучших женихов, знали, что с тех пор они жили в деревне, и это обстоятельство еще более возбуждало интерес к ней. И внимание это особенно сосредоточилось на Наташе, которая в этот вечер, благодаря своему грустному поэтическому настроению, была особенно хороша, поражая своей полнотой жизни и красоты в соединении с равнодушием ко всему окружающему.

\- Посмотри, вон Аленина, - говорила Соня, - с матерью, кажется.

\- Батюшки! Михаил Кирилыч-то еще потолстел, - говорил старый граф. - Смотрите! Анна Михайловна наша в токе каком! Там и Борис с Жюли. Сейчас видно жениха с невестой.

Наташа посмотрела по тому направлению, по которому смотрел отец, и увидала Жюли, которая декольте, в бриллиантах на толстой красной шее сидела с счастливым видом рядом с матерью. Позади их виднелась наклоненная ухом ко рту Жюли гладко причесанная, красивая голова Бориса. Он исподлобья смотрел на Ростовых и, улыбаясь, говорил что-то.

"Они говорят о нас, - подумала Наташа. - И он, верно, успокаивает ревность ко мне своей невесты". Сзади сидела в зеленом токе и со счастливым, праздничным лицом Анна Михайловна. В ложе стояла та атмосфера жениха с невестой, которую так знала и любила Наташа.

Она вздохнула и стала оглядывать другие знакомые и незнакомые лица. Впереди партера, в самой середине, облокотившись спиной к рампе, стоял Долохов с огромной, странно зачесанной кверху копной курчавых волос, в персидском костюме. Он стоял на самом виду театра, зная, что он обращает на себя внимание всей залы, так же свободно, как будто он стоял в своей комнате. Около него, столпившись, стояла самая блестящая московская молодежь, и он видимо первенствовал между ними. Долохов, после истории с Николаем, не кланялся Ростовым. Он нагло и весело посмотрел прямо в глаза Наташе. Наташа с презрением отвернулась от него. Граф Илья Андреевич, смеясь, подталкивая краснеющую Соню, указывал ей на прежнего обожателя.

В соседнем бенуаре, в двух шагах от себя, Наташа видела задом к ней сидевшую даму с прелестными, очень оголенными плечами и шеей и с той особенностью туалета и прически, которая показывала высшую степень элегантности. Наташа, всегда и во всем, особенно в женщинах, любившая красоту и изящество, несколько раз оглядывалась на эту шею с жемчугом, плечи и прическу, и ей казалось, что она где-то уже любовалась этой красотой. Дама сидела одна. В то время, как Наташа второй раз вглядывалась в нее, дама оглянулась и, встретившись глазами с графом Ильей Андреевичем, кивнула ему головой и улыбнулась. Она была необыкновенно хороша, и Наташа помнила, что уже видела ее и где-то восхищалась ею. Она вспомнила, что это была графиня Безухова, жена Пьерa, когда Илья Андреевич, знавший всех на свете, перегнулся к ней.

\- Давно пожаловали, графиня? - заговорил он. - Приду, приду, ручку поцелую. А я вот приехал по делам, да вот и девочек своих с собой привез. Бесподобно, говорят, Семенова играет. А где ваш муж?

Графиня Безухова улыбнулась своей прелестной улыбкой, сказала:

\- Очень рада, муж хотел приехать, - и отвернулась от графа.

\- Как хороша, - шепотом сказал граф.

\- Чудо! - сказала Наташа, на которую в особенности женская красота всегда неотразимо действовала.

В это время зазвучали последние аккорды увертюры, застучала палочка капельмейстера, стоявшие сели, и поднялась занавесь.

На сцене были ровные доски посередине, с боков стояли крашеные картоны зеленым, долженствовавшие представлять деревья, из-за картонов, под лампами, высовывались мужчины в сюртуках и девушки какие-то, позади был очень дурно нарисован какой-то город - такой, какие всегда бывают на театре и никогда не бывают в действительности. Наверху были протянуты полотна. На досках сидели какие-то барышни в красных корсажах и белых юбочках, а одна в шелковом белом платье сидела особо, и все они были одеты, как никогда в действительности и всегда на театре. И все они пели что-то. Потом в белом девица подошла к будочке, и к ней подошел мужчина в шелковых в обтяжку панталонах, с пером и кинжалом и стал что-то ей доказывать, хватать за голую руку, перебирать пальцами по руке и петь. Наташа, как ни редко бывала в театре, знала, что все это так будет, и не интересовалась тем, что было на сцене. Она вообще мало любила театр, а теперь, после деревни и в том серьезном настроении, в котором она была, все это ей было скучно и неинтересно. В одну из самых тихих минут, когда любовник в обтянутых панталонах перебирал пальцами руку девицы в белом платье, очевидно выжидая такта начать, скрипнула дверь партера, и зазвучали шаги с легким поскрипыванием сапог по ковру партера на той стороне, на которой была ложа Ростовых.

Элен обернулась и, улыбаясь, дружески кивнула входящему. Наташа невольно посмотрела по направлению глаз графини Безуховой. К ним подходил Анатоль Курагин, тот самый красавец, кавалергард, которого Наташа тогда заметила на петербургском бале. Он был теперь в адъютантском мундире с одним эполетом и аксельбантами. Он шел ухарски ускоренной, молодецкой походкой, которая была бы смешна, ежели бы он не был так хорош собой и ежели бы на прекрасном его лице не было бы такого выражения добродушного довольства и веселья. Не одни Элен и Наташа, но и многие дамы и мужчины оглянулись на него, когда он, не торопясь, слегка поскрипывая сапогами и побрякивая шпорами и саблей, шел по наклонному ковру коридора.

Несмотря на то, что действие шло, он не торопился сесть, а, оглядываясь кругом и заметив Наташу, на которую он два раза взглянул, подошел к сестре, тряхнул ей головой и, наклонясь, прошел опять, указывая на Наташу. "Кто это?" И Наташа слышала или видела по движению его губ, что он сказал: "Прелестна!" Потом он прошел в первый ряд и сел подле Долохова.

\- Как похожи брат с сестрой, - сказал граф. - Одна кровная порода! - сказал он.

В антракте все опять встали в партере, перепутались и стали ходить и выходить. Борис прошел в ложу Ростовых очень просто и учтиво принять поздравления и, приподняв брови, с рассеянной улыбкой передал Наташе и Соне просьбу его невесты, чтобы они были у нее на свадьбе. Еще несколько мужчин входили и выходили в ложу Ростовых. Ложа Элен заполнилась и окружилась самыми знатными и умными мужчинами, и Наташа слышала из нее урывки утонченных разговоров.

Анатоль Курагин, который интересовал Наташу, насколько интересует всякую женщину мужчина, имеющий репутацию повесы, стоял весь этот антракт впереди у рампы и, глядя на ложу Ростовых, говорил с Долоховым, и Наташа знала, что он говорил про нее.

В середине рядов Наташа заметила большую толстую фигуру с очками, которая стояла, оглядывая наивно ложи. Это был Пьер. Встретившись глазами с Наташей, он кивнул ей, улыбаясь. И в это же время Наташа увидала, что по направлению к Пьерy шел Анатоль, как по кустам, по толпе, раздвигая ее перед собою. Анатоль подошел к Пьерy и стал что-то говорить, глядя на ложу Ростовых. "Наверное, пари держу, просит Пьерa, чтобы представить его нам", - подумала Наташа. Но Наташа ошиблась. Анатоль вышел один из партера и опять вернулся только тогда, когда уже сели на места. Проходя мимо их ложи, Анатоль небрежно повернул прямо к ней свою красивую голову, и ей показалось, что он улыбнулся. Потом она слышала его голос в ложе сестры, что-то шептавший ей.

Во втором акте были картоны, изображающие какие-то монументы, и дыра в полотне, изображающая луну, а абажуры ламп подняли, и стали играть в басу трубы и контрабасы, и в черных мантиях стали ходить люди, и пришло много справа и слева, и стали опять махать руками, а в руках у них было что-то вроде кинжалов, потом прибежали еще какие-то люди и стали тащить девицу прочь, но не утащили сразу, а она долго с ними пела, а потом уже ее утащили, и за кулисами ударили три раза в кастрюльку, и все очень этого испугались и стали на колени и опять пели очень хорошую молитву.

Во время этого действия Наташа, всякий раз как взглядывала в партер, видела Анатоля Курагина, перекинувшего руку через спинку кресла, смотревшего на нее; ей становилось неприятно и беспокойно от этого взгляда.

Как только кончился акт, Элен встала, повернулась к ложе Ростова, пальчиком в перчатке поманила к себе старого графа и, не обращая внимания на вошедших к ней в ложу, начала, любезно улыбаясь, говорить с ним.

\- Да познакомьте же меня с вашими прелестными дочерьми, - говорила она, - весь город про них кричит, а я их не знаю.

Наташа, краснея, присела ей. Ей приятно было знакомство и похвала этой блестящей красавицы.

\- Я теперь тоже хочу сделаться москвичкой. И как вам не грех зарыть такие перлы в деревне?

Элен по справедливости имела репутацию обворожительной. Она могла говорить то, чего не думала, а в особенности лесть, совершенно просто и натурально.

\- Нет, милый граф, вы мне позвольте заняться вашими дочерьми. Я теперь здесь ненадолго, и вы тоже. И я постараюсь повеселить ваших. - Графиня Алена Васильевна спросила о князе Андрее Болконском, тонко намекая этим, что она знала отношения его к ним, и попросила, чтобы ей лучше познакомиться, позволить одной из дочерей посидеть остальную часть спектакля в ее ложе, и Наташа перешла в ложу Элен.

В третьем акте был представлен дворец и картины, особенно дурно нарисованные, так дурно, как только бывает на театре, и царица и царь, которые оба очень дурно пели, пропели что-то по сторонам и сели на трон. Она была, тоже и он, в дурном платье, и очень грустны. Но они сели. Справа вышли мужчины с голыми ногами и женщины с голыми ногами и стали танцевать все вместе, кружиться, а потом скрипки заиграли, одна отошла на угол, поправила корсаж худыми руками и стала прыгать и скоро бить одна об одну толстыми ногами.

В это время Наташа заметила, что Анатоль смотрел в трубку на нее и хлопал и кричал. Потом один мужчина стал в угол, заиграли громче в цимбалы и трубы, и один этот мужчина с голыми ногами стал прыгать очень высоко (мужчина этот был Duport, получавший шестьдесят тысяч рублей серебром за это искусство), семенить ногами, и все стали хлопать и кричать, и мужчина стал глупо улыбаться и кланяться. Потом еще плясали другие, и потом опять один из царей закричал что-то под музыку, и стали петь. Но вдруг, само собой разумеется, сделалась буря, и все побежали и потащили опять кого-то.

Еще не успело все это кончиться, как вдруг в ложе пахнуло холодом, отворилась дверь, и в ложу вошел Пьер, и за ним, нагибаясь и стараясь не зацепить кого-нибудь, улыбаясь, вошел красивый Анатоль. Наташа была рада Пьерy и с той же радостной улыбкой обратилась к Курагину; когда Элен представила его, он подошел к Наташе, низко пригибая к ней свою надушенную голову и говоря, что он желал иметь удовольствие это еще с бала Нарышкиных 1810 года.

Анатоль Курагин говорил просто, весело, и Наташу странно и приятно поразило, что не только ничего не было такого страшного в этом человеке, про которого так много рассказывали, но что, напротив, у него была самая наивно-веселая и добродушная улыбка.

Курагин рассказывал ей про карусель, который затевался в Москве, и просил ее принять в нем участие.

\- Будет очень весело.

\- Почему вы знаете?

\- Пожалуйста, приезжайте, право, - говорил он.

Он говорил чрезвычайно легко и просто, видимо, и не думая о том, что выйдет из его речей. Он, не спуская улыбающихся глаз, смотрел на лицо, на шею, на руки Наташи. Ей было это очень весело, но тесно и жарко и тяжело становилось. Когда она не смотрела на него, она чувствовала, что он смотрит на ее плечи, и она наивно перехватывала его взгляд, чтоб он уж лучше смотрел на ее глаза. Но, глядя ему в глаза, она с страхом чувствовала, что между им и ею нет той преграды стыдливости, которую всегда она чувствовала между собой и мужчинами. Она сама не знала, как через пять минут чувствовала себя страшно фамильярно близкою к этому человеку. Когда она отвертывалась, она боялась, как бы он сзади не взял ее за голую руку, не поцеловал бы ее в шею. Они говорили о самых простых вещах, а она чувствовала, что они близки, как она никогда не была с мужчиной. И чт\ ей странно было, это то, что он не только не робел перед нею, не старался понять что-то, а, напротив, он, как будто лаская, ободрял ее. Наташа оглядывалась на Пьерa и отца, как оглядывается ребенок, когда его няни хотят увезти, но они не смотрели на нее. В числе вопросов учтивости Наташа спросила у Анатоля, как ему нравится Москва. Наташа спросила и покраснела: ей постоянно казалось, что что-то неприличное она делает, говоря с ним. Анатоль улыбнулся.

\- Сначала мне мало нравилось, потому что делают город приятным - женщины, хорошенькие женщины. Но теперь очень нравится, - сказал он, улыбаясь и глядя на нее. - Поедете на бал? Пожалуйста, поедем, - сказал он и, протянув руку к ее букету, понижая голос, сказал: - Дайте мне этот цветок. - Наташа не знала, что сказать, и отвернулась, как будто не слыхала. Но только что она отвернулась, она с ужасом подумала, что он тут, сзади, и так близко от нее, что он теперь сконфужен, рассержен, что надобно поправить это, и не могла удержаться, чтобы не оглянуться. Он поднял отпавший листик и, улыбнувшись, взглянул на нее. Хотела или не хотела рассердиться Наташа, она сама не знала, она прямо в глаза взглянула ему, и его близость, и уверенность, и добродушная ласковость улыбки победили ее. Она улыбнулась тоже, так же как и он, глядя прямо в глаза ему. - "Боже мой, что я? Где я?" - думала она, но, глядя на него, она, покоряясь ему, улыбалась и чувствовала, что между ним и ею нет никакой преграды.

Опять поднялась занавесь, и он ушел. В третьем акте был какой-то черт, который пел, махая рукою, до тех пор, пока не выдвинули под ним доски и он не опустился туда, но Наташа ничего этого не слышала и не видела, она хотела и не могла не следить за каждым движением Анатоля. Проходя мимо их бенуара, он улыбнулся, и она ответила ему улыбкой. Когда они выходили, Анатоль провожал их до кареты. Он подсадил Наташу и пожал ее руку выше локтя.

"Боже мой! Что это такое? - думала Наташа весь этот вечер и на другой день утром, невольно вспомнила про Анатоля и про свободу, с которою он обращался с ней. - Этого я никогда не испытывала. Что это такое? Хочу и не могу не думать о нем. Может быть, это то самое, что называют внезапной любовью. Нет, я не люблю его, но всякую минуту вспоминаю, думаю о нем. Что это такое? Что такое этот страх, который я испытываю к нему?" Старой графине, ей одной, Наташа в состоянии была ночью в постели рассказать все, что она думала. Соня, она знала, с своим строгим и цельным взглядом на жизнь только ужаснулась бы ее признанию, и она не сказала ей.

 **ХIII**

В Москве в этом 1811 году жили очень весело. Царями, руководителями холостой молодежи были Долохов и Анатоль Курагин. Князь Андрей не приехал. Старый князь уехал в деревню. Пьер боялся Наташи и не ездил к ним.

Долохов в нынешнем году только опять появился в Москве, из которой он пропал вскоре после того, как обыграл Ростова. Рассказывали, что в том году он обыграл еще купца, и когда купец объявил, очнувшись на другое утро, что он был опоен дурманом и платить не намерен, то Долохов, ничего не сказав купцу, кликнул людей, велел приготовить вексельной бумаги и селедок в пустую комнату и запер туда купца.

\- Он так погостит у меня, может, вздумает подписать.

Рассказывали, что через три дня, во время которых купцу не давали пить, вексель был подписан и купец выпущен. Но купец подал жалобу и, несмотря на сильную защиту, которую успел найти Долохов, он был выслан из Москвы и ему угрожали разжалованием, ежели он не вступит в службу. Рассказывали, что он поступил капитаном в финляндскую армию. В Финляндии их полк не был в деле, и он, как всегда, умевший быть в связи с людьми высшими себе по состоянию и положению, жил вместе с князем Иваном Болконским, двоюродным братом Андрея. Оба стояли у пастора, и оба влюбились в его дочь. Долохов, прикидываясь только влюбленным, давно уже был любовником пасторской дочери. Болконский, узнав это, стал упрекать Долохова. Долохов вызвал его и убил. В тот же вечер пасторская дочь с упреками и угрозами пришла к нему. Долохов был в припадке своей жестокости, он избил ее. Сразу начались два новые дела. И в это время Долохов пропал, так что в продолжение двух лет никто ничего о нем не слышал. Последнее известие, полученное от него, было письмо к матери, таинственно переданное ей одним из прислужников и помощников по игре Долохова во время его блестящей жизни в Москве. Письмо это было короткое, но страстно-нежное, как и все письма Долохова к матери и как его отношение к ней с того самого времени, как он стал на ноги.

Марья Ивановна Долохова ездила по Москве, показывая всем это письмо и прося защиты и милости своему обожаемому Феде. Письмо это, писанное из Финляндии, было следующее:

"Бесценный ангел-хранитель мой, матушка. Жестокая судьба не перестает преследовать меня. Роковые обстоятельства увлекают меня в бурный поток жизни. Я опять несчастен, опять сужусь. Богу истинному и справедливому известна правда. Я бежал. Но о себе я не думаю. Одно горе, мучающее меня, это Вы, мой ангел, мой голубчик; обнимаю Вас, бесценная, и умоляю не печалиться, жалеть себя для лучших дней. Я не пропаду. Я чувствую, что буду опять видеть ясные очи, любви полные, материнской любви, которая дороже света для меня, и лобзать Ваши руки. Божественная натура говорит во мне сильнее других голосов. Прощайте, ангел, посылаю, что могу, и молю об терпении. Обожающий Вас сын Ф.Долохов".

При письме было 5000 денег.

Марья Ивановна Долохова обливала слезами это письмо, упрекала весь свет за несправедливость к ее благородному сыну, и Безухова за его жестокость, и Ростова за его клевету, и этого гадкого купчишку, который, подлый, проиграв благородному человеку, - пошел жаловаться, и чухонку эту наглую, и жестокое правительство.

Два года прошло без всяких известий, наконец, в 1810-м году, осенью, в домик к Марье Ивановне явился в странном персидском одеянии красно-загорелый и обросший бородой человек, который бросился к ногам матери. Это был Долохов. Рассказывали, что он все это время был в Грузии у какого-то владетельного князя министром, что он воевал там с персиянами, имел свой гарем, убил кого-то, оказал какую-то услугу правительству и был возвращен в Россию. Несмотря на это прошедшее, которое не только не скрывал, но с особенным цинизмом любил рассказывать сам Долохов, он понемногу не только был принят во всем высшем московском обществе, но он поставил себя так, что как бы делал особенную милость тому, к кому он приезжал. В лучших московских домах для него делали обеды и звали гостей на Долохова-персиянина. Очень много молодых людей сгорали желанием сблизиться с Долоховым и стыдились своего прошедшего, в котором не было таких историй, какие были у Долохова.

Никто не знал, чем он жил в Москве, но он жил очень богато. Он продолжал носить персидский костюм, который очень шел к нему, и дамы и девицы наперерыв кокетничали перед ним. Но Долохов в это свое последнее пребывание в Москве усвоил себе тон презрительного донжуанства. В Москве повторялся и известен был его ответ Жюли Корнаковой, которая, так же как и другие, особенно желала приручить этого медведя. Она спрашивала его на бале, отчего он не женится.

\- Оттого, - отвечал Долохов, - что не верю ни одной женщине, а еще меньше девушке.

\- Чем же бы могла доказать вам девушка свою любовь? - спросила Жюли.

\- Очень просто: тем, чтобы отдаться мне до свадьбы, - тогда женюсь. - Хотите?

Долохов в этом году в первый раз пустил в моду хоровых цыган, часто угощал ими своих приятелей и говаривал, что ни одна барыня московская не стоит пальца Матрешки.

Анатоль был другим блестящим молодым человеком этого сезона в Москве, хотя и в другом несколько обществе, но друг и приятель Долохова.

Анатолю было 28 лет. Он был в полном блеске своей силы и красоты. Во все эти пять лет, со времени 1805 года, за исключением времени, проведенного в Аустерлицком походе, пробыл в Петербурге, в Киеве, где он был адъютантом, и в Гатчине в кавалергард?ском полку. Он не только не искал службы, но всегда избегал ее, и, несмотря на то, он не переставая служил на видных, приятных местах, не требующих никаких занятий. Князь Василий считал одним из условий приличия для себя, чтобы сын его служил, и потому не успевал сын напортить себе в одном месте, как он уже назначался в другое. Анатолю казалось, что это было необходимое условие жизни, и он, поступая в адъютанты, делал вид, что оказывает милость, поступая. Впрочем, он часто и этого вида не делал. Он был для этого слишком всегда здоров и добродушно весел.

На деньги точно так же смотрел Анатоль. Он был инстинктивно, всем существом своим убежден, что ему нельзя было жить иначе, как он жил, т.е. проживать около двадцати тысяч, что это было одно из естественных условий его жизни - как вода для утки. Отец жаловался, упрекал его, но давал, отрывая от себя и принужденный выпрашивать у государя. Анатоль тем более был убежден, что ему проживать двадцать тысяч неизбежно, что он чувствовал, он не имел никаких дурных страстей. Он был не игрок, не проматывался на женщин (он был так избалован женщинами, что не понимал, как можно им платить за то, чего они сами так желают), был не честолюбив (он сто раз дразнил отца, портя свою карьеру, и смеялся над всеми почестями). Он был не скуп, и не копил, напротив, везде он сорил деньгами и был кругом должен.

Но как же ему было не иметь двух камердинеров, не иметь скаковой лошади, ежели вздумывалось скакать на призы, как не иметь экипажа, не иметь счетов у портных, парфюмеров и поставщиков эполет и т.п. А главное, как же ему было не выпить бутылку с приятелем, не угостить обедом или ужином друзей. Кажется, он этим никому вреда не делал. Нельзя не послать букета и браслетку хорошенькой женщине в благодарность за ее внимание, расставаясь с нею. У кутил, у этих мужских магдалин, есть темное чувство сознания невинности, такое же, как и у магдалин женщин, основанное на той же надежде прощения. "Ей все простится, потому что она много любила. А ему все простится, потому что он веселился и никому вреда не делал". Так думают - или, скорее, в глубине души чувствуют - кутилы, и чувствовал Анатоль, несмотря на свою неспособность соображать. И Анатоль это чувствовал более другого, потому что он был вполне искренний кутила, все пожертвовавший для добродушного веселья. Он не был, как другие кутилы, даже как Васька Денисов, для которых двери честолюбия и высшего света, богатства, счастья супружества закрыты, и потому утрирующие свой кутеж, не был как Долохов, помнящий всегда выгоды и невыгоду, - он искренно знать не хотел ничего, кроме удовлетворения своих вкусов, из которых главный был женщины и веселье. Оттого он так твердо веровал в то, что о нем должны были кто-то другие заботиться, помещать его на места и что для него должны были быть всегда деньги. А оттого, что он так твердо веровал в это, оттого это действительно так было, как это и всегда бывает в жизни. Последнее время в Петербурге, в Гатчине, он задолжал так много, что кредиторы стали, несмотря на свою особенную терпимость с ним, надоедать ему. (Кредиторы перед тем бывали обезоружены его открытой, красивой рожей, с выпученной грудью фигурой, когда он говорил им, улыбаясь: "Ей-богу, нет, что делать".) Но теперь стали приставать. Он поехал к отцу и, улыбаясь, сказал: "Папа, надо уладить все это. Мне покоя не дают".

Отец погудел и вечером придумал:

\- Поезжай ты в Москву, я напишу, тебе там дадут место, и живи у Пьерa в доме, - тебе ничего стоить не будет.

Анатоль поехал и весело зажил в Москве, сойдясь с Долоховым и вместе с ним заведя какое-то масонство донжуанства.

Пьер принял Анатоля сначала неохотно, по воспоминаниям о жене, которые возбуждал в нем вид Анатоля, но потом привык к нему, изредка ездил с ним на их кутежи к цыганам, давал ему денег взаймы и даже полюбил его. Нельзя было не полюбить этого человека, когда ближе узнавали его. Ни одной дурной страсти не было в нем - ни корыстолюбия, ни тщеславия, ни честолюбия, ни зависти, ни еще меньше ненависти к кому-нибудь. (Никогда ни про кого Анатоль не говорил дурно и не думал дурно.) "Чтоб не скучно было покуда", - вот все, что ему было нужно.

Его общество в Москве было другое, чем общество Долохова. Главный круг Анатоля был свет с балами и актрисы французские, особенно мадемуазель Жорж.

Он ездил и в свет, и танцевал на балах, и участвовал в карусели в рыцарских костюмах, которую устраивали тогда в высшем обществе, и даже на домашних театрах, но планы князя Василия о его женитьбе на богатой были далеки от осуществления. Приятнейшие минуты для Анатоля в Москве были те, когда с бала или даже от Жорж, с которой он был очень близок, он приезжал или к Тальма, или к Долохову, или к себе, или к цыганам и, сняв мундир, принимался за дело: пить, и петь, и обнимать цыганку или актрису. Бал и светское общество в этом случае действовало на него, как возбуждение стеснения перед ночным разгулом. Сила и сносность его в перенесении этих бессонных и пьяных ночей удивляли всех его товарищей. Он после такой ночи ехал на обед в свет такой же свежий и красивый, как всегда.

В отношениях их с Долоховым была со стороны Анатоля наивная и чистая товарищеская дружба, насколько он был в состоянии испытывать это чувство, со стороны Долохова был расчет. Он держал при себе беспутного Анатоля Курагина и настраивал его так, как ему нужно было.

Ему нужно было чистое имя, знатность связей и репутация Курагина для своего общества, для игорных расчетов, так как он опять начинал играть, но нужнее всего ему было настраивать Анатоля и управлять им так, как он хотел. Этот самый процесс - управление чужой волею - было наслаждением, привычкой и потребностью для Долохова. Только в редкие минуты своих припадков буйства и жестокости Долохов забывал себя, обычно он был самый холодный, расчетливый человек, любивший более всего презирать людей и заставлять их действовать по своей воле. Так он управлял Ростовым, так теперь, кроме многих других, управлял Анатолем, забавляясь этим иногда без всякой цели, как бы только набивая руку.

Наташа произвела сильное впечатление на Курагина, но он не думал, потому что не мог думать о том, что выйдет из его ухаживанья за Наташей.

Он не ездил в дом к тетушке Ростовых, у которой они гостили, во-первых, потому, что был незнаком с нею, во-вторых, потому, что старый граф, весьма чопорный в отношении девиц, считал неприличным звать такого известного повесу, в-третьих, потому, что Анатоль не любил ездить в дом, где барышни. На бале он был дома, но в тесном домашнем кружку ему было неловко.

На третий день после театра он приехал обедать к сестре, недавно приехавшей из Петербурга.

\- Я влюблен. Схожу с ума от любви, - сказал он сестре. - Она прелесть, - говорил он. - Но они никуда не ездят. А что я к ним поеду? Нет, надо, чтобы вы устроили мне это. Позови их обедать или, я не знаю, вечер сделай.

Элен радостно-насмешливо слушала брата и дразнила его. Она искренне любила влюбленных и следить за процессом любви.

\- Вот и попался, - говорила она. - Нет, я не позову. Они скучные.

\- Скучные?! - с ужасом отвечал Анатоль. - Она такая прелесть. Это богиня!

Анатоль любил это выражение. За обедом Анатоль молчал и вздыхал, Элен смеялась над ним. Когда Пьер ушел из гостиной (Элен знала, что он не одобрит этого), она сказала брату, что готова сжалиться над ним и завтра у нее будет декламировать мадемуазель Жорж, будет вечер, и она позовет Ростовых.

\- Только знай, чтоб без проказ, я беру ее на свою ответственность, и, говорят, она невеста, - сказала Элен, которой именно и хотелось проказ со стороны брата.

\- Ты - лучшая из женщин, - кричал Анатоль, целуя сестру в шею и плечи. - Какая ножка. Ты видела? Прелесть.

\- Прелестна, прелестна, - говорила Элен, которая искренно любовалась Наташей и искренно желала повеселить ее.

На другой день серые рысаки Элен подвезли ее к дому Ростовых, и, свежая с мороза, сияющая улыбкой из соболей, поспешно и оживленно она вошла в гостиную.

\- Нет, это ни на что не похоже, мой милый граф. Как, жить в Москве и никуда не ездить? Нет, я от вас не отстану: нынче вечером у меня мадемуазель Жорж, и, ежели вы не привезете своих красавиц, которые лучше Жорж, я вас знать не хочу. Непременно, непременно, в девятом часу.

Оставшись одна с Наташей, она успела сказать ей:

\- Вчера брат обедал у меня. Мы помирали со смеха. Он ничего не ест и вздыхает по вас, моя прелесть. Он сходит с ума, но сходит с ума от любви к вам.

Наташа покраснела. "К чему она говорит мне это! - подумала она. - И что мне за дело до тех, кто вздыхает, когда у меня есть один, избранный".

Но Элен, как будто догадываясь о сомнении Наташи, прибавила:

\- Непременно приезжайте. Повеселитесь. Из-за того, что вы любите кого-то, моя прелесть (она так называла Наташу), никак не следует жить монашенкой. Даже если вы невеста, я уверена, что ваш жених предпочел бы, чтобы вы в его отсутствие выезжали в свет, чем погибали со скуки.

"Что же это: она знает, и она же говорит мне про любовь Анатоля? Они с мужем, с Пьером, говорили и смеялись про это. И она такая великосветская дама, такая милая и, как видно, всей душой любит меня". (Наташа не ошибалась в этом: Элен искренно нравилась Наташа.) "Они лучше знают, - думала Наташа. - Кто же кому может запретить влюбляться? И отчего же не повеселиться?"

 **XIV**

Освещенная гостиная дома Безуховых была полна. Анатоль был тут и, видно, у двери ожидал входа Наташи и тотчас же подошел к ней и не отходил от нее в продолжение всего вечера. Как только его увидала Наташа, опять то же чувство страха и отсутствия преград неприятно охватило ее. Мадемуазель Жорж надела красную шаль на одно плечо и, став на середине гостиной, строго и мрачно оглянула публику и начала монолог из Федры, где возвышая голос, где шепча и торжественно поднимая голову. Все шептали: "Восхитетельно, божествено, чудесно".

Но Наташа ничего не слышала и не понимала и ничего не видела хорошего, кроме прекрасных рук Жорж, которые, однако, были слишком толсты. Почти позади всех сидела Наташа, а сзади нее сидел Анатоль, и она испуганно ждала чего-то. Изредка встречала она глаза Пьерa, которые всегда были строго устремлены на нее, но всякий раз опускались, когда встречались с ее взглядом.

После первого монолога все общество встало и окружило мадемуазель Жорж, выражая ей свой восторг.

\- Как она хороша! - сказала Наташа, чтобы сказать что-нибудь.

\- Я не нахожу, глядя на вас, - сказал Анатоль. - И теперь она толста, а вы видели ее портрет?

\- Нет, не видала.

\- Хотите посмотреть, вот в этой комнате.

\- Ах, посмотрите, - сказала Элен, проходя мимо них. - Анатоль, покажи графине.

Они встали и прошли в соседнюю картинную, Анатоль поднял тройной бронзовый подсвечник и осветил наклоненный портрет. Он стал рядом с Наташей, держа высоко одну руку с свечой, и наклонил голову, глядя в лицо Наташи. Наташа хотела смотреть на портрет, но ей совестно было притворяться, портрет не интересовал ее. Она опустила глаза, потом взглянула на Анатоля. "Я не смотрю, мне нечего смотреть на портрет", - сказал ее взгляд. Он, не опуская руки с подсвечником, левой рукой обнял Наташу и поцеловал в щеку. Наташа с ужасом вырвала свою руку. Она хотела сказать что-то, хотела сказать, что она оскорблена, но не могла и не знала, что ей сказать. Она готова была плакать и, красная и дрожащая, поспешно пошла из комнаты.

\- Одно слово, только одно. Ради бога, - говорил Анатоль, следуя за ней.

Она остановилась. Ей так нужно было, чтобы он сказал это слово, которое бы объяснило то, что случилось.

\- Натали, одно слово, только одно, - вce повторял он. Но в это время послышались шаги, и Пьер с Ильей Андреевичем и дамой шли тоже смотреть галерею.

В продолжение вечера Анатоль Курагин успел сказать Наташе, что он любит ее, но что он несчастный человек, потому что не может ездить к ним в дом (почему - он не сказал, и Наташа не спросила его). Он умолял ее приезжать к сестре, чтобы изредка хотя они могли видеться. - Наташа испуганно глядела на него и ничего не отвечала. Она сама не знала, что делалось в ней.

\- Завтра, завтра я скажу вам.

После этого вечера Наташа не спала всю ночь и к утру решила в самой себе, что она никогда не любила князя Андрея, а любит одного его и так и скажет всем, и отцу, и Соне, и князю Андрею.

Внутренняя психологическая работа, подделывающая разумные причины под совершившиеся факты, привела ее к этому. "Ежели я могла после этого, прощаясь с ним, улыбкой ответить на его улыбку, ежели я могла допустить до этого, то только оттого, что он благороден, прекрасен, что я всегда, с первой минуты, любила его и никогда не любила князя Андрея". Но какой-то страх обхватывал ее при мысли о том, как она скажет это.

На другой день вечером она через девушку получила страстное письмо Анатоля, в котором он спрашивал ее ответа на вопрос: любит ли она его, жить ему или умереть, хочет ли она довериться ему, и тогда он завтра вечером будет ждать ее у заднего крыльца и увезет, чтобы тайно обвенчаться с нею, или нет, и тогда он не может жить более.

Все эти старые, выученные, списанные с романов слова показались ей новыми, только к одному ее случаю относящимися. Но как ни казалось ей все уже решенным в ее душе, она ничего не отвечала и сказала девушке, чтобы она ничего никому не говорила.

Но прежде, прежде всего надо было написать князю Андрею. Она заперлась в своей комнате и стала писать.

"Вы были правы, когда говорили мне, что я могу разлюбить вас. Память о вас никогда не изгладится во мне. Но... я люблю другого, люблю Курагина, и он любит меня". Тут Наташа остановилась и стала думать. Нет, она не могла дописать этого письма, все это было глупо - не так. Долго она думала потом.

Мучительное сомнение, страх, тайна, которую она никому не решалась сказать, и бессонная ночь сломили ее, и она, как была одетая, упала на диван и заснула с письмом Анатоля в руках.

Соня, ничего не подозревавшая, вошла в комнату и, на цыпочках, кошачьи, подойдя к Наташе, вынула из ее рук письмо и прочла его.

Соня не верила своим глазам, читая это письмо. Она читала и взглядывала на Наташу спящую, как будто на лице ее отыскивая объяснения. И не находила его. Лицо было милое, кроткое. Схватившись за грудь, чтобы не задохнуться, Соня тихо положила письмо, села и стала думать.

Графа не было дома, тетушка была богомольная старушка, которая не могла подать помощи. С Наташей говорить было страшно: Соня знала, что противоречие только утвердило бы ее в ее намерении. Бледная и вся дрожащая от страха и волнения, Соня на цыпочках ушла в свою комнату и залилась слезами. "Как я не видала ничего? Как могло это зайти так далеко? Да, это Анатоль Курагин. И зачем он не ездит в дом? Зачем эта тайна? Неужели он обманщик? Неужели она забыла князя Андрея?" И что ужаснее было всего, ежели он обманщик, что будет с Николаем, с милым, благородным Николаем, когда он узнает про это? "Так вот что значило ее взволнованное, решительное и неестественное лицо нынче, - думала Соня. - Но нечего предполагать, надо действовать, - думала Соня. - Но как, но что?"

Как женщине, и особенно ей с ее характером, Соне тотчас пришли в голову средства окольные - хитрости. Ждать, следить за нею, выпытать ее доверие и помешать в решительную минуту. "Но, может быть, действительно они любят друг друга. Какое я имею право мешать им? Послать сказать графу? Нет, граф не должен ничего знать. Бог знает, что с ним будет при этом известии. Написать Анатолю Курагину, потребовать от него честного, правдивого объяснения, но кто же велит ему приехать ко мне, ежели он обманщик. Обратиться к Пьерy, единственному человеку, которому бы я смогла доверить тайну Наташи? Но неловко, и что он сделает?" Но так или иначе Соня чувствовала, что теперь пришла та минута, когда она должна и может отплатить за все добро, сделанное ей семейством Ростовых, спасая их от несчастья, которое грозит им. Она радостно плакала при этой мысли и горько при той, что Наташа готовит себе такое несчастье.

После многих колебаний она остановилась на решении. Она вспомнила слова князя Андрея о том, к кому обратиться в случае несчастья, пришла назад в комнату, где спала Наташа, взяла письмо и написала от себя записку Безухову, в которую вложила начатое письмо Наташи. Она умоляла Пьерa помочь ей и ее кузине объясниться с Анатолем и узнать причину тайных сношений и его намерения.

Наташа проснулась и, не найдя письма, бросилась к Соне с тою решительностью и нежностью, которая бывает в минуты пробуждения.

\- Ты взяла письмо?

\- Да, - сказала Соня.

Наташа вопросительно посмотрела на Соню.

\- Ах, Соня, я так счастлива, - говорила Наташа. - Я не могу скрывать больше. Ты знаешь, мы любим друг друга. Он сказал мне, Соня, голубушка. Он пишет...

Соня, как бы не веря своим ушам, смотрела во все глаза на Наташу.

\- А Болконский? - сказала она.

\- Ах, Соня, то было не любовь, я ошибалась. Ах, коли бы ты могла знать, как я счастлива. Как я люблю его.

\- Но, Наташа, неужели ты можешь променять на него Болконского?

\- Еще бы. Ты не знаешь, как он любит. Вот он пишет.

\- Но, Наташа! Неужели то все кончено?

\- Ax, ты ничего не понимаешь, - с радостной улыбкой сказала Наташа.

\- Но, душенька, как же ты откажешь князю Андрею?

\- Ах, боже мой! Разве я обещала? - с сердцем сказала Наташа.

\- Но, душенька, голубчик, подумай. Что ты меняешь и на что? Любит ли этот тебя?

Наташа только презрительно улыбнулась.

\- Но отчего же он не ездит в дом? Зачем эта тайна? Подумай, какой это человек.

\- Ах, какая ты смешная. Он не может объявить всем теперь, он просил меня.

\- Отчего?

Наташа смутилась; видно, ей самой пришел в первый раз в голову этот вопрос.

\- Отчего? Отчего? Не хочет, я не знаю. Отец, верно. Но, Соня, ты не знаешь, что такое любовь...

Но Соня не подчинялась выражению счастья, которым сияло лицо ее друга, лицо Сони было испуганное, огорченное и решительное. Она строго продолжала спрашивать Наташу.

\- Что ж может мешать ему объявить свою любовь и просить твоей руки у твоего отца, - говорила она, - ежели ты разлюбила Болконского?

\- Ах, не говори глупости! - перебила Наташа.

\- Какой отец может мешать ему, чем наше семейство хуже его? Наташа, это неправда...

\- Не говори глупости, ты ничего, ничего не понимаешь, - говорила Наташа, улыбаясь с таким видом, что она уверена была: ежели бы Соня могла говорить с ним так, как она говорила с ним, то она бы не делала таких глупых вопросов.

\- Наташа, я не могу этого так оставить, - испуганно продолжала говорить Соня. - Я не допущу до этого, переговорю с ним.

\- Что ты, что ты? Ради бога, - заслоняя ей дорогу, как будто Соня сейчас могла это сделать, закричала Наташа. - Ты хочешь моего несчастья, ты хочешь, чтоб он уехал, чтоб он...

\- Я скажу ему, что благородный человек... - начала Соня.

\- Ну, я сама скажу, нынче вечером скажу, как это ни гадко будет с моей стороны, но я все переговорю с ним, я все спрошу его. Он неблагородный человек? Кабы ты знала, - говорила Наташа.

\- Нет, я не понимаю тебя, - сказала Соня, не обращая внимания на Наташу, которая вдруг заплакала.

Разговор их прервали, позвав обедать. После обеда Наташа стала спрашивать письмо у Сони.

\- Наташа, сердись на меня или нет, но я написала графу Безухову и отослала ему письмо, просила его объясниться с ним.

\- Как глупо, как гадко, - закричала сердито Наташа.

\- Наташа, или он объявит свои намерения, или откажется...

Наташа зарыдала.

\- Откажется. Да я жить не могу. А коли ты так, - закричала она, - я убегу из дома, хуже будет.

\- Наташа, я не понимаю тебя, что ты говоришь. Ежели ты уже разлюбила князя Андрея, вспомни о Николае, что с ним будет, когда он узнает это.

\- Мне никого не нужно, я никого не люблю, кроме него. Как ты смеешь говорить, что он неблагороден? Ты разве не знаешь, что я его люблю? - кричала Наташа.

\- Наташа, ты не любишь его, - говорила Соня, - когда любят, то делаются добры, а ты сердишься на всех, ты никого не жалеешь, ни князя Андрея, ни Николая.

\- Нет, душенька, Сонечка, я всех люблю, мне всех жалко, - добрыми слезами плача теперь, говорила Наташа, - но я так люблю его, я так счастлива с ним, я не могу с ним расстаться.

\- Но должно ж. Пускай он объявит. Вспомни отца, мать.

\- Ах, не говори, молчи, ради бога, молчи.

\- Наташа, ты хочешь погубить себя. Безухов тоже говорит, что он неблагородный человек.

\- Зачем ты говорила с ним, никто не просил тебя. И ты не можешь понимать всего этого. Ты мой враг - навсегда.

\- Наташа, ты погубишь себя.

\- И погублю, погублю, поскорее погублю себя, чтобы вы не приставали ко мне. Мне дурно будет, так и оставьте меня, - и Наташа, злая и плачущая, убежала к себе, схватила начатое письмо, прибавила: "Я влюблена, прощайте и простите меня", - и, отдав девушке, велела отнести на почту. Другое письмо она написала Анатолю, в котором умоляла его приехать за ней ночью и увезти ее, потому что она не может жить дома.

На другой день ни от Анатоля, ни от Пьерa не было известий. Наташа не выходила из своей комнаты и говорила, что она больна. Ввечеру этого дня приехал Пьер.

 **XV**

После первого своего свидания с Наташей в Москве Пьер почувствовал, что он не свободен и не спокоен с ней, и решил не ездить к ним. Но Элен привлекла к ним в дом Наташу, и Пьер с чуткостью влюбленного мучался, глядя на их отношения. Но какое право он имел вмешиваться в это дело? Тем более, что он чувствовал себя небеспристрастным в этом деле. Он решился не видеть никого из них.

Получив письмо Сони, как ни стыдно ему было признаться в том, первое чувство Пьерa было чувство радости. Радости, что князь Андрей не счастливее его. Чувство это было мгновенное, потом ему стало жалко Наташу, которая могла полюбить человека, столь презираемого Пьером, как Анатоль, потом ему стало непонятно это, потом страшно за Андрея и потом больше всего страшно за ответственность, которая на него самого ложилась в этом деле. Мгновенно как утешение ему пришла мрачная мысль о ничтожестве, кратковременности всего, и он старался презирать всех: но нет, этого нельзя было оставить. Измена Наташи Андрею мучила его, как измена ему самому, больше, чем его мучила измена своей жены. Так же, как при известии об измене своей жены, он испытал какое-то отталкивающее, но кроткое чувство к тому, для кого изменили, и озлобление к той, которая изменила. Он ненавидел Наташу. Но надо было на что-нибудь решиться; он велел закладывать и поехал искать Анатоля.

Пьер нашел его у цыган веселого, красивого, без сюртука, с цыганкой на коленях.

В низкой комнате пели и плясали, был крик и гам. Пьер подошел к Анатолю и вызвал его с собой.

\- Я от Ростовых, - сказал Пьер.

Анатоль смутился и покраснел.

\- Что, что? А?

Но Пьер был еще более смущен, чем Анатоль. Он не смотрел на него.

\- Мой милый, - начал он, - вы знаете, что Андрей Болкон?ский, мой друг, влюблен в эту молодую девушку. Я друг семьи и желал бы знать ваши намерения...

Пьер взглянул на Анатоля и был удивлен выражением волнения и смущения, показавшегося на лице Анатоля.

\- Да что ты знаешь, что? - говорил Анатоль. - Ax, все это так глупо. Это меня Долохов сбил.

\- Я знаю то, что ты позволил себе написать вот это письмо и что оно попалось домашним.

Анатоль схватился за письмо и вырвал его.

\- Что сделано, то сделано, вот и все, - сказал он, багровея.

\- Это хорошо, но мне поручено узнать о твоих намерениях.

\- Ежели меня хотят заставить жениться, - заговорил Анатоль, разрывая письмо, - то знай, что меня не заставят плясать под свою дудку, а она свободна, она мне сама сказала. И ежели она меня любит, тем хуже для Болконского.

Пьер тяжело вздохнул. У него уже поднялось его метафизическое сомнение в возможности справедливости и несправедливости, этот его свинтившийся винт, и потом он вместе так завидовал и так презирал Анатоля, что он постарался быть особенно кротким с ним. "Он прав, - подумал он, - виновата она, а он прав".

\- Все-таки прямо отвечай мне, я за тем приехал, - шепотом, не поднимая глаз, сказал Пьер, - что мне сказать им, намерен ты просить ее руки?

\- Разумеется, нет! - сказал Анатоль, тем более смелый, чем робче был Пьер.

Пьер встал и вышел в комнату, где были цыганы и гости. Пьерa знали цыганы и знали его щедрость. Его стали величать. Илюшка проплясал, размахнулся и поднес ему гитару. Пьер положил ему денег и улыбнулся ему. Илюшка не виноват был и отлично плясал. Пьер выпил вина, поданного ему, и побыл более часа в этой компании. "Он прав, она виновата", - думал он. И с этими мыслями он приехал к Ростовым.

Соня встретила его в зале и рассказала ему, что письмо написано. Старый граф жаловался на то, что с девками беда, что он не понимает, что с Наташей.

\- Как же, папа, вы не понимаете, я вам говорила, - сказала Соня, оглядываясь на Пьерa. - Курагин делал предложение. Но она отказала, и все это расстроило ее.

\- Да, да, - подтвердил Пьер.

Поговорив несколько времени, граф уехал в клуб. Наташа не выходила из комнаты и не плакала, а сидела, молча устремив прямо глаза, и не ела, не спала, не говорила. Соня умоляла Пьерa пойти к ней и переговорить с нею.

Пьер пошел к Наташе. Она была бледна и дрожала, поглядела на него сухо и не улыбнулась. Пьерy жалко стало ее, но он не знал, как и что начать говорить. Соня первая начала.

\- Наташа, Петр Кириллович все знает, он пришел сказать тебе...

Наташа оглянулась любопытным взглядом на Пьерa, как бы спрашивая, друг он или враг по отношению к Анатолю. Сам по себе он не существовал для нее, Пьер это чувствовал. Увидав этот переменившийся взгляд и ее похудевшее лицо, Пьер понял, что Наташа не виновата, и понял, что она больная, и начал говорить.

\- Наталья Ильинична, - сказал он, опустив глаза, - я сейчас виделся с ним и говорил с ним.

\- Так он не уехал? - радостно вскричала Наташа.

\- Нет, но это все равно для вас, потому что он не стоит вас. Он не может быть вашим мужем. И я знаю, вы не захотите сделать несчастие моего друга. Это была вспышка, минутное заблуждение, вы не могли любить дурного, ничтожного человека.

\- Ради бога, не говорите мне про него дурно.

Пьер перебил ее.

\- Наталья Ильинична, подумайте, счастье ваше и моего друга зависит от того, что вы решите. Еще не поздно.

Наташа усмехнулась ему: "Разве это может быть, и разве я думаю о Болконском, как он хочет?"

\- Наталья Ильинична, он ничтожный, дурной...

\- Он лучше всех вас, - опять перебила Наташа. - Если бы вы не мешали нам! Ах, боже мой, что это, что это? Соня, за что? Уйдите! - и она зарыдала с таким отчаянием, с которым оплакивают люди только такое горе, которого они чувствуют сами себя причиной.

Пьер начал было говорить. Но она закричала:

\- Уйдите, уйдите!

И тут только Пьерy всей душой стало жалко ее, и он понял, что она не виновата в том, что с ней сделали.

Пьер поехал в клуб. Никто ничего не знал, что делалось в душе Пьерa и в доме Ростовых. Все сидели по своим местам, играли, приветствовали его. Но Пьер не читал, не говорил и даже не ужинал.

\- Где Анатолий Васильевич? - спросил он у швейцара, когда вернулся домой.

\- Не приезжали. Им письмо принесли от Ростовых. Оставили.

\- Сказать мне, когда приедут.

\- Слушаю-с.

До поздней ночи Пьер, не ложась, как лев в клетке, ходил в своей комнате. И он не видал, как прошло время до третьего часа, когда камердинер пришел сказать, что Анатолий Васильевич приехали. Пьер остановился, чтоб перевести дыхание, и пошел к нему. Анатоль, до половины раздетый, сидел на диване; лакей стаскивал с него сапоги, а он держал в руках письмо Наташи и, улыбаясь, читал его. Он был красен, как всегда после попойки, но тверд языком и ногами и только икал. "Да, он прав, он прав", - думал Пьер, глядя на него. Пьер подошел и сел подле него.

\- Вели ему уйти, - сказал он на лакея.

Лакей ушел.

\- Я опять о том, - сказал Пьер. - Я бы желал знать...

\- Зачем ты вмешиваешься? - спросил Анатоль. - Я тебе не скажу и не покажу.

\- Я сожалею, мой милый, - сказал Пьер, - но необходимо, чтобы ты отдал мне это письмо. Это первое. - Он вырвал письмо, узнал почерк, скомкал, положил в рот и стал жевать.

Анатоль хотел возражать, но не успел этого сделать и, заметив состояние Пьерa, замолк. Пьер не дал ему договорить:

\- Я не употреблю насилия, не бойтесь.

Он встал и взял на столе щипцы и стал судорожно гнуть и ломать их.

\- Второе, ты должен уехать в эту же ночь, - сказал он, жуя бумагу и ломая.

\- Но послушай, - сказал Анатоль, но робко.

\- Это очень неучтиво с моей стороны, но не отсюда, не из моего дома ты должен уехать, а из Москвы и нынче. Да, да. Третье, ты никогда ни слова не должен говорить о том, что было между тобой и этой несчастной... и не должен ей попадаться на глаза.

Анатоль, нахмурясь и опустив глаза, молчал. И взглянул робко на Пьерa.

\- Ты добрый, честный малый, - вдруг дрожащим голосом заговорил Пьер, отвечая на этот робкий взгляд. - Это должно. И я не стану говорить почему, но это должно, мой милый.

\- Да отчего ты так? - сказал Анатоль.

\- Отчего? - крикнул Пьер. - Отчего? Да кто она, девка, что ль? Это мерзость. Тебе забавляться, а тут несчастье дома. Я тебя прошу.

Не слова, но тон слов убедил Анатоля. Он робко взглядывал на Пьерa.

\- Да, да, - сказал он. - Я говорил Долохову. Это он подбил меня. Он хотел увезти ее. Я ему говорил, что потом...

\- Мерзавец! - сказал Пьер. - Он... - и хотел что-то сказать еще, и замолчал, и начал сопеть носом, выкатившимися глазами уставясь на Анатоля. Анатоль знал его это состояние, знал его страшную физическую силу, отстранился от него.

\- Она прелесть, но ежели ты так говоришь, то кончено.

Пьер все сопел, как надуваемая волынка, и молчал.

\- Это так, ты прав, - говорил Анатоль. - Не будем об этом говорить. И знай, мой дорогой, что ни для кого, кроме как для тебя, я не сделал бы этой жертвы. Я еду.

\- Даешь слово? - спросил Пьер.

\- Даю слово.

Пьер вышел из комнаты и прислал с лакеем денег Анатолю на дорогу.

На другой день Анатоль взял отпуск и уехал в Петербург.

 **ЧАСТЬ ШЕСТАЯ**

 **I ***

В 1812 году весною князь Андрей был в Турции, в армии, в которую после Прозоровского и Каменского был назначен тот же Кутузов. Князь Андрей, много изменившийся в своих взглядах на службу, отклонился от штабных должностей, которые ему предлагал Кутузов, и поступил во фронт, в пехотный полк, командиром батальона. После первого дела он был произведен в полковники и назначен командующим полком. Он достиг того, чего желал, - деятельности, т.е. избавления от сознания праздности и вместе с тем уединения. Несмотря на то, что он считал себя много изменившимся с Аустерлицкого сражения и смерти жены, несмотря на то, что он и действительно много изменился с тех пор, он для других, для сослуживцев, подчиненных и даже начальников представлялся тем же гордым, неприступным человеком, как и прежде. Только с той разницей, что гордость его теперь не была оскорбительна. Подчиненные и товарищи знали, что он человек честный, храбрый, правдивый и чем-то особенный - презирающий все одинаково.

Он был в полку уединеннее не только, чем в своей деревне, но чем мог бы быть в монастыре. Только один Петр, его камердинер, был человек, знавший его прошедшее, его горести; все остальные были солдаты, офицеры - люди, которых нынче встретил, с ними дерешься, но, вероятно, никогда не увидишься, выйдя из полка. Они так смотрят на вас, и сам так смотришь на них - без соображения прошедшего и будущего, и оттого особенно просто, дружелюбно, человечески. Притом полковой командир поставлен положением в уединение. Его любили, называли наш князь, любили не за то, что он был ровен, заботлив, храбр, но любили, главное, за то, что не стыдно было повиноваться ему. Он - наш князь - так очевидно стоял выше всех. Адъютант, квартирьер, батальонный командир, робея входили в его всегда изящно убранную, чистую палатку, где он, чистый, сухой, спокойный всегда, сидел в обыкновенном кресле, и робели докладывать ему о нуждах полка, как бы боясь отвлечь его от его важных чтений или соображений. Они не знали, что чтения - это был Шиллер, а размышления - мечты любви и семейной жизни. Он хорошо управлял полком и именно оттого хорошо, что главные силы его были направлены на мечты и он отдавал службе только ничтожное, небрежное, механическое внимание. Не слишком много усердия, оттого и хорошо было, как и всегда бывает.

1812 года 18 мая штаб его полка стоял в Олтенице, на берегу Дуная. Военных действий не было. С утра осмотрев пришедший батальон, он поехал верхом кататься, как он всегда делал, и, проехав верст шесть, подъехал к молдаванской деревне Будшеты. Там был праздник. Народ, сытый, отпоенный вином, южный, все в новых посконных рубахах, сидел празднично. Девки водили хороводы, на него посмотрели и продолжали играть. Напев веселый, мелодический, манерный. Одна цыганка с стоячими грудями из-под посконной белой рубахи, рябая и счастливая. Цыган корявый, нарядный малый. Они смутились военного, прижались. Он купил им орехов, - не взяли. Ему было весело. Он улыбался. Но грустно стало, что его боятся. Он был в том состоянии яркого наблюдения, которое было с ним на Аустерлицком поле, у Ростовых. Он въехал в лес. Молодая листва дубов. Тень и свет колыхали теплый, душистый воздух. Офицеры думали, что он осматривает позицию, а он не знал, что с ним делается. Он отослал провожатого и поскорее уезжал, чтобы никто не видал его. Ему хотелось плакать.

"Есть же, - думал он, - истина и любовь и путь верный и счастливый в жизни. Где он? где он?" Он слез с лошади, сел на траву и заплакал. "Лес теплый, душистый. Цыганка с грудями. Небо высокое, и сила жизни и любви, и Пьер, и человечество, - Наташа. Да, Наташа - я люблю ее сильнее всего в мире. Я люблю тишину, природу, мысль". И вдруг, хотя прежде он не знал, что с собою сделать, он заторопился, встал и поехал, веселый, счастливый, домой. Приехав домой, он сел и написал две бумаги, одну на почтовом, другую на простом листе. Одна была прошение об от?ставке, другая - письмо к графу Ростову, в котором он официально просил руки его дочери, с вложенной запиской к Наташе по-французски. "Я вас люблю, вы это знаете. Я не смел предложить вам до сих пор свое разбитое сердце, но любовь к вам так оживила его, что я чувствую в себе силы посвятить всю жизнь нашему счастью. Я жду вашего ответа".

Как то, так и другое решение было самопожертвованием в понятии князя Андрея. Бросить службу, когда он был представлен в генералы и ему предлагаемо было место дежурного генерала, когда его репутация в войске была прекрасна, - это было лишение и отречение от всего прошедшего, но тем больше наслаждения до?ставляла ему мысль, что он бросает все это - из-за чего? Из-за мысли, над которой, слушая ее от Пьерa, он не раз смеялся, что война есть зло, в котором могут участвовать только тупые орудия, а не самостоятельно думающие люди. Для человечества он жертвовал этим. И все это было в нем, но вдруг выпросилось наружу под впечатлением цыганки, покупавшей орехи, и теплой, колыхающейся тени листвы: да будет так. Другое пожертвование было вступление в дрязги родства жизни. Ежели бы она, как цыганка, была тут, это не было бы самопожертвованием.

Его ужасало будущее, но он твердо решил пройти через все. Через пошлость ее родных, через неудовольствие своего отца. Она представлялась ему плачущей и кокетничающей с Пьером. "Нет, я не могу, не могу жить без нее". И цыганка в посконной рубахе связывалась со всеми этими решениями.

У него обедали всегда несколько офицеров. Разговор шел о войне с французами. После обеда пришли пакеты. О ремонте фур.

О производствах.

\- Поздравляю вас, господа.

\- Это вам обязаны, ваше сиятельство.

\- Ну, а вам, князь?

\- В генералы и назначение.

\- Что же, вы нас оставите? - стараясь быть грустным, сказал батальонный командир.

\- Я все равно бы оставил, - сказал князь Андрей. - Потрудитесь отправить конверт. Извините. - Он стал читать письмо. В нем рассказывалась история падения Сперанского и всех планов конституции и писалось о предстоящей войне 1812 года.

"Наполеон подходит к Неману, война неизбежна. Кто будет начальствовать? Но теперь не шутка. Не возьмут же Москву. Я не могу представить себе, что будет. Вы счастливы, что служите. А я ничего. Ростовых не видел, они в деревне. Я надеюсь еще".

Письмо это взволновало князя Андрея так, что он задохнулся. Неужели он не примет участья в этом деле, решающем участь отечества, и с кем, с этим маленьким поручиком? Нет, он станет выше этого. У него есть обязанности в отношении себя. Он поехал в Букарешт и на бале застал Кутузова, завязывающего башмачок молдаванке. Холодно распростился и поехал в отпуск - в отставку не выпускали.

 **II**

Граф был в отчаянии, он выписал жену, и оба ходили за Наташей как за больной. Доктора ездили к ней, но прямо говорили, что болезнь нравственная. Наташа мало ела, мало спала и, ничего не делая, сидела на одном месте, изредка говоря ничтожные вещи. Когда ей напоминали о князе Андрее или Анатоле, она сердито плакала. Больше всех она любила быть с братом Петей и с ним иногда смеялась. Другой человек, с которым она оживлялась иногда, был Пьер. Пьер целые дни проводил у Ростовых и с нежностью и деликатностью, которые одна Наташа вполне ценила, обращался с ней.

На Страстной неделе Наташа говела, но она не хотела говеть со всеми в приходской церкви. Она с няней отпросилась говеть особенно в известной няне особенной церкви Успенья на Плоту. Там особенный был священник, очень строгой и высокой жизни, как говорила няня. Няня была верный человек, и потому Наташу пустили с нею. Каждую ночь няня в три часа со свечой будила разо?спавшуюся Наташу. Она испуганно - не проспала ли - вскакивала, озябшая, умывалась, одевалась и, взяв ковровый платок, - "дух смиренномудрия", вспоминала каждый раз Наташа, - узлом завязывала его вокруг себя. И в одну лошадку, на пошевнях, они ехали к заутрене, иногда шли пешком по темным улицам и обледенелым тротуарам. В Успенье на Плоту, где уже дьячки, и священники, и прихожане признали Наташу, она становилась перед иконой Божьей матери, вделанной в зад клироса, освещенной ярким светом маленьких свечей, и, вглядываясь в кривое, черное, но небесно-кроткое и спокойное лицо Божьей матери, молилась за себя, за свои грехи, за свои злодейства, за свою будущую жизнь, за врагов своих и за весь род человеческий и особенно за человека, которому она сделала жестокое зло.

Иногда к иконе, перед которой стояла Наташа и которая пользовалась большою верою прихожан, проталкивались, несмотря на сердитую защиту няни, не имевшей смиренномудрия Наташи, проталкивались мещане, мужики, низкого сословия народ и, не признавая Наташу за барышню, били ее по плечу, покрытому ковровым платком, свечой и шептали "матушка", и Наташа радостно, смиренно своими тонкими похудевшими пальцами бережно устанавливала все отлеплявшуюся свечу и скромно, как дворовые, прятала свои без перчаток руки под ковровый платок. Когда читали Часы, Наташа старательно вслушивалась в молитвы и старалась душою следить за ними. Когда она не понимала, что бывало чаще, когда речь шла о лядвиях и поругании, она что-то поддумывала под эти слова, и душа ее в эти минуты еще больше исполнялась умилением перед своею мерзостью и перед благостью неведомого Бога и его святых. Когда дьякон, знакомый ей как друг близкий, дьякон с русыми волосами, которые он, всякий раз далеко отставляя большой палец, выправлял из-под ризы, когда дьякон читал "миром господу помолимся", Наташа радовалась, что она миром, со всеми одинаково, молится, и радостно крестилась и кланялась и следила за каждым словом о плавающих и путешествующих (тут она вспоминала ясно, спокойно всякий раз о князе Андрее только как о человеке, и молилась за него). О любящих и ненавидящих нас - тут она вспоминала о своих домашних - любящих, и об Анатоле - ненавидящих нас. Ей особенно радостно было молиться и за него. Она знала теперь, что он был враг ее.

И постоянно ей все недоставало врагов, чтобы молиться за них. Она причисляла к ним всех кредиторов и всех тех, которые имели дела с ее отцом. Потом, когда молились за царскую фамилию, она всякий раз преодолевала в себе чувство сомнения: зачем так много молиться за них особенно, и низко кланялась и крестилась, говоря себе, что это гордость и что и они люди. Так же усердно молилась она и за синод, говоря себе, что она также любит и жалеет священствующий правительствующий синод. Когда читали Евангелие, она радовалась и ликовала, произнося предшествующие чтению слова "слава Тебе, Господи", и считала себя счастливою, что она слышит эти слова, имеющие каждое для нее особое значение. Но когда отворялись царские двери и вокруг нее шептали набожно "Милосердия двери", или когда выходил священник с дарами, или слышны были таинственные возгласы священника за царскими дверями и читали "Верую", Наташа наклоняла голову и радостно ужасалась перед величием и непостижимостью Бога, и слезы лились по ее похудевшим щекам. Она не пропускала ни заутрени, ни часов, ни всенощной. Она падала ниц при словах "Свет Христов просвещает всех" и с ужасом думала о том святотатце, который бы выглянул в это время и увидал, что делается над их головами. Она помногу раз в день просила "Бога, владыку живота ее" отнять у нее дух праздности... и дать ей дух... Она с ужасом следила за происходившими на ее глазах страданиями Христа. Страшная неделя, как говорила няня, страсти, плащаница, черные ризы - все это смутно, неясно отражалось в душе Наташи, но одно было ей ясно: "да будет воля Твоя". "Господи, возьми меня", - говорила она со слезами, когда путалась во всей сложности этих радостных впечатлений.

В среду она попросила мать пригласить Пьерa, и в этот же день, запершись одна в комнате, написала письмо князю Андрею. После нескольких брульонов она остановилась на следующем: "Приготовляясь к высокому таинству исповеди и причащения, мне нужно просить у вас прощения за зло, которое я сделала вам. Я обещала никого не любить, кроме вас, но я так порочна была, что я полюбила другого и обманула вас. Ради бога, для этого дня, простите меня и забудьте недостойную вас". Это письмо она передала Пьерy и попросила его передать князю Андрею, который, она знала, был в Москве.

Она отпросилась у матери, удивлявшейся и боявшейся за религиозную страстность дочери исповедоваться не дома, а в той же церкви у отца Анисима в Успенье на Плоту. Там она за ширмочками у клироса и исповедовалась между кучером и купцом и его женою. Священник Анисим, усталый от тяжелой службы, ласково и небрежно взглянул на Наташу, покрыл ее епитрахилью и грустно выслушал ее с рыданиями вырвавшиеся признания. Он отпустил ее с коротким и простым увещанием не грешить, которое Наташа поняла так, как будто каждое слово это выходило с неба. Она пришла домой пешком и, в первый раз со дня театра спокойная и счастливая, заснула.

На другой день она счастливее пришла после причастья, и с тех пор графиня с радостью заметила, что Наташа стала оживать. Она принимала участие в делах жизни, пела иногда, много читала из книг, которые ей привозил Пьер, сделавшийся домашним человеком в доме Ростовых, но уже никогда к ней не возвращалась прежняя живость и веселость. Она постоянно перед всеми имела вид и тон виноватой, для которой все было слишком хорошо по ее преступлениям.

История Наташи с Анатолем сильно поразила Пьерa. Кроме своей любви к Андрею, кроме больше чем дружбы к Наташе, кроме того странного стечения обстоятельств, которые заставляли его принимать постоянно участие в судьбе Наташи, и его участие в их сватовстве, его поразила мысль, что он был виною этого столкновения, что он не предвидел того, что сделает Анатоль. Но мог ли он это предвидеть? В его понятии Наташа была такое высокое, неземное существо, отдавшее свою любовь лучшему человеку в мире - князю Андрею, а Анатоль - такое глупое, грубое, лживое животное.

Несколько дней после происшествия Пьер не был у Ростовых и усердно ездил в свет и особенно в сплетничье, т.е. самое большое общество. Там действительно с радостным сожалением говорили про Наташу, и Пьер со всей силой своего умения удивлялся тому, как могли выдумывать нелепости, не имевшие никакого основания, и спокойно рассказывал, как его шурин влюбился в Ростову и как ему было отказано. Когда он в первый раз приехал к Ростовым, он особенно был весел с родными и с Наташей. Он не замечал как будто заплаканных глаз и исхудавшего лица и остался обедать. За обедом он во всеуслышание, не глядя на Наташу, рассказал, как по всей Москве говорят о том, что Анатоль делал предложение Наташе и как она отказала ему, и Анатоль, убитый горем, уехал. Он не заметил, ни как пошла при этом кровь носом у Наташи, и она вышла из-за стола, ни как Соня умиленно, набожно за это смотрела на него. Он остался на вечер и приехал на другой день. И каждый день стал ездить к Ростовым.

С Наташей он был, как прежде, весел и шутлив, но с особенным оттенком робкой почтительности, которая бывает у нежных людей перед несчастием. Наташа часто улыбалась ему сквозь слезы, которые, хотя глаза были сухи, как будто всегда были в ее глазах. Соня после Николая теперь больше всех в мире любила Пьерa за добро, которое он делал ее другу, и потихоньку говорила ему это.

Он ничего не говорил с Наташей ни о Анатоле, ни о князе Андрее, он только много говорил с ней и стал привозить ей книги, между прочим любимую свою "Новую Элоизу", которую Наташа прочла с увлечением и стала судить о ней, говоря, что она не понимает, как Абеляр мог любить Элоизу.

\- Я бы мог, - сказал Пьер (Наташе странно показалось, что Пьер говорит про себя как про мужчину, который тоже мог любить и страдать. Он для нее не имел пола). - Мы раз говорили с одним моим другом, и решили, что любовь женщины очищает все прошедшее, что прошедшее не его... - Он смотрел на Наташу через очки.

Соня нарочно отошла. Она ждала объяснения и желала его.

Наташа вдруг заплакала.

\- Петр Кириллович, - сказала она. - Зачем нам скрываться? Я знаю, про что вы говорите. Этого никогда, никогда не будет... не от него, а от меня. Я слишком его любила, чтобы заставить его страдать.

\- Одно скажите мне, любили вы... - он не знал, как назвать Анатоля, и краснел при одной мысли о нем, - любили вы этого дурного человека...

\- Да, - сказала Наташа, - и не называйте его дурным, вы меня оскорбляете. Но я ничего, ничего не знаю. Теперь, - она опять заплакала, - ничего не понимаю.

\- Не будем говорить, мой друг, - сказал Пьер.

Так странен вдруг для Наташи показался этот его кроткий, нежный нянюшкин тон с ней.

\- Не будем говорить, мой друг, но об одном прошу вас, считайте меня своим другом и, ежели вам нужна помощь, совет, просто нужно будет излить свою душу кому-нибудь - не теперь, а когда у вас ясно будет на душе, - вспомните обо мне.

Он поцеловал ее руку и, достав платок из кармана фрака, стал протирать очки. Наташа была счастлива этой дружбой и приняла ее. Ей и в мысль не приходило, что Пьер тоже мужчина, что дружба эта могла перейти в другое. Это могло бы быть, но не с этим милым Пьером. Она верно это чувствовала за себя, но не знала, что делалось в душе Пьерa. Она оттого так чувствовала это, что та нравственная преграда между мужчиной и женщиной, отсутствие которой она так болезненно чувствовала с Анатолем, у Пьерa была, казалось, непреодолимой. Пьер ездил каждый день к Ростовым, особенно последнее время, так продолжалось до самой весны, когда на Страстной неделе он получил от Наташи письмо, написанное перед исповедью, с просьбой передать князю Андрею.

Князь Андрей приехал не к Пьерy, а остановился в гостинице и написал записку Пьерy, прося его приехать к себе.

Пьер нашел его таким же, как всегда. Он был несколько бледен и нахмурен. Он ходил взад и вперед по комнате, ожидая, видимо. Он слабо улыбнулся, увидав Пьерa, и поскорее перебил его, чтобы не дать ему говорить шуточно и легко, когда предстояло совсем не легкое и не шуточное объяснение. Он провел его в заднюю комнату и затворил дверь.

\- Я бы не заехал сюда (он так назвал Москву), я еду к Кутузову, в турецкую армию, но мне нужно передать тебе объяснения здесь на это письмо. - Он показал Пьерy каракули Наташи на сером клочке бумаги (эти каракули дошли по назначению). Там было написано: "Вы мне сказали, что я свободна и чтоб написала вам, когда я полюблю. Я полюбила другого. Простите меня. Н.Ростова".

Видно было, что письмо это написано в минуту нравственной болезни, и лаконическая грубость его была тем извинительнее, но тем тяжелее.

\- Прости меня, ежели я тебя утруждаю, но мне самому трудно, - голос его дрогнул. И как будто рассердившись на эту слабость, он решительно и звонко, неприятно продолжал: - Я получил отказ от графини Ростовой, и до меня дошли слухи о искании ее руки твоим шурином или тому подобное. Правда ли это? - Он потер себе лоб рукою. - Вот ее письма и портрет.

Он достал его со стола и, передавая Пьерy, взглянул на него. Губа его задрожала, когда он передавал его.

\- Отдай графине...

\- Да... Нет... - сказал Пьер. - Вы неспокойны, Андрей, я не могу говорить теперь с вами, у меня есть письмо к вам, вот оно, но я должен сказать вам прежде...

\- Ах, я очень спокоен, позволь мне прочесть письмо. - Он сел, прочел и холодно, зло, неприятно, как его отец, усмехнулся. - Я не знал, что это зашло так далеко, и г-н Анатоль Курагин не удо?стоил предложить своей руки графине Ростовой, - сказал Андрей. Он фыркнул носом несколько раз. - Ну, так, так, - сказал он. - Передай графине Ростовой, что я очень благодарю ее за хорошее воспоминание обо мне, что вполне разделяю ее чувства и желаю всего лучшего. Это неучтиво, но ты, милый друг, извини меня, я не сумею пани... - он не договорил, отвернулся.

\- Андрей, разве ты не можешь понять это увлечение девушки, это безумство? Но это такое прелестное, честное существо.

Князь Андрей перебил его. Он усмехнулся зло.

\- Да, опять просить ее руки? Простить, быть великодушным и т.п. Да, это очень благородно, но я не способен идти по следам... Ax да, еще в дружбу. Где теперь находится... г-н... Где этот... ну... -

И страшный свет блеснул в глазах князя Андрея. - Уйди, Пьер, уйди, я умоляю тебя.

Пьер послушался его и ушел, ему слишком тяжело было, и он видел, что не может помочь. Он вышел и велел ехать к Ростовым, сам не зная зачем, но он хотел только увидать Наташу, ничего не сказать ей и вернуться, как будто вид ее мог научить его, что делать. Но он не застал Ростовых и вернулся к князю Андрею.

Болконский, совершенно спокойный, сидел за столом и один завтракал.

\- Ну, садись, теперь поговорим толком, - сказал он.

Но, сам того не замечая, князь Андрей не мог говорить ни о чем и не давал говорить Пьерy. На все, про что только они ни начинали говорить, у Андрея было короткое, насмешливое, безнадежное словечко, которое для Пьерa, столь близкого к такому состоянию, уничтожало весь интерес жизни и показывало во всей наготе этот страшный, нераспутываемый узел жизни. Такие слова и мысли могли выработаться только в пропитанной ядом отчаяния душе, хотя они иногда были даже смешны.

Заговорив об отце, Андрей сказал:

\- Что делать, он любит, за то и мучает княжну Марью, так, видно, надо - пауку заесть муху, а отцу заесть жизнь княжны Марьи. И она довольна. Она съест бога своего с вином и хлебом, сколько б ни унижал и ни мучил отец. Так надо, видно. - О себе он говорил тоже: - Стоило мне только надеть генеральские эполеты, и все воображают, что я генерал и что-нибудь понимаю, а я никуда не гожусь, хотя другие все-таки еще хуже меня. Да, все к лучшему в этом лучшем из миров. Так я буду иметь удовольствие встретить твоего милого шурина в Вильно? Это хорошо. И твою милую супругу, мой дорогой, ты в выгоде, право, хорошая жена жила бы с тобою. Это еще хуже. Ну, так, и прощай. Или ты посидишь? - сказал он, вставая, и пошел одеваться. Пьер ничего не мог придумать. Ему было едва ли не тяжелее своего друга. Он хотя никак не ждал, чтоб князь Андрей так больно принял это дело, но, увидав, как он его принял, Пьер не удивлялся.

"Однако я виноват, и во всем, во всем, я не должен этого так оставить", - думал он, вспоминая, каким легким представлял он себе примирение и как теперь оно казалось ему невозможно. "Однако, надо сделать все, что я хотел". Он вспомнил приготовленную наперед речь и пошел говорить ее князю Андрею, как бы она ни была некстати. Он вошел к князю Андрею. Болконский сидел и читал какое-то письмо, лакей укладывался на полу. Болконский сердито посмотрел на Пьерa. Но Пьер решительно начал то, что хотел.

\- Помните вы наш спор в Петербурге, - сказал он, - помните о "Новой Элоизе"?

\- Помню, - поспешно ответил князь Андрей. - Я говорил, что падшую женщину надо простить, я говорил это, но я не говорил, что я могу простить. Я не могу.

\- Андрей, - сказал Пьер.

Князь Андрей перебил его:

\- Ежели ты хочешь быть моим другом, не говори со мной никогда про эту... про все это. Ну, прощай. Готово? - крикнул он на лакея.

\- Никак нет-с.

\- А я тебе сказал, чтоб было готово, мерзавец. Вон. - Прощай, Пьер, прости меня, - тотчас же после этого обратился он к Безухову, обнял, поцеловал. - Прости, прости... - И он выпроводил Пьерa до передней.

Больше Пьер не видал его и не говорил Ростовым о своем свидании с ним.

Ростовы в эту весну из-за неулаживавшейся продажи дома все думали ехать и не уезжали из Москвы. Пьер тоже жил в Москве, каждый день бывая у Ростовых.

 **III**

"Государь брат мой! - писал весною 1812 года император Наполеон императору Александру. - Граф де Норбонн передал мне письмо вашего величества. Вижу с удовольствием, что вашему величеству памятны Тильзит и Эрфурт..."

"Государь брат мой! - писал Александр 12 июня, после того как войска Наполеона перешли Неман. - До меня дошло, что, несмотря на прямодушие... Ежели ваше величество не расположены проливать кровь наших подданных из-за подобного недоразумения... соглашение между нами будет возможно.

Ваше величество еще имеет возможность избавить человечество от бедствий новой войны".

Таковы были два последние письма, два последние выражения отношений между этими двумя лицами.

Но, видно, несмотря на два раза вызываемые Наполеоном в письме воспоминания Тильзита и Эрфурта, несмотря на подразумеваемое обещание, что он останется таким же обворожительным, каким он был в Тильзите и Эрфурте, несмотря на это желание сквозь все сложные международные и дипломатические тонкости отношений проникнуть к самому сердцу, к личным дорогим воспоминаниям о дружбе с Александром (как прежде любимая женщина говорит, усмиряя ожесточенного, охладевшего любовника: "А помнишь первую минуту признания, а помнишь минуту самозабвения - эту ночь при лунном свете"), несмотря на все это, видно, то, что имело совершиться, должно было совершиться, и Наполеон вступил в пределы России, т.е. должен был поступить, как он поступил, так же неизбежно, как падает с ветки созревшее яблоко.

Обыкновенно думают, что чем больше власти, тем больше свободы. Историки, описывая мировые события, говорят, что такое-то событие произошло от воли человека - Кесаря, Наполеона, Бисмарка и т.п., хотя сказать, что в России погибло 100 000 людей, убивая один другого, потому что так хотел один или два человека, так же бессмысленно, как сказать, что подкопанная гора в миллион пудов упала потому, что последний работник Иван ударил под нее лопатой. Наполеон не привел в Россию Европы, но люди Европы привели его за собой, заставив его управлять собою. Для того, чтобы убедиться в этом, стоит просто подумать о том, что приписывают этому человеку власть заставить 100 000 людей убивать друг друга и умирать. Понятно, что может быть зоологический человеческий закон, подобный зоологическому закону пчел, заставляющему их убивать друг друга и самцов убивать один другого, и даже история подтверждает существование этого закона, но чтобы один человек велел убивать друг друга миллионам, - это не имеет смысла, потому что непонятно и невозможно. Отчего мы не говорим, что Аттила повел свои полчища, а уже понимаем, что это народы пошли с востока на запад. Но в новой истории мы еще не хотим понимать этого. Нам все еще кажется, что пруссаки побили австрийцев, потому что Бисмарк очень остроумен и ловок, тогда как все остроумие Бисмарка только подделывалось под историческое, неизбежно имевшее совершиться событие.

Этот обман наш происходит от двух причин: во-первых, от психологического свойства подделывания задним числом умственных причин тому, что неизбежно совершается, как мы подделываем сновидение в прошедшем под факт, совершившийся в минуту пробуждения, и, во-вторых, по закону совпадения бесчисленного количества причин в каждом стихийном событии; по тому закону, по которому каждая муха может справедливо считать себя центром и свои потребности целью всего мироздания, по тому закону, по которому человеку кажется, что лисица хвостом обманывает собак, а он только работает рычагом для поворота. Фатализм в истории столь же разумен, как неразумен в отдельном человеке. Недаром слово Соломона - сердце царево в руце Божией - сделалось пословицей. Царь есть раб истории, стихийного события, и у него произвола менее, чем у других людей. Чем больше власти, чем больше связи с другими людьми, тем меньше произвола. Есть действия непроизвольные, относящиеся к стихийной жизни человека, и есть действия произвольные, что бы ни говорили физиологи и как бы точно не исследовали нервы.

Один неотразимый аргумент против них есть тот, что сейчас я могу поднять и могу не поднять руку. Я могу продолжать писать и остановиться. Это несомненно. Но могу ли я в море знать, что я скажу, могу ли я на войне знать, что я сделаю, могу ли в столкновении с каким бы то ни было другим человеком, в таком действии, где вообще субъект моей деятельности не я сам, могу ли я знать, что я сделаю? Нет, не могу. Там действую я по стихийным, непроизвольным законам человечества. И чем больше власти, чем больше связи с другими людьми, тем меньше свободы. Действуя над самим собой, ученый, художник, мыслитель - свободен, действуя над людьми, полководец, царь, министр, муж, отец не свободен, подлежит стихийным законам и, подчиняясь им, с помощью воображения и ума бессознательно подделывает свою свободу и из бесчисленных совпадающих причин каждого стихийного явления выбирает те, которые ему кажутся оправдывающими его свободу. В этом состоит все недоразумение.

Император Наполеон, несмотря на то, что ему, более чем когда-нибудь, теперь казалось, что от него зависело проливать или не проливать кровь своих народов, никогда более как теперь не подлежал тем неизбежным законам, которые заставляли его (полагая, что он действует по своему произволу) делать то, что должно было совершиться. Он не мог остановиться, не мог поступать иначе. Бесчисленные сложные исторические причины вели к тому, что должно было совершиться, а он был их вывеской, он, как лошадь в колесе, думал, что он бежит вперед для своих целей, двигая механизм, приделанный к колесу лошади. Войска, громадные и собранные в один центр, были собраны по стихийным, непроизвольным причинам. Этой силе нужна была деятельность. Первым предлогом, естественно представлявшимся, была Россия, и по закону совпадения причин подделались сами собою тысяча мелких причин, укоры за несоблюдение континентальной системы, герцог Ольденбургский, минута желчного настроения во время выхода, когда Наполеон сам не зная что наговорил Куракину, русскому послу в Париже. Потом двинулись войска в Пруссию, чтоб поддержать угрозу. Чтобы угроза была не шуточная, нужно было сделать и серьезные приготовления. Делая серьезные приготовления, тот, кто их делал, увлекался ими. Когда много их было сделано, был ложный стыд, чтобы они не пропали даром, - была потребность приложить их к делу. Были переговоры, которые, по взгляду современников, были делаемы с искренним желанием, направлены к достижению мира и которые только уязвляли самолюбие той и другой стороны и делали неизбежным столкновения. Не воля Александра, не воля Наполеона, еще менее воля народов, еще менее континентальная система, герцог Ольденбургский или интриги Англии, но бесчисленное количество совпадающих обстоятельств, из которых каждое могло быть названо причиной, вело к тому, что должно было быть, к войне, крови, к тому, что противно самому человечеству и потому не может происходить по его воле.

Когда созрело яблоко и падает, отчего оно падает? Оттого ли, что тяготеет к земле, оттого ли, что засыхает стержень, оттого ли что сушится солнцем, что тяжелеет, что ветер трясет его, оттого ли, что стоящему внизу мальчику хочется съесть его? Ничто не причина. Все это только совпадение тех условий, при которых совершается жизненное органическое стихийное событие. И тот ботаник, который найдет, что яблоко падает оттого, что клетчатка... и т.п., будет так же прав и так же неправ, как и ребенок, стоящий внизу, скажет, что оно упало оттого, что ему хотелось съесть его. Как прав и неправ будет тот, который скажет, что Наполеон пошел в Москву, потому что он захотел этого, и оттого погиб, что Александр захотел этого.

В исторических событиях великие люди суть ярлыки, дающие наименование событию, но которые, так же как ярлыки, менее всего имеют связи с самым событием.

 **IV**

11 июня в одиннадцать часов утра польский полковник Погов?ский, стоявший c полком улан у Немана, увидал скачущую прямо к нему коляску на шести взмыленных лошадях, сопутствуемую императорской свитой. В коляске сидел император Наполеон, в своей шляпе и мундире старой гвардии, и говорил с Бертье. Поговский никогда не видал императора, но тотчас узнал его и собрал свою команду для отдания чести.

Наполеон находился в это утро в том же состоянии, в котором он был в памятное утро Аустерлицкого сражения. Он был в том утреннем, свежем, ясном состоянии, в котором все трудное делается естественно легким и именно потому, что человек верит в себя, что он все может сделать, больше чем верит, - ни на минуту не сомневается и делает, как будто какая-то внешняя, не зависимая от него сила заставляет его действовать. Наполеон с утра находился в этом состоянии, еще более усиленном 15-верстной прогулкой на быстрых лошадях, мягких рессорах, по прекрасной дороге между покрытою ночным дождем зеленью, в трубку поднимающейся ржи и во всем блеске июня распустившейся зелени лесов.

Он выехал, как он думал, для того, чтобы осмотреть места для переправы на Немане. Он еще не решил в своем уме вопрос о том, перейдет ли он теперь Неман или подождет на нем ответа Лористона, но, в сущности, он поехал потому, что он в это утро был неизбежным исполнителем воли Провидения. Утро было прекрасное, он находился в том утреннем аустерлицком состоянии, в котором ему неизбежно нужно было предпринять что-нибудь, его веселила мысль, что он, несмотря на все свое величие, несмотря на последнее дрезденское пребывание, во время которого короли и императоры составляли его дожидающий выхода двор, - он, сделавший милость Австрийскому дому, вступив в брак с его принцессой, - он, несмотря на это, сам едет осмотреть место переправы и отдать нужные приказания.

Поздоровавшись с польскими уланами, он, не опуская глаз с делавшего в этом месте крутого изгиба Немана, вышел из коляски и махнул рукой к себе офицеров. Несколько генералов и офицеров подбежали к нему. Сухоржевский был одним из первых, и Наполеон обратился к нему с вопросами о дорогах к Неману и о расположения аванпостов. Не дослушав еще конца речей Сухоржевского, Наполеон, отпустив от глаз зрительную трубу, в которую он смотрел, сказал Бертье, что он намерен сам осмотреть Неман. Бертье поспешно спросил офицеров, не представляет ли такая рекогносцировка опасности для императора от казаков, и на утвердительный ответ доложил императору, что его особа и шляпа слишком известны всему миру и что было бы неблагоразумно ему выехать под выстрелы казаков. Наполеон оглянулся на офицеров, отыскивая между ними человека своего роста. Сознание своего небольшого роста всегда было неприятно Наполеону, и большой рост смущал его. Но это было счастливое утро, как оно всегда бывает счастливо для людей, находящихся в счастливом расположении духа. Или офицеры случились небольшого роста, или Наполеон заметил только малорослых, он сказал с улыбкой, что наденет польский мундир.

Несколько офицеров подходящего роста поторопились скинуть свои мундиры, в том числе и Сухоржевский. Но он еще не успел открыть плечи, как строгий взгляд одного из свиты Наполеона остановил его. Наполеон, как Парис с яблоком, избирающий красавицу, не улыбаясь, оглянул раздевшихся офицеров и потому ли, что полковник Поговский был старше чином или что открывшееся из-под снятых мундиров белье было чище всех на Поговском, император выбрал его и, сняв свой серый сюртук с лентой, который тотчас же был подхвачен как реликвия, надел сюртук и фуражку Поговского. Бертье позади тоже поспешно наряжался в польского улана и отдавал приказание, чтобы императору была выбрана посмирнее верховая лошадь, так как Бонапарт был несмелый и нетвердый ездок. В сопровождении Бертье и майора Сухоржевского Наполеон верхом поехал к деревне Алексотен и оттуда к Неману, за которым вдалеке видны были русские казаки.

Увидав тот Неман, на котором был пять лет тому назад Тильзитский мир и, главное, тот Неман, за которым начиналось то таинственно громадное скифское государство, подобное тому, в которое ходил Александр Македонский, за которым был этот Александр, дерзко требовавший отступления французских войск из Померании, тогда когда вся Европа преклонялась перед ним, владыкой Франции, за которым был этот азиатский город Москва с ее бесчисленными церквами и китайскими пагодами, увидав этот Неман, это прекрасное небо, далеко открывающие зелень поля, скрывающиеся там, надев раз польский мундир и сам выехав под выстрелы русских аванпостов, - он уже не мог не решить в своем уме, что завтра он наступает. Возвращаясь назад верхом к селению Ногаришки, Сухоржевский, ехавший сзади, слышал, как великий человек фальшивым голосом запел: "Мальбрук в поход собрался..." - и видел блестящий, светлый, веселый взгляд, который безучастно и безразлично останавливался на всем и говорил о счастливом легком состоянии в эту минуту великого человека. В Ногаришки послано вперед приказание перевести в них главную квартиру, и там продиктована Наполеоном диспозиция перехода через Неман и наступления. Кроме того, в Ногаришках же были в первый раз представлены императору Наполеону образцы выделанных на сто миллионов рублей фальшивых русских ассигнаций, сличены с настоящими и одобрены императором, и представлен к подписанию приговор расстреляния польского сержанта, сказавшего дерзость французскому генералу.

 **V**

Русский император с двором уже около месяца жил в Вильно, где была и главная квартира русской армии. После многих балов и праздников у польских магнатов, у придворных и у самого государя в июне месяце одному из польских генерал-адъютантов государя пришла мысль дать обед и бал государю от лица его генерал-адъютантов. Мысль эта была принята всеми. Государь изъявил согласие, генерал-адъютанты собрали по подписке деньги, особа, которая наиболее могла быть приятна государю, была приглашена быть хозяйкой бала. Бенигсен предложил свой загородный дом, и 11 июня был назначен обед, бал, катанье на лодках и фейерверк. В тот самый день, как Наполеоном был отдан приказ к переходу через Неман, и передовые войска, оттеснив казаков, перешли через Неман, государь проводил вечер на даче Бенигсена, на бале, даваемом генерал-адъютантами.

Вечером, на другой день, был веселый блестящий праздник с графиней Лович. Было особенно весело и оживленно.

В числе польских красавиц графиня Безухова не уронила репутации русских красавиц и была замечена. Борис Друбецкой, через Элен Безухову получив приглашение, был тоже на этом бале.

В двенадцатом часу ночи еще танцевали. Государь, прохаживаясь перед танцующими, осчастливливал то тех, то других теми ласковыми словами, которые он один только умел говорить. Борис, как и все на бале, удостоенном императорским присутствием, душою все время стремился к государю и был при нем, хотя и танцевал и говорил с дамами. При начале мазурки он видел, что Балашов подошел к государю, говорившему что-то польской даме, и остановился - непридворно остановился подле государя. Это что-нибудь значило. Государь взглянул вопросительно и понял, что Балашов поступил так только потому, что на то были важные причины, что ему нужно было говорить с государем. Поклонившись даме слегка в знак, что аудиенция кончена, государь обратился к Балашову и, взяв его под руку пошел с ним, бессознательно для себя расчищая с обеих сторон сажени на три широкую дорогу сторонившихся перед ним. Борис посмотрел на грубое и подло преданное лицо Аракчеева, который, заметив разговор государя с Балашовым, тянулся из толпы, но не смел подойти ближе. Борис, как и большинство порядочных людей, чувствовал инстинктивную антипатию к Аракчееву, но милость к нему государя заставляла его сомневаться в справедливости своих чувств. Балашов что-то с весьма серьезным лицом говорил государю. Государь быстро выпрямился, как человек оскорбленный и удивленный, и продолжал ласково и спокойно слушать. Борис, несмотря на ясное сознание, что то, что говорилось, было очень важно, несмотря на страстное желание узнать в чем дело, поняв, что, ежели граф Аракчеев не смеет подвинуться ближе, ему и думать нечего, отошел в сторону. Совершенно неожиданно государь с Балашовым направились прямо к нему (он стоял у выходной двери в сад). Он не успел отодвинуться и слышал следующие слова государя, говорившего с волнением лично оскорбленного человека:

\- Я помирюсь только тогда, когда ни одного вооруженного неприятеля не останется на моей земле.

При этих словах государь, заметив Бориса, взглянул на него гордо, решительно, и, как показалось Борису, государю приятно было высказать эти слова, - он был доволен формой выражения своей мысли и был доволен даже, что Борис восторженно и почтительно услыхал его.

\- Чтоб никто ничего не знал, - прибавил государь (Борис понял, что это относилось к нему).

И государь прошел.

Известие, сообщенное Балашовым на бале государю, было без объявления войны переход Наполеона со всей армией через Неман, в одном переходе от Вильно. Неожиданное известие это было особенно неожиданно после месяца несбывающегося ожидания и на бале. Государь был в первую минуту возмущен и взволнован этим известием и нашел под влиянием этого минутного чувства то, потом сделавшееся знаменитым изречение, которое самому понравилось ему, выражая вполне его чувства. Возвратившись домой с бала, государь в два часа ночи послал за секретарем Шишковым и велел написать петербургскому военному губернатору и войскам, в котором он непременно требовал, чтобы были помещены слова о том, что он не помирится, пока хоть один вооруженный неприятель останется на русской земле.

На другой день было написано то письмо, начинающееся словами "Государь брат мой", которое выписано в начале предыдущей главы, и послан Балашов к Наполеону с последней попыткой примирения. На другой день новость, привезенная Балашовым, была известна всем. Императорская квартира переехала на станцию назад, в Свенцяны, и все войска отступали.

 **VI**

Отправляя Балашова, государь вновь повторил ему слова о том, что он не помирится до тех пор, пока останется хоть один вооруженный неприятель на русской земле, и приказал непременно передать их Наполеону, хотя, вероятно, именно потому, что государь чувствовал с своим тактом, что слова эти неудобны для передачи в ту минуту, когда делается последняя попытка примирения, именно потому он не написал их в письме и именно потому приказал Балашову передать их, т.е. чувствовал личную потребность выразить их.

Выехав ночью, Балашов к рассвету приехал на аванпосты и был остановлен французскими кавалерийскими часовыми. Гусары-солдаты в малиновых мундирах не пропустили его, не сделали ему чести, непочтительно, как и должно было быть, угрюмо в его присутствии переговаривались между собою и послали к офицеру. Не?обычайно странно было Балашову, привыкшему издавна по своей службе к почестям, и после той близости к высшей власти и могуществу - разговора три часа тому назад с государем - видеть тут, на русской земле, это враждебное и, главное, непочтительное отношение к себе. Но, естественно, приходила мысль о ничтожестве этих людей, о том, что, несмотря на то, что они, кажется, такие же люди, как он, с руками, с ногами, с воспоминаниями, с мыслями, несмотря на то, что они грубой силой своей преграждают ему путь, - они относятся к нему, как относится зернышко молотого хлеба к одному из главных колес мельницы. Он не смотрел даже на них, в то время как ожидал в цепи. Он ожидал недолго. Француз?ский гусарский полковник Юльнер выехал к нему на красивой, сытой, серой лошади с видом довольства и исправности, который был и на его солдатах, находившихся в цепи. Это было то первое время кампании, когда войска еще находятся в исправности, почти равной смотровой мирной деятельности, только с оттенком неформенной воинственности и с нравственным оттенком того веселья и раздраженности, предприимчивости, которые всегда сопутствуют началу кампании. Войска чистятся, щеголяют, как будто не зная того, что очень скоро они не только не будут успевать расчесывать хвосты лошадям, но и свои собственные волосы, как будто не знают, что скоро не только не будет веселья, но будет страх, ужас, страдания и смерть.

Полковник Юльнер был сдержанно и достойно учтив, видимо, понимая все значение посылки Балашова. Он провел его мимо своих солдат и с приятной улыбкой вступил с ним в разговор.

Не проехали они ста шагов, как навстречу им показался едущий король неаполитанский, тот самый Мюрат, который так бойко, один взял Венский мост и который за все свои услуги Наполеону теперь уже давно был королем Неаполитанского королевства. Когда Юльнер, указывая на блестящую группу, впереди которой ехал в красной мантии, облитой золотом и дорогими каменьями, Мюрат, сказал, что это - неаполитанский король, Балашов, в знак согласия и уважения, слегка наклонил голову и поехал навстречу Мюрату, который был теперь король, величавее и представительнее, чем он был в 1805 году на Венском мосту, где они с Бельяром эскамотировали другую половину Вены. Это был уже тот Мюрат, который назывался неаполитанским королем, во что все совершенно искренне верили. Это был тот Мюрат, который накануне того дня, когда, по требованию Наполеона присоединиться к его армии, он выезжал из Неаполя, прохаживался под руку с своей супругой и придворными по улицам Неаполя; и когда два пирожника-итальянца вскочили от своих мест и прокричали для того, чтобы развлечься от скучных занятий дня: "Да здравствует король!" - Мюрат с грустной улыбкой, которая тотчас же, как и всякая царская улыбка, отразилась на лицах придворных, сказал:

\- Несчастные! Мне их жаль... Они не знают, что завтра я их покидаю.

Он, как немного разъевшийся, но все готовый на службу старый конь, ехал на арабском жеребце, разукрашенный золотом и драгоценными каменьями, веселый, сияющий, оживленный преж?ним привычным делом войны, подъехал навстречу Балашову, притронулся рукой к своей обшитой золотом и с страусовыми перьями шляпе и весело приветствовал генерал-адъютанта императора Алек?сандра. Он подъехал близко и положил руку на холку лошади Балашова. Его добродушное, усатое лицо сияло самодовольствием, когда Балашов, разговаривая с ним, поддавал ему "вашему величеству, вашего величества" - во всех падежах, с неизбежной аффектацией учащения титула обращаясь к лицу, для которого титул этот еще нов.

Понравилось ли Мюрату лицо Балашова, или вообще он был хорошо, весело расположен прекрасным утром и верховой прогулкой, но он, слезши с лошади и взяв под руку Балашова, вступил в тон разговора вовсе не королевского и не вражеского, а в тон добродушных, веселых слуг ссорящихся господ, которые останутся добрыми приятелями, несмотря ни на какие отношения между принципалами.

\- Ну что ж, генерал, дело, кажется, идет к войне? - спросил Мюрат.

Балашов сознался, что это действительно так, но заметил, что государь Александр не желал войны и что его посылка служит доказательством этого.

\- Так вы считаете зачинщиком войны не императора Александра? - сказал Мюрат с добродушной улыбкой из-под своих усов.

Поговорив о причинах войны, Мюрат сказал, вероятно, то, что он и не желал сказать, но сказал под влиянием развеселения:

\- Я желаю от всей души, чтоб императоры покончили дело между собой и чтобы война, начатая против моей воли, окончилась как можно скорее.

\- Я вас не задерживаю более. Рад был познакомиться с вами, генерал, - прибавил Мюрат, и Балашов, откланявшись его величеству, поехал дальше, по словам Мюрата, предполагая весьма скоро встретить самого Наполеона.

Но вместо скорой встречи с Наполеоном часовые пехотного корпуса Даву опять задержали Балашова, и вызванный адъютант командира корпуса проводил его к маршалу Даву.

 **VII**

Сумрачный солдат Даву был совершенная противоположность Мюрату.

Это был Аракчеев императора Наполеона - Аракчеев не трус, но столь же исправный, жестокий и не умеющий выражать свою преданность иначе как жестокостью. В механизме государственного организма нужны эти люди, как нужны волки в организме природы, и они всегда есть, всегда являются и держатся, как ни несообразно кажется их присутствие и близость к главе правительства. Ежели бы не было этой органической необходимости, как бы мог жестокий, лично выдиравший усы гренадерам и не могущий нервами переносить опасность, необразованный, непридворный Аракчеев держаться в такой силе при рыцарски-благородном и нежном характере Александра. Но это должно было быть и было.

Балашов застал маршала Даву в сарае, на бочке, занятого письменными работами (он поверял счеты). Возможно было найти лучшее помещение, но маршал Даву был один из тех характеров, которые нарочно ставят себя в самые мрачные условия жизни для того, чтобы иметь право быть мрачными. Они для того же всегда поспешно и упорно заняты: "Где тут заниматься и думать о счастливой и любовной человеческой стороне жизни, когда, вы видите, я на бочке сижу в грязном сарае и работаю?" Первое удовольствие и потребность этих людей состоит в том, чтобы, встретив молодое, доброе оживление жизни, бросить этому оживлению в глаза свою мрачную, упорную деятельность. Это удовольствие доставил себе Даву, когда к нему ввели Балашова.

Он еще более углубился в свою работу, когда вошел русский генерал, и, взглянув через очки на веселое и представительное под впечатлением прекрасного утра и беседы с Мюратом лицо Балашова, еще больше нахмурился и усмехнулся.

"Вот еще франт с любезностями, - подумал он, - теперь не до любезностей. Я был против этой войны, но раз уж война начата, то надо не любезничать, а работать". Заметив на лице Балашова неприятное впечатление, Даву строго, холодно обратился к нему с грубым вопросом: что ему нужно? Предполагая, что такой прием мог быть сделан ему только потому, что Даву не знает, что он генерал-адъютант императора Александра и даже представитель его перед Наполеоном, Балашов поспешил сообщить свое звание и назначение.

В противность ожидания его, что это известие мгновенно переменит тон и обращение Даву на самый почтительный, как это обыкновенно бывает с людьми грубыми, Даву, выслушав Балашова, стал еще суровее и грубее.

\- Где же ваш пакет? - спросил он. - Дайте мне его, я пошлю императору.

Балашов сказал, что он имеет личные приказания передать пакет самому императору.

\- Приказания вашего императора исполняются в вашей армии, - грубо сказал Даву, - вы должны делать то, что вам говорят. - И как будто для того, чтобы еще больше дать почувствовать русскому генералу его зависимость от грубой силы, Даву высунулся из сарая и кликнул дежурного.

Балашов вынул пакет, заключавший письмо государя, не глядя на Даву, положил его на стол, состоявший из двери, на которой торчали еще оторванные петли, положенной на две бочки.

Даву взял конверт и прочел надпись.

\- Вы совершенно в праве оказывать или не оказывать мне уважение, - сказал Балашов, - но позвольте вам заметить, что я имею честь носить звание генерал-адъютанта его величества... Где я могу подождать ответа?..

Даву взглянул на него молча. Он, видимо, соображал, не ошибся ли он в самом деле, слишком удовлетворяя своей потребности показать, что он работник, а не любезник.

\- Вам будет оказано должное, - сказал он и, положив конверт в карман, вышел из сарая. Через минуту вошел адъютант и провел Балашова в приготовленное для него помещение.

Балашов обедал в этот день с маршалом, в том же сарае, на той же доске на бочках, и еще три дня провел при главной квартире Даву, с нею вместе передвигаясь вперед по направлению к Вильно и уже не видя маршала, а имея при себе неотлучно адъютанта - французского генерала.

 **VIII**

После четырехдневного уединения, скуки и сознания подвластности и ничтожества, особенно ощутительного после той среды могущества, в которой он так недавно находился, за Балашовым была прислана коляска, и он мимо французских войск, занимавших всю местность, был привезен в Вильно, в ту же заставу, из которой он выехал четыре дня тому назад. И к тому же самому лучшему в Вильне дому, в котором он получил последние приказания императора Александра. Четыре дня тому назад у дома этого стояли Преображенского полка часовые, теперь стояли два гренадера с распахнутыми синими мундирами и в мохнатых шапках. У крыльца дома толпились генералы и местные чиновники, из которых некоторые узнали Балашова и отворачивались от него. У крыльца же стояла верховая императорская лошадь, пажи, мамелюк Рустан и блестящая свита адъютантов. Вероятно, ждали выхода самого Наполеона.

В первой комнате Бертье принял учтиво Балашова и, оставив его, прошел к Наполеону. Через пять минут он вышел и объявил, что императору угодно сейчас принять его.

Наполеон ждал Балашова и ждал с тем волнением, которое не оставляло его всегда, когда дело касалось сношений с аристократами царской крови, из которых блестящее всех, и физическими и нравственными качествами, представлялся ему Александр. Он знал, что всякое слово, движение его, все впечатление, которое он произведет на посланного, будут переданы Александру. Он выбрал самое выгодное свое время - утро, и самый, по его мнению, величественный свой костюм: открытый мундир с лентой Почетного легиона на белом пикейном жилете и ботфорты, которые он употреблял для верховой езды. Сбор блестящей свиты у подъезда был тоже рассчитан. Наполеон решил принять Балашова на выходе для верховой прогулки и принял его, стоя в своем кабинете. Он стоял у окна комнаты, облокотясь на маленький столик своей маленькой белой рукой, играя табакеркой, и слегка наклонил голову в ответ на по?чтительный поклон Балашова.

"Буду спокоен и величествен. Выражение сознания силы есть спокойствие, - думал в это время Наполеон. - Оставлю его все высказать и покажу ему свою власть. Покажу ему, как дерзко было требовать выхода моих войск из Померании и как они наказаны за это требование вступлением моих войск в их пределы". Воспоминание о требовании очищения Померании в первую минуту, когда оно получено было, особенно оскорбило Наполеона по стечению разных обстоятельств и потому, что оно пришло к нему тогда, когда он был дурно настроен, и потому, что за час перед этим он говорил Бертье, что Россия предложит условия мира теперь, и потому воспоминание это начало было поднимать оскорбленное чувство в его душе. Но он сейчас же сказал себе: "Этого не будет. Теперь, занимая ту самую Вильну, из которой послан этот генерал-адъютант, я должен одним спокойствием показать свою силу".

"Ну, вы меня видите, не смущайтесь, придите в себя, успокойтесь и говорите, что вам нужно сказать", - говорил его взгляд.

\- Ваше величество! Император, государь мой... - начал Балашов, немного смутясь, но с свойственной ему свободой и изяществом. Он передал Наполеону все, что ему было приказано. Передал, что император Александр удивлен вступлением французских войск в русские пределы, что не он начинает войну и не желает ее, что князь Куракин требовал свои паспорты без ведома императора Александра, что с Англией еще нет никаких сношений и что император Александр желает мира, но приступит к нему не иначе, как с тем условием, чтобы войска вашего величества отступили за Неман. Он сказал, чтобы войска французские отступили за Неман, а не сказал ту фразу, которая, очевидно, особенно нравилась императору Александру, которую он написал в письме, которую он непременно приказал вставить в приказ войскам и которую он приказал Балашову передать Наполеону. Балашов помнил про эти слова - "пока ни один вооруженный неприятель не останется на земле русской", - но какое-то необъяснимое, сложное чувство, называемое тактом, удержало его - он, глядя в глаза, не мог сказать этих слов, хотя и хотел это сделать. Слишком личное чувство оскорбления слышалось в этих словах, и, вероятно, инстинкт, т.е. не один ум, а совокупность всех способностей, воспрещал Балашову сказать их. Наполеон выслушал все спокойно, но последние слова, хотя и смягченные, кольнули его. Кольнули еще более потому, что в них слышалось воспоминание о прежнем требовании очистить Померанию, "требованье, кончившееся тем, что я вступил в Россию", - подумал он.

\- Я желаю мира не менее императора Александра, - начал он. - Я восемнадцать месяцев, - сказал он, - делаю все, чтобы получить его. Я восемнадцать месяцев жду объяснения. - Но он начал говорить, и уже одно слово, независимо от его воли, погоняя другое, вырывалось из него, воспоминание о требовании очистить Померанию, кончившемся вступлением в Россию, представилось и тотчас же выразилось словами.

\- Но для того, чтобы начать переговоры, чего же требуют от меня?

\- Отступления войск за Неман.

Наполеон как будто не обратил на это внимания и продолжал:

\- Но для того, чтобы возможны были переговоры, нужно было, чтобы вы не были связаны с Англией.

Балашов передал в этом уверение императора Александра, что союза с Англией не было.

Наполеон еще раз вывел сообщение о требовании отступить за Неман, только за Неман. Это требование нужно было ему. Оно было и оскорбительно и успокоительно для него. Вместо требования четыре месяца тому назад отступить из Померании, теперь требовали отступить только за Неман, и тогда союз и вражда с Англией продолжались.

"Да, так и понимаю, - думал Наполеон и хотел сказать, что после теперешнего требования отступить за Неман скоро будут требовать от него только отступить от Москвы. - Но нет, я не скажу ничего лишнего, я не обрушу на него (на Александра через Балашова) это впечатление спокойного сознания силы". Но он уже начал говорить, и, чем больше он говорил, тем менее он становился в состоянии управлять своей речью. Все оскорбительные воспоминания о требовании очистить Померанию, о непризнании его импера?тором в 1805-м и 1806-м годах, об отказе в руке великой княжны - все воспоминания эти восставали в нем по мере того, как он говорил. И вместе с каждым из воспоминаний этих унижений, против каждого из них вставало в его воображении воспоминание оплаты за унижение и торжества, как торжества Тильзита, Эрфурта, недавнего дрезденского пребывания. "Все они люди, ничтожные лю?ди", - думал он и продолжал говорить, радовался логичной, казавшейся ему неоспоримой оскорбительности своих доводов. Он давно уже оставил свое положение и, то складывая руки на груди, то закладывая их за спину, ходил по комнате и говорил.

\- Такие предложения, как то, чтобы очистить Одер и Вислу, можно делать принцу Баденскому, а не мне. Ежели бы вы мне дали Петербург и Москву, я бы не принял этих условий. И кто прежде приехал к армии? Император Александр, а не я. Хотя ему нечего делать при армии. Я другое дело, я делаю свое дело. И какое прекрасное царствование могло быть его царствование, - говорил он, как будто жалея о мальчике, который вел себя дурно и не заслужил конфетку. - Я ему дал Финляндию, я бы ему дал Молдавию и Валахию. Говорят, что вы заключили мир?

Балашов подтвердил это известие, но Наполеон не дал ему говорить, особенно говорить то, что было неприятно ему (а это было очень неприятно). Ему нужно было говорить самому, одному, доказывать, что он прав, что он добр, что он велик, и он продолжал говорить с тем красноречием и невоздержанием раздраженности, к которому так склонны вообще балованные люди, и с тем красно?речием невоздержания и раздраженности, с которыми он говорил в 1803 году с английским посланником и недавно с князем Куракиным.

\- Да, - продолжал он, - я обещал ему и дал бы ему Молдавию и Валахию, а теперь он не будет иметь этих прекрасных провинций. Он бы мог, однако, присоединить их к своей империи и в одно царствование он бы расширил Россию от Ботнического залива до устьев Дуная. Катерина Великая не могла бы сделать более, - говорил Наполеон, все более и более разгораясь, ходя по комнате и повторяя Балашову почти те же слова, которые он говорил самому Александру в Тильзите. - Всем этим он был обязан моей дружбе... О, какое прекрасное царствование, какое прекрасное царствование, - повторил он несколько раз и остановился, - какое прекрасное царствование могло бы быть царствование императора Александра! - Он с сожалением взглянул на Балашова, и только что Балашов хотел заметить что-то, как он опять поспешно перебил его.

В эту минуту Наполеону до озлобления непонятно было, как мог Александр отступить от блестящей (так казалось Наполеону) программы, начертанной ему. - Чего он мог желать и искать такого, чего бы он не нашел в моей дружбе?.. Нет, он нашел лучшим окружить себя - и кем же? - продолжал Наполеон, перебивая Балашова. - Он призвал к себе Штейнов, Армфельдов, Винцингероде, Бенигсенов. Штейн, прогнанный из своего отечества, - повторил Наполеон с озлоблением, и краска бросилась в его бледное лицо.

Воспоминание о Штейне потому особенно сильно оскорбило его, что он начал с того, что ошибся в Штейне, - сам считал его за ничтожного человека, рекомендовав его прусскому королю: "Возьмите Штейна, это умный человек", - и потом, узнав ненависть Штейна к Франции, подписал в Мадриде декрет, конфискующий все имения Штейна и требующий его выдачи. Оскорбительнее же всего было для Наполеона связанное с именем Штейна воспоминание о том, как он велел взять безвинно сестру Штейна и привезти ее судить в Париж. Этого уже не мог простить Наполеон, и он продолжал, еще более раздраженный и невластный управлять своим языком.

\- Армфельд - развратник и интриган, Винцингероде - беглый подданный Франции, Бенигсен несколько более военный, чем другие, но все-таки неспособный, который ничего не умел сделать в 1807 году и который был должен возбуждать в императоре Александре ужасные воспоминания... Положим, ежели бы они были способны, можно бы употреблять, - продолжал Наполеон, едва успевая словами поспевать за беспрестанно возникающими соображениями, показывающими ему его правоту, - но и того нет - они не годятся ни для войны, ни для мира. Барклай, говорят, дельнее их всех, но я этого не скажу, судя по его первым движениям. А они что делают? Что делают? - сказал Наполеон, еще более раздражаясь при мысли о том, что император Александр допускает в свою близость, которой так дорожил Наполеон, допускает тех лиц, которых он презирал больше всего на свете и немедленно бы повесил, ежели бы они попали в его руки. - Пфуль предлагает, Армфельд спорит, Бенигсен рассматривает, а Барклай, призванный действовать, не знает, на что решиться, и время проходит, ничего не делая. Один Багратион - военный человек, он глуп, но у него есть опытность, глазомер и решительность... И что за роль играет ваш молодой государь в этой безобразной толпе?! Его компрометируют и на него сваливают ответственность всего совершающегося.

Он замолк на мгновенье и с выражением величавости прошелся.

\- Государь должен находиться при армии только тогда, когда он полководец! - сказал он, очевидно, посылая эти слова в форме великодушного совета прямо как вызов в лицо государя. Наполеон знал, как страшно желал император Александр быть полководцем. - Уже неделя, как началась кампания, и вы не сумели защитить Вильну, вы разрезаны надвое и прогнаны из польских провинций. Ваша армия ропщет...

\- Напротив, ваше величество, - сказал Балашов, едва успевавший запомнить, что говорилось ему, и с трудом следивший за этим фейерверком слова, - войска горят желанием...

\- Я все знаю, - перебил его Наполеон, - я все знаю и знаю число ваших батальонов так же верно, как и моих. У вас нет двухсот тысяч войска, а у меня втрое столько. Даю вам честное слово, - сказал Наполеон, забывая, что это слово никак не могло иметь значения и для него бессмысленное. - Даю вам честное слово, что у меня пятьсот тридцать тысяч человек по сю сторону Вислы. Турки вам не помощь, они никуда не годятся и доказали это, замирившись с вами. Шведы - их предопределенье быть управляемыми сумасшедшими королями. Их король был безумный, они переменили его и взяли другого, который тотчас сошел с ума (Наполеон усмехнулся своей шутке), потому что только сумасшедший может заключать союз с Россией.

На каждую из фраз Наполеона Балашов хотел и имел, что возразить, беспрестанно он делал движение человека, желавшего сказать, но Наполеон перебивал его.

Например, о безумии шведов Балашов хотел сказать, что Швеция есть остров, когда Россия за нее, но он и не пытался теперь уже говорить, он, не рассуждая, не умом, но всем существом своим чувствовал, что Наполеон находился теперь в том состоянии, в котором бывают все люди в состоянии возбуждения нервов и происходящей от того потребности говорить, говорить и говорить только для того, чтобы самим себе доказать свою справедливость. С одной стороны, Балашову приятно было видеть это раздраженное состояние; он видел, что Наполеон поступает дурно, говоря ему все то, что он говорил. (Он это видел особенно по грустно-равнодушному выражению лица присутствующего Бертье, очевидно, не одобрявшего слова Наполеона.) С другой стороны, Балашов боялся уронить свое достоинство пославшего его императора и всякую секунду был готовым на отражение.

\- Да что мне эти ваши союзники? У меня союзники - это поляки. Их восемьдесят тысяч, и они дерутся как львы. И их будет двести тысяч. ("Откуда будут эти 200 тысяч?" - подумал Бертье, грустно вздыхая.)

"Тоже писали протест о герцоге Ольденбургском", - подумал Наполеон, и, вспомнив это прежнее оскорбление, он продолжал:

\- Ежели вы поколеблете Пруссию против меня, знайте, что я сотру ее с карты Европы, - сказал он, все более и более разгораясь, с энергическим жестом маленькой руки. - Да, я заброшу вас за Двину, за Днепр и восстановлю против вас ту преграду, которую Европа была преступна и слепа, что позволила разрушить. Да, вот что с вами будет, вот что вы выиграли, удалившись от меня, - заключил Наполеон, начавший говорить с Балашовым с твердым намерением узнать взгляд императора Александра на дела войны и с намерением выговорить настоящий мир.

Остановившись против Балашова, чувствуя потребность заключить чем-нибудь свою странную речь, дошедшую в конце до итальянской восторженности, он опять сказал с поддразнивающим сожалением: "Какое прекрасное царствование могло бы быть у вашего государя, могло бы быть..."

На доводы Балашова, который старался доказать, что со стороны России дела не представляются в таком мрачном виде, в каком они представляются Наполеону, что от войны генералы и союзники ожидают всего хорошего, Наполеон снисходительно кивал головой, как бы говоря: "Знаю, так говорить ваша обязанность, но вы сами в это не верите..."

\- Уверьте от моего имени императора Александра, - перебил он, очевидно, и не слыхав того, что говорил Балашов, - что я ему предан по-прежнему, я знаю его совершенно и весьма высоко ценю высокие его качества.

\- Какой черт занес его туда? - возвращался он все к сожалению о том, что Александр так испортил свою карьеру, и очевидно было, что он только о себе думал это.

\- Боже мой, боже мой, какое прекрасное царствование могло бы быть у вашего государя... Я не удерживаю вас более, генерал, вы получите мое письмо к императору. - И Наполеон в своих ботфортах решительным шагом пошел, предшествуемый пажами, садиться, чтобы ехать на свою прогулку.

Балашов полагал, что он откланялся, но в четвертом часу он был приглашен к столу императора. На этом обеде, на котором присутствовали Бессьер, Коленкур и Бертье, Балашов был более настороже, при каждом вопросе Наполеона стараясь найти ту дипломатическую шпильку, ту тонкость Маркова платка, которая бы почтительно отразила надменный тон Наполеона. И две такие дипломатические шпильки были найдены им - одна была ответ на вопрос Наполеона о Москве, о которой он спрашивал как о городе, который с приятностью и любознательностью путешественника намерен посетить в скором времени.

\- Сколько жителей, сколько домов, какие это дома? Сколько церквей? - спрашивал Наполеон. И на ответ, что церквей более двухсот, заметил, что большое количество монастырей и церквей, которое он заметил и в Польше, есть признак отсталости народа. Балашов почтительно и радостно, найдя помещение своей дипломатической шпильке, позволил себе не согласиться с мнением французского императора, заметил, что есть две страны в Европе, где цивилизация не может истребить религиозного духа народа. "Страны эти - Россия и Испания", - пустил свой букет Балашов. Но как высоко был оценен этот букет дипломатического остроумия впо?следствии, по рассказам Балашова, в кругах врагов Наполеона, так мало он был оценен за обедом и прошел незаметно. По равнодушным и недоумевающим лицам господ маршалов видно было, что они недоумевали, в чем тут состояла острота, на которую намекала интонация Балашова. "Ежели и была она, то мы не поняли ее или она вовсе не остроумна", - говорили выражения лиц маршалов. Другая шпилька, столь же мало оцененная, состояла в том, что на вопрос Наполеона о дорогах к Москве Балашов отвечал, что как всякая дорога ведет в Рим, так всякая дорога ведет в Москву, и что в числе разных путей Карл ХII избрал путь на Полтаву. Но это также показалось неостроумно, и не успел Балашов досказать последнего слова, Poltawa, как уже Коленкур заговорил о тяжести дороги из Петербурга к Москве и о своих воспоминаниях того времени.

После обеда перешли пить кофе в кабинет Наполеона, четыре дня назад бывший кабинетом императора Александра. Наполеон сидел, потрагивая кофе в севрской чашке, и указал на стул подле себя Балашову. Есть известное послеобеденное расположение духа человека, которое сильнее всяких разумных причин заставляет человека быть довольным собой и считать всех своими друзьями. Наполеон находился в этом расположении. Ему казалось, что он окружен людьми, обожающими его. Ему даже казалось, что и Балашов должен был быть после его обеда его другом и обожателем.

Это не заблуждение, а неестественно человеку, после того как они вместе сидели с другим за обедом, думать, что этот другой его враг. Наполеон дружески, с приятной улыбкой, забывая, кто был Балашов, обратился к нему:

\- Это та же комната, как мне говорили, в которой жил император Александр? Странно.

Балашов коротко, утвердительно ответил, грустно опустив голову.

\- В этой комнате четыре дня тому назад совещались Винцингероде и Штейн, - вдруг опять вспыльчиво заговорил Наполеон, оскорбленный тоном ответа Балашова. - Чего я не могу перенести, - заговорил он, - это то, что император Александр приблизил к себе всех личных моих неприятелей. Вы не подумали, что я могу сделать то же? Да. Я выгоню из Германии всех его родных - Вюртембергских, Баденских, Веймарских, да, я выгоню их... - Наполеон опять стал ходить, как утром. - Пусть он готовит для них убежище в России.

Балашов встал и видом своим показывал, что он желал бы откланяться. Наполеон, не обращая на него внимания, продолжал:

\- И зачем он принял начальство над войском, к чему это? Война - мое ремесло, а его дело царствовать, а не командовать войсками. Зачем он взял на себя такую ответственность?

Он замолчал, молча прошел несколько раз по комнате и вдруг неожиданно подошел к Балашову и с легкой улыбкой так уверенно, и быстро, и просто, как будто он делал какое-нибудь не только важное, но и благодетельное дело, он поднял руку к лицу Балашова и слегка тронул его за ухо. Быть выдранным за ухо императором считалось честью в французской империи.

\- Ну, что ж вы ничего не говорите, почитатель и придворный императора Александра? Готовы ли лошади для генерала? - прибавил он, слегка наклоняя голову в ответ на поклон Балашова. - Дайте ему моих, ему далеко ехать.

Письмо, привезенное Балашовым, было последнее от Наполеона, которое когда-либо прочел Александр. Все подробности разговора были переданы русскому императору, и война началась.

 **Преступление и наказание**

 _Роман в шести частях с эпилогом_

 **Часть первая**

 **I**

В начале июля, в чрезвычайно жаркое время, под вечер, один молодой человек вышел из своей каморки, которую нанимал от жильцов в С - м переулке, на улицу и медленно, как бы в нерешимости, отправился к К - ну мосту.

Он благополучно избегнул встречи с своею хозяйкой на лестнице. Каморка его приходилась под самою кровлей высокого пятиэтажного дома и походила более на шкаф, чем на квартиру. Квартирная же хозяйка его, у которой он нанимал эту каморку с обедом и прислугой, помещалась одною лестницей ниже, в отдельной квартире, и каждый раз, при выходе на улицу, ему непременно надо было проходить мимо хозяйкиной кухни, почти всегда настежь отворенной на лестницу. И каждый раз молодой человек, проходя мимо, чувствовал какое-то болезненное и трусливое ощущение, которого стыдился и от которого морщился. Он был должен кругом хозяйке и боялся с нею встретиться.

Не то чтоб он был так труслив и забит, совсем даже напротив; но с некоторого времени он был в раздражительном и напряженном состоянии, похожем на ипохондрию. Он до того углубился в себя и уединился от всех, что боялся даже всякой встречи, не только встречи с хозяйкой. Он был задавлен бедностью; но даже стесненное положение перестало в последнее время тяготить его. Насущными делами своими он совсем перестал и не хотел заниматься. Никакой хозяйки, в сущности, он не боялся, что бы та ни замышляла против него. Но останавливаться на лестнице, слушать всякий вздор про всю эту обыденную дребедень, до которой ему нет никакого дела, все эти приставания о платеже, угрозы, жалобы, и при этом самому изворачиваться, извиняться, лгать, - нет уж, лучше проскользнуть как-нибудь кошкой по лестнице и улизнуть, чтобы никто не видал.

Впрочем, на этот раз страх встречи с своею кредиторшей даже его самого поразил по выходе на улицу.

"На какое дело хочу покуситься и в то же время каких пустяков боюсь! - подумал он с странною улыбкой. - Гм... да... всё в руках человека, и всё-то он мимо носу проносит, единственно от одной трусости... это уж аксиома... Любопытно, чего люди больше всего боятся? Нового шага, нового собственного слова они всего больше боятся... А впрочем, я слишком много болтаю. Оттого и ничего не делаю, что болтаю. Пожалуй, впрочем, и так: оттого болтаю, что ничего не делаю. Это я в этот последний месяц выучился болтать, лежа по целым суткам в углу и думая... о царе Горохе. Ну зачем я теперь иду? Разве я способен на _это_? Разве _это_ серьезно? Совсем не серьезно. Так, ради фантазии сам себя тешу; игрушки! Да, пожалуй что и игрушки!"

На улице жара стояла страшная, к тому же духота, толкотня, всюду известка, леса, кирпич, пыль и та особенная летняя вонь, столь известная каждому петербуржцу, не имеющему возможности нанять дачу, - всё это разом неприятно потрясло и без того уже расстроенные нервы юноши. Нестерпимая же вонь из распивочных, которых в этой части города особенное множество, и пьяные, поминутно попадавшиеся, несмотря на буднее время, довершили отвратительный и грустный колорит картины. Чувство глубочайшего омерзения мелькнуло на миг в тонких чертах молодого человека. Кстати, он был замечательно хорош собою, с прекрасными темными глазами, темно-рус, ростом выше среднего, тонок и строен. Но скоро он впал как бы в глубокую задумчивость, даже, вернее сказать, как бы в какое-то забытье, и пошел, уже не замечая окружающего, да и не желая его замечать. Изредка только бормотал он что-то про себя, от своей привычки к монологам, в которой он сейчас сам себе признался. В эту же минуту он и сам сознавал, что мысли его порою мешаются и что он очень слаб: второй день как уж он почти совсем ничего не ел.

Он был до того худо одет, что иной, даже и привычный человек, посовестился бы днем выходить в таких лохмотьях на улицу. Впрочем, квартал был таков, что костюмом здесь было трудно кого-нибудь удивить. Близость Сенной, обилие известных заведений и, по преимуществу, цеховое и ремесленное население, скученное в этих серединных петербургских улицах и переулках, пестрили иногда общую панораму такими субъектами, что странно было бы и удивляться при встрече с иною фигурой. Но столько злобного презрения уже накопилось в душе молодого человека, что, несмотря на всю свою, иногда очень молодую, щекотливость, он менее всего совестился своих лохмотьев на улице. Другое дело при встрече с иными знакомыми или с прежними товарищами, с которыми вообще он не любил встречаться... А между тем, когда один пьяный, которого неизвестно почему и куда провозили в это время по улице в огромной телеге, запряженной огромною ломовою лошадью, крикнул ему вдруг, проезжая: "Эй ты, немецкий шляпник!" - и заорал во всё горло, указывая на него рукой, - молодой человек вдруг остановился и судорожно схватился за свою шляпу. Шляпа эта была высокая, круглая, циммермановская, но вся уже изношенная, совсем рыжая, вся в дырах и пятнах, без полей и самым безобразнейшим углом заломившаяся на сторону. Но не стыд, а совсем другое чувство, похожее даже на испуг, охватило его.

"Я так и знал! - бормотал он в смущении, - я так и думал! Это уж всего сквернее! Вот эдакая какая-нибудь глупость, какая-нибудь пошлейшая мелочь, весь замысел может испортить! Да, слишком приметная шляпа... Смешная, потому и приметная... К моим лохмотьям непременно нужна фуражка, хотя бы старый блин какой-нибудь, а не этот урод. Никто таких не носит, за версту заметят, запомнят... главное, потом запомнят, ан и улика. Тут нужно быть как можно неприметнее... Мелочи, мелочи главное!.. Вот эти-то мелочи и губят всегда и всё..."

Идти ему было немного; он даже знал, сколько шагов от ворот его дома: ровно семьсот тридцать. Как-то раз он их сосчитал, когда уж очень размечтался. В то время он и сам еще не верил этим мечтам своим и только раздражал себя их безобразною, но соблазнительною дерзостью. Теперь же, месяц спустя, он уже начинал смотреть иначе и, несмотря на все поддразнивающие монологи о собственном бессилии и нерешимости, "безобразную" мечту как-то даже поневоле привык считать уже предприятием, хотя всё еще сам себе не верил. Он даже шел теперь делать пробу своему предприятию, и с каждым шагом волнение его возрастало всё сильнее и сильнее.

С замиранием сердца и нервною дрожью подошел он к преогромнейшему дому, выходившему одною стеной на канаву, а другою в - ю улицу. Этот дом стоял весь в мелких квартирах и заселен был всякими промышленниками - портными, слесарями, кухарками, разными немцами, девицами, живущими от себя, мелким чиновничеством и проч. Входящие и выходящие так и шмыгали под обоими воротами и на обоих дворах дома. Тут служили три или четыре дворника. Молодой человек был очень доволен, не встретив ни которого из них, и неприметно проскользнул сейчас же из ворот направо на лестницу. Лестница была темная и узкая, "черная", но он всё уже это знал и изучил, и ему вся эта обстановка нравилась: в такой темноте даже и любопытный взгляд был неопасен. "Если о сю пору я так боюсь, что же было бы, если б и действительно как-нибудь случилось до самого _дела_ дойти?.." - подумал он невольно, проходя в четвертый этаж. Здесь загородили ему дорогу отставные солдаты-носильщики, выносившие из одной квартиры мебель. Он уже прежде знал, что в этой квартире жил один семейный немец, чиновник: "Стало быть, этот немец теперь выезжает, и, стало быть, в четвертом этаже, по этой лестнице и на этой площадке, остается, на некоторое время, только одна старухина квартира занятая. Это хорошо... на всякой случай..." - подумал он опять и позвонил в старухину квартиру. Звонок брякнул слабо, как будто был сделан из жести, а не из меди. В подобных мелких квартирах таких домов почти всё такие звонки. Он уже забыл звон этого колокольчика, и теперь этот особенный звон как будто вдруг ему что-то напомнил и ясно представил... Он так и вздрогнул, слишком уже ослабели нервы на этот раз. Немного спустя дверь приотворилась на крошечную щелочку: жилица оглядывала из щели пришедшего с видимым недоверием, и только виднелись ее сверкавшие из темноты глазки. Но увидав на площадке много народу, она ободрилась и отворила совсем. Молодой человек переступил через порог в темную прихожую, разгороженную перегородкой, за которою была крошечная кухня. Старуха стояла перед ним молча и вопросительно на него глядела. Это была крошечная, сухая старушонка, лет шестидесяти, с вострыми и злыми глазками, с маленьким вострым носом и простоволосая. Белобрысые, мало поседевшие волосы ее были жирно смазаны маслом. На ее тонкой и длинной шее, похожей на куриную ногу, было наверчено какое-то фланелевое тряпье, а на плечах, несмотря на жару, болталась вся истрепанная и пожелтелая меховая кацавейка. Старушонка поминутно кашляла и кряхтела. Должно быть, молодой человек взглянул на нее каким-нибудь особенным взглядом, потому что и в ее глазах мелькнула вдруг опять прежняя недоверчивость.

\- Раскольников, студент, был у вас назад тому месяц, - поспешил пробормотать молодой человек с полупоклоном, вспомнив, что надо быть любезнее.

\- Помню, батюшка, очень хорошо помню, что вы были, - отчетливо проговорила старушка, по-прежнему не отводя своих вопрошающих глаз от его лица.

\- Так вот-с... и опять, по такому же дельцу... - продолжал Раскольников, немного смутившись и удивляясь недоверчивости старухи.

"Может, впрочем, она и всегда такая, да я в тот раз не заметил", - подумал он с неприятным чувством.

Старуха помолчала, как бы в раздумье, потом отступила в сторону и, указывая на дверь в комнату, произнесла, пропуская гостя вперед:

\- Пройдите, батюшка.

Небольшая комната, в которую прошел молодой человек, с желтыми обоями, геранями и кисейными занавесками на окнах, была в эту минуту ярко освещена заходящим солнцем. "И _тогда,_ стало быть, так же будет солнце светить!.." - как бы невзначай мелькнуло в уме Раскольникова, и быстрым взглядом окинул он всё в комнате, чтобы по возможности изучить и запомнить расположение. Но в комнате не было ничего особенного. Мебель, вся очень старая и из желтого дерева, состояла из дивана с огромною выгнутою деревянною спинкой, круглого стола овальной формы перед диваном, туалета с зеркальцем в простенке, стульев по стенам да двух-трех грошовых картинок в желтых рамках, изображавших немецких барышень с птицами в руках, - вот и вся мебель. В углу перед небольшим образом горела лампада. Всё было очень чисто: и мебель, и полы были оттерты под лоск; всё блестело. "Лизаветина работа", - подумал молодой человек. Ни пылинки нельзя было найти во всей квартире.

"Это у злых и старых вдовиц бывает такая чистота", - продолжал про себя Раскольников и с любопытством покосился на ситцевую занавеску перед дверью во вторую, крошечную комнатку, где стояли старухины постель и комод и куда он еще ни разу не заглядывал. Вся квартира состояла из этих двух комнат.

\- Что угодно? - строго произнесла старушонка, войдя в комнату и по-прежнему становясь прямо перед ним, чтобы глядеть ему прямо в лицо.

\- Заклад принес, вот-с! - И он вынул из кармана старые плоские серебряные часы. На оборотной дощечке их был изображен глобус. Цепочка была стальная.

\- Да ведь и прежнему закладу срок. Еще третьего дня месяц как минул.

\- Я вам проценты еще за месяц внесу; потерпите.

\- А в том моя добрая воля, батюшка, терпеть или вещь вашу теперь же продать.

\- Много ль за часы-то, Алена Ивановна?

\- А с пустяками ходишь, батюшка, ничего, почитай, не стоит. За колечко вам прошлый раз два билетика внесла, а оно и купить-то его новое у ювелира за полтора рубля можно.

\- Рубля-то четыре дайте, я выкуплю, отцовские. Я скоро деньги получу.

\- Полтора рубля-с и процент вперед, коли хотите-с.

\- Полтора рубля! - вскрикнул молодой человек.

\- Ваша воля. - И старуха протянула ему обратно часы. Молодой человек взял их и до того рассердился, что хотел было уже уйти; но тотчас одумался, вспомнив, что идти больше некуда и что он еще и за другим пришел.

\- Давайте! - сказал он грубо.

Старуха полезла в карман за ключами и пошла в другую комнату за занавески. Молодой человек, оставшись один среди комнаты, любопытно прислушивался и соображал. Слышно было, как она отперла комод. "Должно быть, верхний ящик, - соображал он. - Ключи она, стало быть, в правом кармане носит... Все на одной связке, в стальном кольце... И там один ключ есть всех больше, втрое, с зубчатою бородкой, конечно, не от комода... Стало быть, есть еще какая-нибудь шкатулка, али укладка... Вот это любопытно. У укладок всё такие ключи... А впрочем, как это подло всё..."

Старуха воротилась.

\- Вот-с, батюшка: коли по гривне в месяц с рубля, так за полтора рубля причтется с вас пятнадцать копеек, за месяц вперед-с. Да за два прежних рубля с вас еще причитается по сему же счету вперед двадцать копеек. А всего, стало быть, тридцать пять. Приходится же вам теперь всего получить за часы ваши рубль пятнадцать копеек. Вот получите-с.

\- Как! так уж теперь рубль пятнадцать копеек!

\- Точно так-с.

Молодой человек спорить не стал и взял деньги. Он смотрел на старуху и не спешил уходить, точно ему еще хотелось что-то сказать или сделать, но как будто он и сам не знал, что именно...

\- Я вам, Алена Ивановна, может быть, на днях, еще одну вещь принесу... серебряную... хорошую... папиросочницу одну... вот как от приятеля ворочу... - Он смутился и замолчал.

\- Ну тогда и будем говорить, батюшка.

\- Прощайте-с... А вы всё дома одни сидите, сестрицы-то нет? - спросил он как можно развязнее, выходя в переднюю.

\- А вам какое до нее, батюшка, дело?

\- Да ничего особенного. Я так спросил. Уж вы сейчас... Прощайте, Алена Ивановна!

Раскольников вышел в решительном смущении. Смущение это всё более и более увеличивалось. Сходя по лестнице, он несколько раз даже останавливался, как будто чем-то внезапно пораженный. И наконец, уже на улице, он воскликнул:

"О боже! как это всё отвратительно! И неужели, неужели я... нет, это вздор, это нелепость! - прибавил он решительно. - И неужели такой ужас мог прийти мне в голову? На какую грязь способно, однако, мое сердце! Главное: грязно, пакостно, гадко, гадко!.. И я, целый месяц..."

Но он не мог выразить ни словами, ни восклицаниями своего волнения. Чувство бесконечного отвращения, начинавшее давить и мутить его сердце еще в то время, как он только шел к старухе, достигло теперь такого размера и так ярко выяснилось, что он не знал, куда деться от тоски своей. Он шел по тротуару как пьяный, не замечая прохожих и сталкиваясь с ними, и опомнился уже в следующей улице. Оглядевшись, он заметил, что стоит подле распивочной, в которую вход был с тротуара по лестнице вниз, в подвальный этаж. Из дверей, как раз в эту минуту, выходили двое пьяных и, друг друга поддерживая и ругая, взбирались на улицу. Долго не думая, Раскольников тотчас же спустился вниз. Никогда до сих пор не входил он в распивочные, но теперь голова его кружилась, и к тому же палящая жажда томила его. Ему захотелось выпить холодного пива, тем более что внезапную слабость свою он относил и к тому, что был голоден. Он уселся в темном и грязном углу, за липким столиком, спросил пива и с жадностию выпил первый стакан. Тотчас же всё отлегло, и мысли его прояснели. "Всё это вздор, - сказал он с надеждой, - и нечем тут было смущаться! Просто физическое расстройство! Один какой-нибудь стакан пива, кусок сухаря, - и вот, в один миг, крепнет ум, яснеет мысль, твердеют намерения! Тьфу, какое всё это ничтожество!.." Но, несмотря на этот презрительный плевок, он глядел уже весело, как будто внезапно освободясь от какого-то ужасного бремени, и дружелюбно окинул глазами присутствующих. Но даже и в эту минуту он отдаленно предчувствовал, что вся эта восприимчивость к лучшему была тоже болезненная.

В распивочной на ту пору оставалось мало народу. Кроме тех двух пьяных, что попались на лестнице, вслед за ними же вышла еще разом целая ватага, человек в пять, с одною девкой и с гармонией. После них стало тихо и просторно. Остались: один хмельной, но немного, сидевший за пивом, с виду мещанин; товарищ его, толстый, огромный, в сибирке и с седою бородой, очень захмелевший, задремавший на лавке и изредка, вдруг, как бы спросонья, начинавший прищелкивать пальцами, расставив руки врозь, и подпрыгивать верхнею частию корпуса, не вставая с лавки, причем подпевал какую-то ерунду, силясь припомнить стихи, вроде:

Целый год жену ласкал,

Цел-лый год же-ну лас-кал...

Или вдруг, проснувшись, опять:

По Подьяческой пошел,

Свою прежнюю нашел...

Но никто не разделял его счастия; молчаливый товарищ его смотрел на все эти взрывы даже враждебно и с недоверчивостью. Был тут и еще один человек, с виду похожий как бы на отставного чиновника. Он сидел особо, перед своею посудинкой, изредка отпивая и посматривая кругом. Он был тоже как будто в некотором волнении.

 **II**

Раскольников не привык к толпе и, как уже сказано, бежал всякого общества, особенно в последнее время. Но теперь его вдруг что-то потянуло к людям. Что-то совершалось в нем как бы новое, и вместе с тем ощутилась какая-то жажда людей. Он так устал от целого месяца этой сосредоточенной тоски своей и мрачного возбуждения, что хотя одну минуту хотелось ему вздохнуть в другом мире, хоть бы в каком бы то ни было, и, несмотря на всю грязь обстановки, он с удовольствием оставался теперь в распивочной.

Хозяин заведения был в другой комнате, но часто входил в главную, спускаясь в нее откуда-то по ступенькам, причем прежде всего выказывались его щегольские смазные сапоги с большими красными отворотами. Он был в поддевке и в страшно засаленном черном атласном жилете, без галстука, а всё лицо его было как будто смазано маслом, точно железный замок. За застойкой находился мальчишка лет четырнадцати, и был другой мальчишка моложе, который подавал, если что спрашивали. Стояли крошеные огурцы, черные сухари и резанная кусочками рыба; всё это очень дурно пахло. Было душно, так что было даже нестерпимо сидеть, и всё до того было пропитано винным запахом, что, кажется, от одного этого воздуха можно было в пять минут сделаться пьяным.

Бывают иные встречи, совершенно даже с незнакомыми нам людьми, которыми мы начинаем интересоваться с первого взгляда, как-то вдруг, внезапно, прежде чем скажем слово. Такое точно впечатление произвел на Раскольникова тот гость, который сидел поодаль и походил на отставного чиновника. Молодой человек несколько раз припоминал потом это первое впечатление и даже приписывал его предчувствию. Он беспрерывно взглядывал на чиновника, конечно, и потому еще, что и сам тот упорно смотрел на него, и видно было, что тому очень хотелось начать разговор. На остальных же, бывших в распивочной, не исключая и хозяина, чиновник смотрел как-то привычно и даже со скукой, а вместе с тем и с оттенком некоторого высокомерного пренебрежения, как бы на людей низшего положения и развития, с которыми нечего ему говорить. Это был человек лет уже за пятьдесят, среднего роста и плотного сложения, с проседью и с большою лысиной, с отекшим от постоянного пьянства желтым, даже зеленоватым лицом и с припухшими веками, из-за которых сияли крошечные, как щелочки, но одушевленные красноватые глазки. Но что-то было в нем очень странное; во взгляде его светилась как будто даже восторженность, - пожалуй, был и смысл и ум, - но в то же время мелькало как будто и безумие. Одет он был в старый, совершенно оборванный черный фрак, с осыпавшимися пуговицами. Одна только еще держалась кое-как, и на нее-то он и застегивался, видимо желая не удаляться приличий. Из-под нанкового жилета торчала манишка, вся скомканная, запачканная и залитая. Лицо было выбрито, по-чиновничьи, но давно уже, так что уже густо начала выступать сизая щетина. Да и в ухватках его действительно было что-то солидно-чиновничье. Но он был в беспокойстве, ерошил волосы и подпирал иногда, в тоске, обеими руками голову, положа продранные локти на залитый и липкий стол. Наконец он прямо посмотрел на Раскольникова и громко и твердо проговорил:

\- А осмелюсь ли, милостивый государь мой, обратиться к вам с разговором приличным? Ибо хотя вы и не в значительном виде, но опытность моя отличает в вас человека образованного и к напитку непривычного. Сам всегда уважал образованность, соединенную с сердечными чувствами, и, кроме того, состою титулярным советником. Мармеладов - такая фамилия; титулярный советник. Осмелюсь узнать, служить изволили?

\- Нет, учусь... - отвечал молодой человек, отчасти удивленный и особенным витиеватым тоном речи, и тем, что так прямо, в упор, обратились к нему. Несмотря на недавнее мгновенное желание хотя какого бы ни было сообщества с людьми, он при первом, действительно обращенном к нему слове вдруг ощутил свое обычное неприятное и раздражительное чувство отвращения ко всякому чужому лицу, касавшемуся или хотевшему только прикоснуться к его личности.

\- Студент, стало быть, или бывший студент! - вскричал чиновник, - так я и думал! Опыт, милостивый государь, неоднократный опыт! - и в знак похвальбы он приложил палец ко лбу. - Были студентом или происходили ученую часть! А позвольте... - Он привстал, покачнулся, захватил свою посудинку, стаканчик, и подсел к молодому человеку, несколько от него наискось. Он был хмелен, но говорил речисто и бойко, изредка только местами сбиваясь немного и затягивая речь. С какою-то даже жадностию накинулся он на Раскольникова, точно целый месяц тоже ни с кем не говорил.

\- Милостивый государь, - начал он почти с торжественностию, - бедность не порок, это истина. Знаю я, что и пьянство не добродетель, и это тем паче. Но нищета, милостивый государь, нищета - порок-с. В бедности вы еще сохраняете свое благородство врожденных чувств, в нищете же никогда и никто. За нищету даже и не палкой выгоняют, а метлой выметают из компании человеческой, чтобы тем оскорбительнее было; и справедливо, ибо в нищете я первый сам готов оскорблять себя. И отсюда питейное! Милостивый государь, месяц назад тому супругу мою избил господин Лебезятников, а супруга моя не то что я! Понимаете-с? Позвольте еще вас спросить, так, хотя бы в виде простого любопытства: изволили вы ночевать на Неве, на сенных барках?

\- Нет, не случалось, - отвечал Раскольников. - Это что такое?

\- Ну-с, а я оттуда, и уже пятую ночь-с...

Он налил стаканчик, выпил и задумался. Действительно, на его платье и даже в волосах кое-где виднелись прилипшие былинки сена. Очень вероятно было, что он пять дней не раздевался и не умывался. Особенно руки были грязны, жирные, красные, с черными ногтями.

Его разговор, казалось, возбудил общее, хотя и ленивое внимание. Мальчишки за стойкой стали хихикать. Хозяин, кажется, нарочно сошел из верхней комнаты, чтобы послушать "забавника", и сел поодаль, лениво, но важно позевывая. Очевидно, Мармеладов был здесь давно известен. Да и наклонность к витиеватой речи приобрел, вероятно, вследствие привычки к частым кабачным разговорам с различными незнакомцами. Эта привычка обращается у иных пьющих в потребность, и преимущественно у тех из них, с которыми дома обходятся строго и которыми помыкают. Оттого-то в пьющей компании они и стараются всегда как будто выхлопотать себе оправдание, а если можно, то даже и уважение.

\- Забавник! - громко проговорил хозяин. - А для ча не работаешь, для ча не служите, коли чиновник?

\- Для чего я не служу, милостивый государь, - подхватил Мармеладов, исключительно обращаясь к Раскольникову, как будто это он ему задал вопрос, - для чего не служу? А разве сердце у меня не болит о том, что я пресмыкаюсь втуне? Когда господин Лебезятников, тому месяц назад, супругу мою собственноручно избил, а я лежал пьяненькой, разве я не страдал? Позвольте, молодой человек, случалось вам... гм... ну хоть испрашивать денег взаймы безнадежно?

\- Случалось... то есть как безнадежно?

\- То есть безнадежно вполне-с, заранее зная, что из сего ничего не выйдет. Вот вы знаете, например, заранее и досконально, что сей человек, сей благонамереннейший и наиполезнейший гражданин, ни за что вам денег не даст, ибо зачем, спрошу я, он даст? Ведь он знает же, что я не отдам. Из сострадания? Но господин Лебезятников, следящий за новыми мыслями, объяснял намедни, что сострадание в наше время даже наукой воспрещено и что так уже делается в Англии, где политическая экономия. Зачем же, спрошу я, он даст? И вот, зная вперед, что не даст, вы все-таки отправляетесь в путь и...

\- Для чего же ходить? - прибавил Раскольников.

\- А коли не к кому, коли идти больше некуда! Ведь надобно же, чтобы всякому человеку хоть куда-нибудь можно было пойти. Ибо бывает такое время, когда непременно надо хоть куда-нибудь да пойти! Когда единородная дочь моя в первый раз по желтому билету пошла, и я тоже тогда пошел... (ибо дочь моя по желтому билету живет-с...) - прибавил он в скобках, с некоторым беспокойством смотря на молодого человека. - Ничего, милостивый государь, ничего! - поспешил он тотчас же, и по-видимому спокойно, заявить, когда фыркнули оба мальчишки за стойкой и улыбнулся сам хозяин. - Ничего-с! Сим покиванием глав не смущаюсь, ибо уже всем всё известно и всё тайное становится явным; и не с презрением, а со смирением к сему отношусь. Пусть! пусть! "Се человек!" Позвольте, молодой человек: можете ли вы... Но нет, изъяснить сильнее и изобразительнее: не _можете_ ли вы, а _осмелитесь_ ли вы, взирая в сей час на меня, сказать утвердительно, что я не свинья?

Молодой человек не отвечал ни слова.

\- Ну-с, - продолжал оратор, солидно и даже с усиленным на этот раз достоинством переждав опять последовавшее в комнате хихикание. - Ну-с, я пусть свинья, а она дама! Я звериный образ имею, а Катерина Ивановна, супруга моя, - особа образованная и урожденная штаб-офицерская дочь. Пусть, пусть я подлец, она же и сердца высокого, и чувств, облагороженных воспитанием, исполнена. А между тем... о, если б она пожалела меня! Милостивый государь, милостивый государь, ведь надобно же, чтоб у всякого человека было хоть одно такое место, где бы и его пожалели! А Катерина Ивановна дама хотя и великодушная, но несправедливая... И хотя я и сам понимаю, что когда она и вихры мои дерет, то дерет их не иначе как от жалости сердца (ибо, повторяю без смущения, она дерет мне вихры, молодой человек, - подтвердил он с сугубым достоинством, услышав опять хихиканье), но, боже, что если б она хотя один раз... Но нет! нет! всё сие втуне, и нечего говорить! нечего говорить!.. ибо и не один раз уже бывало желаемое, и не один уже раз жалели меня, но... такова уже черта моя, а я прирожденный скот!

\- Еще бы! - заметил, зевая, хозяин.

Мармеладов решительно стукнул кулаком по столу.

\- Такова уж черта моя! Знаете ли, знаете ли вы, государь мой, что я даже чулки ее пропил? Не башмаки-с, ибо это хотя сколько-нибудь походило бы на порядок вещей, а чулки, чулки ее пропил-с! Косыночку ее из козьего пуха тоже пропил, дареную, прежнюю, ее собственную, не мою; а живем мы в холодном угле, и она в эту зиму простудилась и кашлять пошла, уже кровью. Детей же маленьких у нас трое, и Катерина Ивановна в работе с утра до ночи, скребет и моет и детей обмывает, ибо к чистоте с измалетства привыкла, а с грудью слабою и к чахотке наклонною, и я это чувствую. Разве я не чувствую? И чем более пью, тем более и чувствую. Для того и пью, что в питии сем сострадания и чувства ищу. Не веселья, а единой скорби ищу... Пью, ибо сугубо страдать хочу! - И он, как бы в отчаянии, склонил на стол голову.

\- Молодой человек, - продолжал он, восклоняясь опять, - в лице вашем я читаю как бы некую скорбь. Как вошли, я прочел ее, а потому тотчас же и обратился к вам. Ибо, сообщая вам историю жизни моей, не на позорище себя выставлять хочу перед сими празднолюбцами, которым и без того всё известно, а чувствительного и образованного человека ищу. Знайте же, что супруга моя в благородном губернском дворянском институте воспитывалась и при выпуске с шалью танцевала при губернаторе и при прочих лицах, за что золотую медаль и похвальный лист получила. Медаль... ну медаль-то продали... уж давно... гм... похвальный лист до сих пор у ней в сундуке лежит, и еще недавно его хозяйке показывала. И хотя с хозяйкой у ней наибеспрерывнейшие раздоры, но хоть перед кем-нибудь погордиться захотелось и сообщить о счастливых минувших днях. И я не осуждаю, не осуждаю, ибо сие последнее у ней и осталось в воспоминаниях ее, а прочее всё пошло прахом! Да, да; дама горячая, гордая и непреклонная. Пол сама моет и на черном хлебе сидит, а неуважения к себе не допустит. Оттого и господину Лебезятникову грубость его не захотела спустить, и когда прибил ее за то господин Лебезятников, то не столько от побоев, сколько от чувства в постель слегла. Вдовой уже взял ее, с троими детьми, мал мала меньше. Вышла замуж за первого мужа, за офицера пехотного, по любви, и с ним бежала из дому родительского. Мужа любила чрезмерно, но в картишки пустился, под суд попал, с тем и помер. Бивал он ее под конец; а она хоть и не спускала ему, о чем мне доподлинно и по документам известно, но до сих пор вспоминает его со слезами и меня им корит, и я рад, я рад, ибо хотя в воображениях своих зрит себя когда-то счастливой... И осталась она после него с тремя малолетними детьми в уезде далеком и зверском, где и я тогда находился, и осталась в такой нищете безнадежной, что я хотя и много видал приключений различных, но даже и описать не в состоянии. Родные же все отказались. Да и горда была, чересчур горда... И тогда-то, милостивый государь, тогда я, тоже вдовец, и от первой жены четырнадцатилетнюю дочь имея, руку свою предложил, ибо не мог смотреть на такое страдание. Можете судить потому, до какой степени ее бедствия доходили, что она, образованная и воспитанная и фамилии известной, за меня согласилась пойти! Но пошла! Плача и рыдая, и руки ломая - пошла! Ибо некуда было идти. Понимаете ли, понимаете ли вы, милостивый государь, что значит, когда уже некуда больше идти? Нет! Этого вы еще не понимаете... И целый год я обязанность свою исполнял благочестиво и свято и не касался сего (он ткнул пальцем на полуштоф), ибо чувство имею. Но и сим не мог угодить; а тут места лишился, и тоже не по вине, а по изменению в штатах, и тогда прикоснулся!.. Полтора года уже будет назад, как очутились мы наконец, после странствий и многочисленных бедствий, в сей великолепной и украшенной многочисленными памятниками столице. И здесь я место достал... Достал и опять потерял. Понимаете-с? Тут уже по собственной вине потерял, ибо черта моя наступила... Проживаем же теперь в угле, у хозяйки Амалии Федоровны Липпевехзель, а чем живем и чем платим, не ведаю. Живут же там многие и кроме нас... Содом-с, безобразнейший... гм... да... А тем временем возросла и дочка моя, от первого брака, и что только вытерпела она, дочка моя, от мачехи своей, возрастая, о том я умалчиваю. Ибо хотя Катерина Ивановна и преисполнена великодушных чувств, но дама горячая и раздраженная, и оборвет... Да-с! Ну да нечего вспоминать о том! Воспитания, как и представить можете, Соня не получила. Пробовал я с ней, года четыре тому, географию и всемирную историю проходить; но как я сам в познании сем был некрепок, да и приличных к тому руководств не имелось, ибо какие имевшиеся книжки... гм!.. ну, их уже теперь и нет, этих книжек, то тем и кончилось всё обучение. На Кире Персидском остановились. Потом, уже достигнув зрелого возраста, прочла она несколько книг содержания романического, да недавно еще, через посредство господина Лебезятникова, одну книжку - "Физиологию" Льюиса, изволите знать-с? - с большим интересом прочла и даже нам отрывочно вслух сообщала: вот и всё ее просвещение. Теперь же обращусь к вам, милостивый государь мой, сам от себя с вопросом приватным: много ли может, по-вашему, бедная, но честная девица честным трудом заработать?.. Пятнадцать копеек в день, сударь, не заработает, если честна и не имеет особых талантов, да и то рук не покладая работавши! Да и то статский советник Клопшток, Иван Иванович, - изволили слышать? - не только денег за шитье полдюжины голландских рубах до сих пор не отдал, но даже с обидой погнал ее, затопав ногами и обозвав неприлично, под видом будто бы рубашечный ворот сшит не по мерке и косяком. А тут ребятишки голодные... А тут Катерина Ивановна, руки ломая, по комнате ходит, да красные пятна у ней на щеках выступают, - что в болезни этой и всегда бывает: "Живешь, дескать, ты, дармоедка, у нас, ешь и пьешь, и теплом пользуешься", а что тут пьешь и ешь, когда и ребятишки-то по три дня корки не видят! Лежал я тогда... ну, да уж что! лежал пьяненькой-с, и слышу, говорит моя Соня (безответная она, и голосок у ней такой кроткий... белокуренькая, личико всегда бледненькое, худенькое), говорит: "Что ж, Катерина Ивановна, неужели же мне на такое дело пойти?" А уж Дарья Францевна, женщина злонамеренная и полиции многократно известная, раза три через хозяйку наведывалась. "А что ж, - отвечает Катерина Ивановна, в пересмешку, - чего беречь? Эко сокровище!" Но не вините, не вините, милостивый государь, не вините! Не в здравом рассудке сие сказано было, а при взволнованных чувствах, в болезни и при плаче детей не евших, да и сказано более ради оскорбления, чем в точном смысле... Ибо Катерина Ивановна такого уж характера, и как расплачутся дети, хоть бы и с голоду, тотчас же их бить начинает. И вижу я, эдак часу в шестом, Сонечка встала, надела платочек, надела бурнусик и с квартиры отправилась, а в девятом часу и назад обратно пришла. Пришла, и прямо к Катерине Ивановне, и на стол перед ней тридцать целковых молча выложила. Ни словечка при этом не вымолвила, хоть бы взглянула, а взяла только наш большой драдедамовый зеленый платок (общий такой у нас платок есть, драдедамовый), накрыла им совсем голову и лицо и легла на кровать, лицом к стенке, только плечики да тело всё вздрагивают... А я, как и давеча, в том же виде лежал-с... И видел я тогда, молодой человек, видел я, как затем Катерина Ивановна, также ни слова не говоря, подошла к Сонечкиной постельке и весь вечер в ногах у ней на коленках простояла, ноги ей целовала, встать не хотела, а потом так обе и заснули вместе, обнявшись... обе... обе... да-с... а я... лежал пьяненькой-с.

Мармеладов замолчал, как будто голос у него пресекся. Потом вдруг поспешно налил, выпил и крякнул.

\- С тех пор, государь мой, - продолжал он после некоторого молчания, - с тех пор, по одному неблагоприятному случаю и по донесению неблагонамеренных лиц, - чему особенно способствовала Дарья Францевна, за то будто бы, что ей в надлежащем почтении манкировали, - с тех пор дочь моя, Софья Семеновна, желтый билет принуждена была получить, и уже вместе с нами по случаю сему не могла оставаться. Ибо и хозяйка, Амалия Федоровна, того допустить не хотела (а сама же прежде Дарье Францевне способствовала), да и господин Лебезятников... гм... Вот за Соню-то и вышла у него эта история с Катериною Ивановной. Сначала сам добивался от Сонечки, а тут и в амбицию вдруг вошли: "Как, дескать, я, такой просвещенный человек, в одной квартире с таковскою буду жить?" А Катерина Ивановна не спустила, вступилась... ну и произошло... И заходит к нам Сонечка теперь более в сумерки, и Катерину Ивановну облегчает, и средства посильные доставляет... Живет же на квартире у портного Капернаумова, квартиру у них снимает, а Капернаумов хром и косноязычен, и всё многочисленнейшее семейство его тоже косноязычное. И жена его тоже косноязычная... В одной комнате помещаются, а Соня свою имеет особую, с перегородкой... Гм, да... Люди беднейшие и косноязычные... да... Только встал я тогда поутру-с, одел лохмотья мои, воздел руки к небу и отправился к его превосходительству Ивану Афанасьевичу. Его превосходительство Ивана Афанасьевича изволите знать?.. Нет? Ну так божия человека не знаете! Это - воск... воск перед лицом господним; яко тает воск!.. Даже прослезились, изволив всё выслушать. "Ну, говорит, Мармеладов, раз уже ты обманул мои ожидания... Беру тебя еще раз на личную свою ответственность, - так и сказали, - помни, дескать, ступай!" Облобызал я прах ног его, мысленно, ибо взаправду не дозволили бы, бывши сановником и человеком новых государственных и образованных мыслей; воротился домой, и как объявил, что на службу опять зачислен и жалование получаю, господи, что тогда было!..

Мармеладов опять остановился в сильном волнении. В это время вошла с улицы целая партия пьяниц, уже и без того пьяных, и раздались у входа звуки нанятой шарманки и детский, надтреснутый семилетний голосок, певший "Хуторок". Стало шумно. Хозяин и прислуга занялись вошедшими. Мармеладов, не обращая внимания на вошедших, стал продолжать рассказ. Он, казалось, уже сильно ослаб, но чем более хмелел, тем становился словоохотнее. Воспоминания о недавнем успехе по службе как бы оживили его и даже отразились на лице его каким-то сиянием. Раскольников слушал внимательно.

\- Было же это, государь мой, назад пять недель. Да... Только что узнали они обе, Катерина Ивановна и Сонечка, господи, точно я в царствие божие переселился. Бывало, лежи, как скот, только брань! А ныне: на цыпочках ходят, детей унимают: "Семен Захарыч на службе устал, отдыхает, тш!" Кофеем меня перед службой поят, сливки кипятят! Сливок настоящих доставать начали, слышите! И откуда они сколотились мне на обмундировку приличную, одиннадцать рублей пятьдесят копеек, не понимаю? Сапоги, манишки коленкоровые - великолепнейшие, вицмундир, всё за одиннадцать с полтиной состряпали в превосходнейшем виде-с. Пришел я в первый день поутру со службы, смотрю: Катерина Ивановна два блюда сготовила, суп и солонину под хреном, о чем и понятия до сих пор не имелось. Платьев-то нет у ней никаких... то есть никаких-с, а тут точно в гости собралась, приоделась, и не то чтобы что-нибудь, а так, из ничего всё сделать сумеют: причешутся, воротничок там какой-нибудь чистенький, нарукавнички, ан совсем другая особа выходит, и помолодела, и похорошела. Сонечка, голубка моя, только деньгами способствовала, а самой, говорит, мне теперь, до времени, у вас часто бывать неприлично, так разве, в сумерки, чтобы никто не видал. Слышите, слышите? Пришел я после обеда заснуть, так что ж бы вы думали, ведь не вытерпела Катерина Ивановна: за неделю еще с хозяйкой, с Амалией Федоровной, последним образом перессорились, а тут на чашку кофею позвала. Два часа просидели и всё шептались: "Дескать, как теперь Семен Захарыч на службе и жалование получает, и к его превосходительству сам являлся, и его превосходительство сам вышел, всем ждать велел, а Семена Захарыча мимо всех за руку в кабинет провел". Слышите, слышите? "Я, конечно, говорит, Семен Захарыч, помня ваши заслуги, и хотя вы и придерживались этой легкомысленной слабости, но как уж вы теперь обещаетесь, и что сверх того без вас у нас худо пошло (слышите, слышите!), то и надеюсь, говорит, теперь на ваше благородное слово", то есть всё это, я вам скажу, взяла да и выдумала, и не то чтоб из легкомыслия, для одной похвальбы-с! Нет-с, сама всему верит, собственными воображениями сама себя тешит, ей-богу-с! И я не осуждаю; нет, этого я не осуждаю!.. Когда же, шесть дней назад, я первое жалованье мое - двадцать три рубля сорок копеек - сполна принес, малявочкой меня назвала: "Малявочка, говорит, ты эдакая!" И наедине-с, понимаете ли? Ну уж что, кажется, во мне за краса, и какой я супруг? Нет, ущипнула за щеку: "Малявочка ты эдакая!" - говорит.

Мармеладов остановился, хотел было улыбнуться, но вдруг подбородок его запрыгал. Он, впрочем, удержался. Этот кабак, развращенный вид, пять ночей на сенных барках и штоф, а вместе с тем эта болезненная любовь к жене и семье сбивали его слушателя с толку. Раскольников слушал напряженно, но с ощущением болезненным. Он досадовал, что зашел сюда.

\- Милостивый государь, милостивый государь! - воскликнул Мармеладов, оправившись, - о государь мой, вам, может быть, всё это в смех, как и прочим, и только беспокою я вас глупостию всех этих мизерных подробностей домашней жизни моей, ну а мне не в смех! Ибо я всё это могу чувствовать... И в продолжение всего того райского дня моей жизни и всего того вечера я и сам в мечтаниях летучих препровождал: и то есть как я это всё устрою, и ребятишек одену, и ей спокой дам, и дочь мою единородную от бесчестья в лоно семьи возвращу... И многое, многое... Позволительно, сударь. Ну-с, государь ты мой (Мармеладов вдруг как будто вздрогнул, поднял голову и в упор посмотрел на своего слушателя), ну-с, а на другой же день, после всех сих мечтаний (то есть это будет ровно пять суток назад тому), к вечеру, я хитрым обманом, как тать в нощи, похитил у Катерины Ивановны от сундука ее ключ, вынул что осталось из принесенного жалованья, сколько всего уж не помню, и вот-с, глядите на меня, все! Пятый день из дома, и там меня ищут, и службе конец, и вицмундир в распивочной у Египетского моста лежит, взамен чего и получил сие одеяние... и всему конец!

Мармеладов стукнул себя кулаком по лбу, стиснул зубы, закрыл глаза и крепко оперся локтем на стол. Но через минуту лицо его вдруг изменилось, и с каким-то напускным лукавством и выделанным нахальством взглянул на Раскольникова, засмеялся и проговорил:

\- А сегодня у Сони был, на похмелье ходил просить! Хе-хе-хе!

\- Неужели дала? - крикнул кто-то со стороны из вошедших, крикнул и захохотал во всю глотку.

\- Вот этот самый полуштоф-с на ее деньги и куплен, - произнес Мармеладов, исключительно обращаясь к Раскольникову. - Тридцать копеек вынесла, своими руками, последние, всё что было, сам видел... Ничего не сказала, только молча на меня посмотрела... Так не на земле, а там... о людях тоскуют, плачут, а не укоряют, не укоряют! А это больней-с, больней-с, когда не укоряют!.. Тридцать копеек, да-с. А ведь и ей теперь они нужны, а? Как вы думаете, сударь мой дорогой? Ведь она теперь чистоту наблюдать должна. Денег стоит сия чистота, особая-то, понимаете? Понимаете? Ну, там помадки тоже купить, ведь нельзя же-с; юбки крахмальные, ботиночку эдакую, пофиглярнее, чтобы ножку выставить, когда лужу придется переходить. Понимаете ли, понимаете ли, сударь, что значит сия чистота? Ну-с, а я вот, кровный-то отец, тридцать-то эти копеек и стащил себе на похмелье! И пью-с! И уж пропил-с!.. Ну, кто же такого, как я, пожалеет? ась? Жаль вам теперь меня, сударь, аль нет? Говорите, сударь, жаль али нет? Хе-хе-хе-хе!

Он хотел было налить, но уже нечего было. Полуштоф был пустой.

\- Да чего тебя жалеть-то? - крикнул хозяин, очутившийся опять подле них.

Раздался смех и даже ругательства. Смеялись и ругались слушавшие и неслушавшие, так, глядя только на одну фигуру отставного чиновника.

\- Жалеть! зачем меня жалеть! - вдруг возопил Мармеладов, вставая с протянутою вперед рукой, в решительном вдохновении, как будто только и ждал этих слов. - Зачем жалеть, говоришь ты? Да! меня жалеть не за что! Меня распять надо, распять на кресте, а не жалеть! Но распни, судия, распни и, распяв, пожалей его! И тогда я сам к тебе пойду на пропятие, ибо не веселья жажду, а скорби и слез!.. Думаешь ли ты, продавец, что этот полуштоф твой мне в сласть пошел? Скорби, скорби искал я на дне его, скорби и слез, и вкусил, и обрел; а пожалеет нас тот, кто всех пожалел и кто всех и вся понимал, он единый, он и судия. Приидет в тот день и спросит: "А где дщерь, что мачехе злой и чахоточной, что детям чужим и малолетним себя предала? Где дщерь, что отца своего земного, пьяницу непотребного, не ужасаясь зверства его, пожалела?" И скажет: "Прииди! Я уже простил тебя раз... Простил тебя раз... Прощаются же и теперь грехи твои мнози, за то, что возлюбила много..." И простит мою Соню, простит, я уж знаю, что простит... Я это давеча, как у ней был, в моем сердце почувствовал!.. И всех рассудит и простит, и добрых и злых, и премудрых и смирных... И когда уже кончит над всеми, тогда возглаголет и нам: "Выходите, скажет, и вы! Выходите пьяненькие, выходите слабенькие, выходите соромники!" И мы выйдем все, не стыдясь, и станем. И скажет: "Свиньи вы! образа звериного и печати его; но приидите и вы!" И возглаголят премудрые, возглаголят разумные: "Господи! почто сих приемлеши?" И скажет: "Потому их приемлю, премудрые, потому приемлю, разумные, что ни единый из сих сам не считал себя достойным сего..." И прострет к нам руце свои, и мы припадем... и заплачем... и всё поймем! Тогда всё поймем!.. и все поймут... и Катерина Ивановна... и она поймет... Господи, да приидет царствие твое!

И он опустился на лавку, истощенный и обессиленный, ни на кого не смотря, как бы забыв окружающее и глубоко задумавшись. Слова его произвели некоторое впечатление; на минуту воцарилось молчание, но вскоре раздались прежний смех и ругательства:

\- Рассудил!

\- Заврался!

\- Чиновник!

И проч., и проч.

\- Пойдемте, сударь, - сказал вдруг Мармеладов, поднимая голову и обращаясь к Раскольникову, - доведите меня... Дом Козеля, на дворе. Пора... к Катерине Ивановне...

Раскольникову давно уже хотелось уйти; помочь же ему он и сам думал. Мармеладов оказался гораздо слабее ногами, чем в речах, и крепко оперся на молодого человека. Идти было шагов двести-триста. Смущение и страх всё более и более овладевали пьяницей по мере приближения к дому.

\- Я не Катерины Ивановны теперь боюсь, - бормотал он в волнении, - и не того, что она мне волосы драть начнет. Что волосы!.. вздор волосы! Это я говорю! Оно даже и лучше, коли драть начнет, а я не того боюсь... я... глаз ее боюсь... да... глаз... Красных пятен на щеках тоже боюсь... и еще - ее дыхания боюсь... Видал ты, как в этой болезни дышат... при взволнованных чувствах? Детского плача тоже боюсь... Потому как если Соня не накормила, то... уж не знаю что! не знаю! А побоев не боюсь... Знай, сударь, что мне таковые побои не токмо не в боль, но и в наслаждение бывают... Ибо без сего я и сам не могу обойтись. Оно лучше. Пусть побьет, душу отведет... оно лучше... А вот и дом. Козеля дом. Слесаря, немца, богатого... веди!

Они вошли со двора и прошли в четвертый этаж. Лестница чем дальше, тем становилась темнее. Было уже почти одиннадцать часов, и хотя в эту пору в Петербурге нет настоящей ночи, но на верху лестницы было очень темно.

Маленькая закоптелая дверь в конце лестницы, на самом верху, была отворена. Огарок освещал беднейшую комнату шагов в десять длиной; всю ее было видно из сеней. Всё было разбросано и в беспорядке, в особенности разное детское тряпье. Через задний угол была протянута дырявая простыня. За нею, вероятно, помещалась кровать. В самой же комнате было всего только два стула и клеенчатый очень ободранный диван, перед которым стоял старый кухонный сосновый стол, некрашеный и ничем не покрытый. На краю стола стоял догоравший сальный огарок в железном подсвечнике. Выходило, что Мармеладов помещался в особой комнате, а не в углу, но комната его была проходная. Дверь в дальнейшие помещения или клетки, на которые разбивалась квартира Амалии Липпевехзель, была приотворена. Там было шумно и крикливо. Хохотали. Кажется, играли в карты и пили чай. Вылетали иногда слова самые нецеремонные.

Раскольников тотчас признал Катерину Ивановну. Это была ужасно похудевшая женщина, тонкая, довольно высокая и стройная, еще с прекрасными темно-русыми волосами и действительно с раскрасневшимися до пятен щеками. Она ходила взад и вперед по своей небольшой комнате, сжав руки на груди, с запекшимися губами и неровно, прерывисто дышала. Глаза ее блестели как в лихорадке, но взгляд был резок и неподвижен, и болезненное впечатление производило это чахоточное и взволнованное лицо, при последнем освещении догоравшего огарка, трепетавшем на лице ее. Раскольникову она показалась лет тридцати, и действительно была не пара Мармеладову... Входящих она не слыхала и не заметила; казалось, она была в каком-то забытьи, не слушала и не видела. В комнате было душно, но окна она не отворила; с лестницы несло вонью, но дверь на лестницу была не затворена; из внутренних помещений, сквозь непритворенную дверь, неслись волны табачного дыма, она кашляла, но дверь не притворяла. Самая маленькая девочка, лет шести, спала на полу, как-то сидя, скорчившись и уткнув голову в диван. Мальчик, годом старше ее, весь дрожал в углу и плакал. Его, вероятно, только что прибили. Старшая девочка, лет девяти, высокенькая и тоненькая как спичка, в одной худенькой и разодранной всюду рубашке и в накинутом на голые плечи ветхом драдедамовом бурнусике, сшитом ей, вероятно, два года назад, потому что он не доходил теперь и до колен, стояла в углу подле маленького брата, обхватив его шею своею длинною, высохшею как спичка рукой. Она, кажется, унимала его, что-то шептала ему, всячески сдерживала, чтоб он как-нибудь опять не захныкал, и в то же время со страхом следила за матерью своими большими-большими темными глазами, которые казались еще больше на ее исхудавшем и испуганном личике. Мармеладов, не входя в комнату, стал в самых дверях на коленки, а Раскольникова протолкнул вперед. Женщина, увидев незнакомого, рассеянно остановилась перед ним, на мгновение очнувшись и как бы соображая: зачем это он вошел? Но, верно, ей тотчас же представилось, что он идет в другие комнаты, так как ихняя была проходная. Сообразив это и не обращая уже более на него внимания, она пошла к сенным дверям, чтобы притворить их, и вдруг вскрикнула, увидев на самом пороге стоящего на коленках мужа.

\- А! - закричала она в исступлении, - воротился! Колодник! Изверг!.. А где деньги? Что у тебя в кармане, показывай! И платье не то! где твое платье? где деньги? говори!..

И она бросилась его обыскивать. Мармеладов тотчас же послушно и покорно развел руки в обе стороны, чтобы тем облегчить карманный обыск. Денег не было ни копейки.

\- Где же деньги? - кричала она. - О господи, неужели же он всё пропил! Ведь двенадцать целковых в сундуке оставалось!.. - и вдруг, в бешенстве, она схватила его за волосы и потащила в комнату. Мармеладов сам облегчал ее усилия, смиренно ползя за нею на коленках.

\- И это мне в наслаждение! И это мне не в боль, а в нас-лаж-дение, ми-ло-сти-вый го-су-дарь, - выкрикивал он, потрясаемый за волосы и даже раз стукнувшись лбом об пол. Спавший на полу ребенок проснулся и заплакал. Мальчик в углу не выдержал, задрожал, закричал и бросился к сестре в страшном испуге, почти в припадке. Старшая девочка дрожала со сна как лист.

\- Пропил! всё, всё пропил! - кричала в отчаянии бедная женщина, - и платье не то! Голодные, голодные! (и, ломая руки, она указывала на детей). О, треклятая жизнь! А вам, вам не стыдно, - вдруг набросилась она на Раскольникова, - из кабака! Ты с ним пил? Ты тоже с ним пил! Вон!

Молодой человек поспешил уйти, не говоря ни слова. К тому же внутренняя дверь отворилась настежь, и из нее выглянуло несколько любопытных. Протягивались наглые смеющиеся головы с папиросками и трубками, в ермолках. Виднелись фигуры в халатах и совершенно нараспашку, в летних до неприличия костюмах, иные с картами в руках. Особенно потешно смеялись они, когда Мармеладов, таскаемый за волосы, кричал, что это ему в наслаждение. Стали даже входить в комнату; послышался, наконец, зловещий визг: это продиралась вперед сама Амалия Липпевехзель, чтобы произвести распорядок по-свойски и в сотый раз испугать бедную женщину ругательским приказанием завтра же очистить квартиру. Уходя, Раскольников успел просунуть руку в карман, загреб сколько пришлось медных денег, доставшихся ему с разменянного в распивочной рубля, и неприметно положил на окошко. Потом уже на лестнице он одумался и хотел было воротиться.

"Ну что это за вздор такой я сделал, - подумал он, - тут у них Соня есть, а мне самому надо". Но рассудив, что взять назад уже невозможно и что все-таки он и без того бы не взял, он махнул рукой и пошел на свою квартиру. "Соне помадки ведь тоже нужно, - продолжал он, шагая по улице, и язвительно усмехнулся, - денег стоит сия чистота... Гм! А ведь Сонечка-то, пожалуй, сегодня и сама обанкрутится, потому тот же риск, охота по красному зверю... золотопромышленность... вот они все, стало быть, и на бобах завтра без моих-то денег... Ай да Соня! Какой колодезь, однако ж, сумели выкопать! и пользуются! Вот ведь пользуются же! И привыкли. Поплакали, и привыкли. Ко всему-то подлец-человек привыкает!"

Он задумался.

\- Ну а коли я соврал, - воскликнул он вдруг невольно, - коли действительно не _подлец_ человек, весь вообще, весь род то есть человеческий, то значит, что остальное всё - предрассудки, одни только страхи напущенные, и нет никаких преград, и так тому и следует быть!..

 **III**

Он проснулся на другой день уже поздно, после тревожного сна, но сон не подкрепил его. Проснулся он желчный, раздражительный, злой и с ненавистью посмотрел на свою каморку. Это была крошечная клетушка, шагов в шесть длиной, имевшая самый жалкий вид с своими желтенькими, пыльными и всюду отставшими от стены обоями, и до того низкая, что чуть-чуть высокому человеку становилось в ней жутко, и всё казалось, что вот-вот стукнешься головой о потолок. Мебель соответствовала помещению: было три старых стула, не совсем исправных, крашеный стол в углу, на котором лежало несколько тетрадей и книг; уже по тому одному, как они были запылены, видно было, что до них давно уже не касалась ничья рука; и, наконец, неуклюжая большая софа, занимавшая чуть не всю стену и половину ширины всей комнаты, когда-то обитая ситцем, но теперь в лохмотьях и служившая постелью Раскольникову. Часто он спал на ней так, как был, не раздеваясь, без простыни, покрываясь своим старым, ветхим, студенческим пальто и с одною маленькою подушкой в головах, под которую подкладывал всё что имел белья, чистого и заношенного, чтобы было повыше изголовье. Перед софой стоял маленький столик.

Трудно было более опуститься и обнеряшиться; но Раскольникову это было даже приятно в его теперешнем состоянии духа. Он решительно ушел от всех, как черепаха в свою скорлупу, и даже лицо служанки, обязанной ему прислуживать и заглядывавшей иногда в его комнату, возбуждало в нем желчь и конвульсии. Так бывает у иных мономанов, слишком на чем-нибудь сосредоточившихся. Квартирная хозяйка его две недели как уже перестала ему отпускать кушанье, и он не подумал еще до сих пор сходить объясниться с нею, хотя и сидел без обеда. Настасья, кухарка и единственная служанка хозяйкина, отчасти была рада такому настроению жильца и совсем перестала у него убирать и мести, так только в неделю раз, нечаянно, бралась иногда за веник. Она же и разбудила его теперь.

\- Вставай, чего спишь! - закричала она над ним, - десятый час. Я тебе чай принесла; хошь чайку-то? Поди отощал?

Жилец открыл глаза, вздрогнул и узнал Настасью.

\- Чай-то от хозяйки, что ль? - спросил он, медленно и с болезненным видом приподнимаясь на софе.

\- Како от хозяйки!

Она поставила перед ним свой собственный надтреснутый чайник, с спитым уже чаем, и положила два желтых кусочка сахару.

\- Вот, Настасья, возьми, пожалуйста, - сказал он, пошарив в кармане (он так и спал одетый) и вытащив горсточку меди, - сходи и купи мне сайку. Да возьми в колбасной хоть колбасы немного, подешевле.

\- Сайку я тебе сею минутою принесу, а не хошь ли вместо колбасы-то щей? Хорошие щи, вчерашние. Еще вчера тебе отставила, да ты пришел поздно. Хорошие щи.

Когда щи были принесены и он принялся за них, Настасья уселась подле него на софе и стала болтать. Она была из деревенских баб и очень болтливая баба.

\- Прасковья-то Павловна в полицу на тебя хочет жалиться, - сказала она.

Он крепко поморщился.

\- В полицию? Что ей надо?

\- Денег не платишь и с фатеры не сходишь. Известно, что надо.

\- Э, черта еще этого недоставало, - бормотал он, скрыпя зубами, - нет, это мне теперь... некстати... Дура она, - прибавил он громко. - Я сегодня к ней зайду, поговорю.

\- Дура-то она дура, такая же, как и я, а ты что, умник, лежишь как мешок, ничего от тебя не видать? Прежде, говоришь, детей учить ходил, а теперь пошто ничего не делаешь?

\- Я делаю... - нехотя и сурово проговорил Раскольников.

\- Что делаешь?

\- Работу...

\- Каку работу?

\- Думаю, - серьезно отвечал он помолчав.

Настасья так и покатилась со смеху. Она была из смешливых и, когда рассмешат, смеялась неслышно, колыхаясь и трясясь всем телом, до тех пор, что самой тошно уж становилось.

\- Денег-то много, что ль, надумал? - смогла она наконец выговорить.

\- Без сапог нельзя детей учить. Да и наплевать.

\- А ты в колодезь не плюй.

\- За детей медью платят. Что на копейки сделаешь? - продолжал он с неохотой, как бы отвечая собственным мыслям.

\- А тебе бы сразу весь капитал?

Он странно посмотрел на нее.

\- Да, весь капитал, - твердо отвечал он помолчав.

\- Ну, ты помаленьку, а то испужаешь; страшно уж очинна. За сайкой-то ходить али нет?

\- Как хочешь.

\- Да, забыла! К тебе ведь письмо вчера без тебя пришло.

\- Письмо! ко мне! от кого?

\- От кого, не знаю. Три копейки почтальону своих отдала. Отдашь, что ли?

\- Так неси же, ради бога, неси! - закричал весь в волнении Раскольников, - господи!

Через минуту явилось письмо. Так и есть: от матери, из Р - й губернии. Он даже побледнел, принимая его. Давно уже не получал он писем; но теперь и еще что-то другое вдруг сжало ему сердце.

\- Настасья, уйди, ради бога; вот твои три копейки, только, ради бога, скорей уйди!

Письмо дрожало в руках его; он не хотел распечатывать при ней: ему хотелось остаться _наедине_ с этим письмом. Когда Настасья вышла, он быстро поднес его к губам и поцеловал; потом долго еще вглядывался в почерк адреса, в знакомый и милый ему мелкий и косенький почерк его матери, учившей его когда-то читать и писать. Он медлил; он даже как будто боялся чего-то. Наконец распечатал: письмо было большое, плотное, в два лота; два большие почтовые листа были мелко-намелко исписаны.

"Милый мой Родя, - писала мать, - вот уже два месяца с лишком как я не беседовала с тобой письменно, от чего сама страдала и даже иную ночь не спала, думая. Но, наверно, ты не обвинишь меня в этом невольном моем молчании. Ты знаешь, как я люблю тебя; ты один у нас, у меня и у Дуни, ты наше всё, вся надежда, упование наше. Что было со мною, когда я узнала, что ты уже несколько месяцев оставил университет, за неимением чем содержать себя, и что уроки и прочие средства твои прекратились! Чем могла я с моими ста двадцатью рублями в год пенсиона помочь тебе? Пятнадцать рублей, которые я послала тебе четыре месяца назад, я занимала, как ты и сам знаешь, в счет этого же пенсиона, у здешнего нашего купца Афанасия Ивановича Вахрушина. Он добрый человек и был еще приятелем твоего отца. Но, дав ему право на получение за меня пенсиона, я должна была ждать, пока выплатится долг, а это только что теперь исполнилось, так что я ничего не могла во всё это время послать тебе. Но теперь, слава богу, я, кажется, могу тебе еще выслать, да и вообще мы можем теперь даже похвалиться фортуной, о чем и спешу сообщить тебе. И, во-первых, угадываешь ли ты, милый Родя, что сестра твоя вот уже полтора месяца как живет со мною, и мы уже больше не разлучимся и впредь. Слава тебе господи, кончились ее истязания, но расскажу тебе всё по порядку, чтобы ты узнал, как всё было, и что мы от тебя до сих пор скрывали. Когда ты писал мне, тому назад два месяца, что слышал от кого-то, будто Дуня терпит много от грубости в доме господ Свидригайловых, и спрашивал от меня точных объяснений, - что могла я тогда написать тебе в ответ? Если б я написала тебе всю правду, то ты, пожалуй бы, всё бросил и хоть пешком, а пришел бы к нам, потому я и характер и чувства твои знаю, и ты бы не дал в обиду сестру свою. Я же сама была в отчаянии, но что было делать? Я и сама-то всей правды тогда не знала. Главное же затруднение состояло в том, что Дунечка, вступив прошлого года в их дом гувернанткой, взяла вперед целых сто рублей, под условием ежемесячного вычета из жалованья, и, стало быть, и нельзя было место оставить, не расплатившись с долгом. Сумму же эту (теперь могу тебе всё объяснить, бесценный Родя) взяла она более для того, чтобы выслать тебе шестьдесят рублей, в которых ты тогда так нуждался и которые ты и получил от нас в прошлом году. Мы тебя тогда обманули, написали, что это из скопленных Дунечкиных прежних денег, но это было не так, а теперь сообщаю тебе всю правду, потому что всё теперь переменилось внезапно, по воле божией, к лучшему, и чтобы ты знал, как любит тебя Дуня и какое у нее бесценное сердце. Действительно, господин Свидригайлов сначала обходился с ней очень грубо и делал ей разные неучтивости и насмешки за столом... Но не хочу пускаться во все эти тяжелые подробности, чтобы не волновать тебя напрасно, когда уж всё теперь кончено. Короче, несмотря на доброе и благородное обращение Марфы Петровны, супруги господина Свидригайлова, и всех домашних, Дунечке было очень тяжело, особенно когда господин Свидригайлов находился, по старой полковой привычке своей, под влиянием Бахуса. Но что же оказалось впоследствии? Представь себе, что этот сумасброд давно уже возымел к Дуне страсть, но всё скрывал это под видом грубости и презрения к ней. Может быть, он и сам стыдился и приходил в ужас, видя себя уже в летах и отцом семейства, при таких легкомысленных надеждах, а потому и злился невольно на Дуню. А может быть, и то, что он грубостию своего обращения и насмешками хотел только прикрыть от других всю истину. Но наконец не удержался и осмелился сделать Дуне явное и гнусное предложение, обещая ей разные награды и сверх того бросить всё и уехать с нею в другую деревню или, пожалуй, за границу. Можешь представить себе все ее страдания! Оставить сейчас место было нельзя, не только по причине денежного долга, но и щадя Марфу Петровну, которая могла бы вдруг возыметь подозрения, а следовательно, и пришлось бы поселить в семействе раздор. Да и для Дунечки был бы большой скандал; уж так не обошлось бы. Были тут и многие разные причины, так что раньше шести недель Дуня никак не могла рассчитывать вырваться из этого ужасного дома. Конечно, ты знаешь Дуню, знаешь, как она умна и с каким твердым характером. Дунечка многое может сносить и даже в самых крайних случаях найти в себе столько великодушия, чтобы не потерять своей твердости. Она даже мне не написала обо всем, чтобы не расстроить меня, а мы часто пересылались вестями. Развязка же наступила неожиданная. Марфа Петровна нечаянно подслушала своего мужа, умолявшего Дунечку в саду, и, поняв всё превратно, во всем ее же и обвинила, думая, что она-то всему и причиной. Произошла у них тут же в саду ужасная сцена: Марфа Петровна даже ударила Дуню, не хотела ничего слушать, а сама целый час кричала и, наконец, приказала тотчас же отвезти Дуню ко мне в город, на простой крестьянской телеге, в которую сбросили все ее вещи, белье, платья, всё как случилось, неувязанное и неуложенное. А тут поднялся проливной дождь, и Дуня, оскорбленная и опозоренная, должна была проехать с мужиком целых семнадцать верст в некрытой телеге. Подумай теперь, что могла я тебе написать в письме, в ответ на твое, полученное мною два месяца назад, и о чем писать? Сама я была в отчаянии; правду написать тебе не смела, потому что ты очень бы был несчастлив, огорчен и возмущен, да и что мог бы ты сделать? Пожалуй, еще себя погубить, да и Дунечка запрещала; а наполнять письмо пустяками и о чем-нибудь, тогда как в душе такое горе, я не могла. Целый месяц у нас по всему городу ходили сплетни об этой истории, и до того уж дошло, что нам даже в церковь нельзя было ходить с Дуней от презрительных взглядов и шептаний, и даже вслух при нас были разговоры. Все-то знакомые от нас отстранились, все перестали даже кланяться, и я наверно узнала, что купеческие приказчики и некоторые канцеляристы хотели нанести нам низкое оскорбление, вымазав дегтем ворота нашего дома, так что хозяева стали требовать, чтобы мы с квартиры съехали. Всему этому причиной была Марфа Петровна, которая успела обвинить и загрязнить Дуню во всех домах. Она у нас со всеми знакома и в этот месяц поминутно приезжала в город, и так как она немного болтлива и любит рассказывать про свои семейные дела и, особенно, жаловаться на своего мужа всем и каждому, что очень нехорошо, то и разнесла всю историю, в короткое время, не только в городе, но и по уезду. Я заболела, Дунечка же была тверже меня, и если бы ты видел, как она всё переносила и меня же утешала и ободряла! Она ангел! Но, по милосердию божию, наши муки были сокращены: господин Свидригайлов одумался и раскаялся и, вероятно пожалев Дуню, представил Марфе Петровне полные и очевидные доказательства всей Дунечкиной невинности, а именно: письмо, которое Дуня еще до тех пор, когда Марфа Петровна застала их в саду, принуждена была написать и передать ему, чтоб отклонить личные объяснения и тайные свидания, на которых он настаивал, и которое, по отъезде Дунечки, осталось в руках господина Свидригайлова. В этом письме она самым пылким образом и с полным негодованием укоряла его именно за неблагородство поведения его относительно Марфы Петровны, поставляла ему на вид, что он отец и семьянин и что, наконец, как гнусно с его стороны мучить и делать несчастною и без того уже несчастную и беззащитную девушку. Одним словом, милый Родя, письмо это так благородно и трогательно написано, что я рыдала, читая его, и до сих пор не могу его читать без слез. Кроме того, в оправдание Дуни, явились, наконец, и свидетельства слуг, которые видели и знали гораздо больше, чем предполагал сам господин Свидригайлов, как это и всегда водится. Марфа Петровна была совершенно поражена и "вновь убита", как сама она нам признавалась, но зато вполне убедилась в невинности Дунечкиной и на другой же день, в воскресенье, приехав прямо в собор, на коленях и со слезами молила владычицу дать ей силу перенесть это новое испытание и исполнить долг свой. Затем, прямо из собора, ни к кому не заезжая, приехала к нам, рассказала нам всё, горько плакала и, в полном раскаянии, обнимала и умоляла Дуню простить ее. В то же утро, нисколько не мешкая, прямо от нас, отправилась по всем домам в городе и везде, в самых лестных для Дунечки выражениях, проливая слезы, восстановила ее невинность и благородство ее чувств и поведения. Мало того, всем показывала и читала вслух собственноручное письмо Дунечкино к господину Свидригайлову и даже давала снимать с него копии (что, мне кажется, уже и лишнее). Таким образом ей пришлось несколько дней сряду объезжать всех в городе, так как иные стали обижаться, что другим оказано было предпочтение, и таким образом завелись очереди, так что в каждом доме уже ждали заранее и все знали, что в такой-то день Марфа Петровна будет там-то читать это письмо, и на каждое чтение опять-таки собирались даже и те, которые письмо уже несколько раз прослушали и у себя в домах, и у других знакомых, по очереди. Мое мнение, что многое, очень многое, тут было лишнее; но Марфа Петровна уже такого характера. По крайней мере она вполне восстановила честь Дунечки, и вся гнусность этого дела легла неизгладимым позором на ее мужа, как на главного виновника, так что мне его даже и жаль; слишком уже строго поступили с этим сумасбродом. Дуню тотчас же стали приглашать давать уроки в некоторых домах, но она отказалась. Вообще же все стали к ней вдруг относиться с особенным уважением. Всё это способствовало главным образом и тому неожиданному случаю, через который теперь меняется, можно сказать, вся судьба наша. Узнай, милый Родя, что к Дуне посватался жених и что она успела уже дать свое согласие, о чем и спешу уведомить тебя поскорее. И хотя дело это сделалось и без твоего совета, но ты, вероятно, не будешь ни на меня, ни на сестру в претензии, так как сам увидишь, из дела же, что ждать и откладывать до получения твоего ответа было бы нам невозможно. Да и сам ты не мог бы заочно обсудить всего в точности. Случилось же так. Он уже надворный советник, Петр Петрович Лужин, и дальний родственник Марфы Петровны, которая многому в этом способствовала. Начал с того, что через нее изъявил желание с нами познакомиться, был как следует принят, пил кофе, а на другой же день прислал письмо, в котором весьма вежливо изъяснил свое предложение и просил скорого и решительного ответа. Человек он деловой и занятый, и спешит теперь в Петербург, так что дорожит каждою минутой. Разумеется, мы сначала были очень поражены, так как всё это произошло слишком скоро и неожиданно. Соображали и раздумывали мы вместе весь тот день. Человек он благонадежный и обеспеченный, служит в двух местах и уже имеет свой капитал. Правда, ему уже сорок пять лет, но он довольно приятной наружности и еще может нравиться женщинам, да и вообще человек он весьма солидный и приличный, немного только угрюмый и как бы высокомерный. Но это, может быть, только так кажется с первого взгляда. Да и предупреждаю тебя, милый Родя, как увидишься с ним в Петербурге, что произойдет в очень скором времени, то не суди слишком быстро и пылко, как это и свойственно тебе, если на первый взгляд тебе что-нибудь в нем не покажется. Говорю это на случай, хотя и уверена, что он произведет на тебя впечатление приятное. Да и кроме того, чтоб обознать какого бы то ни было человека, нужно относиться к нему постепенно и осторожно, чтобы не впасть в ошибку и предубеждение, которые весьма трудно после исправить и загладить. А Петр Петрович, по крайней мере по многим признакам, человек весьма почтенный. В первый же свой визит он объявил нам, что он человек положительный, но во многом разделяет, как он сам выразился, "убеждения новейших поколений наших" и враг всех предрассудков. Многое и еще он говорил, потому что несколько как бы тщеславен и очень любит, чтоб его слушали, но ведь это почти не порок. Я, разумеется, мало поняла, но Дуня объяснила мне, что он человек хотя и небольшого образования, но умный и, кажется, добрый. Ты знаешь характер сестры твоей, Родя. Это девушка твердая, благоразумная, терпеливая и великодушная, хотя и с пылким сердцем, что я хорошо в ней изучила. Конечно, ни с ее, ни с его стороны особенной любви тут нет, но Дуня, кроме того что девушка умная, - в то же время и существо благородное, как ангел, и за долг поставит себе составить счастье мужа, который в свою очередь стал бы заботиться о ее счастии, а в последнем мы не имеем, покамест, больших причин сомневаться, хотя и скоренько, признаться, сделалось дело. К тому же он человек очень расчетливый и, конечно, сам увидит, что его собственное супружеское счастье будет тем вернее, чем Дунечка будет за ним счастливее. А что там какие-нибудь неровности в характере, какие-нибудь старые привычки и даже некоторое несогласие в мыслях (чего и в самых счастливых супружествах обойти нельзя), то на этот счет Дунечка сама мне сказала, что она на себя надеется; что беспокоиться тут нечего и что она многое может перенести, под условием если дальнейшие отношения будут честные и справедливые. Он, например, и мне показался сначала как бы резким; но ведь это может происходить именно оттого, что он прямодушный человек, и непременно так. Например, при втором визите, уже получив согласие, в разговоре он выразился, что уж и прежде, не зная Дуни, положил взять девушку честную, но без приданого, и непременно такую, которая уже испытала бедственное положение; потому, как объяснил он, что муж ничем не должен быть обязан своей жене, а гораздо лучше, если жена считает мужа за своего благодетеля. Прибавлю, что он выразился несколько мягче и ласковее, чем я написала, потому что я забыла настоящее выражение, а помню одну только мысль, и, кроме того, сказал он это отнюдь не преднамеренно, а, очевидно, проговорившись, в пылу разговора, так что даже старался потом поправиться и смягчить; но мне все-таки показалось это немного как бы резко, и я сообщила потом Дуне. Но Дуня даже с досадой отвечала мне, что "слова еще не дело", и это, конечно, справедливо. Пред тем, как решиться, Дунечка не спала всю ночь и, полагая, что я уже сплю, встала с постели и всю ночь ходила взад и вперед по комнате; наконец стала на колени и долго и горячо молилась перед образом, а наутро объявила мне, что она решилась.

Я уже упомянула, что Петр Петрович отправляется теперь в Петербург. У него там большие дела, и он хочет открыть в Петербурге публичную адвокатскую контору. Он давно уже занимается хождением по разным искам и тяжбам и на днях только что выиграл одну значительную тяжбу. В Петербург же ему и потому необходимо, что там у него одно значительное дело в сенате. Таким образом, милый Родя, он и тебе может быть весьма полезен, даже во всем, и мы с Дуней уже положили, что ты, даже с теперешнего же дня, мог бы определенно начать свою будущую карьеру и считать участь свою уже ясно определившеюся. О если б это осуществилось! Это была бы такая выгода, что надо считать ее не иначе, как прямою к нам милостию вседержителя. Дуня только и мечтает об этом. Мы уже рискнули сказать несколько слов на этот счет Петру Петровичу. Он выразился осторожно и сказал, что, конечно, так как ему без секретаря обойтись нельзя, то, разумеется, лучше платить жалованье родственнику, чем чужому, если только тот окажется способным к должности (еще бы ты-то не оказался способен!), но тут же выразил и сомнение, что университетские занятия твои не оставят тебе времени для занятий в его конторе. На этот раз тем дело и кончилось, но Дуня ни о чем, кроме этого, теперь и не думает. Она теперь, уже несколько дней, просто в каком-то жару и составила уже целый проект о том, что впоследствии ты можешь быть товарищем и даже компанионом Петра Петровича по его тяжебным занятиям, тем более что ты сам на юридическом факультете. Я, Родя, вполне с нею согласна и разделяю все ее планы и надежды, видя в них полную вероятность; и, несмотря на теперешнюю, весьма объясняемую уклончивость Петра Петровича (потому что он тебя еще не знает), Дуня твердо уверена, что достигнет всего своим добрым влиянием на будущего своего мужа, и в этом она уверена. Уж конечно, мы остереглись проговориться Петру Петровичу хоть о чем-нибудь из этих дальнейших мечтаний наших и, главное, о том, что ты будешь его компанионом. Он человек положительный и, пожалуй, принял бы очень сухо, так как всё это показалось бы ему одними только мечтаниями. Равным образом ни я, ни Дуня ни полслова еще не говорили с ним о крепкой надежде нашей, что он поможет нам способствовать тебе деньгами, пока ты в университете; потому не говорили, что, во-первых, это и само собой сделается впоследствии, и он, наверно, без лишних слов, сам предложит (еще бы он в этом-то отказал Дунечке) тем скорее, что ты и сам можешь стать его правою рукой по конторе и получать эту помощь не в виде благодеяния, а в виде заслуженного тобою жалованья. Так хочет устроить Дунечка, и я с нею вполне согласна. Во-вторых же, потому не говорили, что мне особенно хотелось поставить тебя с ним, при предстоящей теперешней встрече нашей, на ровной ноге. Когда Дуня говорила ему о тебе с восторгом, он отвечал, что всякого человека нужно сначала осмотреть самому и поближе, чтоб о нем судить, и что он сам предоставляет себе, познакомясь с тобой, составить о тебе свое мнение. Знаешь что, бесценный мой Родя, мне кажется, по некоторым соображениям (впрочем, отнюдь не относящимся к Петру Петровичу, а так, по некоторым моим собственным, личным, даже, может быть, старушечьим, бабьим капризам), - мне кажется, что я, может быть, лучше сделаю, если буду жить после их брака особо, как и теперь живу, а не вместе с ними. Я уверена вполне, что он будет так благороден и деликатен, что сам пригласит меня и предложит мне не разлучаться более с дочерью, и если еще не говорил до сих пор, то, разумеется, потому что и без слов так предполагается; но я откажусь. Я замечала в жизни не раз, что тещи не очень-то бывают мужьям по сердцу, а я не только не хочу быть хоть кому-нибудь даже в малейшую тягость, но и сама хочу быть вполне свободною, покамест у меня хоть какой-нибудь свой кусок да такие дети, как ты и Дунечка. Если возможно, то поселюсь подле вас обоих, потому что, Родя, самое-то приятное я приберегла к концу письма: узнай же, милый друг мой, что, может быть, очень скоро мы сойдемся все вместе опять и обнимемся все трое после почти трехлетней разлуки! Уже _наверно_ решено, что я и Дуня выезжаем в Петербург, когда именно, не знаю, но, во всяком случае, очень, очень скоро, даже, может быть, через неделю. Всё зависит от распоряжений Петра Петровича, который, как только осмотрится в Петербурге, тотчас же и даст нам знать. Ему хочется, по некоторым расчетам, как можно поспешить церемонией брака и даже, если возможно будет, сыграть свадьбу в теперешний же мясоед, а если не удастся, по краткости срока, то тотчас же после госпожинок. О, с каким счастьем прижму я тебя к моему сердцу! Дуня вся в волнении от радости свидания с тобой, и сказала раз, в шутку, что уже из этого одного пошла бы за Петра Петровича. Ангел она! Она теперь ничего тебе не приписывает, а велела только мне написать, что ей так много надо говорить с тобой, так много, что теперь у ней и рука не поднимается взяться за перо, потому что в нескольких строках ничего не напишешь, а только себя расстроишь; велела же тебя обнять крепче и переслать тебе бессчетно поцелуев. Но, несмотря на то, что мы, может быть, очень скоро сами сойдемся лично, я все-таки тебе на днях вышлю денег, сколько могу больше. Теперь, как узнали все, что Дунечка выходит за Петра Петровича, и мой кредит вдруг увеличился, и я наверно знаю, что Афанасий Иванович поверит мне теперь, в счет пенсиона, даже до семидесяти пяти рублей, так что я тебе, может быть, рублей двадцать пять или даже тридцать пришлю. Прислала бы и больше, но боюсь за наши расходы дорожные; и хотя Петр Петрович был так добр, что взял на себя часть издержек по нашему проезду в столицу, а именно, сам вызвался, на свой счет, доставить нашу поклажу и большой сундук (как-то у него там через знакомых), но все-таки нам надо рассчитывать и на приезд в Петербург, в который нельзя показаться без гроша, хоть на первые дни. Мы, впрочем, уже всё рассчитали с Дунечкой до точности, и вышло, что дорога возьмет немного. До железной дороги от нас всего только девяносто верст, и мы уже, на всякий случай, сговорились с одним знакомым нам мужичком-извозчиком; а там мы с Дунечкой преблагополучно прокатимся в третьем классе. Так что, может быть, я тебе не двадцать пять, а, наверно, тридцать рублей изловчусь выслать. Но довольно; два листа кругом уписала, и места уж больше не остается; целая наша история; ну да и происшествий-то сколько накопилось! А теперь, бесценный мой Родя, обнимаю тебя до близкого свидания нашего и благословляю тебя материнским благословением моим. Люби Дуню, свою сестру, Родя; люби так, как она тебя любит, и знай, что она тебя беспредельно, больше себя самой любит. Она ангел, а ты, Родя, ты у нас всё - вся надежда наша и всё упование. Был бы только ты счастлив, и мы будем счастливы. Молишься ли ты богу, Родя, по-прежнему и веришь ли в благость творца и искупителя нашего? Боюсь я, в сердце своем, не посетило ли и тебя новейшее модное безверие? Если так, то я за тебя молюсь. Вспомни, милый, как еще в детстве своем, при жизни твоего отца, ты лепетал молитвы свои у меня на коленях и как мы все тогда были счастливы! Прощай, или, лучше, _до свидания_! Обнимаю тебя крепко-крепко и целую бессчетно.

Твоя до гроба

 _Пульхерия Раскольникова._

Почти всё время как читал Раскольников, с самого начала письма, лицо его было мокро от слез; но когда он кончил, оно было бледно, искривлено судорогой, и тяжелая, желчная, злая улыбка змеилась по его губам. Он прилег головой на свою тощую и затасканную подушку и думал, долго думал. Сильно билось его сердце, и сильно волновались его мысли. Наконец ему стало душно и тесно в этой желтой каморке, похожей на шкаф или на сундук. Взор и мысль просили простору. Он схватил шляпу и вышел, на этот раз уже не опасаясь с кем-нибудь встретиться на лестнице; забыл он об этом. Путь же взял он по направлению к Васильевскому острову через В - й проспект, как будто торопясь туда за делом, но, по обыкновению своему, шел, не замечая дороги, шепча про себя и даже говоря вслух с собою, чем очень удивлял прохожих. Многие принимали его за пьяного.

 **IV**

Письмо матери его измучило. Но относительно главнейшего, капитального пункта сомнений в нем не было ни на минуту, даже в то еще время, как он читал письмо. Главнейшая суть дела была решена в его голове и решена окончательно: "Не бывать этому браку, пока я жив, и к черту господина Лужина!"

"Потому что это дело очевидное, - бормотал он про себя, ухмыляясь и злобно торжествуя заранее успех своего решения. - Нет, мамаша, нет, Дуня, не обмануть меня вам!.. И еще извиняются, что моего совета не попросили и без меня дело решили! Еще бы! Думают, что теперь уж и разорвать нельзя; а посмотрим, льзя или нельзя! Отговорка-то какая капитальная: "уж такой, дескать, деловой человек Петр Петрович, такой деловой человек, что и жениться-то иначе не может, как на почтовых, чуть не на железной дороге". Нет, Дунечка, всё вижу и знаю, о чем ты со мной _много-то_ говорить собираешься; знаю и то, о чем ты всю ночь продумала, ходя по комнате, и о чем молилась перед Казанскою божией матерью, которая у мамаши в спальне стоит. На Голгофу-то тяжело всходить. Гм... Так, значит, решено уж окончательно: за делового и рационального человека изволите выходить, Авдотья Романовна, имеющего свой капитал _(уже_ имеющего свой капитал, это солиднее, внушительнее), служащего в двух местах и разделяющего убеждения новейших наших поколений (как пишет мамаша) и, _"кажется,_ доброго", как замечает сама Дунечка. Это _кажется_ всего великолепнее! И эта же Дунечка за это же _кажется_ замуж идет!.. Великолепно! Великолепно!..

...А любопытно, однако ж, для чего мамаша о "новейших-то поколениях" мне написала? Просто ли для характеристики лица или с дальнейшею целью: задобрить меня в пользу господина Лужина? О хитрые! Любопытно бы разъяснить еще одно обстоятельство: до какой степени они обе были откровенны друг с дружкой, в тот день и в ту ночь, и во всё последующее время? Все ли _слова_ между ними были прямо произнесены, или обе поняли, что у той и у другой одно в сердце и в мыслях, так уж нечего вслух-то всего выговаривать да напрасно проговариваться. Вероятно, оно так отчасти и было; по письму видно: мамаше он показался резок, _немножко,_ а наивная мамаша и полезла к Дуне с своими замечаниями. А та, разумеется, рассердилась и "отвечала с досадой". Еще бы! Кого не взбесит, когда дело понятно и без наивных вопросов и когда решено, что уж нечего говорить. И что это она пишет мне: "Люби Дуню, Родя, а она тебя больше себя самой любит"; уж не угрызения ли совести ее самое втайне мучат за то, что дочерью сыну согласилась пожертвовать. "Ты наше упование, ты наше всё!" О мамаша!.." Злоба накипала в нем всё сильнее и сильнее, и если бы теперь встретился с ним господин Лужин, он, кажется, убил бы его!

"Гм, это правда, - продолжал он, следуя за вихрем мыслей, крутившимся в его голове, - это правда, что к человеку надо "подходить постепенно и осторожно, чтобы разузнать его"; но господин Лужин ясен. Главное, "человек деловой и, _кажется,_ добрый": шутка ли, поклажу взял на себя, большой сундук на свой счет доставляет! Ну как же не добрый? А они-то обе, _невеста_ и мать, мужичка подряжают, в телеге, рогожею крытой (я ведь так езжал)! Ничего! Только ведь девяносто верст, "а там преблагополучно прокатимся в третьем классе", верст тысячу. И благоразумно: по одежке протягивай ножки; да вы-то, господин Лужин, чего же? Ведь это ваша невеста... И не могли же вы не знать, что мать под свой пенсион на дорогу вперед занимает? Конечно, тут у вас общий коммерческий оборот, предприятие на обоюдных выгодах и на равных паях, значит, и расходы пополам; хлеб-соль вместе, а табачок врозь, по пословице. Да и тут деловой-то человек их поднадул немножко: поклажа-то стоит дешевле ихнего проезда, а пожалуй, что и задаром пойдет. Что ж они обе не видят, что ль, этого аль нарочно не замечают? И ведь довольны, довольны! И как подумать, что это только цветочки, а настоящие фрукты впереди! Ведь тут что важно: тут не скупость, не скалдырничество важно, а _тон_ всего этого. Ведь это будущий тон после брака, пророчество... Да и мамаша-то чего ж, однако, кутит? С чем она в Петербург-то явится? С тремя целковыми аль с двумя "билетиками", как говорит та... старуха... гм! Чем же жить-то в Петербурге она надеется потом-то? Ведь она уже по каким-то причинам успела догадаться, что ей с Дуней _нельзя_ будет вместе жить после брака, даже и в первое время? Милый-то человек, наверно, как-нибудь тут _проговорился,_ дал себя знать, хоть мамаша и отмахивается обеими руками от этого: "Сама, дескать, откажусь". Что ж она, на кого же надеется: на сто двадцать рублей пенсиона, с вычетом на долг Афанасию Ивановичу? Косыночки она там зимние вяжет, да нарукавнички вышивает, глаза свои старые портит. Да ведь косыночки всего только двадцать рублей в год прибавляют к ста двадцати-то рублям, это мне известно. Значит, все-таки на благородство чувств господина Лужина надеются: "Сам, дескать, предложит, упрашивать будет". Держи карман! И так-то вот всегда у этих шиллеровских прекрасных душ бывает: до последнего момента рядят человека в павлиные перья, до последнего момента на добро, а не на худо надеются; и хоть предчувствуют оборот медали, но ни за что себе заранее настоящего слова не выговорят; коробит их от одного помышления; обеими руками от правды отмахиваются, до тех самых пор, пока разукрашенный человек им собственноручно нос не налепит. А любопытно, есть ли у господина Лужина ордена; об заклад бьюсь, что Анна в петлице есть и что он ее на обеды у подрядчиков и у купцов надевает. Пожалуй, и на свадьбу свою наденет! А впрочем, черт с ним!..

...Ну да уж пусть мамаша, уж бог с ней, она уж такая, но Дуня-то что? Дунечка, милая, ведь я знаю вас! Ведь вам уже двадцатый год был тогда, как последний-то раз мы виделись: характер-то ваш я уже понял. Мамаша вон пишет, что "Дунечка многое может снести". Это я знал-с. Это я два с половиной года назад уже знал и с тех пор два с половиной года об этом думал, об этом именно, что "Дунечка многое может снести". Уж когда господина Свидригайлова, со всеми последствиями, может снести, значит, действительно, многое может снести. А теперь вот вообразили, вместе с мамашей, что и господина Лужина можно снести, излагающего теорию о преимуществе жен, взятых из нищеты и облагодетельствованных мужьями, да еще излагающего чуть не при первом свидании. Ну да положим, он "проговорился", хоть и рациональный человек (так что, может быть, и вовсе не проговорился, а именно в виду имел поскорее разъяснить), но Дуня-то, Дуня? Ведь ей человек-то ясен, а ведь жить-то с человеком. Ведь она хлеб черный один будет есть да водой запивать, а уж душу свою не продаст, а уж нравственную свободу свою не отдаст за комфорт; за весь Шлезвиг-Гольштейн не отдаст, не то что за господина Лужина. Нет, Дуня не та была, сколько я знал, и... ну да уж, конечно, не изменилась и теперь!.. Что говорить! Тяжелы Свидригайловы! Тяжело за двести рублей всю жизнь в гувернантках по губерниям шляться, но я все-таки знаю, что сестра моя скорее в негры пойдет к плантатору или в латыши к остзейскому немцу, чем оподлит дух свой и нравственное чувство свое связью с человеком, которого не уважает и с которым ей нечего делать, - навеки, из одной своей личной выгоды! И будь даже господин Лужин весь из одного чистейшего золота или из цельного бриллианта, и тогда не согласится стать законною наложницей господина Лужина! Почему же теперь соглашается? В чем же штука-то? В чем же разгадка-то? Дело ясное: для себя, для комфорта своего, даже для спасения себя от смерти, себя не продаст, а для другого вот и продает! Для милого, для обожаемого человека продаст! Вот в чем вся наша штука-то и состоит: за брата, за мать продаст! Всё продаст! О, тут мы, при случае, и нравственное чувство наше придавим; свободу, спокойствие, даже совесть, всё, всё на толкучий рынок снесем. Пропадай жизнь! Только бы эти возлюбленные существа наши были счастливы. Мало того, свою собственную казуистику выдумаем, у иезуитов научимся и на время, пожалуй, и себя самих успокоим, убедим себя, что так надо, действительно надо для доброй цели. Таковы-то мы и есть, и всё ясно как день. Ясно, что тут не кто иной, как Родион Романович Раскольников в ходу и на первом плане стоит. Ну как же-с, счастье его может устроить, в университете содержать, компанионом сделать в конторе, всю судьбу его обеспечить; пожалуй, богачом впоследствии будет, почетным, уважаемым, а может быть, даже славным человеком окончит жизнь! А мать? Да ведь тут Родя, бесценный Родя, первенец! Ну как для такого первенца хотя бы и такою дочерью не пожертвовать! О милые и несправедливые сердца! Да чего: тут мы и от Сонечкина жребия, пожалуй что, не откажемся! Сонечка, Сонечка Мармеладова, вечная Сонечка, пока мир стоит! Жертву-то, жертву-то обе вы измерили ли вполне? Так ли? Под силу ли? В пользу ли? Разумно ли? Знаете ли вы, Дунечка, что Сонечкин жребий ничем не сквернее жребия с господином Лужиным? "Любви тут не может быть", - пишет мамаша. А что, если, кроме любви-то, и уважения не может быть, а напротив, уже есть отвращение, презрение, омерзение, что же тогда? А и выходит тогда, что опять, стало быть, _"чистоту наблюдать''_ придется. Не так, что ли? Понимаете ли, понимаете ли вы, что значит сия чистота? Понимаете ли вы, что лужинская чистота всё равно, что и Сонечкина чистота, а может быть, даже и хуже, гаже, подлее, потому что у вас, Дунечка, все-таки на излишек комфорта расчет, а там просто-запросто о голодной смерти дело идет! "Дорого, дорого стоит, Дунечка, сия чистота!" Ну, если потом не под силу станет, раскаетесь? Скорби-то сколько, грусти, проклятий, слез-то, скрываемых ото всех, сколько, потому что не Марфа же вы Петровна? А с матерью что тогда будет? Ведь она уж и теперь неспокойна, мучается; а тогда, когда всё ясно увидит? А со мной?.. Да что же вы в самом деле обо мне-то подумали? Не хочу я вашей жертвы, Дунечка, не хочу, мамаша! Не бывать тому, пока я жив, не бывать, не бывать! Не принимаю!"

Он вдруг очнулся и остановился.

"Не бывать? А что же ты сделаешь, чтоб этому не бывать? Запретишь? А право какое имеешь? Что ты им можешь обещать в свою очередь, чтобы право такое иметь? Всю судьбу свою, всю будущность им посвятить, _когда кончишь курс и место достанешь?_ Слышали мы это, да ведь это _буки,_ а теперь? Ведь тут надо теперь же что-нибудь сделать, понимаешь ты это? А ты что теперь делаешь? Обираешь их же. Ведь деньги-то им под сторублевый пенсион да под господ Свидригайловых под заклад достаются! От Свидригайловых-то, от Афанасия-то Ивановича Вахрушина чем ты их убережешь, миллионер будущий, Зевес, их судьбою располагающий? Через десять-то лет? Да в десять-то лет мать успеет ослепнуть от косынок, а пожалуй что и от слез; от поста исчахнет; а сестра? Ну, придумай-ка, что может быть с сестрой через десять лет али в эти десять лет? Догадался?"

Так мучил он себя и поддразнивал этими вопросами, даже с каким-то наслаждением. Впрочем, все эти вопросы были не новые, не внезапные, а старые, наболевшие, давнишние. Давно уже как они начали его терзать и истерзали ему сердце. Давным-давно как зародилась в нем вся эта теперешняя тоска, нарастала, накоплялась и в последнее время созрела и концентрировалась, приняв форму ужасного, дикого и фантастического вопроса, который замучил его сердце и ум, неотразимо требуя разрешения. Теперь же письмо матери вдруг как громом в него ударило. Ясно, что теперь надо было не тосковать, не страдать пассивно, одними рассуждениями о том, что вопросы неразрешимы, а непременно что-нибудь сделать, и сейчас же, и поскорее. Во что бы то ни стало надо решиться, хоть на что-нибудь, или...

"Или отказаться от жизни совсем! - вскричал он вдруг в исступлении, - послушно принять судьбу, как она есть, раз навсегда, и задушить в себе всё, отказавшись от всякого права действовать, жить и любить!"

"Понимаете ли, понимаете ли вы, милостивый государь, что значит, когда уже некуда больше идти? - вдруг припомнился ему вчерашний вопрос Мармеладова, - ибо надо, чтобы всякому человеку хоть куда-нибудь можно было пойти..."

Вдруг он вздрогнул: одна, тоже вчерашняя, мысль опять пронеслась в его голове. Но вздрогнул он не оттого, что пронеслась эта мысль. Он ведь знал, он _предчувствовал,_ что она непременно "пронесется", и уже ждал ее; да и мысль эта была совсем не вчерашняя. Но разница была в том, что месяц назад, и даже вчера еще, она была только мечтой, а теперь... теперь явилась вдруг не мечтой, а в каком-то новом, грозном и совсем незнакомом ему виде, и он вдруг сам сознал это... Ему стукнуло в голову, и потемнело в глазах.

Он поспешно огляделся, он искал чего-то. Ему хотелось сесть, и он искал скамейку; проходил же он тогда по К-му бульвару. Скамейка виднелась впереди, шагах во ста. Он пошел сколько мог поскорее; но на пути случилось с ним одно маленькое приключение, которое на несколько минут привлекло к себе всё его внимание.

Выглядывая скамейку, он заметил впереди себя, шагах в двадцати, идущую женщину, но сначала не остановил на ней никакого внимания, как и на всех мелькавших до сих пор перед ним предметах. Ему уже много раз случалось проходить, например, домой и совершенно не помнить дороги, по которой он шел, и он уже привык так ходить. Но в идущей женщине было что-то такое странное и, с первого же взгляда, бросающееся в глаза, что мало-помалу внимание его начало к ней приковываться - сначала нехотя и как бы с досадой, а потом всё крепче и крепче. Ему вдруг захотелось понять, что именно в этой женщине такого странного? Во-первых, она, должно быть, девушка очень молоденькая, шла по такому зною простоволосая, без зонтика и без перчаток, как-то смешно размахивая руками. На ней было шелковое, из легкой материи ("матерчатое") платьице, но тоже как-то очень чудно надетое, едва застегнутое и сзади у талии, в самом начале юбки, разорванное; целый клок отставал и висел болтаясь. Маленькая косыночка была накинута на обнаженную шею, но торчала как-то криво и боком. К довершению, девушка шла нетвердо, спотыкаясь и даже шатаясь во все стороны. Эта встреча возбудила, наконец, всё внимание Раскольникова. Он сошелся с девушкой у самой скамейки, но, дойдя до скамьи, она так и повалилась на нее, в угол, закинула на спинку скамейки голову и закрыла глаза, по-видимому от чрезвычайного утомления. Вглядевшись в нее, он тотчас же догадался, что она совсем была пьяна. Странно и дико было смотреть на такое явление. Он даже подумал, не ошибается ли он. Пред ним было чрезвычайно молоденькое личико, лет шестнадцати, даже, может быть, только пятнадцати, - маленькое, белокуренькое, хорошенькое, но всё разгоревшееся и как будто припухшее. Девушка, кажется, очень мало уж понимала; одну ногу заложила за другую, причем выставила ее гораздо больше, чем следовало, и, по всем признакам, очень плохо сознавала, что она на улице.

Раскольников не сел и уйти не хотел, а стоял перед нею в недоумении. Этот бульвар и всегда стоит пустынный, теперь же, во втором часу и в такой зной, никого почти не было. И однако ж в стороне, шагах в пятнадцати, на краю бульвара, остановился один господин, которому, по всему видно было, очень бы хотелось тоже подойти к девочке с какими-то целями. Он тоже, вероятно, увидел ее издали и догонял, но ему помешал Раскольников. Он бросал на него злобные взгляды, стараясь, впрочем, чтобы тот их не заметил, и нетерпеливо ожидал своей очереди, когда досадный оборванец уйдет. Дело было понятное. Господин этот был лет тридцати, плотный, жирный, кровь с молоком, с розовыми губами и с усиками, и очень щеголевато одетый. Раскольников ужасно разозлился; ему вдруг захотелось как-нибудь оскорбить этого жирного франта. Он на минуту оставил девочку и подошел к господину.

\- Эй вы, Свидригайлов! Вам чего тут надо? - крикнул он, сжимая кулаки и смеясь своими запенившимися от злобы губами.

\- Это что значит? - строго спросил господин, нахмурив брови и свысока удивившись.

\- Убирайтесь, вот что!

\- Как ты смеешь, каналья!..

И он взмахнул хлыстом. Раскольников бросился на него с кулаками, не рассчитав даже и того, что плотный господин мог управиться и с двумя такими, как он. Но в эту минуту кто-то крепко схватил его сзади, между ними стал городовой.

\- Полно, господа, не извольте драться в публичных местах. Вам чего надо? Кто таков? - строго обратился он к Раскольникову, разглядев его лохмотья.

Раскольников посмотрел на него внимательно. Это было бравое солдатское лицо с седыми усами и бакенами и с толковым взглядом.

\- Вас-то мне и надо, - крикнул он, хватая его за руку. - Я бывший студент, Раскольников... Это и вам можно узнать, - обратился он к господину, - а вы пойдемте-ка, я вам что-то покажу...

И, схватив городового за руку, он потащил его к скамейке.

\- Вот, смотрите, совсем пьяная, сейчас шла по бульвару: кто ее знает, из каких, а не похоже, чтоб по ремеслу. Вернее же всего где-нибудь напоили и обманули... в первый раз... понимаете? да так и пустили на улицу. Посмотрите, как разорвано платье, посмотрите, как оно надето: ведь ее одевали, а не сама она одевалась, да и одевали-то неумелые руки, мужские. Это видно. А вот теперь смотрите сюда: этот франт, с которым я сейчас драться хотел, мне незнаком, первый раз вижу; но он ее тоже отметил дорогой, сейчас, пьяную-то, себя-то не помнящую, и ему ужасно теперь хочется подойти и перехватить ее, - так как она в таком состоянии, - завезти куда-нибудь... И уж это наверно так: уж поверьте, что я не ошибаюсь. Я сам видел, как он за нею наблюдал и следил, только я ему помешал, и он теперь всё ждет, когда я уйду. Вон он теперь отошел маленько, стоит, будто папироску свертывает... Как бы нам ему не дать? Как бы нам ее домой отправить, - подумайте-ка!

Городовой мигом всё понял и сообразил. Толстый господин был, конечно, понятен, оставалась девочка. Служивый нагнулся над нею разглядеть поближе, и искреннее сострадание изобразилось в его чертах.

\- Ах, жаль-то как! - сказал он, качая головой, - совсем еще как ребенок. Обманули, это как раз. Послушайте, сударыня, - начал он звать ее, - где изволите проживать? - Девушка открыла усталые и посоловелые глаза, тупо посмотрела на допрашивающих и отмахнулась рукой.

\- Послушайте, - сказал Раскольников, - вот (он пошарил в кармане и вытащил двадцать копеек; нашлись), вот, возьмите извозчика и велите ему доставить по адресу. Только бы адрес-то нам узнать!

\- Барышня, а барышня? - начал опять городовой, приняв деньги, - я сейчас извозчика вам возьму и сам вас препровожу. Куда прикажете? а? Где изволите квартировать?

\- Пшла!.. пристают!.. - пробормотала девочка и опять отмахнулась рукой.

\- Ах, ах как нехорошо! Ах, стыдно-то как, барышня, стыд-то какой! - Он опять закачал головой, стыдя, сожалея и негодуя. - Ведь вот задача! - обратился он к Раскольникову и тут же, мельком, опять оглядел его с ног до головы. Странен, верно, и он ему показался: в таких лохмотьях, а сам деньги выдает!

\- Вы далеко ль отсюда их нашли? - спросил он его.

\- Говорю вам: впереди меня шла, шатаясь, тут же на бульваре. Как до скамейки дошла, так и повалилась.

\- Ах, стыд-то какой теперь завелся на свете, господи! Этакая немудреная, и уж пьяная! Обманули, это как есть! Вон и платьице ихнее разорвано... Ах как разврат-то ноне пошел!.. А пожалуй, что из благородных будет, из бедных каких... Ноне много таких пошло. По виду-то как бы из нежных, словно ведь барышня, - и он опять нагнулся над ней.

Может, и у него росли такие же дочки - "словно как барышни и из нежных", с замашками благовоспитанных и со всяким перенятым уже модничаньем...

\- Главное, - хлопотал Раскольников, - вот этому подлецу как бы не дать! Ну что ж он еще над ней надругается! Наизусть видно, чего ему хочется; ишь подлец, не отходит!

Раскольников говорил громко и указывал на него прямо рукой. Тот услышал и хотел было опять рассердиться, но одумался и ограничился одним презрительным взглядом. Затем медленно отошел еще шагов десять и опять остановился.

\- Не дать-то им это можно-с, - отвечал унтер-офицер в раздумье. - Вот кабы они сказали, куда их предоставить, а то... Барышня, а барышня! - нагнулся он снова.

Та вдруг совсем открыла глаза, посмотрела внимательно, как будто поняла что-то такое, встала со скамейки и пошла обратно в ту сторону, откуда пришла.

\- Фу, бесстыдники, пристают! - проговорила она, еще раз отмахнувшись. Пошла она скоро, но по-прежнему сильно шатаясь. Франт пошел за нею, но по другой аллее, не спуская с нее глаз.

\- Не беспокойтесь, не дам-с, - решительно сказал усач и отправился вслед за ними.

\- Эх, разврат-то как ноне пошел! - повторил он вслух, вздыхая.

В эту минуту как будто что-то ужалило Раскольникова; в один миг его как будто перевернуло.

\- Послушайте, эй! - закричал он вслед усачу.

Тот оборотился.

\- Оставьте! Чего вам? Бросьте! Пусть его позабавится (он указал на франта). Вам-то чего?

Городовой не понимал и смотрел во все глаза. Раскольников засмеялся.

\- Э-эх! - проговорил служивый, махнув рукой, и пошел вслед за франтом и за девочкой, вероятно приняв Раскольникова иль за помешанного, или за что-нибудь еще хуже.

"Двадцать копеек мои унес, - злобно проговорил Раскольников, оставшись один. - Ну пусть и с того тоже возьмет да и отпустит с ним девочку, тем и кончится... И чего я ввязался тут помогать! Ну мне ль помогать? Имею ль я право помогать? Да пусть их переглотают друг друга живьем - мне-то чего? И как я смел отдать эти двадцать копеек. Разве они мои?"

Несмотря на эти странные слова, ему стало очень тяжело. Он присел на оставленную скамью. Мысли его были рассеянны... Да и вообще тяжело ему было думать в эту минуту о чем бы то ни было. Он бы хотел совсем забыться, всё забыть, потом проснуться и начать совсем сызнова...

"Бедная девочка!.. - сказал он, посмотрев в опустевший угол скамьи. - Очнется, поплачет, потом мать узнает... Сначала прибьет, а потом высечет, больно и с позором, пожалуй, и сгонит... А не сгонит, так все-таки пронюхают Дарьи Францевны, и начнет шмыгать моя девочка, туда да сюда... Потом тотчас больница (и это всегда у тех, которые у матерей живут очень честных и тихонько от них пошаливают), ну а там... а там опять больница... вино... кабаки... и еще больница... года через два-три - калека, итого житья ее девятнадцать аль восемнадцать лет от роду всего-с... Разве я таких не видал? А как они делались? Да вот всё так и делались... Тьфу! А пусть! Это, говорят, так и следует. Такой процент, говорят, должен уходить каждый год... куда-то... к черту, должно быть, чтоб остальных освежать и им не мешать. Процент! Славные, право, у них эти словечки: они такие успокоительные, научные. Сказано: процент, стало быть, и тревожиться нечего. Вот если бы другое слово, ну тогда... было бы, может быть, беспокойнее... А что, коль и Дунечка как-нибудь в процент попадет!.. Не в тот, так в другой?..

А куда ж я иду? - подумал он вдруг. - Странно. Ведь я зачем-то пошел. Как письмо прочел, так и пошел... На Васильевский остров, к Разумихину я пошел, вот куда, теперь... помню. Да зачем, однако же? И каким образом мысль идти к Разумихину залетела мне именно теперь в голову? Это замечательно".

Он дивился себе. Разумихин был одним из его прежних товарищей по университету. Замечательно, что Раскольников, быв в университете, почти не имел товарищей, всех чуждался, ни к кому не ходил и у себя принимал тяжело. Впрочем, и от него скоро все отвернулись. Ни в общих сходках, ни в разговорах, ни в забавах, ни в чем он как-то не принимал участия. Занимался он усиленно, не жалея себя, и за это его уважали, но никто не любил. Был он очень беден и как-то надменно горд и несообщителен; как будто что-то таил про себя. Иным товарищам его казалось, что он смотрит на них на всех, как на детей, свысока, как будто он всех их опередил и развитием, и знанием, и убеждениями, и что на их убеждения и интересы он смотрит как на что-то низшее.

С Разумихиным же он почему-то сошелся, то есть не то что сошелся, а был с ним сообщительнее, откровеннее. Впрочем, с Разумихиным невозможно было и быть в других отношениях. Это был необыкновенно веселый и сообщительный парень, добрый до простоты. Впрочем, под этою простотой таились и глубина, и достоинство. Лучшие из его товарищей понимали это, все любили его. Был он очень неглуп, хотя и действительно иногда простоват. Наружность его была выразительная - высокий, худой, всегда худо выбритый, черноволосый. Иногда он буянил и слыл за силача. Однажды ночью, в компании, он одним ударом ссадил одного блюстителя вершков двенадцати росту. Пить он мог до бесконечности, но мог и совсем не пить; иногда проказил даже непозволительно, но мог и совсем не проказить. Разумихин был еще тем замечателен, что никакие неудачи его никогда не смущали и никакие дурные обстоятельства, казалось, не могли придавить его. Он мог квартировать хоть на крыше, терпеть адский голод и необыкновенный холод. Был он очень беден и решительно сам, один, содержал себя, добывая кой-какими работами деньги. Он знал бездну источников, где мог почерпнуть, разумеется заработком. Однажды он целую зиму совсем не топил своей комнаты и утверждал, что это даже приятнее, потому что в холоде лучше спится. В настоящее время он тоже принужден был выйти из университета, но ненадолго, и из всех сил спешил поправить обстоятельства, чтобы можно было продолжать. Раскольников не был у него уже месяца четыре, а Разумихин и не знал даже его квартиры. Раз как-то, месяца два тому назад, они было встретились на улице, но Раскольников отвернулся и даже перешел на другую сторону, чтобы тот его не заметил. А Разумихин хоть и заметил, но прошел мимо, не желая тревожить _приятеля._

 **V**

"Действительно, я у Разумихина недавно еще хотел было работы просить, чтоб он мне или уроки достал, или что-нибудь... - додумывался Раскольников, - но чем теперь-то он мне может помочь? Положим, уроки достанет, положим, даже последнею копейкой поделится, если есть у него копейка, так что можно даже и сапоги купить, и костюм поправить, чтобы на уроки ходить... гм... Ну, а дальше? На пятаки-то что ж я сделаю? Мне разве того теперь надобно? Право, смешно, что я пошел к Разумихину..."

Вопрос, почему он пошел теперь к Разумихину, тревожил его больше, чем даже ему самому казалось; с беспокойством отыскивал он какой-то зловещий для себя смысл в этом, казалось бы, самом обыкновенном поступке.

"Что ж, неужели я всё дело хотел поправить одним Разумихиным и всему исход нашел в Разумихине?" - спрашивал он себя с удивлением.

Он думал и тер себе лоб, и, странное дело, как-то невзначай, вдруг и почти сама собой, после очень долгого раздумья, пришла ему в голову одна престранная мысль.

"Гм... к Разумихину, - проговорил он вдруг совершенно спокойно, как бы в смысле окончательного решения, - к Разумихину я пойду, это конечно... но - не теперь... Я к нему... на другой день, после _того_ пойду, когда уже _то_ будет кончено и когда всё по-новому пойдет..."

И вдруг он опомнился.

"После _того, -_ вскрикнул он, срываясь со скамейки, - да разве _то_ будет? Неужели в самом деле будет?"

Он бросил скамейку и пошел, почти побежал; он хотел было поворотить назад, к дому, но домой идти ему стало вдруг ужасно противно: там-то, в углу, в этом-то ужасном шкафу и созревало всё _это_ вот уже более месяца, и он пошел куда глаза глядят.

Нервная дрожь его перешла в какую-то лихорадочную; он чувствовал даже озноб; на такой жаре ему становилось холодно. Как бы с усилием начал он, почти бессознательно, по какой-то внутренней необходимости, всматриваться во все встречавшиеся предметы, как будто ища усиленно развлечения, но это плохо удавалось ему, и он поминутно впадал в задумчивость. Когда же опять, вздрагивая, поднимал голову и оглядывался кругом, то тотчас же забывал, о чем сейчас думал и даже где проходил. Таким образом прошел он весь Васильевский остров, вышел на Малую Неву, перешел мост и поворотил на Острова. Зелень и свежесть понравились сначала его усталым глазам, привыкшим к городской пыли, к известке и к громадным, теснящим и давящим домам. Тут не было ни духоты, ни вони, ни распивочных. Но скоро и эти новые, приятные ощущения перешли в болезненные и раздражающие. Иногда он останавливался перед какою-нибудь изукрашенною в зелени дачей, смотрел в ограду, видел вдали, на балконах и на террасах, разряженных женщин и бегающих в саду детей. Особенно занимали его цветы; он на них всего дольше смотрел. Встречались ему тоже пышные коляски, наездники и наездницы; он провожал их с любопытством глазами и забывал о них прежде, чем они скрывались из глаз. Раз он остановился и пересчитал свои деньги: оказалось около тридцати копеек. "Двадцать городовому, три Настасье за письмо, - значит, Мармеладовым дал вчера копеек сорок семь али пятьдесят", - подумал он, для чего-то рассчитывая, но скоро забыл даже, для чего и деньги вытащил из кармана. Он вспомнил об этом, проходя мимо одного съестного заведения, вроде харчевни, и почувствовал, что ему хочется есть. Войдя в харчевню, он выпил рюмку водки и съел с какою-то начинкой пирог. Доел он его опять на дороге. Он очень давно не пил водки, и она мигом подействовала, хотя выпита была всего одна рюмка. Ноги его вдруг отяжелели, и он начал чувствовать сильный позыв ко сну. Он пошел домой; но дойдя уже до Петровского острова, остановился в полном изнеможении, сошел с дороги, вошел в кусты, пал на траву и в ту же минуту заснул.

В болезненном состоянии сны отличаются часто необыкновенною выпуклостию, яркостью и чрезвычайным сходством с действительностью. Слагается иногда картина чудовищная, но обстановка и весь процесс всего представления бывают при этом до того вероятны и с такими тонкими, неожиданными, но художественно соответствующими всей полноте картины подробностями, что их и не выдумать наяву этому же самому сновидцу, будь он такой же художник, как Пушкин или Тургенев. Такие сны, болезненные сны, всегда долго помнятся и производят сильное впечатление на расстроенный и уже возбужденный организм человека.

Страшный сон приснился Раскольникову. Приснилось ему его детство, еще в их городке. Он лет семи и гуляет в праздничный день, под вечер, с своим отцом за городом. Время серенькое, день удушливый, местность совершенно такая же, как уцелела в его памяти: даже в памяти его она гораздо более изгладилась, чем представлялась теперь во сне. Городок стоит открыто, как на ладони, кругом ни ветлы; где-то очень далеко, на самом краю неба, чернеется лесок. В нескольких шагах от последнего городского огорода стоит кабак, большой кабак, всегда производивший на него неприятнейшее впечатление и даже страх, когда он проходил мимо его, гуляя с отцом. Там всегда была такая толпа, так орали, хохотали, ругались, так безобразно и сипло пели и так часто дрались; кругом кабака шлялись всегда такие пьяные и страшные рожи... Встречаясь с ними, он тесно прижимался к отцу и весь дрожал. Возле кабака дорога, проселок, всегда пыльная, и пыль на ней всегда такая черная. Идет она, извиваясь, далее и шагах в трехстах огибает вправо городское кладбище. Среди кладбища каменная церковь с зеленым куполом, в которую он раза два в год ходил с отцом и с матерью к обедне, когда служились панихиды по его бабушке, умершей уже давно, и которую он никогда не видал. При этом всегда они брали с собою кутью на белом блюде, в салфетке, а кутья была сахарная из рису и изюму, вдавленного в рис крестом. Он любил эту церковь и старинные в ней образа, большею частию без окладов, и старого священника с дрожащею головой. Подле бабушкиной могилы, на которой была плита, была и маленькая могилка его меньшого брата, умершего шести месяцев и которого он тоже совсем не знал и не мог помнить; но ему сказали, что у него был маленький брат, и он каждый раз, как посещал кладбище, религиозно и почтительно крестился над могилкой, кланялся ей и целовал ее. И вот снится ему: они идут с отцом по дороге к кладбищу и проходят мимо кабака; он держит отца за руку и со страхом оглядывается на кабак. Особенное обстоятельство привлекает его внимание: на этот раз тут как будто гулянье, толпа разодетых мещанок, баб, их мужей и всякого сброду. Все пьяны, все поют песни, а подле кабачного крыльца стоит телега, но странная телега. Это одна из тех больших телег, в которые впрягают больших ломовых лошадей и перевозят в них товары и винные бочки. Он всегда любил смотреть на этих огромных ломовых коней, долгогривых, с толстыми ногами, идущих спокойно, мерным шагом и везущих за собою какую-нибудь целую гору, нисколько не надсаждаясь, как будто им с возами даже легче, чем без возов. Но теперь, странное дело, в большую такую телегу впряжена была маленькая, тощая, саврасая крестьянская клячонка, одна из тех, которые - он часто это видел - надрываются иной раз с высоким каким-нибудь возом дров или сена, особенно коли воз застрянет в грязи или в колее, и при этом их так больно, так больно бьют всегда мужики кнутами, иной раз даже по самой морде и по глазам, а ему так жалко, так жалко на это смотреть, что он чуть не плачет, а мамаша всегда, бывало, отводит его от окошка. Но вот вдруг становится очень шумно: из кабака выходят с криками, с песнями, с балалайками пьяные-препьяные большие такие мужики в красных и синих рубашках, с армяками внакидку. "Садись, все садись! - кричит один, еще молодой, с толстою такою шеей и с мясистым, красным, как морковь, лицом, - всех довезу, садись!" Но тотчас же раздается смех и восклицанья:

\- Этака кляча да повезет!

\- Да ты, Миколка, в уме, что ли: этаку кобыленку в таку телегу запрег!

\- А ведь савраске-то беспременно лет двадцать уж будет, братцы!

\- Садись, всех довезу! - опять кричит Миколка, прыгая первый в телегу, берет вожжи и становится на передке во весь рост. - Гнедой даве с Матвеем ушел, - кричит он с телеги, - а кобыленка этта, братцы, только сердце мое надрывает: так бы, кажись, ее и убил, даром хлеб ест. Говорю садись! Вскачь пущу! Вскачь пойдет! - И он берет в руки кнут, с наслаждением готовясь сечь савраску.

\- Да садись, чего! - хохочут в толпе. - Слышь, вскачь пойдет!

\- Она вскачь-то уж десять лет, поди, не прыгала.

\- Запрыгает!

\- Не жалей, братцы, бери всяк кнуты, зготовляй!

\- И то! Секи ее!

Все лезут в Миколкину телегу с хохотом и остротами. Налезло человек шесть, и еще можно посадить. Берут с собою одну бабу, толстую и румяную. Она в кумачах, в кичке с бисером, на ногах коты, щелкает орешки и посмеивается. Кругом в толпе тоже смеются, да и впрямь, как не смеяться: этака лядащая кобыленка да таку тягость вскачь везти будет! Два парня в телеге тотчас же берут по кнуту, чтобы помогать Миколке. Раздается: "ну!", клячонка дергает изо всей силы, но не только вскачь, а даже и шагом-то чуть-чуть может справиться, только семенит ногами, кряхтит и приседает от ударов трех кнутов, сыплющихся на нее, как горох. Смех в телеге и в толпе удвоивается, но Миколка сердится и в ярости сечет учащенными ударами кобыленку, точно и впрямь полагает, что она вскачь пойдет.

\- Пусти и меня, братцы! - кричит один разлакомившийся парень из толпы.

\- Садись! Все садись! - кричит Миколка, - всех повезет. Засеку! - И хлещет, хлещет, и уже не знает, чем и бить от остервенения.

\- Папочка, папочка, - кричит он отцу, - папочка, что они делают? Папочка, бедную лошадку бьют!

\- Пойдем, пойдем! - говорит отец, - пьяные, шалят, дураки: пойдем, не смотри! - и хочет увести его, но он вырывается из его рук и, не помня себя, бежит к лошадке. Но уж бедной лошадке плохо. Она задыхается, останавливается, опять дергает, чуть не падает.

\- Секи до смерти! - кричит Миколка, - на то пошло. Засеку!

\- Да что на тебе креста, что ли, нет, леший! - кричит один старик из толпы.

\- Видано ль, чтобы така лошаденка таку поклажу везла, - прибавляет другой.

\- Заморишь! - кричит третий.

\- Не трожь! Мое добро! Что хочу, то и делаю. Садись еще! Все садись! Хочу, чтобы беспременно вскачь пошла!..

Вдруг хохот раздается залпом и покрывает всё: кобыленка не вынесла учащенных ударов и в бессилии начала лягаться. Даже старик не выдержал и усмехнулся. И впрямь: этака лядащая кобыленка, а еще лягается!

Два парня из толпы достают еще по кнуту и бегут к лошаденке сечь ее с боков. Каждый бежит с своей стороны.

\- По морде ее, по глазам хлещи, по глазам! - кричит Миколка.

\- Песню, братцы! - кричит кто-то с телеги, и все в телеге подхватывают. Раздается разгульная песня, брякает бубен, в припевах свист. Бабенка щелкает орешки и посмеивается.

...Он бежит подле лошадки, он забегает вперед, он видит, как ее секут по глазам, по самым глазам! Он плачет. Сердце в нем поднимается, слезы текут. Один из секущих задевает его по лицу; он не чувствует, он ломает свои руки, кричит, бросается к седому старику с седою бородой, который качает головой и осуждает всё это. Одна баба берет его за руку и хочет увесть; но он вырывается и опять бежит к лошадке. Та уже при последних усилиях, но еще раз начинает лягаться.

\- А чтобы те леший! - вскрикивает в ярости Миколка. Он бросает кнут, нагибается и вытаскивает со дна телеги длинную и толстую оглоблю, берет ее за конец в обе руки и с усилием размахивается над савраской.

\- Разразит! - кричат кругом.

\- Убьет!

\- Мое добро! - кричит Миколка и со всего размаху опускает оглоблю. Раздается тяжелый удар.

\- Секи ее, секи! Что стали! - кричат голоса из толпы.

А Миколка намахивается в другой раз, и другой удар со всего размаху ложится на спину несчастной клячи. Она вся оседает всем задом, но вспрыгивает и дергает, дергает из всех последних сил в разные стороны, чтобы вывезти; но со всех сторон принимают ее в шесть кнутов, а оглобля снова вздымается и падает в третий раз, потом в четвертый, мерно, с размаха. Миколка в бешенстве, что не может с одного удара убить.

\- Живуча! - кричат кругом.

\- Сейчас беспременно падет, братцы, тут ей и конец! - кричит из толпы один любитель.

\- Топором ее, чего! Покончить с ней разом, - кричит третий.

\- Эх, ешь те комары! Расступись! - неистово вскрикивает Миколка, бросает оглоблю, снова нагибается в телегу и вытаскивает железный лом. - Берегись! - кричит он и что есть силы огорошивает с размаху свою бедную лошаденку. Удар рухнул; кобыленка зашаталась, осела, хотела было дернуть, но лом снова со всего размаху ложится ей на спину, и она падает на землю, точно ей подсекли все четыре ноги разом.

\- Добивай! - кричит Миколка и вскакивает, словно себя не помня, с телеги. Несколько парней, тоже красных и пьяных, схватывают что попало - кнуты, палки, оглоблю, и бегут к издыхающей кобыленке. Миколка становится сбоку и начинает бить ломом зря по спине. Кляча протягивает морду, тяжело вздыхает и умирает.

\- Доконал! - кричат в толпе.

\- А зачем вскачь не шла!

\- Мое добро! - кричит Миколка, с ломом в руках и с налитыми кровью глазами. Он стоит будто жалея, что уж некого больше бить.

\- Ну и впрямь, знать, креста на тебе нет! - кричат из толпы уже многие голоса.

Но бедный мальчик уже не помнит себя. С криком пробивается он сквозь толпу к савраске, обхватывает ее мертвую, окровавленную морду и целует ее, целует ее в глаза, в губы... Потом вдруг вскакивает и в исступлении бросается с своими кулачонками на Миколку. В этот миг отец, уже долго гонявшийся за ним, схватывает его наконец и выносит из толпы.

\- Пойдем! пойдем! - говорит он ему, - домой пойдем!

\- Папочка! За что они... бедную лошадку... убили! - всхлипывает он, но дыханье ему захватывает, и слова криками вырываются из его стесненной груди.

\- Пьяные, шалят, не наше дело, пойдем! - говорит отец. Он обхватывает отца руками, но грудь ему теснит, теснит. Он хочет перевести дыхание, вскрикнуть, и просыпается.

Он проснулся весь в поту, с мокрыми от поту волосами, задыхаясь, и приподнялся в ужасе.

"Слава богу, это только сон! - сказал он, садясь под деревом и глубоко переводя дыхание. - Но что это? Уж не горячка ли во мне начинается: такой безобразный сон!"

Всё тело его было как бы разбито; смутно и темно на душе. Он положил локти на колена и подпер обеими руками голову.

"Боже! - воскликнул он, - да неужели ж, неужел самом деле возьму топор, стану бить по голове, размозжу ей череп... буду скользить в липкой, теплой крови, взламывать замок, красть и дрожать; прятаться, весь залитый кровью... с топором... Господи, неужели?"

Он дрожал как лист, говоря это.

"Да что же это я! - продолжал он, восклоняясь опять и как бы в глубоком изумлении, - ведь я знал же, что я этого не вынесу, так чего ж я до сих пор себя мучил? Ведь еще вчера, вчера, когда я пошел делать эту... _пробу,_ ведь я вчера же понял совершенно, что не вытерплю... Чего ж я теперь-то? Чего ж я еще до сих пор сомневался? Ведь вчера же, сходя с лестницы, я сам сказал, что это подло, гадко, низко, низко... ведь меня от одной мысли _наяву_ стошнило и в ужас бросило...

Нет, я не вытерплю, не вытерплю! Пусть, пусть даже нет никаких сомнений во всех этих расчетах, будь это всё, что решено в этот месяц, ясно как день, справедливо как арифметика. Господи! Ведь я всё же равно не решусь! Я ведь не вытерплю, не вытерплю!.. Чего же, чего же и до сих пор..."

Он встал на ноги, в удивлении осмотрелся кругом, как бы дивясь и тому, что зашел сюда, и пошел на Т - в мост. Он был бледен, глаза его горели, изнеможение было во всех его членах, но ему вдруг стало дышать как бы легче. Он почувствовал, что уже сбросил с себя это страшное бремя, давившее его так долго, и на душе его стало вдруг легко и мирно. "Господи! - молил он, - покажи мне путь мой, а я отрекаюсь от этой проклятой... мечты моей!"

Проходя чрез мост, он тихо и спокойно смотрел на Неву, на яркий закат яркого, красного солнца. Несмотря на слабость свою, он даже не ощущал в себе усталости. Точно нарыв на сердце его, нарывавший весь месяц, вдруг прорвался. Свобода, свобода! Он свободен теперь от этих чар, от колдовства, обаяния, от наваждения!

Впоследствии, когда он припоминал это время и всё, что случилось с ним в эти дни, минуту за минутой, пункт за пунктом, черту за чертой, его до суеверия поражало всегда одно обстоятельство, хотя в сущности и не очень необычайное, но которое постоянно казалось ему потом как бы каким-то предопределением судьбы его.

Именно: он никак не мог понять и объяснить себе, почему он, усталый, измученный, которому было бы всего выгоднее возвратиться домой самым кратчайшим и прямым путем, воротился домой через Сенную площадь, на которую ему было совсем лишнее идти. Крюк был небольшой, но очевидный и совершенно ненужный. Конечно, десятки раз случалось ему возвращаться домой, не помня улиц, по которым он шел. Но зачем же, спрашивал он всегда, зачем же такая важная, такая решительная для него и в то же время такая в высшей степени случайная встреча на Сенной (по которой даже и идти ему незачем) подошла как раз теперь к такому часу, к такой минуте в его жизни, именно к такому настроению его духа и к таким именно обстоятельствам, при которых только и могла она, эта встреча, произвести самое решительное и самое окончательное действие на всю судьбу его? Точно тут нарочно поджидала его!

Было около девяти часов, когда он проходил по Сенной. Все торговцы на столах, на лотках, в лавках и в лавочках запирали свои заведения, или снимали и прибирали свой товар, и расходились по домам, равно как и их покупатели. Около харчевен в нижних этажах, на грязных и вонючих дворах домов Сенной площади, а наиболее у распивочных, толпилось много разного и всякого сорта промышленников и лохмотников. Раскольников преимущественно любил эти места, равно как и все близлежащие переулки, когда выходил без цели на улицу. Тут лохмотья его не обращали на себя ничьего высокомерного внимания, и можно было ходить в каком угодно виде, никого не скандализируя. У самого К-ного переулка, на углу, мещанин и баба, жена его, торговали с двух столов товаром: нитками, тесемками, платками ситцевыми и т. п. Они тоже поднимались домой, но замешкались, разговаривая с подошедшею знакомой. Знакомая эта была Лизавета Ивановна, или просто, как все звали ее, Лизавета, младшая сестра той самой старухи Алены Ивановны, коллежской регистраторши и процентщицы, у которой вчера был Раскольников, приходивший закладывать ей часы и делать свою _пробу..._ Он давно уже знал всё про эту Лизавету, и даже та его знала немного. Это была высокая, неуклюжая, робкая и смиренная девка, чуть не идиотка, тридцати пяти лет, бывшая в полном рабстве у сестры своей, работавшая на нее день и ночь, трепетавшая перед ней и терпевшая от нее даже побои. Она стояла в раздумье с узлом перед мещанином и бабой и внимательно слушала их. Те что-то ей с особенным жаром толковали. Когда Раскольников вдруг увидел ее, какое-то странное ощущение, похожее на глубочайшее изумление, охватило его, хотя во встрече этой не было ничего изумительного.

\- Вы бы, Лизавета Ивановна, и порешили самолично, - громко говорил мещанин. - Приходите-тко завтра, часу в семом-с. И те прибудут.

\- Завтра? - протяжно и задумчиво сказала Лизавета, как будто не решаясь.

\- Эк ведь вам Алена-то Ивановна страху задала! - затараторила жена торговца, бойкая бабенка. - Посмотрю я на вас, совсем-то вы как робенок малый. И сестра она вам не родная, а сведенная, а вот какую волю взяла.

\- Да вы на сей раз Алене Ивановне ничего не говорите-с, - перебил муж, - вот мой совет-с, а зайдите к нам не просясь. Оно дело выгодное-с. Потом и сестрица сами могут сообразить.

\- Аль зайти?

\- В семом часу, завтра; и от тех прибудут-с; самолично и порешите-с.

\- И самоварчик поставим, - прибавила жена.

\- Хорошо, приду, - проговорила Лизавета, всё еще раздумывая, и медленно стала с места трогаться.

Раскольников тут уже прошел и не слыхал больше. Он проходил тихо, незаметно, стараясь не проронить ни единого слова. Первоначальное изумление его мало-помалу сменилось ужасом, как будто мороз прошел по спине его. Он узнал, он вдруг, внезапно и совершенно неожиданно узнал, что завтра, ровно в семь часов вечера, Лизаветы, старухиной сестры и единственной ее сожительницы, дома не будет и что, стало быть, старуха, ровно в семь часов вечера, _останется дома одна._

До его квартиры оставалось только несколько шагов. Он вошел к себе, как приговоренный к смерти. Ни о чем он не рассуждал и совершенно не мог рассуждать; но всем существом своим вдруг почувствовал, что нет у него более ни свободы рассудка, ни воли и что всё вдруг решено окончательно.

Конечно, если бы даже целые годы приходилось ему ждать удобного случая, то и тогда, имея замысел, нельзя было рассчитывать наверное, на более очевидный шаг к успеху этого замысла, как тот, который представлялся вдруг сейчас. Во всяком случае, трудно было бы узнать накануне и наверно, с большею точностию и с наименьшим риском, без всяких опасных расспросов и разыскиваний, что завтра, в таком-то часу, такая-то старуха, на которую готовится покушение, будет дома одна-одинехонька.

 **VI**

Впоследствии Раскольникову случилось как-то узнать, зачем именно мещанин и баба приглашали к себе Лизавету. Дело было самое обыкновенное и не заключало в себе ничего такого особенного. Приезжее и забедневшее семейство продавало вещи, платье и проч., всё женское. Так как на рынке продавать невыгодно, то и искали торговку, а Лизавета этим занималась: брала комиссии, ходила по делам и имела большую практику, потому что была очень честна и всегда говорила крайнюю цену: какую цену скажет, так тому и быть. Говорила же вообще мало, и как уже сказано, была такая смиренная и пугливая...

Но Раскольников в последнее время стал суеверен. Следы суеверия оставались в нем еще долго спустя, почти неизгладимо. И во всём этом деле он всегда потом наклонен был видеть некоторую как бы странность, таинственность, как будто присутствие каких-то особых влияний и совпадений. Еще зимой один знакомый ему студент, Покорев, уезжая в Харьков, сообщил ему как-то в разговоре адрес старухи Алены Ивановны, если бы на случай пришлось ему что заложить. Долго он не ходил к ней, потому что уроки были и как-нибудь да пробивался. Месяца полтора назад он вспомнил про адрес; у него были две вещи, годные к закладу: старые отцовские серебряные часы и маленькое золотое колечко с тремя какими-то красными камешками, подаренное ему при прощании сестрой, на память. Он решил отнести колечко; разыскав старуху, с первого же взгляда, еще ничего не зная о ней особенного, почувствовал к ней непреодолимое отвращение, взял у нее два "билетика" и по дороге зашел в один плохонький трактиришко. Он спросил чаю, сел и крепко задумался. Странная мысль наклевывалась в его голове, как из яйца цыпленок, и очень, очень занимала его.

Почти рядом с ним на другом столике сидел студент, которого он совсем не знал и не помнил, и молодой офицер. Они сыграли на биллиарде и стали пить чай.

Вдруг он услышал, что студент говорит офицеру про процентщицу, Алену Ивановну, коллежскую секретаршу, и сообщает ему ее адрес. Это уже одно показалось Раскольникову как-то странным: он сейчас оттуда, а тут как раз про нее же. Конечно, случайность, но он вот не может отвязаться теперь от одного весьма необыкновенного впечатления, а тут как раз ему как будто кто-то подслуживается: студент вдруг начинает сообщать товарищу об этой Алене Ивановне разные подробности.

\- Славная она, - говорил он, - у ней всегда можно денег достать. Богата как жид, может сразу пять тысяч выдать, а и рублевым закладом не брезгает. Наших много у ней перебывало. Только стерва ужасная...

И он стал рассказывать, какая она злая, капризная, что стоит только одним днем просрочить заклад, и пропала вещь. Дает вчетверо меньше, чем стоит вещь, а процентов по пяти и даже по семи берет в месяц и т. д. Студент разболтался и сообщил, кроме того, что у старухи есть сестра, Лизавета, которую она, такая маленькая и гаденькая, бьет поминутно и держит в совершенном порабощении, как маленького ребенка, тогда как Лизавета, по крайней мере, восьми вершков росту...

\- Вот ведь тоже феномен! - вскричал студент и захохотал.

Они стали говорить о Лизавете. Студент рассказывал о ней с каким-то особенным удовольствием и всё смеялся, а офицер с большим интересом слушал и просил студента прислать ему эту Лизавету для починки белья. Раскольников не проронил ни одного слова и зараз всё узнал: Лизавета была младшая, сводная (от разных матерей) сестра старухи, и было ей уже тридцать пять лет. Она работала на сестру день и ночь, была в доме вместо кухарки и прачки и, кроме того, шила на продажу, даже полы мыть нанималась, и всё сестре отдавала. Никакого заказу и никакой работы не смела взять на себя без позволения старухи. Старуха же уже сделала свое завещание, что известно было самой Лизавете, которой по завещанию не доставалось ни гроша, кроме движимости, стульев и прочего; деньги же все назначались в один монастырь в Н - й губернии, на вечный помин души. Была же Лизавета мещанка, а не чиновница, девица, и собой ужасно нескладная, росту замечательно высокого, с длинными, как будто вывернутыми ножищами, всегда в стоптанных козловых башмаках, и держала себя чистоплотно. Главное же, чему удивлялся и смеялся студент, было то, что Лизавета поминутно была беременна...

\- Да ведь ты говоришь, она урод? - заметил офицер.

\- Да, смуглая такая, точно солдат переряженный, но знаешь, совсем не урод. У нее такое доброе лицо и глаза. Очень даже. Доказательство - многим нравится. Тихая такая, кроткая, безответная, согласная, на всё согласная. А улыбка у ней даже очень хороша.

\- Да ведь она и тебе нравится? - засмеялся офицер.

\- Из странности. Нет, вот что я тебе скажу. Я бы эту проклятую старуху убил и ограбил, и уверяю тебя, что без всякого зазору совести, - с жаром прибавил студент.

Офицер опять захохотал, а Раскольников вздрогнул. Как это было странно!

\- Позволь, я тебе серьезный вопрос задать хочу, - загорячился студент. - Я сейчас, конечно, пошутил, но смотри: с одной стороны, глупая, бессмысленная, ничтожная, злая, больная старушонка, никому не нужная и, напротив, всем вредная, которая сама не знает, для чего живет, и которая завтра же сама собой умрет. Понимаешь? Понимаешь?

\- Ну, понимаю, - отвечал офицер, внимательно уставясь в горячившегося товарища.

\- Слушай дальше. С другой стороны, молодые, свежие силы, пропадающие даром без поддержки, и это тысячами, и это всюду! Сто, тысячу добрых дел и начинаний, которые можно устроить и поправить на старухины деньги, обреченные в монастырь! Сотни, тысячи, может быть, существований, направленных на дорогу; десятки семейств, спасенных от нищеты, от разложения, от гибели, от разврата, от венерических больниц, - и всё это на ее деньги. Убей ее и возьми ее деньги, с тем чтобы с их помощию посвятить потом себя на служение всему человечеству и общему делу: как ты думаешь, не загладится ли одно, крошечное преступленьице тысячами добрых дел? За одну жизнь - тысячи жизней, спасенных от гниения и разложения. Одна смерть и сто жизней взамен - да ведь тут арифметика! Да и что значит на общих весах жизнь этой чахоточной, глупой и злой старушонки? Не более как жизнь вши, таракана, да и того не стоит, потому что старушонка вредна. Она чужую жизнь заедает: она намедни Лизавете палец со зла укусила; чуть-чуть не отрезали!

\- Конечно, она недостойна жить, - заметил офицер, - но ведь тут природа.

\- Эх, брат, да ведь природу поправляют и направляют, а без этого пришлось бы потонуть в предрассудках. Без этого ни одного бы великого человека не было. Говорят: "долг, совесть", - я ничего не хочу говорить против долга и совести, - но ведь как мы их понимаем? Стой, я тебе еще задам один вопрос. Слушай!

\- Нет, ты стой; я тебе задам вопрос. Слушай!

\- Ну!

\- Вот ты теперь говоришь и ораторствуешь, а скажи ты мне: убьешь ты _сам_ старуху или нет?

\- Разумеется, нет! Я для справедливости... Не во мне тут и дело...

\- А по-моему, коль ты сам не решаешься, так нет тут никакой и справедливости! Пойдем еще партию!

Раскольников был в чрезвычайном волнении. Конечно, всё это были самые обыкновенные и самые частые, не раз уже слышанные им, в других только формах и на другие темы, молодые разговоры и мысли. Но почему именно теперь пришлось ему выслушать именно такой разговор и такие мысли, когда в собственной голове его только что зародились... _такие же точно мысли?_ И почему именно сейчас, как только он вынес зародыш своей мысли от старухи, как раз и попадает он на разговор о старухе?.. Странным всегда казалось ему это совпадение. Этот ничтожный, трактирный разговор имел чрезвычайное на него влияние при дальнейшем развитии дела: как будто действительно было тут какое-то предопределение, указание...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Возвратясь с Сенной, он бросился на диван и целый час просидел без движения. Между тем стемнело; свечи у него не было, да и в голову не приходило ему зажигать. Он никогда не мог припомнить: думал ли он о чем-нибудь в то время? Наконец он почувствовал давешнюю лихорадку, озноб, и с наслаждением догадался, что на диване можно и лечь. Скоро крепкий, свинцовый сон налег на него, как будто придавил.

Он спал необыкновенно долго и без снов. Настасья, вошедшая к нему в десять часов, на другое утро, насилу дотолкалась его. Она принесла ему чаю и хлеба. Чай был опять спитой, и опять в ее собственном чайнике.

\- Эк ведь спит! - вскричала она с негодованием, - и всё-то он спит!

Он приподнялся с усилием. Голова его болела; он встал было на ноги, повернулся в своей каморке и упал опять на диван.

\- Опять спать! - вскричала Настасья, - да ты болен, что ль?

Он ничего не отвечал.

\- Чаю-то хошь?

\- После, - проговорил он с усилием, смыкая опять глаза и оборачиваясь к стене. Настасья постояла над ним.

\- И впрямь, может, болен, - сказала она, повернулась и ушла.

Она вошла опять в два часа, с супом. Он лежал как давеча. Чай стоял нетронутый. Настасья даже обиделась и с злостью стала толкать его.

\- Чего дрыхнешь! - вскричала она, с отвращением смотря на него. Он приподнялся и сел, но ничего не сказал ей и глядел в землю.

\- Болен аль нет? - спросила Настасья, и опять не получила ответа.

\- Ты хошь бы на улицу вышел, - сказала она, помолчав, - тебя хошь бы ветром обдуло. Есть-то будешь, что ль?

\- После, - слабо проговорил он, - ступай! - и махнул рукой.

Она постояла еще немного, с состраданием посмотрела на него и вышла.

Через несколько минут он поднял глаза и долго смотрел на чай и на суп. Потом взял хлеб, взял ложку и стал есть.

Он съел немного, без аппетита, ложки три-четыре, как бы машинально. Голова болела меньше. Пообедав, протянулся он опять на диван, но заснуть уже не мог, а лежал без движения, ничком, уткнув лицо в подушку. Ему всё грезилось, и всё странные такие были грезы: всего чаще представлялось ему, что он где-то в Африке, в Египте, в каком-то оазисе. Караван отдыхает, смирно лежат верблюды; кругом пальмы растут целым кругом; все обедают. Он же всё пьет воду, прямо из ручья, который тут же, у бока, течет и журчит. И прохладно так, и чудесная-чудесная такая голубая вода, холодная, бежит по разноцветным камням и по такому чистому с золотыми блестками песку... Вдруг он ясно услышал, что бьют часы. Он вздрогнул, очнулся, приподнял голову, посмотрел в окно, сообразил время и вдруг вскочил, совершенно опомнившись, как будто кто его сорвал с дивана. На цыпочках подошел он к двери, приотворил ее тихонько и стал прислушиваться вниз на лестницу. Сердце его страшно билось. Но на лестнице было всё тихо, точно все спали... Дико и чудно показалось ему, что он мог проспать в таком забытьи со вчерашнего дня и ничего еще не сделал, ничего не приготовил... А меж тем, может, и шесть часов било... И необыкновенная лихорадочная и какая-то растерявшаяся суета охватила его вдруг, вместо сна и отупения. Приготовлений, впрочем, было немного. Он напрягал все усилия, чтобы всё сообразить и ничего не забыть; а сердце всё билось, стукало так, что ему дышать стало тяжело. Во-первых, надо было петлю сделать и к пальто пришить - дело минуты. Он полез под подушку и отыскал в напиханном под нее белье одну, совершенно развалившуюся, старую, немытую свою рубашку. Из лохмотьев ее он выдрал тесьму, в вершок шириной и вершков в восемь длиной. Эту тесьму сложил он вдвое, снял с себя свое широкое, крепкое, из какой-то толстой бумажной материи летнее пальто (единственное его верхнее платье) и стал пришивать оба конца тесьмы под левую мышку изнутри. Руки его тряслись пришивая, но он одолел и так, что снаружи ничего не было видно, когда он опять надел пальто. Иголка и нитки были у него уже давно приготовлены и лежали в столике, в бумажке. Что же касается петли, то это была очень ловкая его собственная выдумка: петля назначалась для топора. Нельзя же было по улице нести топор в руках. А если под пальто спрятать, то все-таки надо было рукой придерживать, что было бы приметно. Теперь же, с петлей, стоит только вложить в нее лезвие топора, и он будет висеть спокойно, под мышкой изнутри, всю дорогу. Запустив же руку в боковой карман пальто, он мог и конец топорной ручки придерживать, чтоб она не болталась; а так как пальто было очень широкое, настоящий мешок, то и не могло быть приметно снаружи, что он что-то рукой, через карман, придерживает. Эту петлю он тоже уже две недели назад придумал.

Покончив с этим, он просунул пальцы в маленькую щель, между его "турецким" диваном и полом, пошарил около левого угла и вытащил давно уже приготовленный и спрятанный там _заклад._ Этот заклад был, впрочем, вовсе не заклад, а просто деревянная, гладко обструганная дощечка, величиной и толщиной не более, как могла бы быть серебряная папиросочница. Эту дощечку он случайно нашел, в одну из своих прогулок, на одном дворе, где, во флигеле, помещалась какая-то мастерская. Потом уже он прибавил к дощечке гладкую и тоненькую железную полоску, - вероятно, от чего-нибудь отломок, - которую тоже нашел на улице тогда же. Сложив обе дощечки, из коих железная была меньше деревянной, он связал их вместе накрепко, крест-накрест, ниткой; потом аккуратно и щеголевато увертел их в чистую белую бумагу и обвязал тоненькою тесемочкой, тоже накрест, а узелок приладил так, чтобы помудренее было развязать. Это для того, чтобы на время отвлечь внимание старухи, когда она начнет возиться с узелком, и улучить таким образом минуту. Железная же пластинка прибавлена была для весу, чтобы старуха хоть в первую минуту не догадалась, что "вещь" деревянная. Всё это хранилось у него до времени под диваном. Только что он достал заклад, как вдруг где-то на дворе раздался чей-то крик:

\- Семой час давно!

\- Давно! Боже мой!

Он бросился к двери, прислушался, схватил шляпу и стал сходить вниз свои тринадцать ступеней, осторожно, неслышно, как кошка. Предстояло самое важное дело - украсть из кухни топор. О том, что дело надо сделать топором, решено им было уже давно. У него был еще складной садовый ножик; но на нож, и особенно на свои силы, он не надеялся, а потому и остановился на топоре окончательно. Заметим кстати одну особенность по поводу всех окончательных решений, уже принятых им в этом деле. Они имели одно странное свойство: чем окончательнее они становились, тем безобразнее, нелепее, тотчас же становились и в его глазах. Несмотря на всю мучительную внутреннюю борьбу свою, он никогда, ни на одно мгновение не мог уверовать в исполнимость своих замыслов, во всё это время.

И если бы даже случилось когда-нибудь так, что уже всё до последней точки было бы им разобрано и решено окончательно и сомнений не оставалось бы уже более никаких, - то тут-то бы, кажется, он и отказался от всего, как от нелепости, чудовищности и невозможности. Но неразрешенных пунктов и сомнений оставалась еще целая бездна. Что же касается до того, где достать топор, то эта мелочь его нисколько не беспокоила, потому что не было ничего легче. Дело в том, что Настасьи, и особенно по вечерам, поминутно не бывало дома: или убежит к соседям, или в лавочку, а дверь всегда оставляет настежь. Хозяйка только из-за этого с ней и ссорилась. Итак, стоило только потихоньку войти, когда придет время, в кухню и взять топор, а потом, чрез час (когда всё уже кончится), войти и положить обратно. Но представлялись и сомнения: он, положим, придет через час, чтобы положить обратно, а Настасья тут как тут, воротилась. Конечно, надо пройти мимо и выждать, пока она опять выйдет. А ну как тем временем хватится топора, искать начнет, раскричится, - вот и подозрение или, по крайней мере, случай к подозрению.

Но это еще были мелочи, о которых он и думать не начинал, да и некогда было. Он думал о главном, а мелочи отлагал до тех пор, когда сам _во всем убедится._ Но последнее казалось решительно неосуществимым. Так, по крайней мере, казалось ему самому. Никак он не мог, например, вообразить себе, что когда-нибудь он кончит думать, встанет и - просто пойдет туда... Даже недавнюю _пробу_ свою (то есть визит с намерением окончательно осмотреть место) он только _пробовал_ было сделать, но далеко не взаправду, а так: "дай-ка, дескать, пойду и опробую, что мечтать-то!" - и тотчас не выдержал, плюнул и убежал, в остервенении на самого себя. А между тем, казалось бы, весь анализ, в смысле нравственного разрешения вопроса, был уже им покончен: казуистика его выточилась, как бритва, и сам в себе он уже не находил сознательных возражений. Но в последнем случае он просто не верил себе и упрямо, рабски, искал возражений по сторонам и ощупью, как будто кто его принуждал и тянул к тому. Последний же день, так нечаянно наступивший и всё разом порешивший, подействовал на него почти совсем механически: как будто его кто-то взял за руку и потянул за собой, неотразимо, слепо, с неестественною силой, без возражений. Точно он попал клочком одежды в колесо машины, и его начало в нее втягивать.

Сначала - впрочем, давно уже прежде - его занимал один вопрос: почему так легко отыскиваются и выдаются почти все преступления и так явно обозначаются следы почти всех преступников? Он пришел мало-помалу к многообразным и любопытным заключениям, и, по его мнению, главнейшая причина заключается не столько в материальной невозможности скрыть преступление, как в самом преступнике: сам же преступник, и почти всякий, в момент преступления подвергается какому-то упадку воли и рассудка, сменяемых, напротив того, детским феноменальным легкомыслием, и именно в тот момент, когда наиболее необходимы рассудок и осторожность. По убеждению его, выходило, что это затмение рассудка и упадок воли охватывают человека подобно болезни, развиваются постепенно и доходят до высшего своего момента незадолго до совершения преступления; продолжаются в том же виде в самый момент преступления и еще несколько времени после него, судя по индивидууму; затем проходят так же, как проходит всякая болезнь. Вопрос же: болезнь ли порождает самое преступление или само преступление, как-нибудь по особенной натуре своей, всегда сопровождается чем-то вроде болезни? - он еще не чувствовал себя в силах разрешить.

Дойдя до таких выводов, он решил, что с ним лично, в его деле, не может быть подобных болезненных переворотов, что рассудок и воля останутся при нем, неотъемлемо, во всё время исполнения задуманного, единственно по той причине, что задуманное им - "не преступление"... Опускаем весь тот процесс, посредством которого он дошел до последнего решения; мы и без того слишком забежали вперед... Прибавим только, что фактические, чисто материальные затруднения дела вообще играли в уме его самую второстепенную роль. "Стоит только сохранить над ними всю волю и весь рассудок, и они, в свое время, все будут побеждены, когда придется познакомиться до малейшей тонкости со всеми подробностями дела..." Но дело не начиналось. Окончательным своим решениям он продолжал всего менее верить, и когда пробил час, всё вышло совсем не так, а как-то нечаянно, даже почти неожиданно.

Одно ничтожнейшее обстоятельство поставило его в тупик, еще прежде чем он сошел с лестницы. Поровнявшись с хозяйкиною кухней, как и всегда отворенною настежь, он осторожно покосился в нее глазами, чтоб оглядеть предварительно: нет ли там, в отсутствие Настасьи, самой хозяйки, а если нет, то хорошо ли заперты двери в ее комнате, чтоб она тоже как-нибудь оттуда не выглянула, когда он за топором войдет? Но каково же было его изумление, когда он вдруг увидал, что Настасья не только на этот раз дома, у себя в кухне, но еще занимается делом: вынимает из корзины белье и развешивает на веревках! Увидев его, она перестала развешивать, обернулась к нему и всё время смотрела на него, пока он проходил. Он отвел глаза и прошел, как будто ничего не замечая. Но дело было кончено: нет топора! Он был поражен ужасно.

"И с чего взял я, - думал он, сходя под ворота, с чего взял я, что ее непременно в эту минуту не будет дома? Почему, почему, почему я так наверно это решил?" Он был раздавлен, даже как-то унижен. Ему хотелось смеяться над собою со злости... Тупая, зверская злоба закипела в нем.

Он остановился в раздумье под воротами. Идти на улицу, так, для виду, гулять, ему было противно; воротиться домой - еще противнее. "И какой случай навсегда потерял!" - пробормотал он, бесцельно стоя под воротами, прямо против темной каморки дворника, тоже отворенной. Вдруг он вздрогнул. Из каморки дворника, бывшей от него в двух шагах, из-под лавки направо что-то блеснуло ему в глаза... Он осмотрелся кругом - никого. На цыпочках подошел он к дворницкой, сошел вниз по двум ступенькам и слабым голосом окликнул дворника. "Так и есть, нет дома! Где-нибудь близко, впрочем, на дворе, потому что дверь отперта настежь". Он бросился стремглав на топор (это был топор) и вытащил его из-под лавки, где он лежал между двумя поленами; тут же, не выходя, прикрепил его к петле, обе руки засунул в карманы и вышел из дворницкой; никто не заметил! "Не рассудок, так бес!" - подумал он, странно усмехаясь. Этот случай ободрил его чрезвычайно.

Он шел дорогой тихо и _степенно,_ не торопясь, чтобы не подать каких подозрений. Мало глядел он на прохожих, даже старался совсем не глядеть на лица и быть как можно неприметнее. Тут вспомнилась ему его шляпа. "Боже мой! И деньги были третьего дня, и не мог переменить на фуражку!" Проклятие вырвалось из души его.

Заглянув случайно, одним глазом, в лавочку, он увидел, что там, на стенных часах, уже десять минут восьмого. Надо было и торопиться, и в то же время сделать крюк: подойти к дому в обход, с другой стороны...

Прежде, когда случалось ему представлять всё это в воображении, он иногда думал, что очень будет бояться. Но он не очень теперь боялся, даже не боялся совсем. Занимали его в это мгновение даже какие-то посторонние мысли, только всё ненадолго. Проходя мимо Юсупова сада, он даже очень было занялся мыслию об устройстве высоких фонтанов и о том, как бы они хорошо освежали воздух на всех площадях. Мало-помалу он перешел к убеждению, что если бы распространить Летний сад на всё Марсово поле и даже соединить с дворцовым Михайловским садом, то была бы прекрасная и полезнейшая для города вещь. Тут заинтересовало его вдруг: почему именно, во всех больших городах, человек не то что по одной необходимости, но как-то особенно наклонен жить и селиться именно в таких частях города, где нет ни садов, ни фонтанов, где грязь и вонь, и всякая гадость. Тут ему вспомнились его собственные прогулки по Сенной, и он на минуту очнулся. "Что за вздор, - подумал он. - Нет, лучше совсем ничего не думать!"

"Так, верно, те, которых ведут на казнь, прилепливаются мыслями ко всем предметам, которые им встречаются на дороге", - мелькнуло у него в голове, но только мелькнуло как молния; он сам поскорей погасил эту мысль... Но вот уже и близко, вот и дом, вот и ворота. Где-то вдруг часы пробили один удар. "Что это, неужели половина восьмого? Быть не может, верно, бегут!"

На счастье его, в воротах опять прошло благополучно. Мало того, даже, как нарочно, в это самое мгновение только что перед ним въехал в ворота огромный воз сена, совершенно заслонявший его всё время, как он проходил подворотню, и чуть только воз успел выехать из ворот во двор, он мигом проскользнул направо. Там, по ту сторону воза, слышно было, кричали и спорили несколько голосов, но его никто не заметил и навстречу никто не попался. Много окон, выходивших на этот огромный квадратный двор, было отперто в эту минуту, но он не поднял головы - силы не было. Лестница к старухе была близко, сейчас из ворот направо. Он уже был на лестнице...

Переведя дух и прижав рукой стукавшее сердце, тут же нащупав и оправив еще раз топор, он стал осторожно и тихо подниматься на лестницу, поминутно прислушиваясь. Но и лестница на ту пору стояла совсем пустая; все двери были заперты; никого-то не встретилось. Во втором этаже одна пустая квартира была, правда, растворена настежь, и в ней работали маляры, но те и не поглядели. Он постоял, подумал и пошел дальше. "Конечно, было бы лучше, если б их здесь совсем не было, но... над ними еще два этажа".

Но вот и четвертый этаж, вот и дверь, вот и квартира напротив; та, пустая. В третьем этаже, по всем приметам, квартира, что прямо под старухиной, тоже пустая: визитный билет, прибитый к дверям гвоздочками, снят - выехали!.. Он задыхался. На одно мгновение пронеслась в уме его мысль: "Не уйти ли?" Но он не дал себе ответа и стал прислушиваться в старухину квартиру: мертвая тишина. Потом еще раз прислушался вниз на лестницу, слушал долго, внимательно... Затем огляделся в последний раз, подобрался, оправился и еще раз попробовал в петле топор. "Не бледен ли я... очень? - думалось ему, - не в особенном ли я волнении? Она недоверчива... Не подождать ли еще... пока сердце перестанет?.."

Но сердце не переставало. Напротив, как нарочно, стучало сильней, сильней, сильней... Он не выдержал, медленно протянул руку к колокольчику и позвонил. Через полминуты еще раз позвонил, погромче.

Нет ответа. Звонить зря было нечего, да ему и не к фигуре. Старуха, разумеется, была дома, но она подозрительна и одна. Он отчасти знал ее привычки... и еще раз плотно приложил ухо к двери. Чувства ли его были так изощрены (что вообще трудно предположить), или действительно было очень слышно, но вдруг он различил как бы осторожный шорох рукой у замочной ручки и как бы шелест платья о самую дверь. Кто-то неприметно стоял у самого замка и точно так же, как он здесь, снаружи, прислушивался, притаясь изнутри и, кажется, тоже приложа ухо к двери...

Он нарочно пошевелился и что-то погромче пробормотал, чтоб и виду не подать, что прячется; потом позвонил в третий раз, но тихо, солидно и без всякого нетерпения. Вспоминая об этом после, ярко, ясно, - эта минута отчеканилась в нем навеки, - он понять не мог, откуда он взял столько хитрости, тем более что ум его как бы померкал мгновениями, а тела своего он почти и не чувствовал на себе... Мгновение спустя послышалось, что снимают запор.

 **VII**

Дверь, как и тогда, отворилась на крошечную щелочку, и опять два вострые и недоверчивые взгляда уставились на него из темноты. Тут Раскольников потерялся и сделал было важную ошибку.

Опасаясь, что старуха испугается того, что они одни, и не надеясь, что вид его ее разуверит, он взялся за дверь и потянул ее к себе, чтобы старуха как-нибудь не вздумала опять запереться. Увидя это, она не рванула дверь к себе обратно, но не выпустила и ручку замка, так что он чуть не вытащил ее, вместе с дверью, на лестницу. Видя же, что она стоит в дверях поперек и не дает ему пройти, он пошел прямо на нее. Та отскочила в испуге, хотела было что-то сказать, но как будто не смогла и смотрела на него во все глаза.

\- Здравствуйте, Алена Ивановна, - начал он как можно развязнее, но голос не послушался его, прервался и задрожал, - я вам... вещь принес... да вот лучше пойдемте сюда... к свету... - И, бросив ее, он прямо, без приглашения, прошел в комнату. Старуха побежала за ним; язык ее развязался.

\- Господи! Да чего вам?.. Кто такой? Что вам угодно?

\- Помилуйте, Алена Ивановна... знакомый ваш... Раскольников... вот, заклад принес, что обещался намедни... - И он протягивал ей заклад.

Старуха взглянула было на заклад, но тотчас же уставилась глазами прямо в глаза незваному гостю. Она смотрела внимательно, злобно и недоверчиво. Прошло с минуту; ему показалось даже в ее глазах что-то вроде насмешки, как будто она уже обо всем догадалась. Он чувствовал, что теряется, что ему почти страшно, до того страшно, что кажется, смотри она так, не говори ни слова еще с полминуты, то он бы убежал от нее.

\- Да что вы так смотрите, точно не узнали? - проговорил он вдруг тоже со злобой. - Хотите берите, а нет - я к другим пойду, мне некогда.

Он и не думал это сказать, а так, само вдруг выговорилось.

Старуха опомнилась, и решительный тон гостя ее, видимо, ободрил.

\- Да чего же ты, батюшка, так вдруг... что такое? - спросила она, смотря на заклад.

\- Серебряная папиросочница: ведь я говорил прошлый раз.

Она протянула руку.

\- Да чтой-то вы какой бледный? Вот и руки дрожат! Искупался, что ль, батюшка?

\- Лихорадка, - отвечал он отрывисто. - Поневоле станешь бледный... коли есть нечего, - прибавил он, едва выговаривая слова. Силы опять покидали его. Но ответ показался правдоподобным; старуха взяла заклад.

\- Что такое? - спросила она, еще раз пристально оглядев Раскольникова и взвешивая заклад на руке.

\- Вещь... папиросочница... серебряная... посмотрите.

\- Да чтой-то, как будто и не серебряная... Ишь навертел.

Стараясь развязать снурок и оборотясь к окну, к свету (все окна у ней были заперты, несмотря на духоту), она на несколько секунд совсем его оставила и стала к нему задом. Он расстегнул пальто и высвободил топор из петли, но еще не вынул совсем, а только придерживал правою рукой под одеждой. Руки его были ужасно слабы; самому ему слышалось, как они, с каждым мгновением, всё более немели и деревенели. Он боялся, что выпустит и уронит топор... вдруг голова его как бы закружилась.

\- Да что он тут навертел! - с досадой вскричала старуха и пошевелилась в его сторону.

Ни одного мига нельзя было терять более. Он вынул топор совсем, взмахнул его обеими руками, едва себя чувствуя, и почти без усилия, почти машинально, опустил на голову обухом. Силы его тут как бы не было. Но как только он раз опустил топор, тут и родилась в нем сила.

Старуха, как и всегда, была простоволосая. Светлые с проседью, жиденькие волосы ее, по обыкновению жирно смазанные маслом, были заплетены в крысиную косичку и подобраны под осколок роговой гребенки, торчавшей на ее затылке. Удар пришелся в самое темя, чему способствовал ее малый рост. Она вскрикнула, но очень слабо, и вдруг вся осела к полу, хотя и успела еще поднять обе руки к голове. В одной руке еще продолжала держать "заклад". Тут он изо всей силы ударил раз и другой, всё обухом и всё по темени. Кровь хлынула, как из опрокинутого стакана, и тело повалилось навзничь. Он отступил, дал упасть и тотчас же нагнулся к ее лицу; она была уже мертвая. Глаза были вытаращены, как будто хотели выпрыгнуть, а лоб и всё лицо были сморщены и искажены судорогой.

Он положил топор на пол, подле мертвой, и тотчас же полез ей в карман, стараясь не замараться текущею кровию, - в тот самый правый карман, из которого она в прошлый раз вынимала ключи. Он был в полном уме, затмений и головокружений уже не было, но руки всё еще дрожали. Он вспомнил потом, что был даже очень внимателен, осторожен, старался всё не запачкаться... Ключи он тотчас же вынул; все, как и тогда, были в одной связке, на одном стальном обручке. Тотчас же он побежал с ними в спальню. Это была очень небольшая комната, с огромным киотом образов. У другой стены стояла большая постель, весьма чистая, с шелковым, наборным из лоскутков, ватным одеялом. У третьей стены был комод. Странное дело: только что он начал прилаживать ключи к комоду, только что услышал их звякание, как будто судорога прошла по нем. Ему вдруг опять захотелось бросить всё и уйти. Но это было только мгновение; уходить было поздно. Он даже усмехнулся на себя, как вдруг другая тревожная мысль ударила ему в голову. Ему вдруг почудилось, что старуха, пожалуй, еще жива и еще может очнуться. Бросив ключи, и комод, он побежал назад, к телу, схватил топор и намахнулся еще раз над старухой, но не опустил. Сомнения не было, что она мертвая. Нагнувшись и рассматривая ее опять ближе, он увидел ясно, что череп был раздроблен и даже сворочен чуть-чуть на сторону. Он было хотел пощупать пальцем, но отдернул руку; да и без того было видно. Крови между тем натекла уже целая лужа. Вдруг он заметил на ее шее снурок, дернул его, но снурок был крепок и не срывался; к тому же намок в крови. Он попробовал было вытащить так, из-за пазухи, но что-то мешало, застряло. В нетерпении он взмахнул было опять топором, чтобы рубнуть по снурку тут же, по телу, сверху, но не посмел, и с трудом, испачкав руки и топор, после двухминутной возни, разрезал снурок, не касаясь топором тела, и снял; он не ошибся - кошелек. На снурке были два креста, кипарисный и медный, и, кроме того, финифтяный образок; и тут же вместе с ними висел небольшой, замшевый, засаленный кошелек, с стальным ободком и колечком. Кошелек был очень туго набит; Раскольников сунул его в карман, не осматривая, кресты сбросил старухе на грудь и, захватив на этот раз и топор, бросился обратно в спальню.

Он спешил ужасно, схватился за ключи и опять начал возиться с ними. Но как-то всё неудачно: не вкладывались они в замки. Не то чтобы руки его так дрожали, но он всё ошибался: и видит, например, что ключ не тот, не подходит, а всё сует. Вдруг он припомнил и сообразил, что этот большой ключ, с зубчатою бородкой, который тут же болтается с другими маленькими, непременно должен быть вовсе не от комода (как и в прошлый раз ему на ум пришло), а от какой-нибудь укладки, и что в этой-то укладке, может быть, всё и припрятано. Он бросил комод и тотчас же полез под кровать, зная, что укладки обыкновенно ставятся у старух под кроватями. Так и есть: стояла значительная укладка, побольше аршина в длину, с выпуклою крышей, обитая красным сафьяном, с утыканными по нем стальными гвоздиками. Зубчатый ключ как раз пришелся и отпер. Сверху, под белою простыней, лежала заячья шубка, крытая красным гарнитуром; под нею было шелковое платье, затем шаль, и туда, вглубь, казалось всё лежало одно тряпье. Прежде всего он принялся было вытирать об красный гарнитур свои запачканные в крови руки. "Красное, ну а на красном кровь неприметнее", - рассудилось было ему, и вдруг он опомнился: "Господи! С ума, что ли, я схожу?" - подумал он в испуге.

Но только что он пошевелил это тряпье, как вдруг, из-под шубки, выскользнули золотые часы. Он бросился всё перевертывать. Действительно, между тряпьем были перемешаны золотые вещи - вероятно, всё заклады, выкупленные и невыкупленные, - браслеты, цепочки, серьги, булавки и проч. Иные были в футлярах, другие просто обернуты в газетную бумагу, но аккуратно и бережно, в двойные листы, и кругом обвязаны тесемками. Нимало не медля, он стал набивать ими карманы панталон и пальто, не разбирая и не раскрывая свертков и футляров; но он не успел много набрать...

Вдруг послышалось, что в комнате, где была старуха, ходят. Он остановился и притих, как мертвый. Но всё было тихо, стало быть, померещилось. Вдруг явственно послышался легкий крик, или как будто кто-то тихо и отрывисто простонал и замолчал. Затем опять мертвая тишина, с минуту или с две. Он сидел на корточках у сундука и ждал едва переводя дух, но вдруг вскочил, схватил топор и выбежал из спальни.

Среди комнаты стояла Лизавета, с большим узлом в руках, и смотрела в оцепенении на убитую сестру, вся белая как полотно и как бы не в силах крикнуть. Увидав его выбежавшего, она задрожала как лист, мелкою дрожью, и по всему лицу ее побежали судороги; приподняла руку, раскрыла было рот, но все-таки не вскрикнула и медленно, задом, стала отодвигаться от него в угол, пристально, в упор, смотря на него, но всё не крича, точно ей воздуху недоставало, чтобы крикнуть. Он бросился на нее с топором; губы ее перекосились так жалобно, как у очень маленьких детей, когда они начинают чего-нибудь пугаться, пристально смотрят на пугающий их предмет и собираются закричать. И до того эта несчастная Лизавета была проста, забита и напугана раз навсегда, что даже руки не подняла защитить себе лицо, хотя это был самый необходимо-естественный жест в эту минуту, потому что топор был прямо поднят над ее лицом. Она только чуть-чуть приподняла свою свободную левую руку, далеко не до лица, и медленно протянула ее к нему вперед, как бы отстраняя его. Удар пришелся прямо по черепу, острием, и сразу прорубил всю верхнюю часть лба, почти до темени. Она так и рухнулась. Раскольников совсем было потерялся, схватил ее узел, бросил его опять и побежал в прихожую.

Страх охватывал его всё больше и больше, особенно после этого второго, совсем неожиданного убийства. Ему хотелось поскорее убежать отсюда. И если бы в ту минуту он в состоянии был правильнее видеть и рассуждать; если бы только мог сообразить все трудности своего положения, всё отчаяние, всё безобразие и всю нелепость его, понять при этом, сколько затруднений, а может быть, и злодейств еще остается ему преодолеть и совершить, чтобы вырваться отсюда и добраться домой, то очень может быть, что он бросил бы всё и тотчас пошел бы сам на себя объявить, и не от страху даже за себя, а от одного только ужаса и отвращения к тому, что он сделал. Отвращение особенно поднималось и росло в нем с каждою минутою. Ни за что на свете не пошел бы он теперь к сундуку и даже в комнаты.

Но какая-то рассеянность, как будто даже задумчивость, стала понемногу овладевать им: минутами он как будто забывался или, лучше сказать, забывал о главном и прилеплялся к мелочам. Впрочем, заглянув на кухню и увидав на лавке ведро, наполовину полное воды, он догадался вымыть себе руки и топор. Руки его были в крови и липли. Топор он опустил лезвием прямо в воду, схватил лежавший на окошке, на расколотом блюдечке, кусочек мыла и стал, прямо в ведре, отмывать себе руки. Отмыв их, он вытащил и топор, вымыл железо, и долго, минуты с три, отмывал дерево, где закровянилось, пробуя кровь даже мылом. Затем всё оттер бельем, которое тут же сушилось на веревке, протянутой через кухню, и потом долго, со вниманием, осматривал топор у окна. Следов не осталось, только древко еще было сырое. Тщательно вложил он топор в петлю, под пальто. Затем, сколько позволял свет в тусклой кухне, осмотрел пальто, панталоны, сапоги. Снаружи, с первого взгляда, как будто ничего не было; только на сапогах были пятна. Он помочил тряпку и оттер сапоги. Он знал, впрочем, что нехорошо разглядывает, что, может быть, есть что-нибудь в глаза бросающееся, чего он не замечает. В раздумье стал он среди комнаты. Мучительная, темная мысль поднималась в нем, - мысль, что он сумасшествует и что в эту минуту не в силах ни рассудить, ни себя защитить, что вовсе, может быть, не то надо делать, что он теперь делает... "Боже мой! Надо бежать, бежать!" - пробормотал он и бросился в переднюю. Но здесь ожидал его такой ужас, какого, конечно, он еще ни разу не испытывал.

Он стоял, смотрел и не верил глазам своим: дверь, наружная дверь, из прихожей на лестницу, та самая, в которую он давеча звонил и вошел, стояла отпертая, даже на целую ладонь приотворенная: ни замка, ни запора, всё время, во всё это время! Старуха не заперла за ним, может быть, из осторожности. Но боже! Ведь видел же он потом Лизавету! И как мог, как мог он не догадаться, что ведь вошла же она откуда-нибудь! Не сквозь стену же.

Он кинулся к дверям и наложил запор.

"Но нет, опять не то! Надо идти, идти..."

Он снял запор, отворил дверь и стал слушать на лестницу.

Долго он выслушивал. Где-то далеко, внизу, вероятно под воротами, громко и визгливо кричали чьи-то два голоса, спорили и бранились. "Что они?.." Он ждал терпеливо. Наконец разом всё утихло, как отрезало; разошлись. Он уже хотел выйти, но вдруг этажом ниже с шумом растворилась дверь на лестницу, и кто-то стал сходить вниз, напевая какой-то мотив. "Как это они так все шумят!" - мелькнуло в его голове. Он опять притворил за собою дверь и переждал. Наконец всё умолкло, ни души. Он уже ступил было шаг на лестницу, как вдруг опять послышались чьи-то новые шаги.

Эти шаги послышались очень далеко, еще в самом начале лестницы, но он очень хорошо и отчетливо помнил, что с первого же звука, тогда же стал подозревать почему-то, что это непременно _сюда,_ в четвертый этаж, к старухе. Почему? Звуки, что ли, были такие особенные, знаменательные? Шаги были тяжелые, ровные, неспешные. Вот уж _он_ прошел первый этаж, вот поднялся еще; всё слышней и слышней! Послышалась тяжелая одышка входившего. Вот уж и третий начался... Сюда! И вдруг показалось ему, что он точно окостенел, что это точно во сне, когда снится, что догоняют, близко, убить хотят, а сам точно прирос к месту и руками пошевелить нельзя.

И наконец, когда уже гость стал подниматься в четвертый этаж, тут только он весь вдруг встрепенулся и успел-таки быстро и ловко проскользнуть назад из сеней в квартиру и притворить за собой дверь. Затем схватил запор и тихо, неслышно, насадил его на петлю. Инстинкт помогал. Кончив всё, он притаился не дыша, прямо сейчас у двери. Незваный гость был уже тоже у дверей. Они стояли теперь друг против друга, как давеча он со старухой, когда дверь разделяла их, а он прислушивался.

Гость несколько раз тяжело отдыхнулся. "Толстый и большой, должно быть", - подумал Раскольников, сжимая топор в руке. В самом деле, точно всё это снилось. Гость схватился за колокольчик и крепко позвонил.

Как только звякнул жестяной звук колокольчика, ему вдруг как будто почудилось, что в комнате пошевелились. Несколько секунд он даже серьезно прислушивался. Незнакомец звякнул еще раз, еще подождал и вдруг, в нетерпении, изо всей силы стал дергать ручку у дверей. В ужасе смотрел Раскольников на прыгавший в петле крюк запора и с тупым страхом ждал, что вот-вот и запор сейчас выскочит. Действительно, это казалось возможным: так сильно дергали. Он было вздумал придержать запор рукой, но _тот_ мог догадаться. Голова его как будто опять начинала кружиться. "Вот упаду!" - промелькнуло в нем, но незнакомец заговорил, и он тотчас же опомнился.

\- Да что они там, дрыхнут или передушил их кто? Тррреклятые! - заревел он как из бочки. - Эй, Алена Ивановна, старая ведьма! Лизавета Ивановна, красота неописанная! Отворяйте! У, треклятые, спят они, что ли?

И снова, остервенясь, он раз десять сразу, из всей мочи, дернул в колокольчик. Уж, конечно, это был человек властный и короткий в доме.

В самую эту минуту вдруг мелкие, поспешные шаги послышались недалеко на лестнице. Подходил еще кто-то. Раскольников и не расслышал сначала.

\- Неужели нет никого? - звонко и весело закричал подошедший, прямо обращаясь к первому посетителю, всё еще продолжавшему дергать звонок. - Здравствуйте, Кох!

"Судя по голосу, должно быть, очень молодой", - подумал вдруг Раскольников.

\- Да черт их знает, замок чуть не разломал, - отвечал Кох. - А вы как меня изволите знать?

\- Ну вот! А третьего-то дня, в "Гамбринусе", три партии сряду взял у вас на биллиарде!

\- А-а-а...

\- Так нет их-то? Странно. Глупо, впрочем, ужасно. Куда бы старухе уйти? У меня дело.

\- Да и у меня, батюшка, дело!

\- Ну, что же делать? Значит, назад. Э-эх! А я было думал денег достать! - вскричал молодой человек.

\- Конечно, назад, да зачем назначать? Сама мне, ведьма, час назначила. Мне ведь крюк. Да и куда к черту ей шляться, не понимаю? Круглый год сидит ведьма, киснет, ноги болят, а тут вдруг и на гулянье!

\- У дворника не спросить ли?

\- Чего?

\- Куда ушла и когда придет?

\- Гм... черт... спросить... Да ведь она ж никуда не ходит... - и он еще раз дернул за ручку замка. - Черт, нечего делать, идти!

\- Стойте! - закричал вдруг молодой человек, - смотрите: видите, как дверь отстает, если дергать?

\- Ну?

\- Значит, она не на замке, а на запоре, на крючке то есть! Слышите, как запор брякает?

\- Ну?

\- Да как же вы не понимаете? Значит, кто-нибудь из них дома. Если бы все ушли, так снаружи бы ключом заперли, а не на запор изнутри. А тут, - слышите, как запор брякает? А чтобы затвориться на запор изнутри, надо быть дома, понимаете? Стало быть, дома сидят, да не отпирают!

\- Ба! Да и в самом деле! - закричал удивившийся Кох. - Так что ж они там! - И он неистово начал дергать дверь.

\- Стойте! - закричал опять молодой человек, - не дергайте! Тут что-нибудь да не так... вы ведь звонили, дергали - не отпирают; значит, или они обе в обмороке, или...

\- Что?

\- А вот что: пойдемте-ка за дворником; пусть он их сам разбудит.

\- Дело! - Оба двинулись вниз.

\- Стойте! Останьтесь-ка вы здесь, а я сбегаю вниз за дворником.

\- Зачем оставаться?

\- А мало ли что?..

\- Пожалуй...

\- Я ведь в судебные следователи готовлюсь! Тут очевидно, оч-че-в-видно что-то не так! - горячо вскричал молодой человек и бегом пустился вниз по лестнице.

Кох остался, пошевелил еще раз тихонько звонком, и тот звякнул один удар; потом тихо, как бы размышляя и осматривая, стал шевелить ручку двери, притягивая и опуская ее, чтоб убедиться еще раз, что она на одном запоре. Потом пыхтя нагнулся и стал смотреть в замочную скважину; но в ней изнутри торчал ключ и, стало быть, ничего не могло быть видно.

Раскольников стоял и сжимал топор. Он был точно в бреду. Он готовился даже драться с ними, когда они войдут. Когда стучались и сговаривались, ему несколько раз вдруг приходила мысль кончить всё разом и крикнуть им из-за дверей. Порой хотелось ему начать ругаться с ними, дразнить их, покамест не отперли. "Поскорей бы уж"! - мелькнуло в его голове.

\- Однако он, черт...

Время проходило, минута, другая - никто не шел. Кох стал шевелиться.

\- Однако черт!.. - закричал он вдруг и в нетерпении, бросив свой караул, отправился тоже вниз, торопясь и стуча по лестнице сапогами. Шаги стихли.

\- Господи, что же делать!

Раскольников снял запор, приотворил дверь - ничего не слышно, и вдруг, совершенно уже не думая, вышел, притворил как мог плотнее дверь за собой и пустился вниз.

Он уже сошел три лестницы, как вдруг послышался сильный шум ниже, - куда деваться! Никуда-то нельзя было спрятаться. Он побежал было назад, опять в квартиру.

\- Эй, леший, черт! Держи!

С криком вырвался кто-то внизу из какой-то квартиры и не то что побежал, а точно упал вниз, по лестнице, крича во всю глотку:

\- Митька! Митька! Митька! Митька! Митька! Шут те дери-и-и!

Крик закончился взвизгом; последние звуки послышались уже на дворе; всё затихло. Но в то же самое мгновение несколько человек, громко и часто говоривших, стали шумно подниматься на лестницу. Их было трое или четверо. Он расслышал звонкий голос молодого. "Они!"

В полном отчаянии пошел он им прямо навстречу: будь что будет! Остановят, всё пропало, пропустят, тоже всё пропало: запомнят. Они уже сходились; между ними оставалась всего одна только лестница - и вдруг спасение! В нескольких ступеньках от него, направо, пустая и настежь отпертая квартира, та самая квартира второго этажа, в которой красили рабочие, а теперь, как нарочно, ушли. Они-то, верно, и выбежали сейчас с таким криком. Полы только что окрашены, среди комнаты стоят кадочка и черепок с краской и с мазилкой. В одно мгновение прошмыгнул он в отворенную дверь и притаился за стеной, и было время: они уже стояли на самой площадке. Затем повернули вверх и прошли мимо, в четвертый этаж, громко разговаривая. Он выждал, вышел на цыпочках и побежал вниз.

Никого на лестнице! Под воротами тоже. Быстро прошел он подворотню и повернул налево по улице.

Он очень хорошо знал, он отлично хорошо знал, что они, в это мгновение, уже в квартире, что очень удивились, видя, что она отперта, тогда как сейчас была заперта, что они уже смотрят на тела и что пройдет не больше минуты, как они догадаются и совершенно сообразят, что тут только что был убийца и успел куда-нибудь спрятаться, проскользнуть мимо них, убежать; догадаются, пожалуй, и о том, что он в пустой квартире сидел, пока они вверх проходили. А между тем ни под каким видом не смел он очень прибавить шагу, хотя до первого поворота шагов сто оставалось. "Не скользнуть ли разве в подворотню какую-нибудь и переждать где-нибудь на незнакомой лестнице? Нет, беда! А не забросить ли куда топор? Не взять ли извозчика? Беда! беда!"

Наконец вот и переулок; он поворотил в него полумертвый; тут он был уже наполовину спасен и понимал это: меньше подозрений, к тому же тут сильно народ сновал, и он стирался в нем, как песчинка. Но все эти мучения до того его обессилили, что он едва двигался. Пот шел из него каплями; шея была вся смочена. "Ишь нарезался!" - крикнул кто-то ему, когда он вышел на канаву.

Он плохо теперь помнил себя; чем дальше, тем хуже. Он помнил, однако, как вдруг, выйдя на канаву, испугался, что мало народу и что тут приметнее, и хотел было поворотить назад в переулок. Несмотря на то что чуть не падал, он все-таки сделал крюку и пришел домой с другой совсем стороны.

Не в полной памяти прошел он и в ворота своего дома; по крайней мере он уже прошел на лестницу и тогда только вспомнил о топоре. А между тем предстояла очень важная задача: положить его обратно и как можно незаметнее. Конечно, он уже не в силах был сообразить, что, может быть, гораздо лучше было бы ему совсем не класть топора на прежнее место, а подбросить его, хотя потом, куда-нибудь на чужой двор.

Но всё обошлось благополучно. Дверь в дворницкую была притворена, но не на замке, стало быть, вероятнее всего было, что дворник дома. Но до того уже он потерял способность сообразить что-нибудь, что прямо подошел к дворницкой и растворил ее. Если бы дворник спросил его: "что надо?" - он, может быть, так прямо и подал бы ему топор. Но дворника опять не было, и он успел уложить топор на прежнее место под скамью; даже поленом прикрыл по-прежнему. Никого, ни единой души, не встретил он потом до самой своей комнаты; хозяйкина дверь была заперта. Войдя к себе, он бросился на диван, так, как был. Он не спал, но был в забытьи. Если бы кто вошел тогда в его комнату, он бы тотчас же вскочил и закричал. Клочки и отрывки каких-то мыслей так и кишели в его голове; но он ни одной не мог схватить, ни на одной не мог остановиться, несмотря даже на усилия...

 **ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ**

 **I**

Так пролежал он очень долго. Случалось, что он как будто и просыпался, и в эти минуты замечал, что уже давно ночь, а встать ему не приходило в голову. Наконец он заметил, что уже светло по-дневному. Он лежал на диване навзничь, еще остолбенелый от недавнего забытья. До него резко доносились страшные, отчаянные вопли с улицы, которые, впрочем, он каждую ночь выслушивал под своим окном, в третьем часу. Они-то и разбудили его теперь. "А! вот уж и из распивочных пьяные выходят, - подумал он, - третий час, - и вдруг вскочил, точно его сорвал кто с дивана. - Как! Третий уже час!" Он сел на диване, - и тут всё припомнил! Вдруг, в один миг всё припомнил!

В первое мгновение он думал, что с ума сойдет. Страшный холод обхватил его; но холод был и от лихорадки, которая уже давно началась с ним во сне. Теперь же вдруг ударил такой озноб, что чуть зубы не выпрыгнули и всё в нем так и заходило. Он отворил дверь и начал слушать: в доме всё совершенно спало. С изумлением оглядывал он себя и всё кругом в комнате и не понимал: как это он мог вчера, войдя, не запереть дверей на крючок и броситься на диван, не только не раздевшись, но даже в шляпе: она скатилась и тут же лежала на полу, близ подушки. "Если бы кто зашел, что бы он подумал? Что я пьян, но..." Он бросился к окошку. Свету было довольно, и он поскорей стал себя оглядывать, всего, с ног до головы, всё свое платье: нет ли следов? Но так нельзя было: дрожа от озноба, стал он снимать с себя всё и опять осматривать кругом. Он перевертел всё, до последней нитки и лоскутка, и, не доверяя себе, повторил осмотр раза три. Но не было ничего, кажется, никаких следов; только на том месте, где панталоны внизу осеклись и висели бахромой, на бахроме этой оставались густые следы запекшейся крови. Он схватил складной большой ножик и обрезал бахрому. Больше, кажется, ничего не было. Вдруг он вспомнил, что кошелек и вещи, которые он вытащил у старухи из сундука, все до сих пор у него по карманам лежат! Он и не подумал до сих пор их вынуть и спрятать! Не вспомнил о них даже теперь, как платье осматривал! Что ж это? Мигом бросился он их вынимать и выбрасывать на стол. Выбрав всё, даже выворотив карманы, чтоб удостовериться, не остается ли еще чего, он всю эту кучу перенес в угол. Там, в самом углу, внизу, в одном месте были разодраны отставшие от стены обои: тотчас же он начал всё запихивать в эту дыру, под бумагу: "вошло! Всё с глаз долой и кошелек тоже!" - радостно думал он, привстав и тупо смотря в угол, в оттопырившуюся еще больше дыру. Вдруг он весь вздрогнул от ужаса: "Боже мой, - шептал он в отчаянии, - что со мною? Разве это спрятано? Разве так прячут?"

Правда, он и не рассчитывал на вещи; он думал, что будут одни только деньги, а потому и не приготовил заранее места, - "но теперь-то, теперь чему я рад? - думал он. - Разве так прячут? Подлинно разум меня оставляет!" В изнеможении сел он на диван, и тотчас же нестерпимый озноб снова затряс его. Машинально потащил он лежавшее подле, на стуле, бывшее его студенческое зимнее пальто, теплое, но уже почти в лохмотьях, накрылся им, и сон, и бред опять разом охватили его. Он забылся.

Не более как минут через пять вскочил он снова и тотчас же, в исступлении, опять кинулся к своему платью. "Как это мог я опять заснуть, тогда как ничего не сделано! Так и есть, так и есть: петлю подмышкой до сих пор не снял! Забыл, об таком деле забыл! Такая улика!" Он сдернул петлю и поскорей стал разрывать ее в куски, запихивая их под подушку в белье. "Куски рваной холстины ни в каком случае не возбудят подозрения; кажется так, кажется так!" - повторял он, стоя среди комнаты, и с напряженным до боли вниманием стал опять высматривать кругом, на полу и везде, не забыл ли еще чего-нибудь? Уверенность, что всё, даже память, даже простое соображение оставляют его, начинала нестерпимо его мучить. "Что, неужели уж начинается, неужели это уж казнь наступает? Вон, вон, так и есть!" Действительно, обрезки бахромы, которую он срезал с панталон, так и валялись на полу, среди комнаты, чтобы первый увидел! "Да что же это со мною!" - вскричал он опять как потерянный.

Тут пришла ему в голову странная мысль: что, может быть, и всё его платье в крови, что, может быть, много пятен, но что он их только не видит, не замечает, потому что соображение его ослабело, раздроблено... ум помрачен... Вдруг он вспомнил, что и на кошельке была кровь. "Ба! Так, стало быть, и в кармане тоже должна быть кровь, потому что я еще мокрый кошелек тогда в карман сунул!" Мигом выворотил он карман, и - так и есть - на подкладке кармана есть следы, пятна! "Стало быть, не оставил же еще совсем разум, стало быть, есть же соображение и память, коли сам спохватился и догадался! - подумал он с торжеством, глубоко и радостно вздохнув всею грудью, - просто слабосилие лихорадочное, бред на минуту", - и он вырвал всю подкладку из левого кармана панталон. В эту минуту луч солнца осветил его левый сапог: на носке, который выглядывал из сапога, как будто показались знаки. Он сбросил сапог: "действительно знаки! Весь кончик носка пропитан кровью"; должно быть, он в ту лужу неосторожно тогда ступил... "Но что же теперь с этим делать? Куда девать этот носок, бахрому, карман?"

Он сгреб всё это в руку и стоял среди комнаты. "В печку? Но в печке прежде всего начнут рыться. Сжечь? Да и чем сжечь? Спичек даже нет. Нет, лучше выйти куда-нибудь и всё выбросить. Да! Лучше выбросить! - повторял он, опять садясь на диван, - и сейчас, сию минуту, не медля!.." Но вместо того голова его опять склонилась на подушку; опять оледенил его нестерпимый озноб; опять он потащил на себя шинель. И долго, несколько часов, ему всё еще мерещилось порывами, что "вот бы сейчас, не откладывая, пойти куда-нибудь и всё выбросить, чтоб уж с глаз долой, поскорей, поскорей!" Он порывался с дивана несколько раз, хотел было встать, но уже не мог. Окончательно разбудил его сильный стук в двери.

\- Да отвори, жив аль нет? И все-то он дрыхнет! - кричала Настасья, стуча кулаком в дверь, - целые дни-то деньские, как пес, дрыхнет! Пес и есть! Отвори, что ль. Одиннадцатый час.

\- А може, и дома нет! - проговорил мужской голос.

"Ба! это голос дворника... Что ему надо?"

Он вскочил и сел на диване. Сердце стучало так, что даже больно стало.

\- А крюком кто ж заперся? - возразила Настасья, - ишь, запирать стал! Самого, что ль, унесут? Отвори, голова, проснись!

"Что им надо? Зачем дворник? Всё известно. Сопротивляться или отворить? Пропадай..."

Он привстал, нагнулся вперед и снял крюк.

Вся его комната была такого размера, что можно было снять крюк, не вставая с постели.

Так и есть: стоят дворник и Настасья.

Настасья как-то странно его оглянула. Он с вызывающим и отчаянным видом взглянул на дворника. Тот молча протянул ему серую, сложенную вдвое бумажку, запечатанную бутылочным сургучом.

\- Повестка, из конторы, - проговорил он, подавая бумагу.

\- Из какой конторы?..

\- В полицию, значит, зовут, в контору. Известно, какая контора.

\- В полицию!.. Зачем?..

\- А мне почем знать. Требуют, и иди. - Он внимательно посмотрел на него, осмотрелся кругом и повернулся уходить.

\- Никак совсем разболелся? - заметила Настасья, не спускавшая с него глаз. Дворник тоже на минуту обернул голову. - Со вчерашнего дня в жару, - прибавила она.

Он не отвечал и держал в руках бумагу, не распечатывая.

\- Да уж не вставай, - продолжала Настасья, разжалобясь и видя, что он спускает с дивана ноги. - Болен, так и не ходи: не сгорит. Что у те в руках-то?

Он взглянул: в правой руке у него отрезанные куски бахромы, носок и лоскутья вырванного кармана. Так и спал с ними. Потом уже, размышляя об этом, вспоминал он, что, и полупросыпаясь в жару, крепко-накрепко стискивал всё это в руке и так опять засыпал.

\- Ишь лохмотьев каких набрал и спит с ними, ровно с кладом... - И Настасья закатилась своим болезненно-нервическим смехом. Мигом сунул он всё под шинель и пристально впился в нее глазами. Хоть и очень мало мог он в ту минуту вполне толково сообразить, но чувствовал, что с человеком не так обращаться будут, когда придут его брать. "Но... полиция?"

\- Чаю бы выпил? Хошь, что ли? Принесу; осталось...

\- Нет... я пойду: я сейчас пойду, - бормотал он, становясь на ноги.

\- Поди, и с лестницы не сойдешь?

\- Пойду...

\- Как хошь.

Она ушла вслед за дворником. Тотчас же бросился он к свету осматривать носок и бахрому: "Пятна есть, но не совсем приметно; всё загрязнилось, затерлось и уже выцвело. Кто не знает заранее - ничего не разглядит. Настасья, стало быть, ничего издали не могла приметить, слава богу!" Тогда с трепетом распечатал он повестку и стал читать; долго читал он и наконец-то понял. Это была обыкновенная повестка из квартала явиться на сегодняшний день, в половине десятого, в контору квартального надзирателя.

"Да когда ж это бывало? Никаких я дел сам по себе не имею с полицией! И почему как раз сегодня? - думал он в мучительном недоумении. - Господи, поскорей бы уж!" Он было бросился на колени молиться, но даже сам рассмеялся, - не над молитвой, а над собой. Он поспешно стал одеваться. "Пропаду так пропаду, всё равно! Носок надеть! - вздумалось вдруг ему, - еще больше затрется в пыли, и следы пропадут". Но только что он надел, тотчас же и сдернул его с отвращением и ужасом. Сдернул, но, сообразив, что другого нет, взял и надел опять - и опять рассмеялся. "Всё это условно, всё относительно, всё это одни только формы, - подумал он мельком, одним только краешком мысли, а сам дрожа всем телом, - ведь вот надел же! Ведь кончил же тем, что надел!" Смех, впрочем, тотчас же сменился отчаянием. "Нет, не по силам..." - подумалось ему. Ноги его дрожали. "От страху", - пробормотал он про себя. Голова кружилась и болела от жару. "Это хитрость! Это они хотят заманить меня хитростью и вдруг сбить на всем, - продолжал он про себя, выходя на лестницу. - Скверно то, что я почти в бреду... я могу соврать какую-нибудь глупость..."

На лестнице он вспомнил, что оставляет все вещи так, в обойной дыре, - "а тут, пожалуй, нарочно без него обыск", - вспомнил и остановился. Но такое отчаяние и такой, если можно сказать, цинизм гибели вдруг овладели им, что он махнул рукой и пошел дальше.

"Только бы поскорей!.."

На улице опять жара стояла невыносимая; хоть бы капля дождя во все эти дни. Опять пыль, кирпич и известка, опять вонь из лавочек и распивочных, опять поминутно пьяные, чухонцы-разносчики и полуразвалившиеся извозчики. Солнце ярко блеснуло ему в глаза, так что больно стало глядеть и голова его совсем закружилась, - обыкновенное ощущение лихорадочного, выходящего вдруг на улицу в яркий солнечный день.

Дойдя до поворота во _вчерашнюю_ улицу, он с мучительною тревогой заглянул в нее, на _тот_ дом... и тотчас же отвел глаза.

"Если спросят, я, может быть, и скажу", - подумал он, подходя к конторе.

Контора была от него с четверть версты. Она только что переехала на новую квартиру, в новый дом, в четвертый этаж. На прежней квартире он был когда-то мельком, но очень давно. Войдя под ворота, он увидел направо лестницу, по которой сходил мужик с книжкой в руках: "дворник, значит; значит, тут и есть контора", и он стал подниматься наверх наугад. Спрашивать ни у кого ни об чем не хотел.

"Войду, стану на колена и всё расскажу..." - подумал он, входя в четвертый этаж.

Лестница была узенькая, крутая и вся в помоях. Все кухни всех квартир во всех четырех этажах отворялись на эту лестницу и стояли так почти целый день. Оттого была страшная духота. Вверх и вниз всходили и сходили дворники с книжками под мышкой, хожалые и разный люд обоего пола - посетители. Дверь в самую контору была тоже настежь отворена. Он вошел и остановился в прихожей. Тут всё стояли и ждали какие-то мужики. Здесь тоже духота была чрезвычайная и, кроме того, до тошноты било в нос свежею, еще невыстоявшеюся краской на тухлой олифе вновь покрашенных комнат. Переждав немного, он рассудил подвинуться еще вперед, в следующую комнату. Всё крошечные и низенькие были комнаты. Страшное нетерпение тянуло его всё дальше и дальше. Никто не замечал его. Во второй комнате сидели и писали какие-то писцы, одетые разве немного его получше, на вид всё странный какой-то народ. Он обратился к одному из них.

\- Чего тебе?

Он показал повестку из конторы.

\- Вы студент? - спросил тот, взглянув на повестку.

\- Да, бывший студент.

Писец оглядел его, впрочем без всякого любопытства. Это был какой-то особенно взъерошенный человек с неподвижною идеей во взгляде.

"От этого ничего не узнаешь, потому что ему всё равно", - подумал Раскольников.

\- Ступайте туда, к письмоводителю, - сказал писец и ткнул вперед пальцем, показывая на самую последнюю комнату.

Он вошел в эту комнату (четвертую по порядку), тесную и битком набитую публикой - народом, несколько почище одетым, чем в тех комнатах. Между посетителями были две дамы. Одна в трауре, бедно одетая, сидела за столом против письмоводителя и что-то писала под его диктовку. Другая же дама, очень полная и багрово-красная, с пятнами, видная женщина, и что-то уж очень пышно одетая, с брошкой на груди, величиной в чайное блюдечко, стояла в сторонке и чего-то ждала. Раскольников сунул письмоводителю свою повестку. Тот мельком взглянул на нее, сказал: "подождите" и продолжал заниматься с траурною дамой.

Он перевел дух свободнее. "Наверно, не то!" Мало-помалу он стал ободряться, он усовещивал себя всеми силами ободриться и опомниться.

"Какая-нибудь глупость, какая-нибудь самая мелкая неосторожность, и я могу всего себя выдать! Гм... жаль, что здесь воздуху нет, - прибавил он, - духота... Голова еще больше кружится... и ум тоже..."

Он чувствовал во всем себе страшный беспорядок. Он сам боялся не совладеть с собой. Он старался прицепиться к чему-нибудь и о чем бы нибудь думать, о совершенно постороннем, но это совсем не удавалось. Письмоводитель сильно, впрочем, интересовал его: ему всё хотелось что-нибудь угадать по его лицу, раскусить. Это был очень молодой человек, лет двадцати двух, с смуглою и подвижною физиономией, казавшеюся старее своих лет, одетый по моде и фатом, с пробором на затылке, расчесанный и распомаженный, со множеством перстней и колец на белых отчищенных щетками пальцах и золотыми цепями на жилете. С одним бывшим тут иностранцем он даже сказал слова два по-французски, и очень удовлетворительно.

\- Луиза Ивановна, вы бы сели, - сказал он мельком разодетой багрово-красной даме, которая всё стояла, как будто не смея сама сесть, хотя стул был рядом.

\- Ich danke, 1 - сказала та и тихо, с шелковым шумом, опустилась на стул. Светло-голубое с белою кружевною отделкой платье ее, точно воздушный шар, распространилось вокруг стула и заняло чуть не полкомнаты. Понесло духами. Но дама, очевидно, робела того, что занимает полкомнаты и что от нее так несет духами, хотя и улыбалась трусливо и нахально вместе, но с явным беспокойством.

1 Благодарю _(нем.)._

Траурная дама наконец кончила и стала вставать. Вдруг, с некоторым шумом, весьма молодцевато и как-то особенно повертывая с каждым шагом плечами, вошел офицер, бросил фуражку с кокардой на стол и сел в кресла. Пышная дама так и подпрыгнула с места, его завидя, и с каким-то особенным восторгом принялась приседать; но офицер не обратил на нее ни малейшего внимания, а она уже не смела больше при нем садиться. Это был поручик, помощник квартального надзирателя, с горизонтально торчавшими в обе стороны рыжеватыми усами и с чрезвычайно мелкими чертами лица, ничего, впрочем, особенного, кроме некоторого нахальства, не выражавшими. Он искоса и отчасти с негодованием посмотрел на Раскольникова: слишком уж на нем был скверен костюм, и, несмотря на всё принижение, всё еще не по костюму была осанка; Раскольников, по неосторожности, слишком прямо и долго посмотрел на него, так что тот даже обиделся.

\- Тебе чего? - крикнул он, вероятно удивляясь, что такой оборванец и не думает стушевываться от его молниеносного взгляда.

\- Потребовали... по повестке... - отвечал кое-как Раскольников.

\- Это по делу о взыскании с них денег, с _студента, -_ заторопился письмоводитель, отрываясь от бумаги. - Вот-с! - и он перекинул Раскольникову тетрадь, указав в ней место, - прочтите!

"Денег? Каких денег? - думал Раскольников, - но... стало быть, уж наверно не _то_! _"_ И он вздрогнул от радости. Ему стало вдруг ужасно, невыразимо легко. Всё с плеч слетело.

\- А в котором часу вам приходить написано, милостисдарь? - крикнул поручик, всё более и более неизвестно чем оскорбляясь, - вам пишут в девять, а теперь уже двенадцатый час!

\- Мне принесли всего четверть часа назад, - громко и через плечо отвечал Раскольников, тоже внезапно и неожиданно для себя рассердившийся и даже находя в этом некоторое удовольствие. - И того довольно, что я больной в лихорадке пришел.

\- Не извольте кричать!

\- Я и не кричу, а весьма ровно говорю, а это вы на меня кричите; а я студент и кричать на себя не позволю.

Помощник до того вспылил, что в первую минуту даже ничего не мог выговорить, и только какие-то брызги вылетали из уст его. Он вскочил с места.

\- Извольте ма-а-а-лчать! Вы в присутствии. Не гр-р-рубиянить, судырь!

\- Да и вы в присутствии, - вскрикнул Раскольников, - а кроме того, что кричите, папиросу курите, стало быть, всем нам манкируете. - Проговорив это, Раскольников почувствовал невыразимое наслаждение.

Письмоводитель с улыбкой смотрел на них. Горячий поручик был видимо озадачен.

\- Это не ваше дело-с! - прокричал он наконец как-то неестественно громко, - а вот извольте-ка подать отзыв, который с вас требуют. Покажите ему, Александр Григорьевич. Жалобы на вас! Денег не платите! Ишь какой вылетел сокол ясный!

Но Раскольников уже не слушал и жадно схватился за бумагу, ища поскорей разгадки. Прочел раз, другой, и не понял.

\- Это что же? - спросил он письмоводителя.

\- Это деньги с вас по заемному письму требуют, взыскание. Вы должны или уплатить со всеми издержками, пенными и прочими, или дать письменно отзыв, когда можете уплатить, а вместе с тем и обязательство не выезжать до уплаты из столицы и не продавать и не скрывать своего имущества. А заимодавец волен продать ваше имущество, а с вами поступить по законам.

\- Да я... никому не должен!

\- Это уж не наше дело. А к нам вот поступило ко взысканию просроченное и законно протестованное заемное письмо в сто пятнадцать рублей, выданное вами вдове, коллежской асессорше Зарницыной, назад тому девять месяцев, а от вдовы Зарницыной перешедшее уплатою к надворному советнику Чебарову, мы и приглашаем вас посему к отзыву.

\- Да ведь она ж моя хозяйка?

\- Ну так что ж, что хозяйка?

Письмоводитель смотрел на него с снисходительною улыбкой сожаления, а вместе с тем и некоторого торжества, как на новичка, которого только что начинают обстреливать: "Что, дескать, каково ты теперь себя чувствуешь?" Но какое, какое было ему теперь дело до заемного письма, до взыскания! Стоило ли это теперь хоть какой-нибудь тревоги, в свою очередь, хотя какого-нибудь даже внимания! Он стоял, читал, слушал, отвечал, сам даже спрашивал, но всё это машинально. Торжество самосохранения, спасение от давившей опасности - вот что наполняло в эту минуту всё его существо, без предвидения, без анализа, без будущих загадываний и отгадываний, без сомнений и без вопросов. Это была минута полной, непосредственной, чисто животной радости. Но в эту самую минуту в конторе произошло нечто вроде грома и молнии. Поручик, еще весь потрясенный непочтительностию, весь пылая и, очевидно, желая поддержать пострадавшую амбицию, набросился всеми перунами на несчастную "пышную даму", смотревшую на него, с тех самых пор как он вошел, с преглупейшею улыбкой.

\- А ты, такая-сякая и этакая, - крикнул он вдруг во всё горло (траурная дама уже вышла), - у тебя там что прошедшую ночь произошло? а? Опять позор, дебош на всю улицу производишь. Опять драка и пьянство. В смирительный мечтаешь! Ведь я уж тебе говорил, ведь я уж предупреждал тебя десять раз, что в одиннадцатый не спущу! А ты опять, опять, такая-сякая ты этакая!

Даже бумага выпала из рук Раскольникова, и он дико смотрел на пышную даму, которую так бесцеремонно отделывали; но скоро, однако же, сообразил, в чем дело, и тотчас же вся эта история начала ему очень даже нравиться. Он слушал с удовольствием, так даже, что хотелось хохотать, хохотать, хохотать... Все нервы его так и прыгали.

\- Илья Петрович! - начал было письмоводитель заботливо, но остановился выждать время, потому что вскипевшего поручика нельзя было удержать иначе, как за руки, что он знал по собственному опыту.

Что же касается пышной дамы, то вначале она так и затрепетала от грома и молнии; но странное дело: чем многочисленнее и крепче становились ругательства, тем вид ее становился любезнее, тем очаровательнее делалась ее улыбка, обращенная к грозному поручику. Она семенила на месте и беспрерывно приседала, с нетерпением выжидая, что наконец-то и ей позволят ввернуть свое слово, и дождалась.

\- Никакой шум и драки у меня не буль, господин капитэн, - затараторила она вдруг, точно горох просыпали, с крепким немецким акцентом, хотя и бойко по-русски, - и никакой, никакой шкандаль, а они пришоль пьян, и это я всё расскажит, господин капитэн, а я не виноват... у меня благородный дом, господин капитэн, и благородное обращение, господин капитэн, и я всегда, всегда сама не хотель никакой шкандаль. А они совсем пришоль пьян и потом опять три путилки спросил, а потом один поднял ноги и стал ногом фортепьян играль, и это совсем нехорошо в благородный дом, и он ганц фортепьян ломаль, и совсем, совсем тут нет никакой манир, и я сказаль. А он путилку взял и стал всех сзади путилкой толкаль. И тут как я стал скоро дворник позваль и Карль пришоль, он взял Карль и глаз прибиль, и Генриет тоже глаз прибиль, а мне пять раз щеку биль. И это так неделикатно в благородный дом, господин капитэн, и я кричаль. А он на канав окно отворяль и стал в окно, как маленькая свинья, визжаль; и это срам. И как можно в окно на улиц, как маленькая свинья, визжаль; и это срам. Фуй-фуй-фуй! И Карль сзади его за фрак от окна таскаль и тут, это правда, господин капитэн, ему зейн рок изорваль. И тогда он кричаль, что ему пятнадцать целковых ман мус штраф платиль. И я сама, господин капитэн, пять целковых ему зейнрок платиль. И это неблагородный гость, господин капитэн, и всякой шкандаль делаль! Я, говориль, на вас большой сатир гедрюкт будет, потому я во всех газет могу про вас всё сочиниль.

\- Из сочинителей, значит?

\- Да, господин капитэн, и какой же это неблагородный гость, господин капитэн, когда в благородный дом...

\- Ну-ну-ну! Довольно! Я уж тебе говорил, говорил, я ведь тебе говорил...

\- Илья Петрович! - снова значительно проговорил письмоводитель. Поручик быстро взглянул на него; письмоводитель слегка кивнул головой.

\- ...Так вот же тебе, почтеннейшая _Лавиза_ Ивановна, мой последний сказ, и уж это в последний раз, - продолжал поручик. - Если у тебя еще хоть один только раз в твоем благородном доме произойдет скандал, так я тебя самое на цугундер, как в высоком слоге говорится. Слышала? Так литератор, сочинитель, пять целковых в "благородном доме" за фалду взял? Вон они, сочинители! - и он метнул презрительный взгляд на Раскольникова. - Третьего дня в трактире тоже история: пообедал, а платить не желает; "я, дескать, вас в сатире за то опишу". На пароходе тоже другой, на прошлой неделе, почтенное семейство статского советника, жену и дочь, подлейшими словами обозвал. Из кондитерской намедни в толчки одного выгнали. Вот они каковы, сочинители, литераторы, студенты, глашатаи... тьфу! А ты пошла! Я вот сам к тебе загляну... тогда берегись! Слышала?

Луиза Ивановна с уторопленною любезностью пустилась приседать на все стороны и, приседая, допятилась до дверей; но в дверях наскочила задом на одного видного офицера, с открытым свежим лицом и с превосходными густейшими белокурыми бакенами. Это был сам Никодим Фомич, квартальный надзиратель. Луиза Ивановна поспешила присесть чуть не до полу и частыми мелкими шагами, подпрыгивая, полетела из конторы.

\- Опять грохот, опять гром и молния, смерч, ураган! - любезно и дружески обратился Никодим Фомич к Илье Петровичу, - опять растревожили сердце, опять закипел! Еще с лестницы слышал.

\- Да што! - с благородною небрежностию проговорил Илья Петрович (и даже не што, а как-то: "Да-а шта-а!"), переходя с какими-то бумагами к другому столу и картинно передергивая с каждым шагом плечами, куда шаг, туда и плечо; - вот-с, изволите видеть: господин сочинитель, то бишь студент, бывший то есть, денег не платит, векселей надавал, квартиру не очищает, беспрерывные на них поступают жалобы, а изволили в претензию войти, что я папироску при них закурил! Сами п-п-подличают, а вот-с, извольте взглянуть на них: вот они в самом своем привлекательном теперь виде-с!

\- Бедность не порок, дружище, ну да уж что! Известно, порох, не мог обиды перенести. Вы чем-нибудь, верно, против него обиделись и сами не удержались, - продолжал Никодим Фомич, любезно обращаясь к Раскольникову, - но это вы напрасно: на-и-бла-га-а-ар-р-роднейший, я вам скажу, человек, но порох, порох! Вспылил, вскипел, сгорел - и нет! И всё прошло! И в результате одно только золото сердца! Его и в полку прозвали: "поручик-порох"...

\- И какой еще п-п-полк был! - воскликнул Илья Петрович, весьма довольный, что его так приятно пощекотали, но всё еще будируя.

Раскольникову вдруг захотелось сказать им всем что-нибудь необыкновенно приятное.

\- Да помилуйте, капитан, - начал он весьма развязно, обращаясь вдруг к Никодиму Фомичу, - вникните и в мое положение... Я готов даже просить у них извинения, если в чем с своей стороны манкировал. Я бедный и больной студент, удрученный (он так и сказал: "удрученный") бедностью. Я бывший студент, потому что теперь не могу содержать себя, но я получу деньги... У меня мать и сестра в - й губернии. Мне пришлют, и я... заплачу. Хозяйка моя добрая женщина, но она до того озлилась, что я уроки потерял и не плачу четвертый месяц, что не присылает мне даже обедать... И не понимаю совершенно, какой это вексель! Теперь она с меня требует по заемному этому письму, что ж я ей заплачу, посудите сами!..

\- Но это ведь не наше дело... - опять было заметил письмоводитель...

\- Позвольте, позвольте, я с вами совершенно согласен, но позвольте и мне разъяснить, - подхватил опять Раскольников, обращаясь не к письмоводителю, а всё к Никодиму Фомичу, но стараясь всеми силами обращаться тоже и к Илье Петровичу, хотя тот упорно делал вид, что роется в бумагах и презрительно не обращает на него внимания, - позвольте и мне с своей стороны разъяснить, что я живу у ней уж около трех лет, с самого приезда из провинции и прежде... прежде... впрочем, отчего ж мне и не признаться в свою очередь, с самого начала я дал обещание, что женюсь на ее дочери, обещание словесное, совершенно свободное... Это была девушка... впрочем, она мне даже нравилась... хотя я и не был влюблен... одним словом, молодость, то есть я хочу сказать, что хозяйка мне делала тогда много кредиту и я вел отчасти такую жизнь... я очень был легкомыслен...

\- С вас вовсе не требуют таких интимностей, милостисдарь, да и времени нет, - грубо и с торжеством перебил было Илья Петрович, но Раскольников с жаром остановил его, хотя ему чрезвычайно тяжело стало вдруг говорить.

\- Но позвольте, позвольте же мне, отчасти, всё рассказать... как было дело и... в свою очередь... хотя это и лишнее, согласен с вами, рассказывать, - но год назад эта девица умерла от тифа, я же остался жильцом, как был, и хозяйка, как переехала на теперешнюю квартиру, сказала мне... и сказала дружески... что она совершенно во мне уверена и всё... но что не захочу ли я дать ей это заемное письмо в сто пятнадцать рублей, всего что она считала за мной долгу. Позвольте-с: она именно сказала, что, как только я дам эту бумагу, она опять будет меня кредитовать сколько угодно и что никогда, никогда, в свою очередь, - это ее собственные слова были, - она не воспользуется этой бумагой, покамест я сам заплачу... И вот теперь, когда я и уроки потерял и мне есть нечего, она и подает ко взысканию... Что ж я теперь скажу?

\- Все эти чувствительные подробности, милостисдарь, до нас не касаются, - нагло отрезал Илья Петрович, - вы должны дать отзыв и обязательство, а что вы там изволили быть влюблены и все эти трагические места, до этого нам совсем дела нет.

\- Ну уж ты... жестоко... - пробормотал Никодим Фомич, усаживаясь к столу и тоже принимаясь подписывать. Ему как-то стыдно стало.

\- Пишите же, - сказал письмоводитель Раскольникову.

\- Что писать? - спросил тот как-то особенно грубо.

\- А я вам продиктую.

Раскольникову показалось, что письмоводитель стал с ним небрежнее и презрительнее после его исповеди, но, странное дело, - ему вдруг стало самому решительно всё равно до чьего бы то ни было мнения, и перемена эта произошла как-то в один миг, в одну минуту. Если б он захотел подумать немного, то, конечно, удивился бы тому, как мог он так говорить с ними, минуту назад, и даже навязываться с своими чувствами? И откуда взялись эти чувства? Напротив, теперь, если бы вдруг комната наполнилась не квартальными, а первейшими друзьями его, то и тогда, кажется, не нашлось бы для них у него ни одного человеческого слова, до того вдруг опустело его сердце. Мрачное ощущение мучительного, бесконечного уединения и отчуждения вдруг сознательно сказалось душе его. Не низость его сердечных излияний перед Ильей Петровичем, не низость и поручикова торжества над ним перевернули вдруг так ему сердце. О, какое ему дело теперь до собственной подлости, до всех этих амбиций, поручиков, немок, взысканий, контор и проч., и проч.! Если б его приговорили даже сжечь в эту минуту, то и тогда он не шевельнулся бы, даже вряд ли прослушал бы приговор внимательно. С ним совершалось что-то совершенно ему незнакомое, новое, внезапное и никогда не бывалое. Не то чтоб он понимал, но он ясно ощущал, всею силою ощущения, что не только с чувствительными экспансивностями, как давеча, но даже с чем бы то ни было ему уже нельзя более обращаться к этим людям, в квартальной конторе, и будь это всё его родные братья и сестры, а не квартальные поручики, то и тогда ему совершенно незачем было бы обращаться к ним и даже ни в каком случае жизни; он никогда еще до сей минуты не испытывал подобного странного и ужасного ощущения. И что всего мучительнее - это было более ощущение, чем сознание, чем понятие; непосредственное ощущение, мучительнейшее ощущение из всех до сих пор жизнию пережитых им ощущений.

Письмоводитель стал диктовать ему форму обыкновенного в таком случае отзыва, то есть заплатить не могу, обещаюсь тогда-то (когда-нибудь), из города не выеду, имущество ни продавать, ни дарить не буду и проч.

\- Да вы писать не можете, у вас перо из рук валится, - заметил письмоводитель, с любопытством вглядываясь в Раскольникова. - Вы больны?

\- Да... голова кругом... говорите дальше!

\- Да всё! подпишитесь.

Письмоводитель отобрал бумагу и занялся с другими.

Раскольников отдал перо, но вместо того, чтоб встать и уйти, положил оба локтя на стол и стиснул руками голову. Точно гвоздь ему вбивали в темя. Странная мысль пришла ему вдруг: встать сейчас, подойти к Никодиму Фомичу и рассказать ему всё вчерашнее, всё до последней подробности, затем пойти вместе с ними на квартиру и указать им вещи, в углу, в дыре. Позыв был до того силен, что он уже встал с места, для исполнения. "Не обдумать ли хоть минуту? - пронеслось в его голове. - Нет, лучше и не думая, и с плеч долой!" Но вдруг он остановился как вкопанный: Никодим Фомич говорил с жаром Илье Петровичу, и до него долетели слова:

\- Быть не может, обоих освободят! Во-первых, всё противоречит; судите: зачем им дворника звать, если б это их дело? На себя доносить, что ли? Аль для хитрости? Нет, уж было бы слишком хитро! И, наконец, студента Пестрякова видели у самых ворот оба дворника и мещанка в самую ту минуту, как он входил: он шел с тремя приятелями и расстался с ними у самых ворот и о жительстве у дворников расспрашивал, еще при приятелях. Ну, станет такой о жительстве расспрашивать, если с таким намерением шел? А Кох, так тот, прежде чем к старухе заходить, внизу у серебряника полчаса сидел и ровно без четверти восемь от него к старухе наверх пошел. Теперь сообразите...

\- Но позвольте, как же у них такое противоречие вышло: сами уверяют, что стучались и что дверь была заперта, а через три минуты, когда с дворником пришли, выходит, что дверь отперта?

\- В том и штука: убийца непременно там сидел и заперся на запор; и непременно бы его там накрыли, если бы не Кох сдурил, не отправился сам за дворником. А _он_ именно в этот-то промежуток и успел спуститься по лестнице и прошмыгнуть мимо их как-нибудь. Кох обеими руками крестится: "Если б я там, говорит, остался, он бы выскочил и меня убил топором". Русский молебен хочет служить, хе-хе!..

\- А убийцу никто и не видал?

\- Да где ж тут увидеть? Дом - Ноев ковчег, - заметил письмоводитель, прислушивавшийся с своего места.

\- Дело ясное, дело ясное! - горячо повторил Никодим Фомич.

\- Нет, дело очень неясное, - скрепил Илья Петрович.

Раскольников поднял свою шляпу и пошел к дверям, но до дверей он не дошел...

Когда он очнулся, то увидал, что сидит на стуле, что его поддерживает справа какой-то человек, что слева стоит другой человек, с желтым стаканом, наполненным желтою водою, и что Никодим Фомич стоит перед ним и пристально глядит на него; он встал со стула.

\- Что это, вы больны? - довольно резко спросил Никодим Фомич.

\- Они и как подписывались, так едва пером водили, - заметил письмоводитель, усаживаясь на свое место и принимаясь опять за бумаги.

\- А давно вы больны? - крикнул Илья Петрович с своего места и тоже перебирая бумаги. Он, конечно, тоже рассматривал больного, когда тот был в обмороке, но тотчас же отошел, когда тот очнулся.

\- Со вчерашнего... - пробормотал в ответ Раскольников.

\- А вчера со двора выходили?

\- Выходил.

\- Больной?

\- Больной.

\- В котором часу?

\- В восьмом часу вечера.

\- А куда, позвольте спросить?

\- По улице.

\- Коротко и ясно.

Раскольников отвечал резко, отрывисто, весь бледный как платок и не опуская черных воспаленных глаз своих перед взглядом Ильи Петровича.

\- Он едва на ногах стоит, а ты... - заметил было Никодим Фомич.

\- Ни-че-го! - как-то особенно проговорил Илья Петрович. Никодим Фомич хотел было еще что-то присовокупить, но, взглянув на письмоводителя, который тоже очень пристально смотрел на него, замолчал. Все вдруг замолчали. Странно было.

\- Ну-с, хорошо-с, - заключил Илья Петрович, - мы вас не задерживаем.

Раскольников вышел. Он еще мог расслышать, как по выходе его начался оживленный разговор, в котором слышнее всех отдавался вопросительный голос Никодима Фомича... На улице он совсем очнулся.

"Обыск, обыск, сейчас обыск! - повторял он про себя, торопясь дойти; - разбойники! подозревают!" Давешний страх опять охватил его всего, с ног до головы.

 **II**

"А что, если уж и был обыск? Что, если их как раз у себя и застану?"

Но вот его комната. Ничего и никого; никто не заглядывал. Даже Настасья не притрогивалась. Но, господи! Как мог он оставить давеча все эти вещи в этой дыре?

Он бросился в угол, запустил руку под обои и стал вытаскивать вещи и нагружать ими карманы. Всего оказалось восемь штук: две маленькие коробки с серьгами или с чем-то в этом роде - он хорошенько не посмотрел; потом четыре небольшие сафьянные футляра. Одна цепочка была просто завернута в газетную бумагу. Еще что-то в газетной бумаге, кажется орден...

Он поклал всё в разные карманы, в пальто и в оставшийся правый карман панталон, стараясь, чтоб было неприметнее. Кошелек тоже взял заодно с вещами. Затем вышел из комнаты, на этот раз даже оставив ее совсем настежь.

Он шел скоро и твердо, и хоть чувствовал, что весь изломан, но сознание было при нем. Боялся он погони, боялся, что через полчаса, через четверть часа уже выйдет, пожалуй, инструкция следить за ним; стало быть, во что бы ни стало, надо было до времени схоронить концы. Надо было управиться, пока еще оставалось хоть сколько-нибудь сил и хоть какое-нибудь рассуждение... Куда же идти?

Это было уже давно решено: "Бросить всё в канаву, и концы в воду, и дело с концом". Так порешил он еще ночью, в бреду, в те мгновения, когда, он помнил это, несколько раз порывался встать и идти: "поскорей, поскорей, и всё выбросить". Но выбросить оказалось очень трудно.

Он бродил по набережной Екатерининского канала уже с полчаса, а может и более, и несколько раз посматривал на сходы в канаву, где их встречал. Но и подумать нельзя было исполнить намерение: или плоты стояли у самых сходов и на них прачки мыли белье, или лодки были причалены, и везде люди так и кишат, да и отовсюду с набережных, со всех сторон, можно видеть, заметить: подозрительно, что человек нарочно сошел, остановился и что-то в воду бросает. А ну как футляры не утонут, а поплывут? Да и конечно так. Всякий увидит. И без того уже все так и смотрят, встречаясь, оглядывают, как будто им и дело только до него. "Отчего бы так, или мне, может быть, кажется", - думал он.

Наконец пришло ему в голову, что не лучше ли будет пойти куда-нибудь на Неву? Там и людей меньше, и незаметнее, и во всяком случае удобнее, а главное - от здешних мест дальше. И удивился он вдруг: как это он целые полчаса бродил в тоске и тревоге, и в опасных местах, а этого не мог раньше выдумать! И потому только целые полчаса на безрассудное дело убил, что так уже раз во сне, в бреду решено было! Он становился чрезвычайно рассеян и забывчив и знал это. Решительно надо было спешить!

Он пошел к Неве по В - му проспекту; но дорогою ему пришла вдруг еще мысль: "Зачем на Неву? Зачем в воду? Не лучше ли уйти куда-нибудь очень далеко, опять хоть на Острова, и там где-нибудь, в одиноком месте, в лесу, под кустом, - зарыть всё это и дерево, пожалуй, заметить?" И хотя он чувствовал, что не в состоянии всего ясно и здраво обсудить в эту минуту, но мысль ему показалась безошибочною.

Но и на Острова ему не суждено было попасть, а случилось другое: выходя с В - го проспекта на площадь, он вдруг увидел налево вход во двор, обставленный совершенно глухими стенами. Справа, тотчас же по входе в ворота, далеко во двор тянулась глухая небеленая стена соседнего четырехэтажного дома. Слева, параллельно глухой стене и тоже сейчас от ворот, шел деревянный забор, шагов на двадцать в глубь двора, и потом уже делал перелом влево. Это было глухое отгороженное место, где лежали какие-то материалы. Далее, в углублении двора, выглядывал из-за забора угол низкого, закопченного, каменного сарая, очевидно часть какой-нибудь мастерской. Тут, верно, было какое-то заведение, каретное или слесарное, или что-нибудь в этом роде; везде, почти от самых ворот, чернелось много угольной пыли. "Вот бы куда подбросить и уйти!" - вздумалось ему вдруг. Не замечая никого во дворе, он прошагнул в ворота и как раз увидал, сейчас же близ ворот, прилаженный у забора желоб (как и часто устраивается в таких домах, где много фабричных, артельных, извозчиков и проч.), а над желобом, тут же на заборе, надписана была мелом всегдашняя в таких случаях острота: "Сдесь становитца воз прещено". Стало быть, уж и тем хорошо, что никакого подозрения, что зашел и остановился. "Тут всё так разом и сбросить где-нибудь в кучку и уйти!"

Оглядевшись еще раз, он уже засунул и руку в карман, как вдруг у самой наружной стены, между воротами и желобом, где всё расстояние было шириною в аршин, заметил он большой неотесанный камень, примерно, может быть, пуда в полтора весу, прилегавший прямо к каменной уличной стене. За этою стеной была улица, тротуар, слышно было, как шныряли прохожие, которых здесь всегда немало; но за воротами его никто не мог увидать, разве зашел бы кто с улицы, что, впрочем, очень могло случиться, а потому надо было спешить.

Он нагнулся к камню, схватился за верхушку его крепко, обеими руками, собрал все свои силы и перевернул камень. Под камнем образовалось небольшое углубление; тотчас же стал он бросать в него всё из кармана. Кошелек пришелся на самый верх, и все-таки в углублении оставалось еще место. Затем он снова схватился за камень, одним оборотом перевернул его на прежнюю сторону, и он как раз пришелся в свое прежнее место, разве немного, чуть-чуть казался повыше. Но он подгреб земли и придавил по краям ногою. Ничего не было заметно.

Тогда он вышел и направился к площади. Опять сильная, едва выносимая радость, как давеча в конторе, овладела им на мгновение. "Схоронены концы! И кому, кому в голову может прийти искать под этим камнем? Он тут, может быть, с построения дома лежит и еще столько же пролежит. А хоть бы и нашли: кто на меня подумает? Всё кончено! Нет улик!" - и он засмеялся. Да, он помнил потом, что он засмеялся нервным, мелким, неслышным, долгим смехом, и всё смеялся, всё время, как проходил через площадь. Но когда он ступил на К - й бульвар, где третьего дня повстречался с тою девочкой, смех его вдруг прошел. Другие мысли полезли ему в голову. Показалось ему вдруг тоже, что ужасно ему теперь отвратительно проходить мимо той скамейки, на которой он тогда, по уходе девочки, сидел и раздумывал, и ужасно тоже будет тяжело встретить опять того усача, которому он тогда дал двугривенный: "Черт его возьми!"

Он шел, смотря кругом рассеянно и злобно. Все мысли его кружились теперь около одного какого-то главного пункта, - и он сам чувствовал, что это действительно такой главный пункт и есть и что теперь, именно теперь, он остался один на один с этим главным пунктом, - и что это даже в первый раз после этих двух месяцев.

"А черт возьми это всё! - подумал он вдруг в припадке неистощимой злобы. - Ну началось, так и началось, черт с ней и с новою жизнию! Как это, господи, глупо!.. А сколько я налгал и наподличал сегодня! Как мерзко лебезил и заигрывал давеча с сквернейшим Ильей Петровичем! А впрочем, вздор и это! Наплевать мне на них на всех, да и на то, что я лебезил и заигрывал! Совсем не то! Совсем не то!.."

Вдруг он остановился; новый, совершенно неожиданный и чрезвычайно простой вопрос разом сбил его с толку и горько его изумил:

"Если действительно всё это дело сделано было сознательно, а не по-дурацки, если у тебя действительно была определенная и твердая цель, то каким же образом ты до сих пор даже и не заглянул в кошелек и не знаешь, что тебе досталось, из-за чего все муки принял и на такое подлое, гадкое, низкое дело сознательно шел? Да ведь ты в воду его хотел сейчас бросить, кошелек-то, вместе со всеми вещами, которых ты тоже еще не видал... Это как же?"

Да, это так; это всё так. Он, впрочем, это и прежде знал, и совсем это не новый вопрос для него; и когда ночью решено было в воду кинуть, то решено было безо всякого колебания и возражения, а так, как будто так тому и следует быть, как будто иначе и быть невозможно... Да, он это всё знал и всё помнил; да чуть ли это уже вчера не было так решено, в ту самую минуту, когда он над сундуком сидел и футляры из него таскал... А ведь так!..

"Это оттого что я очень болен, - угрюмо решил он наконец, - я сам измучил и истерзал себя, и сам не знаю, что делаю... И вчера, и третьего дня, и всё это время терзал себя... Выздоровлю и... не буду терзать себя... А ну как совсем и не выздоровлю? Господи! Как это мне всё надоело!.." Он шел не останавливаясь. Ему ужасно хотелось как-нибудь рассеяться, но он не знал, что сделать и что предпринять. Одно новое, непреодолимое ощущение овладевало им всё более и более почти с каждой минутой: это было какое-то бесконечное, почти физическое отвращение ко всему встречавшемуся и окружающему, упорное, злобное, ненавистное. Ему гадки были все встречные, - гадки были их лица, походка, движения.

Просто наплевал бы на кого-нибудь, укусил бы, кажется, если бы кто-нибудь с ним заговорил...

Он остановился вдруг, когда вышел на набережную Малой Невы, на Васильевском острове, подле моста. "Вот тут он живет, в этом доме, - подумал он. - Что это, да никак я к Разумихину сам пришел! Опять та же история, как тогда... А очень, однако же, любопытно: сам я пришел или просто шел да сюда зашел? Всё равно; сказал я... третьего дня... что к нему после _того_ на другой день пойду, ну что ж, и пойду! Будто уж я и не могу теперь зайти..."

Он поднялся к Разумихину в пятый этаж.

Тот был дома, в своей каморке, и в эту минуту занимался, писал, и сам ему отпер. Месяца четыре как они не видались. Разумихин сидел у себя в истрепанном до лохмотьев халате, в туфлях на босу ногу, всклокоченный, небритый и неумытый. На лице его выразилось удивление.

\- Что ты? - закричал он, осматривая с ног до головы вошедшего товарища; затем помолчал и присвистнул.

\- Неужели уж так плохо? Да ты, брат, нашего брата перещеголял, - прибавил он, глядя на лохмотья Раскольникова. - Да садись же, устал небось! - и когда тот повалился на клеенчатый турецкий диван, который был еще хуже его собственного, Разумихин разглядел вдруг, что гость его болен.

\- Да ты серьезно болен, знаешь ты это? - Он стал щупать его пульс; Раскольников вырвал руку.

\- Не надо, - сказал он, - я пришел... вот что: у меня уроков никаких... я хотел было... впрочем, мне совсем не надо уроков...

\- А знаешь что? Ведь ты бредишь! - заметил наблюдавший его пристально Разумихин.

\- Нет, не брежу... - Раскольников встал с дивана. Подымаясь к Разумихину, он не подумал о том, что с ним, стало быть, лицом к лицу сойтись должен. Теперь же, в одно мгновение, догадался он, уже на опыте, что всего менее расположен, в эту минуту, сходиться лицом к лицу с кем бы то ни было в целом свете. Вся желчь поднялась в нем. Он чуть не захлебнулся от злобы на себя самого, только что переступил порог Разумихина.

\- Прощай! - сказал он вдруг и пошел к двери.

\- Да ты постой, постой, чудак!

\- Не надо!.. - повторил тот, опять вырывая руку.

\- Так на кой черт ты пришел после этого! Очумел ты, что ли? Ведь это... почти обидно. Я так не пущу.

\- Ну, слушай: я к тебе пришел, потому что, кроме тебя, никого не знаю, кто бы помог... начать... потому что ты всех их добрее, то есть умнее, и обсудить можешь... А теперь я вижу, что ничего мне не надо, слышишь, совсем ничего... ничьих услуг и участий... Я сам... один... Ну и довольно! Оставьте меня в покое!

\- Да постой на минутку, трубочист! Совсем сумасшедший! По мне ведь как хочешь. Видишь ли: уроков и у меня нет, да и наплевать, а есть на Толкучем книгопродавец Херувимов, это уж сам в своем роде урок. Я его теперь на пять купеческих уроков не променяю. Он этакие изданьица делает и естественнонаучные книжонки выпускает, - да как расходятся-то! Одни заглавия чего стоят! Вот ты всегда утверждал, что я глуп; ей-богу, брат, есть глупее меня! Теперь в направление тоже полез; сам ни бельмеса не чувствует, ну а я, разумеется, поощряю. Вот тут два с лишком листа немецкого текста, - по-моему, глупейшего шарлатанства: одним словом, рассматривается, человек ли женщина или не человек? Ну и, разумеется, торжественно доказывается, что человек. Херувимов это по части женского вопроса готовит; я перевожу; растянет он эти два с половиной листа листов на шесть, присочиним пышнейшее заглавие в полстраницы и пустим по полтиннику. Сойдет! За перевод мне по шести целковых с листа, значит, за все рублей пятнадцать достанется, и шесть рублей взял я вперед. Кончим это, начнем об китах переводить, потом из второй части "Confessions" какие-то скучнейшие сплетни тоже отметили, переводить будем; Херувимову кто-то сказал, что будто бы Руссо в своем роде Радищев. Я, разумеется, не противоречу, черт с ним! Ну, хочешь второй лист "Человек ли женщина?" переводить? Коли хочешь, так бери сейчас текст, перьев бери, бумаги - всё это казенное - и бери три рубля: так как я за весь перевод вперед взял, за первый и за второй лист, то, стало быть, три рубля прямо на твой пай и придутся. А кончишь лист - еще три целковых получишь. Да вот что еще, пожалуйста, за услугу какую-нибудь не считай с моей стороны. Напротив, только что ты вошел, я уж и рассчитал, чем ты мне будешь полезен. Во-первых, я в орфографии плох, а во-вторых, в немецком иногда просто швах, так что всё больше от себя сочиняю и только тем и утешаюсь, что от этого еще лучше выходит. Ну а кто его знает, может быть, оно и не лучше, а хуже выходит... Берешь или нет?

Раскольников молча взял немецкие листки статьи, взял три рубля и, не сказав ни слова, вышел. Разумихин с удивлением поглядел ему вслед. Но дойдя уже до первой линии, Раскольников вдруг воротился, поднялся опять к Разумихину и, положив на стол и немецкие листы, и три рубля, опять-таки ни слова не говоря, пошел вон.

\- Да у тебя белая горячка, что ль! - заревел взбесившийся наконец Разумихин. - Чего ты комедии-то разыгрываешь! Даже меня сбил с толку... Зачем же ты приходил после этого, черт?

\- Не надо... переводов... - пробормотал Раскольников, уже спускаясь с лестницы.

\- Так какого же тебе черта надо? - закричал сверху Разумихин. Тот молча продолжал спускаться.

\- Эй, ты! Где ты живешь?

Ответа не последовало.

\- Ну так чер-р-рт с тобой!..

Но Раскольников уже выходил на улицу. На Николаевском мосту ему пришлось еще раз вполне очнуться вследствие одного весьма неприятного для него случая. Его плотно хлестнул кнутом по спине кучер одной коляски, за то что он чуть-чуть не попал под лошадей, несмотря на то что кучер раза три или четыре ему кричал. Удар кнута так разозлил его, что он, отскочив к перилам (неизвестно почему он шел по самой середине моста, где ездят, а не ходят), злобно заскрежетал и защелкал зубами. Кругом, разумеется, раздавался смех.

\- И за дело!

\- Выжига какая-нибудь.

\- Известно, пьяным представится да нарочно и лезет под колеса; а ты за него отвечай.

\- Тем промышляют, почтенный, тем промышляют...

Но в ту минуту, как он стоял у перил и всё еще бессмысленно и злобно смотрел вслед удалявшейся коляске, потирая спину, вдруг он почувствовал, что кто-то сует ему в руки деньги. Он посмотрел: пожилая купчиха, в головке и козловых башмаках, и с нею девушка, в шляпке и с зеленым зонтиком, вероятно дочь. "Прими, батюшка, ради Христа". Он взял, и они прошли мимо. Денег двугривенный. По платью и по виду они очень могли принять его за нищего, за настоящего собирателя грошей на улице, а подаче целого двугривенного он, наверно, обязан был удару кнута, который их разжалобил.

Он зажал двугривенный в руку, прошел шагов десять и оборотился лицом к Неве, по направлению дворца. Небо было без малейшего облачка, а вода почти голубая, что на Неве так редко бывает. Купол собора, который ни с какой точки не обрисовывается лучше, как смотря на него отсюда, с моста, не доходя шагов двадцать до часовни, так и сиял, и сквозь чистый воздух можно было отчетливо разглядеть даже каждое его украшение. Боль от кнута утихла, и Раскольников забыл про удар; одна беспокойная и не совсем ясная мысль занимала его теперь исключительно. Он стоял и смотрел вдаль долго и пристально; это место было ему особенно знакомо. Когда он ходил в университет, то обыкновенно, - чаще всего, возвращаясь домой, - случалось ему, может быть раз сто, останавливаться именно на этом же самом месте, пристально вглядываться в эту действительно великолепную панораму и каждый раз почти удивляться одному неясному и неразрешимому своему впечатлению. Необъяснимым холодом веяло на него всегда от этой великолепной панорамы; духом немым и глухим полна была для него эта пышная картина... Дивился он каждый раз своему угрюмому и загадочному впечатлению и откладывал разгадку его, не доверяя себе, в будущее. Теперь вдруг резко вспомнил он про эти прежние свои вопросы и недоумения, и показалось ему, что не нечаянно он вспомнил теперь про них. Уж одно то показалось ему дико и чудно, что он на том же самом месте остановился, как прежде, как будто и действительно вообразил, что может о том же самом мыслить теперь, как и прежде, и такими же прежними темами и картинами интересоваться, какими интересовался... еще так недавно. Даже чуть не смешно ему стало и в то же время сдавило грудь до боли. В какой-то глубине, внизу, где-то чуть видно под ногами, показалось ему теперь всё это прежнее прошлое, и прежние мысли, и прежние задачи, и прежние темы, и прежние впечатления, и вся эта панорама, и он сам, и всё, всё... Казалось, он улетал куда-то вверх и всё исчезало в глазах его... Сделав одно невольное движение рукой, он вдруг ощутил в кулаке своем зажатый двугривенный. Он разжал руку, пристально поглядел на монетку, размахнулся и бросил ее в воду; затем повернулся и пошел домой. Ему показалось, что он как будто ножницами отрезал себя сам от всех и всего в эту минуту.

Он пришел к себе уже к вечеру, стало быть, проходил всего часов шесть. Где и как шел обратно, ничего он этого не помнил. Раздевшись и весь дрожа, как загнанная лошадь, он лег на диван, натянул на себя шинель и тотчас же забылся...

Он очнулся в полные сумерки от ужасного крику. Боже, что это за крик! Таких неестественных звуков, такого воя, вопля, скрежета, слез, побой и ругательств он никогда еще не слыхивал и не видывал. Он и вообразить не мог себе такого зверства, такого исступления. В ужасе приподнялся он и сел на своей постели, каждое мгновение замирая и мучаясь. Но драки, вопли и ругательства становились всё сильнее и сильнее. И вот, к величайшему изумлению, он вдруг расслышал голос своей хозяйки. Она выла, визжала и причитала, спеша, торопясь, выпуская слова так, что и разобрать нельзя было, о чем-то умоляя, - конечно, о том, чтоб ее перестали бить, потому что ее беспощадно били на лестнице. Голос бившего стал до того ужасен от злобы и бешенства, что уже только хрипел, но все-таки и бивший тоже что-то такое говорил, и тоже скоро, неразборчиво, торопясь и захлебываясь. Вдруг Раскольников затрепетал как лист: он узнал этот голос; это был голос Ильи Петровича. Илья Петрович здесь и бьет хозяйку! Он бьет ее ногами, колотит ее головою о ступени, - это ясно, это слышно по звукам, по воплям, по ударам! Что это, свет перевернулся, что ли? Слышно было, как во всех этажах, по всей лестнице собиралась толпа, слышались голоса, восклицания, всходили, стучали, хлопали дверями, сбегались. "Но за что же, за что же, и как это можно!" - повторял он, серьезно думая, что он совсем помешался. Но нет, он слишком ясно слышит!.. Но, стало быть, и к нему сейчас придут, если так, "потому что... верно, всё это из того же... из-за вчерашнего... Господи!" Он хотел было запереться на крючок, но рука не поднялась... да и бесполезно! Страх, как лед, обложил его душу, замучил его, окоченил его... Но вот наконец весь этот гам, продолжавшийся верных десять минут, стал постепенно утихать. Хозяйка стонала и охала, Илья Петрович всё еще грозил и ругался... Но вот наконец, кажется, и он затих; вот уж и не слышно его; "неужели ушел! Господи!" Да, вот уходит и хозяйка, всё еще со стоном и плачем... вот и дверь у ней захлопнулась... Вот и толпа расходится с лестниц по квартирам, - ахают, спорят, перекликаются, то возвышая речь до крику, то понижая до шепоту. Должно быть, их много было; чуть ли не весь дом сбежался. "Но боже, разве всё это возможно! И зачем, зачем он приходил сюда!"

Раскольников в бессилии упал на диван, но уже не мог сомкнуть глаз; он пролежал с полчаса в таком страдании, в таком нестерпимом ощущении безграничного ужаса, какого никогда еще не испытывал. Вдруг яркий свет озарил его комнату: вошла Настасья со свечой и с тарелкой супа. Посмотрев на него внимательно и разглядев, что он не спит, она поставила свечку на стол и начала раскладывать принесенное: хлеб, соль, тарелку, ложку.

\- Небось со вчерашнего не ел. Целый-то день прошлялся, а самого лихоманка бьет.

\- Настасья... за что били хозяйку?

Она пристально на него посмотрела.

\- Кто бил хозяйку?

\- Сейчас... полчаса назад, Илья Петрович, надзирателя помощник, на лестнице... За что он так ее избил? и... зачем приходил?..

Настасья молча и нахмурившись его рассматривала и долго так смотрела. Ему очень неприятно стало от этого рассматривания, даже страшно.

\- Настасья, что ж ты молчишь? - робко проговорил он наконец слабым голосом.

\- Это кровь, - отвечала она наконец, тихо и как будто про себя говоря.

\- Кровь!.. Какая кровь?.. - бормотал он, бледнея и отодвигаясь к стене. Настасья продолжала молча смотреть на него.

\- Никто хозяйку не бил, - проговорила она опять строгим и решительным голосом. Он смотрел на нее, едва дыша.

\- Я сам слышал... я не спал... я сидел, - еще робче проговорил он. - Я долго слушал... Приходил надзирателя помощник... На лестницу все сбежались, из всех квартир...

\- Никто не приходил. А это кровь в тебе кричит. Это когда ей выходу нет и уж печенками запекаться начнет, тут и начнет мерещиться... Есть-то станешь, что ли?

Он не отвечал. Настасья всё стояла над ним, пристально глядела на него и не уходила.

\- Пить дай... Настасьюшка.

Она сошла вниз и минуты через две воротилась с водой в белой глиняной кружке; но он уже не помнил, что было дальше. Помнил только, как отхлебнул один глоток холодной воды и пролил из кружки на грудь. Затем наступило беспамятство.

 **III**

Он, однако ж, не то чтоб уж был совсем в беспамятстве во всё время болезни: это было лихорадочное состояние, с бредом и полусознанием. Многое он потом припомнил. То казалось ему, что около него собирается много народу и хотят его взять и куда-то вынести, очень об нем спорят и ссорятся. То вдруг он один в комнате, все ушли и боятся его, и только изредка чуть-чуть отворяют дверь посмотреть на него, грозят ему, сговариваются об чем-то промеж себя, смеются и дразнят его. Настасью он часто помнил подле себя; различал и еще одного человека, очень будто бы ему знакомого, но кого именно - никак не мог догадаться и тосковал об этом, даже и плакал. Иной раз казалось ему, что он уже с месяц лежит; в другой раз - что всё тот же день идет. Но об _том -_ об _том_ он совершенно забыл; зато ежеминутно помнил, что об чем-то забыл, чего нельзя забывать, - терзался, мучился, припоминая, стонал, впадал в бешенство или в ужасный, невыносимый страх. Тогда он порывался с места, хотел бежать, но всегда кто-нибудь его останавливал силой, и он опять впадал в бессилие и беспамятство. Наконец он совсем пришел в себя.

Произошло это утром, в десять часов. В этот час утра, в ясные дни, солнце всегда длинною полосой проходило по его правой стене и освещало угол подле двери. У постели его стояла Настасья и еще один человек, очень любопытно его разглядывавший и совершенно ему незнакомый. Это был молодой парень в кафтане, с бородкой, и с виду походил на артельщика. Из полуотворенной двери выглядывала хозяйка. Раскольников приподнялся.

\- Это кто, Настасья? - спросил он, указывая на парня.

\- Ишь ведь, очнулся! - сказала она.

\- Очнулись, - отозвался артельщик. Догадавшись, что он очнулся, хозяйка, подглядывавшая из дверей, тотчас же притворила их и спряталась. Она и всегда была застенчива и с тягостию переносила разговоры и объяснения; ей было лет сорок, и была она толста и жирна, черноброва и черноглаза, добра от толстоты и от лености; и собою даже очень смазлива. Стыдлива же сверх необходимости.

\- Вы... кто? - продолжал он допрашивать, обращаясь к самому артельщику. Но в эту минуту опять отворилась дверь настежь, и, немного наклонившись, потому что был высок, вошел Разумихин.

\- Экая морская каюта, - закричал он, входя, - всегда лбом стукаюсь; тоже ведь квартирой называется! А ты, брат, очнулся? Сейчас от Пашеньки слышал.

\- Сейчас очнулся, - сказала Настасья.

\- Сейчас очнулись, - поддакнул опять артельщик с улыбочкой.

\- А вы кто сами-то изволите быть-с? - спросил, вдруг обращаясь к нему, Разумихин. - Я вот, изволите видеть, Вразумихин; не Разумихин, как меня все величают, а Вразумихин, студент, дворянский сын, а он мой приятель. Ну-с, а вы кто таковы?

\- А я в нашей конторе артельщиком, от купца Шелопаева-с, и сюда по делу-с.

\- Извольте садиться на этот стул, - сам Разумихин сел на другой, с другой стороны столика. - Это ты, брат, хорошо сделал, что очнулся, - продолжал он, обращаясь к Раскольникову. - Четвертый день едва ешь и пьешь. Право, чаю с ложечки давали. Я к тебе два раза приводил Зосимова. Помнишь Зосимова? Осмотрел тебя внимательно и сразу сказал, что всё пустяки, - в голову, что ли, как-то ударило. Нервный вздор какой-то, паек был дурной, говорит, пива и хрену мало отпускали, оттого и болезнь, но что ничего, пройдет и перемелется. Молодец Зосимов! Знатно начал полечивать. Ну-с, так я вас не задерживаю, - обратился он опять к артельщику, - угодно вам разъяснить вашу надобность? Заметь себе, Родя, из ихней конторы уж второй раз приходят; только прежде не этот приходил, а другой, и мы с тем объяснялись. Это кто прежде вас-то сюда приходил?

\- А надо полагать, это третьегодни-с, точно-с. Это Алексей Семенович были; тоже при конторе у нас состоит-с.

\- А ведь он будет потолковее вас, как вы думаете?

\- Да-с; они точно что посолиднее-с.

\- Похвально; ну-с, продолжайте.

\- А вот через Афанасия Ивановича Вахрушина, об котором, почитаю, неоднократно изволили слышать-с, по просьбе вашей мамаши, через нашу контору вам перевод-с, - начал артельщик, прямо обращаясь к Раскольникову. - В случае если уже вы состоите в понятии-с - тридцать пять рублев вам вручить-с, так как Семен Семенович от Афанасия Ивановича, по просьбе вашей мамаши, по прежнему манеру о том уведомление получили. Изволите знать-с?

\- Да... помню... Вахрушин... - проговорил Раскольников задумчиво.

\- Слышите: купца Вахрушина знает! - вскричал Разумихин. - Как же не в понятии? А впрочем, я теперь замечаю, что и вы тоже толковый человек. Ну-с! Умные речи приятно и слушать.

\- Они самые и есть-с, Вахрушин, Афанасий Иванович, и по просьбе вашей мамаши, которая через них таким же манером вам уже пересылала однажды, они и на сей раз не отказали-с и Семена Семеновича на сих днях уведомили из своих мест, чтобы вам тридцать пять рублев передать-с, во ожидании лучшего-с.

\- Вот в "ожидании-то лучшего" у вас лучше всего и вышло; недурно тоже и про "вашу мамашу". Ну, так как же по-вашему: в полной он или не в полной памяти, а?

\- По мне что же-с. Вот только бы насчет расписочки следовало бы-с.

\- Нацарапает! Что у вас, книга, что ль?

\- Книга-с, вот-с.

\- Давайте сюда. Ну, Родя, подымайся. Я тебя попридержу; подмахни-ка ему Раскольникова, бери перо, потому, брат, деньги нам теперь пуще патоки.

\- Не надо, - сказал Раскольников, отстраняя перо.

\- Чего это не надо?

\- Не стану подписывать.

\- Фу, черт, да как же без расписки-то?

\- Не надо... денег...

\- Это денег-то не надо! Ну, это, брат, врешь, я свидетель! Не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста, это он только так... опять вояжирует. С ним, впрочем, это и наяву бывает... Вы человек рассудительный, и мы будем его руководить, то есть попросту его руку водить, он и подпишет. Принимайтесь-ка...

\- А впрочем, я и в другой раз зайду-с.

\- Нет, нет; зачем же вам беспокоиться. Вы человек рассудительный... Ну, Родя, не задерживай гостя... видишь, ждет, - и он серьезно приготовился водить рукой Раскольникова.

\- Оставь, я сам... - проговорил тот, взял перо и расписался в книге. Артельщик выложил деньги и удалился.

\- Браво! А теперь, брат, хочешь есть?

\- Хочу, - отвечал Раскольников.

\- У вас суп?

\- Вчерашний, - отвечала Настасья, всё это время стоявшая тут же.

\- С картофелем и с рисовой крупой?

\- С картофелем и крупой.

\- Наизусть знаю. Тащи суп, да и чаю давай.

\- Принесу.

Раскольников смотрел на всё с глубоким удивлением и с тупым бессмысленным страхом. Он решился молчать и ждать: что будет дальше? "Кажется, я не в бреду, - думал он, - кажется, это в самом деле..."

Через две минуты Настасья воротилась с супом и объявила, что сейчас и чай будет. К супу явились две ложки, две тарелки и весь прибор: солонка, перечница, горчица для говядины и прочее, чего прежде, в таком порядке, уже давно не бывало. Скатерть была чистая.

\- Не худо, Настасьюшка, чтобы Прасковья Павловна бутылочки две пивца откомандировала. Мы выпьем-с.

\- Ну уж ты, востроногий! - пробормотала Настасья и пошла исполнять повеление.

Дико и с напряжением продолжал приглядываться Раскольников. Тем временем Разумихин пересел к нему на диван, неуклюже, как медведь, обхватил левою рукой его голову, несмотря на то что он и сам бы мог приподняться, а правою поднес к его рту ложку супу, несколько раз предварительно подув на нее, чтоб он не обжегся. Но суп был только что теплый. Раскольников с жадностию проглотил одну ложку, потом другую, третью. Но поднеся несколько ложек, Разумихин вдруг приостановился и объявил, что насчет дальнейшего надо посоветоваться с Зосимовым.

Вошла Настасья, неся две бутылки пива.

\- А чаю хочешь?

\- Хочу.

\- Катай скорей и чаю, Настасья, потому насчет чаю, кажется, можно и без факультета. Но вот и пивцо! - он пересел на свой стул, придвинул к себе суп, говядину и стал есть с таким аппетитом, как будто три дня не ел.

\- Я, брат Родя, у вас тут теперь каждый день так обедаю, - пробормотал он, насколько позволял набитый полный рот говядиной, - и это всё Пашенька, твоя хозяюшка, хозяйничает, от всей души меня чествует. Я, разумеется, не настаиваю, ну да и не протестую. А вот и Настасья с чаем. Эка проворная! Настенька, хошь пивца?

\- И, ну те к проказнику!

\- А чайку?

\- Чайку пожалуй.

\- Наливай. Постой, я тебе сам налью; садись за стол.

Он тотчас же распорядился, налил, потом налил еще другую чашку, бросил свой завтрак и пересел опять на диван. По-прежнему обхватил он левою рукой голову больного, приподнял его и начал поить с чайной ложечки чаем, опять беспрерывно и особенно усердно подувая на ложку, как будто в этом процессе подувания и состоял самый главный и спасительный пункт выздоровления. Раскольников молчал и не сопротивлялся, несмотря на то что чувствовал в себе весьма достаточно сил приподняться и усидеть на диване безо всякой посторонней помощи, и не только владеть руками настолько, чтобы удержать ложку или чашку, но даже, может быть, и ходить. Но по какой-то странной, чуть не звериной хитрости ему вдруг пришло в голову скрыть до времени свои силы, притаиться, прикинуться, если надо, даже еще не совсем понимающим, а между тем выслушать и выведать, что такое тут происходит? Впрочем, он не совладал с своим отвращением: схлебнув ложек десять чаю, он вдруг высвободил свою голову, капризно оттолкнул ложку и повалился опять на подушку. Под головами его действительно лежали теперь настоящие подушки - пуховые и с чистыми наволочками; он это тоже заметил и взял в соображение.

\- Надо, чтобы Пашенька сегодня же нам малинового варенья прислала, питье ему сделать, - сказал Разумихин, усаживаясь на свое место и опять принимаясь за суп и за пиво.

\- А где она тебе малины возьмет? - спросила Настасья, держа на растопыренных пяти пальцах блюдечко и процеживая в себя чай "через сахар".

\- Малину, друг мой, она возьмет в лавочке. Видишь, Родя, тут без тебя целая история произошла. Когда ты таким мошенническим образом удрал от меня и квартиры не сказал, меня вдруг такое зло взяло, что я положил тебя разыскать и казнить. В тот же день и приступил. Уж я ходил, ходил, расспрашивал, расспрашивал! Эту-то, теперешнюю квартиру я забыл; впрочем, я ее никогда и не помнил, потому что не знал. Ну, а прежнюю квартиру, - помню только, что у Пяти Углов, Харламова дом. Искал, искал я этот Харламов дом, - а ведь вышло потом, что он вовсе и не Харламов дом, а Буха, - как иногда в звуках-то сбиваешься! Ну я и рассердился. Рассердился да и пошел, была не была, на другой день в адресный стол, и представь себе: в две минуты тебя мне там разыскали. Ты там записан.

\- Записан!

\- Еще бы; а вот генерала Кобелева никак не могли там при мне разыскать. Ну-с, долго рассказывать. Только как я нагрянул сюда, тотчас же со всеми твоими делами познакомился; со всеми, братец, со всеми, всё знаю; вот и она видела: и с Никодимом Фомичом познакомился, и Илью Петровича мне показывали, и с дворником, и с господином Заметовым, Александром Григорьевичем, письмоводителем в здешней конторе, а наконец и с Пашенькой, - это уж был венец; вот и она знает...

\- Усахарил, - пробормотала Настасья, плутовски усмехаясь.

\- Да вы бы внакладочку, Настасья Никифоровна.

\- Ну ты, пес! - вдруг крикнула Настасья и прыснула со смеху. - А ведь я Петрова, а не Никифорова, - прибавила она вдруг, когда перестала смеяться.

\- Будем ценить-с. Ну так вот, брат, чтобы лишнего не говорить, я хотел сначала здесь электрическую струю повсеместно пустить, так чтобы все предрассудки в здешней местности разом искоренить; но Пашенька победила. Я, брат, никак и не ожидал, чтоб она была такая... авенантненькая... а? Как ты думаешь?

Раскольников молчал, хотя ни на минуту не отрывал от него своего встревоженного взгляда, и теперь упорно продолжал глядеть на него.

\- И очень даже, - продолжал Разумихин, нисколько не смущаясь молчанием и как будто поддакивая полученному ответу, - и очень даже в порядке, во всех статьях.

\- Ишь тварь! - вскрикнула опять Настасья, которой разговор этот доставлял, по-видимому, неизъяснимое блаженство.

\- Скверно, брат, то, что ты с самого начала не сумел взяться за дело. С ней надо было не так. Ведь это, так сказать, самый неожиданный характер! Ну, да об характере потом... А только как, например, довести до того, чтоб она тебе обеда смела не присылать? Или, например, этот вексель? Да ты с ума сошел, что ли, векселя подписывать! Или, например, этот предполагавшийся брак, когда еще дочка, Наталья Егоровна, жива была... Я всё знаю! А впрочем, я вижу, что это деликатная струна и что я осел; ты меня извини. Но кстати о глупости: как ты думаешь, ведь Прасковья Павловна совсем, брат, не так глупа, как с первого взгляда можно предположить, а?

\- Да... - процедил Раскольников, смотря в сторону, но понимая, что выгоднее поддержать разговор.

\- Не правда ли? - вскричал Разумихин, видимо, обрадовавшись, что ему ответили, - но ведь и не умна, а? Совершенно, совершенно неожиданный характер! Я, брат, отчасти теряюсь, уверяю тебя... Сорок-то ей верных будет. Она говорит - тридцать шесть и на это полное право имеет. Впрочем, клянусь тебе, что сужу об ней больше умственно, по одной метафизике; тут, брат, у нас такая эмблема завязалась, что твоя алгебра! Ничего не понимаю! Ну, да всё это вздор, а только она, видя, что ты уже не студент, уроков и костюма лишился и что по смерти барышни ей нечего уже тебя на родственной ноге держать, вдруг испугалась; а так как ты, с своей стороны, забился в угол и ничего прежнего не поддерживал, она и вздумала тебя с квартиры согнать. И давно она это намерение питала, да векселя стало жалко. К тому же ты сам уверял, что мамаша заплатит...

\- Это я по подлости моей говорил... Мать у меня сама чуть милостыни не просит... а я лгал, чтоб меня на квартире держали и... кормили, - проговорил громко и отчетливо Раскольников.

\- Да, это ты благоразумно. Только вся штука в том, что тут и подвернись господин Чебаров, надворный советник и деловой человек. Пашенька без него ничего бы не выдумала, уж очень стыдлива; ну а деловой человек не стыдлив и первым делом, разумеется, предложил вопрос: есть ли надежда осуществить векселек? Ответ: есть, потому такая мамаша есть, что из стадвадцатипятирублевой своей пенсии, хоть сама есть не будет, а уж Роденьку выручит, да сестрица такая есть, что за братца в кабалу пойдет. На этом-то он и основался... Что шевелишься-то? Я, брат, теперь всю твою подноготную разузнал, недаром ты с Пашенькой откровенничал, когда еще на родственной ноге состоял, а теперь любя говорю... То-то вот и есть: честный и чувствительный человек откровенничает, а деловой человек слушает да ест, а потом и съест. Вот и уступила она сей векселек якобы уплатою сему Чебарову, а тот формально и потребовал, не сконфузился. Хотел было я ему, как узнал это всё, так, для очистки совести, тоже струю пустить, да на ту пору у нас с Пашенькой гармония вышла, я и повелел это дело всё прекратить, в самом то есть источнике, поручившись, что ты заплатишь. Я, брат, за тебя поручился, слышишь? Позвали Чебарова, десять целковых ему в зубы, а бумагу назад, и вот честь имею ее вам представить, - на слово вам теперь верят, - вот, возьмите, и надорвана мною как следует.

Разумихин выложил на стол заемное письмо; Раскольников взглянул на него и, не сказав ни слова, отворотился к стене. Даже Разумихина покоробило.

\- Вижу, брат, - проговорил он через минуту, - что опять из себя дурака свалял. Думал было тебя развлечь и болтовней потешить, а, кажется, только желчь нагнал.

\- Это тебя я не узнавал в бреду? - спросил Раскольников, тоже помолчав с минуту и не оборачивая головы.

\- Меня, и даже в исступление входили по сему случаю, особенно когда я раз Заметова приводил.

\- Заметова?.. Письмоводителя?.. Зачем? - Раскольников быстро оборотился и уперся глазами в Разумихина.

\- Да чего ты так... Что встревожился? Познакомиться с тобой пожелал; сам пожелал, потому что много мы с ним о тебе переговорили... Иначе, от кого ж бы я про тебя-то столько узнал? Славный, брат, он малый, чудеснейший... в своем роде, разумеется. Теперь приятели; чуть не ежедневно видимся. Ведь я в эту часть переехал. Ты не знаешь еще? Только что переехал. У Лавизы с ним раза два побывали. Лавизу-то помнишь, Лавизу Ивановну?

\- Бредил я что-нибудь?

\- Еще бы! Себе не принадлежали-с.

\- О чем я бредил?

\- Эвося! О чем бредил? Известно о чем бредят... Ну, брат, теперь, чтобы времени не терять, за дело.

Он встал со стула и схватился за фуражку.

\- О чем бредил?

\- Эк ведь наладит! Уж не за секрет ли какой боишься? Не беспокойся: о графине ничего не было сказано. А вот о бульдоге каком-то, да о сережках, да о цепочках каких-то, да о Крестовском острове, да о дворнике каком-то, да о Никодиме Фомиче, да об Илье Петровиче, надзирателя помощнике, много было говорено. Да кроме того, собственным вашим носком очень даже интересоваться изволили, очень! Жалобились: подайте, дескать, да и только. Заметов сам по всем углам твои носки разыскивал и собственными, вымытыми в духах, ручками, с перстнями, вам эту дрянь подавал. Тогда только и успокоились, и целые сутки в руках эту дрянь продержали; вырвать нельзя было. Должно быть, и теперь где-нибудь у тебя под одеялом лежит. А то еще бахромы на панталоны просил, да ведь как слезно! Мы уж допытывались: какая там еще бахрома? Да ничего разобрать нельзя было... Ну-с, так за дело! Вот тут тридцать пять рублей; из них десять беру, а часика через два в них отчет представлю. Тем временем дам знать и Зосимову, хоть и без того бы ему следовало давно здесь быть, ибо двенадцатый час. А вы, Настенька, почаще без меня наведывайтесь, насчет там питья али чего-нибудь прочего, что пожелают... А Пашеньке я и сам сейчас, что надо, скажу. До свидания!

\- Пашенькой зовет! Ах ты рожа хитростная! - проговорила ему вслед Настасья; затем отворила дверь и стала подслушивать, но не вытерпела и сама побежала вниз. Очень уж ей интересно было узнать, о чем он говорит там с хозяйкой; да и вообще видно было, что она совсем очарована Разумихиным.

Едва только затворилась за ней дверь, больной сбросил с себя одеяло и как полоумный вскочил с постели. Со жгучим, судорожным нетерпением ждал он, чтоб они поскорее ушли, чтобы тотчас же без них и приняться за дело. Но за что же, за какое дело? - он как будто бы теперь, как нарочно, и забыл. "Господи! скажи ты мне только одно: знают они обо всем или еще не знают? А ну как уж знают и только прикидываются, дразнят, покуда лежу, а там вдруг войдут и скажут, что всё давно уж известно и что они только так... Что же теперь делать? Вот и забыл, как нарочно; вдруг забыл, сейчас помнил!.."

Он стоял среди комнаты и в мучительном недоумении осматривался кругом; подошел к двери, отворил, прислушался; но это было не то. Вдруг, как бы вспомнив, бросился он к углу, где в обоях была дыра, начал всё осматривать, запустил в дыру руку, пошарил, но и это не то. Он пошел к печке, отворил ее и начал шарить в золе: кусочки бахромы от панталон и лоскутья разорванного кармана так и валялись, как он их тогда бросил, стало быть, никто не смотрел! Тут вспомнил он про носок, про который Разумихин сейчас рассказывал. Правда, вот он на диване лежит, под одеялом, но уж до того затерся и загрязнился с тех пор, что уж, конечно, Заметов ничего не мог рассмотреть.

"Ба, Заметов!.. контора!.. А зачем меня в контору зовут? Где повестка? Ба!.. я смешал: это тогда требовали! Я тогда тоже носок осматривал, а теперь... теперь я был болен. А зачем Заметов заходил? Зачем приводил его Разумихин?.. - бормотал он в бессилии, садясь опять на диван. - Что ж это? Бред ли это всё со мной продолжается или взаправду? Кажется, взаправду... А, вспомнил: бежать! скорее бежать, непременно, непременно бежать! Да... а куда? А где мое платье? Сапогов нет! Убрали! Спрятали! Понимаю! А, вот пальто - проглядели! Вот и деньги на столе, слава богу! Вот и вексель... Я возьму деньги и уйду, и другую квартиру найму, они не сыщут!.. Да, а адресный стол? Найдут! Разумихин найдет. Лучше совсем бежать... далеко... в Америку, и наплевать на них! И вексель взять... он там пригодится. Чего еще-то взять? Они думают, что я болен! Они и не знают, что я ходить могу, хе-хе-хе!.. Я по глазам угадал, что они всё знают! Только бы с лестницы сойти! А ну как у них там сторожа стоят, полицейские! Что это, чай? А, вот и пиво осталось, полбутылки, холодное!"

Он схватил бутылку, в которой еще оставалось пива на целый стакан, и с наслаждением выпил залпом, как будто потушая огонь в груди. Но не прошло и минуты, как пиво стукнуло ему в голову, а по спине пошел легкий и даже приятный озноб. Он лег и натянул на себя одеяло. Мысли его, и без того больные и бессвязные, стали мешаться всё больше и больше, и вскоре сон, легкий и приятный, обхватил его. С наслаждением отыскал он головой место на подушке, плотнее закутался мягким ватным одеялом, которое было теперь на нем вместо разорванной прежней шинели, тихо вздохнул и заснул глубоким, крепким, целебным сном.

Проснулся он, услыхав, что кто-то вошел к нему, открыл глаза и увидал Разумихина, отворившего дверь настежь и стоявшего на пороге, недоумевая: входить или нет? Раскольников быстро привстал на диване и смотрел на него, как будто силясь что-то припомнить.

\- А, не спишь, ну вот и я! Настасья, тащи сюда узел! - крикнул Разумихин вниз. - Сейчас отчет получишь...

\- Который час? - спросил Раскольников, тревожно озираясь.

\- Да лихо, брат, поспал: вечер на дворе, часов шесть будет. Часов шесть с лишком спал...

\- Господи! Что ж это я!..

\- А чего такого? На здоровье! Куда спешишь? На свидание, что ли? Всё время теперь наше. Я уж часа три тебя жду; раза два заходил, ты спал. К Зосимову два раза наведывался: нет дома, да и только! Да ничего, придет!.. По своим делишкам тоже отлучался. Я ведь сегодня переехал, совсем переехал, с дядей. У меня ведь теперь дядя... Ну да, к черту, за дело!.. Давай сюда узел, Настенька. Вот мы сейчас... А как, брат, себя чувствуешь?

\- Я здоров! я не болен... Разумихин, ты здесь давно?

\- Говорю, три часа дожидаюсь.

\- Нет, а прежде?

\- Что прежде?

\- С какого времени сюда ходишь?

\- Да ведь я же тебе давеча пересказывал; аль не помнишь?

Раскольников задумался. Как во сне ему мерещилось давешнее. Один он не мог припомнить и вопросительно смотрел на Разумихина.

\- Гм! - сказал тот, - забыл! Мне еще давеча мерещилось, что ты всё еще не в своем... Теперь со сна-то поправился... Право, совсем лучше смотришь. Молодец! Ну да, к делу! Вот сейчас припомнишь. Смотри-ка сюда, милый человек.

Он стал развязывать узел, которым, видимо, чрезвычайно интересовался.

\- Это, брат, веришь ли, у меня особенно на сердце лежало. Потому, надо же из тебя человека сделать.

Приступим: сверху начнем. Видишь ли ты эту каскетку? - начал он, вынимая из узла довольно хорошенькую, но в то же время очень обыкновенную и дешевую фуражку. - Позволь-ка примерить?

\- Потом, после, - проговорил Раскольников, отмахиваясь брюзгливо.

\- Нет уж, брат Родя, не противься, потом поздно будет; да и я всю ночь не засну, потому без мерки, наугад покупал. Как раз! - воскликнул он торжественно, примерив, - как раз по мерке! Головной убор, это, брат, самая первейшая вещь в костюме, своего рода рекомендация. Толстяков, мой приятель, каждый раз принужден снимать свою покрышку, входя куда-нибудь в общее место, где все другие в шляпах и фуражках стоят. Все думают, что он от рабских чувств, а он просто оттого, что своего гнезда птичьего стыдится: стыдливый такой человек! Ну-с, Настенька, вот вам два головные убора: сей пальмерстон (он достал из угла исковерканную круглую шляпу Раскольникова, которую, неизвестно почему, назвал пальмерстоном) или сия ювелирская вещица? Оцени-ка, Родя, как думаешь, что заплатил? Настасьюшка? - обратился он к ней, видя, что тот молчит.

\- Двугривенный, небось, отдал, - отвечала Настасья.

\- Двугривенный, дура! - крикнул он, обидевшись, - нынче за двугривенный и тебя не купишь, - восемь гривен! Да и то потому, что поношенный. Оно, правда, с уговором: этот износишь, на будущий год другой даром дают, ей-богу! Ну-с, приступим теперь к Соединенным Американским Штатам, как это в гимназии у нас называли. Предупреждаю - штанами горжусь! - и он расправил перед Раскольниковым серые, из легкой летней шерстяной материи панталоны, - ни дырочки, ни пятнышка, а между тем весьма сносные, хотя и поношенные, таковая же и жилетка, одноцвет, как мода требует. А что поношенное, так это, по правде, и лучше: мягче, нежнее... Видишь, Родя, чтобы сделать в свете карьеру, достаточно, по-моему, всегда сезон наблюдать; если в январе спаржи не потребуешь, то несколько целковых в кошельке сохранишь; то же в отношении и к сей покупке. Нынче летний сезон, я и покупку летнюю сделал, потому к осени сезон и без того более теплой материи потребует, так придется ж бросать... тем более что всё это тогда уж успеет само разрушиться, если не от усилившейся роскоши, так от внутренних неустройств. Ну, цени! Сколько, по-твоему? Два рубля двадцать пять копеек! И помни, опять с прежним условием: эти износишь, на будущий год другие даром берешь! В лавке Федяева иначе не торгуют: раз заплатил, и на всю жизнь довольно, потому другой раз и сам не пойдешь. Ну-с, приступим теперь к сапогам - каковы? Ведь уж видно, что поношенные, а ведь месяца на два удовлетворят, потому что заграничная работа и товар заграничный: секретарь английского посольства прошлую неделю на Толкучем спустил; всего шесть дней и носил, да деньги очень понадобились. Цена один рубль пятьдесят копеек. Удачно?

\- Да може, не впору! - заметила Настасья.

\- Не впору! А это что? - и он вытащил из кармана старый, закорузлый, весь облепленный засохшею грязью, дырявый сапог Раскольникова, - я с запасом ходил, мне и восстановили по этому чудищу настоящий размер. Всё это дело сердечно велось. А насчет белья с хозяйкой столковались. Вот, во-первых, три рубашки, холстинные, но с модным верхом... Ну-с, итак: восемь гривен картуз, два рубля двадцать пять прочее одеяние, итого три рубля пять копеек; рубль пятьдесят сапоги - потому что уж очень хорошие - итого четыре рубля пятьдесят пять копеек, да пять рублей всё белье - оптом сторговались, - итого ровно девять рублей пятьдесят пять копеек. Сорок пять копеек сдачи, медными пятаками, вот-с, извольте принять, - и таким образом, Родя, ты теперь во всем костюме восстановлен, потому что, по моему мнению, твое пальто не только еще может служить, но даже имеет в себе вид особенного благородства: что значит у Шармера-то заказывать! Насчет носков и прочего остального предоставляю тебе самому; денег остается нам двадцать пять рубликов, а о Пашеньке и об уплате за квартиру не беспокойся; я говорил: кредит безграничнейший. А теперь, брат, позволь тебе белье переменить, а то, пожалуй, болезнь в рубашке-то только теперь и сидит...

\- Оставь! Не хочу! - отмахивался Раскольников, с отвращением слушавший напряженно-игривую реляцию Разумихина о покупке платья...

\- Это, брат, невозможно; из чего ж я сапоги топтал! - настаивал Разумихин. - Настасьюшка, не стыдитесь, а помогите, вот так! - и, несмотря на сопротивление Раскольникова, он все-таки переменил ему белье. Тот повалился на изголовье и минуты две не говорил ни слова.

"Долго же не отвяжутся!" - думал он. - Из каких денег это всё куплено? - спросил он наконец, глядя в стену.

\- Денег? Вот тебе на! Да из твоих же собственных. Давеча артельщик был, от Вахрушина, мамаша прислала; аль и это забыл?

\- Теперь помню... - проговорил Раскольников, после долгой и угрюмой задумчивости. Разумихин, нахмурясь, с беспокойством на него посматривал.

Дверь отворилась, и вошел высокий и плотный человек, как будто тоже уже несколько знакомый с виду Раскольникову.

\- Зосимов! Наконец-то! - крикнул Разумихин, обрадовавшись.

 **IV**

Зосимов был высокий и жирный человек, с одутловатым и бесцветно-бледным, гладковыбритым лицом, с белобрысыми прямыми волосами, в очках и с большим золотым перстнем на припухшем от жиру пальце. Было ему лет двадцать семь. Одет он был в широком щегольском легком пальто, в светлых летних брюках, и вообще всё было на нем широко, щегольское и с иголочки; белье безукоризненное, цепь к часам массивная. Манера его была медленная, как будто вялая и в то же время изученно-развязная; претензия, впрочем усиленно скрываемая, проглядывала поминутно. Все, его знавшие, находили его человеком тяжелым, но говорили, что свое дело знает.

\- Я, брат, два раза к тебе заходил... Видишь, очнулся! - крикнул Разумихин.

\- Вижу, вижу; ну так как же мы теперь себя чувствуем, а? - обратился Зосимов к Раскольникову, пристально в него вглядываясь и усаживаясь к нему на диван, в ногах, где тотчас же и развалился по возможности.

\- Да всё хандрит, - продолжал Разумихин, - белье мы ему сейчас переменили, так чуть не заплакал.

\- Понятное дело; белье можно бы и после, коль сам не желает... Пульс славный. Голова-то всё еще немного болит, а?

\- Я здоров, я совершенно здоров! - настойчиво и раздражительно проговорил Раскольников, приподнявшись вдруг на диване и сверкнув глазами, но тотчас же повалился опять на подушку и оборотился к стене. Зосимов пристально наблюдал его.

\- Очень хорошо... всё как следует, - вяло произнес он. - Ел что-нибудь?

Ему рассказали и спросили, что можно давать.

\- Да всё можно давать... Супу, чаю... Грибов да огурцов, разумеется, не давать, ну и говядины тоже не надо, и... ну, да чего тут болтать-то!.. - Он переглянулся с Разумихиным. - Микстуру прочь, и всё прочь; а завтра я посмотрю... Оно бы и сегодня... ну, да...

\- Завтра вечером я его гулять веду! - решил Разумихин, - в Юсупов сад, а потом в "Пале де Кристаль" зайдем.

\- Завтра-то я бы его и шевелить не стал, а впрочем... немножко... ну, да там увидим.

\- Эх досада, сегодня я как раз новоселье справляю, два шага; вот бы и он. Хоть бы на диване полежал между нами! Ты-то будешь? - обратился вдруг Разумихин к Зосимову, - не забудь смотри, обещал.

\- Пожалуй, попозже разве. Что ты там устроил?

\- Да ничего, чай, водка, селедка. Пирог подадут: свои соберутся.

\- Кто именно?

\- Да всё здешние и всё почти новые, право, - кроме разве старого дяди, да и тот новый: вчера только в Петербург приехал, по каким-то там делишкам; в пять лет по разу и видимся.

\- Кто такой?

\- Да прозябал всю жизнь уездным почтмейстером... пенсионишко получает, шестьдесят пять лет, не стоит и говорить... Я его, впрочем, люблю. Порфирий Петрович придет: здешний пристав следственных дел... правовед. Да, ведь ты знаешь...

\- Он тоже какой-то твой родственник?

\- Самый дальний какой-то; да ты что хмуришься? Что вы поругались-то раз, так ты, пожалуй, и не придешь?

\- А наплевать мне на него...

\- И всего лучше. Ну, а там - студенты, учитель, чиновник один, музыкант один, офицер, Заметов...

\- Скажи мне, пожалуйста, что может быть общего у тебя или вот у него, - Зосимов кивнул на Раскольникова, - с каким-нибудь там Заметовым?

\- Ох уж эти брюзгливые! Принципы!.. и весь-то ты на принципах, как на пружинах; повернуться по своей воле не смеет; а по-моему, хорош человек - вот и принцип, и знать я ничего не хочу. Заметов человек чудеснейший.

\- И руки греет.

\- Ну, и руки греет, и наплевать! Так что ж что греет! - крикнул вдруг Разумихин, как-то неестественно раздражаясь, - я разве хвалил тебе то, что он руки греет? Я говорил, что он в своем роде только хорош! А прямо-то, во всех-то родах смотреть - так много ль людей хороших останется? Да я уверен, что за меня тогда, совсем с требухой, всего-то одну печеную луковицу дадут, да и то если с тобой в придачу!..

\- Это мало; я за тебя две дам...

\- А я за тебя только одну! Остри еще! Заметов еще мальчишка, я еще волосенки ему надеру, потому что его надо привлекать, а не отталкивать. Тем что оттолкнешь человека - не исправишь, тем паче мальчишку. С мальчишкой вдвое осторожнее надо. Эх вы, тупицы прогрессивные, ничего-то не понимаете! Человека не уважаете, себя обижаете... А коли хочешь знать, так у нас пожалуй, и дело одно общее завязалось.

\- Желательно знать.

\- Да всё по делу о маляре, то есть о красильщике... Уж мы его вытащим! А впрочем, теперь и беды никакой. Дело совсем, совсем теперь очевидное! Мы только пару поддадим.

\- Какой там еще красильщик?

\- Как, разве я не рассказывал? Аль нет? Да, бишь, я тебе только начало рассказывал... вот, про убийство старухи-то закладчицы, чиновницы... ну, тут и красильщик теперь замешался...

\- Да про убийство это я и прежде твоего слышал, и этим делом даже интересуюсь... отчасти... по одному случаю... и в газетах читал! А вот...

\- Лизавету-то тоже убили! - брякнула вдруг Настасья, обращаясь к Раскольникову. Она всё время оставалась в комнате, прижавшись подле двери, и слушала.

\- Лизавету? - пробормотал Раскольников едва слышным голосом.

\- А Лизавету, торговку-то, аль не знаешь? Она сюда вниз ходила. Еще тебе рубаху чинила.

Раскольников оборотился к стене, где на грязных желтых обоях с белыми цветочками выбрал один неуклюжий белый цветок, с какими-то коричневыми черточками, и стал рассматривать: сколько в нем листиков, какие на листиках зазубринки и сколько черточек? Он чувствовал, что у него онемели руки и ноги, точно отнялись, но и не попробовал шевельнуться и упорно глядел на цветок.

\- Ну так что ж красильщик? - с каким-то особенным неудовольствием перебил Зосимов болтовню Настасьи. Та вздохнула и замолчала.

\- А тоже в убийцы записали! - с жаром продолжал Разумихин.

\- Улики, что ль, какие?

\- Кой черт улики! А впрочем, именно по улике, да улика-то эта не улика, вот что требуется доказать! Это точь-в-точь как сначала они забрали и заподозрили этих, как бишь их... Коха да Пестрякова. Тьфу! Как это всё глупо делается, даже вчуже гадко становится! Пестряков-то, может, сегодня ко мне зайдет... Кстати, Родя, ты эту штуку уж знаешь, еще до болезни случилось, ровно накануне того, как ты в обморок в конторе упал, когда там про это рассказывали...

Зосимов любопытно посмотрел на Раскольникова; тот не шевелился.

\- А знаешь что, Разумихин? Посмотрю я на тебя: какой ты, однако же, хлопотун, - заметил Зосимов.

\- Это пусть, а все-таки вытащим! - крикнул Разумихин, стукнув кулаком по столу. - Ведь тут что всего обиднее? Ведь не то, что они врут; вранье всегда простить можно; вранье дело милое, потому что к правде ведет. Нет, то досадно, что врут, да еще собственному вранью поклоняются. Я Порфирия уважаю, но... Ведь что их, например, перво-наперво с толку сбило? Дверь была заперта, а пришли с дворником - отперта: ну, значит, Кох да Пестряков и убили! Вот ведь их логика.

\- Да не горячись; их просто задержали; нельзя же... Кстати: я ведь этого Коха встречал; он ведь, оказалось, у старухи вещи просроченные скупал? а?

\- Да, мошенник какой-то! Он и векселя тоже скупает. Промышленник. Да черт с ним! Я ведь на что злюсь-то, понимаешь ты это? На "рутину их дряхлую, пошлейшую, закорузлую злюсь... А тут, в одном этом деле, целый новый путь открыть можно. По одним психологическим только данным можно показать, как на истинный след попадать должно. "У нас есть, дескать, факты!" Да ведь факты не всё; по крайней мере, половина дела в том, как с фактами обращаться умеешь!

\- А ты с фактами обращаться умеешь?

\- Да ведь нельзя же молчать, когда чувствуешь, ощупом чувствуешь, что вот мог бы делу помочь, кабы... Эх!.. Ты дело-то подробно знаешь?

\- Да вот про красильщика жду.

\- Да, бишь! Ну слушай историю: ровно на третий день после, убийства, поутру, когда они там нянчились еще с Кохом да Пестряковым, - хотя те каждый свой шаг доказали: очевидность кричит! - объявляется вдруг самый неожиданный факт. Некто крестьянин Душкин, содержатель распивочной, напротив того самого дома, является в контору и приносит ювелирский футляр с золотыми серьгами и рассказывает целую повесть: "Прибежал-де ко мне повечеру, третьего дня, примерно в начале девятого, - день и час! вникаешь? - работник красильщик, который и до этого ко мне на дню забегал, Миколай, и принес мне ефту коробку с золотыми сережками и с камушками, и просил за них под заклад два рубля, а на мой спрос: где взял? - объявил, что на панели поднял. Больше я его на том не расспрашивал, - это Душкин-то говорит, - а вынес ему билетик - рубль то есть, потому-де думал, что не мне, так другому заложит, всё одно - пропьет, а пусть лучше у меня вещь лежит: дальше-де положишь, ближе возьмешь, а объявится что аль слухи пойдут, тут я и преставлю". Ну, конечно, бабушкин сон рассказывает, врет как лошадь, потому я этого Душкина знаю, сам он закладчик и краденое прячет, и тридцатирублевую вещь не для того, чтоб "преставить", у Миколая подтибрил. Просто струсил. Ну, да к черту, слушай; продолжает Душкин: "А крестьянина ефтова, Миколая Дементьева, знаю сызмалетства, нашей губернии и уезда, Зарайского, потому-де мы сами рязанские. А Миколай хоть не пьяница, а выпивает, и известно нам было, что он в ефтом самом доме работает, красит, вместе с Митреем, а с Митреем они из однех местов. И получимши билетик, он его тотчас разменял, выпил зараз два стаканчика, сдачу взял и пошел, а Митрея я с ним в тот час не видал. А на другой день прослышали мы, что Алену Ивановну и сестрицу их Лизавету Ивановну топором убили, а мы их знавали-с, и взяло меня тут сумление насчет серег, - потому известно нам было, что покойница под вещи деньги давала. Пошел я к ним в дом и стал осторожно про себя узнавать, тихими стопами, и перво-наперво спросил: тут ли Миколай? И сказывал Митрей, что Миколай загулял, пришел домой на рассвете, пьяный, дома пробыл примерно десять минут и опять ушел, а Митрей уж его потом не видал и работу один доканчивает. А работа у них по одной лестнице с убитыми, во втором этаже. Слышамши всё это, мы тогда никому ничего не открыли, - это Душкин говорит, - а про убивство всё что могли разузнали и воротились домой всё в том же нашем сумлении. А сегодня поутру, в восемь часов, - то есть это на третий-то день, понимаешь? - вижу, входит ко мне Миколай, не тверезый, да и не то чтоб очень пьяный, а понимать разговор может. Сел на лавку, молчит. А опричь него в распивочной на ту пору был всего один человек посторонний, да еще спал на лавке другой, по знакомству, да двое наших мальчишков-с. "Видел, спрашиваю, Митрея?" -"Нет, говорит, не видал". -"И здесь не был?" -"Не был, говорит, с третьего дни". -"А ноне где ночевал?" -"А на Песках, говорит, у коломенских". -"А где, говорю, тогда серьги взял?" -"А на панели нашел", - и говорит он это так, как будто бы неподобно, и не глядя. "А слышал, говорю, что вот то и то, в тот самый вечер и в том часу, по той лестнице, произошло?" -"Нет, говорит, не слыхал", - а сам слушает, глаза вытараща, и побелел он вдруг, ровно мел. Я этта ему рассказываю, смотрю, а он за шапку и начал вставать. Тут и захотел я его задержать: "Погоди, Миколай, говорю, аль не выпьешь?" А сам мигнул мальчишке, чтобы дверь придержал, да из-за застойки-то выхожу: как он тут от меня прыснет, да на улицу, да бегом, да в проулок, - только я и видел его. Тут я и сумления моего решился, потому его грех, как есть..."

\- Еще бы!.. - проговорил Зосимов.

\- Стой! Конца слушай! Пустились, разумеется, со всех ног Миколая разыскивать: Душкина задержали и обыск произвели, Митрея тоже; пораспотрошили и коломенских, - только вдруг третьего дня и приводят самого Миколая: задержали его близ - ской заставы, на постоялом дворе. Пришел он туда, снял с себя крест, серебряный, и попросил за крест шкалик. Дали. Погодя немного минут, баба в коровник пошла и видит в щель: он рядом в сарае к балке кушак привязал, петлю сделал; стал на обрубок и хочет себе петлю на шею надеть; баба вскрикнула благим матом, сбежались: "Так вот ты каков!" - "А ведите меня, говорит, в такую-то часть, во всем повинюсь". Ну, его с надлежащими онерами и представили в такую-то часть, сюда то есть. Ну то, се, кто, как, сколько лет - "двадцать два" - и прочее, и прочее. Вопрос: "Как работали с Митреем, не видали ль кого по лестнице, вот в таком-то и таком-то часу?" Ответ: "Известно, проходили, может, люди какие, да нам не в примету". - "А не слыхали ль чего, шуму какого и прочего?" - "Ничего не слыхали такого особенного". - "А было ль известно тебе, Миколаю, в тот самый день, что такую-то вдову в такой-то день и час с сестрой ее убили и ограбили?" - "Знать не знаю, ведать не ведаю. Впервой от Афанасия Павлыча, на третьи сутки, в распивошной услыхал". - "А где серьги взял?" - "На панели нашел". - "Почему на другой день не явился с Митреем на работу?" - "Потому этта я загулял". - "А где гулял?" - "А там-то и там-то". - "Почему бежал от Душкина?" - "Потому уж испужались мы тогда очинна". - "Чего испугался?" - "А што засудят". - "Как же ты мог испугаться того, коли ты чувствуешь себя ни в чем не виновным?.." Ну веришь иль не веришь, Зосимов, этот вопрос был предложен, и буквально в таких выражениях, я положительно знаю, мне верно передали! Каково? Каково?

\- Ну, нет, однако ж, улики-то существуют.

\- Да я не про улики теперь, я про вопрос, про то, как они сущность-то свою понимают! Ну, да черт!.. Ну, так жали его, жали, нажимали, нажимали, ну и повинился: "Не на панели, дескать, нашел, а в фатере нашел, в которой мы с Митреем мазали". - "Каким таким манером?" - "А таким самым манером, что мазали мы этта с Митреем весь день, до восьми часов, и уходить собирались, а Митрей взял кисть да мне по роже краской и мазнул, мазнул этта он меня в рожу краской, да и побег, а я за ним. И бегу этта я за ним, а сам кричу благим матом; а как с лестницы в подворотню выходить, набежал я с размаху на дворника и на господ, а сколько было с ним господ, не упомню, а дворник за то меня обругал, а другой дворник тоже обругал, и дворникова баба вышла, тоже нас обругала, и господин один в подворотню входил, с дамою, и тоже нас обругал, потому мы с Митькой поперек места легли: я Митьку за волосы схватил, и повалил, и стал тузить, а Митька тоже, из-под меня, за волосы меня ухватил и стал тузить, а делали мы то не по злобе, а по всей то есь любови, играючи. А потом Митька ослободился да на улицу и побег, а я за ним, да не догнал и воротился в фатеру один, - потому прибираться надоть бы было. Стал я собирать и жду Митрея, авось подойдет. Да у дверей в сени, за стенкой, в углу, на коробку и наступил. Смотрю, лежит, в гумаге завернута. Я гумагу-то снял, вижу крючочки такие махочкие, крючочки-то мы этта поснимали - ан в коробке-то серьги..."

\- За дверьми? За дверями лежала? За дверями? - вскричал вдруг Раскольников, мутным, испуганным взглядом смотря на Разумихина, и медленно приподнялся, опираясь рукой, на диване.

\- Да... а что? Что с тобой? Чего ты так? - Разумихин тоже приподнялся с места.

\- Ничего!.. - едва слышно отвечал Раскольников, опускаясь опять на подушку и опять отворачиваясь к стене. Все помолчали немного.

\- Задремал, должно быть, спросонья, - проговорил наконец Разумихин, вопросительно смотря на Зосимова; тот сделал легкий отрицательный знак головой.

\- Ну, продолжай же, - сказал Зосимов, - что дальше?

\- Да что дальше? Только что он увидал серьги, как тотчас же, забыв и квартиру, и Митьку, схватил шапку и побежал к Душкину и, как известно, получил от него рубль, а ему соврал, что нашел на панели, и тотчас же загулял. А про убийство подтверждает прежнее: "Знать не знаю, ведать не ведаю, только на третий день услыхал". - "А зачем же ты до сих пор не являлся?" - "Со страху". - "А повеситься зачем хотел?" - "От думы". - "От какой думы?" - "А што засудят". Ну, вот и вся история. Теперь, как думаешь, что они отсюда извлекли?

\- Да чего думать-то, след есть, хоть какой да есть. Факт. Не на волю ж выпустить твоего красильщика?

\- Да ведь они ж его прямо в убийцы теперь записали! У них уж и сомнений нет никаких...

\- Да врешь; горячишься. Ну, а серьги? Согласись сам, что коли в тот самый день и час к Николаю из старухина сундука попадают серьги в руки, - согласись сам, что они как-нибудь да должны же были попасть? Это немало при таком следствии.

\- Как попали! Как попали? - вскричал Разумихин, - и неужели ты, доктор, ты, который, прежде всего, человека изучать обязан и имеешь случай, скорей всякого другого, натуру человеческую изучить, - неужели ты не видишь, по всем этим данным, что это за натура, этот Николай? Неужели не видишь, с первого же разу, что всё, что он показал при допросах, святейшая правда есть? Точнехонько так и попали в руки, как он показал. Наступил на коробку и поднял!

\- Святейшая правда! Однако ж сам признался, что с первого разу солгал?

\- Слушай меня, слушай внимательно: и дворник, и Кох, и Пестряков, и другой дворник, и жена первого дворника, и мещанка, что о ту пору у ней в дворницкой сидела, и надворный советник Крюков, который в эту самую минуту с извозчика встал и в подворотню входил об руку с дамою, - все, то есть восемь или десять свидетелей, единогласно показывают, что Николай придавил Дмитрия к земле, лежал на нем и его тузил, а тот ему в волосы вцепился и тоже тузил. Лежат они поперек дороги и проход загораживают; их ругают со всех сторон, а они, "как малые ребята" (буквальное выражение свидетелей), лежат друг на друге, визжат, дерутся и хохочут, оба хохочут взапуски, с самыми смешными рожами, и один другого догонять, точно дети, на улицу выбежали. Слышал? Теперь строго заметь себе: тела наверху еще теплые, слышишь, теплые, так нашли их! Если убили они, или только один Николай, и при этом ограбили сундуки со взломом, или только участвовали чем-нибудь в грабеже, то позволь тебе задать всего только один вопрос: сходится ли подобное душевное настроение, то есть взвизги, хохот, ребяческая драка под воротами, - с топорами, с кровью, с злодейскою хитростью, осторожностью, грабежом? Тотчас же убили, всего каких-нибудь пять или десять минут назад, - потому так выходит, тела еще теплые, - и вдруг, бросив и тела, и квартиру отпертую, и зная, что сейчас туда люди прошли, и добычу бросив, они, как малые ребята, валяются на дороге, хохочут, всеобщее внимание на себя привлекают, и этому десять единогласных свидетелей есть!

\- Конечно, странно! Разумеется, невозможно, но...

\- Нет, брат, не _но,_ а если серьги, в тот же день и час очутившиеся у Николая в руках, действительно составляют важную фактическую против него контру - однако ж прямо объясняемую его показаниями, следственно еще _спорную контру, -_ то надо же взять в соображение факты и оправдательные, и тем паче, что они факты _неотразимые._ А как ты думаешь, по характеру нашей юриспруденции, примут или способны ль они принять такой факт, - основанный единственно только на одной психологической невозможности, на одном только душевном настроении, - за факт неотразимый и все обвинительные и вещественные факты, каковы бы они ни были, разрушающий? Нет, не примут, не примут ни за что, потому-де коробку нашли и человек удавиться хотел, "чего не могло быть, если б не чувствовал себя виноватым!" Вот капитальный вопрос, вот из чего горячусь я! Пойми!

\- Да я и вижу, что ты горячишься. Постой, забыл спросить: чем доказано, что коробка с серьгами действительно из старухина сундука?

\- Это доказано, - отвечал Разумихин, нахмурясь и как бы нехотя, - Кох узнал вещь и закладчика указал, а тот положительно доказал, что вещь точно его.

\- Плохо. Теперь еще: не видал ли кто-нибудь Николая в то время, когда Кох да Пестряков наверх прошли, и нельзя ли это чем-нибудь доказать?

\- То-то и есть, что никто не видал, - отвечал Разумихин с досадой, - то-то и скверно; даже Кох с Пестряковым их не заметили, когда наверх проходили, хотя их свидетельство и не очень много бы теперь значило. "Видели, говорят, что квартира отпертая, что в ней, должно быть, работали, но, проходя, внимания не обратили и не помним точно, были ли там в ту минуту работники или нет".

\- Гм. Стало быть, всего только и есть оправдания, что тузили друг друга и хохотали. Положим, это сильное доказательство, но... Позволь теперь: как же ты сам-то весь факт объясняешь? Находку серег чем объясняешь, коли действительно он их так нашел, как показывает?

\- Чем объясняю? Да чего тут объяснять: дело ясное! По крайней мере дорога, по которой надо дело вести, ясна и доказана, и именно коробка доказала ее. Настоящий убийца обронил эти серьги. Убийца был наверху, когда Кох и Пестряков стучались, и сидел на запоре. Кох сдурил и пошел вниз; тут убийца выскочил и побежал тоже вниз, потому никакого другого у него не было выхода. На лестнице спрятался он от Коха, Пестрякова и дворника в пустую квартиру, именно в ту минуту, когда Дмитрий и Николай из нее выбежали, простоял за дверью, когда дворник и те проходили наверх, переждал, пока затихли шаги, и сошел себе вниз преспокойно, ровно в ту самую минуту, когда Дмитрий с Николаем на улицу выбежали, и все разошлись, и никого под воротами не осталось. Может, и видели его, да не заметили; мало ли народу проходит? А коробку он выронил из кармана, когда за дверью стоял, и не заметил, что выронил, потому не до того ему было. Коробка же ясно доказывает, что он именно там стоял. Вот и вся штука!

\- Хитро! Нет, брат, это хитро. Это хитрее всего!

\- Да почему же, почему же?

\- Да потому что слишком уж всё удачно сошлось... и сплелось... точно как на театре.

\- Э-эх! - вскричал было Разумихин, но в эту минуту отворилась дверь, и вошло одно новое, не знакомое ни одному из присутствующих, лицо.

 **V**

Это был господин немолодых уже лет, чопорный, осанистый, с осторожною и брюзгливою физиономией, который начал тем, что остановился в дверях, озираясь кругом с обидно-нескрываемым удивлением и как будто спрашивая взглядами: "Куда ж это я попал?" Недоверчиво и даже с аффектацией некоторого испуга, чуть ли даже не оскорбления, озирал он тесную и низкую "морскую каюту" Раскольникова. С тем же удивлением перевел и уставил потом глаза на самого Раскольникова, раздетого, всклоченного, немытого, лежавшего на мизерном грязном своем диване и тоже неподвижно его рассматривавшего. Затем, с тою же медлительностью, стал рассматривать растрепанную, небритую и нечесаную фигуру Разумихина, который в свою очередь дерзко-вопросительно глядел ему прямо в глаза, не двигаясь с места. Напряженное молчание длилось с минуту, и наконец, как и следовало ожидать, произошла маленькая перемена декорации. Сообразив, должно быть, по некоторым, весьма, впрочем, резким, данным, что преувеличенно-строгою осанкой здесь, в этой "морской каюте", ровно ничего не возьмешь, вошедший господин несколько смягчился и вежливо, хотя и не без строгости, произнес, обращаясь к Зосимову и отчеканивая каждый слог своего вопроса:

\- Родион Романыч Раскольников, господин студент или бывший студент?

Зосимов медленно шевельнулся и, может быть, и ответил бы, если бы Разумихин, к которому вовсе не относились, не предупредил его тотчас же:

\- А вот он лежит на диване! А вам что нужно?

Это фамильярное "а вам что нужно?" так и подсекло чопорного господина; он даже чуть было не поворотился к Разумихину, но успел-таки сдержать себя вовремя и поскорей повернулся опять к Зосимову.

\- Вот Раскольников! - промямлил Зосимов, кивнув на больного, затем зевнул, причем как-то необыкновенно много раскрыл свой рот и необыкновенно долго держал его в таком положении. Потом медленно потащился в свой жилетный карман, вынул огромнейшие выпуклые глухие золотые часы, раскрыл, посмотрел и так же медленно и лениво потащился опять их укладывать.

Сам Раскольников всё время лежал молча, навзничь, и упорно, хотя и без всякой мысли, глядел на вошедшего. Лицо его, отвернувшееся теперь от любопытного цветка на обоях, было чрезвычайно бледно и выражало необыкновенное страдание, как будто он только что перенес мучительную операцию или выпустили его сейчас из-под пытки. Но вошедший господин мало-помалу стал возбуждать в нем всё больше и больше внимания, потом недоумения, потом недоверчивости и даже как будто боязни. Когда же Зосимов, указав на него, проговорил: "вот Раскольников", он вдруг, быстро приподнявшись, точно привскочив, сел на постели и почти вызывающим, но прерывистым и слабым голосом произнес:

\- Да! Я Раскольников! Что вам надо?

Гость внимательно посмотрел и внушительно произнес:

\- Петр Петрович Лужин. Я в полной надежде, что имя мое не совсем уже вам безызвестно.

Но Раскольников, ожидавший чего-то совсем другого, тупо и задумчиво посмотрел на него и ничего не ответил, как будто имя Петра Петровича слышал он решительно в первый раз.

\- Как? Неужели вы до сих пор не изволили еще получить никаких известий? - спросил Петр Петрович, несколько коробясь.

В ответ на это Раскольников медленно опустился на подушку, закинул руки за голову и стал смотреть в потолок. Тоска проглянула в лице Лужина. Зосимов и Разумихин еще с большим любопытством принялись его оглядывать, и он видимо наконец сконфузился.

\- Я предполагал и рассчитывал, - замямлил он, - что письмо, пущенное уже с лишком десять дней, даже чуть ли не две недели...

\- Послушайте, что ж вам всё стоять у дверей-то? - перебил вдруг Разумихин, - коли имеете что объяснить, так садитесь, а обоим вам, с Настасьей, там тесно. Настасьюшка, посторонись, дай пройти! Проходите, вот вам стул, сюда! Пролезайте же!

Он отодвинул свой стул от стола, высвободил немного пространства между столом и своими коленями и ждал несколько в напряженном положении, чтобы гость "пролез" в эту щелочку. Минута была так выбрана, что никак нельзя было отказаться, и гость полез через узкое пространство, торопясь и спотыкаясь. Достигнув стула, он сел и мнительно поглядел на Разумихина.

\- Вы, впрочем, не конфузьтесь, - брякнул тот, - Родя пятый день уже болен и три дня бредил, а теперь очнулся и даже ел с аппетитом. Это вот его доктор сидит, только что его осмотрел, а я товарищ Родькин, тоже бывший студент, и теперь вот с ним нянчусь; так вы нас не считайте и не стесняйтесь, а продолжайте, что вам там надо.

\- Благодарю вас. Не обеспокою ли я, однако, больного своим присутствием и разговором? - обратился Петр Петрович к Зосимову.

\- Н-нет, - промямлил Зосимов, - даже развлечь можете, - и опять зевнул.

\- О, он давно уже в памяти, с утра! - продолжал Разумихин, фамильярность которого имела вид такого неподдельного простодушия, что Петр Петрович подумал и стал ободряться, может быть, отчасти и потому, что этот оборванец и нахал успел-таки отрекомендоваться студентом.

\- Ваша мамаша... - начал Лужин.

\- Гм! - громко сделал Разумихин. Лужин посмотрел на него вопросительно.

\- Ничего, я так; ступайте...

Лужин пожал плечами.

\- ...Ваша мамаша, еще в бытность мою при них, начала к вам письмо. Приехав сюда, я нарочно пропустил несколько дней и не приходил к вам, чтоб уж быть вполне уверенным, что вы извещены обо всем; но теперь, к удивлению моему...

\- Знаю, знаю! - проговорил вдруг Раскольников, с выражением самой нетерпеливой досады. - Это вы? Жених? Ну, знаю!.. и довольно!

Петр Петрович решительно обиделся, но смолчал. Он усиленно спешил сообразить, что всё это значит? С минуту продолжалось молчание.

Между тем Раскольников, слегка было оборотившийся к нему при ответе, принялся вдруг его снова рассматривать пристально и с каким-то особенным любопытством, как будто давеча еще не успел его рассмотреть всего или как будто что-то новое в нем его поразило: даже приподнялся для этого нарочно с подушки. Действительно, в общем виде Петра Петровича поражало как бы что-то особенное, а именно, нечто как бы оправдывавшее название "жениха", так бесцеремонно ему сейчас данное. Во-первых, было видно и даже слишком заметно, что Петр Петрович усиленно поспешил воспользоваться несколькими днями в столице, чтоб успеть принарядиться и прикраситься в ожидании невесты, что, впрочем, было весьма невинно и позволительно. Даже собственное, может быть даже слишком самодовольное, собственное сознание своей приятной перемены к лучшему могло бы быть прощено для такого случая, ибо Петр Петрович состоял на линии жениха. Всё платье его было только что от портного, и всё было хорошо, кроме разве того только, что всё было слишком новое и слишком обличало известную цель. Даже щегольская, новехонькая, круглая шляпа об этой цели свидетельствовала: Петр Петрович как-то уж слишком почтительно с ней обращался и слишком осторожно держал ее в руках. Даже прелестная пара сиреневых, настоящих жувеневских, перчаток свидетельствовала то же самое, хотя бы тем одним, что их не надевали, а только носили в руках для параду. В одежде же Петра Петровича преобладали цвета светлые и юношественные. На нем был хорошенький летний пиджак светло-коричневого оттенка, светлые легкие брюки, таковая же жилетка, только что купленное тонкое белье, батистовый самый легкий галстучек с розовыми полосками, и что всего лучше: всё это было даже к лицу Петру Петровичу. Лицо его, весьма свежее и даже красивое, и без того казалось моложе своих сорока пяти лет. Темные бакенбарды приятно осеняли его с обеих сторон, в виде двух котлет, и весьма красиво сгущались возле светловыбритого блиставшего подбородка. Даже волосы, впрочем чуть-чуть лишь с проседью, расчесанные и завитые у парикмахера, не представляли этим обстоятельством ничего смешного или какого-нибудь глупого вида, что обыкновенно всегда бывает при завитых волосах, ибо придает лицу неизбежное сходство с немцем, идущим под венец. Если же и было что-нибудь в этой довольно красивой и солидной физиономии действительно неприятное и отталкивающее, то происходило уж от других причин. Рассмотрев без церемонии господина Лужина, Раскольников ядовито улыбнулся, снова опустился на подушку и стал по-прежнему глядеть в потолок.

Но господин Лужин скрепился и, кажется, решился не примечать до времени всех этих странностей.

\- Жалею весьма и весьма, что нахожу вас в таком положении, - начал он снова, с усилием прерывая молчание. - Если б знал о вашем нездоровье, зашел бы раньше. Но, знаете, хлопоты!.. Имею к тому же весьма важное дело по моей адвокатской части в сенате. Не упоминаю уже о тех заботах, которые и вы угадаете. Ваших, то есть мамашу и сестрицу, жду с часу на час...

Раскольников пошевелился и хотел было что-то сказать; лицо его выразило некоторое волнение. Петр Петрович приостановился, выждал, но так как ничего не последовало, то и продолжал:

\- ...С часу на час. Приискал им на первый случай квартиру...

\- Где? - слабо выговорил Раскольников.

\- Весьма недалеко отсюда, дом Бакалеева...

\- Это на Вознесенском, - перебил Разумихин, - там два этажа под нумерами; купец Юшин содержит; бывал.

\- Да, нумера-с...

\- Скверность ужаснейшая: грязь, вонь, да и подозрительное место; штуки случались; да и черт знает кто не живет!.. Я и сам-то заходил по скандальному случаю. Дешево, впрочем.

\- Я, конечно, не мог собрать стольких сведений, так как и сам человек новый, - щекотливо возразил Петр Петрович, - но, впрочем, две весьма и весьма чистенькие комнатки, а так как это на весьма короткий срок... Я приискал уже настоящую, то есть будущую нашу квартиру, - оборотился он к Раскольникову, - и теперь ее отделывают; а покамест и сам теснюсь в нумерах, два шага отсюда, у госпожи Липпевехзель, в квартире одного моего молодого друга, Андрея Семеныча Лебезятникова; он-то мне и дом Бакалеева указал...

\- Лебезятникова? - медленно проговорил Раскольников, как бы что-то припоминая.

\- Да, Андрей Семеныч Лебезятников, служащий в министерстве. Изволите знать?

\- Да... нет... - ответил Раскольников.

\- Извините, мне так показалось по вашему вопросу. Я был когда-то опекуном его... очень милый молодой человек... и следящий... Я же рад встречать молодежь: по ней узнаешь, что нового. - Петр Петрович с надеждой оглядел всех присутствующих.

\- Это в каком отношении? - спросил Разумихин.

\- В самом серьезном, так сказать, в самой сущности дела, - подхватил Петр Петрович, как бы обрадовавшись вопросу. - Я, видите ли, уже десять лет не посещал Петербурга. Все эти наши новости, реформы, идеи - всё это и до нас прикоснулось в провинции; но чтобы видеть яснее и видеть всё, надобно быть в Петербурге. Ну-с, а моя мысль именно такова, что всего больше заметишь и узнаешь, наблюдая молодые поколения наши. И признаюсь: порадовался...

\- Чему именно?

\- Вопрос ваш обширен. Могу ошибаться, но, кажется мне, нахожу более ясный взгляд, более, так сказать, критики; более деловитости...

\- Это правда, - процедил Зосимов.

\- Врешь ты, деловитости нет, - вцепился Разумихин. - Деловитость приобретается трудно, а с неба даром не слетает. А мы чуть не двести лет как от всякого дела отучены... Идеи-то, пожалуй, и бродят, - обратился он к Петру Петровичу, - и желание добра есть, хоть и детское; и честность даже найдется, несмотря на то что тут видимо-невидимо привалило мошенников, а деловитости все-таки нет! Деловитость в сапогах ходит.

\- Не соглашусь с вами, - с видимым наслаждением возразил Петр Петрович, - конечно, есть увлечения, неправильности, но надо быть и снисходительным: увлечения свидетельствуют о горячности к делу и о той неправильной внешней обстановке, в которой находится дело.

Если же сделано мало, то ведь и времени было немного. О средствах и не говорю. По моему же личному взгляду, если хотите, даже нечто и сделано: распространены новые, полезные мысли, распространены некоторые новые, полезные сочинения, вместо прежних мечтательных и романических; литература принимает более зрелый оттенок; искоренено и осмеяно много вредных предубеждений... Одним словом, мы безвозвратно отрезали себя от прошедшего, а это, по-моему, уж дело-с...

\- Затвердил! Рекомендуется, - произнес вдруг Раскольников.

\- Что-с? - спросил Петр Петрович, не расслышав, но не получил ответа.

\- Это всё справедливо, - поспешил вставить Зосимов.

\- Не правда ли-с? - продолжал Петр Петрович, приятно взглянув на Зосимова. - Согласитесь сами, - продолжал он, обращаясь к Разумихину, но уже с оттенком некоторого торжества и превосходства, и чуть было не прибавил: "молодой человек", - что есть преуспеяние, или, как говорят теперь, прогресс, хотя бы во имя науки и экономической правды...

\- Общее место!

\- Нет, не общее место-с! Если мне, например, до сих пор говорили: "возлюби", и я возлюблял, то что из того выходило? - продолжал Петр Петрович, может быть с излишнею поспешностью, - выходило то, что я рвал кафтан пополам, делился с ближним, и оба мы оставались наполовину голы, по русской пословице: "Пойдешь за несколькими зайцами разом, и ни одного не достигнешь". Наука же говорит: возлюби, прежде всех, одного себя, ибо всё на свете на личном интересе основано. Возлюбишь одного себя, то и дела свои обделаешь как следует, и кафтан твой останется цел. Экономическая же правда прибавляет, что чем более в обществе устроенных частных дел и, так сказать, целых кафтанов, тем более для него твердых оснований и тем более устраивается в нем и общее дело. Стало быть, приобретая единственно и исключительно себе, я именно тем самым приобретаю как бы и всем и веду к тому, чтобы ближний получил несколько более рваного кафтана и уже не от частных, единичных щедрот, а вследствие всеобщего преуспеяния. Мысль простая, но, к несчастию, слишком долго не приходившая, заслоненная восторженностью и мечтательностию, а казалось бы, немного надо остроумия, чтобы догадаться...

\- Извините, я тоже неостроумен, - резко перебил Разумихин, - а потому перестанемте. Я ведь и заговорил с целию, а то мне вся эта болтовня-себятешение, все эти неумолчные, беспрерывные общие места, и всё то же да всё то же, до того в три года опротивели, что, ей-богу, краснею, когда и другие-то, не то что я, при мне говорят. Вы, разумеется, спешили отрекомендоваться в своих познаниях, это очень простительно, и я не осуждаю. Я же хотел только узнать теперь, кто вы такой, потому что, видите ли, к общему-то делу в последнее время прицепилось столько разных промышленников, и до того исказили они всё, к чему ни прикоснулись, в свой интерес, что решительно всё дело испакостили. Ну-с, и довольно!

\- Милостивый государь, - начал было господин Лужин, коробясь с чрезвычайным достоинством, - не хотите ли вы, столь бесцеремонно, изъяснить, что и я...

\- О, помилуйте, помилуйте... Мог ли я!.. Ну-с, и довольно! - отрезал Разумихин и круто повернулся с продолжением давешнего разговора к Зосимову.

Петр Петрович оказался настолько умен, чтобы тотчас же объяснению поверить. Он, впрочем, решил через две минуты уйти.

\- Надеюсь, что начатое теперь знакомство наше, - обратился он к Раскольникову, - после вашего выздоровления и ввиду известных вам обстоятельств укрепится еще более... Особенно желаю здоровья...

Раскольников даже головы не повернул. Петр Петрович начал вставать со стула.

\- Убил непременно закладчик! - утвердительно говорил Зосимов.

\- Непременно закладчик! - поддакнул Разумихин. - Порфирий своих мыслей не выдает, а закладчиков все-таки допрашивает...

\- Закладчиков допрашивает? - громко спросил Раскольников.

\- Да, а что?

\- Ничего.

\- Откуда он их берет? - спросил Зосимов.

\- Иных Кох указал; других имена были на обертках вещей записаны, а иные и сами пришли, как прослышали...

\- Ну ловкая же и опытная, должно быть, каналья! Какая смелость! Какая решимость!

\- Вот то-то и есть, что нет! - прервал Разумихин. - Это-то вас всех и сбивает с пути. А я говорю - неловкий, неопытный и, наверно, это был первый шаг! Предположи расчет и ловкую каналью, и выйдет невероятно. Предположи же неопытного, и выйдет, что один только случай его из беды и вынес, а случай чего не делает? Помилуй, да он и препятствий-то, может быть, не предвидел! А как дело ведет? - берет десяти-двадцатирублевые вещи, набивает ими карман, роется в бабьей укладке, в тряпье, - а в комоде, в верхнем ящике, в шкатулке, одних чистых денег на полторы тысячи нашли, кроме билетов! И ограбить-то не умел, только и сумел, что убить! Первый шаг, говорю тебе, первый шаг; потерялся! И не расчетом, а случаем вывернулся!

\- Это, кажется, о недавнем убийстве старухи чиновницы, - вмешался, обращаясь к Зосимову, Петр Петрович, уже стоя со шляпой в руке и перчатками, но перед уходом пожелав бросить еще несколько умных слов. Он, видимо, хлопотал о выгодном впечатлении, и тщеславие перебороло благоразумие.

\- Да. Вы слышали?

\- Как же-с, в соседстве...

\- В подробности знаете?

\- Не могу сказать; но меня интересует при этом другое обстоятельство, так сказать, целый вопрос. Не говорю уже о том, что преступления в низшем классе, в последние лет пять, увеличились; не говорю о повсеместных и беспрерывных грабежах и пожарах; страннее всего то для меня, что преступления и в высших классах таким же образом увеличиваются и, так сказать, параллельно. Там, слышно, бывший студент на большой дороге почту разбил; там передовые, по общественному своему положению, люди фальшивые бумажки делают; там, в Москве, ловят целую компанию подделывателей билетов последнего займа с лотереей, - и в главных участниках один лектор всемирной истории; там убивают нашего секретаря за границей, по причине денежной и загадочной... И если теперь эта старуха процентщица убита одним из закладчиков, то и это, стало быть, был человек из общества более высшего, - ибо мужики не закладывают золотых вещей, - то чем же объяснить эту с одной стороны распущенность цивилизованной части нашего общества?

\- Перемен экономических много... - отозвался Зосимов.

\- Чем объяснить? - прицепился Разумихин. - А вот именно закоренелою слишком неделовитостью и можно бы объяснить.

\- То есть, как это-с?

\- А что отвечал в Москве вот лектор-то ваш на вопрос, зачем он билеты подделывал: "Все богатеют разными способами, так и мне поскорей захотелось разбогатеть". Точных слов не помню, но смысл, что на даровщинку, поскорей, без труда! На всем готовом привыкли жить, на чужих помочах ходить, жеваное есть. Ну, а пробил час великий, тут всяк и объявился чем смотрит...

\- Но, однако же, нравственность? И, так сказать, правила...

\- Да об чем вы хлопочете? - неожиданно вмешался Раскольников. - По вашей же вышло теории!

\- Как так по моей теории?

\- А доведите до последствий, что вы давеча проповедовали, и выйдет, что людей можно резать...

\- Помилуйте! - вскричал Лужин.

\- Нет, это не так! - отозвался Зосимов.

Раскольников лежал бледный, с вздрагивающей верхнею губой и трудно дышал.

\- На всё есть мера, - высокомерно продолжал Лужин, - экономическая идея еще не есть приглашение к убийству, и если только предположить...

\- А правда ль, что вы, - перебил вдруг опять Раскольников дрожащим от злобы голосом, в котором слышалась какая-то радость обиды, - правда ль, что вы сказали вашей невесте... в тот самый час, как от нее согласие получили, что всего больше рады тому... что она нищая... потому что выгоднее брать жену из нищеты, чтоб потом над ней властвовать... и попрекать тем, что она вами облагодетельствована?..

\- Милостивый государь! - злобно и раздражительно вскричал Лужин, весь вспыхнув и смешавшись, - милостивый государь... так исказить мысль! Извините меня, но я должен вам высказать, что слухи, до вас дошедшие или, лучше сказать, до вас доведенные, не имеют и тени здравого основания, и я... подозреваю, кто... одним словом... эта стрела... одним словом, ваша мамаша... Она и без того показалась мне, при всех, впрочем, своих превосходных качествах, несколько восторженного и романического оттенка в мыслях... Но я все-таки был в тысяче верстах от предположения, что она в таком извращенном фантазией виде могла понять и представить дело... И наконец... наконец...

\- А знаете что? - вскричал Раскольников, приподнимаясь на подушке и смотря на него в упор пронзительным, сверкающим взглядом, - знаете что?

\- А что-с? - Лужин остановился и ждал с обиженным и вызывающим видом. Несколько секунд длилось молчание.

\- А то, что если вы еще раз... осмелитесь упомянуть хоть одно слово... о моей матери... то я вас с лестницы кувырком спущу!

\- Что с тобой! - крикнул Разумихин.

\- А, так вот оно что-с! - Лужин побледнел и закусил губу. - Слушайте, сударь, меня, - начал он с расстановкой и сдерживая себя всеми силами, но все-таки задыхаясь, - я еще давеча, с первого шагу, разгадал вашу неприязнь, но нарочно оставался здесь, чтоб узнать еще более. Многое я бы мог простить больному и родственнику, но теперь... вам... никогда-с...

\- Я не болен! - вскричал Раскольников.

\- Тем паче-с...

\- Убирайтесь к черту!

Но Лужин уже выходил сам, не докончив речи, пролезая снова между столом и стулом; Разумихин на этот раз встал, чтобы пропустить его. Не глядя ни на кого и даже не кивнув головой Зосимову, который давно уже кивал ему, чтоб он оставил в покое больного, Лужин вышел, приподняв из осторожности рядом с плечом свою шляпу, когда, принагнувшись, проходил в дверь. И даже в изгибе спины его как бы выражалось при этом случае, что он уносит с собой ужасное оскорбление.

\- Можно ли, можно ли так? - говорил озадаченный Разумихин, качая головой.

\- Оставьте, оставьте меня все! - в исступлении вскричал Раскольников. - Да оставите ли вы меня наконец, мучители! Я вас не боюсь! Я никого, никого теперь не боюсь! Прочь от меня! Я один хочу быть, один, один, один!

\- Пойдем! - сказал Зосимов, кивнув Разумихину.

\- Помилуй, да разве можно его так оставлять.

\- Пойдем! - настойчиво повторил Зосимов и вышел. Разумихин подумал и побежал догонять его.

\- Хуже могло быть, если бы мы его не послушались, - сказал Зосимов, уже на лестнице. - Раздражать невозможно...

\- Что с ним?

\- Если бы только толчок ему какой-нибудь благоприятный, вот бы чего! Давеча он был в силах... Знаешь, у него что-то есть на уме! Что-то неподвижное, тяготящее... Этого я очень боюсь; непременно!

\- Да вот этот господин, может быть, Петр-то Петрович! По разговору видно, что он женится на его сестре и что Родя об этом, перед самой болезнью, письмо получил...

\- Да; черт его принес теперь; может быть, расстроил всё дело. А заметил ты, что он ко всему равнодушен, на всё отмалчивается, кроме одного пункта, от которого из себя выходит: это убийство...

\- Да, да! - подхватил Разумихин, - очень заметил! Интересуется, пугается. Это его в самый день болезни напугали, в конторе у надзирателя; в обморок упал.

\- Ты мне это расскажи подробнее вечером, а я тебе кое-что потом скажу. Интересует он меня, очень! Через полчаса зайду наведаться... Воспаления, впрочем, не будет...

\- Спасибо тебе! А я у Пашеньки тем временем подожду и буду наблюдать через Настасью...

Раскольников, оставшись один, с нетерпением и тоской поглядел на Настасью; но та еще медлила уходить.

\- Чаю-то теперь выпьешь? - спросила она.

\- После! Я спать хочу! Оставь меня...

Он судорожно отвернулся к стене; Настасья вышла.

 **VI**

Но только что она вышла, он встал, заложил крючком дверь, развязал принесенный давеча Разумихиным и им же снова завязанный узел с платьем и стал одеваться. Странное дело: казалось, он вдруг стал совершенно спокоен; не было ни полоумного бреду, как давеча, ни панического страху, как во всё последнее время. Это была первая минута какого-то странного, внезапного спокойствия. Движения его были точны и ясны, в них проглядывало твердое намерение. "Сегодня же, сегодня же!.." - бормотал он про себя. Он понимал, однако, что еще слаб, но сильнейшее душевное напряжение, дошедшее до спокойствия, до неподвижной идеи, придавало ему сил и самоуверенности; он, впрочем, надеялся, что не упадет на улице. Одевшись совсем, во всё новое, он взглянул на деньги, лежавшие на столе, подумал и положил их в карман. Денег было двадцать пять рублей. Взял тоже и все медные пятаки, сдачу с десяти рублей, истраченных Разумихиным на платье. Затем тихо снял крючок, вышел из комнаты, спустился по лестнице и заглянул в отворенную настежь кухню: Настасья стояла к нему задом и, нагнувшись, раздувала хозяйкин самовар. Она ничего не слыхала. Да и кто мог предположить, что он уйдет? Через минуту он был уже на улице.

Было часов восемь, солнце заходило. Духота стояла прежняя; но с жадностью дохнул он этого вонючего, пыльного, зараженного городом воздуха. Голова его слегка было начала кружиться; какая-то дикая энергия заблистала вдруг в его воспаленных глазах и в его исхудалом бледно-желтом лице. Он не знал, да и не думал о том, куда идти; он знал одно: "что всё _это_ надо кончить сегодня же, за один раз, сейчас же; что домой он иначе не воротится, потому что _не хочет так жить"._ Как кончить? Чем кончить? Об этом он не имел и понятия, да и думать не хотел. Он отгонял мысль: мысль терзала его. Он только чувствовал и знал, что надо, чтобы всё переменилось, так или этак, "хоть как бы то ни было", повторял он с отчаянною, неподвижною самоуверенностью и решимостью.

По старой привычке, обыкновенным путем своих прежних прогулок, он прямо направился на Сенную. Не доходя Сенной, на мостовой, перед мелочною лавкой, стоял молодой черноволосый шарманщик и вертел какой-то весьма чувствительный романс. Он аккомпанировал стоявшей впереди его на тротуаре девушке, лет пятнадцати, одетой как барышня, в кринолине, в мантильке, в перчатках и в соломенной шляпке с огненного цвета пером; всё это было старое и истасканное. Уличным, дребезжащим, но довольно приятным и сильным голосом она выпевала романс, в ожидании двухкопеечника из лавочки. Раскольников приостановился рядом с двумя-тремя слушателями, послушал, вынул пятак и положил в руку девушке. Та вдруг пресекла пение на самой чувствительной и высокой нотке, точно отрезала, резко крикнула шарманщику: "будет!", и оба поплелись дальше, к следующей лавочке.

\- Любите вы уличное пение? - обратился вдруг Раскольников к одному, уже немолодому, прохожему, стоявшему рядом с ним у шарманки и имевшему вид фланера. Тот дико посмотрел и удивился. - Я люблю, - продолжал Раскольников, но с таким видом, как будто вовсе не об уличном пении говорил, - я люблю, как поют под шарманку в холодный, темный и сырой осенний вечер, непременно в сырой, когда у всех прохожих бледно-зеленые и больные лица; или, еще лучше, когда снег мокрый падает, совсем прямо, без ветру, знаете? а сквозь него фонари с газом блистают...

\- Не знаю-с... Извините... - пробормотал господин, испуганный и вопросом, и странным видом Раскольникова, и перешел на другую сторону улицы.

Раскольников пошел прямо и вышел к тому углу на Сенной, где торговали мещанин и баба, разговаривавшие тогда с Лизаветой; но их теперь не было. Узнав место, он остановился, огляделся и оборотился к молодому парню в красной рубахе, зевавшему у входа в мучной лабаз.

\- Это мещанин ведь торгует тут на углу, с бабой, с женой, а?

\- Всякие торгуют, - отвечал парень, свысока обмеривая Раскольникова.

\- Как его зовут?

\- Как крестили, так и зовут.

\- Уж и ты не зарайский ли? Которой губернии?

Парень снова посмотрел на Раскольникова.

\- У нас, ваше сиятельство, не губерния, а уезд, а ездил-то брат, а я дома сидел, так и не знаю-с... Уж простите, ваше сиятельство, великодушно.

\- Это харчевня, наверху-то?

\- Это трахтир, и бильярд имеется; и прынцессы найдутся... Люли!

Раскольников перешел через площадь. Там, на углу, стояла густая толпа народа, всё мужиков. Он залез в самую густоту, заглядывая в лица. Его почему-то тянуло со всеми заговаривать. Но мужики не обращали внимания на него, и все что-то галдели про себя, сбиваясь кучками. Он постоял, подумал и пошел направо, тротуаром, по направлению к В - му. Миновав площадь, он попал в переулок...

Он и прежде проходил часто этим коротеньким переулком, делающим колено и ведущим с площади в Садовую. В последнее время его даже тянуло шляться по всем этим местам, когда тошно становилось, "чтоб еще тошней было". Теперь же он вошел, ни о чем не думая. Тут есть большой дом, весь под распивочными и прочими съестно-выпивательными заведениями; из них поминутно выбегали женщины, одетые, как ходят "по соседству" - простоволосые и в одних платьях. В двух-трех местах они толпились на тротуаре группами, преимущественно у сходов в нижний этаж, куда, по двум ступенькам, можно было спускаться в разные весьма увеселительные заведения. В одном из них, в эту минуту, шел стук и гам на всю улицу, тренькала гитара, пели песни, и было очень весело. Большая группа женщин толпилась у входа; иные сидели на ступеньках, другие на тротуаре, третьи стояли и разговаривали. Подле, на мостовой, шлялся, громко ругаясь, пьяный солдат с папироской и, казалось, куда-то хотел войти, но как будто забыл куда. Один оборванец ругался с другим оборванцем, и какой-то мертво-пьяный валялся поперек улицы. Раскольников остановился у большой группы женщин. Они разговаривали сиплыми голосами; все были в ситцевых платьях, в козловых башмаках и простоволосые. Иным было лет за сорок, но были и лет по семнадцати, почти все с глазами подбитыми.

Его почему-то занимало пенье и весь этот стук и гам, там, внизу... Оттуда слышно было, как среди хохота и взвизгов, под тоненькую фистулу разудалого напева и под гитару, кто-то отчаянно отплясывал, выбивая такт каблуками. Он пристально, мрачно и задумчиво слушал, нагнувшись у входа и любопытно заглядывая с тротуара в сени.

Ты мой бутошник прикрасной

Ты не бей меня напрасно! -

разливался тоненький голос певца. Раскольникову ужасно захотелось расслушать, что поют, точно в этом и было всё дело.

"Не зайти ли? - подумал он. - Хохочут! Спьяну. А что ж, не напиться ли пьяным?"

\- Не зайдете, милый барин? - спросила одна из женщин довольно звонким и не совсем еще осипшим голосом. Она была молода и даже не отвратительна - одна из всей группы.

\- Вишь, хорошенькая! - отвечал он, приподнявшись и поглядев на нее.

Она улыбнулась; комплимент ей очень понравился.

\- Вы и сами прехорошенькие, - сказала она.

\- Какие худые! - заметила басом другая, - из больницы, что ль, выписались?

\- Кажись, и генеральские дочки, а носы всё курносые! - перебил вдруг подошедший мужик, навеселе, в армяке нараспашку и с хитро смеющейся харей. - Вишь, веселье!

\- Проходи, коль пришел!

\- Пройду! Сласть!

И он кувыркнулся вниз.

Раскольников тронулся дальше.

\- Послушайте, барин! - крикнула вслед девица.

\- Что?

Она законфузилась.

\- Я, милый барин, всегда с вами рада буду часы разделить, а теперь вот как-то совести при вас не соберу. Подарите мне, приятный кавалер, шесть копеек на выпивку!

Раскольников вынул сколько вынулось: три пятака.

\- Ах, какой добреющий барин!

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- А Дуклиду спросите.

\- Нет уж, это что же, - вдруг заметила одна из группы, качая головой на Дуклиду. - Это уж я и не знаю, как это так просить! Я бы, кажется, от одной только совести провалилась...

Раскольников любопытно поглядел на говорившую. Это была рябая девка, лет тридцати, вся в синяках, с припухшею верхнею губой. Говорила и осуждала она спокойно и серьезно.

"Где это, - подумал Раскольников, идя далее, - где это я читал, как один приговоренный к смерти, за час до смерти, говорит или думает, что если бы пришлось ему жить где-нибудь на высоте, на скале, и на такой узенькой площадке, чтобы только две ноги можно было поставить, - а кругом будут пропасти, океан, вечный мрак, вечное уединение и вечная буря, - и оставаться так, стоя на аршине пространства, всю жизнь, тысячу лет, вечность, - то лучше так жить, чем сейчас умирать!

Только бы жить, жить и жить! Как бы ни жить - только жить!.. Экая правда! Господи, какая правда! Подлец человек! И подлец тот, кто его за это подлецом называет", - прибавил он через минуту.

Он вышел в другую улицу: "Ба! "Хрустальный дворец"! Давеча Разумихин говорил про "Хрустальный дворец". Только, чего бишь я хотел-то? Да, прочесть!.. Зосимов говорил, что в газетах читал..."

\- Газеты есть? - спросил он, входя в весьма просторное и даже опрятное трактирное заведение о нескольких комнатах, впрочем довольно пустых. Два-три посетителя пили чай, да в одной дальней комнате сидела группа, человека в четыре, и пили шампанское. Раскольникову показалось, что между ними Заметов. Впрочем, издали нельзя было хорошо рассмотреть.

"А пусть!" - подумал он.

\- Водки прикажете-с? - спросил половой.

\- Чаю подай. Да принеси ты мне газет, старых, этак дней за пять сряду, а я тебе на водку дам.

\- Слушаю-с. Вот сегодняшние-с. И водки прикажете-с?

Старые газеты и чай явились. Раскольников уселся и стал отыскивать: "Излер - Излер - Ацтеки - Ацтеки - Излер - Бартола - Массимо - Ацтеки - Излер... фу, черт! А, вот отметки: провалилась с лестницы - мещанин сгорел с вина - пожар на Песках - пожар на Петербургской - еще пожар на Петербургской - еще пожар на Петербургской - Излер - Излер - Излер - Излер - Массимо... А, вот..."

Он отыскал наконец то, чего добивался, и стал читать; строки прыгали в его глазах, он, однако ж, дочел всё "известие" и жадно принялся отыскивать в следующих нумерах позднейшие прибавления. Руки его дрожали, перебирая листы, от судорожного нетерпения. Вдруг кто-то сел подле него, за его столом. Он заглянул - Заметов, тот же самый Заметов и в том же виде, с перстнями, с цепочками, с пробором в черных вьющихся и напомаженных волосах, в щегольском жилете и в несколько потертом сюртуке и несвежем белье. Он был весел, по крайней мере очень весело и добродушно улыбался. Смуглое лицо его немного разгорелось от выпитого шампанского.

\- Как! Вы здесь? - начал он с недоумением и таким тоном, как бы век был знаком, - а мне вчера еще говорил Разумихин, что вы всё не в памяти. Вот странно! А ведь я был у вас...

Раскольников знал, что он подойдет. Он отложил газеты и поворотился к Заметову. На его губах была усмешка, и какое-то новое раздражительное нетерпение проглядывало в этой усмешке.

\- Это я знаю, что вы были, - отвечал он, - слышал-с. Носок отыскивали... А знаете, Разумихин от вас без ума, говорит, что вы с ним к Лавизе Ивановне ходили, вот про которую вы старались тогда, поручику-то Пороху мигали, а он всё не понимал, помните? Уж как бы, кажется, не понять - дело ясное... а?

\- А уж какой он буян!

\- Порох-то?

\- Нет, приятель ваш, Разумихин...

\- А хорошо вам жить, господин Заметов; в приятнейшие места вход беспошлинный! Кто это вас сейчас шампанским-то наливал?

\- А это мы... выпили... Уж и наливал?!

\- Гонорарий! Всем пользуетесь! - Раскольников засмеялся. - Ничего, добреющий мальчик, ничего! - прибавил он, стукнув Заметова по плечу, - я ведь не назло, "а по всей то есь любови, играючи" говорю, вот как работник-то ваш говорил, когда он Митьку тузил, вот, по старухиному-то делу.

\- А вы почем знаете?

\- Да я, может, больше вашего знаю.

\- Чтой-то какой вы странный... Верно, еще очень больны. Напрасно вышли...

\- А я вам странным кажусь?

\- Да. Что это вы газеты читаете?

\- Газеты.

\- Много про пожары пишут...- Нет, я не про пожары. - Тут он загадочно посмотрел на Заметова; насмешливая улыбка опять искривила его губы. - Нет, я не про пожары, - продолжал он, подмигивая Заметову. - А сознайтесь, милый юноша, что вам ужасно хочется знать, про что я читал?

\- Вовсе не хочется; я так спросил. Разве нельзя спросить? Что вы всё...

\- Послушайте, вы человек образованный, литературный, а?

\- Я из шестого класса гимназии, - отвечал Заметов с некоторым достоинством.

\- Из шестого! Ах ты мой воробушек! С пробором, в перстнях - богатый человек! Фу, какой миленький мальчик! - Тут Раскольников залился нервным смехом, прямо в лицо Заметову. Тот отшатнулся, и не то чтоб обиделся, а уж очень удивился.

\- Фу, какой странный! - повторил Заметов очень серьезно. - Мне сдается, что вы всё еще бредите.

\- Брежу? Врешь, воробушек!.. Так я странен? Ну, а любопытен я вам, а? Любопытен?

\- Любопытен.

\- Так сказать, про что я читал, что разыскивал? Ишь ведь сколько нумеров велел натащить! Подозрительно, а?

\- Ну, скажите.

\- Ушки на макушке?

\- Какая еще там макушка?

\- После скажу, какая макушка, а теперь, мой милейший, объявляю вам... нет, лучше: "сознаюсь"... Нет, и это не то: "показание даю, а вы снимаете" - вот как! Так даю показание, что читал, интересовался... отыскивал... разыскивал... - Раскольников прищурил глаза и выждал, - разыскивал - и для того и зашел сюда - об убийстве старухи чиновницы, - произнес он наконец, почти шепотом, чрезвычайно приблизив свое лицо к лицу Заметова. Заметов смотрел на него прямо в упор, не шевелясь и не отодвигая своего лица от его лица. Страннее всего показалось потом Заметову, что ровно целую минутy длилось у них молчание и ровно целую минуту они так друг на друга глядели.

\- Ну что ж, что читали? - вскричал он вдруг в недоумении и в нетерпении. - Мне-то какое дело! Что ж в том?

\- Это вот та самая старуха, - продолжал Раскольников, тем же шепотом и не шевельнувшись от восклицания Заметова, - та самая, про которую, помните, когда стали в конторе рассказывать, а я в обморок-то упал. Что, теперь понимаете?

\- Да что такое? Что... "понимаете"? - произнес Заметов почти в тревоге.

Неподвижное и серьезное лицо Раскольникова преобразилось в одно мгновение, и вдруг он залился опять тем же нервным хохотом, как давеча, как будто сам совершенно не в силах был сдержать себя. И в один миг припомнилось ему до чрезвычайной ясности ощущения одно недавнее мгновение, когда он стоял за дверью, с топором, запор прыгал, они за дверью ругались и ломились, а ему вдруг захотелось закричать им, ругаться с ними, высунуть им язык, дразнить их, смеяться, хохотать, хохотать, хохотать!

\- Вы или сумасшедший, или... - проговорил Заметов - и остановился, как будто вдруг пораженный мыслью, внезапно промелькнувшею в уме его.

\- Или? Что "или"? Ну, что? Ну, скажите-ка!

\- Ничего! - в сердцах отвечал Заметов, - всё вздор!

Оба замолчали. После внезапного, припадочного взрыва смеха Раскольников стал вдруг задумчив и грустен. Он облокотился на стол и подпер рукой голову. Казалось, он совершенно забыл про Заметова. Молчание длилось довольно долго.

\- Что вы чай-то не пьете? Остынет, - сказал Заметов.

\- А? Что? Чай?.. Пожалуй... - Раскольников глотнул из стакана, положил в рот кусочек хлеба и вдруг, посмотрев на Заметова, казалось, всё припомнил и как будто встряхнулся: лицо его приняло в ту же минуту первоначальное насмешливое выражение. Он продолжал пить чай.

\- Нынче много этих мошенничеств развелось, - сказал Заметов. - Вот недавно еще я читал в "Московских ведомостях", что в Москве целую шайку фальшивых Монетчиков изловили. Целое общество было. Подделывали билеты.

\- О, это уже давно! Я еще месяц назад читал, - отвечал спокойно Раскольников. - Так это-то, по-вашему, мошенники? - прибавил он, усмехаясь.

\- Как же не мошенники?

\- Это? Это дети, бланбеки, а не мошенники! Целая полсотня людей для этакой цели собирается! Разве это возможно? Тут и трех много будет, да и то чтобы друг в друге каждый пуще себя самого был уверен! А то стоит одному спьяну проболтаться, и всё прахом пошло! Бланбеки! Нанимают ненадежных людей разменивать билеты в конторах: этакое-то дело да поверить первому встречному? Ну, положим, удалось и с бланбеками, положим, каждый себе по миллиону наменял, ну, а потом? Всю-то жизнь? Каждый один от другого зависит на всю свою жизнь! Да лучше удавиться! А они и разменять-то не умели: стал в конторе менять, получил пять тысяч, и руки дрогнули. Четыре пересчитал, а пятую принял не считая, на веру, чтобы только в карман да убежать поскорее. Ну, и возбудил подозрение. И лопнуло всё из-за одного дурака! Да разве этак возможно?- Что руки-то дрогнули? - подхватил Заметов, - нет, это возможно-с. Нет, это я совершенно уверен, что это возможно. Иной раз не выдержишь.

\- Этого-то?

\- А вы, небось, выдержите? Нет, я бы не выдержал! За сто рублей награждения идти на этакий ужас! Идти с фальшивым билетом - куда же? - в банкирскую контору, где на этом собаку съели, - нет, я бы сконфузился. А вы не сконфузитесь?

Раскольникову ужасно вдруг захотелось опять "язык высунуть". Озноб, минутами, проходил по спине его.

\- Я бы не так сделал, - начал он издалека. - Я бы вот как стал менять: пересчитал бы первую тысячу, этак раза четыре со всех концов, в каждую бумажку всматриваясь, и принялся бы за другую тысячу; начал бы ее считать, досчитал бы до средины, да и вынул бы какую-нибудь пятидесятирублевую, да на свет, да переворотил бы ее и опять на свет - не фальшивая ли? "Я, дескать, боюсь: у меня родственница одна двадцать пять рублей таким образом намедни потеряла"; и историю бы тут рассказал. А как стал бы третью тысячу считать - нет, позвольте: я, кажется, там, во второй тысяче, седьмую сотню неверно сосчитал, сомнение берет, да бросил бы третью, да опять за вторую, - да этак бы все-то пять. А как кончил бы, из пятой да из второй вынул бы по кредитке, да опять на свет, да опять сомнительно, "перемените, пожалуйста", - да до седьмого поту конторщика бы довел, так что он меня как и с рук-то сбыть уж не знал бы! Кончил бы всё наконец, пошел, двери бы отворил - да нет, извините, опять воротился, спросить о чем-нибудь, объяснение какое-нибудь получить, - вот я бы как сделал!

\- Фу, какие вы страшные вещи говорите! - сказал, смеясь, Заметов. - Только всё это один разговор, а на деле, наверно, споткнулись бы. Тут, я вам скажу, по-моему, не только нам с вами, даже натертому, отчаянному человеку за себя поручиться нельзя. Да чего ходить - вот пример: в нашей-то части, старуху-то убили. Ведь уж, кажется, отчаянная башка, среди бела дня на все риски рискнул, одним чудом спасся, - а руки-то все-таки дрогнули: обокрасть не сумел, не выдержал; по делу видно...

Раскольников как будто обиделся.

\- Видно! А вот поймайте-ка его, подите, теперь! - вскрикнул он, злорадно подзадоривая Заметова.

\- Что ж, и поймают.

\- Кто? Вы? Вам поймать? Упрыгаетесь! Вот ведь что у вас главное: тратит ли человек деньги или нет? То денег не было, а тут вдруг тратить начнет, - ну как же не он? Так вас вот этакий ребенок надует на этом, коли захочет!

\- То-то и есть что они все так делают, - отвечал Заметов, - убьет-то хитро, жизнь отваживает, а потом тотчас в кабаке и попался. На трате-то их и ловят. Не всё же такие, как вы, хитрецы. Вы бы в кабак не пошли, разумеется?

Раскольников нахмурил брови и пристально посмотрел на Заметова.

\- Вы, кажется, разлакомились и хотите узнать, как бы я и тут поступил? - спросил он с неудовольствием.

\- Хотелось бы, - твердо и серьезно ответил тот. Слишком что-то серьезно стал он говорить и смотреть.

\- Очень?

\- Очень.

\- Хорошо. Я вот бы как поступил, - начал Раскольников, опять вдруг приближая свое лицо к лицу Заметова, опять в упор смотря на него и говоря опять шепотом, так что тот даже вздрогнул на этот раз. - Я бы вот как сделал: я бы взял деньги и вещи и, как ушел бы оттуда, тотчас, не заходя никуда, пошел бы куда-нибудь, где место глухое и только заборы одни, и почти нет никого, - огород какой-нибудь или в этом роде. Наглядел бы я там еще прежде, на этом дворе, какой-нибудь такой камень, этак в пуд или полтора весу, где-нибудь в углу, у забора, что с построения дома, может, лежит; приподнял бы этот камень - под ним ямка должна быть, - да в ямку-то эту все бы вещи и деньги и сложил. Сложил бы да и навалил бы камнем, в том виде как он прежде лежал, придавил бы ногой, да и пошел бы прочь. Да год бы, два бы не брал, три бы не брал, - ну, и ищите! Был, да весь вышел!

\- Вы сумасшедший, - выговорил почему-то Заметов тоже чуть не шепотом и почему-то отодвинулся вдруг от Раскольникова. У того засверкали глаза; он ужасно побледнел; верхняя губа его дрогнула и запрыгала. Он склонился к Заметову как можно ближе и стал шевелить губами, ничего не произнося; так длилось с полминуты; он знал, что делал, но не мог сдержать себя. Страшное слово, как тогдашний запор в дверях, так и прыгало на его губах: вот-вот сорвется; вот-вот только спустить его, вот-вот только выговорить!

\- А что, если это я старуху и Лизавету убил? - проговорил он вдруг и - опомнился.

Заметов дико поглядел на него и побледнел как скатерть. Лицо его искривилось улыбкой.

\- Да разве это возможно? - проговорил он едва слышно.

Раскольников злобно взглянул на него.

\- Признайтесь, что вы поверили? Да? Ведь да?

\- Совсем нет! Теперь больше, чем когда-нибудь, не верю! - торопливо сказал Заметов.

\- Попался наконец! Поймали воробушка. Стало быть, верили же прежде, когда теперь "больше, чем когда-нибудь, не верите"?

\- Да совсем же нет! - восклицал Заметов, видимо сконфуженный. - Это вы для того-то и пугали меня, чтоб к этому подвести?

\- Так не верите? А об чем вы без меня заговорили, когда я тогда из конторы вышел? А зачем меня поручик Порох допрашивал после обморока? Эй ты, - крикнул он половому, вставая и взяв фуражку, - сколько с меня?

\- Тридцать копеек всего-с, - отвечал тот, подбегая.

\- Да вот тебе еще двадцать копеек на водку. Ишь сколько денег! - протянул он Заметову свою дрожащую руку с кредитками, - красненькие, синенькие, двадцать пять рублей. Откудова? А откудова платье новое явилось? Ведь знаете же, что копейки не было! Хозяйку-то, небось, уж опрашивали... Ну, довольно! Assez causé! [ _Довольно болтать! (франц.)_ ] До свидания... приятнейшего!..

Он вышел, весь дрожа от какого-то дикого истерического ощущения, в котором между тем была часть нестерпимого наслаждения, - впрочем мрачный, ужасно усталый. Лицо его было искривлено, как бы после какого-то припадка. Утомление его быстро увеличивалось. Силы его возбуждались и приходили теперь вдруг, с первым толчком, с первым раздражающим ощущением, и так же быстро ослабевали, по мере того как ослабевало ощущение.

А Заметов, оставшись один, сидел еще долго на том же месте, в раздумье. Раскольников невзначай перевернул все его мысли насчет известного пункта и окончательно установил его мнение.

"Илья Петрович - болван!" - решил он окончательно.

Только что Раскольников отворил дверь на улицу, как вдруг, на самом крыльце, столкнулся с входившим Разумихиным. Оба, даже за шаг еще, не видали друг друга, так что почти головами столкнулись. Несколько времени обмеривали они один другого взглядом. Разумихин был в величайшем изумлении, но вдруг гнев, настоящий гнев, грозно засверкал в его глазах.

\- Так вот ты где! - крикнул он во всё горло. - С постели сбежал! А я его там под диваном даже искал! На чердак ведь ходили! Настасью чуть не прибил за тебя... А он вон где! Родька! Что это значит? Говори всю правду! Признавайся! Слышишь?

\- А то значит, что вы все надоели мне смертельно, и я хочу быть один, - спокойно отвечал Раскольников.

\- Один? Когда еще ходить не можешь, когда еще рожа как полотно бледна, и задыхаешься! Дурак!.. Что ты в "Хрустальном дворце" делал? Признавайся немедленно!

\- Пусти! - сказал Раскольников и хотел пройти мимо. Это уж вывело Разумихина из себя: он крепко схватил его за плечо.

\- Пусти? Ты смеешь говорить: "пусти"? Да знаешь ли, что я сейчас с тобой сделаю? Возьму в охапку, завяжу узлом да и отнесу под мышкой домой, под замок!

\- Слушай, Разумихин, - начал тихо и по-видимому совершенно спокойно Раскольников, - неужель ты не видишь, что я не хочу твоих благодеяний? И что за охота благодетельствовать тем, которые... плюют на это? Тем, наконец, которым это серьезно тяжело выносить? Ну для чего ты отыскал меня в начале болезни? Я, может быть, очень был бы рад умереть? Ну, неужели я недостаточно выказал тебе сегодня, что ты меня мучаешь, что ты мне... надоел! Охота же в самом деле мучить людей! Уверяю же тебя, что всё это мешает моему выздоровлению серьезно, потому что беспрерывно раздражает меня.

Ведь ушел же давеча Зосимов, чтобы не раздражать меня! Отстань же, ради бога, и ты! И какое право, наконец, имеешь ты удерживать меня силой? Да неужель ты не видишь, что я совершенно в полном уме теперь говорю? Чем, чем, научи, умолить мне тебя, наконец, чтобы ты не приставал ко мне и не благодетельствовал? Пусть я неблагодарен, пусть я низок, только отстаньте вы все, ради бога, отстаньте! Отстаньте! Отстаньте!

Он начал спокойно, заранее радуясь всему яду, который готовился вылить, а кончил в исступлении и задыхаясь, как давеча с Лужиным.

Разумихин постоял, подумал и выпустил его руку.

\- Убирайся же к черту! - сказал он тихо и почти задумчиво. - Стой! - заревел он внезапно, когда Раскольников тронулся было с места, - слушай меня. Объявляю тебе, что все вы, до единого, - болтунишки и фанфаронишки! Заведется у вас страданьице - вы с ним как курица с яйцом носитесь! Даже и тут воруете чужих авторов. Ни признака жизни в вас самостоятельной! Из спермацетной мази вы сделаны, а вместо крови сыворотка! Никому-то из вас я не верю! Первое дело у вас, во всех обстоятельствах - как бы на человека не походить! Сто-о-ой! - крикнул он с удвоенным бешенством, заметив, что Раскольников опять трогается уходить, - слушай до конца! Ты знаешь, у меня сегодня собираются на новоселье, может быть уж и пришли теперь, да я там дядю оставил, - забегал сейчас, - принимать приходящих. Так вот, если бы ты не был дурак, не пошлый дурак, не набитый дурак, не перевод с иностранного... видишь, Родя, я сознаюсь, ты малый умный, но ты дурак! - так вот, если б ты не был дурак, ты бы лучше ко мне зашел сегодня, вечерок посидеть, чем даром-то сапоги топтать. Уж вышел, так уж нечего делать! Я б тебе кресла такие мягкие подкатил, у хозяев есть... Чаишко, компания... А нет, - так и на кушетке уложу, - все-таки между нами полежишь... И Зосимов будет. Зайдешь, что ли?

\- Нет.

\- Вр-р-решь! - нетерпеливо вскрикнул Разумихин, - почему ты знаешь? Ты не можешь отвечать за себя! Да и ничего ты в этом не понимаешь... Я тысячу раз точно так же с людьми расплевывался и опять назад прибегал... Станет стыдно - и воротишься к человеку! Так помни же, дом Починкова, третий этаж...

\- Да ведь этак вы себя, пожалуй, кому-нибудь бить позволите, господин Разумихин, из удовольствия благодетельствовать.

\- Кого? Меня! За одну фантазию нос отвинчу! Дом Починкова, нумер сорок семь, в квартире чиновника Бабушкина...

\- Не приду, Разумихин! - Раскольников повернулся и пошел прочь.

\- Об заклад, что придешь! - крикнул ему вдогонку Разумихин. - Иначе ты... иначе знать тебя не хочу! Постой, гей! Заметов там?

\- Там.

\- Видел?

\- Видел.

\- И говорил?

\- Говорил.

\- Об чем? Ну, да черт с тобой, пожалуй, не сказывай. Починкова, сорок семь, Бабушкина, помни!

Раскольников дошел до Садовой и повернул за угол. Разумихин смотрел ему вслед, задумавшись. Наконец, махнув рукой, вошел в дом, но остановился на средине лестницы.

"Черт возьми! - продолжал он, почти вслух, - говорит со смыслом, а как будто... Ведь и я дурак! Да разве помешанные не говорят со смыслом? А Зосимов-то, показалось мне, этого-то и побаивается! - Он стукнул пальцем по лбу. - Ну что, если... ну как его одного теперь пускать? Пожалуй, утопится... Эх, маху я дал! Нельзя!" И он побежал назад, вдогонку за Раскольниковым, но уж след простыл. Он плюнул и скорыми шагами воротился в "Хрустальный дворец" допросить поскорее Заметова.

Раскольников прошел прямо на - ский мост, стал на средине, у перил, облокотился на них обоими локтями и принялся глядеть вдоль. Простившись с Разумихиным, он до того ослабел, что едва добрался сюда. Ему захотелось где-нибудь сесть или лечь, на улице. Склонившись над водою, машинально смотрел он на последний, розовый отблеск заката, на ряд домов, темневших в сгущавшихся сумерках, на одно отдаленное окошко, где-то в мансарде, по левой набережной, блиставшее, точно в пламени, от последнего солнечного луча, ударившего в него на мгновение, на темневшую воду канавы и, казалось, со вниманием всматривался в эту воду. Наконец в глазах его завертелись какие-то красные круги, дома заходили, прохожие, набережные, экипажи - всё это завертелось и заплясало кругом. Вдруг он вздрогнул, может быть спасенный вновь от обморока одним диким и безобразным видением. Он почувствовал, что кто-то стал подле него, справа, рядом; он взглянул - и увидел женщину, высокую, с платком на голове, с желтым, продолговатым, испитым лицом и с красноватыми, впавшими глазами. Она глядела на него прямо, но, очевидно, ничего не видала и никого не различала. Вдруг она облокотилась правою рукой о перила, подняла правую ногу и замахнула ее за решетку, затем левую, и бросилась в канаву. Грязная вода раздалась, поглотила на мгновение жертву, но через минуту утопленница всплыла, и ее тихо понесло вниз по течению, головой и ногами в воде, спиной поверх, со сбившеюся и вспухшею над водой, как подушка, юбкой.

\- Утопилась! Утопилась! - кричали десятки голосов; люди сбегались, обе набережные унизывались зрителями, на мосту, кругом Раскольникова, столпился народ, напирая и придавливая его сзади.

\- Батюшки, да ведь это наша Афросиньюшка! - послышался где-то недалеко плачевный женский крик. - Батюшки, спасите! Отцы родные, вытащите!

\- Лодку! Лодку! - кричали в толпе.

Но лодки было уж не надо: городовой сбежал по ступенькам схода к канаве, сбросил с себя шинель, сапоги и кинулся в воду. Работы было немного: утопленницу несло водой в двух шагах от схода, он схватил ее за одежду правою рукою, левою успел схватиться за шест, который протянул ему товарищ, и тотчас же утопленница была вытащена. Ее положили на гранитные плиты схода. Она очнулась скоро, приподнялась, села и стала чихать и фыркать, бессмысленно обтирая мокрое платье руками. Она ничего не говорила.

\- До чертиков допилась, батюшки, до чертиков, - выл тот же женский голос, уже подле Афросиньюшки, - анамнясь удавиться тоже хотела, с веревки сняли. Пошла я теперь в лавочку, девчоночку при ней глядеть оставила, - ан вот и грех вышел! Мещаночка, батюшка, наша мещаночка, подле живем, второй дом с краю, вот тут...

Народ расходился, полицейские возились еще с утопленницей, кто-то крикнул про контору... Раскольников смотрел на всё с странным ощущением равнодушия и безучастия. Ему стало противно. "Нет, гадко... вода... не стоит, - бормотал он про себя. - Ничего не будет, - прибавил он, - нечего ждать. Что это, контора... А зачем Заметов не в конторе? Контора в десятом часу отперта..." Он оборотился спиной к перилам и поглядел кругом себя.

"Ну так что ж! И пожалуй!" - проговорил он решительно; двинулся с моста и направился в ту сторону, где была контора. Сердце его было пусто и глухо. Мыслить он не хотел. Даже тоска прошла, ни следа давешней энергии, когда он из дому вышел, с тем "чтобы всё кончить!" Полная апатия заступила ее место.

"Что ж, это исход! - думал он, тихо и вяло идя по набережной канавы. - Все-таки кончу, потому что хочу... Исход ли, однако? А всё равно! Аршин пространства будет, - хе! Какой, однако же, конец! Неужели конец? Скажу я им иль не скажу? Э... черт! Да и устал я: где-нибудь лечь или сесть бы поскорей! Всего стыднее, что очень уж глупо. Да наплевать и на это. Фу, какие глупости в голову приходят..."

В контору надо было идти всё прямо и при втором повороте взять влево: она была тут в двух шагах. Но, дойдя до первого поворота, он остановился, подумал, поворотил в переулок и пошел обходом, через две улицы, - может быть, безо всякой цели, а может быть, чтобы хоть минуту еще протянуть и выиграть время. Он шел и смотрел в землю. Вдруг, как будто кто шепнул ему что-то на ухо. Он поднял голову и увидал, что стоит у _того_ дома, у самых ворот. С _того_ вечера он здесь не был и мимо не проходил.

Неотразимое и необъяснимое желание повлекло его. Он вошел в дом, прошел всю подворотню, потом в первый вход справа и стал подниматься по знакомой лестнице, в четвертый этаж. На узенькой и крутой лестнице было очень темно. Он останавливался на каждой площадке и осматривался с любопытством. На площадке первого этажа в окне была совсем выставлена рама: "Этого тогда не было", - подумал он. Вот и квартира второго этажа, где работали Николашка и Митька: "Заперта; и дверь окрашена заново; отдается, значит, внаем". Вот и третий этаж... и четвертый... "Здесь!" Недоумение взяло его: дверь в эту квартиру была отворена настежь, там были люди, слышны были голоса; он этого никак не ожидал. Поколебавшись немного, он поднялся по последним ступенькам и вошел в квартиру.

Ее тоже отделывали заново; в ней были работники; это его как будто поразило. Ему представлялось почему-то, что он всё встретит точно так же, как оставил тогда, даже, может быть, трупы на тех же местах на полу. А теперь: голые стены, никакой мебели; странно как-то! Он прошел к окну и сел на подоконник.

Всего было двое работников, оба молодые парня, один постарше, а другой гораздо моложе. Они оклеивали стены новыми обоями, белыми, с лиловыми цветочками, вместо прежних желтых, истрепанных и истасканных. Раскольникову это почему-то ужасно не понравилось; он смотрел на эти новые обои враждебно, точно жаль было, что всё так изменили.

Работники, очевидно, замешкались и теперь наскоро свертывали свою бумагу и собирались домой. Появление Раскольникова почти не обратило на себя их внимания. Они о чем-то разговаривали. Раскольников скрестил руки и стал вслушиваться.

\- Приходит она, этта, ко мне поутру, - говорил старший младшему, - раным-ранешенько, вся разодетая. "И что ты, говорю, передо мной лимонничаешь, чего ты передо мной, говорю, апельсинничаешь?" - "Я хочу, говорит, Тит Васильич, отныне, впредь в полной вашей воле состоять". Так вот оно как! А уж как разодета: журнал, просто журнал!

\- А что это, дядьшка, журнал? - спросил молодой. Он, очевидно, поучался у "дядьшки".

\- А журнал, это есть, братец ты мой, такие картинки, крашеные, и идут они сюда к здешним портным каждую субботу, по почте, из-за границы, с тем то есь, как кому одеваться, как мужскому, равномерно и женскому полу. Рисунок, значит. Мужской пол всё больше в бекешах пишется, а уж по женскому отделению такие, брат, суфлеры, что отдай ты мне всё, да и мало!

\- И чего-чего в ефтом Питере нет! - с увлечением крикнул младший, - окромя отца-матери, всё есть!

\- Окромя ефтова, братец ты мой, всё находится, - наставительно порешил старший.

Раскольников встал и пошел в другую комнату, где прежде стояли укладка, постель и комод; комната показалась ему ужасно маленькою без мебели. Обои были всё те же; в углу на обоях резко обозначено было место, где стоял киот с образами. Он поглядел и воротился на свое окошко. Старший работник искоса приглядывался.

\- Вам чего-с? - спросил он вдруг, обращаясь к нему.

Вместо ответа Раскольников встал, вошел в сени, взялся за колокольчик и дернул. Тот же колокольчик, тот же жестяной звук! Он дернул второй, третий раз; он вслушивался и припоминал. Прежнее, мучительно-страшное, безобразное ощущение начинало всё ярче и живее припоминаться ему, он вздрагивал с каждым ударом, и ему всё приятнее и приятнее становилось.

\- Да что те надо? Кто таков? - крикнул работник, выходя к нему. Раскольников вошел опять в дверь.

\- Квартиру хочу нанять, - сказал он, - осматриваю.

\- Фатеру по ночам не нанимают; а к тому же вы должны с дворником прийти.

\- Пол-то вымыли; красить будут? - продолжал Раскольников. - Крови-то нет?

\- Какой крови?

\- А старуху-то вот убили с сестрой. Тут целая лужа была.

\- Да что ты за человек? - крикнул в беспокойстве работник.

\- Я?

\- Да.

\- А тебе хочется знать?.. Пойдем в контору, там скажу.

Работники с недоумением посмотрели на него.

\- Нам выходить пора-с, замешкали. Идем, Алешка. Запирать надо, - сказал старший работник.

\- Ну, пойдем! - отвечал Раскольников равнодушно и вышел вперед, медленно спускаясь с лестницы. - Эй, дворник! - крикнул он, выходя под ворота.

Несколько людей стояло при самом входе в дом с улицы, глазея на прохожих: оба дворника, баба, мещанин в халате и еще кое-кто. Раскольников пошел прямо к ним.

\- Чего вам? - отозвался один из дворников.

\- В контору ходил?

\- Сейчас был. Вам чего?

\- Там сидят?

\- Сидят.

\- И помощник там?

\- Был время. Чего вам?

Раскольников не отвечал и стал с ними рядом, задумавшись.

\- Фатеру смотреть приходил, - сказал, подходя, старший работник.

\- Какую фатеру?

\- А где работаем. "Зачем, дескать, кровь отмыли? Тут, говорит, убивство случилось, а я пришел нанимать". И в колокольчик стал звонить, мало не оборвал. А пойдем, говорит, в контору, там всё докажу. Навязался.

Дворник с недоумением и нахмурясь разглядывал Раскольникова.

\- Да вы кто таков? - крикнул он погрознее.

\- Я Родион Романыч Раскольников, бывший студент, а живу в доме Шиля, здесь в переулке, отсюда недалеко, в квартире нумер четырнадцать. У дворника спроси... меня знает. - Раскольников проговорил всё это как-то лениво и задумчиво, не оборачиваясь и пристально смотря на потемневшую улицу.

\- Да вы зачем в фатеру-то приходили?

\- Смотреть.

\- Чего там смотреть?

\- А вот взять да свести в контору? - ввязался вдруг мещанин и замолчал.

Раскольников через плечо скосил на него глаза, посмотрел внимательно и сказал так же тихо и лениво:

\- Пойдем!

\- Да и свести! - подхватил ободрившийся мещанин. - Зачем он об _том_ доходил, у него что на уме, а?

\- Пьян, не пьян, а бог их знает, - пробормотал работник.

\- Да вам чего? - крикнул опять дворник, начинавший серьезно сердиться, - ты чего пристал?

\- Струсил в контору-то? - с насмешкой проговорил ему Раскольников.

\- Чего струсил? Ты чего пристал?

\- Выжига! - крикнула баба.

\- Да чего с ним толковать, - крикнул другой дворник, огромный мужик, в армяке нараспашку и с ключами за поясом. - Пшол!.. И впрямь выжига... Пшол!

И, схватив за плечо Раскольникова, он бросил его на улицу. Тот кувыркнулся было, но не упал, выправился, молча посмотрел на всех зрителей и пошел далее.

\- Чудён человек, - проговорил работник.

\- Чудён нынче стал народ, - сказала баба.

\- А всё бы свести в контору, - прибавил мещанин.

\- Нечего связываться, - решил большой дворник. - Как есть выжига! Сам на то лезет, известно, а свяжись, не развяжешься... Знаем!

"Так идти, что ли, или нет", - думал Раскольников, остановясь посреди мостовой на перекрестке и осматриваясь кругом, как будто ожидая от кого-то последнего слова. Но ничто не отозвалось ниоткуда; всё было глухо и мертво, как камни, по которым он ступал, для него мертво, для него одного... Вдруг, далеко, шагов за двести от него, в конце улицы, в сгущавшейся темноте, различил он толпу, говор, крики... Среди толпы стоял какой-то экипаж... Замелькал среди улицы огонек. "Что такое?" Раскольников поворотил вправо и пошел на толпу. Он точно цеплялся за всё и холодно усмехнулся, подумав это, потому что уж наверно решил про контору и твердо знал, что сейчас всё кончится.

 **VII**

Посреди улицы стояла коляска, щегольская и барская, запряженная парой горячих серых лошадей; седоков не было, и сам кучер, слезши с козел, стоял подле; лошадей держали под уздцы. Кругом теснилось множество народу, впереди всех полицейские. У одного из них был в руках зажженный фонарик, которым он, нагибаясь, освещал что-то на мостовой, у самых колес. Все говорили, кричали, ахали; кучер казался в недоумении и изредка повторял:

\- Экой грех! Господи, грех-то какой!

Раскольников протеснился, по возможности, и увидал наконец предмет всей этой суеты и любопытства. На земле лежал только что раздавленный лошадьми человек, без чувств по-видимому, очень худо одетый, но в "благородном" платье, весь в крови. С лица, с головы текла кровь; лицо было всё избито, ободрано, исковеркано. Видно было, что раздавили не на шутку.

\- Батюшки! - причитал кучер, - как тут усмотреть! Коли б я гнал али б не кричал ему, а то ехал не поспешно, равномерно. Все видели: люди ложь, и я то ж. Пьяный свечки не поставит - известно!.. Вижу его, улицу переходит, шатается, чуть не валится, - крикнул одноважды, да в другой, да в третий, да и придержал лошадей; а он прямехонько им под ноги так и пал! Уж нарочно, что ль, он, аль уж очень был нетверез... Лошади-то молодые, пужливые, - дернули, а он вскричал - они пуще... вот и беда.

\- Это так как есть! - раздался чей-то свидетельский отзыв в толпе.

\- Кричал-то он, это правда, три раза ему прокричал, - отозвался другой голос.

\- В акурат три раза, все слышали! - крикнул третий.

Впрочем, кучер был не очень уныл и испуган. Видно было, что экипаж принадлежал богатому и значительному владельцу, ожидавшему где-нибудь его прибытия; полицейские, уж конечно, немало заботились, как уладить это последнее обстоятельство. Раздавленного предстояло прибрать в часть и в больницу. Никто не знал его имени.

Между тем Раскольников протеснился и нагнулся еще ближе. Вдруг фонарик ярко осветил лицо несчастного; он узнал его.

\- Я его знаю, знаю! - закричал он, протискиваясь совсем вперед, - это чиновник, отставной, титулярный советник, Мармеладов! Он здесь живет, подле, в доме Козеля... Доктора поскорее! Я заплачу, вот! - Он вытащил из кармана деньги и показывал полицейскому. Он был в удивительном волнении.

Полицейские были довольны, что узнали, кто раздавленный. Раскольников назвал и себя, дал свой адрес и всеми силами, как будто дело шло о родном отце, уговаривал перенести поскорее бесчувственного Мармеладова в его квартиру.

\- Вот тут, через три дома, - хлопотал он, - дом Козеля, немца, богатого... Он теперь, верно, пьяный, домой пробирался. Я его знаю... Он пьяница... Там у него семейство, жена, дети, дочь одна есть. Пока еще в больницу тащить, а тут, верно, в доме же доктор есть! Я заплачу, заплачу!.. Все-таки уход будет свой, помогут сейчас, а то он умрет до больницы-то...

Он даже успел сунуть неприметно в руку; дело, впрочем, было ясное и законное, и во всяком случае тут помощь ближе была. Раздавленного подняли и понесли; нашлись помощники. Дом Козеля был шагах в тридцати. Раскольников шел сзади, осторожно поддерживал голову и показывал дорогу.

\- Сюда, сюда! На лестницу надо вверх головой вносить; оборачивайте... вот так! Я заплачу, я поблагодарю, - бормотал он.

Катерина Ивановна, как и всегда, чуть только выпадала свободная минута, тотчас же принималась ходить взад и вперед по своей маленькой комнате, от окна до печки и обратно, плотно скрестив руки на груди, говоря сама с собой и кашляя. В последнее время она стала всё чаще и больше разговаривать с своею старшею девочкой, десятилетнею Поленькой, которая хотя и многого еще не понимала, но зато очень хорошо поняла, что нужна матери, и потому всегда следила за ней своими большими умными глазками и всеми силами хитрила, чтобы представиться всё понимающею. В этот раз Поленька раздевала маленького брата, которому весь день нездоровилось, чтоб уложить его спать. В ожидании, пока ему переменят рубашку, которую предстояло ночью же вымыть, мальчик сидел на стуле молча, с серьезною миной, прямо и недвижимо, с протянутыми вперед ножками, плотно вместе сжатыми, пяточками к публике, а носками врозь. Он слушал, что говорила мамаша с сестрицей, надув губки, выпучив глазки и не шевелясь, точь-в-точь как обыкновенно должны сидеть все умные мальчики, когда их раздевают, чтоб идти спать. Еще меньше его девочка, в совершенных лохмотьях, стояла у ширм и ждала своей очереди. Дверь на лестницу была отворена, чтобы хоть сколько-нибудь защититься от волн табачного дыма, врывавшихся из других комнат и поминутно заставлявших долго и мучительно кашлять бедную чахоточную. Катерина Ивановна как будто еще больше похудела в эту неделю, и красные пятна на щеках ее горели еще ярче, чем прежде.

\- Ты не поверишь, ты и вообразить себе не можешь, Поленька, - говорила она, ходя по комнате, - до какой степени мы весело и пышно жили в доме у папеньки и как этот пьяница погубил меня и вас всех погубит! Папаша был статский полковник и уже почти губернатор; ему только оставался всего один какой-нибудь шаг, так что все к нему ездили и говорили: "Мы вас уж так и считаем, Иван Михайлыч, за нашего губернатора". Когда я... кхе! когда я... кхе-кхе-кхе... о, треклятая жизнь! - вскрикнула она, отхаркивая мокроту и схватившись за грудь, - когда я... ах, когда на последнем бале... у предводителя... меня увидала княгиня Безземельная, - которая меня потом благословляла, когда я выходила за твоего папашу, Поля, - то тотчас спросила: "Не та ли это милая девица, которая с шалью танцевала при выпуске?"... (Прореху-то зашить надо; вот взяла бы иглу да сейчас бы и заштопала, как я тебя учила, а то завтра... кхе! завтра... кхе-кхе-кхе!.. пуще разо-рвет! - крикнула она надрываясь)... - Тогда еще из Петербурга только что приехал камер-юнкер князь Щегольской... протанцевал со мной мазурку и на другой же день хотел приехать с предложением; но я сама отблагодарила в лестных выражениях и сказала, что сердце мое принадлежит давно другому. Этот другой был твой отец, Поля; папенька ужасно сердился... А вода готова? Ну, давай рубашечку; а чулочки?.. Лида, - обратилась она к маленькой дочери, - ты уж так, без рубашки, эту ночь поспи; как-нибудь... да чулочки выложи подле... Заодно вымыть... Что этот лохмотник нейдет, пьяница! Рубашку заносил, как обтирку какую-нибудь, изорвал всю... Всё бы уж заодно, чтобы сряду двух ночей не мучиться! Господи! Кхе-кхе-кхе-кхе! Опять! Что это? - вскрикнула она, взглянув на толпу в сенях и на людей, протеснявшихся с какою-то ношей в ее комнату. - Что это? Что это несут? Господи!

\- Куда ж тут положить? - спрашивал полицейский, осматриваясь кругом, когда уже втащили в комнату окровавленного и бесчувственного Мармеладова.

\- На диван! Кладите прямо на диван, вот сюда головой, - показывал Раскольников.

\- Раздавили на улице! Пьяного! - крикнул кто-то из сеней.

Катерина Ивановна стояла вся бледная и трудно дышала. Дети перепугались. Маленькая Лидочка вскрикнула, бросилась к Поленьке, обхватила ее и вся затряслась.

Уложив Мармеладова, Раскольников бросился к Катерине Ивановне:

\- Ради бога, успокойтесь, не пугайтесь! - говорил он скороговоркой, - он переходил улицу, его раздавила коляска, не беспокойтесь, он очнется, я велел сюда нести... я у вас был, помните... Он очнется, я заплачу!

\- Добился! - отчаянно вскрикнула Катерина Ивановна и бросилась к мужу.

Раскольников скоро заметил, что эта женщина не из тех, которые тотчас же падают в обмороки. Мигом под головою несчастного очутилась подушка, о которой никто еще не подумал; Катерина Ивановна стала раздевать его, осматривать, суетилась и не терялась, забыв о себе самой, закусив свои дрожавшие губы и подавляя крики, готовые вырваться из груди.

Раскольников уговорил меж тем кого-то сбегать за доктором. Доктор, как оказалось, жил через дом.

\- Я послал за доктором, - твердил он Катерине Ивановне, - не беспокойтесь, я заплачу. Нет ли воды?.. И дайте салфетку, полотенце, что-нибудь, поскорее; неизвестно еще, как он ранен... Он ранен, а не убит, будьте уверены... Что скажет доктор!

Катерина Ивановна бросилась к окну; там, на продавленном стуле, в углу, установлен был большой глиняный таз с водой, приготовленный для ночного мытья детского и мужниного белья. Это ночное мытье производилось самою Катериной Ивановной, собственноручно, по крайней мере два раза в неделю, а иногда и чаще, ибо дошли до того, что переменного белья уже совсем почти не было, и было у каждого члена семейства по одному только экземпляру, а Катерина Ивановна не могла выносить нечистоты и лучше соглашалась мучить себя по ночам и не по силам, когда все спят, чтоб успеть к утру просушить мокрое белье на протянутой веревке и подать чистое, чем видеть грязь в доме. Она схватилась было за таз, чтобы нести его по требованию Раскольникова, но чуть не упала с ношей. Но тот уже успел найти полотенце, намочил его водою и стал обмывать залитое кровью лицо Мармеладова. Катерина Ивановна стояла тут же, с болью переводя дух и держась руками за грудь. Ей самой нужна была помощь. Раскольников начал понимать, что он, может быть, плохо сделал, уговорив перенести сюда раздавленного. Городовой тоже стоял в недоумении.

\- Поля! - крикнула Катерина Ивановна, - беги к Соне, скорее. Если не застанешь дома, всё равно, скажи, что отца лошади раздавили и чтоб она тотчас же шла сюда... как воротится. Скорей, Поля! На, закройся платком!

\- Сто есь духу беги! - крикнул вдруг мальчик со стула и, сказав это, погрузился опять в прежнее безмолвное прямое сиденье на стуле, выпуча глазки, пятками вперед и носками врозь.

Меж тем комната наполнилась так, что яблоку упасть было негде. Полицейские ушли, кроме одного, который оставался на время и старался выгнать публику, набравшуюся с лестницы, опять обратно на лестницу. Зато из внутренних комнат высыпали чуть не все жильцы госпожи Липпевехзель и сначала было теснились только в дверях, но потом гурьбой хлынули в самую комнату. Катерина Ивановна пришла в исступление.

\- Хоть бы умереть-то дали спокойно! - закричала она на всю толпу, - что за спектакль нашли! С папиросами! Кхе-кхе-кхе! В шляпах войдите еще!.. И то в шляпе один... Вон! К мертвому телу хоть уважение имейте!

Кашель задушил ее, но острастка пригодилась. Катерины Ивановны, очевидно, даже побаивались; жильцы, один за другим, протеснились обратно к двери с тем странным внутренним ощущением довольства, которое всегда замечается, даже в самых близких людях, при внезапном несчастии с их ближним, и от которого не избавлен ни один человек, без исключения, несмотря даже на самое искреннее чувство сожаления и участия.

За дверью послышались, впрочем, голоса про больницу и что здесь не след беспокоить напрасно.

\- Умирать-то не след! - крикнула Катерина Ивановна и уже бросилась было растворить дверь, чтобы разразиться на них целым громом, но столкнулась в дверях с самою госпожой Липпевехзель, которая только что успела прослышать о несчастии и прибежала производить распорядок. Это была чрезвычайно вздорная и беспорядочная немка.

\- Ах, бог мой! - всплеснула она руками, - ваш муж пьян лошадь изтопталь. В больниц его! Я хозяйка!

\- Амалия Людвиговна! Прошу вас вспомнить о том, что вы говорите, - высокомерно начала было Катерина Ивановна (с хозяйкой она всегда говорила высокомерным тоном, чтобы та "помнила свое место", и даже теперь не могла отказать себе в этом удовольствии), - Амалия Людвиговна...

\- Я вам сказал раз-на-прежде, что вы никогда не смель говориль мне Амаль Людвиговна; я Амаль-Иван!

\- Вы не Амаль-Иван, а Амалия Людвиговна, и так как я не принадлежу к вашим подлым льстецам, как господин Лебезятников, который смеется теперь за дверью (за дверью действительно раздался смех и крик: "сцепились!"), то и буду всегда называть вас Амалией Людвиговной, хотя решительно не могу понять, почему вам это название не нравится. Вы видите сами, что случилось с Семеном Захаровичем; он умирает. Прошу вас сейчас запереть эту дверь и не впускать сюда никого. Дайте хоть умереть спокойно! Иначе, уверяю вас, завтра же поступок ваш будет известен самому генерал-губернатору. Князь знал меня еще в девицах и очень хорошо помнит Семена Захаровича, которому много раз благодетельствовал. Всем известно, что у Семена Захаровича было много друзей и покровителей, которых он сам оставил из благородной гордости, чувствуя несчастную свою слабость, но теперь (она указала на Раскольникова) нам помогает один великодушный молодой человек, имеющий средства и связи, и которого Семен Захарович знал еще в детстве, и будьте уверены, Амалия Людвиговна...

Всё это произнесено было чрезвычайною скороговоркой, чем дальше, тем быстрей, но кашель разом перервал красноречие Катерины Ивановны. В эту минуту умирающий очнулся и простонал, и она побежала к нему. Больной открыл глаза и, еще не узнавая и не понимая, стал вглядываться в стоявшего над ним Раскольникова. Он дышал тяжело, глубоко и редко; на окраинах губ выдавилась кровь; пот выступил на лбу. Не узнав Раскольникова, он беспокойно начал обводить глазами. Катерина Ивановна смотрела на него грустным, но строгим взглядом, а из глаз ее текли слезы.

\- Боже мой! У него вся грудь раздавлена! Крови-то, крови! - проговорила она в отчаянии. - Надо снять с него всё верхнее платье! Повернись немного, Семен Захарович, если можешь, - крикнула она ему.

Мармеладов узнал ее.

\- Священника! - проговорил он хриплым голосом.

Катерина Ивановна отошла к окну, прислонилась лбом к оконной раме и с отчаянием воскликнула:

\- О треклятая жизнь!

\- Священника! - проговорил опять умирающий после минутного молчания.

\- Пошли-и-и! - крикнула на него Катерина Ивановна; он послушался окрика и замолчал. Робким, тоскливым взглядом отыскивал он ее глазами; она опять воротилась к нему и стала у изголовья. Он несколько успокоился, но ненадолго. Скоро глаза его остановились на маленькой Лидочке (его любимице), дрожавшей в углу, как в припадке, и смотревшей на него своими удивленными, детски пристальными глазами.

\- А... а... - указывал он на нее с беспокойством. Ему что-то хотелось сказать.

\- Чего еще? - крикнула Катерина Ивановна.

\- Босенькая! Босенькая! - бормотал он, полоумным взглядом указывая на босые ножки девочки.

\- Молчи-и-и! - раздражительно крикнула Катерина Ивановна, - сам знаешь, почему босенькая!

\- Слава богу, доктор! - крикнул обрадованный Раскольников.

Вошел доктор, аккуратный старичок, немец, озираясь с недоверчивым видом; подошел к больному, взял пульс, внимательно ощупал голову и, с помощию Катерины Ивановны, отстегнул всю смоченную кровью рубашку и обнажил грудь больного. Вся грудь была исковеркана, измята и истерзана; несколько ребер с правой стороны изломано. С левой стороны, на самом сердце, было зловещее, большое, желтовато-черное пятно, жестокий удар копытом. Доктор нахмурился. Полицейский рассказал ему, что раздавленного захватило в колесо и тащило, вертя, шагов тридцать по мостовой.

\- Удивительно, как он еще очнулся, - шепнул потихоньку доктор Раскольникову.

\- Что вы скажете? - спросил тот.

\- Сейчас умрет.

\- Неужели никакой надежды?

\- Ни малейшей! При последнем издыхании... К тому же голова очень опасно ранена... Гм. Пожалуй, можно кровь отворить... но... это будет бесполезно. Через пять или десять минут умрет непременно.

\- Так уж отворите лучше кровь!

\- Пожалуй... Впрочем, я вас предупреждаю, это будет совершенно бесполезно.

В это время послышались еще шаги, толпа в сенях раздвинулась, и на пороге появился священник с запасными дарами, седой старичок. За ним ходил полицейский, еще с улицы. Доктор тотчас же уступил ему место и обменялся с ним значительным взглядом. Раскольников упросил доктора подождать хоть немножко. Тот пожал плечами и остался.

Все отступили. Исповедь длилась очень недолго. Умирающий вряд ли хорошо понимал что-нибудь; произносить же мог только отрывистые, неясные звуки. Катерина Ивановна взяла Лидочку, сняла со стула мальчика и, отойдя в угол к печке, стала на колени, а детей поставила на колени перед собой. Девочка только дрожала; мальчик же, стоя на голых коленочках, размеренно подымал ручонку, крестился полным крестом и кланялся в землю, стукаясь лбом, что, по-видимому, доставляло ему особенное удовольствие. Катерина Ивановна закусывала губы и сдерживала слезы; она тоже молилась, изредка оправляя рубашечку на ребенке и успев набросить на слишком обнаженные плечи девочки косынку, которую достала с комода, не вставая с колен и молясь. Между тем двери из внутренних комнат стали опять отворяться любопытными. В сенях же всё плотнее и плотнее стеснялись зрители, жильцы со всей лестницы, не переступая, впрочем, за порог комнаты. Один только огарок освещал всю сцену.

В эту минуту из сеней, сквозь толпу, быстро протеснилась Поленька, бегавшая за сестрой. Она вошла, едва переводя дух от скорого бега, сняла с себя платок, отыскала глазами мать, подошла к ней и сказала: "Идет! на улице встретила!" Мать пригнула ее на колени и поставила подле себя. Из толпы, неслышно и робко, протеснилась девушка, и странно было ее внезапное появление в этой комнате, среди нищеты, лохмотьев, смерти и отчаяния. Она была тоже в лохмотьях; наряд ее был грошовый, но разукрашенный по-уличному, под вкус и правила, сложившиеся в своем особом мире, с ярко и позорно выдающеюся целью. Соня остановилась в сенях у самого порога, но не переходила за порог и глядела как потерянная, не сознавая, казалось, ничего, забыв и о своем перекупленном из четвертых рук, шелковом, неприличном здесь, цветном платье с длиннейшим и смешным хвостом, и необъятном кринолине, загородившем всю дверь, и о светлых ботинках, и об омбрельке, ненужной ночью, но которую она взяла с собой, и о смешной соломенной круглой шляпке с ярким огненного цвета пером. Из-под этой надетой мальчишески набекрень шляпки выглядывало худое, бледное и испуганное личико с раскрытым ртом и с неподвижными от ужаса глазами. Соня была малого роста, лет восемнадцати, худенькая, но довольно хорошенькая блондинка, с замечательными голубыми глазами. Она пристально смотрела на постель, на священника; она тоже задыхалась от скорой ходьбы. Наконец шушуканье, некоторые слова в толпе, вероятно, до нее долетели. Она потупилась, переступила шаг через порог и стала в комнате, но опять-таки в самых дверях.

Исповедь и причащение кончились. Катерина Ивановна снова подошла к постели мужа. Священник отступил и, уходя, обратился было сказать два слова в напутствие и утешение Катерине Ивановне.

\- А куда я этих-то дену? - резко и раздражительно перебила она, указывая на малюток.

\- Бог милостив; надейтесь на помощь всевышнего, - начал было священник.

\- Э-эх! Милостив, да не до нас!

\- Это грех, грех, сударыня, - заметил священник, качая головой.

\- А это не грех? - крикнула Катерина Ивановна, показывая на умирающего.

\- Быть может, те, которые были невольною причиной, согласятся вознаградить вас, хоть бы в потере доходов...

\- Не понимаете вы меня! - раздражительно крикнула Катерина Ивановна, махнув рукой. - Да и за что вознаграждать-то? Ведь он сам, пьяный, под лошадей полез! Каких доходов? От него не доходы, а только мука была. Ведь он, пьяница, всё пропивал. Нас обкрадывал да в кабак носил, ихнюю да мою жизнь в кабаке извел! И слава богу, что помирает! Убытку меньше!

\- Простить бы надо в предсмертный час, а это грех, сударыня, таковые чувства большой грех!

Катерина Ивановна суетилась около больного, она подавала ему пить, обтирала пот и кровь с головы, оправляла подушки и разговаривала с священником, изредка успевая оборотиться к нему между делом. Теперь же она вдруг набросилась на него почти в исступлении.

\- Эх, батюшка! Слова да слова одни! Простить! Вот он пришел бы сегодня пьяный, как бы не раздавили-то, рубашка-то на нем одна, вся заношенная, да в лохмотьях, так он бы завалился дрыхнуть, а я бы до рассвета в воде полоскалась, обноски бы его да детские мыла, да потом высушила бы за окном, да тут же, как рассветет, и штопать бы села, - вот моя и ночь!.. Так чего уж тут про прощение говорить! И то простила!

Глубокий, страшный кашель прервал ее слова. Она отхаркнулась в платок и сунула его напоказ священнику, с болью придерживая другою рукой грудь. Платок был весь в крови...

Священник поник головой и не сказал ничего.

Мармеладов был в последней агонии; он не отводил своих глаз от лица Катерины Ивановны, склонившейся снова над ним. Ему всё хотелось что-то ей сказать; он было и начал, с усилием шевеля языком и неясно выговаривая слова, но Катерина Ивановна, понявшая, что он хочет просить у ней прощения, тотчас же повелительно крикнула на него:

\- Молчи-и-и! Не надо!.. Знаю, что хочешь сказать!.. - И больной умолк; но в ту же минуту блуждающий взгляд его упал на дверь, и он увидал Соню...

До сих пор он не замечал ее: она стояла в углу и в тени.

\- Кто это? Кто это? - проговорил он вдруг хриплым задыхающимся голосом, весь в тревоге, с ужасом указывая глазами на дверь, где стояла дочь, и усиливаясь приподняться.

\- Лежи! Лежи-и-и! - крикнула было Катерина Ивановна.

Но он с неестественным усилием успел опереться на руке. Он дико и неподвижно смотрел некоторое время на дочь, как бы не узнавая ее. Да и ни разу еще он не видал ее в таком костюме. Вдруг он узнал ее, приниженную, убитую, расфранченную и стыдящуюся, смиренно ожидающую своей очереди проститься с умирающим отцом. Бесконечное страдание изобразилось в лице его.

\- Соня! Дочь! Прости! - крикнул он и хотел было протянуть к ней руку, но, потеряв опору, сорвался и грохнулся с дивана, прямо лицом наземь; бросились поднимать его, положили, но он уже отходил. Соня слабо вскрикнула, подбежала, обняла его и так и замерла в этом объятии. Он умер у нее в руках.

\- Добился своего! - крикнула Катерина Ивановна, увидав труп мужа, - ну, что теперь делать! Чем я похороню его! А чем их-то, их-то завтра чем накормлю?

Раскольников подошел к Катерине Ивановне.

\- Катерина Ивановна, - начал он ей, - на прошлой неделе ваш покойный муж рассказал мне всю свою жизнь и все обстоятельства... Будьте уверены, что он говорил об вас с восторженным уважением. С этого вечера, когда я узнал, как он всем вам был предан и как особенно вас, Катерина Ивановна, уважал и любил, несмотря на свою несчастную слабость, с этого вечера мы и стали друзьями... Позвольте же мне теперь... способствовать к отданию долга моему покойному другу. Вот тут... двадцать рублей, кажется, - и если это может послужить вам в помощь, то... я... одним словом, я зайду - я непременно зайду... я, может быть, еще завтра зайду... Прощайте!

И он быстро вышел из комнаты, поскорей протесняясь через толпу на лестницу; но в толпе вдруг столкнулся с Никодимом Фомичом, узнавшим о несчастии и пожелавшим распорядиться лично. Со времени сцены в конторе они не видались, но Никодим Фомич мигом узнал его.

\- А, это вы? - спросил он его.

\- Умер, - отвечал Раскольников. - Был доктор, был священник, всё в порядке. Не беспокойте очень бедную женщину, она и без того в чахотке. Ободрите ее, если чем можете... Ведь вы добрый человек, я знаю... - прибавил он с усмешкой, смотря ему прямо в глаза.

\- А как вы, однако ж, кровью замочились, - заметил Никодим Фомич, разглядев при свете фонаря несколько свежих пятен на жилете Раскольникова.

\- Да, замочился... я весь в крови! - проговорил с каким-то особенным видом Раскольников, затем улыбнулся, кивнул головой и пошел вниз по лестнице.

Он сходил тихо, не торопясь, весь в лихорадке и, не сознавая того, полный одного, нового, необъятного ощущения вдруг прихлынувшей полной и могучей жизни. Это ощущение могло походить на ощущение приговоренного к смертной казни, которому вдруг и неожиданно объявляют прощение. На половине лестницы нагнал его возвращавшийся домой священник; Раскольников молча пропустил его вперед, разменявшись с ним безмолвным поклоном. Но уже сходя последние ступени, он услышал вдруг поспешные шаги за собою. Кто-то догонял его. Это была Поленька; она бежала за ним и звала его: "Послушайте! Послушайте!"

Он обернулся к ней. Та сбежала последнюю лестницу и остановилась вплоть перед ним, ступенькой выше его. Тусклый свет проходил со двора. Раскольников разглядел худенькое, но милое личико девочки, улыбавшееся ему и весело, по-детски, на него смотревшее. Она прибежала с поручением, которое, видимо, ей самой очень нравилось.

\- Послушайте, как вас зовут?.. а еще: где вы живете? - спросила она торопясь, задыхающимся голоском.

Он положил ей обе руки на плечи и с каким-то счастьем глядел на нее. Ему так приятно было на нее смотреть, - он сам не знал почему.

\- А кто вас прислал?

\- А меня прислала сестрица Соня, - отвечала девочка, еще веселее улыбаясь.

\- Я так и знал, что вас прислала сестрица Соня.

\- Меня и мамаша тоже прислала. Когда сестрица Соня стала посылать, мамаша тоже подошла и сказала: "Поскорей беги, Поленька!"

\- Любите вы сестрицу Соню?

\- Я ее больше всех люблю! - с какою-то особенною твердостию проговорила Поленька, и улыбка ее стала вдруг серьезнее.

\- А меня любить будете?

Вместо ответа он увидел приближающееся к нему личико девочки и пухленькие губки, наивно протянувшиеся поцеловать его. Вдруг тоненькие, как спички, руки ее обхватили его крепко-крепко, голова склонилась к его плечу, и девочка тихо заплакала, прижимаясь лицом к нему всё крепче и крепче.

\- Папочку жалко! - проговорила она через минуту, поднимая свое заплаканное личико и вытирая руками слезы, - всё такие теперь несчастия пошли, - прибавила она неожиданно, с тем особенно солидным видом, который усиленно принимают дети, когда захотят вдруг говорить как "большие".

\- А папаша вас любил?

\- Он Лидочку больше всех нас любил, - продолжала она очень серьезно и не улыбаясь, уже совершенно как говорят большие, - потому любил, что она маленькая, и оттого еще, что больная, и ей всегда гостинцу носил, а нас он читать учил, а меня грамматике и закону божию, - прибавила она с достоинством, - а мамочка ничего не говорила, а только мы знали, что она это любит, и папочка знал, а мамочка меня хочет по-французски учить, потому что мне уже пора получить образование.

\- А молиться вы умеете?

\- О, как же, умеем! Давно уже; я, как уж большая, то молюсь сама про себя, а Коля с Лидочкой вместе с мамашей вслух; сперва "Богородицу" прочитают, а потом еще одну молитву: "Боже, прости и благослови сестрицу Соню", а потом еще: "Боже, прости и благослови нашего другого папашу", потому что наш старший папаша уже умер, а этот ведь нам другой, а мы и об том тоже молимся.

\- Полечка, меня зовут Родион; помолитесь когда-нибудь и обо мне: "и раба Родиона" - больше ничего.

\- Всю мою будущую жизнь буду об вас молиться, - горячо проговорила девочка и вдруг опять засмеялась, бросилась к нему и крепко опять обняла его.

Раскольников сказал ей свое имя, дал адрес и обещался завтра же непременно зайти. Девочка ушла в совершенном от него восторге. Был час одиннадцатый, когда он вышел на улицу. Через пять минут он стоял на мосту, ровно на том самом месте, с которого давеча бросилась женщина.

"Довольно! - произнес он решительно и торжественно, - прочь миражи, прочь напускные страхи, прочь привидения!.. Есть жизнь! Разве я сейчас не жил? Не умерла еще моя жизнь вместе с старою старухой! Царство ей небесное и - довольно, матушка, пора на покой! Царство рассудка и света теперь и... и воли, и силы... и посмотрим теперь! Померяемся теперь! - прибавил он заносчиво, как бы обращаясь к какой-то темной силе и вызывая ее. - А ведь я уже соглашался жить на аршине пространства!

...Слаб я очень в эту минуту, но... кажется, вся болезнь прошла. Я и знал, что пройдет, когда вышел давеча. Кстати: дом Починкова, это два шага. Уж непременно к Разумихину, хоть бы и не два шага... пусть выиграет заклад!.. Пусть и он потешится, - ничего, пусть!.. Сила, сила нужна: без силы ничего не возьмешь; а силу надо добывать силой же, вот этого-то они и не знают", - прибавил он гордо и самоуверенно и пошел, едва переводя ноги, с моста. Гордость и самоуверенность нарастали в нем каждую минуту; уже в следующую минуту это становился не тот человек, что был в предыдущую. Что же, однако, случилось такого особенного, что так перевернуло его? Да он и сам не знал; ему, как хватавшемуся за соломинку, вдруг показалось, что и ему "можно жить, что есть еще жизнь, что не умерла его жизнь вместе с старою старухой". Может быть, он слишком поспешил заключением, но он об этом не думал.

"А раба-то Родиона попросил, однако, помянуть, - мелькнуло вдруг в его голове, - ну да это... на всякий случай!" - прибавил он, и сам тут же засмеялся над своею мальчишескою выходкой. Он был в превосходнейшем расположении духа.

Он легко отыскал Разумихина; в доме Починкова нового жильца уже знали, и дворник тотчас указал ему дорогу. Уже с половины лестницы можно было различить шум и оживленный говор большого собрания. Дверь на лестницу была отворена настежь; слышались крики и споры. Комната Разумихина была довольно большая, собрание же было человек в пятнадцать. Раскольников остановился в прихожей. Тут, за перегородкой, две хозяйские служанки хлопотали около двух больших самоваров, около бутылок, тарелок и блюд с пирогом и закусками, принесенных с хозяйской кухни. Раскольников послал за Разумихиным. Тот прибежал в восторге. С первого взгляда заметно было, что он необыкновенно много выпил, и хотя Разумихин почти никогда не мог напиться допьяна, но на этот раз что-то было заметно.

\- Слушай, - поспешил Раскольников, - я пришел только сказать, что ты заклад выиграл и что действительно никто не знает, что с ним может случиться. Войти же я не могу: я так слаб, что сейчас упаду. И потому здравствуй и прощай! А завтра ко мне приходи...

\- Знаешь что, провожу я тебя домой! Уж когда ты сам говоришь, что слаб, то...

\- А гости? Кто этот курчавый, вот что сейчас сюда заглянул?

\- Этот? А черт его знает! Дядин знакомый, должно быть, а может, и сам пришел... С ними я оставлю дядю; это драгоценнейший человек; жаль, что ты не можешь теперь познакомиться. А впрочем, черт с ними со всеми! Им теперь не до меня, да и мне надо освежиться, потому, брат, ты кстати пришел: еще две минуты, и я бы там подрался, ей-богу! Врут такую дичь... Ты представить себе не можешь, до какой степени может изовраться наконец человек! Впрочем, как не представить? Мы-то сами разве не врем? Да и пусть врут: зато потом врать не будут... Посиди минутку, я приведу Зосимова.

Зосимов с какою-то даже жадностию накинулся на Раскольникова; в нем заметно было какое-то особенное любопытство; скоро лицо его прояснилось.

\- Немедленно спать, - решил он, осмотрев, по возможности, пациента, - а на ночь принять бы одну штучку. Примете? Я еще давеча заготовил... порошочек один.

\- Хоть два, - отвечал Раскольников.

Порошок был тут же принят.

\- Это очень хорошо, что ты сам его поведешь, - заметил Зосимов Разумихину; - что завтра будет, увидим, а сегодня очень даже недурно: значительная перемена с давешнего. Век живи, век учись...

\- Знаешь, что мне сейчас Зосимов шепнул, как мы выходили, - брякнул Разумихин, только что они вышли на улицу. - Я, брат, тебе всё прямо скажу, потому что они дураки. Зосимов велел мне болтать с тобою дорогой и тебя заставить болтать, и потом ему рассказать, потому что у него идея... что ты... сумасшедший или близок к тому. Вообрази ты это себе! Во-первых, ты втрое его умнее, во-вторых, если ты не помешанный, так тебе наплевать на то, что у него такая дичь в голове, а в-третьих, этот кусок мяса, и по специальности своей - хирург, помешался теперь на душевных болезнях, а насчет тебя повернул его окончательно сегодняшний разговор твой с Заметовым.

\- Заметов всё тебе рассказал?

\- Всё, и отлично сделал. Я теперь всю подноготную понял, и Заметов понял... Ну, да одним словом, Родя... дело в том... Я теперь пьян капельку... Но это ничего... дело в том, что эта мысль... понимаешь? действительно у них наклевывалась... понимаешь? То есть они никто не смели ее вслух высказать, потому дичь нелепейшая, и особенно когда этого красильщика взяли, всё это лопнуло и погасло навеки. Но зачем же они дураки? Я тогда Заметова немного поколотил, - это между нами, брат; пожалуйста, и намека не подавай, что знаешь; я заметил, что он щекотлив; у Лавизы было, - но сегодня, сегодня всё стало ясно. Главное, этот Илья Петрович! Он тогда воспользовался твоим обмороком в конторе, да и самому потом стыдно стало; я ведь знаю...

Раскольников жадно слушал. Разумихин спьяну пробалтывался.

\- Я в обморок оттого тогда упал, что было душно и краской масляною пахло, - сказал Раскольников.

\- Еще объясняет! Да и не одна краска: воспаление весь месяц приготовлялось; Зосимов-то налицо! А только как этот мальчишка теперь убит, так ты себе представить не можешь! "Мизинца, говорит, этого человека не стою!" Твоего, то есть. У него, иногда, брат, добрые чувства. Но урок, урок ему сегодняшний в "Хрустальном дворце", это верх совершенства! Ведь ты его испугал сначала, до судорог довел! Ты ведь почти заставил его опять убедиться во всей этой безобразной бессмыслице и потом, вдруг, - язык ему выставил: "На, дескать, что, взял!"

Совершенство! Раздавлен, уничтожен теперь! Мастер ты, ей-богу, так их и надо. Эх, не было меня там! Ждал он тебя теперь ужасно. Порфирий тоже желает с тобой познакомиться...

\- А... уж и этот... А в сумасшедшие-то меня почему записали?

\- То есть не в сумасшедшие. Я, брат, кажется, слишком тебе разболтался... Поразило, видишь ли, его давеча то, что тебя один только этот пункт интересует; теперь ясно, почему интересует; зная все обстоятельства... и как это тебя раздражило тогда и вместе с болезнью сплелось... Я, брат, пьян немного, только, черт его знает, у него какая-то есть своя идея... Я тебе говорю: на душевных болезнях помешался. А только ты плюнь...

С полминуты оба помолчали.

\- Слушай, Разумихин, - заговорил Раскольников, - я тебе хочу сказать прямо: я сейчас у мертвого был, один чиновник умер... я там все мои деньги отдал... и, кроме того, меня целовало сейчас одно существо, которое, есл убил кого-нибудь, тоже бы... одним словом, я там видел еще другое одно существо... с огненным пером... а впрочем, я завираюсь; я очень слаб, поддержи меня... сейчас ведь и лестница...

\- Что с тобой? Что с тобой? - спрашивал встревоженный Разумихин.

\- Голова немного кружится, только не в том дело, а в том, что мне так грустно, так грустно! точно женщине... право! Смотри, это что? Смотри! смотри!

\- Что такое?

\- Разве не видишь? Свет в моей комнате, видишь? В щель...

Они уже стояли перед последнею лестницей, рядом с хозяйкиною дверью, и действительно заметно было снизу, что в каморке Раскольникова свет.

\- Странно! Настасья, может быть, - заметил Разумихин.

\- Никогда ее в это время у меня не бывает, да и спит она давно, но... мне всё равно! Прощай!

\- Что ты? Да я провожу тебя, вместе войдем!

\- Знаю, что вместе войдем, но мне хочется здесь пожать тебе руку и здесь с тобой проститься. Ну, давай руку, прощай!

\- Что с тобой, Родя?

\- Ничего; пойдем; ты будешь свидетелем...

Они стали взбираться на лестницу, и у Разумихина мелькнула мысль, что Зосимов-то, может быть, прав. "Эх! Расстроил я его моей болтовней!" - пробормотал он про себя. Вдруг, подходя к двери, они услышали в комнате голоса.

\- Да что тут такое? - вскричал Разумихин.

Раскольников первый взялся за дверь и отворил ее настежь, отворил и стал на пороге как вкопанный.

Мать и сестра его сидели у него на диване и ждали уже полтора часа. Почему же он всего менее их ожидал и всего менее о них думал, несмотря на повторившееся даже сегодня известие, что они выезжают, едут, сейчас прибудут? Все эти полтора часа они наперебив расспрашивали Настасью, стоявшую и теперь перед ними и уже успевшую рассказать им всю подноготную. Они себя не помнили от испуга, когда услышали, что он "сегодня сбежал", больной и, как видно из рассказа, непременно в бреду! "Боже, что с ним!" Обе плакали, обе вынесли крестную муку в эти полтора часа ожидания.

Радостный, восторженный крик встретил появление Раскольникова. Обе бросились к нему. Но он стоял как мертвый; невыносимое внезапное сознание ударило в него как громом. Да и руки его не поднимались обнять их: не могли. Мать и сестра сжимали его в объятиях, целовали его, смеялись, плакали... Он ступил шаг, покачнулся и рухнулся на пол в обмороке.

Тревога, крики ужаса, стоны... Разумихин, стоявший на пороге, влетел в комнату, схватил больного в свои мощные руки, и тот мигом очутился на диване.

\- Ничего, ничего! - кричал он матери и сестре, - это обморок, это дрянь! Сейчас только доктор сказал, что ему гораздо лучше, что он совершенно здоров! Воды! Ну, вот уж он и приходит в себя, ну, вот и очнулся!..

И схватив за руку Дунечку так, что чуть не вывернул ей руки, он пригнул ее посмотреть на то, что "вот уж он и очнулся". И мать и сестра смотрели на Разумихина как на провидение, с умилением и благодарностью; они уже слышали от Настасьи, чем был для их Роди, во всё время болезни, этот "расторопный молодой человек", как назвала его, в тот же вечер, в интимном разговоре с Дуней, сама Пульхерия Александровна Раскольникова.

 **ЧАСТЬ ТРЕТЬЯ**

 **I**

Раскольников приподнялся и сел на диване.

Он слабо махнул Разумихину, чтобы прекратить целый поток его бессвязных и горячих утешений, обращенных к матери и сестре, взял их обеих за руки и минуты две молча всматривался то в ту, то в другую. Мать испугалась его взгляда. В этом взгляде просвечивалось сильное до страдания чувство, но в то же время было что-то неподвижное, даже как будто безумное. Пульхерия Александровна заплакала.

Авдотья Романовна была бледна; рука ее дрожала в руке брата.

\- Ступайте домой... с ним, - проговорил он прерывистым голосом, указывая на Разумихина, - до завтра; завтра всё... Давно вы приехали?

\- Вечером, Родя, - отвечала Пульхерия Александровна, - поезд ужасно опоздал. Но, Родя, я ни за что не уйду теперь от тебя! Я ночую здесь подле...

\- Не мучьте меня! - проговорил он, раздражительно махнув рукой.

\- Я останусь при нем! - вскричал Разумихин, - ни на минуту его не покину, и к черту там всех моих, пусть на стены лезут! Там у меня дядя президентом.

\- Чем, чем я возблагодарю вас! - начала было Пульхерия Александровна, снова сжимая руки Разумихина, но Раскольников опять прервал ее:

\- Я не могу, не могу, - раздражительно повторял он, - не мучьте! Довольно, уйдите... Не могу!..

\- Пойдемте, маменька, хоть из комнаты выйдем на минуту, - шепнула испуганная Дуня, - мы его убиваем, это видно.

\- Да неужел не погляжу на него, после трех-то лет! - заплакала Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Постойте! - остановил он их снова, - вы всё перебиваете, а у меня мысли мешаются... Видели Лужина?

\- Нет, Родя, но он уже знает о нашем приезде. Мы слышали, Родя, что Петр Петрович был так добр, навестил тебя сегодня, - с некоторою робостию прибавила Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Да... был так добр... Дуня, я давеча Лужину сказал, что его с лестницы спущу, и прогнал его к черту...

\- Родя, что ты! Ты, верно... ты не хочешь сказать, - начала было в испуге Пульхерия Александровна, но остановилась, смотря на Дуню.

Авдотья Романовна пристально вглядывалась в брата и ждала дальше. Обе уже были предуведомлены о ссоре Настасьей, насколько та могла понять и передать, и исстрадались в недоумении и ожидании.

\- Дуня, - с усилием продолжал Раскольников, - я этого брака не желаю, а потому ты и должна, завтра же, при первом слове, Лужину отказать, чтоб и духу его не пахло.

\- Боже мой! - вскричала Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Брат, подумай, что ты говоришь! - вспыльчиво начала было Авдотья Романовна, но тотчас же удержалась. - Ты, может быть, теперь не в состоянии, ты устал, - кротко сказала она.

\- В бреду? Нет... Ты выходишь за Лужина для меня. А я жертвы не принимаю. И потому, к завтраму, напиши письмо... с отказом... Утром дай мне прочесть, и конец!

\- Я этого не могу сделать! - вскричала обиженная девушка. - По какому праву...

\- Дунечка, ты тоже вспыльчива, перестань, завтра... Разве ты не видишь... - перепугалась мать, бросаясь к Дуне. - Ах, уйдемте уж лучше!

\- Бредит! - закричал хмельной Разумихин, - а то как бы он смел! Завтра вся эта дурь выскочит... А сегодня он действительно его выгнал. Это так и было. Ну, а тот рассердился... Ораторствовал здесь, знания свои выставлял, да и ушел, хвост поджав...

\- Так это правда? - вскричала Пульхерия Александровна.

\- До завтра, брат, - с состраданием сказала Дуня, - пойдемте, маменька... Прощай, Родя!

\- Слышишь, сестра, - повторил он вслед, собрав последние усилия, - я не в бреду; этот брак - подлость. Пусть я подлец, а ты не должна... один кто-нибудь... а я хоть и подлец, но такую сестру сестрой считать не буду. Или я, или Лужин! Ступайте...

\- Да ты с ума сошел! Деспот! - заревел Разумихин, но Раскольников уже не отвечал, а может быть, и не в силах был отвечать. Он лег на диван и отвернулся к стене в полном изнеможении. Авдотья Романовна любопытно поглядела на Разумихина; черные глаза ее сверкнули: Разумихин даже вздрогнул под этим взглядом. Пульхерия Александровна стояла как пораженная.

\- Я ни за что не могу уйти! - шептала она Разумихину, чуть не в отчаянии, - я останусь здесь, где-нибудь... проводите Дуню.

\- И всё дело испортите! - тоже прошептал, из себя выходя, Разумихин, - выйдемте хоть на лестницу. Настасья, свети! Клянусь вам, - продолжал он полушепотом, уж на лестнице, - что давеча нас, меня и доктора, чуть не прибил! Понимаете вы это? Самого доктора! И тот уступил, чтобы не раздражать, и ушел, а я внизу остался стеречь, а он тут оделся и улизнул. И теперь улизнет, коли раздражать будете, ночью-то, да что-нибудь и сделает над собой...

\- Ах, что вы говорите!

\- Да и Авдотье Романовне невозможно в нумерах без вас одной! Подумайте, где вы стоите! Ведь этот подлец, Петр Петрович, не мог разве лучше вам квартиру... А впрочем, знаете, я немного пьян и потому... обругал; не обращайте...

\- Но я пойду к здешней хозяйке, - настаивала Пульхерия Александровна, - я умолю ее, чтоб она дала мне и Дуне угол на эту ночь. Я не могу оставить его так, не могу!

Говоря это, они стояли на лестнице, на площадке, перед самою хозяйкиною дверью. Настасья светила им с нижней ступеньки. Разумихин был в необыкновенном возбуждении. Еще полчаса тому, провожая домой Раскольникова, он был хоть и излишне болтлив, что и сознавал, но совершенно бодр и почти свеж, несмотря на ужасное количество выпитого в этот вечер вина. Теперь же состояние его походило на какой-то даже восторг, и в то же время как будто всё выпитое вино вновь, разом и с удвоенною силой, бросилось ему в голову. Он стоял с обеими дамами, схватив их обеих за руки, уговаривая их и представляя им резоны с изумительною откровенностью, и, вероятно для большего убеждения, почти при каждом слове своем, крепко-накрепко, как в тисках, сжимал им обеим руки до боли и, казалось, пожирал глазами Авдотью Романовну, нисколько этим не стесняясь. От боли они иногда вырывали свои руки из его огромной и костлявой ручищи, но он не только не замечал, в чем дело, но еще крепче притягивал их к себе. Если б они велели ему сейчас, для своей услуги, броситься с лестницы вниз головой, то он тотчас же бы это исполнил, не рассуждая и не сомневаясь. Пульхерия Александровна, вся встревоженная мыслию о своем Роде, хоть и чувствовала, что молодой человек очень уж эксцентричен и слишком уж больно жмет ей руку, но так как в то же время он был для нее провидением, то и не хотела замечать всех этих эксцентрических подробностей. Но, несмотря на ту же тревогу, Авдотья Романовна хоть и не пугливого была характера, но с изумлением и почти даже с испугом встречала сверкающие диким огнем взгляды друга своего брата, и только беспредельная доверенность, внушенная рассказами Настасьи об этом странном человеке, удержала ее от покушения убежать от него и утащить за собою свою мать. Она понимала тоже, что, пожалуй, им и убежать-то от него теперь уж нельзя. Впрочем, минут через десять она значительно успокоилась: Разумихин имел свойство мигом весь высказываться, в каком бы он ни был настроении, так что все очень скоро узнавали, с кем имеют дело.

\- Невозможно к хозяйке, и вздор ужаснейший! - вскричал он, убеждая Пульхерию Александровну. - Хоть вы и мать, а если останетесь, то доведете его до бешенства, и тогда черт знает что будет! Слушайте, вот что я сделаю: теперь у него Настасья посидит, а я вас обеих отведу к вам, потому что вам одним нельзя по улицам; у нас в Петербурге на этот счет... Ну, наплевать!.. Потом от вас тотчас же бегу сюда и через четверть часа, мое честнейшее слово, принесу вам донесение: каков он? спит или нет? и всё прочее. Потом, слушайте! Потом от вас мигом к себе, - там у меня гости, все пьяные, - беру Зосимова - это доктор, который его лечит, он теперь у меня сидит, не пьян; этот не пьян, этот никогда не пьян! Тащу его к Родьке и потом тотчас к вам, значит, в час вы получите о нем два известия - и от доктора, понимаете, от самого доктора; это уж не то что от меня! Коль худо, клянусь, я вас сам сюда приведу, а хорошо, так и ложитесь спать. А я всю ночь здесь ночую, в сенях, он и не услышит, а Зосимову велю ночевать у хозяйки, чтобы был под рукой. Ну что для него теперь лучше, вы или доктор? Ведь доктор полезнее, полезнее. Ну, так и идите домой! А к хозяйке невозможно; мне возможно, а вам невозможно: не пустит, потому... потому что она дура. Она меня приревнует к Авдотье Романовне, хотите знать, да и к вам тоже... А уж к Авдотье Романовне непременно.

Это совершенно, совершенно неожиданный характер! Впрочем, я тоже дурак... Наплевать! Пойдемте! Верите вы мне? Ну, верите вы мне или нет?

\- Пойдемте, маменька, - сказала Авдотья Романовна, - он верно так сделает, как обещает. Он воскресил уже брата, а если правда, что доктор согласится здесь ночевать, так чего же лучше?

\- Вот вы... вы... меня понимаете, потому что вы - ангел! - в восторге вскричал Разумихин. - Идем! Настасья! Мигом наверх и сиди там при нем, с огнем; я через четверть часа приду...

Пульхерия Александровна хоть и не убедилась совершенно, но и не сопротивлялась более. Разумихин принял их обеих под руки и потащил с лестницы. Впрочем, он ее беспокоил: "хоть и расторопный, и добрый, да в состоянии ли исполнить, что обещает? В таком ведь он виде!.."

\- А, понимаю, вы думаете, что я в таком виде! - перебил ее мысли Разумихин, угадав их и шагая своими огромнейшими шажищами по тротуару, так что обе дамы едва могли за ним следовать, чего, впрочем, он не замечал. - Вздор! то есть... я пьян, как олух, но не в том дело; я пьян не от вина. А это, как я вас увидал, мне в голову и ударило... Да наплевать на меня! Не обращайте внимания: я вру; я вас недостоин... Я вас в высшей степени недостоин!.. А как отведу вас, мигом, здесь же в канаве, вылью себе на голову два ушата воды, и готов... Если бы вы только знали, как я вас обеих люблю!.. Не смейтесь и не сердитесь!.. На всех сердитесь, а на меня не сердитесь! Я его друг, а стало быть, и ваш друг. Я так хочу... Я это предчувствовал... прошлого года, одно мгновение такое было... Впрочем, вовсе не предчувствовал, потому что вы как с неба упали. А я, пожалуй, и всю ночь не буду спать... Этот Зосимов давеча боялся, чтоб он не сошел с ума... Вот отчего его раздражать не надо...

\- Что вы говорите! - вскричала мать.

\- Неужели сам доктор так говорил? - спросила Авдотья Романовна, испугавшись.

\- Говорил, но это не то, совсем не то. Он и лекарство такое дал, порошок, я видел, а вы тут приехали... Эх!.. Вам бы завтра лучше приехать! Это хорошо, что мы ушли. А через час вам обо всем сам Зосимов отрапортует. Вот тот так не пьян! И я буду не пьян... А отчего я так нахлестался? А оттого, что в спор ввели, проклятые! Заклятье ведь дал не спорить!.. Такую чушь городят!

Чуть не подрался! Я там дядю оставил, председателем... Ну, верите ли: полной безличности требуют и в этом самый смак находят! Как бы только самим собой не быть, как бы всего менее на себя походить! Это-то у них самым высочайшим прогрессом и считается. И хоть бы врали-то они по-своему, а то...

\- Послушайте, - робко перебила Пульхерия Александровна, но это только поддало жару.

\- Да вы что думаете? - кричал Разумихин, еще более возвышая голос, - вы думаете, я за то, что они врут? Вздор! Я люблю, когда врут! Вранье есть единственная человеческая привилегия перед всеми организмами. Соврешь - до правды дойдешь! Потому я и человек, что вру. Ни до одной правды не добирались, не соврав наперед раз четырнадцать, а может, и сто четырнадцать, а это почетно в своем роде; ну, а мы и соврать-то своим умом не умеем! Ты мне ври, да ври по-своему, и я тебя тогда поцелую. Соврать по-своему - ведь это почти лучше, чем правда по одному по-чужому; в первом случае ты человек, а во втором ты только что птица! Правда не уйдет, а жизнь-то заколотить можно; примеры были. Ну, что мы теперь? Все-то мы, все без исключения, по части науки, развития, мышления, изобретений, идеалов, желаний, либерализма, рассудка, опыта и всего, всего, всего, всего, всего еще в первом предуготовительном классе гимназии сидим! Понравилось чужим умом пробавляться- въелись! Так ли? Так ли я говорю? - кричал Разумихин, потрясая и сжимая руки обеих дам, - так ли?

\- О боже мой, я не знаю, - проговорила бедная Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Так, так... хоть я и не во всем с вами согласна, - серьезно прибавила Авдотья Романовна и тут же вскрикнула, до того больно на этот раз стиснул он ей руку.

\- Так? Вы говорите, так? Ну так после этого вы... вы... - закричал он в восторге, - вы источник доброты, чистоты, разума и... совершенства! Дайте вашу руку, дайте... вы тоже дайте вашу, я хочу поцеловать ваши руки здесь, сейчас, на коленах!

И он стал на колени середи тротуара, к счастью, на этот раз пустынного.

\- Перестаньте, прошу вас, что вы делаете? - вскричала встревоженная до крайности Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Встаньте, встаньте! - смеялась и тревожилась тоже Дуня.

\- Ни за что, прежде чем не дадите рук! Вот так, и довольно, и встал, и пойдемте! Я несчастный олух, я вас недостоин, и пьян, и стыжусь... Любить я вас недостоин, но преклоняться пред вами - это обязанность каждого, если только он не совершенный скот! Я и преклонился... Вот и ваши нумера, и уж тем одним прав Родион, что давеча вашего Петра Петровича выгнал! Как он смел вас в такие нумера поместить? Это скандал! Знаете ли, кого сюда пускают? А ведь вы невеста! Вы невеста, да? Ну так я вам скажу, что ваш жених подлец после этого!

\- Послушайте, господин Разумихин, вы забылись... - начала было Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Да, да, вы правы, я забылся, стыжусь! - спохватился Разумихин, - но... но... вы не можете на меня сердиться за то, что я так говорю! Потому я искренно говорю, а не оттого, что... гм! это было бы подло; одним словом, не оттого, что я в вас... гм!.. ну, так и быть, не надо, не скажу отчего, не смею!.. А мы все давеча поняли, как он вошел, что этот человек не нашего общества. Не потому что он вошел завитой у парикмахера, не потому что он свой ум спешил выставлять, а потому что он соглядатай и спекулянт; потому что он жид и фигляр, и это видно. Вы думаете, он умен? Нет, он дурак, дурак! Ну, пара ли он вам? О боже мой! Видите, барыни, - остановился он вдруг, уже поднимаясь на лестницу в нумера, - хоть они у меня там все пьяные, но зато все честные, и хоть мы и врем, потому ведь и я тоже вру, да довремся же наконец и до правды, потому что на благородной дороге стоим, а Петр Петрович... не на благородной дороге стоит. Я хотя их сейчас и ругал ругательски, но я ведь их всех уважаю; даже Заметова хоть не уважаю, так люблю, потому - щенок! Даже этого скота Зосимова, потому - честен и дело знает... Но довольно, всё сказано и прощено. Прощено? Так ли? Ну, пойдемте. Знаю я этот коридор, бывал; вот тут, в третьем нумере, был скандал... Ну, где вы здесь? Который нумер? Восьмой? Ну, так на ночь запритесь, никого не пускайте. Через четверть часа ворочусь с известием, а потом еще через полчаса с Зосимовым, увидите! Прощайте, бегу!

\- Боже мой, Дунечка, что это будет? - сказала Пульхерия Александровна, тревожно и пугливо обращаясь к дочери.

\- Успокойтесь, маменька, - отвечала Дуня, снимая с себя шляпку и мантильку, - нам сам бог послал этого господина, хоть он и прямо с какой-то попойки. На него можно положиться, уверяю вас. И всё, что он уже сделал для брата...

\- Ах, Дунечка, бог его знает, придет ли! И как я могла решиться оставить Родю!.. И совсем, совсем не так воображала его найти! Как он был суров, точно он нам не рад...

Слезы показались на глазах ее.

\- Нет, это не так, маменька. Вы не вгляделись, вы всё плакали. Он очень расстроен от большой болезни - вот всему и причина.

\- Ах, эта болезнь! Что-то будет, что-то будет! И как он говорил с тобою, Дуня! - сказала мать, робко заглядывая в глаза дочери, чтобы прочитать всю ее мысль, и уже вполовину утешенная тем, что Дуня же и защищает Родю, а стало быть, простила его. - Я уверена, что он завтра одумается, - прибавила она, выпытывая до конца.

\- А я так уверена, что он и завтра будет то же говорить... об этом, - отрезала Авдотья Романовна, и, уж конечно, это была загвоздка, потому что тут был пункт, о котором Пульхерия Александровна слишком боялась теперь заговаривать. Дуня подошла и поцеловала мать. Та крепко молча обняла ее. Затем села в тревожном ожидании возвращения Разумихина и робко стала следить за дочерью, которая, скрестив руки, и тоже в ожидании, стала ходить взад и вперед по комнате, раздумывая про себя. Такая ходьба из угла в угол, в раздумье, была обыкновенною привычкой Авдотьи Романовны, и мать всегда как-то боялась нарушать в такое время ее задумчивость.

Разумихин, разумеется, был смешон с своею внезапною, спьяну загоревшеюся страстью к Авдотье Романовне; но, посмотрев на Авдотью Романовну, особенно теперь, когда она ходила, скрестив руки, по комнате, грустная и задумчивая, может быть, многие извинили бы его, не говоря уже об эксцентрическом его состоянии. Авдотья Романовна была замечательно хороша собою - высокая, удивительно стройная, сильная, самоуверенная, что высказывалось во всяком жесте ее и что, впрочем, нисколько не отнимало у ее движений мягкости и грациозности. Лицом она была похожа на брата, но ее даже можно было назвать красавицей. Волосы у нее были темно-русые, немного светлей, чем у брата; глаза почти черные, сверкающие, гордые и в то же время иногда, минутами, необыкновенно добрые. Она была бледна, но не болезненно бледна; лицо ее сияло свежестью и здоровьем. Рот у ней был немного мал, нижняя же губка, свежая и алая, чуть-чуть выдавалась вперед, вместе с подбородком, - единственная неправильность в этом прекрасном лице, но придававшая ему особенную характерность и, между прочим, как будто надменность. Выражение лица ее всегда было более серьезное, чем веселое, вдумчивое; зато как же шла улыбка к этому лицу, как же шел к ней смех, веселый, молодой, беззаветный! Понятно, что горячий, откровенный, простоватый, честный, сильный, как богатырь, и пьяный Разумихин, никогда не видавший ничего подобного, с первого взгляда потерял голову. К тому же случай, как нарочно, в первый раз показал ему Дуню в прекрасный момент любви и радости свидания с братом. Он видел потом, как дрогнула у ней в негодовании нижняя губка в ответ на дерзкие и неблагодарно-жестокие приказания брата, - и не мог устоять.

Он, впрочем, правду сказал, когда проврался давеча спьяну на лестнице, что эксцентрическая хозяйка Раскольникова, Прасковья Павловна, приревнует его не только к Авдотье Романовне, но, пожалуй, и к самой Пульхерии Александровне. Несмотря на то что Пульхерии Александровне было уже сорок три года, лицо ее все еще сохраняло в себе остатки прежней красоты, и к тому же она казалась гораздо моложе своих лет, что бывает почти всегда с женщинами, сохранившими ясность духа, свежесть впечатлений и честный, чистый жар сердца до старости. Скажем в скобках, что сохранить всё это есть единственное средство не потерять красоты своей даже в старости. Волосы ее уже начинали седеть и редеть, маленькие лучистые морщинки уже давно появились около глаз, щеки впали и высохли от заботы и горя, и все-таки это лицо было прекрасно. Это был портрет Дунечкинова лица, только двадцать лет спустя, да кроме еще выражения нижней губки, которая у ней не выдавалась вперед. Пульхерия Александровна была чувствительна, впрочем не до приторности, робка и уступчива, но до известной черты: она многое могла уступить, на многое могла согласиться, даже из того, что противоречило ее убеждению, но всегда была такая черта честности, правил и крайних убеждений, за которую никакие обстоятельства не могли заставить ее переступить.

Ровно через двадцать минут по уходе Разумихина раздались два негромкие, но поспешные удара в дверь; он воротился.

\- Не войду, некогда! -заторопился он, когда отворили дверь, - спит во всю ивановскую, отлично, спокойно, и дай бог, чтобы часов десять проспал. У него Настасья; велел не выходить до меня. Теперь притащу Зосимова, он вам отрапортует, а затем и вы на боковую; изморились, я вижу, донельзя.

И он пустился от них по коридору.

\- Какой расторопный и... преданный молодой человек! - воскликнула чрезвычайно обрадованная Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Кажется, славная личность! - с некоторым жаром ответила Авдотья Романовна, начиная опять ходить взад и вперед по комнате.

Почти через час раздались шаги в коридоре и другой стук в дверь. Обе женщины ждали, на этот раз вполне веруя обещанию Разумихина; и действительно, он успел притащить Зосимова. Зосимов тотчас же согласился бросить пир и идти посмотреть на Раскольникова, но к дамам пошел нехотя и с большою недоверчивостью, не доверяя пьяному Разумихину. Но самолюбие его было тотчас же успокоено и даже польщено: он понял, что его действительно ждали, как оракула. Он просидел ровно десять минут и совершенно успел убедить и успокоить Пульхерию Александровну. Говорил он с необыкновенным участием, но сдержанно и как-то усиленно серьезно, совершенно как двадцатисемилетний доктор на важной консультации, и ни единым словом не уклонился от предмета и не обнаружил ни малейшего желания войти в более личные и частные отношения с обеими дамами. Заметив еще при входе, как ослепительно хороша собою Авдотья Романовна, он тотчас же постарался даже не примечать ее вовсе, во всё время визита, и обращался единственно к Пульхерии Александровне. Всё это доставляло ему чрезвычайное внутреннее удовлетворение. Собственно о больном он выразился, что находит его в настоящую минуту в весьма удовлетворительном состоянии.

По наблюдениям же его, болезнь пациента, кроме дурной материальной обстановки последних месяцев жизни, имеет еще некоторые нравственные причины, "есть, так сказать, продукт многих сложных нравственных и материальных влияний, тревог, опасений, забот, некоторых идей... и прочего". Заметив вскользь, что Авдотья Романовна стала особенно внимательно вслушиваться, Зосимов несколько более распространился на эту тему. На тревожный же и робкий вопрос Пульхерии Александровны насчет "будто бы некоторых подозрений в помешательстве" он отвечал с спокойною и откровенною усмешкой, что слова его слишком преувеличены; что, конечно, в больном заметна какая-то неподвижная мысль, что-то обличающее мономанию, - так как он, Зосимов, особенно следит теперь за этим чрезвычайно интересным отделом медицины, - но ведь надо же вспомнить, что почти вплоть до сегодня больной был в бреду, и... и, конечно, приезд родных его укрепит, рассеет и подействует спасительно, "если только можно будет избегнуть новых особенных потрясений", - прибавил он значительно. Затем встал, солидно и радушно откланялся, сопровождаемый благословениями, горячею благодарностию, мольбами и даже протянувшеюся к нему для пожатия, без его искания, ручкой Авдотьи Романовны, и вышел чрезвычайно довольный своим посещением и еще более самим собою.

\- А говорить будем завтра; ложитесь, сейчас, непременно! - скрепил Разумихин, уходя с Зосимовым. - Завтра, как можно раньше, я у вас с рапортом.

\- Однако, какая восхитительная девочка эта Авдотья Романовна! - заметил Зосимов, чуть не облизываясь, когда оба вышли на улицу.

\- Восхитительная? Ты сказал восхитительная! - заревел Разумихин и вдруг бросился на Зосимова и схватил его за горло. - Если ты когда-нибудь осмелишься... Понимаешь? Понимаешь? - кричал он, потрясая его за воротник и прижав к стене, - слышал?

\- Да пусти, пьяный черт! - отбивался Зосимов и потом, когда уже тот его выпустил, посмотрел на него пристально и вдруг покатился со смеху. Разумихин стоял перед ним, опустив руки, в мрачном и серьезном раздумье.

\- Разумеется, я осел, - проговорил он, мрачный как туча, - но ведь... и ты тоже.

\- Ну нет, брат, совсем не тоже. Я о глупостях не мечтаю.

Они пошли молча, и, только подходя к квартире Раскольникова, Разумихин, сильно озабоченный, прервал молчание.

\- Слушай, - сказал он Зосимову, - ты малый славный, но ты, кроме всех твоих скверных качеств, еще и потаскун, это я знаю, да еще из грязных. Ты нервная, слабая дрянь, ты блажной, ты зажирел и ни в чем себе отказать не можешь, - а это уж я называю грязью, потому что прямо доводит до грязи. Ты до того себя разнежил, что, признаюсь, я всего менее понимаю, как ты можешь быть при всем этом хорошим и даже самоотверженным лекарем. На перине спит (доктор-то!), а по ночам встает для больного! Года через три ты уж не будешь вставать для больного... Ну да, черт, не в том дело, а вот в чем: ты сегодня в хозяйкиной квартире ночуешь (насилу уговорил ее!), а я в кухне: вот вам случай познакомиться покороче! Не то, что ты думаешь! Тут, брат, и тени этого нет...

\- Да я вовсе и не думаю.

\- Тут, брат, стыдливость, молчаливость, застенчивость, целомудрие ожесточенное, и при всем этом - вздохи, и тает как воск, так и тает! Избавь ты меня от нее, ради всех чертей в мире! Преавенантненькая!.. Заслужу, головой заслужу!

Зосимов захохотал пуще прежнего.

\- Ишь тебя разобрало! Да зачем мне ее?

\- Уверяю, заботы немного, только говори бурду какую хочешь, только подле сядь и говори. К тому же ты доктор, начни лечить от чего-нибудь. Клянусь, не раскаешься. У ней клавикорды стоят; я ведь, ты знаешь, бренчу маленько; у меня там одна песенка есть, русская, настоящая: "Зальюсь слезьми горючими..." Она настоящие любит, - ну, с песенки и началось; а ведь ты на фортепианах-то виртуоз, метр, Рубинштейн... Уверяю, не раскаешься!

\- Да что ты ей обещаний каких надавал, что ли? Подписку по форме? Жениться обещал, может быть...

\- Ничего, ничего, ровно ничего этого нет! Да она и не такая совсем; к ней было Чебаров...

\- Ну, так брось ее!

\- Да нельзя так бросить!

\- Да почему же нельзя?

196

\- Ну да, как-то так нельзя, да и только! Тут, брат, втягивающее начало есть.

\- Так зачем же ты ее завлекал?

\- Да я вовсе не завлекал, я, может, даже сам завлечен, по глупости моей, а ей решительно всё равно будет, ты или я, только бы подле кто-нибудь сидел и вздыхал. Тут, брат... Не могу я это тебе выразить, тут, - ну вот ты математику знаешь хорошо, и теперь еще занимаешься, я знаю... ну, начни проходить ей интегральное исчисление, ей-богу не шучу, серьезно говорю, ей решительно всё равно будет: она будет на тебя смотреть и вздыхать, и так целый год сряду. Я ей, между прочим, очень долго, дня два сряду, про прусскую палату господ говорил (потому что о чем же с ней говорить?), - только вздыхала да прела! О любви только не заговаривай, - застенчива до судорог, - но и вид показывай, что отойти не можешь, - ну, и довольно. Комфортно ужасно; совершенно как дома, - читай, сиди, лежи, пиши... Поцеловать даже можно, с осторожностью...

\- Да на что мне она?

\- Эх, не могу я тебе разъяснить никак! Видишь: вы оба совершенно друг к другу подходите! Я и прежде о тебе думал... Ведь ты кончишь же этим! Так не всё ли тебе равно - раньше иль позже? Тут, брат, этакое перинное начало лежит, - эх! да и не одно перинное! Тут втягивает; тут конец свету, якорь, тихое пристанище, пуп земли, трехрыбное основание мира, эссенция блинов, жирных кулебяк, вечернего самовара, тихих воздыханий и теплых кацавеек, натопленных лежанок, - ну, вот точно ты умер, а в то же время и жив, обе выгоды разом! Ну, брат, черт, заврался, пора спать! Слушай: я ночью иногда просыпаюсь, ну, и схожу к нему посмотреть. Только ничего, вздор, всё хорошо. Не тревожься и ты особенно, а если хочешь, сходи тоже разик. Но чуть что приметишь, бред например, али жар, али что, тотчас же разбуди меня. Впрочем, быть не может...

 **II**

Озабоченный и серьезный проснулся Разумихин на другой день в восьмом часу. Много новых и непредвиденных недоумений очутилось вдруг у него в это утро. Он и не воображал прежде, что когда-нибудь так проснется.

Он помнил до последних подробностей всё вчерашнее и понимал, что с ним совершилось что-то необыденное, что он принял в себя одно, доселе совсем неизвестное ему впечатление и непохожее на все прежние. В то же время он ясно сознавал, что мечта, загоревшаяся в голове его, в высшей степени неосуществима, - до того неосуществима, что ему даже стало стыдно ее, и он поскорей перешел к другим, более насущным заботам и недоумениям, оставшимся ему в наследство после "растреклятого вчерашнего дня".

Самым ужаснейшим воспоминанием его было то, как он оказался вчера "низок и гадок", не по тому одному, что был пьян, а потому, что ругал перед девушкой, пользуясь ее положением, из глупо-поспешной ревности, ее жениха, не зная не только их взаимных между собой отношений и обязательств, но даже и человека-то не зная порядочно. Да и какое право имел он судить о нем так поспешно и опрометчиво? И кто звал его в судьи! И разве может такое существо, как Авдотья Романовна, отдаваться недостойному человеку за деньги? Стало быть, есть же и в нем достоинства. Нумера? Да почему же он в самом деле мог узнать, что это такие нумера? Ведь готовит же он квартиру... фу, как это всё низко! И что за оправдание, что он был пьян? Глупая отговорка, еще более его унижающая! В вине - правда, и правда-то вот вся и высказалась, "то есть вся-то грязь его завистливого, грубого сердца высказалась"! И разве позволительна хоть сколько-нибудь такая мечта ему, Разумихину? Кто он сравнительно с такою девушкой, - он, пьяный буян и вчерашний хвастун? "Разве возможно такое циническое и смешное сопоставление?" Разумихин отчаянно покраснел при этой мысли, и вдруг, как нарочно, в это же самое мгновение, ясно припомнилось ему, как он говорил им вчера, стоя на лестнице, что хозяйка приревнует его к Авдотье Романовне... это уж было невыносимо. Со всего размаху ударил он кулаком по кухонной печке, повредил себе руку и вышиб один кирпич.

"Конечно, - пробормотал он про себя через минуту, с каким-то чувством самоунижения, - конечно, всех этих пакостей не закрасить и не загладить теперь никогда... а стало быть, и думать об этом нечего, а потому явиться молча, и... исполнить свои обязанности... тоже молча, и... и не просить извинения, и ничего не говорить, и... и, уж конечно, теперь всё погибло!"

И однако ж, одеваясь, он осмотрел свой костюм тщательнее обыкновенного. Другого платья у него не было, а если б и было, он, быть может, и не надел бы его, - "так, нарочно бы не надел". Но во всяком случае циником и грязною неряхой нельзя оставаться: он не имеет права оскорблять чувства других, тем более что те, другие, сами в нем нуждаются и сами зовут к себе. Платье свое он тщательно отчистил щеткой. Белье же было на нем всегда сносное; на этот счет он был особенно чистоплотен.

Вымылся он в это утро рачительно, - у Настасьи нашлось мыло, - вымыл волосы, шею и особенно руки. Когда же дошло до вопроса: брить ли свою щетину иль нет (у Прасковьи Павловны имелись отличные бритвы, сохранившиеся еще после покойного господина Зарницына), то вопрос с ожесточением даже был решен отрицательно: "Пусть так и остается! Ну, как подумают, что я выбрился для... да непременно же подумают! Да ни за что же на свете!

И... и главное, он такой грубый, грязный, обращение у него трактирное; и... и, положим, он знает, что и он, ну хоть немного, да порядочный же человек... ну, так чем же тут гордиться, что порядочный человек? Всякий должен быть порядочный человек, да еще почище, и... и все-таки (он помнит это) были и за ним такие делишки... не то чтоб уж бесчестные, ну да однако ж!.. А какие помышления-то бывали! гм... и это всё поставить рядом с Авдотьей Романовной! Ну да, черт! А пусть! Ну и нарочно буду такой грязный, сальный, трактирный, и наплевать! Еще больше буду!.."

На таких монологах застал его Зосимов, ночевавший в зале у Прасковьи Павловны.

Он шел домой и, уходя, спешил заглянуть на больного. Разумихин донес ему, что тот спит, как сурок. Зосимов распорядился не будить, пока проснется. Сам же обещал зайти часу в одиннадцатом.

\- Если только он будет дома, - прибавил он. - Фу, черт! В своем больном не властен, лечи поди! Не знаешь, _он_ к тем пойдет, али _те_ сюда придут?

\- Те, я думаю, - отвечал Разумихин, поняв цель вопроса, - и будут, конечно, про свои семейные дела говорить. Я уйду. Ты, как доктор, разумеется, больше меня прав имеешь.

\- Не духовник же и я; приду и уйду; и без них много дела.

\- Беспокоит меня одно, - перебил, нахмурясь, Разумихин, - вчера я, спьяну, проболтался ему, дорогой идучи, о разных глупостях... о разных... между прочим, что ты боишься, будто он... наклонен к помешательству...

\- Ты и дамам о том же вчера проболтался.

\- Знаю, что глупо! Хошь бей! А что, вправду была у тебя какая-нибудь твердая мысль?

\- Да вздор же, говорю; какая твердая мысль! Сам ты описал его как мономана, когда меня к нему привел... Ну, а мы вчера еще жару поддали, ты то есть, этими рассказами-то... о маляре-то; хорош разговор, когда он, может, сам на этом с ума сошел! Кабы знал я в точности, что тогда в конторе произошло и что там его какая-то каналья этим подозрением... обидела! Гм... не допустил бы я вчера такого разговора. Ведь эти мономаны из капли океан сделают, небылицу в лицах наяву видят... Сколько я помню, вчера, из этого рассказа Заметова, мне половина дела выяснилась. Да что! Я один случай знаю, как один ипохондрик, сорокалетний, не в состоянии будучи переносить ежедневных насмешек, за столом, восьмилетнего мальчишки, зарезал его! А тут, весь в лохмотьях, нахал квартальный, начинавшаяся болезнь, и этакое подозрение! Исступленному-то ипохондрику! При тщеславии бешеном, исключительном! Да тут, может, вся-то точка отправления болезни и сидит! Ну да, черт!.. А кстати, этот Заметов и в самом деле милый мальчишка, только гм... напрасно он это всё вчера рассказал. Болтушка ужасная!

\- Да кому ж рассказал? Мне да тебе?

\- И Порфирию.

\- Так что ж, что Порфирию?

\- Кстати, имеешь ты какое-нибудь влияние на тех-то, на мать да сестру? Осторожнее бы с ним сегодня...

\- Сговорятся! - неохотно ответил Разумихин.

\- И чего он так на этого Лужина? Человек с деньгами, ей, кажется, не противен... а ведь у них ни шиша? а?

\- Да чего ты-то выпытываешь? - раздражительно крикнул Разумихин, - почем я знаю, шиш или ни шиша? Спроси сам, может, и узнаешь...

\- Фу, как ты глуп иногда! Вчерашний хмель сидит... До свидания; поблагодари от меня Прасковью Павловну свою за ночлег. Заперлась, на мой бонжур сквозь двери не ответила, а сама в семь часов поднялась, самовар ей через коридор из кухни проносили... Я не удостоился лицезреть...

Ровно в девять часов Разумихин явился в нумера Бакалеева. Обе дамы ждали его давным-давно с истерическим нетерпением. Поднялись они часов с семи или даже раньше. Он вошел пасмурный, как ночь, откланялся неловко, за что тотчас же рассердился - на себя, разумеется. Он рассчитал без хозяина: Пульхерия Александровна так и бросилась к нему, схватила его за обе руки и чуть не поцеловала их. Он робко глянул на Авдотью Романовну; но и в этом надменном лице было в эту минуту такое выражение признательности и дружества, такое полное и неожиданное им уважение (вместо насмешливых-то взглядов и невольного, худо скрываемого презрения!), что ему уж, право, было бы легче, если бы встретили бранью, а то уж слишком стало конфузливо. К счастью, была готовая тема для разговора, и он поскорей за нее уцепился.

Услышав, что "еще не просыпался", но "всё отлично", Пульхерия Александровна объявила, что это и к лучшему, "потому что ей очень, очень, очень надо предварительно переговорить". Последовал вопрос о чае и приглашение пить вместе; сами они еще не пили в ожидании Разумихина. Авдотья Романовна позвонила, на зов явился грязный оборванец, и ему приказан был чай, который и был наконец сервирован, но так грязно и так неприлично, что дамам стало совестно. Разумихин энергически ругнул было нумер, но, вспомнив про Лужина, замолчал, сконфузился и ужасно обрадовался, когда вопросы Пульхерии Александровны посыпались наконец сряду без перерыву.

Отвечая на них, он проговорил три четверти часа, беспрестанно прерываемый и переспрашиваемый, и успел передать все главнейшие и необходимейшие факты, какие только знал из последнего года жизни Родиона Романовича, заключив обстоятельным рассказом о болезни его. Он многое, впрочем, пропустил, что и надо было пропустить, между прочим и о сцене в конторе со всеми последствиями. Рассказ его жадно слушали; но когда он думал, что уже кончил и удовлетворил своих слушательниц, то оказалось, что для них он как будто еще и не начинал.

\- Скажите, скажите мне, как вы думаете... ах, извините, я еще до сих пор не знаю вашего имени? - торопилась Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Дмитрий Прокофьич.

\- Так вот, Дмитрий Прокофьич, я бы очень, очень хотела узнать... как вообще... он глядит теперь на предметы, то есть, поймите меня, как бы это вам сказать, то есть лучше сказать: что он любит и что не любит? Всегда ли он такой раздражительный? Какие у него желания и, так сказать, мечты, если можно? Что именно теперь имеет на него особенное влияние? Одним словом, я бы желала...

\- Ах, маменька, как же можно на это всё так вдруг отвечать! - заметила Дуня.

\- Ах боже мой, ведь я совсем, совсем не таким его ожидала встретить, Дмитрий Прокофьич.

\- Это уж очень естественно-с, - отвечал Дмитрий Прокофьич. - Матери у меня нет, ну а дядя каждый год сюда приезжает и почти каждый раз меня не узнает, даже снаружи, а человек умный; ну а в три года вашей разлуки много воды ушло. Да и что вам сказать? Полтора года я Родиона знаю: угрюм, мрачен, надменен и горд; в последнее время (а может, гораздо прежде) мнителен и ипохондрик. Великодушен и добр. Чувств своих не любит высказывать и скорей жестокость сделает, чем словами выскажет сердце. Иногда, впрочем, вовсе не ипохондрик, а просто холоден и бесчувствен до бесчеловечия, право, точно в нем два противоположные характера поочередно сменяются. Ужасно иногда неразговорчив! Всё ему некогда, всё ему мешают, а сам лежит, ничего не делает. Не насмешлив, и не потому, чтоб остроты не хватало, а точно времени у него на такие пустяки не хватает. Не дослушивает, что говорят. Никогда не интересуется тем, чем все в данную минуту интересуются. Ужасно высоко себя ценит и, кажется, не без некоторого права на то. Ну, что еще?.. Мне кажется, ваш приезд будет иметь на него спасительнейшее влияние.

\- Ах, дай-то бог! - вскричала Пульхерия Александровна, измученная отзывом Разумихина об ее Роде.

А Разумихин глянул наконец пободрее на Авдотью Романовну. Он часто взглядывал на нее во время разговора, но бегло, на один только миг, и тотчас же отводил глаза. Авдотья Романовна то садилась к столу и внимательно вслушивалась, то вставала опять и начинала ходить, по обыкновению своему, из угла в угол, скрестив руки, сжав губы, изредка делая свой вопрос, не прерывая ходьбы, задумываясь. Она тоже имела обыкновение не дослушивать, что говорят. Одета она была в какое-то темненькое из легкой материи платье, а на шее был повязан белый прозрачный шарфик. По многим признакам Разумихин тотчас же заметил, что обстановка обеих женщин до крайности бедная. Будь Авдотья Романовна одета как королева, то, кажется, он бы ее совсем не боялся; теперь же, может, именно потому, что она так бедно одета и что он заметил всю эту скаредную обстановку, в сердце его вселился страх, и он стал бояться за каждое слово свое, за каждый жест, что было, конечно, стеснительно для человека, и без того себе не доверявшего.

\- Вы много сказали любопытного о характере брата и... сказали беспристрастно. Это хорошо; я думала, вы перед ним благоговеете, - заметила Авдотья Романовна с улыбкой. - Кажется, и то верно, что возле него должна находиться женщина, - прибавила она в раздумье.

\- Я этого не говорил, а впрочем, может быть, вы и в этом правы, только...

\- Что?

\- Ведь он никого не любит; может, и никогда не полюбит, - отрезал Разумихин.

\- То есть не способен полюбить?

\- А знаете, Авдотья Романовна, вы сами ужасно как похожи на вашего брата, даже во всем! - брякнул он вдруг, для себя самого неожиданно, но тотчас же, вспомнив о том, что сейчас говорил ей же про брата, покраснел как рак и ужасно сконфузился. Авдотья Романовна не могла не рассмеяться, на него глядя.

\- Насчет Роди вы оба можете ошибаться, - подхватила несколько пикированная Пульхерия Александровна. - Я не про теперешнее говорю, Дунечка. То, что пишет Петр Петрович в этом письме... и что мы предполагали с тобой, - может быть, неправда, но вы вообразить не можете, Дмитрий Прокофьич, как он фантастичен и, как бы это сказать, капризен. Его характеру я никогда не могла довериться, даже когда ему было только пятнадцать лет. Я уверена, что он и теперь вдруг что-нибудь может сделать с собой такое, чего ни один человек никогда и не подумает сделать... Да недалеко ходить: известно ли вам, как он, полтора года назад, меня изумил, потряс и чуть совсем не уморил, когда вздумал было жениться на этой, как ее, - на дочери этой Зарницыной, хозяйки его?

\- Знаете вы что-нибудь подробно об этой истории? - спросила Авдотья Романовна.

\- Вы думаете, - с жаром продолжала Пульхерия Александровна, - его бы остановили тогда мои слезы, мои просьбы, моя болезнь, моя смерть, может быть, с тоски, наша нищета? Преспокойно бы перешагнул через все препятствия. А неужели он, неужели ж он нас не любит?

\- Он ничего и никогда сам об этой истории со мною не говорил, - осторожно отвечал Разумихин, - но я кой-что слышал от самой госпожи Зарницыной, которая тоже, в своем роде, не из рассказчиц, и что слышал, то, пожалуй, несколько даже и странно...

\- А что, что вы слышали? - спросили разом обе женщины.

\- Впрочем, ничего такого слишком уж особенного. Узнал я только, что брак этот, совсем уж слаженный и не состоявшийся лишь за смертию невесты, был самой госпоже Зарницыной очень не по душе... Кроме того, говорят, невеста была собой даже не хороша, то есть, говорят, даже дурна... и такая хворая, и... и странная... а впрочем, кажется, с некоторыми достоинствами. Непременно должны были быть какие-нибудь достоинства; иначе понять ничего нельзя... Приданого тоже никакого, да он на приданое и не стал бы рассчитывать... Вообще в таком деле трудно судить.

\- Я уверена, что она достойная была девушка, - коротко заметила Авдотья Романовна.

\- Бог меня простит, а я-таки порадовалась тогда ее смерти, хоть и не знаю, кто из них один другого погубил бы: он ли ее, или она его? - заключила Пульхерия Александровна; затем осторожно, с задержками и с беспрерывными взглядываниями на Дуню, что было той, очевидно, неприятно, принялась опять расспрашивать о вчерашней сцене между Родей и Лужиным. Это происшествие, как видно, беспокоило ее более всего, до страха и трепета. Разумихин пересказал всё снова, в подробности, но на этот раз прибавил и свое заключение: он прямо обвинил Раскольникова в преднамеренном оскорблении Петра Петровича, на этот раз весьма мало извиняя его болезнию.

\- Он еще до болезни это придумал, - прибавил он.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - сказала Пульхерия Александровна с убитым видом. Но ее очень поразило, что о Петре Петровиче Разумихин выразился на этот раз так осторожно и даже как будто и с уважением. Поразило это и Авдотью Романовну.

\- Так вы вот какого мнения о Петре Петровиче? - не утерпела не спросить Пульхерия Александровна.

\- О будущем муже вашей дочери я и не могу быть другого мнения, - твердо и с жаром отвечал Разумихин, - и не из одной пошлой вежливости это говорю, а потому... потому... ну хоть по тому одному, что Авдотья Романовна сама, добровольно, удостоила выбрать этого человека. Если же я так поносил его вчера, то это потому, что вчера я был грязно пьян и еще... безумен; да, безумен, без головы, сошел с ума, совершенно... и сегодня стыжусь того!.. - Он покраснел и замолчал. Авдотья Романовна вспыхнула, но не прервала молчания. Она не промолвила ни одного слова с той самой минуты, как заговорили о Лужине.

А между тем Пульхерия Александровна, без ее поддержки, видимо находилась в нерешимости. Наконец, запинаясь и беспрерывно посматривая на дочь, объявила, что ее чрезвычайно заботит теперь одно обстоятельство.

\- Видите, Дмитрий Прокофьич... - начала она. - Я буду совершенно откровенна с Дмитрием Прокофьичем, Дунечка?

\- Уж конечно, маменька, - внушительно заметила Авдотья Романовна.

\- Вот в чем дело, - заторопилась та, как будто с нее гору сняли позволением сообщить свое горе. - Сегодня, очень рано, мы получили от Петра Петровича записку в ответ на наше вчерашнее извещение о приезде. Видите, вчера он должен был встретить нас, как и обещал, в самом вокзале. Вместо того в вокзал был прислан навстречу нам какой-то лакей с адресом этих нумеров и чтобы нам показать дорогу, а Петр Петрович приказывал передать, что он прибудет к нам сюда сам сегодня поутру. Вместо того пришла сегодня поутру от него вот эта записка... Лучше всего, прочтите ее сами; тут есть пункт, который очень меня беспокоит... вы сейчас увидите сами, какой это пункт, и... скажите мне ваше откровенное мнение, Дмитрий Прокофьич! Вы лучше всех знаете характер Роди и лучше всех можете посоветовать.

Предупреждаю вас, что Дунечка уже всё разрешила, с первого шагу, но я, я еще не знаю, как поступить, и... и всё ждала вас.

Разумихин развернул записку, помеченную вчерашним числом, и прочел следующее:

"Милостивая государыня Пульхерия Александровна, имею честь вас уведомить, что по происшедшим внезапным задержкам встретить вас у дебаркадера не мог, послав с тою целью человека, весьма расторопного. Равномерно лишу себя чести свидания с вами и завтра поутру, по неотлагательным сенатским делам и чтобы не помешать родственному свиданию вашему с вашим сыном и Авдотьи Романовны с ее братом. Буду же иметь честь посетить вас и откланяться вам в вашей квартире не иначе как завтрашний день, ровно в восемь часов пополудни, причем осмеливаюсь присовокупить убедительную и, прибавлю к тому, настоятельную просьбу мою, чтобы при общем свидании нашем Родион Романович уже не присутствовал, так как он беспримерно и неучтиво обидел меня при вчерашнем посещении его в болезни и, кроме того, имея лично к вам необходимое и обстоятельное объяснение по известному пункту, насчет коего желаю узнать ваше собственное истолкование. Имею честь при сем заранее предуведомить, что если, вопреки просьбе, встречу Родиона Романовича, то принужден буду немедленно удалиться, и тогда пеняйте уже на себя. Пишу же в том предположении, что Родион Романович, казавшийся при посещении моем столь больным, через два часа вдруг выздоровел, а стало быть, выходя со двора, может и к вам прибыть. Утвержден же в том собственными моими глазами, в квартире одного, разбитого лошадьми, пьяницы, от сего умершего, дочери которого, девице отъявленного поведения, выдал вчера до двадцати пяти рублей, под предлогом похорон, что весьма меня удивило, зная, при каких хлопотах собирали вы сию сумму. При чем, свидетельствуя мое особое почтение уважаемой Авдотье Романовне, прошу принять чувства почтительной преданности

вашего покорного слуги

 _П. Лужина"._

\- Что мне теперь делать, Дмитрий Прокофьич? - заговорила Пульхерия Александровна, чуть не плача. - Ну как я предложу Роде не приходить? Он так настойчиво требовал вчера отказа Петру Петровичу, а тут и его самого велят не принимать! Да он нарочно придет, как узнает, и... что тогда будет?

\- Поступите так, как решила Авдотья Романовна, - спокойно и тотчас же отвечал Разумихин.

\- Ах, боже мой! Она говорит... она бог знает что говорит и не объясняет мне цели! Она говорит, что лучше будет, то есть не то что лучше, а для чего-то непременно будто бы надо, чтоб и Родя тоже нарочно пришел сегодня в восемь часов и чтоб они непременно встретились... А я так и письма-то не хотела ему показывать, и как-нибудь хитростью сделать, посредством вас, чтоб он не приходил... потому он такой раздражительный... Да и ничего я не понимаю, какой там пьяница умер, и какая там дочь, и каким образом мог он отдать этой дочери все последние деньги... которые...

\- Которые так дорого вам достались, маменька, - прибавила Авдотья Романовна.

\- Он был не в себе вчера, - задумчиво проговорил Разумихин. - Если бы вы знали, что он там наговорил вчера в трактире, хоть и умно... гм! О каком-то покойнике и о какой-то девице он действительно мне что-то говорил вчера, когда мы шли домой, но я не понял ни слова... А впрочем, и я сам вчера...

\- Лучше всего, маменька, пойдемте к нему сами и там, уверяю вас, сразу увидим, что делать. Да к тому же пора, - господи! Одиннадцатый час! - вскрикнула она, взглянув на свои великолепные золотые часы с эмалью, висевшие у ней на шее на тоненькой венецианской цепочке и ужасно не гармонировавшие с остальным нарядом. "Женихов подарок", - подумал Разумихин.

\- Ах, пора!.. Пора, Дунечка, пора! - тревожно засуетилась Пульхерия Александровна, - еще подумает, что мы со вчерашнего сердимся, что так долго нейдем. Ах, боже мой!

Говоря это, она суетливо набрасывала на себя мантилью и надевала шляпку; Дунечка тоже оделась. Перчатки на ней были не только заношенные, но даже изодранные, что заметил Разумихин, а между тем эта явная бедность костюма даже придавала обеим дамам вид какого-то особенного достоинства, что всегда бывает с теми, кто умеет носить бедное платье. Разумихин с благоговением смотрел на Дунечку и гордился, что поведет ее. "Та королева, - думал он про себя, - которая чинила свои чулки в тюрьме, уж конечно, в ту минуту смотрела настоящею королевой и даже более, чем во время самых пышных торжеств и выходов".

\- Боже мой! - воскликнула Пульхерия Александровна, - думала ли я, что буду бояться свидания с сыном, с моим милым, милым Родей, как теперь боюсь!.. Я боюсь, Дмитрий Прокофьич! - прибавила она, робко взглянув на него.

\- Не бойтесь, маменька, - сказала Дуня, целуя ее, - лучше верьте в него. Я верю.

\- Ах, боже мой! Я верю тоже, а всю ночь не спала! - вскричала бедная женщина.

Они вышли на улицу.

\- Знаешь, Дунечка, как только я к утру немного заснула, мне вдруг приснилась покойница Марфа Петровна... и вся в белом... подошла ко мне, взяла за руку, а сама головой качает на меня, и так строго, строго, как будто осуждает... К добру ли это? Ах, боже мой, Дмитрий Прокофьич, вы еще не знаете: Марфа Петровна умерла!

\- Нет, не знаю; какая Марфа Петровна?

\- Скоропостижно! И представьте себе...

\- После, маменька, - вмешалась Дуня, - ведь они еще не знают, кто такая Марфа Петровна.

\- Ах, не знаете? А я думала, вам всё уж известно. Вы мне простите, Дмитрий Прокофьич, у меня в эти дни просто ум за разум заходит. Право, я вас считаю как бы за провидение наше, а потому так и убеждена была, что вам уже всё известно. Я вас как за родного считаю... Не осердитесь, что так говорю. Ах, боже мой, что это у вас правая рука! Ушибли?

\- Да, ушиб, - пробормотал осчастливленный Разумихин.

\- Я иногда слишком уж от сердца говорю, так что Дуня меня поправляет... Но, боже мой, в какой он каморке живет! Проснулся ли он, однако? И эта женщина, хозяйка его, считает это за комнату? Послушайте, вы говорите, он не любит сердца выказывать, так что я, может быть, ему и надоем моими... слабостями?.. Не научите ли вы меня, Дмитрий Прокофьич? Как мне с ним? Я, знаете, совсем как потерянная хожу.

\- Не расспрашивайте его очень об чем-нибудь, если увидите, что он морщится; особенно про здоровье очень не спрашивайте: не любит.

\- Ах, Дмитрий Прокофьич, как тяжело быть матерью! Но вот и эта лестница... Какая ужасная лестница!

\- Мамаша, вы даже бледны, успокойтесь, голубчик мой, - сказала Дуня, ласкаясь к ней, - он еще должен быть счастлив, что вас видит, а вы так себя мучаете, - прибавила она, сверкнув глазами.

\- Постойте, я загляну вперед, проснулся ли?

Дамы потихоньку пошли за отправившимся по лестнице вперед Разумихиным, и когда уже поровнялись в четвертом этаже с хозяйкиною дверью, то заметили, что хозяйкина дверь отворена на маленькую щелочку и что два быстрые черные глаза рассматривают их обеих из темноты. Когда же взгляды встретились, то дверь вдруг захлопнулась, и с таким стуком, что Пульхерия Александровна чуть не вскрикнула от испуга.

 **III**

\- Здоров, здоров! - весело крикнул навстречу входящим Зосимов. Он уже минут с десять как пришел и сидел во вчерашнем своем углу на диване. Раскольников сидел в углу напротив, совсем одетый и даже тщательно вымытый и причесанный, чего уже давно с ним не случалось. Комната разом наполнилась, но Настасья все-таки успела пройти вслед за посетителями и стала слушать.

Действительно, Раскольников был почти здоров, особенно в сравнении со вчерашним, только был очень бледен, рассеян и угрюм. Снаружи он походил как бы на раненого человека или вытерпливающего какую-нибудь сильную физическую боль: брови его были сдвинуты, губы сжаты, взгляд воспаленный. Говорил он мало и неохотно, как бы через силу или исполняя обязанность, и какое-то беспокойство изредка появлялось в его движениях.

Недоставало какой-нибудь повязки на руке или чехла из тафты на пальце для полного сходства с человеком, у которого, например, очень больно нарывает палец, или ушиблена рука, или что-нибудь в этом роде.

Впрочем, и это бледное и угрюмое лицо озарилось на мгновение как бы светом, когда вошли мать и сестра, но это прибавило только к выражению его, вместо прежней тоскливой рассеянности, как бы более сосредоточенной муки. Свет померк скоро, но мука осталась, и Зосимов, наблюдавший и изучавший своего пациента со всем молодым жаром только что начинающего полечивать доктора, с удивлением заметил в нем, с приходом родных, вместо радости, как бы тяжелую скрытую решимость перенесть час-другой пытки, которой нельзя уж избегнуть. Он видел потом, как почти каждое слово последовавшего разговора точно прикасалось к какой-нибудь ране его пациента и бередило ее; но в то же время он и подивился отчасти сегодняшнему умению владеть собой и скрывать свои чувства вчерашнего мономана, из-за малейшего слова впадавшего вчера чуть не в бешенство.

\- Да, я теперь сам вижу, что почти здоров, - сказал Раскольников, приветливо целуя мать и сестру, отчего Пульхерия Александровна тотчас же просияла, - и уже не _по-вчерашнему_ это говорю, - прибавил он, обращаясь к Разумихину и дружески пожимая ему руку.

\- А я так даже подивился на него сегодня, - начал Зосимов, очень обрадовавшись пришедшим, потому что в десять минут уже успел потерять нитку разговора с своим больным. - Дня через три-четыре, если так пойдет, совсем будет как прежде, то есть как было назад тому месяц, али два... али, пожалуй, и три? Ведь это издалека началось да подготовлялось... а? Сознаётесь теперь, что, может, и сами виноваты были? - прибавил он с осторожною улыбкой, как бы всё еще боясь его чем-нибудь раздражить.

\- Очень может быть, - холодно ответил Раскольников.

\- Я к тому говорю, - продолжал Зосимов, разлакомившись, - что ваше совершенное выздоровление, в главном, зависит теперь единственно от вас самих. Теперь, когда уже с вами можно разговаривать, мне хотелось бы вам внушить, что необходимо устранить первоначальные, так сказать, коренные причины, влиявшие на зарождение вашего болезненного состояния, тогда и вылечитесь, не то будет даже и хуже. Этих первоначальных причин я не знаю, но вам они должны быть известны. Вы человек умный и, уж конечно, над собой наблюдали. Мне кажется, начало вашего расстройства совпадает отчасти с выходом вашим из университета. Вам без занятий оставаться нельзя, а потому труд и твердо поставленная перед собою цель, мне кажется, очень бы могли вам помочь.

\- Да, да, вы совершенно правы... вот я поскорей поступлю в университет, и тогда всё пойдет... как по маслу...

Зосимов, начавший свои умные советы отчасти и для эффекта перед дамами, был, конечно, несколько озадачен, когда, кончив речь и взглянув на своего слушателя, заметил в лице его решительную насмешку. Впрочем, это продолжалось мгновение. Пульхерия Александровна тотчас же принялась благодарить Зосимова, в особенности за вчерашнее ночное посещение их в гостинице.

\- Как, он у вас был и ночью? - спросил Раскольников, как будто встревожившись. - Стало быть, и вы тоже не спали после дороги?

\- Ах, Родя, ведь это всё только до двух часов было. Мы с Дуней и дома-то раньше двух никогда не ложились.

\- Я тоже не знаю, чем его благодарить, - продолжал Раскольников, вдруг нахмурясь и потупясь. - Отклонив вопрос денежный, - вы извините, что я об этом упомянул (обратился он к Зосимову), - я уж и не знаю, чем это я заслужил от вас такое особенное внимание? Просто не понимаю... и... и оно мне даже тяжело, потому что непонятно: я вам откровенно высказываю.

\- Да вы не раздражайтесь, - засмеялся через силу Зосимов, - предположите, что вы мой первый пациент, ну, а наш брат, только что начинающий практиковать, своих первых пациентов, как собственных детей, любит, а иные почти в них влюбляются. А я ведь пациентами-то не богат.

\- Я уж не говорю про него, - прибавил Раскольников, указывая на Разумихина, - а тоже, кроме оскорблений и хлопот, ничего от меня не видал.

\- Эк ведь врет! Да ты в чувствительном настроении, что ли, сегодня? - крикнул Разумихин.

Он увидал бы, если б был проницательнее, что чувствительного настроения тут отнюдь не было, а было даже нечто совсем напротив. Но Авдотья Романовна это заметила. Она пристально и с беспокойством следила за братом.

\- Про вас же, маменька, я и говорить не смею, - продолжал он, будто заученный с утра урок, - сегодня только мог я сообразить сколько-нибудь, как должны были вы здесь, вчера, измучиться в ожидании моего возвращения. - Сказав это, он вдруг, молча и с улыбкой, протянул руку сестре. Но в улыбке этой мелькнуло на этот раз настоящее неподдельное чувство. Дуня тотчас же схватила и горячо пожала протянутую ей руку, обрадованная и благодарная. В первый раз обращался он к ней после вчерашней размолвки. Лицо матери осветилось восторгом и счастьем при виде этого окончательного и бессловного примирения брата с сестрой.

\- Вот за это-то я его и люблю! - прошептал всё преувеличивающий Разумихин, энергически повернувшись на стуле. - Есть у него эти движения!..

"И как это у него всё хорошо выходит, - думала мать про себя, - какие у него благородные порывы, и как он просто, деликатно кончил всё это вчерашнее недоумение с сестрой - тем только, что руку протянул в такую минуту да поглядел хорошо... И какие у него глаза прекрасные, и какое всё лицо прекрасное!.. Он собой даже лучше Дунечки... Но, боже мой, какой у него костюм, как он ужасно одет! У Афанасия Ивановича в лавке Вася, рассыльный, лучше одет!.. И так бы вот, так бы, кажется, и бросилась к нему, и обняла его, и... заплакала, - а боюсь, боюсь... какой-то он, господи!.. Вот ведь и ласково говорит, а боюсь! Ну чего я боюсь?.."

\- Ах, Родя, ты не поверишь, - подхватила она вдруг, спеша ответить на его замечание, - как мы с Дунечкой вчера были... несчастны! Теперь, как уже всё прошло и кончилось и все мы опять счастливы, - можно рассказать. Вообрази, бежим сюда, чтоб обнять тебя, чуть не прямо из вагона, а эта женщина, - а, да вот она! Здравствуй, Настасья!.. Говорит она нам вдруг, что ты лежишь в белой горячке и только что убежал тихонько от доктора, в бреду, на улицу и что тебя побежали отыскивать. Ты не поверишь, что с нами было! Мне как раз представилось, как трагически погиб поручик Потанчиков, наш знакомый, друг твоего отца, - ты его не помнишь, Родя, - тоже в белой горячке и таким же образом выбежал и на дворе в колодезь упал, на другой только день могли вытащить. А мы, конечно, еще более преувеличили. Хотели было броситься отыскивать Петра Петровича, чтобы хоть с его помощию... потому что ведь мы были одни, совершенно одни, - протянула она жалобным голосом и вдруг совсем осеклась, вспомнив, что заговаривать о Петре Петровиче еще довольно опасно, несмотря на то "что все уже опять совершенно счастливы".

\- Да, да... всё это, конечно, досадно... - пробормотал в ответ Раскольников, но с таким рассеянным и почти невнимательным видом, что Дунечка в изумлении на него посмотрела.

\- Что бишь я еще хотел, - продолжал он, с усилием припоминая, - да: пожалуйста, маменька, и ты, Дунечка, не подумайте, что я не хотел к вам сегодня первый прийти и ждал вас первых.

\- Да что это ты, Родя! - вскричала Пульхерия Александровна, тоже удивляясь.

"Что он, по обязанности, что ли, нам отвечает? - подумала Дунечка, - и мирится, и прощения просит, точно службу служит али урок затвердил".

\- Я только что проснулся и хотел было идти, да меня платье задержало; забыл вчера сказать ей... Настасье... замыть эту кровь... Только что теперь успел одеться.

\- Кровь! какую кровь? - встревожилась Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Это так... не беспокойтесь. Это кровь оттого, что вчера, когда я шатался несколько в бреду, я наткнулся на одного раздавленного человека... чиновника одного...

\- В бреду? Но ведь ты всё помнишь, - прервал Разумихин.

\- Это правда, - как-то особенно заботливо ответил на это Раскольников, - помню всё, до малейшей даже подробности, а вот поди: зачем я то делал, да туда ходил, да то говорил? уж и не могу хорошо объяснить.

\- Слишком известный феномен, - ввязался Зосимов, - исполнение дела иногда мастерское, прехитрейшее, а управление поступками, начало поступков, расстроено и зависит от разных болезненных впечатлений. Похоже на сон.

"А ведь это, пожалуй, и хорошо, что он меня почти за сумасшедшего считает", - подумал Раскольников.

\- Да ведь этак, пожалуй, и здоровые так же, - заметила Дунечка, с беспокойством смотря на Зосимова.

\- Довольно верное замечание, - ответил тот, - в этом смысле действительно все мы, и весьма часто, почти как помешанные, с маленькою только разницей, что "больные" несколько больше нашего помешаны, потому тут необходимо различать черту. А гармонического человека, это правда, совсем почти нет; на десятки, а может, и на многие сотни тысяч по одному встречается, да и то в довольно слабых экземплярах...

При слове "помешанный", неосторожно вырвавшемся у заболтавшегося на любимую тему Зосимова, все поморщились. Раскольников сидел, как бы не обращая внимания, в задумчивости и с странною улыбкой на бледных губах. Он что-то продолжал соображать.

\- Ну, так что ж этот раздавленный? Я тебя перебил! - крикнул поскорей Разумихин.

\- Что? - как бы проснулся тот, - да... ну и запачкался в крови, когда помогал его переносить в квартиру... Кстати, маменька, я одну непростительную вещь вчера сделал; подлинно не в своем был уме. Я вчера все деньги, которые вы мне прислали, отдал... его жене... на похороны. Теперь вдова, чахоточная, жалкая женщина... трое маленьких сирот, голодные... в доме пусто... и еще одна дочь есть... Может быть, вы бы и сами отдали, кабы видели... Я, впрочем, права не имел никакого, сознаюсь, особенно зная, как вам самим эти деньги достались. Чтобы помогать, надо сначала право такое иметь, не то: "Crevez chiens, si vous n'êtes pas contents!" 1 - Он рассмеялся. - Так ли, Дуня?

1 _Подыхайте, собаки, если вы недовольны!_ _(франц.)._

\- Нет, не так, - твердо ответила Дуня.

\- Ба! да и ты... с намерениями!.. - пробормотал он, посмотрев на нее чуть не с ненавистью и насмешливо улыбнувшись. - Я бы должен был это сообразить... Что ж, и похвально; тебе же лучше... и дойдешь до такой черты, что не перешагнешь ее - несчастна будешь, а перешагнешь - может, еще несчастнее будешь... А впрочем, всё это вздор! - прибавил он раздражительно, досадуя на свое невольное увлечение. - Я хотел только сказать, что у вас, маменька, я прощения прошу, - заключил он резко и отрывисто.

\- Полно, Родя, я уверена, всё, что ты делаешь, всё прекрасно! - сказала обрадованная мать.

\- Не будьте уверены, - ответил он, скривив рот в улыбку. Последовало молчание. Что-то было напряженное во всем этом разговоре, и в молчании, и в примирении, и в прощении, и все это чувствовали.

"А ведь точно они боятся меня", - думал сам про себя Раскольников, исподлобья глядя на мать и сестру. Пульхерия Александровна, действительно, чем больше молчала, тем больше и робела.

"Заочно, кажется, так ведь любил их", - промелькнуло в его голове.

\- Знаешь, Родя, Марфа Петровна умерла! - вдруг выскочила Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Какая это Марфа Петровна?

\- Ах, боже мой, да Марфа Петровна, Свидригайлова! Я еще так много об ней писала тебе.

\- А-а-а, да, помню... Так умерла? Ах, в самом деле? - вдруг встрепенулся он, точно проснувшись. - Неужели умерла? Отчего же?

\- Представь себе, скоропостижно! - заторопилась Пульхерия Александровна, ободренная его любопытством, - и как раз в то самое время, как я тебе письмо тогда отправила, в тот самый даже день! Вообрази, этот ужасный человек, кажется, и был причиной ее смерти. Говорят, он ее ужасно избил!

\- Разве они так жили? - спросил он, обращаясь к сестре.

\- Нет, напротив даже. С ней он всегда был очень терпелив, даже вежлив. Во многих случаях даже слишком был снисходителен к ее характеру, целые семь лет... Как-то вдруг потерял терпение.

\- Стало быть, он вовсе не так ужасен, коли семь лет крепился? Ты, Дунечка, кажется, его оправдываешь?

\- Нет, нет, это ужасный человек! Ужаснее я ничего и представить не могу, - чуть не с содроганием ответила Дуня, нахмурила брови и задумалась.

\- Случилось это у них утром, - продолжала, торопясь, Пульхерия Александровна. - После того она тотчас же приказала заложить лошадей, чтоб сейчас же после обеда и ехать в город, потому что она всегда в таких случаях в город ездила; кушала за обедом, говорят, с большим аппетитом...

\- Избитая-то?

\- ...У ней, впрочем, и всегда была эта... привычка, и как только пообедала, чтобы не запоздать ехать, тотчас же отправилась в купальню... Видишь, она как-то там лечилась купаньем; у них там ключ холодный есть, и она купалась в нем регулярно каждый день, и как только вошла в воду, вдруг с ней удар!

\- Еще бы! - сказал Зосимов.

\- И больно он ее избил?

\- Ведь это всё равно, - отозвалась Дуня.

\- Гм! А впрочем, охота вам, маменька, о таком вздоре рассказывать, - раздражительно и как бы нечаянно проговорил вдруг Раскольников.

\- Ах, друг мой, да я не знала, о чем уж и заговорить, - вырвалось у Пульхерии Александровны.

\- Да что вы, боитесь, что ль, меня все? - сказал он с искривившеюся улыбкою.

\- Это действительно правда, - сказала Дуня, прямо и строго смотря на брата. - Маменька, входя на лестницу, даже крестилась от страху.

Лицо его перекосилось как бы от судороги.

\- Ах, что ты, Дуня! Не сердись, пожалуйста, Родя... Зачем ты, Дуня! - заговорила в смущении Пульхерия Александровна, - это я, вправду, ехала сюда, всю дорогу мечтала, в вагоне: как мы увидимся, как мы обо всем сообщим друг другу... и так была счастлива, что и дороги не видала! Да что я! Я и теперь счастлива... Напрасно ты, Дуня! Я уж тем только счастлива, что тебя вижу, Родя...

\- Полноте, маменька, - с смущением пробормотал он, не глядя на нее и сжав ее руку, - успеем наговориться!

Сказав это, он вдруг смутился и побледнел: опять одно недавнее ужасное ощущение мертвым холодом прошло по душе его; опять ему вдруг стало совершенно ясно и понятно, что он сказал сейчас ужасную ложь, что не только никогда теперь не придется ему успеть наговориться, но уже ни об чем больше, никогда и ни с кем, нельзя ему теперь _говорить._ Впечатление этой мучительной мысли было так сильно, что он, на мгновение, почти совсем забылся, встал с места и, не глядя ни на кого, пошел вон из комнаты.

\- Что ты? - крикнул Разумихин, хватая его за руку.

Он сел опять и стал молча осматриваться; все глядели на него с недоумением.

\- Да что вы все такие скучные! - вскрикнул он вдруг, совсем неожиданно, - скажите что-нибудь! Что в самом деле так сидеть-то! Ну, говорите же! Станем разговаривать... Собрались и молчим... Ну, что-нибудь!

\- Слава богу! А я думала, с ним что-нибудь вчерашнее начинается, - сказала, перекрестившись, Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Чего ты, Родя? - недоверчиво спросила Авдотья Романовна.

\- Так, ничего, одну штуку вспомнил, - отвечал он и вдруг засмеялся.

\- Ну, коль штуку, так и хорошо! А то и я сам было подумал... - пробормотал Зосимов, подымаясь с дивана. - Мне, однако ж, пора; я еще зайду, может быть... если застану...

Он откланялся и вышел.

\- Какой прекрасный человек! - заметила Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Да, прекрасный, превосходный, образованный, умный... - заговорил вдруг Раскольников какою-то неожиданною скороговоркой и с каким-то необыкновенным до сих пор оживлением, - уж не помню, где я его прежде до болезни встречал... Кажется, где-то встречал... Вот и этот тоже хороший человек! - кивнул он на Разумихина, - нравится он тебе, Дуня? - спросил он ее и вдруг, неизвестно чему, рассмеялся.

\- Очень, - ответила Дуня.

\- Фу, какой ты... свинтус! - произнес страшно сконфузившийся и покрасневший Разумихин и встал со стула. Пульхерия Александровна слегка улыбнулась, а Раскольников громко расхохотался.

\- Да куда ты?

\- Я тоже... мне надо.

\- Совсем тебе не надо, оставайся! Зосимов ушел, так и тебе надо. Не ходи... А который час? Есть двенадцать? Какие у тебя миленькие часы, Дуня! Да что вы опять замолчали? Всё только я да я говорю!..

\- Это подарок Марфы Петровны, - ответила Дуня.

\- И предорогие, - прибавила Пульхерия Александровна.

\- А-а-а! какие большие, почти не дамские.

\- Я такие люблю, - сказала Дуня.

"Стало быть, не женихов подарок", - подумал Разумихин и неизвестно чему обрадовался.

\- А я думал, это Лужина подарок, - заметил Раскольников.

\- Нет, он еще ничего не дарил Дунечке.

\- А-а-а! А помните, маменька, я влюблен-то был и жениться хотел, - вдруг сказал он, смотря на мать, пораженную неожиданным оборотом и тоном, с которым он об этом заговорил.

\- Ах, друг мой, да! - Пульхерия Александровна переглянулась с Дунечкой и Разумихиным.

\- Гм! Да! А что мне вам рассказать? Даже мало помню. Она больная такая девочка была, - продолжал он, как бы опять вдруг задумываясь и потупившись, - совсем хворая; нищим любила подавать, и о монастыре всё мечтала, и раз залилась слезами, когда мне об этом стала говорить; да, да... помню... очень помню. Дурнушка такая... собой. Право, не знаю, за что я к ней тогда привязался, кажется за то, что всегда больная... Будь она еще хромая аль горбатая, я бы, кажется, еще больше ее полюбил... (Он задумчиво улыбнулся). Так... какой-то бред весенний был...

\- Нет, тут не один бред весенний, - с одушевлением сказала Дунечка.

Он внимательно и с напряжением посмотрел на сестру, но не расслышал или даже не понял ее слов. Потом, в глубокой задумчивости, встал, подошел к матери, поцеловал ее, воротился на место и сел.

\- Ты и теперь ее любишь! - проговорила растроганная Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Ее-то? Теперь? Ах да... вы про нее! Нет. Это всё теперь точно на том свете... и так давно. Да и всё-то кругом точно не здесь делается...

Он со вниманием посмотрел на них.

\- Вот и вас... точно из-за тысячи верст на вас смотрю... Да и черт знает зачем мы об этом говорим! И к чему расспрашивать? - прибавил он с досадой и замолчал, кусая себе ногти и вновь задумываясь.

\- Какая у тебя дурная квартира, Родя, точно гроб, - сказала вдруг Пульхерия Александровна, прерывая тягостное молчание, - я уверена, что ты наполовину от квартиры стал такой меланхолик.

\- Квартира?.. - отвечал он рассеянно. - Да, квартира много способствовала... я об этом тоже думал... А если б вы знали, однако, какую вы странную мысль сейчас сказали, маменька, - прибавил он вдруг, странно усмехнувшись.

Еще немного, и это общество, эти родные, после трехлетней разлуки, этот родственный тон разговора при полной невозможности хоть об чем-нибудь говорить, - стали бы наконец ему решительно невыносимы. Было, однако ж, одно неотлагательное дело, которое так или этак, а надо было непременно решить сегодня, - так решил он еще давеча, когда проснулся. Теперь он обрадовался _делу,_ как выходу.

\- Вот что, Дуня, - начал он серьезно и сухо, - я, конечно, прошу у тебя за вчерашнее прощения, но я долгом считаю опять тебе напомнить, что от главного моего я не отступлюсь. Или я, или Лужин. Пусть я подлец, а ты не должна. Один кто-нибудь. Если же ты выйдешь за Лужина, я тотчас же перестаю тебя сестрой считать.

\- Родя, Родя! Да ведь это всё то же самое, что и вчера, - горестно воскликнула Пульхерия Александровна, - и почему ты всё подлецом себя называешь, не могу я этого выносить! И вчера то же самое...

\- Брат, - твердо и тоже сухо отвечала Дуня, - во всем этом есть ошибка с твоей стороны. Я за ночь обдумала и отыскала ошибку. Всё в том, что ты, кажется, предполагаешь, будто я кому-то и для кого-то приношу себя в жертву. Совсем это не так. Я просто для себя выхожу, потому что мне самой тяжело; а затем, конечно, буду рада, если удастся быть полезною родным, но в моей решимости это не самое главное побуждение...

"Лжет! - думал он про себя, кусая ногти со злости. - Гордячка! Сознаться не хочет, что хочется благодетельствовать! О, низкие характеры! Они и любят, точно ненавидят... О, как я... ненавижу их всех!"

\- Одним словом, я выхожу за Петра Петровича, - продолжала Дунечка, - потому что из двух зол выбираю меньшее. Я намерена честно исполнить всё, чего он от меня ожидает, а стало быть, его не обманываю... Зачем ты так сейчас улыбнулся?

Она тоже вспыхнула, и в глазах ее мелькнул гнев.

\- Всё исполнишь? - спросил он, ядовито усмехаясь.

\- До известного предела. И манера, и форма сватовства Петра Петровича показали мне тотчас же, чего ему надобно. Он, конечно, себя ценит, может быть, слишком высоко, но я надеюсь, что он и меня ценит... Чего ты опять смеешься?

\- А чего ты опять краснеешь? Ты лжешь, сестра, ты нарочно лжешь, по одному только женскому упрямству, чтобы только на своем поставить передо мной... Ты не можешь уважать Лужина: я видел его и говорил с ним. Стало быть, продаешь себя за деньги, и, стало быть, во всяком случае поступаешь низко, и я рад, что ты, по крайней мере, краснеть можешь!

\- Неправда, не лгу!.. - вскричала Дунечка, теряя всё хладнокровие, - я не выйду за него, не быв убеждена, что он ценит меня и дорожит мной; не выйду за него, не быв твердо убеждена, что сама могу уважать его. К счастию, я могу в этом убедиться наверно, и даже сегодня же. А такой брак не есть подлость, как ты говоришь!

А если бы ты был и прав, если б я действительно решилась на подлость, - разве не безжалостно с твоей стороны так со мной говорить? Зачем ты требуешь от меня геройства, которого и в тебе-то, может быть, нет? Это деспотизм, это насилие! Если я погублю кого, так только себя одну... Я еще никого не зарезала!.. Что ты так смотришь на меня? Что ты так побледнел? Родя, что с тобой? Родя, милый!..

\- Господи! До обморока довела! - вскричала Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Нет, нет... вздор... ничего!.. Немного голова закружилась. Совсем не обморок... Дались вам эти обмороки!.. Гм! да... что бишь я хотел? Да: каким образом ты сегодня же убедишься, что можешь уважать его и что он... ценит, что ли, как ты сказала? Ты, кажется, сказала, что сегодня? Или я ослышался?

\- Маменька, покажите брату письмо Петра Петровича, - сказала Дунечка.

Пульхерия Александровна дрожащими руками передала письмо. Он с большим любопытством взял его. Но прежде чем развернуть, он вдруг как-то с удивлением посмотрел на Дунечку.

\- Странно, - проговорил он медленно, как бы вдруг пораженный новою мыслию, - да из чего я так хлопочу? Из чего весь крик? Да выходи за кого хочешь!

Он говорил как бы для себя, но выговорил вслух и несколько времени смотрел на сестру, как бы озадаченный.

Он развернул наконец письмо, всё еще сохраняя вид какого-то странного удивления; потом медленно и внимательно начал читать и прочел два раза. Пульхерия Александровна была в особенном беспокойстве; да и все ждали чего-то особенного.

\- Это мне удивительно, - начал он после некоторого раздумья и передавая письмо матери, но не обращаясь ни к кому в частности, - ведь он по делам ходит, адвокат, и разговор даже у него такой... с замашкой, - а ведь как безграмотно пишет.

Все пошевелились; совсем не того ожидали.

\- Да ведь они и все так пишут, - отрывисто заметил Разумихин.

\- Ты разве читал?

\- Да.

\- Мы показывали, Родя, мы... советовались давеча, - начала сконфузившаяся Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Это, собственно, судейский слог, - перебил Разумихин, - судейские бумаги до сих пор так пишутся.

\- Судейский? Да, именно судейский, деловой... Не то чтоб уж очень безграмотно, да и не то чтоб уж очень литературно; деловой!

\- Петр Петрович и не скрывает, что учился на медные деньги, и даже хвалится тем, что сам себе дорогу проложил, - заметила Авдотья Романовна, несколько обиженная новым тоном брата.

\- Что ж, если хвалится, так и есть чем, - я не противоречу. Ты, сестра, кажется, обиделась, что я из всего письма такое фривольное замечание извлек, и думаешь, что я нарочно о таких пустяках заговорил, чтобы поломаться над тобой с досады. Напротив, мне, по поводу слога, пришло в голову одно совсем не лишнее, в настоящем случае, замечание. Там есть одно выражение: "пеняйте на себя", поставленное очень знаменательно и ясно, и, кроме того, есть угроза, что он тотчас уйдет, если я приду. Эта угроза уйти - всё равно что угроза вас обеих бросить, если будете непослушны, и бросить теперь, когда уже в Петербург вызвал. Ну, как ты думаешь: можно ли таким выражением от Лужина так же точно обидеться, как если бы вот он написал (он указал на Разумихина), али Зосимов, али из нас кто-нибудь?

\- Н-нет, - отвечала Дунечка, оживляясь, - я очень поняла, что это слишком наивно выражено и что он, может быть, только не мастер писать... Это ты хорошо рассудил, брат. Я даже не ожидала...

\- Это по-судейски выражено, а по-судейски иначе написать нельзя, и вышло грубее, чем, может быть, он хотел. Впрочем, я должен тебя несколько разочаровать: в этом письме есть еще одно выражение, одна клевета на мой счет, и довольно подленькая. Я деньги отдал вчера вдове, чахоточной и убитой, и не "под предлогом похорон", а прямо на похороны, и не в руки дочери - девицы, как он пишет, "отъявленного поведения" (и которую я вчера в первый раз в жизни видел), а именно вдове. Во всем этом я вижу слишком поспешное желание меня размарать и с вами поссорить. Выражено же опять по-судейски, то есть с слишком явным обнаружением цели и с поспешностью весьма наивною. Человек он умный, но чтоб умно поступать - одного ума мало. Всё это рисует человека и... не думаю, чтоб он тебя много ценил. Сообщаю же тебе единственно для назидания, потому что искренно желаю тебе добра...

Дунечка не отвечала; решение ее было еще давеча сделано, она ждала только вечера.

\- Так как же ты решаешься, Родя? - спросила Пульхерия Александровна, еще более давешнего обеспокоенная его внезапным, новым, _деловым_ тоном речи.

\- Что это: "решаешься"?

\- Да вот Петр Петрович-то пишет, чтобы тебя не было у нас вечером и что он уйдет... коли ты придешь. Так как же ты... будешь?

\- Это уж, конечно, не мне решать, а, во-первых, вам, если такое требование Петра Петровича вас не обижает, а во-вторых, Дуне, если она тоже не обижается. А я сделаю, как вам лучше, - прибавил он сухо.

\- Дунечка уже решилась, и я вполне с ней согласна, - поспешила вставить Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Я решила просить тебя, Родя, настоятельно просить непременно быть у нас на этом свидании, - сказала Дуня, - придешь?

\- Приду.

\- Я и вас тоже прошу быть у нас в восемь часов, - обратилась она к Разумихину. - Маменька, я их тоже приглашаю.

\- И прекрасно, Дунечка. Ну, уж как вы там решили, - прибавила Пульхерия Александровна, - так уж пусть и будет. А мне и самой легче; не люблю притворяться и лгать; лучше будем всю правду говорить... Сердись, не сердись теперь Петр Петрович!

 **IV**

В эту минуту дверь тихо отворилась, и в комнату, робко озираясь, вошла одна девушка. Все обратились к ней с удивлением и любопытством. Раскольников не узнал ее с первого взгляда. Это была Софья Семеновна Мармеладова. Вчера видел он ее в первый раз, но в такую минуту, при такой обстановке и в таком костюме, что в памяти его отразился образ совсем другого лица. Теперь это была скромно и даже бедно одетая девушка, очень еще молоденькая, почти похожая на девочку, с скромною и приличною манерой, с ясным, но как будто несколько запуганным лицом. На ней было очень простенькое домашнее платьице, на голове старая, прежнего фасона шляпка; только в руках был, по-вчерашнему, зонтик. Увидав неожиданно полную комнату людей, она не то что сконфузилась, но совсем потерялась, оробела, как маленький ребенок, и даже сделала было движение уйти назад.

\- Ах.. это вы?.. - сказал Раскольников в чрезвычайном удивлении и вдруг сам смутился.

Ему тотчас же представилось, что мать и сестра знают уже вскользь, по письму Лужина, о некоторой девице "отъявленного" поведения. Сейчас только он протестовал против клеветы Лужина и упомянул, что видел эту девицу в первый раз, и вдруг она входит сама. Вспомнил тоже, что нисколько не протестовал против выражения: "отъявленного поведения". Всё это неясно и мигом скользнуло в его голове. Но, взглянув пристальнее, он вдруг увидал, что это приниженное существо до того уже принижено, что ему вдруг стало жалко. Когда же она сделала было движение убежать от страху, - в нем что-то как бы перевернулось.

\- Я вас совсем не ожидал, - заторопился он, останавливая ее взглядом. - Сделайте одолжение, садитесь. Вы, верно, от Катерины Ивановны. Позвольте, не сюда, вот тут сядьте...

При входе Сони Разумихин, сидевший на одном из трех стульев Раскольникова, сейчас подле двери, привстал, чтобы дать ей войти. Сначала Раскольников указал было ей место в углу дивана, где сидел Зосимов, но, вспомнив, что этот диван был слишком _фамильярное_ место и служит ему постелью, поспешил указать ей на стул Разумихина.

\- А ты садись здесь, - сказал он Разумихину, сажая его в угол, где сидел Зосимов.

Соня села, чуть не дрожа от страху, и робко взглянула на обеих дам. Видно было, что она и сама не понимала, как могла она сесть с ними рядом. Сообразив это, она до того испугалась, что вдруг опять встала и в совершенном смущении обратилась к Раскольникову.

\- Я... я... зашла на одну минуту, простите, что вас обеспокоила, - заговорила она, запинаясь. - Я от Катерины Ивановны, а ей послать было некого... А Катерина Ивановна приказала вас очень просить быть завтра на отпевании, утром... за обедней... на Митрофаниевском, а потом у нас... у ней... откушать... Честь ей сделать... Она велела просить.

Соня запнулась и замолчала.

\- Постараюсь непременно... непременно, - отвечал Раскольников, привстав тоже и тоже запинаясь и не договаривая... - Сделайте одолжение, садитесь, - сказал он вдруг, - мне надо с вами поговорить. Пожалуйста, - вы, может быть, торопитесь, - сделайте одолжение, подарите мне две минуты...

И он подвинул ей стул. Соня опять села и опять робко, потерянно, поскорей взглянула на обеих дам и вдруг потупилась.

Бледное лицо Раскольникова вспыхнуло; его как будто всего передернуло; глаза загорелись.

\- Маменька, - сказал он твердо и настойчиво, - это Софья Семеновна Мармеладова, дочь того самого несчастного господина Мармеладова, которого вчера в моих глазах раздавили лошади и о котором я уже вам говорил...

Пульхерия Александровна взглянула на Соню и слегка прищурилась. Несмотря на всё свое замешательство перед настойчивым и вызывающим взглядом Роди, она никак не могла отказать себе в этом удовольствии. Дунечка серьезно, пристально уставилась прямо в лицо бедной девушки и с недоумением ее рассматривала. Соня, услышав рекомендацию, подняла было глаза опять, но смутилась еще более прежнего.

\- Я хотел вас спросить, - обратился к ней поскорей Раскольников, - как это у вас сегодня устроилось? Не обеспокоили ли вас?.. например, от полиции.

\- Нет-с, всё прошло... Ведь уж слишком видно, отчего смерть была; не беспокоили; только вот жильцы сердятся.

\- Отчего?

\- Что тело долго стоит... ведь теперь жарко, дух... так что сегодня, к вечерне, на кладбище перенесут, до завтра, в часовню. Катерина Ивановна сперва не хотела, а теперь и сама видит, что нельзя...

\- Так сегодня?

\- Она просит вас сделать нам честь на отпевании в церкви быть завтра, а потом уж к ней прибыть, на поминки.

\- Она поминки устраивает?

\- Да-с, закуску; она вас очень велела благодарить, что вы вчера помогли нам... без вас совсем бы нечем похоронить. - И губы и подбородок ее вдруг запрыгали, но она скрепилась и удержалась, поскорей опять опустив глаза в землю.

Между разговором Раскольников пристально ее разглядывал. Это было худенькое, совсем худенькое и бледное личико, довольно неправильное, какое-то востренькое, с востреньким маленьким носом и подбородком. Ее даже нельзя было назвать и хорошенькою, но зато голубые глаза ее были такие ясные, и, когда оживлялись они, выражение лица ее становилось такое доброе и простодушное, что невольно привлекало к ней. В лице ее, да и во всей ее фигуре, была сверх того одна особенная характерная черта: несмотря на свои восемнадцать лет, она казалась почти еще девочкой, гораздо моложе своих лет, совсем почти ребенком, и это иногда даже смешно проявлялось в некоторых ее движениях.

\- Но неужели Катерина Ивановна могла обойтись такими малыми средствами, даже еще закуску намерена?.. - спросил Раскольников, настойчиво продолжая разговор.

\- Гроб ведь простой будет-с... и всё будет просто, так что недорого... мы давеча с Катериной Ивановной всё рассчитали, так что и останется, чтобы помянуть... а Катерине Ивановне очень хочется, чтобы так было. Ведь нельзя же-с... ей утешение... она такая, ведь вы знаете...

\- Понимаю, понимаю... конечно... Что это вы мою комнату разглядываете? Вот маменька говорит тоже, что на гроб похожа.

\- Вы нам всё вчера отдали! - проговорила вдруг в ответ Сонечка, каким-то сильным и скорым шепотом, вдруг опять сильно потупившись. Губы и подбородок ее опять запрыгали. Она давно уже поражена была бедною обстановкой Раскольникова, и теперь слова эти вдруг вырвались сами собой. Последовало молчание. Глаза Дунечки как-то прояснели, а Пульхерия Александровна даже приветливо посмотрела на Соню.

\- Родя, - сказала она, вставая, - мы, разумеется, вместе обедаем. Дунечка, пойдем... А ты бы, Родя, пошел, погулял немного, а потом отдохнул, полежал, а там и приходи скорее... А то мы тебя утомили, боюсь я...

\- Да, да, приду, - отвечал он, вставая и заторопившись... - У меня, впрочем, дело...

\- Да неужели ж вы будете и обедать розно? - закричал Разумихин, с удивлением смотря на Раскольникова, - что ты это?

\- Да, да, приду, конечно, конечно... А ты останься на минуту. Ведь он вам сейчас не нужен, маменька? Или я, может, отнимаю его?

\- Ох, нет, нет! А вы, Дмитрий Прокофьич, придете обедать, будете так добры?

\- Пожалуйста, придите, - попросила Дуня.

Разумихин откланялся и весь засиял. На одно мгновение все как-то странно вдруг законфузились.

\- Прощай, Родя, то есть до свиданья; не люблю говорить "прощай". Прощай, Настасья... ах, опять "прощай" сказала!..

Пульхерия Александровна хотела было и Сонечке поклониться, но как-то не удалось, и, заторопившись, вышла из комнаты.

Но Авдотья Романовна как будто ждала очереди и, проходя вслед за матерью мимо Сони, откланялась ей внимательным, вежливым и полным поклоном. Сонечка смутилась, поклонилась как-то уторопленно и испуганно, какое-то даже болезненное ощущение отразилось в лице ее, как будто вежливость и внимание Авдотьи Романовны были ей тягостны и мучительны.

\- Дуня, прощай же! - крикнул Раскольников уже в сени, - дай же руку-то!

\- Да ведь я же подавала, забыл? - отвечала Дуня, ласково и неловко оборачиваясь к нему.

\- Ну что ж, еще дай!

И он крепко стиснул ее пальчики. Дунечка улыбнулась ему, закраснелась, поскорее вырвала свою руку и ушла за матерью, тоже почему-то вся счастливая.

\- Ну вот и славно! - сказал он Соне, возвращаясь к себе и ясно посмотрев на нее, - упокой господь мертвых, а живым еще жить! Так ли? Так ли? Ведь так?

Соня даже с удивлением смотрела на внезапно просветлевшее лицо его; он несколько мгновений молча и пристально в нее вглядывался: весь рассказ о ней покойника отца ее пронесся в эту минуту вдруг в его памяти...

\- Господи, Дунечка! - заговорила тотчас же Пульхерия Александровна, как вышли на улицу, - вот ведь теперь сама точно рада, что мы ушли: легче как-то. Ну, думала ли я вчера, в вагоне, что даже этому буду радоваться!

\- Опять говорю вам, маменька, он еще очень болен. Неужели вы не видите? Может быть, страдая по нас, и расстроил себя. Надо быть снисходительным и многое, многое можно простить.

\- А вот ты и не была снисходительна! - горячо и ревниво перебила тотчас же Пульхерия Александровна. - Знаешь, Дуня, смотрела я на вас обоих, совершенный ты его портрет и не столько лицом, сколько душою: оба вы меланхолики, оба угрюмые и вспыльчивые, оба высокомерные и оба великодушные... Ведь не может быть, чтоб он эгоист был, Дунечка? а?.. А как подумаю, что у нас вечером будет сегодня, так всё сердце и отнимется!

\- Не беспокойтесь, маменька, будет то, что должно быть.

\- Дунечка! Да подумай только, в каком мы теперь положении! Ну что, если Петр Петрович откажется? - неосторожно высказала вдруг бедная Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Так чего ж он будет стоить после того! - резко и презрительно ответила Дунечка.

\- Это мы хорошо сделали, что теперь ушли, - заторопилась, перебивая, Пульхерия Александровна, - он куда-то по делу спешил; пусть пройдется, воздухом хоть подышит... ужас у него душно... а где тут воздухом-то дышать? Здесь и на улицах, как в комнатах без форточек. Господи, что за город!.. Постой, посторонись, задавят, несут что-то! Ведь это фортепиано пронесли, право... как толкаются... Этой девицы я тоже очень боюсь...

\- Какой девицы, маменька?

\- Да вот этой, Софьи-то Семеновны, что сейчас была...

\- Чего же?

\- Предчувствие у меня такое, Дуня. Ну, веришь иль нет, как вошла она, я в ту же минуту и подумала, что тут-то вот главное-то и сидит...

\- Совсем ничего не сидит! - с досадой вскрикнула Дуня. - И какие вы с вашими предчувствиями, мамаша! Он только со вчерашнего дня с ней знаком, а теперь, как вошла, не узнал.

\- Ну, вот и увидишь!.. Смущает она меня, вот увидишь, увидишь! И так я испугалась: глядит она на меня, глядит, глаза такие, я едва на стуле усидела, помнишь, как рекомендовать начал? И странно мне: Петр Петрович так об ней пишет, а он ее нам рекомендует, да еще тебе! Стало быть, ему дорога!

\- Мало ли что пишет! Об нас тоже говорили, да и писали, забыли, что ль? А я уверена, что она... прекрасная и что всё это - вздор!

\- Дай ей бог!

\- А Петр Петрович негодный сплетник, - вдруг отрезала Дунечка.

Пульхерия Александровна так и приникла. Разговор прервался.

\- Вот что, вот какое у меня до тебя дело... - сказал Раскольников, отводя Разумихина к окошку...

\- Так я скажу Катерине Ивановне, что вы придете... - заторопилась Соня, откланиваясь, чтоб уйти.

\- Сейчас, Софья Семеновна, у нас нет секретов, вы не мешаете... Я бы хотел вам еще два слова сказать... Вот что, - обратился он вдруг, не докончив, точно сорвал, к Разумихину. - Ты ведь знаешь этого... Как его!.. Порфирия Петровича?

\- Еще бы! Родственник. А что такое? - прибавил тот с каким-то взрывом любопытства.

\- Ведь он теперь это дело... ну, вот, по этому убийству... вот вчера-то вы говорили... ведет?

\- Да... ну? - Разумихин вдруг выпучил глаза.

\- Он закладчиков спрашивал, а там у меня тоже заклады есть, так, дрянцо, однако ж сестрино колечко, которое она мне на память подарила, когда я сюда уезжал, да отцовские серебряные часы. Всё стоит рублей пять-шесть, но мне дорого, память. Так что мне теперь делать? Не хочу я, чтоб вещи пропали, особенно часы. Я трепетал давеча, что мать спросит взглянуть на них, когда про Дунечкины часы заговорили. Единственная вещь, что после отца уцелела. Она больна сделается, если они пропадут! Женщины! Так вот как быть, научи! Знаю, что надо бы в часть заявить. А не лучше ли самому Порфирию, а? Как ты думаешь? Дело-то поскорее бы обделать. Увидишь, что еще до обеда маменька спросит!

\- Отнюдь не в часть и непременно к Порфирию! - крикнул в каком-то необыкновенном волнении Разумихин. - Ну, как я рад! Да чего тут, идем сейчас, два шага, наверно застанем!

\- Пожалуй... идем...

\- А он очень, очень, очень, очень будет рад с тобой познакомиться! Я много говорил ему о тебе, в разное время... И вчера говорил. Идем!.. Так ты знал старуху? То-то!.. Ве-ли-ко-лепно это всё обернулось!.. Ах да... Софья Ивановна...

\- Софья Семеновна, - поправил Раскольников. - Софья Семеновна, это приятель мой, Разумихин, и человек он хороший...

\- Если вам теперь надо идти... - начала было Соня, совсем и не посмотрев на Разумихина, а от этого еще более сконфузившись.

\- И пойдемте! - решил Раскольников, - я к вам зайду сегодня же, Софья Семеновна, скажите мне только, где вы живете?

Он не то что сбивался, а так, как будто торопился и избегал ее взглядов. Соня дала свой адрес и при этом покраснела. Все вместе вышли.

\- Не запираешь разве? - спросил Разумихин, сходя по лестнице вслед за ними.

\- Никогда!.. Впрочем, вот уж два года хочу всё замок купить, - прибавил он небрежно. - Счастливые ведь люди, которым запирать нечего? - обратился он, смеясь, к Соне.

На улице стали в воротах.

\- Вам направо, Софья Семеновна? Кстати: как вы меня отыскали? - спросил он, как будто желая сказать ей что-то совсем другое. Ему всё хотелось смотреть в ее тихие, ясные глаза, и как-то это всё не так удавалось...

\- Да ведь вы Полечке вчера адрес сказали.

\- Поля? Ах да... Полечка! Это.. маленькая... это ваша сестра? Так я ей адрес дал?

\- Да разве вы забыли?

\- Нет... помню...

\- А я об вас еще от покойника тогда же слышала... Только не знала тогда еще вашей фамилии, да и он сам не знал... А теперь пришла... и как узнала вчера вашу фамилию... то и спросила сегодня: тут господин Раскольников где живет?.. И не знала, что вы тоже от жильцов живете... Прощайте-с... Я Катерине Ивановне...

Она ужасно рада была, что наконец ушла; пошла потупясь, торопясь, чтобы поскорей как-нибудь уйти у них из виду, чтобы пройти как-нибудь поскорей эти двадцать шагов до поворота направо в улицу и остаться наконец одной, и там, идя, спеша, ни на кого не глядя, ничего не замечая, думать, вспоминать, соображать каждое сказанное слово, каждое обстоятельство. Никогда, никогда она не ощущала ничего подобного. Целый новый мир неведомо и смутно сошел в ее душу. Она припомнила вдруг, что Раскольников сам хотел к ней сегодня зайти, может, еще утром, может, сейчас!

\- Только уж не сегодня, пожалуйста, не сегодня! - бормотала она с замиранием сердца, точно кого-то упрашивая, как ребенок в испуге. - Господи! Ко мне... в эту комнату... он увидит... о господи!

И, уж конечно, она не могла заметить в эту минуту одного незнакомого ей господина, прилежно следившего за ней и провожавшего ее по пятам. Он провожал ее с самого выхода из ворот. В ту минуту, когда все трое, Разумихин, Раскольников и она, остановились на два слова на тротуаре, этот прохожий, обходя их, вдруг как бы вздрогнул, нечаянно на лету поймав слова Сони: "и спросила: господин Раскольников где живет?" Он быстро, но внимательно оглядел всех троих, в особенности же Раскольникова, к которому обращалась Соня; потом посмотрел на дом и заметил его. Всё это сделано было в мгновение, на ходу, и прохожий, стараясь не показать даже виду, пошел далее, убавив шагу и как бы в ожидании. Он поджидал Соню; он видел, что они прощались и что Соня пойдет сейчас куда-то к себе.

"Так куда же к себе? Видел где-то это лицо, - думал он, припоминая лицо Сони... - надо узнать".

Дойдя до поворота, он перешел на противоположную сторону улицы, обернулся и увидел, что Соня уже идет вслед за ним, по той же дороге, и ничего не замечая. Дойдя до поворота, как раз и она повернула в эту же улицу. Он пошел вслед, не спуская с нее глаз с противоположного тротуара; пройдя шагов пятьдесят, перешел опять на ту сторону, по которой шла Соня, догнал ее и пошел за ней, оставаясь в пяти шагах расстояния.

Это был человек лет пятидесяти, росту повыше среднего, дородный, с широкими и крутыми плечами, что придавало ему несколько сутуловатый вид. Был он щегольски и комфортно одет и смотрел осанистым барином. В руках его была красивая трость, которою он постукивал, с каждым шагом, по тротуару, а руки были в свежих перчатках. Широкое, скулистое лицо его было довольно приятно, и цвет лица был свежий, не петербургский. Волосы его, очень еще густые, были совсем белокурые и чуть-чуть разве с проседью, а широкая, густая борода, спускавшаяся лопатой, была еще светлее головных волос. Глаза его были голубые и смотрели холодно, пристально и вдумчиво; губы алые. Вообще это был отлично сохранившийся человек и казавшийся гораздо моложе своих лет.

Когда Соня вышла на канаву, они очутились вдвоем на тротуаре. Наблюдая ее, он успел заметить ее задумчивость и рассеянность. Дойдя до своего дома, Соня повернула в ворота, он за ней и как бы несколько удивившись. Войдя во двор, она взяла вправо, в угол, где была лестница в ее квартиру. "Ба!" - пробормотал незнакомый барин и начал взбираться вслед за ней по ступеням. Тут только Соня заметила его. Она прошла в третий этаж, повернула в галерею и позвонила в девятый нумер, на дверях которого было написано мелом: "Капернаумов портной". "Ба!" - повторил опять незнакомец, удивленный странным совпадением, и позвонил рядом в восьмой нумер. Обе двери были шагах в шести одна от другой.

\- Вы у Капернаумова стоите! - сказал он, смотря на Соню и смеясь. - Он мне жилет вчера перешивал. А я здесь, рядом с вами, у мадам Ресслих, Гертруды Карловны. Как пришлось-то!

Соня посмотрела на него внимательно.

\- Соседи, - продолжал он как-то особенно весело. - Я ведь всего третий день в городе. Ну-с, пока до свидания.

Соня не ответила; дверь отворили, и она проскользнула к себе. Ей стало отчего-то стыдно, и как будто она обробела...

Разумихин дорогою к Порфирию был в особенно возбужденном состоянии.

\- Это, брат, славно, - повторял он несколько раз, - и я рад! Я рад!

"Да чему ты рад?" - думал про себя Раскольников.

\- Я ведь и не знал, что ты тоже у старухи закладывал. И... и... давно это было? То есть давно ты был у ней?

"Экой ведь наивный дурак!"

\- Когда?.. - приостановился Раскольников, припоминая, - да дня за три до ее смерти я был у ней, кажется. Впрочем, я ведь не выкупить теперь вещи иду, - подхватил он с какою-то торопливою и особенною заботой о вещах, - ведь у меня опять всего только рубль серебром... из-за этого вчерашнего проклятого бреду!..

О бреде он произнес особенно внушительно.

\- Ну да, да, да, - торопливо и неизвестно чему поддакивал Разумихин, - так вот почему тебя тогда... поразило отчасти... а знаешь, ты и в бреду об каких-то колечках и цепочках всё поминал!.. Ну да, да... Это ясно, всё теперь ясно.

"Вона! Эк ведь расползлась у них эта мысль! Ведь вот этот человек за меня на распятие пойдет, а ведь очень рад, что _разъяснилось,_ почему я о колечках в бреду поминал! Эк ведь утвердилось у них у всех!.."

\- А застанем мы его? - спросил он вслух.

\- Застанем, застанем, - торопился Разумихин. - Это, брат, славный парень, увидишь! Неуклюж немного, то есть он человек и светский, но я в другом отношении говорю неуклюж. Малый умный, умный, очень даже неглупый, только какой-то склад мыслей особенный... Недоверчив, скептик, циник... надувать любит, то есть не надувать, а дурачить... Ну и материальный старый метод... А дело знает, знает... Он одно дело, прошлого года, такое об убийстве разыскал, в котором почти все следы были потеряны! Очень, очень, очень желает с тобой познакомиться!

\- Да с какой же стати очень-то?

\- То есть не то чтобы... видишь, в последнее время, вот как ты заболел, мне часто и много приходилось об тебе поминать... Ну, он слушал... и как узнал, что ты по юридическому и кончить курса не можешь, по обстоятельствам, то сказал: "Как жаль!" Я и заключил... то есть всё это вместе, не одно ведь это; вчера Заметов... Видишь, Родя, я тебе что-то вчера болтал в пьяном виде, как домой-то шли... так я, брат, боюсь, чтоб ты не преувеличил, видишь...

\- Что это? Что меня сумасшедшим-то считают? Да, может, и правда.

Он напряженно усмехнулся.

\- Да... да... то есть тьфу, нет!.. Ну, да всё, что я говорил (и про другое тут же), это всё было вздор и с похмелья.

\- Да чего ты извиняешься! Как это мне всё надоело! - крикнул Раскольников с преувеличенною раздражительностию. Он, впрочем, отчасти притворился.

\- Знаю, знаю, понимаю. Будь уверен, что понимаю. Стыдно и говорить даже...

\- А коль стыдно, так и не говори!

Оба замолчали. Разумихин был более чем в восторге, и Раскольников с отвращением это чувствовал. Тревожило его и то, что Разумихин сейчас говорил о Порфирии.

"Этому тоже надо Лазаря петь, - думал он, бледнея и с постукивающим сердцем, - и натуральнее петь. Натуральнее всего ничего бы не петь. Усиленно ничего не петь! Нет, _усиленно_ было бы опять ненатурально... Ну, да там как обернется... посмотрим... сейчас... хорошо иль не хорошо, что я иду? Бабочка сама на свечку летит. Сердце стучит, вот что нехорошо!.."

\- В этом сером доме, - сказал Разумихин.

"Важнее всего, знает Порфирий иль не знает, что я вчера у этой ведьмы в квартире был... и про кровь спрашивал? В один миг надо это узнать, с первого шагу, как войду, по лицу узнать; и-на-че... хоть пропаду, да узнаю!"

\- А знаешь что? - вдруг обратился он к Разумихину с плутоватою улыбкой, - я, брат, сегодня заметил, что ты с утра в каком-то необыкновенном волнении состоишь? Правда?

\- В каком волнении? Вовсе ни в каком не в волнении, - передернуло Разумихина.

\- Нет, брат, право, заметно. На стуле ты давеча сидел так, как никогда не сидишь, как-то на кончике, и всё тебя судорога дергала. Вскакивал ни с того, ни с сего. То сердитый, а то вдруг рожа, как сладчайший леденец, отчего-то сделается. Краснел даже; особенно, когда тебя пригласили обедать, ты ужасно покраснел.

\- Да ничего я; врешь!.. Ты про что это?

\- Да что ты, точно школьник, юлишь! Фу, черт, да он опять покраснел!

\- Какая ты свинья, однако ж!

\- Да ты чего конфузишься? Ромео! Постой, я это кое-где перескажу сегодня, ха-ха-ха! Вот маменьку-то посмешу... да и еще кой-кого...

\- Послушай, послушай, послушай, ведь это серьезно, ведь это... Что ж это после этого, черт! - сбился окончательно Разумихин, холодея от ужаса. - Что ты им расскажешь? Я, брат... Фу, какая же ты свинья!

\- Просто роза весенняя! И как это к тебе идет, если б ты знал; Ромео десяти вершков росту! Да как ты вымылся сегодня, ногти ведь отчистил, а? Когда это бывало? Да ей-богу же ты напомадился! Нагнись-ка!

\- Свинья!

Раскольников до того смеялся, что, казалось, уж и сдержать себя не мог, так со смехом и вступили в квартиру Порфирия Петровича. Того и надо было Раскольникову: из комнат можно было услышать, что они вошли смеясь и всё еще хохочут в прихожей.

\- Ни слова тут, или я тебя... размозжу! - прошептал в бешенстве Разумихин, хватая за плечо Раскольникова.

 **V**

Тот уже входил в комнаты. Он вошел с таким видом, как будто изо всей силы сдерживался, чтобы не прыснуть как-нибудь со смеху. За ним, с совершенно опрокинутою и свирепою физиономией, красный как пион, долговязо и неловко, вошел стыдящийся Разумихин. Лицо его и вся фигура действительно были в эту минуту смешны и оправдывали смех Раскольникова. Раскольников, еще не представленный, поклонился стоявшему посреди комнаты и вопросительно глядевшему на них хозяину, протянул и пожал ему руку всё еще с видимым чрезвычайным усилием подавить свою веселость и по крайней мере хоть два-три слова выговорить, чтоб отрекомендовать себя. Но едва только он успел принять серьезный вид и что-то пробормотать - вдруг, как бы невольно, взглянул опять на Разумихина и тут уже не мог выдержать: подавленный смех прорвался тем неудержимее, чем сильнее до сих пор сдерживался. Необыкновенная свирепость, с которою принимал этот "задушевный" смех Разумихин, придавала всей этой сцене вид самой искренней веселости и, главное, натуральности. Разумихин, как нарочно, еще помог делу.

\- Фу, черт! - заревел он, махнув рукой, и как раз ударил ее об маленький круглый столик, на котором стоял допитый стакан чаю. Всё полетело и зазвенело.

\- Да зачем же стулья-то ломать, господа, казне ведь убыток! - весело закричал Порфирий Петрович.

Сцена представлялась таким образом: Раскольников досмеивался, забыв свою руку в руке хозяина, но, зная мерку, выжидал мгновения поскорее и натуральнее кончить. Разумихин, сконфуженный окончательно падением столика и разбившимся стаканом, мрачно поглядел на осколки, плюнул и круто повернул к окну, где и стал спиной к публике, с страшно нахмуренным лицом, смотря в окно и ничего не видя. Порфирий Петрович смеялся и желал смеяться, но очевидно было, что ему надо объяснений. В углу на стуле сидел Заметов, привставший при входе гостей и стоявший в ожидании, раздвинув в улыбку рот, но с недоумением и даже как будто с недоверчивостью смотря на всю сцену, а на Раскольникова даже с каким-то замешательством. Неожиданное присутствие Заметова неприятно поразило Раскольникова.

"Это еще надо сообразить!" - подумал он.

\- Извините, пожалуйста, - начал он, усиленно законфузившись, - Раскольников...

\- Помилуйте, очень приятно-с, да и приятно вы так вошли... Что ж, он и здороваться уж не хочет? - кивнул Порфирий Петрович на Разумихина.

\- Ей-богу, не знаю, чего он на меня взбесился. Я сказал ему только дорогой, что он на Ромео похож, и.. и доказал, и больше ничего, кажется, не было.

\- Свинья! - отозвался, не оборачиваясь, Разумихин.

\- Значит, очень серьезные причины имел, чтобы за одно словечко так рассердиться, - рассмеялся Порфирий.

\- Ну, ты! следователь!.. Ну, да черт с вами со всеми! - отрезал Разумихин и вдруг, рассмеявшись сам, с повеселевшим лицом, как ни в чем не бывало, подошел к Порфирию Петровичу.

\- Шабаш! Все дураки; к делу: вот приятель, Родион Романыч Раскольников, во-первых, наслышан и познакомиться пожелал, а во-вторых, дельце малое до тебя имеет. Ба! Заметов! Ты здесь каким образом? Да разве вы знакомы? Давно ль сошлись?

"Это что еще!" - тревожно подумал Раскольников.

Заметов как будто законфузился, но не очень.

\- Вчера у тебя же познакомились, - сказал он развязно.

\- Значит, от убытка бог избавил: на прошлой неделе ужасно просил меня, чтобы как-нибудь тебе, Порфирий, отрекомендоваться, а вы и без меня снюхались... Где у тебя табак?

Порфирий Петрович был по-домашнему, в халате, в весьма чистом белье и в стоптанных туфлях. Это был человек лет тридцати пяти, росту пониже среднего, полный и даже с брюшком, выбритый, без усов и без бакенбард, с плотно выстриженными волосами на большой круглой голове, как-то особенно выпукло закругленной на затылке. Пухлое, круглое и немного курносое лицо его было цвета больного, темно-желтого, но довольно бодрое и даже насмешливое. Оно было бы даже и добродушное, если бы не мешало выражение глаз, с каким-то жидким водянистым блеском, прикрытых почти белыми, моргающими, точно подмигивая кому, ресницами. Взгляд этих глаз как-то странно не гармонировал со всею фигурой, имевшею в себе даже что-то бабье, и придавал ей нечто гораздо более серьезное, чем с первого взгляда можно было от нее ожидать.

Порфирий Петрович, как только услышал, что гость имеет до него "дельце", тотчас же попросил его сесть на диван, сам уселся на другом конце и уставился в гостя, в немедленном ожидании изложения дела, с тем усиленным и уж слишком серьезным вниманием, которое даже тяготит и смущает с первого раза, особенно по незнакомству, и особенно если то, что вы излагаете, по собственному вашему мнению, далеко не в пропорции с таким необыкновенно важным, оказываемым вам вниманием. Но Раскольников в коротких и связных словах, ясно и точно изъяснил свое дело и собой остался доволен так, что даже успел довольно хорошо осмотреть Порфирия. Порфирий Петрович тоже ни разу не свел с него глаз во всё время. Разумихин, поместившись напротив, за тем же столом, горячо и нетерпеливо следил за изложением дела, поминутно переводя глаза с того на другого и обратно, что уже выходило немного из мерки.

"Дурак!" - ругнул про себя Раскольников.

\- Вам следует подать объявление в полицию, - с самым деловым видом отвечал Порфирий, - о том-с, что, известившись о таком-то происшествии, то есть об этом убийстве, вы просите, в свою очередь, уведомить следователя, которому поручено дело, что такие-то вещи принадлежат вам и что вы желаете их выкупить... или там... да вам, впрочем, напишут.

\- То-то и дело, что я, в настоящую минуту, - как можно больше постарался законфузиться Раскольников, - не совсем при деньгах... и даже такой мелочи не могу... я, вот видите ли, желал бы теперь только заявить, что эти вещи мои, но что когда будут деньги...

\- Это всё равно-с, - ответил Порфирий Петрович, холодно принимая разъяснение о финансах, - а впрочем, можно вам и прямо, если захотите, написать ко мне, в том же смысле, что вот, известясь о том-то и объявляя о таких-то моих вещах, прошу...

\- Это ведь на простой бумаге? - поспешил перебить Раскольников, опять интересуясь финансовой частью дела.

\- О, на самой простейшей-с! - и вдруг Порфирий Петрович как-то явно насмешливо посмотрел на него, прищурившись и как бы ему подмигнув. Впрочем, это, может быть, только так показалось Раскольникову, потому что продолжалось одно мгновение. По крайней мере, что-то такое было. Раскольников побожился бы, что он ему подмигнул, черт знает для чего.

"Знает!" - промелькнуло в нем как молния.

\- Извините, что такими пустяками беспокоил, - продолжал он, несколько сбившись, - вещи мои стоят всего пять рублей, но они мне особенно дороги, как память тех, от кого достались, и, признаюсь, я, как узнал, очень испугался...

\- То-то ты так вспорхнулся вчера, когда я Зосимову сболтнул, что Порфирий закладчиков опрашивает! - ввернул Разумихин, с видимым намерением.

Это уже было невыносимо. Раскольников не вытерпел и злобно сверкнул на него загоревшимися гневом черными своими глазами. Тотчас же и опомнился.

\- Ты, брат, кажется, надо мной подсмеиваешься? - обратился он к нему, с ловко выделанным раздражением. - Я согласен, что, может быть, уже слишком забочусь об этакой дряни, на твои глаза; но нельзя же считать меня за это ни эгоистом, ни жадным, и, на мои глаза, эти две ничтожные вещицы могут быть вовсе не дрянь. Я тебе уже говорил сейчас, что эти серебряные часы, которым грош цена, единственная вещь, что после отца осталась. Надо мной смейся, но ко мне мать приехала, - повернулся он вдруг к Порфирию, - и если б она узнала, - отвернулся он опять поскорей к Разумихину, стараясь особенно, чтобы задрожал голос, - что эти часы пропали, то, клянусь, она была бы в отчаянии! Женщины!

\- Да вовсе же нет! Я вовсе не в том смысле! Я совершенно напротив! - кричал огорченный Разумихин.

"Хорошо ли? Натурально ли? Не преувеличил ли? - трепетал про себя Раскольников. - Зачем сказал: "женщины"?"

\- А к вам матушка приехала? - осведомился для чего-то Порфирий Петрович.

\- Да.

\- Когда же это-с?

\- Вчера вечером.

Порфирий помолчал, как бы соображая.

\- Вещи ваши ни в каком случае и не могли пропасть, - спокойно и холодно продолжал он. - Ведь я уже давно вас здесь поджидаю.

И как ни в чем не бывало, он заботливо стал подставлять пепельницу Разумихину, беспощадно сорившему на ковер папироской. Раскольников вздрогнул, но Порфирий как будто и не глядел, всё еще озабоченный папироской Разумихина.

\- Что-о? Поджидал! Да ты разве знал, что и он _там_ закладывал? - крикнул Разумихин.

Порфирий Петрович прямо обратился к Раскольникову:

\- Ваши обе вещи, кольцо и часы, были у _ней_ под одну бумажку завернуты, и на бумажке ваше имя карандашом четко обозначено, равно как и число месяца, когда она их от вас получила...

\- Как это вы так заметливы?.. - неловко усмехнулся было Раскольников, особенно стараясь смотреть ему прямо в глаза; но не смог утерпеть и вдруг прибавил:- Я потому так заметил сейчас, что, вероятно, очень много было закладчиков... так что вам трудно было бы их всех помнить... А вы, напротив, так отчетливо всех их помните, и... и...

"Глупо! Слабо! Зачем я это прибавил!"

\- А почти все закладчики теперь уж известны, так что вы только одни и не изволили пожаловать, - ответил Порфирий с чуть приметным оттенком насмешливости.

\- Я не совсем был здоров.

\- И об этом слышал-с. Слышал даже, что уж очень были чем-то расстроены. Вы и теперь как будто бледны?

\- Совсем не бледен... напротив, совсем здоров! - грубо и злобно отрезал Раскольников, вдруг переменяя тон. Злоба в нем накипала, и он не мог подавить ее. "А в злобе-то и проговорюсь! - промелькнуло в нем опять. - А зачем они меня мучают!.."

\- Не совсем здоров! - подхватил Разумихин. - Эвона сморозил! До вчерашнего дня чуть не без памяти бредил... Ну, веришь, Порфирий, сам едва на ногах, а чуть только мы, я да Зосимов, вчера отвернулись - оделся и удрал потихоньку и куролесил где-то чуть не до полночи, и это в совершеннейшем, я тебе скажу, бреду, можешь ты это представить! Замечательнейший случай!

\- И неужели в _совершеннейшем бреду_? Скажите пожалуйста! - с каким-то бабьим жестом покачал головою Порфирий.

\- Э, вздор! Не верьте! А впрочем, ведь вы и без того не верите! - слишком уж со зла сорвалось у Раскольникова. Но Порфирий Петрович как будто не расслышал этих странных слов.

\- Да как же мог ты выйти, коли не в бреду? - разгорячился вдруг Разумихин. - Зачем вышел? Для чего?.. И почему именно тайком? Ну был ли в тебе тогда здравый смысл? Теперь, когда вся опасность прошла, я уж прямо тебе говорю!

\- Надоели они мне очень вчера, - обратился вдруг Раскольников к Порфирию с нахально-вызывающею усмешкой, - я и убежал от них квартиру нанять, чтоб они меня не сыскали, и денег кучу с собой захватил. Вон господин Заметов видел деньги-то. А что, господин Заметов, умен я был вчера али в бреду, разрешите-ка спор?

Он бы, кажется, так и задушил в эту минуту Заметова. Слишком уж взгляд его и молчание ему не нравились.

\- По-моему, вы говорили весьма разумно-с и даже хитро-с, только раздражительны были уж слишком, - сухо заявил Заметов.

\- А сегодня сказывал мне Никодим Фомич, - ввернул Порфирий Петрович, - что встретил вас вчера, уж очень поздно, в квартире одного, раздавленного лошадьми, чиновника...

\- Ну вот хоть бы этот чиновник! - подхватил Разумихин, - ну, не сумасшедший ли был ты у чиновника? Последние деньги на похороны вдове отдал! Ну, захотел помочь - дай пятнадцать, дай двадцать, ну да хоть три целковых себе оставь, а то все двадцать пять так и отвалил!

\- А может, я где-нибудь клад нашел, а ты не знаешь? Вот я вчера и расщедрился... Вон господин Заметов знает, что я клад нашел!.. Вы извините, пожалуйста, - обратился он со вздрагивающими губами к Порфирию, - что мы вас пустяшным таким перебором полчаса беспокоим. Надоели ведь, а?

\- Помилуйте-с, напротив, на-а-против! Если бы вы знали, как вы меня интересуете! Любопытно и смотреть, и слушать... и я, признаюсь, так рад, что вы изволили, наконец, пожаловать...

\- Да дай хоть чаю-то! Горло пересохло! - вскричал Разумихин.

\- Прекрасная идея! Может, и все компанию сделают. А не хочешь ли... посущественнее, перед чаем-то?

\- Убирайся!

Порфирий Петрович вышел приказать чаю.

Мысли крутились как вихрь в голове Раскольникова. Он был ужасно раздражен.

"Главное, даже и не скрываются, и церемониться не хотят! А по какому случаю, коль меня совсем не знаешь, говорил ты обо мне с Никодимом Фомичом? Стало быть, уж и скрывать не хотят, что следят за мной, как стая собак! Так откровенно в рожу и плюют! - дрожал он от бешенства. - Ну, бейте прямо, а не играйте, как кошка с мышью. Это ведь невежливо, Порфирий Петрович, ведь я еще, может быть, не позволю-с!.. Встану, да и брякну всем в рожу всю правду; и увидите, как я вас презираю!.. - Он с трудом перевел дыхание. - А что, если мне так только кажется? Что, если это мираж, и я во всем ошибаюсь, по неопытности злюсь, подлой роли моей не выдерживаю? Может быть, это всё без намерения? Все слова их обыкновенные, но что-то в них есть... Всё это всегда можно сказать, но что-то есть. Почему он сказал прямо "у ней"? Почему Заметов прибавил, что я _хитро_ говорил? Почему они говорят таким тоном? Да... тон... Разумихин тут же сидел, почему ж ему ничего не кажется? Этому невинному болвану никогда ничего не кажется! Опять лихорадка!.. Подмигнул мне давеча Порфирий аль нет? Верно, вздор; для чего бы подмигивать? Нервы, что ль, хотят мои раздражить али дразнят меня? Или всё мираж, или _знают_! _.._ Даже Заметов дерзок... Дерзок ли Заметов? Заметов передумал за ночь. Я и предчувствовал, что передумает! Он здесь как свой, а сам в первый раз. Порфирий его за гостя не считает, к нему задом сидит. Снюхались! Непременно _из-за меня_ снюхались! Непременно до нас обо мне говорили!.. Знают ли про квартиру-то? Поскорей бы уж!.. Когда я сказал, что квартиру нанять вчера убежал, он пропустил, не поднял...

A это я ловко про квартиру ввернул: потом пригодится!.. В бреду, дескать!.. Ха-ха-ха! Он про весь вечер вчерашний знает! Про приезд матери не знал!.. А ведьма и число прописала карандашом!.. Врете, не дамся! Ведь это еще не факты, это только мираж! Нет, вы давайте-ка фактов! И квартира не факт, а бред; я знаю, что им говорить... Знают ли про квартиру-то? Не уйду, не узнав! Зачем я пришел? А вот что я злюсь теперь, так это, пожалуй, и факт! Фу, как я раздражителен! А может, и хорошо; болезненная роль... Он меня ощупывает. Сбивать будет. Зачем я пришел?"

Всё это, как молния, пронеслось в его голове.

Порфирий Петрович мигом воротился. Он вдруг как-то повеселел.

\- У меня, брат, со вчерашнего твоего голова... Да и весь я как-то развинтился, - начал он совсем другим тоном, смеясь, к Разумихину.

\- А что, интересно было? Я ведь вас вчера на самом интересном пункте бросил? Кто победил?

\- Да никто, разумеется. На вековечные вопросы съехали, на воздусех парили.

\- Вообрази, Родя, на что вчера съехали: есть или нет преступление? Говорил, что до чертиков доврались!

\- Что ж удивительного? Обыкновенный социальный вопрос, - рассеянно ответил Раскольников.

\- Вопрос был не так формулирован, - заметил Порфирий.

\- Не совсем так, это правда, - тотчас же согласился Разумихин, торопясь и разгорячаясь по обыкновению. - Видишь, Родион: слушай и скажи свое мнение. Я хочу. Я из кожи лез вчера с ними и тебя поджидал; я и им про тебя говорил, что придешь... Началось с воззрения социалистов. Известно воззрение: преступление есть протест против ненормальности социального устройства - и только, и ничего больше, и никаких причин больше не допускается, - и ничего!..

\- Вот и соврал! - крикнул Порфирий Петрович. Он видимо оживлялся и поминутно смеялся, смотря на Разумихина, чем еще более поджигал его.

\- Н-ничего не допускается! - с жаром перебил Разумихин, - не вру!.. Я тебе книжки ихние покажу: всё у них потому, что "среда заела", - и ничего больше! Любимая фраза! Отсюда прямо, что если общество устроить нормально, то разом и все преступления исчезнут, так как не для чего будет протестовать, и все в один миг станут праведными. Натура не берется в расчет, натура изгоняется, натуры не полагается! У них не человечество, развившись историческим, _живым_ путем до конца, само собою обратится наконец в нормальное общество, а, напротив, социальная система, выйдя из какой-нибудь математической головы, тотчас же и устроит всё человечество и в один миг сделает его праведным и безгрешным, раньше всякого живого процесса, без всякого исторического и живого пути! Оттого-то они так инстинктивно и не любят историю: "безобразия одни в ней да глупости" - и всё одною только глупостью объясняется! Оттого так и не любят _живого_ процесса жизни: не надо _живой души_! Живая душа жизни потребует, живая душа не послушается механики, живая душа подозрительна, живая душа ретроградна! А тут хоть и мертвечинкой припахивает, из каучука сделать можно, - зато не живая, зато без воли, зато рабская, не взбунтуется! И выходит в результате, что всё на одну только кладку кирпичиков да на расположение коридоров и комнат в фаланстере свели! Фаланстера-то и готова, да натура-то у вас для фаланстеры еще не готова, жизни хочет, жизненного процесса еще не завершила, рано на кладбище! С одной логикой нельзя через натуру перескочить! Логика предугадает три случая, а их миллион! Отрезать весь миллион и всё на один вопрос о комфорте свести! Самое легкое разрешение задачи! Соблазнительно ясно, и думать не надо! Главное - думать не надо! Вся жизненная тайна на двух печатных листках умещается!

\- Ведь вот прорвался, барабанит! За руки держать надо, - смеялся Порфирий. - Вообразите, - обернулся он к Раскольникову, - вот так же вчера вечером, в одной комнате, в шесть голосов, да еще пуншем напоил предварительно, - можете себе представить? Нет, брат, ты врешь: "среда" многое в преступлении значит; это я тебе подтвержу.

\- И сам знаю, что много, да ты вот что скажи: сорокалетний бесчестит десятилетнюю девочку, - среда, что ль, его на это понудила?

\- А что ж, оно в строгом смысле, пожалуй, что и среда, - с удивительною важностью заметил Порфирий, - преступление над девочкой очень и очень даже можно "средой" объяснить.

Разумихин чуть в бешенство не пришел.

\- Ну, да хочешь я тебе сейчас _выведу, -_ заревел он, - что у тебя белые ресницы единственно оттого только, что в Иване Великом тридцать пять сажен высоты, и выведу ясно, точно, прогрессивно и даже с либеральным оттенком? Берусь! Ну, хочешь пари!

\- Принимаю! Послушаем, пожалуйста, как он выведет!

\- Да ведь всё притворяется, черт! - вскричал Разумихин, вскочил и махнул рукой. - Ну стоит ли с тобой говорить! Ведь он это всё нарочно, ты еще не знаешь его, Родион! И вчера их сторону принял, только чтобы всех одурачить. И что ж он говорил вчера, господи! А они-то ему обрадовались!.. Ведь он по две недели таким образом выдерживает. Прошлого года уверил нас для чего-то, что в монахи идет: два месяца стоял на своем! Недавно вздумал уверять, что женится, что всё уж готово к венцу. Платье даже новое сшил. Мы уж стали его поздравлять. Ни невесты, ничего не бывало: всё мираж!

\- А вот соврал! Я платье сшил прежде. Мне по поводу нового платья и пришло в голову вас всех поднадуть.

\- В самом деле вы такой притворщик? - спросил небрежно Раскольников.

\- А вы думали, нет? Подождите, я и вас проведу - ха-ха-ха! Нет, видите ли-с, я вам всю правду скажу. По поводу всех этих вопросов, преступлений, среды, девочек мне вспомнилась теперь, - а впрочем, и всегда интересовала меня, - одна ваша статейка: "О преступлении".. или как там у вас, забыл название, не помню. Два месяца назад имел удовольствие в "Периодической речи" прочесть.

\- Моя статья? В "Периодической речи"? - с удивлением спросил Раскольников, - я действительно написал, полгода назад, когда из университета вышел, по поводу одной книги, одну статью, но я снес ее тогда в газету "Еженедельная речь", а не в "Периодическую".

\- А попала в "Периодическую".

\- Да ведь "Еженедельная речь" перестала существовать, потому тогда и не напечатали...

\- Это правда-с; но, переставая существовать, "Еженедельная речь" соединилась с "Периодическою речью", а потому и статейка ваша, два месяца назад, явилась в "Периодической речи". А вы не знали?

Раскольников действительно ничего не знал.

\- Помилуйте, да вы деньги можете с них спросить за статью! Какой, однако ж, у вас характер! Живете так уединенно, что таких вещей, до вас прямо касающихся, не ведаете. Это ведь факт-с.

\- Браво, Родька! И я тоже не знал! - вскричал Разумихин. - Сегодня же в читальню забегу и нумер спрошу! Два месяца назад? Которого числа? Всё равно разыщу! Вот штука-то! И не скажет!

\- А вы почему узнали, что статья моя? Она буквой подписана.

\- А случайно, и то на днях. Через редактора; я знаком... Весьма заинтересовался.

\- Я рассматривал, помнится, психологическое состояние преступника в продолжение всего хода преступления.

\- Да-с, и настаиваете, что акт исполнения преступления сопровождается всегда болезнию. Очень, очень оригинально, но... меня, собственно, не эта часть вашей статейки заинтересовала, а некоторая мысль, пропущенная в конце статьи, но которую вы, к сожалению, проводите только намеком, неясно... Одним словом, если припомните, проводится некоторый намек на то, что существуют на свете будто бы некоторые такие лица, которые могут... то есть не то что могут, а полное право имеют совершать всякие бесчинства и преступления, и что для них будто бы и закон не писан.

Раскольников усмехнулся усиленному и умышленному искажению своей идеи.

\- Как? Что такое? Право на преступление? Но ведь не потому, что "заела среда"? - с каким-то даже испугом осведомился Разумихин.

\- Нет, нет, не совсем потому, - ответил Порфирий. - Всё дело в том, что в ихней статье все люди как-то разделяются на "обыкновенных" и "необыкновенных". Обыкновенные должны жить в послушании и не имеют права переступать закона, потому что они, видите ли, обыкновенные. А необыкновенные имеют право делать всякие преступления и всячески преступать закон, собственно потому, что они необыкновенные. Так у вас, кажется, если только не ошибаюсь?

\- Да как же это? Быть не может, чтобы так! - в недоумении бормотал Разумихин.

Раскольников усмехнулся опять. Он разом понял, в чем дело и на что его хотят натолкнуть; он помнил свою статью. Он решился принять вызов.

\- Это не совсем так у меня, - начал он просто и скромно. - Впрочем, признаюсь, вы почти верно ее изложили, даже, если хотите, и совершенно верно... (Ему точно приятно было согласиться, что совершенно верно). Разница единственно в том, что я вовсе не настаиваю, чтобы необыкновенные люди непременно должны и обязаны были творить всегда всякие бесчинства, как вы говорите. Мне кажется даже, что такую статью и в печать бы не пропустили. Я просто-запросто намекнул, что "необыкновенный" человек имеет право... то есть не официальное право, а сам имеет право разрешить своей совести перешагнуть... через иные препятствия, и единственно в том только случае, если исполнение его идеи (иногда спасительной, может быть, для всего человечества) того потребует. Вы изволите говорить, что статья моя неясна; я готов ее вам разъяснить, по возможности. Я, может быть, не ошибусь, предполагая, что вам, кажется, того и хочется; извольте-с. По-моему, если бы Кеплеровы и Ньютоновы открытия вследствие каких-нибудь комбинаций никоим образом не могли бы стать известными людям иначе как с пожертвованием жизни одного, десяти, ста и так далее человек, мешавших бы этому открытию или ставших бы на пути как препятствие, то Ньютон имел бы право, и даже был бы обязан... _устранить_ этих десять или сто человек, чтобы сделать известными свои открытия всему человечеству. Из этого, впрочем, вовсе не следует, чтобы Ньютон имел право убивать кого вздумается, встречных и поперечных, или воровать каждый день на базаре. Далее, помнится мне, я развиваю в моей статье, что все... ну, например, хоть законодатели и установители человечества, начиная с древнейших, продолжая Ликургами, Солонами, Магометами, Наполеонами и так далее, все до единого были преступники, уже тем одним, что, давая новый закон, тем самым нарушали древний, свято чтимый обществом и от отцов перешедший, и, уж конечно, не останавливались и перед кровью, если только кровь (иногда совсем невинная и доблестно пролитая за древний закон) могла им помочь. Замечательно даже, что большая часть этих благодетелей и установителей человечества были особенно страшные кровопроливцы. Одним словом, я вывожу, что и все, не то что великие, но и чуть-чуть из колеи выходящие люди, то есть чуть-чуть даже способные сказать что-нибудь новенькое, должны, по природе своей, быть непременно преступниками, - более или менее, разумеется. Иначе трудно им выйти из колеи, а оставаться в колее они, конечно, не могут согласиться, опять-таки по природе своей, а по-моему, так даже и обязаны не соглашаться. Одним словом, вы видите, что до сих пор тут нет ничего особенно нового. Это тысячу раз было напечатано и прочитано. Что же касается до моего деления людей на обыкновенных и необыкновенных, то я согласен, что оно несколько произвольно, но ведь я же на точных цифрах и не настаиваю. Я только в главную мысль мою верю. Она именно состоит в том, что люди, по закону природы, разделяются _вообще_ на два разряда: на низший (обыкновенных), то есть, так сказать, на материал, служащий единственно для зарождения себе подобных, и собственно на людей, то есть имеющих дар или талант сказать в среде своей _новое слово._ Подразделения тут, разумеется, бесконечные, но отличительные черты обоих разрядов довольно резкие: первый разряд, то есть материал, говоря вообще, люди по натуре своей консервативные, чинные, живут в послушании и любят быть послушными. По-моему, они и обязаны быть послушными, потому что это их назначение, и тут решительно нет ничего для них унизительного. Второй разряд, все преступают закон, разрушители или склонны к тому, судя по способностям. Преступления этих людей, разумеется, относительны и многоразличны; большею частию они требуют, в весьма разнообразных заявлениях, разрушения настоящего во имя лучшего. Но если ему надо, для своей идеи, перешагнуть хотя бы и через труп, через кровь, то он внутри себя, по совести, может, по-моему, дать себе разрешение перешагнуть через кровь, - смотря, впрочем, по идее и по размерам ее, - это заметьте. В этом только смысле я и говорю в моей статье об их праве на преступление. (Вы припомните, у нас ведь с юридического вопроса началось). Впрочем, тревожиться много нечего: масса никогда почти не признает за ними этого права, казнит их и вешает (более или менее) и тем, совершенно справедливо, исполняет консервативное свое назначение, с тем, однако ж, что в следующих поколениях эта же масса ставит казненных на пьедестал и им поклоняется (более или менее). Первый разряд всегда - господин настоящего, второй разряд - господин будущего. Первые сохраняют мир и приумножают его численно; вторые двигают мир и ведут его к цели. И те, и другие имеют совершенно одинаковое право существовать. Одним словом, у меня все равносильное право имеют, и - vive la guerre éternelle, 1 -до Нового Иерусалима, разумеется!

1 _Да здравствует вековечная война_ _(франц.)_

\- Так вы все-таки верите же в Новый Иерусалим?

\- Верую, - твердо отвечал Раскольников; говоря это и в продолжение всей длинной тирады своей, он смотрел в землю, выбрав себе точку на ковре.

\- И-и-и в бога веруете? Извините, что так любопытствую.

\- Верую, - повторил Раскольников, поднимая глаза на Порфирия.

\- И-и в воскресение Лазаря веруете?

\- Ве-верую. Зачем вам всё это?

\- Буквально веруете?

\- Буквально.

\- Вот как-с... так полюбопытствовал. Извините-с. Но позвольте, - обращаюсь к давешнему, - ведь их не всегда же казнят; иные напротив...

\- Торжествуют при жизни? О да, иные достигают и при жизни, и тогда...

\- Сами начинают казнить?

\- Если надо и, знаете, даже большею частию. Вообще замечание ваше остроумно.

\- Благодарю-с. Но вот что скажите: чем же бы отличить этих необыкновенных-то от обыкновенных? При рождении, что ль, знаки такие есть? Я в том смысле, что тут надо бы поболее точности, так сказать, более наружной определенности: извините во мне естественное беспокойство практического и благонамеренного человека, но нельзя ли тут одежду, например, особую завести, носить что-нибудь, клеймы там, что ли, какие?.. Потому, согласитесь, если произойдет путаница и один из одного разряда вообразит, что он принадлежит к другому разряду, и начнет "устранять все препятствия", как вы весьма счастливо выразились, так ведь тут...

\- О, это весьма часто бывает! Это замечание ваше еще даже остроумнее давешнего..

\- Благодарю-с..

\- Не стоит-с; но примите в соображение, что ошибка возможна ведь только со стороны первого разряда, то есть "обыкновенных" людей (как я, может быть очень неудачно, их назвал). Несмотря на врожденную склонность их к послушанию, по некоторой игривости природы, в которой не отказано даже и корове, весьма многие из них любят воображать себя передовыми людьми, "разрушителями" и лезть в "новое слово", и это совершенно искренно-с. Действительно же _новых_ они в то же время весьма часто не замечают и даже презирают, как отсталых и унизительно думающих людей. Но, по-моему, тут не может быть значительной опасности, и вам, право, нечего беспокоиться, потому что они никогда далеко не шагают. За увлечение, конечно, их можно иногда бы посечь, чтобы напомнить им свое место, но не более; тут и исполнителя даже не надо: они сами себя посекут, потому что очень благонравны; иные друг дружке эту услугу оказывают, а другие сами себя собственноручно... Покаяния разные публичные при сем на себя налагают, - выходит красиво и назидательно, одним словом, вам беспокоиться нечего... Такой закон есть.

\- Ну, по крайней мере с этой стороны, вы меня хоть несколько успокоили; но вот ведь опять беда-с: скажите, пожалуйста, много ли таких людей, которые других-то резать право имеют, "необыкновенных-то" этих? Я, конечно, готов преклониться, но ведь согласитесь, жутко-с, если уж очень-то много их будет, а?

\- О, не беспокойтесь и в этом, - тем же тоном продолжал Раскольников. - Вообще людей с новою мыслию, даже чуть-чуть только способных сказать хоть что-нибудь _новое,_ необыкновенно мало рождается, даже до странности мало. Ясно только одно, что порядок зарождения людей, всех этих разрядов и подразделений, должно быть, весьма верно и точно определен каким-нибудь законом природы. Закон этот, разумеется, теперь неизвестен, но я верю, что он существует и впоследствии может стать и известным. Огромная масса людей, материал, для того только и существует на свете, чтобы наконец, чрез какое-то усилие, каким-то таинственным до сих пор процессом, посредством какого-нибудь перекрещивания родов и пород, понатужиться и породить наконец на свет, ну хоть из тысячи одного, хотя сколько-нибудь самостоятельного человека. Еще с более широкою самостоятельностию рождается, может быть, из десяти тысяч один (я говорю примерно, наглядно). Еще с более широкою - из ста тысяч один. Гениальные люди - из миллионов, а великие гении, завершители человечества, - может быть, по истечении многих тысячей миллионов людей на земле. Одним словом, в реторту, в которой всё это происходит, я не заглядывал. Но определенный закон непременно есть и должен быть; тут не может быть случая.

\- Да что вы оба, шутите, что ль? - вскричал наконец Разумихин. - Морочите вы друг друга иль нет? Сидят и один над другим подшучивают! Ты серьезно, Родя?

Раскольников молча поднял на него свое бледное и почти грустное лицо и ничего не ответил. И странною показалась Разумихину, рядом с этим тихим и грустным лицом, нескрываемая, навязчивая, раздражительная и _невежливая_ язвительность Порфирия.

\- Ну, брат, если действительно это серьезно, то... Ты, конечно, прав, говоря, что это не ново и похоже на всё, что мы тысячу раз читали и слышали; но что действительно _оригинально_ во всем этом, - и действительно принадлежит одному тебе, к моему ужасу, - это то, что все-таки кровь _по совести_ разрешаешь, и, извини меня, с таким фанатизмом даже... В этом, стало быть, и главная мысль твоей статьи заключается. Ведь это разрешение крови _по совести,_ это... это, по-моему, страшнее, чем бы официальное разрешение кровь проливать, законное...

\- Совершенно справедливо, - страшнее-с, - отозвался Порфирий.

\- Нет, ты как-нибудь да увлекся! Тут ошибка. Я прочту... Ты увлекся! Ты не можешь так думать... Прочту.

\- В статье всего этого нет, там только намеки, - проговорил Раскольников.

\- Так-с, так-с, - не сиделось Порфирию, - мне почти стало ясно теперь, как вы на преступление изволите смотреть-с, но... уж извините меня за мою назойливость (беспокою уж очень вас, самому совестно!) - видите ли-с: успокоили вы меня давеча очень-с насчет ошибочных-то случаев смешения обоих разрядов, но... меня всё тут практические разные случаи опять беспокоят! Ну как иной какой-нибудь муж, али юноша, вообразит, что он Ликург али Магомет... - будущий, разумеется, - да и давай устранять к тому все препятствия... Предстоит, дескать, далекий поход, а в поход деньги нужны... ну и начнет добывать себе для похода... знаете?

Заметов вдруг фыркнул из своего угла. Раскольников даже глаз на него не поднял.

\- Я должен согласиться, - спокойно отвечал он, - что такие случаи действительно должны быть. Глупенькие и тщеславные особенно на эту удочку попадаются; молодежь в особенности.

\- Вот видите-с. Ну так как же-с?

\- Да и так же, - усмехнулся Раскольников, - не я в этом виноват. Так есть и будет всегда. Вот он (он кивнул на Разумихина) говорил сейчас, что я кровь разрешаю. Так что же? Общество ведь слишком обеспечено ссылками, тюрьмами, судебными следователями, каторгами, - чего же беспокоиться? И ищите вора!..

\- Ну, а коль сыщем?

\- Туда ему и дорога.

\- Вы-таки логичны. Ну-с, а насчет его совести-то?

\- Да какое вам до нее дело?

\- Да так уж, по гуманности-с.

\- У кого есть она, тот страдай, коль сознает ошибку. Это и наказание ему, - опричь каторги.

\- Ну а действительно-то гениальные, - нахмурясь, спросил Разумихин, - вот те-то, которым резать-то право дано, те так уж и должны не страдать совсем, даже за кровь пролитую?

\- Зачем тут слово: _должны?_ Тут нет ни позволения, ни запрещения. Пусть страдает, если жаль жертву... Страдание и боль всегда обязательны для широкого сознания и глубокого сердца. Истинно великие люди, мне кажется, должны ощущать на свете великую грусть, - прибавил он вдруг задумчиво, даже не в тон разговора.

Он поднял глаза, вдумчиво посмотрел на всех, улыбнулся и взял фуражку. Он был слишком спокоен сравнительно с тем, как вошел давеча, и чувствовал это. Все встали.

\- Ну-с, браните меня или нет, сердитесь иль нет, а я не могу утерпеть, - заключил опять Порфирий Петрович, - позвольте еще вопросик один (очень уж я вас беспокою-с!), одну только маленькую идейку хотел пропустить, единственно только чтобы не забыть-с...

\- Хорошо, скажите вашу идейку, - серьезный и бледный стоял перед ним в ожидании Раскольников.

\- Ведь вот-с... право, не знаю, как бы удачнее выразиться... идейка-то уж слишком игривенькая... психологическая-с... Ведь вот-с, когда вы вашу статейку-то сочиняли, - ведь уж быть того не может, хе-хе! чтобы вы сами себя не считали, ну хоть на капельку, - тоже человеком "необыкновенным" и говорящим _новое слово, -_ в вашем то есть смысле-с... Ведь так-с?

\- Очень может быть, - презрительно ответил Раскольников.

Разумихин сделал движение.

\- А коль так-с, то неужели вы бы сами решились - ну там ввиду житейских каких-нибудь неудач и стеснений или для споспешествования как-нибудь всему человечеству- перешагнуть через препятствие-то?.. Ну, например, убить и ограбить?..

И он как-то вдруг опять подмигнул ему левым глазом и рассмеялся неслышно, - точь-в-точь как давеча.

\- Есл перешагнул, то уж, конечно, бы вам не сказал, - с вызывающим, надменным презрением ответил Раскольников.

\- Нет-с, это ведь я так только интересуюсь, собственно, для уразумения вашей статьи, в литературном только одном отношении-с...

"Фу, как это явно и нагло!" - с отвращением подумал Раскольников.

\- Позвольте вам заметить, - отвечал он сухо, - что Магометом иль Наполеоном я себя не считаю... ни кем бы то ни было из подобных лиц, следственно, и не могу, не быв ими, дать вам удовлетворительного объяснения о том, как бы я поступил.

\- Ну, полноте, кто ж у нас на Руси себя Наполеоном теперь не считает? - с страшною фамильярностию произнес вдруг Порфирий. Даже в интонации его голоса было на этот раз нечто уж особенно ясное.

\- Уж не Наполеон ли какой будущий и нашу Алену Ивановну на прошлой неделе топором укокошил? - брякнул вдруг из угла Заметов.

Раскольников молчал и пристально, твердо смотрел на Порфирия. Разумихин мрачно нахмурился. Ему уж и прежде стало как будто что-то казаться. Он гневно посмотрел кругом. Прошла минута мрачного молчания. Раскольников повернулся уходить.

\- Вы уж уходите! - ласково проговорил Порфирий, чрезвычайно любезно протягивая руку. - Очень, очень рад знакомству. А насчет вашей просьбы не имейте и сомнения. Так-таки и напишите, как я вам говорил. Да лучше всего зайдите ко мне туда сами... как-нибудь на днях... да хоть завтра. Я буду там часов этак в одиннадцать, наверно. Всё и устроим... поговорим... Вы же, как один из последних, _там_ бывших, может, что-нибудь и сказать бы нам могли... - прибавил он с добродушнейшим видом.

\- Вы хотите меня официально допрашивать, со всею обстановкой? - резко спросил Раскольников.

\- Зачем же-с? Покамест это вовсе не требуется. Вы не так поняли. Я, видите ли, не упускаю случая и... и со всеми закладчиками уже разговаривал... от иных отбирал показания... а вы, как последний... Да вот, кстати же! - вскрикнул он, чему-то внезапно обрадовавшись, - кстати вспомнил, что ж это я!.. - повернулся он к Разумихину, - вот ведь ты об этом Николашке мне тогда уши промозолил... ну, ведь и сам знаю, сам знаю, - повернулся он к Раскольникову, - что парень чист, да ведь что ж делать, и Митьку вот пришлось обеспокоить.. вот в чем дело-с, вся-то суть-с: проходя тогда по лестнице... позвольте: ведь вы в восьмом часу были-с?

\- В восьмом, - отвечал Раскольников, неприятно почувствовав в ту же секунду, что мог бы этого и не говорить.

\- Так проходя-то в восьмом часу-с, по лестнице-то, не видали ль хоть вы, во втором-то этаже, в квартире-то отворенной - помните? - двух работников или хоть одного из них? Они красили там, не заметили ли? Это очень, очень важно для них!..

\- Красильщиков? Нет, не видал... - медленно и как бы роясь в воспоминаниях отвечал Раскольников, в тот же миг напрягаясь всем существом своим и замирая от муки поскорей бы отгадать, в чем именно ловушка, и не просмотреть бы чего? - Нет, не видал, да и квартиры такой, отпертой, что-то не заметил... а вот в четвертом этаже (он уже вполне овладел ловушкой и торжествовал) - так помню, что чиновник один переезжал из квартиры... напротив Алены Ивановны... помню... это я ясно помню... солдаты диван какой-то выносили и меня к стене прижали... а красильщиков - нет, не помню, чтобы красильщики были... да и квартиры отпертой нигде, кажется, не было. Да; не было...

\- Да ты что же! - крикнул вдруг Разумихин, как бы опомнившись и сообразив, - да ведь красильщики мазали в самый день убийства, а ведь он за три дня там был? Ты что спрашиваешь-то?

\- Фу! перемешал! - хлопнул себя по лбу Порфирий. - Черт возьми, у меня с этим делом ум за разум заходит! - обратился он, как бы даже извиняясь, к Раскольникову, - нам ведь так бы важно узнать, не видал ли кто их, в восьмом-то часу, в квартире-то, что мне и вообразись сейчас, что вы тоже могли бы сказать... совсем перемешал!

\- Так надо быть внимательнее, - угрюмо заметил Разумихин.

Последние слова были сказаны уже в передней. Порфирий Петрович проводил их до самой двери чрезвычайно любезно. Оба вышли мрачные и хмурые на улицу и несколько шагов не говорили ни слова. Раскольников глубоко перевел дыхание...

 **VI**

\- ...Не верю! Не могу верить! - повторял озадаченный Разумихин, стараясь всеми силами опровергнуть доводы Раскольникова. Они подходили уже к нумерам Бакалеева, где Пульхерия Александровна и Дуня давно поджидали их. Разумихин поминутно останавливался дорогою в жару разговора, смущенный и взволнованный уже тем одним, что они в первый раз заговорили об _этом_ ясно.

\- Не верь! - отвечал Раскольников с холодною и небрежною усмешкой, - ты, по своему обычаю, не замечал ничего, а я взвешивал каждое слово.

\- Ты мнителен, потому и взвешивал... Гм... действительно, я согласен, тон Порфирия был довольно странный, и особенно этот подлец Заметов!.. Ты прав, в нем что-то было, - но почему? Почему?

\- За ночь передумал.

\- Но напротив же, напротив! Если б у них была эта безмозглая мысль, так они бы всеми силами постарались ее припрятать и скрыть свои карты, чтобы потом поймать... А теперь - это нагло и неосторожно!

\- Если б у них были факты, то есть настоящие факты, или хоть сколько-нибудь основательные подозрения, тогда бы они действительно постарались скрыть игру: в надежде еще более выиграть (а впрочем, давно бы уж обыск сделали!). Но у них нет факта, ни одного, - всё мираж, всё о двух концах, одна идея летучая - вот они и стараются наглостью сбить. А может, и сам озлился, что фактов нет, с досады прорвался. А может, и намерение какое имеет... Он человек, кажется, умный... Может, напугать меня хотел тем, что знает... Тут, брат, своя психология... А впрочем, гадко это всё объяснять. Оставь!

\- И оскорбительно, оскорбительно! Я понимаю тебя! Но... так как мы уже теперь заговорили ясно (а это отлично, что заговорили наконец ясно, я рад!) - то уж я тебе прямо теперь признаюсь, что давно это в них замечал, эту мысль, во всё это время, разумеется, в чуть-чутошном только виде, в ползучем, но зачем же хоть и в ползучем! Как они смеют? Где, где у них эти корни таятся? Если б ты знал, как я бесился! Как: из-за того, что бедный студент, изуродованный нищетой и ипохондрией, накануне жестокой болезни с бредом, уже, может быть, начинавшейся в нем (заметь себе!), мнительный, самолюбивый, знающий себе цену, и шесть месяцев у себя в углу никого не видавший, в рубище и в сапогах без подметок, - стоит перед какими-то кварташками и терпит их надругательство; а тут неожиданный долг перед носом, просроченный вексель с надворным советником Чебаровым, тухлая краска, тридцать градусов Реомюра, спертый воздух, куча людей, рассказ об убийстве лица, у которого был накануне, и всё это - на голодное брюхо! Да как тут не случиться обмороку! И на этом-то, на этом всё основать! Черт возьми! Я понимаю, что это досадно, но на твоем месте, Родька, я бы захохотал всем в глаза, или лучше: на-пле-вал бы всем в рожу, да погуще, да раскидал бы на все стороны десятка два плюх, умненько, как и всегда их надо давать, да тем бы и покончил. Плюнь! Ободрись! Стыдно!

"Он, однако ж, это хорошо изложил", - подумал Раскольников.

\- Плюнь? А завтра опять допрос! - проговорил он с горечью, - неужели ж мне с ними в объяснение войти? Мне и то досадно, что вчера я унизился в трактире до Заметова...

\- Черт возьми! Пойду сам к Порфирию! И уж прижму ж я его, _по-родственному_ ; пусть выложит мне всё до корней! А уж Заметова...

"Наконец-то догадался!" - подумал Раскольников.

\- Стой! - закричал Разумихин, хватая вдруг его за плечо, - стой! Ты наврал! Я надумался: ты наврал! Ну какой это подвох? Ты говоришь, что вопрос о работниках был подвох? Раскуси: ну если б _это_ ты сделал, мог ли б ты проговориться, что видел, как мазали квартиру... и работников? Напротив: ничего не видал, если бы даже и видел! Кто ж сознается против себя?

\- Если б я _то дело_ сделал, то уж непременно бы сказал, что видел и работников и квартиру, - с неохотою и с видимым отвращением продолжал отвечать Раскольников.

\- Да зачем же против себя говорить?

\- А потому, что только одни мужики, иль уж самые неопытные новички, на допросах прямо и сряду во всем запираются. Чуть-чуть же человек развитой и бывалый, непременно и по возможности старается сознаться во всех внешних и неустранимых фактах; только причины им другие подыскивает, черту такую свою, особенную и неожиданную ввернет, которая совершенно им другое значение придаст и в другом свете их выставит. Порфирий мог именно рассчитывать, что я непременно буду так отвечать и непременно скажу, что видел, для правдоподобия, и при этом вверну что-нибудь в объяснение...

\- Да ведь он бы тебе тотчас и сказал, что за два дня работников там и быть не могло и что, стало быть, ты именно был в день убийства, в восьмом часу. На пустом бы и сбил!

\- Да на это-то он и рассчитывал, что я не успею сообразить, и именно поспешу отвечать правдоподобнее да и забуду, что за два дня работников быть не могло.

\- Да как же это забыть?

\- Всего легче! На таких-то пустейших вещах всего легче и сбиваются хитрые-то люди. Чем хитрей человек, тем он меньше подозревает, что его на простом собьют. Хитрейшего человека именно на простейшем надо сбивать. Порфирий совсем не так глуп, как ты думаешь...

\- Подлец же он после этого!

Раскольников не мог не засмеяться. Но в ту же минуту странными показались ему его собственное одушевление и охота, с которыми он проговорил последнее объяснение, тогда как весь предыдущий разговор он поддерживал с угрюмым отвращением, видимо из целей, по необходимости.

"Во вкус вхожу в иных пунктах!" - подумал он про себя.

Но почти в ту же минуту он как-то вдруг стал беспокоен, как будто неожиданная и тревожная мысль поразила его. Беспокойство его увеличивалось. Они дошли уже до входа в нумера Бакалеева.

\- Ступай один, - сказал вдруг Раскольников, - я сейчас ворочусь.

\- Куда ты? Да мы уж пришли!

\- Мне надо, надо; дело... приду через полчаса... Скажи там.

\- Воля твоя, я пойду за тобой!

\- Что ж, и ты меня хочешь замучить! - вскричал он с таким горьким раздражением, с таким отчаянием во взгляде, что у Разумихина руки опустились. Несколько времени он стоял на крыльце и угрюмо смотрел, как тот быстро шагал по направлению к своему переулку. Наконец, стиснув зубы и сжав кулаки, тут же поклявшись, что сегодня же выжмет всего Порфирия, как лимон, поднялся наверх успокоивать уже встревоженную долгим их отсутствием Пульхерию Александровну.

Когда Раскольников пришел к своему дому, виски его были смочены потом и дышал он тяжело. Поспешно поднялся он по лестнице, вошел в незапертую квартиру свою и тотчас же заперся на крюк. Затем, испуганно и безумно, бросился к углу, к той самой дыре в обоях, в которой тогда лежали вещи, засунул в нее руку и несколько минут тщательно обшаривал дыру, перебирая все закоулки и все складки обой. Не найдя ничего, он встал и глубоко перевел дыхание. Подходя давеча уже к крыльцу Бакалеева, ему вдруг вообразилось, что какая-нибудь вещь, какая-нибудь цепочка, запонка или даже бумажка, в которую они были завернуты, с отметкою старухиною рукой, могла как-нибудь тогда проскользнуть и затеряться в какой-нибудь щелочке, а потом вдруг выступить перед ним неожиданною и неотразимою уликой.

Он стоял как бы в задумчивости, и странная, приниженная, полубессмысленная улыбка бродила на губах его. Он взял наконец фуражку и тихо вышел из комнаты. Мысли его путались. Задумчиво сошел он под ворота.

\- Да вот они сами! - крикнул громкий голос; он поднял голову.

Дворник стоял у дверей своей каморки и указывал прямо на него какому-то невысокому человеку, с виду похожему на мещанина, одетому в чем-то вроде халата, в жилетке и очень походившему издали на бабу. Голова его, в засаленной фуражке, свешивалась вниз, да и весь он был точно сгорбленный. Дряблое, морщинистое лицо его показывало за пятьдесят; маленькие, заплывшие глазки глядели угрюмо, строго и с неудовольствием.

\- Что такое? - спросил Раскольников, подходя к дворнику.

Мещанин скосил на него глаза исподлобья и оглядел его пристально и внимательно, не спеша; потом медленно повернулся и, ни слова не сказав, вышел из ворот дома на улицу.

\- Да что такое! - вскричал Раскольников.

\- Да вот какой-то спрашивал, здесь ли студент живет, вас называл, у кого проживаете. Вы тут сошли, я показал, а он и пошел. Вишь ведь.

Дворник тоже был в некотором недоумении, а впрочем не очень, и капельку подумав еще, повернулся и полез обратно в свою каморку.

Раскольников бросился вслед за мещанином и тотчас же увидел его, идущего по другой стороне улицы, прежним ровным и неспешным шагом, уткнув глаза в землю и как бы что-то обдумывая. Он скоро догнал его, но некоторое время шел сзади; наконец поровнялся с ним и заглянул ему сбоку в лицо. Тот тотчас же заметил его, быстро оглядел, но опять опустил глаза, и так шли они с минуту, один подле другого и не говоря ни слова.

\- Вы меня спрашивали... у дворника? - проговорил наконец Раскольников, но как-то очень негромко.

Мещанин не дал никакого ответа и даже не поглядел. Опять помолчали.

\- Да что вы... приходите спрашивать... и молчите... да что же это такое? - Голос Раскольникова прерывался, и слова как-то не хотели ясно выговариваться.

Мещанин на этот раз поднял глаза и зловещим, мрачным взглядом посмотрел на Раскольникова.

\- Убивец! - проговорил он вдруг тихим, но ясным и отчетливым голосом...

Раскольников шел подле него. Ноги его ужасно вдруг ослабели, на спине похолодело, и сердце на мгновение как будто замерло; потом вдруг застукало, точно с крючка сорвалось. Так прошли они шагов сотню, рядом и опять совсем молча.

Мещанин не глядел на него.

\- Да что вы... что... кто убийца? - пробормотал Раскольников едва слышно.

\- _Ты_ убивец, - произнес тот, еще раздельнее и внушительнее и как бы с улыбкой какого-то ненавистного торжества, и опять прямо глянул в бледное лицо Раскольникова и в его помертвевшие глаза. Оба подошли тогда к перекрестку. Мещанин поворотил в улицу налево и пошел не оглядываясь. Раскольников остался на месте и долго глядел ему вслед. Он видел, как тот, пройдя уже шагов с пятьдесят, обернулся и посмотрел на него, всё еще стоявшего неподвижно на том же месте. Разглядеть нельзя было, но Раскольникову показалось, что тот и в этот раз улыбнулся своею холодно-ненавистною и торжествующею улыбкой.

Тихим, ослабевшим шагом, с дрожащими коленами и как бы ужасно озябший воротился Раскольников назад и поднялся в свою каморку. Он снял и положил фуражку на стол и минут десять стоял подле, неподвижно. Затем в бессилии лег на диван и болезненно, с слабым стоном, протянулся на нем; глаза его были закрыты. Так пролежал он с полчаса.

Он ни о чем не думал. Так, были какие-то мысли или обрывки мыслей, какие-то представления, без порядка и связи, - лица людей, виденных им еще в детстве или встреченных где-нибудь один только раз и об которых он никогда бы и не вспомнил; колокольня В - й церкви; биллиард в одном трактире и какой-то офицер у биллиарда, запах сигар в какой-то подвальной табачной лавочке, распивочная, черная лестница, совсем темная, вся залитая помоями и засыпанная яичными скорлупами, а откуда-то доносится воскресный звон колоколов... Предметы сменялись и крутились, как вихрь. Иные ему даже нравились, и он цеплялся за них, но они погасали, и вообще что-то давило его внутри, но не очень. Иногда даже было хорошо... Легкий озноб не проходил, и это тоже было почти хорошо ощущать.

Он услышал поспешные шаги Разумихина и голос его, закрыл глаза и притворился спящим. Разумихин отворил дверь и некоторое время стоял на пороге, как бы раздумывая. Потом тихо шагнул в комнату и осторожно подошел к дивану. Послышался шепот Настасьи:

\- Не замай; пущай выспится; опосля поест.

\- И впрямь, - отвечал Разумихин.

Оба осторожно вышли и притворили дверь. Прошло еще с полчаса. Раскольников открыл глаза и вскинулся опять навзничь, заломив руки за голову...

"Кто он? Кто этот вышедший из-под земли человек? Где был он и что видел? Он видел всё, это несомненно.

Где ж он тогда стоял и откуда смотрел? Почему он только теперь выходит из-под полу? И как мог он видеть - разве это возможно?.. Гм... - продолжал Раскольников, холодея и вздрагивая, - а футляр, который нашел Николай за дверью: разве это тоже возможно? Улики? Стотысячную черточку просмотришь - вот и улика в пирамиду египетскую! Муха летала, она видела! Разве этак возможно?"

И он с омерзением почувствовал вдруг, как он ослабел, физически ослабел.

"Я это должен был знать, - думал он с горькою усмешкой, - и как смел я, зная себя, _предчувствуя_ себя, брать топор и кровавиться! Я обязан был заранее знать... Э! да ведь я же заранее и знал!.." - прошептал он в отчаянии.

Порою он останавливался неподвижно перед какою-нибудь мыслию:

"Нет, те люди не так сделаны; настоящий _властелин,_ кому всё разрешается, громит Тулон, делает резню в Париже, _забывает_ армию в Египте, _тратит_ полмиллиона людей в московском походе и отделывается каламбуром в Вильне; и ему же, по смерти, ставят кумиры, - а стало быть, и _всё_ разрешается. Нет, на этаких людях, видно, не тело, а бронза!"

Одна внезапная посторонняя мысль вдруг почти рассмешила его:

"Наполеон, пирамиды, Ватерлоо - и тощая гаденькая регистраторша, старушонка, процентщица, с красною укладкою под кроватью, - ну каково это переварить хоть бы Порфирию Петровичу!.. Где ж им переварить!.. Эстетика помешает: полезет ли, дескать, Наполеон под кровать к "старушонке"! Эх, дрянь!.."

Минутами он чувствовал, что как бы бредит: он впадал в лихорадочно-восторженное настроение.

"Старушонка вздор! - думал он горячо и порывисто, - старуха, пожалуй что, и ошибка, не в ней и дело! Старуха была только болезнь... я переступить поскорее хотел... я не человека убил, я принцип убил! Принцип-то я и убил, а переступить-то не переступил, на этой стороне остался... Только и сумел, что убить. Да и того не сумел, оказывается... Принцип? За что давеча дурачок Разумихин социалистов бранил? Трудолюбивый народ и торговый; "общим счастием" занимаются... Нет, мне жизнь однажды дается, и никогда ее больше не будет: я не хочу дожидаться "всеобщего счастья". Я и сам хочу жить, а то лучше уж и не жить. Что ж? Я только не захотел проходить мимо голодной матери, зажимая в кармане свой рубль, в ожидании "всеобщего счастия". "Несу, дескать, кирпичик на всеобщее счастие и оттого ощущаю спокойствие сердца". Ха-ха! Зачем же вы меня-то пропустили? Я ведь всего однажды живу, я ведь тоже хочу... Эх, эстетическая я вошь, и больше ничего, - прибавил он вдруг рассмеявшись, как помешанный. - Да, я действительно вошь, - продолжал он, с злорадством прицепившись к мысли, роясь в ней, играя и потешаясь ею, - и уж по тому одному, что, во-первых, теперь рассуждаю про то, что я вошь; потому, во-вторых, что целый месяц всеблагое провидение беспокоил, призывая в свидетели, что не для своей, дескать, плоти и похоти предпринимаю, а имею в виду великолепную и приятную цель, - ха-ха! Потому, в-третьих, что возможную справедливость положил наблюдать в исполнении, вес и меру, и арифметику: из всех вшей выбрал самую наибесполезнейшую и, убив ее, положил взять у ней ровно столько, сколько мне надо для первого шага, и ни больше ни меньше (а остальное, стало быть, так и пошло бы на монастырь, по духовному завещанию - ха-ха!)... Потому, потому я окончательно вошь, - прибавил он, скрежеща зубами, - потому что сам-то я, может быть, еще сквернее и гаже, чем убитая вошь, и заранее _предчувствовал,_ что скажу себе это уже _после_ того, как убью! Да разве с этаким ужасом что-нибудь может сравниться! О, пошлость! О, подлость!.. О, как я понимаю "пророка", с саблей, на коне. Велит Аллах, и повинуйся "дрожащая" тварь! Прав, прав "пророк", когда ставит где-нибудь поперек улицы хор-р-рошую батарею и дует в правого и виноватого, не удостоивая даже и объясниться! Повинуйся, дрожащая тварь, и - _не желай,_ потому - не твое это дело!.. О, ни за что, ни за что не прощу старушонке!"

Волосы его были смочены потом, вздрагивавшие губы запеклись, неподвижный взгляд был устремлен в потолок.

"Мать, сестра, как любил я их! Отчего теперь я их ненавижу? Да, я их ненавижу, физически ненавижу, подле себя не могу выносить... Давеча я подошел и поцеловал мать, я помню... Обнимать и думать, что если б она узнала, то... разве сказать ей тогда? От меня это станется... Гм! _она_ должна быть такая же, как и я, - прибавил он, думая с усилием, как будто борясь с охватывавшим его бредом. - О, как я ненавижу теперь старушонку! Кажется, бы другой раз убил, если б очнулась! Бедная Лизавета! Зачем она тут подвернулась!.. Странно, однако ж, почему я об ней почти и не думаю, точно и не убивал?.. Лизавета! Соня! Бедные, кроткие, с глазами кроткими... Милые!.. Зачем они не плачут? Зачем они не стонут?.. Они всё отдают... глядят кротко и тихо... Соня, Соня! Тихая Соня!.."

Он забылся; странным показалось ему, что он не помнит, как мог он очутиться на улице. Был уже поздний вечер. Сумерки сгущались, полная луна светлела всё ярче и ярче; но как-то особенно душно было в воздухе. Люди толпой шли по улицам; ремесленники и занятые люди расходились по домам, другие гуляли; пахло известью, пылью, стоячею водой. Раскольников шел грустный и озабоченный: он очень хорошо помнил, что вышел из дому с каким-то намерением, что надо было что-то сделать и поспешить, но что именно - он позабыл. Вдруг он остановился и увидел, что на другой стороне улицы, на тротуаре, стоит человек и машет ему рукой. Он пошел к нему через улицу, но вдруг этот человек повернулся и пошел как ни в чем не бывало, опустив голову, не оборачиваясь и не подавая вида, что звал его. "Да полно, звал ли он?" - подумал Раскольников, однако ж стал догонять. Не доходя шагов десяти, он вдруг узнал его и - испугался; это был давешний мещанин, в таком же халате и так же сгорбленный. Раскольников шел издали; сердце его стукало; повернули в переулок - тот всё не оборачивался. "Знает ли он, что я за ним иду?" - думал Раскольников. Мещанин вошел в ворота одного большого дома. Раскольников поскорей подошел к воротам и стал глядеть: не оглянется ли он и не позовет ли его? В самом деле, пройдя всю подворотню и уже выходя во двор, тот вдруг обернулся и опять точно как будто махнул ему. Раскольников тотчас же прошел подворотню, но во дворе мещанина уж не было. Стало быть, он вошел тут сейчас на первую лестницу. Раскольников бросился за ним. В самом деле, двумя лестницами выше слышались еще чьи-то мерные, неспешные шаги. Странно, лестница была как будто знакомая! Вон окно в первом этаже; грустно и таинственно проходил сквозь стекла лунный свет; вот и второй этаж. Ба! Это та самая квартира, в которой работники мазали... Как же он не узнал тотчас? Шаги впереди идущего человека затихли: "стало быть, он остановился или где-нибудь спрятался". Вот и третий этаж; идти ли дальше? И какая там тишина, даже страшно... Но он пошел. Шум его собственных шагов его пугал и тревожил. Боже, как темно! Мещанин, верно, тут где-нибудь притаился в углу. А! квартира отворена настежь на лестницу; он подумал и вошел. В передней было очень темно и пусто, ни души, как будто всё вынесли; тихонько, на цыпочках прошел он в гостиную: вся комната была ярко облита лунным светом; всё тут по-прежнему: стулья, зеркало, желтый диван и картинки в рамках. Огромный, круглый, медно-красный месяц глядел прямо в окна. "Это от месяца такая тишина, - подумал Раскольников, - он, верно, теперь загадку загадывает". Он стоял и ждал, долго ждал, и чем тише был месяц, тем сильнее стукало его сердце, даже больно становилось. И всё тишина. Вдруг послышался мгновенный сухой треск, как будто сломали лучинку, и всё опять замерло. Проснувшаяся муха вдруг с налета ударилась об стекло и жалобно зажужжала. В самую эту минуту, в углу, между маленьким шкапом и окном, он разглядел как будто висящий на стене салоп. "Зачем тут салоп? - подумал он, - ведь его прежде не было..." Он подошел потихоньку и догадался, что за салопом как будто кто-то прячется. Осторожно отвел он рукою салоп и увидал, что тут стоит стул, а на стуле в уголку сидит старушонка, вся скрючившись и наклонив голову, так что он никак не мог разглядеть лица, но это была она. Он постоял над ней: "боится!" - подумал он, тихонько высвободил из петли топор и ударил старуху по темени, раз и другой. Но странно: она даже и не шевельнулась от ударов, точно деревянная. Он испугался, нагнулся ближе и стал ее разглядывать; но и она еще ниже нагнула голову. Он пригнулся тогда совсем к полу и заглянул ей снизу в лицо, заглянул и помертвел: старушонка сидела и смеялась, - так и заливалась тихим, неслышным смехом, из всех сил крепясь, чтоб он ее не услышал. Вдруг ему показалось, что дверь из спальни чуть-чуть приотворилась и что там тоже как будто засмеялись и шепчутся. Бешенство одолело его: изо всей силы начал он бить старуху по голове, но с каждым ударом топора смех и шепот из спальни раздавались всё сильнее и слышнее, а старушонка так вся и колыхалась от хохота. Он бросился бежать, но вся прихожая уже полна людей, двери на лестнице отворены настежь, и на площадке, на лестнице и туда вниз - всё люди, голова с головой, все смотрят, - но все притаились и ждут, молчат... Сердце его стеснилось, ноги не движутся, приросли... Он хотел вскрикнуть и - проснулся.

Он тяжело перевел дыхание, - но странно, сон как будто всё еще продолжался: дверь его была отворена настежь, и на пороге стоял совсем незнакомый ему человек и пристально его разглядывал.

Раскольников не успел еще совсем раскрыть глаза и мигом закрыл их опять. Он лежал навзничь и не шевельнулся. "Сон это продолжается или нет", - думал он и чуть-чуть, неприметно опять приподнял ресницы поглядеть: незнакомый стоял на том же месте и продолжал в него вглядываться. Вдруг он переступил осторожно через порог, бережно притворил за собой дверь, подошел к столу, подождал с минуту, - всё это время не спуская с него глаз, - и тихо, без шуму, сел на стул подле дивана; шляпу поставил сбоку, на полу, а обеими руками оперся на трость, опустив на руки подбородок. Видно было, что он приготовился долго ждать. Сколько можно было разглядеть сквозь мигавшие ресницы, человек этот был уже немолодой, плотный и с густою, светлою, почти белою бородой...

Прошло минут с десять. Было еще светло, но уже вечерело. В комнате была совершенная тишина. Даже с лестницы не приносилось ни одного звука. Только жужжала и билась какая-то большая муха, ударяясь с налета об стекло. Наконец это стало невыносимо: Раскольников вдруг приподнялся и сел на диване.

\- Ну, говорите, чего вам надо?

\- А ведь я так и знал, что вы не спите, а только вид показываете, - странно ответил незнакомый, спокойно рассмеявшись. - Аркадий Иванович Свидригайлов, позвольте отрекомендоваться...

 **ЧАСТЬ ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ**

 **I**

"Неужели это продолжение сна?" - подумалось еще раз Раскольникову. Осторожно и недоверчиво всматривался он в неожиданного гостя.

\- Свидригайлов? Какой вздор! Быть не может! - проговорил он наконец вслух, в недоумении.

Казалось, гость совсем не удивился этому восклицанию.

\- Вследствие двух причин к вам зашел: во-первых, лично познакомиться пожелал, так как давно уж наслышан с весьма любопытной и выгодной для вас точки; а во-вторых, мечтаю, что не уклонитесь, может быть, мне помочь в одном предприятии, прямо касающемся интереса сестрицы вашей, Авдотьи Романовны. Одного-то меня, без рекомендации, она, может, и на двор к себе теперь не пустит, вследствие предубеждения, ну, а с вашей помощью я, напротив, рассчитываю...

\- Плохо рассчитываете, - перебил Раскольников.

\- Они ведь только вчера прибыли, позвольте спросить?

Раскольников не ответил.

\- Вчера, я знаю. Я ведь сам прибыл всего только третьего дня. Ну-с, вот что я скажу вам на этот счет, Родион Романович; оправдывать себя считаю излишним, но позвольте же и мне заявить: что ж тут, во всем этом, в самом деле, такого особенно преступного с моей стороны, то есть без предрассудков-то, а здраво судя?

Раскольников продолжал молча его рассматривать.

\- То, что в своем доме преследовал беззащитную девицу и "оскорблял ее своими гнусными предложениями", - так ли-с? (Сам вперед забегаю!) Да ведь предположите только, что и я человек есмь, et nihil humanum... 1 одним словом, что и я способен прельститься и полюбить (что уж, конечно, не по нашему велению творится), тогда всё самым естественным образом объясняется. Тут весь вопрос: изверг ли я или сам жертва? Ну а как жертва? Ведь предлагая моему предмету бежать со мною в Америку или в Швейцарию, я, может, самые почтительнейшие чувства при сем питал, да еще думал обоюдное счастие устроить!.. Разум-то ведь страсти служит; я, пожалуй, себя еще больше губил, помилуйте!..

1 и ничто человеческое _(лат.)._

\- Да совсем не в том дело, - с отвращением перебил Раскольников, - просто-запросто вы противны, правы ль вы или не правы, ну вот с вами и не хотят знаться, и гонят вас, и ступайте!..

Свидригайлов вдруг расхохотался.

\- Однако ж вы... однако ж вас не собьешь! - проговорил он, смеясь откровеннейшим образом, - я было думал схитрить, да нет, вы как раз на самую настоящую точку стали!

\- Да вы и в эту минуту хитрить продолжаете.

\- Так что ж? Так что ж? - повторял Свидригайлов, смеясь нараспашку, - ведь это bonne guerre, 1 что называется, и самая позволительная хитрость!.. Но все-таки вы меня перебили; так или этак, подтверждаю опять: никаких неприятностей не было бы, если бы не случай в саду. Марфа Петровна...

1 честная война _(франц.)._

\- Марфу-то Петровну вы тоже, говорят, уходили? - грубо перебил Раскольников.

\- А вы и об этом слышали? Как, впрочем, не слыхать... Ну, насчет этого вашего вопроса, право, не знаю, как вам сказать, хотя моя собственная совесть в высшей степени спокойна на этот счет. То есть не подумайте, чтоб я опасался чего-нибудь там этакого: всё это произведено было в совершенном порядке и в полной точности: медицинское следствие обнаружило апоплексию, происшедшую от купания сейчас после плотного обеда, с выпитою чуть не бутылкой вина, да и ничего другого и обнаружить оно не могло... Нет-с, я вот что про себя думал некоторое время, вот особенно в дороге, в вагоне сидя: не способствовал ли я всему этому... несчастью, как-нибудь там раздражением нравственно или чем-нибудь в этом роде? Но заключил, что и этого положительно быть не могло.

Раскольников засмеялся.

\- Охота же так беспокоиться!

\- Да вы чему смеетесь? Вы сообразите: я ударил всего только два раза хлыстиком, даже знаков не оказалось... Не считайте меня, пожалуйста, циником; я ведь в точности знаю, как это гнусно с моей стороны, ну и так далее; но ведь я тоже наверно знаю, что Марфа Петровна, пожалуй что, и рада была этому моему, так сказать, увлечению. История по поводу вашей сестрицы истощилась до ижицы. Марфа Петровна уже третий день принуждена была дома сидеть; не с чем в городишко показаться, да и надоела она там всем с своим этим письмом (про чтение письма-то слышали?). И вдруг эти два хлыста как с неба падают! Первым делом карету велела закладывать!.. Я уж о том и не говорю, что у женщин случаи такие есть, когда очень и очень приятно быть оскорбленною, несмотря на всё видимое негодование. Они у всех есть, эти случаи-то; человек вообще очень и очень даже любит быть оскорбленным, замечали вы это? Но у женщин это в особенности. Даже можно сказать, что тем только и пробавляются.

Одно время Раскольников думал было встать и уйти и тем покончить свидание. Но некоторое любопытство и даже как бы расчет удержали его на мгновение.

\- Вы любите драться? - спросил он рассеянно.

\- Нет, не весьма, - спокойно отвечал Свидригайлов. - А с Марфой Петровной почти никогда не дрались. Мы весьма согласно жили, и она мной всегда довольна оставалась. Хлыст я употребил, во все наши семь лет, всего только два раза (если не считать еще одного третьего случая, весьма, впрочем, двусмысленного): в первый раз - два месяца спустя после нашего брака, тотчас же по приезде в деревню, и вот теперешний последний случай. А вы уж думали, я такой изверг, ретроград, крепостник? хе-хе... А кстати: не припомните ли вы, Родион Романович, как несколько лет тому назад, еще во времена благодетельной гласности, осрамили у нас всенародно и вселитературно одного дворянина - забыл фамилию! - вот еще немку-то отхлестал в вагоне, помните? Тогда еще, в тот же самый год, кажется, и "Безобразный поступок _Века"_ случился (ну, "Египетские-то ночи", чтение-то публичное, помните? Черные-то глаза! О, где ты золотое время нашей юности!). Ну-с, так вот мое мнение: господину, отхлеставшему немку, глубоко не сочувствую, потому что и в самом деле оно... что же сочувствовать! Но при сем не могу не заявить, что случаются иногда такие подстрекательные "немки", что, мне кажется, нет ни единого прогрессиста, который бы совершенно мог за себя поручиться. С этой точки никто не посмотрел тогда на предмет, а между тем эта точка-то и есть настоящая гуманная, право-с так!

Проговорив это, Свидригайлов вдруг опять рассмеялся. Раскольникову явно было, что это на что-то твердо решившийся человек и себе на уме.

\- Вы, должно быть, несколько дней сряду ни с кем не говорили? - спросил он.

\- Почти так. А что: верно, дивитесь, что я такой складной человек?

\- Нет, я тому дивлюсь, что уж слишком вы складной человек.

\- Оттого что грубостию ваших вопросов не обижался? Так, что ли? Да... чего ж обижаться? Как спрашивали, так и отвечал, - прибавил он с удивительным выражением простодушия. - Ведь я особенно-то ничем почти не интересуюсь, ей-богу, - продолжал он как-то вдумчиво. - Особенно теперь, ничем-таки не занят... Впрочем, вам позволительно думать, что я из видов заискиваю, тем более что имею дело до вашей сестрицы, сам объявил. Но я вам откровенно скажу: очень скучно! Особенно эти три дня, так что я вам даже обрадовался... Не рассердитесь, Родион Романович, но вы мне сами почему-то кажетесь ужасно как странным. Как хотите, а что-то в вас есть; и именно теперь, то есть не собственно в эту минуту, а вообще теперь... Ну, ну, не буду, не буду, не хмурьтесь! Я ведь не такой медведь, как вы думаете.

Раскольников мрачно посмотрел на него.

\- Вы даже, может быть, и совсем не медведь, - сказал он. - Мне даже кажется, что вы очень хорошего общества или, по крайней мере, умеете при случае быть и порядочным человеком.

\- Да ведь я ничьим мнением особенно не интересуюсь, - сухо и как бы даже с оттенком высокомерия ответил Свидригайлов, - а потому отчего же и не побывать пошляком, когда это платье в нашем климате так удобно носить и... и особенно если к тому и натуральную склонность имеешь, - прибавил он, опять засмеявшись.

\- Я слышал, однако, что у вас здесь много знакомых. Вы ведь то, что называется "не без связей". Зачем же вам я-то в таком случае, как не для целей?

\- Это вы правду сказали, что у меня есть знакомые, - подхватил Свидригайлов, не отвечая на главный пункт, - я уж встречал; третий ведь день слоняюсь; и сам узнаю, и меня, кажется, узнают. Оно конечно, одет прилично и числюсь человеком не бедным; нас ведь и крестьянская реформа обошла: леса да луга заливные, доход-то и не теряется; но... не пойду я туда; и прежде надоело: хожу третий день и не признаюсь никому... А тут еще город! То есть как это он сочинился у нас, скажите пожалуйста! Город канцеляристов и всевозможных семинаристов! Право, я многого здесь прежде не примечал, лет восемь-то назад, когда тут валандался... На одну только анатомию теперь и надеюсь, ей-богу!

\- На какую анатомию?

\- А насчет этих клубов, Дюссотов, пуантов этих ваших или, пожалуй, вот еще прогрессу - ну, это пусть будет без нас, - продолжал он, не заметив опять вопроса. - Да и охота шулером-то быть?

\- А вы были и шулером?

\- Как же без этого? Целая компания нас была, наиприличнейшая, лет восемь назад; проводили время; и всё, знаете, люди с манерами, поэты были, капиталисты были. Да и вообще у нас, в русском обществе, самые лучшие манеры у тех, которые биты бывали, - заметили вы это? Это ведь я в деревне теперь опустился. А все-таки посадили было меня тогда в тюрьму за долги, гречонка один нежинский. Тут и подвернулась Марфа Петровна, поторговалась и выкупила меня за тридцать тысяч сребреников. (Всего-то я семьдесят тысяч был должен). Сочетались мы с ней законным браком, и увезла она меня тотчас же к себе в деревню, как какое сокровище. Она ведь старше меня пятью годами. Очень любила. Семь лет из деревни не выезжал. И заметьте, всю-то жизнь документ против меня, на чужое имя, в этих тридцати тысячах держала, так что задумай я в чем-нибудь взбунтоваться, - тотчас же в капкан! И сделала бы! У женщин ведь это всё вместе уживается.

\- А если бы не документ, дали бы тягу?

\- Не знаю, как вам сказать. Меня этот документ почти не стеснял. Никуда мне не хотелось, а за границу Марфа Петровна и сама меня раза два приглашала, видя, что я скучал. Да что! За границу я прежде ездил, и всегда мне тошно бывало. Не то чтоб, а вот заря занимается, залив Неаполитанский, море, смотришь, и как-то грустно. Всего противнее, что ведь действительно о чем-то грустишь! Нет, на родине лучше: тут, по крайней мере, во всем других винишь, а себя оправдываешь. Я бы, может, теперь в экспедицию на Северный полюс поехал, потому j'ai le vin mauvais, 1 и пить мне противно, а кроме вина ничего больше не остается. Пробовал. А что, говорят, Берг в воскресенье в Юсуповом саду на огромном шаре полетит, попутчиков за известную плату приглашает, правда?

1 я в пьяном виде нехорош _(франц.)._

\- Что ж, вы полетели бы?

\- Я? Нет... так... - пробормотал Свидригайлов, действительно как бы задумавшись.

"Да что он, в самом деле, что ли?" - подумал Раскольников.

\- Нет, документ меня не стеснял, - продолжал Свидригайлов раздумчиво, - это я сам из деревни не выезжал. Да и уж с год будет, как Марфа Петровна в именины мои мне и документ этот возвратила, да еще вдобавок примечательную сумму подарила. У ней ведь был капитал. "Видите, как я вам доверяю, Аркадий Иванович", - право, так и выразилась. Вы не верите, что так выразилась? А знаете: ведь я хозяином порядочным в деревне стал; меня в околотке знают. Книги тоже выписывал. Марфа Петровна сперва одобряла, а потом всё боялась, что я заучусь.

\- Вы по Марфе Петровне, кажется, очень скучаете?

\- Я? Может быть. Право, может быть. А кстати, верите вы в привидения?

\- В какие привидения?

\- В обыкновенные привидения, в какие!

\- А вы верите?

\- Да, пожалуй, и нет, pour vous plaire... 1 То есть не то что нет...

1 чтоб угодить вам _(франц.)._

\- Являются, что ли?

Свидригайлов как-то странно посмотрел на него.

\- Марфа Петровна посещать изволит, - проговорил он, скривя рот в какую-то странную улыбку.

\- Как это посещать изволит?

\- Да уж три раза приходила. Впервой я ее увидел в самый день похорон, час спустя после кладбища. Это было накануне моего отъезда сюда. Второй раз третьего дня, в дороге, на рассвете, на станции Малой Вишере; а в третий раз, два часа тому назад, на квартире, где я стою, в комнате; я был один.

\- Наяву?

\- Совершенно. Все три раза наяву. Придет, поговорит с минуту и уйдет в дверь; всегда в дверь. Даже как будто слышно.

\- Отчего я так и думал, что с вами непременно что-нибудь в этом роде случается! - проговорил вдруг Раскольников и в ту же минуту удивился, что это сказал. Он был в сильном волнении.

\- Во-от? Вы это подумали? - с удивлением спросил Свидригайлов, - да неужели? Ну, не сказал ли я, что между нами есть какая-то точка общая, а?

\- Никогда вы этого не говорили! - резко и с азартом ответил Раскольников.

\- Не говорил?

\- Нет!

\- Мне показалось, что говорил. Давеча, как я вошел и увидел, что вы с закрытыми глазами лежите, а сами делаете вид, - тут же и сказал себе: "Это тот самый и есть!"

\- Что это такое: тот самый? Про что вы это? - вскричал Раскольников.

\- Про что? А право, не знаю про что... - чистосердечно, и как-то сам запутавшись, пробормотал Свидригайлов.

С минуту помолчали. Оба глядели друг на друга во все глаза.

\- Всё это вздор! - с досадой вскрикнул Раскольников. - Что ж она вам говорит, когда приходит?

\- Она-то? Вообразите себе, о самых ничтожных пустяках, и подивитесь человеку: меня ведь это-то и сердит. В первый раз вошла (я, знаете, устал: похоронная служба, со святыми упокой, потом лития, закуска, - наконец-то в кабинете один остался, закурил сигару, задумался), вошла в дверь: "А вы, говорит, Аркадий Иванович, сегодня за хлопотами и забыли в столовой часы завести". А часы эти я, действительно, все семь лет, каждую неделю сам заводил, а забуду - так всегда, бывало, напомнит. На другой день я уж еду сюда. Вошел, на рассвете, на станцию, - за ночь вздремнул, изломан, глаза заспаны, - взял кофею; смотрю - Марфа Петровна вдруг садится подле меня, в руках колода карт: "Не загадать ли вам, Аркадий Иванович, на дорогу-то?" А она мастерица гадать была. Ну, и не прощу же себе, что не загадал! Убежал, испугавшись, а тут, правда, и колокольчик. Сижу сегодня после дряннейшего обеда из кухмистерской, с тяжелым желудком, - сижу, курю - вдруг опять Марфа Петровна, входит вся разодетая, в новом шелковом зеленом платье, с длиннейшим хвостом: "Здравствуйте, Аркадий Иванович! Как на ваш вкус мое платье? Аниська так не сошьет". (Аниська - это мастерица у нас в деревне, из прежних крепостных, в ученье в Москве была- хорошенькая девчонка). Стоит, вертится передо мной. Я осмотрел платье, потом внимательно ей в лицо посмотрел: "Охота вам, говорю, Марфа Петровна, из таких пустяков ко мне ходить, беспокоиться". - "Ах бог мой, батюшка, уж и потревожить тебя нельзя!" Я ей говорю, чтобы подразнить ее: "Я, Марфа Петровна, жениться хочу". - "От вас это станется, Аркадий Иванович; не много чести вам, что вы, не успев жену схоронить, тотчас и жениться поехали. И хоть бы выбрали-то хорошо, а то ведь, я знаю, - ни ей, ни себе, только добрых людей насмешите". Взяла да и вышла, и хвостом точно как будто шумит. Экой ведь вздор, а?

\- Да вы, впрочем, может быть, всё лжете? - отозвался Раскольников.

\- Я редко лгу, - отвечал Свидригайлов, задумчиво и как бы совсем не заметив грубости вопроса.

\- А прежде, до этого, вы никогда привидений не видывали?

\- Н... нет, видел, один только раз в жизни, шесть лет тому. Филька, человек дворовый, у меня был; только что его похоронили, я крикнул, забывшись: "Филька, трубку!" - вошел, и прямо к горке, где стоят у меня трубки. Я сижу, думаю: "Это он мне отомстить", потому что перед самою смертью мы крепко поссорились. "Как ты смеешь, говорю, с продранным локтем ко мне входить, - вон, негодяй!" Повернулся, вышел и больше не приходил. Я Марфе Петровне тогда не сказал. Хотел было панихиду по нем отслужить, да посовестился.

\- Сходите к доктору.

\- Это-то я и без вас понимаю, что нездоров, хотя, право, не знаю чем; по-моему, я, наверно, здоровее вас впятеро. Я вас не про то спросил, - верите вы или нет, что привидения являются? Я вас спросил: верите ли вы, что есть привидения?

\- Нет, ни за что не поверю! - с какою-то даже злобой вскричал Раскольников.

\- Ведь обыкновенно как говорят? - бормотал Свидригайлов, как бы про себя, смотря в сторону и наклонив несколько голову. - Они говорят: "Ты болен, стало быть, то, что тебе представляется, есть один только несуществующий бред". А ведь тут нет строгой логики. Я согласен, что привидения являются только больным; но ведь это только доказывает, что привидения могут являться не иначе как больным, а не то, что их нет, самих по себе.

\- Конечно, нет! - раздражительно настаивал Раскольников.

\- Нет? Вы так думаете? - продолжал Свидригайлов, медленно посмотрев на него. - Ну а что, если так рассудить (вот помогите-ка): "Привидения - это, так сказать, клочки и отрывки других миров, их начало. Здоровому человеку, разумеется, их незачем видеть, потому что здоровый человек есть наиболее земной человек, а стало быть, должен жить одною здешнею жизнью, для полноты и для порядка. Ну а чуть заболел, чуть нарушился нормальный земной порядок в организме, тотчас и начинает сказываться возможность другого мира, и чем больше болен, тем и соприкосновений с другим миром больше, так что когда умрет совсем человек, то прямо и перейдет в другой мир". Я об этом давно рассуждал. Если в будущую жизнь верите, то и этому рассуждению можно поверить.

\- Я не верю в будущую жизнь, - сказал Раскольников.

Свидригайлов сидел в задумчивости.

\- А что, если там одни пауки или что-нибудь в этом роде, - сказал он вдруг.

"Это помешанный", - подумал Раскольников.

\- Нам вот всё представляется вечность как идея, которую понять нельзя, что-то огромное, огромное! Да почему же непременно огромное? И вдруг, вместо всего этого, представьте себе, будет там одна комнатка, эдак вроде деревенской бани, закоптелая, а по всем углам пауки, и вот и вся вечность. Мне, знаете, в этом роде иногда мерещится.

\- И неужели, неужели вам ничего не представляется утешительнее и справедливее этого! - с болезненным чувством вскрикнул Раскольников.

\- Справедливее? А почем знать, может быть, это и есть справедливое, и знаете, я бы так непременно нарочно сделал! - ответил Свидригайлов, неопределенно улыбаясь.

Каким-то холодом охватило вдруг Раскольникова, при этом безобразном ответе. Свидригайлов поднял голову, пристально посмотрел на него и вдруг расхохотался.

\- Нет, вы вот что сообразите, - закричал он, - назад тому полчаса мы друг друга еще и не видывали, считаемся врагами, между нами нерешенное дело есть; мы дело-то бросили и эвона в какую литературу заехали! Ну, не правду я сказал, что мы одного поля ягоды?

\- Сделайте же одолжение, - раздражительно продолжал Раскольников, - позвольте вас просить поскорее объясниться и сообщить мне, почему вы удостоили меня чести вашего посещения... и... и... я тороплюсь, мне некогда, я хочу со двора идти...

\- Извольте, извольте. Ваша сестрица, Авдотья Романовна, за господина Лужина выходит, Петра Петровича?

\- Нельзя ли как-нибудь обойти всякий вопрос о моей сестре и не упоминать ее имени? Я даже не понимаю, как вы смеете при мне выговаривать ее имя, если только вы действительно Свидригайлов?

\- Да ведь я же об ней и пришел говорить, как же не упоминать-то?

\- Хорошо; говорите, но скорее!

\- Я уверен, что вы об этом господине Лужине, моем по жене родственнике, уже составили ваше мнение, если его хоть полчаса видели или хоть что-нибудь об нем верно и точно слышали. Авдотье Романовне он не пара. По-моему, Авдотья Романовна в этом деле жертвует собою весьма великодушно и нерасчетливо для... для своего семейства. Мне показалось, вследствие всего, что я об вас слышал, что вы, с своей стороны, очень бы довольны были, если б этот брак мог расстроиться без нарушения интересов. Теперь же, узнав вас лично, я даже в этом уверен.

\- С вашей стороны всё это очень наивно; извините меня, я хотел сказать: нахально, - сказал Раскольников.

\- То есть вы этим выражаете, что я хлопочу в свой карман. Не беспокойтесь, Родион Романович, если б я хлопотал в свою выгоду, то не стал бы так прямо высказываться, не дурак же ведь я совсем. На этот счет открою вам одну психологическую странность. Давеча я, оправдывая свою любовь к Авдотье Романовне, говорил, что был сам жертвой. Ну, так знайте же, что никакой я теперь любви не ощущаю, н-никакой, так что мне самому даже странно это, потому что я ведь действительно нечто ощущал...

\- От праздности и разврата, - перебил Раскольников.

\- Действительно, я человек развратный и праздный. А впрочем, ваша сестрица имеет столько преимуществ, что не мог же и я не поддаться некоторому впечатлению. Но всё это вздор, как теперь и сам вижу.

\- Давно ли увидели?

\- Замечать стал еще прежде, окончательно же убедился третьего дня, почти в самую минуту приезда в Петербург. Впрочем, еще в Москве воображал, что еду добиваться руки Авдотьи Романовны и соперничать с господином Лужиным.

\- Извините, что вас перерву, сделайте одолжение: нельзя ли сократить и перейти прямо к цели вашего посещения. Я тороплюсь, мне надо идти со двора...

\- С величайшим удовольствием. Прибыв сюда и решившись теперь предпринять некоторый... вояж, я пожелал сделать необходимые предварительные распоряжения. Дети мои остались у тетки; они богаты, а я им лично не надобен. Да и какой я отец! Себе я взял только то, что подарила мне год назад Марфа Петровна. С меня достаточно. Извините, сейчас перехожу к самому делу. Перед вояжем, который, может быть, и сбудется, я хочу и с господином Лужиным покончить. Не то чтоб уж я его очень терпеть не мог, но через него, однако, и вышла эта ссора моя с Марфой Петровной, когда я узнал, что она эту свадьбу состряпала. Я желаю теперь повидаться с Авдотьей Романовной, через ваше посредство, и, пожалуй, в вашем же присутствии объяснить ей, во-первых, что от господина Лужина не только не будет ей ни малейшей выгоды, но даже наверно будет явный ущерб. Затем, испросив у ней извинения в недавних этих всех неприятностях, я попросил бы позволения предложить ей десять тысяч рублей и таким образом облегчить разрыв с господином Лужиным, разрыв, от которого, я уверен, она и сама была бы не прочь, явилась бы только возможность.

\- Но вы действительно, действительно сумасшедший! - вскричал Раскольников, не столько даже рассерженный, сколько удивленный. - Как смеете вы так говорить!

\- Я так и знал, что вы закричите; но, во-первых, я хоть и небогат, но эти десять тысяч рублей у меня свободны, то есть совершенно, совершенно мне не надобны. Не примет Авдотья Романовна, так я, пожалуй, еще глупее их употреблю. Это раз. Второе: совесть моя совершенно покойна; я без всяких расчетов предлагаю. Верьте не верьте, а впоследствии узнаете и вы, и Авдотья Романовна. Всё в том, что я действительно принес несколько хлопот и неприятностей многоуважаемой вашей сестрице; стало быть, чувствуя искреннее раскаяние, сердечно желаю, - не откупиться, не заплатить за неприятности, а просто-запросто сделать для нее что-нибудь выгодное, на том основании, что не привилегию же в самом деле взял я делать одно только злое. Если бы в моем предложении была хотя миллионная доля расчета, то не стал бы я предлагать так прямо; да и не стал бы я предлагать всего только десять тысяч, тогда как всего пять недель назад предлагал ей больше. Кроме того, я, может быть, весьма и весьма скоро женюсь на одной девице, а следственно, все подозрения в каких-нибудь покушениях против Авдотьи Романовны тем самым должны уничтожиться. В заключение скажу, что, выходя за господина Лужина, Авдотья Романовна те же самые деньги берет, только с другой стороны... Да вы не сердитесь, Родион Романович, рассудите спокойно и хладнокровно.

Говоря это, Свидригайлов был сам чрезвычайно хладнокровен и спокоен.

\- Прошу вас кончить, - сказал Раскольников. - Во всяком случае, это непростительно дерзко.

\- Нимало. После этого человек человеку на сем свете может делать одно только зло и, напротив, не имеет права сделать ни крошки добра, из-за пустых принятых формальностей. Это нелепо. Ведь если б я, например, помер и оставил бы эту сумму сестрице вашей по духовному завещанию, неужели б она и тогда принять отказалась?

\- Весьма может быть.

\- Ну уж это нет-с. А впрочем, нет, так и нет, так пусть и будет. А только десять тысяч - прекрасная штука, при случае. Во всяком случае, попрошу передать сказанное Авдотье Романовне.

\- Нет, не передам.

\- В таком случае, Родион Романович, я сам принужден буду добиваться свидания личного, а стало быть, беспокоить.

\- А если я передам, вы не будете добиваться свидания личного?

\- Не знаю, право, как вам сказать. Видеться один раз я бы очень желал.

\- Не надейтесь.

\- Жаль. Впрочем, вы меня не знаете. Вот, может, сойдемся поближе.

\- Вы думаете, что мы сойдемся поближе?

\- А почему ж бы и нет? - улыбнувшись сказал Свидригайлов, встал и взял шляпу, - я ведь не то чтобы так уж очень желал вас беспокоить и, идя сюда, даже не очень рассчитывал, хотя, впрочем, физиономия ваша еще давеча утром меня поразила...

\- Где вы меня давеча утром видели? - с беспокойством спросил Раскольников.

\- Случайно-с... Мне всё кажется, что в вас есть что-то к моему подходящее... Да не беспокойтесь, я не надоедлив; и с шулерами уживался, и князю Свирбею, моему дальнему родственнику и вельможе, не надоел, и об Рафаэлевой Мадонне госпоже Прилуковой в альбом сумел написать, и с Марфой Петровной семь лет безвыездно проживал, и в доме Вяземского на Сенной в старину ночевывал, и на шаре с Бергом, может быть, полечу.

\- Ну, хорошо-с. Позвольте спросить, вы скоро в путешествие отправитесь?

\- В какое путешествие?

\- Ну да в "вояж"-то этот... Вы ведь сами сказали.

\- В вояж? Ах, да!.. в самом деле, я вам говорил про вояж... Ну, это вопрос обширный... А если б знали вы, однако ж, об чем спрашиваете! - прибавил он и вдруг громко и коротко рассмеялся. - Я, может быть, вместо вояжа-то женюсь; мне невесту сватают.

\- Здесь?

\- Да.

\- Когда это вы успели?

\- Но с Авдотьей Романовной однажды повидаться весьма желаю. Серьезно прошу. Ну, до свидания... ах, да! Ведь вот что забыл! Передайте, Родион Романович, вашей сестрице, что в завещании Марфы Петровны она упомянута в трех тысячах. Это положительно верно. Марфа Петровна распорядилась за неделю до смерти, и при мне дело было. Недели через две-три Авдотья Романовна может и деньги получить.

\- Вы правду говорите?

\- Правду. Передайте. Ну-с, ваш слуга. Я ведь от вас очень недалеко стою.

Выходя, Свидригайлов столкнулся в дверях с Разумихиным.

 **II**

Было уж почти восемь часов; оба спешили к Бакалееву, чтобы прийти раньше Лужина.

\- Ну, кто ж это был? - спросил Разумихин, только что вышли на улицу.

\- Это был Свидригайлов, тот самый помещик, в доме которого была обижена сестра, когда служила у них гувернанткой. Через его любовные преследования она от них вышла, выгнанная его женой, Марфой Петровной. Эта Марфа Петровна просила потом у Дуни прощения, а теперь вдруг умерла. Это про нее давеча говорили. Не знаю почему, я этого человека очень боюсь. Он приехал тотчас после похорон жены. Он очень странный и на что-то решился... Он как будто что-то знает... От него надо Дуню оберегать... вот это я и хотел сказать тебе, слышишь?

\- Оберегать! Что ж он может против Авдотьи Романовны? Ну, спасибо тебе, Родя, что мне так говоришь... Будем, будем оберегать!.. Где живет?

\- Не знаю.

\- Зачем не спросил? Эх, жаль! Впрочем, узнаю!

\- Ты его видел? - спросил Раскольников после некоторого молчания.

\- Ну да, заметил; твердо заметил.

\- Ты его точно видел? Ясно видел? - настаивал Раскольников.

\- Ну да, ясно помню; из тысячи узнаю, я памятлив на лица.

Опять помолчали.

\- Гм... то-то... - пробормотал Раскольников. - А то знаешь... мне подумалось... мне всё кажется... что это может быть и фантазия.

\- Да про что ты? Я тебя не совсем хорошо понимаю.

\- Вот вы все говорите, - продолжал Раскольников, скривив рот в улыбку, - что я помешанный; мне и показалось теперь, что, может быть, я в самом деле помешанный и только призрак видел!

\- Да что ты это?

\- А ведь кто знает! Может, я и впрямь помешанный, и всё, что во все эти дни было, всё, может быть, так только, в воображении...

\- Эх, Родя! Расстроили тебя опять!.. Да что он говорил, с чем приходил?

Раскольников не отвечал, Разумихин подумал с минуту.

\- Ну, слушай же мой ответ, - начал он. - Я к тебе заходил, ты спал. Потом обедали, а потом я пошел к Порфирию. Заметов всё у него. Я было хотел начать, и ничего не вышло. Всё не мог заговорить настоящим образом. Они точно не понимают и понять не могут, но вовсе не конфузятся. Отвел я Порфирия к окну и стал говорить, но опять отчего-то не так вышло: он смотрит в сторону, и я смотрю в сторону. Я, наконец, поднес к его роже кулак и сказал, что размозжу его, по-родственному. Он только посмотрел на меня. Я плюнул и ушел, вот и всё. Очень глупо. С Заметовым я ни слова. Только видишь: я думал, что подгадил, а мне, сходя с лестницы, мысль одна пришла, так и осенила меня: из чего мы с тобой хлопочем? Ведь если б тебе опасность была, или там что-нибудь, ну конечно. А ведь тебе что! Ты тут ни при чем, так наплевать на них; мы же над ними насмеемся потом, а я бы на твоем месте их еще мистифировать стал. Ведь как им стыдно-то потом будет! Плюнь; потом и поколотить можно будет, а теперь посмеемся!

\- Разумеется, так! - ответил Раскольников. "А что-то ты завтра скажешь?" - подумал он про себя. Странное дело, до сих пор еще ни разу не приходило ему в голову: "что подумает Разумихин, когда узнает?" Подумав это, Раскольников пристально поглядел на него. Теперешним же отчетом Разумихина о посещении Порфирия он очень немного был заинтересован: так много убыло с тех пор и прибавилось!..

В коридоре они столкнулись с Лужиным: он явился ровно в восемь часов и отыскивал нумер, так что все трое вошли вместе, но не глядя друг на друга и не кланяясь. Молодые люди прошли вперед, а Петр Петрович, для приличия, замешкался несколько в прихожей, снимая пальто. Пульхерия Александровна тотчас же вышла встретить его на пороге. Дуня здоровалась с братом.

Петр Петрович вошел и довольно любезно, хотя и с удвоенною солидностью, раскланялся с дамами. Впрочем, смотрел так, как будто немного сбился и еще не нашелся. Пульхерия Александровна, тоже как будто сконфузившаяся, тотчас же поспешила рассадить всех за круглым столом, на котором кипел самовар. Дуня и Лужин поместились напротив друг друга по обоим концам стола. Разумихин и Раскольников пришлись напротив Пульхерии Александровны - Разумихин ближе к Лужину, а Раскольников подле сестры.

Наступило мгновенное молчание. Петр Петрович не спеша вынул батистовый платок, от которого понесло духами, и высморкался с видом хотя и добродетельного, но всё же несколько оскорбленного в своем достоинстве человека, и притом твердо решившегося потребовать объяснений. Ему еще в передней пришла было мысль: не снимать пальто и уехать и тем строго и внушительно наказать обеих дам, так чтобы разом дать всё почувствовать. Но он не решился. Притом этот человек не любил неизвестности, а тут надо было разъяснить: если так явно нарушено его приказание, значит, что-нибудь да есть, а стало быть, лучше наперед узнать; наказать же всегда будет время, да и в его руках.

\- Надеюсь, путешествие прошло благополучно? - официально обратился он к Пульхерии Александровне.

\- Слава богу, Петр Петрович.

\- Весьма приятно-с. И Авдотья Романовна тоже не устали?

\- Я-то молода и сильна, не устану, а мамаше так очень тяжело было, - ответила Дунечка.

\- Что делать-с; наши национальные дороги весьма длинны. Велика так называемая "матушка Россия"... Я же, при всем желании, никак не мог вчера поспешить к встрече. Надеюсь, однако, что всё произошло без особых хлопот?

\- Ах, нет, Петр Петрович, мы были очень обескуражены, - с особой интонацией поспешила заявить Пульхерия Александровна, - и если б сам бог, кажется, не послал нам вчера Дмитрия Прокофьича, то мы просто бы так и пропали. Вот они, Дмитрий Прокофьич Разумихин, - прибавила она, рекомендуя его Лужину.

\- Как же, имел удовольствие... вчера, - пробормотал Лужин, неприязненно покосившись на Разумихина, затем нахмурился и примолк. Да и вообще Петр Петрович принадлежал к разряду людей, по-видимому чрезвычайно любезных в обществе и особенно претендующих на любезность, но которые, чуть что не по них, тотчас же и теряют все свои средства и становятся похожими скорее на мешки с мукой, чем на развязных и оживляющих общество кавалеров. Все опять примолкли: Раскольников упорно молчал, Авдотья Романовна до времени не хотела прерывать молчания, Разумихину нечего было говорить, так что Пульхерия Александровна опять затревожилась.

\- Марфа Петровна умерла, вы слышали? - начала она, прибегая к своему капитальному средству.

\- Как же, слышал-с. По первому слуху был уведомлен и даже приехал вам теперь сообщить, что Аркадий Иванович Свидригайлов, немедленно после похорон супруги, отправился поспешно в Петербург. Так, по крайней мере, по точнейшим известиям, которые я получил.

\- В Петербург? Сюда? - тревожно спросила Дунечка и переглянулась с матерью.

\- Точно так-с, и уж, разумеется, не без целей, приняв во внимание поспешность выезда и, вообще, предшествовавшие обстоятельства.

\- Господи! Да неужели он и тут не оставит Дунечку в покое? - вскрикнула Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Мне кажется, особенно тревожиться нечего, ни вам, ни Авдотье Романовне, конечно если сами не пожелаете входить в какие бы то ни было с ним отношения. Что до меня касается, я слежу, и теперь разыскиваю, где он остановился...

\- Ах, Петр Петрович, вы не поверите, до какой степени вы меня теперь испугали! - продолжала Пульхерия Александровна. - Я его всего только два раза видела, и он мне показался ужасен, ужасен! Я уверена, что он был причиною смерти покойницы Марфы Петровны.

\- Насчет этого нельзя заключить. Я имею известия точные. Не спорю, может быть, он способствовал ускоренному ходу вещей, так сказать, нравственным влиянием обиды; но что касается поведения и, вообще нравственной характеристики лица, то я с вами согласен. Не знаю, богат ли он теперь и что именно оставила ему Марфа Петровна; об этом мне будет известно в самый непродолжительный срок; но уж, конечно, здесь, в Петербурге, имея хотя бы некоторые денежные средства, он примется тотчас за старое. Это самый развращенный и погибший в пороках человек, из всех подобного рода людей! Я имею значительное основание предполагать, что Марфа Петровна, имевшая несчастие столь полюбить его и выкупить из долгов, восемь лет назад, послужила ему еще и в другом отношении: единственно ее старанием и жертвами затушено было, в самом начале, уголовное дело, с примесью зверского и, так сказать, фантастического душегубства, за которое он весьма и весьма мог бы прогуляться в Сибирь. Вот каков этот человек, если хотите знать.

\- Ах, господи! - вскричала Пульхерия Александровна. Раскольников внимательно слушал.

\- Вы правду говорите, что имеете об этом точные сведения? - спросила Дуня, строго и внушительно.

\- Я говорю только то, что слышал сам, по секрету, от покойницы Марфы Петровны. Надо заметить, что с юридической точки зрения дело это весьма темное. Здесь жила, да и теперь, кажется, проживает некоторая Ресслих, иностранка и сверх того мелкая процентщица, занимающаяся и другими делами. С этою-то Ресслих господин Свидригайлов находился издавна в некоторых весьма близких и таинственных отношениях. У ней жила дальняя родственница, племянница кажется, глухонемая, девочка лет пятнадцати и даже четырнадцати, которую эта Ресслих беспредельно ненавидела и каждым куском попрекала; даже бесчеловечно била. Раз она найдена была на чердаке удавившеюся. Присуждено, что от самоубийства. После обыкновенных процедур тем дело и кончилось, но впоследствии явился, однако, донос, что ребенок был... жестоко оскорблен Свидригайловым. Правда, всё это было темно, донос был от другой же немки, отъявленной женщины и не имевшей доверия; наконец, в сущности, и доноса не было, благодаря стараниям и деньгам Марфы Петровны; всё ограничилось слухом. Но, однако, этот слух был многознаменателен. Вы, конечно, Авдотья Романовна, слышали тоже у них об истории с человеком Филиппом, умершим от истязаний, лет шесть назад, еще во время крепостного права.

\- Я слышала, напротив, что этот Филипп сам удавился.

\- Точно так-с, но принудила или, лучше сказать, склонила его к насильственной смерти беспрерывная система гонений и взысканий господина Свидригайлова.

\- Я не знаю этого, - сухо ответила Дуня, - я слышала только какую-то очень странную историю, что этот Филипп был какой-то ипохондрик, какой-то домашний философ, люди говорили "зачитался", и что удавился он более от насмешек, а не от побой господина Свидригайлова. А он при мне хорошо обходился с людьми, и люди его даже любили, хотя и действительно тоже винили его в смерти Филиппа.

\- Я вижу, что вы, Авдотья Романовна, как-то стали вдруг наклонны к его оправданию, - заметил Лужин, скривя рот в двусмысленную улыбку. - Действительно, он человек хитрый и обольстительный насчет дам, чему плачевным примером служит Марфа Петровна, так странно умершая. Я только хотел послужить вам и вашей мамаше своим советом, ввиду его новых и несомненно предстоящих попыток. Что же до меня касается, то я твердо уверен, что этот человек несомненно исчезнет опять в долговом отделении. Марфа Петровна отнюдь никогда не имела намерения что-нибудь за ним закрепить, имея в виду детей, и если и оставила ему нечто, то разве нечто самое необходимое, малостоящее, эфемерное, чего и на год не хватит человеку с его привычками.

\- Петр Петрович, прошу вас, - сказала Дуня, - перестанемте о господине Свидригайлове. На меня это наводит тоску.

\- Он сейчас приходил ко мне, - сказал вдруг Раскольников, в первый раз прерывая молчание.

Со всех сторон раздались восклицания, все обратились к нему. Даже Петр Петрович взволновался.

\- Часа полтора назад, когда я спал, он вошел, разбудил меня и отрекомендовался, - продолжал Раскольников. - Он был довольно развязен и весел и совершенно надеется, что я с ним сойдусь. Между прочим, он очень просит и ищет свидания с тобою, Дуня, а меня просил быть посредником при этом свидании. У него есть к тебе одно предложение; в чем оно, он мне сообщил. Кроме того, он положительно уведомил меня, что Марфа Петровна за неделю до смерти, успела оставить тебе, Дуня, по завещанию три тысячи рублей, и деньги эти ты можешь теперь получить в самом скором времени.

\- Слава богу! - вскричала Пульхерия Александровна и перекрестилась. - Молись за нее, Дуня, молись!

\- Это действительная правда, - сорвалось у Лужина.

\- Ну-ну, что же дальше? - торопила Дунечка.

\- Потом он сказал, что он сам не богат и всё имение достается его детям, которые теперь у тетки. Потом, что остановился где-то недалеко от меня, а где? - не знаю, не спросил...

\- Но что же, что же он хочет предложить Дунечке? - спросила перепуганная Пульхерия Александровна. - Сказал он тебе?

\- Да, сказал.

\- Что же?

\- Потом скажу. - Раскольников замолчал и обратился к своему чаю.

Петр Петрович вынул часы и посмотрел.

\- Необходимо отправиться по делу, и таким образом не помешаю, - прибавил он с несколько пикированным видом и стал вставать со стула.

\- Останьтесь, Петр Петрович, - сказала Дуня, - ведь вы намерены были просидеть вечер. К тому же вы сами писали, что желаете об чем-то объясниться с маменькой.

\- Точно так-с, Авдотья Романовна, - внушительно проговорил Петр Петрович, присев опять на стул, но всё еще сохраняя шляпу в руках, - я действительно желал объясниться и с вами, и с многоуважаемою вашею мамашей, и даже о весьма важных пунктах. Но, как и брат ваш не может при мне объясниться насчет некоторых предложений господина Свидригайлова, так и я не желаю и не могу объясниться... при других... насчет некоторых, весьма и весьма важных пунктов. К тому же капитальная и убедительнейшая просьба моя не была исполнена...

Лужин сделал горький вид и осанисто примолк.

\- Просьба ваша, чтобы брата не было при нашем свидании, не исполнена единственно по моему настоянию, - сказала Дуня. - Вы писали, что были братом оскорблены; я думаю, что это надо немедленно разъяснить, и вы должны помириться. И если Родя вас действительно оскорбил, то он _должен_ и _будет_ просить у вас извинения.

Петр Петрович тотчас же закуражился.

\- Есть некоторые оскорбления, Авдотья Романовна, которые, при всей доброй воле, забыть нельзя-с. Во всем есть черта, за которую перейти опасно; ибо, раз переступив, воротиться назад невозможно.

\- Я вам не про то, собственно, говорила, Петр Петрович, - немного с нетерпением перебила Дуня, - поймите хорошенько, что всё наше будущее зависит теперь от того, разъяснится ли и уладится ли всё это как можно скорей или нет? Я прямо, с первого слова говорю, что иначе не могу смотреть, и если вы хоть сколько-нибудь мною дорожите, то, хоть и трудно, а вся эта история должна сегодня же кончиться. Повторяю вам, если брат виноват, он будет просить прощения.

\- Удивляюсь, что вы ставите так вопрос, Авдотья Романовна, - раздражался всё более и более Лужин. - Ценя и, так сказать, обожая вас, я в то же время весьма и весьма могу не любить кого-нибудь из ваших домашних. Претендуя на счастье вашей руки, не могу в то же время принять на себя обязательств несогласимых...

\- Ах, оставьте всю эту обидчивость, Петр Петрович, - с чувством перебила Дуня, - и будьте тем умным и благородным человеком, каким я вас всегда считала и считать хочу. Я вам дала великое обещание, я ваша невеста; доверьтесь же мне в этом деле, и поверьте, я в силах буду рассудить беспристрастно. То, что я беру на себя роль судьи, это такой же сюрприз моему брату, как и вам. Когда я пригласила его сегодня, после письма вашего, непременно прийти на наше свидание, я ничего ему не сообщила из моих намерений. Поймите, что если вы не помиритесь, то я должна же выбирать между вами: или вы, или он. Так стал вопрос и с его, и с вашей стороны. Я не хочу и не должна ошибиться в выборе. Для вас я должна разорвать с братом; для брата я должна разорвать с вами. Я хочу и могу узнать теперь наверно: брат ли он мне? А про вас: дорога ли я вам, цените ли вы меня: муж ли вы мне?

\- Авдотья Романовна, - закоробившись произнес Лужин, - ваши слова слишком многозначительны для меня, скажу более, даже обидны, ввиду того положения, которое я имею честь занимать в отношении к вам. Не говоря уже ни слова об обидном и странном сопоставлении, на одну доску, между мной и... заносчивым юношей, словами вашими вы допускаете возможность нарушения данного мне обещания. Вы говорите: "или вы, или он"?, стало быть, тем самым показываете мне, как немного я для вас значу... я не могу допустить этого при отношениях и... обязательствах, существующих между нами.

\- Как! - вспыхнула Дуня, - я ставлю ваш интерес рядом со всем, что до сих пор было мне драгоценно в жизни, что до сих пор составляло _всю_ мою жизнь, и вдруг вы обижаетесь за то, что я даю вам _мало_ цены!

Раскольников молча и язвительно улыбнулся, Разумихина всего передернуло; но Петр Петрович не принял возражения; напротив, с каждым словом становился он всё привязчивее и раздражительнее, точно во вкус входил.

\- Любовь к будущему спутнику жизни, к мужу, должна превышать любовь к брату, - произнес он сентенциозно, - а во всяком случае, я не могу стоять на одной доске... Хоть я и настаивал давеча, что в присутствии вашего брата не желаю и не могу изъяснить всего, с чем пришел, тем не менее я теперь же намерен обратиться к многоуважаемой вашей мамаше для необходимого объяснения по одному весьма капитальному и для меня обидному пункту. Сын ваш, - обратился он к Пульхерии Александровне, - вчера, в присутствии господина Рассудкина (или... кажется так? извините, запамятовал вашу фамилию, - любезно поклонился он Разумихину), обидел меня искажением мысли моей, которую я сообщил вам тогда в разговоре частном, за кофеем, именно, что женитьба на бедной девице, уже испытавшей жизненное горе, по-моему, выгоднее в супружеском отношении, чем на испытавшей довольство, ибо полезнее для нравственности. Ваш сын умышленно преувеличил значение слов до нелепого, обвинив меня в злостных намерениях и, по моему взгляду, основываясь на вашей собственной корреспонденции. Почту себя счастливым, если вам, Пульхерия Александровна, возможно будет разубедить меня в противном отношении и тем значительно успокоить. Сообщите же мне, в каких именно терминах передали вы слова мои в вашем письме к Родиону Романовичу?

\- Я не помню, - сбилась Пульхерия Александровна, - а передала, как сама поняла. Не знаю, как передал вам Родя... Может, он что-нибудь и преувеличил.

\- Без вашего внушения он преувеличить не мог.

\- Петр Петрович, - с достоинством произнесла Пульхерия Александровна, - доказательство тому, что мы с Дуней не приняли ваших слов в очень дурную сторону, это то, что мы _здесь._

\- Хорошо, маменька! - одобрительно сказала Дуня.

\- Стало быть, я и тут виноват! - обиделся Лужин.

\- Вот, Петр Петрович, вы всё Родиона вините, а вы и сами об нем давеча неправду написали в письме, - прибавила, ободрившись, Пульхерия Александровна.

\- Я не помню, чтобы написал какую-нибудь неправду-с.

\- Вы написали, - резко проговорил Раскольников, не оборачиваясь к Лужину, - что я вчера отдал деньги не вдове раздавленного, как это действительно было, а его дочери (которой до вчерашнего дня никогда не видал). Вы написали это, чтобы поссорить меня с родными, и для того прибавили, в гнусных выражениях, о поведении девушки, которой вы не знаете. Всё это сплетня и низость.

\- Извините, сударь, - дрожа со злости, ответил Лужин, - в письме моем я распространился о ваших качествах и поступках единственно в исполнение тем самым просьбы вашей сестрицы и мамаши описать им: как я вас нашел и какое вы на меня произвели впечатление? Что же касается до означенного в письме моем, то найдите хоть строчку несправедливую, то есть что вы не истратили денег и что в семействе том, хотя бы и несчастном, не находилось недостойных лиц?

\- А по-моему, так вы, со всеми вашими достоинствами, не стоите мизинца этой несчастной девушки, в которую вы камень бросаете.

\- Стало быть, вы решились бы и ввести ее в общество вашей матери и сестры?

\- Я это уж и сделал, если вам хочется знать. Я посадил ее сегодня рядом с маменькой и с Дуней.

\- Родя! - вскричала Пульхерия Александровна.

Дунечка покраснела; Разумихин сдвинул брови. Лужин язвительно и высокомерно улыбнулся.

\- Сами изволите видеть, Авдотья Романовна, - сказал он, - возможно ли тут соглашение? Надеюсь теперь, что дело это кончено и разъяснено, раз навсегда. Я же удалюсь, чтобы не мешать дальнейшей приятности родственного свидания и сообщению секретов (он встал со стула и взял шляпу). Но, уходя, осмелюсь заметить, что впредь надеюсь быть избавлен от подобных встреч и, так сказать, компромиссов. Вас же особенно буду просить, многоуважаемая Пульхерия Александровна, на эту же тему, тем паче что и письмо мое было адресовано вам, а не кому иначе.

Пульхерия Александровна немного обиделась.

\- Что-то вы уж совсем нас во власть свою берете, Петр Петрович. Дуня вам рассказала причину, почему не исполнено ваше желание: она хорошие намерения имела. Да и пишете вы мне, точно приказываете. Неужели ж нам каждое желание ваше за приказание считать? А я так вам напротив скажу, что вам следует теперь к нам быть особенно деликатным и снисходительным, потому что мы всё бросили и, вам доверясь, сюда приехали, а стало быть, и без того уж почти в вашей власти состоим.

\- Это не совсем справедливо, Пульхерия Александровна, и особенно в настоящий момент, когда возвещено о завещанных Марфой Петровной трех тысячах, что, кажется, очень кстати, судя по новому тону, которым заговорили со мной, - прибавил он язвительно.

\- Судя по этому замечанию, можно действительно предположить, что вы рассчитывали на нашу беспомощность, - раздражительно заметила Дуня.

\- Но теперь, по крайней мере, не могу так рассчитывать и особенно не желаю помешать сообщению секретных предложений Аркадия Ивановича Свидригайлова, которыми он уполномочил вашего братца и которые, как я вижу, имеют для вас капитальное, а может быть, и весьма приятное значение.

\- Ах боже мой! - вскрикнула Пульхерия Александровна.

Разумихину не сиделось на стуле.

\- И тебе не стыдно теперь, сестра? - спросил Раскольников.

\- Стыдно, Родя, - сказала Дуня, - Петр Петрович, подите вон! - обратилась она к нему, побледнев от гнева.

Петр Петрович, кажется, совсем не ожидал такого конца. Он слишком надеялся на себя, на власть свою и на беспомощность своих жертв. Не поверил и теперь. Он побледнел, и губы его затряслись.

\- Авдотья Романовна, если я выйду теперь в эту дверь, при таком напутствии, то - рассчитайте это - я уж не ворочусь никогда. Обдумайте хорошенько! Мое слово твердо.

\- Что за наглость! - вскричала Дуня, быстро подымаясь с места, - да я и не хочу, чтобы вы возвращались назад!

\- Как? Так вот ка-а-к-с! - вскричал Лужин, совершенно не веровавший, до последнего мгновения, такой развязке, а потому совсем потерявший теперь нитку, - так так-то-с! Но знаете ли, Авдотья Романовна, что я мог бы и протестовать-с.

\- Какое право вы имеете так говорить с ней! - горячо вступилась Пульхерия Александровна, - чем вы можете протестовать? И какие это ваши права? Ну, отдам я вам, такому, мою Дуню? Подите, оставьте нас совсем!

Мы сами виноваты, что на несправедливое дело пошли, а всех больше я...

\- Однако ж, Пульхерия Александровна, - горячился в бешенстве Лужин, - вы связали меня данным словом, от которого теперь отрекаетесь... и наконец... наконец, я вовлечен был, так сказать, через то в издержки...

Эта последняя претензия до того была в характере Петра Петровича, что Раскольников, бледневший от гнева и от усилий сдержать его, вдруг не выдержал и - расхохотался. Но Пульхерия Александровна вышла из себя:

\- В издержки? В какие же это издержки? Уж не про сундук ли наш вы говорите? Да ведь вам его кондуктор задаром перевез. Господи, мы же вас и связали! Да вы опомнитесь, Петр Петрович, это вы нас по рукам и по ногам связали, а не мы вас!

\- Довольно, маменька, пожалуйста, довольно! - упрашивала Авдотья Романовна. - Петр Петрович, сделайте милость, уйдите!

\- Уйду-с, но одно только последнее слово! - проговорил он, уже почти совсем не владея собою, - ваша мамаша, кажется, совершенно забыла, что я решился вас взять, так сказать, после городской молвы, разнесшейся по всему околотку насчет репутации вашей. Пренебрегая для вас общественным мнением и восстановляя репутацию вашу, уж, конечно, мог бы я, весьма и весьма, понадеяться на возмездие и даже потребовать благодарности вашей... И только теперь открылись глаза мои! Вижу сам, что, может быть, весьма и весьма поступил опрометчиво, пренебрегая общественным голосом...

\- Да он о двух головах, что ли! - крикнул Разумихин, вскакивая со стула и уже готовясь расправиться.

\- Низкий вы и злой человек! - сказала Дуня.

\- Ни слова! Ни жеста! - вскрикнул Раскольников, удерживая Разумихина; затем, подойдя чуть не в упор к Лужину:

\- Извольте выйти вон! - сказал он тихо и раздельно, - и ни слова более, иначе...

Петр Петрович несколько секунд смотрел на него с бледным и искривленным от злости лицом, затем повернулся, вышел, и уж, конечно, редко кто-нибудь уносил на кого в своем сердце столько злобной ненависти, как этот человек на Раскольникова. Его, и его одного, он обвинял во всем. Замечательно, что, уже спускаясь с лестницы, он всё еще воображал, что дело еще, может быть, совсем не потеряно и, что касается одних дам, даже "весьма и весьма" поправимое.

 **III**

Главное дело было в том, что он, до самой последней минуты, никак не ожидал подобной развязки. Он куражился до последней черты, не предполагая даже возможности, что две нищие и беззащитные женщины могут выйти из-под его власти. Убеждению этому много помогли тщеславие и та степень самоуверенности, которую лучше всего назвать самовлюбленностию. Петр Петрович, пробившись из ничтожества, болезненно привык любоваться собою, высоко ценил свой ум и способности и даже иногда, наедине, любовался своим лицом в зеркале. Но более всего на свете любил и ценил он, добытые трудом и всякими средствами, свои деньги: они равняли его со всем, что было выше его.

Напоминая теперь с горечью Дуне о том, что он решился взять ее, несмотря на худую о ней молву, Петр Петрович говорил вполне искренно и даже чувствовал глубокое негодование против такой "черной неблагодарности". А между тем, сватаясь тогда за Дуню, он совершенно уже был убежден в нелепости всех этих сплетен, опровергнутых всенародно самой Марфой Петровной и давно уже оставленных всем городишком, горячо оправдывавшим Дуню. Да он и сам не отрекся бы теперь от того, что всё это уже знал и тогда. И тем не менее он все-таки высоко ценил свою решимость возвысить Дуню до себя и считал это подвигом. Выговаривая об этом сейчас Дуне, он выговаривал свою тайную, возлелеянную им мысль, на которую он уже не раз любовался, и понять не мог, как другие могли не любоваться на его подвиг. Явившись тогда с визитом к Раскольникову, он вошел с чувством благодетеля, готовящегося пожать плоды и выслушать весьма сладкие комплименты. И уж, конечно, теперь, сходя с лестницы, он считал себя в высочайшей степени обиженным и непризнанным.

Дуня же была ему просто необходима; отказаться от нее для него было немыслимо. Давно уже, уже несколько лет, со сластию мечтал он о женитьбе, но всё прикапливал денег и ждал. Он с упоением помышлял, в глубочайшем секрете, о девице благонравной и бедной (непременно бедной), очень молоденькой, очень хорошенькой, благородной и образованной, очень запуганной, чрезвычайно много испытавшей несчастий и вполне перед ним приникшей, такой, которая бы всю жизнь считала его спасением своим, благоговела перед ним, подчинялась, удивлялась ему, и только ему одному. Сколько сцен, сколько сладостных эпизодов создал он в воображении на эту соблазнительную и игривую тему, отдыхая в тиши от дел! И вот мечта стольких лет почти уже осуществлялась: красота и образование Авдотьи Романовны поразили его; беспомощное положение ее раззадорило его до крайности. Тут являлось даже несколько более того, о чем он мечтал: явилась девушка гордая, характерная, добродетельная, воспитанием и развитием выше его (он чувствовал это), и такое-то существо будет рабски благодарно ему всю жизнь за его подвиг и благоговейно уничтожится перед ним, а он-то будет безгранично и всецело владычествовать!.. Как нарочно, незадолго перед тем, после долгих соображений и ожиданий, он решил наконец окончательно переменить карьеру и вступить в более обширный круг деятельности, а с тем вместе, мало-помалу, перейти и в более высшее общество, о котором он давно уже с сладострастием подумывал... Одним словом, он решился попробовать Петербурга. Он знал, что женщинами можно "весьма и весьма" много выиграть. Обаяние прелестной, добродетельной и образованной женщины могло удивительно скрасить его дорогу, привлечь к нему, создать ореол... и вот всё рушилось! Этот теперешний внезапный, безобразный разрыв подействовал на него как удар грома. Это была какая-то безобразная шутка, нелепость! Он только капельку покуражился; он даже не успел и высказаться, он просто пошутил, увлекся, а кончилось так серьезно! Наконец, ведь он уже даже любил по-своему Дуню, он уже владычествовал над нею в мечтах своих - и вдруг!.. Нет! Завтра же, завтра же всё это надо восстановить, залечить, исправить, а главное - уничтожить этого заносчивого молокососа, мальчишку, который был всему причиной. С болезненным ощущением припоминался ему, тоже как-то невольно, Разумихин... но, впрочем, он скоро с этой стороны успокоился: "Еще бы и этого-то поставить с ним рядом!" Но кого он в самом деле серьезно боялся, - так это Свидригайлова... Одним словом, предстояло много хлопот.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Нет, я, я более всех виновата! - говорила Дунечка, обнимая и целуя мать, - я польстилась на его деньги, но, клянусь, брат, - я и не воображала, чтоб это был такой недостойный человек. Если б я разглядела его раньше, я бы ни на что не польстилась! Не вини меня, брат!

\- Бог избавил! бог избавил! - бормотала Пульхерия Александровна, но как-то бессознательно, как будто еще не совсем взяв в толк всё, что случилось.

Все радовались, через пять минут даже смеялись. Иногда только Дунечка бледнела и сдвигала брови, припоминая случившееся. Пульхерия Александровна и воображать не могла, что она тоже будет рада; разрыв с Лужиным представлялся ей еще утром страшною бедой. Но Разумихин был в восторге. Он не смел еще вполне его выразить, но весь дрожал как в лихорадке, как будто пятипудовая гиря свалилась с его сердца. Теперь он имеет право отдать им всю свою жизнь, служить им... Да мало ли что теперь! А впрочем, он еще пугливее гнал дальнейшие мысли и боялся своего воображения. Один только Раскольников сидел всё на том же месте, почти угрюмый и даже рассеянный. Он, всего больше настаивавший на удалении Лужина, как будто всех меньше интересовался теперь случившимся. Дуня невольно подумала, что он всё еще очень на нее сердится, а Пульхерия Александровна приглядывалась к нему боязливо.

\- Что же сказал тебе Свидригайлов? - подошла к нему Дуня.

\- Ах да, да! - вскричала Пульхерия Александровна.

Раскольников поднял голову:

\- Он хочет непременно подарить тебе десять тысяч рублей и при этом заявляет желание тебя однажды видеть в моем присутствии.

\- Видеть! Ни за что на свете! - вскричала Пульхерия Александровна, - и как он смеет ей деньги предлагать!

Затем Раскольников передал (довольно сухо) разговор свой с Свидригайловым, пропустив о призраках Марфы Петровны, чтобы не вдаваться в излишнюю материю и чувствуя отвращение заводить какой бы то ни было разговор, кроме самого необходимого.

\- Что же ты ему отвечал? - спросила Дуня.

\- Сперва сказал, что не передам тебе ничего. Тогда он объявил, что будет сам, всеми средствами, доискиваться свидания. Он уверял, что страсть его к тебе была блажью и что он теперь ничего к тебе не чувствует... Он не хочет, чтобы ты вышла за Лужина... Вообще же говорил сбивчиво.

\- Как ты сам его объясняешь себе, Родя? Как он тебе показался?

\- Признаюсь, ничего хорошо не понимаю. Предлагает десять тысяч, а сам говорил, что не богат. Объявляет, что хочет куда-то уехать, и через десять минут забывает, что об этом говорил. Вдруг тоже говорит, что хочет жениться и что ему уж невесту сватают... Конечно, у него есть цели, и всего вероятнее - дурные. Но опять как-то странно предположить, чтоб он так глупо приступил к делу, если б имел на тебя дурные намерения... Я, разумеется, отказал ему, за тебя, в этих деньгах, раз навсегда. Вообще он мне очень странным показался, и... даже... с признаками как будто помешательства. Но я мог и ошибиться; тут просто, может быть, надувание своего рода. Смерть Марфы Петровны, кажется, производит на него впечатление...

\- Упокой, господи, ее душу! - воскликнула Пульхерия Александровна, - вечно, вечно за нее бога буду молить! Ну что бы с нами было теперь, Дуня, без этих трех тысяч! Господи, точно с неба упали! Ах, Родя, ведь у нас утром всего три целковых за душой оставалось, и мы с Дунечкой только и рассчитывали, как бы часы где-нибудь поскорей заложить, чтобы не брать только у этого, пока сам не догадается.

Дуню как-то уж слишком поразило предложение Свидригайлова. Она всё стояла задумавшись.

\- Он что-нибудь ужасное задумал! - проговорила она почти шепотом про себя, чуть не содрогаясь.

Раскольников приметил этот чрезмерный страх.

\- Кажется, придется мне не раз еще его увидать, - сказал он Дуне.

\- Будем следить! Я его выслежу! - энергически крикнул Разумихин. - Глаз не спущу! Мне Родя позволил. Он мне сам сказал давеча: "Береги сестру". А вы позволите, Авдотья Романовна?

Дуня улыбнулась и протянула ему руку, но забота не сходила с ее лица. Пульхерия Александровна робко на нее поглядывала; впрочем, три тысячи ее видимо успокоивали.

Через четверть часа все были в самом оживленном разговоре. Даже Раскольников, хоть и не разговаривал, но некоторое время внимательно слушал. Ораторствовал Разумихин.

\- И зачем, зачем вам уезжать! - с упоением разливался он восторженною речью, - и что вы будете делать в городишке? А главное, вы здесь все вместе и один другому нужны, уж как нужны, - поймите меня! Ну, хоть некоторое время... Меня же возьмите в друзья, в компаньоны, и уж уверяю, что затеем отличное предприятие. Слушайте, я вам в подробности это всё растолкую - весь проект! У меня еще утром, когда ничего еще не случилось, в голове уж мелькало... Вот в чем дело: есть у меня дядя (я вас познакомлю; прескладной и препочтенный старичонка!), а у этого дяди есть тысяча рублей капиталу, а сам живет пенсионом и не нуждается. Второй год как он пристает ко мне, чтоб я взял у него эту тысячу, а ему бы по шести процентов платил. Я штуку вижу: ему просто хочется мне помочь; но прошлого года мне было не надо, а нынешний год я только приезда его поджидал и решился взять. Затем вы дадите другую тысячу, из ваших трех, и вот и довольно на первый случай, вот мы и соединимся. Что ж мы будем делать?

Тут Разумихин принялся развивать свой проект и много толковал о том, как почти все наши книгопродавцы и издатели мало знают толку в своем товаре, а потому обыкновенно и плохие издатели, между тем как порядочные издания вообще окупаются и дают процент, иногда значительный. Об издательской-то деятельности и мечтал Разумихин, уже два года работавший на других и недурно знавший три европейские языка, несмотря на то, что дней шесть назад сказал было Раскольникову, что в немецком "швах", с целью уговорить его взять на себя половину переводной работы и три рубля задатку: и он тогда соврал, и Раскольников знал, что он врет.

\- Зачем, зачем же нам свое упускать, когда у нас одно из главнейших средств очутилось - собственные деньги?- горячился Разумихин. - Конечно, нужно много труда, но мы будем трудиться, вы, Авдотья Романовна, я, Родион... иные издания дают теперь славный процент! А главная основа предприятия в том, что будем знать, что именно надо переводить. Будем и переводить, и издавать, и учиться, всё вместе. Теперь я могу быть полезен, потому что опыт имею. Вот уже два года скоро по издателям шныряю и всю их подноготную знаю: не святые горшки лепят, поверьте! И зачем, зачем мимо рта кусок проносить! Да я сам знаю, и в тайне храню, сочинения два-три таких, что за одну только мысль перевесть и издать их можно рублей по сту взять за каждую книгу, а за одну из них я и пятисот рублей за мысль не возьму. И что вы думаете, сообщи я кому, пожалуй, еще усумнится, такое дубье! А уж насчет собственно хлопот по делам, типографий, бумаги, продажи, это вы мне поручите! Все закоулки знаю! Помаленьку начнем, до большого дойдем, по крайней мере прокормиться чем будет, и уж во всяком случае свое вернем.

У Дуни глаза блестели.

\- То, что вы говорите, мне очень нравится, Дмитрий Прокофьич, - сказала она.

\- Я тут, конечно, ничего не знаю, - отозвалась Пульхерия Александровна, - может, оно и хорошо, да опять ведь и бог знает. Ново как-то, неизвестно. Конечно, нам остаться здесь необходимо, хоть на некоторое время...

Она посмотрела на Родю.

\- Как ты думаешь, брат? - сказала Дуня.

\- Я думаю, что у него очень хорошая мысль, - ответил он. - О фирме, разумеется, мечтать заранее не надо, но пять-шесть книг действительно можно издать с несомненным успехом. Я и сам знаю одно сочинение, которое непременно пойдет. А что касается до того, что он сумеет повести дело, так в этом нет и сомнения: дело смыслит... Впрочем, будет еще время вам сговориться...

\- Ура! - закричал Разумихин, - теперь стойте, здесь есть одна квартира, в этом же доме, от тех же хозяев. Она особая, отдельная, с этими нумерами не сообщается, и меблированная, цена умеренная, три горенки. Вот на первый раз и займите. Часы я вам завтра заложу и принесу деньги, а там всё уладится. А главное, можете все трое вместе жить, и Родя с вами... Да куда ж ты, Родя?

\- Как, Родя, ты уж уходишь? - даже с испугом спросила Пульхерия Александровна.

\- В такую-то минуту! - крикнул Разумихин.

Дуня смотрела на брата с недоверчивым удивлением. В руках его была фуражка; он готовился выйти.

\- Чтой-то вы точно погребаете меня али навеки прощаетесь, - как-то странно проговорил он.

Он как будто улыбнулся, но как будто это была и не улыбка.

\- А ведь кто знает, может, и последний раз видимся, - прибавил он нечаянно.

Он было подумал это про себя, но как-то само проговорилось вслух.

\- Да что с тобой! - вскрикнула мать.

\- Куда идешь ты, Родя? - как-то странно спросила Дуня.

\- Так, мне очень надо, - ответил он смутно, как бы колеблясь в том, что хотел сказать. Но в бледном лице его была какая-то резкая решимость.

\- Я хотел сказать... идя сюда... я хотел сказать вам, маменька... и тебе, Дуня, что нам лучше бы на некоторое время разойтись. Я себя нехорошо чувствую, я не спокоен... я после приду, сам приду, когда... можно будет. Я вас помню и люблю... Оставьте меня! Оставьте меня одного! Я так решил, еще прежде... Я это наверно решил... Что бы со мною ни было, погибну я или нет, я хочу быть один. Забудьте меня совсем... Это лучше... Не справляйтесь обо мне. Когда надо, я сам приду или... вас позову. Может быть, всё воскреснет!.. А теперь, когда любите меня, откажитесь... Иначе, я вас возненавижу, я чувствую... Прощайте!

\- Господи! - вскрикнула Пульхерия Александровна.

И мать, и сестра были в страшном испуге; Разумихин тоже.

\- Родя, Родя! Помирись с нами, будем по-прежнему! - воскликнула бедная мать.

Он медленно повернулся к дверям и медленно пошел из комнаты. Дуня догнала его.

\- Брат! Что ты с матерью делаешь! - прошептала она со взглядом, горевшим от негодования.

Он тяжело посмотрел на нее.

\- Ничего, я приду, я буду ходить! - пробормотал он вполголоса, точно не вполне сознавая, о чем хочет сказать, и вышел из комнаты.

\- Бесчувственный, злобный эгоист! - вскрикнула Дуня.

\- Он су-ма-сшедший, а не бесчувственный! Он помешанный! Неужели вы этого не видите? Вы бесчувственная после этого!.. - горячо прошептал Разумихин над самым ее ухом, крепко стиснув ей руку.

\- Я сейчас приду! - крикнул он, обращаясь к помертвевшей Пульхерии Александровне, и выбежал из комнаты.

Раскольников поджидал его в конце коридора.

\- Я так и знал, что ты выбежишь, - сказал он. - Воротись к ним и будь с ними... Будь и завтра у них.. и всегда. Я... может, приду... если можно. Прощай!

И, не протягивая руки, он пошел от него.

\- Да куда ты? Что ты? Да что с тобой? Да разве можно так!.. - бормотал совсем потерявшийся Разумихин.

Раскольников остановился еще раз.

\- Раз навсегда: никогда ни о чем меня не спрашивай. Нечего мне тебе отвечать... Не приходи ко мне. Может, я и приду сюда... Оставь меня, а их... _не оставь._ Понимаешь меня?

В коридоре было темно; они стояли возле лампы. С минуту они смотрели друг на друга молча. Разумихин всю жизнь помнил эту минуту. Горевший и пристальный взгляд Раскольникова как будто усиливался с каждым мгновением, проницал в его душу, в сознание. Вдруг Разумихин вздрогнул. Что-то странное как будто прошло между ними... Какая-то идея проскользнула, как будто намек; что-то ужасное, безобразное и вдруг понятое с обеих сторон... Разумихин побледнел как мертвец.

\- Понимаешь теперь?.. - сказал вдруг Раскольников с болезненно искривившимся лицом. - Воротись, ступай к ним, - прибавил он вдруг и, быстро повернувшись, пошел из дому...

Не стану теперь описывать, что было в тот вечер у Пульхерии Александровны, как воротился к ним Разумихин, как их успокоивал, как клялся, что надо дать отдохнуть Роде в болезни, клялся, что Родя придет непременно, будет ходить каждый день, что он очень, очень расстроен, что не надо раздражать его; как он, Разумихин, будет следить за ним, достанет ему доктора хорошего, лучшего, целый консилиум... Одним словом, с этого вечера Разумихин стал у них сыном и братом.

 **IV**

А Раскольников пошел прямо к дому на канаве, где жила Соня. Дом был трехэтажный, старый и зеленого цвета. Он доискался дворника и получил от него неопределенные указания, где живет Капернаумов портной. Отыскав в углу на дворе вход на узкую и темную лестницу, он поднялся наконец во второй этаж и вышел на галерею, обходившую его со стороны двора. Покамест он бродил в темноте и в недоумении, где бы мог быть вход к Капернаумову, вдруг, в трех шагах от него, отворилась какая-то дверь; он схватился за нее машинально.

\- Кто тут? - тревожно спросил женский голос.

\- Это я... к вам, - ответил Раскольников и вошел в крошечную переднюю. Тут, на продавленном стуле, в искривленном медном подсвечнике, стояла свеча.

\- Это вы! Господи! - слабо вскрикнула Соня и стала как вкопанная.

\- Куда к вам? Сюда?

И Раскольников, стараясь не глядеть на нее, поскорей прошел в комнату.

Через минуту вошла со свечой и Соня, поставила свечу и стала сама перед ним, совсем растерявшаяся, вся в невыразимом волнении и, видимо, испуганная его неожиданным посещением. Вдруг краска бросилась в ее бледное лицо, и даже слезы выступили на глазах... Ей было и тошно, и стыдно, и сладко... Раскольников быстро отвернулся и сел на стул к столу. Мельком успел он охватить взглядом комнату.

Это была большая комната, но чрезвычайно низкая, единственная отдававшаяся от Капернаумовых, запертая дверь к которым находилась в стене слева. На противоположной стороне, в стене справа, была еще другая дверь, всегда запертая наглухо. Там уже была другая, соседняя квартира, под другим нумером. Сонина комната походила как будто на сарай, имела вид весьма неправильного четырехугольника, и это придавало ей что-то уродливое. Стена с тремя окнами, выходившая на канаву, перерезывала комнату как-то вкось, отчего один угол, ужасно острый, убегал куда-то вглубь, так что его, при слабом освещении, даже и разглядеть нельзя было хорошенько; другой же угол был уже слишком безобразно тупой. Во всей этой большой комнате почти совсем не было мебели. В углу, направо, находилась кровать; подле нее, ближе к двери, стул. По той же стене, где была кровать, у самых дверей в чужую квартиру, стоял простой тесовый стол, покрытый синенькой скатертью; около стола два плетеных стула. Затем, у противоположной стены, поблизости от острого угла, стоял небольшой, простого дерева комод, как бы затерявшийся в пустоте. Вот всё, что было в комнате. Желтоватые, обшмыганные и истасканные обои почернели по всем углам; должно быть, здесь бывало сыро и угарно зимой. Бедность была видимая; даже у кровати не было занавесок.

Соня молча смотрела на своего гостя, так внимательно и бесцеремонно осматривавшего ее комнату, и даже начала, наконец, дрожать в страхе, точно стояла перед судьей и решителем своей участи.

\- Я поздно... Одиннадцать часов есть? - спросил он, всё еще не подымая на нее глаз.

\- Есть, - пробормотала Соня. - Ах да, есть! - заторопилась она вдруг, как будто в этом был для нее весь исход, - сейчас у хозяев часы пробили... и я сама слышала... Есть.

\- Я к вам в последний раз пришел, - угрюмо продолжал Раскольников, хотя и теперь был только в первый, - я, может быть, вас не увижу больше...

\- Вы... едете?

\- Не знаю... всё завтра...

\- Так вы не будете завтра у Катерины Ивановны? - дрогнул голос у Сони.

\- Не знаю. Всё завтра утром... Не в том дело: я пришел одно слово сказать...

Он поднял на нее свой задумчивый взгляд и вдруг заметил, что он сидит, а она всё еще стоит перед ним.

\- Что ж вы стоите? Сядьте, - проговорил он вдруг переменившимся, тихим и ласковым голосом.

Она села. Он приветливо и почти с состраданием посмотрел на нее с минуту.

\- Какая вы худенькая! Вон какая у вас рука! Совсем прозрачная. Пальцы как у мертвой.

Он взял ее руку. Соня слабо улыбнулась.

\- Я и всегда такая была, - сказала она.

\- Когда и дома жили?

\- Да.

\- Ну, да уж конечно! - произнес он отрывисто, и выражение лица его, и звук голоса опять вдруг переменились. Он еще раз огляделся кругом.

298

\- Это вы от Капернаумова нанимаете?

\- Да-с...

\- Они там, за дверью?

\- Да... У них тоже такая же комната.

\- Все в одной?

\- В одной-с.

\- Я бы в вашей комнате по ночам боялся, - угрюмо заметил он.

\- Хозяева очень хорошие, очень ласковые, - отвечала Соня, всё еще как бы не опомнившись и не сообразившись, - и вся мебель, и всё... всё хозяйское. И они очень добрые, и дети тоже ко мне часто ходят...

\- Это косноязычные-то?

\- Да-с... Он заикается и хром тоже. И жена тоже... Не то что заикается, а как будто не всё выговаривает. Она добрая, очень. А он бывший дворовый человек. А детей семь человек... и только старший один заикается, а другие просто больные... а не заикаются... А вы откуда про них знаете? - прибавила она с некоторым удивлением.

\- Мне ваш отец всё тогда рассказал. Он мне всё про вас рассказал... И про то, как вы в шесть часов пошли, а в девятом назад пришли, и про то, как Катерина Ивановна у вашей постели на коленях стояла.

Соня смутилась.

\- Я его точно сегодня видела, - прошептала она нерешительно.

\- Кого?

\- Отца. Я по улице шла, там подле, на углу, в десятом часу, а он будто впереди идет. И точно как будто он. Я хотела уж зайти к Катерине Ивановне...

\- Вы гуляли?

\- Да, - отрывисто прошептала Соня опять смутившись и потупившись.

\- Катерина Ивановна ведь вас чуть не била, у отца-то?

\- Ах нет, что вы, что вы это, нет! - с каким-то даже испугом посмотрела на него Соня.

\- Так вы ее любите?

\- Ее? Да ка-а-ак же! - протянула Соня жалобно и с страданием сложив вдруг руки. - Ах! вы ее... Если б вы только знали. Ведь она совсем как ребенок... Ведь у ней ум совсем как помешан... от горя. А какая она умная была... какая великодушная... какая добрая! Вы ничего, ничего не знаете... ах!

Соня проговорила это точно в отчаянии, волнуясь и страдая, и ломая руки. Бледные щеки ее опять вспыхнули, в глазах выразилась мука. Видно было, что в ней ужасно много затронули, что ей ужасно хотелось что-то выразить, сказать, заступиться. Какое-то _ненасытимое_ сострадание, если можно так выразиться, изобразилось вдруг во всех чертах лица ее.

\- Била! Да что вы это! Господи, била! А хоть бы и била, так что ж! Ну так что ж? Вы ничего, ничего не знаете... Это такая несчастная, ах, какая несчастная! И больная... Она справедливости ищет... Она чистая. Она так верит, что во всем справедливость должна быть, и требует... И хоть мучайте ее, а она несправедливого не сделает. Она сама не замечает, как это всё нельзя, чтобы справедливо было в людях, и раздражается... Как ребенок, как ребенок! Она справедливая, справедливая!

\- А с вами что будет?

Соня посмотрела вопросительно.

\- Они ведь на вас остались. Оно, правда, и прежде всё было на вас, и покойник на похмелье к вам же ходил просить. Ну, а теперь вот что будет?

\- Не знаю, - грустно произнесла Соня.

\- Они там останутся?

\- Не знаю, они на той квартире должны; только хозяйка, слышно, говорила сегодня, что отказать хочет, а Катерина Ивановна говорит, что и сама ни минуты не останется.

\- С чего ж это она так храбрится? На вас надеется?

\- Ах нет, не говорите так!.. Мы одно, заодно живем, - вдруг опять взволновалась и даже раздражилась Соня, точь-в-точь как если бы рассердилась канарейка или какая другая маленькая птичка. - Да и как же ей быть? Ну как же, как же быть? - спрашивала она, горячась и волнуясь. - А сколько, сколько она сегодня плакала! У ней ум мешается, вы этого не заметили? Мешается; то тревожится, как маленькая, о том, чтобы завтра всё прилично было, закуски были и всё... то руки ломает, кровью харкает, плачет, вдруг стучать начнет головой об стену, как в отчаянии. А потом опять утешится, на вас она всё надеется: говорит, что вы теперь ей помощник и что она где-нибудь немного денег займет и поедет в свой город, со мною, и пансион для благородных девиц заведет, а меня возьмет надзирательницей, и начнется у нас совсем новая, прекрасная жизнь, и целует меня, обнимает, утешает, и ведь так верит! так верит фантазиям-то! Ну разве можно ей противоречить? А сама-то весь-то день сегодня моет, чистит, чинит, корыто сама, с своею слабенькою-то силой, в комнату втащила, запыхалась, так и упала на постель; а то мы в ряды еще с ней утром ходили, башмачки Полечке и Лене купить, потому у них все развалились, только у нас денег-то и недостало по расчету, очень много недостало, а она такие миленькие ботиночки выбрала, потому у ней вкус есть, вы не знаете... Тут же в лавке так и заплакала, при купцах-то, что недостало... Ах, как было жалко смотреть.

\- Ну и понятно после того, что вы... так живете, - сказал с горькою усмешкой Раскольников.

\- А вам разве не жалко? Не жалко? - вскинулась опять Соня, - ведь вы, я знаю, вы последнее сами отдали, еще ничего не видя. А если бы вы всё-то видели, о господи! А сколько, сколько раз я ее в слезы вводила! Да на прошлой еще неделе! Ох, я! Всего за неделю до его смерти. Я жестоко поступила! И сколько, сколько раз я это делала. Ах как теперь целый день вспоминать было больно!

Соня даже руки ломала говоря, от боли воспоминания.

\- Это вы-то жестокая?

\- Да я, я! Я пришла тогда, - продолжала она плача, - а покойник и говорит: "прочти мне, говорит, Соня, у меня голова что-то болит, прочти мне... вот книжка", - какая-то книжка у него, у Андрея Семеныча достал, у Лебезятникова, тут живет, он такие смешные книжки всё доставал. А я говорю: "мне идти пора", так и не хотела прочесть, а зашла я к ним, главное чтоб воротнички показать Катерине Ивановне; мне Лизавета, торговка, воротнички и нарукавнички дешево принесла, хорошенькие, новенькие и с узором. А Катерине Ивановне очень понравились, она надела и в зеркало посмотрела на себя, и очень, очень ей понравились: "подари мне, говорит, их, Соня, пожалуйста". _Пожалуйста_ попросила, и уж так ей хотелось. А куда ей надевать! Так: прежнее, счастливое время только вспомнилось! Смотрится на себя в зеркало, любуется, и никаких-то, никаких-то у ней платьев нет, никаких-то вещей, вот уж сколько лет! И ничего-то она никогда ни у кого не попросит; гордая, сама скорей отдаст последнее, а тут вот попросила, - так уж ей понравились! А я и отдать пожалела, "на что вам, говорю, Катерина Ивановна?" Так и сказала, "на что". Уж этого-то не надо было бы ей говорить! Она так на меня посмотрела, и так ей тяжело-тяжело стало, что я отказала, и так это было жалко смотреть... И не за воротнички тяжело, а за то, что я отказала, я видела. Ах, так бы, кажется, теперь всё воротила, всё переделала, все эти прежние слова... Ох, я... да что!.. вам ведь всё равно!

\- Эту Лизавету торговку вы знали?

\- Да... А вы разве знали? - с некоторым удивлением переспросила Соня.

\- Катерина Ивановна в чахотке, в злой; она скоро умрет, - сказал Раскольников, помолчав и не ответив на вопрос.

\- Ох, нет, нет, нет! - И Соня бессознательным жестом схватила его за обе руки, как бы упрашивая, чтобы нет.

\- Да ведь это ж лучше, коль умрет.

\- Нет, не лучше, не лучше, совсем не лучше! - испуганно и безотчетно повторяла она.

\- А дети-то? Куда ж вы тогда возьмете их, коль не к вам?

\- Ох, уж не знаю! - вскрикнула Соня почти в отчаянии и схватилась за голову. Видно было, что эта мысль уж много-много раз в ней самой мелькала, и он только вспугнул опять эту мысль.

\- Ну а коль вы, еще при Катерине Ивановне, теперь, заболеете и вас в больницу свезут, ну что тогда будет? - безжалостно настаивал он.

\- Ах, что вы, что вы! Этого-то уж не может быть! - и лицо Сони искривилось страшным испугом.

\- Как не может быть? - продолжал Раскольников с жесткой усмешкой, - не застрахованы же вы? Тогда что с ними станется? На улицу всею гурьбой пойдут, она будет кашлять и просить, и об стену где-нибудь головой стучать, как сегодня, а дети плакать... А там упадет, в часть свезут, в больницу, умрет, а дети...

\- Ох, нет!.. Бог этого не попустит! - вырвалось наконец из стесненной груди у Сони. Она слушала, с мольбой смотря на него и складывая в немой просьбе руки, точно от него всё и зависело.

Раскольников встал и начал ходить по комнате. Прошло с минуту. Соня стояла, опустив руки и голову, в страшной тоске.

\- А копить нельзя? На черный день откладывать? - спросил он, вдруг останавливаясь перед ней.

\- Нет, - прошептала Соня.

\- Разумеется, нет! А пробовали? - прибавил он чуть не с насмешкой.

\- Пробовала.

\- И сорвалось! Ну, да разумеется! Что и спрашивать!

И опять он пошел по комнате. Еще прошло с минуту.

\- Не каждый день получаете-то?

Соня больше прежнего смутилась, и краска ударила ей опять в лицо.

\- Нет, - прошептала она с мучительным усилием.

\- С Полечкой, наверно, то же самое будет, - сказал он вдруг.

\- Нет! нет! Не может быть, нет! - как отчаянная, громко вскрикнула Соня, как будто ее вдруг ножом ранили. - Бог, бог такого ужаса не допустит!..

\- Других допускает же.

\- Нет, нет! Ее бог защитит, бог!.. - повторяла она, не помня себя.

\- Да, может, и бога-то совсем нет, - с каким-то даже злорадством ответил Раскольников, засмеялся и посмотрел на нее.

Лицо Сони вдруг страшно изменилось: по нем пробежали судороги. С невыразимым укором взглянула она на него, хотела было что-то сказать, но ничего не могла выговорить и только вдруг горько-горько зарыдала, закрыв руками лицо.

\- Вы говорите, у Катерины Ивановны ум мешается; у вас самой ум мешается, - проговорил он после некоторого молчания.

Прошло минут пять. Он всё ходил взад и вперед, молча и не взглядывая на нее. Наконец подошел к ней; глаза его сверкали. Он взял ее обеими руками за плечи и прямо посмотрел в ее плачущее лицо. Взгляд его был сухой, воспаленный, острый, губы его сильно вздрагивали... Вдруг он весь быстро наклонился и, припав к полу, поцеловал ее ногу. Соня в ужасе от него отшатнулась, как от сумасшедшего. И действительно, он смотрел как совсем сумасшедший.

\- Что вы, что вы это? Передо мной! - пробормотала она, побледнев, и больно-больно сжало вдруг ей сердце.

Он тотчас же встал.

\- Я не тебе поклонился, я всему страданию человеческому поклонился, - как-то дико произнес он и отошел к окну. - Слушай, - прибавил он, воротившись к ней через минуту, - я давеча сказал одному обидчику, что он не стоит одного твоего мизинца... и что я моей сестре сделал сегодня честь, посадив ее рядом с тобою.

\- Ах, что вы это им сказали! И при ней? - испуганно вскрикнула Соня, - сидеть со мной! Честь! Да ведь я... бесчестная... я великая, великая грешница! Ах, что вы это сказали!

\- Не за бесчестие и грех я сказал это про тебя, а за великое страдание твое. А что ты великая грешница, то это так, - прибавил он почти восторженно, - а пуще всего, тем ты грешница, что _понапрасну_ умертвила и предала себя. Еще бы это не ужас! Еще бы не ужас, что ты живешь в этой грязи, которую так ненавидишь, и в то же время знаешь сама (только стоит глаза раскрыть), что никому ты этим не помогаешь и никого ни от чего не спасаешь! Да скажи же мне наконец, - проговорил он, почти в исступлении, - как этакой позор и такая низость в тебе рядом с другими противоположными и святыми чувствами совмещаются? Ведь справедливее, тысячу раз справедливее и разумнее было бы прямо головой в воду и разом покончить!

\- А с ними-то что будет? - слабо спросила Соня, страдальчески взглянув на него, но вместе с тем как бы вовсе и не удивившись его предложению. Раскольников странно посмотрел на нее.

Он всё прочел в одном ее взгляде. Стало быть, действительно у ней самой была уже эта мысль. Может быть, много раз и серьезно обдумывала она в отчаянии, как бы разом покончить, и до того серьезно, что теперь почти и не удивилась предложению его. Даже жестокости слов его не заметила (смысла укоров его и особенного взгляда его на ее позор она, конечно, тоже не заметила, и это было видимо для него). Но он понял вполне, до какой чудовищной боли истерзала ее, и уже давно, мысль о бесчестном и позорном ее положении. Что же, что же бы могло, думал он, по сих пор останавливать решимость ее покончить разом? И тут только понял он вполне, что значили для нее эти бедные, маленькие дети-сироты и эта жалкая, полусумасшедшая Катерина Ивановна, с своею чахоткой и со стуканием об стену головою.

Но тем не менее ему опять-таки было ясно, что Соня с своим характером и с тем все-таки развитием, которое она получила, ни в каком случае не могла так оставаться. Все-таки для него составляло вопрос: почему она так слишком уже долго могла оставаться в таком положении и не сошла с ума, если уж не в силах была броситься в воду? Конечно, он понимал, что положение Сони есть явление случайное в обществе, хотя, к несчастию, далеко не одиночное и не исключительное. Но эта-то самая случайность, эта некоторая развитость и вся предыдущая жизнь ее могли бы, кажется, сразу убить ее при первом шаге на отвратительной дороге этой. Что же поддерживало ее? Не разврат же? Ведь этот позор, очевидно, коснулся ее только механически; настоящий разврат еще не проник ни одною каплей в ее сердце: он это видел; она стояла перед ним наяву...

"Ей три дороги, - думал он: - броситься в канаву, попасть в сумасшедший дом, или... или, наконец, броситься в разврат, одурманивающий ум и окаменяющий сердце". Последняя мысль была ему всего отвратительнее; но он был уже скептик, он был молод, отвлеченен и, стало быть, жесток, а потому и не мог не верить, что последний выход, то есть разврат, был всего вероятнее.

"Но неужели ж это правда, - воскликнул он про себя, - неужели ж и это создание, еще сохранившее чистоту духа, сознательно втянется наконец в эту мерзкую, смрадную яму? Неужели это втягивание уже началось, и неужели потому только она и могла вытерпеть до сих пор, что порок уже не кажется ей так отвратительным? Нет, нет, быть того не может! - восклицал он, как давеча Соня, - нет, от канавы удерживала ее до сих пор мысль о грехе, и _они, те..._ Если же она до сих пор еще не сошла с ума... Но кто же сказал, что она не сошла уже с ума? Разве она в здравом рассудке? Разве так можно говорить, как она? Разве в здравом рассудке так можно рассуждать, как она? Разве так можно сидеть над погибелью, прямо над смрадною ямой, в которую уже ее втягивает, и махать руками, и уши затыкать, когда ей говорят об опасности? Что она, уж не чуда ли ждет? И наверно так. Разве всё это не признаки помешательства?"

Он с упорством остановился на этой мысли. Этот исход ему даже более нравился, чем всякий другой. Он начал пристальнее всматриваться в нее.

\- Так ты очень молишься богу-то, Соня? - спросил он ее.

Соня молчала, он стоял подле нее и ждал ответа.

\- Что ж бы я без бога-то была? - быстро, энергически прошептала она, мельком вскинув на него вдруг засверкавшими глазами, и крепко стиснула рукой его руку.

"Ну, так и есть!" - подумал он.

\- А тебе бог что за это делает? - спросил он, выпытывая дальше.

Соня долго молчала, как бы не могла отвечать. Слабенькая грудь ее вся колыхалась от волнения.

\- Молчите! Не спрашивайте! Вы не стоите!.. - вскрикнула она вдруг, строго и гневно смотря на него.

"Так и есть! так и есть!" - повторял он настойчиво про себя.

\- Всё делает! - быстро прошептала она, опять потупившись.

"Вот и исход! Вот и объяснение исхода!" - решил он про себя, с жадным любопытством рассматривая ее.

С новым, странным, почти болезненным, чувством всматривался он в это бледное, худое и неправильное угловатое личико, в эти кроткие голубые глаза, могущие сверкать таким огнем, таким суровым энергическим чувством, в это маленькое тело, еще дрожавшее от негодования и гнева, и всё это казалось ему более и более странным, почти невозможным. "Юродивая! юродивая!" - твердил он про себя.

На комоде лежала какая-то книга. Он каждый раз, проходя взад и вперед, замечал ее; теперь же взял и посмотрел. Это был Новый завет в русском переводе. Книга была старая, подержанная, в кожаном переплете.

\- Это откуда? - крикнул он ей через комнату. Она стояла всё на том же месте, в трех шагах от стола.

\- Мне принесли, - ответила она, будто нехотя и не взглядывая на него.

\- Кто принес?

\- Лизавета принесла, я просила.

"Лизавета! Странно!" - подумал он. Всё у Сони становилось для него как-то страннее и чудеснее, с каждою минутой. Он перенес книгу к свече и стал перелистывать.

\- Где тут про Лазаря? - спросил он вдруг.

Соня упорно глядела в землю и не отвечала. Она стояла немного боком к столу.

\- Про воскресение Лазаря где? Отыщи мне, Соня.

Она искоса глянула на него.

\- Не там смотрите... в четвертом евангелии... - сурово прошептала она, не подвигаясь к нему.

\- Найди и прочти мне, - сказал он, сел, облокотился на стол, подпер рукой голову и угрюмо уставился в сторону, приготовившись слушать.

"Недели через три на седьмую версту, милости просим! Я, кажется, сам там буду, если еще хуже не будет", - бормотал он про себя.

Соня нерешительно ступила к столу, недоверчиво выслушав странное желание Раскольникова. Впрочем, взяла книгу.

\- Разве вы не читали? - спросила она, глянув на него через стол, исподлобья. Голос ее становился всё суровее и суровее.

\- Давно... Когда учился. Читай!

\- А в церкви не слыхали?

\- Я... не ходил. А ты часто ходишь?

\- Н-нет, - прошептала Соня.

Раскольников усмехнулся.

\- Понимаю... И отца, стало быть, завтра не пойдешь хоронить?

\- Пойду. Я и на прошлой неделе была... панихиду служила.

\- По ком?

\- По Лизавете. Ее топором убили.

Нервы его раздражались всё более и более. Голова начала кружиться.

\- Ты с Лизаветой дружна была?

\- Да... Она была справедливая... она приходила... редко... нельзя было. Мы с ней читали и... говорили. Она бога узрит.

Странно звучали для него эти книжные слова, и опять новость: какие-то таинственные сходки с Лизаветой, и обе - юродивые.

"Тут и сам станешь юродивым! Заразительно!" - подумал он. - Читай! - воскликнул он вдруг настойчиво и раздражительно.

Соня всё колебалась. Сердце ее стучало. Не смела как-то она ему читать. Почти с мучением смотрел он на "несчастную помешанную".

\- Зачем вам? Ведь вы не веруете?.. - прошептала она тихо и как-то задыхаясь.

\- Читай! Я так хочу! - настаивал он, - читала же Лизавете!

Соня развернула книгу и отыскала место. Руки ее дрожали, голосу не хватало. Два раза начинала она, и всё не выговаривалось первого слога.

"Был же болен некто Лазарь, из Вифании..." - произнесла она наконец, с усилием, но вдруг, с третьего слова, голос зазвенел и порвался, как слишком натянутая струна. Дух пересекло, и в груди стеснилось.

Раскольников понимал отчасти, почему Соня не решалась ему читать, и чем более понимал это, тем как бы грубее и раздражительнее настаивал на чтении. Он слишком хорошо понимал, как тяжело было ей теперь выдавать и обличать всё _свое._ Он понял, что чувства эти действительно как бы составляли настоящую и уже давнишнюю, может быть, _тайну_ ее, может быть еще с самого отрочества, еще в семье, подле несчастного отца и сумасшедшей от горя мачехи, среди голодных детей, безобразных криков и попреков. Но в то же время он узнал теперь, и узнал наверно, что хоть и тосковала она и боялась чего-то ужасно, принимаясь теперь читать, но что вместе с тем ей мучительно самой хотелось прочесть, несмотря на всю тоску и на все опасения, и именно _ему,_ чтоб он слышал, и непременно _теперь - "_ что бы там ни вышло потом!"... Он прочел это в ее глазах, понял из ее восторженного волнения... Она пересилила себя, подавила горловую спазму, пресекшую в начале стиха ее голос, и продолжала чтение одиннадцатой главы Евангелия Иоаннова. Так дочла она до 19-го стиха:

"И многие из иудеев пришли к Марфе и Марии утешать их в печали о брате их. Марфа, услыша, что идет Иисус, пошла навстречу ему; Мария же сидела дома. Тогда Марфа сказала Иисусу: господи! если бы ты был здесь, не умер бы брат мой. Но и теперь знаю, что чего ты попросишь у бога, даст тебе бог".

Тут она остановилась опять, стыдливо предчувствуя, что дрогнет и порвется опять ее голос...

"Иисус говорит ей: воскреснет брат твой. Марфа сказала ему: знаю, что воскреснет в воскресение, в последний день. Иисус сказал ей: Я _есмь воскресение_ и жизнь; верующий в меня, если и умрет, оживет. И всякий живущий и верующий в меня не умрет вовек. Веришь ли сему? Она говорит ему

(и как бы с болью переведя дух, Соня раздельно и с силою прочла, точно сама во всеуслышание исповедовала):

Так, господи! Я верую, что ты Христос, сын божий, грядущий в мир".

Она было остановилась, быстро подняла было на _него_ глаза, но поскорей пересилила себя и стала читать далее. Раскольников сидел и слушал неподвижно, не оборачиваясь, облокотясь на стол и смотря в сторону. Дочли до 32-го стиха.

"Мария же, пришедши туда, где был Иисус, и увидев его, пала к ногам его; и сказала ему: господи! если бы ты был здесь, не умер бы брат мой. Иисус, когда увидел ее плачущую и пришедших с нею иудеев плачущих, сам восскорбел духом и возмутился. И сказал: где вы положили его? Говорят ему: господи! поди и посмотри. Иисус прослезился. Тогда иудеи говорили: смотри, как он любил его. А некоторые из них сказали: не мог ли сей, отверзший очи слепому, сделать, чтоб и этот не умер?"

Раскольников обернулся к ней и с волнением смотрел на нее: да, так и есть! Она уже вся дрожала в действительной, настоящей лихорадке. Он ожидал этого. Она приближалась к слову о величайшем и неслыханном чуде, и чувство великого торжества охватило ее. Голос ее стал звонок, как металл; торжество и радость звучали в нем и крепили его. Строчки мешались перед ней, потому что в глазах темнело, но она знала наизусть, что читала. При последнем стихе: "не мог ли сей, отверзший очи слепому..." - она, понизив голос, горячо и страстно передала сомнение, укор и хулу неверующих, слепых иудеев, которые сейчас, через минуту, как громом пораженные, падут, зарыдают и уверуют... "И _он, он -_ тоже ослепленный и неверующий, - он тоже сейчас услышит, он тоже уверует, да, да! сейчас же, теперь же", - мечталось ей, и она дрожала от радостного ожидания.

"Иисус же, опять скорбя внутренно, проходит ко гробу. То была пещера, и камень лежал на ней. Иисус говорит: отнимите камень. Сестра умершего Марфа говорит ему: господи! уже смердит; ибо _четыре_ дни, как он во гробе".

Она энергично ударила на слово: _четыре._

"Иисус говорит ей: не сказал ли я тебе, что если будешь веровать, увидишь славу божию? Итак, отняли камень от пещеры, где лежал умерший. Иисус же возвел очи к небу и сказал: отче, благодарю тебя, что ты услышал меня. Я и знал, что ты всегда услышишь меня; но сказал сие для народа, здесь стоящего, чтобы поверили, что ты послал меня. Сказав сие, воззвал громким голосом: Лазарь! иди вон. _И вышел умерший,_

(громко и восторженно прочла она, дрожа и холодея, как бы в очию сама видела):

обвитый по рукам и ногам погребальными пеленами; и лицо его обвязано было платком. Иисус говорит им: развяжите его; пусть идет.

 _Тогда многие из иудеев, пришедших к Марии и видевших, что сотворил Иисус, уверовали в него"._

Далее она не читала и не могла читать, закрыла книгу и быстро встала со стула.

\- Всё об воскресении Лазаря, - отрывисто и сурово прошептала она и стала неподвижно, отвернувшись в сторону, не смея и как бы стыдясь поднять на него глаза. Лихорадочная дрожь ее еще продолжалась. Огарок уже давно погасал в кривом подсвечнике, тускло освещая в этой нищенской комнате убийцу и блудницу, странно сошедшихся за чтением вечной книги. Прошло минут пять или более.

\- Я о деле пришел говорить, - громко и нахмурившись проговорил вдруг Раскольников, встал и подошел к Соне. Та молча подняла на него глаза. Взгляд его был особенно суров, и какая-то дикая решимость выражалась в нем.

\- Я сегодня родных бросил, - сказал он, - мать и сестру. Я не пойду к ним теперь. Я там всё разорвал.

\- Зачем? - как ошеломленная спросила Соня. Давешняя встреча с его матерью и сестрой оставила в ней необыкновенное впечатление, хотя и самой ей неясное. Известие о разрыве выслушала она почти с ужасом.

\- У меня теперь одна ты, - прибавил он. - Пойдем вместе... Я пришел к тебе. Мы вместе прокляты, вместе и пойдем!

Глаза его сверкали. "Как полоумный!" - подумала в свою очередь Соня.

\- Куда идти? - в страхе спросила она и невольно отступила назад.

\- Почему ж я знаю? Знаю только, что по одной дороге, наверно знаю, - и только. Одна цель!

Она смотрела на него, и ничего не понимала. Она понимала только, что он ужасно, бесконечно несчастен.

\- Никто ничего не поймет из них, если ты будешь говорить им, - продолжал он, - а я понял. Ты мне нужна, потому я к тебе и пришел.

\- Не понимаю... - прошептала Соня.

\- Потом поймешь. Разве ты не то же сделала? Ты тоже переступила... смогла переступить. Ты на себя руки наложила, ты загубила жизнь... _свою_ (это всё равно!). Ты могла бы жить духом и разумом, а кончишь на Сенной... Но ты выдержать не можешь, и если останешься _одна,_ сойдешь с ума, как и я. Ты уж и теперь как помешанная; стало быть, нам вместе идти, по одной дороге! Пойдем!

\- Зачем? Зачем вы это! - проговорила Соня, странно и мятежно взволнованная его словами.

\- Зачем? Потому что так нельзя оставаться - вот зачем! Надо же, наконец, рассудить серьезно и прямо, а не по-детски плакать и кричать, что бог не допустит! Ну что будет, если в самом деле тебя завтра в больницу свезут? Та не в уме и чахоточная, умрет скоро, а дети? Разве Полечка не погибнет? Неужели не видала ты здесь детей, по углам, которых матери милостыню высылают просить? Я узнавал, где живут эти матери и в какой обстановке. Там детям нельзя оставаться детьми. Там семилетний развратен и вор. А ведь дети - образ Христов: "Сих есть царствие божие". Он велел их чтить и любить, они будущее человечество...

\- Что же, что же делать? - истерически плача и ломая руки повторяла Соня.

\- Что делать? Сломать, что надо, раз навсегда, да и только: и страдание взять на себя! Что? Не понимаешь? После поймешь... Свободу и власть, а главное власть! Над всею дрожащею тварью и над всем муравейником!.. Вот цель! Помни это! Это мое тебе напутствие! Может, я с тобой в последний раз говорю. Если не приду завтра, услышишь про всё сама, и тогда припомни эти теперешние слова. И когда-нибудь, потом, через годы, с жизнию, может, и поймешь, что они значили. Если же приду завтра, то скажу тебе, кто убил Лизавету. Прощай!

Соня вся вздрогнула от испуга.

\- Да разве вы знаете, кто убил? - спросила она, леденея от ужаса и дико смотря на него.

\- Знаю и скажу... Тебе, одной тебе! Я тебя выбрал. Я не прощения приду просить к тебе, я просто скажу. Я тебя давно выбрал, чтоб это сказать тебе, еще тогда, когда отец про тебя говорил и когда Лизавета была жива, я это подумал. Прощай. Руки не давай. Завтра!

Он вышел. Соня смотрела на него как на помешанного; но она и сама была как безумная и чувствовала это. Голова у ней кружилась. "Господи! как он знает, кто убил Лизавету? Что значили эти слова? Страшно это!" Но в то же время _мысль_ не приходила ей в голову. Никак! Никак!.. "О, он должен быть ужасно несчастен!.. Он бросил мать и сестру. Зачем? Что было? И что у него в намерениях? Что это он ей говорил? Он ей поцеловал ногу и говорил... говорил (да, он ясно это сказал), что без нее уже жить не может... О господи!"

В лихорадке и в бреду провела всю ночь Соня. Она вскакивала иногда, плакала, руки ломала, то забывалась опять лихорадочным сном, и ей снились Полечка, Катерина Ивановна, Лизавета, чтение Евангелия и он... он, с его бледным лицом, с горящими глазами... Он целует ей ноги, плачет... О господи!

За дверью справа, за тою самою дверью, которая отделяла квартиру Сони от квартиры Гертруды Карловны Ресслих, была комната промежуточная, давно уже пустая, принадлежавшая к квартире госпожи Ресслих и отдававшаяся от нее внаем, о чем и выставлены были ярлычки на воротах и наклеены бумажечки на стеклах окон, выходивших на канаву. Соня издавна привыкла считать эту комнату необитаемою. А между тем, всё это время, у двери в пустой комнате простоял господин Свидригайлов и, притаившись, подслушивал. Когда Раскольников вышел, он постоял, подумал, сходил на цыпочках в свою комнату, смежную с пустою комнатой, достал стул и неслышно принес его к самым дверям, ведущим в комнату Сони. Разговор показался ему занимательным и знаменательным, и очень, очень понравился, - до того понравился, что он и стул перенес, чтобы на будущее время, хоть завтра например, не подвергаться опять неприятности простоять целый час на ногах, а устроиться покомфортнее, чтоб уж во всех отношениях получить полное удовольствие.

 **V**

Когда на другое утро, ровно в одиннадцать часов, Раскольников вошел в дом - й части, в отделение пристава следственных дел, и попросил доложить о себе Порфирию Петровичу, то он даже удивился тому, как долго не принимали его: прошло, по крайней мере, десять минут, пока его позвали. А по его расчету, должны бы были, кажется, так сразу на него и наброситься. Между тем он стоял в приемной, а мимо него ходили и проходили люди, которым, по-видимому, никакого до него не было дела. В следующей комнате, похожей на канцелярию, сидело и писало несколько писцов, и очевидно было, что никто из них даже понятия не имел: кто и что такое Раскольников? Беспокойным и подозрительным взглядом следил он кругом себя, высматривая: нет ли около него хоть какого-нибудь конвойного, какого-нибудь таинственного взгляда, назначенного его стеречь, чтоб он куда не ушел? Но ничего подобного не было: он видел только одни канцелярские, мелко-озабоченные лица, потом еще каких-то людей, и никому-то не было до него никакой надобности: хоть иди он сейчас же на все четыре стороны. Всё тверже и тверже укреплялась в нем мысль, что если бы действительно этот загадочный вчерашний человек, этот призрак, явившийся из-под земли, всё знал и всё видел, - так разве дали бы ему, Раскольникову, так стоять теперь и спокойно ждать? И разве ждали бы его здесь до одиннадцати часов, пока ему самому заблагорассудилось пожаловать? Выходило, что или тот человек еще ничего не донес, или... или просто он ничего тоже не знает и сам, своими глазами ничего не видал (да и как он мог видеть?), а стало быть, всё это, вчерашнее, случившееся с ним, Раскольниковым, опять-таки было призрак, преувеличенный раздраженным и больным воображением его. Эта догадка, еще даже вчера, во время самых сильных тревог и отчаяния, начала укрепляться в нем. Передумав всё это теперь и готовясь к новому бою, он почувствовал вдруг, что дрожит, - и даже негодование закипело в нем при мысли, что он дрожит от страха перед ненавистным Порфирием Петровичем. Всего ужаснее было для него встретиться с этим человеком опять: он ненавидел его без меры, бесконечно, и даже боялся своею ненавистью как-нибудь обнаружить себя. И так сильно было его негодование, что тотчас же прекратило дрожь; он приготовился войти с холодным и дерзким видом и дал себе слово как можно больше молчать, вглядываться и вслушиваться и, хоть на этот раз по крайней мере, во что бы то ни стало, победить болезненно раздраженную натуру свою. В это самое время его позвали к Порфирию Петровичу.

Оказалось, что в эту минуту Порфирий Петрович был у себя в кабинете один. Кабинет его была комната ни большая, ни маленькая; стояли в ней: большой письменный стол перед диваном, обитым клеенкой, бюро, шкаф в углу и несколько стульев - всё казенной мебели, из желтого отполированного дерева. В углу, в задней стене или, лучше сказать, в перегородке была запертая дверь: там далее, за перегородкой, должны были, стало быть, находиться еще какие-то комнаты. При входе Раскольникова Порфирий Петрович тотчас же притворил дверь, в которую тот вошел, и они остались наедине. Он встретил своего гостя, по-видимому, с самым веселым и приветливым видом, и только уже несколько минут спустя Раскольников, по некоторым признакам, заметил в нем как бы замешательство, - точно его вдруг сбили с толку или застали на чем-нибудь очень уединенном и скрытном.

\- А, почтеннейший! Вот и вы... в наших краях... - начал Порфирий, протянув ему обе руки. - Ну, садитесь-ка, батюшка! Али вы, может, не любите, чтобы вас называли почтеннейшим и... батюшкой, - этак tout court? 1 За фамильярность, пожалуйста, не сочтите... Вот сюда-с, на диванчик.

1 накоротке _(франц.)._

Раскольников сел, не сводя с него глаз.

"В наших краях", извинения в фамильярности, французское словцо "tout court" и проч., и проч., - всё это были признаки характерные. "Он, однако ж, мне обе руки-то протянул, а ни одной ведь не дал, отнял вовремя", - мелькнуло в нем подозрительно. Оба следили друг за другом, но только что взгляды их встречались, оба, с быстротою молнии, отводили их один от другого.

\- Я вам принес эту бумажку... об часах-то... вот-с. Так ли написано или опять переписывать?

\- Что? Бумажка? Так, так... не беспокойтесь, так точно-с, - проговорил, как бы спеша куда-то, Порфирий Петрович и, уже проговорив это, взял бумагу и просмотрел ее. - Да, точно так-с. Больше ничего и не надо, - подтвердил он тою же скороговоркой и положил бумагу на стол. Потом, через минуту, уже говоря о другом, взял ее опять со стола и переложил к себе на бюро.

\- Вы, кажется, говорили вчера, что желали бы спросить меня... форменно... о моем знакомстве с этой... убитой? - начал было опять Раскольников, - "ну зачем я вставил _кажется?-_ промелькнуло в нем как молния. - Ну зачем я так беспокоюсь о том, что вставил это _кажется?" -_ мелькнула в нем тотчас же другая мысль, как молния.

И он вдруг ощутил, что мнительность его, от одного соприкосновения с Порфирием, от двух только слов, от двух только взглядов, уже разрослась в одно мгновение в чудовищные размеры... и что это страшно опасно: нервы раздражаются, волнение увеличивается. "Беда! Беда!.. Опять проговорюсь".

\- Да-да-да! Не беспокойтесь! Время терпит, время терпит-с, - бормотал Порфирий Петрович, похаживая взад и вперед около стола, но как-то без всякой цели, как бы кидаясь то к окну, то к бюро, то опять к столу, то избегая подозрительного взгляда Раскольникова, то вдруг сам останавливаясь на месте и глядя на него прямо в упор. Чрезвычайно странною казалась при этом его маленькая, толстенькая и круглая фигурка, как будто мячик, катавшийся в разные стороны и тотчас отскакивавший от всех стен и углов.

\- Успеем-с, успеем-с!.. А вы курите? Есть у вас? Вот-с, папиросочка-с... - продолжал он, подавая гостю папироску. - Знаете, я принимаю вас здесь, а ведь квартира-то моя вот тут же, за перегородкой... казенная-с, а я теперь на вольной на время. Поправочки надо было здесь кой-какие устроить. Теперь почти готово... казенная квартира, знаете, это славная вещь, - а? Как вы думаете?

\- Да, славная вещь, - ответил Раскольников, почти с насмешкой смотря на него.

\- Славная вещь, славная вещь... - повторял Порфирий Петрович, как будто задумавшись вдруг о чем-то совсем другом, - да! славная вещь! - чуть не вскрикнул он под конец, вдруг вскинув глаза на Раскольникова и останавливаясь в двух шагах от него. Это многократное глупенькое повторение, что казенная квартира славная вещь, слишком, по пошлости своей, противоречило с серьезным, мыслящим и загадочным взглядом, который он устремил теперь на своего гостя.

Но это еще более подкипятило злобу Раскольникова, и он уже никак не мог удержаться от насмешливого и довольно неосторожного вызова.

\- А знаете что, - спросил он вдруг, почти дерзко смотря на него и как бы ощущая от своей дерзости наслаждение, - ведь это существует, кажется, такое юридическое правило, такой прием юридический - для всех возможных следователей - сперва начать издалека, с пустячков, или даже с серьезного, но только совсем постороннего, чтобы, так сказать, ободрить или, лучше сказать, развлечь допрашиваемого, усыпить его осторожность и потом вдруг, неожиданнейшим образом огорошить его в самое темя каким-нибудь самым роковым и опасным вопросом; так ли? Об этом, кажется, во всех правилах и наставлениях до сих пор свято упоминается?

\- Так, так... что ж, вы думаете, это я вас казенной-то квартирой того... а? - И, сказав это, Порфирий Петрович прищурился, подмигнул; что-то веселое и хитрое пробежало по лицу его, морщинки на его лбу разгладились, глазки сузились, черты лица растянулись, и он вдруг залился нервным, продолжительным смехом, волнуясь и колыхаясь всем телом и прямо смотря в глаза Раскольникову. Тот засмеялся было сам, несколько принудив себя; но когда Порфирий, увидя, что и он тоже смеется, закатился уже таким смехом, что почти побагровел, то отвращение Раскольникова вдруг перешло всю осторожность: он перестал смеяться, нахмурился и долго и ненавистно смотрел на Порфирия, не спуская с него глаз, во всё время его длинного и как бы с намерением непрекращавшегося смеха. Неосторожность была, впрочем, явная с обеих сторон: выходило, что Порфирий Петрович как будто смеется в глаза над своим гостем, принимающим этот смех с ненавистью, и очень мало конфузится от этого обстоятельства. Последнее было очень знаменательно для Раскольникова: он понял, что, верно, Порфирий Петрович и давеча совсем не конфузился, а, напротив, сам он, Раскольников, попался, пожалуй, в капкан; что тут явно существует что-то, чего он не знает, какая-то цель; что, может, всё уже подготовлено и сейчас, сию минуту обнаружится и обрушится...

Он тотчас же пошел прямо к делу, встал с места и взял фуражку.

\- Порфирий Петрович, - начал он решительно, но с довольно сильною раздражительностию, - вы вчера изъявили желание, чтоб я пришел для каких-то допросов. (Он особенно упер на слово: _допросов)._ Я пришел, и если вам надо что, так спрашивайте, не то, позвольте уж мне удалиться. Мне некогда, у меня дело... Мне надо быть на похоронах того самого раздавленного лошадьми чиновника, про которого вы... тоже знаете... - прибавил он, тотчас же рассердившись за это прибавление, а потому тотчас же еще более раздражившись, - мне это всё надоело-с, слышите ли, и давно уже... я отчасти от этого и болен был... одним словом, - почти вскрикнул он, почувствовав, что фраза о болезни еще более некстати, - одним словом: извольте или спрашивать меня, или отпустить, сейчас же... а если спрашивать, то не иначе как по форме-с! Иначе не дозволю; а потому, покамест прощайте, так как нам вдвоем теперь нечего делать.

\- Господи! Да что вы это! Да об чем вас спрашивать, - закудахтал вдруг Порфирий Петрович, тотчас же изменяя и тон, и вид и мигом перестав смеяться, - да не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста, - хлопотал он, то опять бросаясь во все стороны, то вдруг принимаясь усаживать Раскольникова, - время терпит, время терпит-с, и всё это одни пустяки-с! Я, напротив, так рад, что вы наконец-то к нам прибыли... Я как гостя вас принимаю. А за этот смех проклятый вы, батюшка Родион Романович, меня извините. Родион Романович? Ведь так, кажется, вас по батюшке-то?.. Нервный человек-с, рассмешили вы меня очень остротою вашего замечания; иной раз, право, затрясусь, как гуммиластик, да этак на полчаса... Смешлив-с. По комплекции моей даже паралича боюсь. Да садитесь же, что вы?.. Пожалуйста, батюшка, а то подумаю, что вы рассердились...

Раскольников молчал, слушал и наблюдал, всё еще гневно нахмурившись. Он, впрочем, сел, но не выпуская из рук фуражки.

\- Я вам одну вещь, батюшка Родион Романович, скажу про себя, так сказать в объяснение характеристики, - продолжал, суетясь по комнате, Порфирий Петрович и по-прежнему как бы избегая встретиться глазами с своим гостем. - Я, знаете, человек холостой, этак несветский и неизвестный, и к тому же законченный человек, закоченелый человек-с, в семя пошел и... и... и заметили ль вы, Родион Романович, что у нас, то есть у нас в России-с, и всего более в наших петербургских кружках, если два умные человека, не слишком еще между собою знакомые, но, так сказать, взаимно друг друга уважающие, вот как мы теперь с вами-с, сойдутся вместе, то целых полчаса никак не могут найти темы для разговора, - коченеют друг перед другом, сидят и взаимно конфузятся. У всех есть тема для разговора, у дам, например... у светских, например, людей высшего тона, всегда есть разговорная тема, c'est de rigueur, 1 а среднего рода люди, как мы, - все конфузливы и неразговорчивы... мыслящие то есть. Отчего это, батюшка, происходит-с? Интересов общественных, что ли, нет-с али честны уж мы очень и друг друга обманывать не желаем, не знаю-с. А? Как вы думаете? Да фуражечку-то отложите-с, точно уйти сейчас собираетесь, право, неловко смотреть... Я, напротив, так рад-с...

1 так уж заведено _(франц.)._

Раскольников положил фуражку, продолжая молчать и серьезно, нахмуренно вслушиваться в пустую и сбивчивую болтовню Порфирия. "Да что он в самом деле, что ли, хочет внимание мое развлечь глупою своею болтовней?"

\- Кофеем вас не прошу-с, не место; но минуток пять времени почему не посидеть с приятелем, для развлечения, - не умолкая сыпал Порфирий, - и знаете-с, все эти служебные обязанности... да вы, батюшка, не обижайтесь, что я вот всё хожу-с, взад да вперед; извините, батюшка, обидеть вас уж очень боюсь, а моцион так мне просто необходим-с. Всё сижу и уж так рад походить минут пять... геморрой-с... всё гимнастикой собираюсь лечиться; там, говорят, статские, действительные статские и даже тайные советники охотно через веревочку прыгают-с; вон оно как, наука-то, в нашем веке-с... так-с... А насчет этих здешних обязанностей, допросов и всей этой формалистики... вот вы, батюшка, сейчас упомянуть изволили сами о допросах-с... так, знаете, действительно, батюшка Родион Романович, эти допросы иной раз самого допросчика больше, чем допрашиваемого, с толку сбивают... Об этом вы, батюшка, с совершенною справедливостью и остроумием сейчас заметить изволили. (Раскольников не замечал ничего подобного). Запутаешься-с! Право, запутаешься! И всё-то одно и то же, всё-то одно и то же, как барабан! Вон реформа идет, и мы хоть в названии-то будем переименованы, хе-хе-хе! А уж про приемы-то наши юридические - как остроумно изволили выразиться - так уж совершенно вполне с вами согласен-с. Ну кто же, скажите, из всех подсудимых, даже из самого посконного мужичья, не знает, что его, например, сначала начнут посторонними вопросами усыплять (по счастливому выражению вашему), а потом вдруг и огорошат в самое темя, обухом-то-с, хе-хе-хе! в самое-то темя, по счастливому уподоблению вашему, хе-хе! так вы это в самом деле подумали, что я квартирой-то вас хотел... хе-хе! Иронический же вы человек. Ну, не буду! Ах да, кстати, одно словцо другое зовет, одна мысль другую вызывает, - вот вы о форме тоже давеча изволили упомянуть, насчет, знаете, допросика-то-с... Да что ж по форме! Форма, знаете, во многих случаях, вздор-с. Иной раз только по-дружески поговоришь, ан и выгоднее. Форма никогда не уйдет, в этом позвольте мне вас успокоить-с; да и что такое в сущности форма, я вас спрошу? Формой нельзя на всяком шагу стеснять следователя. Дело следователя ведь это, так сказать, свободное художество, в своем роде-с или вроде того... хе-хе-хе!..

Порфирий Петрович перевел на минутку дух. Он так и сыпал, не уставая, то бессмысленно пустые фразы, то вдруг пропускал какие-то загадочные словечки и тотчас же опять сбивался на бессмыслицу. По комнате он уже почти бегал, всё быстрей и быстрей передвигая свои жирные ножки, всё смотря в землю, засунув правую руку за спину, а левою беспрерывно помахивая и выделывая разные жесты, каждый раз удивительно не подходившие к его словам. Раскольников вдруг заметил, что, бегая по комнате, он раза два точно как будто останавливался подле дверей, на одно мгновение, и как будто прислушивался... "Ждет он, что ли, чего-нибудь?"

\- А это вы, действительно, совершенно правы-с, - опять подхватил Порфирий, весело, с необыкновенным простодушием смотря на Раскольникова (отчего тот так и вздрогнул и мигом приготовился), - действительно, правы-с, что над формами-то юридическими с таким остроумием изволили посмеяться, хе-хе! Уж эти (некоторые, конечно) глубокомысленно-психологические приемы-то наши крайне смешны-с, да, пожалуй, и бесполезны-с, в случае если формой-то очень стеснены-с. Да-с... опять-таки я про форму: ну, признавай или, лучше сказать, подозревай я кого-нибудь того, другого, третьего, так сказать, за преступника-с, по какому-нибудь дельцу, мне порученному... Вы ведь в юристы готовитесь, Родион Романович?

\- Да, готовился...

\- Ну, так вот вам, так сказать, и примерчик на будущее, - то есть не подумайте, чтоб я вас учить осмелился: эвона ведь вы какие статьи о преступлениях печатаете! Нет-с, а так, в виде факта, примерчик осмелюсь представить, - так вот считай я, например, того, другого, третьего за преступника, ну зачем, спрошу, буду я его раньше срока беспокоить, хотя бы я и улики против него имел-с? Иного я и обязан, например, заарестовать поскорее, а другой ведь не такого характера, право-с; так отчего ж бы и не дать ему погулять по городу, хе-хе-с! Нет, вы, я вижу, не совсем понимаете, так я вам пояснее изображу-с: посади я его, например, слишком рано, так ведь этим я ему, пожалуй, нравственную, так сказать, опору придам, хе-хе! Вы смеетесь? (Раскольников и не думал смеяться: он сидел стиснув губы, не спуская своего воспаленного взгляда с глаз Порфирия Петровича). А между тем ведь это так-с, с иным субъектом особенно, потому люди многоразличны-с, и над всем одна практика-с. Вы вот изволите теперича говорить: улики; да ведь оно, положим, улики-с, да ведь улики-то, батюшка, о двух концах, большею-то частию-с, а ведь я следователь, стало быть, слабый человек, каюсь: хотелось бы следствие, так сказать, математически ясно представить, хотелось бы такую уличку достать, чтоб на дважды два - четыре походило! На прямое и бесспорное доказательство походило бы! А ведь засади его не вовремя, - хотя бы я был и уверен, что это _он, -_ так ведь я, пожалуй, сам у себя средства отниму к дальнейшему его обличению, а почему? А потому что я ему, так сказать, определенное положение дам, так сказать, психологически его определю и успокою, вот он и уйдет от меня в свою скорлупу: поймет наконец, что он арестант. Говорят вон, в Севастополе, сейчас после Альмы, умные-то люди ух как боялись, что вот-вот атакует неприятель открытою силой и сразу возьмет Севастополь; а как увидели, что неприятель правильную осаду предпочел и первую параллель открывает, так куды, говорят, обрадовались и успокоились умные-то люди-с: по крайности на два месяца, значит, дело затянулось, потому когда-то правильной-то осадой возьмут! Опять смеетесь, опять не верите? Оно, конечно, правы и вы. Правы-с, правы-с! Это всё частные случаи, согласен с вами; представленный случай, действительно, частный-с! Но ведь вот что при этом, добрейший Родион Романович, наблюдать следует: ведь общего-то случая-с, того самого, на который все юридические формы и правила примерены и с которого они рассчитаны и в книжки записаны, вовсе не существует-с по тому самому, что всякое дело, всякое, хоть, например, преступление, как только оно случится в действительности, тотчас же и обращается в совершенно частный случай-с; да иногда ведь в какой: так-таки ни на что прежнее не похожий-с. Прекомические иногда случаи случаются в этом роде-с. Да оставь я иного-то господина совсем одного: не бери я его и не беспокой, но чтоб знал он каждый час и каждую минуту, или по крайней мере подозревал, что я всё знаю, всю подноготную, и денно и нощно слежу за ним, неусыпно его сторожу, и будь он у меня сознательно под вечным подозрением и страхом, так ведь, ей-богу, закружится, право-с, сам придет да, пожалуй, еще и наделает чего-нибудь, что уже на дважды два походить будет, так сказать, математический вид будет иметь, - оно и приятно-с. Это и с мужиком сиволапым может произойти, а уж с нашим братом, современно умным человеком, да еще в известную сторону развитым, и подавно! Потому, голубчик, что весьма важная штука понять, в которую сторону развит человек. А нервы-то-с, нервы-то-с, вы их-то так и забыли-с! Ведь всё это ныне больное, да худое, да раздраженное!.. А желчи-то, желчи в них во всех сколько! Да ведь это, я вам скажу, при случае своего рода рудник-с! И какое мне в том беспокойство, что он несвязанный ходит по городу! Да пусть, пусть его погуляет пока, пусть; я ведь и без того знаю, что он моя жертвочка и никуда не убежит от меня! Да и куда ему убежать, хе-хе! За границу, что ли? За границу поляк убежит, а не _он,_ тем паче, что я слежу, да и меры принял. В глубину отечества убежит, что ли? Да ведь там мужики живут, настоящие, посконные, русские; этак ведь современно-то развитый человек скорее острог предпочтет, чем с такими иностранцами, как мужички наши, жить, хе-хе! Но это всё вздор и наружное. Что такое: убежит! Это форменное; а главное-то не то; не по этому одному он не убежит от меня, что некуда убежать: он у меня _психологически_ не убежит, хе-хе! Каково выраженьице-то! Он по закону природы у меня не убежит, хотя бы даже и было куда убежать. Видали бабочку перед свечкой? Ну, так вот он всё будет, всё будет около меня, как около свечки, кружиться; свобода не мила станет, станет задумываться, запутываться, сам себя кругом запутает, как в сетях, затревожит себя насмерть!.. Мало того: сам мне какую-нибудь математическую штучку, вроде дважды двух, приготовит, - лишь дай я ему только антракт подлиннее... И всё будет, всё будет около меня же круги давать, всё суживая да суживая радиус, - и - хлоп! Прямо мне в рот и влетит, я его и проглочу-с, а это уж очень приятно-с, хе-хе-хе! Вы не верите?

Раскольников не отвечал, он сидел бледный и неподвижный, всё с тем же напряжением всматриваясь в лицо Порфирия.

"Урок хорош! - думал он, холодея. - Это даже уж и не кошка с мышью, как вчера было. И не силу же он свою мне бесполезно выказывает и... подсказывает: он гораздо умнее для этого! Тут цель другая, какая же? Эй, вздор, брат, пугаешь ты меня и хитришь! Нет у тебя доказательств, и не существует вчерашний человек! А ты просто с толку сбить хочешь, раздражить меня хочешь преждевременно, да в этом состоянии и прихлопнуть, только врешь, оборвешься, оборвешься! Но зачем же, зачем же до такой степени мне подсказывать?.. На больные, что ли, нервы мои рассчитываем?.. Нет, брат, врешь, оборвешься, хотя ты что-то и приготовил... Ну, вот и посмотрим, что такое ты там приготовил".

И он скрепился изо всех сил, приготовляясь к страшной и неведомой катастрофе. По временам ему хотелось кинуться и тут же на месте задушить Порфирия. Он, еще входя сюда, этой злобы боялся. Он чувствовал, что пересохли его губы, сердце колотится, пена запеклась на губах. Но он все-таки решился молчать и не промолвить слова до времени. Он понял, что это самая лучшая тактика в его положении, потому что не только он не проговорится, но, напротив, раздражит молчанием самого врага, и, пожалуй, еще тот ему же проговорится. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

\- Нет, вы, я вижу, не верите-с, думаете всё, что я вам шуточки невинные подвожу, - подхватил Порфирий, всё более и более веселея и беспрерывно хихикая от удовольствия и опять начиная кружить по комнате, - оно, конечно, вы правы-с; у меня и фигура уж так самим богом устроена, что только комические мысли в других возбуждает; буффон-с; но я вам вот что скажу, и опять повторю-с, что вы, батюшка, Родион Романович, уж извините меня, старика, человек еще молодой-с, так сказать, первой молодости, а потому выше всего ум человеческий цените, по примеру всей молодежи. Игривая острота ума и отвлеченные доводы рассудка вас соблазняют-с. И это точь-в-точь, как прежний австрийский гофкригсрат, например, насколько то есть я могу судить о военных событиях: на бумаге-то они и Наполеона разбили и в полон взяли, и уж как там, у себя в кабинете, всё остроумнейшим образом рассчитали и подвели, а смотришь, генерал-то Мак и сдается со всей своей армией, хе-хе-хе! Вижу, вижу, батюшка, Родион Романович, смеетесь вы надо мною, что я, такой статский человек, всё из военной истории примерчики подбираю. Да что делать, слабость, люблю военное дело, и уж так люблю я читать все эти военные реляции... решительно я моей карьерой манкировал. Мне бы в военной служить-с, право-с. Наполеоном-то, может быть, и не сделался бы, ну а майором бы был-с, хе-хе-хе! Ну-с, так я вам теперь, родимый мой, всю подробную правду скажу насчет того то есть _частного случая-то:_ действительность и натура, сударь вы мой, есть важная вещь, и ух как иногда самый прозорливейший расчет подсекают! Эй, послушайте старика, серьезно говорю, Родион Романович (говоря это, едва ли тридцатипятилетний Порфирий Петрович действительно как будто вдруг весь состарился: даже голос его изменился, и как-то весь он скрючился), - к тому же я человек откровенный-с... Откровенный я человек или нет? Как по-вашему? Уж кажется, что вполне: этакие-то вещи вам задаром сообщаю, да еще награждения за это не требую, хе-хе! Ну, так вот-с, продолжаю-с: остроумие, по-моему, великолепная вещь-с; это, так сказать, краса природы и утешение жизни, и уж какие, кажется, фокусы может оно задавать, так что где уж, кажется, иной раз угадать какому-нибудь бедненькому следователю, который притом и сам своей фантазией увлечен, как и всегда бывает, потому тоже ведь человек-с! Да натура-то бедненького следователя выручает-с, вот беда! А об этом и не подумает увлекающаяся остроумием молодежь, "шагающая через все препятствия" (как вы остроумнейшим и хитрейшим образом изволили выразиться). Он-то, положим, и солжет, то есть человек-то-с, _частный-то случай-с,_ incognito-то-с, и солжет отлично, наихитрейшим манером; тут бы, кажется, и триумф, и наслаждайся плодами своего остроумия, а он - хлоп! да в самом-то интересном, в самом скандалезнейшем месте и упадет в обморок. Оно, положим, болезнь, духота тоже иной раз в комнатах бывает, да все-таки-с! Все-таки мысль подал! Солгал-то он бесподобно, а на натуру-то и не сумел рассчитать. Вон оно, коварство-то где-с! Другой раз, увлекаясь игривостию своего остроумия, начнет дурачить подозревающего его человека, побледнеет как бы нарочно, как бы в игре, да _слишком уж натурально_ побледнеет-то, слишком уж на правду похоже, ан и опять подал мысль! Хоть и надует с первого раза, да за ночь-то тот и надумается, коли сам малый не промах. Да ведь на каждом шагу этак-то-с! Да чего: сам вперед начнет забегать, соваться начнет, куда и не спрашивают, заговаривать начнет беспрерывно о том, о чем бы надо, напротив, молчать, различные аллегории начнет подпускать, хе-хе! Сам придет и спрашивать начнет: зачем-де меня долго не берут? хе-хе-хе! И это ведь с самым остроумнейшим человеком может случиться, с психологом и литератором-с! Зеркало натура, зеркало-с, самое прозрачное-с! Смотри в него и любуйся, вот что-с! Да что это вы так побледнели, Родион Романович, не душно ли вам, не растворить ли окошечко?

\- О, не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста, - вскричал Раскольников и вдруг захохотал, - пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь!

Порфирий остановился против него, подождал и вдруг сам захохотал, вслед за ним. Раскольников встал с дивана, вдруг резко прекратив свой, совершенно припадочный, смех.

\- Порфирий Петрович! - проговорил он громко и отчетливо, хотя едва стоял на дрожавших ногах, - я, наконец, вижу ясно, что вы положительно подозреваете меня в убийстве этой старухи и ее сестры Лизаветы. С своей стороны объявляю вам, что всё это мне давно уже надоело. Если находите, что имеете право меня законно преследовать, то преследуйте; арестовать, то арестуйте. Но смеяться себе в глаза и мучить себя я не позволю.

Вдруг губы его задрожали, глаза загорелись бешенством, и сдержанный до сих пор голос зазвучал.

\- Не позволю-с! - крикнул он вдруг, изо всей силы стукнув кулаком по столу, - слышите вы это, Порфирий Петрович? Не позволю!

\- Ах, господи, да что это опять! - вскрикнул, по-видимому в совершенном испуге, Порфирий Петрович, - батюшка! Родион Романович! Родименький! Отец! Да что с вами?

\- Не позволю! - крикнул было другой раз Раскольников.

\- Батюшка, потише! Ведь услышат, придут! Ну что тогда мы им скажем, подумайте! - прошептал в ужасе Порфирий Петрович, приближая свое лицо к самому лицу Раскольникова.

\- Не позволю, не позволю! - машинально повторил Раскольников, но тоже вдруг совершенным шепотом.

Порфирий быстро отвернулся и побежал отворить окно.

\- Воздуху пропустить, свежего! Да водицы бы вам, голубчик, испить, ведь это припадок-с! - И он бросился было к дверям приказать воды, но тут же в углу, кстати, нашелся графин с водой.

\- Батюшка, испейте, - шептал он, бросаясь к нему с графином, - авось поможет... - Испуг и самое участие Порфирия Петровича были до того натуральны, что Раскольников умолк и с диким любопытством стал его рассматривать. Воды, впрочем, он не принял.

\- Родион Романович! миленький! да вы этак себя с ума сведете, уверяю вас, э-эх! А-ах! Выпейте-ка! Да выпейте хоть немножечко!

Он-таки заставил его взять стакан с водой в руки. Тот машинально поднес было его к губам, но, опомнившись, с отвращением поставил на стол.

\- Да-с, припадочек у нас был-с! Этак вы опять, голубчик, прежнюю болезнь себе возвратите, - закудахтал с дружественным участием Порфирий Петрович, впрочем, всё еще с каким-то растерявшимся видом. - Господи! Да как же этак себя не беречь? Вот и Дмитрий Прокофьич ко мне вчера приходил, - согласен, согласен-с, у меня характер язвительный, скверный, а они вот что из этого вывели!.. Господи! Пришел вчера, после вас, мы обедали, говорил-говорил, я только руки расставил; ну, думаю... ах ты, господи! От вас, что ли, он приходил? Да садитесь же, батюшка, присядьте ради Христа!

\- Нет, не от меня! Но я знал, что он к вам пошел и зачем пошел, - резко ответил Раскольников.

\- Знали?

\- Знал. Ну что же из этого?

\- Да то же, батюшка, Родион Романович, что я не такие еще ваши подвиги знаю; обо всем известен-с! Ведь я знаю, как вы _квартиру-то нанимать_ ходили, под самую ночь, когда смерклось, да в колокольчик стали звонить, да про кровь спрашивали, да работников и дворников с толку сбили. Ведь я понимаю настроение-то ваше душевное, тогдашнее-то... да ведь все-таки этак вы себя просто с ума сведете, ей-богу-с! Закружитесь! Негодование-то в вас уж очень сильно кипит-с, благородное-с, от полученных обид, сперва от судьбы, а потом от квартальных, вот вы и мечетесь туда и сюда, чтобы, так сказать, поскорее заговорить всех заставить и тем всё разом покончить, потому что надоели вам эти глупости, и все подозрения эти. Ведь так? Угадал-с настроение-то?.. Только вы этак не только себя, да и Разумихина у меня закружите; ведь слишком уж он _добрый_ человек для этого, сами знаете. У вас-то болезнь, а у него добродетель, болезнь-то и выходит к нему прилипчивая... Я вам, батюшка, вот когда успокоитесь, расскажу... да садитесь же, батюшка, ради Христа! Пожалуйста, отдохните, лица на вас нет; да присядьте же.

Раскольников сел; дрожь его проходила, и жар выступал во всем теле. В глубоком изумлении, напряженно слушал он испуганного и дружески ухаживавшего за ним Порфирия Петровича. Но он не верил ни единому его слову, хотя ощущал какую-то странную наклонность поверить. Неожиданные слова Порфирия о квартире совершенно его поразили. "Как же это, он, стало быть, знает про квартиру-то? - подумалось ему вдруг, - и сам же мне и рассказывает!"

\- Да-с, был такой почти точно случай, психологический, в судебной практике нашей-с, болезненный такой случай-с, - продолжал скороговоркой Порфирий. - Тоже наклепал один на себя убийство-с, да еще как наклепал-то: целую галлюсинацию подвел, факты представил, обстоятельства рассказал, спутал, сбил всех и каждого, а чего? Сам он, совершенно неумышленно, отчасти, причиной убийства был, но только отчасти, и как узнал про то, что он убийцам дал повод, затосковал, задурманился, стало ему представляться, повихнулся совсем, да и уверил сам себя, что он-то и есть убийца! Да правительствующий сенат, наконец, дело-то разобрал, и несчастный был оправдан и под призрение отдан. Спасибо правительствующему сенату! Эх-ма, ай-ай-ай! Да этак что же, батюшка? Этак можно и горячку нажить, когда уж этакие поползновения нервы свои раздражать являются, по ночам в колокольчики ходить звонить да про кровь расспрашивать! Эту ведь я психологию-то изучал всю на практике-с. Этак ведь иногда человека из окна али с колокольни соскочить тянет, и ощущение-то такое соблазнительное. Тоже и колокольчики-с... Болезнь, Родион Романович, болезнь! Болезнию своей пренебрегать слишком начали-с. Посоветовались бы вы с опытным медиком, а то что у вас этот толстый-то!.. Бред у вас! Это всё у вас просто в бреду одном делается!..

На мгновение всё так и завертелось кругом Раскольникова.

"Неужели, неужели, - мелькало в нем, - он лжет и теперь? Невозможно, невозможно!" - отталкивал он от себя эту мысль, чувствуя заранее, до какой степени бешенства и ярости может она довести его, чувствуя, что от бешенства с ума сойти может.

\- Это было не в бреду, это было наяву! - вскричал он, напрягая все силы своего рассудка проникнуть в игру Порфирия. - Наяву, наяву! Слышите ли?

\- Да, понимаю и слышу-с! Вы и вчера говорили, что не в бреду, особенно даже напирали, что не в бреду! Всё, что вы можете сказать, понимаю-с! Э-эх!.. Да послушайте же, Родион Романович, благодетель вы мой, ну вот хоть бы это-то обстоятельство. Ведь вот будь вы действительно, на самом-то деле преступны али там как-нибудь замешаны в это проклятое дело, ну стали бы вы, помилуйте, сами напирать, что не в бреду вы всё это делали, а, напротив, в полной памяти? Да еще особенно напирать, с упорством таким, особенным, напирать, - ну могло ли быть, ну могло ли быть это, помилуйте? Да ведь совершенно же напротив, по-моему. Ведь если б вы за собой что-либо чувствовали, так вам именно следовало бы напирать: что непременно, дескать, в бреду! Так ли? Ведь так?

Что-то лукавое послышалось в этом вопросе. Раскольников отшатнулся к самой спинке дивана от наклонившегося к нему Порфирия и молча, в упор, в недоумении его рассматривал.

\- Али вот насчет господина Разумихина, насчет того то есть, от себя ли он вчера приходил говорить или с вашего наущения? Да вам именно должно бы говорить, что от себя приходил, и скрыть, что с вашего наущения! А ведь вот вы не скрываете же! Вы именно упираете на то, что с вашего наущения!

Раскольников никогда не упирал на это. Холод прошел по спине его.

\- Вы всё лжете, - проговорил он медленно и слабо, и искривившимися в болезненную улыбку губами, - вы мне опять хотите показать, что всю игру мою знаете, все ответы мои заранее знаете, - говорил он, сам почти чувствуя, что уже не взвешивает как должно слов, - запугать меня хотите... или просто смеетесь надо мной...

Он продолжал в упор смотреть на него, говоря это, и вдруг опять беспредельная злоба блеснула в глазах его.

\- Лжете вы всё! - вскричал он. - вы сами отлично знаете, что самая лучшая увертка преступнику по возможности не скрывать, чего можно не скрыть. Не верю я вам!

\- Экой же вы вертун! - захихикал Порфирий, - да с вами, батюшка, и не сладишь; мономания какая-то в вас засела. Так не верите мне? А я вам скажу, что уж верите, уж на четверть аршина поверили, а я сделаю, что поверите и на весь аршин, потому истинно вас люблю и искренно добра вам желаю.

Губы Раскольникова задрожали.

\- Да-с, желаю-с, окончательно вам скажу-с, - продолжал он, слегка, дружески, взявши за руку Раскольникова, немного повыше локтя, - окончательно скажу-с; наблюдайте вашу болезнь. К тому же вот к вам и фамилия теперь приехала; об ней-то попомните. Покоить вам и нежить их следует, а вы их только пугаете...

\- Какое вам дело? Почем это вы знаете? К чему так интересуетесь? Вы следите, стало быть, за мной и хотите мне это показать?

\- Батюшка! Да ведь от вас же, от вас же самих всё узнал! Вы и не замечаете, что, в волнении своем, всё вперед сами высказываете и мне, и другим. От господина Разумихина, Дмитрия Прокофьича, тоже вчера много интересных подробностей узнал. Нет-с, вот вы меня прервали, а я скажу, что через мнительность вашу, при всем остроумии вашем, вы даже здравый взгляд на вещи изволили потерять. Ну вот, например, хоть на ту же опять тему, насчет колокольчиков-то: да этакую-то драгоценность, этакой факт (целый ведь факт-с!) я вам так, с руками и с ногами, и выдал, я-то, следователь! И вы ничего в этом не видите? Да подозревай я вас хоть немножко, так ли следовало мне поступить? Мне, напротив, следовало бы сначала усыпить подозрения ваши, и виду не подать, что я об этом факте уже известен; отвлечь, этак, вас в противоположную сторону, да вдруг, как обухом по темени (по вашему же выражению), и огорошить: "А что, дескать, сударь, изволили вы в квартире убитой делать в десять часов вечера, да чуть ли еще и не в одиннадцать? А зачем в колокольник звонили? А зачем про кровь расспрашивали? А зачем дворников сбивали и в часть, к квартальному поручику, подзывали?" Вот как бы следовало мне поступить, если б я хоть капельку на вас подозрения имел. Следовало бы по всей форме от вас показание-то отобрать, обыск сделать, да, пожалуй, еще вас и заарестовать... Стало быть, я на вас не питаю подозрений, коли иначе поступил! А вы здравый взгляд потеряли, да и не видите ничего, повторяю-с!

Раскольников вздрогнул всем телом, так что Порфирий Петрович слишком ясно заметил это.

\- Лжете вы всё! - вскричал он, - я не знаю ваших целей, но вы всё лжете... Давеча вы не в этом смысле говорили, и ошибиться нельзя мне... Вы лжете!

\- Я лгу? - подхватил Порфирий, по-видимому горячась, но сохраняя самый веселый и насмешливый вид и, кажется, нимало не тревожась тем, какое мнение имеет о нем господин Раскольников. - Я лгу?.. Ну а как я с вами давеча поступил (я-то, следователь), сам вам подсказывая и выдавая все средства к защите, сам же вам всю эту психологию подводя: "Болезнь, дескать, бред, разобижен был; меланхолия да квартальные", и всё это прочее? А? хе-хе-хе! Хотя оно, впрочем, - кстати скажу, - все эти психологические средства к защите, отговорки да увертки, крайне несостоятельны, да и о двух концах: "Болезнь, дескать, бред, грезы, мерещилось, не помню", всё это так-с, да зачем же, батюшка, в болезни-то да в бреду всё такие именно грезы мерещутся, а не прочие? Могли ведь быть и прочие-с? Так ли? Хе-хе-хе-хе!

Раскольников гордо и с презрением посмотрел на него.

\- Одним словом, - настойчиво и громко сказал он, вставая и немного оттолкнув при этом Порфирия, - одним словом, я хочу знать: признаете ли вы меня окончательно свободным от подозрений или _нет?_ Говорите, Порфирий Петрович, говорите положительно и окончательно, и скорее, сейчас!

\- Эк ведь комиссия! Ну, уж комиссия же с вами, - вскричал Порфирий с совершенно веселым, лукавым и нисколько не встревоженным видом. - Да и к чему вам знать, к чему вам так много знать, коли вас еще и не начинали беспокоить нисколько! Ведь вы как ребенок: дай да подай огонь в руки! И зачем вы так беспокоитесь? Зачем сами-то вы так к нам напрашиваетесь, из каких причин? А? хе-хе-хе!

\- Повторяю вам, - вскричал в ярости Раскольников, - что не могу дольше переносить...

\- Чего-с? Неизвестности-то? - перебил Порфирий.

\- Не язвите меня! Я не хочу!.. Говорю вам, что не хочу!.. Не могу и не хочу!.. Слышите! Слышите! - крикнул он, стукнув опять кулаком по столу.

\- Да тише же, тише! Ведь услышат! Серьезно предупреждаю: поберегите себя. Я не шучу-с! - проговорил шепотом Порфирий, но на этот раз в лице его уже не было давешнего бабьи-добродушного и испуганного выражения; напротив, теперь он прямо _приказывал,_ строго, нахмурив брови и как будто разом нарушая все тайны и двусмысленности. Но это было только на мгновение. Озадаченный было Раскольников вдруг впал в настоящее исступление; но странно: он опять послушался приказания говорить тише, хотя и был в самом сильном пароксизме бешенства.

\- Я не дам себя мучить! - зашептал он вдруг по-давешнему, с болью и с ненавистию мгновенно сознавая в себе, что не может не подчиниться приказанию, и приходя от этой мысли еще в большее бешенство, - арестуйте меня, обыскивайте меня, но извольте действовать по форме, а не играть со мной-с! Не смейте...

\- Да не беспокойтесь же о форме, - перебил Порфирий, с прежнею лукавою усмешкой и как бы даже с наслаждением любуясь Раскольниковым, - я вас, батюшка, пригласил теперь по-домашнему, совершенно этак по-дружески!

\- Не хочу я вашей дружбы и плюю на нее! Слышите ли? И вот же: беру фуражку и иду. Ну-тка, что теперь скажешь, коли намерен арестовать?

Он схватил фуражку и пошел к дверям.

\- А сюрпризик-то не хотите разве посмотреть? - захихикал Порфирий, опять схватывая его немного повыше локтя и останавливая у дверей. Он, видимо, становился все веселее и игривее, что окончательно выводило из себя Раскольникова.

\- Какой сюрпризик? что такое? - спросил он, вдруг останавливаясь и с испугом смотря на Порфирия.

\- Сюрпризик-с, вот тут, за дверью у меня сидит, хе-хе-хе! (Он указал пальцем на запертую дверь в перегородке, которая вела в казенную квартиру его). - Я и на замок припер, чтобы не убежал.

\- Что такое? где? что?.. - Раскольников подошел было к двери и хотел отворить, но она была заперта.

\- Заперта-с, вот и ключ!

И в самом деле, он показал ему ключ, вынув из кармана.

\- Лжешь ты всё! - завопил Раскольников, уже не удерживаясь, - лжешь, полишинель проклятый! - и бросился на ретировавшегося к дверям, но нисколько не струсившего Порфирия.

\- Я всё, всё понимаю! - подскочил он к нему. - Ты лжешь и дразнишь меня, чтоб я себя выдал...

\- Да уж больше и нельзя себя выдать, батюшка, Родион Романыч. Ведь вы в исступление пришли. Не кричите, ведь я людей позову-с!

\- Лжешь, ничего не будет! Зови людей! Ты знал, что я болен, и раздражить меня хотел, до бешенства, чтоб я себя выдал, вот твоя цель! Нет, ты фактов подавай! Я всё понял! У тебя фактов нет, у тебя одни только дрянные, ничтожные догадки, заметовские!.. Ты знал мой характер, до исступления меня довести хотел, а потом и огорошить вдруг попами да депутатами... Ты их ждешь? а? Чего ждешь? Где? Подавай!

\- Ну какие тут депутаты-с, батюшка! Вообразится же человеку! Да этак по форме и действовать-то нельзя, как вы говорите, дела вы, родимый, не знаете... А форма не уйдет-с, сами увидите!.. - бормотал Порфирий, прислушиваясь к дверям.

Действительно, в это время у самых дверей в другой комнате послышался как бы шум.

\- А, идут! - вскричал Раскольников, - ты за ними послал!.. Ты их ждал! Ты рассчитал... Ну, подавай сюда всех: депутатов, свидетелей, чего хочешь... давай! Я готов! готов!..

Но тут случилось странное происшествие, нечто до того неожиданное, при обыкновенном ходе вещей, что уже, конечно, ни Раскольников, ни Порфирий Петрович на такую развязку и не могли рассчитывать.

 **VI**

Потом, при воспоминании об этой минуте, Раскольникову представлялось всё в таком виде.

Послышавшийся за дверью шум вдруг быстро увеличился, и дверь немного приотворилась.

\- Что такое? - крикнул с досадой Порфирий Петрович. - Ведь я предупредил...

На мгновение ответа не было, но видно было, что за дверью находилось несколько человек и как будто кого-то отталкивали.

\- Да что там такое? - встревоженно повторил Порфирий Петрович.

\- Арестанта привели, Николая, - послышался чей-то голос.

\- Не надо! Прочь! Подождать!.. Зачем он сюда залез! Что за беспорядок! - закричал Порфирий, бросаясь к дверям.

\- Да он... - начал было опять тот же голос и вдруг осекся.

Секунды две не более происходила настоящая борьба; потом вдруг как бы кто-то кого-то с силою оттолкнул, и вслед за тем какой-то очень бледный человек шагнул прямо в кабинет Порфирия Петровича.

Вид этого человека с первого взгляда был очень странный. Он глядел прямо перед собою, но как бы никого не видя. В глазах его сверкала решимость, но в то же время смертная бледность покрывала лицо его, точно его привели на казнь. Совсем побелевшие губы его слегка вздрагивали.

Он был еще очень молод, одет как простолюдин, роста среднего, худощавый, с волосами, обстриженными в кружок, с тонкими, как бы сухими чертами лица. Неожиданно оттолкнутый им человек первый бросился было за ним в комнату и успел схватить его за плечо: это был конвойный; но Николай дернул руку и вырвался от него еще раз.

В дверях затолпилось несколько любопытных. Иные из них порывались войти. Всё описанное произошло почти в одно мгновение.

\- Прочь, рано еще! Подожди, пока позовут!.. Зачем его раньше привели? - бормотал в крайней досаде, как бы сбитый с толку Порфирий Петрович. Но Николай вдруг стал на колени.

\- Чего ты? - крикнул Порфирий в изумлении.

\- Виноват! Мой грех! Я убивец! - вдруг произнес Николай, как будто несколько задыхаясь, но довольно громким голосом.

Секунд десять продолжалось молчание, точно столбняк нашел на всех; даже конвойный отшатнулся и уже не подходил к Николаю, а отретировался машинально к дверям и стал неподвижно.

\- Что такое? - вскричал Порфирий Петрович, выходя из мгновенного оцепенения.

\- Я... убивец... - повторил Николай, помолчав капельку.

\- Как... ты... Как... Кого ты убил?

Порфирий Петрович, видимо, потерялся.

Николай опять помолчал капельку.

\- Алену Ивановну и сестрицу ихнюю, Лизавету Ивановну, я... убил... топором. Омрачение нашло... - прибавил он вдруг и опять замолчал. Он всё стоял на коленях.

Порфирий Петрович несколько мгновений стоял, как бы вдумываясь, но вдруг опять вспорхнулся и замахал руками на непрошеных свидетелей. Те мигом скрылись, и дверь притворилась. Затем он поглядел на стоявшего в углу Раскольникова, дико смотревшего на Николая, и направился было к нему, но вдруг остановился, посмотрел на него, перевел тотчас же свой взгляд на Николая, потом опять на Раскольникова, потом опять на Николая и вдруг, как бы увлеченный, опять набросился на Николая.

\- Ты мне что с своим омрачением-то вперед забегаешь? - крикнул он на него почти со злобой. - Я тебя еще не спрашивал: находило или нет на тебя омрачение.. говори: ты убил?

\- Я убивец... показание сдаю... - произнес Николай.

\- Э-эх! Чем ты убил?

\- Топором. Припас.

\- Эх, спешит! Один?

Николай не понял вопроса.

\- Один убил?

\- Один. А Митька неповинен и всему тому непричастен.

\- Да не спеши с Митькой-то! Э-эх!

\- Как же ты, ну, как же ты с лестницы-то тогда сбежал? Ведь дворники вас обоих встретили?

\- Это я для отводу... тогда... бежал с Митькой, - как бы заторопясь и заранее приготовившись, ответил Николай.

\- Ну, так и есть! - злобно вскрикнул Порфирий, - не свои слова говорит! - пробормотал он как бы про себя и вдруг опять увидал Раскольникова.

Он, видимо, до того увлекся с Николаем, что на одно мгновение даже забыл о Раскольникове. Теперь он вдруг опомнился, даже смутился...

\- Родион Романович, батюшка! Извините-с, - кинулся он к нему, - этак нельзя-с; пожалуйте-с... вам тут нечего... я и сам... видите, какие сюрпризы!.. пожалуйте-с!..

И, взяв его за руку, он показал ему на дверь.

\- Вы, кажется, этого не ожидали? - проговорил Раскольников, конечно, ничего еще не понимавший ясно, но уже успевший сильно ободриться.

\- Да и вы, батюшка, не ожидали. Ишь ручка-то как дрожит! хе-хе!

\- Да и вы дрожите, Порфирий Петрович.

\- И я дрожу-с; не ожидал-с!..

Они уже стояли в дверях. Порфирий нетерпеливо ждал, чтобы прошел Раскольников.

\- А сюрпризик-то так и не покажете? - проговорил вдруг Раскольников.

\- Говорит, а у самого еще зубки во рту один о другой колотятся, хе-хе! Иронический вы человек! Ну-с, до свидания-с.

\- По-моему, так _прощайте_!

\- Как бог приведет-с, как бог приведет-с! - пробормотал Порфирий с искривившеюся как-то улыбкой.

Проходя канцелярию, Раскольников заметил, что многие на него пристально посмотрели. В прихожей, в толпе, он успел разглядеть обоих дворников из _того_ дома, которых он подзывал тогда ночью к квартальному. Они стояли и чего-то ждали. Но только что он вышел на лестницу, вдруг услышал за собой опять голос Порфирия Петровича. Обернувшись, он увидел, что тот догонял его, весь запыхавшись.

\- Одно словцо-с, Родион Романович; там насчет всего этого прочего, как бог приведет, а все-таки по форме кой о чем придется спросить-с... так мы еще увидимся, так-с.

И Порфирий остановился перед ним с улыбкой.

\- Так-с, - прибавил он еще раз.

Можно было предположить, что ему еще что-то хотелось сказать, но как-то не выговаривалось.

\- А вы меня, Порфирий Петрович, извините насчет давешнего... я погорячился, - начал было совершенно уже ободрившийся, до неотразимого желания пофорсить, Раскольников.

\- Ничего-с, ничего-с... - почти радостно подхватил Порфирий. - Я и сам-то-с... Ядовитый характер у меня, каюсь, каюсь! Да вот мы увидимся-с. Если бог приведет, так и очень, и очень увидимся-с!..

\- И окончательно познаем друг друга? - подхватил Раскольников.

\- И окончательно познаем друг друга, - поддакнул Порфирий Петрович и, прищурившись, весьма серьезно посмотрел на него. - Теперь на именины-с?

\- На похороны-с.

\- Да, бишь, на похороны! Здоровье-то свое берегите, здоровье-то-с...

\- А уж я и не знаю, чего вам пожелать с своей стороны! - подхватил Раскольников, уже начинавший спускаться с лестницы, но вдруг опять оборачиваясь к Порфирию, - пожелал бы больших успехов, да ведь видите, какая ваша должность комическая!

\- Почему же комическая-с? - тотчас навострил уши Порфирий Петрович, тоже повернувшийся было уйти.

\- Да как же, вот этого бедного Миколку вы ведь как, должно быть, терзали и мучили, психологически-то, на свой манер, покамест он не сознался; день и ночь, должно быть, доказывали ему: "Ты убийца, ты убийца..." - ну а теперь, как он уж сознался, вы его опять по косточкам разминать начнете: "Врешь, дескать, не ты убийца! Не мог ты им быть! Не свои ты слова говоришь!" Ну, так как же после этого должность не комическая?

\- Хе-хе-хе! А-таки заметили, что я сказал сейчас Николаю, что он "не свои слова говорит"?

\- Как не заметить?

\- Хе-хе! Остроумны, остроумны-с. Всё-то замечаете! Настоящий игривый ум-с! И самую-то комическую струну и зацепите... хе-хе! Это ведь у Гоголя, из писателей, говорят, эта черта была в высшей-то степени?

\- Да, у Гоголя.

\- Да-с, у Гоголя-с... до приятнейшего свидания-с.

\- До приятнейшего свидания...

Раскольников прошел прямо домой. Он до того был сбит и спутан, что, уже придя домой и бросившись на диван, с четверть часа сидел, только отдыхая и стараясь хоть сколько-нибудь собраться с мыслями. Про Николая он и рассуждать не брался: он чувствовал, что поражен; что в признании Николая есть что-то необъяснимое, удивительное, чего теперь ему не понять ни за что. Но признание Николая был факт действительный. Последствия этого факта ему тотчас же стали ясны: ложь не могла не обнаружиться, и тогда примутся опять за него. Но, по крайней мере, до того времени он свободен и должен непременно что-нибудь для себя сделать, потому что опасность неминуемая.

Но, однако ж, в какой степени? Положение начало выясняться. Припоминая, _вчерне,_ в общей связи, всю свою давешнюю сцену с Порфирием, он не мог еще раз не содрогнуться от ужаса. Конечно, он не знал еще всех целей Порфирия, не мог постигнуть всех давешних расчетов его. Но часть игры была обнаружена, и уж, конечно, никто лучше его не мог понять, как страшен был для него этот "ход" в игре Порфирия. Еще немного, и он _мог_ выдать себя совершенно, уже фактически. Зная болезненность его характера и с первого взгляда верно схватив и проникнув его, Порфирий действовал хотя слишком решительно, но почти наверное. Спору нет, Раскольников успел уже себя и давеча слишком скомпрометировать, но до _фактов_ все-таки еще не дошло; всё еще это только относительно. Но так ли, однако же, так ли он это всё теперь понимает? Не ошибается ли он? К какому именно результату клонил сегодня Порфирий? Действительно ли было у него что-нибудь приготовлено сегодня? Да и что именно? Действительно ли он ждал чего или нет? Как именно расстались бы они сегодня, если бы не подошла неожиданная катастрофа через Николая?

Порфирий почти всю игру свою показал; конечно, рискнул, но показал, и (всё казалось Раскольникову) если бы действительно у Порфирия было что-нибудь более, то он показал бы и то. Что такое этот "сюрприз"? Насмешка, что ли? Значило это что-нибудь или нет? Могло ли под этим скрываться хоть что-нибудь похожее на факт, на положительное обвинение? Вчерашний человек? Куда же он провалился? Где он был сегодня? Ведь если только есть что-нибудь у Порфирия положительного, то уж, конечно, оно в связи со вчерашним человеком...

Он сидел на диване, свесив вниз голову, облокотясь на колени и закрыв руками лицо. Нервная дрожь продолжалась еще во всем его теле. Наконец он встал, взял фуражку, подумал и направился к дверям.

Ему как-то предчувствовалось, что, по крайней мере на сегодняшний день, он почти наверное может считать себя безопасным. Вдруг в сердце своем он ощутил почти радость: ему захотелось поскорее к Катерине Ивановне. На похороны он, разумеется, опоздал, но на поминки поспеет, и там, сейчас, он увидит Соню.

Он остановился, подумал, и болезненная улыбка выдавилась на губах его.

\- Сегодня! Сегодня! - повторил он про себя, - да, сегодня же! Так должно...

Только что он хотел отворить дверь, как вдруг она стала отворяться сама. Он задрожал и отскочил назад. Дверь отворялась медленно и тихо, и вдруг показалась фигура - вчерашнего человека _из-под земли._

Человек остановился на пороге, посмотрел молча на Раскольникова и ступил шаг в комнату. Он был точь-в-точь как и вчера, такая же фигура, так же одет, но в лице и во взгляде его произошло сильное изменение: он смотрел теперь как-то пригорюнившись и, постояв немного, глубоко вздохнул. Недоставало только, чтоб он приложил при этом ладонь к щеке, а голову скривил на сторону, чтоб уж совершенно походить на бабу.

\- Что вам? - спросил помертвевший Раскольников.

Человек помолчал и вдруг глубоко, чуть не до земли, поклонился ему. По крайней мере тронул землю перстом правой руки.

\- Что вы? - вскричал Раскольников.

\- Виноват, - тихо произнес человек.

\- В чем?

\- В злобных мыслях.

Оба смотрели друг на друга.

\- Обидно стало. Как вы изволили тогда приходить, может во хмелю, и дворников в квартал звали и про кровь спрашивали, обидно мне стало, что втуне оставили и за пьяного вас почли. И так обидно, что сна решился. А запомнивши адрес, мы вчера сюда приходили и спрашивали...

\- Кто приходил? - перебил Раскольников, мгновенно начиная припоминать.

\- Я то есть, вас обидел.

\- Так вы из того дома?

\- Да я там же, тогда же в воротах с ними стоял, али запамятовали? Мы и рукомесло свое там имеем, искони. Скорняки мы, мещане, на дом работу берем... а паче всего обидно стало...

И вдруг Раскольникову ясно припомнилась вся сцена третьего дня под воротами; он сообразил, что кроме дворников там стояло тогда еще несколько человек, стояли и женщины. Он припомнил один голос, предлагавший вести его прямо в квартал. Лицо говорившего не мог он вспомнить и даже теперь не признавал, но ему памятно было, что он даже что-то ответил ему тогда, обернулся к нему...

Так вот, стало быть, чем разрешился весь этот вчерашний ужас. Всего ужаснее было подумать, что он действительно чуть не погиб, чуть не погубил себя из-за такого _ничтожного_ обстоятельства. Стало быть, кроме найма квартиры и разговоров о крови, этот человек ничего не может рассказать. Стало быть, и у Порфирия тоже нет ничего, ничего, кроме этого _бреда,_ никаких фактов, кроме _психологии,_ которая о _двух концах,_ ничего положительного. Стало быть, если не явится никаких больше фактов (а они не должны уже более являться, не должны, не должны!), то... то что же могут с ним сделать? Чем же могут его обличить окончательно, хоть и арестуют? И, стало быть, Порфирий только теперь, только сейчас узнал о квартире, а до сих пор и не знал.

\- Это вы сказали сегодня Порфирию... о том, что я приходил? - вскричал он, пораженный внезапною идеей.

\- Какому Порфирию?

\- Приставу следственных дел.

\- Я сказал. Дворники не пошли тогда, я и пошел.

\- Сегодня?

\- Перед вами за минуточку был. И всё слышал, всё, как он вас истязал.

\- Где? Что? Когда?

\- Да тут же, у него за перегородкой, всё время просидел.

\- Как? Так это вы-то были сюрприз? Да как же это могло случиться? Помилуйте!

\- Видемши я, - начал мещанин, - что дворники с моих слов идти не хотят, потому, говорят, уже поздно, а пожалуй, еще осерчает, что тем часом не пришли, стало мне обидно, и сна решился, и стал узнавать. А разузнамши вчера, сегодня пошел. Впервой пришел - его не было. Часом помедля пришел - не приняли, в третий пришел - допустили. Стал я ему докладывать всё, как было, и стал он по комнате сигать и себя в грудь кулаком бил: "Что вы, говорит, со мной, разбойники, делаете? Знал бы я этакое дело, я б его с конвоем потребовал!" Потом выбежал, какого-то позвал и стал с ним в углу говорить, а потом опять ко мне - и стал спрашивать и ругать. И много попрекал; а донес я ему обо всем и говорил, что с моих вчерашних слов ничего вы не посмели мне отвечать и что вы меня не признали. И стал он тут опять бегать, и всё бил себя в грудь, и серчал, и бегал, а как об вас доложили, - ну, говорит, полезай за перегородку, сиди пока, не шевелись, что бы ты ни услышал, и стул мне туда сам принес и меня запер; может, говорит, я тебя и спрошу. А как привели Николая, тут он меня, после вас, и вывел: я тебя еще, говорит, потребую и еще спрашивать буду...

\- А Николая при тебе спрашивал?

\- Как вас вывел, и меня тотчас вывел, а Николая допрашивать начал.

Мещанин остановился и вдруг опять положил поклон, коснувшись перстом пола.

\- За оговор и за злобу мою простите.

\- Бог простит, - ответил Раскольников, и как только произнес это, мещанин поклонился ему, но уже не земно, а в пояс, медленно повернулся и вышел из комнаты. "Всё о двух концах, теперь всё о двух концах", - твердил Раскольников и более чем когда-нибудь бодро вышел из комнаты.

"Теперь мы еще поборемся", - с злобною усмешкой проговорил он, сходя с лестницы. Злоба же относилась к нему самому: он с презрением и стыдом вспоминал о своем "малодушии".

 **ЧАСТЬ ПЯТАЯ**

 **I**

Утро, последовавшее за роковым для Петра Петровича объяснением с Дунечкой и с Пульхерией Александровной, принесло свое отрезвляющее действие и на Петра Петровича. Он, к величайшей своей неприятности, принужден был мало-помалу принять за факт, совершившийся и невозвратимый, то, что вчера еще казалось ему происшествием почти фантастическим и хотя и сбывшимся, но все-таки как будто еще невозможным. Черный змей ужаленного самолюбия всю ночь сосал его сердце. Встав с постели, Петр Петрович тотчас же посмотрелся в зеркало. Он опасался, не разлилась ли в нем за ночь желчь? Однако с этой стороны всё было покамест благополучно, и, посмотрев на свой благородный, белый и немного ожиревший в последнее время облик, Петр Петрович даже на мгновение утешился, в полнейшем убеждении сыскать себе невесту где-нибудь в другом месте, да, пожалуй, еще и почище; но тотчас же опомнился и энергически плюнул в сторону, чем вызвал молчаливую, но саркастическую улыбку в молодом своем друге и сожителе Андрее Семеновиче Лебезятникове. Улыбку эту Петр Петрович заметил и про себя тотчас же поставил ее молодому своему другу на счет. Он уже много успел поставить ему в последнее время на счет. Злоба его удвоилась, когда он вдруг сообразил, что не следовало бы сообщать вчера о вчерашних результатах Андрею Семеновичу. Это была вторая вчерашняя ошибка, сделанная им сгоряча, от излишней экспансивности, в раздражении... Затем, во всё это утро, как нарочно, следовала неприятность за неприятностию. Даже в сенате ждала его какая-то неудача по делу, о котором он там хлопотал. Особенно же раздражил его хозяин квартиры, нанятой им в видах скорой женитьбы и отделываемой на собственный счет: этот хозяин, какой-то разбогатевший немецкий ремесленник, ни за что не соглашался нарушить только что совершенный контракт и требовал полной прописанной в контракте неустойки, несмотря на то что Петр Петрович возвращал ему квартиру почти заново отделанную. Точно так же и в мебельном магазине ни за что не хотели возвратить ни одного рубля из задатка за купленную, но еще не перевезенную в квартиру мебель. "Не нарочно же мне жениться для мебели!" - скрежетал про себя Петр Петрович, и в то же время еще раз мелькнула в нем отчаянная надежда: "Да неужели же в самом деле всё это так безвозвратно пропало и кончилось? Неужели нельзя еще раз попытаться?" Мысль о Дунечке еще раз соблазнительно занозила его сердце. С мучением перенес он эту минуту, и уж, конечно, если бы можно было сейчас, одним только желанием, умертвить Раскольникова, то Петр Петрович немедленно произнес бы это желание.

"Ошибка была еще, кроме того, и в том, что я им денег совсем не давал, - думал он, грустно возвращаясь в каморку Лебезятникова, - и с чего, черт возьми, я так ожидовел? Тут даже и расчета никакого не было! Я думал их в черном теле попридержать и довести их, чтоб они на меня как на провидение смотрели, а они вон!.. Тьфу!.. Нет, если б я выдал им за всё это время, например, тысячи полторы на приданое, да на подарки, на коробочки там разные, несессеры, сердолики, материи и на всю эту дрянь от Кнопа да из английского магазина, так было бы дело почище и... покрепче! Не так бы легко мне теперь отказали! Это народ такого склада, что непременно почли бы за обязанность возвратить в случае отказа и подарки, и деньги; а возвращать-то было бы тяжеленько и жалко! Да и совесть бы щекотала: как, дескать, так вдруг прогнать человека, который до сих пор был так щедр и довольно деликатен?.. Гм! Дал маху!" И, заскрежетав еще раз, Петр Петрович тут же назвал себя дураком - про себя, разумеется.

Придя к этому заключению, он вернулся домой вдвое злее и раздражительнее, чем вышел. Приготовления к поминкам в комнате Катерины Ивановны завлекли отчасти его любопытство. Он кой-что и вчера еще слышал об этих поминках; даже помнилось, как будто и его приглашали; но за собственными хлопотами он всё это остальное пропустил без внимания. Поспешив осведомиться у госпожи Липпевехзель, хлопотавшей в отсутствие Катерины Ивановны (находившейся на кладбище) около накрывавшегося стола, он узнал, что поминки будут торжественные, что приглашены почти все жильцы, из них даже и незнакомые покойному, что приглашен даже Андрей Семенович Лебезятников, несмотря на бывшую его ссору с Катериной Ивановной, и, наконец, он сам, Петр Петрович, не только приглашен, но даже с большим нетерпением ожидается, так как он почти самый важный гость из всех жильцов. Сама Амалия Ивановна приглашена была тоже с большим почетом, несмотря на все бывшие неприятности, а потому хозяйничала и хлопотала теперь, почти чувствуя от этого наслаждение, а сверх того была вся разодета хоть и в траур, но во всё новое, в шелковое, в пух и прах, и гордилась этим. Все эти факты и сведения подали Петру Петровичу некоторую мысль, и он прошел в свою комнату, то есть в комнату Андрея Семеновича Лебезятникова, в некоторой задумчивости. Дело в том, что он узнал тоже, что в числе приглашенных находится и Раскольников.

Андрей Семенович сидел почему-то всё это утро дома. С этим господином у Петра Петровича установились какие-то странные, впрочем, отчасти и естественные отношения: Петр Петрович презирал и ненавидел его даже сверх меры, почти с того самого дня, как у него поселился, но в то же время как будто несколько опасался его. Он остановился у него по приезде в Петербург не из одной только скаредной экономии, хотя это и было почти главною причиной, но была тут и другая причина. Еще в провинции слышал он об Андрее Семеновиче, своем бывшем питомце, как об одном из самых передовых молодых прогрессистов и даже как об играющем значительную роль в иных любопытных и баснословных кружках. Это поразило Петра Петровича. Вот эти-то мощные, всезнающие, всех презирающие и всех обличающие кружки уже давно пугали Петра Петровича каким-то особенным страхом, совершенно, впрочем, неопределенным. Уж конечно, сам он, да еще в провинции, не мог ни о чем _в этом роде_ составить себе, хотя приблизительно, точное понятие. Слышал он, как и все, что существуют, особенно в Петербурге, какие-то прогрессисты, нигилисты, обличители и проч., и проч., но, подобно многим, преувеличивал и искажал смысл и значение этих названий до нелепого. Пуще всего боялся он, вот уже несколько лет, _обличения,_ и это было главнейшим основанием его постоянного, преувеличенного беспокойства, особенно при мечтах о перенесении деятельности своей в Петербург. В этом отношении он был, как говорится, _испуган,_ как бывают иногда _испуганы_ маленькие дети. Несколько лет тому назад в провинции, еще начиная только устраивать свою карьеру, он встретил два случая жестоко обличенных губернских довольно значительных лиц, за которых он дотоле цеплялся и которые ему покровительствовали. Один случай кончился для обличенного лица как-то особенно скандально, а другой чуть-чуть было не кончился даже и весьма хлопотливо. Вот почему Петр Петрович положил, по приезде в Петербург, немедленно разузнать, в чем дело, и если надо, то на всякий случай забежать вперед и заискать у "молодых поколений наших". В этом случае " надеялся он на Андрея Семеновича и при посещении, например, Раскольникова уже научился кое-как округлять известные фразы с чужого голоса...

Конечно, он быстро успел разглядеть в Андрее Семеновиче чрезвычайно пошленького и простоватого человека. Но это нисколько не разуверило и не ободрило Петра Петровича. Если бы даже он уверился, что и все прогрессисты такие же дурачки, то и тогда бы не утихло его беспокойство. Собственно до всех этих учений, мыслей, систем (с которыми Андрей Семенович так на него и накинулся) ему никакого не было дела. У него была своя собственная цель. Ему надо было только поскорей и немедленно разузнать: что и как _тут_ случилось? В силе _эти люди_ или не в силе? Есть ли чего бояться собственно ему, или нет? Обличат его, если он вот то-то предпримет, или не обличат? А если обличат, то за что именно, и за что собственно теперь обличают? Мало того: нельзя ли как-нибудь к ним подделаться и тут же их поднадуть, если они и в самом деле сильны? Надо или не надо это? Нельзя ли, например, что-нибудь подустроить в своей карьере именно через их же посредство? Одним словом, предстояли сотни вопросов.

Этот Андрей Семенович был худосочный и золотушный человечек, малого роста, где-то служивший и до странности белокурый, с бакенбардами, в виде котлет, которыми он очень гордился. Сверх того, у него почти постоянно болели глаза. Сердце у него было довольно мягкое, но речь весьма самоуверенная, а иной раз чрезвычайно даже заносчивая, - что, в сравнении с фигуркой его, почти всегда выходило смешно. У Амалии Ивановны он считался, впрочем, в числе довольно почетных жильцов, то есть не пьянствовал и за квартиру платил исправно. Несмотря на все эти качества, Андрей Семенович действительно был глуповат. Прикомандировался же он к прогрессу и к "молодым поколениям нашим" - по страсти. Это был один из того бесчисленного и разноличного легиона пошляков, дохленьких недоносков и всему недоучившихся самодуров, которые мигом пристают непременно к самой модной ходячей идее, чтобы тотчас же опошлить ее, чтобы мигом окарикатурить всё, чему они же иногда самым искренним образом служат.

Впрочем, Лебезятников, несмотря даже на то, что был очень добренький, тоже начинал отчасти не терпеть своего сожителя и бывшего опекуна Петра Петровича. Сделалось это с обеих сторон как-то невзначай и взаимно. Как ни был простоват Андрей Семенович, но все-таки начал понемногу разглядывать, что Петр Петрович его надувает и втайне презирает и что "не такой совсем этот человек". Он было попробовал ему излагать систему Фурье и теорию Дарвина, но Петр Петрович, особенно в последнее время, начал слушать как-то уж слишком саркастически, а в самое последнее время - так даже стал браниться. Дело в том, что он, по инстинкту, начинал проникать, что Лебезятников не только пошленький и глуповатый человечек, но, может быть, и лгунишка, и что никаких вовсе не имеет он связей позначительнее даже в своем кружке, а только слышал что-нибудь с третьего голоса; мало того: и дела-то своего, _пропагандного,_ может, не знает порядочно, потому что-то уж слишком сбивается, и что уж куда ему быть обличителем! Кстати заметим мимоходом, что Петр Петрович, в эти полторы недели, охотно принимал (особенно вначале) от Андрея Семеновича даже весьма странные похвалы, то есть не возражал, например, и промалчивал, если Андрей Семенович приписывал ему готовность способствовать будущему и скорому устройству новой " _коммуны_ " где-нибудь в Мещанской улице; или, например, не мешать Дунечке, если той, с первым же месяцем брака, вздумается завести любовника; или не крестить своих будущих детей и проч., и проч. - всё в этом роде. Петр Петрович, по обыкновению своему, не возражал на такие приписываемые ему качества и допускал хвалить себя даже этак - до того приятна была ему всякая похвала.

Петр Петрович, разменявший для каких-то причин в это утро несколько пятипроцентных билетов, сидел за столом и пересчитывал пачки кредиток и серий. Андрей Семенович, у которого никогда почти не бывало денег, ходил по комнате и делал сам себе вид, что смотрит на все эти пачки равнодушно и даже с пренебрежением. Петр Петрович ни за что бы, например, не поверил, что и действительно Андрей Семенович может смотреть на такие деньги равнодушно; Андрей же Семенович, в свою очередь, с горечью подумывал, что ведь и в самом деле Петр Петрович может быть способен про него так думать, да еще и рад, пожалуй, случаю пощекотать и подразнить своего молодого друга разложенными пачками кредиток, напомнив ему его ничтожество и всю существующую будто бы между ними обоими разницу.

Он находил его в этот раз до небывалого раздражительным и невнимательным, несмотря на то, что он, Андрей Семенович, пустился было развивать перед ним свою любимую тему о заведении новой, особой "коммуны". Краткие возражения и замечания, вырывавшиеся у Петра Петровича в промежутках между чиканием костяшек на счетах, дышали самою явною и с намерением невежливою насмешкой. Но "гуманный" Андрей Семенович приписывал расположение духа Петра Петровича впечатлению вчерашнего разрыва с Дунечкой и горел желанием поскорее заговорить на эту тему: у него было кой-что сказать на этот счет прогрессивного и пропагандного, что могло бы утешить его почтенного друга и "несомненно" принести пользу его дальнейшему развитию.

\- Какие это там поминки устраиваются у этой... у вдовы-то? - спросил вдруг Петр Петрович, перерывая Андрея Семеновича на самом интереснейшем месте.

\- Будто не знаете; я ведь вчера же говорил с вами на эту же тему и развивал мысль обо всех этих обрядах... Да она ведь и вас тоже пригласила, я слышал. Вы сами с ней вчера говорили...

\- Я никак не ждал, что эта нищая дура усадит на поминки все деньги, которые получила от этого другого дурака... Раскольникова. Даже подивился сейчас, проходя: такие там приготовления, вина!.. Позвано несколько человек - черт знает что такое! - продолжал Петр Петрович, расспрашивая и наводя на этот разговор как бы с какою-то целию. - Что? Вы говорите, что и меня приглашали?- вдруг прибавил он, поднимая голову. - Когда же это? Не помню-с. Впрочем, я не пойду. Что я там? Я вчера говорил только с нею, мимоходом, о возможности ей получить, как нищей вдове чиновника, годовой оклад, в виде единовременного пособия. Так уж не за это ли она меня приглашает? Хе-хе!

\- Я тоже не намерен идти, - сказал Лебезятников.

\- Еще бы! Собственноручно отколотили. Понятно, что совестно, хе-хе-хе!

\- Кто отколотил? Кого? - вдруг всполошился и даже покраснел Лебезятников.

\- Да вы-то, Катерину-то Ивановну, с месяц назад, что ли! Я ведь слышал-с, вчера-с... То-то вот они убеждения-то!.. Да и женский вопрос подгулял. Хе-хе-хе!

И Петр Петрович, как бы утешенный, принялся опять щелкать на счетах.

\- Это всё вздор и клевета! - вспыхнул Лебезятников, который постоянно трусил напоминания об этой истории, - и совсем это не так было! Это было другое... Вы не так слышали; сплетня! Я просто тогда защищался. Она сама первая бросилась на меня с когтями... Она мне весь бакенбард выщипала... Всякому человеку позволительно, надеюсь, защищать свою личность. К тому же я никому не позволю с собой насилия... По принципу. Потому это уж почти деспотизм. Что ж мне было: так и стоять перед ней? Я ее только отпихнул.

\- Хе-хе-хе! - продолжал злобно подсмеиваться Лужин.

\- Это вы потому задираете, что сами рассержены и злитесь... А это вздор и совсем, совсем не касается женского вопроса! Вы не так понимаете; я даже думал, что если уж принято, что женщина равна мужчине во всем, даже в силе (что уже утверждают), то, стало быть, и тут должно быть равенство. Конечно, я рассудил потом, что такого вопроса, в сущности, быть не должно, потому что драки и быть не должно, и что случаи драки в будущем обществе немыслимы... и что странно, конечно, искать равенства в драке. Я не так глуп... хотя драка, впрочем, и есть... то есть после не будет, а теперь-то вот еще есть... тьфу! черт! С вами собьешься! Я не потому не пойду на поминки, что была эта неприятность. Я просто по принципу не пойду, чтобы не участвовать в гнусном предрассудке поминок, вот что! Впрочем, оно и можно бы было пойти, так только, чтобы посмеяться... Но жаль, что попов не будет. А то бы непременно пошел.

\- То есть сесть за чужую хлеб-соль и тут же наплевать на нее, равномерно и на тех, которые вас пригласили. Так, что ли?

\- Совсем не наплевать, а протестовать. Я с полезною целью. Я могу косвенно способствовать развитию и пропаганде. Всякий человек обязан развивать и пропагандировать и, может быть, чем резче, тем лучше. Я могу закинуть идею, зерно... Из этого зерна вырастет факт. Чем я их обижаю? Сперва обидятся, а потом сами увидят, что я им пользу принес. Вон у нас обвиняли было Теребьеву (вот что теперь в коммуне), что когда она вышла из семьи и... отдалась, то написала матери и отцу, что не хочет жить среди предрассудков и вступает в гражданский брак, и что будто бы это было слишком грубо, с отцами-то, что можно было бы их пощадить, написать мягче. По-моему, всё это вздор, и совсем не нужно мягче, напротив, напротив, тут-то и протестовать. Вон Варенц семь лет с мужем прожила, двух детей бросила, разом отрезала мужу в письме: "Я сознала, что с вами не могу быть счастлива. Никогда не прощу вам, что вы меня обманывали, скрыв от меня, что существует другое устройство общества, посредством коммун. Я недавно всё это узнала от одного великодушного человека, которому и отдалась, и вместе с ним завожу коммуну. Говорю прямо, потому что считаю бесчестным вас обманывать. Оставайтесь как вам угодно. Не надейтесь вернуть меня, вы слишком опоздали. Желаю быть счастливым". Вот как пишутся подобного рода письма!

\- А эта Теребьева, ведь это та самая, про которую вы тогда говорили, что в третьем гражданском браке состоит?

\- Всего только во втором, если судить по-настоящему! Да хоть бы и в четвертом, хоть бы в пятнадцатом, всё это вздор! И если я когда сожалел, что у меня отец и мать умерли, то уж, конечно, теперь. Я несколько раз мечтал даже о том, что если б они еще были живы, как бы я их огрел протестом! Нарочно подвел бы так... Это что, какой-нибудь там "отрезанный ломоть", тьфу! Я бы им показал! Я бы их удивил! Право, жаль, что нет никого!

\- Чтоб удивить-то? Хе-хе! Ну, это пускай будет как вам угодно, - перебил Петр Петрович, - а вот что скажите-ка: ведь вы знаете эту дочь покойника-то, щупленькая такая! Ведь это правда совершенная, что про нее говорят, а?

\- Что ж такое? По-моему, то есть по моему личному убеждению, это самое нормальное состояние женщины и есть. Почему же нет? То есть distinguons. 1 В нынешнем обществе оно, конечно, не совсем нормально, потому что вынужденное, а в будущем совершенно нормально, потому что свободное. Да и теперь она имела право: она страдала, а это был ее фонд, так сказать капитал, которым она имела полное право располагать. Разумеется, в будущем обществе фондов не надо будет; но ее роль будет обозначена в другом значении, обусловлена стройно и рационально. Что же касается до Софьи Семеновны лично, то в настоящее время я смотрю на ее действия как на энергический и олицетворенный протест против устройства общества и глубоко уважаю ее за это; даже радуюсь на нее глядя!

1 будем различать _(франц.)._

\- А мне же рассказывали, что вы-то и выжили ее отсюда из нумеров!

Лебезятников даже рассвирепел.

\- Это другая сплетня! - завопил он. - Совсем, совсем не так дело было! Вот уж это-то не так! Это всё Катерина Ивановна тогда наврала, потому что ничего не поняла! И совсем я не подбивался к Софье Семеновне! Я просто-запросто развивал ее, совершенно бескорыстно, стараясь возбудить в ней протест... Мне только протест и был нужен, да и сама по себе Софья Семеновна уже не могла оставаться здесь в нумерах!

\- В коммуну, что ль, звали?

\- Вы всё смеетесь и очень неудачно, позвольте вам это заметить. Вы ничего не понимаете! В коммуне таких ролей нет. Коммуна и устраивается для того, чтобы таких ролей не было. В коммуне эта роль изменит всю теперешнюю свою сущность, и что здесь глупо, то там станет умно, что здесь, при теперешних обстоятельствах, неестественно, то там станет совершенно естественно. Всё зависит, в какой обстановке и в какой среде человек. Всё от среды, а сам человек есть ничто. А с Софьей Семеновной я в ладах и теперь, что может вам послужить доказательством, что никогда она не считала меня своим врагом и обидчиком. Да! Я соблазняю ее теперь в коммуну, но только совсем, совсем на других основаниях! Чего вам смешно? Мы хотим завести свою коммуну, особенную, но только на более широких основаниях, чем прежние. Мы пошли дальше в своих убеждениях. Мы больше отрицаем! Если бы встал из гроба Добролюбов, я бы с ним поспорил. А уж Белинского закатал бы! А покамест я продолжаю развивать Софью Семеновну. Это прекрасная, прекрасная натура!

\- Ну, а прекрасною-то натурой и пользуетесь, а? Хе-хе!

\- Нет, нет! О нет! Напротив!

\- Ну, уж и напротив! Хе-хе-хе! Эк сказал!

\- Да поверьте же! Да из-за каких причин я бы стал скрывать перед вами, скажите пожалуйста? Напротив, мне даже самому это странно: со мной она как-то усиленно, как-то боязливо целомудренна и стыдлива!

\- И вы, разумеется, развиваете... хе-хе! доказываете ей, что все эти стыдливости вздор?..

\- Совсем нет! Совсем нет! О, как вы грубо, как даже глупо - простите меня - понимаете слово: развитие! Н-ничего-то вы не понимаете! О боже, как вы еще... не готовы! Мы ищем свободы женщины, а у вас одно на уме... Обходя совершенно вопрос о целомудрии и о женской стыдливости, как о вещах самих по себе бесполезных и даже предрассудочных, я вполне, вполне допускаю ее целомудренность со мною, потому что в этом - вся ее воля, всё ее право. Разумеется, если б она мне сама сказала: "Я хочу тебя иметь", то я бы почел себя в большой удаче, потому что девушка мне очень нравится; но теперь, теперь по крайней мере, уж конечно, никто и никогда не обращался с ней более вежливо и учтиво, чем я, более с уважением к ее достоинству... я жду и надеюсь - и только!

\- А вы подарите-ка ей лучше что-нибудь. Бьюсь об заклад, что об этом-то вот вы и не подумали.

\- Н-ничего-то вы не понимаете, я вам сказал! Оно конечно, таково ее положение, но тут другой вопрос! совсем другой! Вы просто ее презираете. Видя факт, который по ошибке считаете достойным презрения, вы уже отказываете человеческому существу в гуманном на него взгляде. Вы еще не знаете, какая это натура! Мне только очень досадно, что она в последнее время как-то совсем перестала читать и уже не берет у меня больше книг. А прежде брала. Жаль тоже, что при всей своей энергии и решимости протестовать, - которую она уже раз доказала, - у ней всё еще как будто мало самостоятельности, так сказать, независимости, мало отрицания, чтобы совершенно оторваться от иных предрассудков и... глупостей. Несмотря на то, она отлично понимает иные вопросы. Она великолепно, например, поняла вопрос о целовании рук, то есть что мужчина оскорбляет женщину неравенством, если целует у ней руку. Этот вопрос был у нас дебатирован, и я тотчас же ей передал. Об ассоциациях рабочих во Франции она тоже слушала внимательно. Теперь я толкую ей вопрос свободного входа в комнаты в будущем обществе.

\- Это еще что такое?

\- Дебатирован был в последнее время вопрос: имеет ли право член коммуны входить к другому члену в комнату, к мужчине или женщине, во всякое время... ну и решено, что имеет...

\- Ну а как тот или та заняты в ту минуту необходимыми потребностями, хе-хе!

Андрей Семенович даже рассердился.

\- А вы всё об этом, об этих проклятых "потребностях"! - вскричал он с ненавистью, - тьфу, как я злюсь и досадую, что, излагая систему, упомянул вам тогда преждевременно об этих проклятых потребностях! Черт возьми! Это камень преткновения для всех вам подобных, а пуще всего - поднимают на зубок, прежде чем узнают, в чем дело! И точно ведь правы! Точно ведь гордятся чем-то! Тьфу! Я несколько раз утверждал, что весь этот вопрос возможно излагать новичкам не иначе как в самом конце, когда уж он убежден в системе, когда уже развит и направлен человек. Да и что, скажите пожалуйста, что вы находите такого постыдного и презренного хоть бы в помойных ямах? Я первый, я, готов вычистить какие хотите помойные ямы! Тут даже нет никакого самопожертвования! Тут просто работа, благородная, полезная обществу деятельность, которая стоит всякой другой, и уже гораздо выше, например, деятельности какого-нибудь Рафаэля или Пушкина, потому что полезнее!

\- И благороднее, благороднее, - хе-хе-хе!

\- Что такое "благороднее"? Я не понимаю таких выражений в смысле определения человеческой деятельности. "Благороднее", "великодушнее" - всё это вздор, нелепости, старые предрассудочные слова, которые я отрицаю! Всё, что _полезно_ человечеству, то и благородно!

Я понимаю только одно слово: _полезное_! Хихикайте как вам угодно, а это так!

Петр Петрович очень смеялся. Он уже кончил считать и припрятал деньги. Впрочем, часть их зачем-то всё еще оставалась на столе. Этот "вопрос о помойных ямах" служил уже несколько раз, несмотря на всю свою пошлость, поводом к разрыву и несогласию между Петром Петровичем и молодым его другом. Вся глупость состояла в том, что Андрей Семенович действительно сердился. Лужин же отводил на этом душу, а в настоящую минуту ему особенно хотелось позлить Лебезятникова.

\- Это вы от вчерашней вашей неудачи так злы и привязываетесь, - прорвался наконец Лебезятников, который, вообще говоря, несмотря на всю свою "независимость" и на все "протесты", как-то не смел оппонировать Петру Петровичу и вообще всё еще наблюдал перед ним какую-то привычную, с прежних лет, почтительность.

\- А вы лучше вот что скажите-ка, - высокомерно и с досадой прервал Петр Петрович, - вы можете ли-с... или лучше сказать: действительно ли и на столько ли вы коротки с вышеупомянутою молодою особой, чтобы попросить ее теперь же, на минуту, сюда, в эту комнату? Кажется, они все уж там воротились, с кладбища-то... Я слышу, поднялась ходьба... Мне бы надо ее повидать-с, особу-то-с.

\- Да вам зачем? - с удивлением спросил Лебезятников.

\- А так-с, надо-с. Сегодня-завтра я отсюда съеду, а потому желал бы ей сообщить... Впрочем, будьте, пожалуй, и здесь, во время объяснения. Тем даже лучше. А то вы, пожалуй, и бог знает что подумаете.

\- Я ровно ничего не подумаю... Я только так спросил, и если у вас есть дело, то нет ничего легче, как ее вызвать. Сейчас схожу. А сам, будьте уверены, вам мешать не стану.

Действительно, минут через пять Лебезятников возвратился с Сонечкой. Та вошла в чрезвычайном удивлении и, по обыкновению своему, робея. Она всегда робела в подобных случаях и очень боялась новых лиц и новых знакомств, боялась и прежде, еще с детства, а теперь тем более... Петр Петрович встретил ее "ласково и вежливо", впрочем, с некоторым оттенком какой-то веселой фамильярности, приличной, впрочем, по мнению Петра Петровича, такому почтенному и солидному человеку, как он, в отношении такого юного и в некотором смысле _интересного_ существа. Он поспешил ее "ободрить" и посадил за стол напротив себя. Соня села, посмотрела кругом - на Лебезятникова, на деньги, лежавшие на столе, и потом вдруг опять на Петра Петровича, и уже не отрывала более от него глаз, точно приковалась к нему. Лебезятников направился было к двери. Петр Петрович встал, знаком пригласил Соню сидеть и остановил Лебезятникова в дверях.

\- Этот Раскольников там? Пришел он? - спросил он его шепотом.

\- Раскольников? Там. А что? Да, там... Сейчас только вошел, я видел... А что?

\- Ну, так я вас особенно попрошу остаться здесь, с нами, и не оставлять меня наедине с этой... девицей. Дело пустяшное, а выведут бог знает что. Я не хочу, чтобы Раскольников _там_ передал... Понимаете, про что я говорю?

\- А, понимаю, понимаю! - вдруг догадался Лебезятников. - Да, вы имеете право... Оно, конечно, по моему личному убеждению, вы далеко хватаете в ваших опасениях, но... вы все-таки имеете право. Извольте, я остаюсь. Я стану здесь у окна и не буду вам мешать... По-моему, вы имеете право...

Петр Петрович воротился на диван, уселся напротив Сони, внимательно посмотрел на нее и вдруг принял чрезвычайно солидный, даже несколько строгий вид: "Дескать, ты-то сама чего не подумай, сударыня". Соня смутилась окончательно.

\- Во-первых, вы, пожалуйста, извините меня, Софья Семеновна, перед многоуважаемой вашей мамашей... Так ведь, кажется? Заместо матери приходится вам Катерина-то Ивановна? - начал Петр Петрович весьма солидно, но, впрочем, довольно ласково. Видно было, что он имеет самые дружественные намерения.

\- Так точно-с, так-с; заместо матери-с, - торопливо и пугливо ответила Соня.

\- Ну-с, так вот и извините меня перед нею, что я, по обстоятельствам независящим, принужден манкировать и не буду у вас на блинах... то есть на поминках, несмотря на милый зов вашей мамаши.

\- Так-с; скажу-с; сейчас-с, - и Сонечка торопливо вскочила со стула.

\- _Еще_ не всё-с, - остановил ее Петр Петрович, улыбнувшись на ее простоватость и незнание приличий, - и мало вы меня знаете, любезнейшая Софья Семеновна, если подумали, что из-за этой маловажной, касающейся одного меня причины я бы стал беспокоить лично и призывать к себе такую особу, как вы. Цель у меня другая-с.

Соня торопливо села. Серые и радужные кредитки, не убранные со стола, опять замелькали в ее глазах, но она быстро отвела от них лицо и подняла его на Петра Петровича: ей вдруг показалось ужасно неприличным, особенно _ей,_ глядеть на чужие деньги. Она уставилась было взглядом на золотой лорнет Петра Петровича, который он придерживал в левой руке, а вместе с тем и на большой, массивный, чрезвычайно красивый перстень с желтым камнем, который был на среднем пальце этой руки, - но вдруг и от него отвела глаза и, не зная уж куда деваться, кончила тем, что уставилась опять прямо в глаза Петру Петровичу. Помолчав еще солиднее, чем прежде, тот продолжал:

\- Случилось мне вчера, мимоходом, перекинуть слова два с несчастною Катериной Ивановной. Двух слов достаточно было узнать, что она находится в состоянии - противоестественном, если только можно так выразиться...

\- Да-с... в противоестественном-с, - торопясь поддакивала Соня.

\- Или проще и понятнее сказать - в больном.

\- Да-с, проще и понят... да-с, больна-с.

\- Так-с. Так вот, по чувству гуманности и-и-и, так сказать, сострадания, я бы желал быть, с своей стороны, чем-нибудь полезным, предвидя неизбежно несчастную участь ее. Кажется, и всё беднейшее семейство это от вас одной теперь только и зависит.

\- Позвольте спросить, - вдруг встала Соня, - вы ей что изволили говорить вчера о возможности пенсиона? Потому она еще вчера говорила мне, что вы взялись ей пенсион выхлопотать. Правда это-с?

\- Отнюдь нет-с, и даже в некотором смысле нелепость. Я только намекнул о временном вспоможении вдове умершего на службе чиновника, - если только будет протекция, - но, кажется, ваш покойный родитель не только не выслужил срока, но даже и не служил совсем в последнее время. Одним словом, надежда хоть и могла бы быть, но весьма эфемерная, потому никаких, в сущности, прав на вспоможение, в сем случае, не существует, а даже напротив... А она уже и о пенсионе задумала, хе-хе-хе! Бойкая барыня!

\- Да-с, о пенсионе... Потому она легковерная и добрая, и от доброты всему верит, и... и... и... у ней такой ум... Да-с... извините-с, - сказала Соня и опять встала уходить.

\- Позвольте, вы еще не дослушали-с.

\- Да-с, не дослушала-с, - пробормотала Соня.

\- Так сядьте же-с.

Соня законфузилась ужасно и села опять, в третий раз.

\- Видя такое ее положение, с несчастными малолетными, желал бы, - как я и сказал уже, - чем-нибудь, по мере сил, быть полезным, то есть что называется по мере сил-с, не более. Можно бы, например, устроить в ее пользу подписку, или, так сказать, лотерею... или что-нибудь в этом роде - как это и всегда в подобных случаях устраивается близкими или хотя бы и посторонними, но вообще желающими помочь людьми. Вот об этом-то я имел намерение вам сообщить. Оно бы можно-с.

\- Да-с, хорошо-с... Бог вам за это-с... - лепетала Соня, пристально смотря на Петра Петровича.

\- Можно-с, но... это мы потом-с... то есть можно бы начать и сегодня. Вечером увидимся, сговоримся и положим, так сказать, основание. Зайдите ко мне сюда часов этак в семь. Андрей Семенович, надеюсь, тоже будет участвовать с нами... Но... тут есть одно обстоятельство, о котором следует предварительно и тщательно упомянуть. Для сего-то я и обеспокоил вас, Софья Семеновна, моим зовом сюда. Именно-с, мое мнение, - что деньги нельзя, да и опасно давать в руки самой Катерине Ивановне; доказательство же сему - эти самые сегодняшние поминки. Не имея, так сказать, одной корки насущной пищи на завтрашний день и... ну, и обуви, и всего, покупается сегодня ямайский ром и даже, кажется, мадера и-и-и кофе. Я видел проходя. Завтра же опять всё на вас обрушится, до последнего куска хлеба; это уже нелепо-с. А потому и подписка, по моему личному взгляду, должна произойти так, чтобы несчастная вдова, так сказать, и не знала о деньгах, а знали бы, например, только вы. Так ли я говорю?

\- Я не знаю-с. Это только она сегодня-с так... это раз в жизни... ей уж очень хотелось помянуть, честь оказать, память... а она очень умная-с. А впрочем, как вам угодно-с, и я очень, очень, очень буду... они все будут вам... и вас бог-с... и сироты-с...

Соня не договорила и заплакала.

\- Так-с. Ну-с, так имейте в виду-с; а теперь благоволите принять, для интересов вашей родственницы, на первый случай, посильную сумму от меня лично. Весьма и весьма желаю, чтоб имя мое при сем не было упомянуто. Вот-с... имея, так сказать, сам заботы, более не в состоянии...

И Петр Петрович протянул Соне десятирублевый кредитный билет, тщательно развернув. Соня взяла, вспыхнула, вскочила, что-то пробормотала и поскорей стала откланиваться. Петр Петрович торжественно проводил ее до дверей. Она выскочила наконец из комнаты, вся взволнованная и измученная, и воротилась к Катерине Ивановне в чрезвычайном смущении.

Во всё время этой сцены Андрей Семенович то стоял у окна, то ходил по комнате, не желая прерывать разговора; когда же Соня ушла, он вдруг подошел к Петру Петровичу и торжественно протянул ему руку:

\- Я всё слышал и всё _видел, -_ сказал он, особенно упирая на последнее слово. - Это благородно, то есть я хотел сказать, гуманно! Вы желали избегнуть благодарности, я видел! И хотя, признаюсь вам, я не могу сочувствовать, по принципу, частной благотворительности, потому что она не только не искореняет зла радикально, но даже питает его еще более, тем не менее не могу не признаться, что смотрел на ваш поступок с удовольствием, - да, да, мне это нравится.

\- Э, всё это вздор! - бормотал Петр Петрович, несколько в волнении и как-то приглядываясь к Лебезятникову.

\- Нет, не вздор! Человек, оскорбленный и раздосадованный, как вы, вчерашним случаем и в то же время способный думать о несчастии других, - такой человек-с... хотя поступками своими он делает социальную ошибку, - тем не менее... достоин уважения! Я даже не ожидал от вас, Петр Петрович, тем более что по вашим понятиям, о! как еще мешают вам ваши понятия! Как волнует, например, вас эта вчерашняя неудача, - восклицал добренький Андрей Семенович, опять почувствовав усиленное расположение к Петру Петровичу, - и к чему, к чему вам непременно этот брак, этот _законный_ брак, благороднейший, любезнейший Петр Петрович? К чему вам непременно эта _законность_ в браке? Ну, если хотите, так бейте меня, а я рад, рад, что он не удался, что вы свободны, что вы не совсем еще погибли для человечества, рад... Видите ли: я высказался!

\- К тому-с, что в вашем гражданском браке я не хочу рогов носить и чужих детей разводить, вот к чему-с мне законный брак надобен, - чтобы что-нибудь ответить, сказал Лужин. Он был чем-то особенно занят и задумчив.

\- Детей? Вы коснулись детей? - вздрогнул Андрей Семенович, как боевой конь, заслышавший военную трубу, - дети - вопрос социальный и вопрос первой важности, я согласен; но вопрос о детях разрешится иначе. Некоторые даже совершенно отрицают детей, как всякий намек на семью. Мы поговорим о детях после, а теперь займемся рогами! Признаюсь вам, это мой слабый пункт. Это скверное, гусарское, пушкинское выражение даже немыслимо в будущем лексиконе. Да и что такое рога? О, какое заблуждение! Какие рога? Зачем рога? Какой вздор! Напротив, в гражданском-то браке их и не будет! Рога - это только естественное следствие всякого законного брака, так сказать, поправка его, протест, так что в этом смысле они даже нисколько не унизительны... И если я когда-нибудь, - предположив нелепость, - буду в законном браке, то я даже рад буду вашим растреклятым рогам; я тогда скажу жене моей: "Друг мой, до сих пор я только любил тебя, теперь же я тебя уважаю, потому что ты сумела протестовать!" Вы смеетесь? Это потому, что вы не в силах оторваться от предрассудков! Черт возьми, я ведь понимаю, в чем именно неприятность, когда надуют в законном; но ведь это только подлое следствие подлого факта, где унижены и тот и другой. Когда же рога ставятся открыто, как в гражданском браке, тогда уже их не существует, они немыслимы и теряют даже название рогов. Напротив, жена ваша докажет вам только, как она же уважает вас, считая вас неспособным воспротивиться ее счастию и настолько развитым, чтобы не мстить ей за нового мужа. Черт возьми, я иногда мечтаю, что если бы меня выдали замуж, тьфу! если б я женился (по гражданскому ли, по законному ли, всё равно), я бы, кажется, сам привел к жене любовника, если б она долго его не заводила. "Друг мой, - сказал бы я ей, - я тебя люблю, но еще сверх того желаю, чтобы ты меня уважала, - вот!" Так ли, так ли я говорю?..

Петр Петрович хихикал слушая, но без особого увлечения. Он даже мало и слушал. Он действительно что-то обдумывал другое, и даже Лебезятников наконец это заметил. Петр Петрович был даже в волнении, потирал руки, задумывался. Всё это Андрей Семенович после сообразил и припомнил...

 **II**

Трудно было бы в точности обозначить причины, вследствие которых в расстроенной голове Катерины Ивановны зародилась идея этих бестолковых поминок. Действительно, на них ухлопаны были чуть ли не десять рублей из двадцати с лишком, полученных от Раскольникова собственно на похороны Мармеладова. Может быть, Катерина Ивановна считала себя обязанною перед покойником почтить его память "как следует", чтобы знали все жильцы и Амалия Ивановна в особенности, что он был "не только их совсем не хуже, а, может быть, еще и гораздо получше-с" и что никто из них не имеет права перед ним "свой нос задирать". Может быть, тут всего более имела влияния та особенная _гордость бедных,_ вследствие которой, при некоторых общественных обрядах, обязательных в нашем быту для всех и каждого, многие бедняки таращатся из последних сил и тратят последние сбереженные копейки, чтобы только быть "не хуже других" и чтобы "не осудили" их как-нибудь те другие. Весьма вероятно и то, что Катерине Ивановне захотелось, именно при этом случае, именно в ту минуту, когда она, казалось бы, всеми на свете оставлена, показать всем этим "ничтожным и скверным жильцам", что она не только "умеет жить и умеет принять", но что совсем даже не для такой доли и была воспитана, а воспитана была в "благородном, можно даже сказать, в аристократическом полковничьем доме", и уж вовсе не для того готовилась, чтобы самой мести пол и мыть по ночам детские тряпки. Эти пароксизмы гордости и тщеславия посещают иногда самых бедных и забитых людей и, по временам, обращаются у них в раздражительную, неудержимую потребность. А Катерина Ивановна была сверх того и не из забитых: ее можно было совсем убить обстоятельствами, но _забить_ ее нравственно, то ость запугать и подчинить себе ее волю, нельзя было. Сверх того Сонечка весьма основательно про нее говорила, что у ней ум мешается. Положительно и окончательно этого еще, правда, нельзя было сказать, но действительно в последнее время, во весь последний год, ее бедная голова слишком измучилась, чтобы хоть отчасти не повредиться. Сильное развитие чахотки, как говорят медики, тоже способствует помешательству умственных способностей.

 _Вин_ во множественном числе и многоразличных сортов не было, _мадеры_ тоже: это было преувеличено, но вино было. Были водка, ром и лиссабонское, всё сквернейшего качества, но всего в достаточном количестве. Из яств, кроме кутьи, было три-четыре блюда (между прочим, и блины), всё с кухни Амалии Ивановны, да сверх того ставились разом два самовара для предполагавшихся после обеда чаю и пуншу. Закупками распорядилась сама Катерина Ивановна, с помощию одного жильца, какого-то жалкого полячка, бог знает для чего проживавшего у госпожи Липпевехзель, который тотчас же прикомандировался на посылки к Катерине Ивановне и бегал весь вчерашний день и всё это утро сломя голову и высунув язык, кажется особенно стараясь, чтобы заметно было это последнее обстоятельство. За каждыми пустяками он поминутно прибегал к самой Катерине Ивановне, бегал даже отыскивать ее в Гостиный двор, называл ее беспрестанно: "пани хорунжина", и надоел ей наконец как редька, хотя сначала она и говорила, что без этого "услужливого и великодушного" человека она бы совсем пропала. В свойстве характера Катерины Ивановны было поскорее нарядить первого встречного и поперечного в самые лучшие и яркие краски, захвалить его так, что иному становилось даже совестно, придумать в его хвалу разные обстоятельства, которые совсем и не существовали, совершенно искренно и чистосердечно поверить самой в их действительность и потом вдруг, разом, разочароваться, оборвать, оплевать и выгнать в толчки человека, которому она, только еще несколько часов назад, буквально поклонялась. От природы была она характера смешливого, веселого и миролюбивого, но от беспрерывных несчастий и неудач она до того _яростно_ стала желать и требовать, чтобы все жили в мире и радости и _не смели_ жить иначе, что самый легкий диссонанс в жизни, самая малейшая неудача стали приводить ее тотчас же чуть не в исступление, и она в один миг, после самых ярких надежд и фантазий, начинала клясть судьбу, рвать и метать всё, что ни попадало под руку, и колотиться головой об стену. Амалия Ивановна тоже вдруг приобрела почему-то необыкновенное значение и необыкновенное уважение от Катерины Ивановны, единственно потому, может быть, что затеялись эти поминки и что Амалия Ивановна всем сердцем решилась участвовать во всех хлопотах: она взялась накрыть стол, доставить белье, посуду и проч. и приготовить на своей кухне кушанье. Ее уполномочила во всем и оставила по себе Катерина Ивановна, сама отправляясь на кладбище. Действительно, всё было приготовлено на славу: стол был накрыт даже довольно чисто, посуда, вилки, ножи, рюмки, стаканы, чашки - всё это, конечно, было сборное, разнофасонное и разнокалиберное, от разных жильцов, но всё было к известному часу на своем месте, и Амалия Ивановна, чувствуя, что отлично исполнила дело, встретила возвратившихся даже с некоторою гордостию, вся разодетая, в чепце с новыми траурными лентами и в черном платье. Эта гордость, хотя и заслуженная, не понравилась почему-то Катерине Ивановне: "в самом деле, точно без Амалии Ивановны и стола бы не сумели накрыть!" Не понравился ей тоже и чепец с новыми лентами: "уж не гордится ли, чего доброго, эта глупая немка тем, что она хозяйка и из милости согласилась помочь бедным жильцам? Из милости! Прошу покорно! У папеньки Катерины Ивановны, который был полковник и чуть-чуть не губернатор, стол накрывался иной раз на сорок персон, так что какую-нибудь Амалию Ивановну, или лучше сказать Людвиговну, туда и на кухню бы не пустили..." Впрочем, Катерина Ивановна положила до времени не высказывать своих чувств, хотя и решила в своем сердце, что Амалию Ивановну непременно надо будет сегодня же осадить и напомнить ей ее настоящее место, а то она бог знает что об себе замечтает, покамест же обошлась с ней только холодно. Другая неприятность тоже отчасти способствовала раздражению Катерины Ивановны: на похоронах из жильцов, званых на похороны, кроме полячка, который успел-таки забежать и на кладбище, никто почти не был; к поминкам же, то есть к закуске, явились из них всё самые незначительные и бедные, многие из них не в своем даже виде, так, дрянь какая-то. Которые же из них постарше и посолиднее, те все, как нарочно, будто сговорившись, манкировали. Петр Петрович Лужин, например, самый, можно сказать, солиднейший из всех жильцов, не явился, а между тем еще вчера же вечером Катерина Ивановна уже успела наговорить всем на свете, то есть Амалии Ивановне, Полечке, Соне и полячку, что это благороднейший, великодушнейший человек, с огромнейшими связями и с состоянием, бывший друг ее первого мужа, принятый в доме ее отца и который обещал употребить все средства, чтобы выхлопотать ей значительный пенсион. Заметим здесь, что если Катерина Ивановна и хвалилась чьими-нибудь связями и состоянием, то это без всякого интереса, безо всякого личного расчета, совершенно бескорыстно, так сказать, от полноты сердца, из одного только удовольствия восхвалить и придать еще более цены хвалимому. За Лужиным, и, вероятно, "беря с него пример", не явился и "этот скверный мерзавец Лебезятников". "Уж этот-то что об себе думает? Его только из милости пригласили, и то потому, что он с Петром Петровичем в одной комнате стоит и знакомый его, так неловко было не пригласить". Не явилась тоже и одна тонная дама с своею "перезрелою девой", дочерью, которые хотя и проживали всего только недели с две в нумерах у Амалии Ивановны, но несколько уже раз жаловались на шум и крик, подымавшийся из комнаты Мармеладовых, особенно когда покойник возвращался пьяный домой, о чем, конечно, стало уже известно Катерине Ивановне через Амалию же Ивановну, когда та, бранясь с Катериной Ивановной и грозясь прогнать всю семью, кричала во всё горло, что они беспокоят "благородных жильцов, которых ноги не стоят". Катерина Ивановна нарочно положила теперь пригласить эту даму и ее дочь, которых "ноги она будто бы не стоила", тем более что до сих пор, при случайных встречах, та высокомерно отвертывалась, - так вот чтобы знала же она, что здесь "благороднее мыслят и чувствуют, и приглашают, не помня зла", и чтобы видели они, что Катерина Ивановна и не в такой доле привыкла жить. Об этом непременно предполагалось им объяснить за столом, равно как и о губернаторстве покойного папеньки, а вместе с тем косвенно заметить, что нечего было при встречах отворачиваться и что это было чрезвычайно глупо. Не пришел тоже и толстый подполковник (в сущности, отставной штабс-капитан), но оказалось, что он "без задних ног" еще со вчерашнего утра. Одним словом, явились только: полячок, потом один плюгавенький канцелярист без речей, в засаленном фраке, в угрях и с противным запахом; потом еще один глухой и почти совсем слепой старичок, когда-то служивший в каком-то почтамте и которого кто-то, с незапамятных времен и неизвестно для чего, содержал у Амалии Ивановны. Явился тоже один пьяный отставной поручик, в сущности провиантский чиновник, с самым неприличным и громким хохотом и, "представьте себе", без жилета! Один какой-то сел прямо за стол, даже не поклонившись Катерине Ивановне, и, наконец, одна личность, за неимением платья, явилась было в халате, но уж это было до такой степени неприлично, что стараниями Амалии Ивановны и полячка успели-таки его вывести. Полячок, впрочем, привел с собою еще каких-то двух других полячков, которые вовсе никогда и не жили у Амалии Ивановны и которых никто до сих пор в нумерах не видал. Всё это чрезвычайно неприятно раздражило Катерину Ивановну. "Для кого же после этого делались все приготовления?" Даже детей, чтобы выгадать место, посадили не за стол, и без того занявший всю комнату, а накрыли им в заднем углу на сундуке, причем обеих маленьких усадили на скамейку, а Полечка, как большая, должна была за ними присматривать, кормить их и утирать им, "как благородным детям", носики. Одним словом, Катерина Ивановна поневоле должна была встретить всех с удвоенною важностию и даже с высокомерием. Особенно строго оглядела она некоторых и свысока пригласила сесть за стол. Считая почему-то, что за всех неявившихся должна быть в ответе Амалия Ивановна, она вдруг стала обращаться с ней до крайности небрежно, что та немедленно заметила и до крайности была этим пикирована. Такое начало не предвещало хорошего конца. Наконец уселись.

Раскольников вошел почти в ту самую минуту, как воротились с кладбища. Катерина Ивановна ужасно обрадовалась ему, во-первых, потому, что он был единственный "образованный гость" из всех гостей и, "как известно, через два года готовился занять в здешнем университете профессорскую кафедру", а во-вторых, потому, что он немедленно и почтительно извинился перед нею, что, несмотря на всё желание, не мог быть на похоронах. Она так на него и накинулась, посадила его за столом подле себя по левую руку (по правую села Амалия Ивановна) и, несмотря на беспрерывную суету и хлопоты о том, чтобы правильно разносилось кушанье и всем доставалось, несмотря на мучительный кашель, который поминутно прерывал и душил ее и, кажется, особенно укоренился в эти последние два дня, беспрерывно обращалась к Раскольникову и полушепотом спешила излить перед ним все накопившиеся в ней чувства и всё справедливое негодование свое на неудавшиеся поминки; причем негодование сменялось часто самым веселым, самым неудержимым смехом над собравшимися гостями, но преимущественно над самою хозяйкой.

\- Во всем эта кукушка виновата. Вы понимаете, о ком я говорю: об ней, об ней! - и Катерина Ивановна закивала ему на хозяйку. - Смотрите на нее: вытаращила глаза, чувствует, что мы о ней говорим, да не может понять, и глаза вылупила. Фу, сова! ха-ха-ха!.. Кхи-кхи-кхи! И что это она хочет показать своим чепчиком! кхи-кхи-кхи! Заметили вы, ей всё хочется, чтобы все считали, что она покровительствует и мне честь делает, что присутствует. Я просила ее, как порядочную, пригласить народ получше и именно знакомых покойного, а смотрите, кого она привела: шуты какие-то! чумички! Посмотрите на этого с нечистым лицом: это какая-то сопля на двух ногах! А эти полячишки... ха-ха-ха! Кхи-кхи-кхи! Никто, никто их никогда здесь не видывал, и я никогда не видала; ну зачем они пришли, я вас спрошу? Сидят чинно рядышком. Пане, гей! - закричала она вдруг одному из них, - взяли вы блинов? Возьмите еще! Пива выпейте, пива! Водки не хотите ли? Смотрите: вскочил, раскланивается, смотрите, смотрите: должно быть, совсем голодные, бедные! Ничего, пусть поедят. Не шумят, по крайней мере, только... только, право, я боюсь за хозяйские серебряные ложки!.. Амалия Ивановна! - обратилась она вдруг к ней, почти вслух, - если на случай покрадут ваши ложки, то я вам за них не отвечаю, предупреждаю заранее! Ха-ха-ха! - залилась она, обращаясь опять к Раскольникову, опять кивая ему на хозяйку и радуясь своей выходке. - Не поняла, опять не поняла! Сидит разиня рот, смотрите: сова, настоящая, сычиха в новых лентах, ха-ха-ха!

Тут смех опять превратился в нестерпимый кашель, продолжавшийся пять минут. На платке осталось несколько крови, на лбу выступили капли пота. Она молча показала кровь Раскольникову и, едва отдыхнувшись, тотчас же зашептала ему опять с чрезвычайным одушевлением и с красными пятнами на щеках:

\- Посмотрите, я дала ей самое тонкое, можно сказать, поручение пригласить эту даму и ее дочь, понимаете, о ком я говорю? Тут надобно вести себя самым деликатнейшим манером, действовать самым искусным образом, а она сделала так, что эта приезжая дура, эта заносчивая тварь, эта ничтожная провинциалка, потому только, что она какая-то там вдова майора и приехала хлопотать о пенсии и обивать подол по присутственным местам, что она в пятьдесят пять лет сурмится, белится и румянится (это известно)... и такая-то тварь не только не заблагорассудила явиться, но даже не прислала извиниться, коли не могла прийти, как в таких случаях самая обыкновенная вежливость требует! Понять не могу, почему не пришел тоже Петр Петрович? Но где же Соня? Куда ушла? А, вот и она наконец! Что, Соня, где была? Странно, что ты даже на похоронах отца так неаккуратна. Родион Романович, пустите ее подле себя. Вот твое место, Сонечка... чего хочешь бери. Заливного возьми, это лучше. Сейчас блины принесут. А детям дали? Полечка, всё ли у вас там есть? Кхи-кхи-кхи! Ну, хорошо. Будь умница, Леня, а ты, Коля, не болтай ножками; сиди, как благородный ребенок должен сидеть. Что ты говоришь, Сонечка?

Соня поспешила тотчас же передать ей извинение Петра Петровича, стараясь говорить вслух, чтобы все могли слышать, и употребляя самые отборно почтительные выражения, нарочно даже подсочиненные от лица Петра Петровича и разукрашенные ею. Она прибавила, что Петр Петрович велел особенно передать, что он, как только ему будет возможно, немедленно прибудет, чтобы поговорить _о делах_ наедине и условиться о том, что можно сделать и предпринять в дальнейшем, и проч., и проч.

Соня знала, что это умирит и успокоит Катерину Ивановну, польстит ей, а главное - гордость ее будет удовлетворена. Она села подле Раскольникова, которому наскоро поклонилась, и мельком, любопытно на него поглядела. Впрочем, во всё остальное время как-то избегала и смотреть на него, и говорить с ним. Она была как будто даже рассеянна, хотя так и смотрела в лицо Катерине Ивановне, чтоб угодить ей. Ни она, ни Катерина Ивановна не были в трауре, за неимением платьев; на Соне было какое-то коричневое, потемнее, а на Катерине Ивановне единственное ее платье, ситцевое, темненькое с полосками. Известие о Петре Петровиче прошло как по маслу. Выслушав важно Соню, Катерина Ивановна с той же важностию осведомилась: как здоровье Петра Петровича? Затем, немедленно и чуть не вслух, _прошептала_ Раскольникову, что действительно странно было бы уважаемому и солидному человеку, как Петр Петрович, попасть в такую "необыкновенную компанию", несмотря даже на всю его преданность ее семейству и на старую дружбу его с ее папенькой.

\- Вот почему я особенно вам благодарна, Родион Романыч, что вы не погнушались моим хлебом-солью, даже и при такой обстановке, - прибавила она почти вслух, - впрочем, уверена, что только особенная дружба ваша к моему бедному покойнику побудила вас сдержать ваше слово.

Затем она еще раз гордо и с достоинством осмотрела своих гостей и вдруг с особенною заботливостию осведомилась громко и через стол у глухого старичка: "Не хочет ли он еще жаркого и давали ли ему лиссабонского?" Старичок не ответил и долго не мог понять, о чем его спрашивают, хотя соседи для смеху даже стали его расталкивать. Он только озирался кругом разиня рот, чем еще больше поджег общую веселость.

\- Вот какой олух! Смотрите, смотрите! И на что его привели? Что же касается до Петра Петровича, то я всегда была в нем уверена, - продолжала Катерина Ивановна Раскольникову, - и уж, конечно, он не похож... - резко и громко и с чрезвычайно строгим видом обратилась она к Амалии Ивановне, отчего та даже оробела, - не похож на тех ваших расфуфыренных шлепохвостниц, которых у папеньки в кухарки на кухню не взяли бы, а покойник муж, уж конечно, им бы честь сделал, принимая их, и то разве только по неистощимой своей доброте.

\- Да-с, любил-с выпить; это любили-с, пивали-с! - крикнул вдруг отставной провиантский, осушая двенадцатую рюмку водки.

\- Покойник муж, действительно, имел эту слабость, и это всем известно, - так и вцепилась вдруг в него Катерина Ивановна, - но это был человек добрый и благородный, любивший и уважавший семью свою; одно худо, что по доброте своей слишком доверялся всяким развратным людям и уж бог знает с кем он не пил, с теми, которые даже подошвы его не стоили! Вообразите, Родион Романович, в кармане у него пряничного петушка нашли: мертво-пьяный идет, а про детей помнит.

\- Пе-туш-ка? Вы изволили сказать: пе-туш-ка? - крикнул провиантский господин.

Катерина Ивановна не удостоила его ответом. Она о чем-то задумалась и вздохнула.

\- Вот вы, наверно, думаете, как и все, что я с ним слишком строга была, - продолжала она, обращаясь к Раскольникову. - А ведь это не так! Он меня уважал, он меня очень, очень уважал! Доброй души был человек! И так его жалко становилось иной раз! Сидит, бывало, смотрит на меня из угла, так жалко станет его, хотелось бы приласкать, а потом и думаешь про себя: "приласкаешь, а он опять напьется", только строгостию сколько-нибудь и удержать можно было.

\- Да-с, бывало-с дранье вихров-с, бывало-с неоднократно-с, - проревел опять провиантский и влил в себя еще рюмку водки.

\- Не только драньем вихров, но даже и помелом было бы полезно обойтись с иными дураками. Я не о покойнике теперь говорю! - отрезала Катерина Ивановна провиантскому.

Красные пятна на щеках ее рдели всё сильнее и сильнее, грудь ее колыхалась. Еще минута, и она уже готова была начать историю. Многие хихикали, многим, видимо, было это приятно. Провиантского стали подталкивать и что-то шептать ему. Их, очевидно, хотели стравить.

\- А па-а-азвольте спросить, это вы насчет чего-с, - начал провиантский, - то есть на чей... благородный счет... вы изволили сейчас... А впрочем, не надо! Вздор! Вдова! Вдовица! Прощаю... Пас! - и он стукнул опять водки.

Раскольников сидел и слушал молча и с отвращением. Ел же он, только разве из учтивости прикасаясь к кускам, которые поминутно накладывала на его тарелку Катерина Ивановна, и то только, чтоб ее не обидеть. Он пристально приглядывался к Соне. Но Соня становилась всё тревожнее и озабоченнее; она тоже предчувствовала, что поминки мирно не кончатся, и со страхом следила за возраставшим раздражением Катерины Ивановны. Ей, между прочим, было известно, что главною причиной, по которой обе приезжие дамы так презрительно обошлись с приглашением Катерины Ивановны, была она, Соня. Она слышала от самой Амалии Ивановны, что мать даже обиделась приглашением и предложила вопрос: "Каким образом она могла бы посадить рядом с _этой девицей_ свою дочь?" Соня предчувствовала, что Катерине Ивановне как-нибудь уже это известно, а обида ей, Соне, значила для Катерины Ивановны более, чем обида ей лично, ее детям, ее папеньке, одним словом, была обидой смертельною, и Соня знала, что уж Катерина Ивановна теперь не успокоится, "пока не докажет этим шлепохвосткам, что они обе", и т. д., и. т. д. Как нарочно, кто-то переслал с другого конца стола Соне тарелку, с вылепленными на ней, из черного хлеба, двумя сердцами, пронзенными стрелой. Катерина Ивановна вспыхнула и тотчас же громко заметила, через стол, что переславший, конечно, "пьяный осел". Амалия Ивановна, тоже предчувствовавшая что-то недоброе, а вместе с тем оскорбленная до глубины души высокомерием Катерины Ивановны, чтобы отвлечь неприятное настроение общества в другую сторону и, кстати, уж чтоб поднять себя в общем мнении, начала вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, рассказывать, что какой-то знакомый ее, "Карль из аптеки", ездил ночью на извозчике и что "извозчик хотель его убиваль и что Карль его ошень, ошень просиль, чтоб он его не убиваль, и плакаль, и руки сложиль, и испугаль, и от страх ему сердце пронзиль". Катерина Ивановна хоть и улыбнулась, но тотчас же заметила, что Амалии Ивановне не следует по-русски анекдоты рассказывать. Та еще больше обиделась и возразила, что ее "фатер аус Берлин буль ошень, ошень важны шеловек и всё руки по карман ходиль". Смешливая Катерина Ивановна не вытерпела и ужасно расхохоталась, так что Амалия Ивановна стала уже терять последнее терпение и едва крепилась.

\- Вот сычиха-то! - зашептала тотчас же опять Катерина Ивановна Раскольникову, почти развеселившись, - хотела сказать: носил руки в карманах, а вышло, что он по карманам лазил, кхи-кхи! И заметили ль вы, Родион Романович, раз навсегда, что все эти петербургские иностранцы, то есть, главное, немцы, которые к нам откудова-то приезжают, все глупее нас! Ну согласитесь, ну можно ли рассказывать о том, что "Карль из аптеки страхом сердце пронзиль" и что он (сопляк!), вместо того чтобы связать извозчика, "руки сложиль, и плакаль, и ошень просиль". Ах, дурында! И ведь думает, что это очень трогательно, и не подозревает, как она глупа! По-моему, этот пьяный провиантский гораздо ее умнее; по крайней мере уж видно, что забулдыга, последний ум пропил, а ведь эти все такие чинные, серьезные... Ишь сидит, глаза вылупила. Сердится! Сердится! Ха-ха-ха! Кхи-кхи-кхи!

Развеселившись, Катерина Ивановна тотчас же увлеклась в разные подробности и вдруг заговорила о том, как при помощи выхлопотанной пенсии она непременно заведет в своем родном городе Т... пансион для благородных девиц. Об этом еще не было сообщено Раскольникову самою Катериной Ивановной, и она тотчас же увлеклась в самые соблазнительные подробности. Неизвестно каким образом вдруг очутился в ее руках тот самый "похвальный лист", о котором уведомлял Раскольникова еще покойник Мармеладов, объясняя ему в распивочной, что Катерина Ивановна, супруга его, при выпуске из института, танцевала с шалью "при губернаторе и при прочих лицах". Похвальный лист этот, очевидно, должен был теперь послужить свидетельством о праве Катерины Ивановны самой завести пансион; но главное, был припасен с тою целью, чтоб окончательно срезать "обеих расфуфыренных шлепохвостниц", на случай если б они пришли на поминки, и ясно доказать им, что Катерина Ивановна из самого благородного, "можно даже сказать, аристократического дома, полковничья дочь и уж наверно получше иных искательниц приключений, которых так много расплодилось в последнее время". Похвальный лист тотчас же пошел по рукам пьяных гостей, чему Катерина Ивановна не препятствовала, потому что в нем действительно было обозначено, en toutes lettres, [ _черным по белому -_ _фр._ ] что она дочь надворного советника и кавалера, а следовательно, и в самом деле почти полковничья дочь. Воспламенившись, Катерина Ивановна немедленно распространилась о всех подробностях будущего прекрасного и спокойного житья-бытья в Т...; об учителях гимназии, которых она пригласит для уроков в свой пансион; об одном почтенном старичке, французе Манго, который учил по-французски еще самое Катерину Ивановну в институте и который еще и теперь доживает свой век в Т... и, наверно, пойдет к ней за самую сходную плату. Дошло, наконец, дело и до Сони, "которая отправится в Т... вместе с Катериной Ивановной и будет ей там во всем помогать". Но тут вдруг кто-то фыркнул в конце стола. Катерина Ивановна хоть и постаралась тотчас же сделать вид, что с пренебрежением не замечает возникшего в конце стола смеха, но тотчас же, нарочно возвысив голос, стала с одушевлением говорить о несомненных способностях Софьи Семеновны служить ей помощницей, "о ее кротости, терпении, самоотвержении, благородстве и образовании", причем потрепала Соню по щечке и, привстав, горячо два раза ее поцеловала. Соня вспыхнула, а Катерина Ивановна вдруг расплакалась, тут же заметив про самое себя, что "она слабонервная дура и что уж слишком расстроена, что пора кончать, и так как закуска уж кончена, то разносить бы чай". В эту самую минуту Амалия Ивановна, уже окончательно обиженная тем, что во всем разговоре она не принимала ни малейшего участия и что ее даже совсем не слушают, вдруг рискнула на последнюю попытку и, с потаенною тоской, осмелилась сообщить Катерине Ивановне одно чрезвычайно дельное и глубокомысленное замечание о том, что в будущем пансионе надо обращать особенное внимание на чистое белье девиц (ди веше) и что "непремен должен буль одна такая хороши дам (ди даме), чтоб карашо про белье смотрель", и второе, "чтоб все молоды девиц тихонько по ночам никакой роман не читаль". Катерина Ивановна, которая действительно была расстроена и очень устала и которой уже совсем надоели поминки, тотчас же "отрезала" Амалии Ивановне, что та "мелет вздор" и ничего не понимает; что заботы об ди веше дело кастелянши, а не директрисы благородного пансиона; а что касается до чтения романов, так уж это просто даже неприличности, и что она просит ее замолчать. Амалия Ивановна вспыхнула и, озлобившись, заметила, что она только "добра желаль" и что она "много ошень добра желаль", а что ей "за квартир давно уж гельд не платиль". Катерина Ивановна тотчас же "осадила" ее, сказав, что она лжет, говоря, что "добра желаль", потому что еще вчера, когда покойник еще на столе лежал, она ее за квартиру мучила. На это Амалия Ивановна весьма последовательно заметила, что она "тех дам приглашаль, но что те дам не пришоль, потому что те дам благородный дам и не могут пришоль к неблагородный дам". Катерина Ивановна тотчас же "подчеркнула" ей, что так как она чумичка, то и не может судить о том, что такое истинное благородство. Амалия Ивановна не снесла и тотчас же заявила, что ее "фатер аус Берлин буль ошень, ошень важны шеловек и обе рук по карман ходиль и всё делаль этак: пуф! пуф!", и, чтобы действительнее представить своего фатера, Амалия Ивановна привскочила со стула, засунула свои обе руки в карманы, надула щеки и стала издавать какие-то неопределенные звуки ртом, похожие на пуф-пуф, при громком хохоте всех жильцов, которые нарочно поощряли Амалию Ивановну своим одобрением, предчувствуя схватку. Но этого уже не могла вытерпеть Катерина Ивановна и немедленно, во всеуслышание, "отчеканила", что у Амалии Ивановны, может, никогда и фатера-то не было, а что просто Амалия Ивановна - петербургская пьяная чухонка и, наверно, где-нибудь прежде в кухарках жила, а пожалуй, и того хуже. Амалия Ивановна покраснела как рак и завизжала, что это, может быть, у Катерины Ивановны "совсем фатер не буль; а что у ней буль фатер аус Берлин, и таки длинны сюртук носиль, и всё делаль: пуф, пуф, пуф!" Катерина Ивановна с презрением заметила, что ее происхождение всем известно и что в этом самом похвальном листе обозначено печатными буквами, что отец ее полковник; а что отец Амалии Ивановны (если только у ней был какой-нибудь отец), наверно, какой-нибудь петербургский чухонец, молоко продавал; а вернее всего, что и совсем отца не было, потому что еще до сих пор неизвестно, как зовут Амалию Ивановну по батюшке: Ивановна или Людвиговна? Тут Амалия Ивановна, рассвирепев окончательно и ударяя кулаком по столу, принялась визжать, что она Амаль-Иван, а не Людвиговна, что ее фатер "зваль Иоган и что он буль бурмейстер", а что фатер Катерины Ивановны "совсем никогда буль бурмейстер". Катерина Ивановна встала со стула и строго, по-видимому спокойным голосом (хотя вся бледная и с глубоко подымавшеюся грудью), заметила ей, что если она хоть только один еще раз осмелится "сопоставить на одну доску своего дрянного фатеришку с ее папенькой, то она, Катерина Ивановна, сорвет с нее чепчик и растопчет его ногами". Услышав это, Амалия Ивановна забегала по комнате, крича изо всех сил, что она хозяйка и чтоб Катерина Ивановна "в сию минуту съезжаль с квартир"; затем бросилась для чего-то обирать со стола серебряные ложки. Поднялся гам и грохот; дети заплакали. Соня бросилась было удерживать Катерину Ивановну; но когда Амалия Ивановна вдруг закричала что-то про желтый билет, Катерина Ивановна отпихнула Соню и пустилась к Амалии Ивановне, чтобы немедленно привести свою угрозу, насчет чепчика, в исполнение. В эту минуту отворилась дверь, и на пороге комнаты вдруг показался Петр Петрович Лужин. Он стоял и строгим, внимательным взглядом оглядывал всю компанию. Катерина Ивановна бросилась к нему.

 **III**

\- Петр Петрович! - закричала она, - защитите хоть вы! Внушите этой глупой твари, что не смеет она так обращаться с благородной дамой в несчастии, что на это есть суд... я к самому генерал-губернатору... Она ответит... Помня хлеб-соль моего отца, защитите сирот.

\- Позвольте, сударыня... Позвольте, позвольте, сударыня, - отмахивался Петр Петрович, - папеньки вашего, как и известно вам, я совсем не имел чести знать... позвольте, сударыня! (кто-то громко захохотал), а в ваших беспрерывных распрях с Амалией Ивановной я участвовать не намерен-с... Я по своей надобности... и желаю объясниться, немедленно, с падчерицей вашей, Софьей... Ивановной... Кажется, так-с? Позвольте пройти-с...

И Петр Петрович, обойдя бочком Катерину Ивановну, направился в противоположный угол, где находилась Соня.

Катерина Ивановна как стояла на месте, так и осталась, точно громом пораженная. Она понять не могла, как мог Петр Петрович отречься от хлеба-соли ее папеньки. Выдумав раз эту хлеб-соль, она уже ей свято сама верила. Поразил ее и деловой, сухой, полный даже какой-то презрительной угрозы тон Петра Петровича. Да и все как-то притихли мало-помалу при его появлении. Кроме того, что этот "деловой и серьезный" человек слишком уж резко не гармонировал со всею компанией, кроме того, видно было, что он за чем-то важным пришел, что, вероятно, какая-нибудь необыкновенная причина могла привлечь его в такую компанию и что, стало быть, сейчас что-то случится, что-то будет. Раскольников, стоявший подле Сони, посторонился пропустить его; Петр Петрович, казалось, совсем его не заметил. Через минуту на пороге показался и Лебезятников; в комнату он не вошел, но остановился тоже с каким-то особенным любопытством, почти с удивлением; прислушивался, но, казалось, долго чего-то понять не мог.

\- Извините, что я, может быть, прерываю, но дело довольно важное-с, - заметил Петр Петрович как-то вообще и не обращаясь ни к кому в особенности, - я даже и рад при публике. Амалия Ивановна, прошу вас покорнейше, в качестве хозяйки квартиры, обратить внимание на мой последующий разговор с Софьей Ивановной. Софья Ивановна, - продолжал он, обращаясь прямо к чрезвычайно удивленной и уже заранее испуганной Соне, - со стола моего, в комнате друга моего, Андрея Семеновича Лебезятникова, тотчас же вслед за посещением вашим, исчез принадлежавший мне государственный кредитный билет сторублевого достоинства. Если каким бы то ни было образом вы знаете и укажете нам, где он теперь находится, то, уверяю вас честным словом, и беру всех в свидетели, что дело тем только и кончится. В противном же случае принужден буду обратиться к мерам весьма серьезным, тогда... пеняйте уже на себя-с!

Совершенное молчание воцарилось в комнате. Даже плакавшие дети затихли. Соня стояла мертво-бледная, смотрела на Лужина и ничего не могла отвечать. Она как будто еще и не понимала. Прошло несколько секунд.

\- Ну-с, так как же-с? - спросил Лужин, пристально смотря на нее.

\- Я не знаю... Я ничего не знаю... - слабым голосом проговорила наконец Соня.

\- Нет? Не знаете? - переспросил Лужин и еще несколько секунд помолчал. - Подумайте, мадемуазель, - начал он строго, но всё еще как будто увещевая, - обсудите, я согласен вам дать еще время на размышление. Извольте видеть-с: если б я не был так уверен, то уж, разумеется, при моей опытности, не рискнул бы так прямо вас обвинить; ибо за подобное, прямое и гласное, но ложное или даже только ошибочное обвинение я, в некотором смысле, сам отвечаю. Я это знаю-с. Утром сегодня я разменял, для своих надобностей, несколько пятипроцентных билетов на сумму, номинально, в три тысячи рублей. Расчет у меня записан в бумажнике. Придя домой, я - свидетель тому Андрей Семенович - стал считать деньги и, сосчитав две тысячи триста рублей, спрятал их в бумажник, а бумажник в боковой карман сюртука. На столе оставалось около пятисот рублей, кредитными билетами, и между ними три билета, во сто рублей каждый. В эту минуту прибыли вы (по моему зову) - и всё время у меня пребывали потом в чрезвычайном смущении, так что даже три раза, среди разговора, вставали и спешили почему-то уйти, хотя разговор наш еще не был окончен. Андрей Семенович может всё это засвидетельствовать. Вероятно, вы сами, мадемуазель, не откажетесь подтвердить и заявить, что призывал я вас, через Андрея Семеновича, единственно для того только, чтобы переговорить с вами о сиротском и беспомощном положении вашей родственницы, Катерины Ивановны (к которой я не мог прийти на поминки), и о том, как бы полезно было устроить в ее пользу что-нибудь вроде подписки, лотереи или подобного. Вы меня благодарили и даже прослезились (я рассказываю всё так, как было, чтобы, во-первых, напомнить вам, а во-вторых, показать вам, что из памяти моей не изгладилась ни малейшая черта). Затем я взял со стола десятирублевый кредитный билет и подал вам, от своего имени, для интересов вашей родственницы и в видах первого вспоможения. Всё это видел Андрей Семенович. Затем я вас проводил до дверей, - всё в том же, с вашей стороны, смущении, - после чего, оставшись наедине с Андреем Семеновичем и переговорив с ним минут около десяти, Андрей Семенович вышел, я же снова обратился к столу, с лежавшими на нем деньгами, с целью, сосчитав их, отложить, как и предполагал я прежде, особо. К удивлению моему, одного сторублевого билета, в числе прочих, не оказалось. Извольте же рассудить: заподозрить Андрея Семеновича я уж никак не могу-с; даже предположения стыжусь. Ошибиться в счете я тоже не мог, потому что, за минуту перед вашим приходом, окончив все счеты, я нашел итог верным. Согласитесь сами, что припоминая ваше смущение, торопливость уйти и то, что вы держали руки, некоторое время, на столе; взяв, наконец, в соображение общественное положение ваше и сопряженные с ним привычки, я, так сказать, с ужасом, и даже против воли моей, принужден был остановиться на подозрении, - конечно, жестоком, но - справедливом-с! Прибавлю еще и повторю, что, несмотря на всю мою _очевидную_ уверенность, понимаю, что все-таки, в теперешнем обвинении моем, присутствует некоторый для меня риск. Но, как видите, я не оставил втуне; я восстал и скажу вам отчего: единственно, сударыня, единственно по причине чернейшей неблагодарности вашей! Как? Я же вас приглашаю в интересах беднейшей родственницы вашей, я же предоставляю вам посильное подаяние мое в десять рублей, и вы же, тут же, сейчас же платите мне за всё это подобным поступком! Нет-с, это уж нехорошо-с! Необходим урок-с. Рассудите же; мало того, как истинный друг ваш, прошу вас (ибо лучше друга не может быть у вас в эту минуту), опомнитесь! Иначе, буду неумолим! Ну-с, итак?

\- Я ничего не брала у вас, - прошептала в ужасе Соня, - вы дали мне десять рублей, вот возьмите их. - Соня вынула из кармана платок, отыскала узелок, развязала его, вынула десятирублевую бумажку и протянула руку Лужину.

\- А в остальных ста рублях вы так и не признаетесь? - укоризненно и настойчиво произнес он, не принимая билета.

Соня осмотрелась кругом. Все глядели на нее с такими ужасными, строгими, насмешливыми, ненавистными лицами. Она взглянула на Раскольникова... тот стоял у стены, сложив накрест руки, и огненным взглядом смотрел на нее.

\- О господи! - вырвалось у Сони.

\- Амалия Ивановна, надо будет дать знать в полицию, а потому покорнейше прошу вас, пошлите покамест за дворником, - тихо и даже ласково проговорил Лужин.

\- Гот дер бармгерциге! Я так и зналь, что она вороваль! - всплеснула руками Амалия Ивановна.

\- Вы так и знали? - подхватил Лужин, - стало быть, уже и прежде имели хотя бы некоторые основания так заключать. Прошу вас, почтеннейшая Амалия Ивановна, запомнить слова ваши, произнесенные, впрочем, при свидетелях.

Со всех сторон поднялся вдруг громкий говор. Все зашевелились.

\- Ка-а-к! - вскрикнула вдруг, опомнившись, Катерина Ивановна и - точно сорвалась - бросилась к Лужину, - как! Вы ее в покраже обвиняете? Это Соню-то? Ах, подлецы, подлецы! - И бросившись к Соне, она, как в тисках, обняла ее иссохшими руками.

\- Соня! Как ты смела брать от него десять рублей! О, глупая! Подай сюда! Подай сейчас эти десять рублей - вот!

И, выхватив у Сони бумажку, Катерина Ивановна скомкала ее в руках и бросила наотмашь прямо в лицо Лужина. Катышек попал в глаз и отскочил на пол. Амалия Ивановна бросилась поднимать деньги. Петр Петрович рассердился.

\- Удержите эту сумасшедшую! - закричал он.

В дверях, в эту минуту, рядом с Лебезятниковым показалось и еще несколько лиц, между которыми выглядывали и обе приезжие дамы.

\- Как! Сумасшедшую? Это я-то сумасшедшая? Дур-рак! - взвизгнула Катерина Ивановна. - Сам ты дурак, крючок судейский, низкий человек! Соня, Соня возьмет у него деньги! Это Соня-то воровка! Да она еще тебе даст, дурак! - И Катерина Ивановна истерически захохотала. - Видали ль вы дурака? - бросалась она во все стороны, показывая всем на Лужина. - Как! И ты тоже? - увидала она хозяйку, - и ты туда же, колбасница, подтверждаешь, что она "вороваль", подлая ты прусская куриная нога в кринолине! Ах вы! Ах вы! Да она и из комнаты-то не выходила и, как пришла от тебя, подлеца, тут же рядом подле Родиона Романовича и села!.. Обыщите ее! Коль она никуда не выходила, стало быть, деньги должны быть при ней! Ищи же, ищи, ищи! Только если ты не найдешь, то уж извини, голубчик, ответишь! К государю, к государю, к самому царю побегу, милосердому, в ноги брошусь, сейчас же, сегодня же! я - сирота! Меня пустят! Ты думаешь, не пустят? Врешь, дойду! Дойду-у! Это ты на то, что она кроткая, рассчитывал? Ты на это-то понадеялся? Да я, брат, зато бойкая! Оборвешься! Ищи же! Ищи, ищи, ну, ищи!

И Катерина Ивановна, в исступлении, теребила Лужина, таща его к Соне.

\- Я готов-с и отвечаю... но уймитесь, сударыня, уймитесь! Я слишком вижу, что вы бойкая!.. Это... это... это как же-с? - бормотал Лужин, - это следует при полиции-с... хотя, впрочем, и теперь свидетелей слишком достаточно... Я готов-с... Но во всяком случае затруднительно мужчине... по причине пола... Если бы с помощию Амалии Ивановны... хотя, впрочем, так дело не делается... Это как же-с?

\- Кого хотите? Пусть, кто хочет, тот и обыскивает! - кричала Катерина Ивановна, - Соня, вывороти им карманы! Вот, вот! Смотри, изверг, вот пустой, здесь платок лежал, карман пустой, видишь! Вот другой карман, вот, вот! Видишь! Видишь!

И Катерина Ивановна не то что вывернула, а так и выхватила оба кармана, один за другим, наружу. Но из второго, правого, кармана вдруг выскочила бумажка и, описав в воздухе параболу, упала к ногам Лужина. Это все видели; многие вскрикнули. Петр Петрович нагнулся, взял бумажку двумя пальцами с пола, поднял всем на вид и развернул. Это был сторублевый кредитный билет, сложенный в восьмую долю. Петр Петрович обвел кругом свою руку, показывая всем билет.

\- Воровка! Вон с квартир! Полис, полис! - завопила Амалия Ивановна, - их надо Сибирь прогналь! Вон!

Со всех сторон полетели восклицания. Раскольников молчал, не спуская глаз с Сони, изредка, но быстро переводя их на Лужина. Соня стояла на том же месте, как без памяти: она почти даже не была и удивлена. Вдруг краска залила ей всё лицо; она вскрикнула и закрылась руками.

\- Нет, это не я! Я не брала! Я не знаю! - закричала она, разрывающим сердце воплем, и бросилась к Катерине Ивановне. Та схватила ее и крепко прижала к себе, как будто грудью желая защитить ее ото всех.

\- Соня! Соня! Я не верю! Видишь, я не верю! - кричала (несмотря на всю очевидность) Катерина Ивановна, сотрясая ее в руках своих, как ребенка, целуя ее бессчетно, ловя ее руки и, так и впиваясь, целуя их. - Чтоб ты взяла! Да что это за глупые люди! О господи! Глупые вы, глупые, - кричала она, обращаясь ко всем, - да вы еще не знаете, не знаете, какое это сердце, какая эта девушка! Она возьмет, она! Да она свое последнее платье скинет, продаст, босая пойдет, а вам отдаст, коль вам надо будет, вот она какая! Она и желтый-то билет получила, потому что мои же дети с голоду пропадали, себя за нас продала!.. Ах, покойник, покойник! Ах, покойник, покойник! Видишь? Видишь? Вот тебе поминки! Господи! Да защитите же ее, что ж вы стоите все! Родион Романович! Вы-то чего ж не заступитесь? Вы тоже, что ль, верите? Мизинца вы ее не стоите, все, все, все, все! Господи! Да защити ж, наконец!

Плач, бедной, чахоточной, сиротливой Катерины Ивановны произвел, казалось, сильный эффект на публику. Тут было столько жалкого, столько страдающего в этом искривленном болью, высохшем чахоточном лице, в этих иссохших, запекшихся кровью губах, в этом хрипло кричащем голосе, в этом плаче навзрыд, подобном детскому плачу, в этой доверчивой, детской и вместе с тем отчаянной мольбе защитить, что, казалось, все пожалели несчастную. По крайней мере, Петр Петрович тотчас же _пожалел_.

\- Сударыня! Сударыня! - восклицал он внушительным голосом, - до вас этот факт не касается! Никто не решится вас обвинить в умысле или в соглашении, тем паче что вы же и обнаружили, выворотив карман: стало быть, ничего не предполагали. Весьма и весьма готов сожалеть, если, так сказать, нищета подвигла и Софью Семеновну, но для чего же, мадемуазель, вы не хотели сознаться? Позора убоялись? Первый шаг? Потерялись, может быть? Дело понятное-с; очень понятное-с... Но, однако, для чего же было пускаться в такие качества! Господа! - обратился он ко всем присутствующим, - господа! Сожалея и, так сказать, соболезнуя, я, пожалуй, готов простить, даже теперь, несмотря на полученные личные оскорбления. Да послужит же, мадемуазель, теперешний стыд вам уроком на будущее, - обратился он к Соне, - а я дальнейшее оставлю втуне и, так и быть, прекращаю. Довольно!

Петр Петрович искоса посмотрел на Раскольникова. Взгляды их встретились. Горящий взгляд Раскольникова готов был испепелить его. Между тем Катерина Ивановна, казалось, ничего больше и не слыхала: она обнимала и целовала Соню, как безумная. Дети тоже обхватили со всех сторон Соню своими ручонками, а Полечка, - не совсем понимавшая, впрочем, в чем дело, - казалось, вся так и утопла в слезах, надрываясь от рыданий и спрятав свое распухшее от плача хорошенькое личико на плече Сони.

\- Как это низко! - раздался вдруг громкий голос в дверях.

Петр Петрович быстро оглянулся.

\- Какая низость! - повторил Лебезятников, пристально смотря ему в глаза.

Петр Петрович даже как будто вздрогнул. Это заметили все. (Потом об этом вспоминали). Лебезятников шагнул в комнату.

\- И вы осмелились меня в свидетели поставить? - сказал он, подходя к Петру Петровичу.

\- Что это значит, Андрей Семенович? Про что такое вы говорите? - пробормотал Лужин.

\- То значит, что вы... клеветник, вот что значат мои слова! - горячо проговорил Лебезятников, строго смотря на него своими подслеповатыми глазками. Он был ужасно рассержен. Раскольников так и впился в него глазами, как бы подхватывая и взвешивая каждое слово. Опять воцарилось молчание. Петр Петрович почти даже потерялся, особенно в первое мгновение.

\- Если это вы мне... - начал он, заикаясь, - да что с вами? В уме ли вы?

\- Я-то в уме-с, а вот вы так... мошенник! Ах, как это низко! Я всё слушал, я нарочно всё ждал, чтобы всё понять, потому что, признаюсь, даже до сих пор оно не совсем логично... Но для чего вы всё это сделали - не понимаю.

\- Да что я сделал такое! Перестанете ли вы говорить вашими вздорными загадками! Или вы, может, выпивши?

\- Это вы, низкий человек, может быть, пьете, а не я! Я и водки совсем никогда не пью, потому что это не в моих убеждениях! Вообразите, он, он сам, своими собственными руками отдал этот сторублевый билет Софье Семеновне, - я видел, я свидетель, я присягу приму! Он, он! - повторял Лебезятников, обращаясь ко всем и каждому.

\- Да вы рехнулись иль нет, молокосос? - взвизгнул Лужин, - она здесь сама перед вами, налицо, - она сама здесь, сейчас, при всех подтвердила, что, кроме десяти рублей, ничего от меня не получала. Каким же образом мог я ей передать, после этого?

\- Я видел, видел! - кричал и подтверждал Лебезятников, - и хоть это против моих убеждений, но я готов сей же час принять в суде какую угодно присягу, потому что я видел, как вы ей тихонько подсунули! Только я-то, дурак, подумал, что вы из благодеяния подсунули! В дверях, прощаясь с нею, когда она повернулась и когда вы ей жали одной рукой руку, другою, левой, вы и положили ей тихонько в карман бумажку. Я видел! Видел!

Лужин побледнел.

\- Что вы врете! - дерзко вскричал он, - да и как вы могли, стоя у окна, разглядеть бумажку? Вам померещилось... на подслепые глаза. Вы бредите!

\- Нет, не померещилось! И хоть я и далеко стоял, но я всё, всё видел, и хоть от окна действительно трудно разглядеть бумажку, - это вы правду говорите, - но я, по особому случаю, знал наверно, что это именно сторублевый билет, потому что, когда вы стали давать Софье Семеновне десятирублевую бумажку, - я видел сам, - вы тогда же взяли со стола сторублевый билет (это я видел, потому что я тогда близко стоял, и так как у меня тотчас явилась одна мысль, то потому я и не забыл, что у вас в руках билет). Вы его сложили и держали, зажав в руке, всё время. Потом я было опять забыл, но когда вы стали вставать, то из правой переложили в левую и чуть не уронили; я тут опять вспомнил, потому что мне тут опять пришла та же мысль, именно, что вы хотите, тихонько от меня, благодеяние ей сделать. Можете представить, как я стал следить, - ну и увидел, как удалось вам всунуть ей в карман. Я видел, видел, я присягу приму!

Лебезятников чуть не задыхался. Со всех сторон стали раздаваться разнообразные восклицания, всего больше означавшие удивление; но послышались восклицания, принимавшие и грозный тон. Все затеснились к Петру Петровичу. Катерина Ивановна кинулась к Лебезятникову.

\- Андрей Семенович! Я в вас ошиблась! Защитите ее! Один вы за нее! Она сирота, вас бог послал! Андрей Семенович, голубчик, батюшка!

И Катерина Ивановна, почти не помня, что делает, бросилась перед ним на колени.

\- Дичь! - завопил взбешенный до ярости Лужин, - дичь вы всё мелете, сударь. "Забыл, вспомнил, забыл" - что такое! Стало быть, я нарочно ей подложил? Для чего? С какою целью? Что общего у меня с этой...

\- Для чего? Вот этого-то я и сам не понимаю, а что я рассказываю истинный факт, то это верно! Я до того не ошибаюсь, мерзкий, преступный вы человек, что именно помню, как по этому поводу мне тотчас же тогда в голову вопрос пришел, именно в то время, как я вас благодарил и руку вам жал. Для чего же именно вы положили ей украдкой в карман? То есть почему именно украдкой? Неужели потому только, что хотели от меня скрыть, зная, что я противных убеждений и отрицаю частную благотворительность, ничего не исцеляющую радикально? Ну и решил, что вам действительно передо мной совестно такие куши давать, и, кроме того, может быть, подумал я, он хочет ей сюрприз сделать, удивить ее, когда она найдет у себя в кармане целых сто рублей. (Потому что иные благотворители очень любят этак размазывать свои благодеяния; я знаю). Потом мне тоже подумалось, что вы хотите ее испытать, то есть придет ли она, найдя, благодарить? Потом, что хотите избежать благодарности и чтоб, ну, как это там говорится: чтоб правая рука, что ль, не знала... одним словом как-то этак... Ну, да мало ль мне мыслей тогда пришло в голову, так что я положил всё это обдумать потом, но все-таки почел неделикатным обнаружить перед вами, что знаю секрет. Но, однако, мне тотчас же пришел в голову опять еще вопрос: что Софья Семеновна, прежде чем заметит, пожалуй, чего доброго, потеряет деньги; вот почему я решился пойти сюда, вызвать ее и уведомить, что ей положили в карман сто рублей. Да мимоходом зашел прежде в нумер к госпожам Кобылятниковым, чтоб занести им "Общий вывод положительного метода" и особенно рекомендовать статью Пидерита (а впрочем, тоже и Вагнера); потом прихожу сюда, а тут вон какая история! Ну мог ли, мог ли я иметь все эти мысли и рассуждения, если б я действительно не видал, что вы вложили ей в карман сто рублей?

Когда Андрей Семенович кончил свои многословные рассуждения, с таким логическим выводом в заключении речи, то ужасно устал, и даже пот катился с его лица. Увы, он и по-русски-то не умел объясняться порядочно (не зная, впрочем, никакого другого языка), так что он весь, как-то разом, истощился, даже как будто похудел после своего адвокатского подвига. Тем не менее речь его произвела чрезвычайный эффект. Он говорил с таким азартом, с таким убеждением, что ему, видимо, все поверили. Петр Петрович почувствовал, что дело плохо.

\- Какое мне дело, что вам в голову пришли там какие-то глупые вопросы, - вскричал он. - Это не доказательство-с! Вы могли всё это сбредить во сне, вот и всё-с! А я вам говорю, что вы лжете, сударь! Лжете и клевещете из какого-либо зла на меня, и именно по насердке за то, что я не соглашался на ваши вольнодумные и безбожные социальные предложения, вот что-с!

Но этот выверт не принес пользы Петру Петровичу. Напротив, послышался со всех сторон ропот.

\- А, ты вот куда заехал! - крикнул Лебезятников. - Врешь! Зови полицию, а я присягу приму! Одного только понять не могу: для чего он рискнул на такой низкий поступок! О жалкий, подлый человек!

\- Я могу объяснить, для чего он рискнул на такой поступок, и, если надо, сам присягу приму! - твердым голосом произнес, наконец, Раскольников и выступил вперед.

Он был по-видимому тверд и спокоен. Всем как-то ясно стало, при одном только взгляде на него, что он действительно знает, в чем дело, и что дошло до развязки.

\- Теперь я совершенно всё себе уяснил, - продолжал Раскольников, обращаясь прямо к Лебезятникову. - С самого начала истории я уже стал подозревать, что тут какой-то мерзкий подвох; я стал подозревать вследствие некоторых особых обстоятельств, только мне одному известных, которые я сейчас и объясню всем: в них всё дело! Вы же, Андрей Семенович, вашим драгоценным показанием окончательно уяснили мне всё. Прошу всех, всех прислушать: этот господин (он указал на Лужина) сватался недавно к одной девице, и именно к моей сестре, Авдотье Романовне Раскольниковой. Но, приехав в Петербург, он, третьего дня, при первом нашем свидании, со мной поссорился, и я выгнал его от себя, чему есть два свидетеля. Этот человек очень зол... Третьего дня я еще и не знал, что он здесь стоит в нумерах, у вас, Андрей Семенович, и что, стало быть, в тот же самый день, как мы поссорились, то есть третьего же дня, он был свидетелем того, как я передал, в качестве приятеля покойного господина Мармеладова, супруге его Катерине Ивановне несколько денег на похороны. Он тотчас же написал моей матери записку и уведомил ее, что я отдал все деньги не Катерине Ивановне, а Софье Семеновне, и при этом в самых подлых выражениях упомянул о... о характере Софьи Семеновны, то есть намекнул на характер отношений моих к Софье Семеновне. Всё это, как вы понимаете, с целью поссорить меня с матерью и сестрой, внушив им, что я расточаю, с неблагородными целями, их последние деньги, которыми они мне помогают. Вчера вечером, при матери и сестре, и в его присутствии, я восстановил истину, доказав, что передал деньги Катерине Ивановне на похороны, а не Софье Семеновне, и что с Софьей Семеновной третьего дня я еще и знаком даже не был и даже в лицо еще ее не видал. При этом я прибавил, что он, Петр Петрович Лужин, со всеми своими достоинствами, не стоит одного мизинца Софьи Семеновны, о которой он так дурно отзывается. На его же вопрос: посадил ли бы я Софью Семеновну рядом с моей сестрой? - я ответил, что я уже это и сделал, того же дня. Разозлившись на то, что мать и сестра не хотят, по его наветам, со мною рассориться, он, слово за слово, начал говорить им непростительные дерзости. Произошел окончательный разрыв, и его выгнали из дому. Всё это происходило вчера вечером. Теперь прошу особенного внимания: представьте себе, что если б ему удалось теперь доказать, что Софья Семеновна - воровка, то, во-первых, он доказал бы моей сестре и матери, что был почти прав в своих подозрениях; что он справедливо рассердился за то, что я поставил на одну доску мою сестру и Софью Семеновну; что, нападая на меня, он защищал, стало быть, и предохранял честь моей сестры, а своей невесты. Одним словом, через всё это он даже мог вновь поссорить меня с родными и, уж конечно, надеялся опять войти у них в милость. Не говорю уж о том, что он мстил лично мне, потому что имеет основание предполагать, что честь и счастие Софьи Семеновны очень для меня дороги. Вот весь его расчет! Вот как я понимаю это дело! Вот вся причина, и другой быть не может!

Так или почти так окончил Раскольников свою речь, часто прерывавшуюся восклицаниями публики, слушавшей, впрочем, очень внимательно. Но, несмотря на все перерывы, он проговорил резко, спокойно, точно, ясно, твердо. Его резкий голос, его убежденный тон и строгое лицо произвели на всех чрезвычайный эффект.

\- Так, так, это так! - в восторге подтверждал Лебезятников. - Это должно быть так, потому что он именно спрашивал меня, как только вошла к нам в комнату Софья Семеновна, "тут ли вы? Не видал ли я вас в числе гостей Катерины Ивановны?" Он отозвал меня для этого к окну и там потихоньку спросил. Стало быть, ему непременно надо было, чтобы тут были вы! Это так, это всё так!

Лужин молчал и презрительно улыбался. Впрочем, он был очень бледен. Казалось, что он обдумывал, как бы ему вывернуться. Может быть, он бы с удовольствием бросил всё и ушел, но в настоящую минуту это было почти невозможно; это значило прямо сознаться в справедливости взводимых на него обвинений и в том, что он действительно оклеветал Софью Семеновну. К тому же и публика, и без того уже подпившая, слишком волновалась. Провиантский, хотя, впрочем, и не все понимавший, кричал больше всех и предлагал некоторые весьма неприятные для Лужина меры. Но были и не пьяные; сошлись и собрались изо всех комнат. Все три полячка ужасно горячились и кричали ему беспрестанно: "пане лайдак!", причем бормотали еще какие-то угрозы по-польски. Соня слушала с напряжением, но как будто тоже не всё понимала, точно просыпалась от обморока. Она только не спускала своих глаз с Раскольникова, чувствуя, что в нем вся ее защита. Катерина Ивановна трудно и хрипло дышала и была, казалось, в страшном изнеможении. Всех глупее стояла Амалия Ивановна, разинув рот и ровно ничего не смысля. Она только видела, что Петр Петрович как-то попался. Раскольников попросил было опять говорить, но ему уже не дали докончить: все кричали и теснились около Лужина с ругательствами и угрозами. Но Петр Петрович не струсил. Видя, что уже дело по обвинению Сони вполне проиграно, он прямо прибегнул к наглости.

\- Позвольте, господа, позвольте; не теснитесь, дайте пройти! - говорил он, пробираясь сквозь толпу, - и сделайте одолжение, не угрожайте; уверяю вас, что ничего не будет, ничего не сделаете, не робкого десятка-с, а напротив, вы же, господа, ответите, что насилием прикрыли уголовное дело. Воровка более нежели изобличена, и я буду преследовать-с. В суде не так слепы и... не пьяны-с, и не поверят двум отъявленным безбожникам, возмутителям и вольнодумцам, обвиняющим меня, из личной мести, в чем сами они, по глупости своей, сознаются... Да-с, позвольте-с!

\- Чтобы тотчас же духу вашего не было в моей комнате; извольте съезжать, и всё между нами кончено! И как подумаю, что я же из кожи выбивался, ему излагал... целые две недели!..

\- Да ведь я вам и сам, Андрей Семенович, давеча сказал, что съезжаю, когда вы еще меня удерживали; теперь же прибавлю только, что вы дурак-с. Желаю вам вылечить ваш ум и ваши подслепые глаза. Позвольте же, господа-с!

Он протеснился; но провиантскому не хотелось так легко его выпустить, с одними только ругательствами: он схватил со стола стакан, размахнулся и пустил его в Петра Петровича; но стакан полетел прямо в Амалию Ивановну. Она взвизгнула, а провиантский, потеряв от размаху равновесие, тяжело повалился под стол. Петр Петрович прошел в свою комнату, и через полчаса его уже не было в доме. Соня, робкая от природы, и прежде знала, что ее легче погубить, чем кого бы то ни было, а уж обидеть ее всякий мог почти безнаказанно. Но все-таки, до самой этой минуты, ей казалось, что можно как-нибудь избегнуть беды - осторожностию, кротостию, покорностию перед всем и каждым. Разочарование ее было слишком тяжело. Она, конечно, с терпением и почти безропотно могла всё перенести - даже это. Но в первую минуту уж слишком тяжело стало. Несмотря на свое торжество и на свое оправдание, - когда прошел первый испуг и первый столбняк, когда она поняла и сообразила всё ясно, - чувство беспомощности и обиды мучительно стеснило ей сердце. С ней началась истерика. Наконец, не выдержав, она бросилась вон из комнаты и побежала домой. Это было почти сейчас по уходе Лужина. Амалия Ивановна, когда в нее, при громком смехе присутствовавших, попал стакан, тоже не выдержала в чужом пиру похмелья. С визгом, как бешеная, кинулась она к Катерине Ивановне, считая ее во всем виноватою:

\- Долой с квартир! Сейчас! Марш! - И с этими словами начала хватать всё, что ни попадалось ей под руку из вещей Катерины Ивановны, и скидывать на пол. Почти и без того убитая, чуть не в обмороке, задыхавшаяся, бледная, Катерина Ивановна вскочила с постели (на которую упала было в изнеможении) и бросилась на Амалию Ивановну. Но борьба была слишком неравна; та отпихнула ее, как перышко.

\- Как! Мало того, что безбожно оклеветали, - эта тварь на меня же! Как! В день похорон мужа гонят с квартиры, после моего хлеба-соли, на улицу, с сиротами! Да куда я пойду! - вопила рыдая и задыхаясь, бедная женщина. - Господи! - закричала вдруг она, засверкав глазами, - неужели ж нет справедливости! Кого ж тебе защищать, коль не нас, сирот? А вот, увидим! Есть на свете суд и правда, есть, я сыщу! Сейчас, подожди, безбожная тварь! Полечка, оставайся с детьми, я ворочусь. Ждите меня, хоть на улице! Увидим, есть ли на свете правда?

И, накинув на голову тот самый зеленый драдедамовый платок, о котором упоминал в своем рассказе покойный Мармеладов, Катерина Ивановна протеснилась сквозь беспорядочную пьяную толпу жильцов, всё еще толпившихся в комнате, и с воплем и со слезами выбежала на улицу - с неопределенною целью где-то сейчас, немедленно и во что бы то ни стало найти справедливость. Полечка в страхе забилась с детьми в угол на сундук, где, обняв обоих маленьких, вся дрожа, стала ожидать прихода матери. Амалия Ивановна металась по комнате, визжала, причитала, швыряла всё, что ни попадалось ей, на пол и буянила. Жильцы горланили кто в лес, кто по дрова - иные договаривали, что умели, о случившемся событии; другие ссорились и ругались; иные затянули песни...

"А теперь пора и мне! - подумал Раскольников. - Ну-тка, Софья Семеновна, посмотрим, что вы станете теперь говорить!"

И он отправился на квартиру Сони.

 **IV**

Раскольников был деятельным и бодрым адвокатом Сони против Лужина, несмотря на то что сам носил столько собственного ужаса и страдания в душе. Но, выстрадав столько утром, он точно рад был случаю переменить свои впечатления, становившиеся невыносимыми, не говоря уже о том, насколько личного и сердечного заключалось в стремлении его заступиться за Соню. Кроме того, у него было в виду и страшно тревожило его, особенно минутами, предстоящее свидание с Соней: он _должен был_ объявить ей, кто убил Лизавету, и предчувствовал себе страшное мучение, и точно отмахивался от него руками. И потому, когда он воскликнул, выходя от Катерины Ивановны: "Ну, что вы скажете теперь, Софья Семеновна?", то, очевидно, находился еще в каком-то внешне возбужденном состоянии бодрости, вызова и недавней победы над Лужиным. Но странно случилось с ним. Когда он дошел до квартиры Капернаумова, то почувствовал в себе внезапное обессиление и страх. В раздумье остановился он перед дверью с странным вопросом: "Надо ли сказывать, кто убил Лизавету?" Вопрос был странный, потому что он вдруг, в то же время, почувствовал, что не только нельзя не сказать, но даже и отдалить эту минуту, хотя на время, невозможно. Он еще не знал, почему невозможно; он только _почувствовал_ это, и это мучительное сознание своего бессилия перед необходимостию почти придавило его. Чтоб уже не рассуждать и не мучиться, он быстро отворил дверь и с порога посмотрел на Соню. Она сидела, облокотясь на столик и закрыв лицо руками, но, увидев Раскольникова, поскорей встала и пошла к нему навстречу, точно ждала его.

\- Что бы со мной без вас-то было! - быстро проговорила она, сойдясь с ним среди комнаты. Очевидно, ей только это и хотелось поскорей сказать ему. Затем и ждала.

Раскольников прошел к столу и сел на стул, с которого она только что встала. Она стала перед ним в двух шагах, точь-в-точь как вчера.

\- Что, Соня? - сказал он и вдруг почувствовал, что голос его дрожит, - ведь всё дело-то упиралось на "общественное положение и сопричастные тому привычки". Поняли вы давеча это?

Страдание выразилось в лице ее.

\- Только не говорите со мной как вчера! - прервала она его. - Пожалуйста, уж не начинайте. И так мучений довольно...

Она поскорей улыбнулась, испугавшись, что, может быть, ему не понравится упрек.

\- Я сглупа-то оттудова ушла. Что там теперь? Сейчас было хотела идти, да всё думала, что вот... вы зайдете.

Он рассказал ей, что Амалия Ивановна гонит их с квартиры и что Катерина Ивановна побежала куда-то "правды искать".

\- Ах, боже мой! - вскинулась Соня, - пойдемте поскорее...

И она схватила свою мантильку.

\- Вечно одно и то же! - вскричал раздражительно Раскольников. - У вас только и в мыслях, что они! Побудьте со мной.

\- А... Катерина Ивановна?

\- А Катерина Ивановна, уж конечно, вас не минует, зайдет к вам сама, коли уж выбежала из дому, - брюзгливо прибавил он. - Коли вас не застанет, ведь вы же останетесь виноваты...

Соня в мучительной нерешимости присела на стул. Раскольников молчал, глядя в землю и что-то обдумывая.

\- Положим, Лужин теперь не захотел, - начал он, не взглядывая на Соню. - Ну а если б он захотел или как-нибудь в расчеты входило, ведь он бы упрятал вас в острог-то, не случись тут меня да Лебезятникова! А?

\- Да, - сказала она слабым голосом, - да! - повторила она, рассеянно и в тревоге.

\- А ведь я и действительно мог не случиться! А Лебезятников, тот уже совсем случайно подвернулся.

Соня молчала.

\- Ну а если б в острог, что тогда? Помните, что я вчера говорил?

Она опять не ответила. Тот переждал.

\- А я думал, вы опять закричите: "Ах, не говорите, перестаньте!" - засмеялся Раскольников, но как-то с натугой. - Что ж, опять молчание? - спросил он через минуту. - Ведь надо же о чем-нибудь разговаривать? Вот мне именно интересно было бы узнать, как бы вы разрешили теперь один "вопрос", как говорит Лебезятников. (Он как будто начинал путаться). Нет, в самом деле, я серьезно. Представьте себе, Соня, что вы знали бы все намерения Лужина заранее, знали бы (то есть наверно), что через них погибла бы совсем Катерина Ивановна, да и дети; вы тоже, в придачу (так как вы себя ни за что считаете, так _в придачу)._ Полечка также... потому ей та же дорога. Ну-с; так вот: если бы вдруг все это теперь на ваше решение отдали: тому или тем жить на свете, то есть Лужину ли жить и делать мерзости, или умирать Катерине Ивановне? То как бы вы решили: кому из них умереть? Я вас спрашиваю.

Соня с беспокойством на него посмотрела: ей что-то особенное послышалось в этой нетвердой и к чему-то издалека подходящей речи.

\- Я уже предчувствовала, что вы что-нибудь такое спросите, - сказала она, пытливо смотря на него.

\- Хорошо, пусть; но, однако, как же бы решить-то?

\- Зачем вы спрашиваете, чему быть невозможно? - с отвращением сказала Соня.

\- Стало быть, лучше Лужину жить и делать мерзости! Вы и этого решить не осмелились?

\- Да ведь я божьего промысла знать не могу... И к чему вы спрашиваете, чего нельзя спрашивать? К чему такие пустые вопросы? Как может случиться, чтоб это от моего решения зависело? И кто меня тут судьей поставил: кому жить, кому не жить?

\- Уж как божий промысл замешается, так уж тут ничего не поделаешь, - угрюмо проворчал Раскольников.

\- Говорите лучше прямо, чего вам надобно! - вскричала с страданием Соня, - вы опять на что-то наводите... Неужели вы только затем, чтобы мучить, пришли!

Она не выдержала и вдруг горько заплакала. В мрачной тоске смотрел он на нее. Прошло минут пять.

\- А ведь ты права, Соня, - тихо проговорил он наконец. Он вдруг переменился; выделанно-нахальный и бессильно-вызывающий тон его исчез. Даже голос вдруг ослабел. - Сам же я тебе сказал вчера, что не прощения приду просить, а почти тем вот и начал, что прощения прошу... Это я про Лужина и промысл для себя говорил... Я это прощения просил, Соня...

Он хотел было улыбнуться, но что-то бессильное и недоконченное сказалось в его бледной улыбке. Он склонил голову и закрыл руками лицо.

И вдруг странное, неожиданное ощущение какой-то едкой ненависти к Соне прошло по его сердцу. Как бы удивясь и испугавшись сам этого ощущения, он вдруг поднял голову и пристально поглядел на нее; но он встретил на себе беспокойный и до муки заботливый взгляд ее; тут была любовь; ненависть его исчезла, как призрак. Это было не то; он принял одно чувство за другое. Это только значило, что _та_ минута пришла.

Опять он закрыл руками лицо и склонил вниз голову. Вдруг он побледнел, встал со стула, посмотрел на Соню и, ничего не выговорив, пересел машинально на ее постель.

Эта минута была ужасно похожа, в его ощущении, на ту, когда он стоял за старухой, уже высвободив из петли топор, и почувствовал, что уже "ни мгновения нельзя было терять более".

\- Что с вами? - спросила Соня, ужасно оробевшая.

Он ничего не мог выговорить. Он совсем, совсем не так предполагал _объявить_ и сам не понимал того, что теперь с ним делалось. Она тихо подошла к нему, села на постель подле и ждала, не сводя с него глаз. Сердце ее стучало и замирало. Стало невыносимо: он обернул к ней мертво-бледное лицо свое; губы его бессильно кривились, усиливаясь что-то выговорить. Ужас прошел по сердцу Сони.

\- Что с вами? - повторила она, слегка от него отстраняясь.

\- Ничего, Соня. Не пугайся... Вздор! Право, если рассудить, - вздор, - бормотал он с видом себя не помнящего человека в бреду. - Зачем только тебя-то я пришел мучить? - прибавил он вдруг, смотря на нее. - Право. Зачем? Я всё задаю себе этот вопрос, Соня...

Он, может быть, и задавал себе этот вопрос четверть часа назад, но теперь проговорил в полном бессилии, едва себя сознавая и ощущая беспрерывную дрожь во всем своем теле.

\- Ох, как вы мучаетесь! - с страданием произнесла она, вглядываясь в него.

\- Всё вздор!.. Вот что, Соня (он вдруг отчего-то улыбнулся, как-то бледно и бессильно, секунды на две), - помнишь ты, что я вчера хотел тебе сказать?

Соня беспокойно ждала.

\- Я сказал, уходя, что, может быть, прощаюсь с тобой навсегда, но что если приду сегодня, то скажу тебе... кто убил Лизавету.

Она вдруг задрожала всем телом.

\- Ну так вот, я и пришел сказать.

\- Так вы это в самом деле вчера... - с трудом прошептала она, - почему ж вы знаете? - быстро спросила она, как будто вдруг опомнившись.

Соня начала дышать с трудом. Лицо становилось всё бледнее и бледнее.

\- Знаю.

Она помолчала с минуту.

\- Нашли, что ли, _его? -_ робко спросила она.

\- Нет, не нашли.

\- Так как же вы про _это_ знаете? - опять чуть слышно спросила она, и опять почти после минутного молчания.

Он обернулся к ней и пристально-пристально посмотрел на нее.

\- Угадай, - проговорил он с прежнею искривленною и бессильною улыбкой.

Точно конвульсии пробежали по всему ее телу.

\- Да вы... меня... что же вы меня так... пугаете? - проговорила она, улыбаясь как ребенок.

\- Стало быть, я с _ним_ приятель большой... коли знаю, - продолжал Раскольников, неотступно продолжая смотреть в ее лицо, точно уже был не в силах отвести глаз, - он Лизавету эту... убить не хотел... Он ее... убил нечаянно... Он старуху убить хотел... когда она была одна... и пришел... А тут вошла Лизавета... Он тут... и ее убил.

Прошла еще ужасная минута. Оба всё глядели друг на друга.

\- Так не можешь угадать-то? - спросил он вдруг, с тем ощущением, как бы бросался вниз с колокольни.

\- Н-нет, - чуть слышно прошептала Соня.

\- Погляди-ка хорошенько.

И как только он сказал это, опять одно прежнее, знакомое ощущение оледенило вдруг его душу: он смотрел на нее и вдруг, в ее лице, как бы увидел лицо Лизаветы. Он ярко запомнил выражение лица Лизаветы, когда он приближался к ней тогда с топором, а она отходила от него к стене, выставив вперед руку, с совершенно детским испугом в лице, точь-в-точь как маленькие дети, когда они вдруг начинают чего-нибудь пугаться, смотрят неподвижно и беспокойно на пугающий их предмет, отстраняются назад и, протягивая вперед ручонку, готовятся заплакать. Почти то же самое случилось теперь и с Соней: так же бессильно, с тем же испугом, смотрела она на него несколько времени и вдруг, выставив вперед левую руку, слегка, чуть-чуть, уперлась ему пальцами в грудь и медленно стала подниматься с кровати, всё более и более от него отстраняясь, и всё неподвижнее становился ее взгляд на него. Ужас ее вдруг сообщился и ему: точно такой же испуг показался и в его лице, точно так же и он стал смотреть на нее, и почти даже с тою же _детскою_ улыбкой.

\- Угадала? - прошептал он наконец.

\- Господи! - вырвался ужасный вопль из груди ее. Бессильно упала она на постель, лицом в подушки. Но через мгновение быстро приподнялась, быстро придвинулась к нему, схватила его за обе руки и, крепко сжимая их, как в тисках, тонкими своими пальцами, стала опять неподвижно, точно приклеившись, смотреть в его лицо. Этим последним, отчаянным взглядом она хотела высмотреть и уловить хоть какую-нибудь последнюю себе надежду. Но надежды не было; сомнения не оставалось никакого; всё было _так_! Даже потом, впоследствии, когда она припоминала эту минуту, ей становилось и странно, и чудно: почему именно она так _сразу_ увидела тогда, что нет уже никаких сомнений? Ведь не могла же она сказать, например, что она что-нибудь в этом роде предчувствовала? А между тем, теперь, только что он сказал ей это, ей вдруг и показалось, что и действительно она как будто _это_ самое и предчувствовала.

\- Полно, Соня, довольно! Не мучь меня! - страдальчески попросил он.

Он совсем, совсем не так думал открыть ей, но вышло _так._

Как бы себя не помня, она вскочила и, ломая руки, дошла до средины комнаты; но быстро воротилась и села опять подле него, почти прикасаясь к нему плечом к плечу. Вдруг, точно пронзенная, она вздрогнула, вскрикнула и бросилась, сама не зная для чего, перед ним на колени.

\- Что вы, что вы это над собой сделали! - отчаянно проговорила она и, вскочив с колен, бросилась ему на шею, обняла его и крепко-крепко сжала его руками.

Раскольников отшатнулся и с грустною улыбкой посмотрел на нее:

\- Странная какая ты, Соня, - обнимаешь и целуешь, когда я тебе сказал _про это._ Себя ты не помнишь.

\- Нет, нет тебя несчастнее никого теперь в целом свете! - воскликнула она, как в исступлении, не слыхав его замечания, и вдруг заплакала навзрыд, как в истерике.

Давно уже незнакомое ему чувство волной хлынуло в его душу и разом размягчило ее. Он не сопротивлялся ему: две слезы выкатились из его глаз и повисли на ресницах.

\- Так не оставишь меня, Соня? - говорил он, чуть не с надеждой смотря на нее.

\- Нет, нет; никогда и нигде! - вскрикнула Соня, - за тобой пойду, всюду пойду! О господи!.. Ох, я несчастная!.. И зачем, зачем я тебя прежде не знала! Зачем ты прежде не приходил? О господи!

\- Вот и пришел.

\- Теперь-то! О, что теперь делать!.. Вместе, вместе! - повторяла она как бы в забытьи и вновь обнимала его, - в каторгу с тобой вместе пойду! - Его как бы вдруг передернуло, прежняя, ненавистная и почти надменная улыбка выдавилась на губах его.

\- Я, Соня, еще в каторгу-то, может, и не хочу идти, - сказал он.

Соня быстро на него посмотрела.

После первого, страстного и мучительного сочувствия к несчастному опять страшная идея убийства поразила ее. В переменившемся тоне его слов ей вдруг послышался убийца. Она с изумлением глядела на него. Ей ничего еще не было известно, ни зачем, ни как, ни для чего это было. Теперь все эти вопросы разом вспыхнули в ее сознании. И опять она не поверила: "Он, он убийца! Да разве это возможно?"

\- Да что это! Да где это я стою! - проговорила она в глубоком недоумении, как будто еще не придя в себя, - да как вы, вы, _такой..._ могли на это решиться?.. Да что это!

\- Ну да, чтоб ограбить. Перестань, Соня! - как-то устало и даже как бы с досадой ответил он.

Соня стояла как бы ошеломленная, но вдруг вскричала:

\- Ты был голоден! ты... чтобы матери помочь? Да?

\- Нет, Соня, нет, - бормотал он, отвернувшись и свесив голову, - не был я так голоден... я действительно хотел помочь матери, но... и это не совсем верно... не мучь меня, Соня!

Соня всплеснула руками.

\- Да неужель, неужель это всё взаправду! Господи, да какая же это правда! Кто же этому может поверить?.. И как же, как же вы сами последнее отдаете, а убили, чтоб ограбить! А!.. - вскрикнула она вдруг, - те деньги, что Катерине Ивановне отдали... те деньги... Господи, да неужели ж и те деньги...

\- Нет, Соня, - торопливо прервал он, - эти деньги были не те, успокойся! Эти деньги мне мать прислала, через одного купца, и получил я их больной, в тот же день, как и отдал... Разумихин видел... он же и получал за меня... эти деньги мои, мои собственные, настоящие мои.

Соня слушала его в недоумении и из всех сил старалась что-то сообразить.

\- А _те_ деньги... я, впрочем, даже и не знаю, были ли там и деньги-то, - прибавил он тихо и как бы в раздумье, - я снял у ней тогда кошелек с шеи, замшевый... полный, тугой такой кошелек... да я не посмотрел в него; не успел, должно быть... Ну а вещи, какие-то всё запонки да цепочки, - я все эти вещи и кошелек на чужом одном дворе, на В - м проспекте под камень схоронил, на другое же утро. Всё там и теперь лежит.

Соня из всех сил слушала.

\- Ну, так зачем же... как же вы сказали: чтоб ограбить, а сами ничего не взяли? - быстро спросила она, хватаясь за соломинку.

\- Не знаю... я еще не решил - возьму или не возьму эти деньги, - промолвил он, опять как бы в раздумье, и вдруг, опомнившись, быстро и коротко усмехнулся. - Эх, какую я глупость сейчас сморозил, а?

У Сони промелькнула было мысль: "Не сумасшедший ли?" Но тотчас же она ее оставила: нет, тут другое. Ничего, ничего она тут не понимала!

\- Знаешь, Соня, - сказал он вдруг с каким-то вдохновением, - знаешь, что я тебе скажу: если б только я зарезал из того, что голоден был, - продолжал он, упирая в каждое слово и загадочно, но искренно смотря на нее, - то я бы теперь... _счастлив_ был! Знай ты это!

\- И что тебе, что тебе в том, - вскричал он через мгновение с каким-то даже отчаянием, - ну что тебе в том, есл сознался сейчас, что дурно сделал? Ну что тебе в этом глупом торжестве надо мной? Ах, Соня, для того ли я пришел к тебе теперь!

Соня опять хотела было что-то сказать, но промолчала.

\- Потому я и звал с собою тебя вчера, что одна ты у меня и осталась.

\- Куда звал? - робко спросила Соня.

\- Не воровать и не убивать, не беспокойся, не за этим, - усмехнулся он едко, - мы люди розные... И знаешь, Соня, я ведь только теперь, только сейчас понял: _куда_ тебя звал вчера? А вчера, когда звал, я и сам не понимал куда. За одним и звал, за одним приходил: не оставить меня. Не оставишь, Соня?

Она стиснула ему руку.

\- И зачем, зачем я ей сказал, зачем я ей открыл! - в отчаянии воскликнул он через минуту, с бесконечным мучением смотря на нее, - вот ты ждешь от меня объяснений, Соня, сидишь и ждешь, я это вижу; а что я скажу тебе? Ничего ведь ты не поймешь в этом, а только исстрадаешься вся... из-за меня! Ну вот, ты плачешь и опять меня обнимаешь, - ну за что ты меня обнимаешь? За то, что я сам не вынес и на другого пришел свалить: "страдай и ты, мне легче будет!" И можешь ты любить такого подлеца?

\- Да разве ты тоже не мучаешься? - вскричала Соня.

Опять то же чувство волной хлынуло в его душу и опять на миг размягчило ее.

\- Соня, у меня сердце злое, ты это заметь: этим можно многое объяснить. Я потому и пришел, что зол. Есть такие, которые не пришли бы. А я трус и... подлец! Но... пусть! всё это не то... Говорить теперь надо, а я начать не умею...

Он остановился и задумался.

\- Э-эх, люди мы розные! - вскричал он опять, - не пара. И зачем, зачем я пришел! Никогда не прощу себе этого!

\- Нет, нет, это хорошо, что пришел! - восклицала Соня, - это лучше, чтоб я знала! Гораздо лучше! Он с болью посмотрел на нее.

\- А что и в самом деле! - сказал он, как бы надумавшись, - ведь это ж так и было! Вот что: я хотел Наполеоном сделаться, оттого и убил... Ну, понятно теперь?

\- Н-нет, - наивно и робко прошептала Соня, - только... говори, говори! Я пойму, я _про себя_ всё пойму! - упрашивала она его.

\- Поймешь? Ну, хорошо, посмотрим!

Он замолчал и долго обдумывал.

\- Штука в том: я задал себе один раз такой вопрос: что если бы, например, на моем месте случился Наполеон и не было бы у него, чтобы карьеру начать, ни Тулона, ни Египта, ни перехода через Монблан, а была бы вместо всех этих красивых и монументальных вещей просто-запросто одна какая-нибудь смешная старушонка, легистраторша, которую еще вдобавок надо убить, чтоб из сундука у ней деньги стащить (для карьеры-то, понимаешь?), ну, так решился ли бы он на это, если бы другого выхода не было? Не покоробился ли бы оттого, что это уж слишком не монументально и... и грешно? Ну, так я тебе говорю, что на этом "вопросе" я промучился ужасно долго, так что ужасно стыдно мне стало, когда я наконец догадался (вдруг как-то), что не только его не покоробило бы, но даже и в голову бы ему не пришло, что это не монументально... и даже не понял бы он совсем: чего тут коробиться? И уж если бы только не было ему другой дороги, то задушил бы так, что и пикнуть бы не дал, без всякой задумчивости!.. Ну и я... вышел из задумчивости... задушил... по примеру авторитета... И это точь-в-точь так и было! Тебе смешно? Да, Соня, тут всего смешнее то, что, может, именно оно так и было...

Соне вовсе не было смешно.

\- Вы лучше говорите мне прямо... без примеров, - еще робче и чуть слышно попросила она.

Он поворотился к ней, грустно посмотрел на нее и взял ее за руки.

\- Ты опять права, Соня. Это всё ведь вздор, почти одна болтовня! Видишь: ты ведь знаешь, что у матери моей почти ничего нет. Сестра получила воспитание, случайно, и осуждена таскаться в гувернантках. Все их надежды были на одного меня. Я учился, но содержать себя в университете не мог и на время принужден был выйти. Если бы даже и так тянулось, то лет через десять, через двенадцать (если б обернулись хорошо обстоятельства) я все-таки мог надеяться стать каким-нибудь учителем или чиновником, с тысячью рублями жалованья... (Он говорил как будто заученное). А к тому времени мать высохла бы от забот и от горя, и мне все-таки не удалось бы успокоить ее, а сестра... ну, с сестрой могло бы еще и хуже случиться!.. Да и что за охота всю жизнь мимо всего проходить и от всего отвертываться, про мать забыть, а сестрину обиду, например, почтительно перенесть? Для чего? Для того ль, чтоб, их схоронив, новых нажить - жену да детей, и тоже потом без гроша и без куска оставить? Ну... ну, вот я и решил, завладев старухиными деньгами, употребить их на мои первые годы, не мучая мать, на обеспечение себя в университете, на первые шаги после университета, - и сделать всё это широко, радикально, так чтоб уж совершенно всю новую карьеру устроить и на новую, независимую дорогу стать... Ну... ну, вот и всё... Ну, разумеется, что я убил старуху, - это я худо сделал... ну, и довольно!

В каком-то бессилии дотащился он до конца рассказа и поник головой.

\- Ох, это не то, не то, - в тоске восклицала Соня, - и разве можно так... нет, это не так, не так!

\- Сама видишь, что не так!.. А я ведь искренно рассказал, правду!

\- Да какая ж это правда! О господи!

\- Я ведь только вошь убил, Соня, бесполезную, гадкую, зловредную.

\- Это человек-то вошь!

\- Да ведь и я знаю, что не вошь, - ответил он, странно смотря на нее. - А впрочем, я вру, Соня, - прибавил он, - давно уже вру... Это всё не то; ты справедливо говоришь. Совсем, совсем, совсем тут другие причины!.. Я давно ни с кем не говорил, Соня... Голова у меня теперь очень болит.

Глаза его горели лихорадочным огнем. Он почти начинал бредить; беспокойная улыбка бродила на его губах. Сквозь возбужденное состояние духа уже проглядывало страшное бессилие. Соня поняла, как он мучается. У ней тоже голова начинала кружиться. И странно он так говорил: как будто и понятно что-то, но... "но как же! Как же! О господи!" И она ломала руки в отчаянии.

\- Нет, Соня, это не то! - начал он опять, вдруг поднимая голову, как будто внезапный поворот мыслей поразил и вновь возбудил его, - это не то! А лучше.. предположи (да! этак действительно лучше!), предположи, что я самолюбив, завистлив, зол, мерзок, мстителен, ну... и, пожалуй, еще наклонен к сумасшествию. (Уж пусть всё зараз! Про сумасшествие-то говорили прежде, я заметил!) Я вот тебе сказал давеча, что в университете себя содержать не мог. А знаешь ли ты, что я, может, и мог? Мать прислала бы, чтобы внести, что надо, а на сапоги, платье и на хлеб я бы и сам заработал; наверно! Уроки выходили; по полтиннику предлагали. Работает же Разумихин! Да я озлился и не захотел. Именно _озлился_ (это слово хорошее!). Я тогда, как паук, к себе в угол забился. Ты ведь была в моей конуре, видела... А знаешь ли, Соня, что низкие потолки и тесные комнаты душу и ум теснят! О, как ненавидел я эту конуру! А все-таки выходить из нее не хотел. Нарочно не хотел! По суткам не выходил, и работать не хотел, и даже есть не хотел, всё лежал. Принесет Настасья - поем, не принесет - так и день пройдет; нарочно со зла не спрашивал! Ночью огня нет, лежу в темноте, а на свечи не хочу заработать. Надо было учиться, я книги распродал; а на столе у меня, на записках да на тетрадях, на палец и теперь пыли лежит. Я лучше любил лежать и думать. И всё думал... И всё такие у меня были сны, странные, разные сны, нечего говорить какие! Но только тогда начало мне тоже мерещиться, что... Нет, это не так! Я опять не так рассказываю! Видишь, я тогда всё себя спрашивал: зачем я так глуп, что если другие глупы и коли я знаю уж наверно, что они глупы, то сам не хочу быть умнее? Потом я узнал, Соня, что если ждать, пока все станут умными, то слишком уж долго будет... Потом я еще узнал, что никогда этого и не будет, что не переменятся люди, и не переделать их никому, и труда не стоит тратить! Да, это так! Это их закон... Закон, Соня! Это так!.. И я теперь знаю, Соня, что кто крепок и силен умом и духом, тот над ними и властелин! Кто много посмеет, тот у них и прав. Кто на большее может плюнуть, тот у них и законодатель, а кто больше всех может посметь, тот и всех правее! Так доселе велось и так всегда будет! Только слепой не разглядит!

Раскольников, говоря это, хоть и смотрел на Соню, но уж не заботился более: поймет она или нет. Лихорадка вполне охватила его. Он был в каком-то мрачном восторге. (Действительно, он слишком долго ни с кем не говорил!) Соня поняла, что этот мрачный катехизис стал его верой и законом.

\- Я догадался тогда, Соня, - продолжал он восторженно, - что власть дается только тому, кто посмеет наклониться и взять ее. Тут одно только, одно: стоит только посметь! У меня тогда одна мысль выдумалась, в первый раз в жизни, которую никто и никогда еще до меня не выдумывал! Никто! Мне вдруг ясно, как солнце, представилось, что как же это ни единый до сих пор не посмел и не смеет, проходя мимо всей этой нелепости, взять просто-запросто всё за хвост и стряхнуть к черту! Я... я захотел _осмелиться_ и убил... я только осмелиться захотел, Соня, вот вся причина!

\- О, молчите, молчите! - вскрикнула Соня, всплеснув руками. - От бога вы отошли, и вас бог поразил, дьяволу предал!..

\- Кстати, Соня, это когда я в темноте-то лежал и мне всё представлялось, это ведь дьявол смущал меня? а?

\- Молчите! Не смейтесь, богохульник, ничего, ничего-то вы не понимаете! О господи! Ничего-то, ничего-то он не поймет!

\- Молчи, Соня, я совсем не смеюсь, я ведь и сам знаю, что меня черт тащил. Молчи, Соня, молчи! - повторил он мрачно и настойчиво. - Я всё знаю. Всё это я уже передумал и перешептал себе, когда лежал тогда в темноте... Всё это я сам с собой переспорил, до последней малейшей черты, и всё знаю, всё! И так надоела, так надоела мне тогда вся эта болтовня! Я всё хотел забыть и вновь начать, Соня, и перестать болтать! И неужели ты думаешь, что я как дурак пошел, очертя голову? Я пошел как умник, и это-то меня и сгубило! И неужель ты думаешь, что я не знал, например, хоть того, что если уж начал я себя спрашивать и допрашивать: имею ль я право власть иметь? - то, стало быть, не имею права власть иметь. Или что если задаю вопрос: вошь ли человек? - то, стало быть, уж не вошь человек _для меня_ , а вошь для того, кому этого и в голову не заходит и кто прямо без вопросов идет... Уж если я столько дней промучился: пошел ли бы Наполеон или нет? - так ведь уж ясно чувствовал, что я не Наполеон... Всю, всю муку всей этой болтовни я выдержал, Соня, и всю ее с плеч стряхнуть пожелал: я захотел, Соня, убить без казуистики, убить для себя, для себя одного! Я лгать не хотел в этом даже себе! Не для того, чтобы матери помочь, я убил - вздор! Не для того я убил, чтобы, получив средства и власть, сделаться благодетелем человечества. Вздор! Я просто убил; для себя убил, для себя одного: а там стал ли бы я чьим-нибудь благодетелем или всю жизнь, как паук, ловил бы всех в паутину и из всех живые соки высасывал, мне, в ту минуту, всё равно должно было быть!.. И не деньги, главное, нужны мне были, Соня, когда я убил; не столько деньги нужны были, как другое... Я это всё теперь знаю... Пойми меня: может быть, тою же дорогой идя, я уже никогда более не повторил бы убийства. Мне другое надо было узнать, другое толкало меня под руки: мне надо было узнать тогда, и поскорей узнать, вошь ли я, как все, или человек? Смогу ли я переступить или не смогу! Осмелюсь ли нагнуться и взять или нет? Тварь ли я дрожащая или _право_ имею...

\- Убивать? Убивать-то право имеете? - всплеснула руками Соня.

\- Э-эх, Соня! - вскрикнул он раздражительно, хотел было что-то ей возразить, но презрительно замолчал. - Не прерывай меня, Соня! Я хотел тебе только одно доказать: что черт-то меня тогда потащил, а уж после того мне объяснил, что не имел я права туда ходить, потому что я такая же точно вошь, как и все! Насмеялся он надо мной, вот я к тебе и пришел теперь! Принимай гостя! Если б я не вошь был, то пришел ли бы я к тебе? Слушай: когда я тогда к старухе ходил, я только _попробовать_ сходил... Так и знай!

\- И убили! Убили!

\- Да ведь как убил-то? Разве так убивают? Разве так идут убивать, как я тогда шел! Я тебе когда-нибудь расскажу, как я шел... Разве я старушонку убил? Я себя убил, а не старушонку! Тут так-таки разом и ухлопал себя, навеки!.. А старушонку эту черт убил, а не я... Довольно, довольно, Соня, довольно! Оставь меня, - вскричал он вдруг в судорожной тоске, - оставь меня!

Он облокотился на колена и, как в клещах, стиснул себе ладонями голову.

\- Экое страдание! - вырвался мучительный вопль у Сони.

\- Ну, что теперь делать, говори! - спросил он, вдруг подняв голову и с безобразно искаженным от отчаяния лицом смотря на нее.

\- Что делать! - воскликнула она, вдруг вскочив с места, и глаза ее, доселе полные слез, вдруг засверкали. - Встань! (Она схватила его за плечо; он приподнялся, смотря на нее почти в изумлении). Поди сейчас, сию же минуту, стань на перекрестке, поклонись, поцелуй сначала землю, которую ты осквернил, а потом поклонись всему свету, на все четыре стороны, и скажи всем, вслух: "Я убил!" Тогда бог опять тебе жизни пошлет. Пойдешь? Пойдешь? - спрашивала она его, вся дрожа, точно в припадке, схватив его за обе руки, крепко стиснув их в своих руках и смотря на него огневым взглядом.

Он изумился и был даже поражен ее внезапным восторгом.

\- Это ты про каторгу, что ли, Соня? Донести, что ль, на себя надо? - спросил он мрачно.

\- Страдание принять и искупить себя им, вот что надо.

\- Нет! Не пойду я к ним, Соня.

\- А жить-то, жить-то как будешь? Жить-то с чем будешь? - восклицала Соня. - Разве это теперь возможно? Ну как ты с матерью будешь говорить? (О, с ними-то, с ними-то что теперь будет!) Да что я! Ведь ты уж бросил мать и сестру. Вот ведь уж бросил же, бросил. О господи! - вскрикнула она, - ведь он уже это всё знает сам! Ну как же, как же без человека-то прожить! Что с тобой теперь будет!

\- Не будь ребенком, Соня, - тихо проговорил он. - В чем я виноват перед ними? Зачем пойду? Что им скажу? Всё это один только призрак... Они сами миллионами людей изводят, да еще за добродетель почитают. Плуты и подлецы они, Соня!.. Не пойду. И что я скажу: что убил, а денег взять не посмел, под камень спрятал? - прибавил он с едкою усмешкой. - Так ведь они же надо мной сами смеяться будут, скажут: дурак, что не взял. Трус и дурак! Ничего, ничего не поймут они, Соня, и недостойны понять. Зачем я пойду? Не пойду. Не будь ребенком, Соня...

\- Замучаешься, замучаешься, - повторяла она, в отчаянной мольбе простирая к нему руки.

\- Я, может, на себя _еще_ наклепал, - мрачно заметил он, как бы в задумчивости, - может, я _еще_ человек, а не вошь и поторопился себя осудить... Я _еще_ поборюсь.

Надменная усмешка выдавливалась на губах его.

\- Этакую-то муку нести! Да ведь целую жизнь, целую жизнь!..

\- Привыкну... - проговорил он угрюмо и вдумчиво. - Слушай, - начал он через минуту, - полно плакать, пора о деле: я пришел тебе сказать, что меня теперь ищут, ловят...

\- Ах! - вскрикнула Соня испуганно.

\- Ну, что же ты вскрикнула! Сама желаешь, чтоб я в каторгу пошел, а теперь испугалась? Только вот что: я им не дамся. Я еще с ними поборюсь, и ничего не сделают. Нет у них настоящих улик. Вчера я был в большой опасности и думал, что уж погиб; сегодня же дело поправилось. Все улики их о двух концах, то есть их обвинения я в свою же пользу могу обратить, понимаешь? и обращу; потому я теперь научился... Но в острог меня посадят наверно. Если бы не один случай, то, может, и сегодня бы посадили, наверно, даже, может, _еще_ и посадят сегодня... Только это ничего, Соня: посижу, да и выпустят... потому нет у них ни одного настоящего доказательства и не будет, слово даю. А с тем, что у них есть, нельзя упечь человека. Ну, довольно... Я только, чтобы ты знала... С сестрой и с матерью я постараюсь как-нибудь так сделать, чтоб их разуверить и не испугать... Сестра теперь, впрочем, кажется, обеспечена... стало быть, и мать... Ну, вот и всё. Будь, впрочем, осторожна. Будешь ко мне в острог ходить, когда я буду сидеть?

\- О, буду! Буду!

Оба сидели рядом, грустные и убитые, как бы после бури выброшенные на пустой берег одни. Он смотрел на Соню и чувствовал, как много на нем было ее любви, и странно, ему стало вдруг тяжело и больно, что его так любят. Да, это было странное и ужасное ощущение! Идя к Соне, он чувствовал, что в ней вся его надежда и весь исход; он думал сложить хоть часть своих мук, и вдруг, теперь, когда всё сердце ее обратилось к нему, он вдруг почувствовал и сознал, что он стал беспримерно несчастнее, чем был прежде.

\- Соня, - сказал он, - уж лучше не ходи ко мне, когда я буду в остроге сидеть.

Соня не ответила, она плакала. Прошло несколько минут.

\- Есть на тебе крест? - вдруг неожиданно спросила она, точно вдруг вспомнила.

Он сначала не понял вопроса.

\- Нет, ведь нет? На, возьми вот этот, кипарисный. У меня другой остался, медный, Лизаветин. Мы с Лизаветой крестами поменялись, она мне свой крест, а я ей свой образок дала. Я теперь Лизаветин стану носить, а этот тебе. Возьми... ведь мой! Ведь мой! - упрашивала она. - Вместе ведь страдать пойдем, вместе и крест понесем!..

\- Дай! - сказал Раскольников. Ему не хотелось ее огорчить. Но он тотчас же отдернул протянутую за крестом руку.

\- Не теперь, Соня. Лучше потом, - прибавил он, чтоб ее успокоить.

\- Да, да, лучше, лучше, - подхватила она с увлечением, - как пойдешь на страдание, тогда и наденешь. Придешь ко мне, я надену на тебя, помолимся и пойдем.

В это мгновение кто-то три раза стукнул в дверь.

\- Софья Семеновна, можно к вам? - послышался чей-то очень знакомый вежливый голос.

Соня бросилась к дверям в испуге. Белокурая физиономия господина Лебезятникова заглянула в комнату.

 **V**

Лебезятников имел вид встревоженный.

\- Я к вам, Софья Семеновна. Извините... Я так и думал, что вас застану, - обратился он вдруг к Раскольникову, - то есть я ничего не думал... в этом роде... но я именно думал... Там у нас Катерина Ивановна с ума сошла, - отрезал он вдруг Соне, бросив Раскольникова.

Соня вскрикнула.

\- То есть оно, по крайней мере, так кажется. Впрочем... Мы там не знаем, что и делать, вот что-с! Воротилась она - ее откуда-то, кажется, выгнали, может, и прибили... по крайней мере, так кажется... Она бегала к начальнику Семена Захарыча, дома не застала; он обедал у какого-то тоже генерала... Вообразите, она махнула туда, где обедали... к этому другому генералу, и, вообразите, - таки настояла, вызвала начальника Семена Захарыча, да, кажется, еще из-за стола. Можете представить, что там вышло. Ее, разумеется, выгнали; а она рассказывает, что она сама его обругала и чем-то в него пустила. Это можно даже предположить... как ее не взяли? - не понимаю! Теперь она всем рассказывает, и Амалии Ивановне, только трудно понять, кричит и бьется... Ах да: она говорит и кричит, что так как ее все теперь бросили, то она возьмет детей и пойдет на улицу, шарманку носить, а дети будут петь и плясать, и она тоже, и деньги собирать, и каждый день под окно к генералу ходить... "Пусть, говорит, видят, как благородные дети чиновного отца по улицам нищими ходят!" Детей всех бьет, те плачут. Леню учит петь "Хуторок", мальчика плясать, Полину Михайловну тоже, рвет все платья; делает им какие-то шапочки, как актерам; сама хочет таз нести, чтобы колотить, вместо музыки... Ничего не слушает... Вообразите, как же это? Это уж просто нельзя!

Лебезятников продолжал бы и еще, но Соня, слушавшая его едва переводя дыхание, вдруг схватила мантильку, шляпку и выбежала из комнаты, одеваясь на бегу. Раскольников вышел вслед за нею, Лебезятников за ним.

\- Непременно помешалась! - говорил он Раскольникову, выходя с ним на улицу, - я только не хотел пугать Софью Семеновну и сказал: "кажется", но и сомнения нет. Это, говорят, такие бугорки, в чахотке, на мозгу вскакивают; жаль, что я медицины не знаю. Я, впрочем, пробовал ее убедить, но она ничего не слушает.

\- Вы ей о бугорках говорили?

\- То есть не совсем о бугорках. Притом она ничего бы и не поняла. Но я про то говорю: если убедить человека логически, что, в сущности, ему не о чем плакать, то он и перестанет плакать. Это ясно. А ваше убеждение, что не перестанет?

\- Слишком легко тогда было бы жить, - ответил Раскольников.

\- Позвольте, позвольте; конечно, Катерине Ивановне довольно трудно понять; но известно ли вам, что в Париже уже происходили серьезные опыты относительно возможности излечивать сумасшедших, действуя одним только логическим убеждением? Один там профессор, недавно умерший, ученый серьезный, вообразил, что так можно лечить. Основная идея его, что особенного расстройства в организме у сумасшедших нет, а что сумасшествие есть, так сказать, логическая ошибка, ошибка в суждении, неправильный взгляд на вещи. Он постепенно опровергал больного и, представьте себе, достигал, говорят, результатов! Но так как при этом он употреблял и души, то результаты этого лечения подвергаются, конечно, сомнению... По крайней мере, так кажется...

Раскольников давно уже не слушал. Поровнявшись с своим домом, он кивнул головой Лебезятникову и повернул в подворотню. Лебезятников очнулся, огляделся и побежал далее.

Раскольников вошел в свою каморку и стал посреди ее. "Для чего он воротился сюда?" Он оглядел эти желтоватые, обшарканные обои, эту пыль, свою кушетку... Со двора доносился какой-то резкий, беспрерывный стук; что-то где-то как будто вколачивали, гвоздь какой-нибудь... Он подошел к окну, поднялся на цыпочки и долго, с видом чрезвычайного внимания, высматривал во дворе. Но двор был пуст, и не было видно стучавших. Налево, во флигеле, виднелись кой-где отворенные окна; на подоконниках стояли горшочки с жиденькою геранью. За окнами было вывешено белье... Всё это он знал наизусть. Он отвернулся и сел на диван.

Никогда, никогда еще не чувствовал он себя так ужасно одиноким!

Да, он почувствовал еще раз, что, может быть, действительно возненавидит Соню, и именно теперь, когда сделал ее несчастнее. "Зачем ходил он к ней просить ее слез? Зачем ему так необходимо заедать ее жизнь? О, подлость!"

\- Я останусь один! - проговорил он вдруг решительно, - и не будет она ходить в острог!

Минут через пять он поднял голову и странно улыбнулся. Это была странная мысль: "Может, в каторге-то действительно лучше", - подумалось ему вдруг.

Он не помнил, сколько он просидел у себя, с толпившимися в голове его неопределенными мыслями. Вдруг дверь отворилась, и вошла Авдотья Романовна. Она сперва остановилась и посмотрела на него с порога, как давеча он на Соню; потом уже прошла и села против него на стул, на вчерашнем своем месте. Он молча и как-то без мысли посмотрел на нее.

\- Не сердись, брат, я только на одну минуту, - сказала Дуня. Выражение лица ее было задумчивое, но не суровое. Взгляд был ясный и тихий. Он видел, что и эта с любовью пришла к нему.

\- Брат, я теперь знаю всё, _всё._ Мне Дмитрий Прокофьич всё объяснил и рассказал. Тебя преследуют и мучают по глупому и гнусному подозрению... Дмитрий Прокофьич сказал мне, что никакой нет опасности и что напрасно ты с таким ужасом это принимаешь. Я не так думаю и _вполне понимаю,_ как возмущено в тебе всё и что это негодование может оставить следы навеки. Этого я боюсь. За то, что ты нас бросил, я тебя не сужу и не смею судить, и прости меня, что я попрекнула тебя прежде. Я сама на себе чувствую, что если б у меня было такое великое горе, то я бы тоже ушла от всех. Матери я _про это_ ничего не расскажу, но буду говорить о тебе беспрерывно и скажу от твоего имени, что ты придешь очень скоро. Не мучайся о ней; _я_ ее успокою; но и ты ее не замучай, - приди хоть раз; вспомни, что она мать! А теперь я пришла только сказать (Дуня стала подыматься с места), что если, на случай, я тебе в чем понадоблюсь или понадобится тебе... вся моя жизнь, или что... то кликни меня, я приду. Прощай!

Она круто повернула и пошла к двери.

\- Дуня! - остановил ее Раскольников, встал и подошел к ней, - этот Разумихин, Дмитрий Прокофьич, очень хороший человек.

Дуня чуть-чуть покраснела.

\- Ну! - спросила она, подождав с минуту.

\- Он человек деловой, трудолюбивый, честный и способный сильно любить... Прощай, Дуня.

Дуня вся вспыхнула, потом вдруг встревожилась:

\- Да что это, брат, разве мы в самом деле навеки расстаемся, что ты мне... такие завещания делаешь?

\- Всё равно... прощай.

Он отворотился и пошел от нее к окну. Она постояла, посмотрела на него беспокойно и вышла в тревоге.

Нет, он не был холоден к ней. Было одно мгновение (самое последнее), когда ему ужасно захотелось крепко обнять ее и _проститься_ с ней, и даже _сказать,_ но он даже и руки ей не решился подать:

"Потом еще, пожалуй, содрогнется, когда вспомнит, что я теперь ее обнимал, скажет, что я украл ее поцелуй!"

"А выдержит _эта_ или не выдержит? - прибавил он через несколько минут про себя. - Нет, не выдержит; _этаким_ не выдержать! Этакие никогда не выдерживают..."

И он подумал о Соне.

Из окна повеяло свежестью. На дворе уже не так ярко светил свет. Он вдруг взял фуражку и вышел.

Он, конечно, не мог, да и не хотел заботиться о своем болезненном состоянии. Но вся эта беспрерывная тревога и весь этот ужас душевный не могли пройти без последствий. И если он не лежал еще в настоящей горячке, то, может быть, именно потому, что эта внутренняя, беспрерывная тревога еще поддерживала его на ногах и в сознании, но как-то искусственно, до времени.

Он бродил без цели. Солнце заходило. Какая-то особенная тоска начала сказываться ему в последнее время. В ней не было чего-нибудь особенно едкого, жгучего; но от нее веяло чем-то постоянным, вечным, предчувствовались безысходные годы этой холодной, мертвящей тоски, предчувствовалась какая-то вечность на "аршине пространства". В вечерний час это ощущение обыкновенно еще сильней начинало его мучить.

\- Вот с этакими-то глупейшими, чисто физическими немощами, зависящими от какого-нибудь заката солнца, и удержись сделать глупость! Не то что к Соне, а к Дуне пойдешь! - пробормотал он ненавистно.

Его окликнули. Он оглянулся; к нему бросился Лебезятников.

\- Вообразите, я был у вас, ищу вас. Вообразите, она исполнила свое намерение и детей увела! Мы с Софьей Семеновной насилу их отыскали. Сама бьет в сковороду, детей заставляет петь и плясать. Дети плачут. Останавливаются на перекрестках и у лавочек. За ними глупый народ бежит. Пойдемте.

\- А Соня?.. - тревожно спросил Раскольников, поспешая за Лебезятниковым.

\- Просто в исступлении. То есть не Софья Семеновна в исступлении, а Катерина Ивановна; а впрочем, и Софья Семеновна в исступлении. А Катерина Ивановна совсем в исступлении. Говорю вам, окончательно помешалась. Их в полицию возьмут. Можете представить, как это подействует... Они теперь на канаве у - ского моста, очень недалеко от Софьи Семеновны. Близко.

На канаве, не очень далеко от моста и не доходя двух домов от дома, где жила Соня, столпилась кучка народу. Особенно сбегались мальчишки и девчонки. Хриплый, надорванный голос Катерины Ивановны слышался еще от моста. И действительно, это было странное зрелище, способное заинтересовать уличную публику. Катерина Ивановна в своем стареньком платье, в драдедамовой шали и в изломанной соломенной шляпке, сбившейся безобразным комком на сторону, была действительно в настоящем исступлении. Она устала и задыхалась. Измучившееся чахоточное лицо ее смотрело страдальнее, чем когда-нибудь (к тому же на улице, на солнце, чахоточный всегда кажется больнее и обезображеннее, чем дома); но возбужденное состояние ее не прекращалось, и она с каждою минутой становилась еще раздраженнее. Она бросалась к детям, кричала на них, уговаривала, учила их тут же при народе, как плясать и что петь, начинала им растолковывать, для чего это нужно, приходила в отчаяние от их непонятливости, била их... Потом, не докончив, бросалась к публике; если замечала чуть-чуть хорошо одетого человека, остановившегося поглядеть, то тотчас пускалась объяснять ему, что вот, дескать, до чего доведены дети "из благородного, можно даже сказать, аристократического дома". Если слышала в толпе смех или какое-нибудь задирательное словцо, то тотчас же набрасывалась на дерзких и начинала с ними браниться. Иные, действительно, смеялись, другие качали головами; всем вообще было любопытно поглядеть на помешанную с перепуганными детьми. Сковороды, про которую говорил Лебезятников, не было; по крайней мере, Раскольников не видал; но вместо стука в сковороду Катерина Ивановна начинала хлопать в такт своими сухими ладонями, когда заставляла Полечку петь, а Леню и Колю плясать; причем даже и сама пускалась подпевать, но каждый раз обрывалась на второй ноте от мучительного кашля, отчего снова приходила в отчаяние, проклинала свой кашель, и даже плакала. Пуще всего выводили ее из себя плач и страх Коли и Лени. Действительно, была попытка нарядить детей в костюм, как наряжаются уличные певцы и певицы. На мальчике была надета из чего-то красного с белым чалма, чтобы он изображал собою турку. На Леню костюмов недостало; была только надета на голову красная, вязанная из гаруса шапочка (или, лучше сказать, колпак) покойного Семена Захарыча, а в шапку воткнут обломок белого страусового пера, принадлежавшего еще бабушке Катерины Ивановны и сохранявшегося доселе в сундуке, в виде фамильной редкости. Полечка была в своем обыкновенном платьице. Она смотрела на мать робко и потерявшись, не отходила от нее, скрадывала свои слезы, догадывалась о помешательстве матери и беспокойно осматривалась кругом. Улица и толпа ужасно напугали ее. Соня неотступно ходила за Катериной Ивановной, плача и умоляя ее поминутно воротиться домой. Но Катерина Ивановна была неумолима.

\- Перестань, Соня, перестань! - кричала она скороговоркой, спеша, задыхаясь и кашляя. - Сама не знаешь, чего просишь, точно дитя! Я уже сказала тебе, что не ворочусь назад к этой пьяной немке. Пусть видят все, весь Петербург, как милостыни просят дети благородного отца, который всю жизнь служил верою и правдой и, можно сказать, умер на службе. (Катерина Ивановна уже успела создать себе эту фантазию и поверить ей слепо). Пускай, пускай этот негодный генералишка видит. Да и глупа ты, Соня: что теперь есть-то, скажи? Довольно мы тебя истерзали, не хочу больше! Ах, Родион Романыч, это вы! - вскрикнула она, увидав Раскольникова и бросаясь к нему, - растолкуйте вы, пожалуйста, этой дурочке, что ничего умней нельзя сделать! Даже шарманщики добывают, а нас тотчас все отличат, узнают, что мы бедное благородное семейство сирот, доведенных до нищеты, а уж этот генералишка место потеряет, увидите! Мы каждый день под окна к нему будем ходить, а проедет государь, я стану на колени, этих всех выставлю вперед и покажу на них: "Защити, отец!" Он отец сирот, он милосерд, защитит, увидите, а генералишку этого... Леня! tenez-vous droite! 1 Ты, Коля, сейчас будешь опять танцевать. Чего ты хнычешь? Опять хнычет! Ну чего, чего ты боишься, дурачок! Господи! что мне с ними делать, Родион Романыч! Если б вы знали, какие они бестолковые! Ну что с этакими сделаешь!..

1 держись прямо! _(франц.)._

И она, сама чуть не плача (что не мешало ее непрерывной и неумолчной скороговорке), показывала ему на хнычущих детей. Раскольников попробовал было убедить ее воротиться и даже сказал, думая подействовать на самолюбие, что ей неприлично ходить по улицам, как шарманщики ходят, потому что она готовит себя в директрисы благородного пансиона девиц...

\- Пансиона, ха-ха-ха! Славны бубны за горами! - вскричала Катерина Ивановна, тотчас после смеху закатившись кашлем, - нет, Родион Романыч, прошла мечта! Все нас бросили!.. А этот генералишка... Знаете, Родион Романыч, я в него чернильницей пустила, - тут, в лакейской, кстати на столе стояла, подле листа, на котором расписывались, и я расписалась, пустила, да и убежала. О, подлые, подлые. Да наплевать; теперь я этих сама кормить буду, никому не поклонюсь! Довольно мы ее мучили! (Она указала на Соню). Полечка, сколько собрали, покажи? Как? Всего только две копейки? О, гнусные! Ничего не дают, только бегают за нами, высунув язык! Ну чего этот болван смеется? (указала она на одного из толпы). Это всё потому, что этот Колька такой непонятливый, с ним возня! Чего тебе, Полечка? Говори со мной по-французски, parlez-moi franГais. 1 Ведь я же тебя учила, ведь ты знаешь несколько фраз!.. Иначе как же отличить, что вы благородного семейства, воспитанные дети и вовсе не так, как все шарманщики; не "Петрушку" же мы какого-нибудь представляем на улицах, а споем благородный романс... Ах да! что же нам петь-то? Перебиваете вы всё меня, а мы... видите ли, мы здесь остановились, Родион Романыч, чтобы выбрать, что петь, - такое, чтоб и Коле можно было протанцевать... потому всё это у нас, можете представить, без приготовления; надо сговориться, так чтобы всё совершенно прорепетировать, а потом мы отправимся на Невский, где гораздо больше людей высшего общества и нас тотчас заметят: Леня знает "Хуторок"... Только всё "Хуторок" да "Хуторок", и все-то его поют! Мы должны спеть что-нибудь гораздо более благородное... Ну, что ты придумала, Поля, хоть бы ты матери помогла! Памяти, памяти у меня нет, я бы вспомнила! Не "Гусара же на саблю опираясь" петь, в самом деле! Ах, споемте по-французски "Cinq sous"! 2 Я ведь вас учила же, учила же. И главное, так как это по-французски, то увидят тотчас, что вы дворянские дети, и это будет гораздо трогательнее... Можно бы даже: "Malborough s'en va-t-en guerre", так как это совершенно детская песенка и употребляется во всех аристократических домах, когда убаюкивают детей.

1 говори со мною по-французски _(франц.)._

2 Пять грошей" _(франц.)._

Malborough s'en va-t-en guerre,

Ne sait quand reviendra... 1 -

начала было она петь... - Но нет, лучше уж "Cinq sous"! Ну, Коля, ручки в боки, поскорей, а ты, Леня, тоже вертись в противоположную сторону, а мы с Полечкой будем подпевать и подхлопывать!

Cinq sous, cinq sous,

Pour monter notre ménage... 2

 _1_ _Мальбруг в поход собрался,_

 _Бог весть, когда вернется... (франц.)._

 _2_ _Пять грошей, пять грошей,_

 _На наше обзаведенье... (франц.)._

Кхи-кхи-кхи! (И она закатилась от кашля). Поправь платьице, Полечка, плечики спустились, - заметила она сквозь кашель, отдыхиваясь. - Теперь вам особенно нужно держать себя прилично и на тонкой ноге, чтобы все видели, что вы дворянские дети. Я говорила тогда, что лифчик надо длиннее кроить и притом в два полотнища. Это ты тогда, Соня, с своими советами: "Короче да короче", вот и вышло, что совсем ребенка обезобразили... Ну, опять все вы плачете! Да чего вы, глупые! Ну, Коля, начинай поскорей, поскорей, поскорей, - ох, какой это несносный ребенок!..

Cinq sous, cinq sous...

Опять солдат! Ну чего тебе надобно?

Действительно, сквозь толпу протеснялся городовой. Но в то же время один господин в вицмундире и в шинели, солидный чиновник лет пятидесяти, с орденом на шее (последнее было очень приятно Катерине Ивановне и повлияло на городового), приблизился и молча подал Катерине Ивановне трехрублевую зелененькую кредитку. В лице его выражалось искреннее сострадание. Катерина Ивановна приняла и вежливо, даже церемонно, ему поклонилась.

\- Благодарю вас, милостивый государь, - начала она свысока, - причины, побудившие нас... возьми деньги, Полечка. Видишь, есть же благородные и великодушные люди, тотчас готовые помочь бедной дворянке в несчастии. Вы видите, милостивый государь, благородных сирот, можно даже сказать, с самыми аристократическими связями... А этот генералишка сидел и рябчиков ел... ногами затопал, что я его обеспокоила... "Ваше превосходительство, говорю, защитите сирот, очень зная, говорю, покойного Семена Захарыча, и так как его родную дочь подлейший из подлецов в день его смерти оклеветал..." Опять этот солдат! Защитите! - закричала она чиновнику, - чего этот солдат ко мне лезет? Мы уж убежали от одного сюда из Мещанской... ну тебе-то какое дело, дурак!

\- Потому по улицам запрещено-с. Не извольте безобразничать.

\- Сам ты безобразник! Я всё равно как с шарманкой хожу, тебе какое дело?

\- Насчет шарманки надо дозволение иметь, а вы сами собой-с и таким манером народ сбиваете. Где изволите квартировать?

\- Как, дозволение! - завопила Катерина Ивановна. - Я сегодня мужа схоронила, какое тут дозволение!

\- Сударыня, сударыня, успокойтесь, - начал было чиновник, - пойдемте, я вас доведу... Здесь в толпе неприлично... вы нездоровы...

\- Милостивый государь, милостивый государь, вы ничего не знаете! - кричала Катерина Ивановна, - мы на Невский пойдем, - Соня, Соня! Да где ж она? Тоже плачет! Да что с вами со всеми!.. Коля, Леня, куда вы? - вскрикнула она вдруг в испуге, - о глупые дети! Коля, Леня, да куда ж они!..

Случилось так, что Коля и Леня, напуганные до последней степени уличною толпой и выходками помешанной матери, увидев, наконец, солдата, который хотел их взять и куда-то вести, вдруг, как бы сговорившись, схватили друг друга за ручки и бросились бежать. С воплем и плачем кинулась бедная Катерина Ивановна догонять их. Безобразно и жалко было смотреть на нее, бегущую, плачущую, задыхающуюся. Соня и Полечка бросились вслед за нею.

\- Вороти, вороти их, Соня! О глупые, неблагодарные дети!.. Поля! лови их... Для вас же я...

Она споткнулась на всем бегу и упала.

\- Разбилась в кровь! О господи! - вскрикнула Соня, наклоняясь над ней.

Все сбежались, все затеснились кругом. Раскольников и Лебезятников подбежали из первых; чиновник тоже поспешил, а за ним и городовой, проворчав: "Эх-ма!" и махнув рукой, предчувствуя, что дело обернется хлопотливо.

\- Пошел! пошел! - разгонял он теснившихся кругом людей.

\- Помирает! - закричал кто-то.

\- С ума сошла! - проговорил другой.

\- Господи, сохрани! - проговорила одна женщина, крестясь. - Девчоночку-то с парнишкой зловили ли? Вона-ка, ведут, старшенькая перехватила... Вишь, сбалмошные!

Но когда разглядели хорошенько Катерину Ивановну, то увидали, что она вовсе не разбилась о камень, как подумала Соня, а что кровь, обагрившая мостовую, хлынула из ее груди горлом.

\- Это я знаю, видал, - бормотал чиновник Раскольникову и Лебезятникову, - это чахотка-с; хлынет этак кровь и задавит. С одною моею родственницей, еще недавно свидетелем был, и этак стакана полтора... вдруг-с... Что же, однако ж, делать, сейчас помрет?

\- Сюда, сюда, ко мне! - умоляла Соня, - вот здесь я живу!.. Вот этот дом, второй отсюда... Ко мне, поскорее, поскорее!.. - металась она ко всем. - За доктором пошлите... О господи!

Стараниями чиновника дело это уладилось, даже городовой помогал переносить Катерину Ивановну. Внесли ее к Соне почти замертво и положили на постель. Кровотечение еще продолжалось, но она как бы начинала приходить в себя. В комнату вошли разом, кроме Сони, Раскольников и Лебезятников, чиновник и городовой, разогнавший предварительно толпу, из которой некоторые провожали до самых дверей. Полечка ввела, держа за руки, Колю и Леню, дрожавших и плакавших. Сошлись и от Капернаумовых: сам он, хромой и кривой, странного вида человек с щетинистыми, торчком стоящими волосами и бакенбардами; жена его, имевшая какой-то раз навсегда испуганный вид, и несколько их детей, с одеревенелыми от постоянного удивления лицами и с раскрытыми ртами. Между всею этою публикой появился вдруг и Свидригайлов. Раскольников с удивлением посмотрел на него, не понимая, откуда он явился, и не помня его в толпе.

Говорили про доктора и про священника. Чиновник хотя и шепнул Раскольникову, что, кажется, доктор теперь уже лишнее, но распорядился послать. Побежал сам Капернаумов.

Между тем Катерина Ивановна отдышалась, на время кровь отошла. Она смотрела болезненным, но пристальным и проницающим взглядом на бледную и трепещущую Соню, отиравшую ей платком капли пота со лба; наконец, попросила приподнять себя. Ее посадили на постели, придерживая с обеих сторон.

\- Дети где? - спросила она слабым голосом. - Ты привела их, Поля? О глупые!.. Ну чего вы побежали... Ох!

Кровь еще покрывала ее иссохшие губы. Она повела кругом глазами, осматриваясь:

\- Так вот ты как живешь, Соня! Ни разу-то я у тебя не была... привелось...

Она с страданием посмотрела на нее:

\- Иссосали мы тебя, Соня... Поля, Леня, Коля, подите сюда... Ну, вот они, Соня, все, бери их... с рук на руки... а с меня довольно!.. Кончен бал! Г'а!.. Опустите меня, дайте хоть помереть спокойно...

Ее опустили опять на подушку.

\- Что? Священника?.. Не надо... Где у вас лишний целковый?.. На мне нет грехов!.. Бог и без того должен простить... Сам знает, как я страдала!.. А не простит, так и не надо!..

Беспокойный бред охватывал ее более и более. Порой она вздрагивала, обводила кругом глазами, узнавала всех на минуту; но тотчас же сознание снова сменялось бредом. Она хрипло и трудно дышала, что-то как будто клокотало в горле.

\- Я говорю ему: "Ваше превосходительство!.." - выкрикивала она, отдыхиваясь после каждого слова, - эта Амалия Людвиговна... ах! Леня, Коля! ручки в боки, скорей, скорей, глиссе-глиссе, па-де-баск! Стучи ножками... Будь грациозный ребенок.

Du hast Diamanten und Perlen... 1

1 _У тебя алмазы и жемчуг_ _(нем.)._

Как дальше-то? Вот бы спеть...

Du hast die schönsten Augen,

Mädchen, was willst du mehr? 1

1 _У тебя прекраснейшие очи,_

 _Девушка, чего же тебе еще?_ _(нем.)_

Ну да, как не так! was willst du mehr, - выдумает же, болван!.. Ах да, вот еще:

В полдневный жар, в долине Дагестана...

Ах, как я любила... Я до обожания любила этот романс, Полечка!.. знаешь, твой отец... еще женихом певал... О, дни!.. Вот бы, вот бы нам спеть! Ну как же, как же... вот я и забыла... да напомните же, как же? - Она была в чрезвычайном волнении и усиливалась приподняться. Наконец, страшным, хриплым, надрывающимся голосом она начала, вскрикивая и задыхаясь на каждом слове, с видом какого-то возраставшего испуга:

В полдневный жар!.. в долине!.. Дагестана!..

С свинцом в груди!..

Ваше превосходительство! - вдруг завопила она раздирающим воплем и залившись слезами, - защитите сирот! Зная хлеб-соль покойного Семена Захарыча!.. Можно даже сказать аристократического!..Г'а! - вздрогнула она вдруг, опамятовавшись и с каким-то ужасом всех осматривая, но тотчас узнала Соню. - Соня, Соня! - проговорила она кротко и ласково, как бы удивившись, что видит ее перед собой, - Соня, милая, и ты здесь?

Ее опять приподняли.

\- Довольно!.. Пора!.. Прощай, горемыка!.. Уездили клячу!.. Надорвала-а-сь! - крикнула она отчаянно и ненавистно и грохнулась головой на подушку.

Она вновь забылась, но это последнее забытье продолжалось недолго. Бледно-желтое, иссохшее лицо ее закинулось навзничь назад, рот раскрылся, ноги судорожно протянулись. Она глубоко-глубоко вздохнула и умерла.

Соня упала на ее труп, обхватила ее руками и так и замерла, прильнув головой к иссохшей груди покойницы. Полечка припала к ногам матери и целовала их, плача навзрыд. Коля и Леня, еще не поняв, что случилось, но предчувствуя что-то очень страшное, схватили один другого обеими руками за плечики и, уставившись один в другого глазами, вдруг вместе, разом, раскрыли рты и начали кричать. Оба еще были в костюмах: один в чалме, другая в ермолке с страусовым пером.

И каким образом этот "похвальный лист" очутился вдруг на постели, подле Катерины Ивановны? Он лежал тут же, у подушки; Раскольников видел его.

Он отошел к окну. К нему подскочил Лебезятников.

\- Умерла! - сказал Лебезятников.

\- Родион Романович, имею вам два нужных словечка передать, - подошел Свидригайлов. Лебезятников тотчас же уступил место и деликатно стушевался. Свидригайлов увел удивленного Раскольникова еще подальше в угол.

\- Всю эту возню, то есть похороны и прочее, я беру на себя. Знаете, были бы деньги, а ведь я вам сказал, что у меня лишние. Этих двух птенцов и эту Полечку я помещу в какие-нибудь сиротские заведения получше и положу на каждого, до совершеннолетия, по тысяче пятисот рублей капиталу, чтоб уж совсем Софья Семеновна была покойна. Да и ее из омута вытащу, потому хорошая девушка, так ли? Ну-с, так вы и передайте Авдотье Романовне, что ее десять тысяч я вот так и употребил.

\- С какими же целями вы так разблаготворились? - спросил Раскольников.

\- Э-эх! Человек недоверчивый! - засмеялся Свидригайлов. - Ведь я сказал, что эти деньги у меня лишние. Ну, а просто, по человечеству, не допускаете, что ль? Ведь не "вошь" же была она (он ткнул пальцем в тот угол, где была усопшая), как какая-нибудь старушонка процентщица. Ну, согласитесь, ну "Лужину ли, в самом деле, жить и делать мерзости, или ей умирать?" И не помоги я, так ведь "Полечка, например, туда же, по той же дороге пойдет..."

Он проговорил это с видом какого-то _подмигивающего,_ веселого плутовства, не спуская глаз с Раскольникова. Раскольников побледнел и похолодел, слыша свои собственные выражения, сказанные Соне. Он быстро отшатнулся и дико посмотрел на Свидригайлова.

\- По-почему... вы знаете? - прошептал он, едва переводя дыхание.

\- Да ведь я здесь, через стенку, у мадам Ресслих стою. Здесь Капернаумов, а там мадам Ресслих, старинная и преданнейшая приятельница. Сосед-с.

\- Вы?

\- Я, - продолжал Свидригайлов, колыхаясь от смеха, - и могу вас честью уверить, милейший Родион Романович, что удивительно вы меня заинтересовали. Ведь я сказал, что мы сойдемся, предсказал вам это, - ну вот и сошлись. И увидите, какой я складной человек. Увидите, что со мной еще можно жить...

 **ЧАСТЬ ШЕСТАЯ**

 **I**

Для Раскольникова наступило странное время: точно туман упал вдруг перед ним и заключил его в безвыходное и тяжелое уединение. Припоминая это время потом, уже долго спустя, он догадывался, что сознание его иногда как бы тускнело и что так продолжалось, с некоторыми промежутками, вплоть до окончательной катастрофы. Он был убежден положительно, что во многом тогда ошибался, например в сроках и времени некоторых происшествий. По крайней мере, припоминая впоследствии и силясь уяснить себе припоминаемое, он многое узнал о себе самом, уже руководясь сведениями, полученными от посторонних. Одно событие он смешивал, например, с другим; другое считал последствием происшествия, существовавшего только в его воображении. Порой овладевала им болезненно-мучительная тревога, перерождавшаяся даже в панический страх. Но он помнил тоже, что бывали минуты, часы и даже, может быть, дни, полные апатии, овладевавшей им, как бы в противоположность прежнему страху, - апатии, похожей на болезненно-равнодушное состояние иных умирающих. Вообще же в эти последние дни он и сам как бы старался убежать от ясного и полного понимания своего положения; иные насущные факты, требовавшие немедленного разъяснения, особенно тяготили его; но как рад бы он был освободиться и убежать от иных забот, забвение которых грозило, впрочем, полною и неминуемою гибелью в его положении.

Особенно тревожил его Свидригайлов: можно даже было сказать, что он как будто остановился на Свидригайлове. Со времени слишком грозных для него и слишком ясно высказанных слов Свидригайлова, в квартире у Сони, в минуту смерти Катерины Ивановны, как бы нарушилось обыкновенное течение его мыслей. Но, несмотря на то что этот новый факт чрезвычайно его беспокоил, Раскольников как-то не спешил разъяснением дела. Порой, вдруг находя себя где-нибудь в отдаленной и уединенной части города, в каком-нибудь жалком трактире одного, за столом, в размышлении, и едва помня, как он попал сюда, он вспоминал вдруг о Свидригайлове: ему вдруг слишком ясно и тревожно сознавалось, что надо бы, как можно скорее, сговориться с этим человеком и, что возможно, порешить окончательно. Один раз, зайдя куда-то за заставу, он даже вообразил себе, что ждет здесь Свидригайлова и что здесь назначено у них свидание. В другой раз он проснулся пред рассветом где-то на земле, в кустах, и почти не понимал, как забрел сюда. Впрочем, в эти два-три дня после смерти Катерины Ивановны он уже раза два встречался с Свидригайловым, всегда почти в квартире у Сони, куда он заходил как-то без цели, но всегда почти на минуту. Они перекидывались всегда короткими словами и ни разу не заговорили о капитальном пункте, как будто между ними так само собою и условилось, чтобы молчать об этом до времени. Тело Катерины Ивановны еще лежало в гробу. Свидригайлов распоряжался похоронами и хлопотал. Соня тоже была очень занята. В последнюю встречу Свидригайлов объяснил Раскольникову, что с детьми Катерины Ивановны он как-то покончил, и покончил удачно; что у него, благодаря кой-каким связям, отыскались такие лица, с помощью которых можно было поместить всех троих сирот, немедленно, в весьма приличные для них заведения; что отложенные для них деньги тоже многому помогли, так как сирот с капиталом поместить гораздо легче, чем сирот нищих. Сказал он что-то и про Соню, обещал как-нибудь зайти на днях сам к Раскольникову и упомянул, что "желал бы посоветоваться; что очень надо бы поговорить, что есть такие дела..." Разговор этот происходил в сенях, у лестницы. Свидригайлов пристально смотрел в глаза Раскольникову и вдруг, помолчав и понизив голос, спросил:

\- Да что вы, Родион Романыч, такой сам не свой? Право! Слушаете и глядите, а как будто и не понимаете. Вы ободритесь. Вот дайте поговорим: жаль только, что дела много и чужого, и своего... Эх, Родион Романыч, - прибавил он вдруг, - всем человекам надобно воздуху, воздуху, воздуху-с... Прежде всего!

Он вдруг посторонился, чтобы пропустить входившего на лестницу священника и дьячка. Они шли служить панихиду. По распоряжению Свидригайлова, панихиды служились два раза в день, аккуратно. Свидригайлов пошел своей дорогой. Раскольников постоял, подумал и вошел вслед за священником в квартиру Сони.

Он стал в дверях. Начиналась служба, тихо, чинно, грустно. В сознании о смерти и в ощущении присутствия смерти всегда для него было что-то тяжелое и мистически ужасное, с самого детства; да и давно уже он не слыхал панихиды. Да и было еще тут что-то другое, слишком ужасное и беспокойное. Он смотрел на детей: все они стояли у гроба, на коленях, Полечка плакала. Сзади них, тихо и как бы робко плача, молилась Соня. "А ведь она в эти дни ни разу на меня не взглянула и слова мне не сказала", - подумалось вдруг Раскольникову. Солнце ярко освещало комнату; кадильный дым восходил клубами; священник читал "Упокой, господи". Раскольников отстоял всю службу. Благословляя и прощаясь, священник как-то странно осматривался. После службы Раскольников подошел к Соне. Та вдруг взяла его за обе руки и преклонила к его плечу голову. Этот короткий жест даже поразил Раскольникова недоумением; даже странно было: как? ни малейшего отвращения, ни малейшего омерзения к нему, ни малейшего содрогания в ее руке! Это уж была какая-то бесконечность собственного уничижения. Так, по крайней мере, он это понял. Соня ничего не говорила. Раскольников пожал ей руку и вышел. Ему стало ужасно тяжело. Если б возможно было уйти куда-нибудь в эту минуту и остаться совсем одному, хотя бы на всю жизнь, то он почел бы себя счастливым. Но дело в том, что он в последнее время, хоть и всегда почти был один, никак не мог почувствовать, что он один. Случалось ему уходить за город, выходить на большую дорогу, даже раз он вышел в какую-то рощу; но чем уединеннее было место, тем сильнее он сознавал как будто чье-то близкое и тревожное присутствие, не то чтобы страшное, а как-то уж очень досаждающее, так что поскорее возвращался в город, смешивался с толпой, входил в трактиры, в распивочные, шел на Толкучий, на Сенную. Здесь было уж как будто бы легче и даже уединеннее. В одной харчевне, перед вечером, пели песни: он просидел целый час, слушая, и помнил, что ему даже было очень приятно. Но под конец он вдруг стал опять беспокоен; точно угрызение совести вдруг начало его мучить: "Вот, сижу, песни слушаю, а разве то мне надобно делать!" - как будто подумал он. Впрочем, он тут же догадался, что и не это одно его тревожит; было что-то, требующее немедленного разрешения, но чего ни осмыслить, ни словами нельзя было передать. Всё в какой-то клубок сматывалось. "Нет, уж лучше бы какая борьба! Лучше бы опять Порфирий... или Свидригайлов... Поскорей бы опять какой-нибудь вызов, чье-нибудь нападение... Да! да!" - думал он. Он вышел из харчевни и бросился чуть не бежать. Мысль о Дуне и матери навела на него вдруг почему-то как бы панический страх. В эту-то ночь, перед утром, он и проснулся в кустах, на Крестовском острове, весь издрогнувший, в лихорадке; он пошел домой и пришел уже ранним утром. После нескольких часов сна лихорадка прошла, но проснулся он уже поздно: было два часа пополудни.

Он вспомнил, что в этот день назначены похороны Катерины Ивановны, и обрадовался, что не присутствовал на них. Настасья принесла ему есть; он ел и пил с большим аппетитом, чуть не с жадностью. Голова его была свежее, и он сам спокойнее, чем в эти последние три дня. Он даже подивился, мельком, прежним приливам своего панического страха. Дверь отворилась, и вошел Разумихин.

\- А! ест, стало быть, не болен! - сказал Разумихин, взял стул и сел за стол против Раскольникова. Он был встревожен и не старался этого скрыть. Говорил он с видимою досадой, но не торопясь и не возвышая особенно голоса. Можно бы подумать, что в нем засело какое-то особое и даже исключительное намерение. - Слушай, - начал он решительно, - мне там черт с вами со всеми, но по тому, что я вижу теперь, вижу ясно, что ничего не могу понять; пожалуйста, не считай, что я пришел допрашивать. Наплевать! Сам не хочу! Сам теперь всё открывай, все ваши секреты, так я еще и слушать-то, может быть, не стану, плюну и уйду. Я пришел только узнать лично и окончательно: правда ли, во-первых, что ты сумасшедший? Про тебя, видишь ли, существует убеждение (ну, там, где-нибудь), что ты, может быть, сумасшедший или очень к тому наклонен. Признаюсь тебе, я и сам сильно был наклонен поддерживать это мнение, во-первых, судя по твоим глупым и отчасти гнусным поступкам (ничем не объяснимым), а во-вторых, по твоему недавнему поведению с матерью и сестрой. Только изверг и подлец, если не сумасшедший, мог бы так поступить с ними, как ты поступил; а следственно, ты сумасшедший...

\- Ты давно их видел?

\- Сейчас. А ты с тех пор не видал? Где ты шляешься, скажи мне, пожалуйста, я уж к тебе три раза заходил. Мать больна со вчерашнего дня серьезно. Собралась к тебе; Авдотья Романовна стала удерживать; слушать ничего не хочет: "Если он, говорит, болен, если у него ум мешается, кто же ему поможет, как не мать?" Пришли мы сюда все, потому не бросать же нам ее одну. До самых твоих дверей упрашивали успокоиться. Вошли, тебя нет; вот здесь она и сидела. Просидела десять минут, мы над нею стояли, молча. Встала и говорит: "Если он со двора выходит, а стало быть, здоров и мать забыл, значит, неприлично и стыдно матери у порога стоять и ласки, как подачки, выпрашивать". Домой воротилась и слегла; теперь в жару: "Вижу, говорит, для _своей_ у него есть время". Она полагает, что _своя-то -_ это Софья Семеновна, твоя невеста, или любовница, уж не знаю. Я пошел было тотчас к Софье Семеновне, потому, брат, я хотел всё разузнать, - прихожу, смотрю: гроб стоит, дети плачут. Софья Семеновна траурные платьица им примеряет. Тебя нет. Посмотрел, извинился и вышел, так и Авдотье Романовне донес. Всё, стало быть, это вздор, и нет тут никакой _своей,_ вернее всего, стало быть, сумасшествие. Но вот ты сидишь и вареную говядину жрешь, точно три дня не ел. Оно, положим, и сумасшедшие тоже едят, но хоть ты и слова со мной не сказал, но ты... не сумасшедший! В этом я поклянусь. Прежде всего, не сумасшедший. Итак, черт с вами со всеми, потому что тут какая-то тайна, какой-то секрет; а я над вашими секретами ломать головы не намерен. Так только зашел обругаться, - заключил он, вставая, - душу отвести, а я знаю, что мне теперь делать!

\- Что же ты теперь хочешь делать?

\- А тебе какое дело, что я теперь хочу делать?

\- Смотри, ты запьешь!

\- Почему... почему ты это узнал?

\- Ну вот еще!

Разумихин помолчал с минуту.

\- Ты всегда был очень рассудительный человек и никогда, никогда ты не был сумасшедшим, - заметил он вдруг с жаром. - Это так: я запью! Прощай! - И он двинулся идти.

\- Я о тебе, третьего дня кажется, с сестрой говорил, Разумихин.

\- Обо мне! Да... ты где же ее мог видеть третьего дня? - вдруг остановился Разумихин, даже побледнел немного. Можно было угадать, что сердце его медленно и с напряжением застучало в груди.

\- Она сюда приходила, одна, здесь сидела, говорила со мной.

\- Она!

\- Да, она.

\- Что же ты говорил... я хочу сказать, обо мне-то?

\- Я сказал ей, что ты очень хороший, честный и трудолюбивый человек. Что ты ее любишь, я ей не говорил, потому она это сама знает.

\- Сама знает?

\- Ну вот еще! Куда бы я ни отправился, что бы со мной ни случилось, - ты бы остался у них провидением. Я, так сказать, передаю их тебе, Разумихин. Говорю это, потому что совершенно знаю, как ты ее любишь, и убежден в чистоте твоего сердца. Знаю тоже, что и она тебя может любить, и даже, может быть, уж и любит. Теперь сам решай, как знаешь лучше, - надо иль не надо тебе запивать.

\- Родька... Видишь... Ну... Ах, черт! А ты-то куда хочешь отправиться? Видишь: если всё это секрет, то пусть! Но я... я узнаю секрет... И уверен, что непременно какой-нибудь вздор и страшные пустяки и что ты один всё и затеял. А впрочем, ты отличнейший человек! Отличнейший человек!..

\- А я именно хотел тебе прибавить, да ты перебил, что ты это очень хорошо давеча рассудил, чтобы тайны и секреты эти не узнавать. Оставь до времени, не беспокойся. Всё в свое время узнаешь, именно тогда, когда надо будет. Вчера мне один человек сказал, что надо воздуху человеку, воздуху, воздуху! Я хочу к нему сходить сейчас и узнать, что он под этим разумеет.

Разумихин стоял в задумчивости и в волнении и что-то соображал.

"Это политический заговорщик! Наверно! И он накануне какого-нибудь решительного шага - это наверно!

Иначе быть не может и... и Дуня знает..." - подумал он вдруг про себя.

\- Так к тебе ходит Авдотья Романовна, - проговорил он, скандируя слова, - а ты сам хочешь видеться с человеком, который говорит, что воздуху надо больше, воздуху и... и, стало быть, и это письмо... это тоже что-нибудь из того же, - заключил он как бы про себя.

\- Какое письмо?

\- Она письмо одно получила, сегодня, ее очень встревожило. Очень. Слишком уж даже. Я заговорил о тебе - просила замолчать. Потом... потом сказала, что может, мы очень скоро расстанемся, потом стала меня за что-то горячо благодарить; потом ушла к себе и заперлась.

\- Она письмо получила? - задумчиво переспросил Раскольников.

\- Да, письмо; а ты не знал? Гм.

Они оба помолчали.

\- Прощай, Родион. Я, брат... было одно время... а впрочем, прощай, видишь, было одно время... Ну, прощай! Мне тоже пора. Пить не буду. Теперь не надо... врешь!

Он торопился; но, уже выходя и уж почти затворив за собою дверь, вдруг отворил ее снова и сказал, глядя куда-то в сторону:

\- Кстати! Помнишь это убийство, ну, вот Порфирий-то: старуху-то? Ну, так знай, что убийца этот отыскался, сознался сам и доказательства все представил. Это один из тех самых работников, красильщики-то, представь себе, помнишь, я их тут еще защищал? Веришь ли, что всю эту сцену драки и смеху на лестнице, с своим товарищем, когда те-то взбирались, дворник и два свидетеля, он нарочно устроил, именно для отводу. Какова хитрость, каково присутствие духа в этаком щенке! Поверить трудно; да сам разъяснил, сам во всем признался! И как я-то влопался! Что ж, по-моему, это только гений притворства и находчивости, гений юридического отвода, - а стало быть, нечему особенно удивляться! Разве такие не могут быть? А что он не выдержал характера и сознался, так я ему за это еще больше верю. Правдоподобнее... Но как я-то, я-то тогда влопался! За них на стену лез!

\- Скажи, пожалуйста, откуда ты это узнал и почему тебя это так интересует? - с видимым волнением спросил Раскольников.

\- Ну вот еще! Почему меня интересует! Спросил!.. А узнал я от Порфирия, в числе других. Впрочем, от него почти всё и узнал.

\- От Порфирия?

\- От Порфирия.

\- Что же... что же он? - испуганно спросил Раскольников.

\- Он это отлично мне разъяснил. Психологически разъяснил, по-своему.

\- Он разъяснил? Сам же тебе и разъяснял?

\- Сам, сам; прощай! Потом еще кой-что расскажу, а теперь дело есть. Там... было одно время, что я подумал... Ну да что; потом!.. Зачем мне теперь напиваться. Ты меня и без вина напоил. Пьян ведь я, Родька! Без вина пьян теперь, ну да прощай; зайду; очень скоро.

Он вышел.

"Это, это политический заговорщик, это наверно, наверно! - окончательно решил про себя Разумихин, медленно спускаясь с лестницы. - И сестру втянул; это очень, очень может быть с характером Авдотьи Романовны. Свидания у них пошли... А ведь она тоже мне намекала. По многим ее словам... и словечкам... и намекам, всё это выходит именно так! Да и как иначе объяснить всю эту путаницу? Гм! А я было думал... О господи, что это я было вздумал. Да-с, это было затмение, и я пред ним виноват! Это он тогда у лампы, в коридоре, затмение на меня навел. Тьфу! Какая скверная, грубая, подлая мысль с моей стороны! Молодец Миколка, что признался... Да и прежнее теперь как всё объясняется! Эта болезнь его тогда, его странные все такие поступки, даже и прежде, прежде, еще в университете, какой он был всегда мрачный, угрюмый... Но что же значит теперь это письмо? Тут, пожалуй, что-нибудь тоже есть. От кого это письмо? Я подозреваю... Гм. Нет, это я всё разузнаю".

Он вспомнил и сообразил всё о Дунечке, и сердце его замерло. Он сорвался с места и побежал.

Раскольников, как только вышел Разумихин, встал, повернулся к окну, толкнулся в угол, в другой, как бы забыв о тесноте своей конуры, и... сел опять на диван. Он весь как бы обновился; опять борьба - значит, нашелся исход!

"Да, значит, нашелся исход! А то уж слишком всё сперлось и закупорилось, мучительно стало давить, дурман нападал какой-то. С самой сцены с Миколкой у Порфирия начал он задыхаться без выхода, в тесноте. После Миколки, в тот же день, была сцена у Сони; вел и кончил он ее совсем, совсем не так, как бы мог воображать себе прежде... ослабел, значит, мгновенно и радикально! Разом! И ведь согласился же он тогда с Соней, сам согласился, сердцем согласился, что так ему одному с этаким делом на душе не прожить! А Свидригайлов? Свидригайлов загадка... Свидригайлов беспокоит его, правда, но как-то не с той стороны. С Свидригайловым, может быть, еще тоже предстоит борьба. Свидригайлов, может быть, тоже целый исход; но Порфирий дело другое.

Итак, Порфирий сам еще и разъяснял Разумихину, _психологически_ ему разъяснял! Опять свою проклятую психологию подводить начал! Порфирий-то? Да чтобы Порфирий поверил хоть на одну минуту, что Миколка виновен, после того, что между ними было тогда, после той сцены, глаз на глаз, до Миколки, на которую нельзя найти правильного толкования, кроме _одного?_ (Раскольникову несколько раз в эти дни мелькалась и вспоминалась клочками вся эта сцена с Порфирием; в целом он бы не мог вынести воспоминания). Были в то время произнесены между ними такие слова, произошли такие движения и жесты, обменялись они такими взглядами, сказано было кой-что таким голосом, доходило до таких пределов, что уж после этого не Миколке (которого Порфирий наизусть с первого слова и жеста угадал), не Миколке было поколебать самую основу его убеждений.

А каково! Даже Разумихин начал было подозревать! Сцена в коридоре, у лампы, прошла тогда не даром. Вот он бросился к Порфирию... Но с какой же стати этот-то стал его так надувать? Что у него за цель отводить глаза у Разумихина на Миколку? Ведь он непременно что-то задумал; тут есть намерения, но какие? Правда, с того утра прошло много времени, - слишком, слишком много, а о Порфирии не было ни слуху, ни духу. Что ж, это, конечно, хуже..." Раскольников взял фуражку и, задумавшись, пошел из комнаты. Первый день, во всё это время, он чувствовал себя, по крайней мере, в здравом сознании. "Надо кончить с Свидригайловым, - думал он, - и во что бы то ни стало, как можно скорей: этот тоже, кажется, ждет, чтоб я сам к нему пришел". И в это мгновение такая ненависть поднялась вдруг из его усталого сердца, что, может быть, он бы мог убить кого-нибудь из этих двух: Свидригайлова или Порфирия. По крайней мере, он почувствовал, что если не теперь, то впоследствии он в состоянии это сделать. "Посмотрим, посмотрим", - повторял он про себя.

Но только что он отворил дверь в сени, как вдруг столкнулся с самим Порфирием. Тот входил к нему. Раскольников остолбенел на одну минуту. Странно, он не очень удивился Порфирию и почти его не испугался. Он только вздрогнул, но быстро, мгновенно приготовился. "Может быть, развязка! Но как же это он подошел тихонько, как кошка, и я ничего не слыхал? Неужели подслушивал?"

\- Не ждали гостя, Родион Романыч, - вскричал, смеясь, Порфирий Петрович. - Давно завернуть собирался, прохожу, думаю - почему не зайти минут на пять проведать. Куда-то собрались? Не задержу. Только вот одну папиросочку, если позволите.

\- Да садитесь, Порфирий Петрович, садитесь, - усаживал гостя Раскольников, с таким, по-видимому, довольным и дружеским видом, что, право, сам на себя подивился, если бы мог на себя поглядеть. Последки, подонки выскребывались! Иногда этак человек вытерпит полчаса смертного страху с разбойником, а как приложат ему нож к горлу окончательно, так тут даже и страх пройдет. Он прямо уселся пред Порфирием и, не смигнув, смотрел на него. Порфирий прищурился и начал закуривать папироску.

"Ну, говори же, говори же, - как будто так и хотело выпрыгнуть из сердца Раскольникова. - Ну что же, что же, что же ты не говоришь?"

 **II**

\- Ведь вот эти папироски! - заговорил наконец Порфирий Петрович, кончив закуривать и отдыхнувшись, - вред, чистый вред, а отстать не могу! Кашляю-с, першить начало, и одышка. Я, знаете, труслив-с, поехал намедни к Б-ну, - каждого больного minimum по получасу осматривает; так даже рассмеялся, на меня глядя: и стукал, и слушал, - вам, говорит, между прочим, табак не годится; легкие расширены. Ну, а как я его брошу? Чем заменю? Не пью-с, вот вся и беда, хе-хе-хе, что не пью-то, беда! Всё ведь относительно, Родион Романыч, всё относительно!

"Что же это он, за свою прежнюю казенщину принимается, что ли!" - с отвращением подумалось Раскольникову. Вся недавняя сцена последнего их свидания внезапно ему припомнилась, и тогдашнее чувство волною прихлынуло к его сердцу.

\- А ведь я к вам уже заходил третьего дня вечером; вы и не знаете? - продолжал Порфирий Петрович, осматривая комнату, - в комнату, в эту самую, входил. Тоже, как и сегодня, прохожу мимо - дай, думаю, визитик-то ему отдам. Зашел, а комната настежь; осмотрелся, подождал, да и служанке вашей не доложился - вышел. Не запираете?

Лицо Раскольникова омрачалось более и более. Порфирий точно угадал его мысли.

\- Объясниться пришел, голубчик Родион Романыч, объясниться-с! Должен и обязан пред вам объяснением-с, - продолжал он с улыбочкой и даже слегка стукнул ладонью по коленке Раскольникова, но почти в то же мгновение лицо его вдруг приняло серьезную и озабоченную мину; даже как будто грустью подернулось, к удивлению Раскольникова. Он никогда еще не видал и не подозревал у него такого лица. - Странная сцена произошла в последний раз между нами, Родион Романыч. Оно, пожалуй, и в первое наше свидание между нами происходила тоже странная сцена; но тогда... Ну теперь уж всё одно к одному! Вот что-с: я, может быть, и очень виноват перед вами выхожу; я это чувствую-с. Ведь мы как расстались-то, помните ли: у вас нервы поют и подколенки дрожат, и у меня нервы поют и подколенки дрожат. И знаете, как-то оно даже и непорядочно между нами тогда вышло, не по-джентльменски. А ведь мы все-таки джентльмены; то есть, во всяком случае, прежде всего джентльмены; это надо понимать-с. Ведь помните, до чего доходило... совсем уже даже и неприлично-с.

"Что ж это он, за кого меня принимает?" - с изумлением спрашивал себя Раскольников, приподняв голову и во все глаза смотря на Порфирия.

\- Я рассудил, что нам по откровенности теперь действовать лучше, - продолжал Порфирий Петрович, немного откинув голову и опустив глаза, как бы не желая более смущать своим взглядом свою прежнюю жертву и как бы пренебрегая своими прежними приемами и уловками, - да-с, такие подозрения и такие сцены продолжаться долго не могут. Разрешил нас тогда Миколка, а то я и не знаю, до чего бы между нами дошло. Этот проклятый мещанинишка просидел у меня тогда за перегородкой, - можете себе это представить? Вы, конечно, уж это знаете; да и самому мне известно, что он к вам потом заходил; но то, что вы тогда предположили, того не было: ни за кем я не посылал и ни в чем еще я тогда не распорядился. Спросите, почему не распорядился? А как вам сказать: самого меня это всё тогда как бы пристукнуло. Я и за дворниками-то едва распорядился послать. (Дворников-то, небось, заметили, проходя). Мысль тогда у меня пронеслась, так, одна, быстро, как молния; крепко уж, видите ли, убежден я был тогда, Родион Романыч. Дай же, я думаю, хоть и упущу на время одно, зато другое схвачу за хвост, - своего-то, своего-то, по крайности, не упущу. Раздражительны вы уж очень, Родион Романыч, от природы-с; даже уж слишком-с, при всех-то других основных свойствах вашего характера и сердца, которые, я льщу себя надеждой, что отчасти постиг-с. Ну уж, конечно, и я мог, даже и тогда, рассудить, что не всегда этак случается, чтобы вот встал человек да и брякнул вам всю подноготную. Это хоть и случается, в особенности когда человека из последнего терпения выведешь, но, во всяком случае, редко. Это и я мог рассудить. Нет, думаю, мне бы хоть черточку! хоть бы самую махочкую черточку, только одну, но только такую, чтоб уж этак руками можно взять было, чтоб уж вещь была, а не то что одну эту психологию. Потому, думал я, если человек виновен, то уж, конечно, можно, во всяком случае, чего-нибудь существенного от него дождаться; позволительно даже и на самый неожиданный результат рассчитывать. На характер ваш я тогда рассчитывал, Родион Романыч, больше всего на характер-с! Надеялся уж очень тогда на вас.

\- Да вы... да что же вы, теперь-то всё так говорите, - пробормотал наконец Раскольников, даже не осмыслив хорошенько вопроса. "Об чем говорит, - терялся он про себя, - неужели же в самом деле за невинного меня принимает?"

\- Что так говорю? А объясниться пришел-с, так сказать, долгом святым почитаю. Хочу вам всё дотла изложить, как всё было, всю эту историю всего этого тогдашнего, так сказать, омрачения. Много я заставил вас перестрадать, Родион Романыч. Я не изверг-с. Ведь понимаю же и я, каково это всё перетащить на себе человеку, удрученному, но гордому, властному и нетерпеливому, в особенности нетерпеливому! Я вас, во всяком случае, за человека наиблагороднейшего почитаю-с, и даже с зачатками великодушия-с, хоть и не согласен с вами во всех убеждениях ваших, о чем долгом считаю заявить наперед, прямо и с совершенною искренностию, ибо прежде всего не желаю обманывать. Познав вас, почувствовал к вам привязанность. Вы, может быть, на такие мои слова рассмеетесь? Право имеете-с. Знаю, что вы меня и с первого взгляда не полюбили, потому, в сущности, и не за что полюбить-с. Но считайте как хотите, а теперь желаю, с моей стороны, всеми средствами загладить произведенное впечатление и доказать, что и я человек с сердцем и совестью. Искренно говорю-с.

Порфирий Петрович приостановился с достоинством. Раскольников почувствовал прилив какого-то нового испуга. Мысль о том, что Порфирий считает его за невинного, начала вдруг пугать его.

\- Рассказывать всё по порядку, как это вдруг тогда началось, вряд ли нужно, - продолжал Порфирий Петрович; - я думаю, даже и лишнее. Да и вряд ли я смогу-с. Потому, как это объяснить обстоятельно? Первоначально слухи пошли. О том, какие это были слухи и от кого и когда... и по какому поводу, собственно, до вас дело дошло, - тоже, я думаю, лишнее. Лично же у меня началось со случайности, с одной совершенно случайной случайности, которая в высшей степени могла быть и могла не быть, - какой? Гм, я думаю, тоже нечего говорить. Всё это, и слухи и случайности, совпало у меня тогда в одну мысль. Признаюсь откровенно, потому если уж признаваться, так во всем, - это я первый на вас тогда и напал. Эти там, положим, старухины отметки на вещах и прочее, и прочее - всё это вздор-с. Таких штук сотню можно начесть. Имел я тоже случай тогда до подробности разузнать о сцене в конторе квартала, тоже случайно-с, и не то чтобы так мимоходом, а от рассказчика особенного, капитального, который, и сам того не ведая, удивительно эту сцену осилил. Всё ведь это одно к одному-с, одно к одному-с, Родион Романыч, голубчик! Ну как тут было не повернуться в известную сторону? Изо ста кроликов никогда не составится лошадь, изо ста подозрений никогда не составится доказательства, ведь вот как одна английская пословица говорит, да ведь это только благоразумие-с, а со страстями-то, со страстями попробуйте справиться, потому и следователь человек-с. Вспомнил тут я и вашу статейку, в журнальце-то, помните, еще в первое-то ваше посещение в подробности о ней-то говорили. Я тогда поглумился, но это для того, чтобы вас на дальнейшее вызвать. Повторяю, нетерпеливы и больны вы очень, Родион Романыч. Что вы смелы, заносчивы, серьезны и... чувствовали, много уж чувствовали, всё это я давно уже знал-с. Мне все эти ощущения знакомы, и статейку вашу я прочел как знакомую. В бессонные ночи и в исступлении она замышлялась, с подыманием и стуканьем сердца, с энтузиазмом подавленным. А опасен этот подавленный, гордый энтузиазм в молодежи! Я тогда поглумился, а теперь вам скажу, что ужасно люблю вообще, то есть как любитель, эту первую, юную, горячую пробу пера. Дым, туман, струна звенит в тумане. Статья ваша нелепа и фантастична, но в ней мелькает такая искренность, в ней гордость юная и неподкупная, в ней смелость отчаяния; она мрачная статья-с, да это хорошо-с. Статейку вашу я прочел, да и отложил, и... как отложил ее тогда, да и подумал: "Ну, с этим человеком так не пройдет!" Ну, так как же, скажите теперь, после такого предыдущего не увлечься было последующим! Ах господи! Да разве я говорю что-нибудь? Разве я что-нибудь теперь утверждаю? Я тогда только заметил. Чего тут, думаю? Тут ничего, то есть ровно ничего, и, может быть, в высшей степени ничего. Да и увлекаться этак мне, следователю, совсем даже неприлично: у меня вон Миколка на руках, и уже с фактами, - там как хотите, а факты! И тоже свою психологию подводит; им надо позаняться; потому тут дело жизни и смерти. Для чего я вам теперь всё это объясняю? А чтобы вы знали и с вашим умом и сердцем не обвинили меня за мое злобное тогдашнее поведение. Не злобное-с, искренно говорю-с, хе-хе! Вы что думаете: я у вас тогда не был с обыском? Был-с, был-с, хе-хе, был-с, когда вы вот здесь больной в постельке лежали. Не официально и не своим лицом, а был-с. До последнего волоска у вас, в квартире, было осмотрено, по первым даже следам; но - umsonst! [ _напрасно!_ _(нем)._ ] Думаю: теперь этот человек придет, сам придет, и очень скоро; коль виноват, так уж непременно придет. Другой не придет, а этот придет. А помните, как господин Разумихин начал вам проговариваться? Это мы устроили с тем, чтобы вас взволновать, потому мы нарочно и пустили слух, чтоб он вам проговаривался, а господин Разумихин такой человек, что негодования не выдержит. Господину Заметову прежде всего ваш гнев и ваша открытая смелость в глаза бросилась: ну как это в трактире вдруг брякнуть: "Я убил!" Слишком смело-с, слишком дерзко-с, и если, думаю, он виновен, то это страшный боец! Так тогда и подумал-с. Жду-с! Жду вас изо всех сил, а Заметова вы тогда просто придавили и... ведь в том-то и штука, что вся эта проклятая психология о двух концах! Ну, так жду я вас, смотрю, а вас бог и дает - идете! Так у меня и стукнуло сердце. Эх! Ну зачем вам было тогда приходить? Смех-то, смех-то ваш, как вошли тогда, помните, ведь вот точно сквозь стекло я всё тогда угадал, а не жди я вас таким особенным образом, и в смехе вашем ничего бы не заметил. Вот оно что значит в настроении-то быть. И господин-то Разумихин тогда, - ах! камень-то, камень-то, помните, камень-то, вот еще под которым вещи-то спрятаны? Ну вот точно вижу его где-нибудь там, в огороде, - в огороде ведь говорили вы, Заметову-то, а потом у меня-то, во второй раз? А как начали мы тогда эту вашу статью перебирать, как стали вы излагать - так вот каждое-то слово ваше вдвойне принимаешь, точно другое под ним сидит! Ну вот, Родион Романыч, таким-то вот образом я и дошел до последних столбов, да как стукнулся лбом, и опомнился. Нет, говорю, что это я! Ведь если захотеть, то всё это, говорю, до последней черты можно в другую сторону объяснить, даже еще натуральнее выйдет. Мука-с! "Нет, думаю, мне бы уж лучше черточку!.." Да как услышал тогда про эти колокольчики, так весь даже так и замер, даже дрожь прохватила. "Ну, думаю, вот она черточка и есть! Оно!" Да уж и не рассуждал я тогда, просто не хотел. Тысячу бы рублей в ту минуту я дал, своих собственных, чтобы только на вас _в свои глаза_ посмотреть: как вы тогда сто шагов с мещанинишкой рядом шли, после того как он вам "убийцу" в глаза сказал, и ничего у него, целых сто шагов, спросить не посмели!.. Ну, а холод-то этот в спинном мозгу? Колокольчики-то эти, в болезни-то, в полубреде-то? Итак, Родион Романыч, что ж вам после того и удивляться, что я с вами тогда такие шутки шутил? И зачем вы сами в ту самую минуту пришли? Ведь и вас кто-то будто подталкивал, ей-богу, а если бы не развел нас Миколка, то... а Миколку-то тогда помните? Хорошо запомнили? Ведь это был гром-с! Ведь это гром грянул из тучи, громовая стрела! Ну, а как я его встретил? Стреле-то вот ни на столечко не поверил, сами изволили видеть! Да куда! Уж потом, после вас, когда он стал весьма и весьма складно на иные пункты отвечать, так что я сам удивился, и потом ему ни на грош не поверил! Вот что значит укрепился, как адамант. Нет, думаю, морген фри! Какой уж тут Миколка!

\- Мне Разумихин сейчас говорил, что вы и теперь обвиняете Николая и сами Разумихина в том уверяли...

Дух у него захватило, и он не докончил. Он слушал в невыразимом волнении, как человек, насквозь его раскусивший, от самого себя отрекался. Он боялся поверить и не верил. В двусмысленных еще словах он жадно искал и ловил чего-нибудь более точного и окончательного.

\- Господин-то Разумихин! - вскричал Порфирий Петрович, точно обрадовавшись вопросу всё молчавшего Раскольникова, - хе-хе-хе! Да господина Разумихина так и надо было прочь отвести: двоим любо, третий не суйся. Господин Разумихин не то-с, да и человек посторонний, прибежал ко мне весь такой бледный... Ну да бог с ним, что его сюда мешать! А насчет Миколки угодно ли вам знать, что это за сюжет, в том виде, как то есть я его понимаю? Перво-наперво это еще дитя несовершеннолетнее, и не то чтобы трус, а так, вроде как бы художника какого-нибудь. Право-с, вы не смейтесь, что я так его изъясняю. Невинен и ко всему восприимчив. Сердце имеет; фантаст. Он и петь, он и плясать, он и сказки, говорят, так рассказывает, что из других мест сходятся слушать. И в школу ходить, и хохотать до упаду оттого, что пальчик покажут, и пьянствовать до бесчувствия, не то чтоб от разврата, а так, полосами, когда напоят, по-детски еще. Он тогда вот и украл, а и сам этого не знает; потому "коли на земле поднял, что за украл?" А известно ли вам, что он из раскольников, да и не то чтоб из раскольников, а просто сектант; у него в роде бегуны бывали, и сам он еще недавно, целых два года, в деревне, у некоего старца под духовным началом был. Всё это я от Миколки и от зарайских его узнал. Да куды! просто в пустыню бежать хотел! Рвение имел, по ночам богу молился, книги старые, "истинные" читал и зачитывался. Петербург на него сильно подействовал, особенно женский пол, ну и вино. Восприимчив-с, и старца, и всё забыл. Известно мне, его художник один здесь полюбил, к нему ходить стал, да вот этот случай и подошел! Ну, обробел - вешаться! Бежать! Что ж делать с понятием, которое прошло в народе о нашей юридистике! Иному ведь страшно слово "засудят". Кто виноват! Вот что-то новые суды скажут. Ох, дал бы бог! Ну-с, в остроге-то и вспомнился, видно, теперь честный старец; Библия тоже явилась опять. Знаете ли, Родион Романыч, что значит у иных из них "пострадать?" Это не то чтобы за кого-нибудь, а так просто "пострадать надо"; страдание, значит, принять, а от властей - так тем паче. Сидел в мое время один смиреннейший арестант целый год в остроге, на печи по ночам всё Библию читал, ну и зачитался, да зачитался, знаете, совсем, да так, что ни с того ни с сего сгреб кирпич и кинул в начальника, безо всякой обиды с его стороны. Да и как кинул-то: нарочно на аршин мимо взял, чтобы какого вреда не произвести! Ну, известно, какой конец арестанту, который с оружием кидается на начальство: и "принял, значит, страдание". Так вот, я и подозреваю теперь, что Миколка хочет "страдание принять" или вроде того. Это я наверно, даже по фактам, знаю-с. Он только сам не знает, что я знаю. Что, не допускаете, что ли, чтоб из такого народа выходили люди фантастические? Да сплошь! Старец теперь опять начал действовать, особенно после петли-то припомнился. А впрочем, сам мне всё расскажет, придет. Вы думаете, выдержит? Подождите, еще отопрется! С часу на час жду, что придет от показания отказываться. Я этого Миколку полюбил и его досконально исследую. И как бы вы думали! Хе-хе! На иные-то пункты весьма складно мне отвечал, очевидно, нужные сведения получил, ловко приготовился; ну а по другим пунктам просто, как в лужу, ничегошечко не знает, не ведает, да и сам не подозревает, что не ведает! Нет, батюшка Родион Романыч, тут не Миколка! Тут дело фантастическое, мрачное, дело современное, нашего времени случай-с, когда помутилось сердце человеческое; когда цитуется фраза, что кровь "освежает"; когда вся жизнь проповедуется в комфорте. Тут книжные мечты-с, тут теоретически раздраженное сердце; тут видна решимость на первый шаг, но решимость особого рода, - решился, да как с горы упал или с колокольни слетел, да и на преступление-то словно не своими ногами пришел. Дверь за собой забыл притворить, а убил, двух убил, по теории. Убил, да и денег взять не сумел, а что успел захватить, то под камень снес.

Мало было ему, что муку вынес, когда за дверью сидел, а в дверь ломились и колокольчик звонил, - нет, он потом уж на пустую квартиру, в полубреде, припомнить этот колокольчик идет, холоду спинного опять испытать потребовалось... Ну да это, положим, в болезни, а то вот еще: убил, да за честного человека себя почитает, людей презирает, бледным ангелом ходит, - нет, уж какой тут Миколка, голубчик Родион Романыч, тут не Миколка!

Эти последние слова, после всего прежде сказанного и так похожего на отречение, были слишком уж неожиданны. Раскольников весь задрожал, как будто пронзенный.

\- Так... кто же... убил?.. - спросил он, не выдержав, задыхающимся голосом. Порфирий Петрович даже отшатнулся на спинку стула, точно уж так неожиданно и он был изумлен вопросом.

\- Как кто убил?.. - переговорил он, точно не веря ушам своим, - да _вы_ убили, Родион Романыч! Вы и убили-с... - прибавил он почти шепотом, совершенно убежденным голосом.

Раскольников вскочил с дивана, постоял было несколько секунд и сел опять, не говоря ни слова. Мелкие конвульсии вдруг прошли по всему его лицу.

\- Губка-то опять, как и тогда, вздрагивает, - пробормотал как бы даже с участием Порфирий Петрович. - Вы меня, Родион Романыч, кажется, не так поняли-с, - прибавил он, несколько помолчав, - оттого так и изумились. Я именно пришел с тем, чтоб уже всё сказать и дело повести на открытую.

\- Это не я убил, - прошептал было Раскольников, точно испуганные маленькие дети, когда их захватывают на месте преступления.

\- Нет, это вы-с, Родион Романыч, вы-с, и некому больше-с, - строго и убежденно прошептал Порфирий.

Они оба замолчали, и молчание длилось даже до странности долго, минут с десять. Раскольников облокотился на стол и молча ерошил пальцами свои волосы. Порфирий Петрович сидел смирно и ждал. Вдруг Раскольников презрительно посмотрел на Порфирия.

\- Опять вы за старое, Порфирий Петрович! Всё за те же ваши приемы: как это вам не надоест, в самом деле?

\- Э, полноте, что мне теперь приемы! Другое бы дело, если бы тут находились свидетели; а то ведь мы один на один шепчем. Сами видите, я не с тем к вам пришел, чтобы гнать и ловить вас, как зайца. Признаетесь аль нет - в эту минуту мне всё равно. Про себя-то я и без вас убежден.

\- А коли так, зачем вы пришли? - раздражительно спросил Раскольников. - Я вам прежний вопрос задаю: если вы меня виновным считаете, зачем не берете вы меня в острог?

\- Ну, вот это вопрос! По пунктам вам и отвечу: во-первых, взять вас так прямо под арест мне невыгодно.

\- Как невыгодно! Коли вы убеждены, так вы должны...

\- Эй, что ж, что я убежден? Ведь всё это покамест мои мечты-с. Да и что я вас _на покой-то_ туда посажу? Сами знаете, коли сами проситесь. Приведу я, например, уличать вас мещанинишку, а вы ему скажете: "Ты пьян аль нет? Кто меня с тобой видел? Я тебя просто за пьяного и принимал, да ты и был пьян", - ну что я вам тогда на это скажу, тем паче, что ваше-то еще правдоподобнее, чем его, потому что в его показании одна психология, - что его рылу даже и неприлично, - а вы-то в самую точку попадаете, потому что пьет, мерзавец, горькую и слишком даже известен. Да и сам я вам откровенно признавался, уже несколько раз, что психология эта о двух концах и что второй-то конец больше будет, да и гораздо правдоподобнее, а что, кроме этого, против вас у меня пока и нет ничего. И хоть я вас все-таки посажу и даже сам вот я пришел (совсем не по-людски) вам обо всем вперед объявить, а все-таки прямо вам говорю (тоже не по-людски), что мне это будет невыгодно. Ну-с, во-вторых, я потому к вам пришел...

\- Ну да, во-вторых? (Раскольников всё еще задыхался).

\- Потому что, как я уж и объявил давеча, считаю себя обязанным вам объяснением. Не хочу, чтобы вы меня за изверга почитали, тем паче, что искренно к вам расположен, верьте не верьте. Вследствие чего, в-третьих, и пришел к вам с открытым и прямым предложением - учинить явку с повинною. Это вам будет бесчисленно выгоднее, да и мне тоже выгоднее, - потому с плеч долой. Ну что, откровенно или нет с моей стороны?

Раскольников подумал с минуту.

\- Послушайте, Порфирий Петрович, вы ведь сами говорите: одна психология, а между тем въехали в математику. Ну что, если и сами вы теперь ошибаетесь?

\- Нет, Родион Романыч, не ошибаюсь. Черточку такую имею. Черточку-то эту я и тогда ведь нашел-с; послал господь!

\- Какую черточку?

\- Не скажу какую, Родион Романыч. Да и, во всяком случае, теперь и права не имею больше отсрочивать; посажу-с. Так вы рассудите: мне _теперь_ уж всё равно, а следственно, я единственно только для вас. Ей-богу, лучше будет, Родион Романыч!

Раскольников злобно усмехнулся.

\- Ведь это не только смешно, это даже уж бесстыдно. Ну будь я даже виновен (чего я вовсе не говорю), ну с какой стати мне к вам являться с повинною, когда сами вы уж говорите, что я сяду к вам туда _на покой?_

\- Эх, Родион Романыч, не совсем словам верьте; может, и не совсем будет _на покой!_ Ведь это только теория, да еще моя-с, а я вам что за авторитет? Я, может быть, и сам от вас кой-что даже и теперь скрываю-с. Не всё же мне вам так взять да и выложить, хе-хе! Второе дело: как какая выгода? Да известно ли вам, какая вам за это воспоследует сбавка? Ведь вы когда явитесь-то, в какую минуту? Вы это только рассудите! Когда другой уже на себя преступление принял и всё дело спутал? А я вам, вот самим богом клянусь, так "там" подделаю и устрою, что ваша явка выйдет как будто совсем неожиданная. Всю эту психологию мы совсем уничтожим, все подозрения на вас в ничто обращу, так что ваше преступление вроде помрачения какого-то представится, потому, по совести, оно помрачение и есть. Я честный человек, Родион Романыч, и свое слово сдержу.

Раскольников грустно замолчал и поник головой; он долго думал и наконец опять усмехнулся, но улыбка его была уже кроткая и грустная:

\- Эх, не надо! - проговорил он, как бы уже совсем не скрываясь с Порфирием. - Не стоит! Не надо мне совсем вашей сбавки!

\- Ну вот этого-то я и боялся! - горячо и как бы невольно воскликнул Порфирий, - вот этого-то я и боялся, что не надо вам нашей сбавки.

Раскольников грустно и внушительно поглядел на него.

\- Эй, жизнью не брезгайте! - продолжал Порфирий, - много ее впереди еще будет. Как не надо сбавки, как не надо! Нетерпеливый вы человек!

\- Чего впереди много будет?

\- Жизни! Вы что за пророк, много ль вы знаете? Ищите и обрящете. Вас, может, бог на этом и ждал. Да и не навек она, цепь-то...

\- Сбавка будет... - засмеялся Раскольников.

\- А что, стыда буржуазного что ли, испугались? Это может быть, что и испугались, да сами того не знаете, - потому молодо! А все-таки не вам бы бояться али там стыдиться явки с повинною.

\- Э-эх, наплевать! - презрительно и с отвращением прошептал Раскольников, как бы и говорить не желая. Он было опять привстал, точно хотел куда-нибудь выйти, но опять сел в видимом отчаянии.

\- То-то наплевать! Изверились да и думаете, что я вам грубо льщу; да много ль вы еще и жили-то? Много ль понимаете-то? Теорию выдумал, да и стыдно стало, что сорвалось, что уж очень не оригинально вышло! Вышло-то подло, это правда, да вы-то все-таки не безнадежный подлец. Совсем не такой подлец! По крайней мере, долго себя не морочил, разом до последних столбов дошел. Я ведь вас за кого почитаю? Я вас почитаю за одного из таких, которым хоть кишки вырезай, а он будет стоять да с улыбкой смотреть на мучителей, - если только веру иль бога найдет. Ну, и найдите, и будете жить. Вам, во-первых, давно уже воздух переменить надо. Что ж, страданье тоже дело хорошее. Пострадайте. Миколка-то, может, и прав, что страданья хочет. Знаю, что не веруется, - а вы лукаво не мудрствуйте; отдайтесь жизни прямо, не рассуждая; не беспокойтесь, - прямо на берег вынесет и на ноги поставит. На какой берег? А я почем знаю? Я только верую, что вам еще много жить. Знаю, что вы слова мои как рацею теперь принимаете заученную; да, может, после вспомните, пригодится когда-нибудь; для того и говорю. Еще хорошо, что вы старушонку только убили. А выдумай вы другую теорию, так, пожалуй, еще и в сто миллионов раз безобразнее дело бы сделали! Еще бога, может, надо благодарить; почем вы знаете: может, вас бог для чего и бережет. А вы великое сердце имейте да поменьше бойтесь. Великого предстоящего исполнения-то струсили? Нет, тут уж стыдно трусить. Коли сделали такой шаг, так уж крепитесь. Тут уж справедливость. Вот исполните-ка, что требует справедливость. Знаю, что не веруете, а ей-богу, жизнь вынесет. Самому после слюбится. Вам теперь только воздуху надо, воздуху, воздуху!

Раскольников даже вздрогнул.

\- Да вы-то кто такой, - вскричал он, - вы-то что за пророк? С высоты какого это спокойствия величавого вы мне премудрствующие пророчества изрекаете?

\- Кто я? Я поконченный человек, больше ничего. Человек, пожалуй, чувствующий и сочувствующий, пожалуй, кой-что и знающий, но уж совершенно поконченный. А вы - другая статья: вам бог жизнь приготовил (а кто знает, может, и у вас так только дымом пройдет, ничего не будет). Ну что ж, что вы в другой разряд людей перейдете? Не комфорта же жалеть, вам-то, с вашим-то сердцем? Что ж, что вас, может быть, слишком долго никто не увидит? Не во времени дело, а в вас самом. Станьте солнцем, вас все и увидят. Солнцу прежде всего надо быть солнцем. Вы чего опять улыбаетесь: что я такой Шиллер? И бьюсь об заклад, предполагаете, что я к вам теперь подольщаюсь! А что ж, может быть, и в самом деле подольщаюсь, хе-хе-хе! Вы мне, Родион Романыч, на слово-то, пожалуй, и не верьте, пожалуй, даже и никогда не верьте вполне, - это уж такой мой норов, согласен; только вот что прибавлю: насколько я низкий человек и насколько я честный, сами, кажется, можете рассудить!

\- Вы когда меня думаете арестовать?

\- Да денька полтора али два могу еще дать вам погулять. Подумайте-ка, голубчик, помолитесь-ка богу. Да и выгоднее, ей-богу, выгоднее.

\- А ну как я убегу? - как-то странно усмехаясь, спросил Раскольников.

\- Нет, не убежите. Мужик убежит, модный сектант убежит - лакей чужой мысли, - потому ему только кончик пальчика показать, как мичману Дырке, так он на всю жизнь во что хотите поверит. А вы ведь вашей теории уж больше не верите, - с чем же вы убежите? Да и чего вам в бегах? В бегах гадко и трудно, а вам прежде всего надо жизни и положения определенного, воздуху соответственного; ну, а ваш ли там воздух? Убежите и сами воротитесь. _Без нас вам нельзя обойтись._ А засади я вас в тюремный-то замок - ну месяц, ну два, ну три посидите, а там вдруг и, помяните мое слово, сами и явитесь, да еще как, пожалуй, себе самому неожиданно. Сами еще за час знать не будете, что придете с повинною. Я даже вот уверен, что вы "страданье надумаетесь принять"; мне-то на слово теперь не верите, а сами на том остановитесь. Потому страданье, Родион Романыч, великая вещь; вы не глядите на то, что я отолстел, нужды нет, зато знаю; не смейтесь над этим, в страдании есть идея. Миколка-то прав. Нет, не убежите, Родион Романыч.

Раскольников встал с места и взял фуражку. Порфирий Петрович тоже встал.

\- Прогуляться собираетесь? Вечерок-то будет хорош, только грозы бы вот не было. А впрочем, и лучше, кабы освежило...

Он тоже взялся за фуражку.

\- Вы, Порфирий Петрович, пожалуйста, не заберите себе в голову, - с суровою настойчивостью произнес Раскольников, - что я вам сегодня сознался. Вы человек странный, и слушал я вас из одного любопытства. А я вам ни в чем не сознался... Запомните это.

\- Ну да уж знаю, запомню, - ишь ведь, даже дрожит. Не беспокойтесь, голубчик; ваша воля да будет. Погуляйте немножко; только слишком-то уж много нельзя гулять. На всякий случай есть у меня и еще к вам просьбица, - прибавил он, понизив голос, - щекотливенькая она, а важная: если, то есть на всякий случай (чему я, впрочем, не верую и считаю вас вполне неспособным), если бы на случай, - ну так, на всякий случай, - пришла бы вам охота в эти сорок-пятьдесят часов как-нибудь дело покончить иначе, фантастическим каким образом - ручки этак на себя поднять (предположение нелепое, ну да уж вы мне его простите), то оставьте краткую, но обстоятельную записочку. Так, две строчки, две только строчечки, и об камне упомяните: благороднее будет-с. Ну-с, до свидания... Добрых мыслей, благих начинаний!

Порфирий вышел, как-то согнувшись и как бы избегая глядеть на Раскольникова. Раскольников подошел к окну и с раздражительным нетерпением выжидал время, когда, по расчету, тот выйдет на улицу и отойдет подальше. Затем поспешно вышел и сам из комнаты.

 **III**

Он спешил к Свидригайлову. Чего он мог надеяться от этого человека - он и сам не знал. Но в этом человеке таилась какая-то власть над ним. Сознав это раз, он уже не мог успокоиться, а теперь к тому же и пришло время.

Дорогой один вопрос особенно мучил его: был ли Свидригайлов у Порфирия?

Сколько он мог судить и в чем бы он присягнул - нет, не был! Он подумал еще и еще, припомнил всё посещение Порфирия, сообразил: нет, не был, конечно, не был!

Но если не был еще, то пойдет или не пойдет он к Порфирию?

Теперь покамест ему казалось, что не пойдет. Почему? Он не мог бы объяснить и этого, но если б и мог объяснить, то теперь он бы не стал над этим особенно ломать голову. Всё это его мучило, и в то же время ему было как-то не до того. Странное дело, никто бы, может быть, не поверил этому, но о своей теперешней, немедленной судьбе он как-то слабо, рассеянно заботился. Его мучило что-то другое, гораздо более важное, чрезвычайное, - о нем же самом и не о ком другом, но что-то другое, что-то главное. К тому же он чувствовал беспредельную нравственную усталость, хотя рассудок его в это утро работал лучше, чем во все эти последние дни.

Да и стоило ль теперь, после всего, что было, стараться побеждать все эти новые мизерные затруднения? Стоило ль, например, стараться интриговать, чтобы Свидригайлов не ходил к Порфирию; изучать, разузнавать, терять время на какого-нибудь Свидригайлова!

О, как ему всё это надоело!

А между тем он все-таки спешил к Свидригайлову; уж не ожидал ли он чего-нибудь от него _нового,_ указаний, выхода? И за соломинку ведь хватаются! Не судьба ль, не инстинкт ли какой сводит их вместе? Может быть, это была только усталость, отчаяние; может быть, надо было не Свидригайлова, а кого-то другого, а Свидригайлов только так тут подвернулся. Соня? Да и зачем бы он пошел теперь к Соне? Опять просить у ней ее слез? Да и страшна была ему Соня. Соня представляла собою неумолимый приговор, решение без перемены. Тут - или ее дорога, или его. Особенно в эту минуту он не в состоянии был ее видеть. Нет, не лучше ли испытать Свидригайлова: что это такое? И он не мог не сознаться внутри, что и действительно тот на что-то ему давно уже как бы нужен.

Ну, однако ж, что может быть между ними общего? Даже и злодейство не могло бы быть у них одинаково. Этот человек очень к тому же был неприятен, очевидно чрезвычайно развратен, непременно хитер и обманчив, может быть, очень зол. Про него ходят такие рассказы. Правда, он хлопотал за детей Катерины Ивановны; но кто знает, для чего и что это означает? У этого человека вечно какие-то намерения и проекты.

Мелькала постоянно во все эти дни у Раскольникова еще одна мысль и страшно его беспокоила, хотя он даже старался прогонять ее от себя, так она была тяжела для него! Он думал иногда: Свидригайлов всё вертелся около него, да и теперь вертится; Свидригайлов узнал его тайну; Свидригайлов имел замыслы против Дуни. А если и теперь имеет? Почти наверное можно сказать, что _да._ А если теперь, узнав его тайну и таким образом получив над ним власть, он захочет употребить ее как оружие против Дуни?

Мысль эта иногда, даже во сне, мучила его, но в первый еще раз она явилась ему так сознательно ярко, как теперь, когда он шел к Свидригайлову. Одна уже мысль эта приводила его в мрачную ярость. Во-первых, тогда уже всё изменится, даже в его собственном положении: следует тотчас же открыть тайну Дунечке. Следует, может быть, предать самого себя, чтоб отвлечь Дунечку от какого-нибудь неосторожного шага. Письмо? Нынче утром Дуня получила какое-то письмо! От кого в Петербурге могла бы она получать письма? (Лужин разве?) Правда, там стережет Разумихин; но Разумихин ничего не знает. Может быть, следует открыться и Разумихину? Раскольников с омерзением подумал об этом.

"Во всяком случае Свидригайлова надо увидать как можно скорее, - решил он про себя окончательно. - Слава богу, тут не так нужны подробности, сколько сущность дела; но если, если только способен он, если Свидригайлов что-нибудь интригует против Дуни, - то..."

Раскольников до того устал за всё это время, за весь этот месяц, что уже не мог разрешать теперь подобных вопросов иначе, как только одним решением: "Тогда я убью его", - подумал он в холодном отчаянии. Тяжелое чувство сдавило его сердце; он остановился посредине улицы и стал осматриваться: по какой дороге он идет и куда он зашел? Он находился на - ском проспекте, шагах в тридцати или в сорока от Сенной, которую прошел. Весь второй этаж дома налево был занят трактиром. Все окна были отворены настежь; трактир, судя по двигавшимся фигурам в окнах, был набит битком. В зале разливались песенники, звенели кларнет, скрипка и гремел турецкий барабан. Слышны были женские взвизги. Он было хотел пойти назад, недоумевая, зачем он повернул на -ский проспект, как вдруг, в одном из крайних отворенных окон трактира, увидел сидевшего у самого окна, за чайным столом, с трубкою в зубах, Свидригайлова. Это страшно, до ужаса поразило его. Свидригайлов наблюдал и рассматривал его молча и, что тоже тотчас же поразило Раскольникова, кажется, хотел было вставать, чтобы потихоньку успеть уйти, пока его не заметили. Раскольников тотчас сделал вид, что как будто и сам не заметил его и смотрит, задумавшись, в сторону, а сам продолжал его наблюдать краем глаза. Сердце его тревожно билось. Так и есть: Свидригайлов очевидно не хочет, чтоб его видели. Он отвел от губ трубку и уже хотел спрятаться; но, поднявшись и отодвинув стул, вероятно, вдруг заметил, что Раскольников его видит и наблюдает. Между ними произошло нечто похожее на сцену их первого свидания у Раскольникова, во время сна. Плутовская улыбка показалась на лице Свидригайлова и всё более расширялась. И тот и другой знали, что оба видят и наблюдают друг друга. Наконец Свидригайлов громко расхохотался.

\- Ну, ну! входите уж, коли хотите; я здесь! - крикнул он из окна.

Раскольников поднялся в трактир.

Он нашел его в очень маленькой задней комнате, в одно окно, примыкавшей к большой зале, где на двадцати маленьких столиках, при криках отчаянного хора песенников, пили чай купцы, чиновники и множество всякого люда. Откуда-то долетал стук шаров на биллиарде. На столике пред Свидригайловым стояла початая бутылка шампанского и стакан, до половины полный вина. В комнатке находились еще мальчик-шарманщик, с маленьким ручным органчиком, и здоровая, краснощекая девушка в подтыканной полосатой юбке и в тирольской шляпке с лентами, певица, лет восемнадцати, которая, несмотря на хоровую песню в другой комнате, пела под аккомпанемент органщика, довольно сиплым контральтом, какую-то лакейскую песню...

\- Ну и довольно! - прервал ее Свидригайлов при входе Раскольникова.

Девушка тотчас же оборвала и остановилась в почтительном ожидании. Пела она свою рифмованную лакейщину тоже с каким-то серьезным и почтительным оттенком в лице.

\- Эй, Филипп, стакан! - крикнул Свидригайлов.

\- Я не стану пить вина, - сказал Раскольников.

\- Как хотите, я не для вас. Пей, Катя! Сегодня ничего больше не понадобится, ступай! - Он налил ей целый стакан вина и выложил желтенький билетик. Катя выпила стакан разом, как пьют вино женщины, то есть не отрываясь, в двадцать глотков, взяла билетик, поцеловала у Свидригайлова руку, которую тот весьма серьезно допустил поцеловать, и вышла из комнаты, а за нею потащился и мальчишка с органом. Оба они были приведены с улицы. Свидригайлов и недели не жил в Петербурге, а уж всё около него было на какой-то патриархальной ноге. Трактирный лакей, Филипп, тоже был уже "знакомый" и подобострастничал. Дверь в залу запиралась; Свидригайлов в этой комнате был как у себя и проводил в ней, может быть, целые дни. Трактир был грязный, дрянной и даже не средней руки.

\- Я к вам шел и вас отыскивал, - начал Раскольников, - но почему теперь я вдруг поворотил на - ский проспект с Сенной! Я никогда сюда не поворачиваю и не захожу. Я поворачиваю с Сенной направо. Да и дорога к вам не сюда. Только поворотил, вот и вы! Это странно!

\- Зачем же вы прямо не скажете: это чудо!

\- Потому что это, может быть, только случай.

\- Ведь какая складка у всего этого народа! - захохотал Свидригайлов, - не сознается, хоть бы даже внутри и верил чуду! Ведь уж сами говорите, что "может быть" только случай. И какие здесь всё трусишки насчет своего собственного мнения, вы представить себе не можете, Родион Романыч! Я не про вас. Вы имеете собственное мнение и не струсили иметь его. Тем-то вы и завлекли мое любопытство.

\- Больше ничем?

\- Да и этого ведь довольно.

Свидригайлов был, очевидно, в возбужденном состоянии, но всего только на капельку; вина выпил он всего только полстакана.

\- Мне кажется, вы пришли ко мне раньше, чем узнали о том, что я способен иметь то, что вы называете собственным мнением, - заметил Раскольников.

\- Ну, тогда было дело другое. У всякого свои шаги. А насчет чуда скажу вам, что вы, кажется, эти последние два-три дня проспали. Я вам сам назначил этот трактир и никакого тут чуда не было, что вы прямо пришли; сам растолковал всю дорогу, рассказал место, где он стоит, и часы, в которые можно меня здесь застать. Помните?

\- Забыл, - отвечал с удивлением Раскольников.

\- Верю. Два раза я вам говорил. Адрес отчеканился у вас в памяти механически. Вы и повернули сюда механически, а между тем строго по адресу, сами того не зная. Я, и говоря-то вам тогда, не надеялся, что вы меня поняли. Очень уж вы себя выдаете, Родион Романыч. Да вот еще: я убежден, что в Петербурге много народу, ходя, говорят сами с собой. Это город полусумасшедших. Если б у нас были науки, то медики, юристы и философы могли бы сделать над Петербургом драгоценнейшие исследования, каждый по своей специальности. Редко где найдется столько мрачных, резких и странных влияний на душу человека, как в Петербурге. Чего стоят одни климатические влияния! Между тем это административный центр всей России, и характер его должен отражаться на всем. Но не в том теперь дело, а в том, что я уже несколько раз смотрел на вас сбоку. Вы выходите из дому - еще держите голову прямо. С двадцати шагов вы уже ее опускаете, руки складываете назад. Вы смотрите и, очевидно, ни пред собою, ни по бокам уже ничего не видите. Наконец, начинаете шевелить губами и разговаривать сами с собой, причем иногда вы высвобождаете руку и декламируете, наконец, останавливаетесь среди дороги надолго. Это очень нехорошо-с. Может быть, вас кое-кто и замечает, кроме меня, а уж это невыгодно. Мне, в сущности, всё равно, и я вас не вылечу, но вы, конечно, меня понимаете.

\- А вы знаете, что за мною следят? - спросил Раскольников, пытливо на него взглядывая.

\- Нет, ничего не знаю, - как бы с удивлением ответил Свидригайлов.

\- Ну так и оставим меня в покое, - нахмурившись, пробормотал Раскольников.

\- Хорошо, оставим вас в покое.

\- Скажите лучше, если вы сюда приходите пить и сами мне назначали два раза, чтоб я к вам сюда же пришел, то почему вы теперь, когда я смотрел в окно с улицы, прятались и хотели уйти? Я это очень хорошо заметил.

\- Хе-хе! А почему вы, когда я тогда стоял у вас на пороге, лежали на своей софе с закрытыми глазами и притворялись, что спите, тогда как вы вовсе не спали? Я это очень хорошо заметил.

\- Я мог иметь... причины... вы сами это знаете.

\- И я мог иметь свои причины, хотя вы их и не узнаете.

Раскольников опустил правый локоть на стол, подпер пальцами правой руки снизу свой подбородок и пристально уставился на Свидригайлова. Он рассматривал с минуту его лицо, которое всегда его поражало и прежде. Это было какое-то странное лицо, похожее как бы на маску: белое, румяное, с румяными, алыми губами, с светло-белокурою бородой и с довольно еще густыми белокурыми волосами. Глаза были как-то слишком голубые, а взгляд их как-то слишком тяжел и неподвижен. Что-то было ужасно неприятное в этом красивом и чрезвычайно моложавом, судя по летам, лице. Одежда Свидригайлова была щегольская, летняя, легкая, в особенности щеголял он бельем. На пальце был огромный перстень с дорогим камнем.

\- Да неужели же мне и с вами еще тоже надо возиться, - сказал вдруг Раскольников, выходя с судорожным нетерпением прямо на открытую, - хотя вы, может быть, и самый опасный человек, если захотите вредить, да я-то не хочу ломать себя больше. Я вам покажу сейчас, что не так дорожу собою, как вы, вероятно, думаете. Знайте же, я пришел к вам прямо сказать, что если вы держите свое прежнее намерение насчет моей сестры и если для этого думаете чем-нибудь воспользоваться из того, что открыто в последнее время, то я вас убью, прежде чем вы меня в острог посадите. Мое слово верно: вы знаете, что я сумею сдержать его. Второе, если хотите мне что-нибудь объявить, - потому что мне всё это время казалось, что вы как будто хотите мне что-то сказать, - то объявляйте скорее, потому что время дорого и, может быть, очень скоро будет уже поздно.

\- Да куда вы это так торопитесь? - спросил Свидригайлов, любопытно его разглядывая.

\- У всякого свои шаги, - мрачно и нетерпеливо проговорил Раскольников.

\- Вы сами же вызывали сейчас на откровенность, а на первый же вопрос и отказываетесь отвечать, - заметил Свидригайлов с улыбкой. - Вам всё кажется, что у меня какие-то цели, а потому и глядите на меня подозрительно. Что ж, это совершенно понятно в вашем положении. Но как я ни желаю сойтись с вами, я все-таки не возьму на себя труда разуверять вас в противном. Ей-богу, игра не стоит свеч, да и говорить-то с вами я ни о чем таком особенном не намеревался.

\- Зачем же я тогда вам так понадобился? Ведь вы же около меня ухаживали?

\- Да просто как любопытный субъект для наблюдения. Мне понравились вы фантастичностью вашего положения - вот чем! Кроме того, вы брат особы, которая меня очень интересовала, и, наконец, от самой этой особы в свое время я ужасно много и часто слыхал о вас, из чего и заключил, что вы имеете над нею большое влияние; разве этого мало? Хе-хе-хе! Впрочем, сознаюсь, ваш вопрос для меня весьма сложен, и мне трудно на него вам ответить. Ну вот, например, ведь вы пошли ко мне теперь мало того что по делу, а за чем-нибудь новеньким? Ведь так? Ведь так? - настаивал Свидригайлов с плутовскою улыбкой, - ну, представьте же себе после этого, что я сам-то, еще ехав сюда, в вагоне, на вас же рассчитывал, что вы мне тоже скажете что-нибудь _новенького_ и что от вас же удастся мне чем-нибудь позаимствоваться! Вот какие мы богачи!

\- Чем это позаимствоваться?

\- Да что вам сказать? Разве я знаю чем? Видите, в каком трактиришке всё время просиживаю, и это мне всласть, то есть не то чтобы всласть, а так, надо же где-нибудь сесть. Ну, вот хоть эта бедная Катя - видели?.. Ну был бы я, например, хоть обжора, клубный гастроном, а то ведь вот что я могу есть! (Он ткнул пальцем в угол, где на маленьком столике, на жестяном блюдце, стояли остатки ужасного бифштекса с картофелем). Кстати, обедали вы? Я перекусил и больше не хочу. Вина, например, совсем не пью. Кроме шампанского, никакого, да и шампанского-то в целый вечер один стакан, да и то голова болит. Это я теперь, чтобы подмонтироваться, велел подать, потому что я куда-то собираюсь, и вы видите меня в особом расположении духа. Я потому давеча и спрятался, как школьник, что думал, что вы мне помешаете; но, кажется (он вынул часы), могу пробыть с вами час; теперь половина пятого. Верите ли, хотя бы что-нибудь было; ну, помещиком быть, ну, отцом, ну, уланом, фотографом, журналистом... н-ничего, никакой специальности! Иногда даже скучно. Право, думал, что вы мне скажете что-нибудь новенького.

\- Да кто вы такой и зачем вы сюда приехали?

\- Я кто такой? Вы знаете: дворянин, служил два года в кавалерии, потом так здесь в Петербурге шлялся, потом женился на Марфе Петровне и жил в деревне. Вот моя биография!

\- Вы, кажется, игрок?

\- Нет, какой я игрок. Шулер - не игрок.

\- А вы были шулером?

\- Да, был шулером.

\- Что же, вас бивали?

\- Случалось. А что?

\- Ну, стало быть, вызвать на дуэль могли... да и вообще, оживляет.

\- Не противоречу вам и притом не мастер я философствовать. Признаюсь вам, я сюда больше насчет женщин поскорее приехал.

\- Только что похоронили Марфу Петровну?

\- Ну да, - улыбнулся с побеждающею откровенностию Свидригайлов. - Так что ж? Вы, кажется, находите что-то дурное, что я о женщинах так говорю?

\- То есть нахожу я или нет дурное в разврате?

\- В разврате! Ну вот вы куда! А впрочем, по порядку прежде отвечу вам насчет женщины вообще; знаете, я расположен болтать. Скажите, для чего я буду себя сдерживать? Зачем же бросать женщин, коли я хоть до них охотник? По крайней мере, занятие.

\- Так вы здесь только на разврат один и надеетесь?

\- Ну так что ж, ну и на разврат! Дался им разврат. Да люблю, по крайней мере, прямой вопрос. В этом разврате, по крайней мере, есть нечто постоянное, основанное даже на природе и не подверженное фантазии, нечто всегдашним разожженным угольком в крови пребывающее, вечно поджигающее, которое и долго еще, и с летами, может быть, не так скоро зальешь. Согласитесь сами, разве не занятие в своем роде?

\- Чему же тут радоваться? Это болезнь, и опасная.

\- А, вот вы куда! Я согласен, что это болезнь, как и всё переходящее через меру, - а тут непременно придется перейти через меру, - но ведь это, во-первых, у одного так, у другого иначе, а во-вторых, разумеется, во всем держи меру, расчет, хоть и подлый, но что же делать? Не будь этого, ведь этак застрелиться, пожалуй, пришлось бы. Я согласен, что порядочный человек обязан скучать, но ведь, однако ж...

\- А вы могли бы застрелиться?

\- Ну вот! - с отвращением отпарировал Свидригайлов, - сделайте одолжение, не говорите об этом, - прибавил он поспешно и даже без всякого фанфаронства, которое выказывалось во всех прежних его словах. Даже лицо его как будто изменилось. - Сознаюсь в непростительной слабости, но что делать: боюсь смерти и не люблю, когда говорят о ней. Знаете ли, что я мистик отчасти?

\- А! призраки Марфы Петровны! Что ж, приходить продолжают?

\- Ну их, не поминайте; в Петербурге еще не было; да и черт с ними! - вскричал он с каким-то раздражительным видом. - Нет, будемте лучше об этом... да впрочем... Гм! Эх, мало времени, не могу я с вами долго остаться, а жаль! Было бы что сообщить.

\- А что у вас, женщина?

\- Да, женщина, так, нечаянный один случай... нет, я не про то.

\- Ну, а мерзость всей этой обстановки на вас уже не действует? Уже потеряли силу остановиться?

\- А вы и на силу претендуете? Хе-хе-хе! Удивили же вы меня сейчас, Родион Романыч, хоть я заранее знал, что это так будет. Вы же толкуете мне о разврате и об эстетике! Вы - Шиллер, вы - идеалист! Всё это, конечно, так и должно быть и надо бы удивляться, если б оно было иначе, но, однако ж, как-то все-таки странно в действительности... Ах, жаль, что времени мало, потому вы сами прелюбопытный субъект! А кстати, вы любите Шиллера? Я ужасно люблю.

\- Но какой вы, однако же, фанфарон! - с некоторым отвращением произнес Раскольников.

\- Ну, ей-богу же, нет! - хохоча отвечал Свидригайлов, - а впрочем, не спорю, пусть и фанфарон; но ведь почему же и не пофанфаронить, когда оно безобидно. Я семь лет прожил в деревне у Марфы Петровны, а потому, набросившись теперь на умного человека, как вы, - на умного и в высшей степени любопытного, просто рад поболтать, да, кроме того, выпил эти полстакана вина и уже капельку в голову ударило. А главное, существует одно обстоятельство, которое меня очень монтировало, но о котором я... умолчу. Куда же вы? - с испугом спросил вдруг Свидригайлов.

Раскольников стал было вставать. Ему сделалось и тяжело, и душно, и как-то неловко, что он пришел сюда. В Свидригайлове он убедился как в самом пустейшем и ничтожнейшем злодее в мире.

\- Э-эх! Посидите, останьтесь, - упрашивал Свидригайлов, - да велите себе принести хоть чаю. Ну посидите, ну я не буду болтать вздору, о себе то есть. Я вам что-нибудь расскажу. Ну, хотите, я вам расскажу, как меня женщина, говоря вашим слогом, "спасала"? Это будет даже ответом на ваш первый вопрос, потому что особа эта - ваша сестра. Можно рассказывать? Да и время убьем.

\- Рассказывайте, но я надеюсь, вы...

\- О, не беспокойтесь! Притом же Авдотья Романовна даже и в таком скверном и пустом человеке, как я, может вселить только одно глубочайшее уважение.

 **IV**

\- Вы знаете, может быть (да я, впрочем, и сам вам рассказывал), - начал Свидригайлов, - что я сидел здесь в долговой тюрьме, по огромному счету, и не имея ни малейших средств в виду для уплаты. Нечего подробничать о том, как выкупила меня тогда Марфа Петровна; знаете ли, до какой степени одурманения может иногда полюбить женщина? Это была женщина честная, весьма неглупая (хотя и совершенно необразованная). Представьте же себе, что эта-то самая, ревнивая и честная женщина решилась снизойти, после многих ужасных исступлений и попреков, на некоторого рода со мною контракт, который и исполняла во всё время нашего брака. Дело в том, что она была значительно старше меня, кроме того, постоянно носила во рту какую-то гвоздичку. Я имел настолько свинства в душе и своего рода честности, чтоб объявить ей прямо, что совершенно верен ей быть не могу. Это признание привело ее в исступление, но, кажется, моя грубая откровенность ей в некотором роде понравилась: "Значит, дескать, сам не хочет обманывать, коли заранее так объявляет", - ну, а для ревнивой женщины это первое. После долгих слез состоялся между нами такого рода изустный контракт: первое, я никогда не оставлю Марфу Петровну и всегда пребуду ее мужем; второе, без ее позволения не отлучусь никуда; третье, постоянной любовницы не заведу никогда; четвертое, за это Марфа Петровна позволяет мне приглянуть иногда на сенных девушек, но не иначе как с ее секретного ведома; пятое, боже сохрани меня полюбить женщину из нашего сословия; шестое, если на случай, чего боже сохрани, меня посетит какая-нибудь страсть, большая и серьезная, то я должен открыться Марфе Петровне. Насчет последнего пункта Марфа Петровна была, впрочем, во всё время довольно спокойна; это была умная женщина, а следовательно, не могла же на меня смотреть иначе как на развратника и потаскуна, который серьезно полюбить не в состоянии. Но умная женщина и ревнивая женщина - два предмета разные, и вот в этом-то и беда. Впрочем, чтобы беспристрастно судить о некоторых людях, нужно заранее отказаться от иных предвзятых взглядов и от обыденной привычки к обыкновенно окружающим нас людям и предметам. На ваше суждение, более чем на чье-нибудь, я имею право надеяться. Может быть, вы уже очень много слышали о Марфе Петровне смешного и нелепого. Действительно, у ней были иные весьма смешные привычки; но скажу вам прямо, что я искренно сожалею о бесчисленных горестях, которых я был причиной. Ну и довольно, кажется, для весьма приличного oraison funèbre [ _надгробного слова_ _(франц.)._ ] нежнейшей жене нежнейшего мужа. В случаях наших ссор я, большею частию, молчал и не раздражался, и это джентельменничанье всегда почти достигало цели; оно на нее влияло, и ей даже нравилось; бывали случаи, что она мною даже гордилась. Но сестрицы вашей все-таки не вынесла. И каким образом это случилось, что она рискнула взять такую раскрасавицу в свой дом, в гувернантки! Я объясняю тем, что Марфа Петровна была женщина пламенная и восприимчивая и что, просто-запросто, она сама влюбилась, - буквально влюбилась, - в вашу сестрицу. Ну да и Авдотья-то Романовна! Я очень хорошо понял, с первого взгляда, что тут дело плохо, и - что вы думаете? - решился было и глаз не подымать на нее. Но Авдотья Романовна сама сделала первый шаг - верите или нет? Верите ли вы тоже, что Марфа Петровна до того доходила, что даже на меня сердилась сначала за мое всегдашнее молчание о вашей сестре, за то, что я так равнодушен на ее беспрерывные и влюбленные отзывы об Авдотье Романовне? Сам не понимаю, чего ей хотелось! Ну, уж конечно, Марфа Петровна рассказала Авдотье Романовне обо мне всю подноготную. У нее была несчастная черта, решительно всем рассказывать все наши семейные тайны и всем беспрерывно на меня жаловаться; как же было пропустить такого нового и прекрасного друга? Полагаю, что у них и разговору иного не было, как обо мне, и, уж без сомнения, Авдотье Романовне стали известны все эти мрачные, таинственные сказки, которые мне приписывают... Бьюсь об заклад, что вы уж что-нибудь в этом роде тоже слышали?

\- Слышал. Лужин обвинял вас, что вы даже были причиной смерти ребенка. Правда это?

\- Сделайте одолжение, оставьте все эти пошлости в покое, - с отвращением и брюзгливо отговорился Свидригайлов, - если вы так непременно захотите узнать обо всей этой бессмыслице, то я когда-нибудь расскажу вам особо, а теперь...

\- Говорили тоже о каком-то вашем лакее в деревне и что будто бы вы были тоже чему-то причиной.

\- Сделайте одолжение, довольно! - перебил опять с явным нетерпением Свидригайлов.

\- Это не тот ли лакей, который вам после смерти трубку приходил набивать... еще сами мне рассказывали? - раздражался всё более и более Раскольников.

Свидригайлов внимательно поглядел на Раскольникова, и тому показалось, что во взгляде этом блеснула мгновенно, как молния, злобная усмешка, но Свидригайлов удержался и весьма вежливо отвечал:

\- Это тот самый. Я вижу, что вас тоже всё это чрезвычайно интересует, и почту за долг, при первом удобном случае, по всем пунктам удовлетворить ваше любопытство. Черт возьми! Я вижу, что действительно могу показаться кому-нибудь лицом романическим. Судите же, до какой степени я обязан после того благодарить покойницу Марфу Петровну за то, что она наговорила вашей сестрице обо мне столько таинственного и любопытного. Не смею судить о впечатлении; но, во всяком случае, это было для меня выгодно. При всем естественном отвращении ко мне Авдотьи Романовны и несмотря на мой всегдашний мрачный и отталкивающий вид, - ей стало наконец жаль меня, жаль пропащего человека. А когда сердцу девушки станет _жаль,_ то, уж разумеется, это для нее всего опаснее. Тут уж непременно захочется и "спасти", и образумить, и воскресить, и призвать к более благородным целям, и возродить к новой жизни и деятельности, - ну, известно, что можно намечтать в этом роде. Я тотчас же смекнул, что птичка сама летит в сетку, и, в свою очередь, приготовился. Вы, кажется, хмуритесь, Родион Романыч? Ничего-с, дело, как вы знаете, обошлось пустяками. (Черт возьми, сколько я пью вина!) Знаете, мне всегда было жаль, с самого начала, что судьба не дала родиться вашей сестре во втором или третьем столетии нашей эры, где-нибудь дочерью владетельного князька или там какого-нибудь правителя, или проконсула в Малой Азии. Она, без сомнения, была бы одна из тех, которые претерпели мученичество, и уж, конечно бы, улыбалась, когда бы ей жгли грудь раскаленными щипцами. Она бы пошла на это нарочно сама, а в четвертом и в пятом веках ушла бы в Египетскую пустыню и жила бы там тридцать лет, питаясь кореньями, восторгами и видениями. Сама она только того и жаждет, и требует, чтобы за кого-нибудь какую-нибудь муку поскорее принять, а не дай ей этой муки, так она, пожалуй, и в окно выскочит. Я слышал что-то о каком-то господине Разумихине. Он малый, говорят, рассудительный (что и фамилия его показывает, семинарист должно быть), ну так пусть и бережет вашу сестру. Одним словом, я, кажется, ее понял, что и считаю себе за честь. Но тогда, то есть в начале знакомства, сами знаете, бываешь всегда как-то легкомысленнее и глупее, смотришь ошибочно, видишь не то. Черт возьми, зачем же она так хороша? Я не виноват! Одним словом, у меня началось с самого неудержимого сладострастного порыва. Авдотья Романовна целомудренна ужасно, неслыханно и невиданно. (Заметьте себе, я вам сообщаю это о вашей сестре как факт. Она целомудренна, может быть, до болезни, несмотря на весь свой широкий ум, и это ей повредит). Тут у нас случилась одна девушка, Параша, черноокая Параша, которую только что привезли из другой деревни, сенная девушка, и которую я еще никогда не видывал, - хорошенькая очень, но глупа до невероятности: в слезы, подняла вой на весь двор, и вышел скандал. Раз, после обеда, Авдотья Романовна нарочно отыскала меня одного в аллее в саду и с сверкающими глазами _потребовала_ от меня, чтоб я оставил бедную Парашу в покое. Это был чуть ли не первый разговор наш вдвоем. Я, разумеется, почел за честь удовлетворить ее желанию, постарался прикинуться пораженным, смущенным, ну, одним словом, сыграл роль недурно. Начались сношения, таинственные разговоры, нравоучения, поучения, упрашивания, умаливания, даже слезы, - верите ли, даже слезы! Вот до какой силы доходит у иных девушек страсть к пропаганде! Я, конечно, всё свалил на свою судьбу, прикинулся алчущим и жаждущим света и, наконец, пустил и ход величайшее и незыблемое средство к покорению женского сердца, средство, которое никогда и никого не обманет и которое действует решительно на всех до единой, без всякого исключения. Это средство известное - лесть. Нет ничего в мире труднее прямодушия, и нет ничего легче лести. Если в прямодушии только одна сотая доля нотки фальшивая, то происходит тотчас диссонанс, а за ним - скандал. Если же в лести даже всё до последней нотки фальшивое, и тогда она приятна и слушается не без удовольствия; хотя бы и с грубым удовольствием, но все-таки с удовольствием. И как бы ни груба была лесть, в ней непременно, по крайней мере, половина кажется правдою. И это для всех развитий и слоев общества. Даже весталку можно соблазнить лестью. А уж про обыкновенных людей и говорить нечего. Без смеху не могу себе припомнить, как один раз соблазнял я одну, преданную своему мужу, своим детям и своим добродетелям, барыню. Как это было весело и как мало было работы! А барыня действительно была добродетельна, по крайней мере по-своему. Вся моя тактика состояла в том, что я просто был каждую минуту раздавлен и падал ниц пред ее целомудрием. Я льстил безбожно, и только что, бывало, добьюсь пожатия руки, даже взгляда, то укоряю себя, что это я вырвал его у нее силой, что она сопротивлялась, что она так сопротивлялась, что я наверное бы никогда ничего не получил, если б я сам не был так порочен; что она, в невинности своей, не предусмотрела коварства и поддалась неумышленно, сама того не зная, не ведая, и прочее, и прочее. Одним словом, я достиг всего, а моя барыня оставалась в высшей степени уверена, что она невинна и целомудренна и исполняет все долги и обязанности, а погибла совершенно нечаянно. И как же она рассердилась на меня, когда я объявил ей в конце концов, что, по моему искреннему убеждению, она точно так же искала наслаждений, как и я. Бедная Марфа Петровна тоже ужасно поддавалась на лесть, и если бы только я захотел, то, конечно, отписал бы всё ее имение на себя еще при жизни. (Однако я ужасно много пью вина и болтаю). Надеюсь, что вы не рассердитесь, если я упомяну теперь, что тот же самый эффект начал сбываться и с Авдотьей Романовной. Да я сам был глуп и нетерпелив и всё дело испортил. Авдотье Романовне еще несколько раз и прежде (а один раз как-то особенно) ужасно не понравилось выражение глаз моих, верите вы этому? Одним словом, в них всё сильнее и неосторожнее вспыхивал некоторый огонь, который пугал ее и стал ей наконец ненавистен. Нечего рассказывать подробности, но мы разошлись. Тут я опять сглупил. Пустился грубейшим образом издеваться насчет всех этих пропаганд и обращений; Параша опять выступила на сцену, да и не она одна, - одним словом, начался содом. Ох, если бы вы видели, Родион Романыч, хоть раз в жизни глазки вашей сестрицы так, как они иногда умеют сверкать! Это ничего, что я теперь пьян и вот уже целый стакан вина выпил, я правду говорю; уверяю вас, что этот взгляд мне снился; шелест платья ее я уже наконец не мог выносить. Право, я думал, что со мною сделается падучая; никогда не воображал, что могу дойти до такого исступления. Одним словом, необходимо было помирится; но это было уже невозможно. И представьте себе, что я тогда сделал? До какой степени отупения бешенство может довести человека! Никогда не предпринимайте ничего в бешенстве, Родион Романыч. Рассчитывая, что Авдотья Романовна, в сущности, ведь нищая (ах, извините, я не то хотел... но ведь не всё ли равно, если выражается то же понятие?), одним словом, живет трудами рук своих, что у ней на содержании и мать, и вы (ах, черт, опять морщитесь...), я и решился предложить ей все мои деньги (тысяч до тридцати я мог и тогда осуществить) с тем, чтоб она бежала со мной хоть сюда, в Петербург. Разумеется, я бы тут поклялся в вечной любви, блаженстве и прочее, и прочее. Верите ли, я до того тогда врезался, что скажи она мне: зарежь или отрави Марфу Петровну и женись на мне, - это тотчас же было бы сделано! Но кончилось всё катастрофой, вам уже известною, и сами можете судить, до какого бешенства мог я дойти, узнав, что Марфа Петровна достала тогда этого подлейшего приказного, Лужина, и чуть не смастерила свадьбу, - что, в сущности, было бы то же самое, что и я предлагал. Так ли? Так ли? Ведь так? Я замечаю, что вы что-то очень внимательно стали слушать... интересный молодой человек...

Свидригайлов в нетерпении ударил кулаком по столу. Он раскраснелся. Раскольников видел ясно, что стакан или полтора шампанского, которые он выпил, отхлебывая неприметно, глотками, подействовали на него болезненно, - и решился воспользоваться случаем. Свидригайлов был ему очень подозрителен.

\- Ну уж после этого я вполне убежден, что вы и сюда приехали, имея в виду мою сестру, - сказал он Свидригайлову прямо и не скрываясь, чтоб еще более раздразнить его.

\- Эх, полноте, - как бы спохватился вдруг Свидригайлов, - я ведь вам говорил... и, кроме того, ваша сестра терпеть меня не может.

\- Да в этом-то и я убежден, что не может, да не в том теперь дело.

\- А вы убеждены, что не может? (Свидригайлов прищурился и насмешливо улыбнулся). Вы правы, она меня не любит; но никогда не ручайтесь в делах, бывших между мужем и женой или любовником и любовницей. Тут есть всегда один уголок, который всегда всему свету остается неизвестен и который известен только им двум. Вы ручаетесь, что Авдотья Романовна на меня с отвращением смотрела?

\- По некоторым словам и словечкам вашим во время вашего рассказа я замечаю, что у вас и теперь свои виды и самые неотлагательные намерения на Дуню, разумеется подлые.

\- Как! У меня вырывались такие слова и словечки? - пренаивно испугался вдруг Свидригайлов, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на эпитет, приданный его намерениям.

\- Да они и теперь вырываются. Ну чего вы, например, так боитесь? Чего вы вдруг теперь испугались?

\- Я боюсь и пугаюсь? Пугаюсь вас? Скорее вам бояться меня, cher ami. [ _милый друг_ _(франц.)._ ] И какая, однако ж, дичь... А впрочем, я охмелел, я это вижу; чуть было опять не проговорился. К черту вино! Эй, воды!

Он схватил бутылку и без церемонии вышвырнул ее за окошко. Филипп принес воды.

\- Это всё вздор, - сказал Свидригайлов, намачивая полотенце и прикладывая его к голове, - а я вас одним словом могу осадить и все ваши подозрения в прах уничтожить. Знаете ль вы, например, что я женюсь?

\- Вы уже это мне и прежде говорили.

\- Говорил? Забыл. Но тогда я не мог говорить утвердительно, потому даже невесты еще не видал; я только намеревался. Ну а теперь у меня уж есть невеста, и дело сделано, и если бы только не дела, неотлагательные, то я бы непременно вас взял и сейчас к ним повез, - потому я вашего совета хочу спросить. Эй, черт! Всего десять минут остается. Видите, смотрите на часы; а впрочем, я вам расскажу, потому это интересная вещица, моя женитьба-то, в своем то есть роде, - куда вы? Опять уходить?

\- Нет, я уж теперь не уйду.

\- Совсем не уйдете? Посмотрим! Я вас туда свезу, это правда, покажу невесту, но только не теперь, а теперь вам скоро будет пора. Вы направо, я налево. Вы эту Ресслих знаете? Вот эту самую Ресслих, у которой я теперь живу, - а? Слышите? Нет, вы что думаете, вот та самая, про которую говорят, что девчонка-то, в воде-то, зимой-то, - ну, слышите ли? Слышите ли? Ну, так она мне всё это состряпала; тебе, говорит, так-то скучно, развлекись время. А я ведь человек мрачный, скучный. Вы думаете, веселый? Нет, мрачный: вреда не делаю, а сижу в углу; иной раз три дня не разговорят. А Ресслих эта шельма, я вам скажу, она ведь что в уме держит: я наскучу, жену-то брошу и уеду, а жена ей достанется, она ее и пустит в оборот; в нашем слою то есть, да повыше. Есть, говорит, один такой расслабленный отец, отставной чиновник, в кресле сидит и третий год ногами не двигается. Есть, говорит, и мать, дама рассудительная, мамаша-то. Сын где-то в губернии служит, не помогает.

Дочь вышла замуж и не навещает, а на руках два маленькие племянника (своих-то мало), да взяли, не кончив курса, из гимназии девочку, дочь свою последнюю, через месяц только что шестнадцать лет минет, значит, через месяц ее и выдать можно. Это за меня-то. Мы поехали; как это у них смешно; представляюсь: помещик, вдовец, известной фамилии, с такими-то связями, с капиталом, - ну что ж, что мне пятьдесят, а той и шестнадцати нет? Кто ж на это смотрит? Ну а ведь заманчиво, а? Ведь заманчиво, ха-ха! Посмотрели бы вы, как я разговорился с папашей да с мамашей! Заплатить надо, чтобы только посмотреть на меня в это время. Выходит она, приседает, ну можете себе представить, еще в коротеньком платьице, неразвернувшийся бутончик, краснеет, вспыхивает, как заря (сказали ей, конечно). Не знаю, как вы насчет женских личик, но, по-моему, эти шестнадцать лет, эти детские еще глазки, эта робость и слезинки стыдливости, - по-моему, это лучше красоты, а она еще к тому ж и собой картинка. Светленькие волоски, в маленькие локончики барашком взбитые, губки пухленькие, аленькие, ножки - прелесть!.. Ну, познакомились, я объявил, что спешу по домашним обстоятельствам, и на другой же день, третьего дня то есть, нас и благословили. С тех пор как приеду, так сейчас ее к себе на колени, да так и не спускаю... Ну, вспыхивает, как заря, а я целую поминутно; мамаша-то, разумеется, внушает, что это, дескать, твой муж и что это так требуется, одним словом, малина! И это состояние теперешнее, жениховое, право, может быть, лучше и мужнего. Тут что называется La nature et la vérité! [ _природа и правда_ _(франц.)._ ] Ха-ха! Я с нею раза два переговаривал - куда не глупа девчонка; иной раз так украдкой на меня взглянет - ажно прожжет. А знаете, у ней личико вроде Рафаэлевой Мадонны. Ведь у Сикстинской Мадонны лицо фантастическое, лицо скорбной юродивой, вам это не бросилось в глаза? Ну, так в этом роде. Только что нас благословили, я на другой день на полторы тысячи и привез: бриллиантовый убор один, жемчужный другой да серебряную дамскую туалетную шкатулку - вот какой величины, со всякими разностями, так даже у ней, у мадонны-то, личико зарделось. Посадил я ее вчера на колени, да, должно быть, уж очень бесцеремонно, - вся вспыхнула и слезинки брызнули, да выдать-то не хочет, сама вся горит. Ушли все на минуту, мы с нею как есть одни остались, вдруг бросается мне на шею (сама в первый раз), обнимает меня обеими ручонками, целует и клянется, что она будет мне послушною, верною и доброю женой, что она сделает меня счастливым, что она употребит всю жизнь, всякую минуту своей жизни, всем, всем пожертвует, а за всё это желает иметь от меня только _одно мое уважение_ и более мне, говорит, "ничего, ничего не надо, никаких подарков!" Согласитесь сами, что выслушать подобное признание наедине от такого шестнадцатилетнего ангельчика, в тюлевом платьице, со взбитыми локончиками, с краскою девичьего стыда и со слезинками энтузиазма в глазах, - согласитесь сами, оно довольно заманчиво. Ведь заманчиво? Ведь стоит чего-нибудь, а? Ну, ведь стоит? Ну... ну слушайте... ну, поедемте к моей невесте... только не сейчас!

\- Одним словом, в вас эта чудовищная разница лет и развитий и возбуждает сладострастие! И неужели вы в самом деле так женитесь?

\- А что ж? Непременно. Всяк об себе сам промышляет и всех веселей тот и живет, кто всех лучше себя сумеет надуть. Ха-ха! Да что вы в добродетель-то так всем дышлом въехали? Пощадите, батюшка, я человек грешный. Хе-хе-хе!

\- Вы, однако ж, пристроили детей Катерины Ивановны. Впрочем... впрочем, вы имели на это свои причины... я теперь всё понимаю.

\- Детей я вообще люблю, я очень люблю детей, - захохотал Свидригайлов. - На этот счет я вам могу даже рассказать прелюбопытный один эпизод, который и до сих пор продолжается. В первый же день по приезде пошел я по разным этим клоакам, ну, после семи-то лет так и набросился. Вы, вероятно, замечаете, что я со своею компанией не спешу сходиться, с прежними-то друзьями и приятелями. Ну да и как можно дольше без них протяну. Знаете: у Марфы Петровны в деревне меня до смерти измучили воспоминания о всех этих таинственных местах и местечках, в которых, кто знает, тот много может найти. Черт возьми! Народ пьянствует, молодежь образованная от бездействия перегорает в несбыточных снах и грезах, уродуется в теориях; откуда-то жиды наехали, прячут деньги, а всё остальное развратничает. Так и пахнул на меня этот город с первых часов знакомым запахом. Попал я на один танцевальный так называемый вечер - клоак страшный (а я люблю клоаки именно с грязнотцой), ну, разумеется, канкан, каких нету и каких в мое время и не было. Да-с, в этом прогресс. Вдруг, смотрю, девочка, лет тринадцати, премило одетая, танцует с одним виртуозом; другой пред ней визави. У стенки же на стуле сидит ее мать. Ну можете себе представить, каков канкан! Девочка конфузится, краснеет, наконец принимает себе в обиду и начинает плакать. Виртуоз подхватывает ее и начинает ее вертеть и пред нею представлять, все кругом хохочут и - люблю в такие мгновения нашу публику, хотя бы даже и канканную, - хохочут и кричат: "И дело, так и надо! А не возить детей!" Ну, мне-то наплевать, да и дела нет: логично аль не логично сами себя они утешают! Я тотчас мое место наметил, подсел к матери и начинаю о том, что я тоже приезжий, что какие всё тут невежи, что они не умеют отличать истинных достоинств и питать достодолжного уважения; дал знать, что у меня денег много; пригласил довезти в своей карете; довез домой, познакомился (в какой-то каморке от жильцов стоят, только что приехали). Мне объявили, что мое знакомство и она, и дочь ее могут принимать не иначе как за честь; узнаю, что у них ни кола, ни двора, а приехали хлопотать о чем-то в каком-то присутствии; предлагаю услуги, деньги; узнаю, что они ошибкой поехали на вечер, думая, что действительно танцевать там учат; предлагаю способствовать с своей стороны воспитанию молодой девицы, французскому языку и танцам. Принимают с восторгом, считают за честь, и до сих пор знаком... Хотите, поедем, - только не сейчас.

\- Оставьте, оставьте ваши подлые, низкие анекдоты, развратный, низкий, сладострастный человек!

\- Шиллер-то, Шиллер-то наш, Шиллер-то! Où va-t-elle la vertu se nicher? * А знаете, я нарочно буду вам этакие вещи рассказывать, чтобы слышать ваши вскрикивания. Наслаждение!

* - _Где только не гнездится добродетель_? _(франц.)_

\- Еще бы, разве я сам себе в эту минуту не смешон? - со злобою пробормотал Раскольников.

Свидригайлов хохотал во все горло; наконец кликнул Филиппа, расплатился и стал вставать.

\- Ну да и пьян же я, assez causé! [ _довольно болтать_ _(франц.)_ ] - сказал он, - наслаждение!

\- Еще бы вам-то не ощущать наслаждения, - вскрикнул Раскольников, тоже вставая, - разве для исшаркавшегося развратника рассказывать о таких похождениях, - имея в виду какое-нибудь чудовищное намерение в этом же роде, - не наслаждение да еще при таких обстоятельствах и такому человеку, как я... Разжигает.

\- Ну, если так, - даже с некоторым удивлением ответил Свидригайлов, рассматривая Раскольникова, - если так, то вы и сами порядочный циник. Материал, по крайней мере, заключаете в себе огромный. Сознавать много можете, много... ну да вы и делать-то много можете. Ну, однако ж, довольно. Искренно жалею, что с вами мало переговорил, да вы от меня не уйдете... Вот подождите только...

Свидригайлов пошел вон из трактира. Раскольников за ним. Свидригайлов был, однако, не очень много хмелен; в голову только на мгновение ударило, хмель же отходил с каждою минутой. Он был чем-то очень озабочен, чем-то чрезвычайно важным, и хмурился. Какое-то ожидание, видимо, волновало его и беспокоило. С Раскольниковым в последние минуты он как-то вдруг изменился и с каждою минутой становился грубее и насмешливее. Раскольников всё это приметил и был тоже в тревоге. Свидригайлов стал ему очень подозрителен; он решился пойти за ним.

Сошли на тротуар.

\- Вам направо, а мне налево или, пожалуй, наоборот, только - adieu, mon plaisir, 1 до радостного свидания!

И он пошел направо к Сенной.

1 _прощай, моя радость_ _(франц.)._

 **V**

Раскольников пошел вслед за ним.

\- Это что! - вскричал Свидригайлов, оборачиваясь, - я ведь, кажется, сказал...

\- Это значит то, что я от вас теперь не отстану.

\- Что-о-о?

Оба остановились, и оба с минуту глядели друг на друга, как бы меряясь.

\- Из всех ваших полупьяных рассказов, - резко отрезал Раскольников, - я заключил _положительно,_ что вы не только не оставили ваших подлейших замыслов на мою сестру, но даже более чем когда-нибудь ими заняты. Мне известно, что сегодня утром сестра моя получила какое-то письмо. Вам всё время не сиделось на месте... Вы, положим, могли откопать по дороге какую-нибудь жену; но это ничего не значит. Я желаю удостовериться лично...

Раскольников вряд ли и сам мог определить, чего ему именно теперь хотелось и в чем именно желал он удостовериться лично.

\- Вот как! А хотите, я сейчас полицию кликну?

\- Кличь!

Они опять постояли с минуту друг пред другом. Наконец лицо Свидригайлова изменилось. Удостоверившись, что Раскольников не испугался угрозы, он принял вдруг самый веселый и дружеский вид.

\- Ведь этакой! Я нарочно о вашем деле с вами не заговаривал, хоть меня, разумеется, мучит любопытство. Дело фантастическое. Отложил было до другого раза, да, право, вы способны и мертвого раздразнить... Ну пойдемте, только заранее скажу: теперь только на минутку домой, чтобы денег захватить; потом запираю квартиру, беру извозчика и на целый вечер на Острова. Ну куда же вам за мной?

\- Я покамест на квартиру, да и то не к вам, а к Софье Семеновне, извиниться, что на похоронах не был.

\- Это как вам угодно, но Софьи Семеновны дома нет. Она всех детей отвела к одной даме, к одной знатной даме-старушке, к моей прежней давнишней знакомой и распорядительнице в каких-то сиротских заведениях. Я очаровал эту даму, внеся ей деньги за всех трех птенцов Катерины Ивановны, кроме того, и на заведения пожертвовал еще денег; наконец, рассказал ей историю Софьи Семеновны, даже со всеми онерами, ничего не скрывая. Эффект произвело неописанный. Вот почему Софье Семеновне и назначено было явиться сегодня же, прямо в - ую отель, где временно, с дачи, присутствует моя барыня.

\- Нужды нет, я все-таки зайду.

\- Как хотите, только я-то вам не товарищ; а мне что! Вот мы сейчас и дома. Скажите, я убежден, вы оттого на меня смотрите подозрительно, что я сам был настолько деликатен и до сих пор не беспокоил вас расспросами... вы понимаете? Вам показалось это делом необыкновенным; бьюсь об заклад, что так! Ну вот и будьте после того деликатным.

\- И подслушивайте у дверей!

\- А, вы про это! - засмеялся Свидригайлов, - да, я бы удивился, если бы, после всего, вы пропустили это без замечания. Ха-ха! Я хоть нечто и понял из того, что вы тогда... там... накуролесили и Софье Семеновне сами рассказывали, но, однако, что ж это такое? Я, может, совсем отсталый человек и ничего уж понимать не могу. Объясните, ради бога, голубчик! Просветите новейшими началами.

\- Ничего вы не могли слышать, врете вы всё!

\- Да я не про то, не про то (хоть я, впрочем, кое-что и слышал), нет, я про то, что вы вот всё охаете да охаете! Шиллер-то в вас смущается поминутно. А теперь вот и у дверей не подслушивай. Если так, ступайте да и объявите по начальству, что вот, дескать, так и так, случился со мной такой казус: в теории ошибочка небольшая вышла. Если же убеждены, что у дверей нельзя подслушивать, а старушонок можно лущить чем попало, в свое удовольствие, так уезжайте куда-нибудь поскорее в Америку! Бегите, молодой человек! Может, есть еще время. Я искренно говорю. Денег, что ли, нет? Я дам на дорогу.

\- Я совсем об этом не думаю, - перервал было Раскольников с отвращением.

\- Понимаю (вы, впрочем, не утруждайте себя: если хотите, то много и не говорите); понимаю, какие у вас вопросы в ходу: нравственные, что ли? вопросы гражданина и человека? А вы их побоку; зачем они вам теперь-то? Хе-хе! Затем, что всё еще и гражданин и человек? А коли так, так и соваться не надо было; нечего не за свое дело браться. Ну застрелитесь; что, аль не хочется?

\- Вы, кажется, нарочно хотите меня раздразнить, чтоб я только от вас теперь отстал...

\- Вот чудак-то, да мы уж пришли, милости просим на лестницу. Видите, вот тут вход к Софье Семеновне, смотрите, нет никого! Не верите? Спросите у Капернаумова; она им ключ отдает. Вот она и сама madame de Капернаумов, а? Что? (она глуха немного) ушла? Куда? Ну вот, слышали теперь? Нет ее и не будет до глубокого, может быть, вечера. Ну, теперь пойдемте ко мне. Ведь вы хотели и ко мне? Ну вот, мы и у меня. Madame Ресслих нет дома. Эта женщина вечно в хлопотах, но хорошая женщина, уверяю вас... может быть, она бы вам пригодилась, если бы вы были несколько рассудительнее. Ну вот, извольте видеть: я беру из бюро этот пятипроцентный билет (вот у меня их еще сколько!), а этот сегодня побоку у менялы пойдет. Ну, видели? Более мне терять времени нечего. Бюро запирается, квартира запирается, и мы опять на лестнице. Ну, хотите, наймемте извозчика! Я ведь на Острова. Не угодно ли прокатиться? Вот я беру эту коляску на Елагин, что? Отказываетесь? Не выдержали? Прокатимтесь, ничего. Кажется, дождь надвигается, ничего, спустим верх...

Свидригайлов сидел уже в коляске. Раскольников рассудил, что подозрения его, по крайней мере в эту минуту, несправедливы. Не отвечая ни слова, он повернулся и пошел обратно по направлению к Сенной. Если б он обернулся хоть раз дорогой, то успел бы увидеть, как Свидригайлов, отъехав не более ста шагов, расплатился с коляской и сам очутился на тротуаре. Но он ничего уже не мог видеть и зашел уже за угол. Глубокое отвращение влекло его прочь от Свидригайлова. "И я мог хоть мгновение ожидать чего-нибудь от этого грубого злодея, от этого сладострастного развратника и подлеца!" - вскричал он невольно. Правда, что суждение свое Раскольников произнес слишком поспешно и легкомысленно. Было нечто во всей обстановке Свидригайлова, что, по крайней мере, придавало ему хоть некоторую оригинальность, если не таинственность. Что же касалось во всем этом сестры, то Раскольников оставался все-таки убежден наверно, что Свидригайлов не оставит ее в покое. Но слишком уж тяжело и невыносимо становилось обо всем этом думать и передумывать!

По обыкновению своему, он, оставшись один, с двадцати шагов впал в глубокую задумчивость. Взойдя на мост, он остановился у перил и стал смотреть на воду. А между тем над ним стояла Авдотья Романовна.

Он повстречался с нею при входе на мост, но прошел мимо, не рассмотрев ее. Дунечка еще никогда не встречала его таким на улице и была поражена до испуга. Она остановилась и не знала: окликнуть его или нет? Вдруг она заметила поспешно подходящего со стороны Сенной Свидригайлова.

Но тот, казалось, приближался таинственно и осторожно. Он не взошел на мост, а остановился в стороне, на тротуаре, стараясь всеми силами, чтоб Раскольников не увидал его. Дуню он уже давно заметил и стал делать ей знаки. Ей показалось, что знаками своими он упрашивал ее не окликать брата и оставить его в покое, а звал ее к себе.

Так Дуня и сделала. Она потихоньку обошла брата и приблизилась к Свидригайлову.

\- Пойдемте поскорее, - прошептал ей Свидригайлов. - Я не желаю, чтобы Родион Романыч знал о нашем свидании. Предупреждаю вас, что я с ним сидел тут недалеко, в трактире, где он отыскал меня сам, и насилу от него отвязался. Он знает почему-то о моем к вам письме и что-то подозревает. Уж, конечно, не вы ему открыли? А если не вы, так кто же?

\- Вот мы уже поворотили за угол, - перебила Дуня, - теперь нас брат не увидит. Объявляю вам, что я не пойду с вами дальше. Скажите мне всё здесь; всё это можно сказать и на улице.

\- Во-первых, этого никак нельзя сказать на улице; во-вторых, вы должны выслушать и Софью Семеновну; в-третьих, я покажу вам кое-какие документы... Ну да, наконец, если вы не согласитесь войти ко мне, то я отказываюсь от всяких разъяснений и тотчас же ухожу. При этом попрошу вас не забывать, что весьма любопытная тайна вашего возлюбленного братца находится совершенно в моих руках.

Дуня остановилась в нерешительности и пронзающим взглядом смотрела на Свидригайлова.

\- Чего вы боитесь! - заметил тот спокойно, - город не деревня. И в деревне вреда сделали больше вы мне, чем я вам, а тут...

\- Софья Семеновна предупреждена?

\- Нет, я не говорил ей ни слова и даже не совсем уверен, дома ли она теперь? Впрочем, вероятно, дома. Она сегодня похоронила свою родственницу: не такой день, чтобы по гостям ходить. До времени я никому не хочу говорить об этом и даже раскаиваюсь отчасти, что вам сообщил. Тут малейшая неосторожность равняется уже доносу. Я живу вот тут, вот в этом доме, вот мы и подходим. Вот это дворник нашего дома; дворник очень хорошо меня знает; вот он кланяется; он видит, что я иду с дамой, и уж, конечно, успел заметить ваше лицо, а это вам пригодится, если вы очень боитесь и меня подозреваете. Извините, что я так грубо говорю. Сам я живу от жильцов. Софья Семеновна живет со мною стена об стену, тоже от жильцов. Весь этаж в жильцах. Чего же вам бояться, как ребенку? Или я уж так очень страшен?

Лицо Свидригайлова искривилось в снисходительную улыбку; но ему было уже не до улыбки. Сердце его стукало, и дыхание спиралось в груди. Он нарочно говорил громче, чтобы скрыть свое возраставшее волнение; но Дуня не успела заметить этого особенного волнения; уж слишком раздражило ее замечание о том, что она боится его, как ребенок, и что он так для нее страшен.

\- Хоть я и знаю, что вы человек... без чести, но я вас нисколько не боюсь. Идите вперед, - сказала она, по-видимому спокойно, но лицо ее было очень бледно.

Свидригайлов остановился у квартиры Сони.

\- Позвольте справиться, дома ли. Нету. Неудача! Но я знаю, что она может прийти очень скоро. Если она вышла, то не иначе как к одной даме, по поводу своих сирот. У них мать умерла. Я тут также ввязался и распоряжался. Если Софья Семеновна не воротится через десять минут, то я пришлю ее к вам самое, если хотите, сегодня же; ну вот и мой нумер. Вот мои две комнаты. За дверью помещается моя хозяйка, госпожа Ресслих. Теперь взгляните сюда, я вам покажу мои главные документы: из моей спальни эта вот дверь ведет в совершенно пустые две комнаты, которые отдаются внаем. Вот они... на это вам нужно взглянуть несколько внимательнее...

Свидригайлов занимал две меблированные, довольно просторные комнаты. Дунечка недоверчиво осматривалась, но ничего особенного не заметила ни в убранстве, ни в расположении комнат, хотя бы и можно было кой-что заметить, например, что квартира Свидригайлова приходилась как-то между двумя почти необитаемыми квартирами. Вход к нему был не прямо из коридора, а через две хозяйкины комнаты, почти пустые. Из спальни же Свидригайлов, отомкнув дверь, запертую на ключ, показал Дунечке тоже пустую, отдающуюся внаем квартиру. Дунечка остановилась было на пороге, не понимая, для чего ее приглашают смотреть, но Свидригайлов поспешил с разъяснением:

\- Вот, посмотрите сюда, в эту вторую большую комнату. Заметьте эту дверь, она заперта на ключ. Возле дверей стоит стул, всего один стул в обеих комнатах. Это я принес из своей квартиры, чтоб удобнее слушать. Вот там сейчас за дверью стоит стол Софьи Семеновны; там она сидела и разговаривала с Родионом Романычем. А я здесь подслушивал, сидя на стуле, два вечера сряду, оба раза часа по два, - и, уж конечно, мог узнать что-нибудь, как вы думаете?

\- Вы подслушивали?

\- Да, я подслушивал; теперь пойдемте ко мне; здесь и сесть негде.

Он привел Авдотью Романовну обратно в свою первую комнату, служившую ему залой, и пригласил ее сесть на стул. Сам сел на другом конце стола, по крайней мере от нее на сажень, но, вероятно, в глазах его уже блистал тот же самый пламень, который так испугал когда-то Дунечку. Она вздрогнула и еще раз недоверчиво осмотрелась. Жест ее был невольный; ей, видимо, не хотелось выказывать недоверчивости. Но уединенное положение квартиры Свидригайлова наконец ее поразило. Ей хотелось спросить, дома ли по крайней мере его хозяйка, но она не спросила... из гордости. К тому же и другое, несоразмерно большее страдание, чем страх за себя, было в ее сердце. Она нестерпимо мучилась.

\- Вот ваше письмо, - начала она, положив его на стол. - Разве возможно то, что вы пишете? Вы намекаете на преступление, совершенное будто бы братом. Вы слишком ясно намекаете, вы не смеете теперь отговариваться. Знайте же, что я еще до вас слышала об этой глупой сказке и не верю ей ни в одном слове. Это гнусное и смешное подозрение. Я знаю историю и как и отчего она выдумалась. У вас не может быть никаких доказательств. Вы обещали доказать: говорите же! Но заранее знайте, что я вам не верю! Не верю!..

Дунечка проговорила это скороговоркой, торопясь, и на мгновение краска бросилась ей в лицо.

\- Если бы вы не верили, то могло ли сбыться, чтобы вы рискнули прийти одна ко мне? Зачем же вы пришли? Из одного любопытства?

\- Не мучьте меня, говорите, говорите!

\- Нечего и говорить, что вы храбрая девушка. Ей-богу, я думал, что вы попросите господина Разумихина сопровождать вас сюда. Но его ни с вами, ни кругом вас не было, я-таки смотрел: это отважно, хотели, значит, пощадить Родиона Романыча. Впрочем, в вас всё божественно... Что же касается до вашего брата, то что я вам скажу? Вы сейчас его видели сами. Каков?

\- Не на этом же одном вы основываете?

\- Нет, не на этом, а на его собственных словах. Вот сюда два вечера сряду он приходил к Софье Семеновне. Я вам показывал, где они сидели. Он сообщил ей полную свою исповедь. Он убийца. Он убил старуху чиновницу, процентщицу, у которой и сам закладывал вещи; убил тоже сестру ее, торговку, по имени Лизавету, нечаянно вошедшую во время убийства сестры. Убил он их обеих топором, который принес с собою. Он их убил, чтоб ограбить, и ограбил; взял деньги и кой-какие вещи... Он сам это всё передавал слово в слово Софье Семеновне, которая одна и знает секрет, но в убийстве не участвовала ни словом, ни делом, а, напротив, ужаснулась так же, как и вы теперь. Будьте покойны, она его не выдаст.

\- Этого быть не может! - бормотала Дунечка бледными, помертвевшими губами; она задыхалась, - быть не может, нет никакой, ни малейшей причины, никакого повода... Это ложь! Ложь!

\- Он ограбил, вот и вся причина. Он взял деньги и вещи. Правда, он, по собственному своему сознанию, не воспользовался ни деньгами, ни вещами, а снес их куда-то под камень, где они и теперь лежат. Но это потому, что он не посмел воспользоваться.

\- Да разве вероятно, чтоб он мог украсть, ограбить? Чтоб он мог об этом только помыслить? - вскричала Дуня и вскочила со стула. - Ведь вы его знаете, видели? Разве он может быть вором?

Она точно умаливала Свидригайлова; она весь свой страх забыла.

\- Тут, Авдотья Романовна, тысячи и миллионы комбинаций и сортировок. Вор ворует, зато уж он про себя и знает, что он подлец; а вот я слышал про одного благородного человека, что почту разбил; так кто его знает, может, он и в самом деле думал, что порядочное дело сделал! Разумеется, я бы и сам не поверил, так же как и вы, если бы мне передали со стороны. Но своим собственным ушам я поверил. Он Софье Семеновне и причины все объяснял; но та и ушам своим сначала не поверила, да глазам наконец поверила, своим собственным глазам. Он ведь сам ей лично передавал.

\- Какие же... причины!

\- Дело длинное, Авдотья Романовна. Тут, как бы вам это выразить, своего рода теория, то же самое дело, по которому я нахожу, например, что единичное злодейство позволительно, если главная цель хороша.

Единственное зло и сто добрых дел! Оно тоже, конечно, обидно для молодого человека с достоинствами и с самолюбием непомерным знать, что были бы, например, всего только тысячи три, и вся карьера, всё будущее в его жизненной цели формируется иначе, а между тем нет этих трех тысяч. Прибавьте к этому раздражение от голода, от тесной квартиры, от рубища, от яркого сознания красоты своего социального положения, а вместе с тем положения сестры и матери. Пуще же всего тщеславие, гордость и тщеславие, а впрочем, бог его знает, может, и при хороших наклонностях... Я ведь его не виню, не думайте, пожалуйста; да и не мое дело. Тут была тоже одна собственная теорийка, - так себе теория, - по которой люди разделяются, видите ли, на материал и на особенных людей, то есть на таких людей, для которых, по их высокому положению, закон не писан, а напротив, которые сами сочиняют законы остальным людям, материялу-то, сору-то. Ничего, так себе теорийка; une théorie comme une autre. 1 Наполеон его ужасно увлек, то есть, собственно, увлекло его то, что очень многие гениальные люди на единичное зло не смотрели, а шагали через, не задумываясь. Он, кажется, вообразил себе, что и он гениальный человек, - то есть был в том некоторое время уверен. Он очень страдал и теперь страдает от мысли, что теорию-то сочинить он умел, а перешагнуть-то, не задумываясь, и не в состоянии, стало быть человек не гениальный. Ну, а уж это для молодого человека с самолюбием и унизительно, в наш век-то особенно...

1 _теория, как всякая другая_ _(франц.)._

\- А угрызение совести? Вы отрицаете в нем, стало быть, всякое нравственное чувство? Да разве он таков?

\- Ах, Авдотья Романовна, теперь всё помутилось, то есть, впрочем, оно и никогда в порядке-то особенном не было. Русские люди вообще широкие люди, Авдотья Романовна, широкие, как их земля, и чрезвычайно склонны к фантастическому, к беспорядочному; но беда быть широким без особенной гениальности. А помните, как много мы в этом же роде и на эту же тему переговорили с вами вдвоем, сидя по вечерам на террасе в саду, каждый раз после ужина. Еще вы меня именно этой широкостью укоряли. Кто знает, может, в то же самое время и говорили, когда он здесь лежал да свое обдумывал. У нас в образованном обществе особенно священных преданий ведь нет, Авдотья Романовна: разве кто как-нибудь себе по книгам составит... али из летописей что-нибудь выведет. Но ведь это больше ученые и, знаете, в своем роде всё колпаки, так что даже и неприлично светскому человеку. Впрочем, мои мнения вообще вы знаете; я никого решительно не обвиняю. Сам я белоручка, этого и придерживаюсь. Да мы об этом уже не раз говорили. Я даже имел счастье интересовать вас моими суждениями... Вы очень бледны, Авдотья Романовна!

\- Я эту теорию его знаю. Я читала его статью в журнале о людях, которым всё разрешается... Мне приносил Разумихин...

\- Господин Разумихин? Статью вашего брата? В журнале? Есть такая статья? Не знал я. Вот, должно быть, любопытно-то! Но куда же вы, Авдотья Романовна?

\- Я хочу видеть Софью Семеновну, - проговорила слабым голосом Дунечка. - Куда к ней пройти? Она, может, и пришла; я непременно, сейчас хочу ее видеть. Пусть она...

Авдотья Романовна не могла договорить; дыхание ее буквально пресеклось.

\- Софья Семеновна не воротится до ночи. Я так полагаю. Она должна была прийти очень скоро, если же нет, то уж очень поздно...

\- А, так ты лжешь! Я вижу... ты лгал... ты всё лгал!.. Я тебе не верю! Не верю! Не верю! - кричала Дунечка в настоящем исступлении, совершенно теряя голову.

Почти в обмороке упала она на стул, который поспешил ей подставить Свидригайлов.

\- Авдотья Романовна, что с вами, очнитесь! Вот вода. Отпейте один глоток...

Он брызнул на нее воды. Дунечка вздрогнула и очнулась.

\- Сильно подействовало! - бормотал про себя Свидригайлов, нахмурясь. - Авдотья Романовна, успокойтесь! Знайте, что у него есть друзья. Мы его спасем, выручим. Хотите, я увезу его за границу? У меня есть деньги; я в три дня достану билет. А насчет того, что он убил, то он еще наделает много добрых дел, так что всё это загладится; успокойтесь. Великим человеком еще может быть. Ну что с вами? Как вы себя чувствуете?

\- Злой человек! Он еще насмехается. Пустите меня..

\- Куда вы? Да куда вы?

\- К нему. Где он? Вы знаете? Отчего эта дверь заперта? Мы сюда вошли в эту дверь, а теперь она заперта на ключ. Когда вы успели запереть ее на ключ?

\- Нельзя же было кричать на все комнаты о том, что мы здесь говорили. Я вовсе не насмехаюсь; мне только говорить этим языком надоело. Ну куда вы такая пойдете? Или вы хотите предать его? Вы его доведете до бешенства, и он предаст себя сам. Знайте, что уж за ним следят, уже попали на след. Вы только его выдадите. Подождите: я видел его и говорил с ним сейчас; его еще можно спасти. Подождите, сядьте, обдумаем вместе. Я для того и звал вас, чтобы поговорить об этом наедине и хорошенько обдумать. Да сядьте же!

\- Каким образом вы можете его спасти? Разве его можно спасти?

Дуня села. Свидригайлов сел подле нее.

\- Всё это от вас зависит, от вас, от вас одной, - начал он с сверкающими глазами, почти шепотом, сбиваясь и даже не выговаривая иных слов от волнения.

Дуня в испуге отшатнулась от него дальше. Он тоже весь дрожал.

\- Вы... одно ваше слово, и он спасен! Я... я его спасу. У меня есть деньги и друзья. Я тотчас отправлю его, а сам возьму паспорт, два паспорта. Один его, другой мой. У меня друзья; у меня есть деловые люди... Хотите? Я возьму еще вам паспорт... вашей матери... зачем вам Разумихин? Я вас также люблю... Я вас бесконечно люблю. Дайте мне край вашего платья поцеловать, дайте! дайте! Я не могу слышать, как оно шумит. Скажите мне: сделай то, и я сделаю! Я всё сделаю. Я невозможное сделаю. Чему вы веруете, тому и я буду веровать. Я всё, всё сделаю! Не смотрите, не смотрите на меня так! Знаете ли, что вы меня убиваете...

Он начинал даже бредить. С ним что-то вдруг сделалось, точно ему в голову вдруг ударило. Дуня вскочила и бросилась к дверям.

\- Отворите! отворите! - кричала она чрез дверь, призывая кого-нибудь и потрясая дверь руками. - Отворите же! Неужели нет никого?

Свидригайлов встал и опомнился. Злобная и насмешливая улыбка медленно выдавливалась на дрожавших еще губах его.

\- Там никого нет дома, - проговорил он тихо и с расстановками, - хозяйка ушла, и напрасный труд так кричать: только себя волнуете понапрасну.

\- Где ключ? Отвори сейчас дверь, сейчас, низкий человек!

\- Я ключ потерял и не могу его отыскать.

\- А! Так это насилие! - вскричала Дуня, побледнела как смерть и бросилась в угол, где поскорей заслонилась столиком, случившимся под рукой. Она не кричала; но она впилась взглядом в своего мучителя и зорко следила за каждым его движением. Свидригайлов тоже не двигался с места и стоял против нее на другом конце комнаты. Он даже овладел собою, по крайней мере снаружи. Но лицо его было бледно по-прежнему. Насмешливая улыбка не покидала его.

\- Вы сказали сейчас "насилие", Авдотья Романовна. Если насилие, то сами можете рассудить, что я принял меры. Софьи Семеновны дома нет; до Капернаумовых очень далеко, пять запертых комнат. Наконец, я по крайней мере вдвое сильнее вас, и, кроме того, мне бояться нечего, потому что вам и потом нельзя жаловаться: ведь не захотите же вы предать в самом деле вашего брата? Да и не поверит вам никто: ну с какой стати девушка пошла одна к одинокому человеку на квартиру? Так что, если даже и братом пожертвуете, то и тут ничего не докажете: насилие очень трудно доказать, Авдотья Романовна.

\- Подлец! - прошептала Дуня в негодовании.

\- Как хотите, но заметьте, я говорил еще только в виде предположения. По моему же личному убеждению, вы совершенно правы: насилие - мерзость. Я говорил только к тому, что на совести вашей ровно ничего не останется, если бы даже... если бы даже вы и захотели спасти вашего брата добровольно, так, как я вам предлагаю. Вы просто, значит, подчинились обстоятельствам, ну силе, наконец, если уж без этого слова нельзя. Подумайте об этом; судьба вашего брата и вашей матери в ваших руках. Я же буду ваш раб... всю жизнь... я вот здесь буду ждать...

Свидригайлов сел на диван, шагах в восьми от Дуни. Для нее уже не было ни малейшего сомнения в его непоколебимой решимости. К тому же она его знала...

Вдруг она вынула из кармана револьвер, взвела курок и опустила руку с револьвером на столик. Свидригайлов вскочил с места.

\- Ага! Так вот как! - вскричал он в удивлении, но злобно усмехаясь, - ну, это совершенно изменяет ход дела! Вы мне чрезвычайно облегчаете дело сами, Авдотья Романовна! Да где это вы револьвер достали? Уж не господин ли Разумихин? Ба! Да револьвер-то мой! Старый знакомый! А я-то его тогда как искал!.. Наши деревенские уроки стрельбы, которые я имел честь вам давать, не пропали-таки даром.

\- Не твой револьвер, а Марфы Петровны, которую ты убил, злодей! У тебя ничего не было своего в ее доме. Я взяла его, как стала подозревать, на что ты способен. Смей шагнуть хоть один шаг, и клянусь, я убью тебя!

Дуня была в исступлении. Револьвер она держала наготове.

\- Ну, а брат? Из любопытства спрашиваю, - спросил Свидригайлов, всё еще стоя на месте.

\- Доноси, если хочешь! Ни с места! Не сходи! Я выстрелю! Ты жену отравил, я знаю, ты сам убийца!..

\- А вы твердо уверены, что я Марфу Петровну отравил?

\- Ты! Ты мне сам намекал; ты мне говорил об яде... я знаю, ты за ним ездил... у тебя было готово... Это непременно ты... подлец!

\- Если бы даже это была и правда, так из-за тебя же... все-таки ты же была бы причиной.

\- Лжешь! Я тебя ненавидела всегда, всегда...

\- Эге, Авдотья Романовна! Видно, забыли, как в жару пропаганды уже склонялись и млели... Я по глазкам видел; помните, вечером-то, при луне-то, соловей-то еще свистал?

\- Лжешь! (бешенство засверкало в глазах Дуни) лжешь, клеветник!

\- Лгу? Ну, пожалуй, и лгу. Солгал. Женщинам про эти вещицы поминать не следует. (Он усмехнулся). Знаю, что выстрелишь, зверок хорошенький. Ну и стреляй!

Дуня подняла револьвер и, мертво-бледная, с побелевшею, дрожавшею нижнею губкой, с сверкающими, как огонь, большими черными глазами, смотрела на него, решившись, измеряя и выжидая первого движения с его стороны. Никогда еще он не видал ее столь прекрасною. Огонь, сверкнувший из глаз ее в ту минуту, когда она поднимала револьвер, точно обжег его, и сердце его с болью сжалось. Он ступил шаг, и выстрел раздался. Пуля скользнула по его волосам и ударилась сзади в стену. Он остановился и тихо засмеялся:

\- Укусила оса! Прямо в голову метит... Что это? Кровь! - Он вынул платок, чтоб обтереть кровь, тоненькою струйкой стекавшую по его правому виску; вероятно, пуля чуть-чуть задела по коже черепа. Дуня опустила револьвер и смотрела на Свидригайлова не то что в страхе, а в каком-то диком недоумении. Она как бы сама уже не понимала, что такое она сделала и что это делается!

\- Ну что ж, промах! Стреляйте еще, я жду, - тихо проговорил Свидригайлов, всё еще усмехаясь, но как-то мрачно, - этак я вас схватить успею, прежде чем вы взведете курок!

Дунечка вздрогнула, быстро взвела курок и опять подняла револьвер.

\- Оставьте меня! - проговорила она в отчаянии, - клянусь, я опять выстрелю... Я... убью!..

\- Ну что ж... в трех шагах и нельзя не убить. Ну а не убьете... тогда... - Глаза его засверкали, и он ступил еще два шага.

Дунечка выстрелила, осечка!

\- Зарядили неаккуратно. Ничего! У вас там еще есть капсюль. Поправьте, я подожду.

Он стоял пред нею в двух шагах, ждал и смотрел на нее с дикою решимостью, воспаленно-страстным, тяжелым взглядом. Дуня поняла, что он скорее умрет, чем отпустит ее. "И... и уж, конечно, она убьет его теперь, в двух шагах!.."

Вдруг она отбросила револьвер.

\- Бросила! - с удивлением проговорил Свидригайлов и глубоко перевел дух. Что-то как бы разом отошло у него от сердца, и, может быть, не одна тягость смертного страха; да вряд ли он и ощущал его в эту минуту. Это было избавление от другого, более скорбного и мрачного чувства, которого бы он и сам не мог во всей силе определить.

Он подошел к Дуне и тихо обнял ее рукой за талию. Она не сопротивлялась, но, вся трепеща как лист, смотрела на него умоляющими глазами. Он было хотел что-то сказать, но только губы его кривились, а выговорить он не мог.

\- Отпусти меня! - умоляя сказала Дуня. Свидригайлов вздрогнул: это _ты_ было уже как-то не так проговорено, как давешнее.

\- Так не любишь? - тихо спросил он.

Дуня отрицательно повела головой.

\- И... не можешь?.. Никогда? - с отчаянием прошептал он.

\- Никогда! - прошептала Дуня.

Прошло мгновение ужасной, немой борьбы в душе Свидригайлова. Невыразимым взглядом глядел он на нее. Вдруг он отнял руку, отвернулся, быстро отошел к окну и стал пред ним.

Прошло еще мгновение.

\- Вот ключ! (Он вынул его из левого кармана пальто и положил сзади себя на стол, не глядя и не оборачиваясь к Дуне). Берите; уходите скорей!..

Он упорно смотрел в окно.

Дуня подошла к столу взять ключ.

\- Скорей! Скорей! - повторил Свидригайлов, всё еще не двигаясь и не оборачиваясь. Но в этом "скорей", видно, прозвучала какая-то страшная нотка.

Дуня поняла ее, схватила ключ, бросилась к дверям, быстро отомкнула их и вырвалась из комнаты. Чрез минуту, как безумная, не помня себя, выбежала она на канаву и побежала по направлению к - му мосту.

Свидригайлов простоял еще у окна минуты три; наконец медленно обернулся, осмотрелся кругом и тихо провел ладонью по лбу. Странная улыбка искривила его лицо, жалкая, печальная, слабая улыбка, улыбка отчаяния. Кровь, уже засыхавшая, запачкала ему ладонь; он посмотрел на кровь со злобою; затем намочил полотенце и вымыл себе висок. Револьвер, отброшенный Дуней и отлетевший к дверям, вдруг попался ему на глаза. Он поднял и осмотрел его. Это был маленький, карманный трехударный револьвер, старого устройства; в нем осталось еще два заряда и один капсюль. Один раз можно было выстрелить. Он подумал, сунул револьвер в карман, взял шляпу и вышел.

 **VI**

Весь этот вечер до десяти часов он провел по разным трактирам и клоакам, переходя из одного в другой. Отыскалась где-то и Катя, которая опять пела другую лакейскую песню о том, как кто-то, "подлец и тиран",

Начал Катю целовать.

Свидригайлов поил и Катю, и шарманщика, и песенников, и лакеев, и двух каких-то писаришек. С этими писаришками он связался, собственно, потому, что оба они были с кривыми носами: у одного нос шел криво вправо, а у другого влево. Это поразило Свидригайлова. Они увлекли его, наконец, в какой-то увеселительный сад, где он заплатил за них и за вход. В этом саду была одна тоненькая, трехлетняя елка и три кустика. Кроме того, выстроен был "вакзал", в сущности распивочная, но там можно было получать и чай, да сверх того стояли несколько зеленых столиков и стульев. Хор скверных песенников и какой-то пьяный мюнхенский немец вроде паяца, с красным носом, но отчего-то чрезвычайно унылый, увеселяли публику. Писаришки поссорились с какими-то другими писаришками и затеяли было драку. Свидригайлов выбран был ими судьей. Он судил их уже с четверть часа, но они так кричали, что не было ни малейшей возможности что-нибудь разобрать. Вернее всего было то, что один из них что-то украл и даже успел тут же продать какому-то подвернувшемуся жиду; но, продав, не захотел поделиться с своим товарищем. Оказалось, наконец, что проданный предмет была чайная ложка, принадлежавшая вокзалу. В вокзале хватились ее, и дело стало принимать размеры хлопотливые. Свидригайлов заплатил за ложку, встал и вышел из сада. Было часов около десяти. Сам он не выпил во всё это время ни одной капли вина и всего только спросил себе в вокзале чаю, да и то больше для порядка. Между тем вечер был душный и мрачный. К десяти часам надвинулись со всех сторон страшные тучи; ударил гром, и дождь хлынул, как водопад. Вода падала не каплями, а целыми струями хлестала на землю. Молния сверкала поминутно, и можно было сосчитать до пяти раз в продолжение каждого зарева. Весь промокший до нитки, дошел он домой, заперся, отворил свое бюро, вынул все свои деньги и разорвал две-три бумаги. Затем, сунув деньги в карман, он хотел было переменить на себе платье, но, посмотрев в окно и прислушавшись к грозе и дождю, махнул рукой, взял шляпу и вышел, не заперев квартиры. Он прошел прямо к Соне. Та была дома.

Она была не одна; кругом нее было четверо маленьких детей Капернаумова. Софья Семеновна поила их чаем. Она молча и почтительно встретила Свидригайлова, с удивлением оглядела его измокшее платье, но не сказала ни слова. Дети же все тотчас убежали в неописанном ужасе.

Свидригайлов сел к столу, а Соню попросил сесть подле. Та робко приготовилась слушать.

\- Я, Софья Семеновна, может, в Америку уеду, - сказал Свидригайлов, - и так как мы видимся с вами, вероятно, в последний раз, то я пришел кой-какие распоряжения сделать. Ну, вы эту даму сегодня видели? Я знаю, что она вам говорила, нечего пересказывать. (Соня сделала было движение и покраснела). У этого народа известная складка. Что же касается до сестриц и до братца вашего, то они действительно пристроены, и деньги, причитающиеся им, выданы мною на каждого, под расписки, куда следует, в верные руки. Вы, впрочем, эти расписки возьмите себе, так, на всякий случай. Вот, возьмите! Ну-с, теперь это кончено. Вот три пятипроцентные билета, всего на три тысячи. Это вы возьмите себе, собственно себе, и пусть это так между нами и будет, чтобы никто и не знал, что бы там вы ни услышали. Они же вам понадобятся, потому, Софья Семеновна, так жить, по-прежнему, - скверно, да и нужды вам более нет никакой.

\- Я-с вами так облагодетельствована, и сироты-с, и покойница, - заторопилась Соня, - что если до сих пор я вас мало так благодарила, то... не сочтите...

\- Э, полноте, полноте.

\- А эти деньги, Аркадий Иванович, я вам очень благодарна, но я ведь теперь в них не нуждаюсь. Я себя одну завсегда прокормлю, не сочтите неблагодарностью: если вы такие благодетельные, то эти деньги-с...

\- Вам, вам, Софья Семеновна, и, пожалуйста, без особенных разговоров, потому даже мне и некогда. А вам понадобятся. У Родиона Романовича две дороги: или пуля в лоб, или по Владимирке. (Соня дико посмотрела на него и задрожала). Не беспокойтесь, я всё знаю, от него же самого, и я не болтун; никому не скажу. Это вы его хорошо учили тогда, чтоб он сам на себя пошел и сказал. Это ему будет гораздо выгоднее. Ну, как выйдет Владимирка - он по ней, а вы ведь за ним? Ведь так? Ведь так? Ну, а коли так, то, значит, деньги вот и понадобятся. Для него же понадобятся, понимаете? Давая вам, я всё равно, что ему даю. К тому же вы вот обещались и Амалии Ивановне долг заплатить; я ведь слышал. Что это вы, Софья Семеновна, так необдуманно всё такие контракты и обязательства на себя берете? Ведь Катерина Ивановна осталась должна этой немке, а не вы, так и наплевать бы вам на немку. Так на свете не проживешь. Ну-с, если вас когда кто будет спрашивать, - ну завтра или послезавтра, - обо мне или насчет меня (а вас-то будут спрашивать), то вы о том, что я теперь к вам заходил, не упоминайте и деньги отнюдь не показывайте и не сказывайте, что я вам дал, никому. Ну, теперь до свиданья. (Он встал со стула). Родиону Романычу поклон. Кстати: держите-ка деньги-то до времени хоть у господина Разумихина. Знаете господина Разумихина? Уж конечно, знаете. Это малый так себе. Снесите-ка к нему завтра или... когда придет время. А до тех пор подальше спрячьте.

Соня также вскочила со стула и испуганно смотрела на него. Ей очень хотелось что-то сказать, что-то спросить, но она в первые минуты не смела, да и не знала, как ей начать.

\- Как же вы... как же вы-с, теперь же в такой дождь и пойдете?

\- Ну, в Америку собираться да дождя бояться, хе-хе! Прощайте, голубчик, Софья Семеновна! Живите и много живите, вы другим пригодитесь. Кстати... скажите-ка господину Разумихину, что я велел кланяться. Так-таки и передайте: Аркадий, дескать, Иванович Свидригайлов кланяется. Да непременно же.

Он вышел, оставив Соню в изумлении, в испуге и в каком-то неясном и тяжелом подозрении.

Оказалось потом, что в этот же вечер, часу в двенадцатом, он сделал и еще один весьма эксцентрический и неожиданный визит. Дождь всё еще не переставал. Весь мокрый, вошел он в двадцать минут двенадцатого в тесную квартирку родителей своей невесты, на Васильевском острове, в Третьей линии, на Малом проспекте. Насилу достучался и вначале произвел было большое смятение; но Аркадий Иванович, когда хотел, был человек с весьма обворожительными манерами, так что первоначальная (хотя, впрочем, весьма остроумная) догадка благоразумных родителей невесты, что Аркадий Иванович, вероятно, до того уже где-нибудь нахлестался пьян, что уж и себя не помнит, - тотчас же пала сама собою. Расслабленного родителя выкатила в кресле к Аркадию Ивановичу сердобольная и благоразумная мать невесты и, по своему обыкновению, тотчас же приступила к кой-каким отдаленным вопросам. (Эта женщина никогда не делала вопросов прямых, а всегда пускала в ход сперва улыбки и потирания рук, а потом, если надо было что-нибудь узнать непременно и верно, например: когда угодно будет Аркадию Ивановичу назначить свадьбу, то начинала любопытнейшими и почти жадными вопросами о Париже и о тамошней придворной жизни и разве потом уже доходила по порядку и до Третьей линии Васильевского острова). В другое время всё это, конечно, внушало много уважения, но на этот раз Аркадий Иванович оказался как-то особенно нетерпеливым и наотрез пожелал видеть невесту, хотя ему уже и доложили в самом начале, что невеста легла уже спать. Разумеется, невеста явилась. Аркадий Иванович прямо сообщил ей, что на время должен по одному весьма важному обстоятельству уехать из Петербурга, а потому и принес ей пятнадцать тысяч рублей серебром, в разных билетах, прося принять их от него в виде подарка, так как он и давно собирался подарить ей эту безделку пред свадьбой. Особенно логической связи подарка с немедленным отъездом и непременною необходимостью прийти для того в дождь и в полночь, конечно, этими объяснениями ничуть не выказывалось, но дело, однако же, обошлось весьма складно. Даже необходимые оханья и аханья, расспросы и удивления сделались как-то вдруг необыкновенно умеренны и сдержанны; зато благодарность была высказана самая пламенная и подкреплена даже слезами благоразумнейшей матери. Аркадий Иванович встал, засмеялся, поцеловал невесту, потрепал ее по щечке, подтвердил, что скоро приедет, и, заметив в ее глазках хотя и детское любопытство, но вместе с тем и какой-то очень серьезный, немой вопрос, подумал, поцеловал ее в другой раз и тут же искренно подосадовал в душе, что подарок пойдет немедленно на сохранение под замок благоразумнейшей из матерей. Он вышел, оставив всех в необыкновенно возбужденном состоянии. Но сердобольная мамаша тотчас же, полушепотом и скороговоркой, разрешила некоторые важнейшие недоумения, а именно, что Аркадий Иванович человек большой, человек с делами и со связями, богач, - бог знает что там у него в голове, вздумал и поехал, вздумал и деньги отдал, а стало быть, и дивиться нечего. Конечно, странно, что он весь мокрый, но англичане, например, и того эксцентричнее, да и все эти высшего тона не смотрят на то, что о них скажут, и не церемонятся. Может быть, он даже и нарочно так ходит, чтобы показать, что он никого не боится. А главное, об этом ни слова никому не говорить, потому что бог знает еще что из этого выйдет, а деньги поскорее под замок, и, уж конечно, самое лучшее во всем этом, что Федосья просидела в кухне, а главное, отнюдь, отнюдь, отнюдь не надо сообщать ничего этой пройдохе Ресслих, и прочее, и прочее. Просидели и прошептались часов до двух. Невеста, впрочем, ушла спать гораздо раньше, удивленная и немного грустная.

А Свидригайлов между тем ровнехонько в полночь переходил через -ков мост по направлению на Петербургскую сторону. Дождь перестал, но шумел ветер. Он начинал дрожать и одну минуту с каким-то особенным любопытством и даже с вопросом посмотрел на черную воду Малой Невы. Но скоро ему показалось очень холодно стоять над водой; он повернулся и пошел на -ой проспект. Он шагал по бесконечному -ому проспекту уже очень долго, почти с полчаса, не раз обрываясь в темноте на деревянной мостовой, но не переставал чего-то с любопытством разыскивать по правой стороне проспекта. Тут где-то, уже в конце проспекта, он заметил, как-то проезжая недавно мимо, одну гостиницу деревянную, но обширную, и имя ее, сколько ему помнилось, было что-то вроде Адрианополя. Он не ошибся в своих расчетах: эта гостиница в такой глуши была такою видною точкой, что возможности не было не отыскать ее, даже среди темноты. Это было длинное деревянное почерневшее здание, в котором, несмотря на поздний час, еще светились огни и замечалось некоторое оживление. Он вошел и у встретившегося ему в коридоре оборванца спросил нумер. Оборванец, окинув взглядом Свидригайлова, встряхнулся и тотчас же повел его в отдаленный нумер, душный и тесный, где-то в самом конце коридора, в углу, под лестницей. Но другого не было; все были заняты. Оборванец смотрел вопросительно.

\- Чай есть? - спросил Свидригайлов.

\- Это можно-с.

\- Еще что есть?

\- Телятина-с, водка-с, закуска-с.

\- Принеси телятины и чаю.

\- А больше ничего не потребуется? - спросил даже в некотором недоумении оборванец.

\- Ничего, ничего!

Оборванец удалился, совершенно разочарованный.

"Хорошее, должно быть, место, - подумал Свидригайлов, - как это я не знал. Я тоже, вероятно, имею вид возвращающегося откуда-нибудь из кафешантана, но уже имевшего дорогой историю. А любопытно, однако ж, кто здесь останавливается и ночует?"

Он зажег свечу и осмотрел нумер подробнее. Это была клетушка, до того маленькая, что даже почти не под рост Свидригайлову, в одно окно; постель очень грязная, простой крашенный стол и стул занимали почти всё пространство. Стены имели вид как бы сколоченных из досок с обшарканными обоями, до того уже пыльными и изодранными, что цвет их (желтый) угадать еще можно было, но рисунка уже нельзя было распознать никакого. Одна часть стены и потолка была срезана накось, как обыкновенно в мансардах, но тут над этим косяком шла лестница. Свидригайлов поставил свечу, сел на кровать и задумался. Но странный и беспрерывный шепот, иногда подымавшийся чуть не до крику, в соседней клетушке, обратил наконец его внимание. Этот шепот не переставал с того времени, как он вошел. Он прислушался: кто-то ругал и чуть ли не со слезами укорял другого, но слышался один только голос. Свидригайлов встал, заслонил рукою свечку, и на стене тотчас же блеснула щелочка; он подошел и стал смотреть. В нумере, несколько большем, чем его собственный, было двое посетителей. Один из них без сюртука, с чрезвычайно курчавою головой и с красным, воспаленным лицом, стоял в ораторской позе, раздвинув ноги, чтоб удержать равновесие, и, ударяя себя рукой в грудь, патетически укорял другого в том, что тот нищий и что даже чина на себе не имеет, что он вытащил его из грязи и что когда хочет, тогда и может выгнать его, и что всё это видит один только перст всевышнего. Укоряемый друг сидел на стуле и имел вид человека, чрезвычайно желающего чихнуть, но которому это никак не удается. Он изредка, бараньим и мутным взглядом, глядел на оратора, но, очевидно, не имел никакого понятия, о чем идет речь, и вряд ли что-нибудь даже и слышал. На столе догорала свеча, стоял почти пустой графин водки, рюмки, хлеб, стаканы, огурцы и посуда с давно уже выпитым чаем. Осмотрев внимательно эту картину, Свидригайлов безучастно отошел от щелочки и сел на кровать.

Оборванец, воротившийся с чаем и с телятиной, не мог удержаться, чтобы не спросить еще раз: "не надо ли еще чего-нибудь?", и, выслушав опять ответ отрицательный, удалился окончательно. Свидригайлов набросился на чай, чтобы согреться, и выпил стакан, но съесть не мог ни куска, за совершенною потерей аппетита. В нем, видимо, начиналась лихорадка. Он снял с себя пальто, жакетку, закутался в одеяло и лег на постель. Ему было досадно: "всё бы лучше на этот раз быть здоровым", - подумал он и усмехнулся. В комнате было душно, свечка горела тускло, на дворе шумел ветер, где-то в углу скребла мышь, да и во всей комнате будто пахло мышами и чем-то кожаным. Он лежал и словно грезил: мысль сменялась мыслью, казалось, ему очень бы хотелось хоть к чему-нибудь особенно прицепиться воображением. "Это под окном, должно быть, какой-нибудь сад, - подумал он, - шумят деревья; как я не люблю шум деревьев ночью, в бурю и в темноту, скверное ощущение!" И он вспомнил, как, проходя давеча мимо Петровского парка, с отвращением даже подумал о нем. Тут вспомнил кстати и о - кове мосте, и о Малой Неве, и ему опять как бы стало холодно, как давеча, когда он стоял над водой. "Никогда в жизнь мою не любил я воды, даже в пейзажах, - подумал он вновь и вдруг опять усмехнулся на одну странную мысль: - ведь вот, кажется, теперь бы должно быть всё равно насчет всей этой эстетики и комфорта, а тут-то именно и разборчив стал, точно зверь, который непременно место себе выбирает... в подобном же случае. Именно поворотить бы давеча на Петровский! Небось темно показалось, холодно, хе-хе! Чуть ли не ощущений приятных понадобилось!.. Кстати, зачем я свечку не затушу? (Он задул ее). У соседей улеглись, - подумал он, не видя света в давешней щелочке. - Ведь вот, Марфа Петровна, вот бы теперь вам и пожаловать, и темно, и место пригодное, и минута оригинальная. А ведь вот именно теперь-то и не придете..."

Ему вдруг почему-то вспомнилось, как давеча, за час до исполнения замысла над Дунечкой, он рекомендовал Раскольникову поручить ее охранению Разумихина. "В самом деле, я, пожалуй, пуще для своего собственного задора тогда это говорил, как и угадал Раскольников. А шельма, однако ж, этот Раскольников! Много на себе перетащил. Большою шельмой может быть со временем, когда вздор повыскочит, а теперь _слишком_ уж жить ему хочется! Насчет этого пункта этот народ - подлецы. Ну да черт с ним, как хочет, мне что".

Ему всё не спалось. Мало-помалу давешний образ Дунечки стал возникать пред ним, и вдруг дрожь прошла по его телу. "Нет, это уж надо теперь бросить, - подумал он, очнувшись, - надо о чем-нибудь другом думать. Странно и смешно: ни к кому я никогда не имел большой ненависти, даже мстить никогда особенно не желал, а ведь это дурной признак, дурной признак! Спорить тоже не любил и не горячился - тоже дурной признак! А сколько я ей давеча наобещал - фу, черт! А ведь, пожалуй, и перемолола бы меня как-нибудь..." Он опять замолчал и стиснул зубы: опять образ Дунечки появился пред ним точь-в-точь, как была она, когда, выстрелив в первый раз, ужасно испугалась, опустила револьвер и, помертвев, смотрела на него, так что он два раза успел бы схватить ее, а она и руки бы не подняла в защиту, если б он сам не напомнил. Он вспомнил, как ему в то мгновение точно жалко стало ее, как бы сердце сдавило ему... "Э! К черту! Опять эти мысли, всё это надо бросить, бросить!.."

Он уже забывался; лихорадочная дрожь утихала; вдруг как бы что-то пробежало под одеялом по руке его и по ноге. Он вздрогнул: "Фу, черт, да это чуть ли не мышь! - подумал он, - это я телятину оставил на столе..." Ему ужасно не хотелось раскрываться, вставать, мерзнуть, но вдруг опять что-то неприятно шоркнуло ему по ноге; он сорвал с себя одеяло и зажег свечу. Дрожа от лихорадочного холода, нагнулся он осмотреть постель - ничего не было; он встряхнул одеяло, и вдруг на простыню выскочила мышь. Он бросился ловить ее; но мышь не сбегала с постели, а мелькала зигзагами во все стороны, скользила из-под его пальцев, перебегала по руке и вдруг юркнула под подушку; он сбросил подушку, но в одно мгновение почувствовал, как что-то вскочило ему за пазуху, шоркает по телу, и уже за спиной, под рубашкой. Он нервно задрожал и проснулся. В комнате было темно, он лежал на кровати, закутавшись, как давеча, в одеяло, под окном выл ветер. "Экая скверность!" - подумал он с досадой.

Он встал и уселся на краю постели, спиной к окну. "Лучше уж совсем не спать", - решился он. От окна было, впрочем, холодно и сыро; не вставая с места, он натащил на себя одеяло и закутался в него. Свечи он не зажигал. Он ни о чем не думал, да и не хотел думать; но грезы вставали одна за другою, мелькали отрывки мыслей, без начала и конца и без связи. Как будто он впадал в полудремоту. Холод ли, мрак ли, сырость ли, ветер ли, завывавший под окном и качавший деревья, вызвали в нем какую-то упорную фантастическую наклонность и желание, - но ему всё стали представляться цветы. Ему вообразился прелестный пейзаж; светлый, почти жаркий день, праздничный день, Троицын день. Богатый, роскошный деревенский коттедж, в английском вкусе, весь обросший душистыми клумбами цветов, обсаженный грядами, идущими кругом всего дома; крыльцо, увитое вьющимися растениями, заставленное грядами роз; светлая, прохладная лестница, устланная роскошным ковром, обставленная редкими цветами в китайских банках. Он особенно заметил в банках с водой, на окнах, букеты белых и нежных нарцизов, склоняющихся на своих ярко-зеленых, тучных и длинных стеблях с сильным ароматным запахом. Ему даже отойти от них не хотелось, но он поднялся по лестнице и вошел в большую, высокую залу, и опять и тут везде, у окон, около растворенных дверей на террасу, на самой террасе, везде были цветы. Полы были усыпаны свежею накошенною душистою травой, окна были отворены, свежий, легкий, прохладный воздух проникал в комнату, птички чирикали под окнами, а посреди залы, на покрытых белыми атласными пеленами столах, стоял гроб. Этот гроб был обит белым гроденаплем и обшит белым густым рюшем. Гирлянды цветов обвивали его со всех сторон. Вся в цветах лежала в нем девочка, в белом тюлевом платье, со сложенными и прижатыми на груди, точно выточенными из мрамора, руками. Но распущенные волосы ее, волосы светлой блондинки, были мокры; венок из роз обвивал ее голову. Строгий и уже окостенелый профиль ее лица был тоже как бы выточен из мрамора, но улыбка на бледных губах ее была полна какой-то недетской, беспредельной скорби и великой жалобы. Свидригайлов знал эту девочку; ни образа, ни зажженных свечей не было у этого гроба и не слышно было молитв. Эта девочка была самоубийца - утопленница. Ей было только четырнадцать лет, но это было уже разбитое сердце, и оно погубило себя, оскорбленное обидой, ужаснувшею и удивившею это молодое, детское сознание, залившею незаслуженным стыдом ее ангельски чистую душу и вырвавшею последний крик отчаяния, не услышанный, а нагло поруганный в темную ночь, во мраке, в холоде, в сырую оттепель, когда выл ветер...

Свидригайлов очнулся, встал с постели и шагнул к окну. Он ощупью нашел задвижку и отворил окно. Ветер хлынул неистово в его тесную каморку и как бы морозным инеем облепил ему лицо и прикрытую одною рубашкой грудь. Под окном, должно быть, действительно было что-то вроде сада и, кажется, тоже увеселительного; вероятно, днем здесь тоже певали песенники и выносился на столики чай. Теперь же с деревьев и кустов летели в окно брызги, было темно, как в погребе, так что едва-едва можно было различить только какие-то темные пятна, обозначавшие предметы. Свидригайлов, нагнувшись и опираясь локтями на подоконник, смотрел уже минут пять, не отрываясь, в эту мглу. Среди мрака и ночи раздался пушечный выстрел, за ним другой.

"А, сигнал! Вода прибывает, - подумал он, - к утру хлынет, там, где пониже место, на улицы, зальет подвалы и погреба, всплывут подвальные крысы, и среди дождя и ветра люди начнут, ругаясь, мокрые, перетаскивать свой сор в верхние этажи... А который-то теперь час?" И только что подумал он это, где-то близко, тикая и как бы торопясь изо всей мочи, стенные часы пробили три. "Эге, да через час уже будет светать! Чего дожидаться? Выйду сейчас, пойду прямо на Петровский: там где-нибудь выберу большой куст, весь облитый дождем, так что чуть-чуть плечом задеть и миллионы брызг обдадут всю голову..." Он отошел от окна, запер его, зажег свечу, натянул на себя жилетку, пальто, надел шляпу и вышел со свечой в коридор, чтоб отыскать где-нибудь спавшего в каморке между всяким хламом и свечными огарками оборванца, расплатиться с ним за нумер и выйти из гостиницы. "Самая лучшая минута, нельзя лучше и выбрать!"

Он долго ходил по всему длинному и узкому коридору, не находя никого, и хотел уже громко кликнуть, как вдруг в темном углу, между старым шкафом и дверью, разглядел какой-то странный предмет, что-то будто бы живое. Он нагнулся со свечой и увидел ребенка - девочку лет пяти, не более, в измокшем, как поломойная тряпка, платьишке, дрожавшую и плакавшую. Она как будто и не испугалась Свидригайлова, но смотрела на него с тупым удивлением своими большими черными глазенками и изредка всхлипывала, как дети, которые долго плакали, но уже перестали и даже утешились, а между тем, нет-нет, и вдруг опять всхлипнут. Личико девочки было бледное и изнуренное; она окостенела от холода, но "как же она попала сюда? Значит, она здесь спряталась и не спала всю ночь". Он стал ее расспрашивать. Девочка вдруг оживилась и быстро-быстро залепетала ему что-то на своем детском языке. Тут было что-то про "мамасю" и что "мамася плибьет", про какую-то чашку, которую "лязбиля" (разбила). Девочка говорила не умолкая; кое-как можно было угадать из всех этих рассказов, что это нелюбимый ребенок, которого мать, какая-нибудь вечно пьяная кухарка, вероятно из здешней же гостиницы, заколотила и запугала; что девочка разбила мамашину чашку и что до того испугалась, что сбежала еще с вечера; долго, вероятно, скрывалась где-нибудь на дворе, под дождем, наконец пробралась сюда, спряталась за шкафом и просидела здесь в углу всю ночь, плача, дрожа от сырости, от темноты и от страха, что ее теперь больно за всё это прибьют. Он взял ее на руки, пошел к себе в нумер, посадил на кровать и стал раздевать. Дырявые башмачонки ее, на босу ногу, были так мокры, как будто всю ночь пролежали в луже. Раздев, он положил ее на постель, накрыл и закутал совсем с головой в одеяло. Она тотчас заснула. Кончив всё, он опять угрюмо задумался.

"Вот еще вздумал связаться! - решил он вдруг с тяжелым и злобным ощущением. - Какой вздор!" В досаде взял он свечу, чтоб идти и отыскать во что бы то ни стало оборванца и поскорее уйти отсюда. "Эх, девчонка!" - подумал он с проклятием, уже растворяя дверь, но вернулся еще раз посмотреть на девочку, спит ли она и как она спит? Он осторожно приподнял одеяло. Девочка спала крепким и блаженным сном. Она согрелась под одеялом, и краска уже разлилась по ее бледным щечкам. Но странно: эта краска обозначалась как бы ярче и сильнее, чем мог быть обыкновенный детский румянец. "Это лихорадочный румянец", - подумал Свидригайлов, это - точно румянец от вина, точно как будто ей дали выпить целый стакан. Алые губки точно горят, пышут; но что это? Ему вдруг показалось, что длинные черные ресницы ее как будто вздрагивают и мигают, как бы приподнимаются, и из-под них выглядывает лукавый, острый, какой-то недетски-подмигивающий глазок, точно девочка не спит и притворяется. Да, так и есть: ее губки раздвигаются в улыбку; кончики губок вздрагивают, как бы еще сдерживаясь. Но вот уже она совсем перестала сдерживаться; это уже смех, явный смех; что-то нахальное, вызывающее светится в этом совсем не детском лице; это разврат, это лицо камелии, нахальное лицо продажной камелии из француженок. Вот, уже совсем не таясь, открываются оба глаза: они обводят его огненным и бесстыдным взглядом, они зовут его, смеются... Что-то бесконечно безобразное и оскорбительное было в этом смехе, в этих глазах, во всей этой мерзости в лице ребенка. "Как! пятилетняя! - прошептал в настоящем ужасе Свидригайлов, - это... что ж это такое?" Но вот она уже совсем поворачивается к нему всем пылающим личиком, простирает руки... "А, проклятая!" - вскричал в ужасе Свидригайлов, занося над ней руку... Но в ту же минуту проснулся.

Он на той же постели, так же закутанный в одеяло; свеча не зажжена, а уж в окнах белеет полный день.

"Кошемар во всю ночь!" Он злобно приподнялся, чувствуя, что весь разбит; кости его болели. На дворе совершенно густой туман и ничего разглядеть нельзя. Час пятый в исходе; проспал! Он встал и надел свою жакетку и пальто, еще сырые. Нащупав в кармане револьвер, он вынул его и поправил капсюль; потом сел, вынул из кармана записную книжку и на заглавном, самом заметном листке, написал крупно несколько строк. Перечитав их, он задумался, облокотясь на стол. Револьвер и записная книжка лежали тут же, у локтя. Проснувшиеся мухи лепились на нетронутую порцию телятины, стоявшую тут же на столе. Он долго смотрел на них и наконец свободною правою рукой начал ловить одну муху. Долго истощался он в усилиях, но никак не мог поймать. Наконец, поймав себя на этом интересном занятии, очнулся, вздрогнул, встал и решительно пошел из комнаты. Через минуту он был на улице.

Молочный, густой туман лежал над городом. Свидригайлов пошел по скользкой, грязной деревянной мостовой, по направлению к Малой Неве. Ему мерещились высоко поднявшаяся за ночь вода Малой Невы, Петровский остров, мокрые дорожки, мокрая трава, мокрые деревья и кусты и, наконец, тот самый куст... С досадой стал он рассматривать дома, чтобы думать о чем-нибудь другом. Ни прохожего, ни извозчика не встречалось по проспекту. Уныло и грязно смотрели ярко-желтые деревянные домики с закрытыми ставнями. Холод и сырость прохватывали всё его тело, и его стало знобить. Изредка он натыкался на лавочные и овощные вывески и каждую тщательно прочитывал. Вот уже кончилась деревянная мостовая. Он уже поровнялся с большим каменным домом. Грязная, издрогшая собачонка, с поджатым хвостом, перебежала ему дорогу. Какой-то мертво-пьяный, в шинели, лицом вниз, лежал поперек тротуара. Он поглядел на него и пошел далее. Высокая каланча мелькнула ему влево. "Ба! - подумал он, - да вот и место, зачем на Петровский? По крайней мере при официальном свидетеле..." Он чуть не усмехнулся этой новой мысли и поворотил в - скую улицу. Тут-то стоял большой дом с каланчой. У запертых больших ворот дома стоял, прислонясь к ним плечом, небольшой человечек, закутанный в серое солдатское пальто и в медной ахиллесовской каске. Дремлющим взглядом, холодно покосился он на подошедшего Свидригайлова. На лице его виднелась та вековечная брюзгливая скорбь, которая так кисло отпечаталась на всех без исключения лицах еврейского племени. Оба они, Свидригайлов и Ахиллес, несколько времени, молча, рассматривали один другого. Ахиллесу наконец показалось непорядком, что человек не пьян, а стоит перед ним в трех шагах, глядит в упор и ничего не говорит.

\- А-зе, сто-зе вам и здеся на-а-до? - проговорил он, всё еще не шевелясь и не изменяя своего положения.

\- Да ничего, брат, здравствуй! - ответил Свидригайлов.

\- Здеся не места.

\- Я, брат, еду в чужие краи.

\- В чужие краи?

\- В Америку.

\- В Америку?

Свидригайлов вынул револьвер и взвел курок. Ахиллес приподнял брови.

\- А-зе, сто-зе, эти сутки (шутки) здеся не места!

\- Да почему же бы и не место?

\- А потому-зе, сто не места.

\- Ну, брат, это всё равно. Место хорошее; коли тебя станут спрашивать, так и отвечай, что поехал, дескать, в Америку.

Он приставил револьвер к своему правому виску.

\- А-зе здеся нельзя, здеся не места! - встрепенулся Ахиллес, расширяя всё больше и больше зрачки.

Свидригайлов спустил курок.

 **VII**

В тот же день, но уже вечером, часу в седьмом, Раскольников подходил к квартире матери и сестры своей - к той самой квартире в доме Бакалеева, где устроил их Разумихин. Вход на лестницу был с улицы. Раскольников подходил, всё еще сдерживая шаг и как бы колеблясь: войти или нет? Но он бы не воротился ни за что; решение его было принято. "К тому же всё равно, они еще ничего не знают, - думал он, - а меня уже привыкли считать за чудака..." Костюм его был ужасен: всё грязное, пробывшее всю ночь под дождем, изорванное, истрепанное. Лицо его было почти обезображено от усталости, непогоды, физического утомления и чуть не суточной борьбы с самим собою. Всю эту ночь провел он один, бог знает где. Но, по крайней мере, он решился.

Он постучал в дверь; ему отперла мать. Дунечки дома не было. Даже и служанки на ту пору не случилось. Пульхерия Александровна сначала онемела от радостного изумления; потом схватила его за руку и потащила в комнату.

\- Ну вот и ты! - начала она, запинаясь от радости. - Не сердись на меня, Родя, что я тебя так глупо встречаю, со слезами: это я смеюсь, а не плачу. Ты думаешь, я плачу? Нет, это я радуюсь, а уж у меня глупая привычка такая: слезы текут. Это у меня со смерти твоего отца, от всего плачу. Садись, голубчик, устал, должно быть, вижу. Ах, как ты испачкался.

\- Я под дождем вчера был, мамаша... - начал было Раскольников.

\- Да нет же, нет! - вскинулась Пульхерия Александровна, перебивая его, - ты думал, я тебя так сейчас и допрашивать начну, по бабьей прежней привычке, не тревожься. Я ведь понимаю, всё понимаю, теперь я уж выучилась по-здешнему и, право, сама вижу, что здесь умнее. Я раз навсегда рассудила: где мне понимать твои соображения и требовать у тебя отчетов? У тебя, может быть, и бог знает какие дела и планы в голове, или мысли там какие-нибудь зарождаются; так мне тебя и толкать под руку: об чем, дескать, думаешь? Я вот... Ах господи! Да что же это я толкусь туда и сюда, как угорелая... Я вот, Родя, твою статью в журнале читаю уже в третий раз, мне Дмитрий Прокофьич принес. Так я и ахнула, как увидела: вот дура-то, думаю про себя, вот он чем занимается, вот и разгадка вещей! У него, может, новые мысли в голове, на ту пору; он их обдумывает, я его мучаю и смущаю. Читаю, друг мой, и, конечно, много не понимаю; да оно, впрочем, так и должно быть: где мне?

\- Покажите-ка, мамаша.

Раскольников взял газетку и мельком взглянул на свою статью. Как ни противоречило это его положению и состоянию, но он ощутил то странное и язвительно-сладкое чувство, какое испытывает автор, в первый раз видящий себя напечатанным, к тому же и двадцать три года сказались. Это продолжалось одно мгновение. Прочитав несколько строк, он нахмурился, и страшная тоска сжала его сердце. Вся его душевная борьба последних месяцев напомнилась ему разом. С отвращением и досадой отбросил он статью на стол.

\- Но только, Родя, как я ни глупа, но все-таки я могу судить, что ты весьма скоро будешь одним из первых людей, если не самым первым в нашем ученом мире. И смели они про тебя думать, что ты помешался. Ха-ха-ха! Ты не знаешь - ведь они это думали! Ах, низкие червяки, да где им понимать, что такое ум! И ведь Дунечка тоже чуть не верила - каково! Покойник отец твой два раза отсылал в журналы - сначала стихи (у меня и тетрадка хранится, я тебе когда-нибудь покажу), а потом уж и целую повесть (я сама выпросила, чтоб он дал мне переписать), и уж как мы молились оба, чтобы приняли, - не приняли! Я, Родя, дней шесть-семь назад убивалась, смотря на твое платье, как ты живешь, что ешь и в чем ходишь. А теперь вижу, что опять-таки глупа была, потому захочешь, всё теперь себе сразу достанешь, умом и талантом. Это ты покамест, значит, не хочешь теперь и гораздо важнейшими делами занимаешься...

\- Дуни дома нет, мамаша?

\- Нету, Родя. Очень часто ее дома не вижу, оставляет меня одну. Дмитрий Прокофьич, спасибо ему, заходит со мной посидеть и всё об тебе говорит. Любит он тебя и уважает, мой друг. Про сестру же не говорю, чтоб она уж так очень была ко мне непочтительна. Я ведь не жалуюсь. У ней свой характер, у меня свой; у ней свои тайны какие-то завелись; ну у меня тайн от вас нет никаких. Конечно, я твердо уверена, что Дуня слишком умна и, кроме того, и меня и тебя любит... но уж не знаю, к чему всё это приведет. Вот ты меня осчастливил теперь, Родя, что зашел, а она-то вот и прогуляла; придет, я и скажу: а без тебя брат был, а ты где изволила время проводить? Ты меня, Родя, очень-то и не балуй: можно тебе - зайди, нельзя - нечего делать, и так подожду. Ведь я все-таки буду знать, что ты меня любишь, с меня и того довольно. Буду вот твои сочинения читать, буду про тебя слышать ото всех, а нет-нет - и сам зайдешь проведать, чего ж лучше? Ведь вот зашел же теперь, чтоб утешить мать, я ведь вижу...

Тут Пульхерия Александровна вдруг заплакала.

\- Опять я! Не гляди на меня, дуру! Ах господи, да что ж я сижу, - вскричала она, срываясь с места, - ведь кофей есть, а я тебя и не потчую! Вот ведь эгоизм-то старушечий что значит. Сейчас, сейчас!

\- Маменька, оставьте это, я сейчас пойду. Я не для того пришел. Пожалуйста, выслушайте меня.

Пульхерия Александровна робко подошла к нему.

\- Маменька, что бы ни случилось, что бы вы обо мне ни услышали, что бы вам обо мне ни сказали, будете ли вы любить меня так, как теперь? - спросил он вдруг от полноты сердца, как бы не думая о своих словах и не взвешивая их.

\- Родя, Родя, что с тобою? Да как же ты об этом спрашивать можешь! Да кто про тебя мне что-нибудь скажет? Да я и не поверю никому, кто бы ко мне ни пришел, просто прогоню.

\- Я пришел вас уверить, что я вас всегда любил, и теперь рад, что мы одни, рад даже, что Дунечки нет, - продолжал он с тем же порывом, - я пришел вам сказать прямо, что хоть вы и несчастны будете, но все-таки знайте, что сын ваш любит вас теперь больше себя и что всё, что вы думали про меня, что я жесток и не люблю вас, всё это была неправда. Вас я никогда не перестану любить... Ну и довольно; мне казалось, что так надо сделать и этим начать...

Пульхерия Александровна молча обнимала его, прижимала к своей груди и тихо плакала.

\- Что с тобой, Родя, не знаю, - сказала она наконец, - думала я всё это время, что мы просто надоедаем тебе, а теперь вижу по всему, что тебе великое горе готовится, оттого ты и тоскуешь. Давно я уже предвижу это, Родя. Прости меня, что об этом заговорила; всё об этом думаю и по ночам не сплю. Эту ночь и сестра твоя всю напролет в бреду пролежала и всё о тебе вспоминала. Расслушала я что-то, а ничего не поняла. Всё утро как перед казнью ходила, чего-то ждала, предчувствовала и вот дождалась! Родя, Родя, куда же ты? Едешь, что ли, куда-нибудь?

\- Еду.

\- Так я и думала! Да вед тобой поехать могу, если тебе надо будет. И Дуня; она тебя любит, она очень любит тебя, и Софья Семеновна, пожалуй, пусть с нами едет, если надо; видишь, я охотно ее вместо дочери даже возьму. Нам Дмитрий Прокофьич поможет вместе собраться... но... куда же ты... едешь?

\- Прощайте, маменька.

\- Как! Сегодня же! - вскрикнула она, как бы теряя его навеки.

\- Мне нельзя, мне пора, мне очень нужно...

\- И мне нельзя с тобой?

\- Нет, а вы станьте на колени и помолитесь за меня богу. Ваша молитва, может, и дойдет.

\- Дай же я перекрещу тебя, благословлю тебя! Вот так, вот так. О боже, что это мы делаем!

Да, он был рад, он был очень рад, что никого не было, что они были наедине с матерью. Как бы за всё это ужасное время разом размягчилось его сердце. Он упал перед нею, он ноги ей целовал, и оба, обнявшись, плакали. И она не удивлялась и не расспрашивала на этот раз. Она уже давно понимала, что с сыном что-то ужасное происходит, а теперь приспела какая-то страшная для него минута.

\- Родя, милый мой, первенец ты мой, - говорила она, рыдая, - вот ты теперь такой же, как был маленький, так же приходил ко мне, так же и обнимал и целовал меня; еще когда мы с отцом жили и бедовали, ты утешал нас одним уже тем, что был с нами, а как я похоронила отца, - то сколько раз мы, обнявшись с тобой вот так, как теперь, на могилке его плакали. А что я давно плачу, то это сердце материнское беду предузнало. Я как только в первый раз увидела тебя тогда, вечером, помнишь, как мы только что приехали сюда, то всё по твоему взгляду одному угадала, так сердце у меня тогда и дрогнуло, а сегодня как отворила тебе, взглянула, ну, думаю, видно пришел час роковой. Родя, Родя, ты ведь не сейчас едешь?

\- Нет.

\- Ты еще придешь?

\- Да... приду.

\- Родя, не сердись, я и расспрашивать не смею. Знаю, что не смею, но так, два только словечка скажи мне, далеко куда ты едешь?

\- Очень далеко.

\- Что же там, служба какая, карьера, что ли, тебе?

\- Что бог пошлет... помолитесь только за меня...

Раскольников пошел к дверям, но она ухватилась за него и отчаянным взглядом смотрела ему в глаза. Лицо ее исказилось от ужаса.

\- Довольно, маменька, - сказал Раскольников, глубоко раскаиваясь, что вздумал прийти.

\- Не навек? Ведь еще не навек? Ведь ты придешь, завтра придешь?

\- Приду, приду, прощайте.

Он вырвался наконец.

Вечер был свежий, теплый и ясный; погода разгулялась еще с утра. Раскольников шел в свою квартиру; он спешил. Ему хотелось кончить всё до заката солнца. До тех же пор не хотелось бы с кем-нибудь повстречаться. Поднимаясь в свою квартиру, он заметил, что Настасья, оторвавшись от самовара, пристально следит за ним и провожает его глазами. "Уж нет ли кого у меня?" - подумал он. Ему с отвращением померещился Порфирий. Но, дойдя до своей комнаты и отворив ее, он увидел Дунечку. Она сидела одна-одинешенька, в глубоком раздумье и, кажется, давно уже ждала его. Он остановился на пороге. Она привстала с дивана в испуге и выпрямилась пред ним. Ее взгляд, неподвижно устремленный на него, изображал ужас и неутолимую скорбь. И по одному этому взгляду он уже понял сразу, что ей всё известно.

\- Что же, мне входить к тебе или уйти? - спросил он недоверчиво.

\- Я целый день сидела у Софьи Семеновны; мы ждали тебя обе. Мы думали, что ты непременно туда зайдешь.

Раскольников вошел в комнату и в изнеможении сел на стул.

\- Я как-то слаб, Дуня; уж очень устал; а мне бы хотелось хоть в эту-то минуту владеть собою вполне.

Он недоверчиво вскинул на нее глазами.

\- Где же ты был всю ночь?

\- Не помню хорошо; видишь, сестра, я окончательно хотел решиться и много раз ходил близ Невы; это я помню. Я хотел там и покончить, но... я не решился... - прошептал он, опять недоверчиво взглядывая на Дуню.

\- Слава богу! А как мы боялись именно этого, я и Софья Семеновна! Стало быть, ты в жизнь еще веруешь: слава богу, слава богу!

Раскольников горько усмехнулся.

\- Я не веровал, а сейчас вместе с матерью, обнявшись, плакали; я не верую, а ее просил за себя молиться. Это бог знает как делается, Дунечка, и я ничего в этом не понимаю.

\- Ты у матери был? Ты же ей и сказал? - в ужасе воскликнула Дуня. - Неужели ты решился сказать?

\- Нет, не сказал... словами; но она многое поняла. Она слышала ночью, как ты бредила. Я уверен, что она уже половину понимает. Я, может быть, дурно сделал, что заходил. Уж и не знаю, для чего я даже и заходил-то. Я низкий человек, Дуня.

\- Низкий человек, а на страданье готов идти! Ведь ты идешь же?

\- Иду. Сейчас. Да, чтоб избежать этого стыда, я и хотел утопиться, Дуня, но подумал, уже стоя над водой, что если я считал себя до сей поры сильным, то пусть же я и стыда теперь не убоюсь, - сказал он, забегая наперед. - Это гордость, Дуня?

\- Гордость, Родя.

Как будто огонь блеснул в его потухших глазах; ему точно приятно стало, что он еще горд.

\- А ты не думаешь, сестра, что я просто струсил воды? - спросил он с безобразною усмешкой, заглядывая в ее лицо.

\- О, Родя, полно! - горько воскликнула Дуня.

Минуты две продолжалось молчание. Он сидел потупившись и смотрел в землю; Дунечка стояла на другом конце стола и с мучением смотрела на него. Вдруг он встал:

\- Поздно, пора. Я сейчас иду предавать себя. Но я не знаю, для чего я иду предавать себя.

Крупные слезы текли по щекам ее.

\- Ты плачешь, сестра, а можешь ты протянуть мне руку?

\- И ты сомневался в этом?

Она крепко обняла его.

\- Разве ты, идучи на страдание, не смываешь уже вполовину свое преступление? - вскричала она, сжимая его в объятиях и целуя его.

\- Преступление? Какое преступление? - вскричал он вдруг, в каком-то внезапном бешенстве, - то, что я убил гадкую, зловредную вошь, старушонку процентщицу, никому не нужную, которую убить сорок грехов простят, которая из бедных сок высасывала, и это-то преступление? Не думаю я о нем и смывать его не думаю. И что мне все тычут со всех сторон: "преступление, преступление!" Только теперь вижу ясно всю нелепость моего малодушия, теперь, как уж решился идти на этот ненужный стыд! Просто от низости и бездарности моей решаюсь, да разве еще из выгоды, как предлагал этот... Порфирий!..

\- Брат, брат, что ты это говоришь! Но ведь ты кровь пролил!- в отчаянии вскричала Дуня.

\- Которую все проливают, - подхватил он чуть не в исступлении, - которая льется и всегда лилась на свете, как водопад, которую льют, как шампанское, и за которую венчают в Капитолии и называют потом благодетелем человечества. Да ты взгляни только пристальнее и разгляди! Я сам хотел добра людям и сделал бы сотни, тысячи добрых дел вместо одной этой глупости, даже не глупости, а просто неловкости, так как вся эта мысль была вовсе не так глупа, как теперь она кажется, при неудаче... (При неудаче всё кажется глупо!) Этою глупостью я хотел только поставить себя в независимое положение, первый шаг сделать, достичь средств, и там всё бы загладилось неизмеримою, сравнительно, пользой... Но я, я и первого шага не выдержал, потому что я - подлец! Вот в чем всё и дело! И всё-таки вашим взглядом не стану смотреть: если бы мне удалось, то меня бы увенчали, а теперь в капкан!

\- Но ведь это не то, совсем не то! Брат, что ты это говоришь!

\- А! не та форма, не так эстетически хорошая форма! Ну я решительно не понимаю: почему лупить в людей бомбами, правильною осадой, более почтенная форма? Боязнь эстетики есть первый признак бессилия!.. Никогда, никогда яснее не сознавал я этого, как теперь, и более чем когда-нибудь не понимаю моего преступления! Никогда, никогда не был я сильнее и убежденнее, чем теперь!..

Краска даже ударила в его бледное, изнуренное лицо. Но, проговаривая последнее восклицание, он нечаянно встретился взглядом с глазами Дуни, и столько, столько муки за себя встретил он в этом взгляде, что невольно опомнился. Он почувствовал, что все-таки сделал несчастными этих двух бедных женщин. Все-таки он же причиной...

\- Дуня, милая! Если я виновен, прости меня (хоть меня и нельзя простить, если я виновен). Прощай! Не будем спорить! Пора, очень пора. Не ходи за мной, умоляю тебя, мне еще надо зайти... А поди теперь и тотчас же сядь подле матери. Умоляю тебя об этом! Это последняя, самая большая моя просьба к тебе. Не отходи от нее всё время; я оставил ее в тревоге, которую она вряд ли перенесет: она или умрет, или сойдет с ума. Будь же с нею! Разумихин будет при вас; я ему говорил... Не плачь обо мне: я постараюсь быть и мужественным, и честным, всю жизнь, хоть я и убийца. Может быть, ты услышишь когда-нибудь мое имя. Я не осрамлю вас, увидишь; я еще докажу... теперь покамест до свиданья, - поспешил он заключить, опять заметив какое-то странное выражение в глазах Дуни при последних словах и обещаниях его. - Что же ты так плачешь? Не плачь, не плачь; ведь не совсем же расстаемся!.. Ах, да! Постой, забыл!..

Он подошел к столу, взял одну толстую, запыленную книгу, развернул ее и вынул заложенный между листами маленький портретик, акварелью, на слоновой кости. Это был портрет хозяйкиной дочери, его бывшей невесты, умершей в горячке, той самой странной девушки, которая хотела идти в монастырь. С минуту он всматривался в это выразительное и болезненное личико, поцеловал портрет и передал Дунечке.

\- Вот с нею я много переговорил и _об этом,_ с нею одной, - произнес он вдумчиво, - ее сердцу я много сообщил из того, что потом так безобразно сбылось. Не беспокойся, - обратился он к Дуне, - она не согласна была, как и ты, и я рад, что ее уж нет. Главное, главное в том, что всё теперь пойдет по-новому, переломится надвое, - вскричал он вдруг, опять возвращаясь к тоске своей, - всё, всё, а приготовлен ли я к тому? Хочу ли я этого сам? Это, говорят, для моего испытания нужно! К чему, к чему все эти бессмысленные испытания? К чему они, лучше ли я буду сознавать тогда, раздавленный муками, идиотством, в старческом бессилии после двадцатилетней каторги, чем теперь сознаю, и к чему мне тогда и жить? Зачем я теперь-то соглашаюсь так жить? О, я знал, что я подлец, когда я сегодня, на рассвете, стоял над Невой!

Оба наконец вышли. Трудно было Дуне, но она любила его! Она пошла, но, отойдя шагов пятьдесят, обернулась еще раз взглянуть на него. Его еще было видно. Но, дойдя до угла, обернулся и он; в последний раз они встретились взглядами; но, заметив, что она на него смотрит, он нетерпеливо и даже с досадой махнул рукой, чтоб она шла, а сам круто повернул за угол.

"Я зол, я это вижу, - думал он про себя, устыдясь чрез минуту своего досадливого жеста рукой Дуне. - Но зачем же они сами меня так любят, если я не стою того! О, если б я был один и никто не любил меня, и сам бы я никого никогда не любил! _Не было бы всего этого!_ А любопытно, неужели в эти будущие пятнадцать - двадцать лет так уже смирится душа моя, что я с благоговением буду хныкать пред людьми, называя себя ко всякому слову разбойником? Да, именно, именно! Для этого-то они и ссылают меня теперь, этого-то им и надобно... Вот они снуют все по улице взад и вперед, и ведь всякий-то из них подлец и разбойник уже по натуре своей; хуже того - идиот! А попробуй обойти меня ссылкой, и все они взбесятся от благородного негодования! О, как я их всех ненавижу!"

Он глубоко задумался о том: "каким же это процессом может так произойти, что он наконец пред всеми ими уже без рассуждений смирится, убеждением смирится! А что ж, почему ж и нет? Конечно, так и должно быть. Разве двадцать лет беспрерывного гнета не добьют окончательно? Вода камень точит. И зачем, зачем же жить после этого, зачем я иду теперь, когда сам знаю, что всё это будет именно так, как по книге, а не иначе!"

Он уже в сотый раз, может быть, задавал себе этот вопрос со вчерашнего вечера, но все-таки шел.

 **VIII**

Когда он вошел к Соне, уже начинались сумерки. Весь день Соня прождала его в ужасном волнении. Они ждали вместе с Дуней. Та пришла к ней еще с утра, вспомнив вчерашние слова Свидригайлова, что Соня "об этом знает". Не станем передавать подробностей разговора и слез обеих женщин, и насколько сошлись они между собой. Дуня из этого свидания, по крайней мере, вынесла одно утешение, что брат будет не один: к ней, Соне, к первой пришел он со своею исповедью; в ней искал он человека, когда ему понадобился человек; она же и пойдет за ним, куда пошлет судьба. Она и не спрашивала, но знала, что это будет так. Она смотрела на Соню даже с каким-то благоговением и сначала почти смущала ее этим благоговейным чувством, с которым к ней относилась. Соня готова была даже чуть не заплакать: она, напротив, считала себя недостойною даже взглянуть на Дуню. Прекрасный образ Дуни, когда та откланялась ей с таким вниманием и уважением во время их первого свидания у Раскольникова, с тех пор навеки остался в душе ее, как одно из самых прекрасных и недосягаемых видений в ее жизни.

Дунечка наконец не вытерпела и оставила Соню, чтобы ждать брата в его квартире; ей всё казалось, что он туда прежде придет. Оставшись одна, Соня тотчас же стала мучиться от страха при мысли, что, может быть, действительно он покончит самоубийством. Того же боялась и Дуня. Но обе они весь день наперерыв разубеждали друг друга всеми доводами в том, что этого быть не может, и были спокойнее, пока были вместе. Теперь же, только что разошлись, и та и другая стали об одном этом только и думать. Соня припоминала, как вчера Свидригайлов сказал ей, что у Раскольникова две дороги - Владимирка или... Она знала к тому же его тщеславие, заносчивость, самолюбие и неверие. "Неужели же одно только малодушие и боязнь смерти могут заставить его жить?" - подумала она, наконец, в отчаянии. Солнце между тем уже закатывалось. Она грустно стояла пред окном и пристально смотрела в него, - но в окно это была видна только одна капитальная небеленая стена соседнего дома. Наконец, когда уж она дошла до совершенного убеждения в смерти несчастного, - он вошел в ее комнату.

Радостный крик вырвался из ее груди. Но, взглянув пристально в его лицо, она вдруг побледнела.

\- Ну да! - сказал, усмехаясь, Раскольников, - я за твоими крестами, Соня. Сама же ты меня на перекресток посылала; что ж теперь, как дошло до дела, и струсила?

Соня в изумлении смотрела на него. Странен показался ей этот тон; холодная дрожь прошла было по ее телу, но чрез минуту она догадалась, что и тон, и слова эти - всё было напускное. Он и говорил-то с нею, глядя как-то в угол и точно избегая заглянуть ей прямо в лицо.

\- Я, видишь, Соня, рассудил, что этак, пожалуй, будет и выгоднее. Тут есть обстоятельство... Ну, да долго рассказывать, да и нечего. Меня только, знаешь, что злит? Мне досадно, что все эти глупые, зверские хари обступят меня сейчас, будут пялить на меня свои буркалы, задавать мне свои глупые вопросы, на которые надобно отвечать, - будут указывать пальцами... Тьфу! Знаешь, я не к Порфирию иду; надоел он мне. Я лучше к моему приятелю Пороху пойду, то-то удивлю, то-то эффекта в своем роде достигну. А надо бы быть хладнокровнее; слишком уж я желчен стал в последнее время. Веришь ли: я сейчас погрозил сестре чуть ли не кулаком за то только, что она обернулась в последний раз взглянуть на меня. Свинство - этакое состояние! Эх, до чего я дошел! Ну, что же, где кресты?

Он был как бы сам не свой. Он даже и на месте не мог устоять одной минуты, ни на одном предмете не мог сосредоточить внимания; мысли его перескакивали одна через другую, он заговаривался; руки его слегка дрожали.

Соня молча вынула из ящика два креста, кипарисный и медный, перекрестилась сама, перекрестила его и надела ему на грудь кипарисный крестик.

\- Это, значит, символ того, что крест беру на себя, хе-хе! И точно, я до сих пор мало страдал! Кипарисный, то есть простонародный; медный - это Лизаветин, себе берешь, - покажи-ка? Так на ней он был... в ту минуту? Я знаю тоже подобных два креста, серебряный и образок. Я их сбросил тогда старушонке на грудь. Вот бы те кстати теперь, право, те бы мне и надеть... А впрочем, вру я всё, о деле забуду; рассеян я как-то!.. Видишь, Соня, - я, собственно, затем пришел, чтобы тебя предуведомить, чтобы ты знала... Ну вот и всё... Я только затем ведь и пришел. (Гм, я, впрочем, думал, что больше скажу). Да ведь ты и сама хотела, чтоб я пошел, ну вот и буду сидеть в тюрьме, и сбудется твое желание; ну чего ж ты плачешь? И ты тоже? Перестань, полно; ох, как мне это всё тяжело!

Чувство, однако же, родилось в нем; сердце его сжалось, на нее глядя. "Эта-то, эта-то чего? - думал он про себя, - я-то что ей? Чего она плачет, чего собирает меня, как мать или Дуня? Нянька будет моя!"

\- Перекрестись, помолись хоть раз, - дрожащим, робким голосом попросила Соня.

\- О, изволь, это сколько тебе угодно! И от чистого сердца, Соня, от чистого сердца...

Ему хотелось, впрочем, сказать что-то другое.

Он перекрестился несколько раз. Соня схватила свой платок и накинула его на голову. Это был зеленый драдедамовый платок, вероятно тот самый, про который упоминал тогда Мармеладов, "фамильный". У Раскольникова мелькнула об этом мысль, но он не спросил. Действительно, он уже сам стал чувствовать, что ужасно рассеян и как-то безобразно встревожен. Он испугался этого. Его вдруг поразило и то, что Соня хочет уйти вместе с ним.

\- Что ты! Ты куда? Оставайся, оставайся! Я один, - вскричал он в малодушной досаде и, почти озлобившись, пошел к дверям. - И к чему тут целая свита! - бормотал он, выходя.

Соня осталась среди комнаты. Он даже и не простился с ней, он уже забыл о ней; одно язвительное и бунтующее сомнение вскипело в душе его.

"Да так ли, так ли всё это? - опять-таки подумал он, сходя с лестницы, - неужели нельзя еще остановиться и опять всё переправить... и не ходить?"

Но он все-таки шел. Он вдруг почувствовал окончательно, что нечего себе задавать вопросы. Выйдя на улицу, он вспомнил, что не простился с Соней, что она осталась среди комнаты, в своем зеленом платке, не смея шевельнуться от его окрика, и приостановился на миг. В то же мгновение вдруг одна мысль ярко озарила его, - точно ждала, чтобы поразить его окончательно.

"Ну для чего, ну зачем я приходил к ней теперь? Я ей сказал: за делом; за каким же делом? Никакого совсем и не было дела! Объявить, что _иду;_ так что же? Экая надобность! Люблю, что ли, я ее? Ведь нет, нет? Ведь вот отогнал ее теперь, как собаку. Крестов, что ли, мне в самом деле от нее понадобилось? О, как низко упал я!

Нет, - мне слез ее надобно было, мне испуг ее видеть надобно было, смотреть, как сердце ее болит и терзается! Надо было хоть обо что-нибудь зацепиться, помедлить, на человека посмотреть! И я смел так на себя надеяться, так мечтать о себе, нищий я, ничтожный я, подлец, подлец!"

Он шел по набережной канавы, и недалеко уж оставалось ему. Но, дойдя до моста, он приостановился и вдруг повернул на мост, в сторону, и прошел на Сенную.

Он жадно осматривался направо и налево, всматривался с напряжением в каждый предмет и ни на чем не мог сосредоточить внимания; всё выскользало. "Вот чрез неделю, чрез месяц меня провезут куда-нибудь в этих арестантских каретах по этому мосту, как-то я тогда взгляну на эту канаву, - запомнить бы это? - мелькнуло у него в голове. - Вот эта вывеска, как-то я тогда прочту эти самые буквы? Вот тут написано: "Таварищество", ну вот и запомнить это а, букву а, и посмотреть на нее чрез месяц, на это самое _а:_ как-то я тогда посмотрю? Что-то я тогда буду ощущать и думать?.. Боже, как это всё должно быть низко, все эти мои теперешние... заботы! Конечно, всё это, должно быть, любопытно... в своем роде... (ха-ха-ха! об чем я думаю!) я ребенком делаюсь, я сам пред собою фанфароню; ну чего я стыжу себя? Фу, как толкаются! Вот этот толстый - немец, должно быть, - что толкнул меня: ну, знает ли он, кого толкнул? Баба с ребенком просит милостыню, любопытно, что она считает меня счастливее себя. А что, вот бы и подать для курьезу. Ба, пятак уцелел в кармане, откуда? На, на... возьми, матушка!"

\- Сохрани тебя бог! - послышался плачевный голос нищей.

Он вошел на Сенную. Ему неприятно, очень неприятно было сталкиваться с народом, но он шел именно туда, где виднелось больше народу. Он бы дал всё на свете, чтоб остаться одному; но он сам чувствовал, что ни одной минуты не пробудет один. В толпе безобразничал один пьяный: ему всё хотелось плясать, но он всё валился на сторону. Его обступили. Раскольников протиснулся сквозь толпу, несколько минут смотрел на пьяного и вдруг коротко и отрывисто захохотал. Через минуту он уже забыл о нем, даже не видал его, хоть и смотрел на него. Он отошел наконец, даже не помня, где он находится; но когда дошел до средины площади, с ним вдруг произошло одно движение, одно ощущение овладело им сразу, захватило его всего - с телом и мыслию.

Он вдруг вспомнил слова Сони: "Поди на перекресток, поклонись народу, поцелуй землю, потому что ты и пред ней согрешил, и скажи всему миру вслух: "Я убийца!"". Он весь задрожал, припомнив это. И до того уже задавила его безвыходная тоска и тревога всего этого времени, но особенно последних часов, что он так и ринулся в возможность этого цельного, нового, полного ощущения. Каким-то припадком оно к нему вдруг подступило: загорелось в душе одною искрой и вдруг, как огонь, охватило всего. Всё разом в нем размягчилось, и хлынули слезы. Как стоял, так и упал он на землю...

Он стал на колени среди площади, поклонился до земли и поцеловал эту грязную землю, с наслаждением и счастием. Он встал и поклонился в другой раз.

\- Ишь нахлестался! - заметил подле него один парень.

Раздался смех.

\- Это он в Иерусалим идет, братцы, с детьми, с родиной прощается, всему миру поклоняется, столичный город Санкт-Петербург и его грунт лобызает, - прибавил какой-то пьяненький из мещан.

\- Парнишка еще молодой! - ввернул третий.

\- Из благородных! - заметил кто-то солидным голосом.

\- Ноне их не разберешь, кто благородный, кто нет.

Все эти отклики и разговоры сдержали Раскольникова, и слова "я убил", может быть, готовившиеся слететь у него с языка, замерли в нем. Он спокойно, однако ж, вынес все эти крики и, не озираясь, пошел прямо чрез переулок по направлению к конторе. Одно видение мелькнуло пред ним дорогой, но он не удивился ему; он уже предчувствовал, что так и должно было быть. В то время, когда он, на Сенной, поклонился до земли в другой раз, оборотившись влево, шагах в пятидесяти от себя, он увидел Соню. Она пряталась от него за одним из деревянных бараков, стоявших на площади, стало быть, она сопровождала всё его скорбное шествие! Раскольников почувствовал и понял в эту минуту, раз навсегда, что Соня теперь с ним навеки и пойдет за ним хоть на край света, куда бы ему ни вышла судьба. Всё сердце его перевернулось... но - вот уж он и дошел до рокового места...

Он довольно бодро вошел во двор. Надо было подняться в третий этаж. "Покамест еще подымусь", - подумал он. Вообще ему казалось, что до роковой минуты еще далеко, еще много времени остается, о многом еще можно передумать.

Опять тот же сор, те же скорлупы на винтообразной лестнице, опять двери квартир отворены настежь, опять те же кухни, из которых несет чад и вонь. Раскольников с тех пор здесь не был. Ноги его немели и подгибались, но шли. Он остановился на мгновение, чтобы перевести дух, чтоб оправиться, чтобы войти _человеком._ "А для чего? зачем? - подумал он вдруг, осмыслив свое движение. - Если уж надо выпить эту чашу, то не всё ли уж равно? Чем гаже, тем лучше. - В воображении его мелькнула в это мгновение фигура Ильи Петровича Пороха. - Неужели в самом деле к нему? А нельзя ли к другому? Нельзя ли к Никодиму Фомичу? Поворотить сейчас и пойти к самому надзирателю на квартиру? По крайней мере, обойдется домашним образом... Нет, нет! К Пороху, к Пороху! Пить, так пить всё разом..."

Похолодев и чуть-чуть себя помня, отворил он дверь в контору. На этот раз в ней было очень мало народу, стоял какой-то дворник и еще какой-то простолюдин. Сторож и не выглядывал из своей перегородки. Раскольников прошел в следующую комнату. "Может, еще можно будет и не говорить", - мелькало в нем. Тут одна какая-то личность из писцов, в приватном сюртуке, прилаживалась что-то писать у бюро. В углу усаживался еще один писарь. Заметова не было. Никодима Фомича, конечно, тоже не было.

\- Никого нет? - спросил было Раскольников, обращаясь к личности у бюро.

\- А вам кого?

\- А-а-а! Слыхом не слыхать, видом не видать, а русский дух... как это там в сказке... забыл! М-мае п-пач-тенье! - вскричал вдруг знакомый голос.

Раскольников задрожал. Пред ним стоял Порох; он вдруг вышел из третьей комнаты. "Это сама судьба, - подумал Раскольников, - почему он тут?"

\- К нам? По какому? - восклицал Илья Петрович. (Он был, по-видимому, в превосходнейшем и даже капельку в возбужденном состоянии духа). - Если по делу, то еще рано пожаловали. Я сам по случаю... А впрочем, чем могу. Я признаюсь вам... как? как? Извините...

\- Раскольников.

\- Ну что: Раскольников! И неужели вы могли предположить, что я забыл! Вы уж, пожалуйста, меня не считайте за такого... Родион Ро... Ро... Родионыч, так, кажется?

\- Родион Романыч.

\- Да, да-да! Родион Романыч, Родион Романыч! Этого-то я и добивался. Даже многократно справлялся. Я, признаюсь вам, с тех пор искренно горевал, что мы так тогда с вами... мне потом объяснили, я узнал, что молодой литератор и даже ученый... и, так сказать, первые шаги... О господи! Да кто же из литераторов и ученых первоначально не делал оригинальных шагов! Я и жена моя - мы оба уважаем литературу, а жена - так до страсти!.. Литературу и художественность! Был бы благороден, а прочее все можно приобрести талантами, знанием, рассудком, гением! Шляпа - ну что, например, значит шляпа? Шляпа есть блин, я ее у Циммермана куплю; но что под шляпой сохраняется и шляпой прикрывается, того уж я не куплю-с!.. Я, признаюсь, хотел даже к вам идти объясниться, да думал, может, вы... Однако ж и не спрошу: вам и в самом деле что-нибудь надо? К вам, говорят, родные приехали?

\- Да, мать и сестра.

\- Имел даже честь и счастие встретить вашу сестру, - образованная и прелестная особа. Признаюсь, я пожалел, что мы тогда с вами до того разгорячились. Казус! А что я вас тогда, по поводу вашего обморока, некоторым взглядом окинул, - то потом оно самым блистательным образом объяснилось! Изуверство и фанатизм! Понимаю ваше негодование. Может быть, по поводу прибывшего семейства квартиру переменяете?

\- Н-нет, я только так... Я зашел спросить... я думал, что найду здесь Заметова.

Realizing that she would not be able to ever finish a novel of such magnitude, Judy decided that it would ultimately be best to rest after such and emotionally and physically demanding day, Judy bathed herself, drank a cool glass of water, and then took her usual place next to Nick which had only been disturbed for a day by her jaded refusal to forgive and make amends with her lover. Within minutes of staring at the wall without engaging in any significant or notable contemplation, Judy fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

At seven o'clock in the morning Judy arose to the familiar sound of her alarm clock, which-as it had all other days of the week-allowed her to remain punctual and wake up with more than enough time to get dressed in her uniform, drink some coffee, and have a light breakfast, if time permitted her to. More than twelve hours had passed since she was last awake, and due to the unusually large period of uninterrupted rest she enjoyed, she woke up exceptionally refreshed and energetic. As Judy, who was willing to display her vivacity and boundless passion for her work in any situation, began to prepare for the day she noticed that Nick was still asleep.

"Funny," thought Judy, "I would've thought that he would be up by now. But let me make some coffee first, since I know he can't resist the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He really is a caffeine junky."

Aware of Nick's ostensibly innate weaknesses for both coffee and Romantic and Classical era musical compositions, Judy began to brew two fresh cups of Italian coffee with her vintage espresso machine and began to play Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 8 in C Minor on the reunited couple's phonograph. Judy knew full well that this Sonata, the _Sonata Pathétique_ , was Nick's absolute favorite piece of nineteenth-century music; in fact, the vinyl record had been listened to so extensively that Judy realized that the record had become slightly warped. Nonetheless, she knew that Nick would treasure a masterpiece of this prodigy of the Romantic era regardless of the vinyl's condition. As she listened to the superb dynamism and artistry of the music along with the superlative playing prowess of the pianist, she could imagine a passionate seated virtuoso with flowing coattails whose fingers dance across the keyboard wildly as his collar nearly came undone from the frenetic movements of his head, neck and torso. With each crescendo and accelerando more energy and vigor was given to the piece, requiring that the pianist move his poised yet tense arms from note to note as he recreated a masterpiece before an elated, entranced audience-a transfixed assembly of patrons who observed every minute detail of the performance from the tempo to the timbre of the instrument itself-or in this case before a recording device.

Satisfied that she had succeeded in establishing an environment in which Nick could never stay asleep, Judy turned her attention to preparing her uniform for the day and getting dressed in the mandatory attire for her occupation, nearly grabbing both Nick's uniform and her uniform when she scoured her closet for her officer's garb, which she happened to find behind several of Nick's suits which he had never chosen to wear.

"How can Nick afford to buy such things?" thought Judy with a warranted degree of incredulity. "I understand that he wants to appear suave and urbane in this fancy and elegant apparel, but I can't help questioning where he gets the resources to purchase such a decadent wardrobe. After all, he did have nearly all of his money taken away by the IRS after he was discovered and charged with tax evasion. I still kind of rue exposing that, but as a cop, it is my duty and I refuse to turn a blind eye to a federal crime. Even though he has fully settled his historical fiscal grievances with the government, I am still perplexed as to how he could afford to indulge in such extravagant, profligate habits. The improvidence of it all really gets to me. I am just utterly shocked; in reality, he must have been spending every nickel of what he earns-or at least what he used to earn-from the ZPD. Even if that's true, it takes a lot of guts to be so financially undiscerning, or maybe he really is just a brainless sybarite. If these are the things that make him happy, they might as well put on his obituary that he was an unrelenting bon vivant! Either way, I have no authority to judge."

After promptly getting dressed, polishing her already immaculately pristine police badge, brushing her fur, brushing her teeth, and mentally preparing herself for the day ahead, Judy went back to the living room to grab the keys to the apartment and check on Nick's condition before she left for the precinct.

Upon seeing Nick, who was now lying in a prone position with his face into his pillow, Judy was relieved that he had moved-or at least shown some signs of life-since he came home yesterday. Although this shift in position seemed good for predicting Nick's health, she was still concerned that he was sleeping, and she grew ever more concerned that Nick might not be getting enough air with his muzzle buried deep in the thick pillow and the heavily interwoven fabric of the pillowcase. Believing that it would be best not to wake him and make him irate or grumpy, Judy set a cup of coffee on the nightstand adjacent to Nick, placed his wheelchair next to his bedside, and blew him a kiss as she walked out of the door to go to work.

"Jeez, I really hope that Nick will be okay," thought Judy anxiously as she exited her apartment building and embarked on her short commute to the precinct. "I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to him under my watch. I've already had enough stress trying to keep criminals from rampaging across Zootopia. It's just so hard to control the natural chaos of life when I feel that so many various elements of peace, order, and civility are under my aegis."

"As for Nick," continued Judy verbally, "I wish him the best of luck!" As she finished her statement she was filled with more confidence knowing she had duties to fulfill and she consequently accelerated her pace.

In the meantime, Nick was just waking from his slumber, groggily turning onto his back as he felt the soreness from his injuries invade every fiber of his being.

"God!" whispered Nick out of sheer shock at his level of agony, "It's moments like these that make me wish that I had a better tolerance to pain."  
Nearly overwhelmed by his stiffness and the dolor that he was now experiencing, Nick motivated himself to sit up to see if Judy was still home and also to check on the time. Using every ounce of strength that he could muster, Nick elevated his fatigued and gaunt frame so that he was sitting erect; however, Nick struggled to turn his head due to a sharp pain on the sides of his neck and the fox also noticed that his vision was unusually blurry that morning, meaning that although he could see, the acuity with which he regarded his surroundings was considerably impaired.

"Alright time to get up Nick." said the fox in a low but motivational tone after he peered at a nearby digital clock that read 7:57 AM.

"I'm going to be late for work! I got to hurry." thought Nick as he almost forgot about his resignation two days prior. "Just kidding, no work for me. Even if I did have work I, doubt I would go down to headquarters in this condition. Really, this whole routine of waking up early has rattled me. I am just surprised that I am still functioning today. I feel a little bit better, but I can't say that the pain or the soreness has abated substantially. Ah, my neck's killing me more than ever now. I still can't believe that I was able to survive that whole incident down and Zebrazelli's and I am even more shocked that Judy has been so willing to help of her own accord. After the things she said to me on Monday in the bullpen, I am surprised that we could even be in the same town as each other let alone the same building, and to think that she has been so nice. I see that she has put some coffee on the nightstand. That's so kind of her, and I feel so clean and refreshed that I might as well have taken a bath."

After peering down at his clean, unsullied fur, he began to wonder if he had indeed taken a bath.

"Well, I don't remember taking a bath, shower, or even washing my face, but who cares." Nick added with a casual, carefree shrug, "Clean is clean, and for all I know, I might have taken a bath yesterday. It seems crazy but I don't remember much about last night either. Gosh, now I know how Judy felt to wake up in a strange environment and in a strange situation, it's disconcerting and troubling, to say the least, and after two days of it: All I can say is that it's been pretty enervating. In addition to being outrageously draining, it's also pretty scary."

Attempting to calm himself after the unsettling experience of waking up in such unexpected ambience, Nick couldn't help feeling that his whole week so far had been fundamentally vitiated by his bad choices, injuries and repeated loss of consciousness.

"At least my wheelchair is here," thought Nick as he tried-for once-to take into account the positive elements of the situation before he jumped to his customary cynicism. "It's actually quite thoughtful of Judy to go to all of this trouble just to make sure that I am alright and that I will be okay in the flat by myself, and when you think about the fact that I am a fox, it makes Judy's amazing kindness even more surprising. I should be a lot more thankful that I've had the privilege of working with a soul that is so generous with her time and energy."  
This sense of heartfelt gratitude temporarily overcame the emotional fox, though his attention soon shifted to seeing what he would do in the apartment for the duration of the day, for Nick was effectively trapped in his apartment-or at the least on the third floor-since the apartment building lacked an elevator or ramp that would grant Nick the ability to reach the ground floor. Choosing to be creative rather than dwell upon the inalterable facts of the situation, the fox looked around the relatively bland flat, subconsciously searching intensely for something that would sufficiently occupy his time.

Almost immediately, Nick spied some unwashed dishes in the apartment's sole sink; however, he quickly acknowledged the fact that his inability to stand independently would limit his ability to turn on the faucet and reach the dirty dishes that were located in the kitchen sink's veritably massive basin.

"Well, I can't do that." thought Nick as he shifted his attention to the many other-considerably less significant- chores which he could notice by looking at the unclean state of the apartment. "What could she have done to make it so incredibly dirty in the space of a day? I don't remember it being so dirty when I left. In fact, I distinctly remember that the apartment was in remarkable shape when I left… Maybe Judy, despite her seraphic appearances, was quite distraught when I betrayed, offended, and then abandoned her yesterday. Actually, when I think about it like that, it seems that it would be unnatural for her not to harbor anger-and maybe even express that anger- after experiencing emotional dejection like this."

"Goodness, I'm getting all sentimental. It feels like I'm doing that too often. I know sensitivity is important, but I don't want to become a bunny, now _those_ are emotional animals!" thought Nick as he resumed search with a new sense of motivation and ardor to be productive and useful, even in his current state.

Nick, who was now beginning to mentally evaluate his choices once more, shifted his line of sight to the opposite corner of the apartment to behold a large pile of his clothes-including jeans, polos, sweaters, and t-shirts-which now littered the hardwood floor.

"Huh, I don't remember putting those clothes there, and what an odd position they're in! I can only conjecture that the incongruous condition of the clothes must, at least in part, be due to Judy's anger with me yesterday. I honestly can't think of any reason that my clothes would be tossed so indiscriminately onto the floor."

Nick also realized that none of his suits, which happened to constitute a large portion of his wardrobe, were in the erratically placed pile of clothes situated on the floor near one of the apartment's corners.

"Why on earth would she take all of my regular clothing and spare the suits? There must have been some convoluted premeditated motivation for her decision, but for the life of me I can't figure out what it is. It's simply too perplexing."

Feeling that he had properly scanned the room, Nick decided that it was the right time to finally get up and begin to see how effectively he could navigate the flat in his wheelchair. As he built up the immense strength needed to extricate himself from the indentation his weight had formed in the soft bed, Nick felt an intermittent pain in his back which seemed to periodically send shocks of discomfort and minor spasms across the length of his back following the path of his spine.

"I better take some painkillers to relieve this suffering before it becomes unendurable." thought Nick to himself as he racked his brain to think of how he would acquire the analgesic that he desired. "I got it! The morphine Dr. Mendelssohn gave me should work just fine, but do I want to take such an undeniably strong medicine like Morphine at the current time? I could probably take an anti-inflammatory medicine like Ibuprofen, or something of the like, it would probably soothe my pain…"

Nick bowed his head pensively as he began to consider the ultimate worth, tradeoffs, and consequences of taking the morphine that he had been given. After a deep, meaningful period of consideration, Nick chose to take the morphine, for he believed that the unquestionable power of morphine as an analgesic would be able to put him to sleep, killing more time so he would not feel bored or useless sitting in his apartment, surrounded by unfeasible chores and the crushing and demoralizing feeling of unmitigable boredom. Furthermore, Nick, though motivated and excited to get out of bed and stretch out his limbs as he sat in the wheelchair, accepted that getting in and out of the chair would necessitate an excessive amount of work and it would ultimately cause him a great deal of pain which would ultimately be in vain, for he acknowledged that he would inevitably get bored with rolling around the apartment after an hour or so and eventually return to bed and possibly watch some TV.

"Well, see you in a few hours Judy." said Nick jovially as he opened the pill bottle he had been storing in his pocket, took out the two tablets of morphine that were located in the bottle, put them in his mouth, and swallowed them as he took a sip of the coffee, which was still surprisingly tepid after nearly half an hour of sitting in the air-conditioned apartment.

Silently, Nick wondered if he would have any fantastic dreams after he had fully descended into his drug-induced rest; however, he feared such dreams for he had heard many accounts of how the dreams dreamed during such sleep were often terrifying, filled with hosts of nightmarish creatures and frightening thoughts which would fail to wake up the terrified dreamer due to the power of the drugs. Praying for a calm, relaxing, and dreamless rest, Nick once again laid down, relaxed his muscles, and was soon embraced by the spectre of sleep whose ominously dark gowns enveloped the battered fox and transported him to a land of illimitable peace and sublime comfort.


	20. Afterthoughts

"Therefore, since brevity is the soul of wit, / And tediousness the limbs and outward flourishes, / I will be brief." - _Hamlet Act 2, scene 2, 90–92_ \- William Shakespeare

As brief afterthought to my work, I would, of course, like to continue it and I would be more than willing to take and use recommendations in my future works. If you have any questions, concerns, or praises please express them in the reviews. If you have reached this point after reading my entire work, I must say _congratulations_ and I thank you immensely. For all others, I appreciate your participation in the reading process and I thank you most dearly. At present I am not sure when I will update my work, for I am still new to , but if I have good ideas and beneficial support I would heartily relish the opportunity to write more, and I will assure you that I have some pretty interesting things in store for this adventurous duo in the future. Once again, thank you for everything!

Sincerely,

TheDutchWriter123


End file.
